Zootopia: Force of Nature
by Arrowsight
Summary: Sequel to my first story, The Growler Incident. Three months have passed since Nick's and Judy's relationship has gone public. But the pressing question still remains, will the city accept a prey and predator relationship? Meanwhile, the extremist group Force of Nature begins to make its move, putting Zootopia in its crosshairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! The first chapter of Zootopia: Force of Nature! Looking forward to getting to this, but also please be patient with me. As a lot of you are probably aware, the newest expansion for World of Warcraft just dropped and im leveing a character with a friend on it so a lot of my time is gonna go to that. Plus work as me doing a lot of overtime because we are short handed. So im not sure how long updates will take. Anyway, lets get this party started!**

 **As for the cover image that I bet is really hard to see, here is a link to see the full sized image below this paragraph. Im curious as to see if anyone can guess who the person in the middle is lol. 'The Mind', that is.**

 **/user/arrowsite**

 **site's being a butt and not letting me post the actual link. But yeah its on Furaffinity under Arrowsite (pay close attention to how that's spelled. Its not Arrowsight. I cant access that account anymore for some reason) anyway the pic is there.**

 **Read and Review!**

 ************** TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ MY PREVIOUS STORY!***************

 **********THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL, AND YOU WILL NEED TO READ THE FIRST!********

 ********THE PREVIOUS STORY IS CALLED ZOOTOPIA: THE GROWLER INCIDENT*******

Three months have passed since the Growler Incident. Zootopia as a whole, has returned to normal for the most part. Controversy relating to Predator Stability has become a hot topic of interest on the news of late. In the span of a year, it has been shown that predators can be influenced to have violent tendencies that can be induced by a foreign influence. Such as the Night Howler plants pollen.

The city's predator and prey council have been in discussion of regulation on predator behavior. Although nothing has been brought forward for any serious consideration due to discussions being on opposite ends and no one could reach a majority agreement on such decisions.

However, this is all just talk for the most part and no legal action has been taken to 'control predators.' Also due to the fact that ever since the Growler Incident, no predator has attacked anyone in Zootopia.

Jack Savage has all but vanished from Zootopia, which is to be expected due to his job in the ZIA's Special Forces Unit. His last known sighting, was the most interesting. He, along with the ZIA's Director, Alissa Valpord, was seen heading to a meeting with Zootopia's Predator-Prey Council. However, when confronted by the media, they simply stated that they were not allowed to talk about what was discussed at that current point in time. After that day, they vanished.

Artie had recovered from his base injuries from his encounter with Leon Snowly. However, he still has not regained the ability to use his legs to their full extent. He still cannot feel his legs at all, but he could make them twitch lightly as far as movement. Obviously, he still could not walk. Once he had recovered enough, he was immediately trialed by Zootopia. Artie accepted any and all punishment he would receive, as he felt partially responsible for all that happened. After a glowing character speech from Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, a very good lawyer, and a solid case setup showing Artie's regret for what he did, he was sentenced to 3 years of minimum security prison. Along with this, Artie made sure to note he would be willing to help Zootopia, and the ZPD with any possible assistance he could offer with his skills. If the need ever would arise, Artie could be temporarily hired by either the city or the ZPD, in return for a reduced sentence. Due to his handicap, he has been outfitted with his own cell in the handicapped of the prison, of which he is not placed in with the more rough and ragged inmates.

Leah Maine has vanished off of the radar completely. Her last sighting being when she made it to the helicopter she used to escape Zootopia. The ZIA has placed her on a most wanted list, and had directed the cicizens that if anyone sees her, they should immediately inform the police or the ZIA.

Everyone's favorite bunny-fox duo has been doing well thus far in terms of recovery. Nick's impalement wound on his side had nearly healed up entirely. Bogo had forced Nick to work at the desk instead of being out in the field till his doctor gave him the 100% okay that he was ready for field work. Judy would be paired with different officers every week or so, however she seemed to have trouble working with most of them, save for one. Laura Lynks, a female lynx whom has been with the ZPD for a few years, works well with Judy. However Judy still prefers to work with her favorite partner, Nick.

Judy and Nick have become somewhat of a public celebrity image since the Growler Incident for a handful of reasons. The main reason being that the two newest officers on the ZPD have saved the city twice. Also their relationship going public, has made them an icon for those who support predator and prey relationships. A shining example that a relationship like that could work out. However this also comes at a price. It wasn't very uncommon for Judy and Nick to be ridiculed in public when they would go out. Such as for dinner, for a walk to get some fresh air, or even to walk to work. Even on the job they faced issues like this. Most of it was simple enough, shouting out negative comments on their relationship, or throwing trash at them while driving by such as drink cups from local fast food restaurants. The worst case being a fist sized rock being thrown at Nick at the center of his back while on duty. The man was promptly arrested and charged with Assault on a Police Officer, and Public Discrimination.

Judy's life has changed, at least as far as shes concerned, for the better. Despite the negative feedback from those who disagree, she couldn't be happier with Nick. While her parents, Bonnie and Stu have been... apprehensive about their relationship, they have come to accept it as her decision. And as much as Stu won't admit it, he sees that Nick's charm and sly personality goes well with Judy's hyperactive and optimistic personality. Judy has continued to go on patrols with varying officers. More so with Laura Lynks, her new best friend on the force. Patrol has been easy over the past three months. Mainly speeding tickets, and typical small crimes that would usually happen occupied her day. And once her patrol was over, she'd go to Nick at his desk and brighten his day.

Nick has been recovering from his rather serious injury he suffered from Leon. Luckily, the rebar pile he was impaled with caused no damage to any organs other than light bruising so that healed quickly. However a decent amount of muscle was torn from the pipe being pushed through him front to back. If Nick stretched a certain way or too far, his side would burst in pain. This also would happen with heavy lifting. Day by day he gets better, but it is a slow process. Abigail, his mother, has of course been worried sick about him. Calling him every day to make sure nothing happened. As well as with Abigail, she had officially started dating Dawson McCoy, Artie's father. Their relationship is typical with that of older couples. Moreover, they just talk at home and occasionally go out to dinner. But they truly enjoy each other's company, and Nick was glad to see that his mother finally had someone to keep her company. Nick had been confined to the desk once he was cleared to go back to work. While Nick was in a suitable condition to work, he was not okay to be in the field. So Bogo moved him to various desk jobs such as Records, 911 phone line, Receptionist, and other easy going behind a desk.

* * *

 _The Eastern Region_

A lone, medium population city bustled in the late night. Cars driving through the streets normally, the headlights illuminating the roads along with the overhead street lamps. Moths and other insects buzzing around the street lamps. Citizens walking along the sidewalks as they made their way to their destination. Most of them heading for home after work, or going out to dinner.

On this sidewalk, walked the female lioness Leah Maine. Wearing a tight black shirt and tight black jeans. Finding the dark color complimented her tan fur and red hair on her head. Her golden yellow eyes looking forward as she walked down the sidewalk. A look of irritation could be seen in her face.

 _This late at night... and Jacques calls me in... This better be good._ Leah thought to herself as she continued her stride.

Leah looked up at the clock, seeing it was a few minutes till 11pm. A light smile touched her lips as she knew the event about to come. Upon every friday night, starting just after 11, the city would go into its Predator Hour. A weekly event in which predators in the city could attack prey in the open, unless they were wearing glowing collars to show they had no way to get home before the event began. Such as those leaving certain shifts after work. This was a way for the public predators to get their fill of being predators. However this was entirely optional for a predator to participate. The only remaining rule of Predator Hour, is that no predators are permitted within the Prey District of the city, as to serve as a safe zone for prey animals.

The city Leah was in, is called Preypred City. This was a special city with special rules. Different rules than what most regions would allow. For those who desired to live in an environment where predator and prey are natural enemies, this was the place to be. The city was split into three separate wards. The Prey District, the Predator District, and the Hunting Grounds.

The Predator and Prey Wards, is where predator and prey could live separately to avoid issues. The Hunting Grounds is a special smaller ward in the center of the city that served a single purpose; to punish those who broke Nature's Law. In Preypred City, breaking Nature's Law is punishable by 'Hunting'. Predators would meet their hunt at the hands of Hunter Lupin, whom served as the city's judicial branch representative. If he proved someone guilty, they were fair game. And the Hunting Grounds is the area in which the prey or the predator would meet their end.

Unknown to the city, Preypred City served another hidden purpose. The central headquarters for the revolutionist group, Force of Nature. Leah wasn't sure of the details, but she knew that the government official of the Eastern Region, the King, turned a blind eye to Preypred City due to large donations, and a few other reasons she was not aware of.

Leah's train of thought was interrupted as the bell rang to signal that the Predator Hour had begun. Leah noticed a male wolf look up at the clock and grin, his eyes flashing in hunger as his instinct to hunt kicked in. He looked over at Leah, his grin never wavering. "Evening Miss Maine. Are you participating in this weeks Predator Hour?"

Leah shook her head and smiled. "As much as I would love to, I have business to attend to. Enjoy your meal tonight."

The wolf licked his teeth and chops before walking the opposite direction Leah was going. Leah continued to walk towards City Hall, of which sat at the bordered line between the Predator District and the Prey District. The entrance to the Hunting Grounds was also located here. As Leah came closer to the City Hall, she was able to see the tall wall that separated each district. This made things easier to manage in case predators decided to break the city's rules and hunt without permission.

While it seemed cruel for predators to be able to hunt prey, the prey animals in turn would be given very good benefits. No taxes, complete healthcare coverage, and large settlements just for living in the city. One condition however, is that when a prey animal dies, their body is donated to the city for other uses. The main one being for food to the predators, exotic clothing, and several other uses.

Leah's ear turned as she heard a female scream out. "NO! MEL COME BACK HERE!"

Leah turned her head to the voice, seeing one of the roadway entrances to the Prey District which was just a small archway. Leah noticed a small young female rabbit running into the Predator District, a doll just a few short feet in front of her.

Leah looked around for a moment, before charging towards the young girl, showing her teeth lightly. The girl looked up at Leah, her eyes widening in fear as the large predator animal was bearing down on her. She looked around and noticed other predators running at her as well. The girl stumbled back and tripped, falling on her back and cowering, her mother screaming from the entrance to the Prey District, clutching another baby rabbit to her chest.

Leah, being faster than the other predator animals, closed the gap between her and the rabbit child, turning and snarling loudly at the other four predator animals who were but a few feet away. They all stopped dead in their tracks and growled. "It's Predator Hour! This little bunny is in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Growled one of the predators.

Leah growled back, showing her fangs and claws. "NOT children. All children are innocent. This is one of Nature's Laws." Warned Leah, raising her claws for the predators to see that she was ready for a fight.

The predators growled more, but dared not cross Lean further. Leah held a prominent position in the city as its Nature's Love. It was Leah's job to protect the predator and prey animals from harming each other when it was not necessary. As well as recruiting others to help her in this task. And harming children in any way, is something that was openly against Nature's Law. The predators turned and ran off into the streets out of sight.

Leah turned around, noticing the small plush doll on the ground. Leah picked it up and walked to the cowering bunny child, kneeling down and holding out the doll. "You're safe now. Are you alright sweetheart?" Leah asked concerned for the child safety.

The girl looked up at Leah, tears streaking from her eyes. There was a moment of hesitation before she stood up slowly, taking the doll from Leah's outstretched hand and holding it close. The girl nodded, not saying anything else.

Leah smiled and rested her arms on her knees to support her weight. "You should never wander into the Predator District on Friday night. That's when the predators get to play. Now come on, you're mamma's waiting." Leah said as she held out one of her arms.

The girl nodded and smiled, walking to Leah. Leah picked her up and cradled the small bunny against her shoulder as she walked towards the rabbit mother at the archway. The mother watched in shock as the lioness carried her child over during the Predator Hour without harming her. Once Leah was right at the line to the Prey District, she set down the child. The child ran to her mother, whom hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Oh thank heaven's you're safe. You can't go into the Predator City at night you know that Mel." scolded the mother.

Leah smiled and watched the mother and her child. A small sense of pride welling through her as she helped save this child's life. The mother stood up and smiled at Leah, tears streaking down the fur on her cheeks. "Thank you so much, Miss Leah. Thank you." she said repeatedly. The mother walked to Leah and hugged her waist.

Leah smiled and placed her paws on the rabbits shoulders, gently pushing her back after a few moments. "It's my duty as Nature's Love to protect the citizens that need it. Children are always innocent." Leah looked down at the child. "But next time, keep a better old of that dolly, alright?"

The girl nodded and smiled, clutching her doll close to her chest. "Thank you Miss." thanked the small child.

Leah nodded and waved at the bunny family before turning on her heel to head towards City Hall. Leah passed through the archway to reach the small quarter where City Hall was located. A long curved road arched from one side of the Predator District, to the Prey District. Inside of the arch of the road, was a stadium-like entrance that lead to the Hunting Grounds. Right now, nothing was happening and the Hunting Grounds was closed. Due to Hunter not going out on any 'Hunts' for heretics.

On the outside of the arched road, was City Hall. A large multi-story building that towered over the other nearby buildings. Several large spotlights shining on the front of the building to light it up among the city. A long, and very wide stairway leading up to the front entrances. Leah walked up these stairs and went in through the front door.

The inside was made of tile floors, and normal stone walls. Leah walked past the receptionist, whom nodded in respect. Leah walked down the main hallway towards an elevator in the back. Leah pressed the button and waited patiently, glad that no one else was around to use this elevator tonight. Once the doors opened, Leah went inside and pressed the button to close the doors.

Once the doors closed, she pressed the buttons '3, 5, and 1' in that order. After a brief pause, a compartment below the buttons opened up to show a pawprint scanner. Leah pressed her paw to it and waited. Once it scanned her paw, it beeped to show she was cleared and the elevator went up.

"Welcome back, Nature's Love." said an automated voice from the elevator as it began its ascent. Leah waited patiently, leaning against the wall as the elevator climbed to the top floor. The elevator being the only way to reach this floor, and only a certain few were granted access to it.

Once the doors opened, Leah walked inside to a large conference room with a large glass wall in the back to serve as a window. The floors were made of a dark blue carpet, and the walls that weren't made of glass, were a tan drywall. A large dark wooden circular table in the middle with multiple chairs along the edges. On the left wall, Leah noticed the symbol she recognized as the icon for Force of Nature. A tree inside of a black circle. The trunk of the tree was black, and the leaves were three separate colors. The bottom left was green, the bottom right was red, and the top was blue. A single brown leaf in the center of all three of the colors. One in the green, the blue, and the red. The branches of the tree separating the three different colored areas of leaves. Next to this symbol, was a large television screen with a conference camera on the top of it.

Leah noticed Hunter Lupin, Nature's Wrath, sitting at the table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was a brown furred wolf with gray eyes. Somewhere in his 40's His body was very well built and muscular, however his face and arms were lined with scars from previous fights during his time as Nature's Wrath. Nature's Wrath served as the judicial system for Preypred City, and for Force of Nature. Whenever someone had broken the law in Predprey City, Hunter would decide their fate. But, in the shadows, he would find other innocent people whom had broken Nature's Law, and punish them. So far, his Wrath has only been able to reach the edges of Zootopia Region in the west, and the entirety of the eastern region. The northern region was not possible for them to reach yet, due to struggling to hold their grip in the eastern region.

Nature's Wrath punished those who broke Nature's Law. Some of these laws would include senseless slaughter of a child. A predator killing for sport only and not for food. And several other more serious crimes. However, the most serious crime was Intimacy with a Non-compatible Species. This meant any animals that attempted to pursue a relationship with a species in which they could not bear a child. Such as a Feline and a Canine. A Bovine and a Canine. Species that could not cross genes to produce a child. Once Hunter was able to clearly identify that this kind of relationship was occuring, he and his 'pack' would move in to dispose of them gruesomely, and make an example of them. Particularly, with Predator and Prey relationships, they would be brought back to the city and either tortured, or sent into the Hunting Grounds where predators would take care of them.

Leah looked towards the glass window to see Jacques Akachi stretching his body in meditation. Jacques was a male hyena in his late 20's. While he is very young, and has a childish demeanor, he is very intelligent and skilled at making any situation work for him. He was wearing his usual fur collared vest and black slacks. Jacques always carried a sword with him, which was sitting on the table. Having a red scabbard, blue fabric hilt, and a silver pommel on the end.

Jacques served as Nature's Voice, the public image of Force of Nature if ever the need would arise. Being very outspoken, and also good with explanations and directions, this was a job that suited him well. Moreover, he was the leader of Force of Nature. Among Preypred City, Jacques was the mayor.

Jacques continued to stretch his body, leaning down to touch his toes before lifting his left straight up to point to the ceiling. For a moment, he held this position before arching his back forward, bringing his leg down in front of him and slowly cartwheeling to a standing position. Leah was always surprised at how flexible he was, which is likely why he carries a sword with him. Jacques turned to Leah and smiled. "Hey! Glad you made it. Kinda late though...did you enjoy a bit of the Predator Hour?" Asked Jacques with a light smile on his face.

Leah shook her head. "No. I had to stop some predators from ripping apart a child that wandered into the Predator District." explained Leah.

Jacques smiled proudly at Leah. "Good girl! You fit the position of Nature's Love beautifully."

Leah smiled and nodded, although she was annoyed at how Jacques called her a 'good girl', he knew this to be his usual demeanor.

Hunter finally opened his eyes and stretched. "Alright Voice. Why did you bring us here this late?" Hunter asked Jacques.

Jacques walked to the table and picked up his sword, reattaching it to his belt and putting his hands behind his back. "Actually it wasn't me. I just told you...well okay I did bring you here but it wasn't my idea!" Jacques walking over to the television and turned it on.

The image flickered for a moment before showing a shadowed silhouette of an animal. It's pointed ears showing in the silhouette. In the background, was an open glass wall much like the one in the conference room. Several tall structures could be seen, some of them shining light. A particularly tall building towards the center. A large wooden desk visible as the animal's arms were folded lazily on the desk. After a brief moment, the silhouette opened his eyes, which could be seen due to their dark green color shining from whatever light they could find.

Jacques held an arm out to the television to direct Leah's and Hunter's attention to it. "Allow me to introduce, Nature's Mind." said Jacques.

Hunter and Leah both sat up as Jacques introduced Mind. Leah and Hunter knew very little about Nature's Mind. But they knew two main things. Nature's Mind is the reason that Force of Nature has come as far as it has, and under no circumstances is anyone allowed to question him except for Jacques.

Mind blinked once and looked at Leah and Hunter. "A pleasure to finally see you two. Even if its over a screen." Said Mind. His voice calm, and light in tone.

Hunter listened closely, his eyes narrowing as if studying Mind. Leah lowered her head politely in a bow. "And you as well, Master."

Mind let out a light chuckle. "I apologize for the late meeting, but it's time for us to act now. The time for Force of Nature to make its prominent stand in the world is upon us, and we shall show the world that Nature's Law is the true law of the world."

Jacques smiled happily, Leah noticed that Jacques was almost always smiling. "We are at your command, Master." Said Jacques.

Mind nodded lightly. "Hunter, I'll start with you." Hunter sat up and paid attention as Mind continued. "After this meeting, at 1 am, you and your Pack are to go to the train station. Bring clothing to change into, and treat this as if you are going away on a long vacation. Bring your passports, as you will be placed in the heart of our leading heretics, Zootopia."

Hunter widened his eyes in surprise as the Mind relayed his information. "And what will I do once I arrive in Zootopia with my Pack?" Asked Hunter. His voice low and gravely.

Mind spoke again. "Nothing at all until I tell you to. Through this whole thing, I will have all three of your phone numbers. Once you are at the station, I will give you more directions. Now, Leah."

Leah straightened up a bit. "I cannot send you out to Zootopia at the current time. With the ZIA's Jack Savage constantly searching for you, I don't want to take the chance of Nature's Love being caught again. So you are confined to the Preypred City where you will inform the citizens each passing day that the time for Nature's Law to make its rise is nearly upon us."

Leah nodded and remained silent. Mind turned his gaze to Jacques. "Jacques, You will ready your own squad and be ready to move on the capital in the Eastern Region, the Kingdom of Zoocia. However you will not need to leave right away, as I don't need you to set up anything just yet."

Jacques nodded and smiled. "And what about you? What will you be doing Mind?" asked Jacques.

Mind paused and leaned back in his chair, which was identified by the sound of the chair squeaking as he pressed his weight into it. "I'll be preparing to go to Zootopia as well. But, first we'll take Zoocia by surprise. And we'll do it with only 12 men."

Jacques paused for a moment. Leah was about to speak when Jacques held up his paw to silence her. "Leah. No matter how much you beg to him, he won't tell you how he's going to do it."

Mind chuckled and sighed. "No loose ends. Hunter, go prepare to leave for Zootopia and tell your pack to head to the station at 1 am. From there, I will call you. Yes I have all of your numbers. And I will make this very clear. Do not EVER call me. I will call you. I don't care if Preypred city is burning around you, and everyone is dead. You DO NOT call me. Is that understood?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, Master."

Mind nodded. "Alright. Get some rest Jacques and Leah. You will need it." said Mind as he cut off the stream. Jacques turned off the television and turned to Leah and Hunter.

"So did you two notice that taller building in the background?" Asked Jacques.

Leah thought about it, realizing she wasn't paying much attention. Hunter nodded lightly. "The Zoocia Palace."

Jacques smiled and pointed to Hunter. "My man! Mind is in Zoocia! Isn't that something..." Jacques said after pausing for a brief moment. He soon turned to Leah and Hunter again. "Go on now. You get some rest Leah and Hunter, you get ready to leave. Call the Pack and tell them what to do. You're both dismissed." Said Jacques as he walked towards the opposite side of the room and through a single door.

Leah sighed and stood up, heading towards the elevator. Followed by Hunter, whom got in the elevator with her. Hunter pushed the button to bring the elevator down to the bottom floor. The elevator ride was silent till about halfway down when Leah yawned. Hunter smiled lightly. "Time for a catnap huh?" He asked.

Leah nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah... Gonna have to deal with the aftermath of Predator Hour tomorrow morning. That's always fun." said Leah sarcastically.

Hunter looked towards the door. "It's necessary. Predators need to hunt from time to time. This is the natural way for predators to grow." Said Hunter as the doors to the elevator opened to show the entrance to the lobby.

Leah nodded and sighed. "Yeah well... it's still a pain." complained Leah.

Hunter paused for a moment before crossing his arms. "This Jack Savage really seems interested in you. Why do you suppose that is?" Hunter asked.

Leah let out a deep growl as she heard Jack's name. Remembering his interference with Leon's plan back in Zootopia. "I don't think he has a vendetta against me personally. But I think that he's after Force of Nature." explained Leah.

Hunter paused for a while before scratching his chin lightly, his eyes narrowing in deep thought. "I don't know why... but the name Jack Savage sounds familiar to me. Like a chord struck long ago."

Leah shrugged off thinking about Jack, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "So... Since it's just us, what do you think of The Mind?" asked Leah.

Hunter lowered his head for a moment, pausing for a long time before speaking. "Obviously a male. Light toned voice, so he's a smaller mammal. A strong, and slightly rugged texture to his voice says he's accustom to speeches, and he has to be at least 40 with how aged his voice is. As stated in the conference room, hes in Zoocia, the eastern regions capital kingdom. His desk was fairly large for his body, and he was in some kind of office with a view, so he has to be a somewhat important person. Judging by how sharp his ears pointed up from his shadow, hes a canine of sorts with larger ears. That can be a number of things, so all I have to go on is a medium sized canine mammal, older male, lives in Zoocia, and is very wealthy."

Leah looked over at Hunter slightly astonished that he deduced so much in a matter minutes from watching The Mind speak from shadows. Eventually the elevator doors opened.

"Good night Hunter." Leah said as she walked out of the elevator.

"Good night, Leah." Said Hunter as he walked down the opposite hallway and out of the back door.

Hunter reached into his pocket to pull out his smartphone. Scrolling through his text to find the conversation he held with the ones he called The Pack. Sending them all a message. "Say goodbye to your families. And pack up for a long trip. We leave for Zootopia soon. Meet me at the train station at 1 am."

Leah sighed and opened the front door, walking down the stairs into the cold night air, her eyes getting heavy as she needed to sleep. The walk back to her home was always a long one. Along the way, Leah heard a scuffling in a nearby alleyway ahead of her. There was grunting, and the sound of someone panting.

Leah watched as a male sheep fell out onto the sidewalk, scrambling frantically to try and get away from whatever was chasing him. The sheep saw Leah and reached out to her. "H...help me!" begged the sheep. Leah noticing cuts and bite marks all over his arms and face.

Just then, a wolf leapt on top of the sheep, biting down on his neck hard. The sheep whimpered and gasped for air as his windpipe was crushed, unable to make any noise. The sheep continued to reach for Leah, whom simply walked past him and the hungry wolf.

"You have been selected by Mother Nature to die tonight. Accept it and go into her embrace." Leah said to the sheep comfortingly.

The wolf tightened his jaw and shook his head hard, causing the sheep's neck to snap, and kill him instantly. The wolf picked up the bleeding corpse and dragged him into the alleyway. Leah leaving the wolf to enjoy his meal, while she enjoyed a good night sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Hunter_

It was nearing 1 am, and Hunter had reached the train station, suitcase in hand. He arrived to see six individuals he recognized sitting in the same seating area. Hunter walked over to them and smiled. "Good morning, my pack."

Four wolves, and two foxes looked up at Hunter. All of them bowing their heads. "Alpha." all of them said in unison. Two of the wolves had black fur, but one had yellow eyes and the other had brown eyes. One of the foxes was a red fox, and the other was a Corsac fox. The corsac having sandy colored fur, and a darker orange down on his arms. The two remaining wolves were gray and tan.

Hunter's phone rang, causing him to pull it out of his pocket and look at it. Seeing a number he didnt recognize. Hunter answered it.

"It's Mind. Your tickets are purchased. You'll have a large family sized apartment in Zootopia in the Meadowlands on the north side of the city. It's called 'Meadow Heights.' In case you need to make a quick escape, its a two minute run over the wall from where the apartment is." Mind paused for a moment before speaking in a much darker tone. "Over time, I will give you targets to eliminate. These are heretics to Mother Nature. If you want information on these targets after I give them to you, I will have a computer set up and I will have a small bio page emailed to you. These will have pictures, current employment, and time frames in which they will be at home. And let me be clear Hunter, if you kill anyone without my say-so, I will out you to Zootopia and the ZIA while you are in the heart of their territory. Speak no more of this till you are with your pack alone in the train car." Mind didn't give Hunter any time to reply before hanging up.

Hunter sighed and closed his phone. "He's demanding." Hunter looked up at the pack. "We're going to Zootopia boys. Not another word till we're in our own train car." Hunter said as the train pulled up, the doors opening to let out travelers. The pack remained completely silent, not arguing against Hunter in the slightest. Hunter was glad that his pack was faithful to him.

Hunter and his pack entered the train cart, remaining silent as the doors closed and the train took off towards its destination. Hunter looked up at the screen that listed the destination. 'Next Stop, Downtown Zootopia'.

 _Western Region, Zootopia. 9 pm_

Judy Hopps handcuffed a belligerent male dingo as he lay on the ground. Standing in front of them, was a female lynx. Auburn brown fur on most of her body save for the black tips on her ears, little tufts on the tips of her ears. She was holding a taser gun over the gazelle as he shouted in protest.

Judy finished putting on the handcuffs. "You're under arrest for public intoxication, destruction of personal property, inciting a scurry, and assault of an officer." Judy continued to read him his Miranda Rights as was required before making an arrest.

The Dingo rolled his eyes once she finished, his eyes hazy from being intoxicated. Judy could smell the stench of alcohol coming off of his body. "Yeah whatever rabbit cop... Just take me in already." the gazelle said impatiently.

Judy sighed and helped the dingo to his feet. "Well next time you go out for a drink, don't go nuts and start picking fights."

The dingo growled lightly. "Dude was talkin' smack bout me."

The lynx officer opened the back door of the squad car and the dingo went inside without much fuss. Judy put on his seatbelt and closed the door. Judy sighed and put her hands on her hips before smiling up at the lynx. "Thanks Laura. We should be done for today after we get this guy through Booking."

Laura nodded and stretched her arms. "Good... I need to sleep. Barely had any last night after going out to the club." Laura said as she walked to the owner of the bar. She checked to make sure that nothing else was needed from her or Judy before they both got back in the car.

Judy smiled as she put on her seatbelt. "Oh? Any good catches?" Judy asked teasingly.

Laura smirked a bit and turned on the car, driving towards the ZPD. "Hardly. Mainly just pervs looking to get off."

Judy giggled and leaned back in her chair. Watching the street lamps zip past them. "Well you'll find someone good eventually." Judy whipped out her phone and turned on the screen. Seeing the wallpaper on her phone of her and Nick sticking their tongues out at the camera, making Judy smile a bit. She unlocked the screen and sent a message to Nick. "On our way to book in the last guy for tonight. See you soon!"

Laura smiled as Judy texted. "Speaking of relationships, how are you two doing?" asked Laura intrigued.

Judy smiled and put her phone away. "Fine. Nick's almost completely healed, and he says hes gonna take me out somewhere once he can stretch without breaking out in pain."

Laura raised her eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "So uhh... How does it work between you two... you know, in bed?"

Judy blushed bright red and punched Laura in the elbow, Laura laughing at the bunny's response. "That's none of your business Laura!... But I don't know. We haven't done anything like that yet." replied Judy.

Laura rubbed her elbow lightly. "Do you want to?"

Judy blushed a bit more and relaxed in her chair. "Well...yeah I wouldn't say no. But with his injury and all, plus I think he's a bit more classy than that. He'll probably wait till after a good date or something to make it 'perfect'."

Laura giggled lightly. "Aww. That's actually really sweet."

Judy heard a mumble from the back seat as the dingo spoke out. "Can't handle all this lady talk! Just bang your BF and be done with it!" The dingo slumped in his chair to the side as he spoke, hanging his head down low.

Judy looked back at him and smirked. "You hush. We'll do it when we're ready."

The dingo looked up at Judy and narrowed his eyes as if investigating her. "Wait...Judy Hopps?"

Judy paused and nodded. The dingo laughed lightly. "Oh man you must be talkin' about Nick Wilde then! Man you two are ballsy to be such a big public image and have an open relationship with a predator and prey. Lotta people want you two fired."

Judy rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Well that isn't gonna happen."

The dingo mumbled for a moment before speaking up again. "I hear on the news that the ZIA Director is furious that Nick got off scott free for what he did to that Snowly guy. She may try to get him locked up from what...from what I..." The dingo swayed a bit before leaning his head back and started to snore loudly.

Judy paused for a moment before smiling. "Wait did he just nod off?"

Laura rolled her eyes and smirked. "Drunks..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the ZPD_

Nick sat at his desk, typing into the keyboard as he finished sorting out and submitting another report. He was wearing a blue button up police shirt and dark blue pants with them, his tie loosened to hang from his neck.

Nick's head turned as he saw his phone light up, seeing the message from Judy that read that she was doing her last booking. Nick smiled and turned the screen off. "Finally... Tired of being at this desk."

Nick popped his knuckles, deciding to use the last of this time to read up on Zootopia's local news. Nothing overly serious, discussions of the upcoming election and moderate crimes that filled the usual gaps. Nick paused as he saw one particular headline that read 'Hero Nick Wilde may face charges!' Nick quickly opened it.

 _Nicolas Wilde. Once a common hustler criminal, now one of Zootopia's most well known police officers. Thanks to Nicolas's efforts, it was possible to bring down Leon Snowly from terrorizing the city. But what many don't know is that if it wasn't for Nicolas's criminal past, Leon Snowly never would have happened._

 _The story supposedly goes that Nicolas caused the death's of Leon's beloved wife and child, Tracy and Ricky Snowly. This causing Leon to drive himself into madness before trying to take revenge on him and the city. While yes, it was Nicolas's quick action that saved millions of lives that day a few months back, the issue is that the whole thing never would have happened if Nicolas didn't kill those two individuals._

 _During the press conference after Leon's death, Nicolas told his whole side of the story, and was ready to accept any punishment. However, Mayor Lionheart decided to Pardon Nicolas for all of his past crimes including the death's of Ricky and Tracy Snowly._

 _According to polls done by the council, most are accepting that Nicolas Wilde got off completely scott free with two counts of Murder. However, one person who can actually sway that vote doesn't agree. Alissa Valpord, the director of the ZIA, has publicly voiced her opinion of Nicolas's pardon as 'not thought out', and 'going easy' on him. It's still very possible she could overrule the Mayor's decision and have Nicolas Wilde face charges._

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead lightly. _Ugh...why cant people just let this kind of thing go?_ He thought to himself. Nick felt his back ache a bit, so he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, hanging his head upside down over the top of the chair. Closing his eyes as he stretched his back before his head hung over the back of the chair.

Nick felt something soft and fuzzy press against his face, making him tense up and open his eyes in surprise. All Nick could see was light gray fur, but the scent he recognized. Judy's shampoo that smelled like the open plains in the countryside. Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around the bunny, feeling Judy's lips press on his. Judy giggled lightly. "Gotcha."

Nick smiled lightly and kissed her back. Running his paws through the fur on her head. "There's my bunny. How was patrol?" Nick asked as he reached up to the computer to close down the window holding the article he was reading.

Judy rested her forhead against Nick's nose so her purple eyes were looking into his. "Nothing much. Typical friday night drunks. Working records again huh?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded and turned around in his chair, sitting up straight. "Yeah I just finished the last report. I'm all done for today." Nick said relieved. More than ready to go home after being behind the desk all day.

The both of them clocked out at the computer before heading towards the door. The ZPD was empty now save for the few police officers that ran the graveyard shift. Mostly nocturnal animals such as a few canines and felines. Some other assorted prey animals who had adjusted to the night life. Clawhauswer had left for the day already, always leaving at 5 on the dot.

Nick looked down at Judy as they walked out of the ZPD, and towards their apartment. "So Carrots, watcha wanna do for dinner?" Nick asked.

Judy thought for a moment, her ears and nose twitching a little as she thought. "Ehh, I don't feel like doing takeout. How about we just heat up that stir-fry we had yesterday?" Judy suggested.

Nick smiled and gave a single nod. "Yeah. Ready to just relax for a while now that the weekend's finally here." said Nick. Eager to actually spend a while day not chained to the desk having to deal with the repetitive clicking of his keyboard and mouse.

Judy smiled up at Nick. "You know, we oughta go out and do something. Like a date or something! We haven't done that yet." Said Judy. In the entirety they have officially been together, they were either dealing with Leon, or Nick was healing from his wound.

Nick reached to his side where his wound was and pressed against it, leaning his torso from the left to the right as if testing it. "Yeah we'll see." Nick said doubtfully.

Judy lowered her ears slightly and sighed. "You seem like you don't want to?" Judy said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Nick shook his head and his paws at Judy. "No no no that isn't it at all! I just don't want the night to get ruined because it feels like I'm getting stabbed in the side." reassured Nick. Recalling that back when he was in his first few weeks of healing, if he would so much as turn to the right while reaching for something, his side would erupt in crippling pain and linger for hours.

Judy nodded and smiled, punching Nick lightly in the arm. "Fine. I'll buy that excuse. But still going out to dinner or something wont kill you." Judy teased.

Nick smiled and put his paws in his pockets. "Yeah. Don't worry we'll do something soon. I promise."

Soon they reached Bookerlight Apartments, the streets rather quiet. Nick remained silent the rest of the walk as Judy talked about her day on patrol with Laura. While Nick was listening, his mind would drift off to the article he read. Could he still get arrested for what he did? What would happen to Judy if he went to prison over the deaths of Ricky and Tracy Snowly? He'd be in prison for years... would she wait for him?"

"Nick? Still with me?" Judy said to get Nick's attention.

Nick snapped into focus and looked around, noticing he was at the door to the apartment. Judy raised her eyebrow up at Nick. "You gonna unlock the door? You have the key..." Judy said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Nick nodded and reached into her pocket, pulling out the key and opening the door. Nick held the door open and beckoned Judy to go in. "After you milady." Nick said with a slight smile.

Judy smiled back and walked in. Nick closed the door behind him, hearing the tumblers lock automatically when he closed the door. A safety precaution so no matter what happened, the door would lock when it was shut. A spare key being kept at the receptionists desk downstairs after answering a couple of custom questions.

Judy headed towards her room and changed into civilian clothes. Nick walked to his room and did the same, taking a bit longer than usual. Judy walked out of her room wearing a light blue tshirt and gray shorts. Judy opened up the fridge and grabbed the pan holding the leftover stir-fry, putting it on a plate for both her and Nick and putting it in the microwave.

Nick took a rather long time to get changed, walking out soon after in sweatpants and his usual green shirt, not wearing the tie this time. Judy noticed that Nick's eyes were almost locked to the floor in front of him, and his hands in his pockets. His ears slightly lowered as well.

Judy had brought the food to the couch. She patted the empty spot next to her and smiled. "Come eat Nick." she beckoned cheerfully.

Nick gave a light nod and sat down next to Judy. He grabbed his plate and looked to the tv, seeing the news on. Judy watched and ate her dinner, quickly going through the plate of seasoned vegetables. Judy finished her plate and looked over to Nick's to only see two more pieces missing. Nick's eyes still looking to the floor. His eyelids lowered and his ears drooping, clearly he was worried about something.

Judy set her plate down on the coffee table in front of them. "Nick... What's wrong?" She asked.

Nick looked over and put on a fake smile. "Uh nothing Carrots. Just tired." Nick said nervously. Having a very bad poker face at the moment.

Judy reached over to Nick, placing her paws on his upper arm. "Nick. What's wrong?" Judy asked a bit more seriously.

Nick looked at Judy and let out a light sigh, setting his plate on the table and leaning back into the couch. "I read an article today from Zootopia's leading news teams. The director of the ZIA, Alissa Valpord, wants me to face charges for what I did to the Snowly family... The kicker is, she has the power to do it." explained Nick.

Judy listened to Nick, offering a calming smile and leaning against his arm. "They wont. You saved the city from him. They wont put you in prison after doing something like that." Judy said reassuringly. Hoping to bring up Nick's mood and lessen his fear.

Nick leaned his head back and sighed again. "That really isn't what bothers me... Lemme ask you something. What happens if I do get locked away? And I lost everything I've worked for over the years? And what about you? I'd be in prison for years... decades even. I can't expect you to wait for me that long... not to mention I'll be pretty much worthless once I get out of prison. Doubt the ZPD would hire me again and I'd have to go back to hustling popsicles! You'll probably have moved on at some point and found another guy to be with and-"

Nick was cut off when Judy climbed up into Nick's lap and kissed him. Nick paused for a moment as he felt Judy's soft, fuzzy lips press against his. Judy broke the kiss and smiled. "Shush. None of that's gonna happen Nick."

Nick lowered his ears for a moment. He was glad that Judy kissed him, always welcoming cuddle time with her, but he was still worried. "Just humor me...what if it does?"

Judy sighed lightly and pressed her chin to Nick's chest. Looking up at him and smiling. "I'd always be visiting you. Letting you know that you have someone to talk to when you get out. Remember what I keep saying Nick? I will ALWAYS be here for you. Even if we end up breaking apart, I will always at the very least be your friend."

Nick let Judy's words sink in, feeling better to know that even if he hit the ground at rock bottom, he would have someone to help him. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and held her close to his chest. Resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Thanks Carrots." said Nick.

Judy smiled rested against Nick's chest, able to hear his heartbeat through his shirt. The heat from his body warming her up against his chest. Smelling his natural scent, a smell she enjoyed being surrounded in. It was difficult to describe, but it was the kind of scent a male would have. Strong, and relaxing.

Nick smiled down at Judy. "I'm not really hungry right now...wanna head to bed?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled up at Nick. "Sure foxy boy. I'm pretty tired too." Judy said as she stood up and stretched.

Nick narrowed his eyes and smirked as he quickly reached up and tickled Judy's sides as she stretched. "Who you calling 'foxy boy' you cute bunny? Huh?" Nick said playfully.

Judy giggled and thrashed a bit. "Ahhh hey! Don't call me cute ahah!" Judy said between laughs.

Nick smiled and quickly stood up, snatching Judy up in his arms and cradling her. Judy froze a bit from this surprise action but smiled up at Nick, resting her head into his chest. "Mmm. Like a princess." Judy cooed.

Nick smiled and walked towards the bedroom. "I spoil you too much, dont I?"

Judy giggled. "Hey...wait... Normally doing something like that hurts your side!"

Nick paused but continued walking. "Hey yeah you're right. Come to think of it I stretched my side a lot in the office too before we left and felt no pain!"

Judy rubbed her hand lightly over where Nick suffered his impalement wound at the hands of Leon Snowly. Nick smiled as he felt Judy's soft paw rub against his side, not feeling any tenderness or pain as he normally would.

Nick walked into the bedroom and smirked mischievously. "Hmmmm... Here's another way to find out."

Nick put his paws under Judy's armpits and lifted her up and outward, Judy facing in front of Nick instead of towards him. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaants ingonyamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nick bellowed out.

Judy drooped her ears and rolled her eyes as she realized that Nick was imitating a very popular children movie scene from Lion King. "Alright alright, Lemme down!" Judy said, thrashing a bit against Nick's grip.

Nick smiled and kept her held up. "Look now upon the amazingness of this queen bunny! Praise her sweetness!" Nick continued to tease.

Judy glared back at Nick, adorably pouting at him. "Niiiiiick. I swear I'll kick you in the stomach while you sleep if you don't put me down." Judy warned.

Nick smiled and dropped Judy on her bed, smiling lightly at her. "Alright alright." Nick said as he stripped his shirt off. He liked to sleep shirtless, not that Judy minded. Judy could see the scar from Nick's wound. The fur had grown over it nicely, but was a bit more pale than the rest of his orange fur.

Judy pulled back the covers and made room for Nick. The bed was originally the one that Nick used in his room Due to it being slightly bigger, Judy moved her stuff into Nick's room so she could sleep in the same bed as him. But it was still a little cramped.

Judy usually slept in her shirt, and her panties. Sometimes her sweatpants if it was cold enough. Due to winter coming in, she wore sweatpants tonight. Nick got into the bed with Judy, laying on his side and smiling at Judy.

Judy recalled the conversation she had with Laura about being...intimate with Nick, a light blush touching her face. "Hey Nick?"

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Yeah whats up?" he asked.

Judy lowered her gaze embarrassingly, her face getting a bit more red. "Do you wanna...you know... have sex at some point?" Judy asked. Stuttering with her words a bit.

Nick blushed a bit too but smiled, kissing Judy on her forehead lightly. "Oh believe me, I do. I wanted to heal up first. But I don't want our first time to be like... 'hey lets do it!' kinda deal." explained Nick.

Judy looked up at Nick, raising both of her eyebrows. "Watcha mean?" She asked.

"I wanna woo you into it. You know, like after a long day of having a great time with you. Cuddling on the couch during a good movie or while talking. Little bit of making out, then it gets more intense. When we both want it without question and our instincts take over. That would make for an amazing first." Nick explained.

Judy blushed a little as Nick spoke. "Wow... Never thought I'd hear this side if you. Are you... not a virgin?" she asked.

Nick lay on his back and put his paws behind his head, relaxing into the bed. "No, I am. I've just thought about it before. You get a lot of thinking time when you're job is hustling popsicles. What about you?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I still got my V-card too."

Nick hooked his arm around Judy's side, his paw resting on her thigh. "Something to look forward to."

Judy nodded and leaned up to give Nick a good night kiss. "The tension is killing me." Judy said as she rested her head on Nick's chest.

Nick smiled at the kiss and closed his eyes, turning off the lamp next to him to darken the room. The both of them quickly slipping into sleep.

* * *

 **BOOM! First chapter's done! Gonna start it off nice and easy. Probably a segment on something with Force of Nature, then something with Nick and/or Judy. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - 'C' Word

**Hello everyone! Gonna go right into chapter 2. Im a little surprised though, no one has taken a guess as to who The Mind is. I guess it is kinda early for that lol. Anyway this chapter is gonna give a little view with Artie, as well as give you a decent take as to the every day life of Jacques Akachi. And more fluff! Read and Review!**

 **Also! I started up a forum! Just a little casual thing where there is general discussion and Ask the Cast. General discussion being...well just that general discussion. Ask questions and chitchat. While Ask the Cast is a thing I have going where you can ask any of my OC's any question about them that you wanna know. Go check it out! But no one is obligated. Here's a link!**

 **Fanfiction(doooot)net/** **myforums/Arrowsight/1864488/**

 **Ugh alright so Fanfiction's gonna be a stickler about this one too. Had to make that (doooooooooot) edit lol. anyway you can find another link to the forums on my profile page if you cant figure out how to get to it here. Just click on the 'forums' word on the top of the profile page.**

 **If you have any issues getting to it, lemme know!**

* * *

All he heard was silence, and all he saw was darkness. This was every night when he went to sleep, and every morning when he woke up. Always laying in his bed till someone turned on the lights. As suddenly as the darkness settled in, it was instantly shattered when the lights came on. Illuminating his dark room to show a prison cell. A sink in the back that was lower than average, a small bookshelf, and a wheelchair. Of course the bed he was laying on hung on hinges off of the wall, supported with a metal chain on each end to hold it straight.

Artie McCoy sat up on his hard prison bed. Instinctively, he turned his body to put his feet over the side of the bed so he could stand. His legs didn't move. Artie sighed as he was reminded that he could no longer walk, hence the wheelchair sitting next to his bed. Artie grabbed the chair and hoisted himself into it, pulling his limp legs down into the chair with him once his torso and waist were settled in. Artie could feel nothing from his legs, the constant feeling of numbness had settled in as second nature. He found it ironic that when you can feel your legs, you don't pay attention to them. But once you cant use them, you are always reminded that they are there.

Artie paused and pinched his leg. As usual, he felt nothing. The only part of his body he could feel past his waist, was his tail. He would get the occasional twinge in his groin, but usually that was bodily functions doing what they do best.

The loud clang of Artie's cell door opening caught his attention, knowing it was time for inspection as was done every morning. Artie wheeled himself out of his cell and waited next to the door. Soon, more prisoners came out of their cells.

Artie was in a special part of the prison. A ward in which those who were handicapped or developed one could still serve their time. Artie's cell had been outfitted with a lower sink, toilet, and bed. Easily accessible for him to use comfortably.

Artie looked down the row of prison cells to see his other prison mates. One in particular he had befriended, an old honey badger who was missing his left arm, stood a couple of cells down. His name was Josh Badt. But most just called him Baddy. Nicknames were common in prison. While Artie hated his nickname, Wheelie, he didn't argue it much. Figuring it would be best to stay on everyone's good side during his stay.

One by one, the guards checked each cell for contraband. Artie however, had an extra person when his cell would be checked. Someone to change the waste bag that hung under Artie's chair to dispose of his bodily waste. A rather embarrassing moment when the bag was off, but necessary. Once inspection was over, the prisoners were lead to breakfast. Artie went to his usual spot at the end of one of the tables and waited for his food to be brought to him.

Typical morning slop... barely even looking edible. A cold hard biscuit, a small bowl of flavorless oatmeal, and a carton of milk that was also served to children in schools. Soon, Baddy sat down next to Artie, having the same meal as him. They ate quickly and quietly, as did the rest of the inmates. Once breakfast was over, they were lead back to the cell block for free time. There were a few tables around the room with playing cards, and a few televisions for them to watch.

Artie wheeled his way over to his usual spot at the table with some cards, and well within earshot of the nearby tv. As usual, Baddy joined him. Sitting across the table from him and nodding at Artie. "How ya holdin' up rookie?" Asked Baddy. His voice rough and aged. Obviously having done some substance abuse as his voice was scratchy and hard to understand.

Artie shrugged and smiled. "Same as usual Baddy. Stuck in a chair, and in a prison." Artie said as he picked up the cards, shuffling them and handing Baddy five cards. Artie pulling five cards for himself as well. They played their usual game of 'Go Fish' as they did every day.

Every day in prison was a routine for Artie. Wake up, breakfast, free time, shower, labor, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. The hours ticked by slowly. Game after game of Go Fish, and War. A few other inmates getting in on the game every now and then.

One of the inmates, a rhino missing a leg, called out to Artie. "Yo! Wheelie! Looks like your cop friend's in some shit!"

Artie turned to the rhino and turned his chair, wheeling over to the tv and looking up at it. On the television, was the usual news channel that was doing a report.

One of the reporters was in mid sentence when Artie wheeled up. "It doesn't matter if Officer Wilde saved the city. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have ever happened! And the tragedy in Sahara Square never would have occurred either, and three people died from that!"

Another reporter spoke. "You're comparing a small handful of lives to thousands more. If Officer Wilde didnt do what he did at City Hall, We'd still be picking up the pieces of that kind of tragedy."

The first reporter spoke again. "Of which never would have happened if Wilde didn't kill two innocent snow leopards. Despite being intended for one, he killed two others instead accidentally, but was clearly intent on murder. AND he succeeded. So he must be punished for it."

Artie sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair. His tail twitched in irritation before laying across his lap. "Nick shouldn't be punished... He's a hero, and so is his girlfriend Judy. They saved the city twice..."

The rhino huffed in amusement. "Aint like that matters much. People just want someone to blame, to have an enemy. That Leon fella's dead, that lioness is gone, and you're in prison. So they'll go for the next best thing. The guy who influenced it."

Artie shook his head and turned in his chair. Artie felt his bladder start to bother him. "Still isn't fair to him. Excuse me I gotta go to the bathroom." Artie said as he wheeled away.

Artie suddenly froze, his eyes widening as he rolled to a stop. "I have to go to the bathroom?"

The Rhino looked over at Artie curiously, looking a little disturbed too. "What?"

Artie looked back at the rhino with a big grin. "Dude! I have to go to the bathroom!"

The rhino gritted his teeth in irritation. "So go then!"

Artie clasped his paws together, shaking them to the sky. "I KNOW I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Artie shouted out loudly and proudly. Causing every eye to turn to him in the block.

The Rhino growled in irritation. "Waddaya mean Wheelie?"

Baddy laughed a bit and stood up. "He can feel his bladder you idiot. He's supposed to be paralyzed from the waist down, but he feels his bladder."

Artie pointed to Baddy and smiled. "Yes! That! I mean is till cant feel or move my legs but I can feel my bladder!"

Baddy walked over to Artie and pushed him towards his cell. Gripping the wheelchair with his one arm just behind Artie's head. "Alright we get it. Be happy about it AFTER you take care of that okay?"

Baddy placed Artie by the toilet in his cell and left him to take care of his business. Halfway back to his seat, Artie cried out from his cell. "I CAN HOLD IT IN! MY PROSTATE AND SPHINCTER IS WORKING!"

Baddy facepawed and sat down at the table.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Eastern Region of Zoocia – Preypred City_

The buzzer on an alarm clock rang loudly, to be instantly silenced by a tan furred paw with a few spots on the top of the hand. His fingers as black as the pawpads on the underside of his fingers. Jacques Akachi sat up from his bed and stretched, the fur on his head sticking up in multiple places. Jacques stood from his bed and made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine. Bathroom, shower, and groom.

Around an hour later, Jacques walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was looking much more alert and awake now, but was still missing the one thing that would normally wrap up his morning routine. Breakfast.

Jacques quickly put on some boxer shorts. Jacques walked to his kitchen down a short hallway and past the living room. His living room having a long couch, large tv, and a window-wall in the back overlooking Preypred City. His 'house' was more of a small penthouse suite at the top of Preypred City's City Hall. It was comfortable, and gave him a nice view of the city.

Jacques walked to his kitchen and opened up the door. Looking over everything he had inside to see what sounded good. Jacques took a few eggs out of the fridge from its carton, as well as some packaged bacon.

A perk to living in Preypred City for predators, is that meat was available for purchase. Whenever a prey animal would pass away of natural causes, or their death left the body intact, it would be donated to the local butchers. In which they made meat to cook for the predators.

Jacques cooked his breakfast. Fried eggs and six strips of bacon. A typical, high protein breakfast for him and one he always enjoyed. He ate quickly as he was eager to start the first part of his body conditioning.

Jacques cleaned his plate and set it in the dishwasher before walking back out to the living room. Jacques sat down at his couch and picked up his phone that was sitting on the counter. Seeing he had no messages or missed calls, he stood up and walked over to a small stand where his sword rested. Looking over its polished red scabbard, well maintained handle lined with blue and green cloth to allow better grip. The pommel on the end of it square in shape and silver. Etched in the pommel was a symbol of a circle with a tree in the center. The leaves were three different colors in its own section of the tree. The lower left side, it was green. The lower right, it was red. And on top, the leaves were blue. In the center of each section of the leaves, was a single brown one. His was the representative symbol for Force of Nature.

Jacques picked up the sword and walked back to his phone. He picked up the phone and walked to the tv. Using a plug he already had in the tv, he hooked up his phone to the tv. Jacques turned on his tv while bringing up an app on his phone to stream music. He then walked to gran his sword then stood in the center of the living room. Making sure nothing was within arms reach of him.

Jacques closed his eyes and held his arms out in front of him. His sword across both hands. The music started to play, slow and easy music one would use to relax. Jacques began to lean forward with the sword till he was touching the ground, the sword flat beneath his palms as his legs began to rise as well, putting his weight on his arms as he did his handstand.

Once his legs were straight up, Jacques slid the sword out from under his paws, holding it in one hand as he lifted it upward till his arm was parallel to the ground. Jacques closed his eyes and breathed deeply, flicking his outstretched arm upwards, causing the sword to flip in the air and land flatly across the bottoms of both of his feet. His outstretched arm still never touching the ground.

This was a way Jacques would condition his body. With extreme stretching, along with balancing his sword along various parts of his body. This was something he would take an hour to do every morning. The stretching was exhausting, and rather painful. But always left Jacques feeling more awake, and ready to take on the day.

Jacques started on his final stretch, already panting, and his arms and legs shaking from the strain of all the awkward angles of his extreme stretching. At this time, had his back arched with his palms on the floor. One of his feet was on the ground while the other was extended straight up, his sword balanced across his foot. Jacques quickly kicked his foot up to make the sword fling forward and downward towards Jacques. He quickly reached up with his right arm and grabbed the scabbard of the sword, the blade itself still staying inside the sheathe. He then brought the sword down, standing it up from the bottom of the scabbard. Jacques swung his legs up so he was doing a full handstand, placing his palm on the pommel of the sword. He slowly pressed his weight to the pommel and began to lift himself up, lifting his arm from the floor and stretching it outward to balance himself on the sword.

Very slowly, Jacques lifted himself up using his palm on the pommel till his arm was fully extended and his legs were straight up. He was balancing himself on his upright sword, his arms, core, and legs screaming from the strain, making Jacques grit his teeth.

Jacques lost track of time for how long he held this position, only knowing it was at least four tracks. So around 20 minutes give or take before he couldn't take anymore. He fell backwards as to land on his feet and lay on his back on the floor. Panting hard as his sword bounced off of the carpet floor.

Jacques lay there and caught his breath, his arms and legs trembling a bit as he tried to move them. Once the trembling had relaxed, he sat up and grabbed his sword, setting it on the coffee table. "Good workout." Jacques muttered as he stood up and walked to his room to change.

Jacques donned his usual favorite attire. A black sleeveless leather vest with a white stripe down the center. Both shoulders covered with vibrant, tan colored fur. Also wearing his black jeans that fit loosely so he could move freely if he needed to. Jacques put on his belt which had been custom made to hold his sword at his left hip. Jacques also noticed his large set of headphones sitting on the dresser. They were orange in color, and had a newer function. You could turn the speakers that normally face inwards, to outwards. Making them play much louder and serve as speakers for the room to hear instead of just the wearer.

Once he was dressed, Jacques made his way out of the room, grabbing his phone along the way. He walked into the conference room he was in the night before, his living quarters just next door to the conference room. Jacques walked to the elevator and punched in a different code than to get to the first floor.

Jacques leaned against the wall as the elevator went down. The numbers on the top of the elevator ticked by quickly. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. then -1, -2, then to -3. The doors opened, and Jacques walked out. He walked out into a large, square room. The walls made of stone and lit with lights. A shader over each lightbulb to give the room a dark orange glow to it. In the center, the floor was on a lower level making a small, arena-like area.

Jacques noticed many different animals around the room. Most of them were predators of all sizes from Foxes, to lions. There were a few prey animals but they were the larger kind such as buffalo, rhino, and elephants. In the center of the room on the lower floor, two males were sparring. A Lion, and a Rhino. The lion trying to bring the Rhino down while the Rhino tried to use his brute strength to overpower the Lion.

Jacques walked in and smiled around the room. He raised his arms in a beckoning welcome to everyone in the room. His headphones dangling from his hand. "Good morning, my Forces of Nature! I hope everything goes well?" Asked Jacques in his booming voice to get the rooms attention.

The room stopped to see Jacques, many of them raising their fists and letting out a roar or growl depending on their species. Jacques laughed in response, a high pitched fast paced laugh that a hyena would usually make. Jacques walked around the edges of the room, seeing his Forces studying certain things at tables, or hanging around with each other strengthening bonds. Those who wanted to fight, could spar with in the middle. Jacques walked over towards the back of the room where the symbol of Force of Nature sat. Jacques set down his headphones and looked around the room.

"Forces of Nature! Hear my Voice!" Jacques called out loudly while extending his arms. The Forces stopped everything they were doing, looking up at Jacques. Eager to hear The Voice speak out. "We begin our grand crusade over this world. Nature's Law will be the ONLY law as we all live by in Preypred City. Our next stem, is the Kingdom of Zoocia!" Jacques said as he pointed to the single brown leaf in the red section of the symbol.

"The Mind is preparing for us to take the Kingdom for us to use in our crusade! I do not know the details as of yet, but we must trust The Mind. He's gotten us this far!" preached Jacques. "I ask now to strengthen not only your body, but your minds. Learn the streets of Zoocia, its important persons, its government housing. Everything we can use to take the city from the shadows, and bring Nature's Law into the light! As we speak, Nature's Wrath has entered Zootopia with his Pack and they are learning the city day by day. They will carry out Nature's Law at the orders of The Mind. And you will carry out Nature's Law at my orders of which The Mind will guide me! Study hard, fight hard! Soon, Our dream will be realized!"

The room burst into eager war cries, and whooping to cheer on their leader. Jacques smiling wide and stretching his arms from side to side, his fingers lightly curled as he basked in his follower's approval and praise.

Once they had settled down, Jacques picked up his headphones and stepped down into the arena in the center, smiling around the room. "Alright, who wants to spar?" Jacques asked.

Within a few moments, an elephant dropped down into the arena, a confident grin on his face. "No offense, Voice, but you're a hyena. Not really a big fighter animal." commented the elephant.

Jacques smirked and pulled out his phone, bringing up the same radio station he used during his stretching and turned it to a different track list. Jacques plugged the headphones in his hand into the phone and putting the headphones on. The elephant chuckled and popped his knuckles. "Don't the headphones mean you're going all out?" asked the elephant.

Jacques smiled and turned on the track list. A fast beat, easy to follow song. No lyrics to it at all, but a steady beat. The music in it was a light dubstep track, with the only real instruments being in the beginning few moments to show a building beat. Soon came the snap and snare of the dubstep song to match the beat. Jacques shook his head at the elephant. "No. Headphones for when I'm having fun with it." Jacques said as he walked forward.

The elephant readied himself as Jacques closed the gap. Jacques continuing to listen to the song as he closed the gap. The beat of the song picking up, Jacques matching his footsteps to the beat. The elephant swung down at Jacques with his mighty fist. Jacques jumped aside with a smirk, his hand grabbing the scabbard of his sword. Swinging it forward and striking the elephant in his gut. The sword never unsheathing as he swung it.

The elephant winced and grabbed Jacques with his trunk, wrapping it around the hyena's body and lifting him up. Jacques paused for a moment as he continued to listen to the song. His head lightly bobbing to the beat, and matching his movements to the song's moments of music and its beat. Jacques dropped his sword and kicked it as it fell, making it smack up against the throat of the elephant. The scabbard striking against his windpipe. The elephant loosened his trunk, allowing Jacques to jerk his body backwards into somewhat of a back flip. One foot struck under the chin of the elephant while the other struck the pommel of the sword, causing it to fly upwards above them. Each strike matching the beat of the song.

The elephant dropped Jacques. Jacques landed on one of his hands, carrying the momentum to somersault into a standing position. All of his movements matching the beat of the song on his track list. "Come at me. Let's go!" challenged Jacques.

The elephant glared and stomped heavily towards Jacques. Jacques looked up at the sword he had kicked just a moment ago, watching it come down. The scabbard of the sword struck the elephant on the top of his head, then down into Jacques's hand. Again, each point of contact matching the beat of the song, a light smile on his face.

The elephant, angry at being toyed with by the young hyena, lunged down at Jacques. Jacques jumped back and placed his foot on the top of the elephants head, readying to vault upwards. The elephant reached up with his trunk to try and grab Jacques. Jacques stabbed the scabbard down of his sword down on the center of the opening of the elephant's trunk, vaulting upward with the elephant's strength plus his own. The elephant recoiled his trunk, having had the equivalent of a metal rod strike someone's nose, plus the painful sensation it gave. Jacques raised the scabbard overhead and brought it down, striking the elephant squarely on the center of his head with the force of his downward swing, plus that of his fall. The room echoed from the loud 'WHACK!' the strike made. Each and every movement Jacques did, including his strikes, flowed with the music he was listening to.

The elephant yelled out in pain and stumbled back, Jacques landing on the ground in front of the elephant with his sword placed back to his belt. The elephant grasping the top of his head as blood trickled down from the top of his head. Jacques smiled and turned around as he headed up to the upper level of the room and out of the arena. Jacques looked around and smiled at everyone in the room. "That's just a warm up. I expect more of you when I go down again in ten minutes!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Western Region of Zootopia – Bookerlight Apartments_

Judy woke up at 5 am on the dot like she did every single morning. Having developed an internal alarm clock from waking up at 5 am every day for work. Judy stretched and sat up, seeing Nick sprawled out on the bed snoring softly and his mouth open. His tongue cutely hanging out from the corner of his mouth. Judy smiled and booped his nose lightly, making him stirr but not wake up. Judy hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. Stepping out soon after in a fresh change of clothes.

Judy got a quick vegetable breakfast and jumped onto the couch, nibbling on a carrot as she turned on the tv, flipping through the channels to find something to watch something other than the news. Eventually she landed on a movie that sounded good.

After about an hour, Judy heard the shower start running. Assuming Nick had woken up and was taking a shower. Soon, Nick came out and sat next to Judy on the couch, his eyes a little groggy and his fur still damp. Wearing only blue sweatpants as he sat down. "Morning Nick!" Judy said cheerfully.

Nick nodded and leaned back on the couch, a light smile touching his lips. "Morning, Carrots." Nick said groggily. Judy smiling at his sleepy demeanor. Nick was always like this in the first hour or so he was awake. His eyes darker, and yawning every few minutes as well as stretching his arms.

Judy looked back to the tv for a moment before pulling out her phone, checking to see if she has any new messages. She noticed a rather excited one from Clawhauser that was a multi-contact message, meaning he had sent it to multiple people. 'Music Festival featuring Gazelle in three weeks on the weekend! Gonna be a lot of bands there too like Fall Out Bucks, Imagine Dingos, and more!'

Judy smiled and looked over at Nick, she opened her mouth to ask him about it, but closed her mouth as she realized Nick probably wasn't in the mood to talk yet as he was still sleepy. Nick stood up and looked at his phone as he walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk. Nick walked back out and sat down, sipping on the milk while Judy continued to eat her breakfast carrot.

Nick finally woke up fully and leaned back with his head resting on his hands, his elbows pointed upward. "So Hopps, watcha wanna do today?" asked Nick.

Judy smiled at Nick and scooted over to him, sitting in his lap with her chest to his back. "We can just chill for now. But we're going out for dinner tonight." Sounding more like a demand rather than a request.

Nick laughed and smiled, putting his paw on the bunny's upper leg while the other rested on the couch arm. "Where do you wanna go? There's a nice predator/prey friendly place that's in downtown." suggested Nick.

Judy knew of the place he was suggesting as he pointed it out a few times during patrol. "Isn't it really expensive though?" Judy asked concerned about their finances.

Nick shook his head with a smile. "Remember that big bonus we got a while back when we stopped Leon? I still got plenty of mine. My treat."

Judy smiled and leaned back into Nick, smiling as she looked at the movie that was playing. "Can't wait." she said anxiously.

Most of the day was spent watching bad movies on basic cable television. Having not much else to do but that, and to cuddle. Occasionally one would get up to get a snack, or adjust their position on the couch. 90% of the time they were cuddled together.

Nick was sitting as he was earlier with Judy pressed against his chest. Her eyes locked on the tv, Judy's ears occasionally tapping against Nick's snout. Nick smiled mischeviously and reached up, gently pinching the inside of Judy's ear near her head and rubbed lightly. Judy tensed for a moment before loosening up a bit, leaning back into his chest more.

Nick's fingers climbed a bit higher as they rubbed, slowly traveling up her ears. Feeling the much softer fur as well as the skin of her inner ear as he rubbed. Admiring how soft and firm her ears were. Judy tensed a bit more and breathed in a bit. Nick noticed her body was getting a bit warmer. Ever so slowly, Nick's fingers rubbed along Judy's ears. He would stop about halfway up then go back down. Judy letting out light gasps and breathing a bit heavier as he teased her. Nick slid his fingers up rather suddenly, rubbing up along the last quarter of her ear. Judy gasped suddenly and dug her tiny claws into Nick's leg, causing him to smirk.

Nick pulled the ear backward a bit towards his muzzle, gently biting down along the tip of it. Judy's spin shivered and gasped sharply. Nick able to tell at the angle he was at that she bit her lip to stop herself from making a kind of noise. Nick gently nibbled along her ear, his hot breath running over the now damp fur and flesh of her ear, as well as down over the rest of her ear.

Judy let out a few more little whimpers before turning back at Nick, swatting her paws at him to get him to stop. "Niiick stop!" Judy complained.

Nick chuckled and smiled, pinching Judy's cheek lightly. "What? You were clearly loving it."

Judy blushed a bit and smiled, brushing Nick's paw off of her cheek. "Yeah but...you know... You said you wanted the moment to be perfect."

Nick paused and smirked. "Wow. Cock blocked by my own phrase." Nick said as he smiled down at Judy lovingly. "Still I wasn't doing it for...THAT reason. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Judy blushed and pulled her ears down as if hiding them. "They're sensitive to soft touch like that. You ever notice that when I wear hats my ears are down? That's why." Judy explained.

Nick nodded and smiled, pressing his nose to Judy's. "You were also so cute squirming around like that."

Judy glared instantly as Nick said the word 'cute'. Nick knowing that she hated that word. Nick leaned back and pointed excitedly. "Yeah! I said it! But hey I gotta ask. What's the issue with someone calling you the 'c' word anyway?" asked Nick.

Nick raised his chin up and continued. "I mean like... is it a problem if someone says it to a baby rabbit? Or even a bird or a bug? It honestly sounds more like a compliment than an insult. Like, 'oh hey that dress looks cute on you!' or something. I wanna know why the rule's bad before I start to break it." Nick said confused.

Judy lowered her ears and sighed, sitting next to Nick now instead of in his lap. "Why? So you can make me more upset about it?" Judy said with a slightly irritated look in her eyes.

Nick shook his head. "No no no!" He said as he waved his paws. "I just wanna understand it a bit better. So I can avoid calling you that, or call you it at the right times."

Judy glared for a moment before crossing her arms, looking away and sighing lightly. "It's like...a diminishing thing. Like if you called every mouse 'small' or every elephant 'fat'. With calling a bunny cute, its saying they are small and childlike. Think of it this way, no one took me seriously when I started at the ZPD because I was a bunny and for no other reason. I was top of my class, and showed that I could do it, but still no one thought I could do it. Even you didn't think I'd make a good cop."

Nick paused for a moment. Now feeling a bit guilty for how he behaved when they first met. Judy continued. "Bunnies have to work extra hard in able to get noticed and to be taken seriously. After we saved the city from Bellwether, that's when everyone noticed me."

Judy looked up at Nick, her ears still lowered. "Like, would you want everyone you met calling you 'sly'? That's kind of a compliment too."

Nick shrugged lightly and gave a comforting smile. "I've been called worse at first meetings. But I get where you're coming from Carrots." Nick placed his paw on her shoulder. "Hey listen, I'm sorry if I upset you, but I didn't mean it. I'll watch what I say from now on, but I might slip here and there and call you 'cute' sometimes. And not as a bunny thing either, as in its an attractive, female thing that comes from YOU. And not because you're a bunny."

Nick raised his paw up and placed the other paw over his chest, causing Judy to smirk. "And on my honor as a fox, if I slip up and call you the 'c', I mean it because you are genuinely being super adorable in the most positive of ways you can make it."

Judy sighed and smiled at Nick, leaning back against his arm. "Fine whatever. You the rights to use the word 'cute' to me when the condition is right. Just be careful when saying it to other rabbits." warned Judy.

Nick smiled and pulled her back to his chest, placing his paw on her head and rubbing behind her ear lightly. "Only for you, Carrots."

Nick reached his paws and cupped Judy's cheeks, lightly rubbing them in his paw pads and making her mouth bunch up. "Besides YOU'RE the cute one aren't you? You fuzzy fwuffy cutesie tootsie -Ooophhhh!"

Nick was interrupted as Judy elbowed Nick in the stomach, making the air force out of his lungs. Nick coughed a bit and lurched forward, his face cringing in pain from being struck. "Hhhhhhhooooouuuu... Okay I deserved that." Nick said with light breath.

Judy smiled lightly and leaned back into Nick as she let him ride out the pain in his stomach.

* * *

 _Several Hours later, Eastern Region – Preypred City_

Jacques fell onto his back in the center of the arena, panting hard from exhaustion. His headphones still on his head and cycling through tracks. Jacques took the headphones off and looked around at the many animals laying around him. All of them had a collection of bruises, welts, and broken noses. Jacques pointed up to one of the mammals that had been watching the entire sparring session. "How many... huff... was that?" Jacques asked while catching his breath.

The mammal, a kangaroo, smiled and looked at the many writhing animals around Jacques. "Twenty three!" He replied in amazment.

Jacques grinned from ear to ear and sat up, finding it difficult to move very much due to his exhausted muscles. "A new... huff... record." Jacques muttered as he stood up slowly, leaning on his sword for support.

Jacques caught his breath and smiled at everyone around him laying on the ground. "Don't feel bad at all guys. I got beaten and I had a blast!" Jacques said, trying to inspire his combatants to feel good about sparring with him.

Another mammal outside of the arena yelled out. "Yeah, several hours, and twenty three animals later!"

Jacques smirked and walked out of the arena. The kangaroo from earlier put a dry towel over Jacques's shoulders, as well as a bottle of water. "Man. How do you do it Voice? Watching you fight while listening to your music is like watching Art... Only the art break's peoples noses." praised the kangaroo,

Jacques smiled and wiped off his face and sipped the water, sitting down and relaxing into the chair he sat in. "That's just me fighting while listening. I do that when I'm learning how my enemy fights, or when I'm just messing around. Headphones come off when I get serious. And I put the headphones in speaker mode when I'm going all out. I let the music flow through me and I move to its beat. Each strike and movement flowing with the music I'm listening to. So when the headphones come off, I focus on killing. When I have the speakers going, I'm making the lyrics as I strike down my foes." Explained Jacques.

The kangaroo nodded and sat down across from Jacques. The chair legs scraping the floor loudly he moved the chair. "Well you're very good at it." complimented the kangaroo.

Jacques nodded and took another gulp of his water. "Thank you. But now, I gotta rest up. Man I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

* * *

 _5pm, Eastern Region – Zootopia_

Nick stood in front of a small mirror in the living room looking himself over, making sure his collar was straight and neat. He was wearing a brown button up dress shirt and black dress pants. Normally he wouldn't wear this kind of clothing, but he figured that a date with Judy justified it.

Nick sighed as his fur kept sticking up on the top of his head despite him constantly trying to brush it down with his paw. His fur was still slightly damp after getting out of the shower. He knew his fur would settle once it dried, but it was still annoying to see it not work the way he wanted it to.

Nick could smell the moisture of the bathroom, hints of Judy's shampoo lingering in the air from it as it carried into the living room. Judy had already showered and was getting dressed. Nick continued to try and make himself look as neat as he could. How was he supposed to look on a night like this? He looks okay and all dressed up... but was it enough for a date with Judy? Was she gonna see his outfit and think 'wow he's being cheap.' or something?

Nick's train of thought was interrupted when Judy giggled as she saw Nick. "For a sly fox, you look super nervous." she said, teasing the fox.

Nick looked over at Judy and smiled as he saw her attire. She was wearing a black, shoulder-less shirt. Meaning that the sleeves were still there for her arms, but the top side of the shoulders had been cut out to show the fur on her shoulders and upper arm. She also wore faded, skinny blue jeans that hugged her waist and thighs nicely. She had on some slight purple eyeliner to match her eyes. Nick looked her up and down, a light blush on his face.

"I'm even more nervous now." Nick said with a little bit of a stutter.

Judy giggled and walked up to Nick, her eyebrow raised. "Oh? And why's that Mister Wilde?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Nick's mid torso, looking up at him.

Nick stared into Judy's eyes for a moment before smiling lightly, placing his paw to her cheek and petting her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Because you look gorgeous."

Judy smiled and stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss Nick, in which he returned. After a moment, Judy broke the kiss and took Nick's paw in hers. "Let's go!" She said as she pulled Nick out of the apartment.

They took a cab to the restaurant, a rather short drive. Nick and Judy sat silent most of the way, occasionally glancing over at the other and smiling when the other glanced back. Nick paid the cab driver and they both got out of the cab. Judy looked around the area, knowing that they were in the higher economy part of downtown due to the higher brand name stores around such as Escada Clothing, Hareissa Collections Hotel, and other places that offer the highest quality service.

Judy worried that Nick would end up spending too much. Judy looked up at the store in front of them, seeing the logo of the restaurant over them. 'Perlan's Fine Cuisine', was the name of the restaurant. A dark red velvet overhang covering a red carpet walkway leading inside.

Nick smiled and held out his elbow. "Madame." he said, speaking in a lower, mockingly elegant tone.

Judy giggled and hooked her arm around Nick's, resting her other paw just above his elbow. "My my, such a gentleman."

Nick smiled and walked with Judy to the door. A doorman at the inside opened up the door for them as they walked in. The store was filled with a soft light fitting the elegant style of the many tables and chairs. Mainly a soft, yellowish glow to the walls and the tables covered in white sheets. Each chair was cushioned at the seat and the back with a red cushion. Neatly folded napkins and silverware at each table.

Once inside, they were greeted by a young male white tiger wearing a black suit. His head held high, back straight, and his arm bent over his abdominal with a white towel on his arm. "Good evening Monsieur and Mademoiselle, I will be your waiter tonight. Do you have a reservation?" asked the tiger. Having an elegant accent and posture.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yes. Two under Wilde please."

The waiter looked over a small book on a podium next to the door, flipping through a few pages. "Ahh yes, Monsieur Wilde. Right this way please." Said the waiter as he lead Judy and Nick to a table.

Judy smiled up at Nick, noticing a smirk on his face. "You had this planned didn't you?" she asked.

Nick nodded, his eyes still looking forward. "For about a week. I was gonna surprise you, but you brought it up." Nick explained.

The waiter lead them to a table closer to a window. Once they were sat, the server handed them both a menu. "Tonight we have a wonderful Garden Salad for the vegitarian types. All of our vegetables are picked from the local farms around Zootopia. The salad's romaine lettuce is freshly cut from the head of the lettuce and mixed with our spring mix leaves. A true fresh taste of the vegetable lover. And for carnivores, our meats are 100% synthetic, but widely acclaimed as the closest to the real thing. We are serving it over a wonderful, steam cooked pasta with our savory synthetic beef slices over the top of it. Topped with our perfect, hand crafted sauce to give it that extra kick."

Judy, already looking over the menu, held up her paw with her finger pointed upward. "The Mediterranean Salad looks good. I'll have that!" Judy said, placing her order. The server gave a polite nod as he wrote on a small notebook of which he pulled from his pocket.

"Ahh an excellent choice Mademoiselle. Our Tzatziki Dressing that comes with that is amazing.." commented the waiter.

Nick thought for a moment then shrugged. "I'll have what you mentioned with the synthetic beef over pasta." Nick said, closing his menu as he spoke.

The waiter smiled and nodded. "You will not regret it Monsieur. It should take about fifteen to twenty minutes. Can I interest you in a drink while you wait?"

Judy looked over the menu then smiled at Nick. "You're paying right?" She asked.

Nick smirked and nodded. "Go nuts."

Judy looked over the menu and smiled when she saw something she liked. "An Agent Orange please?" Judy asked.

The waiter nodded and smiled. "Of course Mademoiselle. Our cocktails are award winning mixes made from master of mixology. And you Monsieur?" asked the waiter.

Nick opened the menu again and scanned over the drinks. He saw the Agent Orange and read over its ingredients. Specialty Carrot Vodka, Carrot Juice, and grenadine syrup. A rather strong drink for a small bunny. Nick scanned over the rest of the cocktails and alcoholic drinks. Nick eventually smiled up at the waiter. "A Zootopian please."

The waiter smiled lightly. "Ahh yes the classic Rye Whiskey and Red Vermouth dashed with Angostura bitters garnished with a cherry. A favorite. I shall place your order and get your drinks for you."

The waiter turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen. Nick smiled at Judy and leaned forward a bit, folding his paws on the table. "So, Carrots. How are the folks?" Nick asked.

Judy smiled and raised her eyebrow. "What an odd question to ask on a date." commented Judy.

Nick shrugged with one shoulder lightly. "Well you haven't called them in a bit. How many more kids have they had?" Nick asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "They're the same as ever. Dad's running the farm and mom is feeding the kids. And three, by the way." replied Judy.

Nick blinked in surprise. "Three? Wow. Bunnies must not be pregnant for very long." said Nick. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have kids like that, and as often as Bonnie and Stu do. Not to mention the kind of sex drive that they would have to have.

Judy shook her head. "No. Three months is usually as long as it takes."

The waiter came back with both of their drinks, setting it down in front of them. Nick's drink was a deep, somewhat clear red color. The glass being small, and cone shaped. Much like a wine glass, only smaller at the bottom and wider at the rim of the glass. The cherry having sunk to the bottom of the glass as what usually happens with a Zootopian. Judy's drink was bright orange, and dense. The ice in the cup only visible on the top of the glass. Her glass was a typical cylinder about 5 inches high.

Nick smiled. "Whew. I can't imagine having that many kids. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but one or two would be enough." commented Nick.

Judy nodded and took her drink, sipping it lightly. "Yeah I'd say the same. Besides, with being cops we may not have time for kids." Judy said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Nick raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Someday we will. But being since we're still scrubs, we dont get the good jobs yet."

Judy smiled and gave a light giggle. "Says the guy behind the desk for three months."

Nick narrowed his eyes a bit, his trademark smirk never fading. "Hey I had an injury."

Judy giggled again. For a brief moment, they fell silent. Judy thinking of what to talk about next. Judy recalled Nick's question about her parents and realized something. "So, I can't help but notice your dad isn't around. Why's that?" Judy asked rather bluntly and suddenly.

Nick paused for a moment before leaning back in his seat, letting out a light sigh. Judy widened her eyes and lowered her ears. "Oh no I didn't ask something I shouldn't have did I?" She asked, worried that she had touched a bad topic to Nick.

Nick shook his head and smirked again. "No you're fine. I honestly don't know a whole lot about my dad. I actually wasn't born here in Zootopia. We moved here when I was about five. But for some reason, my dad didn't come with us. My mom always told me she would tell me when I got older... But I just never really got around to asking. And honestly, I don't care to know." explained Nick.

Judy leaned forward a bit as Nick spoke. She was honestly interested in hearing about Nick's dad. "Do you remember anything about him?" she asked.

Nick leaned his head up and thought for a moment. "Me and him have the same colored eyes. And he's a Gray Fox. The last memory of him I have, was the last night he tucked me into bed. Me and him talked for longer than usual, but one thing stuck in my head."

Judy paused for a moment, waiting to hear what it was. Nick smiled at Judy. "Don't let your life slip away Nicky. When you get older, your Wilde heart will show you the way." Nick gave a brief pause as a smile touched his lips. "One day, you'll leave this world behind you. So make sure your life is something you, and others will remember. Keep your loved ones close and do what you believe is right. And the best nights of your life, will never die."

Judy smiled as she listened to his words. She gave a comforting smile. "Sounds like he's good with advice. And its good to see you aren't bitter about him not being there."

Nick shook his head. "Not at all. I was, but not anymore. I'm sure he had his reasons." said Nick. He looked up and noticed some of the other animals in the restaurant were staring and muttering. Judy noticed Nick looking around, and glanced around the restaurant as well to see the animal's questionable looks. Most of the tables would look away when met eyes with Nick or Judy. However some of them would glare and shake their heads.

Judy noticed that one particular table of a Lion couple shaking their heads and mouthing the words 'sickening' under their breaths. Judy stepped off of her chair and walked to Nick, pulling him down and kissing him rather suddenly, her tongue darting lightly into Nick's mouth for a deep and passionate kiss. Nick, very surprised at Judy's sudden show of affection, kissed her back. Eventually, Judy broke the kiss and glared at the lion couple. "Problem?" she said loud enough for them to hear and attracting the attention of more of the room.

Nick, having a light blush on his face and a smitten look smirked. "Nope."

The lion couple and a few others stared rather surprised then looked away, Judy stomping back towards her chair and sitting down. "Sorry Nick. Had to get the hater repellent out." Judy said with a light smirk.

Nick smirked back, smiling at Judy. "I wouldn't mind getting more of that repellent."

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled, noticing the waiter walking up with their food.

The waiter set down each of their plates. Judy, having her colorful salad topped with tomatoes, kalmata olives, cucumbers, peppers, and tzatziki dressing drizzles over all of it lightly. Nick having spiral pasta varying from colors green, brown, and white. Topped with thin strips of beef and all covered in a light reddish-brown gravy.

Judy thanked the waiter as he turned and left. Nick sniffed over his food before grabbing one of the forks. "Oh wow this looks great." Nick said as he started to dine in. The gravy was nicely salted with a slightly tangy taste. The synthetic beef perfectly cooked, and easy to chew. The pasta, while always bland, provided a nice flatter taste to even out the more heavily salted meat and gravy.

Judy smiled and picked up her fork, taking several leaves onto it and eating. The lettuce mix was fresh, and crisp. Still having small droplets of water on it. The tomatoes were plump and firm, as well as the cucumber slices. The peppers were sliced thinly into flakes and sprinkled over the top of the salad and the olives were placed closer to the edge of the bowl. The dressing giving that slight ranch taste, but having a hint of feta cheese as was one of the ingredients of Tzatziki dressing.

Nick and Judy continued to eat. Both of them enjoying their meal too much to speak at the moment. Within 10 minutes, their plates were cleaned. Neither of them having eaten past breakfast, so they were pretty hungry.

They both finished at the same time, Nick leaning back in his seat and sighing, looking content. "Man that hit the spot." complimented Nick. Nick feeling a little light headed from the few sips of his drink.

Judy wiped her mouth of some of the dressing and smiling at Nick. "We gotta come here again sometime." Judy was a little tipsy due to having about half of her drink left. The alcohol content in the drink hitting her surprisingly hard.

The waiter came back and smiled at the two. "I trust everything was satisfactory?"

Nick nodded, as did Judy. "Oh definitely."

The waiter gave a light bow. "Shall I go get the check then Monsieur Wilde?" asked the waiter.

Nick nodded at him. "Yeah sure. Thank you for your great service Sir."

Nick thanked the waiter and lifted his glass. "A toast to go with this wonderful evening."

Judy smiled and lifted her glass as well. "Hmmm. To happy days with my great boyfriend, Nick Wilde." Judy said as she clinked her glass to Nick's and taking a sip. Her drink was smooth, and the alcohol could be barely tasted. However she could feel it warm up her throat and mouth as it went down, which was a rather surprising amount due to only half of the glass being full. Taking down the last few gulps of her drink. Nick sipped from his drink as well. His drink was a little more strong, and tough. A strong taste of cherry along with the whiskey to compliment it. His drink was only a few mouthfuls less than Judy's, but Nick also ate the cherry. Plucking the stem of it out of his mouth.

Judy started to sway and her eyes began to get hazy, a light grin on her face. Nick chuckled. "Uh oh, my bunny's tanked." Nick was a little drunk himself, but nowhere near wasted.

Judy smiled up at Nick, swaying a little more and letting out a woozy chuckle. "Shhhhut up Nick. I don't really drink a whole lot that's alllll." Judy said, some of her words stretching out as she spoke.

The waiter came back with a small black book and set it on the table. "Your bill Sir."

Nick took the book and smiled up at the waiter. "What happened to 'Monsieur'?" asked Nick.

The waiter paused and looked around a little nervously. "Well uhh... you see Monsieur..." The waiter leaned down and whispered to Nick. "It's just an accent for the job." Spoke the waiter in a regular accent for a city dweller. "Also dude, I'd not get cuddly with your girlfriend around here. I don't care about predator and prey romance, but others do. In this part of town, its not accepted. You shouldn't go for a walk around here just take a cab straight home." warned the waiter.

Nick nodded and placed his credit card in the bill book. On the tip line, he gave the waiter a 15 dollar tip. "Thanks. And you make a good frenchman."

The waiter smiled and took the checkbook with the credit card in it. "Thanks." The waiter said before walking to a register to run Nick's credit card.

Judy smiled up at Nick, the top half of her ears drooping forward from her inebriation. "Sooo how much was theee bill?" She asked. Her words still slurring.

Nick smiled at Judy. "Don't worry about it." Not wanting to tell her the bill was over $300.

Judy smiled and stood up, wobbling a bit as she tried to stand. Nick jumped up and took her arm. "Lean on me, Carrots. We should probably get you home." suggested Nick.

Judy leaned on Nick, letting out a giddy giggle. "Leeeean on me. When yoooou're not stroooong." Judy said, quoting the old famous song. Getting a little loud for the fancy restaurant.

Nick quickly helped Judy towards the door, eager to get the intoxicated bunny out of the restaurant before someone files a complaint... then again Judy's kiss from earlier probably did that. As Nick escorted Judy to the door, the waiter slipped Nick's credit card into Nick's pocket. "Have a good night Monsieur." Said the waiter, reacquiring his accent.

Nick smiled at the waiter. "Thanks. You too."

Judy looked back and waved her arm up high and loosely at the waiter. "Thaaaaanks. Had a wonderful dinner!" Exclaimed Judy rather loudly.

Nick looked around at anyone staring apologetically and walked Judy out of the restaurant. Judy leaning loosely on his arm and stumbling a bit as she walked while hanging on him. Once outside, Nick looked around and didn't see a cab in the immediate area.

 _I know he said don't walk around this area... But I gotta find us a cab._ Nick thought to himself as he walked down the street with Judy.

Judy smiled up at Nick with a light blush and a smile. "Soooo watcha wanna do back at the apartment Niiiick?" Judy said with a little slur.

Nick smiled at Judy, finding the drunk bunny to be adorable. But knowing that if they came across the wrong people right now, it would be bad. "Gonna put you straight to bed Fluff." replied Nick, looking up and down the street for a cab.

Nick noticed a car slowly driving up the road behind them, no brightly lit label on the top showing it was a taxi. The car slowed for a moment as it got closer. Judy, not paying attention to the car, pulled Nick down and kissed him deeply. "Put me to bed huh? Does that mean what I think it doooooes?" said Judy, giving a sly wink.

Nick pulled back and smiled at Judy. "No way am I doing THAT with you when you're this wasted. You probably wouldn't remember it anyway." commented Nick.

Judy gave Nick a light shove, swinging away from his arm for a moment before being pulled right back in. "That's not true... wait... when did we leave Perlan's?" Judy asked as she looked around.

Nick chuckled. "That's what I thought." Nick said as he continued to walk with Judy.

The car that was following them slowed down for a moment before starting to speed up. A young male canine mix stuck his torso out of the passenger side window and threw a cup at Nick and Judy. The cup struck Nick on the back of his head and burst open, spilling cold soda all over his head and back. "Sicko's!" shouted the canine as they sped past. Nick growled in irritation.

Judy, seeing Nick get covered in soda and the car speed away yelled out. "HEY! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR TAIL IN!"

Nick placed his paw on top of Judy's head. "Carrots, shush. They're already gone." Nick said as he picked Judy up, carrying her bridal style to speed up his walking. Now even more determined to get out of this part of the city.

Judy nuzzled herself up against Nick's chest. "Jerks... Why can't animals just accept that we wanna be together?" Judy asked, still pretty intoxicated.

Nick shrugged and kept walking. "Sometimes people just don't like change. Or a disruption in some kind of 'Natural Order.' But who cares about that? As long as we make each other happy, that's all that matters." Nick said as he smiled down at Judy.

Judy smiled back and gave Nick a light kiss on his nose. Nick recoiled a bit from the scent of the carrot alcohol and her salad. "Whew... Carrots are you normally this much of a lightweight?" Nick asked.

Judy shook her head and squirmed lightly, a small smirk on her face. "Nooo not really... Never had vodka before though!" Judy said with a little bit of enlightened pep in her voice.

Nick smiled. "Note to self. No vodka for my Buns."

Another set of headlights came from around the corner, Nick sighing in relief as he saw the cab logo on the top of the car. Nick flagged the cab down with his tail since his hands were full of drunk bunny...

The cab stopped and pulled over. Nick managed to open the door with his foot and set Judy down in the back. Nick sat next to her and closed the door. "Hey thanks man. Bookerlight please." Nick said to the cab driver.

The driver, a male camel, looked back at Nick and Judy. He noticed the intoxicated bunny and threw back a small, laminated bag. "In case she gotta... let it out." said the driver.

Nick smiled and nodded, giving the bag to Judy. Judy clumsily put on her seatbelt and leaned against Nick. Nick put on his belt and the driver took off to Bookerlight. Nick looked down at Judy as they drove, noticing her eyes were slowly closing. Nick smiled and gently rubbed up and down Judy's side to get her more comfortable. Within moments, Judy was asleep.

The cab pulled into Bookerlight, and Nick paid the driver. Nick carried Judy up to the apartment, and to her room. Judy lightly snoozing the whole time. Nick set Judy on her bed and stretched a bit, the buzz of his drink having worn off at this point. Nick took off his shirt and pants to get himself more comfortable. He had been itching to get out of those dress clothes for a while now.

"Niiiiiiick." Cooed Judy from the bed, having woken up from being set on the bed.

Nick looked over to see Judy wrestling out of her shirt. She wore a white sports bra under it, causing Nick to blush lightly. Judy would normally sleep in a shirt and panties. Judy blushed at Nick and giggled. "You suuuuure you wanna go to bed right now?" Judy said and bit her lip.

Nick smiled and sat on the bed next to Judy. "Geez. You get frisky when you're drunk too?" Nick said as he gently petted Judy's cheek. "Remember what I said about that, Carrots? I want our first time to be perfect. And as much as I'd love to take advantage of the horny little bunny, you know that isn't how you want your first time to be either."

Judy let out a light sigh and nuzzled into Nick's paw. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl don't you?" Judy said as Nick climbed into the bed with her.

Nick shrugged as he lay next to Judy and pulled the covers up over them. "Nah usually when someone sweet talks a girl hes trying to get into bed with her." Nick said as Judy cuddled up to him. Nick could still smell her intoxication, but it wasn't unbearable.

Judy let out a light giggle and kissed Nick's cheek. "But you are in bed with a girl."

Nick paused and chuckled. "Touche, Carrots. But you know what I mean. Good night Fluff. I hope you had a good time tonight." said Nick.

Judy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Nick's chest. "Mmmm. The best." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Nick turned off the lights, and followed Judy's example. Drifting off into slumber with his loving bunny snuggled against his chest.

* * *

 **Alllllllllllllright man that chapter took way longer than I thought it would. Turns out, I'm not as fast at writing the cutesy stuff as I am the more serious stuff. Jacques's sections I busted out in a heartbeat but the date and the ear scene? Like...a day and a half. Also been working on some future stuff for this story relating to how Jacques fights.**

 **I also wanna point out that the whole 'why is cute bad' scene, I got the idea from a zootopia comic by Eric Schwartz. On furaffinity he's known as 'Ews'. Go check out his stuff, his comics are good and heartwarming. I know a lot of good ongoing/complete comics ranging from angst, to loving so if you wanna know of some, feel free to ask! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Dat Fox Smell

**Alright so I started on this chapter in hoping I would get it finished before my camping trip. Gonna be gone for three days from friday to sunday and wont be able to work on the story at all.**

 **Also wanna do something a little fun. As I said I made a forum for General Discussion and Ask the Cast. But no one's gone to that forum yet so here's what I'll do. You can Ask the Cast with your reviews, comments, or PM's. If I like the question that is asked, I will have them answer it each chapter. Just a fun little snippit for you and I to enjoy.**

 **Before we go on, I want to clear a bit of air as to what you can expect from this story. So far, here is some examples of what I plan for this journey.**

 **I will make you smile, laugh, and enjoy what's happening... for a time. In my previous story, there was that point where thing went downhill, and this story will do the same in terms of its mood. Things will go well for a while, then gradually get worse. Let me give an example. The chapter Nick's Punishment. That was the point where the story had hit its most dramatic, and gave that feeling of hopelessness.**

 **This story is gonna go far deeper than that.**

 **I will make you upset. Angry. Sad. Maybe even cry. This story WILL get angsty. Things will be dark, and hope will seem small. But I do also wanna clarify, the ending to this story is a golden one. This ending will be very very satisfactory. I will give no details, but trust me. The light at the end of this fire filled tunnel, is a warm one.**

 **That's way down the road though. For now, enjoy the plot building! Gonna have some fluff, and a couple of dark things. Read and Review!**

* * *

Nick woke from his sleep, his head twinging in pain as he slowly sat up. Nick placed his paw to his head and groaned a bit, looking around the room. He was in his and Judy's room on his bed. Right where he should be. Nick heard something rustle on the bed with him and he looked down to see Judy still asleep, clinging to the blankets that now occupied where Nick was sleeping. Nick smiled and slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Judy.

Nick winced a bit as he felt his fur pull painfully on the back of his head, neck, and upper back. Nick rubbed over the fur to feel it sticking together in multiple places all along his fur. Nic pulled his paw back and held it to his knows, sniffing his finger. He smelled the sickly sweet odor of old soda, remembering that he never did clean up his fur after being hit with a cup full of soda. Nick sighed quietly and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning the shower on.

Nick looked in the mirror of the bathroom as the water heated up. His eyelids were a little darker than usual, and his head still hurt from a small hangover. Nick sighed and stepped out of his boxers before going into the shower, letting the hot water rush over the back of his head and down his back to rinse out the sticky substance clinging to his fur.

It took longer than Nick had hoped to get the soda out of his fur. The sticky goo being somewhat resilient to water, and difficult to wash out of his fur. Once Nick was satisfied with how clean he felt his fur was, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, making his way back to the bedroom for some fresh clothes.

A light smile touched his face as he saw Judy still sleep. Nick's eyes wandered to the alarm clock to show it was 10 am. It wasn't often that Judy slept in so much. but due to her state last night, Nick wasn't surprised.

"Right where I left you." Nick mumbled as he saw Judy. Nick turned and went to the dresser to get some fresh clothes before going out into the living room. Nick didn't feel hungry at the moment so he didn't bother to make breakfast, instead turning on the news.

Judy slowly opened her eyes, and stretched as she woke from her sleep. The sun shining brightly through the window, illuminating the room. She expected to feel well rested due to her sleep, but clutched her head as a sharp ache shot up through it. Judy curled up and whimpered lightly from the pain throbbing through her head.

Judy slowly sat up on her bed and looked around, one of her paws still clutching her head, and only one eye opened. Judy's vision was blurry, and it was hard to see through the pain shooting through her head. Judy turned to where she knew the alarm clock to be and saw it was noon.

Judy dropped one of her paws to the bedside where Nick usually is, but only feeling empty sheets. "N...Nick? Nick?!" Judy called out, getting rather panicked. Wincing and clutching her head again as more pain went through it.

Within seconds, Nick had ran down the hall and opened the door. He walked to Judy, worried as he saw her clutching her head in pain. "Judy? What's wrong bun?" Nick said as he sat next to the bed.

Judy looked up at Nick, tears in the corners of her eyes. "My head...is killing me... what happened last night? Last thing I remember is we went to Perlan's." Judy said through clenched teeth.

Nick blinked a bit and smiled, reaching to Judy and petting her cheek lightly. "We had dinner and you had a drink with vodka in it. Looks like you blacked out." said Nick.

Judy leaned into Nick's paw a little and closed her eyes. "Ugh.. don't ever let me drink that stuff again... I gotta lay down." Judy said as she lay back on the bed.

Nick stood up and closed the blinds, shading the room. "I'll get you something to help with that headache, Carrots. Sit tight." Nick said as he walked out of the room. Nick walked to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. He then quickly searched through the cabinet in the corner where they kept household stuff such as tape, tools, and medicine. Nick found some Alka-Seltzer and plopped one of the chalky tablets into the cup of water. The tablet sizzles and bubbled in the water as it slowly dissolved.

Nick carried the glass to Judy's room, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding it out to her. "Here, drink this. It might taste like old Sprite but it'll help with the headache." said Nick.

Judy turned on the bed and took the glass, taking a few mouthfuls and cringing a bit from the strange taste. "Blech... Dunno if its my pallet or if this stuff just genuinely tastes bad." Judy said as she lay back down in the bed.

Nick smiled and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Judy turned around and rested her head against Nick's chest with a light smile. Nick nuzzled his nose into the top of her head lightly. "Probably both. Rest up more Carrots. We ain't got nothing to do today."

* * *

 _Eastern Region, Preypred City_

It was early morning in Preypred City as Jacques walked out of City Hall. Dressed in his usual sleeves vest attire and sword to his belt. He had a light, casual grin on his face as he strolled out of the building, as if going for a morning walk in the neighborbood.

Jacques stepped out of the small district holding City Hall, entering the predator side of the city and walking down the sidewalk. Some of the citizens would greet him as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Morning Voice."

"Great morning, isn't it Voice?" and other assorted greetings. Jacques would nod and wave in return, occasionally say a few words back if he deemed it necessary. As Jacques walked, he seemed to be looking for someone in particular. He passed by a particular luxury apartment called 'The Love's Lofts.'.

Jacques sighed when he realized that Leah Maine wasn't here. Jacques pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. After a few moments, Leah picked up.

"Morning Voice." she greeted.

Jacques stretched a bit and groaned, still feeling a little tired. "Morning Love. Don't suppose I can trouble you for breakfast could I? I need to talk to you about something."

Leah paused for a moment before answering. "Not a problem. Sarah can handle the work today. Thing's should be pretty easy since the 'revenge attacks' from Predator Hour have calmed down. Where do you want to go to?" she asked.

Jacques thought for a bit before thinking of a place. "Ahh. Marshal's. They have a fruit salad I've been dying to try."

Leah chuckled. "So much for being a carnivore. Alright see you there." Leah said as she hung up.

Jacques hung up his phone and walked towards the Prey District. Jacques passed under one of the many archways that lead into the district through the sidewalk. Predators were allowed inside the Prey District, with the exception of the Predator Hour when the Prey District became off-limits to all predators.

The Predator District was built much like a common city. Varying building types from stone to steel. While the Prey District was built in a similar fashion, it still had its own prey charm to it. Vines hanging from buildings to give it a more authentic theme. More trees lining the streets, and a small park every few blocks or so. The Predator District had these, but in much larger segments in certain areas, rather than smaller ones spread through the city. A wide range of prey animals from mice, to elephant's roamed the streets. As well as some predators who worked in the Prey District.

Jacques recognized exactly where he was, his eyes glancing downwards towards the smaller walkway where the rodents would walk, serving as a sidewalk to their streets. Smaller rodent businesses connected to the much smaller streets and sidewalks exactly like the larger streets.

Jacques noticed a male common rat sitting on the steps of Lawyer Firm smoking a cigarette. Appearing to be stressed with his work. Jacques smiled at the rat and knelt down to see him a little better. "Rough day at the office eh Matt?" Asked Jacques.

Matt the Rat looked up at Jacques, his dark brown fur shifting in the wind and wearing a traditional business-casual black suit. His eyes black in the center entirely. "Ahh you oughta know how it is, Voice. Mountains of lawsuits pile up after Predator Hour for a couple of days. 'my husband was in the Predator District without a glowing collar during Predator Hour!' Sorry ma'am, he got ate. Ugh I swear these animals drive me nuts sometimes." ranted Matt as he rubbed his forehead at the end of his sentence.

Jacques smiled lightly and held out his paw to Matt. "Well hey, come with me. I'd say its lunch time for you. My treat." Jacques said, being friendly to the rodent.

The rat paused then shrugged before climbing up into Jacques's paw. Jacques lifted Matt to his shoulder, allowing him to step onto it and hang onto Jacques's fur on his collar to keep himself from falling as he walked.

"I trust the city's running well?" Asked Matt.

Jacques nodded and rubbed his forhead. "Yeah well. You aren't the only one that deals with flak after Predator Hour. Representatives of the Eastern Region keep showing up to try and force me to change the laws around here. Ain't happening till I am forced to by the king. This society is functioning, and I plan to fine tune it soon."

Matt, still clinging to Jacques's collar, looked around the streets as he walked. "Given that the complaints only happen after Predator Hour, that seems like the only thing that would need fine tuned." he commented.

Jacques leaned his head up as he walked. "Possibly... I personally would change it to one day out of the year. Predator Day. Issue with that, is a higher body count and the predators get antsy over the year. Maybe semi annually... four times a year or something." Jacques said, thinking aloud.

Matt gave a light nod. "I can see that working. We'd all just have more to deal with collectively, but in shorter increments throughout the year. Me personally, I'd be fine with four Predator Hour periods a year then deal with the paperwork afterwards for a few days rather than just every single week."

Jacques nodded. "Right? But then we get outcry from the predator population saying they need to release their hunting urges more often... It's a mess. I can't change any of the laws relating to predators until I have most of their vote on the matter. It sucks running two organizations. On one hand, I have Preypred City. Where the people's voice does matter, and we have to aknowledge that every animal has needs that must be satisfied. On the other hand I have Force of Nature, where my word is law, and I have guidance from other sources."

Matt scratched his chin lightly. "Man,at twenty-four years old you're running two large organizations. Do you ever get days off?" he asked.

Jacques laughed and saw Marshal's, turning into the diner. "Nope. I just get a few hours, like now. Anyway, I need to speak to Nature's Love on something. Mind getting your own table?" Asked Jacques.

Matt shook his head. "Yeah do what you gotta do Voice."

Jacques walked over to a small section singled out for rodents to eat and set Matt down there. "And don't worry about your bill. It's covered." Jacques said as he walked over to the cashier, pointing his thumb over towards Matt sitting at his table. "His bill's on the house." Jacques said as he slide a 100 dollar bill to the waiter. "And keep the change."

The waiter quickly put the bill into the register then smiled at Jacques. "What can I getcha today Voice?" Spoke the young female Tapir. Only a few years younger than the 24 year old Jacques.

Jacques smiled at the Tapir. "That new fruit salad you guys got. Sounds like a good way to start the day." Jacques said in a slightly peppy and happy tone.

The Tapir nodded and rang up the order. "Don't worry about paying Voice." said the Tapir.

Jacques shook his head and smiled. "No offense darling, but I'm pretty sure a cashier in a diner can't make that call. It's fine I'll pay." Jacques said as he paid the amount due.

Jacques looked around the diner after paying, seeing Leah sitting in a booth by a window alone, waiting patiently for Jacques. Once Jacques had his food, he grabbed a plastic fork and a napkin before sitting at the table with Leah. The salad had simple romaine lettuce with diced strawberries, orange slices, apple slices, and dried cranberries. Jacques could smell the strong, acidic smell of orange juice and apple juice that had been lightly sprayed over the top of the salad, dampening it and adding flavor to the romaine other than the leaf.

Leah looked at the salad and smiled lightly. "Looks good actually. Kinda wish I got one." she said.

Jacques smiled and stabbed a bit of the salad with his fork. "Well what did you get?" He said before taking the food off the fork and into his mouth.

Leah leaned back in her seat a bit. "Just a flatbread veggie sandwich. This is the prey district, they don't sell meat here." Leah said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Jacques shrugged and swallowed the sweetly flavored collection of fruits and veggies he had been chewing on. "Meat isn't everything. It's good to balance with fruits and vegetables as well. I mean... my species is a straight scavenging carnivore. I could eat a rotting corpse and be completely fine. But I prefer the finer things." explained Jacques.

Leah nodded and crossed her paws over her lap. "So why did you bring me here Jacques? What did you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

Jacques paused for a moment before sitting up in his seat. "Just a bit of information and to give you an update. We'll start with the update."

Jacques brought out his phone and scanned over his pictures for a moment before setting his phone on the table in front of Leah. Showing an image of the small light blue sphere of the Growler Serum that Leon had perfected. "The Growler Drug has been picked clean. While its purpose and construction are genius, I have no use for it in the shape it is now. My pharmacists in Force of Nature have been working hard to find a use for this, and now we have this."

Jacques swiped the screen to show a picture of a syringe with a pink fluid in it. "Seems that the Growler Serum attacked certain parts of animal's DNA to make them feel an adrenaline rush of sorts that triggers a predator's instinct to hunt, or a prey's impulse to growl. After isolating the chemical makeup of the serum, we have been able to do something similar. This is quite literally, a tranquilizer immunization shot. Our standard Formula T-9 shot was used in this experiment. We injected this into a test subject, then lit him up with T-9 tranquilizer. Not even so much as a yawn. This immunization shot can work with other tranquilizers as well after we get a sample of what tranquilizer we are making ourselves immune to."

Jacques leaned back in his seat. "But there's a catch. We can't make a lot of these due to costs. That little syringe right there? Roughly 60,000 dollars in labor, and cost of chemicals. We will be using this, but only you, me, and Hunter. And maybe The Mind if he ever decides to come out of the shadows."

Leah looked over the picture. "That's really incredible. They can't take out the leaders unless they overpower us."

Jacques nodded, waving his finger lightly at Leah. "Exactly. Now, I want to ask you. You know the name Artie McCoy right?"

Jacques recoiled a bit when Leah growled the second after he mentioned Artie. Jacques let out a slight, surprised grin. "Wow. You totally do. Well alright, saving the reasons you don't like him, what are his skills?"

Leah paused for a moment as the memories of her exploits with Artie came back to her. They had both worked for Leon Snowly to get his revenge on Zootopia. Starting out, they simply funneled drugs into the city. Soon, Leah was working with Leon personally to help him obtain what he needed such as the semi truck, and utility truck they had used to get into City Hall in Zootopia undetected.

Leah looked up at Jacques. "For a fox, he's nimble. Took on Mr. Big's house of polar bears and came out with only a few bruises. But that's not what his strength is. He's a gifted, self-taught hacker. He cleaned out both Mr. Big and Leon's massively secured bank accounts in a matter of hours... or in Leon's case, minutes. Then was able to redistribute that money to specific people who had been victims of Leon's revenge. Mainly the ones in the attack at Savannah Central. He spread the money evenly to those who were injured, or the victims of the families that lost loved ones that day. He did this in a matter of minutes, on a common pc found in the IT room at City Hall in Zootopia." explained Leah.

Jacques tapped his fingertips together lightly in a wave pattern. "And now, he's in prison. The main thing I want to ask is, if for whatever reason he is released, would he pose a problem to us?" asked Jacques.

Leah nodded instantly. "Oh yeah definitely, and definitively. If he didn't support Leon, he will not support you."

Jacques nodded more and leaned back in his seat. "Then I should have him eliminated if he ever leaves the Zootopia prison."

Leah paused for a moment before looking up at Jacques. "If it ever comes to that... please... let me do it."

Jacques gave a light smile. "You really grew close to Leon didn't you?"

Leah lowered her head and nodded lightly, her claws digging into the table as she remembered how Artie betrayed Leon and helped with bringing him down. "I wanted to be more than just... crime partners."

Jacques reached over to Leah, placing his finger on her chin and lifting her gaze to meet his. "I'm sure you two would have been a great couple. It would have been natural too. A Lion and a Leopard can produce children. I'll let you have your chance to get back at Artie McCoy. But for now, I ask you to be patient." explained Jacques, a soft and comforting tone in his voice.

Leah smiled at Jacques, gazing into his calming red eyes. Something about the way he spoke... it could anger you, or calm you. He had a way with words that made animals feel better, or feel worse. Whatever he wanted you to feel. Jacques stood up and picked up his salad bowl. "Well. I need to go have another meeting. I'll talk to you later, alright Leah?"

Leah nodded and stood up as well. "Have a good day Jacques." Leah said before leaving the diner.

Jacques began to make his way out of the Diner before stopping to check on Matt. Matt was at his table enjoying a meal. "You need a lift back to the office Matt?" Asked Jacques.

Matt shook his head and waved his tiny paw off to Jacques. "Go ahead. I got someone coming to get me. Thank's for the meal and chat Voice."

Jacques nodded and left the store, hearing several other animals wishing him the best as he left. Jacques walked down the sidewalk eating his salad quickly to have it all gone before it spoiled. Once it was eaten, Jacques tossed the bowl away into a public trashcan before heading back towards City Hall.

Jacques heard his phone vibrate, and he reached down to pick it up. On the front was a text.

"Prepare your weapons, and gather 11 of your best men aside from Hunter and his pack. You leave for Zoocia in the morning. - The Mind."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Western Region – Zootopia_

Hunter Lupin walked into the ritzy apartment complex in the Meadowlands, the northern most district of Zootopia. He and his pack had arrived in Zootopia the day before. Quickly making their way to the apartment to avoid any kind of suspicion. But why The Mind would want Hunter and his pack of canines to house themselves in a district mainly populated by sheep, deer, and rabbits, he would never know.

Hunter carried several plastic bags over his arms filled with groceries and food. The pack liked to play bet-like games to decide who does what chore. Hunter lost this one, and now had to get the groceries. Hunter arrived at the door of the apartment and kicked the door lightly, but loudly a few times with the steel tip of his boot. "Let me in guys! It's me!" The door opened and Hunter went inside. He quickly walked to the kitchen and set the bags down.

The apartment itself was massive. A 5-star, large family sized apartment reserved for either those who have a lot of money, those who have a lot of power, or both. Starting with the living room, there were four large couches in a circle around a sort of 'firepit'. It was electric, and let out a soft orange light when turned on to simulate hot coals. Giving a sense of relaxation in the room. The couches made of black vinyl. The floor was light tan carpeted, and the walls white wallpaper. The base construction was very plain, and not much detail was but into the room. If The Mind only intended to use this room as a temporary living area, that would make sense. A large tv across the room visible from the couch circle. Several hallways leading to bathrooms, and bedrooms could be seen. The kitchen was large, with a island in the center large enough to hold an entire buffet. The Pack was all sitting in the living room, talking and laughing as they enjoyed each others company.

Hunter set the groceries down on the table and started to put everything away. "I ain't cooking for you louts! I lost the last bet so who's going next?" Hunter called out as he finished up putting away the groceries.

"I vote Travis!"

"I second that!"

"Given Travis is the best cook, definetly."

"Make that Asiago stuff you made last time. That was immaculte!"

Called out the pack one by one. Hunter walked around the corner into the living room and sat on the couch. "I vote Travis too." Hunter said with a light smirk.

The one wolf who didn't speak, Travis, stood up and sighed. "You're sons of bitches you know that?" Travis said with a sneer as he walked into the kitchen. Clearly he was being sarcastic, but still bitter that he was elected to cook for the males.

Hunter called out over his shoulder. "Don't expect a big selection of stuff! They don't sell real meat here!"

Travis quickly answered back. "Synthetic it is."

Hunter sighed and turned to the rest of the Pack. "I know thing's are quiet now, but we must be patient. We'll get our next hunt soon enough. I trust you all have been studying the layouts of the streets in Zootopia?"

A Corsac fox laying over the arms of one of the sofa's answered. "Yeah we have. Turns out there's a big network of tunnels under Zootopia. Apparently it leads to the Nocturnal District. Also kinda serves as Zootopia's Underground crime ring, but the ZPD patrols are more intense down there."

One of the two black furred wolves spoke up. "Given that, we should avoid going into the tunnel networks unless we have no other escape options."

The next black wolf with yellow eyes continued. "A simple 'Scatter' maneuver would work best. No one take's the same streets to get back here after the Hunt is complete."

A Red Fox among the pack held up his paws and stretched. "Hunting in broad daylight would be tricky. If we decide to strike in public, it needs to be subtle and quiet."

Other than Travis in the kitchen, the last member of the pack spoke. A gray furred wolf. "Knife in the ribs, garrote wire from the back seat of the car, or other means of which its difficult to track who did it in broad daylight."

Travis called out from the kitchen. "But if we are able to pounce during the night, all we have to worry about is where they are living, and leaving behind traces such as DNA or fur."

Hunter pressed his paws together as he thought deeply. "Well then, the night jobs are the first we will go for. We already know how to hide our presence from those whom we don't seeing us. Just this time, the stakes are higher."

The black wolf with yellow eyes smiled and drooled a little from the corner of his mouth. "Mmmm. Steaks."

The Corsac fox laughed and threw an empty soda can at the wolf. "Dinner ain't ready yet. Calm down dude."

The can bounced off of the Wolf's head, snapping him back to reality and he glared at the fox, rubbing the point where the can hit his head. The rest of the pack chuckled.

Hunter sighed and stood up. "Time for me to check the computer. Be back in a sec boys." Hunter said as he walked to his room. It was a simple room, large bed, dresser, and a desk with a laptop. The laptop was already there when Hunter arrived in the apartment upon first coming to Zootopia.

Hunter walked to the laptop and opened it, seeing an impending chat invite pop up in the corner. Hunter brought it up to see the username 'MindGames' left him a message. Hunter knew this to be The Mind.

"Enjoying your stay in Zootopia?" he asked.

Hunter quickly responded. "So far, no issues. Having trouble restraining myself and the pack when we see interspecies couples in public."

After a few minutes, The Mind responded. "Just growl and glare. But do not attack. The last thing we need is any of the Pack or you going to prison for openly slaughtering a couple. Save that for the hunts. Before we get to that, I want to ask you something Hunter. Put all of your prejudice and your religious beliefs aside for a moment, then look back at the city you saw today. What did you see?"

Hunter paused for a while and took a while to think of a response. He recalled seeing children at play. Couple's enjoying walks together and nights out. Remembering a local club where the hot young animals would go to mingle. Seeing the animal storm out of his job at a restaurant, throwing his apron to the ground. Hearing the cars zip past as the animals went on with their busy day to day lives.

"I see a satisfied community." replied Hunter.

Mind immediately responded after a long pause for him to type. "Exactly. Keep in mind, Hunter, that most of these animals have never even heard of Force of Nature. That being said, some of the hunts I will give you will be of those who fall into this category. You will end their lives without them knowing exactly why. Is this something you can live with? To end the lives of the happy person or couple who break the law they had never heard of?" asked The Mind.

Hunter leaned back in his seat, taking a long time to respond this time. Never once, were his morals questioned like this. He recalled back to his many other hunts, his eyes glancing over the many scars on his body. His left eye began to ache, causing Hunter to run his finger over the scar that was left there from his first failed hunt. And the only hunt he had not completed. Remembering the heat of the house set ablaze, then the rage filled cry of the rabbit who nearly took his left eye.

Hunter replied. "Yes. Every animal will call into question the naturalism of a cross-species relationship. That is the moment where one decides if he is either with, or against Mother Nature."

"Good answer, Wrath." said The Mind. "I have sent you the personal info files of your first hunt. A cross-species couple. They live in a suburb at the edge of the city, but still within its walls. They must be gone the morning following tomorrow at latest to make things start moving as I need it to. Before then would be even better. Also, I will have some specific directions that you must follow to send the message to the ZPD. Good luck." The Mind closed the chat after.

Hunter quickly went to his personal email and saw an email had been sent to him. A female sheep, and a male weasel. Hunter noticed another file that said 'Read me Hunter!'. Hunter opened it, his eyes reading over the instructions. "….Why? But...okay." Hunter asked himself confused.

Hunter kept the files open and picked up the laptop, walking out to the living room and setting the laptop on the island in the kitchen. Hunter could smell the herbs and spices that Travis was using to cook. "We have our first hunt boys! Come take a look and lets make a game plan."

The pack quickly gathered around Hunter. Travis looking over his shoulder from the stovetop. "Tomorrow night. Find a way to strike fear into the city with our first show of Nature's Wrath." exclaimed Hunter, a slight and eager smile on is face.

* * *

 _Later, Zootopia – Bookerlight Apartments_

Nick and Judy still slept on the bed as Judy recovered from her painful hangover. Nick was on his back and shirtless while Judy lay on his chest. She was laying face down on his chest, her paws resting on his chest up by her head. Her legs straddled over Nick's waist.

After a brief moment, Judy suddenly lifted her head and gasped for air before burying her face into Nick's furry chest again, her tail twitching a few times in satisfaction.

Nick stirred from the gasp, waking from his slumber but not opening his eyes. Not wanting to wake up and get out of bed yet. Nick just lay there for a few minutes, knowing that Judy was 'asleep' on his chest. Judy lifted her head and gasped for air again, only to bury her face back into his chest.

Nick opened his eyes from the sudden sound of Judy's gasp for breath. Nick looked down at Judy but didn't move his head. He grew curious as to what she was doing so he closed his eyes slightly. Having them open just enough for him to see out of them, but making it appear as if he was still asleep.

Surely enough, after a minute or so, Judy lifted her head again and took a breath of air before burying her face into Nick's chest again. Her tail twitching again from satisfaction. Nick smirked lightly and opened his eyes, but didn't move his head. Waiting for Judy's next breath of air.

When Judy lifted her hair for air again, she saw Nick staring at her with a grin on his face. Judy's face went bright red as she blushed in embarrassment as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't be. "Watcha doin' Carrots?" Nick asked innocently.

Judy blushed more and rested her chin on Nick's chest this time. "N...nothing. Cuddling you." Judy said with a smile. Trying to seem as if she wasn't doing something mischevious.

Nick kept his smirk and raised his eyebrow, showing he didn't quite believe her. "While suffocating yourself in my chest?" Nick asked.

Judy paused for a moment, her lips pushing up a bit like a pout. "….yes?..."

Nick smiled and placed his hand over Judy's back in between the sports bra she was wearing, and the jeans she still had on from the night before. "Why were you doing that? Come on, you can tell me. I wanna know."

Judy blushed more and covered her face with her ears. "You... you smell good." Judy said nervously.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "It's just my regular shampoo Carrots."

Judy shook her head and pressed her nose to his chest again, taking in a deep, slow breath. "No... its different. I think it's like your natural scent."

Nick blushed a bit and smiled as he realized that Judy was breathing in his scent and pulling up to catch her breath when she couldn't take it anymore. "Heh. You like my foxy musk huh?" Nick said, teasing the bunny playfully as he gently rubbed his paw just above her tail.

Judy's face went bright red and she smiled at Nick. "Maybe I do. It smells so...male. A kind of male predator scent." Judy explained.

Nick leaned up and pressed his snout to Judy's neck, breathing through his nose to see if Judy had a scent of her own that he could identify. He smelled a sweet, and soft scent. Almost like fresh linen, but not fabric. Instead it was rabbit fur. A scent he found calming, and soothing. At the same time, it was also energetic with a vibrant scent to go along with its soft and sweet cascades. Nick wanted to protect this scent, to shield it from harm and to make it his alone. Feeling a protective urge come over him, the predatory instinct to protect his mate.

Judy lifted her ears straight up as Nick pressed his snout to her neck. She gently bit her lip as she heard and felt Nick inhale, making the fur on her neck shift and tingle a bit. Judy let Nick breathe in her scent for a while, her front teeth never coming off of her bottom lip the whole time, and her tail twitching excitedly. "How do I smell, Nick?" She asked.

Nick, seeming to have been hypnotized, snapped his head a bit and pulled back slowly. "Like a dumb, but sexy bunny." flirted Nick.

Judy smiled and kissed Nick on the nose. "Easy predator. I'm too hungover for stuff like that. Besides, I need to shower." she said as she dug through the dresser for some clean clothes.

Nick turned on his side, holding his head up with his paw. "You weren't saying that last night when I brought you home." Nick said teasingly and a grin on his face.

Judy blushed and looked back at Nick. "Wait... did we do something last night? You know... like that?" Judy asked nervously.

Nick smirked lightly. "We did the Kama sutra." Nick said quickly. Judy eyes went wide before Nick held up his other paw. "Kidding! Just kidding Carrots. Nah I put you straight to bed then you started hitting on me. Told you no, and lay in the bed with you to sleep. And here we are now." Nick explained.

"Dammit Nick! Don't say stuff like that!" Judy said as she picked out a shirt.

Nick chuckled. "Say what? That I gave my bunny girlfriend the lay of her life?"

Before Nick finished that sentence, Judy threw her sports bra at Nick's face, covering his eyes as she darted to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it before turning on the shower. Nick took the bra off of his head and tossed it with the rest of the dirty clothes. "Clever bunny." Nick said sitting up from the bed and stretching. He stood up and put on a blue tshirt with the letters 'ZPD' on the front in bright yellow.

Judy locked the bathroom door behind her, now only in her jeans. She carried in some slacked shorts and a gray tshirt as well as clean undergarments to change into after her shower. Judy turned on the shower and sat on the toilet as she waited for the water to warm up. Her head, while it still hurt, was more like a light ache now rather than crippling, tear jerking pain. Her insides felt a little woozy as well, as if she just got over a stomach flu.

 _Ugh... That's what happens when you don't drink alcohol regularly._ _You pay for it in the morning._ Judy thought as she stepped into the shower to start to clean off.

Judy rubbed herself over with shampoo, eager to get the smell of alcohol off of her body. Judy's mind wandered to being up against Nick's chest and breathing in his scent, a light shade of red touching her cheeks. Every animal has their own scent that attracts one to another. Usually, a Fox and Bunny would find each others smell unappealing. Or in a Fox's case, delicious. She remembered Gideon's stench as sweaty, dirty, and just all around unlikable up close. But Nick's scent was strong, and dominate. It made her feel safe to be near him, and she wanted to get as close to that scent as she could.

Judy finished cleaning herself off and dried off. Once she was dressed, she went back out into the living room and looked around for Nick. Nick was gone, but he had left a note on the counter for Judy. "Got a doctor appointment. Be back soon bun!"

Judy smiled and sat down on the couch. Letting out a light sigh as she turned on the tv, flipping through channels in boredom as she tried to figure out what to watch till Nick got back. Texting her parents, and some of her friends.

Nick walked down the street wearing jeans and a blue shirt. The yellow letters ZPD etched on the front. His hands in his pockets as he walked towards the hospital where his ZPD issued physician did his practice. Nick eventually was able to hail a taxi, making the ride much shorter to Zootopia Central Hospital.

Nick checked in and waited in the waiting room, thumbing over a stack of old magazines and tabloids. Not finding anything satisfactory, Nick looked around the room. Most of the patients were elderly. Checking in for their medication or just a quick physical exam. Nick did NOT envy the physician who had to examine the elderly man wearing a diaper under his pants...

Nick pulled his phone out, sending a text to Judy. "I think every other patient here is twice as old as me..."

Judy texted back fairly quickly. "Why are you texting me at the physician?"

Nick replied, smirking as he typed up the words. "They said it'd be a bit. The magazines suck and I don't have my fluffy bunny to keep me company."

"It's your own fault for taking off before I got done showering!"

Nick rolled his eyes and kept his smirk. "You were taking too long. Besides, you don't wanna be out right now with that hangover. Man I hope I get the okay to go back in the field tomorrow... tired of working records with Jared..."

Judy paused for a moment before replying. "What's wrong with Jared? He's always so nice."

Nick quickly responded. "Yeah he's TOO nice. Its okay in small doses but when you're with him all day... It's like sitting next to a living, breathing kids cartoon for hours on end! Even Ben (clawhauser) gets snippy sometimes."

"Lol"

Eventually, a female otter in a white physicians gown walked out behind a closed door leading to the exam rooms with a clipboard. "Nick Wilde?"

Nick raised his hand and sent a quick text to Judy. "Gotta go carrots." Nick stood up and walked over to the otter, a friendly smile on his face. "Yep."

The otter smiled up at Nick and turned around to walk through the doorway that she came through. "Doctor Gibs is ready for you."

Nick nodded and followed her down the hall. Jeffrey Gibson was Nick's assigned physician, and the same one he had when he was shot in the arm by Artie McCoy. Gibson was the first doctor on the list due to having worked with Nick before.

Nick was placed in the exam room and was told to wait for a while longer. The exam room having one of those small beds with the white paper sheet over it. A light board on the wall to show x-ray images, and a counter holding various exam equipment such as cotton swabs, wooden sticks to examine tongues, Otoscopes, and Stethoscopes. Nick sat in the eerily silent room. The only sounds being the occasional muffled tones of people talking outside in the hallway, or someone walking past the door.

Eventually, the door opened to show a Doctor Gibson, a short male ferret, walk in. He smiled up at Nick and closed the door behind him. "Good afternoon Mister Wilde. Feeling better?" asked Gibson as he jumped up onto a chair to hang up the old x-ray images of Nick's last exam. There were no broken bones, but rather a darker spot just below Nick's rib cage to show there was muscle damage.

Nick nodded and stretched rather extremely to his side. Normally that would cause him intense pain at his impalement wound, but now there was nothing. "Waaaaay better Doc. I'm ready to get back on patrol!" Nick said eagerly. Normally not showing this kind of energy, but now and then he would get a spurt and get jittery. Mainly when he got excited, or was enjoying himself.

Gibson held up his paws as if to calm Nick down. "Easy officer. We still gotta take another x-ray and do some basic tests to make sure you don't reopen any old wounds from movement."

Nick sat back up and sighed. "Only wound's you're gonna get out of me now, are on the job."

Gibson gave a short sigh and nodded once. "That's what I always get. Still, lets go. Go ahead and leave your shirt here." said Gibson.

Nick quickly took his shirt off and hopped off of the exam table, following Gibson to the x-ray table. "Alright Nick, lay on the table and keep still." said Gibson to Nick.

Nick got up on the hard, cold, polished wooden table. Gibson held the arm of the machine that would actually take the xray and also the images. Consisting of a somewhat bulky plastic box with a large tube running through the center of it.

Gibson began the x-ray, holding the arm of the machine several inches away from Nick's side where his wound was as the images were taken. "Alright Nick, back to the exam room please."

Nick nodded and stepped off the the table. "Gotta get those steps in somehow right?" Nick joked as he walked back to his exam room, once again waiting patiently on the small bed with the crackly thin paper. Within a few minutes, Gibson came back with the new x-ray images.

"Great news Mister Wilde. You've made a full recovery and your muscle tissue has healed and sealed completely." said Gibson in a cheerful, happy tone. Gibson pointed to where the wound was on the new x-ray, showing no dark spots.

Nick smiled and sighed in relief. "Finally... No more desk work." commented Nick.

Gibson chuckled and shrugged. "Unless you piss off Bogo again. Something I hear you're pretty good at." Gibson said with a smirk.

Nick shrugged. While he knew it wasn't a generally good idea to piss off the boss man, it had become something of a thing for him and Bogo now. Occasional small pranks around the office, and always some kind of snide remark during every briefing. "Someone's gotta brighten buffalo butt's day. Besides, as much as he hates to admit it, he likes me being on the force."

Gibson nodded. "Alright, lets get these tests done real quick and you can be on your way." Gibson had Nick stand up and do a series of stretches. Touching his toes, reaching to his side with his arms reaching ot the side he was leaning, and other movements that would test if he felt any pain in his side.

Once Gibson was finished, Nick put his shirt back on, letting out a slight sigh. "I feel looser now." Nick remarked due to having to stretch for most of these tests.

Gibson rolled his eyes and opened up a small folder. After a few moments of writing, he handed Nick a Release Form stating that he was suitable to return to Patrol. "Give that to Bogo, and you should be cleared to go back on patrol."

Nick nodded and took the paper, folding it up and placing it in his pocket. "Who do I gotta talk to about the bill?" Asked Nick.

Gibson shook his head. "No one. That's fully covered by the ZPD. You were injured on the line of duty, plus you saved the city." explained Gibson.

Nick sighed and nodded. His paws slipping into his pockets. "Yeah well... I still might go to prison..." Nick said darkly.

Gibson paused then turned to Nick. "For something you did before. But you DID save the city, and people won't forget that." Gibson said comfortingly as he sensed Nick's unease.

Nick smiled and shook Gibson's hand. "Thanks doc. Take care. Here's hoping I wont see you again." Nick said as he hopped off of the bed and down the hall.

"Don't put me out of the job!" Gibson called out from the hall. Causing Nick to smile humorously.

Nick left the hospital and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Judy. "All clear, all healed. This fox's going back on patrol."

* * *

 **Alright, im gonna stop here for a number of reasons. Decent spot to end it, plus im going on a camping trip with family for a few days starting Friday and wont be back till Sunday. I'll have my laptop with me and will work on the chapters on the drive there, and back. And if I manage to get the chapter done, i'll post it when I come home sunday! It's gonna be a day on patrol in Zootopia! Maybe bust a small crime or something... But the end of the chapter is where thing's will take a darker turn. REMEMBER! Ask the Cast! That's gonna be a permanent thing from now on. Questions for someone? Like Leon, or Jack? Ask away! I'll post their answer's in the Author's Notes at the start and/or end of the chapter. More likely the end. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Day Back!

**Wooo! Road trip! It's 8 am and we're on the road! Got my dog sitting next to me and my baby niece on the other side. Gotta alternate the car charger for the niece to use a portable dvd player. Mom and sis in the front seat. Looking forward to doing some fishing, smoking some stogies, and just doing NOTHING! But imma type on the way there. I'll start with Ask the Cast!**

 **Just-a-guy-having-fun asks: Wait? Ask Leon? Wasn't he dead?**

 **Leon: Yes I am dead. Pretty sure my heart exploded after getting a case of Growler Drugs smashed against my face... But hey! This is Fanfiction! Think of this more as like...getting to know me a little more. Just because a character is 'dead' doesn't mean he or she can't answer questions or make comments.**

 **Jamesdude asks: What kind of sword does Voice (Jacques) have?**

 **Jacques: Family inherited single edge katana. 27 inch blade, 9 inch handle that I can hold with one or both hands. Totaling in 38 inches when you include the scabbard and pommel. Sounds kinda short, but I'm not exactly a large mammal. It's a good size for me!Comes up close to my waist if I stand it up on one end, and I balance on that as my morning routine!**

 **A Guest asks: Why do you update so late at night?**

 **Arrowsight: That's mainly because of my work. I work the morning shift in a restaurant, and I get home at about 5-6pm give or take? When I get home I do one of two things. Play World of Warcraft, or work on the story. And if I finish a chapter before I go to bed, I post it pretty late. So yeah that's on me, but hey that chapter aint going anywhere unless I messed it up.**

 **Combat Engineer asks: Question for Leon. In the end, if you had lived, would everything you did be worth it in the end? Did the ends justify the potential end?**

 **Leon: Okay when you say 'if I had lived' I dont know if you mean if I lived and SUCCEEDED, or if I lived, was still stopped, and was arrested instead. Both of these have different answers. If...when I was stopped, it left my goal of getting my revenge on Zootopia an impossibility. Something I could never attempt again. People call me a monster, an evil animal, a sadist. The list goes on, and they are all right. In the eye's of those who haven't went through what I did, I am evil. But in the eyes of those who understand the loss I suffered or the pain I felt when I was betrayed by a city I worked so hard to protect, I am understood. Perhaps the only person who truly understood why I did what I did, was Leah Maine. But that is the long way of saying, Yes. If I had succeeded, I would have regretted nothing. And in my death, I regret failing.**

 **Also I wanna point out an error on my part! During the last chapter I said an x-ray was used to check Nick's injury when an MRI would have been the one to show that. Sorry about that! I kinda wrote the last chunk of that quickly without searching into it much because I wanted to get the chapter out before I went on the trip. Anyway, the end if this chapter will be the dark part. Read and Review!**

* * *

In the heart of the Eastern Region's capital kingdom, Zoocia, a bustling train station went about its day to day routine. Passengers would board and exit the train either on their daily commute, or for long distance travel when they didn't want to take the bus or the plane. The morning, 5 o'clock train had just arrived, pulling into the elevated platform of the train station in the heart of the bustling kingdom city. Its brakes squealing loudly, causing some of the mammals with more sensitive hearing to cover their ears and wince.

After a moment, the doors slid open. A multiple number of medium to large mammals walked out carrying their luggage, looking around the station like it was their first time here. A total of eleven mammals walked out of the train. The station wasn't much to behold, save for the posters on the walls advertising the city.

After the eleven animals walked out, Jacques Akachi followed. Carrying a suitcase on one of his paws. His katana strapped to his waist, clinking against the metal buttons on his pants as he walked. Some would turn to see him carrying his sword, but quickly glance away and continue on their way. Jacques walked through the crowd of eleven and continued to walk forward. The eleven shortly followed Jacques, mumbling to each other as they walked down the stairs leading to the busy streets below. At the foot of the steps, was a charter bus. The bus driver on the front holding a sign that read 'Akachi'.

Jacques raised his paw as he walked up to the driver. The driver lowered his sign and smiled. "Mister Akachi." Greeted the male Dessert Wild Dog with a small bow. "This bus will take you to your destination. Courtesy of our sponsor." explained the bus driver as he lifted up the small hatches that allowed passengers to store their luggage. The eleven behind Jacques placed their luggage in the bus, moving around Jacques to place in their luggage.

Jacques placed his suitcase once everyone else had gotten on the bus, closing the doors and latching them in place. As Jacques lowered the door, he saw the banner of the sponsor. A light smile touching his lips as he recognized the last name due to Zootopia's news, as well as Leah's report of her time in Zootopia. Jacques wondered if the two were related as he walked onto the bus.

The bus driver placed his paw on Jacques's shoulder to stop him. "Mister Akachi, I can't let you bring a weapon onto the bus..." he said as he nodded to the katana on Jacques's waist.

Jacques smiled and shrugged off the bus driver's hand. "The weapon stays with me. Feel free to try and take it if you want. No worries, Sir, you wont be harmed. And you're only transporting my people. Take us to the destination and we can go our separate ways." Jacques said as he walked onto the bus and sat down in the front seat.

The bus driver paused outside the door as if contemplating his next move. Eventually, he got on the bus and closed the doors. Keeping silent as he began to drive.

Jacques smirked and looked out of the window to get a good look at the city's construction. The Eastern Region consisted mostly of dusty savannas and dry arid areas. Not precisely a dessert, but close. More closely related to an Outback. The city was built to resemble and compliment the surrounding terrain.

The many buildings that whipped past were built with orange stone on the outside. Giving a dusty, and arid appearance. The stones ranging from bright, vibrant orange like that of the fruit. To deep, blood orange like that of a sunset. Even nearly white, like the untouched ground of a centuries old dried up lake.

The Eastern Region was more suited to animals who could handle a dry, hot climate. While the Western Region was for those that preferred warm climates, and mild winters. The northern region was for those who preferred icy plains, and snowy tundras.

The sidewalks were built of red brick to compliment the dusty, warm feel of the city. The tops of some of the smaller structures domed out with red bricks, giving the top of the building a bulb-like look. However, most of the skyscrapers didn't do that.

Jacques caught a glimpse of the Zoocia Royal Palace. The first five floors were built of dusty red blocks for appearance. Occasional lighter bricks could be seen on the way up the tower where the sun had worn over the bricks, or the weather. The palace rose to seven floors before stopping. However, several large cylindrical towers protruded from the top of the seventh floor. The palace was reminiscent of the mid evil ages palace constructions. Knowing that the current King of Zoocia preferred a classic, old fashion view to his display of power.

The bus continued onward towards the outskirts of the city. The buildings still keeping their dusty coloration, but becoming less impressive and size and condition. Clearly, they were heading to the lower economy districts of the city.

The bus came to a stop at a moderately sized hotel. Jacques stood up from the bus and turned to his eleven men who sat behind him. Jacques stepped off of the bus and opened up the hatches to let everyone get their luggage. Jacques headed into the lobby of the hotel first, smiling at the receptionist politely. "Hello I believe I have some rooms reserved under Jacques Akachi?"

The receptionist, a little surprised at Jacques's sudden appearance and statement, quickly searched through her computer. "Let me see here... ah yes Akachi. Alright you are on the top floor in our grouped VIP segments. The rooms are connected to a single larger conference room. Says here you're booked for the week for 12 people total including yourself. Enjoy your stay!" said the receptionist as she handed Jacques a handful of keyrings for each room.

Jacques nodded and smiled. "Thank you madame." He said as he walked towards the elevator. Jacques smirked as he saw how small it was, only able to fit a few of the mammals that Jacques had brought with him. He turned back to look at the group that followed close behind. "Sorry boys. You gotta take the stairs." Jacques said as he stepped into the elevator.

The mammals groaned a bit and one of them laughed. "You jerk!" He said sarcastically.

Jacques shrugged and smiled at the group. "See you up top." he said as the doors closed. Leaving him alone in the elevator. The building itself wasn't very tall, only nine stories high. His Forces could easily handle it. Jacques pulled his phone out of his pocket when he heard it vibrate, seeing a message from The Mind. "You have a guest in the conference room. He'll fill you in on everything."

Jacques smirked and sent a text back. "So the bus and the hotel was paid for by someone. Was that you?" Asked Jacques.

The Mind replied a few moments later. "You think I would tell you that? Or leave it that open for you to figure out? Come on Voice, use your head a little. The fundraising company is an acquaintance of mine...of sorts."

Jacques pondered as he recalled the name on the bus, and the name of the owner of the hotel. It was a fundraiser company for the Eastern Region, as well as having a somewhat large name in the other two nations as well. But moreso, as a leading productions company for items of use. Such as household appliances, to car parts. A large company that would hold a varying range of fundraisers to those who needed it, or to those who wanted a little more cash as well. However, the fundraising company would hold most of the cash. Jacques recalled meeting the CEO of the company a few times...

Jacques's thought was interrupted as the doors dinged loudly and the doors opened. Jacques walked down the hall and followed it to the designated room. He turned the key and opened it up, walking inside and looking around the room. It was a simply constructed central conference room. A large, circular wooden table in the center surrounded in black vinyl chairs. A large, bay window facing towards the city, the palace spires clearly visible over the other buildings, having an overbearing presence among the less elegantly constructed towers.

Jacques noticed one of the larger chairs were pulled to the bay window, facing out overlooking the ground below. Two large, very muscular elephants standing on either side of the chair. Each wearing black suits, white undershirts, black ties, and sunglasses. Their hands folded neatly behind their backs and staring down Jacques as he walked in. Their trunks flexing in warning to the hyena.

Jacques set his suitcase down and slowly walked closer to the chair faced away from him. The elephants blocked his path, crossing their arms and glaring down at Jacques. A voice that originated from the chair spoke. "Forgive my body guards. No one is permitted within a few feet of me unless I give them permission." A male voice, light and airy in tone.

Jacques smiled and bowed his head politely. "May I ask who you are?"

After a few seconds, the chair turned. Showing a somewhat thinly framed male lion. His mane not fully in yet, showing he had to be in between 20 and 30 years of age. He was wearing an elegant dress shirt bearing the Kingdoms symbolic colors of red, yellow, and orange.

Jacques smiled as he recognized who this was, falling to one knee and bowing his head downward. "Prince Hasef. Royal Heir to the throne. It is truly an honor."

Jacques turned his ears as he heard the rest of his men walking in. They walked forward and saw Jacques kneeling, their gaze following to Hasef sitting in his chair. Instantly, the eleven remaining mammals knelt without question.

Hasef smiled warmly. "You have loyal followers, Mister Akachi." seeming impressed that eleven larger mammals than Jacques would follow his lead without question. "Rise up, we have much to discuss and I wont have you kneeling the whole time. That would make me a poor host."

Jacques stood up, followed by the remaining eleven. Jacques turned to his men and smiled. "Go pick out your rooms, my Forces. Get comfortable. The prince and I need to talk."

The eleven nodded and walked off to varying doors from side to side which led to living quarters. Jacques pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Hasef, a light smile on his face that never seemed to fade. "I must say, when my associate told me we would have a powerful ally I never expected it to be the heir to the throne." Jacques said amusingly.

Hasef gave a single nod, his back straight and his posture strong. Sitting in a manner consistent with his title. "Yes well, he is a very fascinating animal. Do you know who he is?" asked Hasef.

Jacques shook his head lightly. "No. I am interested to know, but as long as he does not stray from our cause and keeps producing the results Force of Nature needs to continue its efforts to unite all the nations under Nature's Law, I could not care less."

Hasef smiled lightly and chuckled, his laugh a lighter toned pitch. "You are very interesting, Mister Akachi."

Jacques bowed his head again politely. "Thank you, your majesty. Now, shall we get down to it?" Asked Jacques, eager to discuss.

Hasef nodded. "Yes, we shall. In case you are not aware, the leading fundraiser company for this nation is holding yet another fundraiser for my father, King Musala. It is high dollar, invitation only kind of party. Something typical of my father to divulge in."

Jacques nodded, recalling that the King of Zoocia, as well as the governing body of the Eastern Region, was a somewhat greedy man. A fat, happy, and ignorant lion who cared little of his kingdom and more for his well being. While he keeps the kingdom...stable, many things go about unseen. Things that make Force of Nature seem like stealing a candy bar from a convenience store. As long as the King's pockets were full, and his belly was fuller, he was content.

Hasef continued. "I have had enough of my father's ignorance, as well as his neglect to our great nation. While small villages are forced to suffer, their women and children being raped and forced into animal trafficking before being harvested into food. All the while, my father dines on his favorite dishes. I value the traditions of Force of Nature, as well as Nature's Law. Before my father bulldozed it, I would attend the gatherings to worship Mother Nature. I am on your side, and I want to help you."

Jacques folded his fingers together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And what is it that you offer?"

Hasef smiled calmly. "A nation. Zoocia's resource pool, and any who are willing to fight for you."

Jacques raised his eyebrow, his teeth flashing in a grin. "And what must I do to earn this?"

Hasef smiled more, his eyes showing eagerness and excitement. "I want to take the throne, but my father has too firm of a grip on the royal guards for anyone to get close enough to him. His food is prepared by the king's kitchen, of which if the king is to perish due to food poisoning, they are executed by the Royal Guard."

Jacques leaned back in his chair, smirking eagerly as he wanted to hear the words. "What is it you want me to do precisely?"

Hasef leaned forward, his paws folded neatly over his lap. "I want you to help me assasinate the King of Zoocia during the fundraiser, where I will assume the throne. Force of Nature will not he held responsible, and your men will dispose of the royal guard so as they won't retaliate. In return for this, you will have my full support on your quest to unite the world under Nature's Law."

Hasef held out his paw to Jacques. "You will have two weeks to prepare before he holds the fundraiser. Do we have a deal?"

Jacques paused for a moment before reaching forward and shaking Hasef's hand. "Yes, your Highness."

As their hands shook, Jacques recalled the colorful banner advertising the fundraiser company.

Wilde Funds.

* * *

 _Zootopia – ZPD Precinct One – 6 am_

The morning rolecall had come for the ZPD. The small handful of officers that answered directly to Chief Bogo gathered in the bullpen. Light chattering audible through the room as the collection of wolves, hippos, elephants, lions, tigers, and other stronger mammals spoke of their weekend.

In the front row, sat the smallest two of the officers, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Both of them having a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Nick had a somewhat eager, more energetic atmosphere about him today. His ears and tail would twitch excitedly as he was ready to go back on patrol for the first time in three months.

Daniel Wolford, one of the ZPD's officers and friend to all, shoved Nick's shoulder from the desk behind him. "Good to see you back, Fox." Wolford said happily.

Nick smiled back and jumped up, punching the wolf lightly on his shoulder. "Great to be back. How we can get something done around here." teased Nick.

Officer Higgins in the back spoke up. "Yeah right! More like nothing's gonna get done now with you and Hopps flirting all day long!"

The room erupted into chuckles and laughs. Judy blushed and smiled. "You're just mad cuz you don't get any Higgins! And you're married!"

The room broke out into more laughter. Bogo walked in carrying his usual stack of red folders, the room bursting into whooping to rally everyone up. Bogo rolled his eyes, a light smile touching his lips. His team did this every morning when he walked in. While he found it annoying, at least he knows his team is in a good mood.

"Alright, alright. We have someone returning to us today after a leave of absence that I should welcome back... Moving on." said Bogo. Whenever it came to friendly gestures such as new recruits, or just happy news, Bogo would mention but not press the matter further. A testimate to his rough exterior mood. Judy figured that Bogo did care to a point, otherwise he wouldn't have even brought it up.

Nick smiled. "Not even a 'Welcome back Wilde.' 'Hey how's your side Wilde?' 'Glad to have you back on the force, Wilde!'" said Nick snidely. He would sometimes comment on Bogo's stoic personality to get a rise out of him, and it worked every time.

Bogo glared up at Nick. "How about 'Shut you're trap Wilde!'" The room bursting into chuckles and huffs.

Nick shrugged and smiled. "I'll take it."

Bogo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up to his eyes more closely. "Straight forward day today. Everyone is out on patrol today, and keep your channels open in case something does happen."

Bogo quickly ran down who was assigned to what district. Today, Nick and Judy were assigned to the Meadowlands. The northern most region of Zootopia where mainly sheep, deer, and animals native to grassy plains would tend to live. Of course, everyone could live anywhere in Zootopia. But each district was fitted to have the natural climate of each animal that wished to live in Zootopia if they could not go without it. The Meadowlands consisted of grassy parks, and wind turbines along the walls to push a gentle breeze through the district. A more peaceful part of the city, rarely any troubles there other than rambunctious kids, and the occasional drug user would be arrested.

Judy and Nick made their way to their patrol car, passing by Ben Clawhauser at a vending machine along the way. Ben smiled as he saw his favorite fox and bunny. "Oh heyyy! Back on patrol huh Nick?" Said Ben in his usual, cheerful tone. While Precinct One consisted of the toughest officers on the force, most would say Benjamin Clawhauser was not fit to be in Precinct One. But you would never find a better man for dispatch, and to brighten the mood of the officers who come back after a rough day on the beat.

Judy smiled up at her friend, waving at him and jumping a little on the tips of her toes. "Hey Clawhauser!"

Nick smiled and waved two fingers at Clawhauser. "Hey Ben. Yep I'm back on. Ready to make the world a better place. One petty crime at a time." Nick said in an almost sarcastic tone.

Ben pulled his bag of potato chips out from the slot in the vending machine. "Well if we don't do it, who will? Someone's gotta take more effort to protect the streets than just street thugs." Clawhauser puffed out his chest and glared forward towards an unseen person. "Yo man imma bust you up if you say that to me again!" mocked Clawhauser, speaking in a 'gangsta' tone that the kids like to use.

Judy giggled and continued to head to the garage, Nick following behind her. "The Fuzz gotta go do what dey do. Writin' out tickets to everyone goin' the speed limit!" Judy said in the same kind of mocking tone.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked back at Clawhauser. "See you when the shift's over my ni-" Nick stopped as Judy elbowed Nick in the side.

Clawhauser waved as they walked away. Once they reached the car, Judy jumped into the drivers seat, while Nick took the passenger seat. Judy looked over at Nick before starting the car up. "Ready, partner?"

Nick smiled back at his bunny girlfriend, his usual cocky grin on his face. "Let's go."

Judy drove off and drove off towards the Meadowlands, Nick flicking open his reflector sunglasses and putting them on. Within minutes, they had entered Meadowlands, seeing the grassy parks for children to play. The many grass, hay, and vegetable based food stores bustling as they always would as herds of sheep, rabbits, and other medium to small herbivores entered and exited each establishment. Judy smirked as she passed a suburban house with a family of sheep. The husband eating the overgrown grass to cut it, while the mother did the same with the hedges.

Their patrol went on rather peacefully as it started, no calls at all originating from Meadowlands. Due to the open radio channel, everyone could hear when Clawhauser or Bogo would dispatch officers to calls. Clawhauser's voice soon came over the radio. "Officer Higgins, we got a 10-50 car accident in Downtown. They'll need an officer there asap."

After a few seconds, Higgins called over the radio. "10-4." Both Nick and Judy knowing the codes.

Nick smirked lightly. "I bet someone was texting."

Judy rolled her eyes but thought on it for a minute. "I bet elderly."

Nick raised his eyebrow and smiled over at Judy. "Loser buys lunch?"

"You're on. And winner picks the place." Judy replied.

"We're not eating lunch in Meadowlands today." Commented Nick, a light smile on his face.

Judy looked over at Nick for a moment before looking back to the road. "Totally are, and why not? There's a great selection of food here." said Judy as she rounded another corner on their patrol.

Nick rolled his eyes, holding up an imaginary plate. "Come get your fresh cut steamed grass blades here! Fresh from the Johanson's yard!" exclaimed Nick. Falling back to his hustling days when he sold various items or foods.

Judy smirked lightly. "I'll take three orders of that."

Nick pretended to hand the imaginary plate into Judy's lap. "That'll be 8.95 today ma'am. And might I say you look very pretty this morning." Nick said as if trying to flatter his customer.

Judy laughed a bit from Nick's gesture. "What? No girlfriend's discount?"

Nick leaned over and kissed Judy on the cheek lightly. "Consider that a bonus."

Judy blushed a bit and smiled, her eyes forward. Eventually, Higgins came over the radio. "This is officer Higgins, nothing serious about that accident. Some old bat blew a red light and caused a fender bender. But I do need a 10-51 at Prairie Avenue right by the Banny's"

Bogo's voice quickly came over. "Higgins, the channel's open." Bogo said, reminding him that every officer could hear what Higgins was saying.

"I know that, Sir. But she really is an old bat. A fruit bat." replied Higgins.

After a long pause, Bogo spoke. "Carry on."

Judy smirked. "Looks like the fox pays today."

Nick rolled his eyes, but had a humorous smile. "Just make sure they have a decent menu for vegetarian predators. Like a whole vegetables or heck even a salad would do fine. Just not cut grass."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not a sheep right?"

"Of course I do Fluff, but most everyone here is a sheep or deer." Nick commented.

Suddenly, Clawhauser's voice came over the radio. "Hopps, Wilde, we have a possible 10-15 at Meadowlands Central Park. Seems like some kid's screaming at people by the fountain."

A 10-15 code was more reffered to as a 'wild card code'. On paper, it meant Civil Disturbance, which could be a range of things. Such as kids bothering people, to heated arguments that lead to brawls.

Nick picked up the radio and answered. "10-4. On route now." Nick hung up the radio and leaned back in his seat. "Looks like lunch will have to wait."

Judy smiled and sighed. "Worst case scenario we can just go to Murphy's again." Murphy's being a local fast food chain. A good spot to get cheap, processed food.

Nick held his tongue out in disgust. "Blehh... but fine."

Judy quickly drove to the central park, not using her sirens or lights due to it not being an emergency call, but rather a disturbance. The park was pretty large with several nature trails leading into some wooded areas within the city, as well as playgrounds for young children and picnic areas. Towards the center, was a water fountain where a young adult male sheep seemed to be pacing nervously, scratching at his neck and cheeks as if he had bugs landing on his face. He had white wool, and black fur on his face with blue eyes. Wearing a stylized gray tshirt and blue jeans.

Judy pulled up to a nearby parking spot by the fountain, watching the man pace and scratch for a while. Occasionally, as someone passed, the sheep would yell out at them telling them to 'back off' or 'get outta here'. Nick sighed lightly and shook his head. "Looks like a bad dose of Nip."

Nip was an illegal drug. While it was mostly harmless to the user, Nip would cause the user to become irritable and unpredictable if they took too much or got a bad batch. Nip would be grown outside of Zootopia, then brought into the city by drug dealers.

Judy sighed and crossed her arms in irritation. "How does this keep becoming a problem for Zootopia?" she asked angrily.

Nick sighed and folded his paws together. "Street school time, Hopps. Nip is made from a plant that is very easy to grow, and can be grown in your basement with a flower pot, and a heat lamp. Nip gives off an addictive high that anyone would enjoy, but shouldn't enjoy due to the users becoming violent. Nip is taken simply by eating the dose and waiting about 10 minutes for it to kick in. Anyone wanting to make a quick buck could grow Nip, and sell it to kids. From my...experience from hustling, one Nip plant can get someone about 500 bucks when its harvested and sold successfully. And seed packets for Nip are easy to find outside the city."

Judy listened as Nick explained, being reminded as to why they made a good pair. Judy was optimistic and very good at catching criminals that required more finesse than other officers. While Nick had the street smarts, and the charisma to deal with more touchy situations. Nick often letting small time criminals such as hustlers slide off with a warning in exchange for information. Nick 'knew everyone', which Judy had little reason to doubt, and was invaluable when they would be trying to find someone specific.

While in terms of combat, both had their strengths and weaknesses to compliment the other. Judy would be more direct in confrontation, while Nick preffered to duck and dive till he wore his enemy out. Leon's confrontation was different, due to the desperate situation and having to deal with such a dangerous animal.

Judy picked up the radio. "Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps. We've arrived at the scene."

Nick and Judy stepped out of their patrol car and made their way towards the young man. Nick stood in front of Judy and held his paw out to her. "Lemme get this one, Carrots. Keep them updated over the radio okay?" Nick said with a confident grin.

Judy sighed and smiled lightly, nodding at Nick. She knew that he would be better to handle this situation, due to his experience in dealing with criminals on the streets outside of the law. Judy walked back over to the patrol car, holding the radio receiver in her hand and watching Nick. "Dispatch, Officer Wilde's gonna talk to him."

Bogo quickly responded. "Oh god..."

Nick walked up to the irritable sheep slowly. A calming, and friendly grin on his face. "Hey buddy, what's shaken?" Nick asked, trying to be friendly to the sheep.

The sheep glared and widened his shoulders threateningly. "Bug off fox! You got a problem with where I'm standing?! Put you in the ground man!" yelled the sheep, his eye's bloodshot and breathing rapidly.

 _Man... He's way off the wagon_. Nick thought to himself as he held his paws up and stood his ground. "Easy fella. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to help you. What's got you out here and all upset?"

The sheep stood his ground, panting heavily. Clearly growing more and more agitated by the second. "I'm warning you fox! Take another step and I'll MAKE you leave!"

Judy spoke into the radio. "Dispatch, Nick's trying to talk him down, but the sheep's really agitated."

Judy recognized the familiar, slightly deeper tone of Daniel Wolford come over the radio. "He's good at talking too. Man, this guy has to be tripping into a ballpit." .

Clawhauser spoke over quickly. "Keep us posted Judy."

Nick still held his ground, making sure his paws were at chest level and exposed to the sheep. "Look at me man, I'm not here to hurt you at all. Just tell me what's bugging you so I can help you out. We're all friends here."

The sheep yelled out and ran at Nick. Nick quickly sidestepped out of the way, seeming ot be unperturbed by the sheep's sudden attack. "Easy buddy. Come on let's just sit down and talk okay? I'll even buy you lunch."

The sheep, seeming to have ignored Nick, charged again. Nick once again sidestepped and continued to try and calm the sheep down without directly confronting him.

Judy watched while speaking into the radio. "Subject's hostile. Nick still has it under control."

Another officer, McHorn, came over the radio. "Is he doing that thing again where he just zips around whoever is fighting him and wont shut up?"

Judy smiled a bit and suppressed the urge to giggle. "Yeah, he is." Judy recalling how frustrating it is whenever she sparred with Nick. He would just step around her and ramble on about anything he could think of. Like some movie he had trouble remembering as a pup that he wanted to see again. Or that one night he went drinking with Finnick, and woke up in a ditch with no clothes on.

Nick continued to dance around the angry young sheep, continuing to try and calm him down to no avail. "Alright buddy, I wont ask you again to calm down." Nick warned to the sheep.

The sheep ignored Nick and charged again. Instead of just sidestepping the sheep, Nick hooked left arm around the sheep's jaw, pulling him into a headlock. The sheep bleated and struggled, trying to pull Nick's arm away from his neck. "Lemme go! Lemme go you damn fox!"

Nick tightened his grip a bit and pushed his weight down on the sheep to hold him in place. "Hey! Language." Nick's grip never loosening around the sheep's neck. He wasn't choking him at all, just making him uncomfortable to show that he couldn't overpower the fox.

The sheep continued to struggle, digging the sharp ends of his hooves into Nick's arm around his neck. Nick winced a bit and sighed. "Sorry buddy." Nick kicked one of the sheep's feet out from under him, causing the sheep to fall backward. Nick carried the momentum to push the sheep onto his belly, quickly slapping handcuffs on the dazed sheep.

Judy spoke quickly. "Subject in custody. Standby Dispatch." Judy hung up the radio and jogged over to Nick. "Let's put him in the car to come down." Judy said.

Nick nodded and helped the sheep up to his feet. "Alright buddy. Take it easy, we're not arresting you. We're just gonna let you calm down okay?" Nick said to the sheep.

As Nick carried the sheep to the squad car, Judy reached into his pockets to try and find any identification. The most she found, was a high school ID card used to swipe for various things in high school such as for lunch, to rent out books, or to get in your locker. "This guy's a high schooler Nick."

The sheep, still in a daze from being thrown to the ground, muttered incoherently. "Mmmfshh. Bunny and Fox...hnnngh." Judy held the door open as Nick set the sheep in the car. The sheep flopped over onto his side, his eyes dazed and hazy as if he was falling asleep, only to have his eyes flip open and his head jerk right before his eyes would close.

Nick wiped his brow after the sheep was in the car. "Kid's a fighter."

Judy giggled at Nick. Nick smirked and walked to the radio, holding it up to his mouth. "Dispatch this is Officer Wilde. Subject is in custody and appears to be high on a bad batch of Nip. Subject is an underage truant so Chief, do Officer Hopps and I have the all clear to bring him to the drunk tank in the Meadowlands Precinct?"

After a few moments, Bogo spoke over the radio. "Granted. Bring him in and let him sober up."

Nick nodded. "10-4. See you soon." Nick said before hanging up the radio. Nick smiled at Judy, crossing his arms and smirking. "Still got it huh?" Nick gloated as he walked over to his side of the car.

Judy rolled her eyes and jumped up into the drivers seat. "Nick, he's underage. Not really a fair fight."

Nick shrugged and sat down in the passenger seat, putting his reflector shades back on. "Yeah well...i guess that could count as a warmup?"

Judy smirked and started the patrol car. "No. Not at all." Judy said as she pulled out of the park, heading towards the Meadowlands Precinct.

Each and every district in Zootopia had a precinct to itself to handle the smaller criminal activity such as public disturbance, public intoxication, vandalism, and so on. The larger crimes would be processed in the districts precinct, then the criminal in question would be transported to District One in Downtown. District One in Downtown served as the Headquarters for the ZPD. As such, each district had a commander with the rank of Assistant Chief.

The Assistant Chief of each district was a three-star rank among the Zootopia ZPD. These individuals oversee each district, and report directly to Chief Bogo. The Assistant Chiefs play the role of commanding the officers in each district to do what is necessary to keep the peace. Essentially the same as the District One officers, only dealing more with influencing the people to avoid crime. Such as giving public speeches in schools, among crowds of people, internal affairs, or public service. While these district officers were smaller time than the officers in District One, they still were required to handle crimes whenever necessary. However if the potential situation would have been too much for the officer to handle, they could call in the District One officers for backup, if they were available.

Each Precinct had its own set of officers as well assigned to the district. These officers were mainly patrol officers that would handle the main calls that animals would send in. If no officers were available, or for another number of varying reasons, the officers patrolling that precinct would respond.

The officers in District One, such as Judy and Nick, were different cases. The main squadron was much smaller than the Precinct officers and could do a varying range of special assignments in Zootopia. Such as detective work, SWAT, undercover work, or drug busts. If one was an officer in Precinct One, they were the officers that were seen as a cut above, and capable of handling extreme and deadly situations better than others. However, if there were no higher danger crimes or investigations ongoing, these officers would be assigned to patrolling districts. Just as Judy and Nick were assigned to patrol Meadowlands today.

Judy suddenly reached up and picked up the radio, tuning it to the Meadowlands Precinct frequency. "Dispatch, this is Officer Hopps of District One. We're bringing a ten fifty-six to the drunk tank. Requesting additional officers to be on scene when we arrive, over."

After a moment, a softer female voice responded. "Officer Hopps, you are cleared to enter. Officers will be waiting in the garage."

"Ten-four."

Judy pulled the squad car into the Meadowlands Precinct. Nick looked back at the sheep to see him sitting upright, his eyes lowered and still hazy. "Doing alright back there big guy?" Nick asked the sheep calmly.

The sheep looked up with a blank stare and his mouth open, giving a dazed look before nodding lightly. "He's coming down." Nick said as he turned to look forward again. Judy pulled into the garage and stepped out of the car, seeing two other officers assigned to Meadowlands Precinct waiting. The officers walked forward as Judy opened the door.

The officers picked up the sheep and helped him inside, carrying him by the shoulders as they walked. Nick and Judy following behind, as they had to check him in since they were the officers that responded.

The young sheep was put into the drunk tank, which is just a plain room with only a stone bench mounted on the wall. A room for people to go in and sober up for a few hours till they were coherent and calmed. The room had a single glass window from the hallway that could be used by the officers to watch the subject. As well as a speaker overhead that made it so any spoken word could be heard from those in the hallway.

Judy and Nick were greeted by the Meadowlands Precinct Assistant Chief. He was a large, burly razorback warthog. Gray fur all over save for his black mohawk that lead down his back. Bright white tusks protruding from his bottom jaw pointing upwards past his snout. One of his tusks having a crack down the center of it.

The razorback waved two fingers as he walked up, his hooves clacking loudly on the hard floor. "Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde."

Judy and Nick both saluted the razorback. "Assistant Chief Razz. We've apprehended the subject and brought him into custody." Said Judy in her alert, orderly tone.

Razz saluted back and smiled. "At ease Officers. All I want is a verbal report from Wilde. Whenever you're ready."

Nick nodded and lowered his salute, as did Judy. "We arrived on scene to find the subject...well tripping bad. I suspect he's on Nip judging from...well past experiences. He became violent but I quickly got him under control and in handcuffs. No need to charge him with an assault on a police officer, hes just a kid." explained Nick.

Razz nodded and turned to see the young sheep scratching his head, his face showing concern and regret. Nick noticed his look and smiled. "Hey, Assistant Chief, mind if I chat with the kid for a bit? Lemme see if I can get some info out of him about who got him the drugs."

Razz paused then shrugged lightly. "Knock yourself out, Wilde."

Nick walked over to a nearly water dispenser, getting himself a cup, as well as a second cup. Nick walked over to the door. One of the officers let him in, the door sliding open then sliding closed once Nick went inside.

Razz looked down at Judy, his burly arms crossed. "Interesting choice for your partner, Hopps."

Judy smiled and watched as Nick offered the spare cup of water to the sheep who took it quickly and drank it all. "Yeah. He's definitely the best partner I could ask for."

Razz smirked a bit. "Never thought I'd see the day when a rabbit or a fox would become officers... and even more so to become partners. Feels like I should play the lottery."

Judy giggled. "Well, we're more than just partners at work..." Judy said with a light blush on her face.

Razz looked down at Judy then over to Nick, taking a moment to collect the right words. "You should be careful, Hopps. There are many that don't look kindly on something like that."

Judy rolled her eyes. "I've heard it all, Sir. We're ready."

"You say that till you have a gun barrel pointed at your twitching nose." Razz said.

Judy remained silent, trying to push what Razz said aside.

Nick sat down next to the sheep as he drank his water, Nick sipping his own lightly. "Feeling better now?"

The sheep nodded and wiped the water off of his chin. "Yeah... I needed that. And hey...sorry I tried to attack you..."

Nick shook his head and held his paw up to silence the sheep. "S'all good kid. You're young, and young animals do stupid things. Trust me, I know. I was a pretty wild kid myself when I was in high school. So tell me, what's your name and how old are you?"

The sheep paused before sighing. "David Woolt. Im seventeen."

Nick nodded and sipped his drink again. "Alright Dave you got a few options here. No matter what happens though, we have to call your parents and let them know. It's just a preliminary thing and we gotta do it. But you do face a few juvenile charges here. Illegal drug use, and public disturbance. I'm not gonna let them charge you with Assault on a Police Officer, you're too young to have that slapped on your record."

The sheep looked up rather alarmed, and grateful at the same time. Nick smiled and continued, folding his paws over his lap. "But hey, I'm a nice guy. So, I just wanna ask you a few questions and I can get those charges knocked off in exchange. Literally, you will walk out of here only with a phone call to your parents."

David glared a bit and shook his head. "I ain't no snitch."

Nick smiled as he remembered that state of mind. "Snitch? No not really, I just want a name, or maybe where he lives. And think about it for a second, David. Look at where we are okay? Only people here, is us and the other police officers. Every single bit of info you can give me, is strictly confidential to us, or we lose our jobs. And trust me, we DONT want that. Only way anyone would know you told me anything, is if you tell them you did. Rule number one of crime, deny everything. Even to Snitching." Nick winked as he finished that sentence, pulling out a notepad and a pen from his pocket.

David sighed and lowered his head, taking a few minutes to think about it. Eventually he looked up. "Alright, what do you wanna know?"

Nick smiled. "What the hell did you take that made you trip so much, and who sold it to you?"

David smiled back and shook his head. "Man, I regret getting that from him now... It was Nip but he said he did something different to it... I think he slipped a bit of Rab in there with it."

Nick flinched a bit as he heard about Rab. Rab was the most dangerous, harmful drug one could get a hold of in Zootopia. A hit of Rab would cause one to become extremely violent and completely numb to pain. A slight overdose of Rab will cause the user to become lethally violent, prone to seizures, and would foam at the mouth. And unfortunately, there is no coming down from the overdose, as the seizures result in death, or any officer responding would have to use lethal force when encountering one overdosed on Rab. While Rab is extremely euphoric, it is also extremely difficult and dangerous to make. Not many take on the challenge, and even less produce Rab without issue. The ZPD takes Rab Lab's as a number one priority.

Nick soon responded. "Alright, do you know where he lives? Rab is something serious and I need as much info as I can buddy."

David nodded and told Nick everything he knew about the individual. His name being Mark Equin, a mustang who lived in the more rural area just outside of Zootopia's city limits. He was a family friend to David's parents, and that's how he met him. Nick took notes of everything that David said, encouraging the young sheep to say more.

Razz and Judy watched Nick talk, able to hear everything over a speaker that relayed conversation from inside the drunk tank. "Has he... been arrested before?" Asked Razz to Judy.

Judy shrugged and smiled. She recalled on Nick's application where it asked 'have you ever been arrested', Nick had 'yes' checked before it was scribbled out and checked 'no'. "You know, I never really asked. He's no stranger to crime though."

Razz looked as if he would ask more, but bit his tongue and nodded. After a few minutes, Nick walked out of the drunk tank, having several pages filled in his notepad. "Well, I'd say we got us a new case Officer Fluff." Nick said to Judy.

Judy smiled and nodded. "Heck of a first day back huh?"

Nick nodded and looked up at Assistant Chief Razz. "Can we let the kid off the hook? He was very cooperative once he calmed down. Gave us some solid leads on a Rab Lab. He's a good kid, just got wrapped up in the wrong crowd. I think he learned his lesson."

Razz paused then nodded once. "That's fine. You get to call his parents though." Razz said with a smirk.

Nick frowned a bit, but nodded. "Yeah okay. Anyway, could you let buffalo butt know that we got a lead on a Rab Lab? Here's all the info I got." Nick said as he handed the notepad over to Razz.

Razz looked over the notes that Nick took. His face steadily going from annoyance, as if not expecting to get much, to being impressed. "Nice work, fox. I'll let Chief Bogo know, go ahead and let the kids parents know." Razz said before turning on his heel and walking down the hall towards the lobby.

Nick sighed and walked over to a nearby phone on the wall that officers, or arrested would use to call people. Nick had gotten David's parents phone number from him and remembered the number. Dialing his father's cell phone.

Judy watched as Nick conversed with David's father. Nick, while he was good at talking to people to get information out of them, was not so good at more delicate situations. Instead of the usual 'Your son has been arrested, and you should come pick him up.' Nick opened with, 'Your son's in the drunk tank. He's gonna need a ride.' after introducing himself. This made Judy smirk and try not to giggle loudly.

Nick eventually hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "I hate telling parents stuff like that... I'm not good at it."

Judy smiled and punched Nick's wrist lightly. "Darn right you aren't. That's more my thing." Judy being better at delivering bad news in a calming manner.

Nick rubbed his wrist lightly and shoved Judy playfully. "Let's go find Razz. I need that notepad back."

Judy and Nick both made their way to Assistant Chief Razz's office. The Meadowlands Precinct was built differently than Headquarters. Consisting of a large open lobby with multiple hallways with guideposts telling what was down said hallways. Soon, Razz's office was found.

Nick knocked politely and waited, his paws folded neatly behind his back. Judy waited with her paws folded over her front. Razz soon opened the door and saw Nick. He paused then reached into his pocket, giving Nick back his notepad. "Bogo wants to debrief you two. Report back to Headquarters in Downtown. Dismissed." Razz ordered as he shut the door.

Judy looked up at Nick and smiled. "You still owe me lunch." She said as she began to make her way back to the garage, Nick following close behind.

Nick pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh wow its two in the afternoon... well how about dinner instead? By the time Bogo debriefs us, it'll be the end of our shift."

Judy smiled and nodded. "Deal. I still wanna try a place here in Meadowlands."

Nick sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Well... I guess its better than Murphy's."

* * *

 _Zootopia – 9pm_

The sun had set at this point in Zootopia, the calm suburban area in the Meadowlands was silent. The wind rustling over the neatly cut grass, and hedges on the houses. A nearly child's swing squealed and rattled as the chains were pushed by the wind.

A lone car pulled onto Willow Road, slowly traveling down the road before pulling into a small driveway in front of a cute little house painted in white.

The engine of the car shut off and a lone male weasel stepped out of the car. He was slender, well dressed, and his fur neatly trimmed. Having brown fur with a cream colored underbelly and brown eyes. He noticed a single black van sitting in front of his neighbor's house he didn't recognize. Figuring that they must have had a family member visiting.

The weasel walked up to the house and opened the front door, instantly smelling the aroma of dinner. He closed the door behind him and loosened up his tie. "I'm home Malory!" called out the weasel.

After a few moments, a black wool sheep stepped out from around the wall leading to the kitchen, walking up and hugging the weasel. "Welcome home John. How was work?" asked Malory.

John smiled and hugged the sheep back, gently kissing her on the cheek. "Sold three cars today. All of them were the bad ones I had been trying to get rid of for ages. Poor saps think they can fix up a faulty transmission under 500 bucks. Ha!" said John snidely.

Malory smiled and let go of John. "Well, you are a weasel after all." She said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon!"

John nodded and walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna get comfortable, take a shower too. Be out in a minute okay hun?"

"Alright babe. Take your time."

John walked into his bedroom, searching through his dresser for some fresh clothing. Finding some shorts and a tshirt he liked to wear around the house. John paused as he saw the gold wedding ring on his paw, knowing that Malory had a matching one. A light smile touching his face as he remembered seeing her in the wedding dress and never looking more beautiful.

A flash of movement by the closed window caught John's eye, causing him to look over to see what looked like two lightly glowing yellow orbs in the bush that lined the fence across from his window. John walked over to the window to get a better look, only to see the orbs instantly vanish.

John quickly took off his clothes down to his underwear and walked to the bathroom. John closed the door and turned on the shower, taking off his wedding ring and placing it on the counter's edge. John stepped out of his underwear and stepped into the shower once the water had warmed up.

Malory, still having a few minutes on dinner, heard a sound come from the bedroom after John went into the shower. Malory walked down the hall, hearing the shower going and steam coming from under the door. Knowing that John had been in the shower after the sound came from the bedroom. Malory walked to the bedroom and looked inside, a little disturbed that sounds were coming from the house.

The room seemed to have nothing in it, other than the window being open, the blinds billowing from the wind blowing in. Malory walked over and closed the window quickly, figuring the sound must have come from outside and was easier to hear due to the open window.

Malory quickly turned around and walked back to the kitchen, feeling the cold breeze of the wind that wasn't there before. Malory noticed a window in the kitchen was opened, the blinds shaking and shifting from the wind pressure.

 _I don't remember opening that window..._ Malory thought as she walked over and closed it. Malory looked out of the window and looked around, freezing as she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the bushes, followed by fangs being shown as whatever was there curled its lips back go growl.

Malory jumped back and let out a surprised yelp from seeing someone in the bushes. She turned to rush to John, only to feel something close hard around her neck, and clamp down painfully. It was now that Malory saw the jaws of a black furred wolf clamped down on her neck, the vicious yellow eyes of the wolf glaring at her with wild adrenaline. Malory tried to yell for help, only to feel the jaws clamp down hard on her neck, cutting off her windpipe and blocking her from making any sound.

She winced and tried to scratch at the wolf with her hooves, only to have them grabbed by the wolf. She felt his teeth cut into her neck deep and painfully, feeling her neck grow warm and wet from the blood. The wolf grinned and pushed his weight down on the sheep, forcing her to the ground while never letting his jaws off of her neck.

Malory reached for something to grab, only to get a handful of rags as she was forced to the hard, tile floor. The wolf held her by the wrist with his paws, and her neck with his jaws. Malory clicked and smacked her hooves loudly on the floor, hoping to alert somebody... anybody to her plight. Her eyes widening as she realized the terror that she was being hunted.

"Malory?" Called John from the shower, having heard the momentary yelp and the clacking of her hooves. The wolf let out a deep, guttural growl as he pinned his knee to the sheep's chest. The wolf bit down harder, sending a massive surge of pain to run through the sheep, her eyes widening and trying to scream for help, but unable to get any sound out due to her windpipe in a vice-lock. Malory noticed a small device tucked down in the wolf's ear that looked like an earpiece to hear someone speaking to you. Like in movies, when a superior would give orders to underlings.

The wolf, having the sheep fully pinned down, pulled back hard on the sheep's throat, his jaws locked down as hard as he could possibly have them. Malory's eyes widened and her vision went white from pain as she felt the muscles in her neck pull, and begin to tear. Feeling blood soak over her neck, face, and chest. The pain increased steadily and her head lifted up off of the floor, able to feel the blood run under her arms as they were pinned to the floor. She felt as if she was growing colder by the second, the pain slowly ebbing away and her vision growing dark, along with the white of the pain.

There was the feeling of something being pulled free from her neck, and her head hit the floor. Malory couldn't breathe... she couldn't see... she couldn't hear or even move. She just felt cold, and numb. Why was this happening? Why had this wolf attacked her? She thought about John, and the happy life they had together. Hoping that somehow, he would be okay...

Then everything went black, and Malory was no more.

John, growing increasingly concerned from the noises, stepped out of the shower and put back on his wedding ring. He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his waist before poking his head out from the doorway in the hall. "Malory! What's going on?" John asked confused.

John could see Malory's feet laying on the floor... and was that blood? John darted out from the bathroom and sprinted to the kitchen, seeing the blood that had pooled around his wife. "MALORY!" John called out desperately, hoping for a response.

He got nothing from her.

John could only see from her waist down at this point, and hesitantly took a few steps forward to see her face. His skin crawled, his blood ran cold, his ears began to ring, and his heart stopped at the sight he was beholding. There lay Malory, her eyes open, glassy, and not moving. At her neck, a large mass of flesh was missing, and blood had covered the floor all around her.

John saw shoeprints leading towards the window of the kitchen, following them to see the black wolf with yellow eyes. The same yellow eyes he saw in the bush earlier. The wolf closed the window and turned to look at John, his face bloody,and swallowing the last chunk of flesh in his mouth.

John, blinded by the moment, was unable to hear the window in the bedroom close as well. John let out a roar of fury and ran at the wolf, only to feel a strong hand grab him and throw him back towards the living room. John struck the back of the couch and tumbled over it onto the wooden table, breaking several cups that had been left there the previous night, the glass stabbing painfully into his back and arms.

John quickly got up, seeing a the wolf, and a Corsac fox staring him down. John roared again and charged again, blinded by primal fury to care about what happened to him. He was simply reacting to seeing the body of his beloved. The corsac fox crouched down to all fours and ran at John, his fangs and claws exposed and ready to devour and harm.

John ignored the corsac fox, seeing his wife's blood on the wolf's hands. Proving to be a fatal mistake as the fox bit down on the back of the weasel's neck. John growled and continued to try and advance to the wolf, who only grinned as John was pushed to the ground onto his belly.

John fell forward with the corsac on top of him, hitting the hard tile of the kitchen floor while his chest was on the carpet. John felt warm liquid splash against his face, able to smell the salty, metallic odor of blood. Malory's blood.

John struggled against the Corsac. John felt the Corsac loosen its jaws from behind his neck. John used the moment to flip onto his back, only to get his neck bitten again the second he was on his back, the teeth of the Corsac cutting into his neck, spilling his blood to the floor.

John scratched at fox, trying to get him off. John felt another pair of paws pin down his own to his chest. John saw another red fox that he had not seen before holding his paws to his chest, not letting the weasel fight back and making him totally helpless.

The Corsac kept his jaws tight on the weasel's neck, not allowing him to make a sound from his mouth. The black furred wolf with the yellow eyes tapped on the device in his ear. "All clear Wrath. It's safe to enter."

After a few moments, John heard the front door open, followed by heavy footsteps. Most of his vision was blocked by the Corsac's jaw and head obscuring his vision. John continued to feel his blood pour from his neck, feeling his pawtips grow cold.

The footsteps drew closer, a light metallic clink in each step. John saw a large muscular brown furred wolf with gray eyes next to him. Several scars lining along his face. The wolf was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt and black pants. As well as matching gloves, and his boots which were covered on the toes, the ankle, and the foot by a metal sheet that wrapped around the top half of the boot. This is what made the metal clink sound as he walked.

The wolf stood over the weasel and looked down at him. After a moment his gaze turned to Malory's lifeless body. John figured this to be 'Wrath'. Unknown to him, the wolf was Hunter Lupin. Hunter nodded to the other canines. "Well done boys. Keep him quiet for a moment." Hunter said as he sniffed the air.

Hunter walked into the kitchen and noticed the stove was still on. The food on the skillet beginning to burn. Hunter turned off the skillet and picked up a fork out of the counter. He stabbed a part of the food before taking a bite, chewing it and nodding. "Mmm. Pretty good." Hunter commented as he walked back over to John.

"John Wessel?" Asked Hunter.

John growled loudly and tried to speak, only getting a light rasp of air. Hunter patted the corsac on the shoulder. "Let him speak, but only softly."

The corsac loosened his jaw pressure a bit, allowing enough air to get through for John to speak. "F...fuck...you"

Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes. Hunter looked to John's paw and noticed the gold wedding ring, then noticing the similar matching ring on Malory's hoof. "Mother Nature scorns those who try to mate with different species that children cannot be produced with. You deserve to know why you and your wife died today."

Hunter knelt down above John, his head hanging above Johns. "We are Force of Nature. We have been given the divine purpose to cleanse this world of heretics who dare break Nature's Law. I am the Wrath, I am the one who punishes those who break Nature's Law. 'Interspecies relationships that cannot produce children are a mortal sin'. This is the law you and your wife broke John. If everyone did as you did, animals would gradually go extinct. And today, you meet your end at Wrath's hand."

The Corsac, and the red fox both jumped off of John. The first instinct that ran through John's head, was to run. John jumped up and sprinted to the front door, one paw clamped on his neck to slow his blood from pouring out, and his other stretched out to the door handle. John tried to scream, but could only get raspy gasps out of his damaged throat.

Just as his paw came a few inches from the handle, he felt the sensation of a much larger set of jaws bite down on his neck and lift him up off the ground. The top of Hunter's jaw was on the top of the weasel's neck, and the back was on his bottom jaw. Hunter carried the weasel over to a mirror that hung in the living room.

John's eyes fell on the mirror, seeing the bloodstained half of his face where he was pressed to the floor soaking in Malory's blood. John reached up with shaky paws, grabbing the sides of Hunter's head, his eyes pleading for mercy.

Hunter saw the look and nodded once. "Thish ish my mershy." Hunter said muffled a bit from the weasel being in his neck.

Hunter clamped his jaw down hard on the weasel's neck, his paws curled into fists as he put all of his strength into his bite. John felt his fangs slide into his neck deeper, followed by a a large tension at his neck. Hunter gave one last hard clamp down on his jaws, hearing the bones in John's neck break and shatter.

John felt his arms drop and his body go numb. His thoughts falling to the happy times that he and Malory had shared during their life. His vision went dark, and John was no more.

Hunter dropped John after breaking his neck in his jaw, blood covering his jaw and chest now. A small bit of blood having splashed onto the mirror from the force of the bite. Hunter pulled out his phone and took a picture of both Malory and John before putting his phone away. Hunter turned to the three canines in the house. "Stoves off, electricity off. We want these bodies to be found."

The canines nodded and searched around the house for anything that could compromise the house. Turning off all the power save for what's in the living room to give light to Hunter. Hunter pulled a piece of white paper out from his pocket, walking over to Malory's body and dipping a single claw in the blood. He wrote a message on the paper using his claw and Malory's blood, then hung it up on the wall across from the door.

Hunter looked around the room, inspecting the area himself before nodding at the three canines. "Let's go. We're going out of town to clean up before we go back to the apartment."

The three canines nodded and quickly ran out of the house, heading towards the van parked across the street in the darkness. Moving silently like shadows as they slipped into the open side door of the van. Hunter turned off all the lights and closed the door before running to the van, his boots clinking lightly as he ran. Hunter hopped up into the van and closed the door behind him, laying on his back and covering his face and chest.

"Marco, Calen, and Walt. Lay down and cover up. Do not get up until we are stopped." Hunter ordered.

Instantly, the corsac fox, the red fox, and the black wolf with yellow eyes lay down next to Hunter. Covering their bloody bodies with blankets that had been placed before they left. Hunter waited patiently as the van moved through the city, knowing the driver was good at driving like nothing was wrong. Hunter tasted the weasel's blood on his lips, dragging his tongue slowly over his fangs, and lips to taste the blood.

 _Another successful hunt._ Hunter thought as he smiled lightly.

* * *

 **Alright that'll wrap up that chapter. Wanted to get something dark in there and I reckon I did just that. The camping trip went good other than a skunk harassing my tent the first night because my idiot brother's friend left some chibata bread out for them to fight over. Other than that I had a blast! Ask the Cast is still open, and always will be! Next chapter should be up in a few days, gonna take a bit of a break. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enter the Savage

**Gonna move the plot forward a bit. Interesting chapter here, gonna see a few key players. Ask the Cast questions!**

 **TheAssassin2 asks: I have a question for Hunter? Why would you disobey orders to tell the people you hunted why they were killed when you were told not to? I know you said that you could live with them not knowing why you killed them, but is that really true?**

 **Hunter pauses for as he rethinks what The Mind told him in the apartment in Zootopia.**

 **Hunter: The Mind wasn't ordering me not to tell them. He was having me realize that many animals in Zootopia had never heard of Nature's Law, and I will end up hunting these animals without them truly knowing why. With John Wessel, I told him of his sin before I ended his life. While he knew the REASON we had targeted him, he still did not know exactly why we did what we did. But every animal will ponder a cross-species relationship, that is the point where Nature's Law would stop animals from proceeding with such a relationship. Those who break the law, make enemies of Force of Nature reguardless of what you do, or do not know. My morals and resolve were called into question about the ignorance of the animals who were never taught Nature's Law. I answered with the blood of those animals on my fangs.**

 **Unidentified Duck asks: This Question is for Leah, Hunter, and Jacques. When did you all first join Force of Nature, and why?**

 **Jacques: An excellent question! Well you see-**

 **A random shoe is thrown in from off screen, hitting Jacques on the side of his head, causing him to fall over.**

 **Arrowsight: SHUT UP JACQUES, NO SPOILERS! Anyway, I got plans for that. All three have their own reasons and each of them will get a heart-to-heart moment with certain characters.**

 **Jacques twitches a bit on the floor, a sizable lump on the side of his head.**

 **Jacques: A shoe... why a shoe? He can make anything he wants here so why a shoe?**

 **Guest asks: MIIIIIIINDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TELL ME SPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIILERSSSSSSSSSSSS: What's your evil plan?**

 **The Mind smirks from his shadowy spot in the room.**

 **Mind: Nope.**

* * *

 _Zootopia – 4am_

The crickets chirped late in the night in Downtown. Moths buzzing near overhead lamps along the streets. A single car drove along the road, passing the Rosand Deluxe Apartments.

Loud snores came from apartment 201, the other apartments around it vacant due to complaints. But the apartment tenant refused to kick the renter of 201 out due to who he was.

Chief Bogo snored loudly in his bed, the water in a glass next to his bed rippling with each snore. His blankets loosely pulled over his body. Bogo was single, and lived alone. Being mostly married to his work, he figured an apartment was the best way to go.

Bogo's phone, which sat at his bedside, lit up brightly and began to play a loud, sharp tone. Bogo stirred as he woke from his sleep, his snoring stopping as his hoof clapped on the table a few times to try and find his phone. Eventually, he picked it up and answered it.

"Mmmff... The penalty for waking me from my sleep is a good flogging. And I may be inclined to give you a stick to bite down on..." Bogo said groggily, as he hated being woken from his sleep.

Bogo listened as the person on the other line spoke. Bogo's eyes widened and sharpened before he jumped up out of bed, quickly walking to his closet and getting out one of his uniforms. "Set up a perimeter around the area, no one gets in or out until I get there to assess the situation. Block all entrances to the street, and only allow local traffic through. If anyone watches from their yard, tell them to go back in their homes. Alright, I'm on the way there. 49 Willow Road? Alright. Make sure Officer Lynks is stable and okay. And remove her from the scene. Get me medics, and forensics there asap."

Bogo put on his blue police pants and buckled his belt. "And you get a piece of wood to bite on."

Bogo quickly got dressed and walked hurriedly to his car parked in the Resident's Garage, few apartments would offer this kind of service, and was usually reserved to apartments of a higher economical class. Due to Bogo being the Chief of Police, he got a substantial discount on his rent there.

Bogo got into his squad car, which he was allowed to take home in case he was called at night such as now, and exited the apartment complex. Driving down the road for a moment before turning on his lights and sirens, his tires squealing a bit as he floored it and headed towards Meadowlands.

A homicide... in Zootopia... something like this hasn't happened in years. The closest thing was the few who died during Leon's attack on Sahara Square, but this is different. This seemed to be targeted, rather than just those affected.

Within minutes, Bogo arrived at the scene. Multiple small houses lining neat, straight roads for local traffic. A segment on the road on each side raised up for bicycle riders, as well as a sidewalk. Bogo could see the lit up windows of the houses as the police lights and sirens had disturbed the neighborhood. Bogo saw the lights at Willow Road, driving up and turning off his sirens but not his lights. One of the cars blocking the road pulled away, allowing Bogo to pull into the road. Police tape had been placed around traffic cones around the house to block off medium to small mammals from entering. Large, burly officers guarding inside the taped off area to ensure no one goes through.

Bogo pulled up by the tape and stepped out of his squad car. Bogo looked around and saw that a few ambulances had shown up as well. Bogo noticed Officer Laura Lynks sitting in the back of one with a blanket over her shoulders. She had a shocked, and traumatized look on her face. A look that Bogo had seen multiple times during his lifelong career on the ZPD.

Bogo knew before he had a chance of talking to Lynks, he needed to see the scene and take in what he could from it. Bogo stepped over the tape and walked up to the front door. The forensics team had already arrived, and were waiting for Bogo, their van filled with tools and equipment used to examine the scene parked a few feet away. One of the forensics specialist held out a pair of latex gloves for Bogo, which he took and put on quickly. The other officers stood aside as Bogo walked by them. Bogo stopped at the door and took a deep breath. This wasn't his first time seeing a homicide scene, but I was still upsetting every single time.

Bogo opened the door slowly and walked in, closing the door behind him. Bogo grimaced at what he saw first.

The corpse of John Wessel, a weasel that worked at a local used car lot as a salesman... an ironic job for a weasel. His body lay close to a wall in front of the door with a mirror hanging on the wall in front of the body. His eyes were wide and glassy, though the light of life had faded from them. His neck had several noticeable lacerations, and his neck was visibly broken as his neck and head rested at an odd angle versus the rest of his body. A light pool of blood staining the carpet under him. Bogo walked around him, careful to avoid moving or touching anything as he saw a much more gruesome corpse.

Malory Wessel lay on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. Much like John, her eyes were wide and lifeless. Bogo felt his stomach churn as he saw the large mass of muscle missing from Malory's neck. Upon closer inspection, Bogo noticed that her Thyroid Cartilage, and her Trachea had been completely ripped from her neck along with a major amount of muscle mass. Putting it plainly, her entire throat and most of her neck had been ripped clean out, causing death within seconds.

After inspecting both of the bodies closely, getting whatever information he could, he noticed a piece of paper hanging on the wall with some lettering on it. Bogo squinted as his poor eyesight made it difficult for him to read words on paper. He reached into his shirt pocket and put on his half-moon spectacles to read the paper. It was in a dark carmine color, which was a much deeper, and bolder tone of red.

 _'The roots of clarity have dug in, and the tree shall soon grow within the walls of the city of ignorance_ ' Was written on the paper.

Bogo didn't touch the paper, as he remembered that moving anything before forensics arrived could compromise the crime scene. Bogo put his glasses away and looked around the room, running over what he could see.

Someone had broken in, and murdered these two animals brutally, and in a savage display. Also leaving a cryptic letter for those who found the scene to read. The question was, why?

Bogo shook his head and sighed as he stepped out of the house. Figuring now would be time time to talk to Laura Lynks. Bogo eyed the forensics team that were waiting patiently outside the house. Bogo nodded at them and waved them in. "Take notes of where everything is before you move it. Do everything in your power to ensure the scene remains uncontaminated. Try to keep everything intact for when the ZCSI gets here..."

One of the forensics specialists, a male possum, looked up at Bogo curiously. "You're gonna call them?"

Bogo huffed a bit angrily and nodded. "I may have to in this situation. See what you can come up with, then tell me. I'll make the call then if needed." Bogo said as he took the gloves off, dropping them off in the trash can at the end of the driveway.

He knew he'd have to move the gloves later, but right now he needed to talk to someone who needed it...

Bogo walked past the forensics team as they hurried into the house. Bogo walked over to the ambulance where Laura Lynks sat.

She had not budged an inch, her eyes locked on her paws folded over her lap. Hunched over and a gray blanket over her shoulders.

Bogo walked up and stood in front of her, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. Bogo noticed her breathing was short and ragged, and her paws were trembling slightly. "Breathe, Lynks. Nice and easy."

Lynks looked up at Bogo, her eyes wide with fear and sadness. Under her tan, black spotted fur, her skin was pale and colorless. Bogo knew this look, he experienced the something similar when he was the first officer called to a homicide scene.

Nothing can prepare you for that moment where you walk into that... Called when someone was late for work all day and family had called and not gotten an answer. You would expect to find the person asleep, or sick. But instead you find blood.

Bogo reached up, placing one of his hooves on Laura's shoulder. "Breathe deep, and slow Lynks. Keep your eye's on me." Bogo said calmly. Laura, while she didn't respond with words, started to slow her breathing. Keeping her eyes locked on Bogo's as her hands slowly stopped trembling.

Bogo smiled warmly. Bogo pulled his notebook out from his back pocket and placed it in Laura's paws. "That's good Lynks. Listen to my voice, and tell me what you feel in your paws."

Laura, hardly moving her gaze, slowly moved her paws over the notepad. She caught some of the paper under her pawpad and let the paper fall sheet by sheet like a flipbook. "Notepad."

Bogo nodded, patting Laura lightly on the shoulder. Laura kept running the paper of the notepad on her paw pads, repeatedly flipping the pages for a few minutes. "Nice work. Keep talking to me Lynks, how do you feel?"

Laura looked from her left to her right for a moment before looking back at Bogo. "Not...great... But better." replied Laura. Her voice was ragged, and scared. Normally she had an energetic, and womanly tone to her speech.

Trying to bring Laura out of her traumatized state, Bogo continued to talk to Laura. "That's normal Lynks. I know it's not easy, but I can't have you going into shock. Can you stand up?" Asked Bogo.

Laura paused before setting down the notepad, slowly getting to her feet, her legs shaking a bit as she stood up straight. Bogo kept his hoof on her shoulder lightly in case she needed help. "Perfect. Walk with me for a bit okay?"

Slowly, Laura put one foot in front of the other. She felt the slight pulsing sensation of blood rushing down her legs. She lost track of how long she had been sitting in the ambulance, but it was for a long period of time.

As she continued to walk, she felt the shock of each step on the bottoms of her feet. Her legs stopped shaking, and her heart slowed to its normal pace. She could think clearly again, and recall everything she saw.

"I... I found them like that and radioed it in... Teags called in the ambulances." said Laura in a much more calm, centered voice.

A light chuckle came from Bogo, knowing Teags to be the dispatch officer for the night shift. "He called me too. I was sleeping great too..."

Laura looked up at Bogo with rather frightful eyes. "Oh no, I'm sorry Bogo!" cried out Laura softly.

Bogo quickly shook his, a light smile on his lips. "No don't apologize Lynks. You did nothing wrong. If something like this happens, I have to be on the scene." informed Bogo. He was trying to keep a lighter, more casual tone for Laura to keep her calm.

By this time, their walk had reached the end of Willow Street right at the road blockade that Bogo had used to get. Laura let out a light whimper, tears beginning to flood her eyes. "Bogo... I joined the ZPD to stop stuff like this from happening..."

Bogo stopped and knelt down in front of Laura, both of his hoofs on her shoulders as she started to quiver and shake, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Lynks. We could have every citizen of Zootopia in the ZPD, and things like this will still find their way in. It's our job to find those responsible, and ensure it doesn't continue to happen."

Her shoulders rose and fell for a moment before Laura took a deep breath. She nodded and wiped her cheeks dry with the back of her paw. "I... I understand."

"Do you have someone to stay with? I'd rather not send you home alone tonight." asked Bogo. Knowing that someone who experiences a traumatizing moment such as this should not be left alone for a few days.

Laura thought for a moment, eventually she shook her head. "Not in the city... All of my family's in the country a few hours away."

One of the night shift officers, a female Dingo named Ashley Dural, walked up to Bogo and Laura. She appeared to have a concerned look on her face, her eyes falling to Laura whom was just a few inches shorter than her. "Laura, you can stay with me tonight honey. I got a few bedrooms and I have tomorrow off." Ashley kindly offered.

Laura looked up at Ashley, her eyes watering a bit and smiling. Grateful to have such generous friends. She nodded once and spoke. "Alright... Thank you Ash."

Bogo smiled and patted Laura on the shoulders lightly. "We take care of our own in the ZPD, Lynks. I'd offer my own bed for my officers if no one else could."

A light chuckle came from Ashley and she grabbed one of Bogo's horns, shaking his head lightly and playfully. "Yeah if anyone can sleep through your ungodly snoring! Seriously, he crashed on the couch at one of Clawhauser's little parties. It was like being in the same room wit one of those machines that turns rocks into gravel!"

The three of them shared a laugh. Laura felt good to be among such cheerful members of the ZPD. Which was surprising due to Bogo usually carrying such a stoic, and stone faced attitude. Bogo did truly care for each and everyone of his officers, and would risk his own life to protect theirs. Bogo was always there when something serious happened, and always did find a way to make someone feel better about the situation. Even if the method was a good kick in the rear.

Bogo stood up straight, taking his hooves off of Laura's shoulders. "Take the night off, and tomorrow off Laura. Rest up, eat well, talk to your family when you get a chance to. I'm not taking no for an option." Lectured Bogo.

Laura gave a light, disapproving sigh. But she nodded. "Alright..."

The water cape buffalo chief watched as the two females walked away. Glad to see that was taken care of, and Laura would be okay. Bogo looked back towards the Wessel house and sighed as he walked back over to it.

Now came the part that Bogo was dreading the most. Bogo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, searching through is contacts till he found 'Valpord'. The director of the ZIA and ZCSI. Bogo pressed the call button, and waited for Valpord to pick up.

* * *

 _Western Region of Zootopia: Rural area of Monroe – 4:45am_

A lonely, 24 hour bar bustled with activity on this night. Several cars filling the parking lot and leaving only a few empty spaces as animals seeking a drink or a good time would enter and leave. The bar was the 'country theme' type of bar. Neon signs of football teams, and draft beers helped illuminate the all wooden interior of the bar. Several framed pictures of country fields, campgrounds, and race cars also along the walls. Booths lined the walls of the car, save for the back center which was the actual bar itself. Tables around the room here and there to seat anyone who wished to sit at a table.

At the bar, sat a single lone rabbit. His fur was a steely gray, black fur covering the back of his head colored making three stripes on each side of his cheeks and just by the corners of his eyes. His eyelids were somewhat dark due to prolonged years of moderate drinking, as well as his day to day life. His icy blue eyes staring at his glass filled with whiskey and a gracious amount of ice. Wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt with the last few buttons on the top undone, and neat black pants.

Jack Savage lifted the glass and began to drink, emptying the glass in a matter of moments. He set the glass down hard, the ice clinking and bouncing a bit in the glass. "Another round..." Jack muttered to the bartender.

The bartender paused then sighed, shaking his head. "Can't man. You've slugged enough for tonight. I don't wanna have to carry you out of here." said the bartender, concerned for the rabbit's well being.

Jack glared at the bartender, causing him to flinch and begin to reach for another bottle. Jack sighed and waved down the bartender. "Sorry. You're just doing your job... Can't fault you for that." Jack leaned back in his seat and leaned his head up as well, his body swaying from the heavy intoxication.

Jack heard a slight beeping come from a small receiver in his ear. Jack reached up and tapped it twice, signaling that he was listening.

"Has the target entered the bar yet?" Asked a light, male voice.

Jack smiled and sent a text to the person from his phone. "Not yet. He comes here often and he'll show up any minute."

After a few seconds, the voice sighed. "Man you've been there for hours. He probably already came and left and you were too blitzed to realize it!"

Jack sent another text. "James shut up, or I'll punch those stupid green sunglasses of yours through your Kit Fox face. Have I ever once missed a target in a bar?" Jack looked up and around the bar and noticed a somewhat fat male boar walk in, his fur jet black and small white tusks protruding from his bottom jaw. "Speak of the devil..."

"Why does everyone hate on the shades...?" Muttered James, being completely ignored by Jack.

The pig walked in and sat down at a table quickly. Within a few seconds, he had a drink in front of him without even asking. Jack glanced at the pig from the corner of his eye from his view at the bar, running through his head what his mission was and who this boar was.

His mission was to capture and subdue Bart Husslen. Many cases of Rab usage have been surfacing over the months in this area, and Jack was sent to find out what he could. He eventually landed on this boar, Bart. Bart was a citizen that had a record of issues with the police relating to public disturbance, or violence. While he has not been linked to Rab due to his criminal record, Jack has noticed he is making a substantial amount of money from an unknown sources. Having purchased a massive, in ground pool. A powerful, brand new full sized truck, and a RV. Something that a person only working a simple factory job wouldn't be able to purchase in less than a year.

Once Jack did some investigating on the property, he found broken chemical containers attempted to be burned in the back yard of his rural, well out of the way household. No other houses could be seen from where he lived. Only more fields, and trees on the property.

Jack's phone suddenly lit up and started ringing loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes on him as Jack looked at his phone. Jack gave a drunken smirk and waved his arm around. "Sorry everyone! Thought I had it off..." Jack said as he saw the contact. Alissa Valpord. Directer of the ZIA, and the ZCSI.

Jack sighed and answered the phone. "This better be good..."

The familiar, cold tone with a British accept responded. "Better than you drinking yourself into a stupor in some dive bar." responded Alissa coldly. She always had a smart ass comment to reply within most any situation. Upon meeting Alissa Valpord, one could easily call her 'a bitch'.

Alissa spoke again. "Something's come up. You need to head to Zootopia, and go to 49 Willow Road in the Meadowlands District."

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead angrily. "Zootopia again? Can the ZPD handle this? Why's that buffalo even calling you?"

Alissa paused for a moment, Jack focusing a bit more as he realized this is more serious than he first realized. "It's a ten thirty-five Jack. Two animals have been brutally murdered, and the ZIA and ZCSI have been called in personally by Chief Bogo."

Jack paused for a moment. Bogo absolutely HATED calling in either the ZIA or the ZCSI... partially because he would be ridiculed by the agents and investigators who arrived on the scene. Most of the time, they were called in by Alissa Valpord forcing her way in on the case just as she did with Leon Snowly. If Bogo personally requested the ZIA or ZCSI, ti was more serious than just a normal homicide.

Jack sighed lightly and nodded. "Five minutes. Get an officer to get here at Hoggie's Pub in five minutes to pick up a fugitive. No bail, no release forums, nothing. Not till we get him processed through the system and have him properly investigated on the Rab case."

Jack could hear Alissa drumming her claws on her wooden desk before responding. "Fine. Go."

Jack hung up the phone and turned his glance to Bart. Seeing that he had pulled a pretty little domestic pig pulled into his lap. Clearly he was pretty drunk, and even more clearly the woman did not want to be there. When she would try to get up and get away, he would pull her right back to his lap.

Bart grabbed his drink and held it up to the woman's mouth. "Here baby. Loosen up, take a drink. Then we can really have some fun!" Bart said with a smug laugh.

The woman her head away, not wanting to drink from his glass, causing Bart to spill his drink down her shirt and covering her in the alcoholic beverage. "Aww see what you did? If you just drank it you wouldn't have gotten all wet. Here lemme help you out of it." Bart said as he forced his hand up the woman's shirt.

The woman blushed and thrashed about in Bart's lap, now desperate to get away and calling for help. The other bar goers completely ignoring her, as not wanting to cross the notorious boar. Jack turned back to the bartender and smiled lightly. "Watch this."

Jack jumped out of his seat and walked over to the boar's table. The girl thrashing more as she tried to get away from the boar's perverse grip. Jack brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply, causing most in the room to flinch and go silent.

Bart flinched as well and looked down at the small jackrabbit in front of him. "Got somethin' to say fuzzball?" Bart said gruffly.

Jack nodded, his hands placed neatly into his pockets. "Let the woman go, and apologize to her." Jack demanded clearly.

Bart laughed loudly, his chest booming and shaking the woman around a bit, his hand still up her shirt. "Or what? You gonna cute me to death?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'll make you look like a bitch in front of all these people." A light, smug smirk on his face.

The boar growled a bit and stood up, pushing the woman aside. Bart standing at least three times taller than Jack. She quickly stumbled away, flattening out her shirt. "Wait for me cutie, we got a long night ahead." Bart said to the woman before looking back to where Jack was, only to see him not standing there.

Bart looked around for a moment, not seeing Jack anywhere. He laughed and flexed his arms a bit. "The little bunny just bolted didn't he? Little chump."

A small, white blur shot out from under the table, Jack running up from the floor and leaping up, kicking Bart on the right side of his face. Bart stumbled back and winced a bit, his hoof rubbing his cheek. Jack landed on the table and smiled. "I'm still here."

Bart growled and ran at Jack, raising his fist and slamming it down towards Jack. Jack simply hopped to the next table, straightening his shirt up a bit. "Quite a swing you got there." Jack said, teasing the angry boar.

Bart growled more and ran towards Jack, swinging his arm over the top of the table. Jack jumped over the boar's arm, landing on the table and brushing off his pants lightly. "Ooh so close. I think you grazed me." Said Jack with his smirk still on.

The boar roared out and grabbed at Jack. Jack jumped up over his arm, stepping on the top of the boar's head to jump a bit higher to land on another nearby table. "Oh wait you're TRYING to get me?"

The boar turned around sharply. "Sit still!" the boar swung both of his arms to try and grab Jack. Jack jumped up and landed neatly on top of the boar's head, balancing lightly with his paws in his pockets "See... Now I just feel bad." Jack said coyly.

The boar swiped up his arms to try and get Jack off of his head. Jack jumped straight up and curled his legs up to his chest. The boar looked right up at Jack as he jumped, his face angry and drunk.

Jack came down and kicked hard at the boar's face, both of his feet landing squarely on his long snout, pushing it up and several of the boar's teeth popping out from the corner's of his cheeks. One of his tusks breaking off as well. The boar fell backwards through one of the wooden tables, breaking right through it and was knocked unconcious.

Jack landed on the floor just in front of the boar's feet, brushing off his shirt again and looking over the boar. Other than a few broken teeth, a bloody nose, and light bruising, he suffered no real damage. The owner of the bar came rushing out, his paws gripping his head and pulling at his fur a bit. "What the hell's going on here?!" He shouted angrily.

Jack held up his paw and reached into his pocket, pulling out his ZIA badge and showing it to the owner. "ZIA business. Sorry I had to make a mess of the bar. Here."

Jack pulled out a checkbook and quickly wrote out a check, tearing it off and handing it to the owner. The owner took it and looked at the amount, his eyes widening brightly. "Oh.. well uhh... Okay. This guy's been scaring off my customers anyway." said the owner as he quickly as he pocketed the check.

Jack smiled and nodded once. "Thank you for your patronage. You got great whiskey too." commented Jack as he looked around the scared, and surprised faces of the other patrons of the bar. Jack's eyes fell on the pig that was being harassed by Bart. "You alright Miss?"

The pig nodded a few times and smiled. "Y...yeah. Thank you." The owner handed the girl a bar towel to help her dry off.

Jack nodded and flipped Bart onto his side, handcuffing him. "I know you can't hear me but I gotta do it anyway..." Jack proceeded to read off the boar's Miranda Rights, as it was required by all who represented the law to do so when making an arrest.

Right as Jack finished, he saw a coyote police officer walk in, seeing Bart on the floor and Jack standing on his chest, a smug grin on Jack's face. "Got one hogtied for you."

The bar patrons sighed and groaned at Jack's bad pun. Jack shrugged and looked around the bar, his hands raised a bit to the side. "Oh come on that was a good one!"

The officer sighed and walked over. "I'll take him from here. I take it you're the ZIA agent?"

Jack nodded, helping the coyote lift the heavy, unconscious boar to his feet. "Jack Savage. If you please, get this guy into custody at your precinct and make sure he doesn't leave till someone from my agency, or the ZCSI pick him up."

The officer nodded, noticing Jack's darkened eyelids and drunken slur in his speech. "I know you're ZIA, but I can't let you drive in your condition Mister Savage..."

Jack smiled and pulled out a small pager from his pocket, pressing the button to send a signal to someone. "I got a ride. And lemme tell ya, that old Mink is one hell of a driver." Jack said as he walked up to the bar. Jack asked for his bill and paid for it, taking a few packets of crackers and pretzels with him before walking out to the parking lot.

The officer put Bart into his patrol car and drove off. Jack waited only a few more seconds after the officer left before a luxurious, black Spencers Santa Boarbara limo pulled up. It looked like a classic sedan, only the back seat was a little bit longer than that of a sedan. Jack got into the back seat, smiling as he saw his Mink butler, Tom Minnat, at the wheel.

Tom looked up from the rear view mirror, the gray fur on his upper lip flickering from the light of the dashboard. The rest of his black fur shimmering a bit from the breeze that Jack had let in from opening the car door. Several strands of his black fur had begun to turn white due to his age.

A single, black window separated the front and back seats. The center of the window could slide away to allow those in the front or back to separate contact from the driver and the passenger if need be.

"Enjoy your night at Hoggie's, Sir?" asked Tom. His voice somewhat windy and aged. A refined, and noble accent commonly found in the upper class citizens.

Jack nodded and leaned back in his seat, eating some of the crackers and pretzels. "A blast. Tom, we got a call for a double homicide at 49 Willow Road in the Meadowlands in Zootopia. You good for an all-nighter?" asked Jack. Wondering if the old Mink still had that kind of stamina to work that long.

A smile touched Tom's lips and he nodded, his eyes falling forward as he began to drive. "Of course, Sir. Would you like something to sober up?"

Jack chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, water'll do fine."

Tom pressed a button on his console, and a small compartment opened up to show a refrigerated drink holder with several bottles of water in it. Jack looked in the seat next to him to see a fresh change of clothes, and some mouthwash. Jack smiled and shook his head. "You're too good at this Tom..."

Tom smirked and closed a window separating the front and back seat, allowing Jack some privacy as he began to drive to Zootopia. Jack wondered who was gonna get there first... the ZIA, or the ZCSI?

After a few short hours, the sun began to rise. Covering the area in a light orange glow as the red orb peeked over the nearby treeline.

The limo continued into the city, making steady progress towards the Meadowlands District. Jack was still in the back of the limo, leaning against the door and his eyes closed. His clothes were freshly changed, and his mouth washed out with the mouthwash given to him earlier. Jack figuring that he should catch a some sleep before having to investigate a crime scene.

As the limo drew closer to Meadowlands, Tom opened up the small window separating the front and back seat. "Master Savage, wake up!" Barked Tom loudly. A rather surprising level of volume to come from the mink.

Jack jumped and sat up, his eyes opening and darting around the limo. His vision blurry from having being jolted awake so suddenly. "Buhh wah?!" Jack's vision eventually clearing enough for him to recognize him being in the back of the limo. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead lightly as he remembered the last few hours, and what he had to get ready to do.

Jack flipped down a small mirror that hung overhead each seat, straightening up his white collar shirt. Making sure his buttons were all up except for the last one. He then brushed some loose fur off of his black pressed pants.

The red and blue lights flashed through the inside of the car. Tom looked around a bit then spoke up. "Ah... It appears that Mister Mohegan is already here."

A surge of anger ran through Jack as he heard that name. Gelen Mohegan, one of the ZCSI's scene agents and personal rival to Jack. Usually when the two worked together, they'd end up bickering on matters of opinion when one set the other off. Be it intentional or not.

"Why is that damn wolfote here?" Jack grumbled lowly.

Tom straightened his posture as he neared the police roadblock at the entrance to Willow Road. Tom rolled down one of the rear view windows, allowing the officers to look inside and see Jack in the back seat. Jack reached into his pocket and showed his ZIA badge. The officer nodded, and waved them through.

"Most likely he was called by Miss Valpord." Commented Tom, parking the limo just a few feet from the driveway entrance near the tape. "If Bogo requested both of you together, there must be more to this than just a simple double homicide."

Jack sighed and rested his head against the back of his seat. While it was frustrating for him to work with Gelen and his smug attitude, they both still had a job to do. Jack opened up the door and stepped out. The sun had risen a bit more and shined in Jack's eyes, causing him to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light.

A large animal stood in front of the sunlight, allowing Jack to see the bulky, towering figure of Chief Bogo standing over him. Bogo extended his hoof out to Jack, which he shook lightly. "Good morning, Mister Savage." greeted Bogo.

Jack nodded and pulled his paw back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Morning Chief. You look tired." Jack said as he noticed the dark bags under Bogo's eyes.

Bogo huffed a bit, steam coming from his nose in the cool morning air. "And you look worse. Long night of drinking?" Asked Bogo, a slightly amused tone in his voice.

Jack sighed and nodded, walking towards the house. Wincing a bit as he stepped back into the morning sunlight. "Yeah... Part of a stakeout."

One of the forensics officers in the back of the truck rambled through his supplies as Jack walked forward, grabbing a surgical mask and putting it on, followed by some latex gloves. Turning on his heel and walking into the house.

Jack fell silent as he looked over the rather gruesome scene. Most of the ZPD Forensics team had been cleared out of the house, and now were replaced with ZCSI agents. Most of them were identifiable by their black or gray long sleeve shirts, or their bright brass badges pinned to their chest.

After a brief glimpse over the room, he spotted his rival Gelen Mohegan kneeling over the female sheep's corpse. Having some measuring tape over her neck and taking notes as he gently prodded his fingers along the torn flesh of her neck tissue.

Jack slowly walked up to Gelen and folded his paws behind his back. "Morning, Mohegan." Jack said coldly.

Gelen was a wolf-coyote mix. Having gray fur with black tips on his ears. His eyes a dark brown color. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt and gray pants. His sleeves were rolled up and wearing gloves that wrapped around his upper arm closer to the elbow.

"Savage." acknowledged Gelen, not even looking up from his notes or the sheep's neck.

After a very awkward silence, Jack spoke again. "Care to give me a rundown of what you and you're crew have figured out?"

Gelen wrote done a few more things before standing up. "Fine, follow me bunny boy."

Jack's ears dropped and he glared up at the wolfote from the name calling. Gelen opened up the bathroom door, Jack noticing the shower curtain was pulled back. "Notice the shower curtain is hanging outside the tub, rather than inside. This usually means that someone opened it rather suddenly. But since there are no signs of a struggle, it suggests that John Wessel, the male weasel who's now dead in the living room, flung the curtain aside."

Gelen turned and walked down the bedroom hallway to the master bedroom in the back. Gelen walked to the window of the Master Bedroom, which had been dusted to show a canine paw print on the windowsill. "The two that lived here, are a weasel and a sheep. This canine paw print is only a few hours old, as well as pointing inward. Showing that someone came in through this window but did not go out the same way. The size of the paw print suggests its either a fox, or some small canine."

Jack listened as Gelen went over what he and his team had discovered. While he hated to admit it, Gelen was very good at his job. Noticing smaller key points that others failed to notice. Gelen continued his tour into the kitchen. "The pool of blood from Mrs. Wessel here spread out evenly except for here in the upper left corner." Gelen said as he pointed to the edge of the pool. Jack noticed that upon closer inspection, it was the shape of a much larger canine paw print that was heading to the window.

"A much larger canine was here as well, and he came in through the window in the same fashion as the one in the bedroom. While Mrs. Wessel had her throat and windpipe completely torn out, there are still indents of fangs along her neck consistent with a canine of this size. My guess is a wolf."

After scribbling down a few more notes, Gelen pointed a finger to the stove to show a skillet with food in it. "The food is still a little warm. What kind of person thinks to turn off the stove when they are being attacked?" Gelen said as he looked at Jack as if expecting an answer.

Jack paused for a moment before thinking of an answer. "She didn't turn it off. Someone else did."

A light smile cracked Gelen's lips. "Not bad. But yes that would be the most logical answer. Someone else turned off this stove. The question to be presented is why? I would say so the food wouldn't catch fire and burn the house down. What do you think that means Jack?" Asked Gelen as if expecting Jack to not understand.

The jackrabbit shot a cold glare up at Gelen. "Don't treat me like a kid. You might be ZCSI, but I'm ZIA. I do like... way cooler stuff than you. And its pretty obvious that someone wanted someone else to find these bodies."

Gelen's smile faded from Jack's retort, and he nodded. "Yes... That's what I landed on too." Gelen walked over to John's body, pointing at the multiple lacerations in his neck. "Each of these lacerations seem to have come from a canine's bite judging from the depth, and width of each mark. However, there were two sets of jaws that bit on this guy's neck. One a small canine mammal, and one a very large wolf... It's the only canine I can think of that can get this big."

Jack nodded and walked over to the door, taking off his gloves and his mask. "I'm going to ask the neighbors some questions. See if this guy had any known enemies."

"Before you do, Jack." Gelen said as he pointed up to the back wall. A lone piece of paper hanging by a nail. "Take that with you. I took a picture of it and I have no use for it... But the message is a little cryptic. You are part of the Intelligence Agency... maybe you can get something out of it."

Jack turned and saw the note on the wall. He walked over and picked it up, reading it aloud. "The roots of clarity have dug in, and soon the tree shall grow within the walls of the city of ignorance."

The other agents in the room paused and looked at Jack as if waiting for him to explain what the cryptic letter meant. Gelen intently focusing on Jack, as if gauging his reaction.

Jack paused and pulled out a small plastic ziplock bag, putting the note inside it and sealing the bag. "I have...some suspicions." Jack said slowly, his tone lowering.

Seeming intrigued, Gelen leaned in to study Jack closely. Noticing his face had hardened up, his eyebrows lowering to a glare and his eyes had grown angry. Gelen knew that there was an underlying reason, as why he was so interested. "Jack, you should know that Valpord asked me to keep an eye on you."

Almost instantly, Jack turned on his heel and stormed towards the door. "You don't need to Gelen." barked Jack angrily. Something had triggered Jack, which tended to happen often when Jack and Gelen were together. But this was different, this wasn't a mocking banter or an ego stroking that set him off. It was as if a deep, painful memory had been unearthed and festered.

"I think I do. And I was told why you have such an obsession with that radical group." said Gelen calmly and softly.

Jack stopped just a few feet from the door and turned his head, glaring over his shoulder at the wolfote. "She had no business telling you that." Jack growled to the wolfote, his eyes warning not to say much more.

Gelen quickly raised his paws and shook his head. "I'm not telling you to stop. I'm telling you to remember your job before your...hobby."

After a brief pause, Jack opened the door and slammed it behind him. A picture hanging on the wall swung lose on its mounting and fell to the floor. Cracking it in a few places.

* * *

 _Zootopia – ZPD Headquarters – 5:40am_

The ZPD Headquarters in Precinct One bustled with its usual morning routine. Officers steadily coming in for their morning briefing done by their team leaders, and the core team gradually filling up the bullpen to the side awaiting Bogo's report for the day.

Judy and Nick both walked into the headquarters through the front door. Both of them dressed in their police blues, and ready for work.

"Right." whispered Nick.

"Left." whispered Judy.

Clawhauser, already several doughnuts deep into a box, spotted his favorite couple walk in, waving frantically. "Heyyy! There you two are!" he called out energetically, his tail pointing straight up behind him to show he was excited.

Upon closer inspection, Nick and Judy could see one of Clawhauser's doughnuts lodged under Clawhauser's left chin. His girth double chin pinning it against his collarbone.

Nick reluctantly reached into his pocket and handed Judy a five dollar bill. Judy took it and pocketed it, a smug grin on her face. Nick walked up closer to Clawhauser's desk. "Morning Ben. Everything all set for the meeting this morning?" Asked Nick.

Nick usually tried to get an 'inside look' at what Bogo had planned for everyone today through Clawhauser. While Clawhauser served as dispatch, he was also pretty much Bogo's secretary. Some suspected there was a bit more behind it than just work though...

After stuffing his mouth with another doughnut, Clawhauser swallowed it and spoke. "Mugh. Yeah Bogo's been up all night. Apparently a major crime popped up last night and he had to be there."

One of Judy's ears turned as she heard Clawhauser speak, walking up to the desk and standing up on the tips of her toes to see better. "Major crime? What happened?"

Clawhauser gave a brief glimpse to the left and the right to make sure no one was listening in before leaning in closer to Judy and Nick. The miscellaneous items on his desk scooting around his round belly as it pressed to the table. "I don't really know. But I think its a homicide. Laura Lynks was the one who was first called to the scene."

Judy quickly dove her paw into her pocket, fumbling around the five-dollar bill before pulling her phone out. Nick placed his own paw on her shoulder. "Wait carrots..."

She looked up at him a little confused. "What? I was just gonna send her a text."

Nick shook his head again, his ears a little lowered to show he was being cautious. "Don't talk to her yet. Can you imagine what it would have done to her to be the one to find a case like that?"

Judy paused as she ran the idea over her head, imagining walking into someones house and finding that the person in question was dead...in whatever way. Judy nodded and put her phone away. "Later today then..."

As Nick and Judy walked away towards the bullpen, Nick looked at Clawhauser and pointed to his neck. Clawhauser grabbed at his neck and pulled the doughnut out form under his chin fold, smiling and eating it in one bite.

Judy and Nick entered the bullpen and sat at their usual table at the front row. A seat that the rest of the room tended to give them due to their height.

The room readied themselves for Bogo to walk in at six o'clock sharp like he did every day. Six o'clock came, and went. Six o'five, then six-ten, then six thirty came before Bogo finally came into the office. The group whooped and hollered, pounding on their tables as Bogo walked in. Bogo barely even acknowledged them as he walked up to his podium. Once he turned to face everyone, the group saw just how tired Bogo was.

His eyes were lightly bloodshot due to being awake and stressed. His eyelids darkened, and sagging a bit. Normally Bogo held himself with a straight, and professional posture, but was slouched and lazy.

"We have two new situations that have surfaced. I've been up all night dealing with one of them. But I'll start with the other first." Bogo muttered and grumbled as he held up a few of his red case files. "Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde has caught onto the trail of a Nip dealer, who seems to be lacing his product with Rab. For extremely obvious reasons, this must be shut down. Hopps and Wilde, you two are in charge of this case."

Nick and Judy both nodded as they listened to Bogo. Both of them recalling how David had mentioned he bought the drugs from a family friend.

Bogo brought his hoof up to his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose nightly and closing his eyes. "Now for the worst part. Earlier this morning, there was a brutal double homicide in Meadowlands." Bogo said lowly, and clearly. Noting the growing sense of dread in his voice.

The room began to mutter in alarm, having not seen a full blown homicide case in Zootopia in years. Bogo continued his report. "John and Malory Wessel were viciously attacked." Bogo said as he held up a few pictures of John's and Malory's remains. "The ZCSI and the ZIA have been called in to investigate. As far as we are aware, three canine mammals are suspects. Two of them larger sized, and one medium sized. Mohegan made it clear to mention that one of these larger canines is likely a very large wolf. Those on patrol, keep an eye on suspicious groups of canines traveling in groups of three or more fitting this description."

Bogo paused for a moment as he flipped through more of the papers in his file. "ZIA's Jack Savage pulled up some information on the Wessel's files. Wessel had no clear enemies to name. The only thing of note, is that the Wessel's were an inter-species couple."

Judy and Nick both perked up a bit as they heard Bogo mention Jack. They had met Jack back during the Growler Incident shortly after Judy was hospitalized. He gave very expressive warning to both Judy and Nick about being in a cross-species relationship if they had decided to go down that path. Not to mention that Jack had flirted with Judy several times both in the hospital, and at City Hall when Leon began his final attack.

While Nick found Jack Savage...tolerable, he still wasn't very fond of the idea of working with him. He seemed to have a somewhat shady, and distrusting setting about him. The kind of person you would expect to keep secrets from you regardless of how close you had gotten.

Judy found Jack to be interesting, and not denying that he was rather attractive by rabbit standards. But still easily preferring Nick over a rabbit she barely even knew.

With one last sigh, Bogo held up Nick's and Judy's case file. "Hopps and Wilde, find out what you can. The rest of you, patrol and assist Hopps and Wilde if they request it. Dismissed."

Nick stood up and grabbed the file, giving Bogo a lighthearted smirk. "Just to point out, you look like hell, Sir."

Bogo rolled his eyes and flipped over more of the papers in the homicide file. "Shut. Up. Wilde." The room chuckling as Bogo responded.

Judy followed Nick out, her face bright and excited. "Finally a real case since the Growlers. Let's start by looking through the system."

They both walked back towards Judy's cubical. Due to Judy being the higher-ranking officer of the two, she was granted more clearance to more files than Nick was. Judy sat down and typed in her password to her computer and brought up the ZPD's database.

"Alright, What do we look for first?" Asked Judy.

Nick paused for a while, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Nick recalled everything that David had told him about the person that sold him the drugs. The alleged man was Mark Equin. Once Judy had his file up, they could see he was a factory worker for a small town outside of Zootopia. Normally, the county police would handle situations like this. But due to the severity and potential danger that a Rab Lab can cause, ZPD officers were allowed to operate outside of the city with permission of the Chief, and the Assistant Chief of that particular county.

Mark Equin was a chestnut colored stallion with a black mane, and his eyes were a deep, dark brown. Standing at close to 8 feet tall, and very well built for being in his 40's. He had a somewhat small record of drug use in his earlier years but nothing serious.

After a few hours of searching, Judy looked up at Nick. "We're gonna be here a while, aren't we?" She asked with a dreading tone.

The fox sighed and nodded, smiling down and ruffling the fur between Judy's ears. "Oh yeah. Want me to go nab some lunch?"

After reaching into her pocket, Judy handed Nick her wallet. "I'll pay this time. Don't go crazy and get me something good." Judy said as Nick took her wallet.

Nick gave a sly smirk as he put her wallet in his pocket. "You got it, Carrots."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Zootopia Downtown Station_

The trains bustled on their usual morning activity as passengers left and entered the trains. Most of them arriving or leaving from work, while others were visiting on vacation. A large group of travelers waiting for the next train to arrive. Most of them holding up their luggage in their arms, while others had their heavy bags or suitcases sitting at their feet.

Among the crowd was Duke Weaselton. A local, small time criminal who mainly bootlegged movies and sold them at mediocre prices at low quality. Duke moved quickly through the crowd, his greedy paws grabbing at whatever loose items and dollar bills hung from people's back pockets. His eyes darting around to make sure no one saw him make the grab.

"Come to papa." Duke muttered as he pulled a silver watch from a rhino's back pocket, quickly placing it in his own pocket.

The next train arrived, the carts pulling up into the loading bay before squealing to a stop. The brakes hissing as air pushed out through the hydraulic brakes. The doors slid open and the passengers began to walk off the train.

Among the crowd, one particular animal caught Duke's eye. A gray fox, no taller than the average fox height. Wearing a very openly snazzy black suit, white tshirt, and a red tie. Large, bulky black sunglasses covering his knew how to identify the rich from the poor, and this guy was loaded. Only those who like to flaunt their money would wear that kind of suit in a public train station. Which also makes that person an easy target.

The fox, carrying a single suitcase, walked off of the train and through the station. Duke following behind him by about five feet. Duke's arms folded neatly behind his back as he tried to 'look casual'.

The fox continued to the escalator that lead outside of the station, passing by the elevated platform with the colored tubes where the smaller rodent mammals traveled through quickly. The fox gave a light smirk as he continued to walk.

Duke continued to tail the fox, trying to get a good look at the fox's physical features. He had gray fur all over, save for a few black strands on the top of his head. Upon closer inspection, he appeared to have a slight orangish tint at the base of his fur near his skin. His tail was colored in a similar fashion, with the tip of his tail being black and the rest gray with that orange undertone.

The fox made it to the plaza just outside of the station, the fountain going on its usual afternoon show. The fox's gaze locked on the fountain and he paused to admire it. Duke smirked as he saw his opportunity and moved up behind the fox, his paw slipping into his back pocket for a brief second.

Duke felt nothing and pulled his paw away, turning his back to the fox and walking away.

"I always keep my important things in the front pockets." called out a voice as Duke walked away.

Duke turned to see the fox turned to him and smiling, his glasses lowered to show his deep green eyes. "Good try though." The fox said as he took his sunglasses off and folded them, putting them in his front coat pocket.

Duke turned away and kept walking, not wanting to further the situation any more than he needed to.

The fox watched the fountain for a moment, his eyes soft and solemn as he enjoyed the display of the different patterns of water being shot over and around the fountain. The fox's eyes fell to the ZPD, knowing he would have to talk to someone there soon, but not now.

The fox turned towards City Hall, across the plaza from the ZPD and made his way there.

* * *

 **Gonna end this chapter here. I wonder fi you all know who this fox is that has just arrived in the ZPD. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - New Developments

**Welcome back readers! Gonna roll right into this chapter. Ask the Cast time!**

 **Seabhacson06 says:**

 **To Hunter: Your tiwd (This i Would Defend) clashes with my Ohana**

 **To Leah: I'd love to see you and Boomer go a few rounds. It would be interesting, to say the least. That said, I'm pretty sure it would also never happen on Libres. Tenaya wouldn't allow it.**

 **To Jacques: Same thing, but with Lei.**

 **To Arrowsight:Is it bad that I'm picturing a Suvudu cage matches in my head? O.o**

 **Hunter shrugs lightly.**

 **Hunter: Deal with it.**

 **Leah: Dafuq did you just say? I don't know these characters.**

 **Jacques: Dafuq did he just say? What's that from?**

 **Arrowsight: Me too man. At least some bickering.**

 **Jacques glares with a lump on his head from the shoe from earlier.**

 **Guest asks: Question for Nick. If you had not been impaled do you think you would have still progressed your relationship with Judy?**

 **Nick: Of course... probably would have done a lot more than cuddle by now.**

 **Judy blushes.**

 **Guest asks: Arrowsight, have you ever had amazing story ideas and right as you start writing, get writers block?**

 **Arrowsight: Oh god a lot of times... Before I wrote the Growler Incident, I was writing a starfox one called New Venom. I had just gotten to the point where the conflict of the plot begins and I just...fell flat. Had no idea where to take it or what to do with it. I don't want that to happen again, and I almost had another writers block with this story. How I have this plot figured, is an event-by-event basis. This chapter, starts the next event. Which leads to the next. Which leads to the next and so on. Was having some issues making those events connect properly.**

 **Gotta say, I...es...many...**

 **The screen flickers lightly before showing the shadowy silhouette of The Mind. His office still dark, the building constructs showing from his back window with the sky obscured in clouds among the stars, and his eyes still shining green. However his iris or pupil is not visible. The entirety of his eye shone green.**

 **Mind: Some of you have been wondering as to my identity. Allow me to elaborate a bit to get your minds going.**

 **The screen flickers to show Jacques in the elevator at the hotel on the phone.**

 **Mind: I mentioned to Jacques that it would not be as easy as the CEO of Wilde Funds. Think about it, multi-national billionaire having a secret agenda with Force of Nature. Sounds ludicrous right?**

 **The Mind pauses for a moment before pressing his fingertips together in contemplation.**

 **The Mind: But at the same time it makes sense in some ways. He certainly has the deep pockets to do so... The issue would be, doing it without getting caught.**

 **The Mind lifts his paw up to the corner of his eye and pinches the edge of it. He briefly lifts his fingers, causing the green in both of his eyes to flicker. The clouds in the sky behind him, had never moved.**

 **The Mind: There's more at play here. Think about it.**

* * *

The day passed slow and long for Nick and Judy. The investigation on Mark Equin was going painstakingly slow. Investigations like this usually took a long while; the first day or two mainly being about gathering information on the alleged criminal. This can include personal records, witness statements, victim statements, and other accounts such as television or video recordings from street cameras.

Judy handled the computer files, while Nick handled the more personal moments of calling certain people. Such as David Woolt, and some of his family members to get whatever information he could on Mark Equin. David being particularly helpful in giving Nick some phone numbers of other kids and people who had bought Nip from Mark in the past. Nick also radioed officers in Meadowlands to talk to those who were at the park the previous day when David was on his bad trip.

Mark Equin lived just outside of Zootopia's city wall in a small town. The main source of the town's economy was tourists who wanted a cheap hotel room and cheap food instead of staying in the bustling city. Unfortunately, areas like this are also prime breeding grounds for drug lords. The constant flow of tourists and citizens made it very easy to set up routes to get into the city with stacks of drugs without attracting attention of the ZPD.

Mark Equin lived in a rather small house on the edge of the town. Not necessarily removed from the community, but was well away from prying eyes. Having an acre of land for his property.

The sun had set before Nick and Judy decided it was time to clock out and go home. Having put in a few extra hours to get whatever information they could on the case.

Judy and Nick both walked out into the ZPD lobby, Judy popping her arms and shoulders as she walked. "Aarrrrgh! Been hunched over that keyboard all day!" she cried out in agitation.

Nick smiled humorously at the bunny and placed his paw on her shoulder, gently squeezing and rubbing it. "How about a massage when we get home then huh?"

The bunny quivered a bit as Nick rubbed her shoulder, leaning against his paw lightly, causing her to walk sideways a bit into Nick's path. Nick placed both of his paws on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. Judy closed her eyes and let Nick guide her out of the ZPD and down the roads to head home.

As they walked, Nick and Judy noticed a large, brown furred wolf walking down the sidewalk towards them. Wearing a gray coat in the cold fall night. His eyes were a steely gray, and had several scars along his face, and a much deeper one on the left eyelid.

The wolf kept his gaze locked on Nick and Judy as the gap between them slowly closed. Neither of them could explain it, but they felt an overbearing sense of hate coming from this wolf. As if at any second, he would attack them and rip them to shreds.

However, they kept their cool as the wolf walked past them. There was that brief moment of hesitation as their paths crossed, Nick and Judy both noticing that the wolf was glaring down at them as he walked past. They also noticed the wolf was wearing boots with a metal cover over the top. While not uncommon, it was rare to see mammals wearing boots. As the wolf walked away from them, they could hear the clinking of the metal on his boots as the segments rubbed together.

Judy waited till the wolf was out of earshot before looking up at Nick. "What was that guy's problem?" she asked curiously.

Nick shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the wolf. Whom had continued his walk with his eyes forward. "No idea..."

They finally reached their apartment and sat down in the living room after a quick shower for each of them and a fresh change of clothes. Both of them being too tired to cook dinner. Nick felt his phone vibrate, causing him to dash his paw into his pocket to grab it and look at the screen.

He had received a text from Abigail; Nick's mother. "Nick? What's your next day off?"

Nick blinked and answered back quickly. "Not for a long while. We're on a major crimes case and we cant take a day off till its solved, or it goes cold."

"Oh... Well in that case, you'll have a visitor tomorrow at work. He made me promise not to tell you who he is... But just...steel yourself okay?"

Nick's eyes narrowed at the screen a bit. He had a few suspicions about who this mystery person could be, as he had many figures in his past he once knew and vanished that he saw as 'friends'. "Come on. Tell me."

"Nope."

"Mom. Come on..."

"Nuh-uh."

"Mooooooom."

"Not gonna happen. Turning the phone off now."

"Tell me..." Nick waited for a response, but never got one. Nick put his phone on the table and lay back on the couch. Judy watching the conversation the whole time.

Judy leaned on Nick's shoulder and smiled up at him sweetly. "Sooo how about that massage?" cooed Judy.

Nick smiled and scooped his arms under Judy's legs and her back. Lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Judy smiled and leaned her head against Nick's chest.

While she hated being carried around like a small, defenseless animal, she didn't mind if it was in private with Nick.

Nick lay Judy on the bed gently, smiling down at her. Judy smiled back and took her shirt off before laying on her belly. Having on a sports bra, and her sweatpants. Her little fluffy tail poking out of the hole just below the waistband.

Nick crawled up on the bed behind Judy, straddling over her legs as he placed his paws against her shoulders. Rubbing the bottoms of his palms into her shoulders deeply, and in small circles. Being careful not to be forceful, but rather to relax the muscles.

Judy let out a happy sigh as she felt Nick's paw pads rub into her shoulders and upper back. Gradually, she felt the strain in her muscles begin to melt away under Nick's paws. Her arms gradually loosening up comfortably. Judy lifted her arms up and rested her head on her paws, her head turned to look back at Nick with a light smile.

"You're good at this." She muttered lightly with a soft smile.

"Yeah well..." Nick said with a shrug. "I've never really done this before..."

His paws continued down to the center of her back, which was only a few inches to Nick due to Judy's smaller body frame. Judy winced in discomfort as she felt the straps of her bra rub against her uncomfortably. "Mgh... Wait." Judy said as she reached back and unclipped her bra.

Nick blushed brightly and smirked as Judy moved her bra straps off to expose her back. Judy rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "Don't get too excited, fox." said Judy.

He shrugged and smiled as he rubbed over where the straps were. "Well to be fair, your back without a bra on is a sexy look for you." Said Nick as his paws rubbed along her mid back in the same fashion as her shoulders. Rubbing in the bottoms of his palms while the tops of his fingers gently pressed against her back and moving in small circles.

Judy let out a light shiver as she felt pleasure from her back. The bra straps were very uncomfortable against her fur, causing the areas where the straps lay to be more tender and sensitive than the rest of her skin.

Pressing his paws further downward, Nick began to rub at her waist. The bottoms of his wrists just barely touching her hip bones. Nick's face flushing lightly as his eyes fell on her wide hips, and plump rear. Nick resisted the urge to get himself a good feel. _Not yet... I'm not ready._

Nick noticed Judy's fluffy tail twitched lightly, and her breathing became more vocalized. Nick looked up at Judy to see her eyes closed and fast asleep. Her ear and tail twitching lightly as she slept, which always happened. Nick knew because he would wake up to her ears poking his face sometimes while they slept together.

A soft sigh came from Nick and he rolled his eyes, having realized that Judy fell asleep during the massage. Nick looked down at Judy's rump again before sliding his hand over it lightly, giving it a single pass before laying next to her, gently pulling her against his chest.

Nick closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep with Judy's back against his chest. Judy opened one eye and smirked, wiggling her hips back against Nick's waist before closing her eyes to fall asleep again.

The next day, Judy and Nick continued their investigation. At this point, they had gathered enough information to directly confront Mark Equin. However, Nick and Judy wanted to get a Search Warrant to look through his property. To get this warrant, it had to be approved by the Chief of the ZPD, and the Assistant Chief of the county where Mark lived.

Having gathered up their files, they made their way to Clawhauser's round desk to check and see if Bogo was available.

"No, sorry guys he's in a meeting with some big shot CEO guy. They've been meeting for an hour now so who knows how long it's gonna take." explained Clawhauser.

Judy sighed and tapped her foot angrily. Nick smirking as he heard the fast, light drumming of her foot against the floor was amusing to him.

They decided it was best to just hang out with Clawhauser and wait patiently. After about another forty-five minutes, Bogo's office door opened. Nick and Judy looked up, only seeing a pair of dark furred ears due to the railing of the platform being taller than the person behind it. The platform came up to Bogo's stomach; so by comparison only Nick's ears would show over the side of the railing.

Clawhauser pressed the button on his desk phone that lead to a direct line to Bogo's office. "Chief? Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde wanna talk to you about the Equin case."

After a few moments, Bogo's rough stoic voice come over the speaker. "Once Wilde's done, send them in."

Nick blinked and pondered what Bogo could have meant by that. He decided to shrug it off and follow Judy up the stairs towards Bogo's office. Judy already somewhat ahead of Nick as she was on the second floor before Nick even got to the stairs.

Judy continued her quick pace, eager to get further along in this case and see some action while Nick took a more casual stroll. Judy passed by an older male gray fox. Having a reddish tint at the roots of his fur, and black strands on the top of his fur. Wearing sunglasses that covered over his entire eye socket. Wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. Judy paid no mind to the fox as she walked past him, a little hop in each excited step.

Nick made it to the top of the stairs on the third floor where Bogo's office was. Nick followed Judy as she waited in front of Bogo's office door. Nick walked forward, noticing the older fox. It was common for Nick to see people in and out of the ZPD every day so he didn't pay much mind to the fox.

That is until the fox looked up at Nick and smiled softly. "Nick Wilde?"

Nick stopped in his tracks and looked at the fox. Looking him up and down, taking in his appearance. He couldn't quite putting his finger on it, but this fox seemed familiar to him. "Yeah... Can I help you Mister...?" Nick asked, waiting to hear the fox's name.

The fox smiled and took off his sunglasses, keeping his eyes closed as he stuffed the glasses into his shirt pocket. "Wilde. Elias Wilde."

Nick's face hardened and his eyes widened as the fox said his last name. As the fox opened his eyes, Nick noticed the dark green color of them similar to his own. He fox was about the same height as Nick, only being about an inch taller than Nick. "D...dad?"

Elias Wilde smiled lightly and nodded.

* * *

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – Hospital Wing_

Artie McCoy lay on the exam table... unable to do much else at the moment. Regaining control of his bowel functions had gotten the attention of the medical staff, and he had been forced to go to an exam. Which Artie didn't quite understand because he figured his body was just healing from any temporary damage done by Leon.

Artie was made to go through a number of different exams for his lower back. Being asked to sit up slowly and say if he felt any pain. The doctor probed his lower spine with his fingers, as well as a few x-ray's and MRI's. The more awkward tests came when the doctor would as Artie to move his legs, knees, and ankles. Each and every time, the doctor got a cold glare and no movement.

Artie sat in silence for a long time, knowing that his guards were just outside of the door. Due to Artie's crime, if he ever had to leave the cell block he had to have an escort at all times. Due to there being no windows, and a little sweet talk from Artie, the guards agreed to stay outside of the exam room to give him and the doctor some privacy.

Eventually, the doctor came back in. He was an older badger with thick glasses. His eyes magnified a bit from the thick lens. His fur was gray with a single white stripe starting at his nose, and going back over his head and behind his back. Wearing a traditional white coat with a stethescope over his shoulders.

The badger hung up some MRI and X-Ray images. The Doctor, Dr. Badgerwaithe, turned to Artie with a light smile. "Well I have good news, and I have bad news."

Artie sighed and lifted his arms up, folding his hands behind his head to lift his head up slightly. "Alright. Bad news first."

Badgerwaithe nodded lightly. "Bad news is, you regaining your control over your bowel movements is unrelated to your ability to walk. You still will never walk again."

Artie lowered his ears lightly. He had built up a small hope that somehow, he was healing up. He hoped that in at least, in some way, would be able to walk again. Although he wasn't surprised at all by this. "So, what gave me the ability to use the bathroom again without a diaper?" Asked Artie somewhat humorously.

The doctor pointed to the MRI first that showed a side view of his spine. Along the bone, there was a thin white line that traveled along the bone. At the base where the bone broke, the line was much much thinner. "When your spine was broke, fluids began to build up and press against your nerves that controlled your bowel functions. This including your prostate and sphincter." Badgerwaithe pointing to the point on the white line along the spine where it thinned out.

"Over time, the fluids moved out from this spot and decompressed the nerves, letting them heal up and give you those functions back. The medical term is Cauda Equina Syndrome."explained Badgerwaithe, finishing his explanation.

After listening to it all, Artie gave a few short nods. "Is there any chance of me regaining anything else?"

The doctor paused for a long time before shrugging. "It's possible. But, I can say with ninety percent certainty that you won't ever walk."

Artie smirked a bit. "Still one out of ten." Feeling a little optimistic.

Artie's gaze fell to the x-ray images of his spine. There were two hanging up at the time. The first one taken after it was broken, and one taken today, a fact that Artie could tell by the dates in the bottom left corner of each image in bright white.

The four bottom vertebrae of his spine looked exactly the same. The bones looking more like white stained glass, rather than whole.

* * *

 _Eastern Region – Kingdom of Zoocia_

Jacques had moved some of the furniture around in the conference room connected to the hotel rooms of which he was staying. The large circular desk had been split apart and pushed up against the walls. Opening up the room a bit more rather than having to walk around a large desk. Jacques had brought in several chairs as well to seat more people, including his 11 forces.

Jacques and his forces all sat in the conference room. Jacques standing in front of a whiteboard with several drawn layouts of the Royal Palace.

"Alright boys, we have our plan except for one part. How exactly are we gonna get into the palace unnoticed?" asked Jacques, waiting to hear more from his group.

After a moment, an elephant raised his trunk up. "Maybe we can go underground? There's gotta be a tunnel network connected to the royal palace."

Jacques turned back to the board and searched through it. He eventually found the underground networks for the palace. As he searched through it, he gave a light sigh. "There is. Only issue is that it's connected to the sewers, and puts us either by the cooks room, the maintenance hatch, or close to the showers by the bodyguards rooms."

Just as Jacques was finishing the last sentence, the doors leading to the hallway opened up. In walked Prince Hasef, and his two bodyguards. The bodyguards were carefully pushing in a large crate on wheels. The crate roughly 4 feet high, 5 feet long, and 4 feet wide. Also made entirely of wood.

Jacques bowed politely as Hasef walked in, the rest of his forces doing the same. Hasef held up a paw and smiled warmly. "Rise, rise. No need to bow before me yet Forces of Nature. I'm here to check on your progress, and offer what assistance I can."

The bodyguards wheeled the cart towards the back wall and left it there, turning back and looking around the room before standing up straight and folding their paws over their front. Something typical of a bodyguard code of conduct.

Jacques gave a light scratch to his chin, a light smile touching his lips. One of the forces raised up his paw. "N...No offense intended, prince, but how can you help us?"

There was a moment of tension in the air as the underling questioned the prince. Hasef simply chuckled and walked over to the whiteboard, looking over the layout images of the palace's interior and underground networks.

Hasef picked up a marker and looked through the tunnel networks, marking a few small 'x' marks on it. "There are several secret passages unknown and off the records in the event of an attack. The passageways lead to a tunnel network that connects directly to the King's private airstrip. These 'x' marks, are other ways to enter the tunnel if in the event the secret passages are unavailable. The tunnel is unguarded, and has no security cameras."

Jacques listened, new ideas running through his head. "Alright so we can use the tunnel to get in. Which one of the palace's entrances do you suggest we use?" asked Jacques.

Hasef flipped the layout papers along to find a layout of the floor in which the fundraiser would be held. He marked a few different places. "Bookshelf in the lounge, a false wall on the balcony above, and behind the wall in the men's restroom. Those are the closest ones to the ballroom."

After a few minutes of pondering, Jacques's gaze fell to Hasef's bodyguards. Noticing that they were wearing the same black suits as they always did. Jacques held up one of his fingers to get Hasef's attention. "Can you get us some suits for bodyguards?"

Hasef paused for a moment before looking over the rest of the people in the room. Eventually, he nodded. "Not a problem... But why?"

A wild grin touched Jacques's lips. "I just had a pretty wild idea. Alright Prince Hasef, I do need something from you. Names, times, and locations of where every guard watching the ballroom during the event."

Prince Hasef hesitated for a moment and nodded. One of the 11 forces raised his paw, a silver furred wolf with bright white tips on his ears. "May I ask what's in the box?" He said, pointing to the wooden crate.

Jacques quickly walked over towards the crate, the two bodyguards moving aside for him. One of the guards held out a crowbar, which Jacques quickly took and drove the pointed end to the lid of the box. After a few quick jerks of his arms, the box flung open and Jacques put the crowbar down.

A bright smile filled Jacques's face as he saw the multiple .45 caliber handguns and ballistic proof vests. The crate held enough for 12 people. Jacques picked up one of the black painted handguns and showed it to the 11 forces. They all smiled lightly as well.

Hasef looked over the excited faces of those among Force of Nature. Starting to wonder if he didn't hire a group of gun crazed maniacs to help him overthrow a country...

Jacques noticed the distraught look in Hasef's eyes. He put the gun back in the crate and walked over to Hasef, putting his paw on the lion's shoulder reassuringly. "The only casualties will be those who fight against us. We might be a bit wild, but we aren't complete savages."

Hasef paused then nodded. "Well... It's better than poisoning my father to take the throne." said Hasef. Having an underlying meaning in his words.

"Of course. Shows more brawn to have a group loyal to you overthrow their king." Jacques said as he walked out towards the balcony overlooking the front of the hotel.

Jacques stepped outside and looked over at the slightly dusty ground below. Rain had not fallen for a while, so the sand blowing in from the badlands around the city had begun to blow in. A couple of gusts of dust rushing over the roads and in the distance.

A loud ringing got Jacques's attention, looking around rather alerted before realizing it was just his phone. He picked it up to see an unknown number on the screen, a light smile touching his lips as he figured who it was. He answered the phone quickly. "Jacques Akachi speaking."

"I hope the hotel's to your liking?" said the familiar voice of The Mind.

"Aside from having no pool, it's not bad." replied Jacques rather jokingly.

A light sigh came from Mind. "Har har. Anyway I have an update for you. Someone important to us just came into-" The Mind began to cough lightly as if he was choking on something. After a few moments of rough coughing, he spoke again. "Into Zootopia... He's there to get ready for his play on Force of Nature taking Zootopia."

Jacques noticed that after the coughing, The Mind's voice changed rather drastically. It was unrecognizable, and not the voice that Jacques knew. The voice was younger, and not as well tuned like the usual charismatic voice of The Mind. Right now, he decided not to mention that in case he would be stepping out of line.

"Alright, I wont ask about this guy yet. But hey I do need a favor. You have contact with the guy holding the fundraiser right?" Asked Jacques.

After a moment, The Mind responded. "Yeah. Why?" His voice having gone back to its normal, aged tone.

"Alright, I need two things. From him, I need a fake identity to get into the party as a guest. And from you, I need a decorative piece for my sword. I want to be able to fit the handle of a cane over the handle of my sword." Jacques paused for a moment before saying more. "If I walk into the party carrying a sword around, the guard'll be on top of me in no time."

There was a few moments pause from the other line. "Alright Voice, you got it. I'll have it there before the party."

Jacques hung up his phone and turned around, heading back into the conference room where the forces were. One of the forces was up at the board discussing plans of action on the night of the attack. Jacques preferred to let this individual take the reins from time to time; confident that if a time ever came where Jacques would be indisposed, that Braxton would be able to lead his Forces to safety.

Braxton was the silver wolf with white tipped ears that spoke earlier. Due to the typical 'wolf pack' mentality, Braxton was naturally adept at leading groups of people. He had a good 'alpha' mentality that even Hunter could recognize.

Jacques walked back in and sat down, letting himself be part of the crowd as Braxton continued to try and help make plans on setting up for the coup. Braxton eventually looked at Jacques. "What about you, Voice? Anything you wanna add in?"

Jacques smiled lightly and nodded once. "I already have a plan for me. And we'll discuss that once you've finalized a game plan Braxton."

The group gave a light chuckle, knowing that Braxton was now in the spotlight. Braxton nodded once with a confident smile.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Meadowlands District – Grassy Heights Deluxe Condominium_

Hunter at in the living room of the apartment in which he and his Pack were currently living. Hunter had his eyes closed and his feet up on an ottoman while the rest of the pack went about their business. Ever since the first hunt, the group had confined themselves to the apartment save for grocery runs.

One of the pack members, Travis the tan furred wolf, sat next to Hunter. He let out a light sigh as he relaxed into the couch. Hunter almost completely ignored him, hardly even moving at all.

After a few moments, Hunter heard a light 'clink' sound. He ignored it before he heard it again, and a few more times. Hunter opened his eyes and looked down to see Travis flicking his claw against the metal cover over Hunter's boots.

"Shiny?" asked Hunter, rather amused by the curious wolf. A light smile touching his lips.

Travis looked up at Hunter and shrugged. "Not really... Why do you wear boots? I mean mammals usually don't wear shoes at all unless its weather related."

Hunter smirked a bit and flexed his toes in his boot, making the front of the boot bend a bit. "I like the way they feel. Besides if its just me on a hunt, its harder for authorities to track what kind of animal attacked if they don't have paw print."

The curious wolf pondered Hunter's meaning for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense... then they're looking for someone wearing boots."

Hunter nodded. "I only left the apartment once since the hunt, just a short walk. Just haven't taken them off since then."

The Corsac fox, Mackly, spoke up. "Take them off then! Get comfy for once!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and kicked his boots off, the metal frame bouncing off of the carpeted floor. Hunter stretched his toes as they were exposed to the cool air before relaxing on the couch again. Travis stood up and walked over to the hallway leading to his room.

Hunter looked over towards the tv, noticing a news report on the murder of Malory and John Wessel. A light smile touched Hunter's lips as they mentioned that they have no suspects other than a large canine. Knowing that no one would be able to link them to the crime with such a vague description.

Most of the pack had noticed the news report. The black wolf with yellow eyes, Walt, spoke up. "The City of Ignorance."

Hunter smirked lightly at Walt. "The seeds of Mother Nature have reached Zootopia. And soon those seeds will grow through the City of Ignorance."

Travis walked back in with a can of air freshener, spraying it around the room and over Hunter. Hunter grimaced at the harsh, sharp odor that eventually calmed into a more freshening scent. Hunter coughed a bit, waving his paw over his nose to waft the fumes away. "What was that for?"

Travis stopped and smiled casually. "Dude, your feet stink. Do you shower with those boots on?"

The room laughed a bit, even Hunter let out a light chuckle before jumping up as if readying himself to attack. "It's gonna need a shower after I put my foot up your ass!"

Travis dropped the can of air freshener and backed away slowly. "No way am I gonna fight you." His tone fearful, even knowing that Hunter wasn't being serious.

Hunter swiped forward and grabbed Travis by the arm, hooking him into a headlock and giving Travis a noggie. "Yeeeah I know you wont." said Hunter before he threw him to the couch.

Roughhousing was one of the ways the Pack would bond with each other. Hunter's Pack was more to him than just six canine animals with a pack mentality. These men saw each other as brothers, and comrades. Being in the Pack, is a dedication. While members of the Pack were allowed to have family, they must still answer the call of the Pack over all. Underneath Hunter's rough exterior, he had a soft spot for the members of his Pack.

Hunter's phone rang loudly from the counter in the kitchen. Hunter quickly walked over to it and picked it up. Seeing an unknown number, figuring it was the Mind. Hunter quickly answered it. "Hello?"

The calm, practiced voice of the Mind spoke. "An update for you on several accounts. Jacques is currently in Zoocia, preparing to overthrow the king for the prince. And one of our key players has entered the city. I won't tell you who it is yet, but keep an eye out on the news whenever they announce who's in the running for Mayor."

Hunter listened, knowing the election for Mayor of Zootopia was coming in a few months.

"Finally, you have your next hunt. This one will be a bit more bold." said the Mind.

Hunter quickly walked towards his room, where his laptop was. He quickly sat down in front of the laptop and booted it up. "Two separate places. Want to continue this chat over the IM?"

"Would be better that way." Said The Mind as he quickly hung up his phone.

Hunter waited for the laptop to boot up before pulling up the customized programs that were on the computer specifically for talking to The Mind. Hunter saw that his screen name, MindGames, was already logged in.

"Are the files sent to my email?" asked Hunter.

"Already there. Check it over and make a game plan." replied The Mind.

Hunter quickly brought up his email, and opened the unopened email from MindGames. Knowing that this email was encrypted and there was no chance of anyone monitoring the email pathways could notice it.

Much like the first, this file had a male and female couple. The male was a local black panther that owned a popular gym among Zootopia, while his wife was a Zebra that worked at the Naturalist Club as clean-up crew. The panther was named Angus Panert, and his wife was named Libby Panert.

Mind soon sent another message. "At most, three days from now. Good luck Wrath."

The Mind hung up the phone.

* * *

 _Western Region – ZSF Headquarters_

Towards the northwest of Zootopia, was a light mountain range. Deep in these mountains, was the Zootopia Special Forces headquarters. Which served as the base of operations for Zootopia's elite groups of animals who served the region. Including Military, ZIA, ZCSI, and more.

The entrance was built into the side of the mountain. There was a large parking garage, and the entrance to Headquarters. It mostly looked like a large stone building built into the side of a mountain.

A single black car pulled up to the front entrance. The car's back door opened, and Jack Savage stepped out. He nodded to the driver of his car, and the car drove into the garage. Jack walked towards the front entrance and pulled out his key card. He swiped it quickly through the receiver at the door, which unlocked it and allowed him to enter.

Jack walked in, and was greeted by the typically friendly cheetah at the receptionist desk. "Welcome back, Jack! Heard about that bust in Monroe. Put another guy through a table again huh?"

Jack smiled at the peppy cheetah, walking past her desk and down the hall, shouting over his shoulder. "He did it to himself!"

Jack continued down the hall, and into the ZIA's wing of the building. The hallways were brightly lit up, and were built with gray walls and white tile floors. It felt more like Jack was walking through a corporate office rather than the Special Forces Headquarters.

Jack continued down to the office of the one person he found the most obnoxious in the ZIA. James Marco, Head of Information. Essentially, he was the ZIA's IT personnel. However, he also was in charge of viewing, and storing the ZIA's files. The ZIA had detailed personal files on everyone who lived in the Western Region. Unlike the ZPD, who's files were about those who lived in Zootopia. And personal files is what Jack was after.

Jack stood outside James's office, sighing lightly and knocking on the door.

No response.

Jack glared a bit and knocked harder after a few moments. Able to hear James speaking through the door. His voice muffled as he spoke behind the thick metal door.

No response.

Jack rolled his eyes, throwing common courtesy out the window as he opened the door. The office was pretty big. James almost never left the ZSF Headquarters, so he had a bed placed in his office, as well as a refrigerator. While it was strange, Alissa Valpord allowed it. It gave the opportunity of getting any information needed on the fly if need be rather than having to call James in.

Along the walls were several pictures of monuments and elegant buildings found in all three regions. Zootopia's city structures, Massia's opera house, Zoocia's Mother Nature's Chapel. There was one large poster he hung behind his desk. It was an image of Zoocia's Royal Palace shot at night. Several windows were lit up, and the silhouette of the palace could be easily made out amoung the darkened blue sky.

James was at his desk, wearing a headset and holding a video game controller. Clearly whatever he was playing had his attention. "Yeah! Yeeeeah eat it you noobtube little prick!" His voice light, and fitting for his size.

Jack sighed and walked into James's field of view, his arms crossed. James cleared his throat and took off the headset, turning off whatever game he was playing. "Er...hey Savage. What's up?"

James was a Kit fox. A smaller breed of fox with sandy colored fur, and a black tip on the tail. The fur on his back was a light gray color. James also wore glasses had a green colored lens. The lens covered the surface of his eye socket. In a dark lit room, it could give the impression that his eyes were green. However, under the glasses, his eyes were blue.

Jack leaned on the desk, glaring a little at the small fox. While it was not unusual for James to be goofing off during work hours, it still never ceased to bother Jack to catch him doing it. "I need the complete files on James Wessel, and Malory Wessel. As well as co-workers, people who don't like them, and family members."

James sighed and nodded, scooting his chair towards another computer screen. James's desk was one of those L-shaped desks. Having two monitors on it and two seperate computers. Since James pretty much lived in this room, he had two computers. One for his time off, and the other for working. The poster of Zoocia's royal palace faced towards the computer that James used for work. His back to the poster.

"Good to see you doing some actual work instead of chasing around that stupid extremist group. What was it? Force of... something?" said James as he searched through the computers.

Jack glared a bit more. "Force of Nature... and you got no room to talk about 'actual work'. Playing Howl of Duty again on the clock?" scolded Jack.

James shrugged and kept typing, his green lens glasses reflecting a bit off the light of the computer. "I honestly have nothing else to do right now. Trust me when I say, I've data-mined EVERYTHING I possibly can."

James typed more before continuing. "After that Artie McCoy made Zootopia's IT Department his bitch, I had to remake the whole thing with much more strict security. Even Bogo's gonna have a rough time getting into certain parts of the system now. He's gotta contact me in able to get certain files now. Same with the Mayor. Catch is, I can't deny them. They say 'jump' and I say 'how high'."

Jack smirked a bit. "Yeah. Sucks doesn't it? Now you know how I feel when I deal with Valpord." Jack said bitterly.

James shrugged and kept typing. "Touche. Aaaaanyway this is gonna take a while. So far I've got three people but I'll keep data mining. Go...do Savage things."

Jack sighed and walked out of the office, making his way down towards Alissa Valpord's office. Hoping to speak with her, if she had the time. Jack reached the wooden door and knocked on it. Within a few moments, Jack heard Alissa call out. "Come in!"

Jack opened the door and walked into the office. The floor was made of elegant carpet. A long couch sat along the wall away from the door. There was a large bookshelf behind Alissa's desk that covered the whole wall. Alissa was at her desk reading over several files, occasionally glancing over her computer.

Alissa Valpord was a jungle leopard. Having yellow fur and black spots. White fur along her underbelly. She had a slim, and tall frame. Her eyes a steely yellow color to match her fur. She nodded as she saw Jack, then glanced back down at her files. "I was about to page you... Sit down Jack."

Jack walked up and sat down on one of the vinyl chairs in front of Alissa's desk, folding his paws over his lap. "I want to talk about getting into the Eastern Region." opened Jack.

Alissa stopped viewing the files and glared up at Jack. "Again? We've been over this 100 times Jack. I cannot, repeat, CANNOT send you over the border to the Eastern Region without consent of the King, AND the mayor." she said rather coldly with venom in her voice.

Jack nodded. "Director, I know that. But that's why I want you to send me there... off the record."

Alissa growled loudly, crumpling one of the papers under her paw. "Absolutely not, Jack. If you were to be seen, it would spark an international incident!"

Jack glared a bit at Alissa. Knowing that he had to have her approval to carry something like this out without getting fired... or worse. "Please Director, just let me go to Zoocia! I'm almost certain I can dig up a lead on Force of Nature there!" begged Jack.

Alissa slammed her paws firmly on the desk and stood up, which surprised Jack. Normally, Alissa always kept a calm, professional posture. However when she was set off, she was set off hard.

"We have far bigger things to worry about than our little religious radicals! Would you rather let the Rab cartel overrun the countryside, or do you want to keep chasing ghosts to satisfy your past demons!? We already have a strained relationship with the Zoocia. And if they caught a spy there, they'll likely start a war!" shouted Alissa.

Jack clenched his paws lightly, his arms beginning to shake in rage. Alissa noticed and sat back down, letting out a light sigh. "Jack. I'm sorry for what happened to you. But you have to let it go. Wherever this Force of Nature is, they aren't here Jack. And you have bigger things to worry about. Like this murder in Zootopia for instance."

Jack took a deep breath, his arms slowing on their trembling. "It's not something I can just...forget, Director." Jack said coldly as he looked up at Alissa.

She nodded lightly, her eyes lowering to her desk as her thoughts drifted for a moment. "I understand that. But you still have to move on. Now, what progress have you made with the homicide case?"

Jack collected himself fully and took another deep breath. "No suspects yet. I have James digging up personal files of anyone who has worked with, is related to, and knows the Wessel couple. The crime was violent, and the bite marks show that predators were involved."

Alissa nodded and folded her paws up closer to her face, leaning into her paws lightly. "No evidence of the Savage serum or the Growler serum?"

Jack shook his head. "No I don't think so. While the crime was...messy... It would have been way worse if those drugs were involved. But there's one thing that was discovered at the crime scene. A message."

After reaching into his pocket, pulling out the small ziplock back with the note inside of it. Jack opened the bag and handed Alissa the note. "'The roots of clarity have dug in, and soon the tree shall grow within the walls of the City of Ignorance.'" she read aloud.

Alissa set the letter down and tapped her fingers. "Sounds like someone's baiting us..."

Jack raised his eyebrows lightly, having that look where he wanted to say something, but knows that she doesn't want to hear it. "Force of Nature..."

Alissa growled a bit and narrowed her eyes at Jack. "I suppose that's possible. But still not enough for you to spy on Zoocia."

Jack gave a single nod, however he still wasn't satisfied. Jack wanted to get to Zoocia even if it meant doing it off the records. If Jack were to be caught in Zoocia and identified, it could be an international incident and cause further tension to the already fragile relations between the Western and Eastern regions. The tension was mainly caused by Jack's investigations on Force of Nature.

The Eastern Region was a more religious region that followed Nature's Law. And due to the ZIA (Jack) asking some questions about the radical group, Force of Nature, the king has taken that as questioning his leadership and his hold over his kingdom. Something that the stubborn King Musala never tolerated.

Before Jack stood up, Alissa held up her paw. "One moment, Jack. I have a few more questions."

Jack paused before sitting back down, waiting patiently to hear Alissa's questions.

She paused for a long while, her paws folded neatly on her desk. "Do you still intend to run for mayor?" she asked.

A light flash of surprise touched Jack's face and he nodded. "Yes. I almost dropped out of the running, but I've decided to go through with it."

Concern showed in Alissa's eyes. "And I can't change your mind to drop out?"

Jack thought on it for a long while before shaking his head, smiling up at Alissa. "While I like being an agent, maybe its time I move on to something bigger."

After a light sigh, she leaned back in her seat. "You're excused then. While I don't like the idea of running against a coworker, I must say that I welcome the challenge." She said with a slight smirk.

Jack smiled back and stood up. "Well, see you at the debate then." Jack said as he turned and walked out of Alissa's office.

Jack sighed lightly and rubbed his forehead as he ran over his current situation. He was dealing with the first homicide case in Zootopia in years, and had zero leads on said case aside from a cryptic note. For his own reasons, he still wants to pursue Force of Nature but will not be granted permission to. All as well, he has decided to run for Mayor in the coming election. What's more is that his boss, Alissa Valpord, is also running for mayor.

"Gonna be a hell of a few months..." Jack muttered to himself. Hoping that there wasn't some kind of foreshadowing behind that sentence.

* * *

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFFINALLY got that done! Sorry it took so long I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. Aaaaanyway I want you guys to look closely at some things here. So, I noticed a lot of people are saying that Nick's dad is The Mind... but is he? Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad Movie, Bad Dinner

**Time it keep this going! Ask the Cast!**

 **That One Kid asks: Nick, how much do you like your job at the ZPD and if you could have any other job, what would it be? And for Arrowsight; What is your opinion on people who read fanfiction till 4 in the morning and then wake up at six?**

 **Nick: The hours are long, people get mad at me for stupid reasons or literally just because I'm a cop. Gotta deal with getting crap jobs sometimes like parking duty and also get to deal with Chief Buffalo Butt screaming his horns off if ever I break the rules. But it pays good, I do genuinely enjoy it, and I have the best partner in the world. Don't I fluff.**

 **Nick ruffles the fur on top of Judy's head. She just smiles.**

 **Arrowsight: More power to you man. If you can get through your day with 2 hours of sleep then who am I to say its bad?**

 **Dabmaster asks: Nick, what is your relationship with your father like?**

 **Nick: I never really had one with him. He just...left when I was young. Before then I don't really remember much. A typical father who came home every day at 6pm and enjoyed his scotch.**

 **I also made a super small tweak to Chapter 2. I stated that pregnancy for a bunny is for about a month. But im gonna change that. I got two parts planned out for this chapter. May be able to get a third one in if I can think of it. Read and Review!**

* * *

Laura Lynks woke on the couch in her dear friend's apartment, Ashley Dural. The scent of breakfast woke her from her sleep. She slowly sat up and looked around the apartment. Spying the wooden end table littered with a few magazine subscriptions that Ashley paid for monthly. Laura slept on a large, very comfortable couch. He cushions were so wide that when she sat on it, her feet dangled off the edge. A large flat screen television mounted on the wall across from the couch.

Laura sat up slowly and stretched her arms, her shoulders popping lightly. After a sigh of relief, she looked around the living room and towards the kitchen. She could smell eggs, as well as some synthetic meats. Laura quickly stood up and walked towards the kitchen, seeing Ashley's brown fuzzy tail first before she rounded the corner to see Ashley cooking, wearing a white apron.

Ashley hummed lightly as she cooked the breakfast. Eventually she saw Laura out of the corner of her eye and smiled wide, flipping one of the fried eggs onto a plate. "Hey Laura! Sleep good?" she asked.

"Like a rock. That couch is amazing!" commented Laura, hardly even remembering laying on the couch. She remembered coming in and talking with Ashley for a bit, then she woke up.

After cooking up all the food, Ashley made a plate for both of them. She handed a plate to Laura, who took it to the couch. Ashley didn't have a table, so they ate on the couch. Ashley sat next to her and watched the tv.

Fried eggs, tofu sausage, and hash brown potatoes is what Ashley cooked this morning. While tofu food wasn't a crowd favorite, there were ways to make it taste better.

Soon, Ashley was halfway through her plate when she looked down at Laura. "So, what's the plan today? Gonna go back to work? Or just hang out here?"

Laura, only a few bites into her food, swallowed what was in her mouth. "I wanna talk to Bogo about something."

Ashley raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? About what?" She asked intrigued.

"I want Bogo to let me work on the homicide cases." said Laura sternly.

Ashley began to cough a bit as she choked on some of her food. Rather surprised to hear this. "You wanna work on that case? After what it did to your head?"

Laura nodded and smiled lightly, standing up. "Yeah it was... gruesome. But I wanna do everything I can to never see that happen again. I want to find those responsible and bring them to justice."

A newfound determination had filled Laura now. Her thoughts kept drifting to the poor victims on Meadow Road, and the long lives that were snuffed out because of the murder. No matter what it took, she wanted to devote herself to finding those responsible.

Ashley eventually took Laura home to let her shower and change. Laura looked around her apartment, smiling as she passed a few memorable pictures of her life. First car, graduation of high school and the police academy. She also had an older picture of when she first joined the ZPD. A big group picture of every elite officer in Precinct One. She looked over it, seeing several officers who were not around anymore.

After a quick shower and changing into her police uniform, she left the apartment and headed to the ZPD. Luckily, Bogo was out in the main lobby on his way to the break room. "Chief!" Laura called out as she jogged up to him.

Bogo turned to Laura, looking rather surprised. "Lynks? Are you alright to be here?" he asked concerned.

Laura, stopping in front Bogo, smiled up lightly at him. "I'm fine. But I wanna talk to you about the homicide cases."

Bogo narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion at Laura. Bogo placed a few files on the desk by Clawhauser. "Clawhauser, have these given to Wolford and Trunkerby. It's an update on the car thief that they requested."

Ben took the files and nodded. He gave a humorous, half-assed salute. "Yes sir!" Ben then trotted off down the hall towards the cubicles where Wolford and Trunkerby were working.

Bogo beckoned Laura with his hoof and she followed him to his office. Bogo sat at his desk, and Laura took a seat in a chair across from it.

"Bogo, I want to investigate these murders myself." blurted out Laura. Not wanting to waste any time.

Bogo, clearly surprised by this, struggled to find the words to say at first. "What's brought this about?" he asked.

She contemplated her feelings on the case. Remembering the emotions she felt when she made the decision to pursue this case. "I want to find those responsible and bring them to justice. I'm ready to devote myself to this cause and do everything needed to achieve this. I'll work with the ZIA, ZCSI, everyone who's working on the case. Everyone in the ZPD has to take a beginners class in Forensics and Crime Scene Investigations. Let me do this Chief, I'm ready to do this."

Bogo listened silently, his face stoic and attentive as always. This made it difficult for Laura to get any kind of read on Bogo, and what he's thinking. Eventually, Bogo stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet at the side of his room. After a few moments of searching, Bogo pulled out a blue file and handed it to Laura.

"I can see the determination in your eyes, Lynks." said Bogo as Laura took the file. "I'm putting you in charge of this case on the ZPD's behalf. The ZCSI runs its own separate investigation and we are still allowed to have our own team to investigate the same crime. For now, I can only have you on this case. I need to have officers at the ready for Hopps and Wilde for when they move in on the Rab Lab."

Laura nodded and smiled brightly as she was handed the file. "Thank you Chief! I won't let you down!"

Bogo gave a light smile and sat back down at his desk. "You're welcome. And be careful, Lynks. It's possible that this case will put you at risk. Carry your tranquilizer and taser on you at all times. Alright?"

"Got it, Sir." replied Laura as she jumped up and left the office. Opening up the file and reading over it Anxious to see what she could come up with from the case file.

* * *

 _Meanwhile – ZPD_

Silence. A deep awkward silence spread around the break room as Elias and Nick stared each other down across one of the tables. Elias told Nick to follow him and then sat down in the break room. Nick sat across from him, and Judy sat next to Nick.

In the whole 10 minutes, neither Nick or Elias had said a word. It was as if neither of them knew exactly what to say, but needed to talk to each other. The tension growing by the minute.

Finally, Judy cleared her throat and smiled at Elias. "Soo uhh... Mister Wilde! What brings you here to Zootopia?" She asked cheerfully. Hoping to at least break the ice.

Elias seemed to snap into focus as Judy spoke, his gaze turning to her. "Uh... I came to check on a few business owned by me here in Zootopia." said Elias, pressing his fingertips together somewhat nervously. "Had to make sure that things would be able to run smoothly in case of my absence."

"Absence? Going somewhere?" Asked Nick, finally breaking his silence.

Elias turned to Nick and shook his head. "No, because I'm already here. I've been allowed to run for mayor by the City Council."

Nick and Judy both blinked in surprise from Elias's statement. "Mayor?" Exclaimed Nick. "You're gonna run for mayor?"

"Yes I am." said Elias with a nod. "I know it's a bit of a stretch... Because I'm not quite as involved with the city as I should have been, but I plan on changing that! I already have a few events lined up to start getting my name out there. Starting with an open televised conference. After that, I'm putting in a lot of donations towards Gazelle's upcoming concert. Got a stack of things going before the first debate."

A long pause came from Elias as he looked down at the table. He seemed to be trying to find the next thing to say, something that was difficult for him to say. "Nick... We need to clear the air here. Ask whatever you want." said Elias. Seeming to brace himself for whatever Nick was going to ask.

Nick thought for a long time before letting out a long sigh. "Why did you leave?" Asked Nick. A short and simple question that would answer most of his questions.

Elias smiled lightly. "A good first question. Gonna clear a lot of haze for you. My reasons...were selfish. I felt as if I had a higher calling than just that of a family. A purpose in which I am destined to fulfill. Know that I always loved you and your mother, but I chose a different path."

Nick gritted his teeth a bit before letting out a fairly upset sigh. "Would rather be married to your work huh?"

After a moment's pause, Elias shrugged. "Putting it bluntly, yes. I did."

Nick leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "Listen, I don't want to get all caught up in the past. There's gotta be some other reason you showed up here today, right?" asked Nick.

A light chuckle came from Elias as he leaned forward on the table on his elbows. He crossed his arms on the table and stared at Nick with a light smile. "I know this is a little informal. But as I hope you know, someone running for Mayor needs a running mate. Just as Bellwether was Lionheart's running mate and became his Assistant Mayor."

Elias drummed his fingers lightly against the table as he paused for a moment. "Whoever the primary runner chooses as a running mate, can also have an impact on votes. As such, Mayor Lionheart gained the Sheep vote by having Bellwether as his running mate."

Nick stared down Elias, his paws folded on the table. "So who do you want as your running mate?"

After a light sigh and smile, Elias raised his eyes to meet Nick's. "You. Nick Wilde."

Both Judy and Nick widened their eyes in surprise, Judy being the first to speak. "Why Nick?" Nick gave a humored glance over at Judy. In which she started to stammer a bit. "Uhh not that I don't think he'd be up to the task... But... Like what's your reason?"

Elias chuckled from the slightly awkward moment between the two. "Nick's a shining example of someone being able to turn around to make themselves a better person. I've read up on your profile, Nick. From Hustler, to Hero in less than a year. I think with enough time, and experience, you could make a great mayor. And if you're anything like me, you have the charisma for it!" explained Elias.

Nick pondered this for a while before shaking his head. "No way, Dad. You show up after more than 20 years, which is one bombshell already. Then you tell me you're running for mayor and you want me to be your running mate and assistant mayor, a whole other bombshell. I don't even know you! Or anything about politics."

Judy looked between the two as they spoke. Not knowing if she could chime anything in worth saying at the time.

"Ahh, you see I have another suggestion for that." said Elias as he dug his paw into his shirt pocket. "One of the companies I run, is a fundraiser company for the Eastern Region. And in about a week, I am holding a large fundraiser in honor of His Royal Majesty, King Musala. I'd like you to join me there Nick, as a personal guest." Elias said as he pulled out a small envelope before sliding it across the table to Nick.

Nick swiped his paw, taking the envelope and opening it. Inside was a professionally pressed invitations to the Royal Zoocia Fundraiser, VIP status. "I'm sorry Miss Hopps, but I can't get another pass for you." added Elias.

"This will be your chance to get to know me, and what I'm all about." explained Elias, his paws pressed together with his elbows on the table. "You'll get an introduction to what I want to bring to the table for Zootopia. All expenses paid, five day trip, nothing out of your pocket unless you chose to."

Nick pondered it for a while, weighing what the downsides could be. He scratched his chin lightly and pocketed the invitation. "I gotta run it by Bogo first. I've taken so many days off in the past few months, I dunno if he's gonna let me go again."

Elias tapped his fingers lightly on the table with a light smile on his face. "I already spoke to him before we ran into each other. He's not...thrilled, but he understands. He still does want to talk to you about it." informed Elias.

Nick turned his gaze down to Judy and smiled lightly. "Gotta talk it over with you too. And not just about this fundraiser thing, about being his running mate too."

Judy just simply smiled at Nick and leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly. Nick smiled lightly from the gesture. "Yeah definitely."

Elias raised his eyebrow lightly at Judy as she kissed his cheek. "Miss Hopps, may I ask what your relationship to my son is?"

A wide, proud smile touched Judy's lips as she smiled at Elias. "I might be your future daughter-in-law!"

Nick blushed lightly and rubbed his forehead embarrassingly. Elias paused for a long moment before standing up slowly, still having a slight smile on his face. "Well, I have some things to attend to. My number is in the invitation, Nick. The fundraiser is in about ten days. We should arrive there at least a day ahead so that gives you eight days. Give me a call when you've made a decision." Elias said as he turned and walked out of the break room, putting on his sunglasses on the way out. His smile quickly fading after he put them on.

A few moments went by before Judy spoke. "Well he's...nice?" she said. Not really able to form an opinion of him within the few short minutes they had spoken.

Nick looked towards the hallway that Elias used to exit. "Why are figures of my past coming to haunt me?" Referring to Leon Snowly, and now his dad.

Once they had collected themselves, Nick and Judy finally got an audience with Bogo. Bogo approved their search warrant for Mark Equin's property, as well as telling Nick he could take the trip. Under the condition that he has no more vacation days for a year. Of which Nick accepted these terms.

By this time, the sun was beginning to set so Nick and Judy decided to head home. However, Nick seemed distracted by something. Judy finally caught on and looked up at Nick, tugging his sleeve lightly to get his attention. "What's wrong fox?" she asked, concerned.

Nick, snapping back to attention, looked down at Judy. "Y...yeah just... Long day. Hey, I need to go talk to someone about something kinda...private. Mind heading home alone? I won't be too long, and I'll bring dinner home."

Rather surprised, Judy gave a short nod. "Well uhh... okay. Have fun with that?"

Nick smiled and leaned down, giving Judy a light kiss before turning down a different road opposite of where the apartment was. Judy watched Nick walk away, questions forming in her mind as she wondered what he needed to talk about in private with someone.

Judy turned and started to walk towards the apartment. Judy wanted to know what was bothering Nick, but Nick clearly didn't want to talk about it just yet. Maybe it was something he was too embarrassed to talk to Judy about? Nick was pretty open but there were a few things he didn't really like talking about.

Judy thought of someone who could probably get her the answers she wanted, and dialed that number. "Mrs. Wilde? Hi its Judy! Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Abigail's voice replied moments later. "Hello Judy! What a nice surprise. Sure I got time to talk, what's going on? Oh god did Nick meet his father yet?"

Judy continued to walk, keeping her voice reasonably low as not to let others walking down the sidewalks in on her conversation. "Yeah he did. He's... well I dunno I guess he's nice."

"Yes well, it's very complicated. I'll need to talk to Nick about it soon." said Abigail.

Judy hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Hey... Nick's been kinda... off for a while. Like something's hanging on his mind. Do you have any idea what could be going on?" she asked.

Abigail paused for a long moment before responding. "Well, has he marked you yet?"

"Marked? I don't get it..." Judy said lightly.

Abigail let out a light giggle. "You haven't read up on a canine's behavioral patterns? Marking is something that some male canine animals do when they bind themselves to a mate. Usually, this is done with lovemaking. Marking means he's bonding himself to you in body and spirit essentially. Yeah there can be casual sex without Marking. But when he's ready to mark his mate, he'll be passionate and wild. It's probably the closest thing he can get to marriage without actually marrying you."

Judy blushed a little bit as Abigail explained what Marking was. This sort of explained why Nick had refused being intimate in bed, save for the occasional grope or grind. This was just no more than playful bedroom behavior, but not so much any real intimacy.

Was this why Nick was hesitant to make love to Judy? He said that he was waiting till 'the moment was perfect', but maybe there was more to it than that to him. Was he scared that he would ruin the chances of a relationship with her? Judy didn't believe so but perhaps he did. They needed to talk, that much was certain. But Judy would have to approach it delicately. Maybe Nick didn't have to mark Judy on their first time. She could just ease him into it before asking him about it.

"Thank you Abby. Say hi to Dawson for me! And let Artie know we're gonna visit him soon!" said Judy.

Abigail giggled lightly. "Take care sweetie." She hung up the phone.

Judy put her phone back into her pocket and continued to walk to Bookerlight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nick_

Nick groaned out loudly in irritation as he fell onto his back in the back of Finnick's van. Making sure his pawpsicle was still raised and didn't touch the dirty floor of the van. "I just don't know what to do Fin!"

The little Fennec Fox let out an irritated sigh, taking a bite out of his red pawpsicle. Having listened to his old friend vent and have a nervous breakdown, his patience was running thin. "Man, why don't you just make up your mind about it? Ever since you MET her you've been crazy for that bunny."

Finnick recalled Nick rambling on about the 'bunny cop' in the days that followed their first meeting in the ice cream shop. Nick wouldn't stop talking about her till they were on business, much to Finnick's irritation.

"Remember when you and her split up after that whole thing with the 'predator's going savage' deal? Man, I had never seen you that depressed." said Finnick, turning back to look at Nick. "Then you joined back up with her after she apologized and you became a cop! A COP! I honestly thought I'd win the lottery first. And I buy only one ticket a month!"

Nick sighed and took a large bite out of his pawpsicle, finishing it off. "I love her more than anyone I ever have. But I'm scared Fin! I don't wanna lose her over something ridiculous like Marking... or proposing when she doesn't want to marry me. And I mean, I AM a predator and she IS prey. What if... I DO end up going Savage? I mean, you know what I did to her back when Leon drugged me..."

Nick went on for several more minutes over his concerns and worries. Stating how others could make him go savage. Or how he could just develop an insatiable hunger for meat and eat Judy. Also as well as the city's acceptance of a predator and prey relationship. Finnick sat and listened, chewing on the end of his pawpsicle stick. Gently sucking out the sweet fluid inside the wood.

After another 20 minutes of Nick nearly breaking down, Finnick sighed and stood up. "Nick." he said once, and sternly.

Nick stopped his rant and looked at Finnick, having to lift his head up off of the floor to see him. Finnick threw the pawpsicle stick to the ground and jumped on top of Nick, and landed on his chest.

Finnick raised his paws and started punching Nick across the face repeatedly. "GET. THE. HELL. OVER. WHAT. HAPPENED. AND. LOVE. YOUR. BUNNY!" howled out Finnick, hitting Nick's cheek each time he said a word.

Nick struggled, but didn't really stop Finnick. Listening to each word and letting them sink in. Finnick eventually stopped and got off of Nick. "Come on, man. I've known you for so long, and there was one thing about you that I thought was bad ass. No one got to you. Until you met Judy, then that whole thing changed."

Nick slowly sat up, rubbing his cheeks as they begin to swell and grow sore. Luciky, he lost no teeth from Finnick's punches. Finnick relaxed his arms a bit before continuing. "For the first time since I've known you, you were ACTUALLY happy. Not just...glad over something stupid like a good hustle. You were REALLY happy."

Finnick walked over to Nick and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close and growling loudly. "So stop being such a wimp about being happy!"

Nick paused as he looked into Finnick's eyes. Nick slowly reached up and grabbed Finnick's wrist to get him to let go of Nick's collar. Nick straightened out his uniform a bit and smiled at Finnick. "You're right..."

Finnick seemed pretty surprised by Nick's first response. Nick stood up slowly, still rubbing his cheeks. "You're right. I am happy with her. Being without her...it just hurts. So yeah... why am I worried about what might happen? I should be just enjoying every second with her and looking forward to the future."

Finnick drooped his ears a bit and sighed, glaring up in annoyance at Nick. "You're turning my van into a chick flick..."

Nick gave a light chuckle and dropped off the back of the van. "Sorry, I'll take the rest of that chick flick home to Judy. And hey, Fin?"

Finnick walked over and sat on the rear bumper of his van. "Yeah?"

Nick reached his fist up, holding it just a few inches in front of Finnick. Finnick smirked and fistbumped his old friend. "Thanks for listening to my whining."

Finnick shrugged and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't punch your teeth in for being such a whiny bitch?"

Nick chuckled and shrugged. "Next time, I'll listen to you complain. Let it all out! You can even cry on my shoulder if you want."

Both of them shared a laugh, Finnick shaking his head lightly as he finished laughing. "In your dreams, Wilde. But I'll keep it in mind. Go home to your bunny, I bet she's waiting for you."

Nick nodded and took a moment to think. "Hmmm. What should I grab for dinner?"

Finnick humored Nick and thought on it for a while. "Don't go cheap on her. Get something classy with a weird name."

"What? Like Laminco's?" asked Nick.

A laugh came from Finnick as he leaned his head up. The kind of laugh that told someone that they made a humorously bad decision. "Country Italian? C'mon man you can do better than that."

Nick leaned his back against the side of the van and thought some more. He was trying to think of a place that was different, and exotic. Nick recalled a restaurant that sold foods from the Northern Region that people often talked about.

"What about Vlad's Plats?" asked Nick.

Finnick paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah there you go. Exotic, bold, and kind of a wild card. Go for it!"

Nick smiled and waved at Finnick as he began to leave. "Thanks Fin. I'll invite you over sometime! We'll drink a few beers and just chat! Later."

Finnick waved to Nick as he left. Once Nick was out of earshot, Finnick shook his head lightly and smiled. "They just need to bang already..."

* * *

 _Zootopia – Meadowlands District – Willow Road_

Laura pulled up to 49 Willow Road, parking her squad car on the curb due to the police tape blocking off the driveway. Laura stepped out of the car and turned her gaze to the house. Memories flashed through her head of that night. It was a call from a concerned citizen who heard some concerning noises, and saw fit to call the police to come check.

Laura half expected to find something small like a domestic dispute. But nothing could have prepared her for seeing the two mangled, bloody bodies laying in wait for her. The looks on their faces. The torn flesh and pools of blood. The light of life in their eyes had been extinguished, leaving hollow orbs that showed no emotion.

Laura shook off the memories and walked up to the house, stepping over the tape along the way. Reaching into a small side pocket, she put on some latex gloves before stepping into the house.

The bodies had been cleaned, but most of the scene had remain untouched for investigation reasons. Blood still stained the carpet, and the light stench of death hung in the air. Laura sighed lightly and started to look around. Starting with the two areas where the bodies were resting.

She started with where John Wessel once lay. He was to the side of the living room, in front of a large mirror. Among the blood on the floor, there was blood on the mirror and the wall. This suggested that blood was forcefully ejected out of his body, and sprayed the wall.

Recalling the images of John's body, the way he fell showed that he was dropped, and not fallen. His legs were curled up, and his arms were somewhat outstretched. If he had just fell over, his legs would be straightened out more and his arms would either be at his sides, or in front of him.

Someone had picked up John, and did something to cause his blood to cover the wall and mirror. Likely the killing blow. And judging from the bite marks on his neck, it was done by a larger than average wolf.

Laura walked over to the spot where Malory lay. The blood had been cleaned, but there was still a slight stain on the tile. Due to a few scuff marks of Malory's hoofs being pushed onto the floor, it showed that there was a struggle. This murder was also done by a canine of sorts, after he dig his teeth in deep enough to literally rip her throat out. Her death was nearly instant once her throat was pulled out.

It was difficult to see, but there was a single pawprint in the bloodstain that pointed towards the window. This suggested that someone closed the window at some point. Perhaps the window was an entry point for the killers? If that was the case, they had to be waiting outside.

Laura turned and walked out the back door. It was a simple fenced in back yard with a neatly trimmed bush lining the fence. Laura looked all over the yard, but was unable to find any defining pawprints. She decided to look along the bushes, thinking that someone could have been hiding there and may have left something behind.

It was then as she searched, that she found something interesting. There was a light tuft of sandy colored fur stuck to a thorn. Laura placed it in a ziplock bag and put it in one of her many pouches on her belt.

She continued to search the property, but came up with nothing else other than suspicions on what could have happened. Nothing could be solidly proven. And until Laura could analyze this fur sample, nothing more could be said.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Downtown – Bookerlight Apartments_

Judy sat on the couch at the apartment watching television as she waited for Nick to come back. It had been about two hours since she got home, and she was beginning to wonder where Nick had gone, and why he was taking so long. She decided not to worry about it yet, but still kept her phone close in case she cracked and decided to call him.

Nick finally walked through the door carrying a large plastic bag, and a rented DVD. He smiled at Judy as he walked up and held up the bag. "Vlad's Plats! Figured I'd grab something new since I made you wait so long."

Judy smiled as she saw the bag. "Oh cool! I'm feeling adventurous tonight."

Nick also held up the DVD. "Got something to watch too. I have no clue what it is but it looked okay." Nick set the DVD down at the table before sitting next to Judy, digging through the plastic bag. He pulled out two Styrofoam takeout boxes and handed one to Judy.

"There you go, Carrots. Steamed vegetable platter native to the Northern Region. I got the same thing." Nick said as he placed the other box in his lap, pushing the plastic bag out of the way.

The scent of steam, as well as some herbs and spices filled Judy's nose as she opened up the box. Inside of it was several rather fat carrots, radishes, and a sliced Northern Turnip. The turnip had a strong, and pungent odor coming off of it. But it still smelled appealing.

Nick got up and opened up the DVD case. Judy read the title on the box, reading 'The Little Things.' It seemed like a little 'slice of life' movie. Nick put the DVD in the tray and closed it, letting it load up. He sat back down next to Judy and started the movie.

As the trailers played, Judy started to eat. Starting with the radishes. While the herbs and steaming had done well to lower the intensity of the natural spice that came with eating a radish, it still was rather strong. Making Judy's eyes water a little. She moved onto the carrots, taking a bite out of one of them. They tasted...bland. Really only seasoned with garlic, and salt. It tasted okay, just not outstanding. Next was the turnip. It had a rather sweet taste to it, as well as a decent natural spice that came with a turnip. This was by far the best tasting.

As Judy finished some of the food, she looked over at Nick to see him chewing and wiping a tear from his eye. Judy giggled lightly, which caught his attention. He swallowed his food and laughed back. "Forgot how strong radishes are to the eyes. Almost like eating a raw onion."

Judy giggled lightly. "They don't get to me like that. Maybe you're just a big softy?" teased Judy as she nudged Nick's arm.

"Hey your family grew up eating this kind of stuff. I bet you have some kind of... immunity built into your DNA." said Nick, playfully nudging back with his elbow.

Judy didn't eat the radishes, as did Nick. Both of them set their boxes on the table and cuddled on the couch as they watched the movie.

The plot so far was simple enough. A young girl struggling with her everyday life. Clearly, it was a low budget movie with fresh actors. The acting quality was sub-par and the plot was very predictable.

Halfway through the movie, Judy looked up at Nick. His eyes were slowly starting to close, getting sleepy from watching the movie. Judy smiled lightly and crawled up, gently nibbling along his chin to get his attention.

"Wanna head to bed? This movie's boring." said Judy, a light smile on her face.

Nick smiled back and gave his own gentle nibble along Judy's ear, causing her to shiver lightly. "Sure. Could use a few extra hours of sleep."

Nick grabbed the remote and turned off the movie and the TV. Before Judy could get up, Nick swiped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Judy giggled and rested her head against Nick's shoulder as she was carried bridal style.

As Nick opened the door, the light of the hallway illuminating the room. Nick set Judy down on the bed and turned off the lights in the hallway. The moonlight shining in through the window showed him the way back to the bedroom.

Nick stripped his shirt off and crawled into the bed with Judy. Judy smiled at the fox and took her own shirt off, pressing herself up to Nick's chest and wrapped her arms around his back. Nick gave a light smile and kissed Judy lightly.

 _Let see if I can tempt him._ Judy thought as she kissed him back. However, she wouldn't let the contact break. The kiss deepening by the moment, their breathing starting to get heavier. Judy started to run her fingers through Nick's course fur.

Nick, seeming hesitant at first, eventually began to embrace Judy back. One of his own paws sliding up and down her back. His paw stopped at her outer waist before sliding down to her outer thigh.

Judy noticed that her heartbeat began to quicken, as did Nick's. Nick rolled Judy onto her back and he lay over her. His chest pressing against hers, both of them could feel the others own rapid heartbeat against each other.

Judy finally broke the kiss and leaned to Nick's lower jaw, gently and intimately nibbling up along the side of it to his chin. Judy gently bit down on Nick's lip and pulled back lightly. Letting his gums be exposed to the cool air. Nick smiled lightly and let out a light sigh of approval as the chilled air cascaded over his gum line. Giving his lip a pleasurable, slightly chilled feeling. Nick was enjoying her nibbles, finding it sweet and tender. As well as wild, and arousing.

Judy leaned her head down more and began to nibble at Nick's neck just below his jaw, her head slowly moving down as she nipped at his skin playfully. Nick pet out a light grumble in his throat that could only be equated to the canine equivalent to a purr. Judy smiled at the sound and continued to nibble down to his collarbone, Nick continuing his approving murrs as he felt his bunny nibble along his neck.

Nick's primal instincts from this heated moment began to fester. The more wild side of him demanding to be dominate. To take control of the bunny, and own her. But he held himself back, breathing harder with each passing moment.

Nick leaned forward over one of Judy's ears, letting his hot breath travel down and tickle the fur in her ears. Judy shivered in response, her small claws digging into Nick's back a bit. Nick smiled and leaned in slowly. Starting at the center, he dragged his tongue up along the inside of Judy's ear. Judy let out a light gasp and tensed up, clinging to Nick's body.

Judy's body shivered lightly from Nick's attentions to her ears. The anticipation of this heated moment increasing the sensation. His flat tongue, along with his hot breath on her ear sent chills up and down her spin. Her small claws gently digging into his back as she pressed her hips up towards him with need.

Nick felt Judy's paws grab Nick's pants. With surprising speed, she slid his pants off of him. She smiled as she felt the heat of his groin press against her inner thighs. Nick slid one of his own paws down to slip Judy out of her shorts and her underwear. Both of them now completely bare with each other.

Nick had to lean up for Judy to get her pants off. He looked down at Judy, smiling as he beheld his lover completely exposed to him. The moonlight of the window giving her gray fur a slight glow. The lighter gray on her belly seemed to shine from the pale moonlight. Her purple eyes gleaming up at him.

Judy looked over her fox lover as well. While she had seen Nick naked before, this was different. This was a moment in which he chose to reveal himself to her. A much more intense moment, that held far more meaning than anything. His orange fur seemed to glow as her own did, as did the cream colored fur on his chest and lower jaw. In the dark room lit by the moonlight, he was comparable to a beautiful orange sunset.

Judy could sense Nick's fear, and his suppression. She knew that he was holding back his predatory instincts as he tried all he could to be gentle, and loving to his bunny. And to her, he was doing a fantasic job so far. His gentle, yet commanding touch upon her body made her want even more.

Nick leaned over Judy again, his groin pressing against her own lightly, but he hesitated. While he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and mount her, he worried of what possibilities can come of this even if he is gentle. His light smile slowly lowered to a look of worry, and concern. His eyes brow lowering a bit as well.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Asked Judy.

Nick sighed lightly, shaking his head lightly. "Judy... Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Judy smiled lightly and leaned up, kissing Nick gently and reassuringly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Nick let out another light murr then smiled a bit. "Well... I am...bigger a rabbit. I don't want to hurt you because of my size." Nick blushing lightly as he spoke.

Judy giggled and leaned back, rubbing her paw along Nick's upper arm. "It'll be fine. If it's too much I'll tell you to stop." cooed Judy as she tried to reassure Nick from his fears.

Nick paused for a moment. "But... what if I can't stop myself? I mean... when a fox marks his mate... he tends to get a bit wild. Oh wait do you even know about that? Marking?"

"Yeah. I read up on fox biology a little while back." Judy said as she recalled talking to Nick's mother about marking.

Nick nodded. "I just don't want you to get hurt because I can't stop myself..." Nick said, his ears dropping.

Judy smiled and reached up, placing her paw on Nick's jawline and petting him softly. "Who said you have to mark me now? We can still make love without you having to mark me. I love you Nick, and I want you to be my first. So come on, put your fears aside for a bit and let's do it." she said with an anxious grin.

Nick paused for a moment before giving a sly grin. "I love you too Judy." Nick pressed his lips to Judy's and kissed her deeply and intensely. His flat tongue pressing against her lips after a few moments of heavy breathing. Judy opened her mouth to allow his tongue to tangle with hers.

What started as a confusing day, that ended with a lackluster dinner and a boring movie, became a night of intimacy between Nick and Judy. The remainder of the night was spent with both of them discovering what each other's bodies felt like. Gripping what spots made them tense and moan. What gentle nibbles in certain places could send chills up their spine.

They discovered what it was like to make love.

* * *

 **And gonna end that chapter there. This one took so long because I honestly did not know what I was gonna do with that ending! I had a different plan for Nick's and Judy's first time but I thought this would be good. The other scene will be used for another kind of first time. Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Move in on Equin

**Man I could not TELL you how tired I was after submitting that last chapter. I went off to a buddy's house and was up for 24 hours straight -sips coffee-. Anyway thanks for all the positive feedback from the last chapter! For rating reasons I didn't actually show the sex scene. I don't really plan on writing that one out but I dunno... it might happen as a standalone or something. I also wanna point out that if you do ask a question to the cast, and they do not answer, odds are that means that your question will be answered in the story itself, just later. Anyway Ask the Cast!**

 **Schlacker007 asks: Okay this just got real for Arrowsight. How do you start a fanfiction story on this site? I can't seem to find how and if you're wondering why I'm asking you, it's because you're the only author I am reading that actually answers questions.**

 **Arrowsight: Wow, im flattered. Anyway posting on this site is actually not that hard. It's just got a few steps to it so I'll go over it one by one. Also, this is for the Fanfiction website and not Furaffinity.**

 **Step 1: Write your chapter out on something you can save the file as a .doc file. I recommend Open Office. It's free and it's easy to use.**

 **Step 2: Submit it to the Doc Manager. On your account page, there should be a 'publish' tab and in there should be a 'Doc Manager' tab. Once you're on the Doc Manager page, submit your chapter there and edit it in any way you want.**

 **Step 3: Submit your new story! Also in the Publish tab, there's a 'New Story' that you click on AFTER you submit your file to the Doc Manager. Simply follow the steps provided. Make your title, submit the document, and choose a thumbnail as well as a description, rating, and genre of story. Then you submit it!**

 **Step 4: Nothing! You're done.**

 **Guest asks: When does this thing get updated?**

 **Arrowsight: My bad! I've been having a lot of trouble with this chapter recently and work has really kicked up again. I'm trying to get this stuff out as fast as I can and all I can ask, is that you bear with me!**

 **Without further adieu, let's go! Read and Review!**

* * *

The sunlight shined through the windows at Bookerlight Apartments, steadily stirring a bunny sleeping against a fox.

Judy slowly woke from the light in her eyes, holding her paw up to block the light from hurting her eyes. As she moved, she felt her body chill slightly as she moved away from something warm. Once her eye's adjusted, she saw Nick's sleeping form next to her.

Judy blushed and smiled as she recalled the long night of passion they spent together. Her loins ached lightly from after having her first time. Her back stung from the light scratch marks, knowing that Nick had several scratches to match. Her fur slightly matted between her legs from the ejection of bodily fluids.

And nothing could have made it better.

She leaned into Nick and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest and nuzzling in. To her surprise, Nick wrapped his arms around her in return. Judy looked up to see Nick's smiling face looking down at her.

"Morning Carrots." Nick said softly, his paw gently rubbing up and down her back.

Judy smiled and leaned up to Nick, planting a light kiss on his nose. "Morning Slick. Last night was... amazing."

Nick smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. And last night was the closest one could ever get to a person physically. Judy smiled and closed her eyes as their foreheads rested against each others, her paw reaching up and rubbing along his jaw.

Nick spoke quietly. "You aren't hurting are you?"

Judy let out a light giggle. "Not at all. Just regular morning soreness after doing it for the first time. My older sisters talked about it a lot."

Nick let out a sigh of relief, a bright smile touching his lips. "Thank goodness... I was worried about my size compared to you."

"You know, I kinda was too... but turns out, it was a great fit! I kinda like it big." Said Judy with a slightly embarrassed blush.

Nick chuckles and smiles, giving her a sly wink. "I could tell with how much you were gripping me."

Judy blushed more and slowly got out of bed. Her groin aching slightly in protest as she moved. Nick stood up with her and stretched, his arms and back popping lightly.

"Time for a shower, Slick. We can't go to work smelling like sex." said Judy with a sly grin.

Nick grinned back and followed Judy to the bathroom. "Yeah, they'd probably get jealous that I'm sleeping with the bunny with the best hips in Zootopia." teased Nick.

Judy giggled and smiled as she turned on the water to the shower, waiting for it to warm up. While she waited, she looked over at Nick with a soft smile. "You really were great last night Nick. We didn't need a fancy date or a big event to get lost in passion or anything like that." Judy said reassuringly.

She reached up to him, her paws on both sides of his head. "And you didn't hurt me like you were afraid you would." she said softly and comfortingly.

Nick smiled lightly and leaned his head into one of her paws, his green eyes gazing lovingly to her. "Trust me, it was really hard to 'behave.'" said Nick.

Judy let out a sly grin. "Well next time, you can get a bit more Wilde. Now that I know you fit." she said with a wink before hopping into the shower.

Nick snickered lightly and followed her in. "Barely... you're vag is like a vice grip." said Nick. Finding it slightly awkward that he and Judy were talking about this sort of thing. But some dirty talk after their night was pretty fun to them.

Once they were cleaned and dressed in their police blues, they set out to the ZPD. The bullpen today was the usual. Most officers going on patrol, a few more on SWAT, and a few undercover into the Nocturnal District. However, Nick and Judy weren't addressed till the end of Bogo's role call.

"Hopps and Wilde have been on the tail of a Rab Lab outside of Zootopia." Said Bogo, addressing the whole room. He turned his gaze to Nick and Judy. "You're to go Mark Equin and arrest him for questioning. You also have a search warrant. So once he is detained, you may enter his property and search it completely. Other officers in the county will be there to assist you. Dismissed, and good luck." ordered Bogo.

Judy and Nick stood up, smiling as they were eager to see a little action for once. The other officers watched them get antsy, smiling in envy. Delgato raised his fist, pumping it lightly to for motivation. "Go get'em! Show'em what happens when animals sell Rab in Zootopia!" he cheered.

Judy smiled over at the lion, jumping excitedly and waving at him. "Gonna be funny to watch a bunny arrest a horse!" The crowd burst into light laughter, humored at the idea of seeing something like that.

Nick and Judy geared up, wearing kevlar vests under their uniforms. A full stock of tranquilizer rounds for their guns. Made sure their taser was fully charged and functional. Walkie Talkie's charged and also functional. Repellent fully stocked as well.

Soon, Judy and Nick were on the road. As usual, Judy was driving. Bogo had instructed them to head to the county's Police Precinct to speak to the overseeing Assistant Chief there. Also to make ready to call for any backup if need be, or use any unmarked police vehicles if need be.

The drive was over an hour long, and for the first 10 minutes was totally silent. Judy glanced over at Nick now and then, who was looking out the window. He appeared to be in deep thought, and appeared unsure of himself.

"Watcha thinkin' about Slick?" Asked Judy, hoping to cheer up his mood a bit or even help him out.

Nick snapped out of his trance and looked at Judy, after a brief pause, he looked back out of the window. "Just running over this whole thing with my dad... I dunno what to do..." he said, unsure of himself.

"Well... it seems like a pretty unique opportunity. I mean you would get to see the Eastern Region, and get some time with your long lost dad. Seems like a win-win to me!" pepped Judy. Nick was given only one pass, and Elias stated that he would not be able to get her one. While they would be apart, this would be a good opportunity for Nick to catch up with Elias.

A couple of seconds passed before Nick spoke again. "Yeah but... I went through my whole young life without having him around. Do I even want him back in my life?" asked Nick, holding his paws up in frustration as he remembered his fatherless young adult life.

Judy responded rather quickly. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. But you can find out for sure with this trip. It's only five days, that should give you plenty of time to decide. Plus you can always leave early if things don't go so well. I just wish I could come along too..." said Judy, a little upset that she wouldn't be able to see another culture, but she could live with it.

Nick's trademark smirk flashed over his face and he looked over at Judy. "I'm just gonna have to take you there for a super romantic getaway. Maybe a honeymoon." teased Nick.

A light touch of red touched Judy's cheeks and the tips of her ears. She had not really thought about the concept of marriage yet, but it was definitely something she would go for once the time was right. Both of them knew that at the moment, it was too soon.

After about an hour, they finally reached their destination, Tuscon County where the town of Ingalls was located. And it was here, that Mark Equin currently lived with his alleged Rab Lab. The Precinct sat in the center of the small town inside City Hall. Just a simple small office building with police cars sitting in a back parking lot.

Nick and Judy got out of their squad car, which was much bulkier and heavily armored than the squad cars for this small town. Nick and Judy made their way inside, showing their badges to the secretary to allow them into the police wing of the building.

The first room they entered upon going into the police wing, was a small lobby. Similar to the ZPD Headquarters lobby, the dispatch officer sat at a desk in the back. Having a radio on the desk for her to call other officers to emergencies. Just like Clawhauser, this person also helped with those who walked through the door.

The dispatch officer behind the desk was a female elk. She had deep brown fur that grew to a lighter tone as it reached closer to her belly. Wearing a brown police uniform, with a brass nametag that read 'Shelly'. She looked down at Nick and Judy, due to her being taller than Nick and Judy while sitting down. "Oh you must be the ZPD officers. Assistant Chief Edwards is in a meeting right now, I'll buzz you in once it's done. Go ahead and have a seat." she said rather cheerfully.

After an hour or so, Edwards's office door opened and a few herbivorous animals walked out. Once they were gone, Shelly buzzed into Edward's office with her phone. "Assistant Chief? Yes the two officers from the ZPD are here. Yes sir."

Shelly hung up the phone and nodded to Nick and Judy. "He's ready for you now. Go on ahead."

Nick and Judy stood up from their chairs and walked into Edwards's office. It was rather small and cramped with the filing cabinets lining all the walls. In the back of the room, sat Edwards behind his desk. He was a hog, with light pink skin. Wearing a white button up shirt with brown suspenders and black pants. He appeared a bit stressed as he wiped his brow with a hanky he kept in his pocket.

Edwards looked up at the fox and bunny before waving them in. "Welcome, welcome. Feeling well today I hope?" greeted Edwards.

After taking a seat on the two chairs across from the desk, Nick spoke back. "Better than ever, how about yourself?" asked Nick.

Edwards sighed and sipped from his coffee mug. "Been better. Winter's coming so I have to help with migration, and hibernation. Hoodlums are gonna start getting active too and ransack animal's houses."

Judy perked up a bit, a light and bright smile on her face. "Well then let's make this quick so you can get to it! Did Bogo brief you on why we were called here?"

"Yeah what little he could. You suspect that Mark Equin, who lives in this county, is running a Rab Lab." explained Edwards, his chair squeaking loudly as he leaned back against it. "And due to you two getting on this case's trail back in Zootopia, you've been sent here to arrest Equin and bring him into questioning. As well as search his property for the lab itself. Right?"

Nick gave a single nod. "Yeah that's pretty much it. Officer Hopps and I will be able to handle this ourselves, hopefully... But just in case, we'd like some officers on standby just in case."

After a moment of pause, Edwards gave a single nod. "That can be arranged. How are you two going to arrest him?" he asked.

Judy spoke up for this one. "We wanna wait till he's home. We don't know where he works so we cant arrest him there, and we don't wanna start asking questions to family and friends who can tip him off. If he isn't home when we get to the property, we'll look around outside. From what I understand, he has a barn in his back yard so we'll want to search there too."

The hog gave another single nod and leaned up, pressing his fat finger to the phone to buzz Shelly. "Shelly can you make sure I have Matthews and Romona on standby for Officers Wilde and Hopps?"

"Sure boss! I'll call them now." replied Shelly.

Edwards looked back to Nick and Judy. "Alright you got the go-ahead. Would you like to use one of our undercover cars?" he asked, concerned on whether or not that Nick and Judy would need them.

Judy quickly thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah we probably should. Do you guys have a locker room we can use to change into civilian clothes?" asked Judy.

Edwards shook his head. "Under remodeling. We had a water main bust under it and it broke the floor up. Shelly will get you two an undercover car once you're ready."

Nick and Judy hopped up from their chairs and headed to the door. "Alright, we'll just change in the car. Thank you Assistant Chief!" said Judy cheerfully as she walked out of the door.

"Not a problem. Less Rab Labs we have around here, the better." commented Edwards as the pair walked out.

Nick and Judy quickly got their civilian clothes out from their patrol car. Luckily, the area they parked at was a little bti secluded. There were houses around, but were separated by the City Hall's grassy yard that surrounded the building by about one hundred feet in all directions.

Both Nick and Judy got into the car and closed the doors. Judy climbed into the back seat and tossed Nick his clothes. "You change up front!" ordered Judy.

Nick smirked and loosened his tie before starting to unbutton his jacket. "Aww why do I get the cramped front seat?" complained Nick, joking around as usual.

Judy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Cuz the front seat is easier for people to see in because of the front windshield!" Said Judy, having taken note that the side windows were tinted dark so it was initially difficult to see inside them.

"Alright, fair enough." Nick said as he quickly got his shirt off and replaced it with his usual green shirt and blue tie. Keeping his bullet proof vest on under the shirt. Nick swapped his pants out as well, looking back at Judy to check on her progress.

Judy was struggling to get her shirt back on after putting it on backwards, her back facing towards Nick. Nick spotted Judy's fuzzy little tail, smirking as he reached out and gently grabbed it. Giving her tail an gentle squeeze. "Soooo fluffy. She'd never let me get this close before." said Nick with a naughty smirk.

Judy jumped a bit then looked back at Nick's paw. She looked up at him with a smirk before swatting his paw away. "Save it for the bedroom foxy." she said with a wink, finally getting her shirt on. The rest of her clothes coming on shortly after.

They made sure to have their utility belts on before getting their undercover car. It was a silver colored sedan. The police lights mounted just above the front seats facing out of the front windshield. Soon, they were on the way to Mark Equin's house.

Judy had already made sure that the backup officers were at the ready as they arrived. They were parked down the road to the house just half a mile away. It was a simple, two story house with a gray exterior. A large deck surrounding the entire house front to back. The hard was large, and completely treeless. A gravel driveway leading up to the house.

As Nick and Judy drove up the driveway, they spotted the barn in question in the back. It looked a little run down, the wood dry and aging. The yard around the property was well kept. A large cluster of trees and woods surrounding the property edge.

Judy and Nick saw no cars in the driveway as they pulled up. "Looks like no one's home." said Nick as the car stopped at the end of the driveway.

Judy turned the engine off and looked around. "Yeah but still we should knock." Judy pulled up the radio from the dashboard. "This is Officer Hopps. We've arrived at the property of Mark Equin. Standby."

"10-4, Hopps." said a voice that Judy didn't recognize, but figured it was one of the cops.

Judy and Nick got out of the car and made their way up to the front door. Nick reached up to the rather tall door and rung the doorbell. After a few minutes of no response, he rung it again. After a few minutes, nothing. "No one's home. Wanna check out the barn?" asked Nick.

Judy nodded and walked off of the porch, heading towards the barn. "Yeah, hopefully its all in there so we can just call in the other officers and nail this guy!" said Judy with pep. She always got antsy like this when they did jobs like this. She found it exciting when she busted criminals larger than that of just petty thieves or traffic offenders. And while Nick will never admit it, he found her pep adorable.

They walked to the barn, Nick reaching up and opening the old wooden doors. Feeling a few splinters dig into his paw pads as he pulled the door open. Nick let go of the door once it was open and shook his paws as he felt the sting of the small wooden splinters. "Gah... sand your doors down Mark!" complained Nick as he picked a few splinters out.

Judy smirked and walked into the barn, looking around it. The barn was old, dusty, and relatively unused. A riding lawnmower sat just before the door. The barn was mostly bare save for a few old pieces of furniture that had been placed there for storage, but were now ruined with age.

There was a small second floor to the barn leading up to a square window. An old wooden ladder lead up to the second floor.

Judy and Nick began to look around the barn for anything. Trap doors, hidden compartments, or any form of evidence.

Nothing was found.

A loud, sudden sound coming from the barn door attracted Nick's and Judy's attention. They looked to see the door slam shut, and something rustle on the other side against it. Judy ran to the door and pushed on it, only to find it immovable. Judy peeked through a particularly large crack to see Mark Equin running towards his house. A large, burly brown haired horse with a black mane.

"We're locked in!" said Judy as she pushed on the door more. Nick ran up and pushed on it as well, finding it also immovable. Judy turned around and looked around the barn frantically for another way out, not knowing what Equin was going to get from his house. Along the walls, there were no other exits or windows. Judy saw the window on the second floor and ran to the ladder.

"Nick let's go!" Called out Judy as she hopped to the ladder. Nick quickly followed, running up to the ladder.

By the time Nick got to the base of the ladder, Judy was already over halfway up it. The ladder creaked loudly and suddenly splintered, causing it to break into pieces as Judy climbed up it. She scrambled for something to grab onto as she fell. Nick quickly caught the bunny in his arms.

"Still falling for me?" Smirked Nick.

Judy rolled her eyes at the pun and dropped from his arms, looking up at the shattered remains of the ladder. "Our only way out's that ladder! Gimme a boost Nick and I'll unlock the door from the other side." said Judy.

Nick nodded and stood under the second floor with his paws cupped and ready to vault Judy up. Judy got a good running start before jumping into Nick's paws. Nick threw Judy upward as she jumped up, carrying the momentum upwards so she could vault up and grab the ledge of the second floor to climb up.

Once on the second floor, she looked around for anything she could use to pull Nick up, not finding anything. She looked down to Nick. "Try to hide! I'll get the door open!" calling out to him.

Nick nodded and ran out of view from Judy. Judy ran to the window and looked out of it, seeing it was a straight drop downward. A drop like that would hurt, but there was no other option. She jumped from the window and rolled as she landed, her feet stinging from the force of the landing at first before eventually subsiding.

Judy scrambled around her belt, looking for her radio. Realizing that it was not on her person and she had left it in the car.

 _Really bad time to make rookie mistakes Judy..._ she said to herself as she quickly ran around the front of the barn. The barn door had been closed, and a wooden plank dropped over the door handles to keep it from opening. Judy pushed her paws up against the bottom of the wooden plank, but it was wedged in due to the weather and rain having expanded the wood over the years.

Judy's ear turned as she heard the door of the house fling open. She turned to see Mark walk out with a shotgun. A highly illegal weapon to have inside of the Western Region. Judy quickly pulled out her tranquilizer gun and ran for cover on the opposite side of the barn out of Mark's view. As she rounded the corner, Mark fired a shot off. Judy could hear the shell fragments strike the wood where she just was.

"Nick! He has a shotgun!" Judy called out loudly. Hoping that Nick was well hidden, and that he had his radio to call for backup. To her relief, after a few seconds, she could hear him muttering lowly and calling for backup.

Judy ran to the back of the barn and looked around frantically for anything she could use to her advantage. Equin kept his yard fairly clear of debris so there was nothing to hide under. All she could do was run away from the horse with the shotgun. Judy could hear the Mark Equin running down the side of the barn, also hearing him cock the shotgun. Judy quickly ran around the edge of the barn opposite side of where Mark was, hoping to run to the police cruiser. While she had her tranquilizer gun, it would still take a few seconds for it to work on a horse. A few seconds that could be used for him to drill Judy full of holes at the end of his shotgun. Just as well, a taser would be dangerous because electricity caused the muscles to tense and seize up which could cause him to fire off the shotgun and injure either her, or Nick wherever he was in the barn.

Her only option was to run till she had a clean shot to let the tranquilizer take effect.

Judy peeked around the corner to see Mark round the corner in full sprint. Judy ducked her head behind the wall quickly, readying her tranquilizer. She heard Mark stop about halfway through and kick the door of the barn, knocking it off its hinges and running into the barn.

While ZPD officers were trained to deal with animals with guns, a bunny and a fox dealing with a horse with a shotgun is a whole different ballgame. In this case, it equates to a game of cat and mouse.

Judy quietly moved up to the now busted door of the barn, relief washing over her as she heard the police sirens in the distance. Judy peeked around the corner of the door to see Mark pulling Nick out from the inside of an old sofa. Nick pulled out his tranquilizer as he was pulled out by the scruff, shooting Mark in the stomach three times, the darts sinking into his skin.

Mark winced lightly and threw Nick back, causing him to drop the tranquilizer gun and fall flat on his back. Nick quickly stood up and backed away, knowing that Mark would shoot if Nick made a run for the gun. Then again he might just shoot him anyway.

Judy quickly ran in and shot a few more darts at Mark, hitting him squarely in the back three times. Mark began to sway and stumble as the tranquilizer took effect. He ignored Judy entirely and raised his shotgun up to Nick. Nick's closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms.

Mark fired, the impact of the shells throwing Nick back hard enough to go through the weak wooden wall of the barn. Nick lay motionless.

"NICK!" Judy cried out as she jumped up, kicking Mark in the back of the head as hard as she could. Mark stumbled a bit before falling face first, his shotgun falling out of his hands. Mark didn't move after Judy kicked.

After checking to make sure the shotgun was out of Mark's reach in case he was still conscious, she ran over to Nick. She knelt down next to Nick, who was sprawled out among the shattered remains of the wooden wall. Nick was laying on his side as Judy ran to him, his face contorted in pain.

Judy grabbed Nick and rolled him to his back, seeing a few holes in his shirt. The black bullet proof vest underneath it had a few shotgun pellets in it. Judy looked Nick all over, seeing he had no other wounds at all save for a few cuts from when he went through the door. He was alright.

Judy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "You're okay Nick. You just went through a wall."

Nick looked down at his chest, pressing his paws to a few places as if checking himself for damage. Eventually he sighed in relief and relaxed. "Bullet proof vest for the win!" exclaimed Nick happily.

Judy turned her head as she heard someone running into the barn, seeing it was one of the police officers on standby. He quickly ran over and handcuffed Mark Equin then looked at Nick laying among the splinters of the wall, and the smoking shotgun. "You gotta be the luckiest fox in the world!"

Nick sat up and shook his head. "Trust me, this is nothin'." said Nick.

Soon, more officers were on the scene. Followed by even more officers. Soon enough, even the Assistant Chief showed up. Mark was tossed into the back of one of the officers cruisers where he received a thorough investigation and a shopping list of charges.

Upon searching through his house, they found a massive Rab Lab cleverly hidden. The house had been built with a basement, but there was no door to do down to that level. That is till Nick found a fake wall that lead straight down. Due to Nicks 'Criminal Past', he found the wall rather quickly once it was mentioned the house was built with a basement. Among the beakers and chemicals, was a list of phone numbers of Mark's contacts. As well as a small armory of guns.

Needless to say, Mark was going to prison for a very long time.

Several long hours later, Judy and Nick are back at Ingall's City Hall. Having gotten Mark processed into the system, Nick and Judy were approved to bring Mark Equin into the custody of Zootopia Prison and Correctional Facility to wait his sentence.

Most of the officers were rather surprised to see that a small fox and bunny brought down such a dangerous criminal with only cuts and scrapes. Nick coming out with a few bruises on his chest from the impact of the shells that hit his bullet proof vest. The medical examiner said it was nothing short of a miracle due to the bulletproof vest not usually effective against the slug shells of a shotgun. Figuring that the angle must have been off, and Nick was struck with the shells along the outer edge of the blast. Or a particularly weak shotgun slug.

The drive back to Zootopia was rather awkward with Mark Equin in the back seat handcuffed. The security wall having been lifted to separate him from Nick and Judy.

Nick eventually looked over at Judy with a smile. "So, whatcha wanna eat tonight?" he asked.

Judy thought for a bit before smiling brightly. "Those honey glazed carrots you made a while back! Those were great." said Judy.

"You got it. After that we can have a bit of dessert with each other." Nick said, giving Judy a sly wink.

Judy blushed and smiled as she kept her eyes on the road. "Sly fox."

* * *

 _Zootopia – 11:50pm_

There are two targets, Libby Panert and Angus Panert. Angus owned a local gym, being a physical fitness enthusiast. His wife, worked the closing cleaning shift at the Naturalist Club. Angus was a black panther, and Libby was a zebra.

Hunter was on the bench press in the gym as closing time slowly came in. Hunter came in and paid for a day in the gym, spending the last few hours there 'working out'. Hunter rested the bench bar on the rack and sat up, checking his phone.

He had received a text from Walt in his Pack. Walt, being the second most experienced member next to Hunter, was in charge of handling Libby. For this particular hunt, they found it necessary to split into two groups. Hunter would handle Angus. Due to Angus being in peak physical condition, it seemed necessary for the strongest member of the Pack would be needed to handle him.

The two hunts would happen simultaneously, each team given instructions on what to do after the target was successfully hunted.

Hunter looked around the gym. As he expected, he and the owner of the gym, Angus, were completely alone. Angus was a rather muscular, slender black panther. His eyes a bright yellow color that shined among his pitch dark fur. He wore a gray t-shirt, the logo 'Gym Panert' slapped on the front of the shirt to show he was an employee. Wearing black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides.

Judging by his physical posture, Angus was either no stranger to a fight, or always ready to fight. Normally one would be discouraged to anger him just by his body condition alone, but this was not the case for Hunter.

In his eyes, he still had a job to do.

Hunter got on the treadmill and continued for a light jog. By this time, 12:15am had rolled around and it was time for Angus to close the store. Angus nodded up to Hunter. "Hey man. I gotta close up! My girl's waiting on me." said Angus as he began to clean off some of the equipment.

Hunter said nothing as he stepped off the treadmill, making his way to the bathroom. Making sure Angus saw him go in there as he walked. Hunter leaned against the back wall and pulled out his phone again. To his surprise, Walt had texted him. "Hunt, successful. The message has been left."

Hunter quickly texted back. "Once you have everyone gathered, park the van in the back alley of the gym. I'll meet you there."

Hunter pocketed his phone and pressed his back to the wall by the entrance to the bathroom. He waited, listening closely to the footsteps as they walked past the bathroom repeatedly. After what seemed like twenty minutes, Hunter heard the steps stop in front of the bathroom entrance. "Hey man, you good in there?" called out Angus.

Hunter made no reply, simply waiting.

Angus sighed in irritation as he walked into the bathroom. Hunter tensed himself up, waiting for the panther to round the corner.

The moment he saw Angus, Hunter lunged. Taking Angus by surprise and grabbing the side of his head, smashing his head into the large glass mirror that ran along the walls over the sinks. Angus yelled out in surprise and thrashed against Hunter before his head was smashed into the glass.

The glass splintered and cracked under the force of the impact, a crack running down the entirety of the glass wall.

Hunter kept his grip firm and drove Angus down through one of the porcelain sinks, causing it to shatter and break from Hunter's physical strength, as well as the weight of him and the panther combined. Hunter let go of Angus as the sink broke, letting him hit the ground dazed.

Angus groaned and lay there for a minute, seeming to be dazed and confused. Hunter bared his fangs and leaned over Angus, readying himself to bite down on the panther's neck. Angus's eyes flashed open and he lashed out at Hunter with his claws, causing Hunter to jump back as he was nearly sliced by the panther's claws.

Angus stood up, bracing himself on the glass wall as he pulled himself to his feet. There were a few small glass shards in the side of his head, causing blood to trickle down slowly along the left side of his head. He grabbed his side with his other paw and groaned in pain as he stood, likely having a few broken ribs after being forced through a porcelain sink.

No water came from the pipe, which Hunter found a bit confusing. Angus noticed his confusion and smirked. "That's the only sink here that doesn't work... wait what am I doing? What the heck you freaking psychopath!" Angus roared as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. Hunter dashed forward once the phone was visible, his fangs bared.

Angus stumbled back, finding it difficult to move due to his cracked ribs and aching head. Hunter lunged forward and sank his fangs into the panther's neck, forcing him to lean back sharply. Hunter quickly grabbed the phone and pulled it from Angus's grasp. Using his other paw to hold Angus's other wrist. Hunter quickly threw the phone hard, breaking it against the wall on the other side of the bathroom.

Angus lashed out with his other claw, tearing into the fabric of Hunter's shirt. Hunter winced lightly as the claws raked down his chest painfully, feeling the skin tear as the claws slid down. Hunter bit down hard on the panther's neck. Cutting into the flesh sharply and causing the blood to begin filling his mouth. The wild, primal side of him rejoicing from the salty, metallic taste.

Angus roared out as he felt Hunter's fangs cut into his neck. Realizing now this wasn't a fight of just physical pain, his life was very much in danger. Perhaps a bit too late now to realize it.

Hunter moved his right foot forward, allowing him to twist his torso and neck around to the back of Angus's neck. All the while, his fangs never exiting Angus's flesh. Angus howled out as he felt Hunter's fangs slice and mangle the flesh on his neck along the right side.

Hunter kept his bite down as he pulled his head back, tearing off some of Angus's flesh with it. Blood pouring from the open wound. Hunter stepped back away from Angus and walked to the entrance to the bathroom.

Angus grabbed the side of his neck as Hunter walked away, feeling several long, deep gashes in his neck starting from the front and circling all the way to the back on the right side of his neck. Blood pouring non-stop from the wound.

Hunter showed the small chunk of flesh in his mouth before swallowing it, licking his blood covered lips lightly. "Mother Nature has selected you to die on this day at the hands of her Wrath. Your sins against Nature's Law have been met with equal punishment. Your perversion of a cross-species relationship is something that Nature's Law cannot tolerate. Thus a Force of Nature is called to dispose of those who break the law." narrated Hunter.

Angus began to grow pale and cold. His knees began to weaken as he leaned against one of the bathroom stalls. Looking down, he saw why. His blood began to pool around him, noticing several of his own footsteps in the blood from when he backed up against the bathroom stall.

Angus wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words to say. Instead only a slight gargle came from him as vision began to fade. Hunter walked forward and pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser next to and soaked Angus's blood in it. Angus couldn't quite see what was happening, but Hunter wrote something on the glass mirror. Once he was finished, he placed the paper towels in the sink, and turned the sink on. Water slowly began to fill up the sink, the water unable to go down the drain due to the paper towels blocking it.

Hunter looked down at Angus one last time. Noticing he was pale and his eyes were fading. Angus's phone had been shattered, and his neck had been torn open. He would bleed out within the next minute. Hunter turned and walked out of the bathroom, his metal boots clinking as he left. The pool of blood from which he stood leaving tracks as he walked out.

Angus noticed the tracks, smirking a bit as Hunter had left behind a piece of crucial evidence for anyone to find. That thought was quickly dashed as the water began to overflow from the sink, beginning to wash away the blood into the water that washed over it.

Mustering every ounce of strength he could, Angus crawled towards the pipes under the sink, grabbing hold of the two emergency shut off valves signaled with yellow handles, and turned them. Blood continued to pour from his neck, and his body began to shake. Angus collapsed under the sink, the left side of his face against the floor. The sharp shards of glass didn't hurt anymore... in fact even his neck didn't hurt anymore.

Angus focused his vision a bit more to see that the sink that was overflowing had stopped. But he was unable to see just how much water had filled the bathroom floor. But this was the least he could do. His vision began to fade out slowly and his breathing slowed down.

Angus closed his eyes for the final time as his final thoughts drifted to his wife Libby.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Gah I'm SO SORRY that took so long! I had so much trouble writing this one due to work schedule and motivation! Anyway I've decided imma hustle this story on a little bit faster at this point. So there won't be as many 'slow paced' chapters from now on. I'll make a cutesy one here and there, but those will usually be calms before the storm. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Investigator Laura Lynks

**Next chapter time! Gonna forward the plot a bit more. I know what I wanna do next chapter :D Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: What inspired you to make these types of stories? Also when are you going to update?**

 **Arrowsight: I dunno when I update. Like, I don't really set specific dates but I try to get a chapter up within 10 days. As for my inspiration... well I don't really have that much inspiration. I had ONE thing of inspiration when it came to the Growler Incident. And that was the scene in Zootopia when Nick is drugged and goes 'savage' at the Museum of Natural History. I thought to myself, 'what would happen if he really DID get drugged?' a couple of morbid thoughts later, I ran the concept of Judy surviving such an attack. From then on, I built the plot of The Growler Incident. So far with Force of Nature... I suppose the closest thing I have to that as inspiration is the current events of the world in some sense? Like I know a lot of you aren't in the USA, but we've got a lot of issues with people freaking out over things such as racism, ideology, and even gender (not saying it doesn't happen elsewhere, but it's happening here too). So I suppose the actual group 'Force of Nature' is along the lines of ISIS I would say only not NEARLY as cruel as ISIS (come at me bro). And the plot is more along the lines of 'modern day problems'. Kinda deal.**

 **UnidentifiedDuck asks: I guess this is a question for Judy and Nick – How old are you guys in this story? Just curious XD**

 **Judy: I'm 25. I had a birthday just before all the stuff with Leon happened.**

 **Nick: 32.**

 **Arrowsight: That's actually canon lol. Judy is 24 in the movie and Nick is 32.**

 **Judy looks up at Nick confused.**

 **Judy: Movie?**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Zootopia – Bookerlight Apartments – 5 a.m._

Judy woke from her slumber nestled against Nick's chest. Feeling very warm and cuddled in her slumber. Judy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as the sunlight from the window flooded her eyes, causing her discomfort as they adjusted.

Once her eyes finally adjusted, she looked down at Nick's sleeping form. He wore a white tshirt, and green and yellow striped boxers. Normally, Nick slept shirtless. But last night, he insisted on wearing a shirt. He said it was colder in the apartment, even though the thermostat was never changed over seventy degrees.

Judy smiled down at the fox and slowly ran her hand up along his chest, gently petting him as he slept. She liked to do this, knowing that Nick would fall asleep with his head on her lap when she pet him.

But this time, Nick flinched.

A sharp gasp came from Nick as he flinched, his paw pushing Judy's away and resting his paw along his left rib cage. Nick had woken up now, slowly sitting up and wincing more as his paw traveled to his gut, and at his right shoulder.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Asked Judy concerned. Noticing Nick's face twisted in pain.

Nick, still waking up despite the sharp pains jolting through his body, got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off along the way. Judy followed him, seeing the bruises on his back from when Nick went through the wooden wall back at Equin's property.

Nick looked at himself in the mirror, pausing as he waited for Judy. Judy walked in and looked at the mirror, gasping a bit at what she saw.

Nick had three very large black and blue bruises on his body. One at his left rib cage, another at his gut just below his stomach, and the last on his right shoulder between the collar bone and the pectoral muscle.

Moving slowly and gently, Nick ran his fingers over each bruise. Earning a sharp jolt of pain, and a gasp as a reaction. Despite wearing a Plate Bulletproof Vest, a shotgun slug still did some damage. He felt a bit sore when he got home, but he thought that would have gone away by now.

Oh how wrong he was.

Now he had to go to work with this. Hopefully it would be an easy day of uneventful patrol. "Great way to start the day..." said Nick sarcastically as he prodded one of the bruises with his finger.

Judy sighed lightly and smiled up at Nick, resting her paw on his chest away from the bruises. "You wanna take the day off?" she asked concerned.

"No way. I'll be fine as long as it's an easy day." reassured Nick. Taking his boxers off and turning on the shower.

Nick turned back to Judy and smirked. "Care to join me, Carrots?" Nick asked.

After rolling her eyes and smirking, Judy left her clothes at the door and showered with Nick. Both of them getting ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Panert Fitness – 5:23 a.m._

A squad car pulled up to Panert Fitness, having to stop half a block away due to the yellow tape blocking off the area. Several other squad cars were inside the tape, as well as ambulances. The sun was now just peeking over the horizon, covering the sky in a morning yellow glow. The street lamps shutting off once they registered the sunlight. The cool fall breeze brushing down the streets, giving a nice morning chill to the air.

From the squad car, Laura Lynks came out from and made her way to the gym. She flashed her badge as two officers approached her, causing them to step out of her way. Laura Lynks now lead the Zootopia Homicide investigations. While Bogo was always called, Laura would be the first to begin working on the case.

Laura noticed a car she recognized from Willow Road. A white van with investigation equipment in the back seat. This was Gelen Mohegan's van filled with equipment used to search the crime scene for clues.

Laura walked to the van and put on a pair of latex gloves. She didn't have a budget approved for equipment yet, due to her being on Homicide Unit for only a few days, and being its only member. Laura walked into the gym and looked around the gym.

It was fairly largely sized, several dozen treadmills in a back row. In front of the row of treadmills, were several other rows of equipment. Ranging from cardio, to muscular development. Several flatscreen televisions hanging over some of the equipment so those behind the screens could watch while they did their routine. Along the walls, were several stations for other forms of exercise. Dumbbells, foam mats for push-ups and sit-ups, medicine balls, and pull up bars littered the floors along the walls.

The flash of a camera light caught Laura's attention, causing her to turn towards the bathroom where the light came from. She could hear someone talking from there, as well as see multiple flashes from a camera reflecting off of the walls.

Laura swiftly made her way towards the bathroom, and paused as she beheld the sight that awaited her.

The mirror had been cracked, and one of the sinks completely destroyed. A mixture of water and blood was all over the floor.

Laying under one of the sinks, was the victim. A male black panther. His clothes stained in blood, and the flesh on his neck torn and mutilated. His eyes had closed, showing that he more than likely bled out rather than died instantly.

Two other people were in the bathroom. A male otter wearing a white suit and a hospital mask covering his mouth. He had a clipboard, scribbling down notes as the other person spoke. The other person, was a male wolfote that Laura recognized as Gelen Mohegan. A leading investigator for the ZCSI.

"Several deep lacerations on the neck show the victim bled to death. The pattern of the lacerations at the front of the neck suggest that this was a bite mark. Meaning our suspect tore the victim's neck asunder to cause him to bleed out." explained Gelen, the otter writing down everything that he said.

Gelen looked to the bathroom stall and continued. "The larger concentration of blood near the stall tells that the victim was there for a short time. He eventually moved over to where he currently lay. The blood on the manual shutoff valve on the sinks pips suggest he turned the water off."

Laura took a moment to run the scenario over. In his dying moments, the victim made sure to shut off the water for that sink. With all the blood and water on the floor, this suggests that the suspect intended to flood the bathroom's floor with water to wipe away any evidence. Laura looked back towards the door and noticed a small yellow plastic marker on the floor next to a footprint in blood.

The footprint wasn't an animal's paw or hoof. It was a boot print. Laura smiled a bit as she saw it, as it was much easier to track someone wearing boots rather than seeing a paw print. It was somewhat rare for animals to wear shoes or boots in Zootopia, so this was a major clue that could cut down the list of suspects.

Laura looked up to the mirror again, grimacing as she saw there was blood on the mirror. But it wasn't splattered. Whoever did this, left a message in blood on the mirror.

'The Mind of Nature walks among the City of Ignorance.'

Laura quickly took out her notepad and scribbled down the message. As well as what she could make of the scene. Gelen, finally having noticed Laura, stood up and walked over to her.

"Miss Lynks I presume?" Asked Gelen.

Laura nodded and continued to write on her notepad. "Yes. You're Mister Mohegan right? ZCSI investigator?" asked Laura.

He nodded then looked back to the scene. "Another homicide in Zootopia. And unfortunately, this isn't the only one today."

Laura looked up at the wolfote surprised, and also horrified. "Another one sir?"

Gelen lowered his gaze sadly and nodded. "The opening shift manager for the Naturalist Club found the body of a female zebra this morning in the courtyard. I haven't gotten a name yet and haven't gotten to the scene. I know Jack Savage is on his way there now." explained Gelen.

"Two murders in the same day?" said Laura, rather flabbergasted that someone would have the audacity to do such a thing. "What have you gathered from this scene so far, Sir?" She asked.

Gelen walked to where the crack in the mirror was. "The victim's name is Angus Panert. Starting here, the victim's head was slammed into the wall then thrown into the sink, where it obviously shattered." said Gelen, his paw traveling down to the remains of the sink. Gelen stood a step forward, stretching his paw outward in front of him as if gesturing to something.

"There was a bit of a struggle here, before the victim fell to the bathroom stall. He sat there for a moment before he turned off the water coming out of the sink." continued Gelen, pointing to the dent on the bathroom stall, as well as the paper towels stuffed in the drain of the sink that had the running water in it. The sink still filled to the brim with water.

Gelen leaned his head up for a moment. "Judging by the method of this attack, and the cryptic message, we can assume that this person was the same one that was involved in the Wessel murders."

Laura wrote down everything that Gelen said. She eventually walked over to the body then looked up at Gelen hesitantly. "Is it alright if I examine the body a bit?" she asked.

Gelen nodded once. "That's fine. We searched it a bit earlier, but didn't find much."

Moving quickly, she looked over the corpse of the panther. Aside from the bites on his neck, the only other thing she found was a bit of blood on his claws. A feline's claws are retractable, so blood wouldn't have gotten on it just from him pressing his paw to his neck, he managed to get a claw into the suspect.

Laura looked up at the otter. "Do you have a cotton swab I can borrow?" She asked.

The otter blinked for a moment then searched his bag, pulling out a small cotton swab and handing it to her. She wiped his claws off with both ends then snapped the swap in half, handing one half to the otter. Laura noticed that the victim was wearing a shiny gold ring, obviously worth a lot of money. So since the ring was still there, the suspect wasn't in this for money or valuables. "See if you can run that blood sample. I'll try to at the ZPD to see if we can get a match." said Laura.

The otter nodded and pulled out a small zip lock bag, sealing the swab inside of it. Laura did the same after politely asking for a baggy. Laura continued to search the body for anything else, especially around his paws. If he did in fact manage to sink his claws into the suspect, there would be fur torn free as well.

She wasn't able to find any, but she did notice one thing about that. Angus's paw pads were in the water, so it is possible that the fur had been washed away from his paws. Laura began to look carefully along the surface of the blood and water mix. She noticed a few different strands of fur, all of them jet black in color to match the panthers.

These fur strands were likely torn off when Angus's neck was torn open. Laura continued to search for a while before she spotted a lighter strand of fur. She picked it up and wiped it off, holding it up to the light. Instead of being black, it was a brown color. She placed the strand of fur in the zip lock baggy before standing up.

"I've gotten all I can here. Is the cleanup crew on the way?" asked Laura.

Gelen nodded once. "Yeah. I had them called when I arrived here. They'll stay out of the way till we're done here."

Laura nodded and put her notepad, and the zip lock bag away. "I'm gonna make my way to the Naturalist Club and see what I can get there." said Laura.

Nodding once, Gelen turned back to the body and knelt down, examining it again. Laura quickly left the bathroom, somewhat eager to get away from the gruesome scene. She shook off the chills and sickening feeling in her gut as she walked to her car. Along the way, she stopped and took a few more zip lock bags, and as well as a pair of tweasers.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Naturalist Club – 5:31 a.m._

Jack Savage quickly walked to the front door of the Naturalist Club, also known as the Mystic Springs Oasis. His butler, Tom, following close behind him. Jack flashed his badge as he walked towards the two police officers blocking the doorway, of which immediately stepped out of the way.

Jack walked into the dark lobby of the naturalist club. The strong odor of incense filling his nose harshly. Jack quickly walked to the back door leading to the courtyard, eager to get away from the harsh smelling room.

Once Jack opened the door, he saw what he was called here for.

In the center of the courtyard, was a large pool. In the center of that pool was an island with a large collection of rocks that animals could rest on like seats. Aiming to mimic the natural wildlife setting for an area like this.

At the edge of one of the pools, Jack could see the victim. A zebra with her upper body in the water of the Pleasure Pool, being held in place with her lower body on the grassy edge. Blood covered most of the female zebra's body.

Jack slowly walked towards the corpse, Tom handing him a pair of latex gloves to wear. Jack snapped them on and looked over the body.

There were several claw marks, and bite marks along the zebra's arms, legs, shoulders, and neck. Blood covering almost all of her body. Clearly, this victim was bitten in places to be held down, then held in place to either bleed to death, or to be held for someone to deliver a killing blow.

Perhaps the most disturbing thing of this scene wasn't the body of the victim, but the pleasure pool. Normally, the water would be crystal clear. The blue floral patterns would be visible as the water shimmered in the light.

But the water was stained red.

The blood from the zebra had spilled into the water from the wounds on her neck and shoulders, the blood having flowed into the water and spread through the filtration system. While the filter system would clean the blood, the color still remained. The once clear water, now having a light shade of red.

Jack found the image rather haunting, like something from a horror movie. Jack looked over the corpse again and noticed something off.

The Zebra's backside was covered in blood, but the cut marks were different. Jack could make out letters from the cuts. Jack looked over at Tom. "Got a rag?" asked Jack

Tom reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thin white rag. Jack took it and wiped off the zebra's backside, cleaning as much of the blood as he could so he could clearly see the letters. What he read, made his heart skip a beat.

'Blood of the Heretics shall give rise for the seeds of Mother Nature.'

Jack's heart skipped a beat as he read the message, and a light grin touched his face. Not at the scene, but at the realization that he finally had hard evidence that the group he had been pursuing may be involved in this homicide.

Tom looked down at the message carved into the Zebra's flesh. His ears lowered and his face showed sadness. Hoping that the old flames of Jack's past would not be rekindled.

Jack held his paw back to Tom. "Camera please." barked Jack. A commanding tone, but not really a rude one.

Tom opened up a small sack he kept on his side filled with stuff that Jack would commonly need while on the job. Tom fumbled through the bag, his paw brushing past the box of latex gloves, A small baggy filled with investigative tools, and a few other things including a digital camera that he pulled out and handed to Jack.

After taking the camera, Jack took a few pictures of the body then began to walk around the scene, his eyes carefully searching for anything he could see as a clue.

He didn't find much. A few claw marks on the stone walkways and some upturned dirt near the body. However there was no fur, blood, or paw prints elsewhere. Jack now turned his attention to the body. Looking over the bites and cuts to take what he could from it before the body would have to be removed.

A long while passed as Jack narrated to Tom what he could take from the scene. Tom having pulled out a notepad and wrote down everything that was said.

Unknown to Jack, Laura Lynks had arrived at the scene. Jack still looking over the scene and having Tom take notes. Laura approached Jack and cleared her throat to get his attention. Jack quickly turned to her and nodded once.

"I take it you're the officer in charge of this case on behalf of the ZPD?" asked Jack.

Laura nodded and held her paw out. "Laura Lynks. You're Jack Savage right? I remember seeing you at the Wessel residence."

After taking off his latex glove, he shook Laura's hand. "Yes I am. A pleasure to meet you Lynks."

Laura noticed that Jack had a firm grip, but his paw was soft. Remembering that rabbits didn't have paw pads on their paws. Laura pulled out her notepad and smiled at Jack. "Alright, what have you gotten from this so far?"

Jack looked over to a small plastic yellow marker left on the ground used to show evidence on a scene. Jack guided Laura over to it, Laura noticing that there were several claw marks, as well as a few chips of the concrete walkway chipped away.

"From the looks of the angle, it all started here. Our victim was attacked by multiple canine animals at this point. However, the victim struggled." said Jack as he continued to walk through the grass to multiple yellow plastic markers. Showing several uprooted grass tufts pulled from the dirt. "It continued on till a more lethal blow was given, and the victim was more restrained."

He continued to walk to just a few feet before the body. The concrete was stained red with blood, and claw marks. Several yellow markers on the ground around it. "The victim was brought down to the ground here, where it seems like she died at this point. Either from bleeding out, or a broken neck." said Jack.

Finally, he stopped at the body. Jack sighed lightly and continued. "It looks as if the victim was dragged here, and her head and shoulders placed in the water. Seems to be for nothing more than a theatrical flair. They also left a message."

Jack knelt down to one knee and pointed to the message carved into the Zebra's backside. Laura, having taken notes on everything Jack said, quickly wrote down the message. "I saw the scene at Panert Gym before I came here and the crime scene seems to be done in a similar way. Bite marks, and overpowering the victim. Almost like they're being hunted by wild animals." said Laura, wondering if she can shed any light to Jack.

Jack turned to Laura and stood up. "What else did you find there?" he asked.

Laura took her time explaining what she saw at the scene, as well as a description of how the crime had occurred. "Also, they left another cryptic note like the one here. 'The Mind of Nature walks among the City of Ignorance.' Is what it said." Laura added.

Jack turned to Tom, who nodded and wrote it down. Laura noticed this, as well as the somewhat excitable look in Jack's eyes. "Do you have a lead, Mister Savage?"

Jack looked back to Laura and hesitated. "Technically, I shouldn't talk about it. Its mainly just speculation, but the style of these murders match ones I had been seeing around Zootopia's borders for a while now. I have a suspect group in mind, but I have no way to reach them due to them being native to the Eastern Region. I can't do anything unless I have hard evidence. And I think I may have it." said Jack.

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Laura. She noticed Jack lower his gaze warily. "You can tell me, Mister Savage. I want to know all sides of this case."

Jack finally nodded. "A long time ago, I had a run-in with a group that called itself 'Force of Nature'. Ever since then, I have been trying to find them and bring them down... with little success. Over the past few years, I would get called to a homicide along the border of the Eastern Region, and maybe a little farther in from time to time. The murders were brutal, and done almost always with canine's. Fang and Claw was usually the method to commit these murders." explained Jack.

"Although, we could never gather any hard evidence on who it was, or even what species." finished Jack, his gaze drifting as he recollected memories of the scenes.

Laura paused for a moment, remembering her baggy with the strand of fur, and the bloody cotton swab. She smiled at Jack brightly. "I collected a strand of fur from Panert Fitness that was in the blood with the victim. It's a different color than the victim's fur. I also gathered some blood from his claws that I'm going to analyze back at the lab as well." she said with hope that these two things will give a more clear picture.

Jack blinked and smiled lightly. He quickly wrote down his phone number and handed it to Laura. "Tell me the second you get the results."

Laura nodded and added Jack's number into her contact list. Jack spoke up again. "Is there anything else at Panert Gym that I should know?"

Laura thought for a moment, before remembering one more detail. "Only other thing, is that there was a large bootprint at the scene. The suspect tried to have it washed away by flooding the bathroom floor, but the victim managed to shut off the sink before that happened."

Jack's face lit up even more. One of eagerness, and excitement. "Yeah, make sure to let me know when those results come back. Once we do, we can get a public message out."

Laura nodded and looked over to the victim one more time. "What's the victim's name?" she asked.

"Libby Panert." said Jack as he looked back over to the body.

Libby Panert... she shared the same last name as the victim. But they are two different species so obviously they weren't related. Laura did recall seeing a shiny ring on the panther's finger as she cleaned off his claw.

Laura walked over to the victim and grabbed one of her arms, slowly lifting it from the water. Surely enough, there was a shiny gold ring on her finger just like Angus Panert's. "Looks like our two victims were married." said Laura.

Jack walked over and noticed the ring. "It's looking more and more like them by the second."

Having collected what she needed, Laura made her way back to the ZPD Headquarters to analyze the samples she had collected. The strand of hair, and the sample of blood. The process was long, and arduous. Just as well, Laura wasn't the one conducting the test. The ZPD had a specialized forensics team that would be able to get what they could from the two samples.

First examined, was the blood. As it would decay much faster than a strand of hair. The blood was extracted from the swab, then amplified. Following that, the DNA samples are separated from the amplified DNA samples to permit subsequent identification. Once it was properly identified, and fully examined multiple times, the results were placed on an electropherogram.

An electropherogram is a plot of results from separation done by a process called Electrophoresis. It shows specific DNA patterns unique to the person including cholesterol, inflammation, blood count, and other factors that determine a person's DNA makeup, and current health status.

The hair would be examined differently under a microscope. Due to only having a single strand with no pore on the end of it, it was difficult to impossible to collect a DNA sample. However, the actual physical structure of the strand of fur could determine the breed of the animal where the fur originated from. While it didn't seem like much, it would make setting up a physical description much easier.

Laura sat in the lobby while she waited for the results to finish, dozing off in her chair as she felt drowsy after the first few minutes. Occasionally being woken when her head dropped too quickly and shot a light bit of pain up the back of her neck, causing her to jump up a bit and look around in alarm. Clawhauser smirking as she did every time.

She finally managed to relax comfortably on her chair, leaning her head against a podium. Just then, a familiar and friendly voice called out to her.

"Laura! Heyyy Laura!" called the voice of Judy Hopps.

Laura looked up to see the bunny bouncing towards her, having come back from her routine patrol with Nick for the day. Laura looked at the clock and noticed she had been waiting for the DNA results for 5 hours at this point. She smiled at Judy and waved. "Hey Judy! What's up?" she asked as she stretched, her shoulders and back popping as she did.

Judy stopped in front of Laura, a bright smile on her face. "Nothing at all actually. Really boring day on patrol." she said rather cheerfully. As if glad that her day was boring.

Looking behind Judy, Laura noticed Nick walking up, a rather pained expression on his face. "What happened to you, Nick?" asked Laura.

Nick looked up at Laura and let out a light sigh, a smile touching his lips. "A pissed off horse with a shotgun vs. a Bulletproof Plate Vest. The vest won, but I got bruises from the slugs on my torso. And man do they hurt." complained Nick.

Laura paused and blinked in surprise. "A shotgun? Wow if you were wearing any other kind of vest, you'd have been dead." exclaimed Laura.

Nick nodded and smiled. "Yeah most likely. I'm still here though!" Nick said optimistically.

Judy punched Nick's arm lightly, lightly smirking up at Nick. "Don't talk like that Nick! I don't wanna think about something like that happening to you..." Judy said sadly, her ears drooping a bit.

Nick smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of Judy's head. "I'm not going anywhere, my sweet bunny." Nick said softly, comforting his bunny girlfriend.

Judy smiled at Nick then turned to Laura. "So we heard you've been put in charge of the Zootopia homicides. What have you discovered so far?" asked Judy.

It took Laura a few moments to recollect every bit of information, but before she could speak up, she looked around the room and noticed a lot of animals staring at her. As if waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well... I can't really talk about it till I set up a press conference with Bogo. But I'm waiting on some DNA results to come back to give us a more clear picture." Explained Laura.

Judy looked around and noticed the many prying eyes and ears, and nodded lightly. "Alright. We'll talk about it later"

Just as Nick and Judy began to leave, Laura grabbed Judy's wrist. "Hey... Be careful you two okay?" pleaded Laura.

Judy, rather surprised by Laura's sudden plea, gave a single nod and a confident smile. "We always are."

Laura let go of Judy's sleeve, folding her paws back over her lap. Judy and Nick soon left for home, having finished up their patrol for the day and had nothing to report once 5 pm rolled around. Laura spent most of her day writing down and taking more detailed notes on what she could recollect. Mainly details on what she could take from the suspect. The fur color, the method of attack, and the boot print.

One disturbing thing of note, is that both pairs of victims were inter-species couples. While reports of violence on inter-species couples were not uncommon, not once has there ever been a homicide because of it. Remembering some older news stories and case files from years back, very few homicide cases on inter-species couples have ever been reported in the Western Region. One came up every few years or so, and no suspect was found. Curiously enough, all of these cases were handled by Jack Savage by request.

Eventually, one of the forensics experts from the lab paged Laura, letting her know that the results were ready. Once she knew, she sent a text to Jack as promised. 'The results are in. I'm at the ZPD in the back offices.'

After receiving the packet with the DNA results, Laura went to her cubical and looked over the results. According to the strand of fur, the animal in question was a wolf breed. The blood sample was cross examined through the ZPD database, but nothing came up. Upon request, the DNA sample could be cross examined through the ZSF database. If nothing came up then, the suspect was not native to Zootopia.

The boot print suggested that the suspect would stand over six feet tall. This statistic coming from the average size of a wolf's feet being relevant to the height of the wolf. That being said, this statistic wasn't entirely usable due to the print coming from a shoe.

The blood sample showed the suspect to be male, as well as in good physical shape. A high amount of protein and fat in the blood suggested a steady real-meat diet.

The size of the shoe would have to be measured along with the bite radius of the larger canine's bite. So far, all that was known was that the suspect at Panert Gym was a tall brown furred wolf, male, brown furred, and large in size.

A knock on the wall of Laura's cubical caught her attention. She turned sharply to see Jack standing at the entrance to the cubical. "Evening, Miss Lynks." greeted Jack as he walked into the cramped space.

"Good Evening, Mister Savage. Here's what I've gotten from the DNA results so far." replied Laura. She showed him all available information that she could. From the fur results, the DNA results, and the suggested physique of the wolf.

Jack looked over every piece of evidence possible, an eager look in his eyes. A thirst to know whom this animal was. After a while, Jack smiled and shook his head.

"A tall standing, brown furred wolf on a high meat diet that wears boots. All I need is a confirmed sighting" Jack mumbled lightly. His eyes showing a wild intent, as if he would finally get something he had been searching for.

Laura, noticing his oddly eager demeanor. It was rather unsettling. It came off more like an addiction, or an obsession for Jack. Normally, Jack would hold a professional and borderline cold demeanor. But now, he felt dangerous. "Mister Savage, do you know something about this case?" asked Laura.

Jack looked at Laura as she spoke, pausing for a long time before sighing. "I can't tell you. One, my boss would yell at me. And two, I don't want to talk about it. But... let me just say this." said Jack, hesitating to speak again as he collected his words.

Jack inhaled lightly then spoke softly. "If you see a large, brown furred wolf with metal boots, gray eyes, and a scar over his left eye, tell me immediately."

Laura blinked once, then slowly nodded. She didn't want to ask any questions at this point, as she didn't want to upset or provoke Jack. He may be a bunny, but he was a decorated ZIA agent with a record of success in bringing down dangerous masterminds, and very dangerous scenarios that would have spiraled into war. In other words, Jack Savage was not one to be messed with.

Heavy footsteps sounded through the office, which Laura knew that meant Bogo was walking through. Sure enough, he stopped at Laura's cubical and rested his thick arm on the cubical wall. His gaze down at Laura and Jack. "Investigator Lynks, what do you have on this case?"

Laura, being used to Bogo requesting a report after every case no matter how small, had a folder with everything she had at the ready and handed it to him earnestly. Bogo slipped on his half-circle spectacles and looked through the case file. Jack and Laura both waited silently as Bogo read over the files.

Eventually, he closed it and looked at Laura. "I have to issue a press conference immediately, and I want you to prepare a statement. We have to let the animals of Zootopia be aware of the situation, as well as the possible targeting of cross-species couples. Raise awareness, and express caution." explained Bogo.

Both Jack and Laura looked rather surprised. Jack raised his finger up and spoke up. "Chief, if I may. Perhaps putting your lead investigator's face out for the public to see isn't a good idea?"

Bogo shook his head. "I cannot hide her from the public eye. The ZPD cannot show weakness when it comes to homicide cases. A strong public figure will need to make a statement on this. And I believe Investigator Lynks can do it." explained Bogo.

Jack glared sharply at Bogo, puffing his chest out a bit. "Bogo I can't just let you-"

Bogo glared right back at Jack as he spoke, interrupting him loudly. "You can't tell me how to do my job, Mister Savage. You might be a ZIA agent, but I am Zootopia's Chief of Police. So, let me do my job and you do yours!" said Bogo angrily, huffing loudly at the end of his sentence.

Jack held his words and glared at Bogo. After a moment, he turned and took one of the DNA charts from the blood sample and stormed off out of the back offices. Laura watched him leave, noting the furious look in Jack's eyes. "Sir, I think he was just trying to help." said Laura rather quietly, hoping not to anger Bogo further.

"I know he is, but he's not going to overrule my decisions. It'll take a few hours for me to get the press conference going, so you'll have time to prepare a statement." said Bogo, a rather commanding tone in his voice. "Try to make the citizens feel confident you are going to catch these animals, and make sure that they are aware of the cross-species targeting. Warn the citizens that they should be on the lookout for any suspicious activity."

Laura nodded once and turned back to her desk, bringing up Notepaw on her computer, and beginning to type out rough drafts of a speech. Bogo turning and leaving her to her work.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Bookerlight Apartments – 7:18 pm_

Once Judy and Nick had returned home, they cleaned off and began to relax. Getting ready for their day at work tomorrow. Judy was sitting on the couch watching the news, while Nick cooked dinner tonight. Every other night, they would cook for each other. And Sunday was their takeout night.

Nick, finally having finished dinner, carried a plate for both him and Judy to the couch. While eating at the table was more classy, they usually preferred to eat on the couch that way they could watch TV comfortably.

"Anything good come on, Carrots?" Nick asked as he sat down, handing a plate to Judy.

Judy took the plate and leaned back on the couch, kicking her feet up on the end table in front of them. "Bogo called for a press conference. It's probably about the homicides." said Judy.

Nick stabbed a steamed broccoli with his fork and ate it. Chewing it up a good bit. "Hopefully we'll get a better idea of what's going on." Nick said with a mouthful of food. Making it difficult to understand him.

Judy smirked lightly and elbowed Nick's side lightly. "Swallow first before you talk dummy." scolded Judy playfully.

Nick coughed a bit as he was elbowed just before he swallowed his foot, banging his fist against his chest a few times before clearing his throat. "Alright mom." teased Nick.

Both of them turned their attention to the TV, where a live press conference was being held. Chief Bogo standing at the podium as he waited patiently for the cameras to quit flashing. His eyes as stoic, and serious as ever.

Once the flashes stopped, he spoke. "I called this press conference today to address the four homicides over the past two weeks. We at the ZPD are well aware of the situation, and we are making this priority number one among officers starting today. I shall now turn this conference over to the officer in charge of the case, Officer Laura Lynks." Bogo said, turning to his side and holding his arm out to beckon Laura to the stand.

Laura walked into view and walked up towards the podium. The podium was built for someone of Bogo's size, so she had to push up a small stepping stool to have her head come over the top of it so she could speak into the microphones.

Laura looked over the crowd, her eyes squinting a bit as the cameras flashed constantly and brightly. Once they stopped, Laura cleared her throat. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming today."

Laura picked up a small remote with a red button on it, pressing it lightly to show images show up on a large screen behind her for the press to see. The images were the four victims. The images taken before their untimely deaths so they could be identified. On the left side of the screen, was John and Mallory Wessel. On the right, was Angus and Libby Panert. "Approximately four days ago, the two animals here on the left side, John and Mallory Wessel, were savagely attacked in their homes. Both were pronounced dead at the scene."

Laura held her paw up to the two images on the right. "Yesterday night, Angus Panert and Libby Panert were both attacked in a similar manner. Of which, they both unfortunately perished from their wounds before they could be found."

A slight muttering ran through the crowd, but Libby held her paw to silence them. "Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to finish before you ask any questions. Now, the ZPD has been working hard to try and find the perpetrators responsible, but we haven't had as much luck as we hoped. The ZCSI, and the ZIA are faring about the same." explained Laura.

Nick smirked lightly. "Ballsy, calling out the ZSF like that." added Nick.

"All we know, is there are at least five to six involved with these murders. Four of them are confirmed to be a canine breed ranging from Medium, to Large in size." Laura said, pausing for a moment to catch a breath. "In particular, one of these four is a confirmed wolf with brown fur. According to DNA we found at the scene, the wolf is larger than average, brown furred, male, and was wearing boots at the time of the murder."

Laura lowered her ears a bit but spoke up again. "Judging by the method, and the pattern of these attacks, it appears that these perpetrators are targeting cross-species relationships."

The press burst into loud questions and shouts, interrupted Laura before she could continue. Laura tried to quiet them down, but was having little success. She figured that the only way to silence them, would be to answer their questions. She pointed to one of the news reporters, a female snow tiger.

"What measures is the ZPD taking to catch these murderers?" she asked.

Laura looked over at Bogo before speaking. "Chief Bogo and I will be stepping up patrols throughout the city. Just as well, I'd like all cross-species couples watching this to be aware of the situation. And I urge you to keep a watchful eye. If you see someone suspicious following you, get somewhere safe first and call the police immediately. These suspects are extremely dangerous and you should not try to fight them unless absolutely necessary." spoke Laura.

Another news reporter spoke up. "Does this have anything to do with the Savage or Growler Serum developed by Doug Ramses?"

Laura answered quickly, and confidently. "No. Doug Ramses is in prison, along with Bellwether. And Leon Snowly is dead. These attacks are not the result of a savage attack. These are coordinated, planned, and precise."

Immediately, another reporter yelled over the crowd. "So cross species relationship couples are being targeted?"

Laura nodded once, her ears lowering in regret. "That's how it appears. That's why I urge cross-species couples to be wary."

The conference continued on for a few more hours. The press continuing to ask a string of questions relating to fear and paranoia. Laura answered as much as she could before Bogo eventually came up and moved her away. "Thank you ladies and gentleman, that's all the time we have." said Bogo as he guided Laura towards the back.

Judy looked up at Nick. "Guess we better watch our backs huh?" she said slightly worried.

Nick appeared to be lost in thought, his cheek leaning against his fist and his eyes looking next to the TV. He snapped back into focus and looked at Judy. "Huh? Oh yeah. Don't we always?" Nick said humorously.

Judy placed her paw on Nick's leg. "Whatcha thinking about Nick?" she asked concernedly.

After a long pause, Nick spoke. "This whole thing with my dad... I am honestly stunned he wants me to be his Assistant Mayor... I mean I have no experience in politics. I'd have no idea what I was doing... And this whole thing with going to Zoocia with him... I mean it sounds like a nice little vay-cay but I dunno. It'd be a good chance to get to know him I guess. " explained Nick.

Judy smiled and leaned into Nick lightly. "Well Elias doesn't have any political experience either."

Nick leaned his head back and sighed before looking back down at Judy, the back of his head resting on the top of the couch. "What do you think I should do, Carrots?" asked Nick.

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's torso and hugged him lightly. Being careful not to hit any of the bruises caused from the shotgun shells. "Me personally? I think you should at least go. I mean, this is your chance to get to know your dad."

Nick paused for a while, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. His paw rested on Judy's hip. "Yeah it is... but do I even WANT to know him?" asked Nick rhetorically.

"You should. I mean worst case scenario you just come home early." commented Judy, resting her head against Nick's side.

Nick paused for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're right. Alright then, I'll go to Zoocia." exclaimed Nick.

Judy smiled up at Nick, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Wanna head to bed?" Judy said seductively.

Nick smirked and kissed her forehead. "Sure...but not for sex. Not with these bruises."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the ZPD_

Laura stepped off of the podium, Bogo leading her to the side. She looked up at Bogo once they were out of view of the press, a bright smile on her face. "How did I do?" she asked. Eager for feedback.

Bogo smiled lightly. "You did fine. You didn't crack under the press. That's always good."

Laura nodded once. "I wanna ask you something. Since I'm leading this investigation, am I allowed to assemble my own team?" asked Laura.

Bogo paused for a moment before shrugging. "I don't see why not. Did you have anyone in mind?" asked Bogo.

"Well, I was thinking Jack Savage first." blurted out Laura. Realizing that Bogo may not agree with this if Jack were to get involved.

Bogo's nostrils flared a bit, but he didn't respond at first. Eventually he looked down at Laura. "You have to ask him about that. If you need anyone else, run it by me tomorrow. I'm ready to get home for tonight..." said Bogo as he stretched his back lightly. Laura could hear the bones pop deeply.

Laura giggled and nodded. "Yeah me too. Good night, Chief Bogo."

"Good night, Officer Lynks." replied Bogo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Meadowlands_

Hunter turned down the television after seeing Laura Lynks leave the podium. He sighed lightly and rubbed his forehead. "I should have made sure that panther was dead before I left..." muttered Hunter.

Boris, a black furred wolf with brown eyes, nodded at Hunter. "Not to undermine you, but yeah. Did you even get the picture?" he asked.

Hunter pulled out his phone and pulled up his photos. Showing Boris the image of Angus Panert leaning against the bathroom stall. "Just before I left the message. I still haven't gotten Libby Pantert's image yet." said Hunter.

Walt, the other black furred wolf only with yellow eyes, pulled his phone out and sent the image to Hunter. After a few moments, Hunter received it and looked it over. He nodded once and put his phone away. "Two more successful hunts."

Calen, the red fox who was a part of the hunt on the Wessel's, spoke up. "Yeah but now they got a pretty good description of you. Doing hunts in broad daylight is gonna be near impossible now."

Hunter shook his head. "Not necessarily. Fur dye, contact lenses. And as much as I hate to say it... I'll have to ditch the boots." Hunter said as he kicked his boots off again.

Travis quickly jumped up and reached for the air freshener.

Hunter sighed and put his phone away. Crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. Walt spoke up again. "We must also keep a close watch on this Laura Lynks... If necessary, we should eliminate her."

Hunter shook his head. "Yes and no. Killing her will make the city only that much more aware of our presence. The whole of the ZIA will be involved, and I doubt we would make it out of the city. We'll let her play 'hero cop' for a while. But we must tread lightly to make sure we don't attract any unnecessary attention."

The Corsac fox, Marco, spoke next. "You know I gotta wonder. The ZPD has a hero cop duo that came out publicly as a cross-species couple. Hopps the rabbit, and Wilde the fox. Sounds like prime targets to me! It'd send a message that not even the ZPD is safe."

Hunter leaned his head up. "Those are the two officers that took down both Bellwether, and Leon. The ones that Leah had to avoid carefully before she came back to us. Hunting them would be a grand gesture that's for sure. But it would also be the last one we do in this city, as I won't allow The Pack to stay here after hunting such important, well-known public images."

Marco smirked at Hunter. "You know, you have such a careful intuition about this kind of thing. But you still let them find out as much as they did." he said, gesturing to the description that Laura described.

Hunter sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Every hunter slips up. But that's no excuse for me. I should have been more careful, and waited a bit longer before leaving."

Hunter stood up and stretched lightly. His belly full from dinner, and his body tired from the hunt the previous day. "I'm packing it in boys. Wake me if something else happens." said Hunter as he headed back to his room, taking his phone with him.

Hunter walked into his room and sat on the bed, glancing at his phone and staring at it as if waiting for it to ring.

 _I have so many questions for you Mind. Hopefully, you'll call soon._ Hunter thought to himself before laying back on his bed.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long! I got hung up with Halloween and World of Warcraft lol! Anyway, next chapter's probably gonna be a long one. I'm gonna try to put the entire Zoocia event into it plus a little bit before it. Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Trip to Zoocia

**Okay so I posted this last night and forgot that I had not proofread it yet, so that's why it showed as updated to you guys and there was no new chapter. Sorry! Ask the Cast time!**

 **TheAssasin2 asks: Hunter, how many hunts have you and your pack done?**

 **Hunter leans his head up and thinks.**

 **Hunter: I started back with-**

 **Arrowsight glares warily at Hunter, shoe at the ready.**

 **Hunter: Since I was in my twenties. I'm 57 now.**

 **Guest asks: Laura, do you like Jack Savage?**

 **Laura blushes from the sudden question**

 **Laura: I just met him yesterday. He seems likable, I guess. But I don't like him THAT way.**

 **Floreloyx asks: I was wondering if you write an outline before starting or if this just comes to you as you go?**

 **Arrowsight: I don't write an outline, but I play the chapter out in my head from time to time. Some of the stuff happens on the fly and suddenly. But as for like, the CORE of the plot, I already know what I wanna do with it most of the time.**

 **I've also noticed a lot of people calling me out on the whole 'shotgun vs bulletproof vest' thing, and I've done my research. A Kevlar vest can stop a standard shotgun shells. Shells are not built to pierce, but the danger is in the spread of the shells hitting areas that aren't covered. I'll have Nick explain a bit more in the chapter!**

 **A big shout-out to Archangel12575 for helping me out with this chapter by explaining the legal process to me! Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Four days after the Angus Panert and Libby Panert murders_

Alissa Valpord stood in the center of the Court of Law in Zootopia. All around here, elevated podiums held the seats of Zootopia's Supreme Court. And in the back center of this circle, was the District Attorney of Zootopia. Whom oversees the whole of the Supreme Court as a leader.

Marshal Morevah, the District Attorney of Zootopia.

Marshal was an older male elephant. His skin a dark gray color. His eyes flickering light blue in the low light of the room, save for the spotlight in the center of the room. His podium was much larger than the others, and also the tallest standing among the circle. The podiums alternating color from brown, to light brown. On the front of the podium, was a sigil of two mallets crossed over each other. A symbol to show the Supreme Court.

Standing at a small hallway just before the opening of the courtroom, was James Marco. Keeping his head down low, and his green lens glasses over his eyes. Clearly trying to not draw attention to himself.

Alissa Valpord spoke up to Marshal. "I have called you here on behalf of Zootopia's justice system. As director of the ZSF, it is my job to ensure the safety of Zootopia's citizens from foreign affairs. But as well, we ensure safety among ourselves."

Marshal folded his heavy hands together, leaning towards Alissa. "You may continue, Director Valpord."

Alissa nodded. "Thank you. This particular case relates back to one Nicolas Piberius Wilde, and his involvement in Tracy Snowly's and Ricky Snowly's deaths."

One of the judges from the left of Marshal spoke up. "Wilde was granted a pardon by the mayor, due to his assistance with stopping Leon Snowly."

Alissa turned to the judge, her eyes cold and harsh as she glared down the judge. "Yes, that is true. But there are several factors that the mayor did not consider. If Nick Wilde had not killed Tracy or Ricky, the entire Growler Incident would never have occurred. Two lives were lost that day, which lead to more being lost on the first attack on Sahara Square, and on City Hall by Leon Snowly's revenge instigated by Nick Wilde."

Alissa turned to the judge and continued. "The mayor has shown repeatedly that he is incompetent. First with Bellwether, then his denial to allow Leon Snowly to pursue Nick Wilde only made things worse. Even though Leon had full reason to, and had enough evidence to grant him a warrant."

Marshal narrowed his eyes a bit. "This isn't about Leon Snowly, Director. Stay on track."

Alissa hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes Sir, I'm getting to that. My point is, that Nick Wilde started the whole thing which lead to the deaths of not only the Snowly family, but others affected by Leon. And he should be held accountable for those actions."

A different judge closer to the hallway exit spoke up. "While that is true, Nick Wilde did assist in saving millions of lives when he, and Judith Hopps killed Leon Snowly. Nick personally saving the city when he destroyed the Growler Gas canister."

Alissa turned to the judge with the same cold stare. "None of which would have happened without Nick's decision to murder two innocents."

Alissa turned back to Marshal. Her eyes strong, and confident. As well as stern and calculated. "If the lives affected were only Tracy and Ricky, I would recommend a full pardon for his actions at City Hall. However, many lives were lost at Sahara Square, and City Hall due to his actions. As Director of the ZSF, I exercise my authority to meet out punishment to Nicolas Wilde in the form of a full criminal trial."

For a long while, Marshal sat silent. This made Alissa a bit nervous. She had dealt with Marshal many times before. The old saying 'an elephant never forgets' is very true in Marshal's case. Marshal was quick to reach a decision if it was an easy one for him to make. If he was silent, he was deep in thought. His eyes seemed to drift as he continued to ponder the case before him.

"And what would he be charged with?" Asked a judge, breaking the silence.

Alissa responded swiftly. "Accessory to Terrorist Actions. As well as Second Degree Depraved Heart Homicide."

There was a muttering of unease among the judges. "Depraved Heart Homicide is a life sentence alone. How long do you wish the sentencing to be?" Asked Marshal, causing the other judges to silence.

"At least 15 years, in light of his assistance with bringing down Leon Snowly, and his outstanding service as a police officer." responded Alissa.

Marshal fell silent again. A few minutes passed before his deep, booming voice rang out. "This could negatively impact your election campaign, Director Valpord."

Alissa nodded. "Yes, but it can also benefit me. I'm not the only one who think Nicolas Wilde got off too easy."

Marshal nodded once. "And others see him as a hero. This is something you should consider."

Alissa gritted her teeth in irritation, careful not to let Marshal notice. "With all due respect, The Honorable Marshal Morevah, I have weighed all my options and outcomes of this decision. It's why I'm here today."

Marshal once again sat in silence. Pondering on if he should whether or not allow Alissa to prosecute Nick Wilde.

Alissa watched as he sat up straight and prepared to speak.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the ZPD – Two Days Later_

Laura Lynks sat patiently in her newly given office. It was a rather small office, but respectable. Due to having just moved in, all she had was a department store quality desk, and a few filing cabinets. Laura was waiting patiently for someone, anxiously tapping her foot against the floor. She had no current leads to pursue on the murders, so she decided to focus her attention on something else that would help the case, and Zootopia as a whole.

She did not have to wait long as Jack Savage entered the office, smiling in greeting as he closed the door behind him.

"Got your own office now huh? Moving up the chain?" asked Jack, a light grin on his face as he walked towards Laura's desk.

Laura shrugged lightly and smiled back at Jack. "Bogo said I can use it temporarily. But if I crack this case I can keep it as Zootopia's lead investigator."

Jack sat at the chair in front of the desk. "Alright Investigator, why did you call me here today?" asked Jack, neatly folding his paws over his lap.

Laura leaned forward on her desk lightly and hardened her expression a bit. "Well, it's about these murder cases and also much more than that. I've spent the last few days talking this over with Bogo, and I've been given the 'go-ahead' to do this. I want to start up a Counter Terrorism Unit here in Zootopia. And I'd like you to help me."

Jack blinked and stared at Laura, rather surprised at this turn of events. "A Counter Terrorism Unit? Can you elaborate on that?" he asked.

Laura nodded. "Yes. A team of trained specialists in their fields to act and react to terrorist threats, and actions. Much like what the ZSF does outside of Zootopia's city limits, but this would be directly inside of the city. Such as situations like the Growler Incident."

After a few moments, Jack nodded quickly. "A response team, in other words?"

Laura nodded again, smiling lightly. "Exactly! I think with Leon Snowly, criminals are starting to see that the ZPD has limits to what it can do, as well as the ZSF. And in all honesty... they're right. I mean, we have four murders on our plates, threats of more, and no arrests."

"I understand, but what do you need me for?" asked Jack.

Laura leaned up in her seat lightly to get more comfortable. "You are an agent in the ZIA with a track record of success. Also, I think you are the best lead I have to these murders because it seems like you know something about it. You have experience with shaping people into agents, and carrying out sensitive missions. Basically, you and I will lead this Zootopia Counter Terrorism Unit together."

Jack scratched his chin lightly as he thought over the proposition laid before him. While it was true, Zootopia had no immediate way to respond to a terrorist attack, some would say that's what the ZPD is for. Would a team like this be seen as undermining the ZPD itself? Considering that Bogo has already given Laura permission to make this team, that seemed unlikely. Even Bogo was beginning to see the need for a team like this.

Jack smiled at Laura and nodded. "Alright, I'll help you. But I have a speech to get to in a few hours announcing my running for mayor."

Laura smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Alright so I wanna send out application papers to the ZPD first, and see if any officers wanna take a shot at it. We should also see if anyone in the IT department would want to join. We should have a network specialist too."

Jack paused as Laura mentioned the IT department, as well as the officers in the ZPD. "Well... I think I know someone to be our network specialist... Getting him will be a challenge though."

Laura looked up at Jack curiously. "Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

 _Several hours later, Zootopia Central Station – 10:50 am_

Nick and Judy stood at Zootopia's Central Station around mid day. The sun high in the sky, bearing light and heat down on the partial glass roof.

The train station was crowded, as it usually was. All different kinds of animals coming on and off the trains as they came to and from their destinations. Some going to their jobs, others visiting for vacations. Some going home after a vacation, or going to visit family members that lived outside of the city. Such as when Judy would visit her parents.

Nick sat patiently on a bench with Judy. Nick dressed in his usual green shirt, and gray pants. Judy dressed in a red t shirt and blue jeans, leaning on Nick's arm.

Judy looked up at Nick with big pouty eyes. "I'm gonna miss you." she cooed in a childish, but adoring voice.

Nick smiled down at Judy and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I'll miss you too my fluffball." said Nick adoringly.

A long while passed before Nick spotted Elias walking through the crowd, holding a suitcase for his luggage. Elias spotted Nick and Judy sitting on the bench and walked over to them with a light smile on his face.

"Glad to see you made it, Son. And nice to see you as well, Judy." said Elias as he walked up to the bench

Judy gave a polite nod and and a smile. "You too Mister Wilde." she said cheerfully.

Elias shook his head and held up his free paw. "Please, you can just call me Elias. If you are... dating my son you can call me by name." said Elias, hesitating in his sentence.

Nick sighed lightly as he knew the time to leave had come. He grabbed his suitcase and stood up. "Well, should we get going? Train's gonna leave any minute."

Elias looked down at his watch and nodded, frowning a bit. "Yes. I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to speak with an associate of mine about his progress in the city."

Judy stood up with Nick, cocking her head curiously at Elias. "An associate? Whom, if I may ask?"

Elias waved his paw at Judy and shook his head to discourage her. "Oh just a small work group I had brought here. Nothing serious. Anyway, let's get going Nick. It's a long ride to Zoocia. We're in First Class." said Elias as he boarded the train.

Nick turned to Judy, smiling softly. "Well, I guess this is it huh?" said Nick. Having realized that he and Judy have never been apart for more than a day ever since the Growler incident. Now he would be gone for at most, a week.

Judy nodded, giving a sad smile up to Nick. Her ears drooping as she spoke. "Yeah... a whole week without you. Gonna be lonely in the apartment without you."

Nick paused for a moment and smiled lightly. "You should visit your family on your next day off. I bet they'd love to have you over." suggested Nick. Knowing that Stu and Bonnie always looked forward to seeing Jude the Dude. While the family was tolerant of Nick, they still held some resentment over the simple fact that he was a fox. The bite scars on Judy's neck didn't help much either.

"You know, I should! I haven't seen them since you and I last went over there." Judy said rather excitedly.

Nick smiled and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Judy and pulling her close. Judy returned the embrace, running her paws over his soft, but coarse fur. For a long moment, they held each other. Neither side wanting to let go of the other. They had never been apart for longer than a day. Both of them had gotten used to the others company, so being apart was something somewhat new to them. Even if it was for a short while.

The ring of the clock snapped them from their trance, Nick and Judy finally letting go of the other. Nick smiled and picked up his suitcase. "See you in a few days, Carrots. I'll call you once I get there if it's not too late."

Judy smiled lightly and nodded. Feeling sad that her Nick was leaving, but she didn't want to stop him. They would have to learn to be separated from time to time not only for their relationship, but for their job too. "Take care, Nick. Bring me back a souvenir!" said Judy cheerfully.

Nick smirked and ruffled the fur on top of Judy's head between her ears. "For sure. See you later." said Nick as he turned and walked towards the front of the train where the first class cabins were placed.

Elias, waiting by the door, showed the two badges to the ticket master, who promptly let them on the train. Unlike the smaller trains that traveled to outlying towns and cities outside of Zootopia, this was a different train. Larger, faster, and built to travel between all three of the regions.

In the first class section, each 'seat' was more or less a small room. A couch, a lounge chair, and a satellite television on the wall. Each seat was blocked off in booths to the other passengers to allow privacy. A hallway allowing access to leave the rooms if necessary.

Elias guided Nick to their seat, Seat B. Elias opened the door and walked in, Nick following. Spotting the couch along the right wall, and a lounge chair in the corner bolted into the floor. The fabric a soft gray color. The floors were a short, gray carpet color that matched the couch and chair. Curtains over the window to block the view until they wanted to open the curtains. The large flat-screen on the wall across from the couches and chairs was currently on standby, the logo of the train company bouncing around the screen slowly.

Nick smiled and admired the room. "It might be plainly colored, but it still looks cozy." said Nick as he walked over and placed his suitcase on a luggage rack above the couch.

Elias nodded and did the same, pushing his suitcase back. "Yeah they know cozy. I sleep on these couches all the time. It's kinda like a second bed to me with how much I have to travel regularly." explained Elias.

Elias walked to the lounge chair and put his paws behind his head. "It's a long ride from here to Zoocia. 17 hours. Better get comfy." said Elias as he closed his eyes.

Nick walked to the blinds and opened them, looking out to the station. He saw Judy standing there looking along the windows to see if she could spot him. Sure enough, she did and started to wave. Nick waved back and smiled, blowing her a kiss.

Judy smiled and acted as if she caught it and held it to her chest. Nick lurched a bit as the train began to move, regaining his balance and waving to Judy. She waved back as the train carried her beloved away.

Just before the train left the station fully, Nick saw a few large burly animals walk in with black suits, watching as the train left.

Nick sighed once Judy was out of sight and sat down on the couch. Elias was right, the couch was extremely comfy. It felt like an overstuffed bed rather than a couch. Nick lay on his side softly and looked at the television. The logo of the railway, Mamtrack, still bounced around the screen slowly. Nick closed his eyes, letting himself sink into slumber.

Judy turned around once the train was out of sight, walking up the stairs towards the exit of the station. Judy looked up to see the two burly men at the top of the stairs in black suits and sunglasses. One of them a tiger, and the other a rhino. Both of the mammals were wearing a earpiece with a clear, spiral cord coming out of it. A small microphone along their jawline by their mouths. The rhino had his finger to his ear, and was speaking in a hushed tone.

Due to a rabbit's excellent hearing, Judy was able to hear him talk with a tilt of her ear. "We just missed him. A Trans-regional train... Yes ma'am she's here... Yes." The rhino tapped the tiger on the shoulder and pointed to Judy.

Judy stopped dead in her tracks as the tiger approached. "Miss Hopps?" he asked, his voice steady and professional.

"Yes?" replied Judy, curious as to what the tiger would want. But she had a few guesses due to the black suits and sunglasses. Usually a calling card for either Mr. Big, or the ZSF. Since these were not polar bears, Judy assumed that this was the ZSF.

The tiger looked around for a moment before nodding towards a large alcove to the side of the station. No one was inside the alcove. "May we speak to you there? We need to ask you a few questions." said the tiger.

Judy paused and nodded, having a suspicion that these two wouldn't let her leave till they got what they wanted. Judy walked to the alcove, looking down the hallway it was connected to. The hallway was bare, and Judy was completely alone with the tiger and the rhino.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Hopps. We just have a few questions about Nick Wilde on behalf of the ZSF." said the rhino in a calming, but low voice.

Judy nodded and crossed her arms, looking up at the pair. "Alright, go ahead." sassed Judy.

The tiger nodded once and pulled out a small notepad. "Where is Nicolas Wilde?"

"On his way to Zoocia with his father. He was invited to a fundraiser to get to know his father better." Said Judy, intentionally leaving out the part about Elias's proposition to have Nick be his assistant mayor.

The tiger nodded and wrote down on his pad. The rhino spoke next. "When will be return?"

Judy turned her eyes to the rhino. "Probably a few days. He doesn't even know exactly what day."

The rhino and the tiger look at each other. The tiger writes something down then presses his finger to his earpiece. "It's unknown when Wilde will return ma'am."

After a few moments, the rhino gave a surprised look before turning his gaze to Judy. The rhino pulled the earpiece out, and took the microphone off. "Place this in your ear, and speak into the microphone Miss Hopps." instructed the rhino.

Judy, rather surprised, took the earpiece and microphone. The earpiece was oddly a near perfect fit despite her size. A bunny and a rhino must have similarly sized ear canals. Judy held the small microphone up to her mouth. "Hello?"

"Miss Hopps? This is Alissa Valpord. Director of the ZSF."

Judy's eyes widened a bit as she realized who she was talking to. Why would the ZSF be asking questions about Nick? "Good morning Director Valpord. How can I help you?" Judy asked in a professional tone.

"I need you to do something for me. Something very easy. Once you know what day and time that Nick Wilde is going to return to Zootopia, I need you to call or text me immediately." instructed Alissa.

Judy paused for a while as she questioned Alissa's intentions silently. "May I ask why, Director Valpord?" asked Judy.

"No you may not." barked Alissa quite suddenly. Causing Judy to flinch a bit. "Just do as you're told, Hopps. I assure you, Nick is not in any harms way. But I have to know the time and day he'll be back in Zootopia for ZSF matters. Once it's fine for you to know, you'll know. Now, here's my cell phone number."

Judy quickly fumbled her phone out and added Alissa Valpord to her contacts. While Judy was concerned as to Alissa Valpord's intentions, she knew that crossing her would be bad for both her, and Nick.

But she did know one thing, if the ZSF was looking for Nick, odds are it isn't for a positive reason. But not doing as Valpord asked, could spell even more trouble.

* * *

 _Hours later, Mamtrack Train_

Nick woke to the sound of talking. Nick slowly opened his eyes, noticing that the blinds had been pulled closed to lower the light in the room. Once Nick's eyes adjusted, he sat up and saw Elias sitting on the recliner. Elias's ear turned and he looked over at Nick, a phone held up to his ear.

"Alright, well you'll hear from me soon." Said Elias, holding up his finger to ask Nick to wait. "Yeah... Yeah that's what should happen after its done... Yeah go right back home and wait for me to get a hold of you. I have to go. Bye." Elias quickly hung up the phone, sighing slightly.

Nick, sensing a hint of irritation coming from his father, spoke up. "Who was that?" Nick asked.

Elias shook his head. "An associate of mine. He's carrying out a big job and I was just following up with him to make sure everything's going as planned. Anyway, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

Nick stretched his neck lightly, surprised at how well rested he felt. "Really good for sleeping on a couch." said Nick groggily.

"I'm telling you, those couches are awesome." Elias said as he stood up. "I'm heading to the bar. You want something? You seem like a whiskey kinda guy."

Figuring that just one drink wouldn't hurt, Nick nodded. "Alright, Crown's good." replied Nick.

Elias nodded and smirked. "Best generic choice out there. I'll have to introduce you to some exotics sometime." commented Elias as he walked out of the room.

Once Elias was gone, Nick turned his gaze to the TV. Elias had turned on the local multinational news, which was now focusing strongly on politics at this point due to the running for mayor coming up soon. So far, Lionheart, and Alissa Valpord are confirmed to be in the running, and have already given a speech.

Lionheart spoke of how he would step up his game, and no longer tolerate such slack in terms of his policies, as well as background checks for newer people allowed into the city in higher power positions. Mainly referring to his decision to hire Leon Snowly as a 'catastrophic oversight'.

Valpord spoke of making Zootopia a much stronger society as a whole, and showing the Eastern and Northern Regions that Zootopia is a dominate power. Tensions have been strained between the regions due to trade reforms, as well as some cases of subterfuge between the nations. Not for any known reason, but more for those 'we're checking on you' situations.

Currently, the screen showed a podium stand with members of the press seated in front of it. Zootopia's flag mounted on the wall behind the podium. The headline on the screen read, "Savage to give a speech."

Savage? Jack Savage? This was the question Nick asked himself. Jack did mention he was running for mayor. Was this his first speech to tell the city of his candidacy? Nick had talked to Jack Savage a few times, and he seemed like a guy with his head on straight for the most part. And it would be interesting to have a ZIA agent as Zootopia's mayor.

Nick's trail of thought was interrupted as Jack walked out onto the stage. Wearing his usual black suit, white undershirt, and black tie. He waved to the crowds as he walked up to the podium, hopping up on a small platform so his head could be level with the microphones.

The cameras flashed, causing Jack to flinch a bit from the stinging light. He waited till the cameras finally stopped flashing before clearing his throat. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I've called the press here today to make a statement."

Jack lowered his head for a moment and shuffled nervously before looking back up, smiling confidently. "The city council has approved my candidacy to run for Zootopia's next mayor."

The crowd burst into questions and camera flashes. Many of them holding up microphones and shouting as loudly as they could, hoping that their questions could be answered. Jack kept silent, waiting for the crowd to quiet down a bit. "Ladies and Gentleman, let me make a few statements before I start answering questions, please."

The crowd soon sat silent and waited. The occasional camera flash lighting up the room.

"I have been approved for about a month now. A few months prior, I expressed my intentions to run for mayor to Bogo personally." explained Jack. Nick recalled the talk show where he called the mayor out for allowing Bellwether to be his assistant mayor. "Zootopia, is an amazing city. And I am honored to have served it in the way I have for my career. As mayor, I will keep the concept of Zootopia alive, and thriving. A city where 'Anyone can be Anything.' No matter what species we are, or what our species is prone to be, we can be greater than what society would normally see us as. And we have exemplary citizens to support this statement. Not only do we have a rabbit officer, but also a fox. These are the true values that Zootopia was founded on. We will look to our children, and support their dreams without doubt that they can achieve them. We will be able to tell the young adults preparing to go to college, that they will succeed. Because in Zootopia, Anyone can be Anything."

There was a brief pause as Jack looked at his podium for a moment, as if regretting what he was about to say. He looked up and took in a deep breath. "Questions."

The crowd burst into noise again and camera flashes. Jack pointed to one of the reporters.

"What's your stand on the recent scares that Predators may continue to go savage?" asked the reporter.

Jack nods. "I've been working for the ZIA as an agent for 10 years. My experience tells me that predators don't simply 'go savage without cause.' Bellwether used her Savage serum, and Snowly used his Growler serum. None of that, was the predators fault and they should not be blamed for it, or feared."

Jack pointed to another reporter. "Do you know who your Assistant Mayor will be yet?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet, no. I have a few people in mind, and I wont say here for obvious reasons. The press will know immediately after I do."

After searching around the room, Jack pointed to another reporter. "What's your progress on the recent homicides plaguing Zootopia of late?"

Jack smirked a bit. "Not really a political question, but I can answer that. Right now, I'm personally working with someone in the ZPD to have some countermeasures in place. I can't go into the details, but I'm confident we'll have our culprits soon."

The sound of the door opening pulled Nick's gaze away from the TV, Elias walking back in holding two glasses of brown liquid. The ice clinking around in the glass as he moved around. Elias closed the door behind him, and handed Nick one of the glasses. Nick grabbed it, feeling the cold glass against his paw pads.

He brought the glass up and sipped it, recognizing the familiar and unique taste of whiskey. Despite the liquid being cooled from the nice, it still went down warm. Warming up his throat and tongue as it always did with every taste.

The last time Nick drank, was when he had his mental breakdown after Leon blackmailed him into working with him. But this was different. He wasn't taking mouthfuls at a time to help him forget, or to calm his emotions. He was sipping it, and enjoying the relaxing feeling it gave once it began to kick in when you drink heavy liquor slowly.

Nick smiled as he pulled the glass away from his lips, licking the alcoholic drink from his teeth. Nick held his glass and looked up at the TV, seeing Jack still talking and answering questions. Elias stood next to Nick and watched, a solemn look in his eyes. "Another one I gotta run against huh? Man two in the ZSF... Gonna make things hard for me."

Nick looked at Elias for a moment and smirked. "Having second thoughts? Don't think you can top the bunny agent and bitch director?" Nick said snidely, his lips curling back a bit.

Elias smirked back and playfully struck Nick in the chest. "Not a chance. I got big plans."

Elias's fist struck one of Nick's bruises from the shotgun blast, causing him to recoil and groan, stumbling back to sit on the couch. Elias looked panicked over at Nick, worried he had hurt his son badly. "Oh crap, sorry! You alright?" he asked concerned.

Nick nodded and rubbed the bruise lightly, feeling the heat from the pain even under his shirt. "Yeah... Careful about my chest and torso. I'm still recovering from flying through a wall."

Elias blinked lightly, rather surprised. He sat down next to Nick on the opposite end of the couch, sipping more of his whiskey. "Oh I gotta hear this story." said Elias as he raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

Despite Elias not being a member of the ZPD, Nick knew it was alright for him to know some of the details of what happened during Mark Equin's arrest. Most of it was already public for the most part. So Nick explained what happened during the time he and Judy arrested him.

"After he pulled me out of that couch, I shot him in the stomach with a tranquilizer gun a few times." explained Nick as he neared the end of his story. "He dropped me, and I stepped back till I hit the wall. Maybe about ten feet or so? Anyway, he shot at me, but his aim was off because of the tranquilizer. I was hit with only the side of the cone of the slugs, but it still packed enough punch to force me through that wooden wall."

Elias listened, taking an occasional sip of his drink as Nick spoke. Eventually, he asked a question of his own. "Wouldn't a shotgun slug rip right through a bulletproof vest?"

Nick shook his head. "Depends on the vest you're wearing. I had a three-layered Kevlar vest with a plate insert. Pretty strong stuff. While shotguns pack a wallop, they don't have the actual construction to tear through a Kevlar vest. But that doesn't mean you're entirely safe. The kinetic energy from the shot can still cause major damage. But I got REALLY lucky, and only dealt with the outer cone of the shrapnel, and due to the distance the kinetic impact was lessened. Plus my plate insert absorbed a lot of it too."

Elias winced a bit and shook his head. "Still must have hurt."

"Like getting hit with a bat. Knocked the wind out of me for a second, and left some nasty bruises. Nothing broken, and no internal bleeding. The guy that examined me suggested I play the lottery." said Nick, chuckling as he reached the end of that sentence.

Elias smirked as well. "Ya you really should have."

There was a long pause between them at this point. Seeming as if they had lost anything to talk about. Nick looked back up at the screen, seeing that the press conference had ended and the news reporters were discussing Jack's speech. One calling it a strong stand on Zootopia's founding ideals, while the other called it refusal to accept change to a growing society.

"So, if I'm gonna be your assistant mayor, what kind of things are you planning on doing?" Asked Nick, taking another sip of his drink as he turned to his father.

Elias leaned back on the couch, his arm resting over the back of it. He gently stirred the whiskey in his glass by tilting it in circles, the ice clinking loudly. "I want to bring Zootopia into a different light on the lines of progress. Looking back, the city did show some progression, yes. But it seemed more focused on personal ideals, rather than a true growth as a community."

Nick listened to his father, staying silent so he could finish. Elias leaned his head up, a smile touching his lips. "The ideas of 'Anyone can be Anything' is a good foundation, but not a strong one to support a city as large as Zootopia. Looking at it from a business perspective, it's good to build your foundation on an idea that everyone can get behind. The problem is, that idea will only work as far as it can possibly go. If you look at the predator and prey society, you can see that they're cohesive, but still separate in Zootopia. There's that ever hanging cloud of 'will that predator attack me?' that looms over each prey animal. I plan to have that type of thinking to be only a memory."

Nick leaned forward as Elias finished this statement. "And how are you gonna do that?" asked Nick. Having a little apprehension as to what he could reply.

Elias closed his eyes and lowered his head. "By showing the city that every animal is prone to natural tendencies that must be satisfied. When a female rabbit is pregnant, she will nest. When a male lioness sees his mate with another male, he'll react dominantly. A gazelle will seek to travel in a group, rather than alone. This is the natural order for all animals, based on what we are. And there's one true rule among all predators that we all eventually face." said Elias, opening his eyes and looking at Nick as if waiting for him to answer.

"The need to eat meat." said Nick.

Elias gave a single nod. "Exactly. I'm not going to allow predators to hunt prey in the streets, don't get that idea into your head. But, I will have something set up to where predators can satisfy those hunting urges and partake of the taste of real meat if they so wish. Mind you, it won't be cheap. But it'll be available."

Nick listened to his father speak. While his words did make sense, they were also fearful. One of those ideals where the outcome is good, but could also turn out bad at first glance. Nick smiled a bit as he recalled his earlier days hustling.

"You know, I came up with something kinda like that. An amusement park where predators could experience things like hunting, and adrenaline pumping activities. I woulda called it 'Wilde Times.' But, I just never got around to it." said Nick, reminiscing in his earlier years.

Elias smiled lightly at Nick, scratching his chin as he ran the idea over through his head. "Yeah you know, I see that working. Have carnival games and give out prizes. Sell synthetic meat at a discounted price, or even real imported meat if it ever became legal here in the Western Region. Roller coasters, flying chairs, and other thrill rides."

Nick smiled back at his dad. "Host local predator events, such as wolf howling at a full moon. Maybe some kind of elaborate, immersive hunting experience."

Elias's eyes watered a bit and his chest swelled with pride. He collected himself and smiled proudly at Nick. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Oh stop it dad, don't get all mushy on me." said Nick, gently shoving his dad.

Elias chuckled and fell silent, his eyes turning to the TV to watch the news. Nick turned to watch it as well.

The news channel continued on for a long time, the news reporters covering all angles of the current three candidates. Covering their strong and weak points of their opening speeches. Elias listened intently as they spoke, wanting to get some insight on his competition. Nick listened, for all he could stand to pay attention to. Politics was never really his thing, which made his dilemma of being his fathers Assistant Mayor that much more difficult.

Hours passed as Nick and Elias watched the political news. Occasionally, one would start a small conversation with the other. Elias mainly asking how his mother was, and his relationship with Judy. The longest part of the conversations. Was when Nick told Elias the entire story about what happened with Leon Snowly, as well as the events of when he returned to Zootopia.

"Nick, what's your stand on Nature's Law?" asked Elias rather suddenly after a long period of silence.

Nick looked over at his father, sipping down the last of his whiskey which was watered down now. His head feeling a little woozy, and his body very warm and relaxed. "Well uh, I honestly think a lot of it is just... old fashion superstitious nonsense."

Elias raised his eyebrow curiously. "Really? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Nick shrugged. "Well, I don't know all about how Nature's Law works. But I know it explicitly mentions cross species relationships being a bad thing and that it's against nature's way. And a few years ago, I'd agree. But now that I'm with Judy, I honestly feel as if it's meant to be. I don't feel like its wrong at all, like I was destined to be with her."

Elias paused for a long time. "Even if it means you two wont have children some day?" he asked.

Nick shrugged skeptically, his head shaking a bit. "I don't even know if Judy wants to HAVE kids. Besides, we can always adopt."

Elias paused for a moment before looking away, not saying anything further. Nick looked over at him from time to time, seeing a look of disgust, and resentment in his eyes. Nick figured that Elias must be a follower of Nature's Law. Knowing that a clash of ideals like that would hurt their relationship further, Nick decided not to talk about it further. As did Elias.

But why such a random question? Did Elias have a hidden meaning behind it? Nick knew that his father had mainly been working in the Eastern Region, where Nature's Law is most strongly practiced. Nick remembered the look on Elias's face when Judy told him she was dating Nick.

Come to recall, Judy said the words 'daughter-in-law' to him. Was Judy considering marrying Nick? They had only been together officially for about 4 months now. The average wait before marriage is usually a year. Maybe she was just teasing...but what if she wasn't? Was Nick ready to be married to her?

Call Nick old fashion like that, but Nick wanted to be the one to ask the big question to her, if the time ever came. As well, he wanted to talk to her father about it too. Nick already knows that Abigail, his mother, would be on board. And he honestly didn't care much about his father's opinion on the matter. Due to him only just recently coming back into his life. He would at least be at the wedding though... if he even wanted to go.

The hours continued to tick away slowly as the train ride continued. Nick noticing the sun going down after another few hours. Nick noticed that the landscape had changed quite drastically. Instead of lush, green vegetation and forests every few miles, the ground was somewhat dusty and orange colored. Long, beige colored grass lined the dusty ground. There were a few trees spaced far apart from each other, the leaves high off of the ground. Likely to capture as much sunlight as possible in the high noon hours. Nick could tell this place didn't get as much rain as the Western region. This must be the Eastern Region. The Kingdom of Zoocia would soon be on the horizon.

This kind of train was moving much faster than the regular trains that ran to the outer districts of Zootopia. Elias explained that the trains that went across the regions ran on a magnetic rail system, and ran entirely on electricity. Once the train was moving, the electricity generated from the movement would be enough to propel the train forward over 150 miles an hour. Using friction from electricity generating nodes on the rails, the electricity gathered as the train moved would power the trains internal systems such as lights and televisions. The train and the railway would both give off the same magnetic pole, and the train essentially levitate on its tracks. To keep the train from going too fast, or off tracks, non-magnetic wheels ran along the sides of the train on a track to keep the train in place. This prevented it from derailing, unless the wheels came off for whatever reason, which was very unlikely.

There were a few of these trains that ran between the capital cities of the regions. To prevent these trains from clashing with each other, the rails were occasionally split into several different railways where the trains could pass each other harmlessly. The trains always ran like clockwork to prevent any delays. The only times the trains stopped, is if they were having maintenance done. Or when a train broke down.

Nick was relaxing on the couch watching a movie on the TV. One of those generic 'no body hates it' kind of movies suitable for all ages. Elias relaxing on the chair as he also watched the movie.

From an intercom speaker overhead, Nick and Elias heard a light tone to get the passengers attention. Soon after, the voice of the conductor came over the speakers. "Attention all passengers, we'll be arriving in Zoocia in approximately 10 minutes."

Nick looked at Elias, whom was stretching in his chair as he prepared to start moving. Nick stood up and stretched his back lightly, letting out a satisfied sigh and pulling his bag off of the luggage rack. Nick walked over towards the window and looked out of the window. The sky was pitch black in darkness as it was the middle of the night. 11 pm to be exact. It had been about a 17 hour drip as Elias said. The train left at 11 pm Zootopia time. Due to passing through several time zones on the way, the time was different here than the time spent on the train. Right now, it would be 4 am in Zootopia.

In the distance, Nick could see the outer edge of the city. The lights of the city illuminating the night sky. As the train entered the city, Nick could see the buildings and smaller skyscrapers. The buildings were mostly ranged between tan, orange, and red colors. Something befitting the environment around it. Some of the buildings appeared much older with elegant dome tops, in which a spire would protrude from the top of it. Almost like a drop of water.

Nick knew the city predated back to the dark ages before electricity was around. And had a rich culture and history throughout the world. Zoocia is the oldest capital city on record. The Northern Region's capital, Mamussia, being the next. Followed by Zootopia, which was founded at the end of the dark age.

Nick's vision was cut off as the train entered a brightly lit tunnel, and began to slow to a stop. Nick placed his paw on the wall to stop himself from tipping over as the train slowed to a stop. Nick could see awaiting passengers ready to board the train once the ones on the train got off.

The soft tone came over the intercom again, followed by the conductor. "Attention Passengers, we have arrived in Zoocia and may now exit the train. You have exactly one hour to leave the train before we depart to our next destination. Thank you for choosing Mamtrack."

Elias smiled and pulled his suitcase off of the luggage rack. "Alright, let's go. We should have a car waiting for us just outside the station."

Nick nodded and followed his father off of the train, and into the station. The station was built much like a subway station, only it sat on an elevated platform above a major avenue below. Elias quickly walked down a nearly staircase while Nick looked around, Nick soon following behind him after jogging to catch up.

Surely enough, a black car was parked on the side of the road. A driver with a sign that read 'Wilde' on the side of it. Elias walked towards the driver and lifted his paw to signal him. The driver put the sign away and waited as Elias and Nick made their way to the car.

Soon, they were on the road on the way to Elias's home in Zoocia. Nick looked out the window during the trip, taking in the sights of the city. Elias smirked at his son's ogling. "There's a lot to see in this city. The fundraiser is the night after tomorrow. So you can take tomorrow to look around the city if you want. I can show you all the hot spots and best shops." said Elias, an accommodating smile on his face.

Nick nodded and sat back in his seat. "Yeah definitely. But we should get to your place first and get all settled in."

Elias gave a single nod. "That's what I was thinking."

Nick recalled as he said he would call Judy once he arrived. Nick looked at his phone, seeing it was close to 5 am in Zootopia. Not knowing if Judy was awake, he sent her a text. "Hey Carrots! Made it to Zoocia safe and sound. Gimme a call when you get the time okay? Don't wanna wake you up or interrupt you at work or something. Love you!"

Nick set his phone in his lap, looking out of the window again as the car drove. To Nick's surprise, he felt the phone in his lap vibrate a few times, a text from Judy.

"I'll call you on my lunch break. Glad to hear you made it alright, and love you to slick!"

* * *

 **Alright gonna stop that here. I know I said I was gonna fit the whole of Zoocia's part in this, but I underestimated how much was gonna be in this chapter o-o. Hopefully it doesn't take more than just one more part. Anyway, next chapter is hopefully gonna be an explanation of Zoocia's history, as well as the fundraiser! Also some stuff with Judy, and probably Laura crammed in there. Maybe Leah too, we haven't seen her in a while. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11- Zoocia History Lesson

**Part 2 of the Zoocia Trip! Hopefully it'll be the last part, but we'll see!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **TheAssasin2 asks: Mind, what is your back story? Do you have a family?**

 **The Mind, in his usual silhouette with his glowing green eyes and night sky Zoocia backdrop lets out a chuckle.**

 **Mind: Now now, that'll ruin the surprise. Only thing I'll say, is that I am the second most senior member of Force of Nature.**

 **Keep in mind, that Nick is in a totally different time zone than Judy. So when I get to Nick's parts, the times will seem off. I'll do my best to differentiate the times. The rule of thumb I set up, is that Zoocia is essentially five hours BEHIND Zootopia. So if its midnight in Zoocia, its 5am in Zootopia.**

 **On with the show! Read and Review!**

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – 4:21 am_

Artie sat at the cafeteria table, eating his breakfast. A slice of stale bread, a small carton of white milk, and a Styrofoam bowl of cold oatmeal. This was the usual kind of breakfast served at this prison. Occasionally, they'd get a sugar cookie if they were good.

Baddy, the honey badger that Artie had befriended, sat across from him. Artie looked up at Baddy with a friendly smile. "What's the plan today, Baddy?" he asked cheerfully.

Baddy rolled his eyes. He seemed to be irritated by Artie's somewhat peppy disposition, but Artie knew that he also enjoyed it. It was certainly a step up from the other gruff, and stoic meatheads that were in the handicapped ward of the penitentiary. "Make some license plates. Lean on the wall out in the yard. Then bullshit around and watch TV in the living room. The usual."

Artie smirked at the prison slang. 'Living Room' is what the inmates called the open lobby in the ward where the inmates would be outside of their cells, play cards, watch TV, and interact with each other. "Yeah sounds about right. Straight schedule for the next three years for me." replied Artie.

A loud, sharp bell rang to signal that breakfast was over. Baddy reached over and grabbed Artie's trash. Stacking it up with his so he could carry it with his one arm. It was rather amazing to watch Baddy stack things and carry them around, due to only having one arm.

Artie wheeled himself out with the other inmates and went down the hall. Armed guards along the walls watching their every move as they made their way to their tasks for the day. In the penitentiary, inmates would work some day-labor jobs for at least 5 hours. This could be used to pay off lawyers, legal fees, or have a bit of saved startup money for when inmates would get out. However, the amount given is very small, and varied. Baddy's job on the license plate press, only paid 50 cents an hour.

Artie took the same job as Baddy did on the license plate press. Due to Artie's inability to walk, this job suited him best. All he had to do was press a button to turn on the conveyor belts for each round of plates.

Artie noticed the prison warden, Chris O'Horn, standing at the entrance to the plate press room. O'Horn was a large, bulky bison with brown fur. O'Horn was a strict, but fair warden. If you followed his rules, and behaved yourself, he gave you more freedoms. One of the inmates, Bucky Tompson, was allowed to have his own television in his cell after behaving for many years into his life sentence. The TV was specially made, the frame being made of clear plastic and bolted into the floor. No matter how the inmates tried, they couldn't even open the TV to pick it for hard metal parts to use as shivs, or lock-picks

O'Horn spotted Artie and nodded up to get his attention. Artie wheeled up to O'Horn and waited as all the other inmates went into their day-labor jobs. Once O'Horn and Artie were alone, save for the guards in the halls, O'Horn spoke up. "You have someone here to see you."

Artie rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dad knows this isn't visiting hours right?"

O'Horn shook his head lightly. "No, it's not your dad. It's the ZPD."

Artie looked up at O'Horn surprised, his fingers lightly drumming on the arm of his chair. "Bogo?"

O'Horn shook his head again. "No. Some Lynx and a rabbit."

Artie nodded, while he didn't know who the lynx was, he figured the rabbit must be Judy. Artie turned his chair and followed O'Horn to a visiting room. One of those small rooms where a visitor could speak to an inmate over a table with guards watching behind a glass window.

Artie sat at his side of the table and locked his wheels in place. Resting his arms up on the table and waiting patiently. After a few moments, two people walked in. One of which he recognized as Jack Savage, the ZIA agent that helped at City Hall when Leon attacked.

The other, was a female lynx. Auburn brown fur, and black tips on her ears. Her eyes were a pale yellow color, save for her slit-like pupils that was a common trait in felines. She was wearing a ZPD uniform, Artie able to read the name-tag that said 'Investigator Laura Lynks'.

Laura and Jack sat opposite of Artie. Artie smiled lightly at Jack, hoping to break the ice. "Nice to see you again, Agent Savage."

Jack nodded once and smiled. "Just Jack."

Artie smirked and leaned back in his chair, gesturing his hands out openly and becomingly. "So what brings you to my new home? Pretty sweet right?" said Artie, a light grin on his face.

Laura looked over the arctic fox bound to a wheelchair. While she had seen him on the news, he seemed a bit different in person. "Mister McCoy, I am Laura Lynks of the ZPD. Have you seen the news recently about the Zootopia murders?" greeted Laura, hoping to make this visit as quick as possible.

Artie looked over at Laura and nodded. "Yeah... oh! That's right you're the officer in charge of the case!" Artie said as he pointed to Laura.

"That's right. But, there's more to it." Laura said as she looked over to Jack. Jack reached his hand into his back pocket, keeping his eyes on Artie. While Artie couldn't see what was in Jack's pocket, he heard a small click.

Laura started speaking immediately. "I've been given approval to make a response team to react to terroristic threats in Zootopia. I don't want this information to go public yet, as I don't want the people we're trying to track down to know what we're doing."

Artie glanced over at the glass window to see the men inside looking pained as they yank their headsets off and press buttons to reset their headsets. Artie smirked. "Jamming the speakers?"

Jack shakes his head. "Frequency Emitter. We have about 20 seconds. To put it plainly, we want your skills behind a computer on our Counter Terrorism Unit. Accept, and I can clear your prison sentence. Keep in mind, it'll still take a while for me to get it approved. We could really use your help, Artie. We need an answer now, time is a factor here."

Artie paused for a moment, looking back over to the guards in the booth. Seeing them putting their headsets back on and listening in. Artie looked back over at Jack and Laura. "Alright, you have my support."

Laura and Jack smiled at Artie. Jack turned to the door and knocked to get the guard's attention. Laura held out her paw to Artie. "Looking forward to working with you, Mister McCoy."

Artie rolled his eyes and shook her paw. "Just Artie."

"Why does no one like to be called by their last names?" Asked Laura as she pulled her paw back, a humored smile on her face.

 _Zootopia – ZPD Headquarters- 6:00 am (Western Standard Time)_

Judy sat at one of the tables in Role Call, waiting for Bogo to come in and give out the usual assignments for police officers day by day. Ever since the Equin raid, Zootopia's ZPD has cracked down more on the more common drugs found in Zootopia. Such as Nip and Rab. Of course, the typical boring patrol routes still needed to be taken care of, but many more SWAT assignments and undercover jobs had been given out recently.

Today, Judy expected to be on patrol or desk work, due to her primary partner being on leave for a few days. She didn't mind it much, but it was really boring. And if Bogo was feeling particularly salty, he could assign Judy to Parking Duty...the job she hated the most. She'd rather work janitor before being a meter-maid again.

The clang of the door opening brought Judy to attention, joining her fellow officers in the whooping and fist banging ritual to signal that the chief has arrived.

Bogo walked to the podium and slapped the many red colored binders down on it, sighing at his eccentric officers. "Alright, alright. Enough! SHUT IT!" he shouted to his officers. As usual, their whooping and chanting died down, leaving the room in a much more positive, and alert vibe.

"The docket's about the same as yesterday. All of your assignments that you received yesterday still stand today. With the exception of Hopps, whom I will speak to momentarily on her job today." informed Bogo, his eyes falling on Judy through his half-circle glasses.

Judy sat up more straight as his eyes fell on her, her curiosity peaked from the Chief's words. Maybe she'd get her own choice on what to do today. Or maybe Bogo wanted to lecture her about letting her boyfriend have so many days off consecutively...

Bogo walked around the room and handed each of the team leaders their respective binders relating to their job, and/or case. Once done, he walked over to the door and opened it.

Much to Judy's surprise, Jack Savage walked in, giving a single nod to Bogo as he walked into the bullpen, his eyes looking over the other officers. The other officers muttered lightly to each other as Jack walked in. This was the first time in a very long time that the ZIA has personally visited the ZPD's headquarters. Even more so to show up during morning assignments. Whatever he was here for, was something that demanded the ZPD's attention, as well as the ZSF.

Jack spoke as he walked towards the podium. "Good morning officers. I hope you're all well rested."

Jack walked over to the podium. The podium was built normally for Bogo, so it was rather tall for Jack. Jack's ears poked over the top of it rather humorously. Judy heard some of the other officers chuckle and snicker. While to larger animals, this would be seen as 'funny' or 'cute'. But to a bunny, laughing at this was another example of how bunnies are belittled from time to time over their natural anatomy.

Jack poked his head out from the side and stood next to the podium. "Seems I'm a bit too short for the podium. Ha...ha...HA!" Jack bellowed as he struck his palm to the side of the podium, causing it to tip over. His eyes going from humored, to furious and offended. His glare would frighten even the boldest of bears. His lips curled up into a slight snarl, his large front teeth showing more than usual. A few pencils and loose papers rolling away as the wooden podium fell to its side. The other officers instantly stopped, Judy jumping a bit from the sudden loud sound of Jack striking the podium.

"As we speak, the group of murderous predators are sitting in front of the television LAUGHING at the ZPD after getting away with successfully, and brutally murdering FOUR animals with their BARE HANDS! So let's save the chuckling for after you catch this group that's making all of us look like fools." Jack said angrily, a light growl in his voice.

The room fell dead silent from Jack's outburst. While his words were harsh, they rang with some truth. Judy feeling a sense of satisfaction as Jack silenced the group of chuckling mammals. Even more satisfied to see Bogo's irritated face. Partly due to his disappointment in his officers for behaving so immaturely, and also for his podium that made a slight mess on the floor.

Jack straightened himself up and spoke clearly. "This information does not leave this room. As of right now, you are all sworn to silence. Currently, Investigator Lynks and I are forming a response team for Zootopia. A Zootopia Counter Terrorism Unit. Right now, we're extending the opportunity to join the ZCTU to the officers of the ZPD."

Another round of muttering filled the air in the bullpen. Jack raised his paw next to his head to silence the room. "Please, wait till I finish explaining." Said Jack, taking a moment to pause so he could collect his words.

"If you wish to be on this team, you may submit your name, ZPD rank, and social security number to Chief Bogo. If your background clears, you'll go through a series of tests designed by myself, and other members of the ZIA that we often use to determine Field Agents. All in all, we need only need three of you. So the officers with the three highest scores will make it to the ZCTU."

Jack walked to the whiteboard, pulling a marker off of the rack and writing on the board. He wrote five things on the board. 'Physical Qualities, Intellectual Qualities, Professional Qualities, Overall Gesture, and Marksmanship'

Jack held up three of his fingers for the group to see. "Those three will be the highest scoring in their best field. Your Charisma will be graded, this falling under diplomacy, negotiation, and all around just how well you can influence others. Next is your physical prowess, and Survivability. This will not be just your strengths, but your agility, flexibility, and responsiveness to dire situations where the decisive action could result in either war, or survival. Also, your marksmanship will play into this particular grade. And finally, your Intellect. This will be the most important. You can score perfect in both Charisma and Survivability. But if your intellectual quality score is low, we won't even consider you. At any time, we could end up dealing with sensitive situations where all it will take is a few words to either affirm order, or invite chaos."

After a long pause, Jack spoke again. "The ZCTU will be a group of specialists dedicated to respond to terroristic activities in Zootopia. Normally, this would be the ZIA's job. But now, its necessary to have a team in Zootopia. Being on this team will not mean you have to quit the ZPD. But if the ZCTU is needed, you must answer the call."

Judy listened as Jack spoke, noticing that his gaze often fell on her as he spoke, only to quickly look away the moment his eyes fell on her. This idea intrigued Judy, she'd be able to make the city a better place as she always has, plus protect the city in its hour of need. It would be like being a ZIA agent for the city.

Jack dismissed the officers to their daily duties, staying behind to help Bogo clean up the mess from the podium. Judy waited to walk out last from the group, knowing that Bogo wanted to speak to her. She walked up to Bogo, whom had just finished straightening the podium. "You wanted to speak to me, Chief?"

Bogo looked down at Judy. "Well, he needs to first." said Bogo as he pointed to Jack.

Jack smiled at Judy and walked up to her. His smile and eyes much more friendly now that he had calmed down. "Miss Hopps. Nice to see you again."

Judy nodded and held out her paw for Jack to shake. Jack took it and lifted it up gently, laying a kiss on the back of her palm. Judy blushed a bit, a nervous smile touching her lips. "How chivalrous. So what did you need to talk about?" Judy asked nervously, wanting to steer this moment in another direction.

Jack let go of Judy's paw and gently folded his own behind his back. "Are you going to try for the ZCTU?" asked Jack.

Judy paused for a moment and shrugged. "I mean... I'd like to... but I gotta make sure it's what I really want."

"And what of Officer Wilde?" Asked Jack, his eyebrow raising lightly.

Judy paused as she realized that Jack was unaware that Nick wasn't even in Zootopia. "He's with his father in Zoocia for a while, he wont be back for a few days."

Jack nodded, his eyes wandering for a moment in thought. "In that case you can call him and let him know what's going on. And if he wants to join for the ZCTU, you can put in his application on his behalf. We won't be able to start testing for a while anyway whilst we get everything set up." explained Jack.

Judy gave a single nod and smiled. "Alright, will do."

As Judy turned to leave, Jack spoke out. "I hope to see your name in the applicant's, Miss Hopps. I see great things in you."

Judy turned back to Jack, looking over her shoulder and giving an optimistic smile. "I just might!"

Promptly, Judy left the bullpen after choosing to do receptionist desk work with Clawhauser. Once Judy closed the door, Bogo looked down at Jack. "Not being biased towards Hopps, are you?" asked Bogo. Hinting at how Jack specifically asked her about joining the ZCTU.

Jack shrugged lightly, smiling up slightly at Bogo. Having to crane his neck a bit to look up at the water cape buffalo. "Maybe just a little. She does have an outstanding record for her short time in the ZPD."

Bogo raised his eyebrows inquisitively at Jack, seeming to question the rabbit's underlying motives. "By that logic, Wilde would be a logical candidate too."

Jack paused for a long while. While Jack did find Nick to be unreasonable and untrustworthy after looking up his personal file, he has shown hes dedicated to the city's well being. "I'm not too sure he'll qualify... But Zootopia's full of surprising animals. Maybe we'll see more out of him."

 _Zoocia – Elias's Penthouse – 6:57 am_

Nick woke from his sleep on a large, super soft bed. The padding of the bed nearly surrounding him. Giving the sensation that he was sleeping on a self warming cloud. Nick slowly sat up and popped his back, hearing the many light cracks, followed by a wave of relief and blood flow. Nick stretched his arms and stood up from the bed, looking around his room.

He didn't have much time to look around when he arrived, more over just wanting to get to bed after the long train ride. This room was fairly large, and used as a guest room. Large-Mammal sized bed, dresser, and a desk. Having the basic essentials for a temporary stay. Elegant wallpaper, and a very clean white carpet. Nick walked over to a nearby window and opened the blinds, looking out to the city.

Nick picked up his phone and headed to the bathroom for his morning routine. Toilet, brush teeth, short shower, brush fur. Once Nick was cleaned, and had fresh clothes on, he made his way to the living room.

The living room was large, and open. Plenty of room to move around. Sofas and recliners sat in a half circle around the TV mounted on the wall. In the center of the room was a long dining table. The kitchen was visible on the right side of the entrance to the penthouse. The few bedrooms on the left side of the penthouse.

Elias sat on a recliner, his feet kicked up and reading over a newspaper. His gray fur also clean from his morning routine. Nick found it funny that Elias was a gray fox, and yet didn't inherit his fur color. Only his eye color. Elias's ear turned to Nick as he walked in. "Breakfast's on the table!"

Nick looked to the table and saw a plate waiting for him. Nick sat at the table and looked over his food. Several pancakes with syrup over the top, and a few fried eggs. As well, there was something on the plate that Nick was not used to seeing. Three strips of cooked bacon. The salty, fatty odor filling his nose. The scent made his mouth water a bit as it smelled appealing to him, but Nick was not used to eating real meat aside from fish, and chicken every now and then.

But this was something new, and quite frankly smelled delicious. It took everything Nick had not to just snatch it up and wolf it all down. Nick ate his pancakes and eggs first, trying to avoid the bacon. Nick didn't want to eat it, as it felt wrong to him to eat another mammal. This could have been someone's mother... someone's child. Someone who would have been a benefit to his or her society, now served up on a plate.

But it smelled so damn good! Maybe just one bite...

Nick picked up the bacon, feeling its rough, greasy texture under his fingers. Nick smelled it again, catching the salty, grimy odor that his predatory side demanded to eat. Nick licked his chops and opened his mouth, guiding the bacon closer to his mouth.

 _Nick what are you doing?!_ Shouted a voice in the back of Nick's head. _Come on, chicken and fish is one thing, but not this!_

Nick's thoughts drifted into what he could think of to stop him from eating the bacon. The pig's crying family. The pig itself begging him to stop. While these were working, the urge to devour the meat was still strong. Nick's basic, primal instincts urging him to take just one bite of the succulent, salty meat that he knew he would enjoy tasting. The inner voice of his instincts begging, pleading with him to satisfy the urge at long last.

Nick began to wonder how the meat would taste in its current state. No doubt he would enjoy it. But it was still the meat of a mammal. Nick thought back to his past to see if he could recover any instances of where he had eaten any mammal meat before.

He had never eaten mammal meat, but he almost did once.

Nick recalled the night at Lavvy Farms, when he was drugged by Leon's Growler Serum. Nick fighting to repress his urges to devour his prey. And his prey, being Judy at the time. He still remembered the salty, metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Nick's stomach churned in disgust at the thought. While his predatory instincts screaming and running wild, he still held himself back from killing Judy right then and there. While Judy being the victim at the time was most of the reason Nick was able to hold himself back as much as he did, the rest of it was be didn't want to bring harm to an innocent animal. The thought sickened him. He had killed once before for his own gain with Leon's family, and that fact still haunted him to this day. A decision that inevitably changed his life because he decided to end the lives of two innocent people.

Nick pushed the plate away. While the bacon was enticing, his promise never to give into his predatory urges to himself was much more important than food. Besides, he could hear Judy scolding him for eating something other than chicken or fish.

Nick noticed Elias looking over his shoulder at Nick. Once Nick pushed the plate away, Elias turned his attention back to the paper. "The fundraiser dinner's tomorrow night. So I figured I'll give you a grand tour of Zoocia today. Give you a bit of rundown on its history, and let you visit some shops too. You may wanna know the history before we go to the fundraiser, just in case the King Musala wants to talk to you personally. Best not to offend that tubby lion." said Elias with a smirk.

"Yeah, would hate for you to have to explain that I got my head chopped off over offending a king." Nick said as he carried his plate over to the kitchen, putting the bacon on a clean plate and setting it in the fridge in case Elias wanted to eat it later.

A humored chuckle came from Elias, Nick rather surprised that he even found that morbid sense of humor mildly amusing. "I'll just tell her you deserved it."

Well, now Nick knew where he got his smart mouth from.

A short while later, Nick's phone rang. Nick's heart fluttered a bit to see Judy calling him. Realizing that Judy must be on her lunch hour. Nick answered it and walked to a nearby window. "Hyyyyyello?" greeted Nick. A light smile on his face.

Within seconds, Judy's happy, and chipper voice came through the receiver. "Hey Slick! How's Zoocia?" Her tone as happy as ever. Nick realizing she must be having a good day so far.

"Dusty, but charming. How's your day so far Carrots?" asked Nick.

Nick heard a muttering of background noise that he recognized to be Clawhauser speaking to a someone. Figuring that Judy was either in the break room, or the front desk with him. "Easy peasy, but we need to talk about something kinda serious. I'm in the break room right now, can you go somewhere more private? This is a Top Secret thing that only the ZPD knows of right now." said Judy rather anxiously.

Nick paused for a moment, rather surprised by the sudden odd request. "Yeah, hang on Carrots." Nick walked towards his room in the back, looking over his shoulder. "Back in a sec, dad. Gotta talk about something private." called out Nick to Elias. Elias simply nodded and pulled his own phone out.

Nick closed the door behind him and locked it before sitting on the bed. "Alright Carrots, what's going on?"

Judy explained what Jack did at the bullpen meeting about the ZCTU in its entirety. Nick listening to every word and taking it all in. Nick pondering the meaning of a group such as this, and if he would want to join.

While sure, it would be cool to be the 'badass specialists' to defend Zootopia, but it could also be a very dangerous line of work. While this group is secretive now, soon it will be made public. The ZCTU would be a good way for the city to say 'we're responding to the murders other than twiddling our thumbs, waiting for clues.' A response team that could be called on a moment's notice.

Nick spoke softly, and quietly. "What is it you wanna do, Carrots?"

"I dunno honestly. I mean I'm open to at least trying out for this unit. We could still be cops, and also work with the ZCTU when we had to." responded Judy. Nick able to hear her scratching her chin and thumping her foot as she spoke.

Nick smirked lightly. "'We?' Who said I wanna join?"

"Uhh...well I uhh... I just figured that... oh you know what I mean Nick!" stammered Judy. Nick hearing some of the guards chuckling and laughing in the background.

Nick smiled. "Relax, Carrots. I wanna try out for it. Go ahead and put my name in."

"Alright then! I'll put my name in too! I ain't gonna let you out-cop me, Slick!" said Judy ecstatically. Seeming eager to see what this line of work had to offer.

Nick chuckled and leaned back on one of his elbows. "Is that a challenge, Officer Fluff?"

"Oh you know it is, Slick Nick." replied Judy.

"Hmmm. Loser buys dinner at Perlan's?" challenged Nick.

"You're on!"

Nick smiled again. "I should probably head out. Elias has a big day planned, and I know he's ready to go. Love you Fluff!" Nick said adoringly, part of him not wanting to hang up. But he knew that Judy didn't have much more time to be on the phone. Plus Elias seemed ready to go.

"Love you too, Slick!" said Judy, pausing as a string of 'd'awws' and 'ohhh's' ring through the room. "Shut up! Don't be jealous!" Judy called out to the room. "Bye Nick!"

"Bye Carrots." said Nick before hanging up the phone. He sighed and stood up, walking back into the living room.

Elias was leaning against the wall on his phone. "Yep just head down here. We're ready to go. See you soon Jeb." said Elias before hanging up his phone. Elias looked up to see Nick walking in, smiling softly. "Driver's on the way. We should meet him down in front of the building."

Nick nodded and left with Elias, Elias locking the door to his penthouse behind him. Elias lived in the Royal Lofts in Zoocia's wealthiest district. Elias owning his own penthouse. While it was still fabulous, it wasn't quite like the ones you see in the movies with the pool on a massive balcony, its own indoor bar, and larger than most residential houses. One could mistake it for the first floor of a manor, with a large balcony with a hot tub that over looked Zoocia. Also having a great view of the Royal Palace in the distance.

Nick was silent on the elevator ride down, thinking over the ZCTU idea over and over again in his head. Nick was eager to test himself further, and see what use he could be to the city. But at the same time, he was frightened as to what the job could bring. Would he have to face down people like Leon Snowly again? Nick doubted that anyone could be that dangerous to the city again. But he would likely have to face down people like Mark Equin again. Nick would rather take another bulletproof shotgun blast to the chest again, than face down a horror like Snowly.

"You alright, son? You look distracted." asked Elias, leaning forward into Nick's field of vision to get his attention.

Nick looked at Elias, giving a short nod and a reaffirming smile. "Yeah, work stuff."

Elias sighed and nodded with a knowing smile. "Trust me, I know what that's like."

"Yeah, being the CEO of several multinational companies. Gotta be way more tiring than my little police work." replied Nick, smirking over at his father.

Elias sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's only gonna get worse once the election starts. Good news is, I already have a successor lined up for my industry. Good guy, well educated and has been my vice-president for years. And if I lose the election, I can always just get my job back, as he doesn't own over 70% of Wilde Funds till I sign it over to him."

Nick kept his smirk, shaking his head lightly in disbelief. "You know how to cover your ass."

"More like plate protect it." replied Elias, a gloating smirk on his face.

Soon, Elias and Nick were on the road in the back of a rather expensive-looking limousine. Gray in color, and one row of seats longer than the average sedan to offer more room for more passengers. The drivers seat was standard, a wall just behind the seat to block off view from the passengers to allow privacy, save for the small window that could be raised or lowered if needed by the passengers.

The back consisted of two rows of seats with a large gap between them. One row of seats against the wall by the front, facing towards the back. While the other was the opposite, seats along the back and facing the front. Gray vinyl, and soft carpeting. In the center, sat a cooler to hold beverages. Inside, was a few light liquors. Mainly wine coolers, and malts. Elias had opened one up the second the car was moving. Nick declining a drink for now, figuring it was too early to drink alcohol.

Elias took a few mouthfuls of his drink in before looking out of the window. "First, we're going to the Central Park. If I'm gonna tell you this city's history, we need to start from where it all began." explained Elias.

Within a short while, they arrived at the park. As per usual with larger cities, the central park was very large in size to accommodate the population with activities and more natural attractions. Winding pathways traveling through a lush, green pasture of grass and trees. While rain was somewhat scarce here in Zoocia, the park ran off of a sprinkler system used every couple of hours for only a few short minute to water all of the grass, trees, and other foliage. Upon getting closer to the center of the park, flower gardens could be seen. Showing a variety of flowers from the Eastern Region. Most of them were flowers used to low-water environments, and were bright and colorful to behold while in full bloom. The sprinklers here would run a bit longer to ensure the flowers would remain in full bloom while in season.

At the center of the park, was the main historical attraction. A large, somewhat archaic bonfire. Large tree trunks stacked upwards, giving the bonfire a cone-like appearance. Right now, the bonfire wasn't lit. In four locations around the stack of wood, were four plaques that read 'Aku'Mala Bonfire'. Elias and Nick standing in front of one of these plaques.

"Hundreds of years ago, the aboriginal tribe of Aku'Mala made their village here." began Elias, getting ready for his long-winded history lesson. "The village thrived, due to its location. Built within the Savannah's oasis, the village served as both a suitable home for its villagers, as well as a spot for travelers to rest. As the years went on, other tribes sought out to make peace with the Aku'Mala tribe. As time went on, bonds were made with other villages and tribes. The Taonga tribe, the Akachi tribe, the Eseoghene tribe, and many more sought out peace among others. And after modern technology would find its way here, Zoocia would be born."

After another short drive, Elias took Nick to a site known as, 'The King's Monument.' A site with several standing statues of Zoocia's previous leaders over each generation. Zoocia's government was described as an Absolute Autocracy. In which all authority is left into the hands of one person. However, that one person may give power to others as advisers. This is what the current King, Musala Tau, had enacted. Having a 'head of their branch' for all things relating to the needs and power of the Eastern Region. However, Musala still had the final say in everything.

Multiple bronzed statues stood upright on white marble podiums in a row, each with the country's flag raised beside each statue. The name of the king engraved on the white marble podium to show whom this person was. Further back from the statues, was a structure dedicated to historically documenting each king's time of rule. Showing their triumphs, and their defeats.

Elias however, refused to go into the building. Standing currently in front of the Musala statue. The statue being that of a male lion. Nick guessed that the statue was a dramatization of how the king currently looked, as it showed him standing in a heroic, and strong pose.

"This is the King's Monument site." continued Elias. "Every king's life is documented here, and stored for all to see. But, years ago, this site served a very different purpose."

Nick, standing next to Elias, looked over at his father. "What purpose?" he asked.

Elias lowered his eyes a bit and smiled. "I'm sure you're familiar with Nature's Law?" asked Elias.

Nick gave a single nod, and Elias continued. "Aku'Mala worshiped a single deity they called Mawu. 'Goddess of all things.' Today, the modern term is Mother Nature. The belief is that there is a natural order to everything that must be followed. Most of that natural order is common sense. Don't kill for sport, only for sustenance. Don't be in relationships with a different species in which children can't be born. Stuff that seems out of place, and unnatural."

Nick pondered for a moment. While he had heard of Nature's Law a few times, this was the first real lesson he had gotten on it. "Wouldn't technology be seen as 'unnatural?' asked Nick.

Elias shook his head. "Not exactly. We create technology with what we're given by Mother Nature. We create fire, we melt steel, we turn that into buildings. We harness electricity, and create the light bulb. With what we are given by Mother Nature on our world, we can achieve these things. So its seen as 'natural.'"

Nick raised his eyebrow, noticing that Elias spoke from an inclusive point of view. "You sound like a follower of Nature's Law." said Nick, wondering what his point of view on it was.

A silence fell on Elias, his mouth remaining closed before he looked up at the statue. "I believe in Nature's Law. And here, I used to praise it when I was younger. This site was originally the sacred site used by the Aku'Mala to worship Mawu. Over time a large, and glorious church was built in this place. However, once Musala rose to power, he bulldozed it to the ground... He called it 'ancient relics.' And built this instead. Monuments to his royal heritage." Elias said, a slight venom in his voice as he recounted it all.

"I was here when they did it..." said Elias, his gaze lowering to to the ground. His eyes showing disgust for what now stood on the once sacred site. "I was one of the Church of Nature's leading members. This was back before you were born, and had just recently met your mother. We fought hard to try and save our church, but we were ignored. Our most avid member, and descendant of one of the tribes, Ishaq Akachi, was devastated. The church was his life... me, and his closest friend had to hold him back as they leveled the building."

Nick listened as Elias spoke, feeling a sense of pity for Ishaq. While Nick wasn't a follower of Nature's Law, he could understand what losing such an important part of someone's faith can do to them. "What happened to him?" asked Nick.

Elias paused for a long time, seeming to try and recall everything before shaking his head with a slight grin. "He moved on to make his own community... but that's a whole different history entirely." said Elias.

The tour of the city continued to the Royal Palace. Along the front of it, was a railway that surrounded the building for tourists to walk around and get a good view of the building. However, no one was allowed in unless permitted. The Royal Palace served several purposes. The primary being to house the Royal Family. But as well, all governmental decisions were made in this building. The council, and heads of departments would meet here to discuss progress, and policies.

The building itself, was massive. Having several tall towers coming off of the top floor. The tops of the towers topped with an elegant, yellow dome that topped off into a spike. Nick could make out windows along the tower walls. The palace was a variety of red brick colors. Red, brown, faded red, and more as bricks had been replaced, or covered. Under the brick layer, was a more concrete foundation to stabilize the building. Another, much thicker wall surrounded the palace. Having a checkpoint with armed guards each checkpoint. Stopping every car that pulled up and every person that walked too close. Guards patrolling the inner perimeter, each armed with rifles.

"The palace was built during the Third Era." explained Elias. An 'Era' being the time of a king's rule. "At first, this was just a smaller housing for the royal family. Over time, more and more was added on till the third king, Ngozi, decided to make the Royal Palace. After many years of construction, it was completed fully. Now standing as the most traditional of structures, and the most historical."

Elias spent the rest of the day schooling Nick on proper etiquette when addressing the King, or other members of the royal family. Elias guessed that the only other member of the Royal Family that they'd see, is Hasef Tau. Once the day was growing late, Elias showed Nick around a local bazaar. A collection of privately, and publicly owned shops in which people could sell unique goods at their own prices.

The bazaar was somewhat crowded, and noisy, Nick often getting bumped as he tried to navigate through the crowds of animals.

 _Would hate to be a mouse right now..._ thought Nick as he placed his paw in his front pocket where he kept his wallet. If Nick had learned anything from the hustling business, it was to keep your wallet in your front pocket. And keep your paw on it in a crowded area, or else someone else's paw would find it.

Nick looked around at the many colorful stands designed to catch the attention of people walking by. Shopkeepers shouting loudly to passerby's to look at their wares. Most of them spoke a different language that Nick couldn't understand. Nick looked around for a shop that sold stuff that could be classified as a souvenir to take home to Judy. Glad he took out a good chunk of cash for the trip, of which he swapped out for Zoocian currency before leaving the train station.

Within a few minutes of ducking and dodging the many elbows and arms of animals taller than him, Nick spotted a shop that held a variety of different nick-naks and doo-dads. Nick walked up to the stand, the shopkeeper rushing up to Nick eagerly from across the counter. An older, male jackal with a white eye, and a scar over it. Wearing a beige colored robe, and a bundled cloth on the top of his head.

"Ahh, Welkom by my winkel, slim jakkals. Moenie enige van my ware vang jou oog?"asked the shopkeeper.

Nick looked at the shopkeeper confused, not knowing the language of which he spoke. Elias walked up and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "He said, 'welcome to my store, smart fox. Do any of my wares catch your eye?"

"Good thing I got you here." said Nick, a grin spreading across his face. "Be my translator?"

Elias rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

Nick looked over the many items on the counter. Most of it appeared to be handmade keepsakes. Colorful glass ornaments to hang from a hook outside, the lights dazzling in the sunlight. Several metal bracelets with silver and ruby colored beads, and a metal cutout of certain animals in their feral forms. As well as expertly crafted wood carvings of ritualistic, and historical things. Such as animals, symbols, and other things. Bead crafts of animals in feral form, ranging from red, blue, black, and white. A rather cute display, but still a marvel to see the amount of detail in the curves of the animals. As well as snack foods such as jerky, candies, and even some wines.

"Did you make all of these yourself?" asked Nick, looking up at the shopkeeper.

"Het jyal hierdie jouself te maak?" translated Elias.

The shopkeep smiled and pointed to a few of the items. "No. My familie maak dit, en ek verkoop dithier. Maar soos jy kan sien, is hulle goed gemaak."

"No. My family makes these, and I sell them here. But as you can see, they are well made."

Nick smiled and nodded. "I see that, all of this looks nice."

"Ek sien dat. Al hierdie lyk mooi."

The shopkeeper seemed delighted to hear this, clapping his hands together excitedly. Nick continued to look through the long counter filled with various things. Nick spotted a small row of small, elegant glass vials filled with a clear liquid. Nick picked one up and looked it over. "What's this?"

"Wat is dit?"

The shopkeeper gave a mischievous grin and looked from left to right before leaning in, speaking in barely more than a whisper. "'N kragtige aphrodisiac, werk in 'n paar minute. Tengies, moet ek nei verkoop dit omdat ddit is onwettig in die meeste dele van Zoocia. Marr tid is net 'n onskuldige vraag van morele waardes."

Elias paused and snickered a bit. "It's a potent aphrodisiac. Guaranteed to work in minutes, and illegal in most parts of Zoocia. And entirely in Zootopia." translated Elias.

Nick put the vial down, shaking his head and chuckling. "No thanks. Don't need that for Ca-"

Elias elbowed Nick in the side and looked around before whispering in his ear. "You're in a Nature's Law dominate society. Unless you want to get stabbed in the street, don't mention her."

Nick winced a bit, but nodded. Rubbing his side lightly.

"Hmmm, I might be interested in that." said a new voice that Nick didn't recognize. He looked up to see a male hyena walk next to him, picking up the small glass vial and looking it over. The hyena was wearing a black vest with a white stripe down the center of the chest, and tan colored fur up around the collar. His eyes a deep shade of red. At his side, was what appeared to be a curved cane. At the top, was a round handle that appeared to be shaped like a tree with three different colors for leaves. Red, blue, and green.

"Hoeveel?" asked the hyena to the shopkeeper.

After a moment, the shopkeeper replied. "Vyftig."

The hyena blinked and pulled out his wallet, placing a bill on the table and putting the vial in his pocket. "Geez... highway robbery." said the hyena as the shopkeeper swiped the bill away.

Nick smirked up at the hyena. "Having trouble with Mrs. Hyena?" asked Nick casually.

The hyena let out a high pitched chuckle typical to that of a hyena. "No. But this could still come in handy sometime soon." he said as he patted his pocket.

Elias finally spoke up. "So, what brings you here, Mister Akachi?" he asked.

Nick turned to Elias rather surprised. "You know this guy?"

Mister Akachi let out another laugh and held out his paw. "Jacques Akachi, governor of Preypred City. And you know why I'm here in Zoocia, Mister Wilde."

Nick shook Jacques's hand politely. "Nick Wilde."

Elias spoke up soon after. "Well, yes I invited you to the fundraiser. But I mean why are you...HERE? At the bazaar?"

"Same as you two, I guess. Looking for souvenirs to take home." shrugged Jacques, looking around at the many stores and animals.

Nick kindly smiled up at Jacques. "Governor huh? Kinda young for a job like that aint you?" said Nick curiously.

Jacques shrugged and looked back down at Nick, his lips curling into a proud grin. "I'm very good at what I do. Anyway, I'll talk to you two more at the fundraiser. Nature shine on you!" said Jacques as he turned and walked away. His cane never leaving his side.

Nick watched the hyena leave. "Interesting kid..."

Elias nodded and smiled. "Probably one of the most interesting you'll ever meet."

Nick turned back to the shopkeeper and purchased several things. A long glass ornament that was about three feet long. A collection of colored glass spiraling down and reflecting light. As well as a wooden carving of a fox, and a rabbit. And a bracelet for both him and Judy to wear. One with a small fox ornament, and another with a rabbit ornament. The shopkeeper didn't ask why he was purchasing fox and rabbit things, more occupied with Nick handing him the cash for all the items.

Once everything was bagged, Elias brought Nick back to the car and began to drive back to his loft. After a long silence, Elias spoke. "I couldn't help but notice... you didn't eat your bacon this morning. Can I ask why?"

Nick paused for a while. He had a suspicion that Elias would eventually ask about this. Nick shrugged lightly and sighed. "I guess... I can't really stand to eat real meat anymore. After living in Zootopia for so long... It's like I'd be eating someone that could have been a friend. Or more than that."

Nick lowered his gaze as unpleasant memories came back of the night at Lavvy Farms. Remembering the taste of Judy's blood. But more remembering her screams of agony, and slowly dying in his arms. "After what I went through with Judy, I can't bring myself to eat real meat."

Elias drummed his fingers against the arm rest in his seat, his gaze focused on Nick. "During the fundraiser, meat will be served. I'm not saying that refusing to eat it will draw unwanted attention to you, but it might turn a few heads if you openly decline it when offered. Especially if it's from King Musala." warned Elias.

Nick nodded a few times and looked out of the window, watching the buildings zip by. "I'll try..."

After a few seconds, Elias let out a sigh and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Nick... I'm not gonna try and tell you how to live your life. But, your relationship with that rabbit, Hopps. Is that really what you want? Are you prepared to accept that type of lifestyle?"

Nick thought for a long while, as he had before. Admittedly, Nick was worried about what the future could bring if he stayed with Judy. The kinds of ridicule they could face, and the shun or distaste they could get from others. Even ones close to them. It was no secret that the Hopps family didn't take very kindly to foxes. While they tolerated Nick, he could tell that they held contempt for him. Especially since Nick nearly killed Judy at Lavvy Farms.

But he knew one thing for certain, he loved that dumb bunny more than anything in this world. And even if it ended up killing him, he'd protect her from any harm the world would bring. He would break down any wall, take out any adversary, take a million and one bullets if it meant Judy's safety would be ensured. And one day, he hoped that one day that dumb bunny would marry this sly fox.

"I have no regrets, being with Judy." said Nick, beginning his statement. "They say that 'it feels wrong' to be with a different species. But I don't feel that way. I feel like I'm truly meant to be with her. That it's what destiny...what nature intended for us. And nothing's gonna change the way I feel about her. And I know she feels the same way about me. I would bear any pain, die a thousand agonizing deaths, I'd burn Zootopia to the ground if it meant Judy would be saved."

Nick looked up at Elias, his eyes true to his words. "I am a fox in love with a rabbit. This is what I believe is right for me, and for her. And no matter what you, Zootopia, or even Mother Nature says, I will never stop loving her."

Elias stared at Nick for a long time, not saying anything. Finally, he leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. Seeming at a loss for words, except for one sentence. "Don't say that at the fundraiser."

 **Gonna end that chapter here. I know I know, it's so late! But I worked a night shift the day after I posted this, and the chapter's so long now as it is I figured it would be enough to post for a decent chapter. Next chapter is 100% the fundraiser, as well as a segment with Judy and her parents. Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Fundraiser

**Alright, im back and cured of my sinus infection! Thank you guys for the get well wishes, and thank you even more for being so patient! Big chapter here. The fundraiser! Plus a little heart-to-heart moment with surprise guests to Judy!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **TheMurderousDuck asks: What is the language that the shopkeeper was speaking?**

 **Shopkeeper: Die premiere taal in Zoocia.**

 **Arrowsight: Uhh... The primary language in Zoocia...is what he said. Referred to more commonly, as Zoocian. Each region has its own primary language. Western region is Zootopian. Eastern is Zoocian. And the Northern Region is Mamussian. But its actually Afrikaans lol. Praise be to google!**

 **Guest asks: For Judy's Parents, What made you guys hate foxes in the first place?**

 **Stu: Oh wow, look at that Bon! A question for us this time!**

 **Bonnie: Isn't that interesting. But its not that we...HATE foxes...**

 **Stu: No, no we don't hate them. We're just a bit scared of predators.**

 **Bonnie: We don't trust them.**

 **Stu: Right! We don't trust them. I mean, Nick's a nice fella and all but he's STILL a fox. Not to mention-**

 **Arrowsight comes in, pushing Bonnie and Stu aside.**

 **Arrowsight: I got this guys. As Stu said, they don't HATE foxes persay. They don't trust them to...well... not eat them. Living out in the sticks and the fields with ONLY rabbits around as company can make one think differently than those living in the city side-by-side with predators 24 hours a day.**

 **Gonna do this scene in a few different increments. First Judy, then a segment with Jacques, then off to the fundraiser with another small Jacques section. Read and Review! On with the show!**

* * *

Judy had returned home from a day on patrol in the ZPD. Today, Bogo had paired up Judy with Fangmeyer. Having only a few glancing conversations with the tiger, but it wasn't very often that Judy got to work with the Assistant Chief of the ZPD. Fangmeyer had just recently acquired the title after the previous Assistant Chief died from Leon's attack on Sahara Square.

The patrol today was a bit more of a step up from the usual 'drive around the city and keep an eye out for speeders' kind of patrol. Judy and Fangmeyer went to the local grade school to talk to each class about safety, and the laws in Zootopia. Also making some down and out kids that struggled with their grades feel good about themselves. Judy being a shining example that 'anyone can be anything.'

Judy opened the door to her apartment, not looking forward to another night alone.

"Hey Jude!"

Judy jumped back startled, seeing her father standing in the living room with her mother, sitting on the couch. "Dad!? Mom! What are you guy's doing here?" exclaimed Judy. Placing her hand on her chest and taking a few deep breaths to slow her beating heart.

Bonnie smiled from the couch before waving. Sitting ever so politely as she always did. Straight backed, and paws folded in her lap. Her legs bent perfectly at 90 degrees and feet flat on the floor. "We came to surprise you honey! Figured we could make you and Nick dinner!"

Judy walked into her fathers arms, hugging him warmly. Smelling the usual scent of hay, and soil in his fur that was impossible for him to get out of his fur. Instead of wearing his traditional overalls, he wore a red and black flannel shirt with blue jeans. However, he still wore his green hat with the stitching of a carrot on the front of it.

"Sure! But uhh, Nick's not here." said Judy, looking over her father's shoulder to speak to her mother.

Bonnie blinked a few times in surprise, her posture straightening a bit. "Oh... Well then it can be just us." Bonnie said warmly, obviously happy to see her daughter.

Stu let go of Judy and stepped back a bit, giving a bit of a goofy grin to his daughter. "Well, I'd rather dine with Jude than that fox anyway." sneered Stu. A bit of a coy grin on his face.

Judy sighed and glared at her father, causing him to rethink is words and regret calling Nick 'that fox' like it was a bad thing. "Dad. His name's Nick."

Stu dropped his ears and nodded, offering an apologetic smile to Judy "I know hun... I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes at her father, offering a comforting grin. She was used to this kind of typical country-style bigotry against foxes. But talking about Nick like that was something she wouldn't take sitting down. "Let me go get changed." said Judy as she walked past Stu towards her room.

Judy closed the bedroom door behind her and began to change into fresh clothes. Eager to get out of her tight police uniform and flexible rubber vest. She changed into some jeans, and a white t-shirt before heading towards the door. She stopped as she heard Bonnie and Stu muttering lowly, obviously not wanting to be heard. Judy pressed her ear to the door, still not able to hear anything.

Letting out a little grunt of irritation, she slid down to her belly in front of the door and gently pushed one of her long ears under the crack of the door. She used this trick a lot to listen in on her brothers and sisters in their rooms.

"Stu, don't talk about Nick like that..." scolded Bonnie.

"I have my reasons for not liking that fox, and you know what they are, Bon. He did almost kill her, y'know." muttered Stu, clearly a little stressed, but doing a decent job of keeping his voice down.

"I don't like it either. But it's not our choice, Stu. Judy's an adult now, and I'm sure she's thought this through." reassured Bonnie. Sounding as if to encourage Stu to at least accept it and try to like Nick.

"It's hard to when I see these pictures of them... kissing on the wall..." added Stu. Gesturing to the multiple pictures on the wall that Judy and Nick kept of moments together.

Judy stood up and slowly, but loudly opened the door. Jiggling the handle to make the door rattle as the door opened to get Bonnie's and Stu's attention. They both quieted down as Judy walked back into the living room.

Acting as if she heard nothing, she smiled at her mother. "So what didja have in mind to cook mom?" she asked.

Bonnie quickly stood up and walked over to the fridge eagerly, opening the door and pulling out a collection of vegetables freshly grown on the farm. "Oh I found this amazing recipe online! I brought everything we'll need to make it."

Over the course of the next hour, Judy and Bonnie cooked together while Stu watched. He would occasionally strike up a small conversation with Judy. It felt like old times, standing by her mothers side in the kitchen while helping with dinner for the whole family. This was different though, only having to feed three rabbits instead of two hundred and seventy-five of them.

After a few short hours, the food was ready. Having served some well seasoned veggies, as well as some sweet zucchini/carrot bread. Just as Bonnie said, it was delectable. The bread was perfectly warm, and soft. Practically crumbling in her mouth as she ate it.

As they ate, they were mostly silent. An awkward silence falling over the group. Judy didn't want to bring up what they were talking about while Judy was changing. Rule number one of listening in, wait for them to tell you what they said first.

Bonnie spoke up. "So, how IS Nick?" she asked curiously, a friendly smile on her face to show no ill intention.

"The last few weeks has been crazy for him. We had the whole Equin case to deal with, and he was nearly killed in a shooting. And not only that, his dad showed up out of nowhere! Nick hasn't seen him since he was five." explained Judy, happy to recount the events of the past few weeks to her parents. A hint of excitement in her voice.

Stu took a particular interest in this part of the conversation, looking up at Judy attentively. "His dad huh? I bet he's a card. Why was he gone for so long?" asked Stu suggestively. As if assuming that Nick's father was uncaring, and a bad father.

Judy shrugged at her father. "Even Nick doesn't know. He says he moved to Zootopia and his father didn't come with. His name's Elias. Turns out hes a bigshot CEO of multiple companies through the regions. His big one being Wilde Funds."

"Wilde Funds? I think I heard of that company. I think he's got something going on in Zootopia pretty soon. Like some kind of party." added Bonnie.

Judy looked over at Bonnie. "I don't know about a party, but he's doing something else...something I can't really talk about yet till he makes a public statement"

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other confused for a moment, but decided not to ask further. "Did this Elias seem like a good egg?" asked Stu apprehensively. Being careful with his words.

Judy paused for a long time as she thought of a way to describe Elias in the brief times she met him. "He seems... interesting. And calculated. Like he's thought it all out already."

Stu took in a breath to speak, before holding it and exhaling slowly. As if he thought of something to say, but thought better of it before he said it. Judy knew what it was about.

An awkward silence fell over the room again, the only sounds being the clinking of the metal silverware on the porcelain plates.

Finally, Judy had enough. She set down her fork and knife and cleared her throat. "Say it dad. I want you to be completely honest."

Stu looked rather surprised from Judy's outburst, his eyes widening and blinking a few times. After a moment, his expression hardened. "Alright Jude. What do you see in that fox?"

Bonnie let out an irritated sigh and looked at Judy, offering an apologetic smile. But Judy also saw her own flash of curiosity in her eyes.

"Guys, I love Nick. Okay? You're only seeing a fox and that's it. I mean, you guys work with Gideon Grey and he seems to be okay with you." said Judy.

Stu paused for a moment and tapped his fingers along the table. His dull claws gently clicking on the wood top. "Gid's a good guy... and he also didn't kill two people. Didn't inadvertently danger the city. And didn't nearly kill you."

Judy narrowed her eyes a bit, very irritated that her parents haven't understood the entire situation yet. "One, Nick didn't mean to kill two people. He's had to live with that his whole life past that. And how was he supposed to know the whole incident with Leon would happen? It could happen to anyone! Like if Mark Equin was part of a bigger chain, they could lash out at the city! And he was drugged when he bit me!" said Judy, getting louder with each sentence.

Stu raised his fist and slammed it down on the table hard in rage, causing Judy to stop her rant. His foot tapping loudly, and quickly on the floor. "I've heard all of that Jude! It doesn't change the fact that he STILL hurt you! They said that the Growler Serum could be resisted. Well why didn't he? Why wasn't he able to stop himself before putting you on death's doorstep?! He's done things for his own personal gain, Jude. Things that an animal normally wouldn't do. And decisions like that have consequences."

Judy stood up, her paws flat on the table. Her ears drooping and glaring at her father. "He will never do those things again, dad!"

Bonnie spoke up next. "How do you know that honey? Foxes are deceitful liars. And Nick lived most of his life that way from what we hear."

Judy turned to her mother and sighed. "Uugh I can't believe I gotta say this in front of my parents... We lost our virginity to each other."

There was half a second pause before Stu leaned to the side, falling out of his seat before quickly standing up, brushing his shirt off. Bonnie holding a paw up to her mouth. "Oh, heavens!"

"Y...you two...did it?"

Judy nodded and sat back down, trying to calm herself down. Ignoring the shocked expression on Bonnie's face. "Yeah, we did. And it wasn't like one of those sudden things. It was perfect. He trusts me so much that we gave ourselves to each other. He WONT hurt me again dad. I'd bet my foot on it!"

Stu shook his head and waved his hand as Judy spoke as if not wanting to hear. "Aiigh. No, no, no this isn't something I should be hearing from my daughter."

"You started it." said Judy as she looked between her parents. Seeing the look of shock, and disappointment. Almost as if they didn't quite recognize who they were looking it. "Guys... Nick is a part of my life now. Is it gonna work out in the long run... I don't know. But I'm happy with him. And he really does want to be a part of not just my life, but our family too! He wants to be friends with you, dad. And see you as like family. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself! You have his phone number."

Stu paused for a long time before sitting in his chair, reflecting back at what was said, and the brief times he did spend with Nick. Bonnie let out a long sigh and reached over, resting her paw on top of Judy's. "Try to understand honey... we're just worried. And we want you to be sure that this is what you want." she said concerned.

Stu reached up and rested his own paw on top of Judy's other paw. "I'm sorry Jude. I'm speaking out if line... I'm just a worried old dad."

Judy smiled and held both of their paws. Giving a reassuring smile to them both. "Give him a chance to prove himself, okay? Now let's enjoy the rest of our night!"

After another somewhat awkward hour as the emotions settled. Judy enjoyed the rest of her day with her parents. Listening to her dad talk about progress on the farm, and business deals he's beginning to set up with local stores to get in some extra profit. Bonnie talking of her other siblings that have been growing so quickly. Having a few laughs and fondly remembering old times. But also talking of the future, and what that could bring for the Hopps family. Or possibly, for the future Mrs. Judy Wilde if the time ever came.

* * *

 _Zoocia – 8:21 am_

Prince Hasef Tau climbed the staircase of the hotel in which Force of Nature was staying in, having a look of irritation on his face as he climbed the stairs. His two bodyguards following him closely. "Why would anyone want to go onto the roof of such a cut-rate hotel? There isn't even a pool!" complained Hasef as he finally reached the top of the stairs, having to take them due to no elevator going up to the stairs.

Hasef had entered the hotel earlier to speak with Jacques to make sure that he and his group were ready for the evening. Only to find a small handful of them in the room saying that Jacques was on the roof. Hence why Hasef was here now.

Hasef opened the door, stepping out onto the roof. The loose, smooth stones crunching under his feet as he walked out onto the roof. He looked around for Jacques, ready to start scolding him for making him climb such a treacherous flight of stairs. But once he laid eyes upon him, he silenced himself in curiosity, and awe of what he saw.

Jacques was standing towards the edge of the roof, his arms outstretched from his sides. Several birds had landed on his arms, and a bright orange bird with a tuft of feathers on top of its head nestled and resting on the top of Jacques's head.

The rest of Force of Nature was watching him, most of them turning to look at Hasef as he came up. Hasef walked up slowly and quietly, not trying to disturb the birds as he made his way towards Braxton. Whom could be described as Jacques's second in command of this group.

Hasef leaned over towards Braxton's ear and whispered lightly. "What's he doing?"

Braxton turned his head towards Hasef, but his eyes never leaving Jacques. "Communing with nature."

Hasef turned back to Jacques, confused as to Braxton's meaning. Almost instantly, Hasef heard Jacques speak. "Good morning, Prince Hasef." said Jacques as he turned to the lion prince. The birds never leaving his arms or his head. The eyes of the birds resting on Hasef, making him a little nervous.

"Good morning, Jacques. May I ask... what you're doing?" asked Hasef curiously, looking over the birds one by one.

Jacques grinned lightly and brought one of the birds resting on his wrist closer to his face. "Communing with Mother Nature. It's...difficult to explain, but the best I can describe it is that I am exposing my essense to Mother Nature, and to those around me. I can sense things... even items of emotional value. Like that crest on your chest."

Hasef paused and placed his hand to his chest where the crest sat. The crest that of a lion head shining in gold. The crest was given to him at a young age as a symbol of his royal heritage. Proof of his princely bloodline. He always kept the crest close, if not on him at all times. "How did you know that was there?" asked Hasef.

Jacques smiled gently and brought his gaze up to Hasef. "I just told you. I can sense it there. When I share my essence with Mother Nature, as I am now, I can see the world very differently. I can sense your confusion, your skepticism, even your fear of this moment. You aren't sure what to think of this moment."

Hasef listened in awe as Jacques described the emotions he had been feeling in that moment as they happened. Jacques smirking from the dumbfounded look.

"The birds know I wont harm them, and all I seek is their company. Hold out your arm, prince. And sit still." ordered Jacques.

Hasef paused before outstretching his arm, keeping himself very still. Jacques looked up to the bird on his head, speaking softly to it. "Rest on his arm. He will not harm you."

The bird atop Jacques's head stood up and flapped its wings, slowly flying over to Hasef and resting on his outstretched arm. The bird chirping lowly, as if greeting Hasef.

"Do you know what kind of bird that is, prince?" Asked Jacques.

Hasef looked over the bird slowly, seeing the bright orange feathers along its body fading into yellow when it reached the thicker parts of the bird's body such as the head, the neck, and the chest.

"A Torricanu. These birds are extremely rare..." said Hasef.

Jacques nodded and smiled. "He sensed my want for the birds, and came to visit me. Much like the rest of these. Come back, my friend." said Jacques softly. The bird flapping its wings and flying back to stand on top of Jacques's head again. Hasef having a dumbfounded look.

"I call this Binding of Nature. My soul, my essence, my being itself is connected to Mother Nature. And I feel truly enlightened. It strengthens my bond with her, and with Force of Nature. To put it plainly, I can sense the intent of everything around me. My own emotional value can be picked up by others as well. For example, if I began to show that I wanted harm to these birds."

Jacques's eyes flashed red for a moment, and all of the birds scattered.

"Or to you, Prince Hasef."

Hasef couldn't quite explain it, but the atmosphere in the air had changed. Before, he felt welcome and intrigued by Jacques. Now, he felt fear. As if Jacques would attack at any moment. Hasef's bodyguards even felt it, standing in front of Hasef between him and Jacques.

"Relax." said Jacques. He took in a deep breath and let it out. The air settled, and the malice in the air vanished. The cool, fall breeze rustling a fallen feather to float away in the wind. "You're in no danger, Prince."

Hasef nodded lightly and straightened his posture. His guards stepping aside to let Hasef walk forward to Jacques. "I trust you're ready for tonight's event?" asked Hasef.

Jacques stepped towards Hasef, standing just a few feet in front of him. A confident smirk on his face. "As ready as we can be. We'll be moving into position soon enough."

"So as I understand it, you'll be attending the fundraiser?" Asked Hasef.

Jacques nodded, his gaze never leaving Hasef. "Yes. My associate got me the invite for Mister Wilde's fundraiser as a representative to Preypred City. Given the nature of this fundraiser, it would make sense for me to be there. However, he was only able to procure one invite for me, and me alone. So my forces here will be...unexpected guests." explained Jacques.

Hasef stared at Jacques for a long while, trying to ascertain exactly what his plan was. Jacques noticed the interested stare and grinned lightly. "Rest assured, Prince Hasef, everything will go according to plan." reassured Jacques.

"There is just one thing." said Hasef, seeming to want to reassure himself further. "If you plan on making a scene, you'll have the entire Royal Guard to deal with. There are some in the fundraiser room, and the rest will be in the building nearby on standby. And if you are in the room by yourself without your forces, you'll be facing them all by yourself."

Jacques grinned wider. "A fair point. But as I said, Prince Hasef." Jacques said as he placed his paw on the wooden ornament over the hilt of his sword, disguising it as a cane. "Everything will work out."

* * *

 _Zoocian Royal Palace – 5:43 pm_

Nick groaned lightly and sat down on a nearby foldable chair, having just finished helping set up the last table for the fundraiser event. Nick and Elias, as well as some staff hired to help with the event, had been at the palace since nine in the morning getting everything ready. Elias insisted that Nick not help, as he was a guest, but Nick insisted that he should so he didn't die of boredom.

The room for the fundraiser, was a fairly small ballroom within the palace. Shiny pale granite tiles in the center of the floor, serving as a dance floor. Past the tile floor, was an elegant red carpet spanning the rest of the room. Towards the back of the room, the floor was elevated slightly. On this elevated floor, sat an elegant gold,trimmed chair with red cushioning. This is the seat in which King Musala would sit for the fundraiser. The remaining chairs around the elegant tables for dining were of high stature, but clearly the king's chair stood out the most and drew the most attention. A symbol of dominance, and royalty. A throne fit for a king.

A short distance from the left and right sides of the dance floor, were long tables that were to be used to serve dinner for the evening. Heavy, brown wood tables, thick in the center. The chairs placed evenly along the table, spaced evenly as well. An elegant, red cloth draped over the top of the table lined with symbols of the Zoocian Kingdom.

A long balcony ran along the floor above the ballroom, encircling the room, save for the back wall with the large glass window. Giving those above who are on the balcony a full view of the room below. The walls etched in elegant red and gold wallpaper, the room having a somewhat red glow to it as the sun shined in from the window.

Over the past few hours, Nick could smell the pleasant aroma of the food coming from the kitchen nearby. Smells of herbs, spices, meats, breads, vegetables, almost anything Nick could identify by smell. As well as some new smells he had never sensed before. His stomach growling wantingly, as he had not eaten anything all day.

Nick stood up and walked near the window along the back wall behind the throne, taking his phone out and calling his favorite bunny. After a moment, she picked up. "Hmmluhh?"

Nick chuckled lightly from the odd sound. "Judy? You alright?"

"Nmmk! Mmu cmmld mn." Nick heard the sound of something spitting into a sink, followed by a quick gargle and another spit. "Nick! You called me at a bad time! I was just brushing my teeth getting ready for bed." giggled Judy.

An amused laugh came from Nick. Just imagining Judy trying to talk with a mouthful of toothpaste made him break out into a fit of giggles. "Just figured I'd call you before the fundraiser started. How ya doing?" asked Nick cheerfully.

A light sigh came from Judy. "Oh it was fine. Just got done having dinner with my parents! They decided to surprise visit me and cook dinner!"

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprised. While visits from Bonnie and Stu were common, Nick was surprised at the timing for this one. "How'd that go? And let them know I say 'hi.'"

Judy paused for a bit. "Fine... for the most part." said Judy alludingly.

"Uh-oh... what happened?" asked Nick, noticing the tone in Judy's voice.

Judy paused again before speaking, as if hesitant to bring it up. "Just the usual...paranoid bunny dad stuff."

Nick took in Judy's meaning and looked around the room. Noticing that some of the workers in the room, as well as Elias, kept glancing over at him. "I know what you mean... But I can't talk about that now where i'm at... Sorry Jude." said Nick sadly.

Judy sighed. "I know. Political and religious beliefs and all. Well we'll just have to talk about it all day when you come back and listen to me complain!" said Judy lightheartedly. Pulling on the old stereotype of men listening to their girlfriends complaints all day.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Only if I get to tell you all about my boring days with my dad." replied Nick.

"You're on!"

They talked for a little while longer. Having just a short conversation, as Nick knew the fundraiser event would begin soon. Wanting to avoid any kind of conflict with anyone curious as to whom he was talking to.

"It's nice talking to you, Judy but I gotta go. The event's about to start." said Nick sadly. Almost not wanting to hang up the phone. He missed talking to her all day, and being by her side. These short talks on the phone didn't feel like enough for him.

"Alright, Slick. Have a good time at the fundraiser! Love you!" said Judy with her usual cheer in her voice. Enough to brighten up Nick's day.

"Love you too. Bye." said Nick as he hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket and walking back over to Elias.

The first to arrive, was the news crew hired by Elias to record the ongoings of the fundraiser. Once they arrived, they began to set up their equipment in the back corner of the room, on a small elevated platform. Elias wanted them away from the crowd, as not to make it seem awkward to the guests.

The hours began to tick by, and the sun began to set. One by one, guests began to arrive to the fundraiser. Elias explained who each person was as they showed up. Most of them were political representatives of larger cities in the area. Cities that supplied Zoocia with functions it needed, as well as their own. While these city leaders didn't have much of a say on who their King was, it was still in the King's best interest to retain a positive relationship with them. As well as wealthy business owners for the Eastern Region. To put it plainly, Anyone who was Anybody in Zoocia was here.

Within an hour or so, the room was filled with over a dozen people of wealthy standing. The noise of their talking filling the room. An elegant music playing from unseen speakers to keep the room in a royal setting. Nick had noticed that several large, burly animals stood along the edges of the room, as well as up on the balcony. Two particularly large elephants stood on either side of the throne in the back. Nick guessed this must be the Royal Guard. Which meant that King Musala would soon make his appearance.

Nick took to walking around the edges of the crowd, rather than participating in conversation among the ground. Save for occasional chit-chat with his father when he passed him. Elias playing the 'good host', and talking to every person he could to make sure everything was satisfactory.

Nick kept to himself for the most part. When he tried to listen in on other conversations, he couldn't understand them due to the animals speaking Zoocian. However it was a much more refined dialect than what the shopkeeper at the bazaar used. Sort of like the elegant, rich person accent verses the country folk accent. He would occasionally glance over at the television news crew in the back corner of the room. They were more silent than Nick was, hardly making a sound as the large studio camera recorded the event.

Suddenly, a hand clasped itself on Nick's shoulder, causing him to jump a bit and turn to see the same hyena he had met in the bazaar, Jacques Akachi.

Jacques was wearing an elegant black suit with a red undershirt with a black tie. However, instead of the traditional collar, was a collar of tan fur that nearly covered his shoulders. Leaning on a pollished wooden cane painted red. The handle being a large, 9 inch long sphere. On the wooden sphere, was etched what appeared to be leaves of a tree ranging from three colors. Red, Blue, and Green.

Nick let out a small sigh of relief as he recognized the somewhat familiar face. "Oh, uhh, Akachi right?"

Jacques nodded once and smiled. "You can call me Jacques. You're a guest to our nation after all, Mister Wilde."

"Just call me Nick then." responded Nick, offering his paw to shake.

Jacques was quick to shake Nick's paw, gripping it firmly as he shook it once before letting go. Jacques stood up straight and began to walk around the room in the same fashion that Nick was. Nick following alongside him. "Saw you circling the group. I figured you could use someone other than your father to talk to." said Jacques, his eyes darting around the crowd.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, Jacques. I can spare a few words since you made the time." responded Nick, sporting his usual sly smirk.

Jacques looked out towards the large glass window behind the throne to the city outside. Noticing that the sun had set completely, and the stars began to shine. "What do you think of our nation?" inquired Jacques. Seeming to want his opinion on the country he is visiting.

Nick smiled lightly and looked up at Jacques. "Elegant, and rich with culture. A perfect collection of the old, and the new functioning as one in a thriving society. It's like being here is a fun history. The buildings are beautiful, the food is great. Only downside? Its a little dry."

Jacques chuckled lightly at Nick's description. "Well, no argument there. If it gets bad enough, water is limited nation wide. Luckily, we've had a very wet season this year."

"Wow. Probably sparks a lot of problems when the dry season comes huh?" asked Nick.

Jacques shrugged lightly. "It can, depending on where you are. We can request trade from other cities, or even pull from the ocean if we have to. But those are just alternative methods."

Jacques walked to a nearby chair, sitting on it and relaxing. Resting his palms on the ball of the cane. Nick, seeming to humor the hyena. "What city is it you govern?" asked Nick.

"Preypred City." responded Jacques, having a sense of pride in his voice.

Nick ran that name over in his head a couple of times, smiling a bit but trying not to offend Jacques. "Seems like a peculiar name for a community."

A light chuckle came from Jacques, his gaze drifting downward to the ornament on his cane. "Been told that many times. The name of the city gives an idea of how I govern it. Predator and Prey are equal, but separate."

Jacques looked as if he was ready to continue, but instead shook his head, smiling lightly. "Perhaps another time, Nick. I fear we don't have time to discuss this further." said Jacques as he stood up, as if anticipating something.

Nick stood up as well, hearing the large doors that gave entrance to the ballroom. The crowd fell silent, and opened up a path leading to the throne. The news crew turned the camera towards the door, eagerly awaiting some camera time on the King himself.

Nick, barely able to see over the crowd, noticed a male lion walking in. Only able to see his head. His male was thick, and wavy. A light brown in color. His shorter fur was a light tan yellow color. His eyes seeming to shine orange. His cheeks were round, and low. Usually this meant the person was heavy in weight.

Nick noticed the crowd bowing their heads, and crossing their arm over their chest as King Musala walked past. Nick bowing his head in the same fashion as the King drew closer. Judging from his heavy footsteps and deep breathing, Musala was heavy in weight. However there was another set of lighter footsteps behind him. Once Musala had sat on his throne, and spoke out loudly in words that Nick could not understand, the crowd went on as usual.

Nick lifted his head and took his first look at Musala. As expected, he was a heavy set man. His arm resting on his round belly. He wore an red kingly robe with gold trim sparkling in the room's light. Underneath, he wore a similarly colored, but slightly darker red dress shirt and pants. Patterns of the Royal Family of Zoocia etched into the clothing. Upon his head, sat a gold crown encrusted with rubies and sapphires. On each of his fat fingers, sat large gold and silver rings. Each engraved and encrusted with gems.

Nick was willing to bet just one of those rings could pay for a new car for the ZPD.

Standing next to the throne, was a younger male lion. Wearing an all black suit with gold lines running vertically down the shirt and pants. Along with a black undershirt and tie. His fur was the same color as Musala's, as well as his eyes. Nick guessed that this was Hasef, first heir to the throne.

Nick looked away, not wanting to pry as he continued his circular path around the group. Elias caught up to Nick and patted him on the shoulder. "Take a seat. Food will be coming out shortly."

Nick nodded and walked towards the chair that Elias told him to sit in. This seat was designated to put him next to Elias, so Nick wasn't surrounded in people he didn't know. Nick folding his tail neatly under his leg as he sat.

As Nick adjusted himself in the seat, he heard Elias address the crowd. Once he finished, they all began to take seats at the table, Elias quickly taking a seat next to Nick. Even the news crew were given their own seats. Elias's way of thanking them for their hard work. Nick noticed that Jacques sat opposite side of Nick.

King Musala stood up and began to walk towards the table. Hasef snapped his fingers loudly, and the two elephant guards standing at the sides of the kings throne picked up the throne, and carried it to the end of the table. Moving quickly so Musala would not have to wait for his seat. Musala sat in his seat and was scooted closer to the table. His belly just inches from the edge of the wood table.

Hasef quickly walked out of the room, coming back moments later and taking his own seat. Several cooks followed him in. Each carrying a silver dinner platter, and setting it along the centers of the table. Another string of cooks quickly, and skillfully setting up plates and silverware for the guests.

The familiar scent of the food filled Nick's nose, making his mouth water in hunger. Nick began to reach in to lift the silver dome off of the platter, only to have his arm pulled back by Elias. "The waiters will take care of everything. Just relax, and have a taste of the royal life." said Elias.

Nick nodded and leaned back in his seat, trying to sit as straight, and nobley as he could. Knowing that he stood out like a sore thumb among the crowd of nobles, governors, and business men. Hopefully, he could at least blend in. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass his father at such an important event.

The waiters reached over, and pulled the lids off of the food. After the steam dissipated, a large variety of elegantly designed foods showed along the table. A wide range of meats, vegetables, breads, and fruits filled the platters. Ribs, chicken, boar, artfully decorated cooked vegetables. If the food tasted half as good as it looked, Nick could die happy tonight.

As Elias said, the waiters began to fill the plates of everyone in the room. Of course, starting with Musala. The waiter asked each person what it was they wanted to have, and filled their plates accordingly. Nick asked for some vegetables, fruits, and bread. Not wanting to eat any of the meat for his own reasons.

Nick began to eat, starting with the vegetables as they looked so good, he had to try it first. Thin slices of cucumber, tomatoes, onions, and peppers clashed in a circle with each portion. Holding together by what seemed to be some kind of unseen force. The taste a pleasant mixture of moist, firm, spiced, and salted. A perfect blend of the taste of vegetables. Nick turned his attention to the fruits. Starting with the slices of an apple made to mimic rose petals. Having been given a wine sweetener to dye the apple innards red and refine the taste further. The taste was intoxicating, almost addicting even. The breads were cooked to perfection, as well as certain slices having cheeses baked into the bread. Not in a fashion as it was mixed into the dough, but inserted during the baking process. Allowing the cheese to melt into the inside of the bread, and still allowing it to be noticeable, and stringy with each bite.

A deep, booming voice caught Nick's attention. "So, you are the son of Elias Wilde?"

Nick looked up to the source of the voice to see King Musala gazing and smiling at him. Nick gulped down his food and quickly washed it down with some wine. Wanting his throat to be cleared before addressing royalty. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'm Nick Wilde."

Musala laughed lightly, the fat folds on his neck shaking with each laugh. "What do you think of my fair country? Delightful, no?" asked Musala. His accent was thick with Zoocian, but Nick wasn't surprised that he knew how to speak Zootopian.

Nick nodded once, with a bright and enlightening smile. "Yes, Your Majesty. I find Zoocia's culture to be truly fascinating. And you have done an excellent job ruling this fine, beautiful nation." said Nick enthusiastically.

"I am glad you appreciate our history. So, you are from Zootopia, yes?" asked Musala.

Nick nodded again. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Musala reached up and scratched one of his chins, a light smile on his lips. "What is life like there? I hear there was trouble with terrorism some months ago." inquired Musala.

Nick's mood dropped lightly, knowing that Musala was inquiring about Leon Snowly. "It's a comfortable life. We all get along, and our society functions well. As for our terrorist problem recently. Yes, we have, Your Majesty. His name was Leon Snowly. To put it shortly, he tried to use a gas weapon to turn all the predators in the city into savages, and attack prey to... 'teach them a lesson.' as it were."

Musala narrowed his gaze a bit, his eyes looking beyond Nick as if in deep thought. "Such a cruel motive. This...Snowly must have been driven to madness to chose such a goal."

Nick lowered his gaze further and dropped his ears lightly. Memories of the night he made that fateful decision to kill Tracy and Ricky Snowly, Leon Snowly's wife and child. A decision that inevitably endangered the whole city. As well as Judy. "It's a very sad tale, Your Majesty."

From across the table, Nick heard Jacques speak up. "One that I hear you had your own part to play in, Nick Wilde. Is that true?"

Nick looked up at Jacques rather surprised. While it would make sense for Musala to be aware of what happened with Leon Snowly, it was less likely that a governor of a neighboring city in the Eastern Region would know. Nick paused and looked at Musala, seeing an interested gaze, as if wanting to hear more.

Nick took in a breath to begin the story, however it was Elias that spoke first. "Perhaps that isn't a tale for a time like this. This is a happy occasion, lets not dull the mood with sad tales of the past." said Elias, his glare turning to Jacques. Jacques nodded once and leaned back in his seat, returning to his meal.

Musala, still having an interested gaze, pointed one of his fat fingers to Nick's plate. "Is there something about the meat that is bothering you, Nick Wilde?" asked Musala. Seeming to have noticed that Nick had not eaten any of the meat. Of which the other predators of the table had begun to dine on. On multiple occasions, Nick watched Elias devour a few of the ribs to the bone, giving him a sickening feel in his stomach till he remembered the divine taste of the food he had eaten.

Nick smiled lightly and bowed his head politely to Musala. "With all do respect, Your Majesty, I don't eat meat."

Musala leaned back in his seat, his gave hardening a bit, but still sporting a gentle smile. "Yes, I am aware of the Western Region's ideology on eating meat. I will not force you, I just ask if you feel adventurous, don't feel shy to try it. You are among friends here, and no one will judge you."

Nick smiled at Musala and bowed his head again. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will consider it."

Nick had no plans to eat any of the meat. More just putting on a face of courtesy for King Musala for his hospitality. Nick found his statement about not being judged to be incorrect. But he kept silent, as not to offend Musala. While the other predators wouldn't judge him, he would still be judged by himself.

The dinner went on more silently, Nick having small conversations with Elias and Musala for most of the meal. Nick made sure to keep etiquette, as well as his sly nature in check. Nick didn't want Elias to have to tell Judy that Nick didn't make it back because he was beheaded for insulting the king.

Once the meal was over, the throne was moved back to its original position on the elevated floor. The rest of the attendees to the fundraiser talking among the tile floors. Hasef taking his place, standing at his father's side.

The purpose of this fundraiser, was praise to the King Musala. This is why the most rich and powerful of the Eastern Region were brought to this event. They would offer donations to Elias's fundraising account by check, or credit card payments to a large account, which would be transferred to Musala. Of course, once Elias got his share.

Nick continued his circling of the crowd once the meal was over. On one of his passes, he noticed Elias talking to the news crew. Elias wagged his finger for the manager of the crew to come down to his level. Nick turned his ear towards Elias and listened closely as Elias spoke into the newsman's ear.

"Hou die kamera roullende. Maak nie saak wat nie." Elias muttered lowly as he slipped what appeared to be a large handful of cash into the newsman's paw. The newsman simply pocketed the cash and gave a single nod before getting back up on the platform.

The event was coming to a close, but the party guests were not allowed to leave till after they were dismissed by the King. Nick noticed that Elias was standing by the throne, holding a wine glass and a fork. Elias looked to King Musala and waited. Once Musala nodded, Elias tapped the glass with the fork a few times, letting a high pitched tone ring through the room, silencing the crowd.

Elias began to speak in Zoocian, causing Nick to almost lose his attention instantly. However, he felt the familiar paw of Jacques place itself on his shoulder. "I'll translate."

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for coming this fine fall evening. I would first like to thank our glorious king, Musala, for allowing me to host this event." said Elias, bowing to Musala as he spoke his name. The crowd chapping lightly as well.

"Tonight, we have raised a great amount of money thanks to your generous donations. Over 12 million in all. I thank each and every one of you for coming out this fine evening." said Elias, however he continued to speak. But Jacques stood up and walked away, standing at the back center of the room, looking up to the balcony overhead. Nick followed his gaze, seeing that some of the guards had left from the balcony, but let out a sigh of relief as he saw they returned. However, they looked different. Instead of looking straight ahead, they were looking down at Jacques.

Jacques stood back towards the door and shrugged off his suit jacket. Showing a black vest with a white stripe down the front and back center. Exposing his slender, yet toned arms. The collar on the jacket was normal, while the collar on the vest was stitched with the tanned fur. Showing that Jacques had been wearing the vest under the jacket the whole evening. He quickly removed his tie and red suit-vest as well.

One by one, Jacques nodded at each of the new guards on the balcony. Jacques closed his eyes and cleared his throat loudly, causing Elias to silence himself, and the crowd turn towards him. "Ladies and Gentleman, I have my own few statements to make reguarding our... 'wonderful' king Musala."

The crowd muttered among themselves, curious as to what Jacques had to say. Elias stepped down quickly and walked over to Nick. Jacques spoke in Zoocian, but Elias translated for him. "Our king has sat on his throne for nigh on Fourty years now. While his rule has been... mostly peaceful, there is still hardship amidst our nation that is blatantly ignored."

The crowd muttered nervously, moving away from Jacques. Public outcry against King Musala was almost never met kindly. Either by kings supporters, or by his followers. Those who would speak against the king either find themselves rotting in a cold stone prison, or dead. Musala's face contorted to anger, his fat fingers curling up. His fingers turning a bit purple from the rings around his fingers.

Jacques noticed the king's angry glare and continued boldly. Seemingly uninhibited by the malice of the most powerful man in the country. "Those within our upper class have thrived and enjoyed the pleasures of life, that much is certain. But at the cost of the well being of the lower class. Disease riddles the streets of the lower class districts of our cities. Small communities outside the city suffer famine and drought, begging and crying for help from our 'Great King', only to be met in silence. And if they dared speak out, they simply vanished. No doubt by the King's orders."

His voice rang through the room. The two large elephant guards standing by the throne walking forward, just waiting for the King's orders to strike down the protester. The six guards that stood silent vigil watch along the walls seeming to ready themselves. The partygoers still moving away from Jacques, almost all of them off the tile floor. Nick watched Jacques make his proclamation.

 _This guy must have a death wish._ Nick thought to himself, almost certain he'd see what a dead hyena would look like tonight.

Jacques raised his arms beckoningly, as if ready to accept any wrath and punishment. Daring anyone to challenge his words. "This night will mark a new page in history. The night in which the eighth king of the Tau family shall fall."

Musala stood up from his throne, the wood throne scraping along the throne as Musala practically threw himself out of it. "Guards! Kill this defiant wretch! Subdue him and throw him from the palace walls!"

The two large elephants began to walk forward, popping their knuckles. The guards standing at the walls rushed forward, ready to jump on Jacques. Jacques kept his confident grin and raised his arm skyward, snapping his fingers loudly. The guards up on the balcony all pulled out a pistol and open fired on the elephants. The loud bangs filling the room and echoing down the halls as the bullets left the chambers, striking the guards all over their bodies.

The elephants fell to the ground dead, as well as the remaining guards who rushed to Jacques. Screams of horror coming from one of the female guests. Musala watched in horror as he saw his guards on the balcony open fire on his two strongest guards. "What's the meaning of this?! Traitors!" he cried out to them, snarling and baring his ivory fangs.

The guards simply ignored the angry king, keeping their eyes on Jacques. Jacques looked up and nodded. "Be ready, my Forces of Nature. The Royal Guard will be on us soon." called out Jacques to the guards above.

The guards nodded and left the room, the King barking orders for them to stay and kill Jacques. Jacques let out a light, high pitched laugh at the king's efforts. "They listen to only me, Musala. You, with all your power, are as weak as a newborn child compared to our resolve. The resolve of Force of Nature!"

Musala listened to Jacques's words, his eyes narrowing and growling loudly. "The church?!"

Jacques grinned and turned his back to the king, facing towards the door. The sounds of gunfire could be heard from behind it. He grabbed hold of the wooden ornament on top of his cane and pulled it firmly, pulling off the orb and tossing it aside. Beneath it, was the hilt of a sword. White and blue stitched fabric showing on the hilt. The bright red scabbard shining in the light of the overhead lamps. "We shall see if this is Mother Nature's will. If you are destined to rule, I will fall tonight. If not, your rule ends tonight." said Jacques as he rested his left paw on the scabbard close to the crossguard of the hilt, while the other gripped the hilt firmly. His posture straight, and firm.

As the seconds ticked by, more loud footsteps and shouting could be heard from behind the door. Shouts of pain, or of rage. The doors burst open, showing the guards from the balcony rush in and slam the door behind them. Eleven in all came in, raising up their pistols towards as they closed the door and backed away. Ready to open fire on anyone who came through the door.

From behind, they could hear one of the guards call out. "Swords out! One careless shot and you could shoot his royal majesty!"

Jacques practically grinned from ear to ear as he heard this. "Allow me, boys. Just shoot anyone who pulls a gun." informed Jacques. The 11 forces nodded and kept their guns raised at the ready.

A rather sudden, strange sensation fell over the room. A sensation of someone standing behind you striking down. A sensation of malice and thrill that instilled fear into those that felt it. It felt as if the an overpowering presence was warning them to stay away from the danger. Even Nick felt it, his fur standing up on end and sending slight chills up his spine. Upon closer inspection, Nick could see Jacques's eyes begin to glow a brighter red. Nick recalled that his eyes were naturally red as they were, but now they seemed to shine. Nick focused hard on Jacques, the sensation of malice pressing down on him, his instincts demanding him to run as he laid his eyes on Jacques. Nick realized that Jacques was the source of this feeling. As if he was projecting raw emotion to everyone in the room.

Jacques grinned lightly as the music changed. It had turned to a slightly more intense orchestra. Low, but fast sounds of the stringed instruments as well as the heavy, fast beating of the drums sounding behind it. Jacques closed his eyes as he listened to the music, seeming to enjoy it. To much of the rooms surprise, he began to sing words to match it.

"All kingdoms fall, Nature hasn't died. Deep in my bones, fights by my side." sung Jacques. A loud metallic click sounding through the room as the sword was unfastened from the sheathe and pulled out. The sound of metal scraping on wood following before the hum of the blade filled the room. The light of the room reflecting off of the steel metal blade.

The wooden doors flung open, Several of the guards rushing in with scimitar blades raised and ready. The first they would see upon opening the door, is Jacques with his sword unsheathed. His posture, and his emotion bearing down on the guards. It was difficult to see just how many guards there were, but well over a dozen had rushed into the room. As they saw Jacques, they roared out and charged him, blades raised.

Jacques tightened his position and bent his knees, his eyes flashing ever more red. As the guard in the lead grew close, Jacques slashed at the guard across the chest with alarming, and blinding speed. The guard quickly fell to his injury.

Jacques continued to sing as he slashed. His voice lower, and more systematic. Nick could identify it more as rap lyrics.

 **(Real quick sidenote on how this is gonna work. Jacques is essentially singing these lyrics as the next actions take place. But typing it like that is difficult. Essentially, it will be 'lyrics, action. Lyrics, action.' Meaning you will see the lyrics first, and the action will be told next. But both are happening simutaniously.)**

"Bury me alive, you can surely try,"

Jacques kept his momentum going, spinning his body low and angling his blade high to slice into the abdomen's of two more guards. Blood pouring down their fronts as they fell to the ground in agony. More of the guards rushing in, being halted as their cohorts had to step over the writing bodies of the fallen.

"Bury me with fury, that forbidden mood of anguished cries."

Jacques straightened his stance to catch two of he guard's blades on the polished scabbard of his sword, quickly running his blade through the stomachs of the two guards. As they fell, Jacques pulled the scabbard back and jabbed the end of it forward, catching the next guard squarely on the nose. Causing him to flinch and recoil from his broken nose. More guards coming in and going around the slower moving ones in the front.

"Thank you for your cause. But tonight's the night that Nature calls."

Jacques glanced around the guards surrounding him for a moment before seeing the guard with the bloodied nose rush forward, blade raised. Jacques caught the blade on his scabbard and swiftly ran the blade through the guard's stomach. Quickly pulling it out and pushing the guard away to the ground.

"Swinging for our causes, barbaric actions in unknown eyes."

The guards continued to circle around Jacques, their sharp, wide blades raised to strike down the hyena. The guards who turned their attention to the 11 forces were quickly shot down. The occasional gunshot ringing out.

"Change in life is something we have to face."

The guards seemed to be hesitant to attack Jacques, who was standing at the ready in the center of the guards. The emotion had changed slightly in the room. Along with the malice, the sensation of thrill filled the room. An eagerness of wanting to be challenged further. Jacques was ready to fight off anyone who dared get in the way of his ideals, and that emotion filled the room for all to experience.

"Change ideals, change kings, change sides, change beliefs, right before I change your mind."

A guard finally mustered the courage to run into the circle around Jacques and swing at him. He was met with a quick sidestep followed by a slash to the back, causing the guard to drop after taking a few steps forward from the momentum of his charge. One by one, guards continue to follow suit. Hoping to catch Jacques off guard as he fell each guard. But they were met with similar sidesteps, or parries and were quickly cut down by Jacques's blade. Each falling with each pause that Jacques spoke.

"All will know that change is happening, been in works since we were children in our own."

Jacques's words began to grow more loud, and powerful as he continued. Growing in intensity with each passing verse. Two guards rush forward, aiming their scimitar to run Jacques through. Jacques flipped both the scabbard and blade in his paws to hold them backwards. Jacques thrust his arms forward as the blades drew close, the blades put into the path of the guard opposite of them and thrust into their guts. Impaled by their own co-worker's blade.

"Now the world will know about me, I'm Voice! Force of Nature is the future, and I'm gonna show you what's our call!"

The guards continued to move in, hacking and slashing their blades at Jacques. His words continued to grow in intensity, starting from a low chant, to a slight angry growl. His movements becoming more fluid like as he dodged, ducked, and parried the blades threatening to cut him to pieces. As if he could sense when the guards rushed to him, ready to strike him down. Blood began to cover the floor, and onto the bodies of the fallen guards. Jacques's blade flickering the light of steel, and red and blood began to cover the blade.

"Sky's the limit, We gotta bring our world under the Nature's Law! Mark my words, I will make my mark, even if I'm buried their Liars Laws!"

One by two, the guards continued to fall. Their bodies laying on the floor and covering the floor in blood. The guests of the party watched in horror as the Hyena did his work, frightened by his savage actions. Nick took the moment when he couldn't see Jacques among the crowd to look around the room in case a quick escape was needed. However, the only way out was past the 11 forces all armed with pistols. Nick looked to King Musala, watching his stunned, and horrified expression as Jacques laid waste to his Royal Guard. Hasef stood next to him, his expression seemed more intrigued than his father's. As if perfectly okay with the fact that his father was on the verge of being overthrown. No more guards came into the room at this point, which made Nick guess that all available guards were currently in the room. Nick took another glance to Elias, who was still translating for Jacques as he sung while slicing down the guard. His face showed thrill, and excitement. As if watching the final fight of his favorite action movie.

"Even when these liars alienate, my final goal is still at heart!"

Jacques swiftly struck one of the guards in his gut by jabbing the end of the scabbard into him. Causing the guard to double over and bend down. Jacques quickly jumped up onto the back of the mammal and leapt over the guards, landing between them, and his 11 forces. The forces still having their pistols raised. The guards hesitated to rush forward from both fear of the brutal, and skillful hyena. As well as the forces with their pistols raised. If they fired, there was a strong chance of a stray bullet hitting the King; as the guards stood between Jacques and the throne where the king was cowering.

"So, look in my eyes! Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that I, don't compromise!"

Jacques snapped the scabbard back to his belt and reached his now free paw back to his forces. One of them quickly tossing a pistol to him. Jacques caught the pistol and raised it in front of his head, his eyes looking past the pistol to the guards. The guards having realized there's no way to fight back without firearms, they begin to reach into their holsters.

"Tell me you'll kill me! Tell me that I, don't care for life and will bring only death's eye!"

Jacques dashed forward, quickly shooting one of the guards in front of him. Jacques was now on the offensive, slashing his blade forward and wide, cutting two guards across the chest. As they began to fall, Jacques hopped up onto the chest of one as he was falling, firing off three more shots quickly into the skulls of three more guards. Jacques moving so quickly, that the guards had barely gotten their pistols out of the holsters before Jacques cut down the first two. At this point, their pistols raised up to him. Jacques's voice intensified further. Going from a powerful growl, to more of a savage and wild tone

"I'm wishing good luck to my enemies, all of my energy goes to the Mother of Nature. I could drown in the hate of my enemies but I will show the world that this will get better with time! Now!"

The emotion in the air changed to complete savagery. His intent to kill filled the air with a chill that struck to the core. The guards faltered at the sensation, most of them beginning to cower and step backwards. Fearing for their own lives.

As the body of the guard Jacques stepped up on fell, he slashed quickly, and without stopping. Each swing striking down by either a cut of the throat, or impaled through the chest. When a guard would raise his pistol to fire, Jacques would return the gesture by shooting them in the first available spot he could. Be it the stomach, the leg, the arm, or other places. If the shot wasn't lethal, they were met with their end by the sharp edge of Jacques's blade. The crowd of guards began to thin very quickly from Jacques's onslaught, as his words in the last verse were nonstop, and ran on like a single sentence.

The music silenced just as the guards began to fall from double digits, to single digits. The last five guards cowering and running back out of Jacques's reach. All five with their pistols raised and out of Jacques's reach. Jacques crouched his body low and outstretched his arms upon uttering the final word of his verse, the 11 forces open firing on the five guards. All of them falling to the ground dead.

Jacques slowly stood up, specks of blood shining along the fur on is face, and on his vest. His blade dripping blood of the Royal Guard. The music, and the crowd had fallen silent as Jacques stood among the bodies strewn along the tile floor, beginning to stain the carpet as the blood poured onto it. A few of the guards groaned from their crippling agony, mainly suffering deep cuts to their backs, or their chests While their cuts weren't initially fatal, they could bleed out from how deep the cuts were.

Nick looked along the bodies of the guard. Utterly stunned that a single hyena could overpower over 20 armed members of the kings Royal Guard. He wasn't the only one in the room, noticing the other stunned faces of the guests, and the horrified look of reality on Musala's face.

Jacques walked forward towards Musala, who stumbled back a bit and fell back onto his throne. "Wh...what are you?"

Jacques stood at the foot of the throne, and grinned wide. He pulled a small, white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his blade clean. Once the blade was spotless, he tossed the fabric aside. Bringing his gaze back to the cowering king.

"I am Jacques Akachi. I am the leader, and The Voice of Force of Nature. The revolutionist group founded on the Nature's Law. We were struck down by your rule and decision to demolish the church. It was then that we knew our ideals were in danger of being laid to waste by your laws of greed. The laws of the perverse. The ideals of those who chose to go against the natural order." proclaimed Jacques. His voice sounding down the halls as Force of Nature made its debut.

Musala listened as Jacques spoke. His eyes narrowed as the church was mentioned. "Church of Nature? You're that extremist's son! You look much like him!" bellowed Musala, pointing one of his fingers up to Jacques. "You foolish child! What makes you think your idea of how the world works is better than mine!?"

Jacques smirked down at the king, his fangs flashing in the light. "Because Nature's Law has existed since the beginning of animals. The laws of which forward life, and forward progress. You demolished that church, and smothered the name of Mother Nature. Men like you, will lead us to extinction."

Musala growled and leaned back on his seat. "Then strike me down. Take the throne for yourself and see if the world will accept you and your ideals!"

A light, high pitched chuckle came from Jacques as if amused at the gesture. "No, it's not I who's destined for the throne. And I do not seek it. I am merely here to assure he reaches the throne."

Jacques smiled at Musala's confused look, not understanding his meaning. "Then who will overthrow me?" asked Musala.

Jacques took a few steps back, his smirk never fading for a moment. "I will not strike you down. But, he will." said Jacques as grabbed the flat of the blade between his fingers, extending the hilt towards Hasef.

Musala watched in horror as Hasef stepped forward and took the blade from Jacques. His eyes darting up and down the steel blade. "Hasef?! You'd strike down your kin to take the throne?!" called out Musala, fear gripping him.

Hasef looked at his frightful father, his face stoic and cold. "Our people have suffered more than they have gained. While you sit here feeding your fat face, our cities die of starvation. While you stain your royal robe with wine, many more try to drink the sand of their dried up water reserve. I will not allow this any longer. We will break into civil war if you are allowed to keep the throne any longer."

Musala stood up angrily, puffing out his chest and growling at Hasef. "You stupid, ignorant boy! You are not ready to take the crown! Your ideologies leave the strong weaker, and the weak stronger. The strong should stay strong! And the weak should SERVE the strong!"

Hasef glared at his father as he spoke. "Our nation has had enough of your ignorance. And now..." Hasef grasped the hilt of the blade in hand and ran it through his father's chest, through his hard. The end of the blade protruding out from his back. Blood dripping from the edge of the blade. Musala grunted loudly, grasping hold of his son by the arms as the blade ran through his chest. Within a few seconds, he began to cough up blood and wheeze for breath.

"You fall."

Hasef reachced up, grasping the crown atop Musala's head and pulled the blade from Musala's chest. Musala stumbled forward a bit before falling from the elevated platform onto the ground below. His body motionless as his last breath escaped from his lungs.

Hasef turned to the stunned, and horrified crowd. Offering them a confident, and heartened smile. "My people. Please, do not be frightened by what you have had to bear witness to tonight. For too long, my father's ignorance has continuously bled the country dry at the expense of the less fortunate. I promise you this." Hasef placed the crown upon his brow, taking in a deep breath as if he felt the weight of royalty press on him.

"I will be the greatest ruler this country as ever known!" declared Hasef.

The crowd fell silent as Hasef made his declaration. From the back, a clapping could be heard. The crowd turned to see Elias clapping his paws together, smiling slightly to the crowd. "All hail King Hasef Tau! Ninth King of the Tau family line!"

Nick looked to his father and followed suit, clapping his paws together. While Nick wasn't entirely informed of Musala's rule, he surely didn't want to be seen as an enemy to the new king. One by one, the crowd began to clap, giving praise to their new king.

Jacques smiled and joined in, as did his forces after holstering their pistols. Jacques stood next to the king and knelt on one knee, pulling his scabbard up and holding the open end towards Hasef. "Mother Nature welcomes you, King Hasef. And I offer now our services to Zoocia. Sheathe my blade to accept me, or run me through to reject me."

Hasef looked down at the kneeling hyena. Hasef cleaned the blood off of the blade using his own handkerchief. Hasef brought the sharp point of the sword center to Jacques's chest. "Jacques Akachi. Your loyalties align with mine, and with that of Zoocia."

Hasef lined the sword up to the scabbard and sheathed it, letting go of the hilt and placing his paw on Jacques's head. "Zoocia recognizes you, and Force of Nature as representatives to Zoocia. From this day forward, Zoocia supports you so long as you stay in alignment with Zoocia's best interests."

Jacques stood up slowly and bowed to Hasef, his grin widening almost maliciously. "All Hail King Hasef!"

"All Hail King Hasef!"

"All Hail King Hasef!"

The crowd, and Jacques's forces chanted this repeatedly, praising their new king. Nick listened on, still clapping lightly to show approval. Nick leaned over to his father and spoke into his ear. "Bet you never expected a coup to happen on your last fundraiser huh?"

Elias smirked lightly and shook his head. "No way. But it's a hell of a way to sign off."

Not wanting to keep the already stressed guests, Hasef dismissed them all. Including Elias and Nick. As Elias and Nick began to leave, Hasef walked up to them, stopping them. "Elias Wilde?" asked Hasef.

Elias nodded up at Hasef. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Hasef smiled warmly and extended his paw to Elias. "The money raised for the fundraiser tonight goes to you. Thank you for hosting the evening, despite this event. Good luck in your election."

Elias smiled lightly and shook Hasef's paw. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Hasef dismissed Elias and Nick. Both of them eager to get some rest. Nick thinking that he had a hell of a story to tell Judy when he got back.

* * *

 _Two days later – Zootopia Central Station – 8:55 am_

Judy sat at the train station, waiting for Nick arrive from the train. The previous day, Judy received a call from Nick, who spoke excitedly about the events at the fundraiser. At first, Judy found it doubtful that what Nick was saying was true. But the amount of detail that Nick used to describe it made her think otherwise soon after.

Nick told Judy that he'd be returning on this day, and should be arriving at around 9 am Zootopia time. This excited Judy, as she was eager to see her fox again. And no doubt Nick was ready to come home. The transition for Hasef to become king was rocky, but successful. Apparently, there wasn't much public outcry against the king's assassination. However the law states that once the king dies, the heir must take the throne. In this situation, Hasef had successfully preformed a coup d'etat. Having several powerful members of Zoocia's political system backing him. According to Nick, Hasef had already begun to get much needed supplies to areas in need in the Eastern Region. Jacques and his forces assisting in the efforts.

After the long phone call, Judy hesitantly called Alissa Valpord to tell her of what day and time Nick would arrive. She simply thanked her, and hung up the phone. This made Judy feel uneasy, so she called Bogo to tell him about the situation with Valpord.

While Bogo seemed worried, he reassured Judy that Valpord's reasoning behind questioning Nick, was likely related to Elias. Who was soon to announce his first speech in his running for Mayor. While Judy was still skeptical, Bogo's words comforted her. As much as Bogo didn't like to admit it, he saw Nick as family. The members of the ZPD sharing a close bond with each other, ready to fight for their city and for each other at any moment. Taking care of their own in times of need, and being a shoulder to cry on if needed. Bogo being the stern, but caring father. Which made Judy wonder what Clawhauser's role would be? The annoying big brother?

Judy looked around the station at the other animals. Most were carrying bags and talking to loved ones as they waited for the train to arrive. While others sat alone, waiting for people they know to return, like Judy. Some reading newspapers as they waited as well.

Judy heard a soft tone come over the speakers, followed by an automated, and friendly female voice. "Attention please! The Mamtrack Train from Zoocia will be arriving momentarily! Please stay clear of the tracks to avoid any injury. Thank you!"

Judy looked up from her seat a bit to the distance, hoping to see the train in the distance before it arrived. She was sitting at one of the benches next to the walkway in which to board and exit the train. Down on a bench near her, sat two other animals. One of them had his or her face in a newspaper, making it difficult to tell who it was. The other was a sandy furred Kit Fox on a laptop. Wearing jeans and a white tshirt. Also wearing glasses with green colored lenses.

Judy noticed several other mammals sitting around these two. All of which wearing black pants, and white tshirts and wearing sunglasses. All of them were burly mammals as well.

Her focus was shifted when she heard the screech of the train stopping, making her heart flutter excitedly as she saw the train pull in. Once the train stopped, the doors opened. The passengers inside quickly making their way off the train. Judy stood up on the bench, trying to look over the crowd to see if she could spot Nick.

He was nowhere to be seen yet, likely waiting to get off of the train last so he didn't have to crowd around the other passengers to get out. Sure enough, Nick stepped off of the train, Elias walking behind him.

Nick and Judy met eyes, both of them smiling. Judy jumped down from her bench and started to run to him, Nick opening up his arms as Judy began to run to him.

However, four others stood up as they saw Nick. All of which wearing the black pants, white shirt, and sunglasses. One of them quickly walked up behind Nick and grabbed his wrists, pulling them to his lower back.

"Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest." said the tiger as he cuffed Nick's wrists behind his back.

* * *

 **Alright gonna end it here. MY WORD that took forever to get out. I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger ending because... I'm just mean like that haha! I'm sorry that took so long to get out, like I said I was battling a sinus infection for a while ther and just couldn't muster up the energy to get this one done. And since it was such an important chapter, I didn't wanna mess it up.**

 **For those who want to know, the part with Jacques's singing is from an actual song. If you can't guess what part, its Radioactive (Featuring Kendrick Lamar) by Imagine Dragons. The part where Kendrick starts to do his rap is what I based the lyrics off of that from. Go ahead and look it up on youtube if you havent heard it!**

 **Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Under Arrest

**Alright, gonna jump right into this one! So I was really surprised by last chapter, some of my reviews saying that it was one of my best fight sequences yet! Lovin' it guys, thank you for your support!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Zootopia – Jack Savage's Apartment_

Jack sat at his desk, relaxing into it with a cold glass of Scotch in his paw. Stirring it softly as the ice clinked around in the glass softly. His black suit opened up and his tie loosened. He had a stack of papers squarely in front of him on the desk, and two more stacks to the left, and the right.

These stacks of papers, were applicants for the ZCTU. The one to the right qualified to be tested to join the ZCTU. The left were disqualified for variety of reasons. Skill sets didn't match up, criminal record, prone to certain tendencies, and more. He'd finally began to reach the end of the stack, much to his relief as he had been at this for hours. Laura leaving this task to Jack, as his expertise with the ZIA gave him a sharper perception for worthy candidates.

Took a sip from his Scotch and reached for the next paper. A soft smile touched his lips as he saw which paper he obtained.

Judith Laverne Hopps

Age-24

Species-Common Rabbit

Gender-Female

Marital Status-In a Relationship

Employment- Zootopia Police Department, Officer

Social Security Number- 212-50-99

Skills- Agile. Hand to Hand combat. Marksman Training. Basic to Advanced Police Training. First Aid. Plant Husbandry.

Criminal Record- None

Known Illnesses- None

Brief Summary as to why you should be considered- I am dedicated to Zootopia, and my dream is to make the world a better place. After working as closely as I did with the Snowly Case, I realized there's even more I wanted to do. With the ZCTU, I can protect Zootopia, its citizens, and the Western Region from criminals like Leon Snowly, as well as work inside Zootopia for the ZPD. Besides, you know I'm good for this, Jack!

Jack smiled softly as he read over the application. Admiring Judy's spunk, and her zeal. There was little doubt in his mind that she would be worthy of testing. Jack placed her file in the Qualified pile.

Jack reached for the next paper, his expression hardening slightly as he read it.

Nicolas Piberius Wilde

Age- 33

Species- Red Fox

Gender- Male

Marital Status- In a Relationship.

Employment- Zootopia Police Department, Officer

Social Security Number- 401-22-01

Skills- Low Light Vision. Exceptional Hearing. Excellent Charisma. Sales Specialty. Hustling. Basic and Advanced Police Training. First Aid. Marksman Training. Hand to Hand Combat Training.

Criminal Record- Minor

Known Illnesses- None

Brief Summary as to why you should be considered- I know my way around the criminal crowd, and have a certain way to get people to do what I want them to do. And if they don't, and things go bad, I know how to improvise for a quick escape. As much as my history says otherwise, I truly love this city and will die to make sure it survives. Come on Jack and Laura. I'm gonna lose a bet to Judy if she gets in and not me! (dont take that too seriously. I legitimately do want to be a benefit to the ZCTU.)

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed at the application. Knowing that Judy submitted the application on Nick's behalf, but Nick must have told her what to write down. Jack had talked to Nick on several occasions during the Snowly Case. While Nick seemed...agreeable, he also seemed corrupted. But not necessarily in a malicious way. The question was, would Nick be able to stay true to the ZPD and the ZCTU? Or would he crack under duress as he did with the decision to kill Ricky and Tracy Snowly. Of which, the full story of that was still unknown.

Nick had shown only on one occasion to have his morals in line. When he was on the roof of City Hall, and presented with the option to either kill Leon, and secure his own safety as well as Judy's and Artie's. Or destroy the canister, and likely die at Leon's hand. A chance to die, or a guarantee to live. And Nick chose the first of the two.

Just as well, Nick was no idiot. If he were to fail anything, it would be the combat exam. Jack had little doubt that Nick would score flawlessly in the Intellectual Test, and Overall Gesture.

Jack sighed and held up the application, looking between the two piles to Qualify, or Disqualify.

 _Don't make me regret this, Wilde..._ Thought jack as he placed the application down on the Qualify pile.

Jack had the television on during this, but had mostly been ignoring it. Having on political news, hoping to catch ear on what Valpord, or Lionheart would do in their election campaign. However, a Breaking News Alert got his attention. The screen flashed to two reporters for Fox News. A male antelope, and a female meerkat.

"We interrupt this story for a Breaking News Bulletin. According to reports, the Eastern Region's king, King Musala, has been killed and overthrown in a Coup D'etat."

Jack turned on his desk chair towards the tv, stirring his glass more. The ice having melted at this point. Intrigued by the story.

"During a fundraiser event held for the late King Musala, single male hyena who identified himself as Jacques Akachi of Force of Nature, stood out among the crowd and spoke out against the king. Once King Musala ordered the Hyena to be detained, that's when the hyena fought back with what appears to be a sword. We have a few clips to show that were captured by a camera crew hired to record the event, but for obvious reasons we cannot show you the whole thing." Said the meerkat, keeping the usual straight, and informative posture that a news reporter would hold.

Jack tensed up as he heard the words 'Force of Nature.' His paw trembling softly as he held his glass.

The video showed up on the screen. Showing Jacques stand among the crowd and challenge Musala. Proclaiming who he was, and his intentions. Followed by the gunshots that killed the guards in the room, then guards beginning to move in on Jacques. At this point, the video cut out till after the conflict was settled. He bodies on the ground were censored, but Jacques was covered in blood along his front.

Jack listened as spoke of Force of Nature, and his role as its leader. As well as their desire to enforce Nature's Law. The glass trembled more in Jack's paw, before shattering loudly, the shattered remains of the glass cutting into Jack's paw, and the rest falling onto the floor. The scotch staining the tan colored carpet.

The door to the study opened up Jack's butler, Tom Mink, walked in. Having heard the glass shatter, and looked concerned. "Sir?"

Jack didn't say a word, his head still turned to the television away from Tom. Jack's paw still held up as if he was holding the glass. Blood dripped from his paw, further staining the carpet.

Tom quickly darted into the nearest bathroom to get a first aid kit, before returning to Jack. Who still had not moved from his chair, still watching the news. Tom moved up to Jack, opening the kit and tending to Jack's injured paw. Pulling glass shards from it, and dressing the cuts.

While this particular case was uncommon, Jack often did have moments in which he would need medical attention. Usually due to falling into something due to alcohol intoxication. Tom knew the reason for Jack's heavy drinking, but knew not to try and confront Jack about it. Everyone needed a vice, and Tom knew that the feeling of intoxication helped Jack cope with the trauma of his past. A past that he had only spoken to Tom about once.

"Sir, may I ask why the glass broke?" asked Tom, looking up at Jack after bandaging his paw.

Jack didn't say a word, still looking towards the television. Tom took a good look at Jack's expression.

Unbridled Fury. Trembling Rage. Hatred that was barely recognizable by anyone who had not experienced a reason for it. Tom knew that if Jack looked like this, his past had begun to haunt him.

Tom followed his gaze, seeing the breaking news report on Jacques Akachi, and the new King Hasef. The three words that Tom hoped would never resurface in Jack's life showed on the screen in the description.

'Force of Nature.'

* * *

 _Zootopia Central Station – 9:05 am_

"Wait, under arrest? For what?" asked Nick rather surprised. Struggling back against the handcuffs slapped onto his wrists.

The tiger growled as Nick struggled. Another one of the mammals, a bear, pulled a leather muzzle out of his backpack and began to fasten it onto Nick while his head was turned. Nick's eyes went wide and his body went rigid as the muzzle was fastened onto him. He shook his head violently to try and shake the muzzle off of him, struggling more against the handcuffs and the tiger. Letting out whimpers and grunts. "Stop it, Wilde."

Judy's eyes widened as she witnessed what was happening, she knew that Nick had issues with muzzles. As he was traumatized as a child when his ranger scout troop muzzled him solely because he was a fox. Judy glared sharply and ran towards Nick, jumping up and kicking the tiger squarely in the chest. The tiger, not expecting Judy's attack, stumbled back, nearly falling over.

"There's no reason at all to muzzle him!" said Judy as she turned and began to tug at the leather straps at the back of Nick's head. Judy noticed small turn-key locks at the ends of the straps, ensuring the muzzle couldn't be taken off unless someone had a key for it.

The bear that put the muzzle on Nick growled and lashed out towards Judy. "Back off, citizen. This doesn't concern you!"

Judy jumped back away from the bear and glared at him, her fists curled up tightly. "I am Judy Hopps of the ZPD, and you are arresting my partner! And I demand to know why!"

The bear growled loudly and pushed Nick back onto the nearby bench, forcing him to fall back and sit down on it. "Don't move, Wilde." growled the bear as he turned to Judy.

Judy glared back, ready to fight back against the bear. A shuffling behind her caused Judy to turn her head slightly to see the tiger that handcuffed Nick quickly swipe his paw forward, grabbing Judy around her torso and holding her in place. "This doesn't concern you, Officer Hopps. Stand down." muttered the tiger.

Judy grunted and dug her claws into the tiger's large wrist, struggling to get out of his grasp. The tiger winced a bit, but didn't let go. Squeezing Judy tightly, hoping to deter her from fighting further.

Judy let out a yelp of pain as she felt her back pop painfully, however relieved almost immediately after. The yelp caught Nick's attention, causing him to jump up off of the bench and run at the tiger. Nick rammed his shoulder into the tiger's arm hard. Although Nick was a fox, he was surprisingly strong. And his knowledge of self defense in the ZPD helped too.

The tiger grunted from the hit, his grip loosening enough for Judy to pry herself off of his paw. Before Judy could react further, she felt the large paw of the bear grab her by the shoulder and toss her backwards and out of the way.

Two other mammals wearing a white suit and black pants like the tiger and the bear sprung up as Nick rushed the tiger. Both of them were horned members of the Antilopinae species. As they sprung up, they quickly assembled Snag Poles, the metal wire noose hanging from the end of it. With expert precision, they quickly looped their nooses around Nick's neck and pulled sharply from the left and the right. This action forced Nick upright as the nooses tightened on his neck, snaring him tightly and putting him at the mercy of the two mammals behind the pole. The pole itself preventing Nick from advancing any further.

Nick snarled lightly and continued to struggle against them. Still confused as to why this was happening, and was prepared to fight till convinced otherwise. However now he was cuffed, muzzled, and snared. All he could do, was thrash and snarl. The tiger grabbed Nick from behind by his shirt, growling lowly. "Stop struggling, Wilde!"

Judy stood up and witnessed the cruel treatment to Nick. Her heart aching, as she knew that Nick must be terrified by now. Having been suddenly handcuffed, and then immediately muzzled after not being told why.

Nick turned his head slightly to look at the tiger, his eyes widened a bit and his body shaking. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because, you are a criminal!" said a stern female voice.

Judy looked to the source of the voice, seeing that the mammal that was reading the newspaper sitting next to the kit fox on the laptop had stood up. Alissa Valpord, Director of the ZSF had stood up once Nick was snared. The Kit Fox on the laptop standing next to her, his laptop still open. The green lens of his glasses reflecting the light of the screen, obscuring his eyes.

Elias, whom had been standing in the back out of the way, horrified and angered by what he was witnessing, finally spoke out. "Valpord?! What's the meaning of this?!"

Valpord narrowed her eyes at Nick, whom was still struggling, before looking up at the bear. "Settle him down." Completely ignoring Elias.

The bear nodded and reached into his backpack, and pulled out a Stun Baton. The round, white handle sparking light blue after the bear turned it on. The bear jabbed it forward, striking Nick in the chest with it. A loud, sharp 'zap' filled the air as Nick was struck. Nick let out a howl and tensed up, his back arching up and his teeth clenching. Judy could see his fur stand up on end, and the sparks of electricity shoot up his fur as the baton strike him. She tensed to run forward, but noticed that the eyes of the tiger were on her. Ready to stop her should she attack again.

Nick slumped forward and gasped for breath once the effect of the shock wore off, panting hard and coughing lightly, the faint smell of burning fur filling the air. Nick no longer struggled, and fell to his knees. Judy could see the look in his eyes. Wide, horrified, and crying. His breathing was ragged, and his shoulders shook.

Valpord looked down at Nick, who was facing away from her. Her gaze lifted up and she looked around the station, seeing the many intrigued, and horrified gazes of the many mammals witnessing this. She looked back down to Nick. "You're under arrest for Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder." Valpord then continued to read Nick his Miranda Rights.

Judy glared up at Valpord. "You can't arrest him for that, Nick was pardoned!"

Valpord shook her head softly. "He was not pardoned for his decision that lead to Leon's rampage. And he must be held accountable."

Nick's breathing slowly began to steady out, allowing him to finally hear what he was arrested for. Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder basically meant that ones reckless actions inadvertently lead to the deaths of others. While not directly responsible for the deaths, your decision that lead to it is still considered a crime. This must be from his decision to kill Ricky and Tracy Snowly, as that single action lead to Leon's attempt to drown the city in the Growler Gas to make predators turn on prey.

Judy could tell Nick was in pain, both physically and emotionally. Judy dashed forward again, sliding under the legs of the bear and wrapped her arms tightly around Nick. She didn't care to fight off the ZSF agents anymore, she just wanted to comfort Nick in any way she could. Nick's heart was beating rapidly, his breathing still fast and panicked. Judy gently rubbed her paws up and down Nick's back, lifting her mouth up to his cheek closer to his ear. "It's alright, Nick. I'm here." she cooed gently into his ear.

After a brief moment, Valpord shook her head. "Get her off of-"

"VALPORD!" boomed a loud, deep voice coming from the stairs leading into the station.

Valpord looked up to the voice, seeing Chief Bogo walking down the steps. Wearing his traditional police uniform, and glaring sharply at Valpord. His nostrils flared as he breathed through them repeatedly. Clearly, he was beyond angry. Judy and Nick both recognized that loud, angry voice the moment they heard it. Having heard his screaming either from briefing, or when they would catch criminals rather drastically. Much like when Nick and Judy were on the tail of a raccoon robber, and chased him into a local supermarket. Needless to say, 'cleanup on isle everywhere.'

Bogo stormed down the stairs and stomped towards the group. The bear turned to Bogo, flourishing the stun baton. Warning that he would use it if Bogo got any closer. Bogo completely ignored the bear, and continued his advance. The bear raised his arm and swung his arm downward. Bogo caught the bear's wrist in his hand and twisted it, snapping the bear's wrist and breaking it The bear dropped the baton and roared out from pain, stumbling away out of Bogo's way. Bogo circled around one of the Antilopinae, whom cowered a bit from Bogo as he glared down at him, but kept in place. Bogo stood in front of Valpord and huffed loudly through his nostrils. The jungle leopard's fur shimmering a bit from the movement of Bogo's breath.

"You're out of line, Valpord." Bogo said angrily. Having seen the treatment given to Nick before storming down the stairs. "You have to submit a notice to me before you arrest one of my officers. I've received no such paperwork."

The kit fox standing next to Alissa stepped forward, pulling a large brown paper envelope out from under his laptop and holding it up to Bogo. "We have all the paperwork here, Chief Bogo." said the Kit Fox lightly. Having a slight audacious tone in his voice.

Bogo huffed again and snatched the envelope out of the Kit Fox's hand. "And you are?"

The Kit Fox smiled up at Bogo, his eyes still obscured by the light reflecting off of his green lens on his glasses. "James Marco. Information Technology Engineer for the ZSF. And also Director Valpord's secretary in a sense."

There was a moment in which James Marco and Elias met eyes. Both of them staring at each other for a long moment. Eventually, Marco turned his attention back to his laptop.

Bogo opened up the envelope and pulled out the few papers in it.

While Bogo read over the papers, Judy continued to try and console Nick. Nuzzling softly into his neck, and rubbing his back and sides softly. Nick's heartbeat steadily began to slow to a normal pace. Eventually, Nick let out a soft sigh. "I...hate...muzzles."

Judy giggled softly in Nick's ear, lightly kissing him on the cheek. "I know, Slick. We'll get it off as soon as we can."

Bogo put the papers back into the folder, having a disappointed, and helpless expression. He glared up at Alissa Valpord, his eyes narrowed. "You still have no reason to treat Wilde this way. Take the muzzle off!"

Valpord shook her head, a light smile on her lips. "No, I will not."

Bogo glared and tensed up, looking as if he could tackle Valpord to the ground at any second without regret. "And why, pray tell?" asked Bogo through gritted teeth.

"The moment he was cuffed, Wilde began to struggle. Once he was muzzled, he struggled more. Your officer, Hopps, decided to attack my agents and Wilde joined in the fray, so he was snared. And when he wouldn't calm down, we tazed him. Standard procedure." explained Valpord, her soft smile never fading. Clearly she'd been in this kind of situation before multiple times to keep such a relaxed look.

Before Bogo could respond, Valpord spoke again. "Given a fox's nature to run in situations like this, we had to move in quietly and suddenly to catch him off guard. And due to the nature of this crime, we have to take more extreme measures to make sure he's taken to prison with as little incident as possible."

Judy's ears lifted as she heard the word 'prison.' Normally once arrested, the accused would be placed into Holding at the local station in their own cell. Or if their crime was severe enough, or guilt was 100% seen by the officer who made the arrest, they could be taken to jail immediately. "You cant! He has to go to at least Holding first!" said Judy, lifting her head up over Nick's shoulder.

Valpord looked down at Judy and shook her head. "Not in this case, no. Miss Hopps this is out of your pay grade, so try to understand this." said Valpord, Judy glaring at Valpord's audacity. "This is not a mere robbery, or even attempted murder. This is a crime that started a chain of terrorism that nearly destroyed the city. Wilde will be placed immediately to the Zootopia Regional Penitentiary till his court date is set. At which time he will remain there till trial's are complete."

Judy's ears dropped, her heart sinking a bit. Nick wouldn't be going to a jail where the minor to moderate criminals would go. Nick would be going to Zootopia's most secure prison in the region. World class criminals such as serial killers, drug dealers, and animal traffickers stay there for their sentence. She looked up at Bogo. "She can't do that, can she?!" Hoping to get a better answer. Bogo simply stayed silent as he turned to Judy. The helpless look in his eyes didn't reassure Judy.

Valpord stepped forward past Bogo, standing next to Judy and Nick. Nick looked up at Valpord, almost as if looking up at a childhood nightmare. Valpord placed her paws behind her back and spoke again. "I will give you and Wilde a few minutes, Miss Hopps."

Judy blinked up at Valpord. Her tone sounding as if she wouldn't see Nick again. "Why?" She asked.

"You're Wilde's partner, as well as a romantic attachment. You being involved in the trials would be discreditable because you are biased. You've demonstrated that today when you attacked my agents. I'm willing to overlook that, in exchange for no more resistance." explained Valpord, her words cold, and stern. "In other words, Miss Hopps, this may be the last time you see, hear, or speak to Wilde in person if he is found guilty."

Judy's eyes widened and she paused for a moment, she again looked over to Bogo hoping that he could discredit this. Bogo's gaze was down, and he appeared as if he was defeated. Valpord walked forward away from Nick and Judy. The four agents stepping away as well, the bear clutching his broken wrist.

Judy looked to Nick, who looked back. His eyes wide, and welling with tears. Judy's own eyes welled up and she buried her face into his neck, letting out a light sob. "Oh Nick..." she whimpered softly.

Nick leaned his head onto Judy's, letting out a light sigh. "I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later..." said Nick solemnly, as if accepting that this was to happen.

Judy leaned back and looked up at him, placing her paws on his cheeks. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you get out, okay?" reassured Judy, smiling up at his green eyes. The smile was sincere, but also fearful as to what would happen if Nick is found guilty.

Nick smiled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Just... don't get into trouble. And hey... If I get locked up, you don't need to wait for me."

"Shut up, Nick. I'm gonna wait for you if that happens." said Judy, lightly headbutting Nick. Nick smiled softly and sighed.

"Well, you have my consent to be with someone else. Just keep that in mind. Just not Jack." said Nick.

A soft giggle came from Judy. This was just like Nick. Even in the worst of situations, he'd find a way to make her smile. Even before Nick got shot by Mark Equin, and even on the rooftop when Leon was trying to drug the city, he found a way to make her smile.

A brief silence fell between them. Judy resting her forehead against Nick's. "This is so unfair..." grumbled Judy.

Nick felt a large hand place itself on Nick's shoulder. Nick and Judy looked up to see Bogo knelt down next to them, a soft and comforting smile on his face. "We'll get you out, Nick. And don't worry about Hopps, she'll be taken care of." reassured Bogo.

Nick smiled back up at Bogo. "Wow, got a smile and you called me by my first name. Are you sure you're Chief Buffalo Butt?"

Judy giggled again as Bogo rolled his eyes. "Show's what happens when I try to be nice. Watch yourself in there, Wilde. I'll do what I can to make sure you're comfortable there."

Nick nodded and looked back to Judy. Judy smiled back and kissed Nick lightly on his cheek. She would have kissed him better, but the leather straps around his mouth made it impossible for their lips to connect. "I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled and nuzzled into Judy's cheek lightly. Being careful so the straps don't bother her. "I love you too, Judy. Let the folks know what's going on okay?"

Judy nodded, hearing footsteps behind her. She heard the familiar voice of Valpord speak up. "Men, take Wilde into custody. Wilde, no struggling or we'll have to sedate you and drag you out of here."

Nick nodded and slowly got to his feet. Judy still keeping her arms wrapped around him, not wanting to let go. "I wont struggle... But when can I get this muzzle off?" asked Nick.

Valpord sighed softly. "Behave and I'll take it off when we arrive at the Penitentiary."

Nick nodded and looked down at Judy clinging to his waist. "I know I'm cuddly, but I gotta go Judy..."

Judy gave Nick one last good squeeze before letting go of him, backing away slowly. The two Antilopinae took the nooses off of Nick's neck. Nick was promptly escorted out of the station, Judy, Bogo, and Elias following behind. Valpord and Marco in front.

The crowd watched as Nick was escorted out. Many voiced displeasure, booing at Valpord as Nick was walked to a ZSF Squad Car.

"He's a hero!"

"Wasn't he pardoned?"

"You're a bitch, lady!"

And many other outcries sounded through the crowd. Valpord simply ignored every one of them, and opened the car door up for Nick. Nick paused for a moment before looking back at Judy. Giving one last reassuring smile before being pushed into the car. One of the agents sat next to Nick, while another got into the car from the other side. Valpord got in the front passenger's seat, while the tiger got into the driver seat. James Marco sitting in the middle.

The car drove away, leaving Judy, Elias, and Bogo to watch as it rounded a corner out of sight. Judy lowered her ears and let out a soft whimper, wiping her eyes free of a few tears. Bogo placed his heavy hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll fix this, Hopps. I swear it. I'll make sure Wilde gets a good attorney."

Elias set down Nick's luggage, as well as a second carrying case. He handed Bogo a business card. "I'm not offering my company's service but my cell phone's on there. I can probably get in touch with some good lawyers." said Elias.

Bogo took the card and nodded, putting it into his pocket. "I'll be in touch then, Mister Wilde." said Bogo as he turned to Judy. "I'll give you a ride home, Hopps."

Judy nodded silently and went to pick up Nick's two bags, only to have them statched up by Bogo. Elias raised his paw to caution Bogo. "Easy... There's some fragile stuff in those bags."

Bogo nodded and gently carried the bags to his squad car. Judy followed him and sat in the passengers seat. Bogo drove off towards Judy's apartment, which is only a few miles away in the same district as the station.

For a long time, they were silent. Judy still slightly shocked from what had just happened. Within seconds of her seeing Nick after a few days, he was snatched away by the ZSF due to crimes that Nick was supposed to be pardoned for. Only to be arrested from an exploited loophole. And the cruel treatment didn't help her mood either.

"Hopps, will you be alright?" asked Bogo. Finally breaking the silence.

Judy jumped a bit in her seat and looked up at Bogo. "Y..Yeah. I'll be alright... Just shocked is all..."

Bogo nodded and kept driving. "We both are. I thought Valpord would try something like this after you called me."

Judy remembered that she had called Bogo the day before Nick returned, voicing concern over why Valpord would want the exact time and date.

"Wait... I TOLD Valpord the time and date Nick would be back... I shouldn't have said anything!" said Judy as she grabbed her ears, pulling them down to the sides of her head, clenching her eyes shut as tears began to well up.

Bogo shook his head and looked sternly over at Judy for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "Don't do that to yourself, Hopps. None of us had any way of knowing what Valpord was after. And as much as I hate to admit it, we'd be far worse off if we didn't tell her."

Judy looked up at Bogo, her eyes watering as she looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She could have arrested us, along with Wilde for Faliure to Cooperate. Being the director of the ZSF, we have to cooperate with her when she requests information. Normally when it comes to my officers, she'd have to me. But she went over my head and spoke to the District Attorney, Marshal Morevah. With his signature, she could arrest the mayor if she wanted to." explained Bogo.

Judy sighed and nodded lightly. If Judy didn't tell Nick Valpord what was happening, she would have arrested her too, and that would make things worse for Nick. "What kind of bitch would stop a couple from seeing each other while one is incarcerated?" asked Judy.

Bogo let out a light, surprised chuckle from Judy's sudden angry, and swearing tone. "A bitch that needs laid." said Bogo with a smirk.

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah really."

Bogo finally pulled up in front of Bookerlight Appartments, and helped Judy carry the bags inside. Bogo stopped at the receptionist counter, and requested to speak to the owner of the building. Bogo told the owner what was going on with Nick, and agreed to allow Judy to stay without rent until the issue was resolved. Bogo promising that the owner would be compensated for the inconvenience.

Soon after, they made their way up to Nick and Judy's apartment. Bogo followed Judy in, having to duck his head under the door to fit, and placed the two bags on the sofa. "Don't hesitate to call if you need someone to talk to, Hopps. I'm sure Lynks or Clawhauser would make time for you." said Bogo with a light smile on his face.

Judy smiled up at Bogo. "Aw why can't I talk to Chief Buffalo Butt?" teased Judy as she flicked on the living room light.

Bogo smiled down at Judy. "Because I'm not the cute and cuddly type. Rest easy, Hopps. I'll try to keep you posted on what's happening with Wilde." said Bogo as he walked out of the apartment, leaving Judy alone.

Judy stood in the center of the living room for a moment. Over the last few days, she had been alone save for the one night that her parents came to visit, but this was different. The real possibility of Nick never being able to return home gave her more of a sense of isolation and dread. Judy walked over to the couch and sat down on it, taking a few moments to recollect what had happened.

After a few minutes, Judy looked over at the bags on the couch next to her. She sighed and picked them up, carrying them to the bedroom. As Judy set the bags down, she heard a soft, gentle clinging tone come from the larger box. Judy cocked her head curiously, turning both of her ears towards it.

She opened the box, seeing an array of different items that Nick had purchased on his trip to Zoocia. She first pulled out two decently sized wooden ornaments. One carved into the shape of a sitting fox, and the other into the shape of a sitting rabbit. The detail in the carvings were expert-level. Every curve, and bone structure was flawless. Judy smiled and sat the two ornaments side by side on top of the dresser.

Next, she spotted two metal bracelets. At the front of one bracelet, was a small metal fox that appeared to be in mid-run. On the other, was a rabbit in the same fashion. Judy smiled and set the bracelets on the end table. "He sure is biased to fox and rabbit things." muttered Judy as she pulled out the next item.

This was a rather large, glass wind chime. It was about three feet long in all. Rounded, and polished glass orbs of many different colors spiraled down along the sides, and in the center were several flat squared pieces of white stained glass. Judy smiled as she held up the wind chime. Looking over the colorfully decorated glass orbs. She walked out into the living room, searching for a place to hang it up. Wanting it to be somewhere that it could easily be seen, and admired.

Judy smirked as she found the perfect place. She placed the ornament on the kitchen counter before grabbing a wall hook from one of the drawers. Judy then hopped up on the table after stacking a chair on it. Judy screwed the hook into the ceiling before hanging up the ornament. Judy set the chair back down on the ground and looked up at the ornament hanging over the kitchen table. Smiling softly at her handiwork. Whenever she'd see this, or the wood ornaments, or the bracelets, she'd be reminded of Nick.

"We'll get you out, Nick." Judy said to herself, a new confidence brimming in her. Judy walked to the couch and sat down, pulling out her phone and dialing Abigail's number. Knowing that she should know what's going on.

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentary_ – _10:22 am_

The muzzle finally came off. The locks on the metal straps clicking as the muzzle was removed from Nick's head. Nick shook his head lightly and let out a sigh of relief. Feeling the cool, fall air brush on his fur. Nick looked up in front of him at the tall stone wall in front of him. He was standing in front of a large, metal gate in a 30 foot high stone wall with barbed wire on the top. Every 100 feet or so, there's a security tower. Spotlights visible, along with a guard armed with a long ranged rifle.

Nick leaned his back against the car as he looked up at the gate, feeling the cool steel against his back. Valpord stood next to him, having agreed to take the muzzle off before they went into the prison grounds. Nick didn't want the other inmates first glimpse of him to be a muzzled predator.

While Nick had never been to a full blown prison, he knew people who had. Knowing that your image, and your guts make for the best first impressions. Next came the test of your brawn. You can go into the prison with your chest puffed and your muscles pumped all you like. But if you cant defend yourself, you're just a welcoming punching bag to the others.

Valpord guided Nick to check-in. There they took his fingerprints, a sample of his blood, and placed him into the system. Nick was also given a short physical and x-ray of his whole body to make sure nothing was smuggled in. A rather embarrassing procedure, but a necessary one. Nick was given an orange jumpsuit that would fit him, in which he changed into immediately. His clothes were stored in a locker with his name on it to be used when he went to trial. Just as well, a pair of chained handcuffs were placed on Nick's wrists, and his ankles. Making it so he couldn't separate his feet far enough to run, and his wrists far enough to fight. However, this was not the worst of it.

Under Valpord's direct orders, Nick is classified as a high-class criminal, or A-Rank. And is seen as dangerous at any time. A-Rank criminals and above, forced to wear waterproof shock collars at all times. The collars did two things with the same end result. One, they monitored the wearer's heart rate. If it reached too high, the collar would administer a shock to deter the wearer from becoming violent. Secondly, the collar acted as a tracking beacon. If the wearer went too close to the prison walls, the collar would shock them. While some see it as cruel, others see it as necessary. Especially for those who get violent for the smaller of reasons. Removing your collar, results in severe punishment. A few guards recounting stories of criminals having a permanent limp after punishment was over.

The guard walked up to Nick and measured his neck width. He walked back behind his desk and opened up a cabinet filled with several small, but thick black velvet collars. Also in the cabinet, were a few rows of black shock distributors with a bright green light on them. The guard explained that the if the collars were green, everything was fine. If they were yellow, and began to beep repeatedly, the wearer's heart rate was climbing close to prohibited levels. If the light turned red with a solid beep, two seconds later the wearer is painfully shocked. Blinking repeatedly with a green light means the battery was low. The collar could not be removed unless a guard used a special key on it, which only happened during physical exams, doctor visits, or when the distributor needed to be switched.

The guard slipped the distributor on the collar and walked back over to Nick. Nick lifted his head up slowly, and the guard fastened the collar to Nick's neck. Nick heard the metallic clicks as the collar locked in place. Nick felt his mood darken. It was as if he was surrendering his free will over to the collar. It felt heavy, and cumbersome. Strangely, Nick felt fear towards the collar, his heart beat quickening a bit. The collar turned yellow, and began to beep after a few seconds.

Nick gasped and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to slow his heartbeat. Trying to think happy thoughts. Hustling a jerk rich guy out of a ton of money. Having a nice cold beer with Finnick. Cuddling on the couch with Judy. Eventually, the light turned green.

Valpord oversaw everything, hardly leaving Nick's side through the whole process.

During the process, Nick noticed the guards muttering to themselves as they saw Nick. While he wasn't much of a celebrity, he was still pretty well known thanks to the Bellwether and Snowly cases. Nick even saw one of the guards shake his head, a saddened look on his face muttering "He doesn't belong here..." To himself.

Before Nick was lead to the wing in which he would be staying, he was stopped at a small checkpoint in which he would be told the rules. Nick sat in a chair and listened to the large male elephant speak.

"During your time spent here, you will listen to the guards, and only the guards. We make the rules, and we decide what you do here. We say wake up, you wake up. We say get in line, you get in line. If we say shut up, you shut up! Am I clear?" Asked the elephant, prodding his trunk strongly against Nick's chest, making the chair tilt a bit before it settled back down on all four legs. Obviously going to intimidate Nick to show the guards mean serious business. Of which Nick had little doubt they would be.

"Yes Sir." said Nick calmly and quietly. His chest stinging a bit from the elephant's trunk.

Before the elephant could go in, the door opened. Nick didn't look back to see who it was, but he could tell it was someone big. "I'll take this from here." said a new, low voice that Nick didn't recognize.

The elephant nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing a large and muscular brown furred bison step into view, brushing the fur hanging over his eyes out of the way to clear his vision. The bison wore a white button up shirt with small red stripes running horizontally down the shirt. Black leather suspenders holding his brown polyester pants up to his waist.

Nick nodded up at the Bison, not saying a word. The bison nodded back. "I am Chris O'Horn. I am the Warden of this facility."

Nick's eyes widened a bit as the Warden addressed himself. The Warden of a prison was essentially EVERYONE'S boss. The superior in charge who makes the rules in the prison block. Nick nodded again. "Nice to meet you, Warden O'Horn." greeted Nick.

O'Horn nodded again and smiled softly. "You too, Nicolas Wilde. Never thought I'd see you here though."

Nick shrugged lightly, his ears lowering a bit. "Yeah...well... Everyone's past comes back to haunt them at some point I guess."

"I can understand that." O'Horn looked up at Valpord, whom was standing in the back of the room. "May I have some privacy with Mister Wilde, Director?" asked O'Horn politely.

Valpord narrowed her eyes. "No." she barked plainly.

O'Horn glared a bit and turned back to Nick. "Our rules are as simple as high school. No running in the halls, no fighting the other students, no vandilizing. And most importantly, my word here is law. Breaking my rules leaves you subject to my guard's mercy. And a lot of nasty things don't leave these walls. If a guard tells you one thing, and I tell you the opposite, you do what I tell you. Understand?" said O'Horn. Having a domineering, yet fair tone in his voice.

Nick nodded with a light smile up at O'Horn. "Crystal clear, Sir. Wait...does that make you the principal?" Nick asked humorously.

O'Horn let out a light chuckle and smiled down at Nick. "I'd say I'm more of a superintendent. Alright, let's bring you to your cell."

Nick nodded and stood up slowly. The chains connected to cuffs on his ankles rattled as he walked, filling the halls with a loud clinking sound that rang in through the other cell wards. The sound attracted the attention of the inmates. Many of them lining up to look at the 'fresh meat.'

"Ahh another Fox."

"Scrawny little runt isn't he?"

"Betcha a cig he cracks tonight."

"I betcha two."

Nick ignored the jests of the inmates, keeping his eyes forward as he continued to walk. Nick was lead to Ward S. However, something had begun to worry Nick that started to hang on his mind ever since he arrived.

Some of these inmates were put here because of Nick and Judy. This could make things more difficult for him. And more dangerous.

Just before entering the ward, O'Horn stopped and held his hand up to Valpord. "You're no longer needed, Director. I can't permit you beyond this point without my consent. And you don't have it."

Valpord nodded and looked down at Nick. "Mister Wilde, you will be escorted to Zootopia's Central Courthouse tomorrow afternoon to discuss who will represent you in the court trials. Do you have any lawyer to call?"

Nick thought for a moment before shaking his head. He never liked dealing with lawyers, since Nick mainly operated outside of the law before he became an officer. "No, I don't"

"Then we will find one for you. O'Horn, I will be checking in on how Wilde is being held here. Good day." said Valpord as she made her exit.

Once she was out of earshot, Nick sighed. "What a bitch..."

O'Horn nodded. "Definitely." O'Horn turned to Nick and sighed. "I didn't want to say any of this in front of Valpord, because I don't want her to know. I know you are no criminal, Officer Wilde. And if there's anything you need, I have your back." said O'Horn as he uncuffed Nick's wrists and ankles.

Nick nodded, rubbing over his wrists lightly. Glad to be rid of the heavy chains, but the one one on his neck still weighed heavy. He looked at the door leading to Ward S, several of the inmates hanging by the barred windows already looking at Nick. "Any in there I should be worried about?"

O'Horn paused briefly then shrugged. "Well, this ward is for drug dealers, and serial killers. Did you put anyone in recently like that?"

Nick thought for a moment, before remembering a certain horse that nearly put Nick six feet under. "Mark Equin?"

"Uhh... Yeah, he's in there." said O'Horn, his hoof tapping nervously. "And he likes to cause trouble."

Nick sighed and shrugged. "Well... lets get this over with."

O'Horn nodded and walked Nick into the ward, a few other guards following close behind. The entrance to the ward was at the top of a 4 floor deep area. Dozens of cell entrances lining the walls. Staircases connecting all the floors on two sides. The walls were made of cold, gray stone. Large blue painted letters on the walls by each door to show which inmate goes where.

"GUARDS ON THE FLOOR!" called out one of the guards as Nick walked in with his armed escort. The sea of orange jumpsuits stopped what they were doing, the room falling silent as all eyes fell at the entrance to the ward. Nick feeling slightly unnerved as he was escorted to his cell.

Nick's cell sat at the bottom floor, having to walk down the flights of stairs to get there with his guards. Nick did his best to avoid locking eyes with any of the other inmates for the moment, not wanting to be marked or recognized. Their stares were intimidating. It was if the eyes of the world were on Nick, waiting to judge him as something that could be liked, or something that they could abuse. Nick's collar turned yellow again, Nick going back to breathing deep to slow his heart beat.

"Well lookie here! One of the coppers dun broke the law huh?" said a voice that Nick recognized. Nick looked up to see Mark Equin standing over the crowd of orange jumpsuits, a smirk on his face. Nick turned away and kept walking.

"Yeah, you'll see me and a few others real soon Fox Cop!" called out Equin as Nick reached his cell. A simple bed with an old, dirty mattress, a sink, and a toilet behind steel bars with a sliding steel bar door. Currently, all of the doors were opened for Free Time.

Nick walked into his cell and sighed. "Deluxe suite." commented Nick.

O'Horn, whom had followed Nick to his cell, smiled. "Best in the ward. Just a moment." O'Horn said as he turned to the other inmates.

"Listen up you lot! I'm only gonna say this once!" bellowed O'Horn, his voice ringing clear through the ward. This fox, is NOT a convicted criminal! He's here due to the severity of his accused crime. As such, if ANYONE mistreats him, I'll have you're head hanging on my wall before sundown!"

Nick smiled as he listened to O'Horn warn the other inmates. While it seemed unlikely, O'Horn's gesture probably wasn't far off from the truth.

O'Horn turned back to Nick. "Good luck. My advice, hang out closer to the guards. They'll make sure you don't get into trouble."

Nick nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Warden."

"My pleasure, Officer Wilde." Said O'Horn as he turned and left. The two guards following him out. Nick sighed softly and sat on his bed, the springs creaking loudly as he sat on it. The bed felt scratchy, and had a heavy, green wool blanket that was just as itchy.

 _Alright Nick... brave face. How bad could it be?_ Nick asked himself as he stood up and walked out into the ward. Most of the inmates went on with their business. Playing cards at the table, watching the mounted tv that showed the regional news station. Prison guards walked along the top of the ward. Armed with beanbag shotguns and stun batons. Even if an inmate managed to get a hold of any of the guards non-lethal weapons, they would have to go through the rest of the prisons lethally armed guards outside of the ward.

Nick tried to avoid everyone he could. But he knew he would have to make friends eventually, lest he want to make himself out to be the enemy of everyone. Nick rather liked his bones intact... and certain parts of his body untouched.

Nick made his way closer to one of the guard posts on the bottom floor. Leaning against a railing and looking out among the crowd. Nick locked eyes once again with Mark Equin. The chestnut brown horse that Nick and Judy had locked up just a couple of weeks ago. Mark smirked as he saw Nick. His eyes saying 'You're dead.' Obviously rather excited to have a shot at getting even with Nick.

A rather large, bulky mammal obscuring Nick's view of the chair next to Mark moved out of the way, and Nick got a sour taste in his mouth as he saw who was sitting next to Mark.

Doug Ramses, mastermind of the Night Howler, and Growler serum had also been placed into this ward. He saw Nick, a light smile on his face as their eyes met. Doug nodded his head upward, making sure Nick knew that Doug saw him.

Nick sighed softly. "Gonna be a fun stay..."

* * *

 **Alright, gonna end this chapter here. This MIGHT just me being hopeful, but I'm gonna try to put the entirety of Nick's court proceedings in a single chapter. As such, the chapter would be VERY long. May end up splitting it into two parts. I wonder if everyone hates Valpord now... eh just wait. I got more planned. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Enter Matthew Howler

**Wow, I was surprised at the reception of last chapter. Lotta hate towards Valpord. Then again I can see why haha.**

 **Well, let me reiterate a point I made earlier. This story WILL, I repeat, WILL get dark. This here? This is just the air around the iceburg. You haven't even gotten to the tip yet. That's what this chapter's for.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **(You all knew this was coming.)**

 **TheAssassin2 asks: Valpord: What is your real motive in trying to convict Nick? Is it really to protect Zootopia, or is it something else?**

 **Alissa Valpord: Wilde got away with murder, that lead to the near destruction of the city. My standing in the coming election, is zero tolerance for law breaking citizens. I don't hate Wilde. I hold no grudge to him. I simply believe he must pay for what he's done. Which was cause the deaths of many innocent animals, and start the chain of events leading to Leon Snowly.**

 **Schlacker007 asks: Why do people insist on tearing Judy and Nick apart!?**

 **Arrowsight: Two reasons. 1, good dramatic storytelling. 2, for the lulz.**

 **HEY! 100 reviews! New thing! Thanks a lot for all the support guys, couldn't have made it this far without your support. And your criticism! Bring on ALL the negative words!**

 **Anyway lets get this underway. Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Zootopia Police Department Headquaters_

Bogo sat at his desk going through multiple stacks of papers with portfolio's of the ZPD's designated lawyers. Ever since Bogo arrived back at the ZPD after a good night's rest, he's been calling all of the lawyers that the ZPD had to offer. Although he was still here early, the sun hasn't even risen yet. So far, none would take the case. Seeming to be apprehensive or afraid to represent Nick in a court of law. Currently, he was on the phone with another.

"We need someone to represent Officer Wilde on this case. I'm running out of options here, and am willing to pay out extra for you to take the case... Why not?... Worried about your reputation? Wilde's had a near perfect record here at the ZPD, and is seen as a local hero. You're reputation wouldn't be... hello?" Bogo sighed softly after hearing the dial tone, realizing that the lawyer had hung up on him.

Bogo hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, pushing his glasses down his snout slightly. This was the last lawyer that had a long, and mostly successful record of cases. And once again, the lawyer refused to take on the case. It was strange to Bogo. Out of 15 lawyers, every one of them seemed...scared to go through with this case. Or even humor the idea.

A loud buzzing on Bogo's phone caught his attention, Clawhauser was paging him. "Chief, we have a Mister Matthew Howler here to talk to you about Nick's case?"

Bogo paused for a moment and pressed his finger to the button to speak back to Clawhauser. "Give me a moment." said Bogo as he looked over more files. Bogo found Howler's portfolio.

Matthew Howler was relatively new to the ZPD's lawyer firm. Mainly only handling small-time cases in which someone has a grievance over one of the officers conduct. So far, Howler's not lost one of these cases. Bogo pressed his finger to the button again. "Send him in."

Within a few moments, Bogo's door opened. In walked a male wolf with black fur all over his body save for two slightly gray stripes on the front of his neck. His eyes a light, pale green. He wore a black suit with a white collared shirt under it. Also wearing a black and silver stripped tie. The silver on the tie reflecting off of the light a bit as he walked into the office. Also carrying a hard black suitcase. He set the suitcase down next to his chair before sitting down. He reached his paw forward for Bogo to shake. "Matthew Howler. I hear you're in need of a lawyer?" asked Matt. His voice was light, and confident. A voice that was sounded well informed, and pleasant to listen to. He seemed to have a confident mood about him, a light smile on his face, and an eager stride in his walk.

Bogo reached forward and shook his paw. "Yes, I am. All our other lawyers keep tucking their tails between their legs when I tell them about this case."

Matt smiled and pulled his paw back, folding it neatly across his lap. "I've heard the jist of this case, but can I maybe see the warrant and arrest files?" asked Matt.

Bogo nodded and pulled the files out from his desk, handing them to Matt. Matt opened up the file and looked over it. His confident expression soon hardened as he looked over the files. He sighed lightly and leaned back in his chair. "So the director of the ZSF herself will be present during the whole trial."

"Yes." replied Bogo. "And she's not exactly the most pleasant person to be around."

Matt chuckled lightly and kept reading over the files. "No... I imagine not. But, her being there may be part of the reason as to why your lawyers wont take this case. They don't wanna cross her and lose their jobs. Or even have their own illegal activities brought to light."

Bogo let out a soft sigh and nodded. It was not uncommon for lawyers to accept bribes or favors in exchange for throwing cases. While Bogo had his doubts that the lawyers for his department would do this, he still had to entertain the concept. Matt was suggesting that Valpord had struck fear into the other lawyers, ensuring that Nick would get some cut-rate lawyer forced to take the case. While not all of these lawyers were bad, they would be unfamiliar with a delicate case such as this.

"What makes you think you're ready for this kind of case?" Asked Bogo as he leaned forward, folding his arms across the desk.

Matt smiled slightly and opened his arms up openly. "Well first off, I'm probably gonna be your only experienced lawyer that's not scared to take on Valpord."

Bogo looked down at Matt's portfolio again, looking over what experience he had. "Only a year's worth..."

"Uhh... semi-experienced. Still better than those freshy lawyers straight out of law school." said Matt.

What he said had some truth to it. So far, the lawyers with years of experience had refused to take on the case. While Matthew Howler wasn't the most experienced, he seemed ready for the task at hand. Bogo drummed his fingers lightly on the desk in thought.

"I have to be sure you know what you're about to get into, Mister Howler. I trust you have an idea on how you want to approach this case?" asked Bogo.

Matt smiled lightly and pulled up his suitcase, opening up and pulling out several papers. "Once we're done here, we'll go talk to Nick. Here's what I got so far."

* * *

 _Zootopia Penitentiary – Day 1_

Nick woke with a start from a loud, obnoxious bell ringing through Ward S. Nick grumbled and stood up, rubbing his head lightly and standing up. Nick remembered the previous day's events. Hoping that he would look around and see himself back in his room. With Judy sleeping next to him and the alarm buzzing annoyingly.

Cold stone walls. Rickety old bed. Itchy wool blanket. Steel sink and toilet.

Nick sighed and stood up, walking over to the sink and splashing his face with water to wake himself up more. As Nick rubbed his face, his wrist grazed against the vinyl shock collar on his neck. Nick paused and rubbed his paw along the collar, his fingers gracing over the shock distributor. Tracing his fingers over the square plastic contraption. Pushing his finger between his neck and the collar, Nick felt that the distributor's shock side was a round, metal plate. No doubt to dispense the shock much faster and more efficiently.

Nick sighed lightly and used the bathroom, and washed his hands right after. A loud buzzer made Nick jump a bit as the steel bar door slid open, as did the rest of the doors for each cell.

"INSPECTION!" called out a guard.

Nick quickly walked towards the door and stood next to the entrance to his cell. Looking around, he can see the other inmates do the same.

Every morning, and randomly again through the day, the guards would inspect each cell for contraband items such as drugs, lockpicks, weapons, and other things.

The guards made their rounds to each cell, going in and lifting up the mattresses, checking the toilets and sinks, and along the walls in case anything had been shoved into a crack in the wall or something of the sort.

Nothing unusual was found today. And the inmates were dismissed to the showers. Nick noticed the inmates stripping down outside of their cells, and quickly followed suit. Quickly getting out of his orange jumpsuit. While it was rather embarrassing for Nick to be nude like this in front of so many people, he was sure that no one minded and this was just every day routine. Nick walked towards the showers with the rest of the inmates, which was a double door at the back of the ward.

Nick was handed a bar of soap by one of the guards as they made their way to the showers. Seeing that the other inmates received similar bars of soap. The showers were a lot like showers in locker rooms. No booths, or anything of the sort. Coarse Granite tile floors made it so no one could slip on the floors. Multiple shower heads hung on the ceiling above them, showering somewhat cold water onto the inmates so they could clean off.

Nick was extra careful to make sure not to bump into anyone. Considering his height, he could walk face first into the rear end of someone if he wasn't paying attention. Nick kept glancing around for Mark Equin, and Doug Ramses. Wanting to make sure he kept as much distance from them as he possibly could. Although he knew that he would have to confront them eventually. Especially if Nick was convicted. Either that, or they would confront him.

Nick scrubbed the soap on his fur. The soap felt bland and generic, and smelled less appealing than dish soap. But, it was better than not showering. Nick began to think about what he could expect from the prison. While he heard many stories from old friends during his hustling days, he was willing to bet that the real thing was much different.

During Nick's train of thought, his grip loosened on the soap a bit, causing it to slip upward out of his paw. Nick quickly caught the soap in his palms, letting out a sigh of relief as he continued to clean himself off. A couple of the inmates chuckled as they saw Nick struggling with the soap, remembering the phrase 'don't drop the soap.' While Nick was skeptical of whether or not that was true, he'd rather not find out the hard way.

Nick rinsed the soapy suds out of his fur and looked towards the doors. They were closed, two guards holding non-lethal beanbag shotguns waiting at the door. Nick knew that the showers were timed. As was most everything in a prison schedule. Another loud buzzer went off again and the doors opened. The guards called for everyone to walk out in rows of two. Nick found a spot in line, and began to make his way towards the door. Immediately upon exiting, he was handed a towel to dry off. Nick wasted no time in drying off his fur as he walked towards his cell.

Upon returning to his cell, Nick was surprised to see a new orange jumpsuit folded on the bed for him. Nick quickly unfolded it, as he started to feel cold from his damn fur in the cool prison ward. Nick noticed something different about this jumpsuit compared to the others. All of the other inmates had a number on their back, but Nick's jumpsuit didn't. He figured it must be because he was technically not a convicted felon yet. Nick put on his jumpsuit and walked back out with the towel over his shoulder. Nick saw the other inmates putting their towels in large clothing hampers on wheels. Similar to like one would see in the movies carrying dirty clothes to the laundry room. Nick tossed his towel in one of the hampers and looked around the ward.

Many of the inmates were walking around, some of them waiting closer towards the entrance to the ward, as if waiting for something. Soon enough, several guards walked in carrying brooms, and dustpans. Handing them off to the inmates. The brooms were made of plastic with rubber bristles. While an inmate could attack someone with it in the ward, it wouldn't be long before a guard would bruise them with non-lethal weaponry or beat them into unconsciousness.

Nick walked towards the entrance and grabbed a broom and dustpan as well. Deciding he may as well keep himself busy and keep his cell clean. Nick walked back to his cell and began to sweep it out. Picking up dust, and and fur off of the floor. Nick was rather surprised by the amount of orange fur on the floor. He reached his paw up and pulled at a few strands of fur on his neck, easily and painlessly pulling off multiple strands.

"Great... shedding season." Nick mumbled to himself as he dropped the fur on the floor, sweeping it up into a pile near the front of the cell. Nick hated shedding season, as it made him feel itchy and uncomfortable. His fur would be replaced with a much thicker, more coarse fur once it was done. His tail would be bushier as well.

Nick continued to sweep his cell, sweeping out under his bed and behind the toilet and sink. A dark shadow cast over the wall, causing Nick to turn his head towards the door. Mark Equin stood leaning on the steel bars, a smug smirk on his face.

"Well well. Big bad foxy copper's a criminal like the rest of us." gloated Mark, standing up straight. Moments later, Doug Ramses walked into view on the other side of the bars.

"Saw on the news you're here because of what you did to Leon's family." said Doug, crossing his arms and smiling lightly.

Nick ignored the two gloating mammals, continuing to sweep up his room. Nick stayed silent, not wanting to provoke them any further.

Mark smirked and chuckled lightly. "Awww. Not gonna say hello? How rude of you. May as well get familiar with each other if you're gonna be here for a while."

Growing more irritated, Nick sighed softly and leaned his weight on the broom, looking towards the horse and the ram. "Hey. Enjoying your stay?" asked Nick.

Mark scoffed and huffed lightly. Similar to what Bogo does, only shorter. "Yeah, no thanks to you. Thought I could pay you back somehow for the 20 years I'm stuck here."

"You shot me with a shotgun through a wall... Damn near killed me." said Nick, glaring up at Mark. "Isn't that enough?"

Mark chuckled lightly, shaking his head at Nick. "Nuh-uh. You cops took away my freedoms. So I'm gonna take something from you. A few of your teeth oughta do it." said Mark as he began to walk into the cell, popping his knuckles.

"NICK WILDE! REPORT TO THE WARD ENTRANCE!" Boomed the familiar voice of O'Horn. Mark stopped in his tracks and glared at Nick.

"Lucky break, fox." muttered Mark as he walked out of the cell. Nick let out a slight sigh of relief and walked out as well, heading towards the entrance.

O'Horn stood waiting for Nick, a pair of cuffs in hand. "Time for you to meet your lawyer. Sorry, but I have to cuff you while you're in the penitentiary."

Nick nodded and held his arms up. "I understand. No problem." said Nick as the cuffs were slapped onto his wrists and fastened. Nick was escorted our of the ward and down the hall, and into a small room with a table in the center, a chair sitting on either side of the table. Nick was sat down at one table and told to wait.

Within a few minutes, a black furred wolf with two light gray stripes on the front of his neck walked in. His eyes a light green color. Wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt, and a black tie with reflective silver stripes. Following him, was Chief Bogo. Wearing his usual police attire.

The wolf sat at the table across from Nick, offering him a friendly smile. "Good morning, Mister Wilde. I am Matthew Howler. I'll be representing you in your court proceedings." said Matt as he reached across the table to shake Nick's paw.

Nick quickly reached up and shook his paw, having to lift both paws due to the handcuffs. "Nice to meet you. And just call me Nick."

Matt smiled and pulled his paw back. He quickly set his suitcase up on the table and opened it. "We'll make this quick. Right now, just need a few signatures. Legal transactions, and documents. All that jazz."

Nick nodded and signed what he needed to. Nick looked up at Bogo and smiled slightly. "How's Judy holding up?" he asked.

Bogo shrugged. "She seemed fine when I took her back to the apartment. But past that, I can't say."

"Is there any way for me to contact her? Phone call? Visitation?" asked Nick. Hoping that he could see and hear Judy again.

Bogo looked down regrettably and shook his head. "No..."

"Valpord, being the twat she is, has legally forbidden Judy from being involved in this case. So in other words, she won't be able to see or hear from you at all till the case is done." added Matt, hoping to fully inform Nick on the situation.

Nick sighed and nodded, signing the last signature he needed to. His ears drooping as he wrote down his signature. Matt put the papers away back into his briefcase. "Alright, lets get you dressed and head down to the courthouse!" exclaimed Matt.

Nick looked up at Matt confused, which made Bogo roll his eyes. "Your first hearing will notify you of what you are charged with, and set your bail if it is allowed." said Bogo.

Nick nodded and stood up, waiting for the guards to come back in to get him. Soon, O'Horn entered the room and guided Nick towards the entrance of the precinct. Nick was taken back into booking where he first came here. Nick knew that until he was prosecuted or convicted, Nick had to wear civilian clothes during trial proceedings. This made it so the jury would not see the accused as a criminal by showing up in a prison's orange jumpsuits.

Nick's handcuffs were removed, and Nick was allowed to use the bathroom to change. Nick stepped out of the jumpsuit and quickly changed into his gray pants, green Hawaiian shirt, and blue striped tie. Nick looked over himself in the mirror, smiling as he loosened up his tie casually. "Welcome back, Nick."

Nick folded up the jumpsuit up and walked out of the bathroom. The jumpsuit was placed in a locker.

Matt, seemingly more excited by the minute, rubbed his paws together eagerly. "Alright, let's head to the courthouse."

Nick, Matt, and Bogo left the penitentiary, O'Horn wishing Nick good luck as they left. Nick spotted Bogo's police cruiser. Noting that it was larger than the other cruisers due to Bogo's size. Nick sat in the spacious back seat, stretching out and relaxing.

"Nice to get some fresh air." commented Nick as he looked out of the rolled down window. Matt sat next to Nick, and Bogo took the driver seat.

As the car drove away from the penitentiary, Bogo rolled up the windows. Moments later, Bogo looked back at Matt. "Mic's off."

Matt nodded and sighed lightly, looking over at Nick. "Alright, I didn't want to discuss the case with you till we got away from anywhere that Valpord could find a recording."

Nick smiled lightly, leaning back in his seat and leaning his head up to the ceiling. "So...how screwed am I?" asked Nick.

"We're not sure yet." replied Matt, drumming his fingers lightly on his suitcase. "The reason I'm here, is because Valpord's got the rest of the lawyers for the ZPD scared shitless to represent you."

Nick looked over at Matt, admiring his bravado at wanting to take on the ZSF Director head on. "Well, you seem like you got your head on straight."

Matt nodded and leaned back. "I'm gonna tell you a little extra, and this stays between us okay? This conversation never happened."

Once Nick nodded in agreement, Matt went on. "You may ask why you're being trialed after being pardoned. Well, I thought of that too. You aren't being trialed for 'killing the Snowly family' persay. You're being trialed on your decision to kill them. Which allegedly is a decision that lead to the deaths of over one-hundred mammals during Leon's rampage. In other words, you should plead 'Not Guilty.' unless you wanna spend the rest of your life in that cell."

Nick let out an irritated sigh. "Figures a loophole would be exploited... But why is Valpord targeting me?"

"Likely because her campaign for mayor revolves around a 'zero tolerance' for crimes. If she sees a hole to exploit in a major crime, she'll take it otherwise she'll look like a hypocrite. And more likely, she's aiming to throw both Lionheart, and your father off their game. By the way, your father gave his first speech earlier. Interesting guy." said Matt.

Nick recalled what Elias talked about on the train. Remembering how he spoke of bringing Zootopia to a more natural order. Allowing ways for mammals to satisfy natural urges through conventional means. It's an idea that could be taken the wrong way, but one that could really work too if applied correctly. "Yeah, he is."

Matt drummed his fingers on the briefcase for a moment before speaking again. "Anyway, the hard part of this case is that you did confess to being responsible for the deaths of the Snowly family. So, if Valpord's gonna try and say that the decision is what you should be in prison for, we should argue one of two things. Either A, we prove that whether or not it was you that made that decision, that Leon still would have went on his rampage. In other words, if it was someone besides you, the outcome would be the same. Or B, we prove that it was your only option to ensure your own safety. In other words, you did the action to make sure you stayed alive."

Nick recalled the events of that night. Remembering how Mr. Big had tasked Nick to kill Leon, but instead Ricky and Tracy died. Matt placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Tell me everything. Don't leave out any details."

Nick nodded and recounted the whole story from the beginning. Nick had been getting cheaply made counterfeit rugs, and selling them at a slightly cheaper price than a nearby rug store to pocket the cash. Nick's little operation was caught onto, and Nick was captured by Mr. Big's group of polar bears. Nick was brought before Mr. Big, whom was ready to have Nick killed by dropping him in below freezing water. However, Mr. Big's grandmother, otherwise known as Grandmama, intervened. Seeing that Nick was young, and people make mistakes. So instead of having Nick's young life snuffed out from a careless decision, she and Mr. Big presented Nick an alternative solution.

The task was simple. Go to the bridge, find the box, press the button when told to and all would be forgiven. But Nick instantly regretted the decision once he pressed the button. That press caused the Snowly's car's wheels to lock to the right, causing the car to go through a weak portion of the guard railing, and down into the rocky ravine below. The car exploded on impact, and those inside the car were instantly killed. The one inside the car, was meant to be Leon. But, due to Leon's obsessive nature on finding reason to arrest Mr. Big, he refused to come home that night. Those in the car, was Leon's wife and child. Tracy and Ricky Snowly.

Mr. Big and Grandmama knew that they asked too much of Nick, and offered more than just forgiveness. They offered him friendship, and family. Often helping Nick with hustling jobs until Nick broke that trust. Ironically with a rug, which started the whole feud in the first place.

Matt listened to the whole story silently. Once Nick started, he pulled out a notepad and took notes on certain things. Once Nick finished, Matt closed the notebook and sighed. "Tough call... Don't suppose it would be an option to get Mr. Big to say his side in court?"

Nick thought on it for a while. Yes, Mr. Big was more honor bound than others. But it would be unlikely that Mr. Big would open himself up to be directly linked to the murders, as well as the Snowly case. "I don't know... It'd be hard for you to get a hold of him." said Nick.

Matt nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Well, I'll try. He may be our best chance."

Bogo looked up in the rear view mirror to look back at Nick and Matt. "We're here."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the ZPD_

Judy sat in the bullpen with the other officers awaiting their tasks for the day. While no one had mentioned it, Judy could tell the others were wanting to know what happened to Nick. Judy often catching the officers muttering to each other, only to act as if they weren't doing anything when she laid eyes on them.

The door leading from Bogo's office opened up, the group readying themselves for their ritualistic whooping and howling, only to stop themselves short as they saw Clawhauser walk up to the podium carrying the binders.

Clawhauser smiled nervously as he walked up to the podium. "Uhh.. Alright guys it's been a while since I've done this so bear with me..." said Clawhauser nervously.

Officer Higgins spoke up from the back. "Where's the Chief?"

The rest of the room waited anxiously to hear Clawhauser's reply. A still air hanging over the room as Clawhauser shuffled nervously. "Bogo's attending Nick Wilde's first hearing."

The officers muttered a bit, and Judy perked her ears up. "Is he okay?" blurted out Judy, wanting to hear any news she can.

Clawhauser looked around the room for a moment and pressed his lips together. "He's fine... Sorry Hopps I can't tell you anything else past that."

Judy lowered her ears a bit, sensing that Clawhauser knew more, but nodded. She sat back in her seat and sighed. The rest of the officers seemed to sense Judy's skepticism, looking around each other, as if waiting for another to speak up.

"Alright! So we got a pretty good rollout today. Hopps, since your partner's out of commission, we kinda got a special job for you." said Clawhauser, bringing back his usual pep and cheer in his voice.

Judy's ears lifted up as Clawhauser spoke. "What kinda job?" she asked intrigued.

"Well, with the whole ZCTU thing going on, Jack Savage wants to set up a little PSM tour. You'll join him and go from place to place, mainly schools, giving pep talks and warning people about these recent homicides. Jack's already waiting outside." said Clawhauser, as if unveiling a prize from a tv show.

Judy blinked, rather surprised. The recent murders has put the city in a state of unease that such a coordinated group was singling out cross-species couples and killing them gruesomely. While pep talks to schools were not uncommon, Judy having already given a few to some schools outside of the city, it would be a change to have Jack there with her.

Clawhauser continued to give his remaining assignments to the rest of the officers. Patrol, SWAT, and undercover jobs of the like. Once the officers were dismissed, Judy stood up and walked out of the bullpen.

Just as Clawhauser said, Jack sat in the lobby waiting, reading a magazine. Judy noticed that one of his paws was bandaged quite heavily. Standing next to him, was his assistant and butler Tom. Keeping his usual, straight posture as Jack slouched on the chair.

Judy walked up to Jack, offering a friendly smile. "Good Morning, Mister Savage."

Peering up from the top of the magazine, Jack smiled back at Judy. "Just call me Jack. Didn't I say that last time we met?" asked Jack as he set the magazine down and stood up. Jack was slightly taller than Judy.

Judy shrugged and smirked. "Old habits die hard... So! Where are we going first?" Judy asked eagerly.

"Zootopia Central High School. Good old fashion motivational speeches to the young minds of Zootopia." said Jack, leaning his head up proudly as he spoke. Jack turned and began to walk towards the door, Judy and Tom following.

Judy smiled softly as they reached outside, the cool fall breeze tickling her fur slightly. "Well, we have to keep the dream alive. 'Anyone can be Anything.'"

Tom walked in front of Judy and Jack as they neared his car, Tom opening the back door for Judy and Jack to go in. Jack letting Judy go first. "Your optimism can only be outshined by your zeal, Judy." said Jack as he watched Judy get in the car.

Judy smiled and sat on the far seat furthest away from the door. Jack climbing in momentarily after. Tom closed the door and got in the drivers seat and began to drive off. For a long moment, they were both silent. Both awkwardly glancing at each other from time to time.

"Soooo." said Judy, hoping to diffuse the tension. "How's the whole selection for the ZCTU coming?" Asked Judy.

Jack let out a light shrug and folded his paw over his bandaged one. "I've finished up with the ZPD members last night. A few of the agents want in on it, but that's gonna be up to Valpord if she wants to spare the manpower or not."

Judy gritted her teeth a bit as she heard Valpord's name. Jack saw this and scratched his chin lightly. "Oh uhh... You probably don't want to talk about her right now."

Anger welled up in Judy as she remembered how Nick was treated at the station. She then realized something. Jack was a leading agent in the ZIA, and often worked with Valpord. If anyone had any kind of information, it would be Jack. "Hey, Jack?"

"I can't talk about Valpord..." said Jack abruptly. Sensing Judy's intention.

Judy lowered her ears and lowered her gaze.

"But... I can talk about Nick." said Jack with a slight grin.

Judy perked up and smiled at Jack. "Spill it! I wanna know everything you can tell me!" said Judy excitedly.

Jack blinked lightly, smiling at Judy's excitement. "Well... uhh its not quite the best of news."

"Oh..." said Judy as her smile faded, her ears dropping down slightly. "Well still, tell me what you can."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Right now, he's held up in Zootopia Central Penitentiary's Ward S. Unfortunatly, he's among other dangerous criminals and is under the 'Shock Collar' requirement."

Judy lowered her head a bit. She knew how the inner workings of the Penitentiary worked, and knew what the Shock Collars meant. Having the collar meant you were classified as too dangerous to be left unchecked. So the collar would shock the wearer if their heart rate spiked too high. It was a cruel requirement, but effective.

Jack continued on. "Right now, he's already met his lawyer. Matthew Howler. Good guy, really got his head on straight. He's probably meeting with the judge appointed for this case for his bail to be set. I can't back this up, but it's ridiculously high. Well over 2 million dollars."

Judy kept her head low for a moment before looking out of the window. If the bail amount was met, the accused could be allowed out of jail (or in this case, prison) and show up to the trials. If bail is posted, and the accused fails to appear, bounty hunters are sent to find the accused. A common practice to keep the accused in jail (or prison), was to set the bail very high based on the crime. Since Nick is accused of a terroristic crime resulting in the deaths of many, bail can be set over the millions.

Jack sensed Judy's falling mood and smiled softly. "We got one really good thing on our side. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may want Nick prosecuted, but the citizens may not. Hopefully, the jury can be light hearted enough to forgive Nick and let him off scott free. And judging from the outcry from what went down at the station, that seems likely."

Judy looked up at Jack, hope beginning to fill her. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Jack. I needed to know where he stands currently."

Jack nodded and smiled. "My pleasure. Although, see if you can get a hold of Mister Howler. He's a bit more... balls-to-the-wall than I am when it comes to my boss. He can say whatever he wants about Valpord and get away with it."

Judy giggled softly and let out a light sigh. "Alright, gotta think about what we're gonna say to these kids." said Judy as the car pulled into the high school parking lot. Judy and Jack both eager to stand in front of Zootopia's young minds as a symbol of hope, and success.

* * *

 _Zootopia Courthouse_

Nick sat silently in the courtroom awaiting the judge to enter the court room. Matt sat next to him, flipping over papers one by one, double checking his case files. Making sure he had everything he'd need to have things go smoothly for Nick. Bogo sat on the other side of Nick, lightly tapping one of his hooves on the wood table. Clicking loudly through the courtroom.

The courtroom was built entirely of wood walls, and gray carpet floors. Dome lights on a white ceiling lit the room brightly, despite the brown wood walls. Large red vinyl chairs sat behind two wood tables on the left and right sides of the room close to the center. A gap between the tables large enough to fit a third table. These tables is where the accused, and the prosecutor sat. To the left, facing the judge's chair, was another table where a badger wearing large, thick glasses sat in front of a typewriter. The Court stenographer. To the right, were 12 chairs in a two-rowed booth. This is where the jury sat, an assortment of 12 different animals that Nick did not recognize.

At the back of the room was the Judge's chair, although it looked more like a throne atop an elegant wooden stand. Next to the judge's seat, was a smaller chair on a lower level to call up witnesses to give testimony.

Nick, Matt, and Bogo sat at the table to the left facing the judge's seat. To the right, sat Valpord and her lawyer to serve as prosecutor. The lawyer was a male rat, to Nick's surprise. Wearing a gray suit with a white collared shirt and a red tie. While he did not appear intimidating, Matt's face hardened when he saw the rat.

Matt quietly explained to Nick that the rat's name was Davy Wormstrom. A lawyer with a talent for sniffing out loopholes and exploits to use in court.

Several guards stood around the edges of the courtroom. Another guard entered a room from a door next to the Judge's seat. The guard stood straight, her paws resting behind her back. "The Honorable Judge Wulitt will be presiding. All rise."

Everyone in the room stood as a male ram walked in. His wool was white as snow, appearing to be at least in his fifth decade of life. His eyes were brown and beady, with half circle glasses similar to what Bogo wore on his nose. He had two light brown horns curling around the sides of his head, giving a slight spiral-like effect to it. The fur on his face was just as white as his wool.

Wulitt made his way to the throne and sat down. Once he sat, everyone else sat. Wulitt picked up a paper from his podium and read over it. "We're here today for a Hearing Arrangement for Nicolas Piberius Wilde. Mister Wilde, you are being charged with Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder, in which your acting decision to take a life resulted in the deaths of 93 others at the hands of Leon Snowly. The decision of which you chose to act upon being the deciding factor for Snowly. Just as well, were also initially charged with Assisting in Terroristic Actions, with carrying the Growler Drug through the maintenance tunnels. In light of this, you did not know what you were carrying, and you were forced into it by blackmail. I'm willing to dismiss the Terroristic Actions charge. However, Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder still stands." explained Wulitt.

The ram leaned forward, narrowing his eyes down at Nick for a moment before his gaze rested on Matt. "Mister Howler, how does Mister Wilde plead?"

Matt stood up from his seat, his hand resting on Nick's shoulder. "Not Guilty, your honor."

Nick noticed a light flash of satisfaction flicker across the ram's eyes. Nick looked over at Valpord and Wormstrom, seeing they had similar looks on their faces.

Wulitt looked over the papers in front of him. "Due to the nature of this crime, typical bail is set at 2.5 million dollars. However, due to evidence from Director Valpord, I've decided to deny you bail entirely."

Matt looked upset by this, his fingers tapping lightly on the table. "May I ask what evidence was brought forward, your Honor?" asked Matt.

"I can't show you the video, but you can see part of it on the news. Wilde did resist arrest, and that's why such drastic measures had to be taken to subdue him. Wilde has shown he's prone to fleeing, and even attacking agents of the ZIA. I see him as too dangerous, and too much of a risk to even have the option to be set loose." explained Wulitt.

 _Low blow..._ thought Nick as he listened to Wulitt explain. Nick wanted to voice that the only reason he attacked the agent was to defend his girlfriend. But Nick figured it would be best to keep his mouth shut unless asked anything directly.

Matt sighed lightly and nodded, sitting back down and frowning over at Nick apologetically.

Wulitt took a moment to let Matt settle in before speaking again. "Mister Wilde, I will now inform you of what you could be facing if convicted. Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder is a sub-catagory of Second Degree Murder. If convicted, you face up to 20 years in prison, or up to a life sentence. Given the terroristic actions this lead to, its likely it would be a life sentence."

Nick's ears lowered as he heard this. It was one thing to watch this happen to a protagonist in a movie, or even see it happen with a friend. But Nick's freedom was on the line. If convicted, he could rot in prison for the rest of his life. It was terrifying to him. Nick gave a single nod to acknowledge that he understood.

Wulitt continued. "The next court date will be set two days from now. Until that time, you are to return to prison, Mister Wilde."

Matt blinked and sat up sharply. "Two days? With all do respect, your honor, I need more time than that to gather evidence to support my client's case!"

Wulitt narrowed his eyes at Matt. "Then I suggest you get to work, Mister Howler. Court dismissed!" said Wulitt, bashing his gavel on a flat wooden stamp, making the room echo loudly from the sharp 'smack' that filled the room.

The jury quickly stood up and left the room first. Nick noticed that Bogo had stayed completely silent the entire time.

"Why so quiet, Chief?" Nick asked.

Bogo looked at Nick and smirked. "Snooping. But I also have to be present for this hearing since you are my employee. I could pay the bail if it was set low enough, but not at 2.5 million...if it was even an option." explained Bogo.

Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair, folding his paws over his lap. "Back to the slammer..." grumbled Nick.

Matt smirked and lightly tapped Nick on the shoulder. "Only for two days. Man... I got a lot of work to do. But I won't let you down Nick." said Matt as he stood up. Nick stood up as well and followed Matt out of the room. Bogo following behind. Nick looked over at Valpord, and she looked back. The two locked eyes for a moment before Nick exited the court room.

As Nick was lead out of the courthouse, he heard a large crowd outside on the courthouse steps. Matt gritted his teeth lightly. "Get ready, Nick... It's the media. Don't say anything at all okay? Completely ignore them and just keep your head down." warned Matt.

Nick nodded and lowered his head a bit, staying squarely behind Bogo and Matt. The second the courthouse doors opened, Nick was surrounded in many animals and flashing cameras. The animals holding microphones up too closely to Nick.

"Do you think you're guilty?"

"What do you think of how you were treated at the station?"'

Nick! Wilde! Officer! Constantly repeated again and again, each desperate to get Nick's attention. Nick kept his head down, his ears folding down from the constant noise ringing in his ears.

Bogo and Matt pushed the press out of the way, scolding the animals to leave Nick alone. It took several minutes for them to reach the car, the crowd growing increasingly eager as they came closer to the car.

Matt reached the door first, quickly opening it and waving his arm for Nick to get in. Nick stepped forward quickly, resting his paw on the top of the car door.

"Officer Wilde! Is there anything you'd like to say?" shouted a journalist.

Nick turned his ear before turning his head to the source, seeing a female white otter standing just behind him. Holding a recorder up for him to speak into. Nick turned to face the otter before glancing up around the crowd. The crowd had fallen silent, all the cameras from the news crews focused on him.

Matt cleared his throat loudly, hoping to draw Nick away from the reporters. Nick ignored him for a moment, and leaned into the recorder.

"Keep the bed warm, Judy. I'll be home soon." said Nick before he quickly turned around and sat down in the car, quickly closing the door once he sat in the back seat of the car.

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess that's fine... But still, keep in mind that our opponent here is Wormstrom. And he's good at twisting words."

Nick nodded and sighed, leaning back into the seat. "Just wanted my bunny to know I'm still okay. And this way was a bit more flashy." said Nick with a smirk on his face.

Bogo's squad car pulled off, beginning to make its way back towards the penitentiary.

"THAT DAMN ROTTEN EXCUSE OF A JUDGE!" shouted out Matt quite suddenly, making Nick jump sharply in his seat. Matt slammed his fist down hard on his suitcase, Nick almost expecting it to shatter under his fist.

"What's up?" Nick asked calmly.

"Our judge is influenced by Valpord." said Matt as he leaned his head back, sighing and rubbing his forhead with his paw. "It's customary to give both prosecution, and defense a week in Zootopia to gather evidence to support the case. Wulitt's giving us TWO DAMN DAYS!"

Nick looked up concerned at Matt. "Are you gonna be able to get what you need?" asked Nick.

Matt sighed and leaned his head down, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "I'll do everything in my power to get what evidence I need. I wont sleep if I have to. But, I'm gonna be busy. And hey, I can do something for you... if you want that is. And Bogo! You didn't hear this part of the conversation.

Bogo gave a single nod, and Nick perked up. "Alright, what is it?" Nick asked intrigued.

"I can keep in contact with Judy for you. Give her the up-to-date on how things are going with the case. Valpord may have forbidden you talking to her, but she can't ban me." explained Matt with a sly smirk on his face. A smirk that Nick knew all too well.

"I appreciate that, Matt. But do me a favor too... Even if I end up struggling with this whole thing mentally... Don't let her know." pleaded Nick.

Matt paused and nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Alright."

Nick looked out of his window, dread filling him as he saw the penitentiary come into view.

"Time to get back in that jumpsuit..." mumbled Nick

* * *

 _Several hours later, Jack's Car_

Judy and Jack had just finished giving a speech to a cross-species support group. A small group that had voiced concern over the recent murders. Judy being very clear on to keep a watchful eye out for anyone suspicions. And for extra precaution, make sure all windows and doors are locked in the house. Jack took the stand after, adding extra assurance that these criminals will be caught and he will use his full power over the ZIA to do so.

The day had begun to end, the sky beginning to turn its sunset orange, even seeming to make the clouds glow. Jack looked out of the window from his car, noticing the sun setting. He looked over at Judy, smiling lightly. "How about I buy you dinner?" asked Jack.

Judy blinked rather surprised at the question, not expecting Jack to ask such a question. Now that Jack mentioned it, Judy had not eaten anything all day. Not having any time to eat between speeches, and traveling save for bottles of water.

"Sure, why not?" said Judy, her stomach getting the best of her.

Jack smirked and looked up at Tom. "Tom, take us to Marcello's."

Judy perked up a bit as Jack said the name of the restaurant. She knew Marcello's to be an city-style family restaurant, and sold the best subs in the city. The place was usually busy and filled with families and individuals. Almost every table being filled at all times.

Within a few short minutes, Tom pulled into a parking lot for Marcello's. He turned off the car and smiled back at Jack through the rear view mirror. "You go on ahead, Sir. There's a nice cafe down the street I've been intrigued to try."

"Alright Tom, thanks." said Jack as he got out of the car, waiting patiently as Judy got out and made her way closer to Marcello's. "Lemme know how that place is, Tom! I could use a coffee shop for long nights at the office!" said Judy as she waved to Tom.

Tom waved back politely and nodded, continuing down the street. Jack smiled and walked to the door to Marcello's, opening the door up for Judy. Judy smiled as she walked in. "Nice to see chivalry isn't dead."

Jack shrugged and smiled as he followed Judy in. "I try to pay my proper respects..."

The restaurant was packed. Each table filled with chattering animals of all sizes. The wait line was long as well, only managing to get a few feet into the restaurant before nearly running into an animal's backside. Judy sighed lightly and crossed her arms, tapping her foot lightly. "Guess we gotta wait."

A young female tiger waitress trotted up to Jack and Judy, a friendly grin on her face. Wearing a white shirt with Marcello's logo on the front. "Hi! Welcome to Marcello's. Two dining in?"

Jack peered around the side of the line, noticing that the bar was nearly empty. Due to Marcello's being more of a family restaurant, the bar was almost never filled. Jack looked down the line, noticing the entirety of the line had kids with them. Jack smirked and looked back over to Judy. "Bar's clear. Wanna go there?" he asked.

Judy looked down the line, noticing the children and shrugged. "Alright, why not?" replied Judy.

Jack looked at the waitress and returned the friendly smile. "Two for the bar please."

The Waitress nodded and smiled. "Right this way please!" she said as she beckoned the two. Along the way, she grabbed two menus and walked to the bar. Jack and Judy following close behind. The waitress lead them to the bar, pulling out two seats for them.

Judy and Jack hopped up into the chairs, the waitress setting a menu down in front of them. "The bartender will be with you in a moment!" said the waitress as she turned and left to tend to other customers.

Judy opened up the menu and began to look over the vegetarian side of the menu. "Ooooh the Mediterranean Sub sounds good. So does the Caesar Club... Ohh I don't know what to get!" said Judy as she kept looking over the menu.

Jack chuckled lightly, having not opened his menu yet. Judy noticed this and raised her eyebrow. "You aren't hungry?" she asked. Knowing that Jack hadn't eaten all day either.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No, I am. I just already know what I want. I come here all the time."

Judy smiled and giggled. "Well, what do you recommend Mister Regular?"

Jack paused for a moment and tapped is finger to his chin. "The Cole Stack's good if you like Cole Slaw. The Mediterranean's pretty good too. Don't get the Caesar unless you like a lot of vinaigrette. I usually get the Veggie Club with Bourbon Honey Mustard. Its bitter, and sweet."

Judy looked back to the menu and looked over all of the choices. She remembered the gourmet salad she had back at Perlan's with Nick. Remembering the Mediterranean ingredients. She smiled and folded the menu, surprised to see a grinning male hyena with sandy colored fur wearing a similar outfit to the waitress.

"Welcome... Heyyy Jack! Welcome back man. The usual?" asked the hyena.

Jack nodded and smiled at the hyena. "Hey Carson. Yeah, Bourbon Club. And just a Smirnoff tonight, no need for the strong stuff."

Carson nodded and looked over to Judy for a moment before smirking back to Jack, raising his eyebrows. "And who's this little cute thing with you?"

Judy blushed a bit and rolled her eyes. Jack laughed and leaned forward. "You can't tell me? Come on she's been all over the news." Jack said. "And no funny ideas, this is just dinner." added Jack as Carson leaned forward to inspect Judy.

Carson's eyes widened a bit and he smiled. "Ohh that cop! Well it's good to have you here Ma'am. What can I getcha?" asked Carson.

"Thank you." said Judy, smiling at the bartender. "I'll have a Mediterranean Club, and a glass of water's fine."

Carson quickly wrote down the order on a ticket and got Jack and Judy their drinks. "We're pretty busy tonight. It's gonna take about half an hour for the food to be ready. Hope that's cool?"

Judy smiled knowingly at Carson. Knowing that when a restaurant gets busy, food comes out slower. "Yeah no prob! Take as much time as you need." said Judy cheerfully.

Carson nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

Judy looked around the bar, taking in her surroundings. The majority of the bar was made of polished wood. Save for the metal bars under the bar to rest ones feet. The atmosphere of the bar was comfortable, and soft. Designed to make the person feel relaxed as they enjoy their food and drink. Having a comfortable old-timey feel to it. Like something out of simpler times. Something else caught Judy's attention. Along the wall behind the bar, were many dollar bills with a signature on them. Judy narrowed her eyes and leaned in, trying to read the signatures.

Most of them, she didn't recognize. But one her eye. Gazelle. Judy blinked in surprise and smiled a bit. Jack followed her gaze to the dollar bills on the wall. "Ah, the Wall of Fame. Every time someone famous comes in here, they get them to sign on the dollar bill they tip to the waiters and hang it up on the wall. Gazelle, Lionheart, Hyena Gomez. Even my name's up there." said Jack as he pointed to a dollar bill closer to the end, his signature etched on it with black ink.

Judy smiled and looked around the bar, noticing the tv hanging above them. Currently, it was the local news as there were no sports going on today. Judy sipped on her water as she watched, reading the subtitles that came up on the screen due to the volume being off as not to disturb the customers.

"In other news, Officer Nicolas Wilde went to his first hearing today. Following his arrest at Zootopia Central Station, he was taken to Zootopia Regional Penitentiary till he arrived at his hearing today. All he had to say today, was this." said the reporter.

The image changed to Nick standing outside of what Judy recognized as Bogo's patrol car. Nick smiled softly and spoke into a recorder in front of him. "Keep the bed warm, Judy. I'll be home soon."

Judy smiled softly as she read the subtitles. Even though Nick was facing severe jail time, he still found a way to see light of the situation and even crack wise on national television. She knew that Nick was struggling, but was relieved to see he was handling it well.

Along with Judy, Jack watched as well. He chuckled lightly as he read what Nick said. "Some fox you got there." said Jack.

Judy smiled over at Jack. "Yes, he is."

For a long while, Jack and Judy were silent. Carson had returned and tended to more of the customers around the bar.

Judy finally broke the ice a bit and looked over at Jack. "So, what's life like in the ZIA?" she asked.

Jack, on his second Smirnoff, shrugged lightly. "Not as crazy as people think. The movies play it up really, we're not always dealing with...super villains with plans for global domination or such. We've only had one of those in the last 20 years. Mostly its just terrorist cells, fur traders, and animal traffickers that we deal with. Every now and then we get an Arms Dealer and that's where things get dangerous."

Judy listened intently. "Arms Dealers? Well yeah I bet with all the guns."

Jack nodded again and smiled. "Yeah that's what makes it difficult. And... weird of me to say... but fun too. It's dangerous, and each step could be your last. Kinda gives an exhilarating feeling, and heightens your focus. Bah... I shouldn't talk about it like that. It's dangerous and its a shame that the ZIA is necessary..."

Judy understood what he meant. The concept of defense against evil, or those who would do harm brings out groups like the ZIA, or the ZSF. Now, the ZCTU was to step up to defend Zootopia from similar threats. While it was self-gratifying to be a part of something that keeps everyone safe, like the ZPD, it was also upsetting that such groups are necessary.

Judy thought back to Leon, and how Jack got involved with the Growler Incident. Jack had shown himself once Judy had been hospitalized after the night at Lavvy Farms. Jack insisted that Nick and Judy hand the case over to Jack, of which they both refused. But something was off. Jack was a member of the ZIA. A short phone call to Valpord, and Jack would have the case no matter what.

"Hey, Jack? Why did you help us on the Growler Incident?" asked Judy, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Jack paused for a moment before sipping his drink more, his eyes looking at the bar in front of him. "I was sent by Valpord to question you two on the incident... or rather... I begged her to let me." said Jack.

"Begged? But why?" asked Judy.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head up, letting out a soft sigh. "I wanted to capture Leah Maine alive..."

Judy could tell there was a much deeper underlying meaning. According to Leah's file, which Judy had looked over before, she had no relation at all to Jack. In fact, the file showed that the two had never even met before Leon's attack at City Hall. "Why did you want her?"

Jack didn't answer, sipping from the Smirnoff bottle again. "Personal reasons..."

Before Judy could press further, a plate was slid in front of her by Carson. In front of her was a large sub sandwich. Judy could see the freshly cut lettuce, thin sliced tomatoes, sliced onions, and minced olives and peppers from the sides of a plump Pita Bread bun. Bits of Tzatziki dressing dripping from the ends of the sub.

Too hungry to ask Jack any more questions, Judy picked up her sub and ate eagerly. Jack also got his sub. Stacked high with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, provolone cheese, and a darker toned honey mustard sauce visible in it all.

They both ate silently, Judy too focused on filling her belly, while Jack seemed in no more of a mood to talk at the moment. Given the awkward tension in the air now, Judy didn't want to risk upsetting Jack by prying into his personal life.

Within half an hour, both sandwiches were gone. Judy leaning back and placing her paw on her slighly engorged belly, a content smile on her face. "Man, I needed that!" said Judy, satisfied from her meal.

Jack chuckled lightly and nodded, wiping off his mouth with a napkin and brushing some crumbs off of his lap. He pulled out his wallet and laid enough money to pay for the bill.

Judy, noticing Jack paying the bill, reached into her own wallet. "Oh, I got the tip!" said Judy, laying a 10 on the table. A generous tip from the amount of the bill.

Carson smirked and pulled out a pen, handing it to Judy. "You can sign it if you want. We'll hang it up!"

Judy giggled and took the pen, quickly signing the dollar bill. Carson took his pen back once Judy was finished and taped the dollar bill up on the wall on the far end, Judy smiling a bit proudly as he hung it up.

A short while later, Jack and Judy made their way back to Jack's car. Tom was already standing there, patiently waiting for them to return.

Judy smiled up at Tom. "How was the cafe?"

Tom smiled softly down at Judy. "Rather delightful, Miss Hopps. A fine espresso, however a dreadful iced mocha. Would be a fine place during a cold winter for a hot drink." commented Tom as he opened the door open for Judy.

Judy got into the car, quickly followed by Jack. Tom closed the door and got into the car, driving off as well.

Jack looked over at Judy with a slight smile. "If you want, Judy, I have a spare room back at my place. Uhh..." Jack stuttered and stammered a bit, his face flushing a bit red. "D-Don't get me wrong I'm not like, coming onto you or anything. I just don't want you to be alone...what with the events of the last few days and all..."

Judy giggled at Jack. He was kinda cute when he cant find the right words. She could tell that underneath his stern, professional shell was a kindhearted rabbit. "It's fine, Jack. I'll be alright" assured Judy.

Jack nodded and cleared his throat, pressing his back towards the seat. "Tom, take us to Bookerlight please."

Tom quickly rerouted towards Downtown where Bookerlight was located. Within a few minutes, Tom pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Much to Tom's surprise, Jack stepped out of the car quickly and held the door open for Judy, extending his paw to politely help Judy out of the car. Judy smiled and took his paw, letting him gently guide her out even though she knew she was capable of getting out of the car herself.

His paw was soft, and warm. Much different than Nick's coarse paw pads. A welcome feeling from the cold fall night air washing over her as she stepped out of the car.

Jack smiled at Judy, still holding her paw. "Judy, before you go, I just wanna let you know something. If this whole thing with Nick goes bad for him, just know I'll be here, alright? Shoulder to cry on, person to talk to, whatever you need."

Judy was rather surprised to see this side of Jack, a light smile touching her lips. She knew he understood that her and Nick were in a relationship. He was trying to be as polite as he could, without sounding as if he was trying to get between him and her. It didn't seem in Jack's character to do something like that. He wanted to be her friend, and support her if he needed to. Something that Judy was happy to have.

She nodded at him and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack lifted Judy's paw and laid a kiss on the back of her paw. Judy blushed a bit and smiled, rolling her eyes a bit. "So suave."

Jack chuckled and let Judy's paw go. "I prefer to call it 'being a gentleman.' Good night, Judy. Sleep well."

"You too, Jack. Night Tom!" called out Judy as she waved by the front passenger door. Tom stuck his hand out from his window and waved back. Judy turned and headed into the apartment. Once she closed the door behind her, she glanced back out of the window to see Jack's car driving away.

 _Did I just go on a date with Jack Savage?_ Judy thought to herself as she went into the elevator. The light tone of the elevator music helping her think a bit.

It COULD have been a date... But it was just dinner...right? It's not like they kissed or anything. They went to a bar, had dinner, and went home after a long day of giving speeches to schools and organizations around Zootopia.

It was just dinner after work, that's all it was. Judy repeated this in her head again and again as she walked to her apartment, opening it up and closing the door behind her. Her thoughts went to Nick, wondering how he would react to this. She knew foxes were rather... possessive of their mates. Usually being very loyal to them.

Judy sighed and sat on the couch. _I hope Nick won't be mad..._

* * *

 **Alright, imma end this one here. I didn't plan on posting the next chapter till after Christmas, then I was told that family's gonna be up here for a week after Christmas Day. Basically I wont have time to work on the story at all till sometime after New Years! So I sat down, and got to work. Determined to get this out before Christmas Day. And BOOM! Christmas Eve!**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeme just clarify a thing or two here too. I don't really have a whole lot of extensive knowledge of how the American Justice System works. I got a few people helping me, giving me great responses to my questions about judicial proceedings and other things. So to put this plainly, in my story, the law system is not copy and paste of how the Zootopia Judicial System works for me in this story.**

 **But that doesn't mean I'm gonna throw everything to the wind! I'll try to make it as believable as possible. Also consider that someone could be pulling the strings a bit in his/her favor -wink wink.-**

 **Also, for those who aren't SavageHopps fans, I promise you that this is NOT the direction the story will go... permanently. I stated that a relationship with Jack Savage would be a pretty heavy standpoint in this story, and I have reason for it OUTSIDE of simply pairing the two together. It'll carry a HUGE plot element later.**

 **Read and Review! And Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Or to those who don't celebrate, I hope your December 25** **th** **is at least a good one!**


	15. Chapter 15- The Pain in His Neck

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Lets get right to it! To progress this story a bit further, imma start doing something at the start of each chapter.**

 **You know how during elections in the United States, its like... HUGELY televised all around? Well at the start of each chapter I'll make a short segment of one of the candidates. The intention of this, is to make things go along a bit faster. Instead of just slamming you all with a hugely political chapter, you can just get small pieces of it at the start. We'll start with two of the candidates, Leodore Lionheart, and Jack Savage.**

 **One other thing I'm gonna do, is I'm gonna keep a counter up for how many days Nick's been in prison. Doing this for myself, and for a few other reasons.**

 **By the way, NO Matthew Howler is not The Mind lol. Read and Review!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Schlacker007, sorry I missed yours last time. Here you go! And hey if you have your story going, send me a link!**

 **Schlacker 007 asks: Stu, are you happy that Nick was arrested in the manner he was?**

 **Stu: Honestly... No, not at all. I mean he MAY be a fox, but that seemed a little harsh. He should be locked up in prison though...**

 **Stu looks around as if ready for ridicule**

* * *

 _Zootopia 9 am_

The radio cackles and opening music plays, a lighter toned orchestra welcoming the listener to stay tuned.

"Good morning Zootopia, and welcome to the Rush Limbara show!"

Rush Limbara. A national radio show host, often voicing the political state of Zootopia, and has always been seen as a source of information to Zootopia and the Western Region when it comes to politics. Described as a rather stout male capybara. Thanks to Zootopia's coming election, Rush has had a lot to talk about.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman and thank you for tuning in this morning. Let's jump right into it here with probably the bigger part of the election, Leodore Lionheart. The question on everyone's mind is, 'is it justified for him to run again after having such drastic failures in Zootopia of late'. Well lemme tell you, it's arguable that Lionheart's a little bit incompetent when it comes to some decisions such as hiring Bellwether, and the whole thing with Leon Snowly. But, look at Zootopia aside from that. He's done a genuinely good job of being Zootopia's mayor."

"We've had a gratefully steady economy, little by little more animals are included with certain jobs in Zootopia. Such as Judy Hopps in the ZPD, and Nick Wilde. Just as well, crime rates have been relativly low inside of Zootopia. Sure a few drug rinks here and there, but nothing the ZPD can't handle. Other than the Growler Incident, which the ZPD handled mostly. I'd say Lionheart's worthy of serving another term. He may have learned his lesson."

There is a brief pause followed by a shuffling of papers. Rush shuffling through a few stacks before speaking again.

"Now let's talk about one of our more interesting candidates, Jack Savage. This guy's interesting because he's one of those guys that you'd kind of expect him to run for mayor, but you didn't think he'd actually do it. For those who don't know, Jack's a member of the ZIA, one of its leading agents. While he's never really been involved in politics, he's usually been present for certain big Zootopia events. Such as when Lionheart was elected. And he personally oversaw Bellwether's judicial proceedings to ensure it all went smoothly."

"Savage... ironic last name too... Anyway, Savage's goals seem to align more with Lionheart's, only with more focus on protection against foreign powers. Him being from the ZIA, that's to be expected. But the problem with that is, do we even need it? Focus military and political power on the relationships with the Northern Region of Mamussia, and the Eastern Kingdom of Zoocia? Relationships seem to be stable between all three right now, and are benefiting greatly off of each other with trade and resource sharing. If switching our gaze to the other regions from 'calm' to 'suspicious' is gonna strain relationships with them, then I'd be against him being mayor. Things like that can cause incidents, and lead to distrust between nations. Which is never a good thing!"

"But that being said, Savage seems to be more of a go-getter than Lionheart. Seems like he's not the kinda guy who's gonna take crap from the other nations sitting down. There's also question of how Jack Savage will be working with the ZIA if be becomes mayor. He's not been very clear on it, but he seems to think he can work as Mayor, and a ZIA agent if needed. If you had to describe Savage, it would be Bold, and Protective. But also Rash. Honestly, I'm 50/50 about him."

The same orchestra music from the intro begins to play again.

"We'll be back after these short messages."

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – Shortly after the first Hearing_

Artie McCoy sat in the lobby of the Handicapped Ward, playing poker with other inmates. They didn't have much in forms of currency, other than the money they've made from the jobs around the prison, or cigarettes. Artie didn't smoke, and would give the cigarettes he would win to the rest of the players.

"Oi, Wheelie! Somethin' on the tv you might wanna see!" called out one of the inmates sitting in front of the television.

Artie looked over and sighed. Putting his cards on the table. "Fold. Sucks too, I had a good hand..." mumbled Artie before he moved his way towards the tv.

Usually, the tv would play local news, or occasionally a movie if the guards wanted to see it too. Right now, it was a local news station. Normally, Artie wouldn't care much. During his first few months here, he's seen enough local and political news that he could handle. But, the headline caught his attention.

'Wilde under arrest?'

Artie's eyes widened and locked on the tv. The volume high enough so he could hear it. "Yesterday, Officer Nicolas Wilde was arrested by ZSF Director Alissa Valpord. Public outcry over Wilde's treatment during his arrest has many people talking."

The image on the screen shows a camera feed from an anonymous person's phone, showing Nick muzzled, and lassoed. The bear striking Nick's chest with the stun baton.

"Wilde was promptly moved to Zootopia Regional Penitentiary. According to Judge Wulitt, Wilde is being charged with Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder. This charge coming from Nick Wilde's decision to take the lives of the Snowly family, substantially leading to Leon Snowly's rampage."

Artie growled loudly, the other inmates looking at him rather surprised. Artie wasn't usually one to get aggressive in any way unless he was really upset about something.

"Oh HELL no!" exclaimed Artie as he turned on his chair and wheeled towards the entrance to the ward. The guards watched him from the other side, giving warning glances to him.

Artie stopped just in front of the door, looking up at the guards. "Can I talk to O'Horn?" Artie asked through gritted teeth.

One of the guards shook his head. "No, go back to your cell McCoy." ordered the guard.

Artie rolled his eyes and turned his chair slightly, making sure the metal leg stand was out. Artie cut the wheels hard to make the metal foot rest bang against the iron bars loudly. "HEY O'HORN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET DOWN HERE!"

The guards warned Artie repeatedly to stop, but Artie ignored them. Repeatedly banging the leg of his wheelchair on the metal bars. One of the guards opened up the door at the entrance, standing between Artie and the doorway. "McCoy, go back to your cell before we make you!" warned the guard.

Artie growled up at the guard. "Just tell O'Horn I wanna talk to him about Nick Wilde. Do that and I'll quit banging on the bars."

The guard sighed irritatingly. "Fine, whatever. Just quit yelling and go back in the ward." said the guard, waving Artie off.

Artie nodded and turned his chair away, wheeling himself back into the ward. The other inmate's didn't ask why Artie had his outburst just now, not wanting to irritate him further.

* * *

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – Day Three_

Nick stepped out of the showers, grabbing his towel and quickly walking back to his cell. He dried off his body along the way, struggling and sighing a bit as he dried off under the collar. Luckily, the collar itself was waterproof, and it remained dry after a quick scrub of the towel. It was the fur under the collar that was harder to dry off. Nick dropped his damp towel at the foot of his cell door before getting on a freshly cleaned jumpsuit.

The last two days had been uneventful. When Nick got back from his hearing, he was put back in the cell ward till the rest of the inmates got back from work hours. The day-to-day labor jobs that give a small amount of money to the inmate, so they could have some startup money upon serving their time. However to those serving a life sentence, this was a pointless gesture. Most of the life serving inmates would work out in their cells.

The following day, O'Horn had asked Nick if he would be interested in taking up some janitorial jobs around the prison. Cleaning bathrooms, mopping halls, tidying up offices and the like. When Nick asked why O'Horn offered the job, he simply put it as 'you're technically not a criminal. So I'm going easy on you.' O'Horn even made sure Nick would be paid for it.

Other than occasional harassment from Mark Equin and Doug Ramses, things have been calm for Nick. The worst part about prison for him so far, was the food. Cold, stale, and smelled bad most of the time. But Nick also figured that a lot of the guards were being easy on him, given his current situation. Nick had even begun to grow more friendly towards the guards that watch him while he does janitorial work. Carrying on light conversations and even having a few laughs every now and then.

Currently, it was mid afternoon and the other inmates were made to go to The Yard. A fenced off area outside allowing the inmates to get some fresh air. Sporting a few basketball courts for inmates to play, and stair benches for more to sit. Most took to leaning on the walls, while others sat on the benches. Some of the younger, and larger inmates would play a few rounds of basketball.

Nick stood towards the fences, his back pressed against the metal wire as he surveyed The Yard. Dirt, grass, and concrete. In the distance, Nick could see the tall stone walls, and watch towers in the distance. A guard posted on each tower, looking over the inside workings of the prison area. From the closest one, Nick could see the tower guard carrying a long rifle. At a first glance, it looked like an M4 rifle with a longer barrel, and a scope on the top. No doubt for better long-range shooting in case an inmate decided to make a run for it. Guards were authorized to use lethal force in the event of a breakout.

If you tried to leave the prison before your sentence was up, you're open game to the guards. Good way to make sure inmates don't act out either.

"Enjoying the nice weather, Copper?" asked a familiar, gruff voice.

Nick looked over to see Mark Equin walking towards him, a smug smirk on his face. Nick sighed as he saw the horse, rolling his eyes and looking away. "Kinda chilly out. Darn fall weather." said Nick as he rubbed his arms lightly to warm up, able to see his breath fogging the air in front of him.

Mark crossed his arms and puffed out his chest a bit, clearing sizing Nick up. "Enjoying it here with the other criminals? Bet you fit riiiight in." sneered Mark.

"Listen, I don't care that I put you in here." said Nick as he rolled his eyes and stood up. "You broke the law, and so did I. Deal with it." said Nick as he began to walk away, eager to put some distance between him and Mark.

Nick felt something hard hit him from behind on the back of the head, throwing him down to the cold, hard ground. Nick grunted in pain and turned around to see that Mark had kicked him in the back of the head, setting his heavy hoof down on the ground. "Doesn't mean I can't get even with you." growled Mark, his collar glowing yellow.

Nick stood up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Mark. Nick noticed that the other inmates had taken notice, stopping what they were doing to watch the confrontation."Kick a smaller mammal when he isn't looking. Wimpy tactic don't you think?" asked Nick, smirking a bit past the throbbing pain on the back of his head.

"Yeah, and tranqing someone's just as ballsy." said Mark sarcastically. "You know, I wonder how strong the shock on these collars are. Lets find out."

Mark walked towards Nick, his hooves stomping against the ground, small plumes of dirt and dust kicking up as he walked.

Nick heard a small, light beeping coming from the collar. The light had turned yellow. Mark lifted his leg and stomped down at Nick. Nick jumping out of the way. Mark continuing to stomp and swing his fists down at Nick. Trying to land a hit on the nimble fox.

Nick kept dodging and ducking the blows, hearing the other inmates cheering on the confrontation. Being a fox, Nick was a bit more nimble than other mammals. Dodging and ducking was something he could do easily, especially with a slower, stronger animal like Mark. Nick just had to make sure that Mark didn't get his hooves on him. Nick keeping his breathing slow, long, and steady to make sure his heart rate didn't spike up.

Mark began to grow increasingly frustrated as Nick kept dodging. His nostrils flaring and huffing whenever he took a moment to pause. Little by little, he realized that he couldn't hit Nick like this. "How's that bunny cop of yours huh?"

"None of your business." said Nick, dodging another stomp from Mark.

Mark chuckled and huffed again. "You know, rabbits have a real high sex drive this time of year. Betcha she's already found another rabbit to fill her up at night." said Mark, trying to get on Nick's nerves.

Nick glared, but kept his composure. Nick smirked back at Mark. "What about you? From the looks of your house you've been forever alone."

"Difference is, I don't care Copper." said Mark, coining a new nickname for Nick. "I've seen the news reports and all that. You and that bunny cop are reeeal close aren't you?" Mark said as he swung his fists again.

Both of their collars remained a yellow color. Both keeping their heart rates low as they fought it out. Nick could hear guards from afar calling out for them to stop. But Nick knew that Mark wasn't gonna do that.

"Hey Copper! Does she know any other male rabbits?" asked Mark.

Nick stayed silent, and glared. Remembering Jack Savage, and his curiosity over Judy. Nick knew that Jack was in Zootopia now helping with the ZCTU, as well as for the election.

"Betcha your bunny cop's already in bed with him. Right now. Probably moaning out his name, crimping and staining the bed sheets." goaded Mark, trying to get a reaction out of Nick.

Nick growled and flashed his fangs. Although he didn't want to admit it, Mark was getting to him. The collar beeping a bit faster as his heart rate increased. Mark chuckled, sensing Nick was growing more agitated.

"Ha! I can see I'm right! How's it feel? Not even a week away and she's already moved on." antagonized Mark.

Nick snarled again and charged at Mark, fangs and claws out and ready to strike.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEP_

Pain shot through Nick's whole body as his collar turned red and began to shock him. Unlike the stun baton, which was instant, this was a constant steady shock. Nick's fur stood up on end, his muscles seized up, and he fell to his side. Nick felt his body seize and thrash out of his control, the pain continuing through his body, and more intensely on his neck.

Nick felt another sharp jab of pain on his gut, looking up to see Mark kicking Nick as he lay on the ground. "Does it hurt? Huh? Bet it does." gloated Mark as he continued to kick Nick's gut. Nick grunting and gasping for breath, the electric shock not letting him inhale.

Why wouldn't the shock stop? Did the collar break? It just kept coming, keeping Nick down, helpless to defend himself. Mark continued to kick him, gloating and goading Nick further. What seemed like seconds, felt more like hours from the agonizing pain from the collar.

 _BANG!_ Rang out a gunshot, Nick seeing a spot on the ground explode as a bullet impacted the ground. Mark backed away from Nick, his hooves raising up slightly as he backed away.

Nick lay on the ground, the collar still shocking him. Nick curled up and tried his best to breath deeply, telling himself everything was ok. Thinking about something relaxing. A long, hot bath. Laying on a warm couch watching tv.

Judy sleeping on his lap. Having her in his arms as they slept, and waking up to see her bright, smiling face.

 _Beep beep beep beep beep_

The collar turned yellow, and the shocking stopped. Nick just lay there, gasping for breath and panting hard as he slowly sat up. His arms aching and shaking slightly. Nick looked up and around, seeing the guard in the nearest watch tower with his M4 raised, the barrel still smoking in the cool fall air.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Boomed the familiar voice of Warden O'Horn, the crowd around Nick and Mark splitting as he stormed forward, two guards behind him wielding beanbag shotguns.

Nick slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking a bit. Nick could hear Mark snort amusingly. "Just rough-housing Warden."

O'Horn glared at Mark, for a long moment he just stood there, staring the horse down. Mark seemed disturbed by O'Horn's intense glare. With no warning, O'Horn pulled a beanbag shotgun out of the guard's grip and shot Mark squarely in the chest with it.

Mark let out a loud grunt of pain as the beanbag struck his chest, causing him to stumble back and trip onto the ground, clutching his chest in pain. Nick saw the beanbag that was shot at him. Small, gray in color, about the size of his fist.

"If you're gonna lie to me, do it in a way you cant be called on it." said O'Horn as he gave the shotgun back to the guard. "A week in solitary oughta do you some good, Equin."

One of the guards walked over to Mark, pulling him up to his feet and nudging him with the shotgun. Mark walked towards the exit, his hoof still on his chest, his face contorted in pain.

O'Horn walked to Nick and knelt down to his level. "Lets get you looked at. Off to the infirmary with you."

Nick nodded and began to walk with O'Horn to the exit. Nick noticed the other inmates looking at Nick, expecting them to look at him like a weakling. A piece of meat who was shocked, and kicked to the ground.

But they were looks of pride. Complimenting smirks, acknowledging nods, and pats on the shoulder from one particular inmate.

"Looks like you earned some friends, Wilde." said O'Horn as Nick lead him inside.

Nick looked up at O'Horn confused. "But why?" asked Nick. "Equin wiped the floor with me."

O'Horn let out a soft chuckle, brushing some of the fur hanging over his eyes out of his view. "From what I saw, that horse couldn't land a hit on you till the collar went off. Trust me, the meathead inmates are gonna kick the shit out of Equin for using a tactic like that."

Nick smiled and kept walking. He was checked into the infirmary, and checked for any serious damage. Bruised ribs, and a bit of burnt fur on Nick's neck was the only damage. O'Horn dismissed Nick to his cell, but told him that someone needed to talk to him first.

Nick waited in the hall as Matthew Howler rounded the corner. Smiling and waving up at Nick as he saw him. "Hey!" he called out, quickening his pace as he walked.

Nick waved back, noticing that Matt's fur appeared messy and his eyes were a little bloodshot. "Hey... wow you look terrible."

Matt stopped in front of Nick, smiling lightly and sighing. "I haven't slept since the hearing... over 72 hours!" exclaimed Matt, his right eyelid twitching a bit. Matt looked back down at Nick, looking him over. "You don't look so hot either." noticing Nick's bruises, and dirty fur.

Nick shrugged and crossed his arms. "Old pals cornering me in the courtyard. All that jazz."

Matt nodded and sat down on one of the benches on the sides of the hall, drumming his fingers on his suitcase. "Anyway, we had our Evidence Sharing in court today... well rather I did. You weren't needed for that. Basically, all evidence gathered so far is presented to both sides. Evidence I gathered, and evidence they gathered were all shown to both sides."

Nick listened closely, sitting next to Matt. "Did you find anything good?" asked Nick.

Matt leaned back and sighed. "I got a good collection of stuff... but I needed way more than two days to give a stable case. Wormstrom's gotten his mitts on a huge amount of evidence and witnesses... I'm pretty sure Valpord's had that loaded up for a while now."

Nick lowered his ears a bit as Matt explained. He wouldn't put it past Valpord to have a full stack of incriminating evidence against Nick before he was even arrested. "When's the next trial?" asked Nick.

"Day after tomorrow. I'm gonna see what else I can get before I get some sleep." said Matt, his head hanging a bit.

Nick shook his head and patted Matt on the shoulder lightly, and encouragingly. "No, get some sleep first Matt. You gotta be focused for court or that rat's gonna skin you alive." said Nick.

Matt sighed lightly and leaned his head up, nodding once. "Fine. But I gotta still do a few things first. Anyway, just came to let you know when your next court date is. Sleep up and... don't get into any more fights if you can. Bruises don't look good in character. That, and you're likely gonna be on live TV" said Matt as he stood up, quickly walking down the hall.

Nick watched as Matt left, his face a little shocked as he realized that his court trials will be broadcast live over Zootopia. And likely, the whole of the Western Region.

Matt continued down the hall, his thoughts a jumble from the mixture of exhaustion, and stress.

"Hey, is that Howler? HEY! HOWLER!" called out a voice from one of the cell wards that Matt walked past.

Matt stopped in his tracks and looked to see what ward the voice was coming from. The Handicapped Ward. He walked over to the wall of iron bars, and guards leading to the ward. Seeing an Arctic fox with light blue eyes in a wheelchair waving him down. Matt looked to the guards. "Can I talk to him for a moment?" he asked.

The guard paused and nodded. "Sure. Just don't go in the Ward." said the guard, stepping aside to let Matt get up to the bars.

The fox wheeled his way to the bars as well, letting out a relieved sigh as he saw Matt. "Man, am I glad you showed up. You're Matthew Howler right? The lawyer representing Nick Wilde?" asked the fox.

Matt, rather surprised at this fox's knowledge, nodded. "Yeah... Who are you?" asked Matt.

The fox smiled lightly. "Artie McCoy."

Matt knew this fox from the news. Remembering how Artie had worked with Leon, and also helped to bring him down. As well as spreading millions of dollars to the victims of the Growler Incident to let them pay for hospital bills, and keep the rest.

"How can I help you, Mister McCoy?" asked Matt.

Artie smiled lightly. "You and I both know this whole case against Nick is complete bullcrap. And I wanna help in whatever way I can. Can you call me as a witness to court?" asked Artie.

Matt pondered this for a moment. "There's a few things with that though. One, you are a criminal your testimony might not be worth anything at all. And two, the prosecution would have a chance to pick at you to make Nick look bad."

"Oh yeah I'm well aware. I've read a few books on Zootopia's Law system while boxed up in here... Heck I got nothing better to do. As for my credibility, there's two officers of the ZPD that'll vouch for me. Judy Hopps and Chief Bogo." explained Artie.

While it was true, a vouch from either would allow Artie to be seen as a credible witness, Matt was concerned that this fox wasn't aware of what he was getting into. "What can I expect out of you?" asked Matt.

Artie smiled lightly. "Here's the deal..."

* * *

 _Several hours later – Bookerlight Apartments_

Judy had returned home from another day at the ZPD and was eating dinner. Something simple, a microwaved tv vegetable dinner. Way better than the shriveled up dry carrot she had back at her old apartment.

Today, she spent the day with Laura Lynks in help with investigating over the recent homicides. After continued attempts to get a dna match with the fur and blood collected at the gym, nothing had come up at all on the ZPD's personal records. Their only other option at this point, was to find a way to get a hold of someone in the ZIA who had access to all personal files on anyone in Zootopia.

Laura explained that the only person who had that access, was James Marco. IT Engineer of the ZSF, and head of his branch. According to Jack, whom had worked with James multiple times, James Marco was a very difficult man to get a hold of. Either he was working, in which he shuts himself out and locks his door as to prevent people from coming in and potentially leaking out information on his screen, or hes away from his office with Valpord for whatever reason. Jack didn't know what James would be doing with Valpord, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Valpord's coming election campaign.

Judy's phone suddenly began to ring, breaking her out of her trance on the movie she was watching. She picked up her phone and saw a number she didn't recognize. She sighed and answered it. "Hello?" she said uninterested, expecting another one of those scammer calls.

"Miss Hopps? This is Matthew Howler. I'm the lawyer representing Nick in the coming trials?" said Matt's light, calm voice. His voice seemed raspy, and tired however.

Judy sat straight up, her ears perking excitedly. "Oh! Mister Howler! Thank you for calling. What can I do for you?" Judy asked eagerly.

"Just calling to let you know what's going on with Nick. He sends all his love, first off. And the first real court date is the day after tomorrow."

Judy nodded lightly, eager to hear more. There was a long pause, as if Matt didn't want to say the next part. Judy caught onto this, but wanted to hear everything. "Be brutally honest with me, Mister Howler." said Judy in a much more serious tone. "I need to hear it."

Matt let out a sigh. "It seems like Valpord's been ready for this for a while. She's gotten one of Zootopia's best lawyers on her side. And while I can't prove anything, I'm almost certain that she's scared the other top lawyers in Zootopia into submission, and has the judge of the case biased to her in some way. I've only gotten two days to gather evidence, and one more day to prepare for the trial."

Judy's ears lowered down. While in Zootopia, the accused had a right to a speedy trial. However, its common practice for the defense lawyer to have at least a week or two to gather up evidence to defend his client. Two days to gather enough evidence for a case like this is clearly not enough time. However, it's the judges call. "How good's your case right now?" asked Judy.

There was another long pause. "Could be better... I have a few good witnesses that can give Nick a good character reference. This defense is more about judging whether or not Nick's actions were justified and not so much the actual action itself. I have to convince the jury that he had no other options."

Judy let out a sigh, her foot tapping rapidly on the side of the couch in worry, and her nose twitched slightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

A light drumming could be heard from the other side of the line as Matt drummed his fingers against the top of something hard and solid like a suitcase. "You can't get involved with this case at all. But... there's something you could do. I got the whole story from Nick about what happened with him and Leon... and apparently he said Mr. Big as involved."

"Yeah, that's right." replied Judy. Remembering how Nick said that Mr Big had caught him selling fake rugs that made his local businesses lose profit. Mr. Big was ready to kill Nick by icing him, but was spared.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to convince Mr. Big to act as a witness?" asked Matt.

Judy paused for a long time. She knew full well that Mr. Big did not like getting involved with legal matters with the police due to his many questionable methods of business practice. And this was something more than that. Mr. Big would be admitting that he had been directly involved with the deaths of Ricky and Tracy Snowly. Judy had her doubts as to whether or not that Mr. Big would put himself in the line of fire like that for Nick, given their past.

"I'll see what I can do..." said Judy calmly. Not wanting her doubt to be picked up by Matt.

Matt let out a light sigh. "Thanks. And be careful okay? Last thing Nick wants is for you to get yourself into trouble over all this. If you wanna help, just do it in ways where you wont get directly involved with this case. And do NOT let Valpord...screw it ANYONE know what you're doing." explained Matt.

Judy nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks, Mister Howler. You sound really tired, you should get some rest."

A light laugh came over the phone. "You sound like your boyfriend." said Matt. "Thank you for your time, Miss Hopps. Nick's trial will be televised live starting at noon, if you want to watch it."

Judy paused a bit. "Why would it be televised?" she asked.

Matt let out a huff of amusement. "To get people to watch. Valpord wants the publicity, the judge wants the reputation, and the network wants the money."

Judy sighed in disappointment. Typical, whore out big events for everything it's got. "Alright, thank you Mister Howler. Have a good night."

"You too, Miss Hopps." said Matt before hanging up.

Judy set her phone down and looked up at the clock, noticing she should be getting to bed now. Would Mr. Big help? She decided that she'd ask him when she gets the time to. Which wont be till the day after Nick's trial the day after tomorrow. Judy had the day of the trial off, but wanted to make sure she could watch the trial. The day after, she was off. That's the day she'll ask him.

* * *

 _Zootopia Central Courthouse – Day Five – Court Trial #1_

Nick, and Matt sat at their table, waiting for the judge to come to his seat to begin opening statements. Nick's bruises had healed up nicely, and Matt appeared much more well rested. Valpord and Wormstrom sat at the table opposite of the room, both appearing ready. As well, Wormstrom had a large male giraffe with him. Appearing to be an assistant of sorts. Nick looked around the courtroom, noticing a camera crew in the back corner, a barrier erected to cut off their view of the Jury.

Live televised broadcasts of the court trials had to ensure that the jury's identities were kept secret. As to prevent lynching and influence of others on their decision on a verdict.

Nick noticed several people sitting in the court room behind him, figuring most of them were witnesses. To Nick's surprise, his mother Abigail was among the group. She sat next to Dawson McCoy, Artie's father. Abigail waved at Nick, and Nick waved back. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her at all since he was arrested. Nick knew that her and Dawson had been officially dating now ever since they met in Nick's hospital room just after the Growler Incident.

Also among the crowd, was Bogo. Who sat in the back of the room, flipping through a stack of papers every few minutes. Bogo usually had stacks of paperwork to do every day, and no doubt being here butted into that. So it made sense for him to bring his paperwork here to do in the down time.

The others in the court room, were people Nick didn't recognize. But one sat behind Valpord that seemed odd. He was a sandy furred Kit Fox wearing green lens glasses. Having a laptop in his lap and typing quietly. Having a single earbud in his ear. Occasionally, he'd glance up and look around before going bright back to his laptop.

"All Rise! The honorable Judge Wulitt presiding!" Called out the guard as the door opened, Wulitt walking into the courtroom. Everyone rose to their feet as he made his way to his chair. Once he sat down, everyone else followed.

Wulitt looked over to the jury, counting all 12 of them before looking back to Matt and Wormstrom. "The jury is selected, the evidence is deemed credible. Today we'll begin proceedings on the case of Nicolas Wilde's decision to murder Ricky and Tracy Snowly, thus leading to the events of the Growler Incident. We'll start with the prosecution's opening statement."

Wormstrom smiled and looked over at his giraffe assistant and nodded. The giraffe held out his hoof and let Wormstrom stand on it. The giraffe proceeded to walk towards the jury, his arm slightly outstretched with Wormstrom standing on his hoof.

"Thank you for being upstanding citizens, ladies and gentleman of the jury." began Wormstrom. His voice was surprisingly deep for a rat, and clearly well practiced. "Today, we're here to make a choice. About eight years ago, two lives were ended before their time. A wife, and a child. The husband and father of these two was driven to madness by this, and went on a rampage, killing many of our own. What we often ask is, 'what could we have done to prevent this?' Well, Nick Wilde knows. Because he's the reason that Ricky and Tracy Snowly met their untimely end. And for what reason? Why, we don't really know the whole story. According to him, he had no choice in the matter. However, he's the ONLY one that makes this claim. We'll find out together if his actions were justified, but given the sly and deceitful nature of a fox, I doubt it."

Nick glared at the rat speaking to the jury. _Big talk coming from a rodent..._ Nick thought to himself.

Wormstrom thanked the crowd, and sat down, the giraffe carrying him back over to the table. Wulitt looked to Matt and nodded. "You may issue your opening statement, Mister Howler."

Matt nodded and stood up, walking towards the jury. "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman. We know why we're all here today. The tragic ends of Ricky and Tracy at my client's hands may be a deciding benefactor for Leon's rampage but there are things we should ask ourselves first. Was that the only thing? What if someone else did it? What if Nick really didn't have a choice in the matter? And there's still one main pressing thing to ask. Regardless of whether or not Nick did this action, would Leon still have gone on a rampage as he did? My client did what he needed to do to protect himself. Something that a lot of us have to do in our lifetime. Nick Wilde has been atoning for what he did in many ways since he joined the ZPD. And he made peace with it all when he was forced to deal with the very monster that he feared to face again. And now, we'll decide if Nick Wilde should be held accountable for the many chains of events that lead to Leon's rampage."

After thanking the jury, Matt sat back down, folding his paws on the table. Nick smiled at Matt and patted his arm. "Nice."

Wulitt cleared his throat and looked between Matt and Wormstrom. "We'll now start with the prosecutions case-in-chief. Whenever you're ready, Mister Wormstrom."

A case-in-chief is the backbone of a case. When witnesses are called to the stand, as well as present any physical evidence. As this case was more of a question of morals, almost all of this would be from the words of others.

Wormstrom stood up and cleared his throat. "First, I'd like to call Chief Bogo to the stand."

Nick looked back to see Bogo close his eyes and take off his glasses, standing up and walking down the aisle towards the witness stand. Bogo stopped in front of the stand, and a guard walked up to him, holding Zootopia's Book of Law. A guidebook to Zootopia's fundamental laws.

Bogo placed his right hoof on the book and raised his left hoof up. Nick knowing this to be the 'swearing in' process in which the witness swears on Zootopia's Law to tell only the truth.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth as a witness to this case?" said the guard quickly, almost difficult to hear the whole thing.

"I do." said Bogo sternly, his eyes showing boredom as he had done this so many times already.

Bogo took his hoof off the book and sat in the witness booth next to the judge's chair. Even though the judge's chair was taller than the witness booth, Bogo was still almost tall enough to be at eye level with Wulitt.

Wormstrom headed over to Bogo, the giraffe carrying him in his palm. As well as a few papers in another. "Chief Bogo, you worked with Leon Snowly personally when he was a police officer, correct?" asked Wormstrom.

Bogo nodded. "Correct."

Very quickly after Bogo responded, Wormstrom asked his next question, "Would you describe Leon Snowly as a good police officer? Strong integrity, loyal to his cause?"

"Yes, I would." said Bogo.

Once again, Wormstrom moved to his next question. Not giving Bogo any time to say anything else. "Can you recall the events of the night that Ricky and Tracy Snowly were killed?"

Bogo paused for a moment before he responded. "It was a late office night, when Ricky and Tracy came to pick Leon up from work. Leon refused to go home that night because he was working on a case. About half an hour after Ricky and Tracy left, we received a 911 call about a fire at Mammoth Bridge. Once they put the fire out and pulled up the wreckage, we saw the car was Leon's. I personally brought him to verify the two bodies recovered at the scene, as well as his vehicle."

Wormstrom nodded a few times. "And how did Leon react when he saw the wreckage?"

"Objection you're honor!" called out Matt, standing up from his seat. "This trial's about Nicolas Wilde's decision, not Leon's reaction to a traumatizing event."

Wormstrom held up his paw to get Wulitt's attention. "You're honor, to understand Nick Wilde's decision we must understand how this decision impacted Leon Snowly."

Wulitt nodded. "Overruled. Answer the question, Chief Bogo."

Matt gritted his teeth a bit and sat back down.

"He was traumatized. Ripping out parts of his fur on his head after he saw the bodies. We had to almost carry him back to my car to get him home." explained Bogo.

Wormstrom let out a light smile and nodded. "And how did Leon change after this event?" Asked Wormstrom.

"It was a short while when he returned to the ZPD. Instead of working on his previous case, he began working on his family's deaths. I understood he needed the closure, but he began to become... obsessed with it. And he was ready to act outside the law to get questionable results. When I denied him from pursuing the case further, he turned over his badge and left the ZPD." explained Bogo.

Wormstrom nodded. "So in other words, he was mentally unstable and behaving rashly after his family died?"

Bogo paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes, he was." he said lowly.

Wormstrom let that settle in for a moment to the jury before asking his next question. "Chief Bogo, lets continue on to when Snowly returned. What was the reason he was brought back after walking out?"

Bogo paused for a moment as he recollected his memories. "I had no choice in the matter. Lionheart was getting desperate for some progress on the Growler Drugs, so he hired Leon Snowly back as chief investigator for the case."

"And how would you describe Leon at that time?" asked Wormstrom.

Bogo thought for a moment as he remembered his conversations with Leon. "He seemed to have moved on, and was back to his old self. Almost like nothing had happened."

Wormstrom paused for a moment. "He didn't seem malicious in any way?"

Bogo shook his head. "No. Not till the attack at Sahara Square when his intentions became known."

It was clear that this was not the answer that Wormstrom wanted. But he knew that he couldn't press Bogo any further to change those words. "Chief Bogo, how would you describe Nick Wilde?"

Bogo looked over at Nick for a moment, a light smile touching his lips. Nick smiled back at his boss. "He may be a devious, sly, annoying little pest of a fox. But he's true to the ZPD. He takes his job seriously, and works within the law to ensure the job's done."

Nick smiled wider, glad to hear those words from Bogo. _Thank you buffalo butt._

Wormstrom smirked a bit, seeming to find an exploit. "But given his actions to help Leon carry that large case into the tunnels filled with the Growler Gas that filled Sahara Square, wouldn't it seem that his integrity isn't as sound as you make it out to be?" asked Wormstrom.

Bogo paused for a moment and looked over at Wormstrom. "No-BUT!" shouted Bogo, making sure Wormstrom couldn't interrupt him. "Wilde's made up for that tenfold when he helped bring down Leon. It was my decision not to terminate his employment after his heroic actions at City Hall."

Wormstrom paused for a long moment, glaring at Bogo a bit. "No further questions, your honor." The giraffe turned and walked Wormstrom back to his seat.

Wulitt looked to Matt next. "Would you like to cross-examine the witness, Mister Howler?"

Matt stood up, seeming eager. "Definitely. Thank you, your honor." said Matt as he walked over to Bogo, carrying a few papers in hand.

Now is the time when Matt will ask questions to the presented witness in direct alignment to the questions asked by the prosecution. Putting it plainly, Prosecution is side A, Defense is side B.

"Chief Bogo, you of all people here have worked with Leon Snowly longer than anyone. In my hand, I have the ZPD's files on Leon's character before he left the ZPD. Courtesy of Benjamen Clawhauser for digging up this old file. Can you verify this to be the right file?" asked Matt as he handed the small stack of papers to Bogo.

Bogo pulled his half-circle spectacles out from his pocket and read over the paper. After a few moments, he nodded. "This is his file as an officer in the ZPD."

Matt nodded and took the papers back, flipping through the papers before landing on a certain one. He looked at Bogo before handing the papers back. "You said that Leon is 'good cop'. We all know he was a dedicated police officer, but what about the other side of Leon Snowly that we didn't see? What are some of his negative qualities?" asked Matt.

Bogo paused for a moment before answering. "He was wrathful, and obsessive. He would focus more of his energy the more severe the case. We've often had arrests where the criminal had suffered broken bones and bloody noses."

Matt nodded and held up the paper in which he sought out among Leon's personal file. "I have here in my hand, Leon's personality review. Every year in the ZPD, officers undergo an assessment to judge their mental status. This was Leon's last entry. Chief Bogo, can you read the assessment for us aloud?" asked Matt as he handed Bogo the papers.

Bogo took the papers and looked it over. "Leon Snowly emotional assessment: Driven, insightful, dedicated. Obsessive, wrathful, violent, short-fused."

Matt smiled a bit and looked to Bogo. "So, judging from this file, would you say Leon was already prone to obsessive, wrathful behavior before the night his family died?"

"Objection, you're honor!" called out Wormstrom. "The trauma of his family's death would only worsen his mental state."

Nick looked over at Wormstrom, his eyes narrowing. _That's the point, dumb rat._

"Sustained." said Wulitt, earning a surprised looked from Nick and Matt.

Matt paused for a moment. "Allow me to rephrase. Would you say from this file, that Leon's behavior is standard for a cop, or unusual?"

Bogo quickly answered, wanting to make sure Wormstrom couldn't retort. "Very unusual."

Matt nodded and smiled. "One more little segment, Chief Bogo. You were asked if you saw the integrity of Nick Wilde. Can you give us examples of that integrity?"

Bogo paused for a while before responding as he recollected Nick's first few months in the ZPD. "He's never accepted bribes. He goes easy on first time offenders, and young animals."

For a long moment, Bogo paused as he remembered something. "One thing stood out to me, that told me Wilde was different." Bogo looked up at Wulitt. "Your Honor, its a short story but it is an example of Wilde's integrity, his loyalty, and his resolve."

Wulitt paused for a moment before nodding. "Fine, go ahead."

Nick smirked softly, seeing what Bogo just did. Bogo got the 'OK' from the judge before telling the story, so Wormstrom couldn't object to Bogo's story. Bogo's experience in the ZPD showed.

"This story goes back to when Judy Hopps was first brought into my unit. Being the clever little bunny she is, she managed to force me to give her a missing mammal case, back during Bellwether's scheme. Not believing she could solve it, I gave her an ultimatum. Solve the case in 48 hours, or she hands over her badge." started Bogo, recalling the events that happened what seemed like so long ago.

Bogo took a breath and continued. "About 38 hour into her deadline, she sent us a frantic call about a savage jaguar attacking her, and one civilian. Nick Wilde. When we arrived on the scene, we found her and Wilde tangled up in vines just a few feet above a busy street intersection, and the jaguar was nowhere to be seen. Being fed up with excuses and no results, I demanded that Hopps hand over her badge. Just before she did, Wilde intervened, and stuck up for Judy."

Bogo looked over at Nick, giving a stern glare. But Nick could also see a hint of humor in his eyes. "He called me out that I gave Hopps a case that my best officers had not been able to solve in weeks with no resources to use. Also stating that Hopps's still had 10 hours remaining in the case before her deadline was up. Before I could say much else, he and Hopps got on the sky lift."

Bogo looked back to Matt, his face stoic, as well as proud. "Wilde stuck up for someone I was bullying. He showed a new side of a fox I never thought could exist. And from then on, he's done nothing to have be believe he is bad in any way...other than being annoying. He's shown many people that a fox can be more than untrusting, sleezy, lowlife scum."

Nick smiled and rolled his eyes lightly, enjoying Bogo's speech. Glad that at least someone thought him to be a truthful fox, instead of shifty and devious as the stereotypes demanded.

Matt smiled wide and nodded. "Thank you, Chief Bogo. No further questions, your honor."

Wulitt looked to Bogo. "You are dismissed, Chief Bogo."

Bogo sighed and stood up. "Only till the defense's case." remarked Bogo as he stood up and walked back to his seat in the back.

The next witness called, was the family member of a victim of Leon's attack on City Hall. A male squirrel took the stand. Having his own smaller chair placed next to the microphone.

"Thank you for taking the time to be here, Mr. Scuen." began Wormstrom.

Mr. Scuen nodded once, not saying any words to acknowledge him. Wormstrom continued. "Mr. Scuen, I know this will be hard for you to relive this, but can you tell us who died during Leon's attack at City Hall? Someone close to you?"

Mr. Scuen nodded again and lowered his eyes a bit. "My wife. Morgan."

Wormstrom nodded, looking up to the giraffe. The giraffe held up a file as Wormstrom spoke. "This file, is the autopsy report after Mrs. Scuen's passing. Mr. Scuen, can I ask you to read this?"

Scuen nodded and looked up, the giraffe holding the paper close for him to read. "Severe lacerations to the neck, and body. Substantial trauma to the cranium, broken neck, and severe blood loss. Suspected cause, Savage Animal Attack." said Scuen, choking a bit on the last few words.

Wormstrom nodded and smiled. "As we know, the attack was caused by Leon Snowly. However, many ask the question 'what could have been done to prevent this tragedy?'"

Scuen nodded silently as Wormstrom spoke.

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware, Leon's rampage stemmed from a series of events in which he felt betrayed. The final, and arguably the most important betrayal was by Nick Wilde. Of whom, killed Leon's family. Mainly driven by the grief of losing his family, Leon went on his rampage. Mr. Scuen I have just a few short questions for you." explained Wormstrom.

Scuen nodded and braced himself for the questions. Wormstrom cleared his throat. "Do you believe Nick Wilde should be held accountable for his actions?" asked Wormstrom.

Scuen looked over to Nick for a moment before looking back to Wormstrom. "Yes."

"Even though he saved millions of lives by stopping the Growler Gas from flooding the city?" asked Wormstrom.

Scuen nodded again. "Yes."

Wormstrom let out a soft smile, straightening out his coat a bit. "And why do you believe this?"

Scuen took a moment to respond. "Despite Wilde's success in the ZPD, and saving the city from the monster he helped create, I believe he's still to blame for Leon's rampage. Many lives could have been spared if not for that one decision."

Nick's ears lowered, as did his head. Guilt welling up inside him once again as he let the memories of his decision swim through his mind. He remembered those that died in Sahara Square. And worse yet, the many mangled bodies inside of City Hall.

But the worst, was what he did to Judy. Remembering her screams of agony... the taste of her blood. Nick swallowed hard as he recalled the salty, metallic taste. Even though he screamed at himself to stop, he wouldn't. And despite Judy's forgiveness, Nick wasn't sure he could forgive himself. If Judy had died that night in his arms, Nick had a feeling he would have become something like Leon. Cold, wrathful, and hating the world. Broken.

Wormstrom gave a coy smirk. "No further questions, your honor." said Wormstrom as the giraffe walked back to the table.

Wulitt once again looked to Matt. "Cross-examine?"

Matt nodded and stood up. "Yes, your honor."Said Matt as he walked over to Scuen.

"Mr. Scuen, you're aware of the entirety of the story between Nick Wilde and Leon Snowly correct?" asked Matt.

Scuen nodded. "Yes, as I recall Nick was given the choice to kill or not kill Ricky and Tracy Snowly to save his own skin."

Matt nodded. "Mostly correct. Except that Nick Wilde did not know he had killed Ricky and Tracy till after. He thought he had killed Leon. My question is, if you were in Nick Wilde's shoes, would you make the same choice? Take all consequence out of the equation. Press the button and live, or don't and die?"

"Objection, you're honor!" yelled Wormstrom as he stood up from his small chair on the table. "The witness cannot be accounted for making the same decision that Wilde had."

Matt raised up his paw, a finger pointed up. "You're Honor, to know if Wilde's actions are justified we must know if others would do the same in his position."

Nick nodded lightly, often wondering what anyone else would have done in his situation.

"Sustained." said Wulitt, clearly upsetting Matt as he grit his teeth a bit.

Matt paused and tapped his finger to his chin for a moment. "Mr. Scuen, your wife died during Leon's attack at City Hall from one of the predators that was drugged by the Growler Serum. Who do you blame for this?" asked Matt.

Mr. Scuen paused for a moment. "I met the predator that did it in person... he was genuinely a nice animal... I blame Leon for her death."

Matt gave a single nod. "So despite her end coming directly at the hands of another animal, you blame Leon for her death? Perhaps the fact that Wilde's own life was in danger makes his actions understandable as to why he would carry out the deed?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Called out Wormstrom again. "There's no evidence to support that Nick made this decision to save his life. These are only claims."

Nick glared over at Wormstrom. _What a load of crap! It's in the original case file!_ Nick shouted in his head. Growing angry that Wormstrom would object to this.

"Sustained. Stay on track here, Mister Howler." warned Wulitt, pointing a finger at Matt.

Matt paused for a moment, tapping his foot lightly before sighing and shaking his head. "No further questions, your Honor." muttered Matt as he sat back down, looking defeated and frustrated.

More victim witnesses were called up by Wormstrom. Each one having a personal connection to a deceased person of Leon's attacks. Each one stating that Nick should be held accountable for his role in turning Leon into what he became, which lead to the deaths of others.

Frustratingly, during each cross-examination, Wormstrom continued to object to nearly all of Matt's questions. The only ones that he didn't object were clear answers that didn't do much to show Nick's character. Or questions that chained into other answers that the witness had given to make them second-guess their original answer.

"Could you say that Leon's obsessive behavior lead to his rampage?" asked Matt.

"Objection!"

"Leon and his Growler Gas were the reason your friend died in Sahara Square?"

"Objection!"

"Could you say you're a bit biased, because the victim was your fiance?"

"Objection!"

The hours ticked by, both Matt and Nick growing more and more agitated. Wulitt, and Wormstrom clearly saw this and seemed to edge it on further. The objections being left with snide remarks, or Wulitt making slightly insulting comments to Matt when his question was objected.

Finally, Wulitt looked at the clock then looked to Wormstrom. "Any more witnesses to call today, Mister Wormstrom?" he asked.

Wormstrom flipped through a few papers before shaking his head. "No. The previous was my last one."

Wulitt nodded once and looked between both Wormstrom and Matt. "We'll conclude this for today. Mister Howler, Mister Wilde, the next court meeting will take place in one week's time. Mister Wilde you will be returned to Zootopia Regional Penitentiary until your court date. Unless any new evidence surfaces from Mister Wormstrom, you'll present your case on our next court hearing. Dismissed." explained Wulitt before banging his gavel against the wooden block.

Nick and Matt stood up, a guard walking to Nick and placing handcuffs on him. Nick sighed as he felt the iron rings click onto his wrists. It was better than the collar, but it still held its own burden and heavy on his wrists.

The guard began to lead Nick out through the entrance. Nick looked up and saw his mother, and Dawson smiling at him. Abigail appearing eager to get closer. Nick looked up at the guard, smiling politely. "Hey, can I talk to her for a bit? She's my mother and I haven't seen her since way before the arrest."

The guard paused and looked between Abigail and Nick. He let out a single nod. "Make it quick." he muttered.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much." said Nick as he walked up to his mother.

Abigail saw the handcuffs on Nick, giving him a pitiful smile and wrapping her arms around him, hugging her son tightly. "How're you holding up?" she asked.

Nick smiled and rested his cheek on top of his mother's head. "Holding up like a snake in a tree. You two doing good?"

"Definitely. When you get out you should come over for a while." suggested Abigail.

Nick chuckled and smile. "Probably gotta pry Judy off of me with a crowbar first."

Dawson smirked at Nick's comment. "Bring her along. We'll have both of you over."

Nick smirked back at Dawson. "So should I be getting ready to give my mom away at the wedding?" asked Nick.

Dawson and Abigail both blushed lightly and looked up at each other for a moment. Dawson shrugged, his smile never fading. "Someday."

The guard cleared his throat, signaling that Nick's time was up. Nick let go of his mother, noticing she had a few tears in her eyes. He reached his paw up and wiped one away. "Hey, don't cry. That ain't gonna help." said Nick encouragingly.

Abigail smiled and placed her paw on his, nodding and looking up into her sons green eyes. Nick staring back into her blue eyes. "Take care of yourself in there, okay? Don't let prison change you."

Nick nodded, giving his trademark smirk. "They couldn't change me if they tried." said Nick.

The guard lightly pulled Nick away from Abigail. Nick quickly looked up at Dawson. "She likes sapphires." said Nick as he was pulled away.

Dawson smiled and winked at Nick as he caught his meaning. Nick was quickly walked out of the room, feeling a sense of relief as he finally got the chance to talk to his mother during all of this. Glad that he was able to give her some reassurance, and let her know that he was doing okay.

Nick and Matt were promptly escorted to Bogo's squad car, where he sat waiting just before the trial was dismissed. Once again they had to wade through the crowd of paparazzi and news reporters. This time, Nick made no comments.

Once the car was out of view of anyone, Matt rested his head against the back of Bogo's headrest on his seat. "Bogo, I'm having a hard time not tearing up your car in frustration." commented Matt.

Bogo glanced over his shoulder for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "I don't care how pissed off you are about the judge. You're not tearing up my car without paying for it."

Nick looked between the two, smiling as he caught their meaning. "That judge's obviously on Valpord's side in this."

"Oh, undoubtedly." said Matt, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head. "And giving us a week isn't a good thing either."

Nick cocked his head curiously up at Matt. "Why? Last time it was too short now its too long?"

Matt nodded and sighed. "Did you hear what the judge said? 'Unless more evidence is presented.' In other words, we could do this WHOLE thing again next week before we can present our case. It'll drive the jury nuts, and make them more eager to get this thing done with."

He had a point. While the jury was meant to be an unbiased party, they are still animals essentially. They have tolerances, and only a limited amount of patience. "What can we do about it?"

"Not a damn thing... If Valpord starts to suspect us checking up on Wulitt, she'll gun for us saying we're trying to slander the judge." said Matt, his claws flexing a bit as he rubbed them across his forehead stressfully.

Nick sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Well, there's only so much I can do from a jail cell, but I'll help in any way I can."

For a long while, the car was silent save for the hum of the engine. Nick looked over at Matt and smiled. "Hey, you said you called Judy, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. She's doing fine, from what she told me."

Bogo looked at the rear view mirror to look back at Nick. "I'll be assigning her to work with Laura Lynks and Jack Savage on the recent homicides."

Nick paused for a moment, but nodded. While Nick didn't really trust Jack Savage alone with Judy yet, he knew he'd have to just trust Judy and tolerate it. "Wish I could talk to her..."

Bogo paused for a long moment, smiling from the corner of his mouth as he looked back to the road as if an idea had hatched in his head.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Bugby's Diner – 11 pm_

"Gonna get the same as usual, darling?" said Gelen Mohegan, leading agent of the ZSI as he opened the door leading into the diner for his wife. Smiling softly as he watched his white tiger / jaguar hybrid wife walk into the diner.

Gelen and Jess had met years ago, becoming friends due to both of them being hybrid animals. Gelen being the hybrid of a wolf and coyote, and Jess being a hybrid between a white tiger and a jaguar. Jess having the strong physique of a tiger, with faded gray jaguar spots along her body. At first glance, she'd look like a Snow Leopard. Only she had a much stronger bone structure.

Bugby's Diner was Gelen's more favorite places to get dinner. And occasionally, he'd bring his wife along after a long day at the ZSI's office. She was always delighted to come along, as she enjoyed this diner as well.

Five canines sat in a booth closer to the entrance of the diner. All of them talking among themselves as they were seeming to enjoy a night out. Four of them were wolves, and one of them was a fox. There was no other customers in the diner, due to the late evening.

Gelen followed his wife into the diner, taking a quick look around the familiar setting. The setup was fairly basic, pictures of the place of business's memorable moments hanging on the walls. As well as iconic memorabilia of Zootopia itself such as newspaper clippings, and logos. Red leather booths along the walls, the tables in each booth varying in size to fit all forms of animals.

A waiter quickly walked them to a booth, the waiter recognizing the couple as usual regulars. Gelen and Jess were sat at a booth, and given menus. Gelen and Jess ordered their drinks, and the waiter quickly went and got them. Coming back just a few minutes later with the drinks.

Gelen ordered a traditional Bugsby Burger, while Jess ordered the Homestyle Vegetable Soup. The waiter took their order and headed to the back of the store, passing through a thick set of double doors to get to the kitchen.

About 20 minutes passed, Gelen and Jess idly talking about their day at work today. Jess worked an accounting job for one of Zootopia's banks. Usually talking about just office drama. Printers and copiers breaking down, the boss being a total dirt bag. The usual office job grievances.

Gelen wasn't able to say much about the recent Zootopia homicides, knowing that not much ground had been made on the case. Frankly, it had Gelen worried. The only lead they had was a vague description of a possible suspect. A large brown wolf... like the thousands that live in Zootopia. The only defining characteristic, was the wolf was wearing boots.

A loud shouting came from the kitchen, followed by the sounds of pots and pans clanging loudly on the floor. Gelen peeked his head up towards the kitchen, hearing voices coming from the behind the doors.

"Hey! You can't be back here!"

"Haaa told ya I can get in! Can't tell me what to do!"

"Dumb fox, Taylor get this guy out of here!"

"Call 911. This guy's out of hand!"

Gelen stood to his feet and began to walk his way to the doors, noticing that the five other canines quickly stood up in unison, and dropped the blinds around the restaurant's windows. The one fox clicking off the neon 'Open' sign shining outside of the door, as well as pulling the blinds down over the door.

Gelen watched the four wolves and the fox as they pulled down the blinds. Finding their behavior unusual, but more focused on seeing what the scuffle was about in the back. Gelen continued walking towards the back.

A muffled ringing sounded by the entrance, a sound light enough to be picked up in the lobby of the restaurant but not the kitchen behind the closed doors.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._ The sound of metal clicking on metal could be heard as a large, brown furred wolf walked in. Wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. His eyes were a steely gray, with a few scars on his face. A very noticable scar running down his left eye. The wolf was tall, and muscular. Much larger than the average wolf. On his feet, were two boots with a metal cover over the front. The source of the metal clicking.

Gelen narrowed his eyes, remembering the description given by Laura Lynks's report.

"Gel-hhrk!" called out Jess, one of the foxes jumping over a nearby table and sinking his fangs into her neck, swiftly pulling her to the floor in one, fluid motion.

Gelen's eyes widened as he watched his wife be pulled to the ground by the throat, inhaling to roar out in anger to get the attention of those in the kitchen. Before Gelen could utter a sound, one of the wolves with black fur and yellow eyes rushed up, having already started moving when Jess was pulled to the floor. The wolf quickly sunk his fangs into Gelen's neck, and clamped down on his windpipe so Gelen couldn't utter a sound.

The wolf thrashed his head and forced Gelen down to the floor onto his back, Gelen choking and clawing at the wolf latched to his neck. Feeling blood wet his neck as it began to pour out around the wolf's fangs. The wolf growled softly, keeping his volume low as he kept biting down on Gelen's throat. The sharp fangs sinking in even further.

A gray furred wolf picked up two of the chairs, propping them up against the doors to make it difficult for anyone on the other side to open them. He turned back and nodded at the large brown furred wolf. "All clear, Hunter. Marco's got the crew busy in the back but make it quick." muttered the wolf. His volume not much more than a mumble.

Hunter nodded, Gelen felt his wrists grabbed and pulled out from his sides. The wolf biting down on his neck dragging Gelen while a tan furred wolf held his arms. Gelen kicked his feet in protest, but was finding it difficult to move. Seeing a trail of blood on the floor from where he once lay.

Gelen tried to make as much noise as he could, but he still couldn't utter a sound from his vocal cords. Only able to get a light gasp of air or the occasional wheeze when the wolf took a moment to loosen his jaws. The wolf was intending to keep Gelen alive, at least for a moment.

The Red fox that jumped on Jess had drug her over to Hunter's feet. Gelen dragged just a few feet away from here. The other wolf holding her wrists in a similar fashion that Gelen's are held. She had more blood on the floor than Gelen, her face already growing pale and shaking.

Hunter knelt between them, looking between both of their horrified, and pained faces. Gelen stared up into the eyes of this wolf. Knowing now that this was the wolf responsible for the recent homicides. The reality settling in that Gelen and Jess had become their next targets. Gelen continued to thrash and fight against the wolf biting on his neck, and the other holding his arms in place, but to no avail. Gelen was growing weaker by the second, his body feeling colder.

"Mother Nature calls to you tonight, Gelen and Jessica Mohegan. Your sins against Nature's Law has brought her Wrath to you to deliver your just ends, and due punishment. Your perverse lifestyle of mating with a species that cannot bear the others child is your sin. And your punishment, is death by her Wrath." said Hunter with a cruel, but warming voice. As if trying to comfort the two to their inevitable fate.

Hunter stood up and grabbed a napkin from one of the tables, writing something down on it and setting it on the nearest table.

Gelen struggled with every ounce of strength he could muster, as panic began to settle in that if he didn't fight back, he'd die at the feet of this wolf. Determined to fight till he couldn't move any more. Why was this happening? Gelen and Jessica had lived peaceful lives. Never wishing harm to others, helping their community in whatever way they could. While the ridicule came from a cross-species relationship, Gelen never thought that someone would go this far. An ever crushing sorrow stronger than the fangs on his throat gripped him as he saw Jess gasp for air for a few moments, her eyes growing dull and her arms growing limp. Her tremors slowing down. Her blood flowing slower from her neck.

Gelen managed to wrestle one of his paws free, lunging it over his head to grab his dying wife's paw in his own. When the wolf went to grab Gelen's wrist again, Hunter stopped him, shaking his head.

Gelen clutched Jess's paw firmly in his, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to get a response from her. Shaking her paw lightly in his, and squeezing it firmly and repeatedly. Jess's eyes looked up slowly to Gelen's, struggling to focus on him but she knew the paw that was holding hers.

She gave his paw a single, weak squeeze, and a light smile. Then, she went limp, with one last long exhalation sounding from her mouth.

Gelen clutched her paw even as it went limp. "Jhck...jhck!" choked out Gelen, unable to speak with the wolf biting down on his throat still.

"This is the due punishment to all who break Nature's Law." said Hunter, a heavy tone of sadness in his voice.

'Due Punishment?' To her?! A beautiful young life snuffed out. Happy years taken from her, and the wanting of her elderly years snatched away. All for what? An ideology that binds animals to be terrified to love other species as more than friends? To love them as mates? Jess was innocent, pure, and loving to all. Never having made enemies, and eager to help those in need. Such a pure life, snuffed out by this maniac ideology!

These were the thoughts that ran through Gelen's head, his jaw clamping shut and bearing his fangs. His body began to tremble in rage as his eyes fell on the brown wolf standing over him.

Fueled entirely by rage, Gelen let go of Jess's paw and lashed his claws at the wolf on his neck, the claws dragging down over the wolf's face and into his right eye. The wolf grunted loudly and let go of Gelen's neck, clutching his eye as blood poured from the socket. Blood pouring from the open wounds on Gelen's neck. The tan furred wolf had little time to react as Gelen slashed his claws over the left side of his cheek. The wolf letting out a whine and stumbling back, clutching his face.

"HUNTER!" Roared out Gelen as he lunged himself to his feet.

Hunter let out a growl and caught Gelen's bleeding neck in his jaws as Gelen stood, forcing his weight down to slam Gelen back down onto the tile floor. The back of Gelen's head bounced off of the tile, dazing him for a moment.

Gelen felt Hunter's massive jaws clamp down on his neck. Feeling the muscle tear like paper against his strong jaws and sharp fangs.

Gelen heard what sounded like cracking bone, and his body went limp. Hunter biting down hard enough to break the wolfote's neck within seconds. Gelen's arms fell onto the floor, blood splashing up from the amount that had pooled onto the floor from Gelen laying there.

"Hey! Why's this door stuck?! And who's out there shouting!" shouted a voice, someone throwing themselves against the blocked double door leading into the kitchen to try and open it.

Hunter let go of Gelen's neck and stood up. "We're leaving." he muttered as he turned and stormed out of the door. The remaining canines quickly following him out.

The sound of squealing tires rang out in the streets, followed by a vehicle engine roaring as it moved away from the diner, slowly fading from hearing. Gelen also heard the double doors open, and the panicked cries of the waitress who sat them.

Gelen's eyes fell on his deceased wife's face. Her eyes had closed, and her smile didn't fade away. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Gelen felt his body begin to grow cold, his vision beginning to darken. Realizing that he was moments away from leaving this life.

 _At least... she still looks beautiful_. Gelen thought as he closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

 **WOO gonna end this here. That chapter took longer than I thought. I wasn't even intending to add that last segment at Bugsby until the next chapter. But this will play as the 'second story' while we are also dealing with Nick's trial. Lemme know what you guys think so far! Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Jack Savage Manor

**Moving on! This chapter turned out differently than what I expected. I wanted to add the next trial segment into it, but it didnt turn out that way. I wager that there'll be at most four more chapters on this whole 'trial' thing. Planning to stoke the relationship between Judy and Jack more, as well as advance the plot itself.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Floreloyx asks: Question for all the leaders of Force of Nature – What if an infertile animal falls in love with a species in which a child could not be born? Is that still against Nature's Law?**

 **Jacques (The Voice): An excellent question! And one we've debated over several times. The Nature's Law in question is as follows:**

 **'One species shall not consort with another species in which a child being born is impossible.'**

 **Jacques: In other words, a Canine and a Feline cannot BE together as lovers. Infertile or not, its still a violation of Nature's Law if one consorts or marries a species in which a child cannot be born. Fertility is not accounted for in this law. Wolfote and Tiguar cannot bear a child period. So this is a violation of Nature's Law and the Natural Order of the world.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Zootopia – 9 am_

The same typical flashy orchestra music played, signaling the start of the Rush Limbara show. The music playing for a few short minutes before the familiar voice of the capybara, Rush Limbara, came over the radio.

"Good morning Zootopia! And welcome to the Rush Limbara show. On our last show we talked about two of our candidates in the running for Zootopia's Mayor Jack Savage, and Leodore Lionheart. And now, we'll touch base with our other two and much more interesting candidates. Alissa Valpord, and Elias Wilde."

"Lets start with the one everyone's been talking about recently, Alissa Valpord. Director of the Zootopia Special Forces. To those who don't quite understand that, she's basically the boss of the Zootopia Intelligence Agency, and the Zootopia Crime Scene Investigation. The ZIA, and the ZCSI. The two largest agency factions dedicated to protecting the Western Region where the ZPD, and the local police can't."

"Valpord's got a long record of success, having multiple notches in her belt from shutting down terrorist cells, animal trafficking, drug lords, and arms dealers. Mainly, she's a huge driving force behind Zootopia's defense system and she don't take crap from anyone. Her goals as mayor are not too far off from Jack Savage's, only she's more aligned with the Western Region, rather than the other regions."

"Her main point, is the recent spike in crime rates. With her as mayor, she promises a zero tolerance on crime, and maximum punishment ensued to those who commit the crime. May seem a bit rash, but hey its a good deterrent to stop people from misbehaving. And to back up her claims, she's turned her attention to Nick Wilde."

"This poor guy... To those who don't know, Nick Wilde is a fox who recently joined the ZPD. That's right, a FOX! First one ever! He helped crack the Bellwether conspiracy with the ZPD's first rabbit officer. And also he helped with the Growler Incident too. But as the story goes, Nick had a hand in the whole thing. The claim is that he inadvertently pushed Leon into doing the whole thing. But as we all saw, Nick saved the city from Leon by shooting out that canister thing holding Leon's chemical weapon."

"If you haven't seen the news, Valpord's having Nick Wilde trialed for his involvement in pushing Leon over the edge. Kind of an...abstract way to convict someone, but the District Attorney went for it. A lot of people are stunned with how Nick was treated during his arrest. He was cuffed, muzzled, lassoed, and tasered. I mean... man it was hard to watch on the news! And get this, he's even being held up in PRISON! In Zootopia Regional Penitentiary. Usually the worst is just the county jail, or in this case that would be the downtown jail. But no! He's being held with the Western Region's most dangerous criminals. It's like Valpord's already thinking she's won. It just goes to show, she has zero tolerance for criminal behavior. If you break the law, you'll be treated like a criminal period. Even before trial."

"Valpord's gain here in the whole Nick Wilde fiasco, is public recognition. A lot of people would try to call her out about zero tolerance for crime. And she's basically using Nick Wilde as an example that even a hero isn't safe if you have a record. But it also means that Nick could become a Martyr, an example of Valpord's cruelty. All in all... I wouldn't vote for her. Things aren't that bad that we need such drastic action.

There was a brief pause as Rush Limbara switched gears. Getting ready to talk about the next topic.

"Now let's move on to our real 'Wilde' card here, Elias Wilde. I mean, talk about out of the blue! Elias Wilde is a global corporate leader. From investments, merchandise, to even amusement parks! This dude, is LOADED! Probably the richest guy on the planet! And here's where the irony kicks in, This is Nick Wilde's father! According to Elias, he wants his son to run as assistant mayor. So far, it seems like Nick hasn't made a decision."

"Elias's goal as mayor, is to invite the concept of every animal's natural instinct. Predatory, and prey alike. Now, this is an interesting thing. Because it can go two ways. Predator could end up eating prey, or all animals can satisfy natural urges without consequence. No doubt, every now and then a predator gets that urge to sink its teeth into something. Good thing we sell chicken in the city huh? Nah I'm sorry, that isn't really fair of me. Predator has shown time and again that these urges can be controlled. But still, if a predator was given the chance to BE a predator without consequence or ridicule, would it be wrong of us to stop it? It's a question of morals really."

"What's also good about Elias, is that he's VERY good with money. He built his business from the ground up starting with a fundraiser business. Basically, he would hold special events with paid entry and he would pocket part of the cash, and give the rest to whatever the fundraiser was for. And he's been rocking it for decades! The man can run a business, and is very good at it. So he knows his way around a fluctuating economy. Basically, if he REALLY does know his stuff, he can have Zootopia turn a major profit! Not sure how, but hey that's something that's good all the way around. Money for everyone, right?"

"The main bad thing about Elias, is that he has zero political experience and some people are questioning his motives behind wanting to become mayor all of a sudden. I mean, the guy has ties to other nations, pretty deep ties. The main offices of his businesses are in Zoocia, probably the only region we can say we have had rocky relationships with. Mainly a bout of ideals and territory, but nothing major. But Elias seems to be a really smart man. So maybe he'll do alright. I'm 50/50 about him."

The classical orchestra music began to play again. "Alright ladies and gentleman it's time for a break. Stay tuned for more political news on the Rush Limbara show!"

A shadowed paw reached over and clicked the radio off. The paw attached to the shadowy figure known as The Mind. Sitting in a dark office in a corner, his computer turned off. He drummed his fingers lightly on his desk, his claws clicking against the wooden desk.

The Mind reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, finding a contact in his inbox that read 'Voice'. He typed in a quick message. "Do you know who we want for mayor of Zootopia?" he asked.

After a few minutes, a message came back. "Elias Wilde, right?"

The Mind's mouth twisted into a small grin. "One would think that..."

* * *

 _Zootopia – Bookerlight Apartments – 12:01 am – Day Six_

BZZRRRRRRT! BZRRRRRRRRT! BZRRRRRRRT! Buzzed Judy's phone loudly on her end table. Judy stirred as she was woken from her slumber, her paw reaching up and smacking her alarm clock, thinking it was time for her to get up, only to realize it was her phone buzzing.

Judy grabbed her phone and looked at the number, flinching a bit as her eyes adjusted to the light of her phone. It was Laura Lynks calling, but why so early? Judy slid her thumb over the answer button and held the phone up to her ear. "H..hello?"

Laura's friendly voice came from the other side moments later. "Hey Judy. Sorry to wake you up this late, but we've got a situation. Since Bogo assigned you to my investigative team till this whole 'Nick' thing is settled, I have to let you know..."

Judy sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and clearing her throat a bit. "Let me know what?" she said groggily.

"There's been another homicide. And I want you to come along for this one." said Laura with a deep, and depressed tone.

Judy looked up, her heart skipping a beat. Another homicide? Why was this still happening? "Alright... I'll be at the ZPD soon."

"Uhh well wait, just give me a time frame and I'll have Jack come pick you up."said Laura quickly.

Judy sighed a bit and rubbed one of her eyes as she stood up. "Half an hour then. Lemme shower and get everything ready."

"Okay Judy. See you soon." said Laura before hanging up.

Judy sighed lightly and stood up, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower, as well as brush her teeth. Would it always be like this while on the investigation team? Woken up at midnight when a body was found was something Judy wouldn't be fond of. Then again, the ZCTU could do the very same thing. If she wanted to be on the ZCTU, she would have to get used to this.

Judy let out a light sigh as she felt the warm water trickle and flow down her fur. Giving her a relaxing feeling that slowly ebbed her out of her sleepy state. Her eyelids felt lighter, and her head not as heavy. Feeling even more relief as she ran the soap for her fur over her body. The suds pooling the floor of the tub before spiraling down the drain.

Once Judy was finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Quickly darting into her room and slipping into her ZPD uniform, as she felt chilled from her damp fur in the Air Conditioned apartment. She made sure to put her carrot pen and her notepad in her pocket, knowing notes would be needed for a crime scene. Just as well, she placed her phone and wallet in her other pocket. Judy looked over herself in the mirror one last time, polishing her badge with the side of her hand. Light squeaks of the metal filling the room. She always felt proud to wear this uniform, remembering the first time she put it on. She had achieved her dream of becoming a police officer. While it was very different than what she thought it would be, she still found it satisfying to be a part of the ZPD. Making the world a better place is her lifetime goal, but Zootopia is a great way to start. That was enough for her, and she was ready to dedicate her body and life to that cause.

Judy grabbed a coat, knowing it would be colder this morning. A simple kind of coat, thick and a dark pink color.

Judy made her way down the hall to the lobby, spotting the black classy car sitting just outside. Steam rolling out of the exhaust pipe as the car was kept warm. As she walked out of the building, Jack stepped out of the back seat, opening up the door for Judy.

She smiled at him as she walked up to the car. "Morning, Jack." she said as she slipped into the car.

"Morning, Judy." said Jack as he followed her in, closing the door behind him. "Hungry?" Asked Jack as he pointed to a takeout paper bag from a local fast food restaurant.

Judy shook her head lightly, politely declining the offer. Jack looked at her rather worried, his face showing concern. "Judy... If this scene is like the others, you wont want to eat for the rest of the day. You should get something in you now." Alluding to the possible gruesome events of this crime scene.

Judy paused for a moment and nodded, grabbing a breakfast wrap from the bag. Lettuce, tomatoes, and a few other things with a tangy specialty sauce from the restaurant chain. It wasn't a glorious tasting food, but it was good.

Tom, whom was in the front seat, drove off. Making his way to the crime scene. "Sir, do you know if Mr. Mohegan has been called?" asked Tom.

"No, I don't. But in all likeliness he'll show up." said Jack, leaning back in his chair and sipping from a bottle of water. It was too early for Jack to drink alcohol, and not wanting to make a bad impression while on the job.

Curiosity peaked in Judy, while she had never met many agents during her currently short career in the ZPD, that name Mohegan did sound familiar. "Isn't that Zootopia's leading ZSCI agent?" Asked Judy.

Jack looked over at Judy rather surprised that she would know who he is. "That's right. He and I often end up having to work together when things happen here in Zootopia. Especially with anything involving corpses."

A lump formed in Judy's throat. Having a suspicion that more deaths had taken place in Zootopia aside from the homicides. But she knew that she couldn't press a ZIA agent for answers like that. Those kinds of questions can land one in trouble if it fell on the wrong ears.

"More along the lines that they tend to butt heads, Miss Hopps." added Tom humorously, peeking up through the rear view mirror.

A light giggle came from Judy. "Oh, rivals huh?" she asked. Finding it amusing that such closely related branches would butt heads. Then again, some of the officers back in Tuscon County seemed bitter that a city cop was working in the country. However that was quickly dismissed after arresting Mark Equin.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled his face showing amusement from his past memories with Gelen Mohegan. "Gelen and I go way back. Usually on homicide cases and he's show up after the ZIA's missions to assess what was happening in the area. He has an uncanny talent for noticing smaller things in crime scenes and getting the whole picture. But then again all ZCSI agents are like that. We just had a difference of opinions in which job does better for Zootopia."

A brief pause came from Jack as he contemplated the difference between the ZIA, and the ZCSI. "In honesty, they both do great for the Western Region."

The car came to a stop in front of Bugsby's Diner. Judy noticed Laura's squad car parked in front of the building. Jack stepped out of the car and looked around, spotting a car sitting in a parking lot next to the building. "Huh... he usually parks in front of the building while on the job." commented Jack.

Jack and Judy made their way towards the diner. Stepping under the yellow police tape along the way. The door opened slowly, revealing the large and bulky frame of Chief Bogo as he walked out of the diner. Having a somber expression on his face, his eyes looking low to the ground and his lips curled into a frown. Shaking his head softly as he stepped out of the diner.

"Chief Bogo." greeted Judy as she walked up to him.

Bogo looked down at Judy, a slight feeling of relief washing over his face as she saw her. "Good morning, Officer Hopps. Agent Savage." greeted Bogo.

Jack nodded and looked around again as if looking for something. "I see Gelen's car's here but where's his team?" Asked Jack. Knowing that there should be an investigative crew should be with Gelen when he was on the job.

The same somber expression came over Bogo again. He sighed and nodded over to a van sitting by the building with sterilized equipment such as gloves, and covers for the feet. "Get sterile, and brace yourself. Hopps, this goes double for you. I know you've seen bodies but this is different." informed Bogo.

Judy knew that tone of voice, he seemed concerned for Judy. While Bogo preffered a rough, and stoic exterior shell to represent himself, he really did care for his officers. And he wants them to be ready for everything both physically, and mentally.

Judy, Jack, and Tom walked to the van and put on some rubber vinyl gloves, and covers for their feet. Once ready, they went into the diner to be instantly met with blood on the covers of their feet. Judy looked down at the two bodies, seeing their mangled necks and closed eyes. They both lay horizontally, their heads facing towards each other. Blood covering nearly three feet around the two. A short, but wide trail of blood leading from the bodies.

One of the victims appeared to be a female hybrid feline mix. At first glance, she appeared to be a snow leopard. But on closer inspection of her spots, Judy could tell this was a jaguar. Her strong bone structure suggested she was also part tiger. Her neck had multiple gashes in it, and blood staining her casual blouse from the belly and up. As well as bits of blood along her pants and the underside of her body from where she lay.

The other victim was a male hybrid as well. Only he was a canine. His height somewhere between that of a fox, and a wolf. His fur was gray all over, save for black tips on his ears which were both now soaked in blood. On initial inspection, he appeared to be a smaller wolf. However, his thin frame and structure suggested he was a hybrid of a different canine. A fox, or a coyote. The wounds in his neck were much more severe, cutting clean down to the bone. More blood was pooled around his body than the felines.

Despite the gruesome scene, they both appeared to be just sleeping. The female even having a faint remnant of a smile.

Judy looked over the scene repulsively. Feeling her gorge rise and her head lighten, feeling nauseated as she looked over the bodies. Judy had seen corpses before, at City Hall when Leon attacked. However, that was a larger consolidation of bodies. It was easier to look across multiple dead, than less.

With less, you see more. The deep wounds, the amount of blood. Their expressions locked in place in their final moments. Even the clothes they wore seemed to tell its own story. While their clothes weren't just typical clothing to wear, they were nice. Clothes one would wear when going out with someone they care for. Judy remembering how she dolled up a bit for Nick in her shoulderless blouse and tight pants. But something else caught Judy's eye. A bright, silver ring on each of their left hands. Both matching in brilliance, and style.

This was a married couple.

Judy pulled out her notebook and began to scribble down what she could think of, taking notes of their clothes and the rings. Judy looked to the trails of blood connected to each body. The trail wasn't of the victim's dragging themselves, as the drag marks from the feet could be seen. Someone had pulled them from where they were initially injured.

But why were these two targeted? Judy noticed how the married couple were two separate species entirely. The recent homicide victims had been couples of this type. A cross-species relationship. Judy felt her gag reflex kick in and she ran to the nearest trash can, vomiting into it as her nausea took over.

After a few moments of Judy expunging the bile, she felt a paw rub her back lightly. She leaned up to see a yellow furred paw with black spots holding a few napkins. Judy took the napkins and wiped her mouth off, spitting into the trash can to get the last of the bile out. Judy looked up to see who offered her the napkin.

Laura Lynks stood next to her, showing concern on her face for her fellow co-worker. "You gonna me alright?" she asked.

Judy nodded and wiped the corner of her mouth off, looking back to the bodies. "Y...yeah. That just kinda... snuck up on me." said Judy, wanting to sound a bit tougher after her embarrassing moment.

A soft sigh came from Laura. "It gets everyone at least once. I was a wreck after I found the Wessel couple." Trying to comfort Judy, to show her that no matter how tough you think you are, death is always gonna be tougher than you.

Judy nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. "Well, what do you think Jack?" She asked as she looked up at him. Although his expression was not one she was expecting.

He appeared shocked, his eyes locked on the male's mangled body. It was not a welcome or comforting expression that began to worry Judy. "Jack? What is it?" she asked, walking back over to him and placing her paw on his upper arm.

Jack looked at Judy for a moment before looking back down at the male. "I know him... Judy, this is Gelen Mohegan of the ZCSI. And the female is his wife, Jessica."

Judy gasped a bit and looked back down at the body. A member of the ZCSI lay dead in front of her, struck down by the same homicides he had been investigating. Was he targeted because of that? But this wasn't the moment to think about that. Jack seemed shaken up and in need of comfort. Judy wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling herself up to his chest. Jack flinched a bit from the sudden embrace, seeming to be hesitant to be this close to her. After a few moments, Jack wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against the side of her forehead.

"Thanks." whispered Jack. He held Judy for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being close to her. His voice was a deeply gratifying one.

Judy held her head inches from Jack's shoulder. Jack's body was very warm, and the fur against the side of her head was soft. Much softer than Nicks. A fox's fur is more coarse, and wiry. However Jack's fur was soft and smooth. Typical of a rabbit, but Jack clearly was taking good care of his fur. She could smell the scent of his shampoo, a strong and commanding smell. But still gentle to the nostril. Clearly an expensive brand to give this kind of resulting fur and still smell this good.

After a few moments, Jack let go of Judy. Judy backed away with a light blush on her face. Getting out her carrot pen and notepad as she quickly moved back to the bodies to take notes. Not wanting to comment on her blush, and trying to hide it from Jack and Laura.

Jack smiled and looked back to Tom. Tom quickly handed Jack his own pen and notepad, and Jack began to take notes.

Judy continued to inspect everything she could from the bodies. There was no fur, and only other canine paw prints much like those found at the other scenes. The paw prints lead outside where the criminals made their escape. Judy peeked towards the back of the restaurant lobby, spotting two broken chairs next to a set of double doors.

"Hey Laura, is there any witnesses?" asked Judy.

Laura nodded and pointed over her shoulder. "Yeah, a waitress and the General Manager are here."

Judy nodded and walked her way to the back rooms past the double doors. It was a standard kitchen, deep grease fryers, a long flat top grill, and a refrigerated station for vegetables. To the side was a door leading to a small office, Judy able to see three people inside.

One was a female waitress doe. She appeared shaken up, sitting in a chair with her paws on her knees with her shoulders shaking. Standing beside the waitress with a hand on her paw, was a female anteater. She was older, and wearing a different shirt. The other person in the office was a police officer.

Judy walked up to the office and smiled. "Hey. How are we holding up?" she asked calmly and concerned. Not wanting to bring on a stupidly cheerful tone in this situation.

The anteater looked up at Judy and offered a smile from her long snout. "We're still holding up. Thank you." she said, her long tongue licking her drying lips after she spoke.

"That's good. Who was it that found them?" asked Judy.

The doe looked up at Judy. "I did..." she said quietly and fearfully.

Judy smiled at the doe, placing her own paw on top of hers. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions? I promise you I won't be long."

The doe paused for a moment before nodding, her hoof grasping her knee a little more firmly. Judy readied her pen and paper. "Alright, so can you tell me what happened leading up to when you found them?" asked Judy.

The doe paused for a moment before speaking in a shaky voice. "I uhh.. I took their order. Mr and Mrs. Mohegan come...came here all the time. But uhh... some crazy fox forced his way into the kitchen and started babbling on about nothing. I went back to see what was happening, and the fox was jumping all over the stations. He kept ducking us whenever we tried to grab him. After a few minutes, I heard someone shout from the lobby and I tried to go back in, but the doors were jammed by the chairs... once we finally got through... that's when I found them."

Judy hurriedly wrote down everything she could. "A fox forced his way in? What happened to him?" she asked.

"Once I started to go back in the lobby, the fox took off out of the back door and he was gone." said the doe.

Judy nodded, and tapped the leaf of her carrot pen against her chin. "You said that someone shouted in the lobby. Do you know what was said?"

The doe paused for a moment. "It sounded like... 'Hunter.'"

"Hunter?!" barked a voice suddenly, Judy sharply turning to see Jack walk up, his expression eager and anxious now. "Hunter, you're sure that's what he said?"

The doe, rather startled, nodding quickly, retreating away from Jack. "Y-yes. Hunter."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. Judy could see a light, crow smile touch his lips. Looking as if he was proving something to be correct. "Did you see anyone else in the lobby? Before and after the attack?" asked Jack.

The doe paused for a moment. "We had five canines come in. A red fox, and four wolves. Gray, Tan, and two Black furred. They just... said they were hanging out and got some drinks. They were gone after we got the double doors open."

Jack and Judy both wrote down what they could quickly. Judy noticed Jack's extremely eager, and somewhat crazy expression. Looking as if he could burst out in a fit of maniacal laughter at any moment. Jack turned on his feet and walked back out into the lobby.

"Uh.. Just one more thing, Miss Manager. Do you guys have any cameras?" asked Judy.

The manager shook her head. "No. We were just getting ready to set up a security system next week."

Judy nodded and closed her notepad, putting the notepad and her carrot pen in her shirt pocket. "Thank you very much. You're free to leave whenever you wish. Get some rest." said Judy as she patted her paw on the doe's hoof one last time before walking out in the lobby. She looked around for Jack, wondering where he had gone to. Laura was looking towards the door, a slightly cold breeze filling the room. She quickly walked out of the door, giving the two corpses a wide birth as she stepped out into the cold fall air.

She quickly followed him out, pulling the collar of her coat up against the cold wind. She spotted Jack standing in the street, glancing around up and down the road as if searching for something. He spotted what he was looking for, some tire skid marks on the road and walked over to it. Jack pulled a small camera out from his pocket and took pictures of it. Followed by scraping some of the black residue up into a small ziplock bag. Tom stood behind him the whole way, keeping a silent vigil as Jack did his work.

Something was... off about Jack ever since he heard the name 'Hunter'. His entire focus was on gathering whatever evidence he could. And not in a typical demeanor. He was frantic, and seemed agitated. Judy began to grow concerned for him, already seeing a similar look on Tom's face. Whatever Hunter meant to Jack, it was something that had been haunting him for a long time.

Judy walked up to Jack, placing her paw on his shoulder to get his attention. "Jack... are you ok?" she asked, hoping to reach out to him.

Jack looked back at Judy briefly before looking up and around the streets, pointing his pen at a traffic camera and writing down on his notepad. Mumbling to himself as he walked away, Judy's paw sliding off of his shoulder.

As Jack walked away, Judy looked up at Tom inquisitively. Tom sighed lightly and shook his head. "Forgive him, Miss Hopps."

Judy looked back to Jack, watching him pace and mumble to himself, his pen tapping against his chin lightly. "What happened to him?" she asked.

Tom shook his head again. "I cannot tell you, Miss Hopps. It's not for me to say." Tom paused for a long time, watching Jack continue to pace and walk up the road, following the direction the tire tracks went before they stopped just a few yards past the diner. "That is a demon he must overcome himself, and let others in when he's ready."

Judy looked back to Jack, wondering what could have happened to Jack to make him behave like this. It must have been something terrible. It seemed as if this Hunter had wronged Jack in the past, and Jack was determined to find him. For what reason, she didn't want to press. She trusted Tom's judgment, as he had been with Jack the longest out of anyone. She looked up at him, concern in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help him? He seems... really troubled and upset by this."

He paused for a long time, continuing to watch Jack pace and mumble. Judy noticed his eyes were darting from side to side all over the place. "Be there for him." said Tom quietly before he started to walk towards Jack.

"Judy?" called out Laura as she exited the diner, waving her paw to get Judy's attention. Judy waved back and smiled, walking towards Laura.

"What's up, Laura?" asked Judy as they made their way to each other.

Laura stopped squarely in front of Judy, a large bag with the ZPD's logo on the front of it at her side. Judy figured this was the collection of evidence that Laura had gathered. "I got everything I could here. Are you done? If so I'm gonna call the cleanup crew." said Laura.

The cleanup crew is a small faction of the ZPD that cleaned up hazardous materials. Including corpses. Judy nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure Jack's done too." said Judy as she nodded over to Jack.

Laura looked over towards Jack, seeing him pace and mumble. "He's doing it again..." mumbled Laura.

Judy looked up at Laura confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well... during the last crime scene he kinda got like this too. He kept mumbling on about something called 'Wrath' and 'Force of Nature'. He kinda went catatonic on me, hardly responding to anything." said Laura as she looked over at Jack concerned.

Laura reached into the bag and pulled out hat appeared to be a napkin inside of a ziplock bag. "Jack stormed into the kitchen when he saw this..." said Laura as she handed the bag to Judy.

Judy took the back, noticing that someone had written on the napkin.

'The greatest of the City of Ignorance will not escape her Wrath. When the rabbits come to the foxes den, that is when Wrath will strike. 23181208 31513519 61518 815161619'

She looked over the message curiously. Particularly on the sequence of numbers on the end. Having no idea what it could mean. Maybe a code to someone? "What does it mean?" asked Judy.

Laura sighed. "If I had to guess, a couple of things. 'the greatest of the City of Ignorance' probably means the animals of the ZPD, ZIA, and ZCSI. They're taunting us. 'Rabbits in the Foxes den' is probably declaration against cross-species couples. And Wrath is the one who is killing these poor animals. As for those numbers... I have no idea."

Tom placed his paws on Jack's shoulders, shaking him lightly and speaking to Jack in a low, calming voice that Judy and Laura couldn't hear. Jack looked up at Tom and stared for a moment before blinking a few times, as if he had just made to snap out of a trance. He backed away from Tom and muttered something.

"Hey, Judy..." spoke Laura softly. "You got the day off today, so you should spend time with him. Don't worry about all the evidence, I'll process it all. He likes you..."

Judy wrote down what was on the napkin in her notepad as she listened to Laura's words. She looked to Jack, noticing his ears drooped down, a concerned expression on his face. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Judy and Laura. "Nick probably wouldn't like it if I did..." mumbled Judy.

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes a bit, smirking. "Yeah no guy likes it when their girlfriend hangs out with a single guy. I'm not asking you to sleep with Jack, I'm asking you to comfort him. He looks like he needs more than that snazzy butler of his. He needs a friend."

"What about you?" asked Judy, raising her eyebrow up curiously at Laura.

Laura paused for a moment, a little bit of contempt in her eyes. "I'd like to... But he likes you more. Besides... I wanna get cracking on this evidence!" Laura said excitedly. She quickly jogged her way over to Jack, talking with him for a moment.

Jack reached into his jacket and handed Laura the evidence he gathered. Laura placed the evidence in her bag and kissed Jack lightly on his forehead before darting off to her car. Jack stood a bit stunned, his face lightly flushed red. Judy giggled from his expression and walked over to him, offering a kind smile to Jack. "You look like you need a bed." said Judy humorously.

A light smile touched Jack's lips, and his blush faded. "You too. We'll take you back to the apartment." said Jack, beginning to walk towards his parked car.

"Well, uhh..." muttered Judy, stammering with her words a bit. Wanting to put this in the most platonic way she could. "Well since I got the day off, I thought I could hang out with you..."

'Hang out?' She sounded like a high schooler asking one of his friends to come over after school or something. Jack paused for a while before shrugging, a light smile on his face. "Well... I wont stop you. I got a spare bed you can use. And we can just... hang out I guess. Talk about the case or something." said Jack, continuing his advance to his car.

Judy followed behind him, as did Tom. Tom smiled down at Judy. She could see the gratitude in his eyes. She smiled up at him before running up to the car door, opening it for Jack. "After you."

Jack, surprised when Judy ran ahead, chuckled lightly. "Oh so you're getting the doors now?" said Jack as he got into the car.

"Hey, I can be nice too." said Judy as she followed him in, closing the door behind her.

Jack sighed and leaned against his seat, closing his eyes lightly as he rested. "You're always nice."

A smirk touched Judy's lips as she reached over and lightly punched Jack in the gut, not painfully but enough to cause him to grunt. "Fine then I'll be mean."

Jack chuckled lightly and rubbed his gut. "Then I'll be mean right back. Not right now though." said Jack as he closed his eyes again.

Judy sensed he was tired, so she fell silent, looking out of the window. Tom drove off towards Jack's manor, the radio silent the whole trip. The car drove past the Meadowlands District, to the edge of Zootopia's city limits. The larger, more expensive houses tend to be out of the way like this. The larger houses needed larger plots of land.

The car pulled into a driveway with a manor in the distance. A three story building, the walls built of multi-colored stone along with the clear windows. Almost all of them had white curtains over the windows, obscuring vision to look inside. As the car pulled in closer, Judy could see a large garage sitting next to the manor. The yard was large, and cut low with multiple trees. The manor wasn't overly large, but could easily house a whole family. Well, maybe not Judy's family.

 _Wow... he must make good bank with the ZIA_. Judy thought to herself as the car stopped in front of the door. Judy looked over at Jack and noticed he was sound asleep, his nose lightly twitching as he slept. Judy smirked and reached over, gently shaking him. "Hey, wake up Jack. We're here." said Judy quietly and calmly.

Jack paused and jerked awake, looking around quickly for a moment as if trying to figure out where he was. Jack's eyes lay on Judy and he relaxed a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Uh... sorry... bad dream." muttered Jack.

Judy nodded and smiled. "Let's get you in a better bed than this seat." she said as she opened the door, holding it open for Jack. Jack stepped out and stretched his arms and legs, his joints popping lightly. "Mmmgh. Yeah I really need my bed... I haven't slept in two days..."

Judy blinked surprised at Jack. While Judy has pulled all-nighters with the ZPD before, but never more than 36 hours. "With the election campaign and being an agent?" asked Judy.

"Yeah." nodded Jack as he walked up the manor steps, Judy following and Tom just behind her. "My schedule's cleared for today, so I'm definitely getting some sleep."

Jack opened up the doors leading into his manor, Judy following close behind. Eager to get some sleep as well. Judy barely even looked around as slumber began to take her over. Tom quickly escorted her to a guest bedroom.

"Good night, Judy." Called out Jack as he walked down a hall.

"Good night, Jack." Judy called back as she went into the room, noticing the bed before anything and hopping up into it, quickly slipping into slumber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a dark alleyway_

Hunter sat impatiently, leaning against a cold stone wall next to a white van. The other members of The Pack pacing and sitting anxiously. One member was missing, Walt. The black wolf with the yellow eyes.

Or now, eye. Taking that scratch from Gelen had blinded Walt in his left eye. It took everything Walt had not to scream out in agony on the way to this back alley doctor. Honestly, Hunter found the while setup to be a bit shady. A van parked behind an abandoned warehouse on the edges of Downtown seemed a pretty dangerous place to be. Even if it was this early in the morning.

The Mind gave clear instructions on what to do in the event one of The Pack members would wind up injured. Call the number, meet the doctor at a place, and ask no questions at all.

"GRRRRAAAAAAH!" roared out someone from the inside of the van, muffled by its thick steel walls. Hunter growled in irritation, and concern for Walt. Hunter cared for every member of his Pack. And being its alpha, it was his job to make sure everyone was taken care of. If Hunter had his way, they'd be on the train back to Zoocia. But with the severity of Walt's injury, that wouldn't be an option.

"Hey, Hunter..." spoke up Marco, the Corsac Fox. "We gonna be able to keep doing our job with Walt missing an eye?"

Hunter paused and nodded. "We should be. Once he heals up, we'll continue our work."

Marco nodded and lowered his head, looking down at the cobblestone under his feet.

This time, Marshal the Grey Wolf spoke up. "What if he doesn't heal up? I mean... this IS a back alley doctor."

Hunter had thought of this too. And regardless of what The Mind says, if Walt's injury gets worse, Hunter will have to get him out of the Western Region for proper medical treatment. The Mind said he would agree to this condition, and Hunter hoped he would hold up on that. "We'll have to leave this city. Quietly, and quickly."

The crowd remained silent for a long while. Eventually, a black furred wolf with brown eyes named Boris spoke. "What of that message? What did those numbers mean?" asked Boris.

"I'm not allowed to say yet." said Hunter. He knew what those numbers meant, a certain code that The Mind hoped someone would decipher. While Hunter didn't like the idea of giving such an obvious hint for the ZPD to sniff out, he did as he was told by The Mind. "We just have to trust The Mind."

Finally, the doors of the van flung open. A small possum hopped out, wearing a white doctor's coat with a few specks of blood on it. The doctor wearing thick glasses that drastically magnified his eyes. "His eye had to be removed. The Vitreous body was punctured and the eye was deflating slowly. He's gonna be in a lot of pain for a while, so make sure he doesn't move around a lot. And have him take two of these every six hours." said the doctor as he held up a medicine bottle filled with pills to Hunter. Hunter took the pills, noticing a small hand written label on it that read Beprenorphine. A very strong painkiller. Normally, getting medicine like this would require one to go through a pharmacy after a strict background check.

The doctor fumbled around in his coat for a moment before pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. "He should wash out his eye socket twice a day."

Hunter took the bottle and nodded again. "How's he doing?"

The doctor sighed and put his paws in his pocket before looking back into his van. "Unconscious. Had to put him under to stop him from snapping his jaws at me."

Hunter and the rest of The Pack chuckled. Hunter walked up to the back of the van and pulled out Walt, carrying him in his arms. "Thank you doctor. We'll disappear now." said Hunter as he walked towards the black van parked at the opposite end of the alley.

* * *

 _Several hours later, Jack's Manor_

Judy woke as the sunlight hit her face causing her to cover her eyes for a moment with a groan of discomfort. At first, Judy thought she was back in her room. Until she realized the bed felt different. More more soft, and the sheets much more silky and fluffy. Judy sat up and looked over the cream yellow color of the bedspread, noticing the red roses stitched into the blankets and pillows. Most of the room was the same cream yellow color, including the wallpaper which had red and blue roses etched into them. Judy stretched lightly and stood up, scratching her head lightly.

The smell of freshly made breakfast filled her nose coming from the door. Judy straightened up the bed and brushed her clothes off. Still wearing her ZPD uniform. She opened the door and followed the scent down the hall.

The floors were made of white stone tile with black lines on the edges by the walls. A single, long red carpet laying in the center for people to walk on. Judy noticed a few chairs sitting next to tables sitting by windows, allowing people to just sit and relax to enjoy the view. The walls were wooden, and white as well. With the occasional wall lamp hanging from the side to give light down the halls. However the window letting in the sunlight offered plenty of light to see.

The scent brought Judy to a large foyer after a short walk down a flight of stairs. The foyer had the same coloration has the halls, only with a large area rug sitting in the center of the room with a small round table. The table having a vase on it with an array of colorful flowers and plants. A welcoming sight to anyone who would walk into the manor. Judy was too tired to notice these details before.

Judy continued to follow the scent, and was lead to the dining room. A large, dark wood table sat in the center, and the floors were a matching dark wood color. Heavily cushioned chairs sat along the table, numbering 8 in all. A large bay window shined light into the room, the elegant white curtains pulled back to allow the light in. Above the table, hung two chandeliers. Circular, and holding fake candles with lights on the top to look like flames. An electric fireplace sat to the side of the room, giving a more warm, comforting feel to the room. A good bit of distance between the table, and the fireplace to ensure the heat wouldn't be too much.

On the table, were several plates of food. Pancakes, bottles of syrup, oats cereal, rolled up balls of granola, a fruit bowl, and a glass jug of milk sitting in a bowl of ice to keep it cold. Judy walked into the room and sniffed the air, licking her lips a bit from the smell. Not knowing if she should just dig in.

"Ahh, Miss Hopps." came the friendly voice of Tom as he entered the dining room. "Fancy some breakfast? Allow me to get you a plate." said Tom, pulling out a seat at the end of the table for Judy. Judy quickly sat down, watching as Tom left the room and quickly came back with a plate, and silverware rolled up in a cloth napkin. Tom set the plate in front of her, as well as a small bowl, and unraveled the napkin for her before placing it next to the plate.

"What would you like this morning, Miss Hopps?" asked Tom, appearing eager to serve with a friendly smile on his face.

Judy smiled at Tom's professional demeanor. She had never quite been pampered like this before, and she quite liked it. She looked back to the table and thought for a moment. "It all looks so good. I'll have a bit of everything!"

Tom smiled and quickly filled up Judy's plate. A pancake with syrup neatly drizzled over the top, A small spoonful of the fruits, the bowl filled with the oats cereal and milk, and one of the granola balls. As well as a separate glass of milk for her.

Judy thanked Tom and began to eat. The food tasted better than it looked, and it looked magnificent. While oats cereals are usually bland and tasteless, this cereal had a nice taste to it that made it stand out from others. The granola balls were sweet, and lightly salty with a hint of honey. The fruit tasted freshly picked, the fruit juices practically exploding as she bit down. And the pancakes were divine, sweet and fluffy. The syrup not overpowering the sweet taste, and giving that nice maple taste that comes from it.

"Wow, Tom. Did you make this yourself?" asked Judy as she wiped off her mouth after drinking down her milk.

Tom smiled proudly. "Most of it, Ma'am. The cereal, fruit, and milk I purchased from a farmers market."

Judy smiled up at Tom, standing up and placing the silverware on the plate. "Well you did a great job. You cook better than the guys at Perlan's."

Tom seemed very happy by this, his face brightening up. He took the plate, silverware, bowl, and cup. "Thank you, Miss Hopps. It's nice to have another in the house for a change." said Tom as he began to walk out of the room.

Judy followed him out, a little intrigued as to Tom's history. "You don't get visitors often? What Jack has this whole place to himself?" asked Judy.

Tom let out a light sigh and nodded, a light smile still on his face. "Alas, yes. Master Savage keeps little company these days. Usually, he will have other members of the ZIA over before going out on team missions. These are few and far between."

"Well, what about any family? I mean he's a rabbit so he's probably got a couple hundred brothers and sisters that could liven the place up."

Tom's eyes and ears lowered as Judy said this, making Judy worry that she said something she shouldn't have. "Master Savage's family is no longer in this world, I'm afraid."

"Oh..." said Judy as her ears dropped. His whole family was gone? This painted a bit more of the picture that was Jack Savage. "Can I ask what happened?"

Tom shook his head as he stopped just outside of the kitchen. "I'm afraid not, Ma'am. When Master Savage is ready, he'll tell you."

Judy nodded, knowing she shouldn't press the matter any further. "Where is Jack? Still asleep?"

"No." said Tom. "He's in his office. He woke up about an hour before you did. His office is down the hall, with a large oak door. You can't miss it." said Tom as he walked into the kitchen.

Judy continued down the hall, looking for any doors that stood out. There were two doors that stood out in this hallway. An oak door like Tom said, and another door made of redwood. On the front of it, was a plaque that read 'Memory room.'

She was tempted to peek into the Memory room, but figured there is probably some personal stuff in there. So she turned to the oak door and knocked softly. After a few moments, the door opened to show Jack. His eyes were looking upward, expecting Tom. But instead his eyes fell on Judy and he smiled softly. He was only wearing jeans, completely shirtless.

"Oh, good morning Judy. Sleep well?" asked Jack. He looked down at his torso and shuffled nervously. "Oh uhh.. hang on." he said as he turned backed away.

This was the first time Judy saw Jack in something other than his suit. For a rabbit, he was very physically fit. His muscles toned out, but not overly muscular. His chest and abs having a bit of definition under his fur. But there was something else that had Judy's attention. His chest and arms had a few scars on it. Some looked like scratches, others looked like bullet wounds.

Jack turned his back, showing his black fur that ran along his spine. But, a massive and wide scar ran from the top of his right shoulder, and down to his lower left hip going down his back. The fur had grown back a lighter color. It appeared to be a burn scar, but it was hard to tell. Jack put on a robe, tying the straps on the front of it to keep it in place.

"Sorry Judy. I'm not used to having guests." said Jack as he nervously put on the gray robe.

Judy giggled and walked in. "Hey I've arrested my fair share of shirtless guys. Ain't nothing I haven't seen before." Judy looked around the office.

It was fairly large in size, and was colored like most of the building. White wood walls, but dark brown wood floors. Two desks sat towards the back of the room, one with multiple papers on it and another with a computer. A television sat to the immediate left of the door, opposite of the direction the door would swing. Two comfortable looking chairs sat in front of the television, as well as one for the desks. The entirety of one of the walls was a bookshelf filled with multiple things. Encyclopedias, Thesaurus, Novels, as well as classy knick knacks like globes, model cars, and more. A single filing cabinet sat between the two desks. The wall opposite of the bookshelf, was a window that gave view of the back yard. Seeing the open expanse of grass and trees.

"This really is a nice place you got, Jack." said Judy as she looked around the office.

Jack shrugged as he closed the door and walked back to the desk with the papers. "I make a good living with the ZIA. Along with hazard pay, bonuses, and the fact that its just me living here, I have a lot of cash to play around with. You should see my cars." said Jack, sitting down at the desk.

Judy looked over his shoulder at the many papers. Seeing that it was all notes relating to the Zootopia homicides. Judy also noticed a hand-drawn illustration of what appeared to be a wolf. Having a single scar across his left eye. At the top right, two things were written. 'Brown Fur, Gray Eyes.' And in the top center, it read 'Hunter/Wrath.'

"You've been looking into this case for a while now haven't you?" asked Judy.

Jack nodded and folded his paws in front of his nose, leaning his head against his paws. "Longer than you think."

Judy paused for a while as she continued to look over the papers. "Alright... care to tell me what you've found out so far? I'll tell you what I got... might not be much though."

Jack turned in his chair and looked up at Judy. He paused for a long moment before nodding, standing up and pulling up a chair for Judy. "Have a seat."

She quickly sat down, her eyes glancing over at Jack's computer. Seeing an open window with a white screen with the words 'PENDING...' flashing every few seconds or so. "What's up with that?" Judy asked as she pointed to it.

Jack sighed as he knew what Judy was pointing at. His sigh not directed at her, but rather at the reason he was on that screen. "Well, ever since Artie McCoy made Zootopia's mainframe his bitch, we had our own IT guy come in and revamp the whole system. Now it's on a super strict, air tight security system. Only people who can access it on a whim, is the IT guy James Marco, Marshal Morevah the District Attorney, and the Mayor. Anyone who wants to get into this system; that includes the traffic cameras, personal files, account records, and sensitive materials that the ZIA would normally have access to, has to send in a request to James Marco. Once he gives you the ok, you can go into your requested system. In my case, I want traffic cameras."

Judy blinked as she listened. "Sounds complicated... How long does it take for you to get approved?"

"Whenever that nitpicking fox gets on his computer... He's been busy following Valpord everywhere that he can't really get it done. Not like he can't do it from his laptop that he always carries with him..." Jack said grudgingly.

Judy nodded slightly. She pulled out her notepad and pen, ready to take notes as needed. Jack noticed she was at the ready and took in a breath.

"I've been working on cases relating to cross-species deaths for years. Its kind of a side project for the ZIA that me and Valpord set up. But one thing always happened, I wasn't able to find ANY form of incriminating evidence. Hardly so much as fur on the corpses. Every case wound up cold. And as I feared, it's reached Zootopia itself. My belief, is that an organized group is behind these murders. And not just these canines, but more than that. A group of religious radicals loyal to 'Nature's Law.' A religion that believes in a natural order to life, and radicals will kill to uphold it. I don't have much to back this up other than hearsay... but I do have a name of this group. 'Force of Nature.'"

Jack leaned back in his chair, his paws folding neatly over his lap as he waited for Judy to finish catching up. "I believe Force of Nature is behind these murders, but I have no solid evidence to prove it. I know two more things. 'Wrath' and 'Hunter.' I know these two are one in the same person, the large brown wolf. I've seen him only once... before I was an agent..."

Judy noticed Jack's eyes drop and his face seemed pained. As if he was recollecting memories he never wanted to see again. Before Judy could say anything, Jack spoke again. "But I'm not gonna talk about that, it wont help this case. From what I can gather, 'Wrath' is a title, and 'Hunter' is his name. I don't know what Wrath means, but it suggests that there is a specialized chain of command for this Force of Nature. As for their location, all I know is that it's somewhere in the Eastern Region. Until a few days ago."

Jack looked up at Judy, his eyes cold and stern. "Do you recall the coup that happened in Zoocia a short while back?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Judy. "Nick was there with his father for a fundraiser for the king."

Jack paused for a long time, his expression not changing. "I didn't know this... Anyway, if you listen to that hyena talk, Jacques I believe was his name, he says he is 'The Voice of Force of Nature.' He also claims to be the leader of this group."

"I did a bit of research on Jacques, surprisingly I found the most on google..." said Jack as he leaned back on his chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Jacques Akachi is the governor of a somewhat large city called Preypred City. A city that has its own set of rules that are based off of Nature's Law. I believe this is where Force of Nature makes its base. But I have no evidence other than suspicion."

Judy cocked her head curiously after she finished writing. "But you're in the ZIA. Can't you investigate that area undercover?"

Jack sighed softly. "I could, but Valpord won't let me... She believes it will unbalance relations with the Eastern Region. Especially now, since the new King Hasef has placed sanction over Preypred City. If they found a ZIA agent snooping around, it could escalate to war. The only people who can grant me that permit, is her or the mayor."

Jack's running for mayor made a bit more sense now. He himself lacks the power to carry out an investigation into Preypred City. But if he was mayor, he could go over Valpord's head. "Is that why you want to be mayor?" asked Judy.

"Part of the reason..." said Jack, his eyes locked on Judy's. "But I do genuinely want to be mayor for legitimate reasons. I'm growing a bit tired of the agent life... trust me I've had my fill of bullets, fangs, and subterfuge in my ten years of service."

Ten years in the ZIA? This brought up another question from Judy. "Wait, uhh not to sound rude but... How old are you?" she asked.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Not rude at all. 29. I became an agent when I was 19. Started with simple recon fieldwork, and busting low time criminals. Gradually, I went up the chain. And when you go up the chain at the ZIA, you put yourself in more danger. I've got the scars to prove it, as do most other agents at my level."

Judy nodded and smiled. "I'm 24. Now we're even."

Jack smirked and thought for a while, thinking if there was anything else he could say. "To sum it all up, my belief is that this Force of Nature is behind the murders and are trying to become a dominate power in the world. And for us to get anywhere at this point, I... we must find Hunter."

Judy nodded and wrote that down. Just then, her phone started to ring in her pocket. Judy picked it up, seeing the picture of an irritated Chief Bogo that she snapped of him once. She answered it quickly. "Morning, Chief."

Bogo's gruff voice came from the other line. "Good morning Hopps. Could you come down to the station? I have something for Wilde that I want you to see."

Judy perked up a bit as Bogo said this. What did Bogo have? And he could get it to Nick? It must be something special that he could have in prison. "Yeah, I'll be right there." she said happily, hanging up the phone. She looked to Jack, noticing his curious stare.

"Bogo has something he wants to give to Nick, and he wants me to see it. Can I get a ride to the ZPD?" asked Judy.

Jack smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. You want me or Tom to take you?" he asked.

Judy smiled softly and looked back at Jack's desk filled with papers relating to the case. "I don't wanna pull you from your work. Unless you really want to, I'm fine with Tom taking me."

Jack smiled and stood up. "I'll take you. It'll be nice to get out of the house for a while. Pretty sure Tom could use a break from chauffeuring me around too. Let me just change into something more decent." said Jack as he stood up, making his way out of the office with Judy following close behind. Jack had Judy wait in the foyer while he changed, coming back down later in his typical suit.

He straightened up his collar and smiled. "Want to go straight there? Or make a stop at the apartment so you can change? You've been wearing that since you got here." suggested Jack.

Judy looked down at her uniform, noticing that it felt a little oily and heavy after sleeping in it. She shrugged and nodded. "Sure why not?"

"Tom! I'm heading out. I'm giving you the day off!" called out Jack as he made his way towards the door.

Soon, Tom's voice called back. "Excellent, Master Savage. Do take care of Miss Hopps!"

Judy giggled lightly and called out. "See you later, Tom! And thanks for the breakfast!" said Judy as she walked out of the door, picking her coat up along the way and putting it on.

The morning air was cool, but refreshing. A very light breeze complimenting the cloudless sky. The sun shining brightly, illuminating the world as it always did. Judy shivered a bit as she zipped up the coat. "It's gonna be snowing soon at this rate."

"Yeah. We'll take one of my cars." said Jack as he made his way to the garage.

One of the cars? How many cars does Jack have? Judy followed him to the garage, a small wing built into the building. Jack pressed his thumb to a scanner, followed by a code into a keypad before the door unlocked, Jack holding the door open as Judy walked in.

The garage was made with a stone floor, and white walls. Despite the cold stone floor, the room was well warmed from the heater for the manor. Two cars sat in immediate view, while what appeared to be a motorcycle sat to the side, covered in a white tarp.

One of the cars was a stoney silver color, the windows tinted completely black except for the front and rear windshields. The car having a sleek, curvy frame. The wheels were sleek, and thin. The rims a standard ten point star style. A stylish, flashy kind of vehicle. Top dollar, and hopefully well worth the price. Jack walked up to this car, sliding his paw along the side of the hood of the vehicle.

"2015 Aston Martin DB10. 4.7 liter V8 engine. Close to 500 horse power under the hood, yet drives as silent and smooth as a feather caught in the breeze. Top speed of 180mph, zero to 60 in less than 5 seconds. Completely custom interior with the finest cloth vinyl available. This is my show car." said Jack as he went over the specs of this car.

Judy looked over the Aston, admiring the sleek, powerful vehicle. Her eyes fell to the car next to the Aston. This car was a dark blue in color, and the rims were completely black. Clearly, this was a muscle car. He hood having an open vent slot to allow the engine to breathe better. The frame was bulky, and more rectangular rather than sleek and curvy like the Aston. Looking at this car told you it was powerful, and strong. A look that commanded respect, and made you want to ready yourself to plug your ears from the roar of the engine.

Jack looked to the car and smiled. "This is my muscle. 2016 Dodge Challenger. 6.2 liter Custom Hemi V8 engine. 700 supercharged horsepower. Top speed I've gotten this thing to go, is 215 miles per hour. Synthetic leather interior.. as of course real leather is illegal to use in the Western Region."

Judy nodded, while she wasn't the most car savvy, she understood some of the language. This was a vehicle of power, and muscle. A car you will hear long before you see, and long after you see. Only a few handful of Squad cars in the ZPD could chase something like this, and the Aston down. Even then, they would struggle to keep up. Judy's eyes fell to the tarp. "What about that?"

Jack smiled and walked over to it, pulling the tarp off to show the motorcycle. The motorcycle was black in color, save for the engine components and the exhaust, as well as the steel rims and handle bars. A single dome light sat on the front of it to serve as light. The leg rests adjusted to fit that of a rabbit, and the frame small enough to suit that of a smaller animal.

"This, is my baby. Harley Davidson V-Rod 2001. 1,131 cc. Five speed transmission with a belt drive. Flashy, and respectably strong. But I'm not taking you out on this, it's too cold." said Jack as he covered it back up. Jack walked between his two cars and smiled. "Which one do you want, Judy? Classy, or powerful?" Gesturing to the Aston and the Challenger.

Judy looked between the two cars, smiling and nodding to the Challenger. "Power."

Jack smirked and walked to the back wall where the keys hung on a hook. "Good choice." Jack unlocked the doors, allowing Judy to get inside.

She sat in the passenger seat, feeling the cooled leather against her back. Admiring the interior of the muscle car. Jack got in the car and opened the garage door with an overhead button. Once the door was open, Jack started the car. Letting Judy hear the hum of the idle engine. How it shook the car lightly, ready to roar out in power.

Jack pulled the car forward and lined it up to the driveway, having a straight shot from start to finish. "Buckle up. I'll show you what this powerhouse can do."

Judy nodded and buckled her seat belt. She felt a bit nervous at the moment. She had never been in a strong vehicle aside from the squad cars. So she was interested to see what this baby could do. Jack shifted into drive and floored the pedal, the engine roaring loudly and the wheels squealing against the pavement. Smoke billowing from under the tiers as the rubber burned. Once the tires caught grip after a second, the car lurched forward, forcing Judy back against the seat.

The roar of the engine was enormous, even from inside the heavy, thick steel interior of the vehicle. The car shot down the driveway, Judy as the speedometer climbed in speed up to 60 before they were even a quarter of the way down the driveway.

Jack held his paw just behind the gear shift, once he reached a certain speed, he thrusted his paw forward. Almost slapping the gear shift as it shifted into its second gear. The car hesitated for only a moment before the roar of the engine climbed. The speedometer read 70, 80, third gear. 90, 100!

Judy noticed the end of the driveway rocketing towards them. Jack smirked softly. "Hold on!" he said as he pulled the gear back to first, and slammed on the break. The tires squealed as the momentum overtook the breaks. Judy lurched forward, but was held in the seat from the seat belt tightened over her. Judy felt the peculiar sensation of her innards lurching forward, giving that strange light headed feel. Almost like being on a roller coaster.

The car squealed to a stop just at the end of the driveway, the smoke of the tires flowing past the car as it sat stationary. Jack smiled and looked over at Judy, who let out a sigh of relief. "Wow..."

Jack laughed lightly and smiled, driving at the speed limit as he drove out of his driveway. "Yeah, she's a powerhouse. I didn't scare a few years off of you did I?" mused Jack.

Judy rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat. "Hey. I've done my share of high speed chases." she said strongly. Hoping that Jack wouldn't notice her shaking paws and rapid heart beat.

The car trip was mostly silent as Jack drove towards Bookerlight. Judy noticed Jack glancing over nervously at Judy every now and then, as if wanting to say something, but mustering up the courage to say it. Finally, he spoke out. "So... What made you want to become a police officer?" he asked.

Judy smiled and looked over at Jack. "Well, I just felt like it was my true calling. Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to make the world a better place. And even though I'm a bunny, that wasn't gonna stop me."

A light chuckle came from Jack, his eyes softening a bit. "You show a lot of zeal. Did it turn out the way you hoped it would?"

"Well... not at first..." said Judy, recalling her first few days in the ZPD. "No one believed I could do anything... Bogo had me on parking duty for the first few days till I busted a 10-31.. Uhh.. Robbery in progress. After some... persuasion, Bogo gave me a Missing Mammal case. And well, you kinda know the rest dont you?" said Judy, looking curiously over Jack.

Jack nodded lightly. "The jist of it. You met Wilde as a lead, and you two pretty much ended up solving the case together. Then the whole Bellwether thing happened, boy that was a rough time for us at the ZIA. Our predator agents were suspended until further notice. Bellwether threw the whole city into disarray." said Jack.

Judy had not heard the ZIA's side of the effect of Bellwether's conspiracy. Having only heard what happened with the citizens, and the ZPD. Remembering how Clawhauser, the sweetest and kindest predator she ever knew, was forced to work in records away from the view of the public eye. All because he was a cheetah.

"Judy... Can I ask you something... a little more personal?" asked Jack.

After a brief pause, she nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." she said, curious as to what Jack wanted to know.

"It's about Nick. If he's convicted, what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Judy's ears drooped as she thought about this dreadful topic again. She looked down to her lap, folding her paws over her legs. "I haven't really thought about it... I guess I'll just keep going on in the ZPD. It won't be the same though..." she said sadly. Judy realized it was getting close to a year since Nick joined the ZPD. It made her sad, knowing that all of Nick's hard work to make a change for himself could be snatched away all because of one decision.

Jack sensed Judy's sadness, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, its fine." said Judy as she shook her head and looked back to Jack. "I have to really start thinking about that anyway. I mean... it IS possible... right?" she asked, as if doubtful as to if this could really be happening.

Jack paused for a moment and nodded. "Yeah... it is."

Jack pulled up in front of Bookerlight, parking at one of the street side parking squares. "I'll wait here for you."

Judy nodded and hopped out of the car, lightly jogging up into the apartment and quickly making her way to her room. She changed into more suitable off-duty ZPD attire. A blue tshirt with the letters 'ZPD' stitched into the front. As well as jeans that fit comfortably. She put her carrot pen in her pocket, because you never know when you'll need a pen.

A glint of reflective light caught Judy's eye before she left the apartment. Light had shined off of one of the glass frames of the pictures that hung on the wall. Judy smiled and walked over to them, looking over each one.

This was the wall of pictures that Nick and Judy had set up of moments they shared together. Sitting on the back of Finnick's van eating pawsicles. Judy jumping over Nick's shoulder as he tried to to take a selfie, forcing her to be in the picture. Judy taking a selfie with her head nuzzled under Nick's chin, both of them smiling contently. And most memorable, the two in the center. Their first kiss in the grassy plain outside of Muttcie Hospital. Both taken at the same moment by the other with intent to hang it on the wall.

Judy reminisced in the memories, letting the emotion swell up in her chest as she looked over each one. She knew what picture she wanted to take next, a bit more determination swelling up in her chest. But the fact remained, there could be no more new pictures to hang on the wall if Nick is convicted. The thought made Judy's eyes water, which she quickly wiped them to dry them, tears soaking into her fur. Judy let out a soft sigh and left the apartment, locking the door on her way out.

Once Judy got back into the car, Jack started to drive off towards the ZPD Headquarters. Judy was silent for most of the trip. Jack, sensing her strain, spoke up. "No doubt Laura's chomping at the bit to get into this case more. I'll go help her out once we get to the ZPD. See what we can dig up. You're welcome to come along if you want."

Judy only nodded, her thoughts more focused right now on Nick's predicament.

Jack pulled into the ZPD Headquarters parking lot and parked the car. He sighed softly and reached over, grabbing hold of the top of Judy's hand softly. "I know you're going through a lot... and I want you to know, I'll be here for you Judy. If the best happens, I'll be your friend. If the worst happens. I'll be your shoulder to cry on. And I'll make sure you'll be taken care of."

Judy hesitated for a moment, her paw not moving and her eyes down, as well as her ears. "He's gonna get convicted, Jack..." she muttered, tears welling up in her eyes and letting out a light sob. Tears starting to streak down her cheeks.

She felt Jack's other paw wipe a tear away. "Hey, the trial isn't over yet. Nick's still got a really good chance at walking away from this scott free."

Judy hardly responded to Jack, her shoulders shaking and letting out another sob. Her tears continuing to flow. Jack tightened his paw more on Judy's, his other paw cupping her cheek gently. "What do you think he'd say if he saw you crying like this?"

"He'd... probably say I'm being emotional..." said Judy, remembering how Nick always teased about how bunnies are 'so emotional.'

Jack smiled. "Sounds like something he'd say. Sitting here crying about what might happen isn't gonna help anything. Not even you. Save the tears till after the verdict. Be them tears of sorrow, or joy."

He was right. What was the point of crying now? It's not like he could get a pity vote from her tears. Judy leaned her head into Jack's hand lightly and smiled, wiping away her other tears on her other cheek. "Thanks Jack."

Jack nodded and petted Judy's cheek for a moment. Their eye contact lingering for a long moment. Judy staring into his icy blue eyes. She felt a connection to him, that he was someone she could rely on and trust with her life. Someone she could go to when she needed to. A friend that could be there in her time of need. And maybe... something stronger.

Judy snapped back into focus, pulling her cheek away from Jack's paw and getting out of the car. Jack quickly got out as well, both of them staying silent from their moment. Judy and Jack both walked into the ZPD Headquarters lobby. Jack making his way towards Laura's office. "Let me know if you need a ride home, okay Judy?" said Jack over his shoulder as he walked.

She nodded and looked towards the receptionists desk where Clawhauser usually sat. However, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a propped up sign that read 'Out to Lunch'. Judy rolled her eyes and made her way to Bogo's office, knocking lightly on the door.

After a few moments, she heard Bogo's voice. "Come in." Judy quickly opened the door and walked in, the door closing shut behind her.

Bogo laid eyes on Judy and nodded, a light smile on is face. "Officer Hopps. Have a seat." said Bogo, his voice sounding rather anticipated, and cheerful.

Judy quickly sat down in one of the tall chairs just across from Bogo's desk. Bogo reached into his desk as he began to talk. "I'll make this quick. I'll be honest, this entire trial with Wilde is complete bollocks. Even you could be a credible witness to him, but Valpord's not allowing you to even so much as visit him. So, we wanted to sneak a little something in for Nick. Something he would like." Bogo pulled out a picture, sliding it over to Judy. Judy picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture from Nick's graduation from the ZPD. Nick in his police dress blues and Judy in hers. It was a picture that Judy had snapped during the brief celebration of the new recruits. Nick and Judy were sitting in one of the metal folding chairs, Judy having smothered herself up against Nick's side and her head resting against his shoulder. The picture taken at a downward angle, with Judy in the front. Both of them were smiling at the camera.

It was a sweet picture that Judy had forgotten about. She posted it to social media, but completely forgot about its existence shortly after. She smiled softly at the picture, remembering Nick's proud look when Judy placed his badge on his chest during the graduation. In the brief time that Judy knew him before the graduation, Nick seemed to be fearful of what tomorrow could bring. But once that badge was placed on him, his demeanor changed. He looked forward to each day, ready to make the world a better place as Judy does.

"We're gonna slip that to him after the trial next week. We've already got it cleared with the warden, and Valpord won't know as long as you don't go blabbing to everyone. Is there anything you want to say to him?" asked Bogo, raising his eyebrow at Judy.

She smiled as she thought about it, pulling her carrot pen out of her pocket. She tried to think of something meaningful to the two of them. Try Everything? No that's not it. See you soon? No... if he was convicted that would just be depressing.

Judy smiled as she finally thought of the perfect thing. She leaned up and flipped the picture over, writing on the back of it.

'No matter what, I'll always be there for you Slick.'

* * *

 **Alright gonna end it there. I thought about adding one more short segment with Nick, but when I saw how long this chapter was I decided against it... because the whole thing with Judy and Jack was supposed to be short and it was a whole bloody chapter!**

 **LEMME CLARIFY! This is NOT gonna end as a SavageHopps pairing. It's just part of the story.**

 **A little challenge for you all! That sequence of numbers is an ACTUAL code for something. PM me the correct code, and... i dunno... shoutout and maybe a little innocent preview of something to come!**

 **Copyright goes to Dodge, Harley Davidson, and Aston Martin Vantage for the vehicles. I thought about doing 'clever puns' for the car brands but I decided against it.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be like... 90% Nick. Probably a short segment with Hunter, and another with Leah (whom i've been neglecting) and Jacques.**

 **Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Hunter's Priority

**Nice job to those of you who deciphered the code...and realized I messed up one of the numbers lol. I am 100% doing the next part of the trail here but there's another part or two I wanna do first.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Fox In The Hen House asks: If Elias died, would Nick gain any inheritance?**

 **Elias: I've thought of that... If I passed away, I have a large reserve of money set to go to Abigail. If Nick willed it, he would receive half. If not, Abigail would get it all. My industry would go to my vice-president.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Preypred City – 12:40 am_

The Prey District was as bustling as ever. Each animal going about their day to day lives, heading to work or going out to run day to day errands. A man with a fruit cart on the end of the shouted the prices of what he was selling with eager enthusiasm. Hoping to catch someone's eye with his brightly colored fruit on display for sale.

"Tangerines as big as your fist! Apples as big both! Melons bigger than your head! I got the best fruits all around!" shouted the male caribou.

The stand was placed just in front of the entrance to an apartment complex, a fair amount of space between the door and the stand allowed pedestrians to walk past the stand or people to exit the building. However, the door flung open and a frantic male wolf came sprinting out. He ran into the fruit car, crashing through it and spilling the fruit all along the sidewalk. The caribou shouted angrily as the wolf quickly jumped up to his feet, letting out a deep growl.

The caribou stepped back in fear as he saw what covered the wolf's jaw and chest. Blood, and a lot of it. The wolf quickly ran down the road in a hurry, seeming to be fleeing from something. Seconds later, Leah Maine came rushing out of the building, spotting the wolf running down the street and chasing after him.

"Go get him, Love!" shouted the caribou, seeming more relieved as he saw Leah.

As Nature's Love, it was Leah's job to make sure the citizens of Preypred City got along with each other. In some ways, she was Preypred City's police force, only with quite a few fundamental differences. Breaking laws in Preypred City is not taken lightly, no matter how small. Your crime committed is met with worse punishment determined by Nature's Love. Or, if Love is not available, Nature's Wrath. And up to Nature's Voice if need be.

For example. If one steals from a person, Leah's more favored punishment is to have the criminal's dominate hand removed. If a prey animal kills a predator mammal out of spite, Leah would have them thrown into the Predator District during Predator Hour without a neon collar, thus dooming them to be hunted down and eaten alive. The logic behind it, is the consequences of even small crimes would deter one from breaking the law.

However, there are always those who do it anyway. Such as this wolf being chased.

Leah received the call about an hour ago. Sounds of a struggle coming from a local apartment in the Prey District. Once Leah arrived on the scene, she found the wolf feasting on the corpse of a male sheep known as Carson Baust. Carson had lost his wife during Predator Hour as she tried to leave for work, heavy traffic holding her up and not allowing her to return to the Prey District safely.

Carson had grown begrudging of predators ever since then. Often harassing other predators, and trying to find the one that did kill his wife. Making multiple requests to be compensated for his loss, or action to be taken. Of course, each was denied. The law is clear, only certain prey animals in special instances were void of Predator Hour. Mainly, animals working third shift or had a legal matter to attend to. In which they would be given a neon collar to signal that they are not to be harmed. If one doesn't wear their collar, they are open game.

But that does not excuse any predator from killing him like this. In his own home, outside of Predator Hour. That is why Leah must do her job now as Nature's Love, and this predator was the target.

The wolf continued to run down the street frantically, looking over his shoulder to see if Leah was still chasing. His breathing growing panicked, and frantic with fear. The wolf darted down an alleyway, hoping to break line of sight and get away from Leah. He stopped at a small clearing, three other alleys connecting to the intersection. The wolf stopped and panted, taking the moment to catch his breath as he saw Leah wasn't chasing him.

"Hah... whew... must've lost her." said the wolf in relief, wiping his brow and resting his paws on his knees.

 _Clack_

A lone empty can bounced off of the stone ground towards the wolf. The watched as it clanked off of the ground before slowing to a roll at his feet. He looked down the shadowed alleyway. Seeing a pair of reflective yellow eyes shining at him, followed by a growl.

"The Love comes for you." spoke Leah softly from the shadows, her voice slow and almost seductive.

He wolf, gripped with fear, turned and ran down one of the alleyways, knocking over a few trash cans on the way, hoping to slow Leah down. The wolf ran into the street frantically, tripping on his own feet as he tried to turn to run down the sidewalk.

As he fell, three predators and one prey surrounded him, having about five feet of space around the wolf. Two lionesses, another wolf, and a rhino Each of them wore tight black pants, and a sleeves black tshirt. On the front of each of their shirts, was the word 'LOVES' stitched in white.

Policing Preypred City was not an easy, one-person task. As such, Leah was allowed to hire animals to help assist her. These could be equated to 'police officers.' But in Preypred City, they were referred to as 'Loves.' Loves are the direct underlings of Nature's Love. Nature's Love would be considered the Chief of Police.

The wolf stood up, glaring at the four animals bearing down on him. He snarled and lashed his claws out in frustration. "Can't handle me yourself, Love? You hate these prey animals as much as I do! That sheep got what he deserved, not respecting the hard work and protection we give them!"

He was met with silence, save for the crowd beginning to gather around to watch the events unfold. The wolf growled more and kept looking to each of the four animals, expecting them to jump on him at any moment. "What's the punishment then? Flay me in the streets? Rip my throat out in front of all of these people? Come on, what is it?!" yelled the wolf.

"The prey will always look upon the predator with contempt. So long as they don't cause trouble for the predator, should they be punished for thinking that way? We see them as a food source, and worth protecting. They see us as voracious guardians and protectors. Killing out of spite, and rather for sustenance is your crime. Your ideology behind you slaying Carson Baust will never be justified. And in the eye's of Preypred City and in the eyes of Mother Nature, you are a monument to sin." came Leah's voice, difficult to determine where it came from.

The wolf growled and looked around more, trying to find where Leah's voice came from. Growing more panicked by the second. "Am I not allowed to repent?"

After a brief pause, she spoke again. "If you live."

On top of a short building at the end of the alleyway that the wolf had run out of, Leah leapt from the top and squarely behind the wolf. The metal gloves she wore shining in the sunlight of the streets, the claws on the fingertips sharpened and shining even brighter.

The wolf, hearing Leah land behind him, turned sharply. Only to be met with the claws of her gloves rake across his chest. Ripping his shirt, and his flesh alike. The wolf howling and whining in pain as he stepped back, his torn shirt quickly becoming damp and red with his own blood. Leah continued to slash at the wolf with cuts from her clawed gloves. His face, chest, arms, and neck.

The wolf, covered in cuts, torn clothing, and his own blood, fell onto his back. Panting and whining loudly from the pain of his deep cuts. Leah slashed at his legs, driving the claws into his skin starting at his hips, and down to his shins in a single stroke. The wolf howled out even more, thrashing lightly and curling up. Cowering before The Love's judgment.

"I'm sorry! Ohh Nature I'm sorry! Forgive me, I don't want to die!" begged the wolf, covering his face with his arms to shield himself from any further damage. Keeping his legs curled and his tail tucked. His body shaking in both pain, and terror.

Leah stood over the wolf, blood dripping off of her steel claws. "If you truly wish to repent, then survive. I have given my punishment to you, wolf. You killed for sport, not for sustenance or even survival. So now, you will be made to fight for your survival, alone. No one will help you. No one will save you. If you truly wish to be forgiven, then you will bear this agony. And when your wounds heal, find me again." spoke Leah, stepping over the wolf and wiping her claws off on her black pant legs.

The Loves left as well, following Leah. The wolf lay in the street, whimpering and sobbing from the pain, and the fear. The other animals, hearing Leah's proclamation, went on with their day. Ignoring the wolf's cries for help, brushing him off when he clutched their pant leg. He had killed for his own selfish gain, so now he will have to survive on his own entirely. No hospital, no family, no caring individual would help him.

Leah took her gloves off as she left, smiling at her four companions. "Nice work, Loves."

The male rhino smiled at Leah. "You truly are magnificent to behold as Nature's Love. You have a crazy passion in it."

One of the lionesses spoke next. "What drives you, Leah?"

Leah paused for a moment, still walking down the road. Able to hear the wolf's frenzied cries for help as he lay bleeding in the street. "I hate the selfish animals. Killing for your own satisfaction is about the most selfish thing one could do."

The wolf that had accompanied the Loves spoke next. "You truly are born for this job. And you're fair. You command so much respect in Preypred City."

Leah smiled softly at his words. They rang true, as the many animals of Preypred City nodded and greeted Leah and her Loves as they walked down the street.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Meadowlands District -Grassy Heights Deluxe Condominiums – 10 pm_

Hunter sat on the couch in the living room of his temporary living area. The other members of his pack save for one sat around the room on chairs, or on couches. Having just ate dinner, Hunter was feeling a little groggy.

Currently, he was watching the news on Zootopia's politics. Right now, a news station was interviewing Elias Wilde. So far, they mainly had asked him questions about his ideals and his plans for Zootopia and the Western Region as mayor. Most of his answers were pretty cut and paste. Increased tax revenue, promises of lower crime rate, education for the children.

"Mister Wilde, your original campaign promise is to introduce a method into the city that would allow animals who struggle with baser instincts to cope with that. What do you mean by that?" asked the reporter.

Elias smiled softly, leaning back in his seat and folding his gray furred paws over his lap. "Ahh, there's a number of ways I could do that. It could be something as simple as a church group focused from Nature's Law. Of course, not the radical side of it. Other things could be done as well, but one I think would be most promising is a specific area just outside of the city. Like, an amusement park. Predator animals could hunt fake animals and satisfy that urge. Offer synthetic meat at a lower price. Have attractions as well that could satisfy the prey animals. There's so many more options to explore."

Hunter smirked softly as Elias spoke. Keeping his thoughts to himself and remaining silent. Eventually, Hunter stood up and walked to one of the rooms where Walt, the wolf who lost his eye, was resting. Hunter walked into the dark room, turning on the light as he closed the door behind him.

Walt groaned lightly and covered his face. "Grrgh... Never thought seeing light could be this painful." grumbled Walt, whom lay on his side on the bed.

Hunter walked over, pulling a chair up and sitting next to Walt. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned for his pack member.

"Like shit... The pills take the edge off the pain, but it's still there." complained Walt as he lay on his back, an eyepatch over his right eye.

Seeing Walt like this upset Hunter. Walt has been with Hunter's pack for the longest, being an old childhood friend. Seeing him injured like this, and suffering in constant pain hit a nerve in Hunter. Walt saw his saddened expression. "I'm sorry, Hunter... I should've been more careful..."

Hunter shook his head, letting out a light growl. "No. I'm your Alpha. It's my job to ensure my pack is as safe and healthy as can be. I should've held down that wolfote's arm and let you finish him off there."

A light smile touched Walt's face, and he shook his head lightly. His face wincing a bit from the pain of his head moving with his missing eye. "You've always had a noble side of you. Even with your greatest enemy in your jaws, you'll let him or her gaze on their loved one at least one more time before you end it all for them. You're not just our alpha because of your strength and your leadership. Or even because you are The Wrath. You're noble, caring, and fair. It might be your job to make sure we're all safe, but its everyone else's job to make sure we don't NEED you to. And my slow reaction costed me my eye."

Relief washed over Hunter, knowing now that Walt held no contempt for the loss of his eye. Hunter reached over and gripped his old friend's paw. "I'm glad you're content. And I'm proud to have you in my pack. Maybe my own reflexes are starting to dull..."

Walt chuckled lightly. "Oh don't say that. The last thing I wanna think about is me leading the back... or nature forbid Travis..."

Hunter and Walt both laughed at this. Travis was the newest member of the pack, and also the most innocent. A generally kind-hearted fellow but still devoted to Force of Nature's cause.

"Be honest with me, Hunter. Eyepatch, or glass eye?" asked Walt.

Hunter thought for a moment, his gaze leaning up to the wall. "Eyepatch would look more menacing. But glass would feel more natural. It's your call."

"Yeah, you almost had to make the same decision way back when huh?" asked Walt as he nodded to the scar over Hunter's left eye.

Hunter traced his finger over the scar, recalling the night he got it. Remembering the fire, the blood, and the roar of anger that wasn't his own. "Strange that we're so close to the one who gave me this scar..."

Walt nodded lightly. "If we get the chance, we should finish the hunt."

Hunter stayed silent for a long time, contemplating the risks of doing this. Eventually, he looked back to Walt. "Not unless we have to. We'll have time to settle that score later."

Walt nodded lightly, then let out a sharp gasp of pain, clutching the right side of his head. Hunter stood up, leaning over his friend. "Are you alright?" asked Hunter.

Walt let out a light whimper and reached over for his pain medicine, swallowing another one of the pills. "It keeps getting worse..."

"Let me have a look." ordered Hunter, slowly taking off the eyepatch.

Hunter's nose was instantly met with a foul odor. The flesh around Walt's eye socket had swollen up. When an eye is removed, it doesn't become just an empty space. Tissue held in place by the eye fills up the void. Hunter lifted Walt's eyelid to look at the tissue. What should have been a pink color, was a swollen red. The stench of infected flesh was strongest here. Hunter quickly covered Walt's eye back up. "You should flush that out again, Walt. It's not looking good." said Hunter, concerned for the well being of his friend.

Walt sighed and stood up, grabbing the bottle of flush. He had been using it twice a day as instructed. Walt walked down the hall to the bathroom, Hunter leaving the bedroom as well.

Hunter's concern for Walt's well being caused him to head to his room, wanting to get in contact with someone. Hunter still hearing the interview with Elias as he walked past the television. Hunter opened up the laptop in his room and connected to the messenger that MindGames, the screen name that The Mind, was on.

"Walt's eye socket is growing infected. If it continues much longer, The Pack will leave the city to get him proper medical treatment before its too late." typed Hunter, sitting at the computer as he waited for a reply.

The reply came soon after. "Not unless he's dying. You must get the next hunt done, it's the most important one yet." said The Mind.

Hunter growled lightly and typed again. "He may already be dying. The health of my Pack outweighs your plan that you're keeping to yourself."

This time, the reply came much later. "Your priority should be my orders. You understood the risks when you came here, Wrath. If The Pack falls, you MUST be the survivor."

Hunter growled again, and realization dawned over him.

"You're not The Mind." said Hunter.

Many long minutes passed before a reply came. "Keep your phone on you." MindGames signed off.

Hunter growled loudly and grabbed hold of his phone, walking back into the living room and sitting down. Marshal, the gray wolf of The Pack, spoke up. "Man... you look a bunch of things right now. What's up?"

"When my phone goes off, everyone shut up." growled Hunter.

Calen the Red Fox spoke up next. "How's Walt?" he asked concerned.

Hunter sighed and rubbed his temple lightly. "In a lot of pain... And I think his socket might be becoming infected." A tone of irritation, and anger in his voice. As well as worry.

The Pack fell silent after this, sensing Hunter's growing agitation. Hunter decided to pass the time by watching the tv, seeing that the interview was over. The newscast doing the typical bickering about their own personal opinions on how policies are handled. As well as their opinions of Elias. It was mostly mixed, mainly attacking the ideology of needing to satisfy 'animal urges.' Most of the time, this was something that would be seen as obsolete. That animals had evolved far enough to not need to satisfy these urges.

The phone suddenly rang loudly, in which Hunter immediately answered, standing up and walking towards the window. "Hello?"

"Nice to speak to you again Hunter, my old friend." said a voice that Hunter could recognize.

Hunter smiled and let out a light sigh of relief. "Hello, The Mind. The REAL Mind It's been over fourty years."

"Yes. I'm sorry for the deception, but you know I must keep my identity a secret given my current situation."

Hunter nodded. "Of course. Who's this one I've been talking to?"

"Someone we can trust. He has access to the resources we need, and can access resources we will need. I can't risk anyone discovering who I am, even if Leah and Jacques have never met me. Well... Jacques has but he doesn't know it."

A light sigh came from Hunter. "Fine. Do you know of our predicament?"

"Yes I do and let me make this quick, Hunter. I know you're loyal to your pack and I respect that. If you MUST get Walt out of there, then make sure you contact me first. Given my situation, make sure I'm available. You know what I mean by that. A text will be fine. I will text you back when I have everything prepared for all of you to leave safely. I ONLY ask, that you handle the next Hunt."

Hunter contemplated this, knowing who the next hunt was. And knowing that it would be a more risky hunt and would most definitely get the most media attention. "I'll do what I can... But what of the male?"

"Try to spare him if you can. Only kill him if he gets involved, or finds out what you did. I have plans for him."

Hunter smirked. "You and your plans... Fine. I trust you, Mind."

* * *

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – Day 13_

Nick swept up and down the halls with a broom, a guard standing at the ends of the halls watching him sweep. The job Nick took at Zootopia Regional Penitentiary, was janitor. Sweep the halls, clean the offices, mop the floors, dust the shelves. Nick was even given a janitors cart to tug along with him. Complete with rags, windex, broom and dustpan, and a mop bucket.

Sweeping the long halls with a simple small broom was tedious work, but easy enough. The day also went by a lot faster, and more peacefully. Nick still made sure to keep as much distance between him, and the other inmates as necessary. While most of them didn't like that he is a cop, more of them respected his work in the ZPD, and for saving the city from Leon.

Nick had even gotten closer to some of the guards. Ocassionally carrying on a small conversation with them as he swept. Just simple things like 'hows the family?' or 'Thank heavens its Friday.' Stuff to just spark small conversation. Nick almost always got a response from the friendly guards. As most of them shared in his opinion that the trial was complete bogus. And others respecting Nick as a police officer.

Nick stopped next to one of the guards, a friendly tiger of sorts. "You guys should get a rug and wipe your feet at the door. Getting tired of having to clean these same halls every day."

The guard chuckled lightly. "Keep it up and I'll dump out your trash can all over the place." jested the guard.

"Oh please don't do that." said Nick sarcastically. "Please don't give me a reason to stay out here instead of that cold cell with inmates that wanna kick my tail in."

The guard smiled softly, Nick noticed his ears folded back against his head and he tensed up, as if bracing for something.

A VERY loud whistle came from right behind Nick, causing him to jump sharply and stumble away from whatever made the sound. Nick's collar began to beep as his heart rate quickened from being startled. Nick breathing fast to slow it down. Nick looked over to see who made the whistle, his agitation fading instantly when he saw who it was.

Artie McCoy sat in his wheelchair, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and laughing, the other guards laughing as well. "Gotcha!"

Nick smirked and walked up to Artie, hooking his head in his arm and rubbing his other fist on the top of his head. "You sly little arctic sneak. How've you been?" said Nick, glad to see a friendly face for once.

Artie smiled and pushed Nick away, shrugging lightly. "Here. Doing...wheelchair things. How's prison life wearing on you?" asked Artie as he moved his chair back a bit.

"Terrible... Just terrible." said Nick, missing his freedoms. As well as hating the feel of the collar on his neck.

Artie shrugged lightly, a soft smile on his lips. "Yeah well... that's the point. You shouldn't want to be here. Heard you had a run-in with that douchebag Equin, way to take it like a champ."

Nick went back to his sweeping, scooping up the next pile of dust in a dustpan before dropping it into a nearby trash can. "I'm not happy about it. He kinda... got to me." Remembering that letting people get to him was something that Nick didn't ever want to happen again.

"Everyone has buttons. Even the strongest among us. How's that little bun-bun of yours?" asked Artie with a sly smirk.

Nick smiled back and readied to mop the floors, soaking the mop head in the water before wringing it in the bucket. "As amazing as she'll ever be. She's got her heart set on some big anti-terrorism unit for Zootopia."

"Yeah, the ZCTU. I've already been asked by Jack Savage and uhh... Lynks? Is that her name? Anyway I'm technically already a member. They just gotta fish the permit out and set the terms of my premature release... no pun intended." said Artie, catching how his wording could have been misconstrued by a dirty mind.

Nick laughed for a moment as he mopped. "Nice to see prison hasn't changed you. Well, here's hoping that I'll get out of here..."

Artie leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs for support. "This trial's complete crap. It's literally nothing but a scapegoat and a political play by Valpord. The jury's gonna see that and you'll get out."

Nick wasn't so sure. Nick remembered seeing the contempt faces of the jury as they heard each of the prosecutions witnesses. Many of them glaring at Nick, or shaking their heads if he made eye contact. And with the judge being so biased to Wormstrom, it was difficult for Matthew Howler to get a word in edge wise.

"They're gonna lock me up in here, Artie..." Nick said sadly, leaning on the mop and his ears drooping. "Valpord's gonna make sure of that... Everything I worked for and wanted to change in my life is gonna get torn away from me. I'm gonna lose my job... my life... and Judy..."

There was a moment of pause before another loud whistle came from Artie, Nick flinched a bit and looked to Artie. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and sighed. "Wake up call! The trial isn't over yet. I got a chance to talk to Howler and he's a pretty smart guy. I mean... I'm no law expert... obviously..." said Artie, gesturing to his orange jumpsuit. "But, he's got some tricks of his own up his sleeve. And sitting here being all mopey isn't gonna make the trials any easier. Stand on your feet, unlike me, and kick this trial in its teeth!"

Nick smiled over at Artie as he spoke. While his words were... casual, they were encouraging. He was right, the trial isn't over. And Matthew Howler hasn't had his time yet.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, McCoy!" shouted a familiar voice down the hall.

Nick and Artie both turned to see Matthew Howler walking down the hallway, waving them down. "Time for your next trial, Nick. Let's go!" said Matt eagerly.

Nick nodded and put the mop back in the cart. He looked back to Artie and smiled. "Nice talking to you, Artie. Maybe I'll see you again."

Artie smirked lightly. "Sooner than you think." he said as he wheeled down the hall, a guard following him back to the Handicapped Ward.

Matt quickly escorted Nick to the front where he was quickly cleaned, and changed back into his green Hawaiian shirt, blue and red striped tie, and gray pants. Once ready, Nick and Matt were brought to the courthouse by Chief Bogo's car. The car ride was silent for most of the time, other than just idle greetings to Bogo.

The car stopped in front the courthouse, Nick hearing the bustling of the paparazzi. Matt sighed softly. "Brace for the shit storm..." he said before opening the door, quickly guiding Nick out and up the steps. Many cameras flashing and Microphones pressed up against Nick's face.

"Officer Wilde! A comment please!"

"Officer Wilde, how would you say the case is going?"

"Have you been treated fairly in prison?"

The typical questions from the annoying media.

"Let Wilde go!"

"Heroes aren't criminals!"

"This trial is unfair!"

Shouting from the side caught Nick's attention. He glanced up to see a somewhat large group of protesters outside of City Hall holding up picket fences and signs. All of them with supporting quotes for Nick, or voicing that Nick's trial is unjustified. This filled Nick with a newfound confidence. It was good to know that even some in the city found him innocent.

One particular sign made him smile more. 'Judy says hi!'

The next hour ticked by slow in the court room as the jury, Wormstrom and Valpord, Matt and Nick, as well as the audience in the courtroom waited for Judge Wulitt to come and continue the trial. Nick still noticed that his mother, and Dawson were in the crowd. As well as Chief Bogo in the back.

 _Tic-tip-pit-pat-tut-tot_

The repeated sound of someone typing filled the silent courtroom. Nick looked around to see a sandy furred Kit Fox sitting behind Valpord typing on a computer. His focus seemed entirely on his laptop, but he would occasionally glance up over his green lensed glasses and look around. The sound of the fox's fingers clicking on the keys was annoying, but better than a ringing silence. Nick knew this man to be James Marco of the ZIA. A computer networking genius, and defensive hacker.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Wulitt presiding." said the guard loudly.

The room stood on its feet as Wulitt made his way to the stand, quickly sitting in his seat and putting on his reading glasses. "You may sit."

Once the room sat back down, Wulitt spoke again. "We're here to continue the trial of Nicolas Wilde on charges of Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder. Prosecution, you have the stand."

Wormstrom smiled softly and looked over to Nick. "Prosecution calls Nick Wilde to the stand."

 _Oh boy... here we go..._ Thought Nick as he stood up, making his way to the questioning stand. Feeling awkward as he felt every eye in the room on him. A guard stopped Nick along the way and had him place his paw on Zootopia's Book of Law and swear in to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Once he took his seat, Wormstrom had the giraffe walk him over to Nick, the giraffe holding several papers in his hand.

Wormstrom straightened his posture. His small, beady black eyes bearing down on Nick. Despite the tiny mammal's size, his stare was rather intimidating. Nick refused to show that it did. "Mister Wilde, let's start by making a statement first off. According to the police files of the Snowly case, your involvement in Leon's rampage was that you killed his family. Correct?"

Nick's eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at the rat. "Yes."

"So you admit that you killed Leon Snowly's family for your own gain?" asked Wormstrom, his eyebrows raised.

Nick saw what he was trying to do, seeing that the last part of Wormstrom's question was incriminating based on the answer. Saying yes, would mean that Nick had a gain in killing Leon's family other than his own protection. "I didn't gain anything, but yeah. I did kill Leon's family."

No matter how many times Nick said it, it was difficult to hear those words come out of his own mouth. His eyes fell on his mother, Abigail, who had a very hurt and depressed look in her eyes as Nick spoke. Nick's crime of killing Leon's family was unforgivable, and it was only by Mayor Lionheart's grace that he was pardoned.

"You had nothing to gain, but you killed his family anyway?" asked Wormstrom, a light smirk on his face.

Nick gritted his teeth, realizing that Wormstrom had trapped Nick. Insinuating that Nick had pointlessly killed Leon's family that helped lead to his rampage. But if Nick denied, he would be seen as lying under oath. "Yes..." Nick noticed the jury look among each other, some of them taking notes.

Wormstrom grinned, his teeth shining in comparison to his dark furred lips. Knowing he had Nick beaten back into a corner. "As well in the same police file, you assisted Leon in setting up his chemical weapon under Sahara Square, correct?"

He was talking about when Leon first tested the Growler Gas on the public at the policeman's ball. Resulting in the deaths of a few, and the injury of many more. "Only because I was being blackmailed." responded Nick.

Wormstrom looked up at the giraffe, whom handed a picture to Nick. The image was of Nick carrying the wooden crate filled with the Growler Gas canister to the location of the device under Sahara Square. "This is you, carrying the drug under the city completely unattended, and not even a gun to the back of your head. Right?"

"Objection, you're honor! This trial isn't about what Leon's plan was. It's about Nick's decision." shouted out Matt as he stood up in objection.

Wormstrom quickly responded. "You're honor, if Nick didn't seek out any help after being left unattended, then it shows he followed through with helping Leon. Another example of his reckless decisions that lead to Leon's rampage. Which IS why we're here."

"Overruled. Sit down, Mister Howler." muttered the judge.

Matt growled lowly and sat down, drumming his claws on the table. Wormstrom turned back to Nick. "This was you, delivering the Growler Gas to Leon directly. None of his lackeys were with you, and you were completely alone and unsupervised, correct?"

Nick paused for a moment, his eyes falling to Matt. Matt gave him a light nod, advising him to answer. "Yes. But he-"

"Thank you, Mister Wilde." interrupted Wormstrom, not letting him continue his sentence. "Continuing on with your reckless decisions, you and Officer Judy Hopps personally chased after Leon, after his attack on Sahara Square. Correct?" asked Wormstrom.

Nick answered quickly. "After his attack, we were the only officers available at the moment who weren't helping with Sahara Square. So yes."

Wormstrom blinked lightly, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "The only officers? Surely there were officers on patrol that could have went after him."

Nick shook his head. "Leon attacked at the Policeman's Ball. Every off-duty officer was there and all of them were affected by the Growler Gas. All of the on-duty cops were ordered to assist with the affected civilians and off-duty cops. Chief Bogo gave me and Officer Hopps the order to pursue Leon.

After a brief moment, Wormstrom spoke again. "Let's talk about a little bit later in that night, shall we? Now, according to the file, you and Officer Hopps pursued Leon to Lavvy Farms. Once there, Officer Hopps sustained a near-fatal injury and you rushed her to the hospital in Muttcie a whole county away."

The giraffe turned towards the crowd, Wormstrom still on his palm. "That injury was never disclosed, or how you managed to get to the hospital a whole county away with a dying rabbit in your arms. Care to disclose that for us?" asked Wormstrom.

Nick narrowed his eyes and looked to Matt. Matt sighed and nodded, as if knowing if he objected that it would just get overruled. "The Growler Drug came in two forms. Liquid, and gas. The liquid form is more potent, but lasts for a shorter amount of time. About three minutes. Leon, out of spite and his own sick amusement, drugged me. Judy... Officer Hopps had sustained injury on her foot that prevented her from running away..."

He felt his ears lower as he recalled that horrible night. Remembering the sounds of Leon's goading, the ravenous hunger for blood and sinew. But worst of all, he remembered Judy's agonizing screams. "After I was drugged... I kind of...attacked Officer Hopps. I bit down on her neck, and held my jaw there as she started to bleed out. I tried to fight the drug... Once the drug wore off, Leon escaped and began to blow up Lavvy Farms with C4 charges. I carried Judy out of Lavvy myself and made my way to the highway. Our patrol car wasn't there, because we had a trusted ally in the squad car making sure that everything Leon said was recorded. Once things got bad, we told him to bolt. And he did."

Nick straightened up a bit, his ears still down as he looked up at Wormstrom. "With Judy in my arms, I made it to the road. There, Gideon Grey found us and drove us to the hospital."

Wormstrom paused for a moment before speaking again. "Gideon Grey, who was he?"

"A baker in Bunny Burrow. He was given an anonymous emergency delivery, but it turns out it was Artie McCoy. He sent Gideon the message while I was drugged..." said Nick, his eyes lowering again as his mind refused to stop thinking about what happened to Judy that night. Feeling guilt well up in him, remembering the feeling of his beloved dying in his jaws.

Wormstrom looked over the papers in the giraffe's other hand, flipping through each page. "There's nothing in this file about that. So we have no proof that it's what happened."

"You have no proof it didn't either. If Officer Hopps was allowed here, she could back up my statements." said Nick, his eyebrows raised at the rat. "Other than the fact that Officer Hopps is still alive."

Wormstrom looked over at Nick, glaring him down for a moment. Nick smirked inside as he gazed at the annoyed rat, knowing he got his word in to discredit the suspicion. "Back to this Growler Drug. According to the file, it was said that a mammal could resist the effects with sheer willpower. And the fact that you demonstrated this on top of City Hall proves this. Now, you claim you were drugged at Lavvy Farms and inflicted injury on Officer Hopps. Was this a different Growler Drug?"

Nick narrowed his eyes, curious as to where Wormstrom was getting at. "No, it was the same."

Wormstrom nodded. "So, in other words, you DIDN'T hold yourself back when you nearly killed Officer Hopps?"

Anger began to well up inside of Nick. "Are you suggesting that I WANTED to hurt her?" growled Nick.

Wulitt banged his mallet on the desk loudly, causing Nick to look up at the judge. "Answer the question, Wilde."

"Nick glared back at Wormstrom, his claws flexing a bit. "I held back as much as I could."

Wormstrom smirked lightly at Nick. "But you still nearly killed her. She's very lucky to be alive, and if you showed restraint over taking lives, you could have stopped yourself."

Nick gritted his teeth a bit more, growing more angry and irritated at the rat. He was making it sound like Nick wanted to hurt Judy as he did. "I pulled myself off of her the second I could fully control myself."

Wormstrom turned to Nick again before looking back at the jury. "'Control yourself?' It sounds more the side of you that Leon brought out was in control."

Nick slammed his paws furiously on the rail as he stood up; growling at Wormstrom with his eyes slightly dilated in rage. "You weren't the one that was drugged, Wormstrom. Don't pretend like you know what it's like to watch someone you love dying in your arms. I know what I did to Judy, and trust me, I held myself back as much as I could. She'd have been dead in seconds after I would have ripped her throat out of I didn't!"

Wulitt banged his mallet again loudly. "That's enough, Wilde!"

Nick, completely ignoring Wulitt, kept his eyes on Wormstrom. "Every day I have to live with the fact that I almost killed her. I see the scars in her neck every day and the thought that I was the one that put them there makes me want to throw up! Leon's drug triggered a predator's instinct to maul and eat their prey. And that's exactly what my instincts were screaming at me to do when my jaws were around her neck. But I didn't. Unless you were drugged by the same thing, and was able to walk away from it completely unphased, don't try and lecture me about my instincts."

At this point, Nick heard Matt speak up. "Nick, sit down."

Nick looked up and around, seeing the guards in the room having their firearms raised to Nick. Even Valpord had gotten to her feet and was holding a pistol, a red dot laser under it. Nick noticed the dot pointed right at his heart. Nick slowly sat back down and sighed. "I'm fine." His heart beating out of his chest in rage, and in fear from having multiple lethal weapons pointed at him.

"No further questions, your honor." said Wormstrom as he sat back down.

The guards lowered their weapons and returned back to their spots. Valpord even put her pistol back in her waist belt and sat down. Wulitt glared down at Nick. "One more outburst like that, Wilde, and I'll hold you in contempt. And you'll be found guilty."

Wulitt looked over a few things before looking up at Matt. "Does the defense have anything to add to the prosecutions questions?"

Matt nodded and stood up, walking over to Nick. Appearing ready to respond to Wormstrom's questions. "Mister Wilde, you were asked if you killed Leon's family for your own gain, and you said no. It looked like you had more to add to that, before Wormstrom interrupted you. Would you mind telling-"

"Objection you're honor! He's misconstruing my questions." shouted Wormstrom.

Matt looked up at Wulitt. "Your honor, Wormstrom refused to let my client fully answer his questions. Which is something that can get him fired, if he does it too often."

Wulitt paused for a long time, looking between the two. Eventually, he sighed and pressed his glasses up to his nose, the light reflecting off of them. "Overruled. You may continue, Mister Howler."

An snide smirk ran across Matt's lips as he turned to Wormstrom's irritated face. Matt turned back to Nick. "Go ahead."

Nick nodded, a light smile on his face. "I didn't gain anything. But I was guaranteed my own personal safety. At the time, I was under pressure and my own life was at risk if I failed to do what I was told."

Matt nodded lightly. "We'll come back to that when its time for the defenses case-in-chief. Next question. You said that you were blackmailed into carrying the Growler Drug under Sahara Square. What the prosecution failed to mention, was that the blackmail itself was of you confessing to Leon what you did. Correct?"

Nick nodded quickly. "Yes, that's right."

Matt smirked and turned to the jury. "So you weren't supervised by one of Leon's goons, because he didn't need you to be? Step out of line and your video goes to the ZPD."

"Yes. I was taken to a certain point to pick up the package and told to carry it down the tunnel under Sahara Square." said Nick.

Matt turned his back to Nick, walking towards Wormstrom a bit before turning around. "No more questions, your honor."

Nick smiled at Matt as he walked back to his seat. _Way to go, Howler._ He thought, knowing that he was finally able to get a word in against Wormstrom's construing questions.

Nick was lead back to his seat by the guards, a guard posted next to him in case of another outburst. Wulitt looked to the clock, seeing that only about an hour had passed. "We'll continue this case in two days time. You all know the routine."

Matt paused for a moment and stood up slowly. "But you're honor, what about the defense's case-in-chief? I have all my witnesses ready to go."

Another loud bang filled the room as Wulitt smashed the gavel against his desk. Finalizing his decision. "Two days. You'll begin your case then if the prosecution has no more witnesses to procure."

Matt growled lightly and sat back down, crossing his arms and tapping one of his feet on the wood floor.

Soon, the courtroom began to clear out. Wormstrom smirked at Matt as the giraffe walked him past. "Good luck, Howler." he said coyly. Matt glared at him as he walked out, Valpord close behind Wormstrom.

Matt and Nick sighed as they both stood up, walking out to Bogo's car and dodging the press again. The crowd that was protesting still stood outside, and seemed to be growing larger. Nick looked among them, hoping to spot Judy. But to his surprise, he spotted Finnick instead. Finnick standing in the front and chanting with the crowd.

"He's a hero! Not a criminal!" they chanted again and again. Nick smiled at Finnick, who smiled back and waved at Nick with two fingers.

Nick was quickly pushed into the back of Bogo's squad car, Matt getting in soon after and lightly shoving the press back with his foot. "Damn greedy vultures! Back off!" said Matt as he slammed the door, sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"I swear I'm gonna eat that rat..." muttered Matt.

Bogo began to drive off, smirking lightly as he drove. "Be glad my microphone's off, or he'd have more to use against you two. Besides, I bet he'd make you sick."

Nick laughed lightly, leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, rodent's so full of crap, he probably would."

Matt shared in on the laughing, enjoying a moment of calm after the trial. Nick enjoyed it as well, wanting more reason to smile after that. Matt sat back in his seat and looked out of the window. "Let's hope that they come up with no more witnesses. Wulitt's dragging this trial on as long as he can so we can't get our case-in-chief in. He'll have to eventually, but he's trying to put stress on us."

"Yeah... I can tell..." said Nick as he looked out of his window. Knowing that he shouldn't have yelled out like that to Wormstrom. But he had gotten to him. Talking like he wanted to hurt Judy set him off. Never again, would Nick hurt her like that. Even if he hated her, he'd never do that to her again.

"Hey, Wilde. Look in the seat pocket in front of you. A little gift from us at the ZPD, and from someone else." said Bogo, peeking up at the rear view mirror.

Nick blinked surprised, and dug his paw into the large pouch on the back of the seat in front of him. He felt a laminated piece of paper and pulled it out, seeing a white sheet with many different quotes written on it.

'Hang in there! - Trunkerby'

'Show those inmates who's boss!- McHorn'

'Good luck, Nick – Snarlof'

'Miss you already! - Clawhauser'

More encouraging words were written on the paper, Nick recognizing the signatures as members of the ZPD. Nick smiled as he read the words, glad to know that everyone supported him in this time of need.

Nick felt more writing on the other side of the paper, and flipped it over. Seeing an image of Nick and Judy during Nick's graduation from the Police Academy. Seeing both of them smiling down at the camera as Judy was nestled up to Nick's side with her head on his shoulder. At the bottom of the image, was more words of encouragment.

'No matter what, I'll always be there for you Slick. - Love, Judy'

Nick smiled and held the picture to his chest. Glad to have something to remind him of Judy's face. He held onto the picture like it was a piece of him, never wanting to part with it.

"We've already cleared it with O'Horn. You're cleared to have that picture. Just keep it safe." said Bogo as he continued to drive.

Nick nodded and looked at the picture again, his thumb rubbing over the image of Judy. "Thank you, Bogo... This means a lot..."

Bogo smiled proudly, knowing that he and the ZPD bolstered Nick's spirits. "Anything you want to say to her?" asked Bogo as he reached up, flipping on the microphone for the camera.

Nick paused for a moment, as he pondered what would be good to say. Eventually, he smiled and cleared his throat.

"Even if I'm gone for the rest of my life, you're always gonna be my fluff. Love you, Carrots." said Nick slowly and clearly.

Bogo reached up and flicked the microphone off, knowing he could pull the recording out at any time. Matt smirked and chuckled lightly. "Corny."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled back at Matt. "True. Don't be jealous."

Matt laughed lightly, raising his eyebrows at Nick. "Trust me, I'm not. I don't need to be." said Matt as he pulled out his phone, pulling up an image of a white furred female wolf. "My girlfriend. Ashley."

Nick smiled and looked over the image. "Pretty lady. Judy's hotter. Way better hips." said Nick, smirking lightly.

A humored laugh came from Bogo and Matt, even when Bogo drove past the Penitentiary gates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Jack's Manor_

Judy sat on the couch, watching as Judge Wulitt dismissed the court room after a very short session of questioning Nick. Judy had been staying with Jack every now and then, with Laura Lynks visiting every now and then to discuss the case. Sometimes over the past seven days, Judy would stay the night if it got too late. She enjoyed Jack's company, and kept it strictly platonic. Seeing Jack as a good, important friend. Someone she knew she could come to in a time of need. And right now, with the stress of Nick's trials and the case, Jack was more than happy to offer any aid he could to Judy. Physically or emotionally. Jack sat in a chair next to her, noticing Judy's nose twitch and her foot tap repeatedly. Signs that she was irritated.

"They aren't giving him a fair trial..." said Judy, crossing her arms and leaning forward. Depression settling in at the pit of her stomach.

Jack sighed and sipped on a glass of scotch, the ice clinking in the glass. "Borderline. That Wormstrom's at the line of illegal and they keep putting their toes over it." said Jack metaphorically.

Judy stood up, sharply and hesitated, as if trying to decide what she should do next. She looked over to Jack, noticing the scotch in his hand. "Are you okay to drive?"

Jack had been drinking periodically through most of the day. This was common for him, apparently. Usually fully intoxicated when at his own house. However, he didn't drink nearly as much with Judy around. She didn't know if it was out of chivalry, or because he didn't want to when Judy was around. Today, he drank a little bit.

Jack stood up slowly and shook his head. "No. Tom should be though. Why? Where do you need to go?" asked Jack as he drank the last of his scotch, setting the smooth glass on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Judy pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts, hoping to find the phone number of an old acquaintance. "I can't help Nick... But I know someone who can."

* * *

 **Gonna end that chapter here. Sorry this took longer, I took a little break when I got Overwatch on PS4 lol. Next chapter's gonna be an interesting one! Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18- A Hopeful Witness

**Funny thing is, I make the Ask the Cast as you guys post them lol. Anyway this chapter's gonna be good, but short for a reason. Read and Review!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: Not to be judgy, Leah, but you killed for sport. Wouldn't that be breaking Nature's Law?**

 **Leah: I've only killed when I needed to. If you mean with the Growler Incident when I killed the rhino's at City Hall... I thought Force of Nature was done with me. That... and I wanted to see Leon's dream realized. I am not pure, but that doesn't mean im completely void of being Nature's Love. Even though Jacques knew what I had done, that the city knew, they still accept those who are loyal to Nature's Law.**

 **Schlacker007 asks: A few questions for Valpord. Why didn't you try to have Nick brought to justice sooner? And your tech guy is a hacker. Just how legal is that on a scale of one to negative 10?**

 **Valpord: Before we knew Nick became involved in Leon's rampage, he was a small time tax evader. That's the ZPD's problem. Once we knew he was involved with a case that nearly destroyed Zootopia, I had to act. And, realize that most computer IT specialists are pretty much reverse hackers anyway. And having an offensive hacker on my IT group is a good thing for us in a group far more hardcore than the ZPD.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

A cold silence rested in the office of Mr. Big. The older shrew sat in his larger chair, his daughter Fru Fru standing at his side, her paw resting on top of his. Behind Mr. Big's desk was Koslov, his personal guard.

"Send them in." said Mr. Big, waving his paw beckoningly towards the door.

Two other polar bear bodyguards opened the large, wooden double doors leading into the office. Judy Hopps and Jack Savage walked in, Jack keeping his head down and his eyes front. Judy having a confident, and pursuing stride in her walk.

Fru Fru smiled and waved at Judy, happy to see the godmother of her child. "Hey Judy! Nice to see you again." she greeted cheerfully.

Judy smiled and waved back. Fru Fru and Judy often talked over text and occasionally met up for coffee or a shopping spree every now and then. She is a good friend to Judy, and Judy to her. Just as well, it keeps Judy and Nick on Mr. Big's good side. "You too, Fru. Hows little Damien?"

Fru Fru smiled brightly, clasping her paws over her chest. "A smart, vibrant little boy. He takes after his grandfather ya know." she said, smiling over at Mr. Big. He smiled at the comment.

Mr. Big looked up at Judy as she stood in front of his desk. "Koslov tells me you called seeking an audience with me. Here I am, Miss Hopps. Tell me, what's the reason you called me?" asked Mr. Big, brushing his chin lightly.

"It's about Nick..." said Judy, her eyes showing worry and concern. "Have you been watching the trial?"

Mr. Big let out a light grunt, a rather amusing gesture with his light, raspy voice. Almost sounding like a squeak. "I have. It seems Nicky's in quite a situation. But what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

Judy lowered her eyes a bit before walking up closer to the desk. She clasped her paws together and rested her head on the desk, shaking her paws lightly as if praying. "Please... I beg you Mr. Big, be a witness on Nick's behalf in the trial. Give your side of the story." pleaded Judy, begging the old shrew.

Silence fell upon the room, Judy not lifting her head, or her paws as she waited for an answer. It was unnerving, she could feel his eyes on her. Soon, the only thing Judy could hear was her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"You ask much of me, Miss Hopps." said Mr. Big. Judy still didn't lift her head. "To testify as a witness, puts my own freedoms at risk. While I respect you greatly, Miss Hopps, Nicky and I still aren't quite on even terms. So I ask you, why should I be a witness to a fox who put his nose where it didn't belong?"

His words were cold, and stern. Words with no affection towards Nick. Clearly, Mr. Big was still sour about the Skunk Butt rug. And since Grandmama was buried in it, this was hardly surprising after Mr. Big's family offered him asylum and friendship. Testifying as a witness meant that Mr. Big would be opening himself up to be investigated, and arrested for setting up the deaths of Ricky and Tracy Snowly. While money wouldn't be an issue for Mr. Big, he would still rather avoid prison.

Judy looked up at Mr. Big, her eyes watering lightly and her ears drooping back. "Because he's a good man... He doesn't deserve to have this happen to him."

Mr. Big scratched his chin lightly, Judy able to hear his claws flick over the bristles on his chin. "I want to hear all of your reasons, Miss Hopps. Not just the selfless ones."

Judy lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him. "Because, Nick saved this city from Leon. He saved the lives of millions... including your family. And..."

"And?" asked Mr. Big, his eyebrows raised intrigued.

Judy lowered her head again, resting her forehead on the desk, shaking her paws again pleadingly. "I need him..."

Silence filled the room again, the ticking of the clock sounding repeatedly through the room.

"This is too great a risk for me, Miss Hopps..." said Mr. Big, his head lowering slightly. Fru Fru walked up, placing her paw on Judy's, hoping to comfort her.

Jack watched Judy's plea. Judy was an officer of the law, a symbol of justice and integrity. Yet here she was, begging the one of Zootopia's biggest crime lords for his help. It was difficult for him to fathom the amount of pride she had to swallow for this moment. Just another example of her affection for Nick. Jack looked up at Mr. Big. "What if it would be possible to grant you amnesty?" said Jack.

Mr. Big looked up at him, his eyebrows lowering as he gave Jack a warning glare. "Who are you?" he asked.

Jack stood up straight, puffing out his chest a bit. Not intimidatingly or threateningly, but as a statement of saying he's someone to be respected. "Agent Jack Savage. ZIA operative."

The polar bears all growled as Jack mentioned he's an agent. Mr. Big raised his paw to silence them, looking over Jack intrigued. "I've heard of you. You've nosed around the underground to find my competition from time to time. What do you mean, amnesty?" asked Mr. Big.

Jack folded his paws behind his back, keeping his straight posture. "It's possible that in return for your testimony, you can be granted amnesty for the said crime. All you need, is two signatures. One from the Mayor, and one from the District Attorney. If those two agree to give you amnesty, not even Alissa Valpord can come after you."

Mr. Big scratched his chin after Jack spoke, running the idea over in his head a few times. Eventually, his eyes fell to Judy. Whom was still begging with her head on the desk. "I can see in your eyes that you care for Nicky, Miss Hopps. But, I want you to prove this to me. If you can get me these signatures, I will testify for Nicky in court."

Judy smiled up at Mr. Big, resting her paws at his feet. "Thank you, Sir. I'll get those signatures."

A humored smile flashed across Mr. Big's face. "Don't thank me yet, Miss Hopps. Save that for after you get the signatures."

Judy nodded and stood up, wiping her eyes that were welling up with tears. "Alright."

"Before you go..." started Mr. Big, looking over at Jack. "I have many eyes and ears in the underground. And I'm no stranger to corruption in the court rooms. If I were you, Agent Savage, I'd check on Judge Wulitt's bank accounts."

Jack nodded once, understanding his meaning. "Thank you, Mr. Big. If you agree to help Nick, I can probably throw some interested parties off of your trail. Or even narrow the competition for you. Of course, all within the confines of the law." said Jack, a light smirk on his face.

Mr. Big smiled back. "You and I may speak again soon, Agent. Good luck."

Once Judy and Jack were back in the car, Jack instructed Tom to drive to City Hall where Mayor Lionheart was currently giving a speech rally to bolster his support for the coming election. About halfway there, Judy looked over at Jack. "Thank you."

Jack looked back to Judy, nodding contently. "I may be an agent of the ZIA, but I'm not made of stone. It took a lot of guts for you to throw yourself to Mr. Big's feet like that."

What worried Judy, was getting these signatures. She was sure Lionheart would give his signature, as he was the one that pardoned Nick for his direct involvement in Leon's crimes. Also, the fact that Nick and Judy helped save his life would factor in. It was the District Attorney, Marshal Morevah that she was concerned about. She had never met him, and didn't know what to expect from him.

Judy voice her concern to Jack. Jack crossed his arms lightly as he thought deeply. "I'll go with you to Marshal. I don't have a lot of political pull, but maybe he'll take you a bit more seriously with a ZIA agent backing you."

She nodded and looked out of the window, seeing City Hall in the distance. Her memory danced to the many experiences she had in that tower. When Bellwether and Bogo wanted to make Judy the public face of the ZPD, of which she declined. But, the tower held bad memories too. Mainly, when Leon tried to gas Zootopia. Never in her life had she been that fearful of a single person. Remembering his charismatic voice, his suave demeanor, and his scheming mind. But what she feared most from him, was his eyes and grin together. His eyes glowed when his emotions ran high. And his grin showed as well. A sign that he knew he was winning, or had you backed in a corner. If you saw his grin, he had you right where he wanted you.

Even when Nick had his jaws around her neck, Judy remembered seeing Leon's grin and the glow of his orange eyes from the catwalk above. The cruelty that he wished upon Nick was sated that night, or at least partly. Even after his death, his actions still plagued them to this day with Nick's predicament.

Soon, Tom was stopped by a roadblock close to City Hall. Due to the rally, the roads leading to City Hall had been blocked off. Those who worked at City Hall could pass through. Tom parked the car on the side of the road, stepping out and putting a few quarters in the coin collector, giving them a few hours to park on that spot. Judy looked at the post and smirked, remembering her first day on the ZPD on parking duty. She was glad those days were behind her.

Jack and Judy both made their way up to the roadblock, stepping through the small gaps in the iron blockades to get through. The crowd was fairly large in front of City Hall, and Lionheart was in the middle of his speech. Judy and Jack made their way up towards him, slowly weaving through the crowd.

"We will continue to stand united, as we always have. If I'm re-elected as mayor, I will continue Zootopia's climbing prosperity! More mammals will be included in all jobs in Zootopia, and never again will I allow crazed maniacs like Leon Snowly to harm us ever again!" shouted Lionheart from a podium at the top of the steps leading up to City Hall. The crowd of his supporters standing at the foot of the steps and cheering him on.

Jack and Judy waited at the foot of the stairs before approaching Lionheart. Wanting him to finish his rallying speech before confronting him about the situation. His speech while good, was also very generic. That kind of speech that you know he had written by someone else. The crowd roared and cheered after Lionheart ended a sentence on a punctual, and exasperated note. Lionheart was experienced with handling the crowd, able to get them to cheer and boo as if on a moment's whim. His confident, and slightly smug smile never leaving his face.

The speech finally finished, and Lionheart began to make his way back into City Hall. Jack raised up one of his paws and waved frantically. "Mayor Lionheart! I need to speak with you!"

Lionheart, recognizing Jack's voice, turned to him and smiled as he laid eyes on the rabbit. "Ahh, Agent Savage. Pleasure to see you." boomed Lionheart, turning to face Jack and seeing Judy follow up behind him. "Officer Hopps! Ahh are you Jack's running mate for mayor now?"

Judy shook her head, smirking at Lionheart's assumption. "No, Mayor Lionheart. We have to talk to you in private... away from the media." said Judy, nodding her head back towards the cameras still rolling in the distance.

"Well, come in. My office is open." said Lionheart as he opened the door for Jack and Judy. After a long and silent elevator ride up, they were lead into Lionheart's office. Along the way, they passed the large open lobby where Doug had drugged Lionheart into attacking Judy, Nick, Artie, and Bogo. It was with Jack's quick thinking that Lionheart was saved from overdosing on Leon's Growler Drug.

They all walked into his office, Lionheart sitting behind his large, heavy wooden desk. Jack looked around the room. The last time he was here, Finnick had broken nearly everything in the room with his bat chasing Leah around. Now everything was fixed. The vases had plants, iconic pictures hung on the walls, and there were no dents in the walls.

Jack and Judy sat in the chairs in front of Lionheart's desk. Lionheart folded his large paws neatly over the desk and smiled friendly at Judy and Jack. "What can I help you two with?"

Judy spoke first. "Mayor Lionheart, I'm sure you're aware of Nick's trials?"

Lionheart nodded, lowering his ears and looking down sadly. "I am. And I'm sorry Officer Hopps... I was careless with my wording of Officer Wilde's pardon. I should've made sure he couldn't be connected to Leon's crimes."

Judy shook her head lightly. "No, don't worry about that Lionheart. But we need your help."

Lionheart looked up at Judy, his ears perking up as he listened closely. Judy continued. "We have a key witness that could turn the case in Nick's favor. But, he could also be put in Valpord's crosshairs if he comes forward. We want to grant him amnesty in return for his total co-operation."

Without a word, Lionheart reached into his desk. After flipping his claws through a few papers, he pulled one out, along with a pen. He signed on the paper multiple times before putting it in a folder and holding it out to Judy. Judy took the paper and read it over, seeing a long, detailed document. At the top, it read 'Grant of Amnesty.' Lionheart's signature was on the bottom of it. And under that, was another blank line

"That's the document you need from Marshal Morevah. He needs to sign on that other blank line." explained Lionheart, putting his pen back in the stand used to hold it up.

Judy nodded and closed the folder, smiling up at Lionheart. "Thank you, Mayor Lionheart."

Lionheart smiled and shook his head. "Thank me by voting for me."

Jack smirked lightly at Lionheart. "Oh come on, you know she's voting for me." he said sarcastically as he stood up. Lionheart smiled at Jack, enjoying the sport.

Jack and Judy quickly left Lionheart's office, and made their way to the elevator. On the way down, Judy spoke up. "Well that was easy." she said, surprised at how quick Lionheart was to offer his help.

"Yeah well," shrugged Jack. "He knows of the situation. And he openly opposes Valpord's actions. If anything, shes his biggest competition. Helping out Nick is only a win-win for him."

The elevator made its way down to the ground floor slowly, Jack and Judy quickly making their way back to the car, where Tom waited patiently. Once Judy and Jack were in the car, Tom drove towards the Courthouse just a few short blocks away.

Judy noticed a large crowd standing at the courthouse, most of them holding picket signs. She read them when Tom drove close enough for her to make out the words.

'Free Wilde!'

'Hero, not Criminal!'

'Leon is the bad guy!'

Hope, and pride welled up in Judy as she read the signs, realizing these were protesters against Nick's trials. The crowd wasn't very large by any means, but it was at least thirty people. Judy had seen the protesters before on television, but the crowd wasn't this large. Were their numbers growing?

Judy made her way up to the courthouse, ignoring the calls of the protesters. She hoped not to bring attention to herself till after she spoke with Marshal Morevah. Jack followed behind, catching on to Judy's intentions. Judy clutched the folder close to her chest, making sure that no one could take it from her or read its contents.

Soon, they reached the office of Marshal Morevah. A secretary at a desk asked them to politely wait till he could become available. Judy and Jack sat side-by-side, both remaining silent as they waited for a time. Eventually, Jack spoke up. "You need to crash at my place again?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

Judy paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I gotta work tomorrow, so I should probably sleep in my own bed."

Jack smirked lightly. "Could always bring your stuff back to the manor. Well, it's your choice. We always got an open door for you Jude."

Judy smirked as Jack called her by her old family nickname. Jude, or Jude the Dude as her father would say. She'd gotten used to her father calling her that due to her tomboyish attitude. At first, it embarrassed her. But it eventually grew on her. When she heard Jack say it, she thought it was kinda cute.

 _VRRRRRRRRRRT VRRRRRRRRRT_ Judy's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She quickly took it out, seeing the number was unlisted. She quickly disconnected it, thinking it was a crank call. One of those phishing numbers that desperately tried to get your credit card info, or your social security number. What a waste of perfectly good time.

The phone vibrated again a few seconds later, Judy saw the same unlisted number. She sighed and answered it, expecting to hear an automated voice.

"Hello?" asked Judy rather annoyed, a bit of snip in her tone.

"Hello Miss Hopps? This is James Marco of the ZIA." responded the lighter, smooth voice.

Judy's ears straightened up as James spoke. "Oh uhh, sorry Mister Marco."

Jack looked over at Judy as he heard Marco's name, leaning in and listening closely.

"It's fine, Miss Hopps. I get it all the time." said James. "I'm calling because I see you and Jack went to City Hall. And last I saw, you went into the courthouse with Jack. I hope you aren't involving yourself in Nick Wilde's case are you? Because Jack wont be able to protect you."

Judy grew a little irritated at James. He had been spying on her, either that or Valpord ordered him to spy on her. "No. I'm here getting search permits relating to the recent Zootopia Homicides." said Judy. Hoping to throw Marco off of her trail by lying to him. And a believable lie it was.

"Alright, well I'll be keeping an eye on you. Oh and by the way, tell Jack I'll have him cleared to check the traffic cameras in the area sometime late tomorrow." said James, the clicking sound of keystrokes sounding through the phone.

Jack sighed lightly and sat back in his seat firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Judy could see he looked irritated. Marco let out a light chuckle. "Oh did he hear me? Sorry Jack! Busy with IT stuff! Anyway, good luck with your case, Miss Hopps." James quickly hung up after that.

Judy put her phone away and leaned back in her seat. Jack rubbed his forhead lightly. "James is onto us. And Valpord will be too." said Jack.

"I know." said Judy, drumming her soft furred fingers over the folder lightly. "That's why we have to make this as quick as possible."

Eventually, the secretary spoke up to Jack and Judy. "The Honorable Judge Morevah will see you now."

Jack and Judy both went into the District Attorney's office. The large male elephant sat behind an equally large desk fitting his size. If Judy stood on Jack's shoulders, only her ears would peek up over the dark brown wood. A few tall chairs sat at the front of the desk across from Marshal Morevah.

Currently, he was writing on a few papers, holding the pen in his trunk. His glasses no his nose shining from the angle of the light. He said nothing as Jack and Judy walked in. They both sat at a chair across from Marshal, and waited for him to speak. Eventually, he put his pen down and placed the many papers he was signing into a filing cabinet.

"Normally, animals make appointments to speak to me." spoke Marshal with a bit of bother in his tone.

Judy spoke first. "I'm sorry for the sudden meeting, Honorable Morevah, but I have to speak to you about Nick Wilde's case."

Marshal sighed lightly and sat back down on his chair, his weight making the room shake a bit. He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands over his lap. "You're forbidden from involving yourself in this case, Miss Hopps. Valpord will have you prosecuted for intruding on matters of the ZIA."

Judy paused for a moment, readying to speak again. But Marshal beat her to it. "I'm sure that Officer Wilde wouldn't want you to put your freedoms at risk for the sake of this trial. If I were you, Miss Hopps, I'd not be here."

Judy lowered her head lightly, and drooped her ears down. While Marshal spoke harshly, his words were true. Valpord had expressly forbidden Judy to be involved in the case due to her relationship with Nick. And if Judy were to be prosecuted, it would upset Nick. Even more so if she faced prison time, and Nick was let off. Either way, it was a lose-lose scenario. Marshal was cautioning Judy about the potential consequences of involving herself in Nick's case.

Jack cleared his throat lightly, grabbing Marshal's attention. "Then I would like to express my concerns. As an agent of the ZIA, my words carry a bit more weight."

Marshal looked over at Jack, studying his words for a moment before nodding. "Alright agent, let's hear it."

"I've noticed a lot of inconsistencies when watching the trial proceedings on tv." started Jack, standing up on the chair to get more eye level with Marshal. "Have you been watching them?"

Marshal shook his head. "I hardly have time."

Jack nodded and continued. "While this sounds like nothing more than just nitpicking, I want you to humor me. Watching it, it's quite clear that Judge Wulitt is in favor of Valpord's case. And her, and her lawyer Wormstrom know it. Howler can barely get a word in without Wormstrom objecting it, even though the questions is validated."

Jack gave several examples of questions he remembered from watching the trial. Marshal sat in silence, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Just as well, Wulitt's trial settings are unreasonable. Usually, the length between trials is set between the two lawyers. However, Wulitt is setting the trial dates without consulting with Howler. As well, the trial dates separation length only favor Wormstrom. Either it's length allows more time for Wormstrom to produce more witnesses, or its shortness doesn't give enough time for Howler to make his case."

Judy listened to Jack speak, surprised at the extent of his deduction of how the trial has been going. She was glad to have a friend experienced in Zootopia's law. While Judy had some knowledge of how the law system worked, she had yet to actually be in a court proceeding aside from small stuff.

"I suggest looking into Wulitt's bank accounts to see if any 'generous deposits' were made. Just as well, you should watch the trial videos yourself. However, that isn't why we're here." said Jack, looking over to Judy once he finished.

Judy quickly stood up, holding out the folder to Marshal. "Honorable Morevah, we want to give Mister Howler a witness that can really be an asset to Nick's case. But, his testimony can be harmful to his freedoms and put him in the cross-hairs. We've offered him amnesty in return for his testimony."

Marshal took the folder and opened it, reading over the paper within. He stayed silent for many long minutes, the sound of the near silent clock ticking in the corner gave the room an uneasy feeling after the first few minutes.

Eventually, Marshal looked up at Judy again. "Miss Hopps, I need to know more about this testimony before I can grant amnesty. I need to speak to his Giorgio Big."

Judy paused for a moment before pulling out her phone, sending a text to Fru Fru. "Hey, is your dad available to speak to the District Attorney?"

After a few minutes, Fru Fru responded. "Sure. He's ready."

Judy quickly dialed Mr. Big's number she had saved in her phone. After a moment, he picked up. "Hello?"

Judy smiled softly. "Thank you, Mr. Big. Here's the District Attorney." said Judy before handing the phone to Marshal.

He quickly took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Big... Yes... I'm told you can offer testimony for Nick Wilde in exchange for amnesty?... Well that depends. I have to know the details of what your testimony will be... Given the situation, this trial is about Nick's decision to kill Leon Snowly's wife and child. That means we have to know WHY he made this decision, and if it was justified... I understand that, and you're right to be worried. However, I am willing to grant you amnesty given the severity of your involvement... I assure you, Mr. Big that talking to me over the phone will not land you in prison no matter what you say. So, tell me the entire story."

Marshal stayed silent for a long time at this point, Judy and Jack able to hear Mr. Big's raspy voice through Judy's phone. It was inaudible to them due to the distance, but Judy could tell that Mr. Big was telling Marshal the whole story of what transpired that lead up to the events where Nick had killed Leon's family.

Around half an hour passed, which felt like years, Marshal spoke again. "Alright Mr. Big. From what I understand it, you were protecting your business from Leon. While your actions were quite drastic, you didn't have any malicious intent towards his family. In other words, this would be involuntary mammalslaughter. Typically, a one year sentence. However, in return for your truthful testimony, I will grant you amnesty. But let me be clear. If you say different up on that bench, I'll have you in the slammer before you even leave the courthouse. I will be watching. Is that understood?... Alright then. You have your amnesty."

Marshal reached for his pen and signed the paper. Judy's heart went aflutter as he wrote his signature, feeling hope well up that Mr. Big would offer his testimony and Marshal would allow it. Marshal closed the folder, and set his pen back on the desk. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Big." said Marshal as he hung up the phone, handing it back to Judy.

She quickly took it and pocketed the phone, smiling happily up at Marshal. "Thank you so much, Honorable Morevah!" said Judy gratefully. Very happy that Mr. Big could give his testimony without risking his own livelyhood.

Marshal nodded and smiled back at Judy. "I'll look over Wulitt's bank account, as well as the recorded videos of the trial proceeding. Rest assured I'll make sure Wilde's given a fully fair trial from here on out."

Jack tapped his foot lightly, as if skeptical. "The prosecution still has the chair right now. By the look of it, they're stalling to produce more witnesses."

After a brief pause, Marshal put the folder in his desk. "I'll hang onto this file to produce during the trial. That way you can't be linked to this, Miss Hopps. Now, as for you Agent Savage, I can't make any promises. If Wulitt's linked to being bribed or throwing the trial in Valpord's favor, she can't have you prosecuted. However if Wulitt is clean, and she finds out you voiced your concern to me, I can't protect you."

Jack nodded, folding his paws behind his back. "That's why I trust that the entirety of this conversation will remain in this room."

Marshal nodded once. "Alright. My warning still stands. Will that be all for today?"

Judy nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you Honorable Morevah."

After a quick goodbye, Judy and Jack both left the courthouse. On the way back down the steps towards Jack's car, Judy looked to the crowd of protesters. Hearing their chanting, and reading their picket signs. A soft smile touching her lips as she saw the many supporters for Nick.

"Judy! Yo JUDY!" shouted a familiar, low and rough voice.

Judy looked around, expecting to see a larger mammal calling for her. Instead, she spotted Finnick jumping in front of the crowd, waving his arms frantically to get her attention. She smiled and jogged over to Finnick, Jack following behind just a few short feet away. "Fin! You're part of this protest too?"

Fin smiled softly, trying to keep his tough guy demeanor. "Yeah. I was one of the first ones out here. Perks of working a night job." said Finnick. Judy recalled that Finnick had taken up a night job as a security guard for a busy mall. Due to lack of being able to make money as a hustler on his own.

"Everything going good with you? I haven't talked to you in a while." asked Judy. Recalling that Finnick had last visited a short while after the Growler Incident. His visits were usually few and far between, as he wasn't the most social of animals.

Finnick shrugged lightly. "Bout the same as everyone else. How's Nick doin'?" he asked.

Judy lowered her ears and sighed sadly. "I don't know... I'm not allowed to talk to him. Last I heard, he's doing okay."

"Well, that fox can handle some roughneck inmates. Heck he's talked his way out of worse." said Finnick, a light smirk on his face.

Nick always did have a way with words. Judy recalling how Nick would sweet talk leads on cases into giving information. Either with subtle white lies, or a long detailed truth. It was a good quality for Nick to have with their little duo. With Judy's energy, finesse, and girlish and tomboyish charm, a calmer mind with good charisma was needed. And Nick was very good at that.

Judy nodded and leaned down, hugging Finnick lightly. "Thanks for supporting Nick." said Judy. Finnick patted Judy on the back lightly. She let go and looked to the crowd, smiling at them all. "Thank you all for your support. I'm sure he really appreciates it."

The crowd let out cheers of appreciation and gratitude towards Judy's statement. Giving Judy a crowd-wide 'You're Welcome.'

Judy smiled down at Finnick. "When Nick comes home, you oughta come by. We'll watch some movies, drink some beer. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, it does. Sure, why not?" said Finnick with a shrug.

Judy said her goodbyes and headed back towards Jack's car. Jack and Finnick locked eyes for a moment, Jack nodding lightly at Finnick. Both of them recalling their brief partnership to help with Leon's attack. Both of them had confronted Leah Maine, however they only managed to break her leg before she escaped. Jack turned and followed Judy back to the car.

At this time, it was late afternoon. The sky beginning to turn orange as the sun slowly neared the horizon. Judy looked to Tom after getting in the car. "Mind taking me back to Bookerlight? I gotta work tomorrow."

Tom smiled softly. "Of course, Miss Hopps. It would be my pleasure." said Tom as he began to drive.

Jack stretched out in his seat and leaned back. "Tomorrow's gonna be busy for me too. Rally speech, and I gotta meet with some organizations that want to fund my campaign."

This was a typical thing. Whomever ran for mayor would often get an organization to fund the campaign in exchange for favors such as tax breaks, or generous donations. There are a few other things to include as well.

Judy nodded and smiled at Jack. "Well then you need to get some sleep. I bet I'll be working on the homicides with Laura."

"Lemme know if you guys find anything out." said Jack, his ears perking up slightly.

After a short drive, Tom pulled up to Bookerlight. He stopped the car just in front of the building. Jack smiled at Judy. "Sleep good, Judy."

Judy smiled over at Jack, feeling grateful to him for his help. Before she could really realize what happened, she leaned up and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek. His cheeks flushed a light red and he smiled. Judy blushed as well, leaning back and smiling. "Thank you for your help, Jack. I probably couldn't have done it without you."

"I bet you could've. But I made it easier. And you're welcome." said Jack, nodding lightly to Judy. Judy stepped out of the car and walked into the apartment building. This is the first time she had been home in a few days, and was somewhat eager to get back into familiar territory. Knowing she'd need the time alone to prepare for work tomorrow.

* * *

 **Gonna end this chapter here for a number of reasons. I know its short, but heres why. Work is killing me, and over the next few days im not gonna have a chance to work on the story. So, I figured I'd get this segment out as soon as I could. Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19- A Shift in Fairness

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been taking a short break, plus dealing with mass chaos at work. I work at a sports bar, so things are pretty hectic with superbowl coming up. Then we got March Madness (oh joy). Anyway, Read and Review!**

 **No Ask the Cast this time!**

* * *

 _Zootopia – Tundratown – 4:33 am_

It was nearing dawn in Zootopia, the snow lightly blowing over the suburb houses on Icebound Drive. All the windows of each of the houses were dark, save for one. The third house on the right down the road still had a single lit window in it. Inside, Matt Howler worked tirelessly on his case for Nick Wilde's freedom. Scribbling note after note, question after question on pieces of paper. Several lists of witnesses, what order to call them up, what to ask them, and many more. A half full glass of whiskey at the end of his desk, and a near empty bottle sitting on a shelf nearby in his office.

In the room next to him, rested Matt's girlfriend Ashley. Wearing only a nightgown as she slept quietly. Her white fur shifting a bit as the air from the air conditioning wafted over her.

The phone rang, which was extremely muffled from the bedroom. Many long minutes came by, Matt's muffled voice sounding off the walls. Unaudible to anyone outside of the room.

"YES YES YES YES!" Shouted Matt loudly, and suddenly. Causing Ashley to jolt from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, quickly walking over to Matt's office and opening the door.

Matt was in the center of the room, throwing his arms up and hopping in place all giddy. A big, goofy grin on his face. Matt had been working all night, it was unusual for him to be this happy unless something really good happened. Ashley walked into the office. "Matt, what's going on?" She asked, a light smile on her face as she spoke.

Matt turned and smiled, grabbing Ashley and spinning her around in the air. Ashley giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I just got the call I've been waiting for! This case is finally gonna turn around for us!"

* * *

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – Day 14_

It was mid day, and the inmates of Ward S were on free time. Most of them bumbling around the ward, watching tv, or sitting at tables just talking to each other or playing cards. Nick sat at one of these tables.

Some of those stories you hear about what goes on in prison are true. There were several groups that huddled close together to watch each others backs from other inmates and establish dominance among the other inmates. More often than not, fights broke out among these rival gangs.

So far, the other inmates had been tolerant of Nick in their ward. Many of times, he was offered to join one of the groups, but he respectfully declined. Respectfully being the most non-instigating, most polite way he could. He had to make it seem like he would join, but didn't want to for his own reasons. And not that he thought them to be inferior. Truth was, none of the groups were inferior. Mainly just hoodlums killing their several decades of prison time. Nick had a suspicion that while the inmates were arrested by cops, a large handful of them actually respected the police. Also with Nick saving the city. One inmate that had a family even personally thanked Nick for destroying the Growler Gas.

Nick had begun to develop a routine to help him pass the day. It helps keeping one's sanity in the stone walls of the prison. Nick would wake up, take his shower, look over his picture of Judy for a little while before stuffing it back into a small open slit on his pillow. The guards knew it was there, but didn't say anything. Some of the inmates had begun to notice Nick's picture, but mostly kept it to themselves. After Nick did his janitor work, he would go back to his cell and do a short workout. Some push-ups, sit-ups, and a few other things. It wasn't so much to build his strength, but more to pass the time. Setting a personal goal each time to see how much he could do before he would have to stop.

Mark Equin had returned back from Sick Bay. Having a large, beanbag shaped bruise on his chest now. He arrived while Nick was at his last trial. And according to some of the inmates, he was ready to pick another fight with Nick. This bothered him, of course. Wishing that the thick-skulled horse would just leave him alone. Mark sat by one of the tv's, mounted on one of the support columns out of reach of the inmates. As usual, the political news was playing.

Nick was at a table with a few of the inmates, Nick trading stories of his hustling days with them.

"So here I am with this stack of cheaply made workout gear, and this private gym owner's ready to buy them like it's triple-A gear. I mean, half of them dissolved in one of the boxes!" The other inmates chuckled as Nick told his story. "Got about halfway down the road when he opened up that box. I could hearing him cussing and breaking shit from several blocks away. Didn't go back to Meadowlands for a while after that, lemme tell ya."

Suddenly, loud shouting rang out through the ward. Nick looked to the source to see a few rivals of groups starting to throw punches at each other. Nick sighed and shook his head as he watched. This was rather common. Even with the shock collars, the inmates had learned how to fight without making their heart rate spike up too high. However, that didn't stop the light from turning yellow and beeping repeatedly.

Other inmates rushed up to try and break up the scuffle, the guards on the rafters overhead rushing down to try and break up the fighting. As more inmates moved towards the mob of thrown fists, the fight grew in size. More and more of the inmates fighting as they caught a stray punch.

"All out brawl, boys. I better get back to my cell." said Nick as he quickly stood up, making his way towards the steps. The other inmates at the table stood up. Some heading to the brawl, others heading to the stairs.

Nick stepped out of the way as more inmates and guards rushed down the steps. Nick noticed that the brawl had carried up to the upper levels, almost every inmate was fighting another for whatever reason. Almost as if all the pent-up aggression was being let out all at once. The sound of the inmates screaming, and the beeping of the collars was near deafening. Nick looked up to his cell on the third level, and his heart nearly skipped a beat.

Mark stood leaning against the railing, just outside of Nick's cell, looking at the picture of Nick and Judy. A smug smirk on his face as he read over all of the other ZPD officer's notes. Nick gritted his teeth and bolted up the stairs. Mark saw the red fox making his way towards him, walking towards the staircase opposite side of the one Nick was climbing, making his way to the top level. Nick followed as much as he could, continuing to climb up to the top level of the ward. A total of six levels in all.

Nick reached the fifth level, and was struck hard on the side by something white and fluffy. Nick rolled to a stop and looked up to see Doug Ramses smirking at him, kicking back his hooves on the stone floor and huffing aggressively. "Been waiting to get a few punches on you, Wilde." said Doug before he charged at Nick.

Nick glared and opened up his stance a bit, as if ready to grab the charging ram by the horns. Instead, Nick sidestepped and gently pushed Doug to the side, changing his momentum so he smacked his head on the steel bars of the railing. During his daze, Nick rushed up and grabbed Doug by his horns, slipping them around the iron bars and lodging them in place.

"As much as I wanna catch up, Doug, I got bigger things to take care of." remarked Nick as he continued up the stairs. Doug struggling as he tried to get his horns out of the bars.

Mark had made his way onto one of the overhanging catwalks that the guards use to look down on the inmates. Mark was leaning on the railway, the picture still in his hoof. The same, smug look on his face. "Isn't this contraband? I'd like to have a picture of a hot mare in my pillow." griped Mark.

Nick walked up to the catwalk, his claws dragging on the metal railing loudly and his teeth bared. "Give that back, Mark." growled Nick.

 _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_ Sounded Nick's collar as the light turned yellow.

Mark chuckled lightly and held the picture between his two fingers, threatening to tear it in half. "Or what, Copper? You gonna arrest me?" jested Mark.

Nick breathed deep to keep his heart rate as low as he could manage. "Mark... come on... don't do this to me."

"Oh what? Like you gave me that choice? You and the little bunny slut in this picture took my life away. And over what? Some bad Rab? That ain't shit and you know it." roared out Mark. Clearly he was still bitter that he would spend most of his remaining life here in this prison.

Nick slowed his walk, falling to his knees. "Mark... I'm begging you... just give me the picture back... I'll do whatever you want. Just please, PLEASE don't rip that picture." pleaded Nick, hoping to appeal to Mark's better nature.

Mark raised his eyebrow intrigued. "Anything huh? You know what, I'll take you up on that. If you're gonna be locked up in here for the rest of your life, like me, then I'm gonna need some... relief every now and then."

Nick felt his gag reflex rise as he realized that Mark was trying to blackmail him into sexual favors. That picture meant a lot to Nick, but he'd rather not have to do anything like that to get his picture back.

Nick felt himself get rammed into again, this time from the back. Nick rolled to a stop, grabbing one of the metal bars to stop himself from rolling off of the catwalk and into the flailing crowd about 50 feet below him. He stood up to see Doug ready to charge again, scraping his hooves on the metal catwalk.

"What do you say, Copper? Just how badly do you want this picture to stick around?" asked Mark as he waved the photo from left to right.

For a moment, Nick stood there. Hearing the guards below ordering the inmates to stop. But the many inmates didn't listen as they kept throwing punches. Some of them were already on the ground, their collars shocking them into submission while others were knocked out cold.

Nick glared Mark down, his paws curling into fists. "Sorry, I don't swing that way. Bet you're small for a horse too." said Nick with a smirk.

Mark paused for a moment, then shrugged, turning his back to Nick and walking to the end of the catwalk. "Well, then I guess I'll just hang onto this little photo here."

Nick took the moment with Mark's back turned to run at Mark, hoping to wrestle the picture from his grip. Nick heard the hard clacking of Doug's hooves as he charged after Nick. He knew there was no way he could outrun the ram, but maybe there was something else he could do. Nick got as close as he could to Mark, peeking over his shoulder at Doug. Once Doug was close enough, Nick grabbed one of the metal bars on the railing and spun himself around it, hanging over the crowd for a brief moment.

Doug, unable to stop his momentum, charged into Mark. Mark grunted and dropped the picture. It began to drift back towards Nick, over the side of the railing. Nick ran at it quickly, Mark turning around and shoving Doug out of the way to go for the picture.

Both of them reached for the image just a few short feet from the side of the railing. Nick grabbed one of the bars and held onto it, reaching out and grabbing the photo quickly. Mark, his hand a few inches away from Nick's. Nick pulled himself back, clutching the photo tightly.

Mark lost his footing as he lunged for the picture, stumbling and unable to catch himself as he began to fall over the railing.

Nick didn't think, but reacted. He put the picture in his pocket, hooking his arm around one of the bars, grabbing hold of his shirt with the same arm hooked around the bar to make a loop. Nick reached out to Mark, grabbing hold of his outstretched hand. Nick tensed himself up as Mark began to dangle from Nick's arm.

 _Pop!_

The combined weight of Mark, and his fall. As well as the angle of Mark and Nick hanging from the side of the catwalk caused Nick's arm holding Mark to dislocate at the shoulder. Nick howled out and his vision went white in pain. He kept clenching his paw as best as he could, Doing everything in his power to make sure Mark didn't fall onto the crowd below and hurt himself.

Mark dangled from Nick's paw, his feet kicking a bit as he tried to stop the momentum of his swing. He felt the grip on Nick's paw weaken. Mark looked up at Nick, trying to pull himself up to grab the railing, only to go back the few short inches when Nick cried out in agony from his dislocated shoulder.

Nick's breathing became rapid, and the beeping on his collar began to quicken. Nick looked from side to side, noticing that Mark was hanging fairly close to the railing on the previous level. "Mark! Swing to the railing!" called out Nick loudly, his voice cracking a bit from the agony in his arm. Nick felt his other shoulder begin to tense, threatening to dislocate as well.

Mark began to swing from Nick's paw. After about three cycles, Mark let go of Nick's paw and grabbed hold of the railing. Just before Mark jumped, he pulled down on Nick's arm to give himself a bit of a lift up.

 _Pop!_

Nick's other arm dislocated from the weight, and the pulled movement, along with Mark's weight. Nick's vision went pure white and he cried out in pain, the grip on his hand loosening from the dislocated shoulder. Nick began to slip slowly, unable to pull himself up with his shoulders in the current state they're in. He was going to fall.

"HEY! GUARDS! HEADS UP!" Called out Mark, hoping to get the guard's attention.

Nick felt his paw slack entirely, and he fell from the catwalk. He saw the guards look up to see him start to fall, but the current moment was still terrifying to Nick. His heart beating out of control.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_ The light on the collar turned red

The collar began to shock Nick, causing him to tense up as he fell. He was in the air for about two seconds, but it felt like an eternity with Nick's collar shocking him, and his dislocated shoulders. In all of his life, Nick had never felt pain like this. He was barely conscious of what happened. He felt something catch him, followed by being quickly set on the ground.

The shocking continued, Nick's heart rate not slowing down due to the blinding pain coursing through his body. It was impossible for him to calm his heart rate at this point, and the collar would continue to shock him without cease. Nick began to feel his neck heat up, and the scent of his fur burn slightly.

"H-h-h-h-h-el-el-el-p!" pleaded Nick as he thrashed on the ground, convulsing and his fists clenched from the electric shock. He wanted someone... anyone to hear him. Nick couldn't move his arms due to their dislocation, but he could still feel the blinding pain in his shoulders from the dislocations. And the shock did nothing to help, only worsen it.

"Johnson! Where's your collar clipper?"

"We can't carry one in here! HEY! WE NEED A CLIPPER HERE NOW!"

The guards called up to the others in the guard post at the entrance to the ward on the top level. It would still be a short while before they managed to make their way to the bottom.

Nick continued to thrash as the collar wouldn't stop shocking him. He tried to reach up to rip the collar off of his neck, bit his arms refused to move and work for him. The dislocation had made it so he could barely move his arms, as well as the shocking making it even more difficult. Tears began to streak down his face from the agony he was suffering, hardly noticing the inmates had stopped fighting and watched the scene unfold before them. The inmates weren't sure what to do.

Nick heard a light shuffling and the sound of the guards demanding someone to move away. A firm hand grabbed Nick's collar, and the other holding him down by his chest. Nick felt his head lift up as the collar was pulled firmly, and harshly. The collar continued to shock Nick, and whomever was pulling it. For several long, and agonizing seconds, the collar was pulled.

 _Snap!_

The thick vinyl on the collar strap snapped in half, and the shocking stopped. Nick's vision cleared up enough for him to see Mark Equin toss the snapped collar aside, the device ceasing its shocking once it didn't sense any heartbeat. Nick's vision began to darken, his body had grown a bit numb. There was still a deep pain in his shoulders, but still couldn't move his arms.

"Hey! Get a med team down here, now!" Was the last thing Nick heard before he slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

 _Preypred City_

The sun had fully set on Preypred City. A helicopter began to descend on the heliport of Preypred City. A crowd of people having gathered around, anxiously awaiting the person inside. Leah Maine stood at the side of the helipad, holding her arm over her face as the gusts of wind from the helicopter blade buffeted over her.

The helicopter landed, and the blades slowed to a stop. Once the engines had silenced, the side sliding door opened. Jacques Akachi stepped out from the helicopter, and the crowd burst into cheers. Jacques waved as he stepped out, acknowledging his supporting crowd. Leah watched the crowds enthusiasm, seeing their clapping, jumping up and down, and wishes of praise.

She found it amazing that Jacques had such an influence on the crowds. He was so young, but his enthusiasm, and his charisma had earned him unbridled respect among the citizens of Preypred City. And even now, that support has spread outside of the city.

Jacques had been very busy ever since performing a coup de'tat at Zoocia. Due to Musala's neglect, many outlying areas suffered disease, famine, or problems with terrorist. Terrorists being drug cartels, fur traders, or slavers. Jacques and the forces he took to Zoocia had gone to these smaller towns and cities to offer what aid he could. Helping to set up trade routes, and commanding small military power to either 'negotiate' or crush those troubling these outlying regions. All of this, in a matter of a few weeks. Jacques was known for his quick, and decisive actions.

Leah walked up to Jacques, smiling at him. Jacques spotted her and smiled back, opening up his arms and embracing Leah in a friendly hug. "Welcome home, Voice." said Leah.

Jacques patted Leah on the back and let her go, letting out a light sigh. "Good to be home. Come, we have work to do."

Leah nodded and began to follow Jacques, whom was making his way back to City Hall. Jacques moved through the crowd, shaking many hands and passing a few words with the civilians. Jacques seemed to really enjoy speaking with the common, random mammal in Preypred City, or anywhere for that matter.

They both were aware of the work they had to do. Leah had received a call the previous day from The Mind, requesting that she be ready on this night for a meeting. And the time was growing close for this meeting.

Within the hour, they arrived back at City Hall and went up to the top floor holding Jacques's penthouse, and the conference room for Force of Nature. An oval table with many chairs around it. In the center of the table, Force of Nature's logo was stained into the wood. A circle with a tree in the center, with three different colored leaves. Red, Blue, and Green. Red on the right side, green on the left side, blue on the top side. A large television with a camera and microphone on the top of it for conference calls. Jacques had often used it to talk to other governors across the Eastern Region, as well as talking to The Mind.

Jacques turned on the television and sat down, Leah sitting next to him. Both of them were in front of the television. After about half an hour, the screen flickered and showed a side by side stream of the shadowy silhouette of The Mind, as well as Hunter who appeared to be sitting in some sort of bedroom that Leah and Jacques didn't recognize. The Mind sitting in front of what appeared to be a large window, showing Zoocia. The black outline of the palace visible behind him. The lights bright yellow in the distant buildings shining from the windows.

Jacques smiled as he saw The Mind and Hunter. "Hello, my Force of Nature."

Hunter bowed his head, and The Mind nodded. "Good evening, Voice." said Hunter.

"You've been performing outstandingly, Voice. Zoocia is unifying under the banner of Force of Nature, and Hasef has proven to be an adequate leader." said The Mind, his voice praising.

Jacques smiled proudly, shifting in his seat a bit. "All for goals of unifying the world under Mother Nature's banner. What's our next step, Mind?"

There was a moment's pause before The Mind spoke again. "Hunter's been carrying out his job as Nature's Wrath in Zootopia perfectly. Three cross-species couples are now buried in the ground, and the city is beginning to question its authority's capabilities."

Jacques smiled even wider, and Leah spoke up. "Then it's only a matter of time before their social structure caves in completely."

The Mind shook his head. "Not yet. We have a few stones in our path that we have to kick out of the way, and even then we have a few more steps before we get to where we need to be."

There was a pause before Hunter spoke up. "Walt, one of my Pack, was injured during the last hunt. He's lost his eye and it appears the wound might be becoming infected. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep him in Zootopia without risking his health further. Whatever you're planning, Mind, it better be happening fast."

The Mind shook his head and sighed. "I know you're concerned for Walt's health, but I need you to complete this one more hunt. However, I may need you to take it a step further."

Hunter growled a bit. He knew that this current person is not the real The Mind, but The Mind trusts this person to speak for him. It was irritable, but necessary.

The Mind typed on a few keys on his keyboard, and an image showed up on the screen. All it was, was a series of numbers.

23181208 31513519 61518 815161619

"I asked Hunter to leave this little code for the ZPD to discover. Just as well, an old acquaintance of Leah's has caught onto the scent. Agent Jack Savage of the ZIA." explained The Mind.

Leah let out a light growl as she remembered how Jack and Finnick cornered her back at Zootopia's City Hall. Leah's leg ached as she thought about how her leg was broken by Finnick's bat. "Jack asked about Force of Nature. What does he know of us?" asked Leah.

Hunter spoke up almost instantly. "We'll talk about that later, Leah."

The Mind cleared his throat and spoke again. "Jacques, Leah, can you decipher this code?" asked The Mind. I seemed he wanted to test Jacques and Leah.

Leah looked over the code, drawing a blank at what it could mean. Jacques seemed to be muttering under his breath and his eyes narrowed. After a few moments, he spoke up.

"Is it numerical alphabetical?" asked Jacques.

The Mind nodded, and Jacques spoke up again. "W-R-A-T-H. Space. C-O-M-E-S. Space. F-O-R. Space. H-O-P-P-S. Wrath Comes For Hopps. Do you mean that rabbit officer?"

"Correct." replied The Mind. "While I originally intended to have her killed, along with her current fox boyfriend Nicolas Wilde, perhaps a different approach would tell a much more broad story to Zootopia."

Leah growled again as he recalled Nick and Judy intervening with Leon. She yearned for a chance to break that rabbit's neck in her jaws and maul the fox to ribbons.

Jacques leaned back in his seat, folding his paws neatly. "Could you please elaborate?"

The Mind spoke again. "Judy Hopps is a shining sigil of Zootopia. A sigil of hope, determination, and resolve. As well, she is in a cross-species relationship with a fox. Whom is also one of Zootopia's newfound heroes. Nick Wilde. Ideally, eliminating these two would be a statement that the ZPD is losing its grip. But I want to take it a step further."

Hunter paused for a moment before speaking up. "Further? How so?"

"Instead of killing her, we capture her." said The Mind. "The ZPD has begun to establish a new branch in the ZPD, called the Zootopia Counter Terrorism Unit, or ZCTU. This was founded by Laura Lynks, and Jack Savage. The idea is to investigate for terrorist activities within the Western Region, and protect the city if need be. Judy is already and approved candidate, but she doesn't quite know it yet. So, here's what I am suggesting. Allow her to go into the ZCTU, let her knowledge pool up of what she DOES know of us so far, then capture her and bring her back to Preypred City."

Hunter drummed his fingers lightly. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge about what the ZPD has been up to. How long would it take for Hopps to learn all she could?" asked Hunter.

The Mind paused for a moment before speaking up. "Over a month. Maybe two. Given Nick Wilde's trials, she's a little preoccupied."

Hunter growled loudly, baring his fangs. "Out of the question. Walt will need proper medical attention before that. Not by your back alley doctors."

Jacques raised his paw up. "Hunter, we understand that The Pack comes first. Mind, how soon can you prepare proper transportation for Walt?"

The Mind paused for a moment before speaking up. "I can have a train ticket in less than an hour. Why?"

Jacques smiled softly and looked over at Leah. "Leah, I can tell you're eager to get back to Zootopia. No doubt to settle a few scores." Jacques held a finger up towards The Mind and Hunter, as one would to halt another from speaking. "But if I send you to Zootopia in Walt's stead, understand that Hunter is the boss, and your revenge will have to wait."

Leah looked into Jacques's red eyes, seeing the sincerity and seriousness in his words. She could feel the truthfulness of his words press on her like a weight on her mind. Leah nodded once. "Of course."

Jacques turned to Hunter. "Would it be acceptable for Leah to temporarily join your pack for this final hunt? Something tells me you may need it."

Hunter paused for a long time, his arms crossed over his chest. Eventually, he shook his head. "No offense intended to you, Leah, but you have not bonded with The Pack. Part of what makes us so good at what we do, is our relationship. We are a family, not just comrades. These relationships are forged through years of working together and bonding. You can't simply just replace one of its members unless they are ready to dedicate their lives to The Pack."

Leah nodded, understanding Hunter's meaning. Leah had no intention of being part of The Pack, and understood the relationship between its members. It was by no means a sexual relationship, but it was something stronger than a family's bond. Giving their lives for the other is an understatement. Most of The Pack, Hunter had known since he was a pup. And from what she knew, Walt was one of his oldest friends and pack members.

The Mind spoke up at this point. "Even then, the ZIA would be on top of Leah the moment she entered Zootopia. She is a wanted criminal after all. Leah, your duty is still here to Preypred City. But, I do have a new task for you."

Leah sat up as she heard this, ready to hear him out. "With the new king Hasef mending the outlying areas, they will be looking for someone, or something to put their faith in. Something you are good at, as Nature's Love. You will go from settlement to settlement spreading the word of Nature's Law. Obviously, don't go into the finer details of Force of Nature. If things work out, we'll have droves of new members."

A smile touched Leah's lips, and she nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Jacques spoke up at this point. "You said we should capture Judy Hopps, but what about the fox? Nick Wilde? He's broken Nature's Law and should be punished."

The Mind reached up, placing his fingers together. "Keep him alive, if possible. I have plans for him. Once we have Hopps, we'll go from there. Hopefully, Wilde will play along like I've predicted. As well as the agent, Jack Savage."

"For now, Hunter, keep me posted on how Walt is doing. I'll find a way to get proper medicine to you, or more medical treatment on the down-low." said The Mind. Hunter shifting in his seat uncomfortably in protest, but not saying anything further. "Jacques, be ready to go to Zootopia at any time. In case Hunter needs any assistance, you'll be the one to go. But understand, if you go to Zootopia for this hunt, Hunter is in charge. Not you."

Jacques nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Zootopia Regional Penitentiary – A few hours later_

Nick woke in a daze, the fluorescent light over his head blinding his vision. By reflex, he tried to raise his arms up to block the light, only to find his arms held down by something. Nick sighed and let his eyes painfully adjust to the harsh light.

Nick appeared to be in the medical ward of the Penitentiary. Not much different than a hospital room. Save for it being more like a stone hospital room in a basement. Nick looked down at his arms to see what condition they were in.

Both of his arms were in plastic casts, immobilizing them completely. His shoulder's ached slightly, but not nearly as bad as it once was. Something else was different. Nick's neck felt lighter. The shock collar was taken off of him, and he had a particular soreness on his neck. It felt as if he had been burned slightly from the too much of the collar's shock, but it was difficult to tell.

A doctor soon came into the room, noticing that Nick had woken up. The doctor was a male gazelle. "Ahh, Mister Wilde. How are you feeling?" asked the doctor as he walked up to Nick.

Nick let out a soft sigh and lay his head back on the bed. "Like I just dislocated both my arms." he said coyly.

The doctor rolled his eyes and smirked. "Smartass. You suffered a dislocation on both of your shoulders, and your neck is a little burnt from the collar. You're gonna stay in that cast till tomorrow so the bone fully settles in. Don't worry, we'll have you out of it before your trial."

"Thanks doc." said Nick. The doctor nodded and went back to his work, checking to make sure Nick was on a proper amount of pain medicine, as well as feeding him as he couldn't use his arms. It was embarrassing for Nick, but it was a good thing that it was just him and the doctor.

"That horse got his dues, by the way." said the doctor as he finished feeding Nick. "The other inmates beat the snot out of him when they learned what he tried to do. Guards turned a blind eye to it too."

Nick shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. "I didn't want that... I just wanted the picture back."

The doctor shrugged lightly. "If it makes you feel any better, that horse seems to think he deserved it too. You're probably the only one in the building not okay with it."

The door opened, showing the Warden O'Horn walk into the room. The doctor continued on his regular routine, making sure everything was working and Nick was comfortable.

Nick smiled up at the warden. "Wow. Not even Chief Bogo visited me in the hospital. I'm touched."

O'Horn smirked down at Nick. "Quite a stunt you pulled, saving Equin's ass like that. Here, thought you'd like this." said O'Horn as he pulled out the picture of Nick and Judy from his pocket, tucking it into one of the creases at the elbow of the cast so it was facing him.

Nick smiled softly at the picture. After all of this, he was glad to have it back safe and sound. To him, it was more than just a picture. It was a reminder of who he is, and what he's not. No longer the hustler, the criminal, the bad sly fox. Now the officer, the honest man, and a good sly fox.

"Thanks, O'Horn." Said Nick, laying his head back down on the pillows.

O'Horn nodded and smiled. "Until your burn heals up, you can't wear a collar. So as long as you're in treatment, you can keep it off. Standard protocol."

Nick sighed in relief. "You just might be my new favorite authority."

The door cracked open again, and a female bull poked her head through the door. "Warden, there's a Miss Valpord here to see Nick Wilde."

Nick sighed as he heard that name, his eyes rolling up into his head in irritation. "And there's my least favorite authority..." Nick muttered under his breath.

O'Horn suppressed a smile. "Let her in."

The door opened up wide, showing Alissa Valpord walk into the room. Standing at her usual straight, rigid posture of authority and power. Despite being barely chest-high to O'Horn, she walked with authority that commanded respect.

Valpord walked up to Nick, looking him over for a moment before looking to O'Horn. "Where's his collar?" she asked sternly. A hint of venom in her voice.

The doctor walked up to Nick, turning his head lightly and moving some of the fur aside on his neck. Nick winced a bit as he felt the sensitive skin expose to the cold air, as well as the movement agitating the burn. "Mild burn on his neck from the collar."

Valpord smiled lightly down at Nick. "Lost your temper, Mister Wilde?"

Nick glared at Valpord. Before he could speak up, O'Horn spoke first. "Not quite. He saved another inmate's life from falling from the rafters during a riot. It dislocated both of his shoulders and due to the pain, his heart rate spiked up out of control and the collar shocked him. If the inmate didn't rip it off of him when he did, Nick may have suffered nerve damage from prolonged exposure to the shock."

Valpord was silent for a long while, her face showing she was trying to find a way to fault Nick. Eventually, she spotted the picture. She reached for it and plucked it out of the crease on the cast. She looked over the image a few times front to back. "What's this?"

Nick smirked a bit. "What? You don't know what a photo is?"

The doctor smirked a bit, and O'Horn spoke up. "We allow inmates to keep small memorabilia like this. After we check through it of course. It's just a photograph."

Valpord placed the photo face down on Nick's chest. "So it is. Get him a new collar."

The doctor shook his head. "No. This burn has to heal up before we can do that."

Valpord glared at the doctor fiercely. A gaze of when the authority is openly defied. "I hardly think a small burn justifies a high-class criminal from wearing his shock collar."

"Couple of things wrong with that statement." said the doctor as he placed a bit of burn ointment on Nick's neck. "First, Nick Wilde isn't a criminal yet. He's not convicted, so hes not a criminal. You're just treating him like one. Two, I'm a doctor, I know what I'm talking about. Putting that rough vinyl collar back on this open sore will eventually break the skin, and can lead to infection. The burn needs open air to breathe and heal up. So, no collar till it heals. Three, the fox's in a cast covering his arms and chest. Even if he made a run for it, he wont get far. To sum this up, shut it and let me do my job."

Valpord raised her eyebrow at the harsh words of the antelope. She let out an irritated sigh and looked back to Nick. "I'll see you at court tomorrow." Valpord turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

O'Horn smirked at the doctor. "You're getting a bonus."

Nick chuckled lightly, seeing the doctor place the picture back on the crease on Nick's cast at the elbow. "Words don't describe how much I hate that leopard..."

* * *

 _Zootopia Central Courthouse – Day 15_

The next court date had finally arrived. As Nick was promised, he was removed form his cast and given arm slings. He felt rather silly with two arm slings, but he knew it was necessary unless he wanted to risk dislocating his shoulders again. As well, the burn on his neck had healed up to just a slight tenderness. Once Nick was back at the Penitentiary, he would have to put his collar back on. A thought he didn't look forward to.

Sitting behind Valpord, as usual, was the kit fox on his laptop. Typing away at his keyboard for a few moments before looking up and around the room before going back down to his keyboard. His green lens glasses obscuring the color of his eyes. Nick had noticed a new person in the crowd today. An elephant sitting in the back that he didn't recognize. He was very silent, and watching over the crowd carefully.

Wulitt had just entered the court room and taken his seat, followed by everyone else sitting down after him. Wulitt flipped over a few papers and cleared his throat softly. "We're here to continue the trial of Nicolas Wilde on charges of Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder. As I recall, the prosecution still had the floor?"

Wormstrom stood from his small chair on top of the table. "You're correct, Your Honor. But, the prosecution rests. I have no further witnesses to produce and no further questions to ask Nicolas Wilde."

Nick glared in irritation over at Wormstrom then up to Wulitt. _Coulda just went on with it instead of delaying this two more days..._ Nick thought to himself.

Wulitt nodded and looked to Matt. "Mister Howler, I would suggest moving the next trial date back to allow Mister Wilde to heal from his... injury."

There was a brief silence in the courtroom before Matt spoke up. "My client's fine. We're ready to proceed."

Wulitt shook his head, grabbing hold of his gavel and readying to strike it down on the wooden pallet. "I'm afraid I must insist on-"

"Enough, Wulitt." said the elephant in the back of the room, standing up and walking towards Wulitt.

Wulitt's face showed shock as the elephant walked forward. "D...District Attorney Morevah. To what do we owe the honor?"

Matt leaned down to Nick and whispered in his ear. "That's the boss of Zootopia's court system. Marshal Morevah." Nick nodded silently, looking up at the large elephant as he walked past Nick and up to Wulitt's judge's chair.

"Business, Judge Wulitt. I was put on the trail from an anonymous source that you seem to be throwing this trial in favor of the prosecution." explained Morevah, his eyes narrowing.

Wulitt looked nervous, setting his gavel down and clicking his hooves together slightly. "Just hearsay, Honorable Morevah. I've been fair to both sides."

Marshal raised his eyebrows. "Really? Then why not allow Mister Howler to start his case? Actually, don't answer that. I have something more pressing to discuss with you." said Marshal, reaching into his gray suit and pulling out a brown binder, handing it to Wulitt.

"As I said, I was put on a trail. And the trail lead me to find these suspicious spikes of money transferred to your bank account from a separate source." explained Marshal.

From the corner of his eye, Nick saw Valpord lean back and whisper to the kit fox behind her. He leaned in and muttered back, too low for him to understand it.

Wulitt got more nervous, shifting in his seat. "J...Just a side job I've been doing."

Marshal sighed and glared at Wulitt. "Normally, I'd believe you. But after tracing the source of the deposits, it landed me to the ZSF's trust fund. And from what I understand it..." Marshal said as he turned to Valpord. "The Trust Fund is an account for funding certain organizations that the ZSF deems necessary to do their job. So then, why was the money deposited directly to Wulitt, instead of the Courthouse's funds."

Valpord glared up at Marshal, but did not stand. "Who did you receive this tip from?" asked Valpord.

Marshal shook his head. "Anonymous for a reason, Valpord. You have one chance to come clean before I rule this case in the defense's favor on technicality."

Matt spoke up at his point. "Forgive me, Honorable Marshal, but this is grounds for both Wulitt and Valpord to lose their jobs. This is bribing Zootopia's court system."

Marshal nodded and looked back to Matt. "Be that as it may, the defense's charges are a little too serious to just drop without an extremely good reason. This is about 95% an extremely good reason. So, I have a proposition." Marshal turned to Wulitt.

"You're fired, Mister Wulitt. Clear out your office by the end of the day or you can dig it out of the garbage with the rest of the corrupted bribed trash." said Marshal, a heavy tone of venom in his voice.

Wulitt's face went white, but he dared not argue as he stepped off of the podium, making his way out of the courtroom. Right as he got to the doors, he turned to Marshal and spoke up. "I was being bribed by Valpord. I was bribed to lean the case in Valpord's favor..."

Valpord glared sharply over at Wulitt, causing him to flinch. Marshal smirked lightly and turned to Wulitt. "You can keep your retirement plan for telling me that. Leave my courtroom, Wulitt."

Wulitt hurriedly walked out of the door, the doors swinging as he bolted out. Marshal turned back to Valpord again. "Last chance."

Valpord glared up at Marshal, remaining silent for a long time before letting out a sigh. "Fine. I admit to bribery."

Nick could almost HEAR Valpord's political campaign plummet to the ground with those words. But the consequences of denying it directly to the District Attorney and being proven wrong could prove to be even worse for her.

"Good call. I'm willing to overlook your side of the bribery in exchange to pay the typical bailout of this kind of crime. Fifty thousand dollars would suffice." said Marshal, a snide and cocky tone in his voice.

 _This is my kind of elephant._ Nick thought to himself. With little effort, Marshal rooted out a bribery and got a large sum of money to Zootopia's Courthouse. A slightly underhanded tactic, but technically legal by Zootopia's standards. Being the District Attorney, Marshal could make these kinds of calls.

Marshal turned to the judges stand and walked over to it, moving Wulitt's seat out of the way and shaking his head. "This seat's too small for me..."

Matt smiled from ear to ear as Marshal spoke. "Your courtroom, Your honor?" asked Matt. Quoting Marshal's words from earlier.

Marshal nodded. "I'll be replacing Wulitt in this trial. And no amount of bribery will sway me to throwing the trial in anyone's favor. Mister Howler, be honest with me, is your case solid and ready?"

Matt was silent for a long moment before shaking his head. "No, it isn't. I've not been given adequate time to prepare my witnesses and my case."

"I've noticed. Would you like more time?" asked Marshal.

Matt didn't answer immediately, catching himself just before he spoke and glancing down at Nick. "You're honor, may I have a word with my client in private?"

Marshal nodded. Matt and Nick were quickly escorted to the hallway just outside of the court room. Nick leaning against the wall and looking up at Matt. "What's on your mind?" asked Nick.

Matt smiled and ran his fingers through the fur on his head. "I need time... But I don't want you to have to stay in that prison any longer than you want to. So, how long do you want to be there while I get this case together?"

A sense of hope filled up inside Nick. For once, he had a choice over his potential court date. He felt as if he was just strung along on the judge's and the lawyers choices, but now it was his choice. Nick ran it over in his head a few times. While prison life was tough over the last two weeks, it wasn't entirely unbearable.

"A month." said Nick clearly.

A soft smile touched Matt's lips. He clasped his paws together and bowed his head gratefully. "You're a life saver, Nick Wilde."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "No. You'll be saving my life if you nail this case."

Matt shrugged, lifting his head up. "True... true. Alright, one month it is."

Nick and Matt both went back into the court room. Once Marshal was ready to hear, Matt spoke up. "One month, your honor."

Marshal nodded and lifted up Wulitt's gavel with his trunk. "Then one month from today, the defense will begin their case-in-chief. Since the prosecution has no more to add, the defense has the floor. Mister Wilde, would you like to add anything else?" asked Marshal.

Nick looked up surprised as he was so suddenly put on the spot. He thought for a moment, his mind drifting back to the picture of him and Judy waiting for him back in his cell. "You're Honor, can I make a phone call?" Nick heard Bogo rustle into his pocket and start typing out a text. Bogo was present at every court date due to him being the one to escort Nick to and from the court house to the penitentiary.

Marshal paused and raised his eyebrow. "To whom?"

"My girlfriend, Judy." said Nick as he looked up at Marshal.

"Out of the question." said Valpord rather loudly, causing all eyes in the court room to fall on her. "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are forbidden to speak to each other till after the verdict is read."

Marshal paused for a moment before looking to the Kit Fox behind Valpord. "You're James Marco, correct?"

James looked up at Marshal, the light reflecting off of his green lens. "Yes Sir."

"You carry that restraining order on your laptop, correct?" asked Marshal.

James paused before looking through his laptop. He eventually nodded up to Marshal. "Yes Sir. I have it here."

"Let me read it." said Marshal.

James hesitated before standing up, making his way to the podium. "I'd like to ask, Sir, that you keep it on the page it currently is. I am the ZSF IT Engineer, and there are things on that laptop that shouldn't be seen by you without clearance."

Marshal nodded and took the laptop, lifting it up to eye level so he could read it over. After around 10 minutes, he handed the laptop back to James. James quickly turned around and sat back down. "Quite the air tight restraining order. However, it does state that Wilde and Hopps are not allowed to communicate without clearance. And I will allow this phone call under one condition, Mister Wilde. Keep it personal. Nothing about the case. Understood?"

Nick nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Sir."

Valpord's face went red and she crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. Nick smirked to himself as she saw her pouting. This just wasn't her day. Marshal picked up the gavel and spoke again. "Dismissed for thirty days." Marshal banged the gavel on the pallet, dismissing the court.

 _Meanwhile, with Judy_

Judy was on patrol in Tundratown with Officer Grizzoli. A large set brown bear. Today had been pretty good so far, busting a rodent whom had been breaking into cars as of late. Due to some quick footing from Judy, he was captured and arrested promptly. Now, they were back on patrol.

* * *

 _VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!_ Buzzed Judy's phone in her pocket. She picked it up to see a text from Bogo.

'Take another break now. We have a surprise for you.'

Judy blinked as she read the text a few times. Grizzoli, whom was driving, glanced over at Judy. "What's up, Hopps?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh... Bogo wants me to take a break. Right now. He says that he has some kind of surprise?" puzzled Judy, confused as to Bogo's meaning.

Grizzoli nodded and looked around. "Chief's orders, I guess. He wouldn't ask something like that unless it's important. Got a place you wanna go?" he asked.

Judy directed him to a cafe that served hot drinks in the cold district. One of the more popular cafe's in the city. Grizzoli promptly drove her there, and dropped her off. Grizzoli wanted to check out the local fish market to see what he could bring home for dinner.

Judy walked into the cafe, ordering a hot chocolate and taking a seat by the window. The steam of the beverage flowing out through the hole on the plastic lid to allow one to drink from it. Judy got her phone out and texted Bogo. "Alright, I'm on break."

After a few minutes, Bogo called Judy to her surprise. She quickly answered it and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, before the familiar voice of Nick Wilde came over the phone. "How I missed that sweet little voice of yours, Carrots."

Judy's ears perked up as she heard his voice, her heart fluttering in her chest slightly from the shock. "Nick?!" she barked loudly, the crowd in the cafe growing silent for a moment.

Nick chuckled lightly. "I wonder how many heads you just turned."

Judy looked around at the many puzzled faces, Judy offering an apologetic smile to anyone she made eye contact with. "Seven."

"Nice. How've you been, Carrots?" asked Nick. Seeming to want just a regular conversation.

Judy smiled and relaxed into her seat. "The usual. Working hard in the ZPD. I miss my partner though."

"Aww, I miss you too Carrots." said Nick.

Judy smirked a bit. "What are you talking about? I meant Laura." joked Judy.

Both of them laughed lightly, both of them easing some of the tension caused by the last few days events. Both of them told stories of what they had been doing the past few days. Judy talking about how she had been working with Laura and Jack on the homicides, and Nick describing prison life so far to her.

"Sounds kinda rough. Especially with you being a cop, I bet you have a lot of enemies there." said Judy.

"Ehh. A lot of them respect cops actually. Couple of them are all butthurt about getting arrested, but they don't really get to me." said Nick. Keeping his usual sly, but confident tone.

Judy smiled at Nick's confidence, sipping from her hot chocolate a bit. "Well, you better not come back a prison junkie. I want my old fox back."

"Old? Come on I'm only thirty three." replied Nick in a snide, but not serious way.

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

There was a bit of a silence before Nick spoke up again. "So Jack's a pretty good guy huh?"

Judy caught onto what Nick was alluding to. "Nick, don't you start talking like that. You're the one I wanna be with right now."

"No... No that isn't what I was getting at. Now, just hear me out for a sec okay? If the worst happens and I'm locked up, I'm gonna be okay if you decide to be with Jack. You seem to get along with him." said Nick. Judy knew that he had to swallow a lot of pride to say that.

Judy sighed and smiled. "You dumb fox... Fine, I hear you. But you aren't gonna get locked up. I'll bust you out and we'll run away together!" Judy said energetically, like a pep talk.

Nick laughed slightly. "Oh heavens, my hustling nature's starting to rub off on you... wait does that mean I'm gonna become overly optimistic and naive?"

Judy giggled at Nick's comment. "Maybe you will. You could use some more pep and optimism in your life."

They both shared a laugh. Judy heard someone speak in the background that sounded a lot like Bogo. Nick let out a soft sigh. "I have to go. I'm back at the penitentiary. And you can thank Marshal Morevah for this phone call. He's the one that approved it."

Judy smiled, knowing that Marshal had come through for Nick. The trial today was recorded for a short moment, just as Marshal made his way to the stand. So anything after that wasn't heard. "Awww, but I'm not done with my hot chocolate!" Pouted Judy.

"Nope, break's over. Back to work Officer Hopps!" said Nick in a playfully stern way.

Judy giggled and smiled. "Alright. Nick, take care of yourself in there. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Carrots. And don't worry. I'll be fine. See you soon, hopefully."

There was a long pause as neither of them wanted to hang up. Wanting just a few more moments to talk, but eventually Judy heard the line click as it was disconnected. She sighed lightly and put her phone back in her pocket, leaning on her palm held up by her elbow. This was the first time she had spoken to Nick in two weeks ever since he was arrested. It was good to know he was still the same old Nick. And she hoped it would stay that way.

Judy's phone vibrated again, to see Bogo had texted her. "But seriously, back to work Hopps."

* * *

 **Gonna end this one here. So the next chapter is gonna be this one month gap. Half Nick, half Judy. Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Thirty Days

**This chapter is essentially gonna be split two ways. Half with Judy, half with Nick. Maybe a few snippits of others here and there.**

 **I wanna clear up some of the reviews about Morevah's decision to not drop the case entirely.**

 **The idea, is that Nick is being trialed with a crime relating to terrorism. As such, while there is a great deal of people out there who find Nick innocent, there are those that believe him to be guilty as well. Making this trial too important to just drop outright. Getting Valpord to confess to bribery was a way of keeping her integrity intact to Morevah, so he could at least trust her to do the trials right from this point on.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: Is Force of Nature against homosexuality?**

 **Jacques: Yes we are. Hunter has had his fair share of hunts where the targets were homosexual couples. We haven't targeted homosexual couples in Zootopia because while doing so would be a statement for the Natural Order, it would more be seen as discriminate towards the concept of homosexuality. Rather than the crime against Nature's Law.**

 **Zootopia Fan asks: Why were weapons allowed in the courtroom?**

 **Arrowsight: My bad! I didn't really explain that. The guards have weapons on them in case the accused gets belligerent. And given the severity of this crime, they carry lethal weapons. Valpord carries a handgun in her waistband at all times. She's the director of the ZIA and ZSF so she's a high value target. One of the few permitted to carry a lethal weapon in public.**

 **Vexen asks: Valpord. Why not prosecute Mr. Big when he could have been held on the same grounds as Nick. This would bring you good poll numbers while also continuing your statement on a zero tolerance for crime.**

 **Valpord: We don't have enough evidence to prosecute Mr. Big. And as far as I am aware, he's not involved in the Leon Snowly case. Crime lords in the city are primarily the ZPD's responsibility. The ZIA will get involved if it escallates to a larger incident, or the crime ring is more of a sensitive subject. Like slavery.**

 **Vexen, in response to your many questions, I'll shed a bit more light on this for you. And to those who are equally confused mainly about Marshal Morevah's actions, this will help you too.**

 **The main thing is, with Valpord having confessed to bribery in the court room, why hasn't the case been dropped? Morevah doesn't see Nick as a threat, so why is he still being held in prison? Why is Nick still forced to go on trial despite the events? Why hasn't the restraining order been lifted? I'll let Marshal answer.**

 **Marshal Morevah: Alissa Valpord is the director of the ZSF, and the ZIA. In short, she holds a lot of power in Zootopia. It's not quite so easy to have her prosecuted as it is an ordinary citizen like Nick Wilde. However, that doesn't mean she's immune. What I wanted, was to see her swallow her pride and admit to her actions that compromised the courtroom. Doing that, she kept her integrity intact.**

 **Marshal Morevah: As for the trial, Valpord is NOT in the wrong in having Nick Wilde trialed for his involvement with Leon Snowly. She, and many others, believe Nick Wilde should be held accountable for his actions, and punished accordingly. As for the restraining order, that is also legitimate. For a trial of this sensitivity, Judith Hopps would not be a fully credible witness due to her closeness to the defendant. Her testimony would be biased. As well, Wilde is held in prison due to the severity of the crime. With murder cases of any sort, Zootopia holds the accused in prison for a number of reasons. Mainly, for security. No breakouts have ever happened at the Zootopia Regional Penitentiary. And the trial is still allowed to continue due to the masses who believe him guilty. Pulling someone being accused of a crime like this on a fixable technicality would spark controversy in the courthouse.**

 **Marshal Morevah: In short, the only real issue that was within my power to address, was the bribery. Everything else that Valpord has done, agree with it or not, is legitimate and approved by me. I approved it because I see the angle she's coming from. I don't agree with the overly harsh treatment during his arrest, but the method of his holding is within reason. And from what I understand it, the Warden has been very fair to Wilde.**

 **One last thing that I totally misunderstood. Pronouncing Jacques's name. Its not 'french jack' (jhock) How I intended it to be pronounced is like how its spelled. (Jhocques)**

 **Hopefully that cleared some of the questions. Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Nick – Day 17_

It was evening at the Zootopia Penitentiary. The inmates had just finished dinner and were relaxing in the last few hours before lights out. Nick sat at a table playing cards with a few of the other inmates. Ever since Nick dislocated his shoulders to help Equin, the inmates have been treating Nick with more respect. Even the aggressive cop haters seemed to tolerate him more now.

The collar felt heavy on Nick's neck. The ever present reminder of his detainment and imprisonment. He felt no ill will towards Marshal for keeping Nick in prison during his trial period. Marshal seemed to not perceive Nick as a threat. But given the severity of the crime, holding the accused (Nick) in prison was not an incorrect approach.

"Hey, Copper. Over here." spoke a familiar voice. Nick looked over his shoulder to see Mark leaning on a nearby wall. A collection of black and blue bruises could be seen on his face and arms. Mark suffered a pretty vicious beating after the prison riot. Word spread quickly of what Mark did to Nick, and what he offered to give the picture back. Despite Nick being a cop, the inmates understood what it meant to have something to hold onto that reminds you of the outside world. Needless to say, the inmates gave out their own form of prison justice to Mark.

Nick paused for a moment before standing up and walking over to Mark, standing just a few short feet in front of him. Nick looked the bruised horse up and down for a moment. "What's up?" asked Nick bitterly.

Mark lowered his head, letting out a soft sigh. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I don't hold a grudge against you anymore for getting me arrested. I had a good bit of time to think about it, and I've realized I deserve this. And you were just doing your job... protecting the citizens from people like me. People who have to ruin lives just to live their own... I deserve to be locked up in here. I won't bother you again." said Mark before turning to leave.

"Hang on, Mark." said Nick, raising up his paw to stop Mark from turning away. "I know the life of the criminal. I've done similar things in my life. Stole food to eat, ripped off people to make a quick buck, heck I've even dealt drugs before. I've even killed two people... I deserve to be in here way more than you do. You can hate me all you want, but don't live off of that. I knew a man who did that, and his life was a miserable mess."

Mark listened to Nick's words, taking them in deep. He eventually nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright. Heck I can't go grudging on you forever. We live in the same ward. I ain't gonna antagonize you anymore, Copper. But prison rules still apply. Piss me off while you're in here with me, and we'll scrap."

Nick smirked up at the horse. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Truce?" asked Nick as he held out his paw towards Equin.

"Truce." said Mark as he shook Nick's paw before walking away to the television nearby. Nick sat back down at the table, noticing that Doug Ramses immediately turned away from Nick once they made eye contact. This wasn't the first time. Doug had been avoiding Nick ever since that day. It was clear that Doug still held some resentment against Nick for both of his arrests, but he seemed timid and hesitant to do anything about it. Must be torturous, to have someone you blame for the misery in your life right in front of you and completely incapable of doing anything about it.

"Alright boys," said Nick, picking up his hand of cards. "Who's turn is it?"

* * *

 _Judy -Day 19_

Judy sat in the bullpen at the ZPD, awaiting Bogo to come in and instruct the officers what their tasks were for the day. Despite it being over two weeks at this point, the room still felt empty without Nick sitting next to her. Her talk with him on the phone helped ease her mind a bit more, but without his physical presence the cold reality would settle in.

The door opened, and the officers began to howl, holler, and bang their fists on their tables loudly. Bogo rolling his eyes as usual and walking up to his podium. To the officer's surprise, Laura Lynks and Jack Savage walked in just after Bogo.

"Alright, SHUT IT!" shouted Bogo, glaring down his officers. The officers settled down almost instantly as they usually did. Bogo put on his half-circle glasses, holding up a few files in his hoof.

"The docket is the usual. Snarlof and Trunkerby, you two are to continue your work on the underground fighting ring. But before I hand out the rest, Investigator Lynks and Agent Savage would like to brief you all." said Bogo before stepping away from the podium.

Laura stepped up to the podium, sliding up a foot stoop so her head would come over the top of the podium. "Alright, Agent Savage and I have gone through all of the applicants for the ZCTU, and we have our possible candidates. These candidates will be tested on the abilities they would need for the ZCTU. Agent Jack, if you would."

Jack, whom was holding multiple files, walked around the room and handed files to certain officers. Fangmeyer, Delgato, and Grizzoli. Jack walked by Judy's table and smiled at her softly, placing a file in front of her.

Judy smiled as saw the file, seeing her name on the tab on the top. Judy was eligible to join the ZCTU. As Judy picked up her file, a second file fell out from under it. On the top of that tab, it read 'Nick Wilde'. Nick had qualified as well.

"These are but a small few of those eligible." said Laura. "We've received applications from the police in the rural areas, a few from the ZIA and ZSF, as well as ordinary citizens who's back grounds have checked out."

Laura held up her paw before the other officers and Judy could open their files. "Inside these files, you'll find a contact number. Please wait till you are alone before submitting this number, as we want to keep the line disclosed ONLY to members of the ZCTU."

Fangmeyer looked up at Laura. "When will the tests begin?" he asked.

"One of our accepted applicants, is Nick Wilde." said Laura, beginning her explanation. "However, his eligibility is still pending given his current situation. The reason we ask for you to call this line in your file, is so you can be notified when the tests will begin. If Nick is found innocent, he'll be a part of these tests. If not, the tests will continue anyway."

Jack stood at the front center of the room in full view of the other officers. "If you decide to back out of this, you may hand your file over to Chief Bogo who will dispose of it properly. Myself, Investigator Laura, and some specialists of the ZSF and ZIA will be giving the tests."

The officers stayed silent in agreement. Laura and Jack soon dismissed themselves and Bogo took the podium again. He gave everyone their docket as well. Today, Judy was put on the usual patrol with Grizzoli. Judy placed her ZCTU file in the locker, deciding that she'd call the line when she got home. She kept Nick's file under hers, making sure it was there before she closed the locker.

Bogo had promised to put Judy on bigger cases after Nick's trial verdict. Judy figured it was because he didn't want Judy to end up on a big case while that verdict was being read.

* * *

 _Nick – Day 20_

"ACHOO!" sneezed Nick after getting a facefull of dust and dirt from hanging his head over a trashcan while he emptied a dustpan. A decision he came to regret. Nick stepped away from the trash can, wiping off his face and sneezing repeatedly. Coughing as the dust and dirt went down his throat from inhaling it accidentally.

Artie smiled at Nick's coughing and sneezing fit. Artie had taken up the janitorial job, usually putting a floor duster against the wheelchair as he pushed it forward. Nick would meanwhile change the trashes or wash the windows while Artie would sweep the floors with the floor duster. The floor duster being like a very wide broom made with cloth dust catchers. Often used in factories and warehouses to clean up.

Nick glared at Artie and smirked at the humorous situation. "Sh- _cough_! Shut up, Artie."

"Deep breaths Nick. Deeeep breaths." said Artie as he placed the broom on cart used to carry the janitorial equipment around.

Once Nick caught his breath, he kicked Artie's chair lightly. A smile on his face showing he wasn't being seriously hostile. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up Wheelie." said Nick, referring to Artie's nickname in the Handicapped Ward.

Artie rolled his eyes and smiled, wheeling down to the front of the cart. "So what else we got, Copper?" asked Artie, using Nick's new nickname in Ward S. It was an ironic nickname. 'Copper' being slang for a police officer, and Copper as in the color similar to Nick's red-orange fur.

Nick stood up straight and stretched his back, his spine popping in a few places from having to bend down and pick up loose trash on the floor, as well as carry out heavy bags of trash. "Nadda. This hallway's the last thing."

Artie nodded and stretched his arms. "Day's free then." Artie looked over Nick after hearing his back pop. "You alright? Not straining yourself too much are you?"

Nick shook his head. Nick had been doing more than just cleaning. He'd begun to develop a morning routine. It was a simple workout regiment. He'd wake up, let inspection go through, and take his shower. Afterwards, he'd do a set of push-ups, sit-ups, jogging in place, and pull-ups. He didn't set a numerical limit, but rather did as many as he could before his arms, legs, or back gave out. The routine usually left him sore every day for a few hours, but it would go away once dinner came around.

"Nah." began Nick, flexing his arm a bit. Noticing the increase in his arms size. "Just a workout regiment leaving me a bit sore."

Artie nodded lightly. "Yeah, it's good to develop a system of how to live your day to day life in prison. Makes the time go a lot faster when you already know what you're gonna do a few weeks ahead of time."

Nick nodded. This was something Nick had noticed in prison. The inmates would do similar things such as workouts, card games, or chatting with other inmates. Inmates would even get upset if their routines were thrown off course and start fights. But these were the inmates who had been here for a long period of time. Over 10 years or so.

Artie and Nick took the janitorial equipment bag to its designated closet. The guards following close behind. Artie looked up at Nick. "So, what're you gonna do when you get out?" he asked humorously.

Nick's ears lowered a bit and he sighed. "There's still a good chance I'm gonna be stuck here forever, Artie."

Artie let out a sigh and punched Nick on his arm lightly. "Don't be mopey. You have just as good of a chance to get off scott free. So come on, tell me." said Artie playfully.

Nick thought about it for a while. Eat a big fat chicken burger? Get completely tanked with good friends? Tell every person close to him how much he appreciates him?

A smile touched Nick's lips. "I'm gonna hold Judy close the second I see her. Then I'm gonna have the best damn night of my life. Music, friends and loves ones. And lots of booze."

Artie laughed lightly, smiling at Nick. "Man I could go for a cold beer."

Nick smiled and looked to Artie. "What about you? Got any plans?"

A still silence fell over Artie for a moment, as if he knew something that Nick didn't. "Let's just say I already got it all figured out."

Nick became curious as to what Artie meant, but decided not to press it further. Dinner was only a few minutes away, a fact made aware by the guards.

"Yay, cold bread and questionably filtered water..." mumbled Artie as Nick put away the janitorial equipment into the closet.

Nick shrugged and locked the closet before handing the key back to the guard. "Better than nothing. Who knows we might get some stale doughnuts the guards didn't finish this morning."

* * *

 _Jack and Laura – Day 32_

The hours ticked away slowly as Jack and Laura decided to work late on the case. Currently, it was approaching midnight. They had been spending most of their time together on the case when they could. Laura was still a police officer, and Jack was an agent of the ZIA, as well as running for mayor. They still managed to find a few hours to pool their ideas together on the case. Even going out to lunch from time to time.

Due to the little to no progress, most of the time they'd end up just going in circles with ideas and thoughts about the culprit and their motives. Jack had already told Laura what he told Judy. With his belief that Force of Nature is involved, and what he knew about them.

However, Laura would land on the same dilemma as Jack. Without any solid evidence of this group's involvement, there was no way Force of Nature could be linked to these crimes. For the past few hours, they've been trying to make sense of the cryptic notes left by the killer.

'The roots of clarity have dug in, and the tree shall grow within the walls of the City of Ignorance. Blood of the Heretics shall give rise for the seeds of Mother Nature. The Mind of Nature walks among the City of Ignorance. The greatest of the City of Ignorance will not escape her Wrath. When the rabbit enters the fox's den, that is when Wrath will strike. 23181208 31513519 61518 815161619.' These are all of the cryptic messages left behind.

Laura continued her train of thought, starting to summarize what she believes the messages could mean. "'City of Ignorance' is mentioned multiple times. That must mean Zootopia. "

Jack; whom was sitting next to Laura in her office behind her desk strewn with DNA results collected at the scenes, and the notes from the killer; spoke up. "'Mother Nature' is mentioned multiple times. This 'Mind of Nature' intrigues me the most. I think this is a single animal. If these killings are a part of Force of Nature, this would suggest that they have someone referred to as 'Mind of Nature' in Zootopia."

"What about the whole 'blood of the heretics shall give rise for the seeds of Mother Nature?'" asked Laura inquisitively.

Jack sighed and thought for a moment. "I would bet that's the killer bragging about his recent success... But it's hard to tell. What I'm concerned about, is the last note and the numbers."

Laura looked over the numbers again, after a few moments, she pulled out a pen. Jack noticed she started writing letters. Scribbling some out from time to time.

"B... no... W...A...H...A...B...no...T...H... wait a minute... W...not AH...RA...WRATH." said Laura.

She was onto it. Jack now realizing the numbers were a numerical alphabetical code. A simple code that he overlooked, now feeling rather silly that a police officer had thought of it before him.

While Laura deciphered the code, Jack continued to go over the last message. 'When the rabbit enters the fox's den, that is when Wrath will strike.' What could that mean? Was 'rabbit' and 'fox' significant? 'The greatest of the City of Ignorance.' It appeared to be a way to say that none are safe, but was there more to it than that? Maybe it had a different meaning. Maybe The Greatest didn't mean the animals of Zootopia. Perhaps it meant that no matter who it is, no matter how strong or influential, those individuals aren't safe.

If Force of Nature's behind this, then Jack decided he'd have to think like them. A thought that made him sick to his stomach. He recalled seeing Jacques on the global news during the coup, recalling his theatrics as well as his intent. He struck down a king of a country, literally the most powerful person one could strike down. If Force of Nature was to make a statement in Zootopia, they'd have to show that it doesn't matter who you are. Anyone's a target if they get in the way, or break Nature's Law.

Rabbit in the Fox's den... Rabbit and Fox? The only Zootopian citizens Jack could think of matching all the criteria so far, was Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. If Judy was the rabbit this message is referring to, would Nick be the fox's den? No not likely. They'd already be targeted or attacked by now. With Nick is the fox in this message, with him being in prison there was no den for Judy to go to. Perhaps a different den? A setup for her to wander into on patrol after an anonymous call could land her in somewhere called the 'Fox's Den.'

"Uhh... Jack..." said Laura, a hint of panic in her voice.

Jack, snapping out of his train of thought, looked over to Laura. He followed her gaze down to the message she had deciphered. His heart nearly stopped as he read over the words repeatedly.

'WRATH COMES FOR HOPPS.'

Laura spoke quickly. "Jack go get..." she turned to see the door swinging, hearing Jack's quickened footsteps down the hall.

* * *

 _Judy- Day 33_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Judy! Wake up!" called a voice from behind the door to Judy's and Nick's apartment.

Judy could barely hear the knocking as she was woken from her sleep. Hearing Jack bang his fist repeatedly on the door as loud as he could. Judy stood up and walked into the living room, seeing her phone sitting on the counter. She had left it there accidentally overnight, and noticed she had several missed calls and texts from Jack. This must be serious.

Judy walked to the door and opened it, seeing Jack on the other side. "Jack, what's wrong?" asked Judy groggily.

"Pack your things we-" said Jack as he looked at Judy, his eyes trailed down over her body and he blushed brightly, turning away from her.

It was now that Judy realized she was only in her panties. She blushed brightly and turned away from Jack, covering her arms over her chest. "Uhh... sorry I sleep like this when I'm home."

Jack shook his head. "Kinda my fault... Get dressed, and pack up your clothes." said Jack as he walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"What? Why?" asked Judy, alarmed by Jack's sudden request. Noticing he seemed panicked and on edge. As well as coming into the apartment when Judy wasn't fully dressed.

Jack looked back to Judy, appearing even more anxious. "I'll explain later, just trust me. Stay within my sight. This means no closed doors. I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but just trust me."

She could tell something was very wrong. Something more than just mere suspicions. Judy nodded and quickly darted to her room. Trusting Jack to be a gentleman and not leer at her near naked form as she quickly got dressed. She pulled a suitcase out from under the bed, packing up some immediate and essential clothing one would need. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, earning a groan of protest from Jack.

"Hey, I don't want morning breath." said Judy with a mouthful of toothpaste. Once finished, she put her toothbrush and toothpaste in a plastic bag and put it in the suitcase.

Once she was sure she had everything, Jack quickly pulled her from the apartment and down the hall. Jack staying within two feet of her the entire way. When they came to a turn, Jack would stop Judy and look down the hall before continuing.

"Jack what's going on?" Judy asked, growing a little agitated at his silence.

Jack shook his head and kept walking with Judy. "When we're in the car. Not here."

Judy let out a sigh of irritation and continued to walk with Jack at a hurried pace out of the building. Jack's Aston sat outside, Judy noticing that Tom was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Tom?"

"I don't make him stay up this late. Besides, he needs a bit of time to himself sometimes." said Jack as he took Judy's suitcase. He opened the trunk with his key FOB and put the suitcase in.

A lone male canine walked past as Judy and Jack got into the car. A male wolf with gray fur. He looked over Jack's Aston a few times and nodded. "Nice ride."

"Thanks." said Jack quickly and without much emotion.

Judy quickly got to the passenger seat, and Jack into the drivers seat. Jack quickly took off, glancing up at his rear view mirror to see the wolf from before now talking on his cell phone.

"Jack, can you tell me what's going on?" asked Judy, yawning sleepily at the end of her sentence.

Jack was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "Laura deciphered that code left in the note. It said 'Wrath Comes for Hopps.' I'm placing you into Witness Protection."

"Wait. Witness Protection?" asked Judy. Witness Protection was a small proceeding in which ones identity can be completely changed. Mainly, this measure would be used so a witness to a crime wouldn't be targeted by the criminal to silence them. One's previous name, identity, everything about them would be changed. Even resorting to never speaking to previous friends and family members ever again. "Forget it, Jack. I'm not going into Witness Protection."

Jack gritted his teeth lightly. Witness Protection was also a choice, and Jack knew that. "You should strongly reconsider..."

"There's nothing to consider Jack! I'm not giving up everything I worked so hard to get because of this!" exclaimed Judy.

Jack looked over at Judy, glaring intensely at her. "You could end up losing your life, Judy! They called you out by name. I have to get you somewhere that you'll be safe." said Jack as he looked back to the road.

"Then get me somewhere that DOESN'T mean I have to abandon myself." said Judy. After everything she worked for, she didn't want to lose it all. Especially not Nick. It would crush him if he got out of prison, and Judy was gone off the face of the earth. After all he's going through, she couldn't do that to Nick. "I won't leave anyone. Not my family, not Zootopia, not Nick."

Jack thought for a while, tapping his foot that wasn't on the gas pedal on the floor a few times. Jack cleared his throat and spoke up. "Sira, call Director Valpord." Sira is an AI commonly used in phones to use your voice to do certain commands.

"Yes, Sir." spoke an automated female voice. Jack looked over to Judy. "Judy, let me do the talking okay?"

Judy nodded in response. A call tone rang over the speakers in the car. Jack must have called someone.

After a few moments, a very tired female voice came over the speakers. "You better have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour, Jack." Judy recognized the voice to be Alissa Valpord. Her teeth gritting lightly in anger. Just the mention of Valpord's name was enough to upset Judy, due to her prosecution of Nick.

"It is, Director. We've made a discovery in the murder cases. The last message left by the killer included a sequence of numbers. We deciphered it, and it read 'Wrath Comes for Hopps.' Our killer is targeting Judy Hopps and I'm placing her in my care." explained Jack.

His care? What did he mean by that?

Valpord was silent for a moment before sighing softly. "Fine, Jack. I can see this case is larger than we first thought. Consider yourself Judy's appointed bodyguard. I'll inform Marco of the situation, and he'll dig up any information he can."

Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Marco? Why? He doesn't need to know about this."

"James Marco is the ZSF's IT Engineer. I'll have you granted security clearance to whatever you and Investigator Lynks need for this case. And you know how he is, he'll be able to monitor traffic cameras and other things when you cannot. And if he spots something, he'll let you know." explained Valpord.

Jack stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "Fine. But have him call me. As soon as he can."

Valpord spoke quickly. "Miss Hopps, are you in the vehicle?"

Judy paused nervously and looked to Jack. He nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I am."

"Of course this is just a formality, but do you accept to have Jack Savage as your bodyguard till this case is resolved?" asked Valpord.

She thought about it for a while. If these murderers were indeed targeting Judy next, she wasn't entirely sure she could defend herself if the time came. So far, they had successfully killed six people. One of them an investigator for the ZCSI. And little to no evidence is gathered to make any real grounds on the case. They don't even know just who exactly it is they're looking for. As much as she hated to admit it, and despite being a police officer, she didn't feel safe.

"I accept." said Judy, swallowing her pride.

"Then listen closely." started Valpord. "If Jack tells you to do something, do it. A single closed door between you two could mean your life will end in an instant. Be prepared to fight, be prepared to run, be prepared to leave loved ones behind to get to safety. Understood?"

Judy took her words to heart. Despite Valpord being the reason for Nick's incarceration, she sounded sincere in her words. From her tone, she was taking this seriously. "Understood, Director Valpord."

"Then I wish you luck. Jack, call me when you've made some headway in this case. And... you should probably revise your campaign for mayor. If need be, I can have another bodyguard for Judy in an hour. Just let me know." said Valpord. She paused for a moment after she spoke. "And Miss Hopps... I'm sorry for the trouble and stress I've been causing you. Just understand that everything I do is for the good of Zootopia. Even if those actions seem cruel."

Judy glared and leaned back in her seat. Letting out a soft sigh. "Maybe you should focus on the real problem, like these recent homicides instead focusing on the actions of a dead madman like Leon Snowly."

Valpord was silent for a moment before hanging up. Jack laughed lightly. "Haaa! Get dunked on Valpord!"

Judy giggled softly, looking forward as Jack pulled into the ZPD. Moving quickly, Jack and Judy went to Laura Lynks's office. She appeared tired, laying her head on the desk but jolting up as Jack and Judy walked in. "Oh! Hey Judy! Good to see you made it here safe." said Laura, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Laura. Another late night at the office? Gotta rope me into it now too huh?" said Judy humorously.

Laura spun in her chair, crossing her arms and smirking. "If I gotta suffer, you do too." said Laura as she turned back to her desk. "Alright, so I'm sure Jack told you of everything. So here's what we know..."

The hours ticked by as Laura and Jack took turns explaining what they knew, and what they suspected. Making sure Judy was 100% aware of the case, and what it entailed. Making sure Judy understood the code left by the killers. As Jack wrapped everything up that he could, Laura swayed a bit in her seat. Her eyes drooping down.

"Laura, you alright?" asked Jack, glancing over at Laura.

Laura didn't respond right away, a lazy and dazed smile touching over her face. "I'm uhh... I'm feeling pretty good."

Judy giggled and smiled, recognizing that Laura probably hasn't slept in a long time. Jack walked over and helped Laura to her feet, carefully carrying her over to the couch in her office and laying her down on it. Laura mumbled incoherently as Jack carried her. Seeming to not want to sleep and work on the case some more. Jack shushed her and petted the side of her head lightly. "You've been up for two days straight. Get some sleep, Laura. The case isn't going anywhere."

Judy smiled as she looked at the two. Jack and Laura have been spending a lot of time together. The two clearly got along, and were quickly becoming good friends. Jack turned back to Judy, smiling softly. "Let's go back to my place. It's more secure there. I also need to lay down some ground rules since I'm your bodyguard.."

Judy nodded and followed Jack out to his car. Once Jack was driving, he spoke again. "No more than a few feet between us. I'll be with you at all times. When you're at work, when you sleep, even when you're in the shower. If I tell you to do something, I need you to do it without question. You already put your foot down on witness protection, so that part is even more crucial. Either myself, or Tom will prepare every meal for you. And at all times, you'll need to carry something to defend yourself. A taser would work best."

She listened to his words. Noting the serious, and analytical change in Jack's voice. Jack seemed to have a few sides to him. The side that was the calmed, suave mannered gentleman. And the calculated agent who knew how to do his job. Judy knew if she wanted things to go smoothly, she would have to listen to him.

"What about your mayor campaign?" asked Judy.

Jack paused for a moment, thinking it over in his head. "Worst case scenario, I'll drop out of the race."

Judy shook her head, leaning towards Jack a bit. "No, don't do that for me. Valpord said she can get another bodyguard for me."

"Judy... I..." said Jack, pausing between his words. "I don't want you to get hurt... I care for you... A lot... It would tear me up if you didn't get the safety you need."

Judy blushed a bit, seeing that Jack was somewhat letting his emotions and feelings out to her. "Jack... I may not look it, but I'm not some fragile little bunny from the boonies. Run your campaign, and be my bodyguard when you can. If I'm not with you, I'll be with someone in the ZPD. And if Nick gets out, he'll be with me. Does that work?" asked Judy.

Jack thought it over for a bit, long enough so he pulled into his driveway before he spoke again. "I'll work something out with Bogo."

The Aston pulled up to the garage, the door lifting up as Jack drove closer to it. Once the car was parked and turned off, Jack and Judy exited the car and went inside. Jack, carrying Judy's suitcase, spoke up as they walked down the hall. "I have a room ready for this kind of situation. We're gonna sleep in the same room from here on out." said Jack as he opened one of the bedroom doors.

The room was rather simple. Two twin sized beds, white sheets and pillows. Gray wallpaper, and one window with thick curtains. As well as a dresser for guests to use. Jack walked into the room and put Judy's suitcase on top of the dresser. "We should get some sleep. We'll talk with Bogo about this tomorrow."

Judy nodded and walked to one of the beds, climbing up into it and resting onto the sheets, pulling the blanket over her. She hardly heard Jack tell her good night before she slipped into sleep.

* * *

 _Valpord – Day 40_

Valpord sat at her desk rubbing her forehead. Looking at her recent popularity poles, she was bound to lose this election if she didn't start getting things together. Her actions in the courtroom had all but destroyed her reputation. But due to her position of power, she was allowed to stay in the campaign.

The phone on her desk buzzed loudly, and Valpord's secretary came over the speaker. "Director Valpord, I have a Mister Wilde for you on line one."

Wilde? It couldn't be Nick. So it had to be Elias. Elias was one of her competitors in the race for Mayor, so why would he be calling her? Valpord picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. "Director Valpord speaking."

"Good morning, Director. This is Elias Wilde. I want to work out a deal with you that I think will benefit us both in this campaign." said Elias.

Valpord cocked her head curiously, leaning back in her seat. She had already looked into Elias's background to see if she could dig up anything to smear him with. Elias had a very successful business negotiation record, and was known for working out many deals in which everyone wins. Even making the loser happy at least to some extent. He was crafty, resourceful, and charismatic. Something befitting a fox. "What kind of deal?"

* * *

 _Nick – Day 45_

The day of the trial had finally arrived, a fact that dawned on Nick the moment he woke from his sleep from the loud buzzer in Ward S, and the bright blinding lights that came on from outside his cell.

"Rise and shine boys! Inspection time!" shouted one of the guards.

Nick sighed and stood up slowly, stretching his arms and legs before using the bathroom as he did every morning when he woke. Once he flushed, and washed his hands, he stood outside of his cell. The guards did their usual sweep of every room. Checking along cracks in the walls, the mattress and pillow, behind and in the toilets and sinks, every inch of the room was checked. The guards were aware of the picture Nick kept in his pillow.

Once the guards had finished, the inmates were dismissed to the showers. After a good scrubbing all over, Nick walked back out and dried off with a towel handed to him on his way out. Putting on a freshly cleaned orange jumpsuit left on his bed as it was every day. Once he was changed, he walked out to the usual table he sat at, being the first to sit down today.

Normally, Nick would begin his morning workout. But as his trial was today, he decided against it. He didn't want to smell like body odor and sweat during the trial. Soon, Mark Equin sat down across from Nick. "Big day today huh?" he asked.

Nick nodded, smiling slightly at the horse that once gave him so much trouble. "Yeah. Cross your fingers everything goes good."

"You kiddin'? I'm crossing my fingers to not see your furry butt here anymore." chuckled Mark.

Several other of the inmates that Nick had befriended sat down at the table. Carrying on a much lighter conversation today than usual. The entire ward knew that this was the day that they very well might never seen Nick again, or become a permanent resident to Ward S.

He had to admit, Nick was nervous. He tried not to show it, but it was difficult.

"Wilde! Time to go!" shouted the familiar voice of O'Horn from the entrance to the ward.

Nick looked up at the gate and stood up, heading towards the gate.

"Good Luck, Copper."

"Yo, if you get out, kick that leopard's ass!"

"Or we're gonna kick yours!"

Nick smiled at the fellow inmates as he went to the gate. Nick quickly followed O'Horn down to storage so Nick could change into his civilian clothes.

O'Horn reached down and placed a small keycard to Nick's shock collar. The collar let out a loud beep before unfastening, allowing O'Horn to slide it off. Nick's neck felt lighter as the collar slipped off, rubbing the tender skin under his neck with his paw.

"Hopefully this'll be the last time you'll wear this." said O'Horn as he put the collar aside.

A thought Nick was all to happy to see. The collar was more than just a tool to keep him in check. It was a constant reminder of fear. A symbol of what a wrongdoer is. The collar was difficult to wear for 45 days... He couldn't imagine wearing it for the rest of his life.

"Yeah..." said Nick as he buttoned up his green Hawaiian shirt. "Hey, O'Horn, thanks for everything you've done for me."

O'Horn reached into Nick's jumpsuit, pulling out the picture and handing it to Nick. "You're not a criminal, Nick. Hopefully that lawyer of yours can make Zootopia believe the same thing."

Nick nodded and finished putting on his clothes. Green hawaiian shirt, gray slack pants, and blue tie with red stripes. Nick was lead out of the building to Bogo's squad car. Bogo nodding at Nick as he entered the back seat.

Once the car was moving, Bogo spoke up. "Ready for today?" he asked.

"Honestly? No." said Nick, feeling even more nervous. A slight touch of nausea washing over him.

Bogo looked back up to the road. "That's to be expected. I gave Hopps the next week off. Paid vacation."

Nick smiled up at Bogo, knowing full well that Judy had used up all of her vacation time this year. "You know, you're being awfully generous."

Bogo raised his eyebrow. "There's a couple of reasons for it. And there are two big ones. Reason one; you get convicted and my best officer is depressed for a period of time. Reason two; you are not convicted and Hopps wants to make up for lost time."

Nick chuckled lightly, leaning back in his seat. "And the other reasons?"

Bogo stayed silent for an uncomfortably long time. Nick noticed that he seemed hesitant to answer. "Don't worry about the other reasons right now, Wilde. You have your own problems right now and you need a clear mind."

"Well... That certainly didn't help. Mudded up everything Bogo! Now I can't thing straight!" said Nick, clutching his head and flailing about theatrically. Of course, Nick wasn't being serious.

Bogo rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hopps is gonna be watching the case along with a few other members of the ZPD." said Bogo as he pulled up to the courthouse.

Nick looked out of the window. Seeing the massive crowd of the press, and curious onlookers. But towards the sides, Nick noticed an even larger crowd of people protesting Nick's trials. Seeing picket signs supporting Nick and discrediting Valpord.

"The protesters have been growing in size every day." said Bogo, turning off the engine of his squad car.

Nick smiled softly, feeling a warmth in his chest from all the support from the city. It gave him hope, and reminded him that there are people who still support him. Even though in the legal eyes of the city, he's seen as a potential threat. "This city really is an amazing place." said Nick.

Soon after, Nick was lead into the courtroom. Matt Howler was already at the table with his suitcase sitting in front of him. In the crowd, Nick noticed a few more people than usual. Along with his mother and Dawson, there was also Finnick, Gideon Grey, and Doctor Boca. All of them smiling at Nick as he walked into the courtroom. Also to Nick's surprise, his father Elias sat on the opposite side of the room as his mother. Smiling and nodding to Nick as he walked in.

Valpord and Wormstrom sat at their usual place, as well as James Marco sitting behind Valpord on his laptop. Nick was curious as to why Marco was always with Valpord on these trials, but assumed it really wasn't his business to ask that. Valpord looked tired, but nodded at Nick as he walked into the courtroom. Begrudgingly, Nick nodded back. Not wanting to offend the politically powerful leopard despite all that's happened.

Once Nick sat down, Matt leaned over to him. Whispering in his ear. "There are two other witnesses being kept in separate rooms. I think you're gonna be surprised at who they are."

After around half an hour, one of the guards spoke up. "All Rise, the Honorable Judge and District Attorney, Marshal Morevah, presiding."

Everyone stood to their feet as Marshal walked into the room, his heavy footsteps making the floor shake a bit as he walked. The judges chair had been changed to one that would fit Marshal's size. Garbed in the black judges robe, he sat in his seat. Everyone else sat down soon after.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we're here to continue the case of Nicolas Piberius Wilde vs Zootopia. As I recall, it's the defense's turn to make their opening statements and present their case-in-chief. Matthew Howler, you may begin when ready." spoke Marshal clearly.

Howler stood up.

The cameras were rolling, recording every movement and word.

All the witnesses were gathered.

The case was ready to be presented.

Every interested eye in Zootopia was either watching their television at home, or watching from outside the courthouse.

The defense's case for Nick's freedom had finally begun. And this case determined whether Nick would live his life as a free man, or be locked in a prison cell for the rest of his life.

The final trial had begun.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Zootopia's Verdict

**THE CLIFFHANGER...ENDS...NOW!**

 **But first, Ask the Cast!**

 **RavenSpellsoer asks: To Force of Nature – It was stated that technology isn't seen as acting against Nature. But how can you know what two races cant breed without monitoring it? Also is the Night Howler serum seen as something illegal to Force of Nature?**

 **Jacques: That's actually very simple. Throughout history, there has been no cross-species couples that have conceived a child. Like a canine and a feline have never produced a child. When the first would be born, it would make headline news around the world within hours. So far, no child has been born of cross-species parents, and it never will. Mother Nature simply wont allow it. As for the Night Howlers, they are... kind of illegal. Their construction is all with natural chemicals. Quite litterally just ground up flowers in a watery solution put in a fragile little glass ball. Leon's was similar, only with a different chemical makeup. What's wrong to us about the Night Howler serum, is that it FORCES animals to go savage and go on a killing spree. Using it on someone would be the same as killing for sport with the afflicted animal as a weapon. Which is against Nature's Law no matter how you slice it.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Zootopia Central Courthouse – The Trial_

Matthew Howler stood from his seat, folding his paws neatly behind his back and walking forward to stand in front of the jury. Marshal Morevah on his left. The many eyes of the courtroom rested on him, as well as the eyes of Zootopia for those tuned in on their televisions. Eagerly awaiting to hear his opening statements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury..." started Matt. "Today, we're here because of one man's actions. A man who decided to take lives. For reasons... that we may never really know. That man, is Leon Snowly. His rage, and obsession with revenge costed Zootopia many lives. The one pressing question remains unanswered. 'What would drive him to do something like this?' And today, I'll show you. At the same time, we'll get the whole story. And I'll prove to every one of you and every animal in Zootopia that Nick is not at fault."

Matt turned to Marshal Morevah for a moment before looking back at the Jury. "We've all heard the story from Nick of why he did what he did. However, these are the words of one individual. Words that can be altered in the eyes of many. But we've found someone who can tell us the entire story. Parts that Nick didn't know. This will paint a much more clear picture into the mind of Leon Snowly." Matt turned to Bogo, whom sat by the door and nodded.

Wormstrom stood up, raising his paw up. "Objection, your Honor, it isn't Leon being trialed here."

"Yes, we know that." said Matt as he glanced over at Wormstrom. "Nick Wilde is being trialed for his actions. But according to your arguments, those actions are what drove Leon to his rampage. I'm trying to show everyone that's not the case."

Morevah nodded lightly. "Overruled."

Bogo stood up and left the room. Matt walked over to the table where his suitcase was and pulled out a single piece of paper. After a few moments, the doors of the courtroom opened. For a faint moment, the protests of the crowd outside could be heard.

In walked a tall, strong polar bear that Nick recognized to be Koslov. His paws folded neatly in front of him as if carrying something and obscuring everyone from seeing what it is.

 _It can't be..._ Nick thought as he watched Koslov walk up to the witness stand. Nick having a pretty good idea who was being called as the first witness. Although, he would still have to see it to believe it.

Koslov set his paws on the stand, revealing a tiny, elegant leather chair. Koslov turned the chair to show Mr. Big. Dressed in his traditional gray/black suit. Despite how small he was, Nick could see he was uneasy. And rightfully so. His borderline illegal career actions earned him a reputation in the streets of Zootopia. And the three biggest law enforcers were currently in the same room with him. Chief Bogo, Marshal Morevah, and Alissa Valpord.

Valpord lifted herself slightly, as if preparing to stand up in her seat, her eyes locked on Mr. Big. She knew who this was, and what he represented.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'd like to introduce Mr. Big. He owns multiple businesses in Zootopia, primarily in Tundra Town." spoke Matt. One of the guards nearby came up to Mr. Big with Zootopia's Book of Law. Having Mr. Big swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The usual routine.

Matt held the paper he obtained from his suitcase. "Mr. Big has agreed to give testimony in exchange for amnesty. You'll find out why here shortly." said Matt as he handed the paper to Marshal. Marshal took it and waited patiently.

Valpord glared at Matt, seeming blocked that she couldn't have Mr. Big prosecuted for anything he says today.

"Mr. Big, I'd like to thank you for joining us today. If you're ready, I'd like to begin." said Matt gratefully.

Mr. Big nodded to show he was ready. Matt walked back to his table and pulled out a few papers. Matt showed a picture of Leon Snowly and Nick to the jury before showing it to Mr. Big. "Can you identify these two?"

Mr. Big pointed to Leon's picture. "Snowly." Turning his paw to point at Nick's picture. "Wilde."

Matt turned and placed the pictures back on his table. "Thank you. Now, I'm not here to bombard you with a string of questions. Primarily what I want from you, is to tell the entirety of the story that lead to the deaths of Tracy and Ricky Snowly."

Mr. Big hesitated for a long moment before looking up at Morevah. "I am granted amnesty?" he asked. The microphone barely picking up his voice.

Marshal looked over the paper and nodded. "Yes. You cannot be trialed for your testimony. No matter what you say, you can't be brought to court for it."

The courtroom fell silent as Mr. Big turned back to his microphone. "It started about nine years ago. With the many businesses I own and operate, we often get competition. And I have ways of... persuading that competition to work with me. A police officer by the name of Leon Snowly started to harass my businesses, asking some misleading questions about who owns the businesses. That would be me."

Mr. Big paused for a moment, taking in a few breaths before speaking up again. "Eventually, Leon Snowly appeared on my doorstep. I wanted to meet the man I had heard was harassing my employees, so I spoke with him. It was hardly a docile conversation."

Matt spoke up at this point. "Can you elaborate on that, Mr. Big?"

"Right out of the gate, he started accusing me of crimes I did not commit. Bribery, blackmail, he even brought up murder. When I called him a blinded officer desperate for his time in the limelight, he burst out in outrage. Swearing he'd be the one to 'bring me down.'" explained Mr. Big.

Matt nodded. "Would you say he was mentally disturbed?"

Mr. Big nodded. "Most definitely."

"Alright, please continue." said Matt.

"Over the next few weeks, Leon continued to harass and investigate my businesses. Eventually, I had to take action against him. It was around this time that I met Nick Wilde. He was selling counterfeit rugs that were replica's of one of my businesses. At this time, I was already dealing with Leon and had no patience to deal with a hustler. I will admit, I acted rashly. Just as I was about to have Nick...permanently removed, my grandmama made a suggestion." explained Mr Big.

He hesitated for a long time before speaking up again. "Since Nicky was young, she wanted to give him another chance. It presented a unique opportunity to rid my businesses of Snowly. With a special device, it would have caused his car to crash. And the location we picked, was Mammoth Bridge. Nick Wilde was the one who pressed the button to do so. If he didn't, I would have had to ice him to keep him quiet."

Mr. Big lowered his eyes for a moment, sadness showing in his old, wrinkled face. "But I didn't want his family to get involved. Even then, I see now that this course of action was not how I should have approached Leon. I was stupid, and rash. And I involved Nick in something he had no business being in."

After a moment of silence, Mr. Big looked over to the Jury. "Nick's life was at risk. That's why he did what he did. Don't punish him for the mistakes of this old shrew. Every day I regret the deaths of Leon's family. But, I must go on."

Matt smiled softly and nodded. "No further questions, your Honor." said Matt as he turned and sat back down at the table.

Nick leaned over to Matt and whispered to him. "How in the world did you get him to agree to this?"

"I had some help from a certain someone" said Matt, a light smile on his lips.

Marshal looked over to Wormstrom. "Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?"

Wormstrom took a long time to respond, his foot tapping the table a few times before he sighed and shook his head. "No, your honor."

A soft smile touched Nick's lips. Realizing that Wormstrom had no counter arguments to anything that Mr. Big said. Then again, he couldn't say much without making it look incriminating to Mr. Big.

Once Marshal dismissed Mr. Big, Koslov picked him up and began to carry him out. Koslov stopped next to Nick, holding out his paws so Nick could see Mr. Big.

Mr. Big nodded to Nick once, a stern look on his face. "Consider this my 'thank you' for saving the city from the monster I created."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "No. Thank you, Mr. Big."

A soft smile touched Mr. Big's lips before Koslov carried him out. Bogo opening the door for him on the way out. Matt stood up and cleared his throat. "My next witness, is Gideon Grey."

Nick turned and watched as Gideon stood up from his place in the benches, walking up to the stand. Nick noticed that Elias had moved from where he sat previously. Now he was directly behind Valpord. James Marco having scooted over a bit and taking special care that Elias couldn't see his laptop screen.

Once Gideon was sworn in, he sat at the witness's stand. Matt stood before the jury, clearing his throat lightly. "I'd like to provide an example of Leon's cruelty. My purpose in stating this, is to show just how mentally disturbed Leon was at this point. We heard the story of what happened with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps on the night they pursued Leon Snowly to Lavvy Farms. But I'd like to continue to paint a bit more of a clear picture. Gideon Grey was the one who found Nick with Judy dying in his arms on the side of the road."

Matt turned to Gideon and smiled softly. "Mister Grey, can you describe to us the events leading up to when you found them?" asked Matt with a calming undertone.

Gideon nodded a few times, seeming a bit nervous on the witness's stand. "Yeah, I-I was at home makin' dinner when I-I got this text askin' for an emergency delivery from someone using the name 'AFox'. I-I run a pastry shop that can deliver too and my work is connected to my home. I-I have certain dessert items in cold storage for such an occasions. The address for the delivery was Lavvy Farms. Well, on the way there I-I spotted Nick standin' in the middle of the road. When I-I got out of the car, he was carryin' Judy. We jumped back in my van and I-I drove him and Judy to the hospital."

Matt nodded and let Gideon recount his tale before speaking up again. "Jury, please take note of the 'AFox' alias. Did anything happen on the way there?"

"Well, Nick told me about what happened and I-I told him I keep a medkit in my car. You know, in case of burns or somethin' which happens quite often on the job. He stitched up Judy as best as he could, but it wasn't lookin' good." recounted Gideon.

Nick's ears lowered and his gaze fell as he remembered these events. Every time his thoughts trailed to that night, he felt sick to his stomach. A strong gripping depression settling in as he remembered every drop of blood, every scream of agony, and the fact that Nick was conscious of it the whole time.

Gideon continued. "We got to the hospital, and I-I went in with Nick. Kinda worried me if a fox carrying a bunny with bite marks walked into a hospital, it'd kinda turn some heads, ya know? Anyway, Judy got all patched up and I-I went to buy Nick some clothes. After that, I-I went back home the next day after the rain stopped. And that's all that happened."

Matt nodded lightly and smiled. "Thank you, Mister Grey. Now, during the time in the van, did it seem like Nick was at fault?"

Gideon shook his head almost immediately. "No Sir. I-I know Judy and I-I've kinda met Nick before this. Nick's a good egg and I-I can tell that he wouldn't hurt Judy no matter what. Not unless he wasn't in total control of his actions or somethin'."

Gideon was right. Nick would never hurt Judy willingly. Due to Leon's Growler Drug, Nick wasn't in complete control over his actions at least to some degree.

"Mister Grey I have one more question for you." said Matt, his tone darkening to a much more serious one. "You've heard the whole story of what happened to Leon's family. Do you believe Nick should be punished for that?"

Gideon paused for a moment, looking over at Nick for a few seconds before speaking again. "If you woulda asked me before this whole Leon Snowly thing happened, I'd say yeah. But I'd say he's been punished enough for it. And he did still save the city."

Matt nodded and turned back to his table. "Thank you for coming, Mister Grey. No more questions, Your Honor."

Marshal looked over at Wormstrom. "Any questions from you, Mister Wormstrom?"

Wormstrom nodded and stood up, his assistant giraffe carrying him over to the witness's stand where Gideon sat. "Mister Grey, you said that you don't believe Nick should be punished now. What about before this whole incident with Leon Snowly?"

Gideon hesitated for a moment before shrugging slightly. "Yeah, I-I'd say he shoulda been put in jail at that point. Doesn't mean he should be now."

"But he should have been?" asked Wormstrom, reassuring the previous answer.

Gideon nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Wormstrom turned back to his table and sat down. "No further questions, your Honor."

Marshal nodded and excused Gideon, whom walked back to his previous seat and sat down. Seeming to have an interest in the outcome of the trial today. Matt stood up and spoke again. "Carrying on, I'd like to call Doctor Scott Boca to the stand."

Nick turned to see the bobcat stand from his seat in the benches and walk up to the witness's stand. Feeling somewhat nostalgic to see the doctor that treated Judy's injuries. Once Boca was sworn in, Matt walked up to him.

"Doctor Boca, thank you for taking the time to come in today." greeted Matt.

Boca nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. Ask away." said Boca, seeming enthusiastic about being on a witness stand. Even seeming to have a certain eagerness. Like he was excited to be a part of something like this.

Matt nodded. "Alright. Dr. Boca, you are the doctor who treated Judy Hopps for her injuries correct?"

Boca nodded again. "Yes."

"Could you explain to us all what happened on that night, what injuries Judy Hopps had sustained, and what happened during treatment?" asked Matt.

Boca sighed deeply and smiled a bit. "Long story. Get all settled in eh? Alright so... Usual night shift in Muttcie, when Mister Wilde comes in with Miss Hopps bleeding to death in his arms, screaming for a doctor. We took her in immediately, and I did a quick examination before we went in operations. I noticed several lacerations on both sides of her neck and not the front. From that, I surmised that she had been bitten by a predator animal of sorts. Once Miss Hopps was in operations to close the wounds, I spoke to Mister Wilde to get his side of the story, as well as Mister Grey's. They were pretty much exactly the same as what they both said."

Nick smirked at Boca as he spoke. _He sounds more like an investigator than a doctor._ He thought to himself.

"Mister Wilde's fangs had slightly pierced into Miss Hopps's Common Carotid Artery on both sides of her neck." said Boca, pressing his fingers on the sides of his neck to gesture where the bite marks were. "By the time we had gotten the arteries sealed up, and the wounds closed, Miss Hopps had lost roughly 39% of her blood. A Class 4 Hemorrhage. That basically means the heart will begin to pump rapidly to make blood flow faster to compensate for the loss. However when it's that low, there's not that can be done without a transfusion. Organs would begin to shut down due to loss of oxygen. If not for Nick's first aid, she may not have made it to the hospital."

Matt nodded and paced a few steps towards the jury. "How was Judy able to recover?"

Boca smiled softly over at Nick. "Miss Hopps needed a blood transfusion to make it through the night. Problem was, thanks to Leon's attack on Sahara Square, we had to ship our stocks to Zootopia Central Hospital. We contacted Miss Hopps's parents, and they were unable to leave their homes due to flooding from the storm that night. Come to find out, Nick had the same blood type and insisted we donate enough to guarantee her survival. But 40% of blood loss is still a lot, even for a Fox to make up. Nick gave her enough to bring her up to 20%. Mister Wilde himself suffering the effects of a Class 1 to Class 2 blood loss. Nausea, increased heart rate, low body temperature. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it can lead to problems. Mister Wilde risked his own safety to make sure Miss Hopps could get through the night."

Matt smiled and nodded softly. "And at that point, Judy and Nick both made a full recovery?"

Boca nodded. "Within a week, both of them were gone." Boca turned and smiled at Nick. "Miss Hopps and Mister Wilde even confessed their love for each other if I remember correctly. Made a while big scene and everything in the hospital's nearby field."

Nick smiled as he felt his heart warm up from remembering that moment of time. Nick had made the decision to leave Judy, wracked with guilt over what happened to her at Lavvy Farms. He blamed himself for what happened. Partly due to the Growler Drug, and partly due to his involvement with Leon's family. He told her of his feelings for her, and the danger he saw he was to her, before he left. A weak legged Judy chased after Nick and tackled him into the field along the back roads of the hospital. There, she opened her heart and told Nick how she felt, and her feelings about him. The deal was sealed when they shared their first kiss in that field. And the two had snapped a picture with their phones of that moment, which now hung on the wall in their apartment.

"Doctor Boca, I'll ask you the same thing I asked Mister Grey. Do you believe Nick Wilde should be punished?" asked Matt.

Boca paused for a moment before speaking up. "You know, it's really a shame what happened to the Snowly family. And I'm willing to bet that it's weighed heavily on Mister Wilde's shoulders ever since. I couldn't imagine going through what he did though on that night he injured Miss Hopps. Nearly killing your loved one against your will, and being conscious for the whole thing... It would tear me up. Nah, I'd say he's made up for it and suffered enough."

Matt smiled and turned back to his table. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Marshal turned to Wormstrom yet again and spoke up. "Does the prosecution have any counter arguments?"

Wormstrom sighed softly and shook his head. "Didn't realize this was turning into some television love story. No I have no questions your honor."

"All will be made clear soon enough, Wormstrom." said Matt with a confident grin.

Marshal excused Doctor Boca, whom quickly left the courtroom. Bogo followed him out. As the courtroom doors opened, the protests and cheers of the crowd could be faintly heard from outside. Silencing instantly once the doors closed.

Matt stood once again to address the jury, and the judge. "My next witness is someone who's known Nick Wilde for the longest. Finnick Fen, please come to stand."

Nick turned his head to see Finnick get up out of his seat. His massive ears just barely poking up from behind the benches. He walked up to the stand, nodding at Nick as he passed him. Nick smiled and nodded back.

The usual process to swear in a witness went through. "I do." said Finnick at the end of the swearing in, the jury surprised by his remarkably deep voice despite his small size. Finnick climbed up into the seat, lowering one of the microphones down to his angle. Only his head visible over the edge of the stand.

"Thank you, Mister Fen for showing up today. How long have you known Nick Wilde?" asked Matt.

Finnick answered quickly. "Since we were pups."

Matt nodded. "How would you describe Nick Wilde?"

Finnick paused for a moment before smiling. "Man, you couldn't find a more loyal friend for a fox. Sly, but loyal. True to his word."

"What was your reaction when he became a police officer?" asked Matt.

Finnick let out a very amused laugh. With his deep voice, it almost sounded like a cliché movie villain. "Man, I couldn't believe it. When Judy hustled him into working with her to bust that case, that was one thing. But when he told me he was gonna become an officer... Man I thought I hit a bad batch of Nip and I was losin' my mind!"

Matt smiled softly at Finnick's street like demeanor. "Do you think he's a good fit for the ZPD?"

Finnick stopped laughing, and caught his breath. "At first, I didn't think so. But, you know what? He's a very fair cop. I've been doin stuff in the streets for a long time now. And when Nick became The Fuzz, and showed us what he was all about, he's a great fit for the ZPD compared to some of the other stuck up officers."

Nick saw the angle Matt was going for. While it was true Finnick was Nick's oldest friend, Finnick was also a hustler like Nick once was. Finnick was the only person who gets involved in that kind of shady work whose word carries any merit due to his relationship with Nick.

"Mister Fen, you were the one who accompanied Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps to Lavvy Farms, correct?"

Finnick nodded. "Yeah. You want the whole story?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Alright." said Finnick, looking around the room for a moment. "So I'm just chillin' in my van, having heard about what happened at Sahara Square. When Nick and Judy come banging on my back door. They told me they wanted me to come along because I was the only person they could trust with this. So I figured, why not? Might as well do something good today. So we went to Lavvy. Once we got there, Nick and Judy gave me some instructions. Stay by a transceiver, and record every word said through it. And if I was told to, hoof back to Zootopia. I listened as Nick sweet-talked that Snowly guy into spilling ALL the beans. I heard some rustling as the wire tap was found, and I heard Nick and Judy telling me to get out of there and go back to Zootopia. I thought about just driving into the silo and play the hero... but I trusted them. So I went back to the ZPD and gave the chief the recording of the conversation."

Matt turned to the jury and asked his next question. "So you know the whole story front and back. What happened to Leon's family, and why Leon did what he did?"

"Yeah." said Finnick.

Matt smiled again, and asked his last question. "So do you think Nick should be held accountable for his actions?"

Finnick paused for a while, looking over at Nick. He smiled and shook his head. "Nah man. Nick's a good guy. He wouldn't do something like that to anyone unless he had no other options. And speaking from experience here, but when you work the kind of stuff we do, the last thing you want is to be on Mr. Big's bad side. We'll take Valpord over him any day."

Valpord's eyes narrowed a bit as Finnick spoke. As if not sure if she should feel insulted, or complimented.

"No further questions, your honor." said Matt as he turned back to his table.

Marshal turned to Wormstrom. "Counter Arguments?"

Wormstrom hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking over to Finnick. "I have one question, Mister Fen. What kind of work did you do with Nick?"

Finnick paused for a moment before speaking up. "Street vendors."

"Ah sorry, a few more questions. What did you sell?" asked Wormstrom.

"Objection, your honor. The jobs Finnick and Nick were doing didn't have anything to do with Nick's decision." said Matt.

Wormstrom spoke up in response. "Your Honor, I have a point to make here. It's about Nick's integrity."

Marshal paused for a moment before speaking up. "Overruled. You better be going somewhere with this, Wormstrom."

Wormstrom nodded and turned back to Finnick. Finnick soon answered. "Most of our stuff was homemade. Popsicles, clothes, sometimes furniture if we got the materials."

Nick suppressed a grin as Finnick spoke. He technically wasn't wrong. The methods were homemade. But the resources were usually bought or swindled from unlucky shopkeepers. Buy a Jumbo Pop for 15 dollars, make fifty smaller pawpsicles from it and sell them for two dollars each. Instant 100 dollars profit. Sell the sticks to a rodent lumber company and lie about the sweetly sticky wood, instant 150 dollars.

"And this was a legitimate business?" asked Wormstorm.

Finnick nodded. "Yeah. My papers are in my van, but I have a permit, and a receipt of Declared Commerce. Finally got my taxes all caught up too, so its all legit."

'Caught up' was a relative term. Finnick owed as much on taxes as Nick did. But due to Finnick's assistance with the Growler case, and Leon's attack on the tower, Jack Savage wrote off Finnick's tax debt. Nick's was settled when he helped crack the Night Howler case.

Wormstrom paused for a moment and turned back to his seat. "No further questions."

Marshal sighed, seeing that no point was made with Wormstrom's questions. "Thank you, Mister Fen. You're excused."

Finnick jumped off of his chair and made his way out, smiling at Nick and holding up his fist to him. Nick smiled back and bumped his fist against Finnick's. "Thanks, man."

Finnick smiled back at Nick. "Thank me with some booze." said Finnick as he walked out of the court room.

Matt stood up again and handed a few papers to Marshal before speaking again. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, my next witness may seem a little unorthodox but I have reason for bringing him here. We've heard the story from Bogo of how Leon was before his rampage. And only small bits and pieces about during. My next witness can tell us in detail of how Leon Snowly behaved. Was he insane? Was he collected? We'll find out."

Nick began to crow curious as to which person this could be. But soon, a name came to mind.

"Defense calls Artie McCoy to the stand." said Matt as the doors opened, revealing Artie in his wheelchair being pushed by Bogo. Artie in his orange prison jumpsuit. He gave a single nod to his dad, Dawson, as he passed him.

This time, it was Valpord who stood up. "Objection, your honor! McCoy can't be counted as a credible witness. He's a terrorist!"

Marshal shook his head and held up the few papers that Matt had handed him before speaking. "I have three letters vouching for Mister McCoy. Chief Bogo, Judith Hopps, and Mayor Lionheart. So I'll allow him to be seen as credible."

Nick smiled brightly as he heard the three names. _Man, Matt really got busy._ Nick thought to himself as Artie passed him. Artie gave a subtle wink to Nick, smirking as well as he was wheeled to sit in front of the witness's stand. A microphone placed in front of him and lowered to his level.

Once Artie swore in, Matt spoke up. "Thank you for joining us, Mister McCoy."

Artie shrugged lightly. "Ain't like I got anything better to do."

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes. Always the sarcastic type, is what Artie was. Approaching even serious matters with a sort of callous attitude. Usually, one would dismiss this as childish. But Artie did have a way of putting his words that made them more serious despite his childish nature.

Matt chuckled and smiled lightly. "Alright, Mister McCoy. You worked with Leon Snowly during the time when he returned to Zootopia. Correct?"

Artie nodded lightly. "Yes."

"How is it you came to work with Leon?" asked Matt.

Artie sighed and leaned back in his seat a bit, folding his paws on his lap. "I had just gotten out of jail for hacking into a douchebag's bank account. I got a letter at the shelter I was living at for me, giving me instructions to go to this apartment place. I showed up and found that the apartment was in my name. And a big chunk of money sat on the table, as well as a handgun. 'For you.' said a small note attached to the gun. The remaining instructions were to set up a secure chatline between me, and two other people. Which would be Leon, and Leah Maine."

Matt nodded softly. "So he sought you out for what reason?"

"Because I know my way through networking and computers. Something he needed to bring his plan into action." said Artie, gritting his teeth a bit.

Matt turned to the jury and spoke again. "Please continue. Describe to us what happened as clearly as you can. Every event you can think of leading up to when Leon was dead."

Artie scratched his head slightly. "Can I get some water? Gonna be a long story."

A guard walked over to Artie and handed him a bottle of water. Artie unscrewed the cap and tipped it in gratitude to the guard, sipping out of the bottle lightly. "I'll start at the first time I ever talked to Leon... or SBoss as I knew him."

 _Flashback_

Artie sat at the kitchen table in the apartment provided to him by Leon. Artie taking careful note of the soundproof walls, blocking all sound from exiting the apartment. In front of him, was a laptop on the secure chat line between SBoss, AFox, and LCat. LCat, or Leah, was instantly visible. As was Artie. However, SBoss was obscured. Only his silhouette in a dark room was visible.

"Alright, mystery man. What's this all about?" asked Artie, crossing his arms.

SBoss spoke up. "I've been searching for a while for individuals of your talents. And I could use your assistance. Zootopia will no longer see you as an upstanding citizen with your records. Trust me, I know. So now, I present an opportunity to be something more."

Leah spoke up next. "More?"

"I'm sure you're both familiar with the Night Howler case. I've developed a similar drug that I want you two to distribute around the city. You will not be selling the drugs, you will not be using the drugs. You simply drop it off to the buyer, and leave. No one gets hurt because of you two. And of course, you will both be paid quite well." explained SBoss.

"I'm in." said Leah without much hesitation.

Artie sat in silence for a long time. Eventually, he nodded and spoke up. "Fine. I'm in too. Ain't got anything else to do."

White fangs showed on the screen as SBoss smiled. "Then lets get revenge on the city that betrayed us."

 _End Flashback_

"From then on, it was simply drop off the duffle bags full of the drug at the drop points, collect the cash, and move on. Start at dawn, be done by noon, and go back to hiding once we're done." explained Artie.

Artie took another drink before speaking again. "Then came the day when we finally got someone on our tail. Ironically, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were those officers. They busted one of the handoffs, and I got away by jumping out of a window onto a nearby roof. I told Leon of what happened, and we changed up our routes a bit for a few more days. Once Leah was confronted by Nick and Judy... and again, sorry for shooting you in the arm Nick... we went into hiding entirely at Lavvy farms."

Nick looked down at his arm, seeing the discolored patch of fur from where Artie had shot him in the arm. The wound having fully healed now.

"Once at Lavvy, Leon finally revealed himself and told me and Leah what his plan was. I figured I was already elbow deep in the shit, so I kept going with it. At this point, Leon went to Zootopia when he was hired as an investigator to the Growler Drugs. That was part of his plan. Flood the drug into the city and create the need for action, become a night in shining armor by shutting down the drug. And once the city thinks you're a golden saint, stab them in the back and gloat about how stupid they were."

Artie took another drink, letting out a soft sigh. "After antagonizing Nick for a while, Leon made his move and flooded Sahara Square with the Growler Gas. Thanks to Doug, whom Leon had pulled out of prison to help with the fake investigation. His lead up to the night at Lavvy Farms..."

There was a long pause as Artie recalled that night. "After nearly getting blown to bits, and shot up by the ZPD, we retreated back to Lavvy to pack everything up into Leon's semi truck he purchased and decked out like an RV. A good cover while on the road. We obtained the Weapons Truck from the ZPD, as part of Leon's plan. Sure enough, Zootopia's hero duo showed up to thwart us. I got an eyeful of Fox Repellant, and Judy blew up the weapons truck save for some bricks of C4 we managed to move out before they arrived."

"Nick told his whole side of the story while we were doing that. And once the truck blew up, Leon was furious. Leah had managed to capture Judy, whom had injured her foot while trying to run. Leon wanted to test his new Growler Drug in pellet form. And he decided to test it on Nick. It was his way of getting revenge on Nick for what he did to his family... but still..." explained Artie, his ears drooping lightly as he spoke.

"Still... what, Mister McCoy?" asked Matt, urging Artie to keep going.

Artie looked back up, his ears still down. "It was cruel... Listening to Nick say it doesn't do it full justice. And even if I go into detail about her cries of agony... the amount of blood in the dirt... or worse yet, Leon's cruel grin as he watched the whole thing wouldn't do it justice either. While Leon was...distracted... I sent a message to Gideon's Pastry or an emergency delivery to Lavvy Farms... I had to get someone there and calling the police would be too risky. Leon would have killed the officers if they showed up at Lavvy."

Artie looked over to Nick, his eyes filled with regret. "I remember one thing about that moment when Nick was drugged. A moment between them. Judy placed her paws on his cheeks and spoke to him. 'It's okay, I'll always be here for you.' And Nick pulled himself off of Judy. He fought back against Leon's drug."

Nick lowered his ears again, remembering those words as Judy spoke them. Words of a dying person who had come to terms with it. Judy was trying to ease Nick's mind at that time, hoping she could offer him at least some comfort after she passed. But thanks to Nick being able to pry himself off, she didn't die that night.

"Leon, Doug, Leah, and Myself went on the road in that semi truck after that. We were gone for about a week camped out in the middle of nowhere up in the mountains. When the day came, we attacked City Hall."

Matt nodded and held up his paw. "We all know what happened at this point. Mister McCoy, how and why did you betray Leon? What brought about your change of heart?"

Artie huffed lightly and looked up at Matt. "His madness drove me to it. The man was clearly disturbed for a long time. One moment he's calm and collected and the next... laughing while someone dies in agony. I thought he'd just scoff at the city and that'd be the end of it. But once I saw the death and sadness he was bringing...what he was about to bring... I didn't want to be a part of that. So what I did, was I placed my money in a bank account, and used the same virus I used to hack the previously mentioned douchebag's account to send the money to victims of Sahara Square. Then I showed Bogo, Nick, and Judy the locations of where Leon had left the money for Doug, and himself. I wasn't able to find Leah's case reserve."

"Then we encountered Doug, Leah, and Leon in that order. Well the mayor too, I guess. I helped bringing him down once he was drugged by Leon's serum. In all honesty, I wasn't much help during the confrontation with Leon. He changed up that device's override password then broke my spine once he took the Growler Drug himself. Putting me in this chair." said Artie as he patted the wheels on his wheelchair. Having a solemn, yet accepting tone about it.

"I can't really remember much about what happened after that... I kinda blacked out. I did see the moment when Leon died. Nick and Judy smashing that case full of the Growler Drug into his face... man, talk about irony. After that, they were airlifted out due to Nick needing medical attention after being impaled with a rebar pipe, and I was carried out on a stretcher...looooong way down with a broken back." said Artie with a light smile on his face. Strange to have humor about that, but was making light of the situation. "And that's all I got."

Matt nodded and let Artie take a few more swigs of his water before speaking up. "Just a few questions, Artie. Would you say that Leon was sane?"

Artie shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Would you say that Leon's actions were justified?" asked Matt.

Artie shook his head again. "No. His rage was understandable, but that doesn't equate to the lives lost."

"How would you describe Leon Snowly?" asked Matt.

"Disturbed, unsteady, unbalanced. Vengeful. He had to have some underlying issues before all of this started." said Artie.

Matt crossed his arms lightly as he continued his string of questions. "An earlier argument made by Mister Wormstrom, is that Nick carried a container of Leon's Growler Gas to the underground tunnel networks beneath Sahara Square seemingly of his own free will. Is this true?"

"No. Not at all." said Artie, shaking his head.

Matt smiled softly. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Artie nodded and looked to Wormstrom as if talking to him directly. "Leon had recorded Nick confessing that he killed Leon's family. He used that as blackmail material to have Nick deliver the package. Nick didn't need a gun to his head, or anyone with him. Leon had insurance that Nick would do what he was told to. If he didn't, Leon would release the tape and Nick would have been in prison by the end of the day."

"And why did Leon want Nick to carry the drug into the tunnels beneath Sahara Square?" asked Matt.

"Because he wanted use the images from the tunnel networks cameras to make it look like Nick was directly involved in the attack. He effectively blackmailed Nick into more blackmail material. If Leon were here now, you'd literally be playing right into his paws."

Wormstrom glared at Artie, drumming his fingers lightly on his arm.

Matt hesitated for a moment before asking his last question. "After everything you've learned about Leon Snowly and Nick Wilde, do you believe Nick Wilde should be held accountable for Leon's rampage for killing his family?"

Artie paused for a moment, taking a long time to answer. "No. I don't."

Matt smiled and turned away to his table. "No further questions, your Honor."

Marshal nodded and turned to Wormstrom. "Counter arguments?"

Wormstrom stood up, and his assistant lifted him up. "Quite a few this time, your honor."

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Artie sarcastically.

Wormstrom glared at Artie before speaking up. "Mister McCoy, you said that Leon had drugged Nick that caused him to attack Miss Hopps. You said that it was his way of exacting revenge on Nick Wilde. Correct?"

"Yes." said Artie.

Wormstrom smiled a bit. "Then why would Leon continue his rampage at that point? He got his revenge on Nick Wilde, and the city with Sahara Square, and the ZPD with taking the weapons truck."

Artie shook his head. "Not quite. Yes, he got his revenge on Nick. Hence why he didn't go after him again till Nick, Judy, and myself got in his way at City Hall. Leon wanted revenge on the WHOLE city. Not just Sahara Square."

Wormstrom was silent for a moment, seeming caught off guard by Artie's response. "Mister McCoy, you yourself are a criminal hacker. And you say your interests were... well out of boredom. Are we to believe you had a sudden change of heart after you already started working with a man like Leon?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" shouted Matt as he stood up from his seat. "This is a question about Artie. He's not being trialed."

"Sustained." said Marshal, looking down to Wormstrom.

Wormstrom hesitated for a moment, tapping his foot lightly before speaking again. "Alright, Mister McCoy. You say that the punishment that Leon had inflicted on Nick was excessively cruel. Wouldn't Nick killing his family be just as cruel?"

Artie paused before shaking his head. "No. Not exactly. See, when Nick did it, he didn't know he was killing two people. He thought he had only killed one. And the death was instant from what I understand it. What Leon did to Nick and Judy... was torture. Pain, tearing of flesh, gushing of blood... forcing someone to viciously maim someone like that... No. Leon was far more cruel than Nick was."

Wormstrom quickly followed up with another question. "So then explain why you think Nick shouldn't be held accountable for Leon's rage."

"Because it wasn't Nick who decided to rip up the ZPD's infrastructure, introduce a drug to the city, attack the city with a chemical drug TWICE, and force one to nearly murder someone they love. That was all Leon." said Artie.

Wormstrom glared a bit at Artie. "But don't you think those decisions could have been fueled by Nick's decision to kill Leon's family?"

Artie shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I lost my mother to that douchebag I mentioned earlier, that's why I hacked his bank account and scattered his money. And I served a few years in jail for it. But never once did I think I would cause anyone to suffer what Leon Snowly wanted it to. It wasn't just Nick that had hurt Leon. It was the combined strain of the stress of his work, and losing his family. His family died, the ZPD refused to let him investigate why, and the one person he knew had a connection to it wouldn't show himself. Putting ALL the blame on just Nick is unfair to him. If anything, the legal officials of Zootopia who were involved are to blame. Nick may have had a hand in it, but he was NOT the sole reason."

A long, still silence fell over the courtroom after Artie spoke. Wormstrom appearing to try and sum up the words for a response. Eventually, he turned back to his table. "No further questions, your honor..."

Nick noticed Matt was smirking as Wormstrom went back to his seat. A confident, and smug sneer shot Valpord's way. "The defense rests, your honor." said Matt.

Marshal nodded and looked to Artie. "Would you like to stick around for the verdict?"

Artie shrugged lightly and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Marshal nodded, and Bogo pushed Artie's chair back by the door next to where Bogo would sit. Bogo keeping silent at this point on.

His case was made, and all the bases were covered. Marshal nodded and looked to both of the lawyers. "Both of the cases have been presented. Prosecution, closing statements?"

Wormstrom nodded and stood up, the giraffe walking him in front of the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. We've seen the evidence, and heard the stories. Nick Wilde's rash decision to kill Leon's family drove Leon into killing many others. And those deaths must be held accountable to Nick for his actions. Friends, family, sons, and daughters all died because of his decision. Many would still be alive today if not for Leon's rampage." said Wormstrom, a sorrowful and mournful tone in his voice."

"And it all could have been avoided." continued Wormstrom, his gaze lowering to show sorrow. "All Nick had to do was not kill Leon's family for his own reasons. Or he should have turned himself in. A pardon from the mayor doesn't excuse murder. Especially not with hundreds of victims. Find him guilty, and serve justice for the fallen." said Wormstrom before the giraffe walked back to the table and sat down.

Marshal wasted little time, turning to Matt. "Mister Howler, closing statements."

Matt stood up and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentleman of the jury..." started Matt as he walked towards the jury. "My client made a terrible decision. He agreed to kill Leon Snowly, but accidentally killed his family instead. After that, Leon went on a rampage eight years later. Mr. Big came to us today at great personal risk, and told us his story. That he would have killed Nick if he didn't kill Leon. Nick's own life was in danger at the time, and that's what drove him to make that decision. After he learned the truth of who died that night, Nick was crushed. For years, it plagued him every day of his life. Yes, he could have turned himself in. Yes, he could have not made that decision."

Matt stood in front of the jury, looking along to each of the 12 faces. "But this trial isn't about what-ifs. We're here to determine if Nick should be punished for Leon's actions. Leon was already unstable. And Nick wasn't the only reason he did what he did. Imagine this, if Ricky and Tracy were here now, would they say Leon's actions were justified, despite his loss? That it was understandable? To have the millions of animals in Zootopia slaughter each other for his own sick revenge, or perhaps even his amusement?"

Matt turned and walked towards the door leading into the courtroom. "Does Zootopia itself find Nick to be guilty of this crime? Well, lets hear it from them." said Matt as he opened the door.

Those outside were able to see and hear everything happening in the courtroom due to the live television broadcast. The large crowd outside let out loud cheers for a moment as they saw the door open through their televisions, or phones. Soon, they organized into a chant.

"Free Nick Wilde! Free Nick Wilde!"

Matt smiled and closed the door. "It sounds as if Zootopia doesn't hold Nick at fault." said Matt as he walked his way back to the jury. "Nick saved our city from the Growler Gas. He saved us from Bellwether. And he's been protecting us as a great member of the ZPD. This is not a man we should punish, but a man we should praise and idolize. 'Anyone can be Anything.' Nick Wilde proved that even someone who has made such terrible life choices, can turn himself around and make up for what was done. This is not a guilty man anymore. And he's earned his freedom."

Matt turned and sat back down at his table. Nick smiled up at him, leaning in closer. "You should write speeches." he whispered. Matt smiled in response.

Marshal looked around the room before his eyes fell on Nick. "Mister Wilde, you look like you want to say something." said Marshal, raising his eyebrow to Nick. Noticing that Nick was a little antsy in his seat.

Nick paused for a moment and looked to the jury. He stood up and walked to them, standing in front of them. "Look...everybody... I'm not really sure what's going through your heads. And I can't tell you what to think... But I really, truly, and deeply regret doing what I did. Did it fully drive Leon to do what he did? I can't really say. I made a horrible mistake that costed two lives. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to them, and to Zootopia. Even if I have to give up my own life to protect the city, I'll gladly do it. I know that sounds cliché, but I mean it with every fiber of my being. I could say something witty to make you like me more, but that's not what I want. I want all of you to decide what's right."

The jury looked at Nick and listened to his every word. Some of them having looks of sympathy, others of indecision. Nick turned and sat back down at his seat, not saying anything further. Marshal turned to the Jury. "The jury will now go deliberate on a verdict."

Nick glanced over at Valpord, curious as to her current mood. He saw Elias leaning in closer to her, whispering under his breath. Reading his lips, he could make out the words. 'My offer still stands.' Valpord seemed to ignore him, but Nick could tell his words rang some meaning within her. Appearing to be struggling with herself.

A guard escorted the Jury to the back, where they could talk about the case in private and decide on a verdict to either find Nick guilty, or innocent. For a long while, the courtroom sat in silence. An eerie ringing of silence filled the room.

"Well... That went faster than I thought." said Artie, breaking the silence.

The crowd looked to Artie, and stayed silent. Artie looked around nervously, tapping his fingers together. "Just saying... pretty quick trial."

Nick smiled over at Artie. "You just wanna be out of the prison longer, don't you?"

Artie smiled back at Nick. "Guilty as charged."

Bogo smirked next. "Keep it up, McCoy and I'll take you back before the verdict."

Artie chuckled at Bogo. "Oh no, please no! The suspense would kill me!"

"Lock your wheels, Artie! Don't make it easy for old Buffalo Butt!" called out Nick.

Artie quickly reached down and locked his wheels, a grin on his face. Some of the courtroom chuckled at the display, easing some of the tension in the room.

After a few more minutes of silence, Valpord stood up. "Your Honor... I'd like to say something."

Marshal raised his eyebrows at Valpord. "Now? The jury's already deliberating."

Valpord shook her head. "No... It's not about that. I want to apologize for my earlier actions in this courtroom. It was very wrong of me to bribe the judge as I did... it may have even been wrong of me to have Nick Wilde go through all of this. I'd like to request that all charges be dropped against him, reguardless of verdict."

The room fell silent in shock. Here and now, Valpord had confessed fully to what she did. And was willing to take all the work she had done for this trial, and throw it all out of the window. While its true that Valpord's methods were underhanded and very illegal, this was a rather shocking side to her. Even Marco seemed shocked, his eyes staying on her for longer than 10 seconds before he went back to his screen.

Marshal let out a deep sigh, rubbing his forehead with his trunk. "I commend you for swallowing your pride, Valpord. To you, it must be like swallowing a watermelon with a dry throat. And if you came to me earlier, I would have considered your request. But you've made a mockery of my courtroom, and compromised the integrity of my reputation as Zootopia's District Attorney. I have my own idea to make you pay up for that, but we'll wait to see the verdict first."

Matt paused for a moment before speaking up. "So wait, you're denying her request to clear my client of all charges? Even though she should be arrested for what she did in this court?" asked Matt.

"I have a good reason for not having Valpord arrested. And you'll see soon enough." said Marshal to Matt. Matt nodded and sat back down.

Seconds ticked by... minutes... an hour... two hours. The silence was deafening, which seemed like an odd concept. But if one doesn't hear anything, could they have gone deaf? The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional clicks from Marco's keystrokes. Nick looked around the room. Seeing Elias still sitting behind Valpord. Nick wondered what he meant by an offer to Valpord.

Abigail and Dawson still sat by the door. Dawson talking with Artie quietly. Hoping to get some talk time in with his son. Abigail smiled at Nick when they met saw each other. Her eyes filled with hope for Nick.

Finnick and Gideon were conversing with each other as well, Gideon talking about what kind of sweets he offers at his shop. Finnick taking a particular interest in it. Nick wondered if he planned on hustling a similar business in the future.

Valpord and Wormstrom spoke silently, ensuring that no one could hear them as they spoke. Wormstrom appeared worried, but Valpord appeared content.

Nick looked at Matt, smiling up at him. "Heck of a case, Howler."

Matt smiled down at Nick. "Thank that month you gave me, and maybe sleep once every two days, and some very good leads. Here's hoping it's enough."

"Even if it's not, thank you for everything you've done." said Nick, leaning in his seat to relax a bit more.

Matt smiled more, letting out a contented sigh. "That means a lot to me, Nick. You're welcome."

Finally, the jury reentered the room, quickly filing back into their appointed seats. Nick's heart began to beat out of his chest, realizing that the moment to decide the fate of his freedoms had come.

Judy sat on a couch surrounded by fellow members of the ZPD in the break room. Judy held her knees to her chest as she watched, her grip tightening as the jury walked back into the courtroom. Jack, whom was standing behind her behind the couch, reached down and placed his paws on her shoulders reassuringly. Judy looked up at him for a moment, then around the room at the confident faces of her fellow workers. Clawhauser, Fangmeyer, Delgato, and a few other members stood huddled around the television in the ZPD's break room. She smiled at them all, and looked back to the television.

Marshal looked to the Jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked.

The lead juror, a female Oryx spoke up. "We have, your Honor." said the juror as she held up a folded piece of paper. Marshal reached over with his long trunk and plucked the paper from the Oryx's hoof. Marshal placed the paper in front of him on his stand. Not allowing anyone to see it as he opened it up and read the verdict inside.

Marshal looked to Valpord. "Earlier, I said I would give you my own kind of punishment for mocking my court system. Let me tell you why first. You broke the law. You made a mockery of my courtroom. You compromised the integrity of our justice system that you yourself hold a branch of. Your own integrity is more tarnished than what you've made Nick Wilde's out to be. You were not in the wrong to have Nick trialed for this. You WERE in the wrong for corrupting it. By all means, I can have you incarcerated. The ZIA, and ZSF will have a new director. And your campaign for mayor will officially be over. But, I have a better idea."

Marshal tapped his trunk against the verdict. "Reguardless of this verdict says, this trial is compromised in more ways than one. Not just with your actions, but with the trial's construction. Every bit of evidence presented has been nothing more than witness testimony. Nothing physical, and most of it is just a matter of opinions. This is not a matter for a trial by jury, but more suited for a singular judge to hear both cases, and make a ruling based on what's told. Valpord, stand before me, before this courtroom."

Valpord sank down in her seat as Marshal spoke out against Valpord. Once directed, she stood up and walked to the center of the courtroom. Marshal folded the paper, and held it out for Valpord to take. "You will read this verdict aloud to this trial. There's another segment on the paper that I will address. Read JUST the verdict for now." instructed Marshal.

Valpord stared at the paper for a moment before taking it, turning to face the other side of the courtroom where everyone sat. She opened the paper, and read it aloud.

"In the case of Nicolas Piberius Wilde. On charges of Second Degree Depraved Heart Murder in correlation to Leon Snowly's rampage on Zootopia; We the Jury find Nicolas Piberius Wilde..."

Jacques Akachi sat in the conference room inside City Hall at Preypred City. He had taken a particular interest in this case, as he had met Nick during the fundraiser. He couldn't quite explain it fully, but he knew something was special about him.

Elias eagerly awaited to hear the verdict, looking up at Valpord, his paws clutched tightly in his lap. His anticipation showed worry for his son's fate. Abigail in the back was in a similar state. Clutching her paws together and leaning against Dawson for support.

Matt tensed a bit and breathed deeply. All of his hard work, and every effort he took would amount to this moment. He either convinced Zootopia that Nick was innocent in Leon's rampage, or he didn't. And Nick would spend his remaining life behind bars, despite his heroism and hard work.

Judy's grip tightened on her pants as she clutched her knees closer. Her body trembling from the hesitation in Valpord's voice. Jack gently kneaded Judy's shoulders, hoping to ease some of her tension. Clawhauser biting on the collar of his shirt, the suspense getting to him as much as the rest of the ZPD officers.

"Not Guilty."

The words seemed to echo across Zootopia as they sounded from the television screens. The city seeming to have gone silent for what seemed like an eternity.

'Not Guilty.' Echoed in Nick's mind, All sound blocking out as the words sunk in and relief washed over him. Never in his life had he wanted to hear those words so badly till he finally heard it. He wasn't going to go to prison for the rest of his life.

Matt sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, a triumphant smile washing over his face. He had won the trial for Nick. Despite its rocky start, he still pulled off a victory for Nick.

Judy sat perfectly still as the verdict was read. Once it sunk in, she jumped up from her set, pumping her fists in the air. "YES! YES! HAHA YES!" she cried out in glee. The other ZPD members smiling as Judy practically bounced around the room in excitement.

Marshal nodded softly. "One moment, before we all burst into cheers. Valpord, please read the rest."

Valpord read it over, her ears lowering and her gaze softening. Her face showing defeat and shame. "This is a message to Nick Wilde from the Jury. While your actions may have contributed to Leon's rampage, we believe you have made up for that crime and paid your debt to society before the trials even began. That is why you are found Not Guilty. You are guilty, but your debt has been paid. Valpord's unfair treatment, and corrupt tactics has lost her Zootopia's trust. Nick Wilde, you and Judy Hopps are both a shining example to Zootopia that it doesn't matter who you are, or what you've done. Anyone can be Anything, and you two are heroes. Keep on being heroes, and making the world a better place."

Valpord raised up the verdict note, and Marshal took it from her paw. "Couldn't have worded it better myself, Jury. Thank you for your personal thoughts on this. As for you Valpord, if your election campaign can recover from this, you DESERVE to be mayor."

Nick smiled at the Jury. Pride welling up in his chest. He was proud to be a part of such a grateful society. His hard work, and his strife had not gone unnoticed. And the same could be said for Judy as well.

Marshal spoke up again. "Mister Wilde, reguardless of the Jury's decision, I am going to rule you as Not Guilty. And even if I did rule you as Guilty, I would have your sentence to be 'time served'. In other words, you wouldn't go to prison no matter what anyone said. The reason for this, is for your outstanding service in the ZPD, and for your heroism at City Hall. As for Miss Hopps, whom I'm sure is watching, she's just as much of a hero as you are. You've both done something that Zootopia has never seen before. You've surprised us, and broken the social barriers of your species limits. Keep surprising us, Mister Wilde, and you too Miss Hopps."

Nick and Judy both smiled brightly. Matt clapping his paw in Nick's back in praise. Marshal raised his gavel, a smile on his face. "Court finds in favor of Nicolas Wilde. You all know the rest." Marshal banged the gavel on the wooden plate, finalizing the verdict once and for all.

Valpord was the first to leave, pulling a check from her pocket and handing it to Wormstrom before leaving the courtroom without a word.

As Nick stood up to the center of the courtroom, Abigail rushed up to Nick, hugging him close and sobbing into his shoulder. Nick smiled and hugged her back, holding his emotional mother. "My baby isn't going away." she repeated again and again, a smile on her face.

Nick smiled and petted her back. "Told you I'm not going anywhere."

Abigail smiled at Matt, whom stood up from his seat. "Thank you, Mister Howler. You did an amazing job."

Matt smiled at Abigail, bowing his head politely at her. "Your son has a lot of people who support him. Thank them too." said Matt as he pointed to the witnesses he brought in.

Abigail quickly hugged and thanked every one of them, save for Doctor Boca. Whom had left the courtroom. Artie sat in the back, smiling at Nick. "Glad this is all over?" he asked.

Nick smirked at Artie confidently. "Bring on round two when the next loophole's exploited!"

Dawson groaned lightly at Nick's words. "Good lord no! Abby's been stressed enough from all this."

Nick shrugged and smiled at Dawson. "Eh, Leon was still worse than this."

"Bullcrap! You were practically shaking when the jury came out!" exclaimed Finnick.

The room shared in a laugh, Nick noticing Elias walk towards him. Elias grasped his son's paw and shook it firmly. "Congratulations, Nick. I'm proud of you son."

Nick smiled and shook his father's paw back. "Yeah, well. I'm proud to be a part of this city."

Elias nodded and paused. "Ah, speaking of that. You no longer need to worry about running as my Assistant Mayor. I can tell you weren't too fond of the idea, and I've found...what I hope to be... is a suitable candidate. Good luck, Nick. I'll be in touch." said Elias as he turned and walked out of the courtroom.

Nick smiled and looked towards the courthouse doors. "Let's go, I got a bunny to see."

* * *

Judy jumped up, putting on her jacket on this very cold day. "Come on! We're going to the courthouse!"

Jack smiled and put his coat on as well, following Judy out in a brisk run. The other members of the ZPD who were in the break room also prepared to leave.

* * *

Jacques leaned back in his seat, his paws folded neatly over his lap and his sword rested against his shoulder. "Ridiculous sentiment." he muttered to himself, continuing to watch the television broadcast.

* * *

Hunter and his pack watched the trial as well, mainly out of boredom. Hunter scratched his chin lightly as he heard the verdict, and Marshal's speech. "Zootopia's heroes. A cross-species couple..."

Walt, whom sat next to Hunter, spoke up. "It makes me wonder who's influence is stronger. Force of Nature's, or Zootopia's." he said, taking a few more of his pills.

"I think The Voice wonders the same thing..." said Hunter, his eyes locked on the screen.

* * *

After a short while, Nick exited the courthouse. He was met with instant cheers from an elated crowd. Clapping and cheering for him as he walked down the courthouse steps as a free man. He waved to the crowd, glad to see their support and their enthusiasm. Multiple cameras from local news crews pushed up in front of Nick. Multiple microphones held up to his face.

"Mister Wilde! What are your thoughts on the trial?!" asked a reporter.

Nick smiled, figuring now was the best time to address the media. "Sucked at first, but once Marshal leveled the playing field, things looked up. I had an amazing lawyer, and great witnesses for this trial."

"Mister Wilde! Are you bitter towards Alissa Valpord for her treatment, and corrupt tactics?"

Nick looked to the reporter and paused. "I'm not exactly thrilled, but she's gotten her due punishment. She was just trying to do her job before she bribed the judge. And she made up for it by swallowing her pride and allowing herself to be humiliated in national, if not global television. So I guess I can't really be mad."

"Wilde! Wilde! What are you gonna do now?"

Nick smiled at this reporter. "I'm gonna get away from these cameras, and go be with my favorite bunny. Judy Hopps." said Nick as he walked past the reporters, gently pushing them out of the way to get through them. Nick noticed small snowflakes falling from the sky. It must be the first snowfall of the year. Nick spotted someone standing alone at the bottom of the steps, his smile widening as he recognized who it was.

Judy stood waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, smiling wide as she saw him. After a brief pause, Judy ran towards him. Nick smiled and opened up his arms, walking towards her. This was reminiscent of the time when Nick was arrested at the station. After a long time, they're finally within reach of each other. And this time, no one would take that moment away from them.

The overjoyed bunny jumped into his arms, both of them spinning for a moment before Nick fell to his knees, holding Judy close to his chest. Emotion welled up in both of them from this moment. After nearly two months, they could finally embrace each other again.

"Welcome back, Nick." said Judy, leaning up to speak into his ear over the roaring crowd. Brushing a bit of snow off of his shoulder.

Nick smiled at her, leaning back to lock eyes with her. "First off, I wasn't gonna go anywhere. Second off, what kind of hello is that after all this?" he asked humorously.

"Well fine, how about this?" asked Judy as she leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick smiled to himself and returned the embrace, holding the bunny close to his chest. The crowd burst into more cheers, showing their support for the pair.

A swell of blue police uniforms circled around Nick and Judy as the other members of the ZPD who were with Judy finally caught up. Nick and Judy breaking their kiss and looking up at them.

"Way to hold out like a champ, Nick!" said Delgato, patting Nick on the back.

"Hey don't get too cuddly with Judy yet. We still got a party to go to!" exclaimed Wolford.

Nick smirked at Wolford and looked over to Grizzoli. "Hopefully this lug of a bear doesn't chug the keg like last time huh?"

Grizzoli's face went pale for a moment as he recollected that night. Vomit... so much vomit after doing a keg stand. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into that."

Judy giggled up at the grizzly bear. "You're TOTALLY doing it again."

"Hell no!"

It was now when Nick noticed Jack Savage standing in the crowd, his paws in his suit pockets and smiling at Nick. When they met eyes, Jack walked closer to him. "Free fox, Mister Wilde."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dammit rabbit, call me Nick!" he exclaimed.

Jack laughed a bit and smiled. "Force of habit. Nick, we need to talk."

"Hey, Jack. Not now okay? We don't need to worry about that." said Judy as she looked over to Jack.

Jack sighed softly and nodded. "You're right. Man, I hope you have a good alcohol tolerance, Nick."

Nick raised his eyebrows and looked between Jack and Judy. "Well yeah, why?"

Judy smiled at Nick, giggling softly. "Did you forget what tomorrow is?"

"Uhh... I don't really know what day it is... It's all kinda run together..." said Nick. He had not been keeping track of what day it is. Only how many days he's been in prison.

Judy giggled and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small festive red paper cone hat with pictures of confetti and celebratory remarks.

"It's November 17, your birthday tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Gonna end the chapter on that note. Figured I'd give you guys a happy conclusion to this part of the story. Next chapter is gonna be like, half serious and half not.**

 **I wanna see something here. Do you think my way of punishing Valpord was sufficient? This isn't me second guessing myself. But I'm just curious as to what you all think.**

 **Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22- Birthday Party!

**I had to bust some ass to get this chapter out. I'm gonna be gone the 24** **th** **through the 26** **th** **to go to Anime Crossroads. By chance, if any of you readers are going, lemme know! Its in Fort Wayne, Indiana. I've actually been running it over my head to turn this into a trilogy lol. This one's taking a lot longer than I anticipated and I still have so much more to do!**

 **So happy with the reception of the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your support so far. You guys are the reason I wanna keep going with this :D**

 **As for my previous request about 'if my punishment for Valpord was sufficient', it was pretty split down the middle. One guy even addressed some concerns about a certain character's consistency. And I plan to address that in this chapter.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Anonymous asks:** **Valpord: do you think now that your actions were impulsive and thoughtless seeing as that the crime boss responsible for accidental killings got away with his crimes thanks to you?**

 **Valpord: Needless to say, I didn't think this through entirely... I regret what I did in this trial. From here on, I will be as honest as possible. I have not abandoned my efforts to become Zootopia's next mayor. And I will do my best to prove my loyalty to Zootopia.**

 **Raven Spellsoer asks: My question was misunderstood. I asked if it is illegal to change someones biology with science or tech. As in, DNA splicing to allow Fox DNA and Rabbit DNA to be compatible to produce a child? Just as well, serums, injections, or other stuff that changes your mood or mindset would be illegal too right?**

 **Jacques: Ah, I'm sorry for misunderstanding. We at Force of Nature believe in the natural form of Evolution. To use machinery to splice DNA, is not the natural way. It is CREATING Evolution, instead of letting Mother Nature do it. So, no. DNA Splicing is something we are against. As for chemicals and serums, these are okay to an extent. Modern Medicine is an example of things we are okay with. As for certain other things that alter the mindset, that varies on how the mindset is altered. Lets use the Growler serum as an example. This serum made it so the user would be come more aggressive, quite substantially. And make that person more prone to attack someone. This, is not allowed in Force of Nature. As long as the method doesn't involve the direct endangerment of life, or use causes damage to one's self, we don't have much problem with it.**

 **Wolf-of-Avalon asks: Artie and Nick- Since you're both the only child of the family, are you excited by the thought of potentially being step-brothers one day?**

 **Artie: Huh... never really thought about it much. Yeah sure, why not? Nick's a pretty cool guy.**

 **Nick: I'm good with it. I always kinda wanted a little brother.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

The orchestrated music of the Rush Limbara show sounded over the radio at it's usual morning time. Soon, the Rush spoke over the music as it was playing. "Good morning Zootopians and welcome to the Rush Limbara show. To start off today we have a very special guest. The judge of Zootopia itself, Marshal Morevah! Thank you for being here this morning, your Honor."

"Please, Rush the honor is mine." replied Marshal.

"Now, lately there's been a lot of talk about how the trials with Nick Wilde went. Are you satisfied with its outcome?" asked Rush.

"Absolutely." started Marshal. "Justice was served in more than one way this time. Even with a bit of a twist to it."

"Yes. And that twist is something that has a lot of people talking." said Rush, readying himself to say more. "There's a lot of people out there saying that Valpord got off too easy. A lot of people want her fired, and thrown in jail."

Marshal let out a light chuckle. "And they're right to think that. But think about who we're talking about here for a second. Valpord is the director of the ZIA, and the ZSF. The only person in the city that has the power to over rule everything she does, is the mayor. And right now, Lionheart's too busy running his campaign to deal with this in length. Only once Valpord broke the law, I could step in. Even them, I am limited. If I tossed her in jail, she'd be out by the end of the week. I can't even terminate her employment, due to what her job IS. It's just not that easy. The only person that can outright fire the ZIA and ZSF Director, is the Mayor with approval of the city council. And someone HAS to be lined up to take that spot."

Rush let Marshal stay silent for a few moments before speaking up. "How did Valpord even get the approval to get the warrant to arrest Nick Wilde?"

Marshal was silent for a moment, hesitant to answer. "That was me. Valpord approached me and presented her arguments to have Nick Wilde prosecuted. The reason she came to me, is because of the pardon placed in Nick Wilde. If she just lugged him to court with no approval for it, she would have been shut down right then and there. I said it once, and I'll say it again. Valpord WAS NOT WRONG in having Nick trialed for what he did. I'll admit, it was a very underhanded loophole. What WAS wrong, was how she handled the trial with bribery."

"What about Nick Wilde's treatment?" asked Rush. "The arrest is all over Zootube right now. It looked like she was pretty rough with him."

Marshal nodded. "That was Valpord making a statement. Yes, it was harsh. No, it was not illegal. She followed procedures to the letter, and brought maximum punishment possible. In the end, Nick Wilde wasn't in any real physical danger. And before its asked, yes, it was correct of Valpord to have Nick placed in prison. Again, she was making a statement. If your accused crime is a hefty one, such as what Nick was accused of, Zootopia allows the accused to be held in Zootopia Regional Penitentiary."

"So then, what WAS your goal with Valpord after you took over the trial?" asked Rush.

"After listening to the entirety of the witness accounts, I came to the conclusion that this was not a trial that should have been handled by the jury. In honesty. I should have looked deeper into the whole thing instead of letting Valpord have free reign over it. I deeply apologize for my mistake. But, that's not why I did what I did to Valpord. Matthew Howler had convinced me that Nick was not entirely to blame for Leon's rampage. The ZPD, and the city council are just as much to blame as he is. And Mister McCoy made a good point in saying that even though one can suffer traumatic loss, doesn't justify murderous revenge. I took Valpord's corruption as a personal insult to me, and to Zootopia. But, simply imprisoning her wasn't enough because she'd be out quickly because of her work. So instead, I forced her to smear her own political campaign." explained Marshal.

"By making her confess to what she did?" asked Rush.

"Exactly." exclaimed Marshal. "That note the jury left? No one put them up to that. After reading it, I imagined what would happen if Valpord read it aloud. The jury represents Zootopia in this trial. And in this case, Zootopia expressed its skepticism of Valpord's actions. And I made her voice those concerns aloud through her own mouth. It forced her to swallow her pride, show the city what she did, and it was a nice sentiment to both officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. But, this wasn't just negative to Valpord. I'm certain she now sees what she did wrong. And if she TRUELY wants to be mayor and better this city, then she'll have to EARN Zootopia's trust. Not just wave her power as ZIA and ZSF Director around."

A light scratching could be heard as Rush scratched his chin. "It just seems inconsistent is all."

"And you're right... it wasn't. I let this mess spiral down as far as it did. And just simply ending the trial then and there after Valpord was exposed to bribing Wulitt would have solved nothing. It would have just drove an inconclusive wedge in the whole thing. Valpord, Wilde, and Zootopia needed this closure once and for all. Snowly, is dead. And anything that was a threat thanks to him, is gone. It's time for us to move on from that. And let this last trial be the final nail in the casket."

"Well spoken, your Honor. We're gonna take a short break, and we'll be back, after this." said Rush as the orchestrated music began to play before the radio cut to commercial.

* * *

 _Zootopia – Nick's Birthday 6 pm_

The sun had just begun to set on Zootopia, darkening the sky in an orange-amber glow. The clouds holding a gray-blueish hue as they slowly slid towards the horizon. The snowfall from the previous day had moved on, but some of the cloud cover stayed. The nights grew cold this time of year, most of Zootopia's mammals wearing coats as they went about their business.

The lights danced across Sahara Square as the night life began to stir. Sahara Square was the hotspot for tourism, and nightlife enjoyment in the Western Region. The Palm Hotel towered over the district. Shaped like a gigantic palm tree, the hotel served as the eye-catcher for going patrons. Something to marvel at, and intrigue one to visit. During the winter, Sahara Square would still remain heated to fit animals native to that kind of region. Such as camels, lions, and a collection of more mammals.

Sahara Square had much to offer in terms of entertainment. Dance clubs, bars, casinos, even a Red Light District for adult entertainment. The casino's lit with bright flashing lights, and intriguing sounds of casino slots sounded down the streets. Promising big winnings from the patron's gambling. Restaurants prepared exotic and flavorful meals for their customers, the scents of the food wafting down the streets.

Among all of the tourist attractions, there were also many conventional buildings available for rent. Buildings some could hold events at for gatherings of sorts. One of these convention center's was bustling with activity, many cars parked in its parking lot. It was referred to as Sahara Oasis Convention Center. One of the larger buildings as it had its own lot.

A taxi pulled into the lot, and up close to the front door. After a moment, the back cab door opened to reveal Nick and Judy step out. Nick stretching his arms and back as he got out of the seat. "I already miss the bed..." grumbled Nick. Wearing his trademark green shirt, tie, and pants.

Judy stepped out next. Wearing a faded red, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "You mean sleeping in the bed, or sleeping with me?" Judy asked, smirking playfully up at Nick.

"As much as I enjoy sleeping... Tangling up your gorgeous, and amazingly sexy body with my studly figure makes for a way better evening." commented Nick, winking down at Judy with a sly grin.

The first night Nick was back at the apartment was far from restless. It started with Jack bringing them back to Bookerlight. Jack seemed hesitant to leave, but Judy insisted that she would be okay. Nick was curious as to why, but was told that all would be revealed in time. After regaling Judy with stories of what Nick went through, they cuddled on the couch. After many 'I missed you's' and 'I love you's', they got a bit more intimate. Having their fun on the couch, and twice more in the sheets. Judy was sure they'd have to buy a new bed spread after that.

Judy smiled back, hooking her purse on her shoulder. "I know, I'm a Bunny Bombshell. Let's go, birthday boy. Everyone's waiting." said Judy as she headed into the convention center. Nick followed close behind her, his paws slipping into his pockets.

This convention center had much to offer. A bar, arcade, billiard tables, and a large dance floor with a DJ's booth. Many rectangular tables filled the room. A large set of speakers in the back playing some more casual music to add some backgroudn noise without drawing too much attention. Upon closer inspection, the music was coming from someone's IPaw. A small device used to store music.

A bartender was hired for the event. A younger male mountain lion with sleep, brown fur. Nimbly grabbing drinks and mixes to create cocktails. He had much skill, balancing multiple glasses on his arm as he filled them with drinks. Juggling mix bottles as he put them back in their original place. And all without spilling a drop.

The center was already packed with many familiar faces. Friends, and fellow coworkers. The first to notice Nick and Judy as they walked in, was Clawhauser. Whom ran up eagerly, waving one of his arms in welcome. Carrying a paper plate filled with cheeses, crackers, and other snack foods. "Hey guys! The guest of honor's here!" he shouted loudly.

Nick and Judy were greeted with hearty hello's from those who were at the convention center. Looking around the room, they noticed many faces of people they recognized. Officers of the ZPD, Jack and Tom, Finnick, and even Matthew Howler was present. His girlfriend, Ashley, standing next to him. Actively carrying on conversations with everyone. She had a bright, and eccentric personality about her. Always smiling, and laughing with the crowd. A good fit for Matthew's personality.

Nick and Judy walked to the crowd, saying hello's to everyone a they moved through. Judy hardly left Nick's side the entire time. Usually clinging his arm, or Nick having is arm around her shoulder. Eventually, they found themselves in conversation with most of the ZPD. Standing in a circle with drinks in hand. Nick holding a beer that the bartender gave him. Finnick stood next to him with a beer as well.

"So here I am, just coming out of the bathroom at the Pak-A-Sak when this guy comes in with a knife." recounted McHorn, going over one of his more memorable moments in the ZPD. "I'm off duty so I ain't got my squad car and I'm not in uniform. He does the usual 'open your register, and give me the money' kinda crap. You could tell this kid was real green. Only wearing a hoody to hide his face. No gloves on. Not even so much as a bag to carry the money out with. Well, a customer walks in. And it turns out, it's this guy's mother!"

Nick laughed lightly among the crowd. "Oh no."

McHorn laughed, finding it difficult to talk from his fit of giggles. Eventually, he caught his breath to speak. "She recognizes him like, right away and starts smacking him with her purse. 'What are you doing? Are you serious right now? You think you're a criminal now? No dinner for you tonight!' she kept yelling out as she beat the SNOT out of this kid with her purse. Eventually, he cut and ran with his mom right behind him. I asked the clerk if he wanted me to go after him... but we figured he suffered enough punishment."

The room broke into more fits of laughter as McHorn continued his story. All of the listeners amused by the tale. Judy giggling repeatedly as she kept re-imagining it in her head. McHorn smiled over at Nick and spoke up. "Hey Nick, you got any crazy or funny stories from back in the day?"

Nick smiled as he remembered several instances. "Oh plenty... but I probably shouldn't tell any in a room full of cops."

Bogo, whom was standing among the group, rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on Wilde, if Valpord couldn't lock you up, none of us can. Or even want to. So come on, we're all ears."

Nick was silent for a moment, thinking of what story would be appropriate to tell in this scenario. A low, grumbling chuckle caught Nick's attention, looking down to see Finnick snickering. "Yo, Nick. Tell'em about when we went to the club with Don."

Nick laughed aloud when he thought of this story. "Oh god! Okay so we had this buddy we worked with from time to time named Don. He was a dealer, and I think he got busted a few years back. But we went to Locca's with him to talk to his boss. Locca's is that dance club somewhere in the Red Light district. Anyway, we get there and we talk to his boss and it's all good. We stuck around a bit to have some fun, drink some booze, maybe take someone home for the night."

Judy smirked up at Nick, trying to picture him in his younger years out clubbing. She could only imagine what kind of trouble he'd gotten into.

Finnick took over from here. "This was back in our younger days so we didn't really know what to expect. Well, Nick got a hold of a little blue pill. Man, he went on a trip."

Nick shook his head and chuckled, hiding his face with his palm in embarrassment. "My memory's a little hazy of what all happened Fin. All I remember was I felt really really happy."

Finnick laughed again and lightly punched Nick's leg. "Man that's barely the half of it! 'whoa when did all these colors get here! Hey, hey Fin! Where's Don? I wanna talk to Don.'" said Finnick, looking around with a dazed expression and a creepy smile. Trying to mimic what Nick was doing at that time. "He even ended up sitting in some guy's lap for like 20 minutes because he thought he was being rude."

The crowd laughed and chuckled at the story. Judy giggling at the thought of Nick behaving like that. "I bet he was adorable." she commented.

"Yeah, in a creepy way." said Finnick. Nick rolling his eyes as his face flushed red.

Nick nudged Judy's shoulder lightly, smiling down at her. "Well if we're gonna embarrass me, I got one for you." said Nick smirking at Judy's confused look.

"So, I used to run this little Popsicle stand in the shape of pawprints. Pawpsicles." started Nick. Finnick glaring up at Nick, but smiling humorously. "Me and Fin had a nice setup too. We'd buy a Jumbo Pop from elephant ice cream shops. I'd pose as Finnick's dad taking him out for ice cream on his birthday. He'd dress up in a little elephant costume and I'd warm the shop's heart by saying he wants to be an elephant when he grows up."

Judy's face flushed red as she realized what story Nick was telling. Finnick's face flushed red as well as he recalled being in that ridiculous outfit. "Well, the guy behind the counter this time wasn't buying it. Just when I think its a bust, this cute little meter maid walks up. She threatens to call the health department for not wearing gloves on their trunks if he continued to refuse to sell us the Jumbo Pop."

Nick smiled down at Judy for a moment before continuing. "Even got the meter maid to pay for it. The meter maid turned out to be an actual cop. And a few months later, my partner,"

The group chuckled and smiled as they realized this was how Nick and Judy first met. Clawhauser squirming and pushing his palms up to his cheeks as he did when he overloaded on something adorable.

"Best hustle of my life." said Nick, pulling Judy closer to him. Judy smiled and rested her head against Nick's side, her arm hooking around Nick's waist due to the height difference.

The party went on, a few more people arriving as time went by. Abigail and Dawson had arrived by this time, mingling with the crowd after putting a brightly wrapped present on an empty table. A few other gifts were placed there as well, despite Nick's protests.

Judy went about the party mingling with members of the ZPD... not like she didn't do that already. However, this was different. This time, it wasn't about work. Carrying on more casual conversations and sharing in each others company. For now, she let Nick mingle alone with others. Currently, he was talking with Abigail and Dawson. Appearing to have a warming conversation with them. Occasionally, Nick would glance over at Judy and smirk in mid conversation. Judy can tell they were talking about her when Nick did this.

She noticed Finnick leaning against the bar, sipping on a beer and glancing around the room. Judy imagined that he felt out of place here. Finnick normally did everything he could to stay away from the police, and now he was in a room filled with mostly cops. Judy smiled at him and walked over. "Hanging in there, Fin?" Judy asked.

Finnick gave a friendly smile to her, tipping his beer to her. "Bout as much as I can. It's kinda unnerving to me, being in a room full of cops and stuff." said Nick as he glanced nervously around the room.

"Ehh, don't worry about it." said Judy as she looked to her fellow officers. "I've barely known these guys for a year, and they already feel like family to me."

Finnick chuckled lightly, raising his eyebrow up to Judy. "Eww, would that mean Nick's like your brother?"

Judy rolled her eyes and smirked down at Finnick. "Ugh, no way. You know what I mean."

Finnick looked over to Nick as he spoke with his mother. A soft smile creeping through his face. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen Nick this happy with his life. He was always... positive but you could tell he wanted more out of his life. And you gave that to him."

Judy looked down at Finnick surprised. "Wow, Fin. I didn't know you had a side like this in you." Figuring that Finnick was a bit more selfish, and thick skulled to notice how people behave around him. But when it comes to close friends, or people you've been near for a long time, you notice things about them.

"Yeah well, he's been my bud since we were pups. T. houses, taggin' paint on windows, crazy kid stuff that turned into our jobs. It ain't the best kinda life. And it wears on you after some years. But now, he's got something he can be proud of. Something that says more than 'hey, I'm just a thief that loopholes the law.'" said Finnick, leaning back against the bar a bit more.

Judy smiled at him, reaching over and patting him on the head lightly. Feeling his surprisingly soft and thin fur. "You both have something like that. You've both gone straight."

Finnick let Judy pat him, shrugging lightly. "Yeah, but he's got it way better. I'm still just a night guard at a mall."

"We could always use more cops on the ZPD." suggested Judy, picturing Finnick in the police blue uniform. Humorous, and adorable.

Finnick laughed and shook his head. "No way toots. Not my kinda work. I'm tryin' to land a nice gig as a bouncer. But it's tough when you're small like me."

Judy smiled at him, giving a reassuring look. "I bet you could take those bouncers. You're a tougher fox than Nick."

Finnick laughed again and smiled up at Judy. "Man, ain't that the truth." Finnick looked around, noticing Jack walking silently around the room, making sure to stay close to Judy. Usually about 10 feet away at all times. "What's up with him?" asked Finnick.

"It's...complicated." said Judy, knowing she shouldn't really talk about the recent threat on her safety at a time like this.

"You know, if things don't work out with Nick, I bet he'd treat you right." said Finnick as he watched Jack pace around the room. He'd occasionally make small talk, but usually kept to himself.

Judy smiled and blushed a bit at the thought. Finnick was right, Jack really was a good person and he always treated Judy with respect and care. Judy found him to be enjoyable. Liking his relaxed, and gentlemanly demeanor. He was classy where he needed it to be, but fun to be around. Despite his seriousness, he knew how to relax and have a good time. Even with his strict bodyguard rules, he allowed space for her and Nick, as well as space during the party. He was kind, caring, and trustworthy. She was happy to have him around.

Finnick noticed Judy's blush, raising his eyebrow. "Wait, you falling for him?"

Judy blushed more and frantically covered her cheeks. "N-no! It's not like that." she stammered.

"Uh-huh... Your ears are red too." said Finnick as he pointed to Judy's ears. The tips had turned red as well. Judy quickly drooped them behind her back. "Hey, I won't judge." said Finnick as he went back to his beer.

Judy tried to calm herself to stop blushing. Why was she blushing? She liked Jack, sure. But she didn't like him that much... did she? Her mind unconsciously shifted to thoughts of what her it would be like to be with Jack. She caught herself and shook it off, noticing the doors leading into the center had opened up. A fact everyone in the room caught from the cold draft of the night air that was let into the room.

The doors leading in opened up, and a surprise guest was pushed into the room in his wheelchair. Artie, accompanied by Laura had arrived. Artie smiling as he looked around the room before spotting Nick. He wheeled himself over to him, patting his shoulder lightly. "Yo!"

Nick turned to him, pausing as it took him a moment to register who he was looking at. "Wait... Artie?! Why aren't you back in prison?" he asked surprised.

"Artie! What are you doing here?" asked Judy as she came running up. Her blush having faded away by now.

Artie smiled at the two, nodding his head as Judy ran over. "Its uhh... well... Jack! Hey Jack!" called out Artie, waving Jack over. Once Jack came over, looking a little confused, Artie continued. "Maybe you can explain why I'm out of prison a little better than me." suggested Artie.

Jack paused for a moment, looking around the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The other guests were curious as to why Artie was here, but didn't question it. Jack leaned in and spoke lowly, difficult to hear him over the music playing. "From here on out, Artie will be assisting us on the homicides. And, he's our Intelligence Operative for the ZCTU. Basically, he'll find, filter, and distribute information he can gather to us for what we need. His prison sentence has been nullified so long as he can produce results."

"And when have I not?" asked Artie more casually, smirking smugly as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Judy smiled and giggled at Artie's confidence. "I'll see you on the team, Artie!" said Judy confidently.

Nick raised his eyebrow at Judy, nudging her shoulder lightly. "I'm still gonna beat you to that ZCTU spot, fluff." said Nick with a grin. Judy smiled back and shot him a playful glare.

Laura smiled at the two. "You'll both get the chance. Who knows? You both might make the team. Did you call the number in your packets yet?" asked Laura.

Nick and Judy both nodded. "Who was that we talked to when we called?" asked Judy. After dialing the number inside of the packet given to her by Jack at the ZPD, she was connected to an unknown person. A voice neither Nick or her recognized.

"That was James Marco. The IT Engineer for the ZIA. All confidential information goes through him so he can encrypt it. You can hardly do anything legally in the city without him knowing." said Jack, his face showing a bit of discontent. "It's a necessary step to ensure that sensitive information is kept in secret."

Artie raised his eyebrow. "An IT huh? I kinda wanna see what he can do."

A light chuckle came from Jack, raising his eyebrow up to Artie. "Try to crack his mainframe. He'll call you and laugh at you while you do it."

A smile touched Artie's lips, as if being challenged. "Oh now I really wanna see what he can do."

The night continued on, carrying on conversation with everyone willing to speak. Even playing a few games of pool with the other animals. Come to find out, Judy's a good shot at the game. Making quite a few bank and bounce shots. Nick blamed it on 'Bunny Optimism.'

Later in the night, Nick opened up the gifts given to him. Clawhauser got him a bunch of new shirts similarly styled to his green hawaiian shirt. As well as some new pants, and ties. Bogo got him a new movie that Nick mentioned he wanted to see. Even Jack pitched in. Getting Nick a few brand-name alcohols reserved for the higher class. Cabernet Sauvignon red wine, Lagavulen white scotch, and Hennesy Brandy.

By the time the gifts were done, Nick was pleasantly buzzed off of the free beer, and occasional shots the ZPD would have him take. Toasting to good things such as life, freedom, love, successful careers, and so on. Just after gifts, the cake was served. Sweet, moist, vanilla cake. Not anything overly fancy, just a good one bought from the supermarket.

They sang the usual 'Happy Birthday' song, and the cake was brought out. Decorated with white icing, and topped with green icing that read 'Happy Birthday Nick.' Two candles sat on the top, two 3's to show his age. 33.

"Make a wish!" shouted someone in the crowd as the cake was set down in front of Nick.

He thought on it for a while. Wondering what else he would want at this time. He had friends and family all around him, and Judy by his side. He had his freedom, his job, and his health. What else could be need?

 _I just wish for things to work out in the end for everyone._ Nick thought as he blew the candles out, the crowd bursting into applause and light cheers. The cake was served immediately after, Clawhauser helping himself to several slices.

Nick sat with Judy when they noticed that Elias Wilde had just walked in, glancing around the room. His usual soft and confident smile on his face. Wearing a dark green light coat over his gray fur. The slight tints of red under the layer of gray just barely showing in the light. Elias was greeted by a few people, mainly Bogo who had to take a particular interest in the mayoral candidate.

Elias sighted Judy and Nick, walking over and smiling at Nick. "Happy Birthday, son." he said warmly.

Nick smiled gratefully up to Elias, nodding once. "Thank's dad. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, I figured I could make some time for this." said Elias as he glanced around the room. His eyes fell on Abigail for a moment. This being the first time he had seen his ex-wife in decades. For a moment, they met eyes. After a few seconds, Abigail smiled and nodded once to him. Elias nodded back, noticing Dawson sitting next to her. He had a wary glance, as was natural. Elias quickly turned back to Nick, smiling warmly again. "Had no clue what to get you for your birthday though."

Nick followed Elias's gaze, noticing he was staring at his mother. "I don't need anything." Nick hooked his arm around Judy, pulling her close to him. "I got all I want right here." Judy smiled and leaned into Nick.

Elias smirked lightly, holding a finger up dramatically. "And the Oscar for Cheesiest Line goes to...!"

Judy and Nick both chuckled lightly. Nick remembered something Elias said in the courtroom that bugged him. "Hey dad, if you don't want me as your assistant mayor anymore, who did you pick?"

After a brief pause, Elias pulled up a chair to sit across from Nick, staring into his eyes. "I found another person. Someone who, no offense, may be a bit more qualified. I may have to convince Zootopia otherwise..."

Nick stared back into his father's eyes, trying to figure out what he meant by that. "Wait... you don't mean..." Nick remembering how Elias spoke to...

"Valpord." said Elias quietly, trying not to draw attention. "She and I worked out a mutually beneficial deal. Since we both were having trouble finding an assistant mayor, I cut a deal. If I win this election, I'll let her by my assistant mayor. If she wins...somehow... I'll be her assistant mayor."

Judy and Nick both thought this over. While it's true that Elias and Valpord were the lowest on popular vote at the moment, it made them wonder if this would be the right move. Valpord was a stern, iron-fisted leader with no tolerance for stepping over bounds. However to get results she wants or needs, she'll overstep those bounds. Elias's views are a little more conservative. Hoping to introduce a new ideal to Zootopia in hopes of adding another type of cultural tolerance to the city. However, Elias had no practical political experience. Only an extremely impressive business acumen. Hardly any of his corporations suffering substantial loss. Elias and Valpord were complete opposites of each other, however that may just be a good thing. Both sides of the good, would be a great boon for Zootopia. A more strict law firm, along with more tolerance to other cultures. Not only would Zootopia retain the ideal of 'Anyone can be Anything,' which pertained to that a species doesn't define who you are. Rather, it would mean that multiple cultures would be accepted without consequence.

"Seems like a risky move." said Judy, a little skeptical about this decision of Elias's.

Elias shrugged and smiled. "You can't make progress without making a few leaps, Miss Hopps. Anyway, you're off the hook Nick. I'm pretty sure you weren't feeling comfortable about being assistant mayor anyway."

Nick nodded, his eyes locking onto his fathers. Nick couldn't quite explain it, but Elias's hard gaze seemed to be more than just an attentive stare. Nick felt as if Elias was searching deep into Nick's soul, his eyes intense. The feeling of curiosity, and intensity that was not his own washed over Nick. He felt a similar sensation during the fund raiser, when he could feel Jacques's determination, and his malice. The sensation startled Nick as it seemed to intensify and dig deeper. Try as he might, Nick was unable to look away. His eyes locked onto his father's as if some force held him there. However, it was more just curiosity as to Elias's intent.

After a few long moments, Elias smiled and leaned away from Nick. The sensation vanished, and Nick let out a slight sigh of relief. "Nick, you truly are an amazing animal."

Nick blinked and shook off the sensation, clearing his throat a bit. "Thanks?"

Elias smiled and stood up from his chair, brushing his coat off a bit. "Well, I really must be going. Take care, son. And take care of my son, Miss Hopps."

"Oh? New thoughts on our relationship?" asked Judy curiously.

Elias paused for a long moment, his smile fading slightly. "I still have my resentments. But, I'll tolerate it. As long as my son's happy with you, I'm happy."

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise." said Judy as she leaned on Nick again.

Elias smiled and nodded, taking his leave. Nick noticed that Abigail was watching him leave, looking as if she wanted to talk to him. But hesitant to be near him.

Judy looked up at Nick. "You and him locked eyes for a long while there, what was that all about?" asked Judy.

"I...don't really know..." said Nick, his eyes lowering a bit as he recalled the strange presence that washed over him. "It felt like... he was looking for something in me. Like, in my soul." said Nick as he pressed his paw to his chest.

Judy giggled a bit and raised her eyebrow. "Is he a Jedi?"

Nick laughed lightly, wrapping his arm around Judy. "I love you."

As the night went on, some of the couples slow danced on the dance floor. Judy and Nick sitting to the side at the moment. Watching Abigail and Dawson dance, as well as Matthew and Ashley.

"Hey, Judy. Any reason your parents couldn't make it here?" asked Nick curiously.

Judy eyed Nick, curious as to his intentions. "It's too long a drive for them to come up on such short notice. They wish you a happy birthday though. Why do you ask?"

Nick smiled and leaned back in his seat, showing he was in deep thought. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to Stu about something."

"Really? About what?" asked Judy.

Nick smiled over at her and shook his head. "Man stuff, Carrots. Just man stuff."

Judy decided to shrug it off, looking over to the couples dancing on the floor. Judy gave a mischievous smirk and jumped up, quickly trotting over to the IPaw playing the music. "Let's liven it up for a second, huh?" called out Judy as she swiped the screen a few times.

After a few seconds, an upbeat tune began to play. A song that Nick recognized as it played on the radio all the time. Judy trotted back over to Nick, pulling him to his feet. Nick took one last swig of his beer before setting it down, letting Judy pull him out to the floor.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holdin' back_

 _she said 'shut up! And dance with me'_

Judy held onto Nick's paws as the vocals of the song began. Nick smirking at her, and Judy smirking back. She begun to sway left to right to the lyrics with a tempo that fit the song's energy.

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _she said, ooh, 'Shut up! And dance with me!'_

Others began to come out onto the dance floor, couples and friends to join in on the fun. Even Bogo watched from the side, tapping his foot and nodding his head. Clawhauser bouncing around in his usual, very happy way. Adding more energy to the crowd.

 _We are victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

Judy smiled up at Nick as she continued to dance with him. Nick offering little dancing in return, as pop songs weren't really his thing. But he still swayed and spun with Judy, letting her have the lead during this song.

 _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she saaaaid_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said 'shut up! And dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, ooh oh, 'Shut up and dance with me!'_

The energy of the song picked up, making Judy spin further with Nick. It was slightly nauseating, due to the alcohol buzz, but tolerable. Nick smirking at Judy as he listened to the lyrics. Almost as if the lyrics were speaking for them. Nick giving a 'you're holding back.' look. And Judy's look saying that she didn't care, and just wanted to dance more.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

 _My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream._

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _Bound to be together_

The song softened for a shirt bit at this part. The latter half of the lyrics speaking to the rabbit and bunny dancing on the floor with each other in company of their close friends and family. To Nick and Judy's surprise, Jack was dancing with Laura. Jack appeared to have an embarrassed look, but Laura looked happy to have him. It was obvious that Laura dragged Jack into it, much like Judy dragged Nick in. Judy picking up her

 _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back,_

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said 'You're holding back'_

 _She said 'Shut up! And dance with me'_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said, ooh oh, 'Shut up and dance with me!_

 _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened._

 _We took the floor and she said_

The music softened at this part. Going down to just the basic beat and tempo that looped repeatedly during the song. Nick and Judy looking into each others eyes at this time. The lyrics repeated again, this time much softer. As if speaking to the listener instead of singing.

 _Oh don't you dare look back._

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said 'You're holding back.'_ Nick smiling and mouthing the words as the lyrics were spoken

Judy smiled back to him. _She said 'Shut up! And dance with me'_ Judy mouthing the lyrics back.

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooh oh!_

 _'Shut up! And Dance!'_

The two continued to dance as the music picked back up. Not with any particular style, or class. Just enjoying the music. The chorus looping several times repeatedly as the song neared its end. This reminded the two of the time at the Gazelle concert just after Nick became a cop. They weren't dancing together, but were dancing to the music. This time, they were together. While it was messy, and they kept bumping into others, it was still fun.

The song finally came to a close. Judy giving a soft laugh from having her fun dance with Nick. Nick smirked at her. "My turn, Carrots. Hey Jack!"

Jack looked over to Nick as he called his name. "How about we show these ladies how a gentleman can dance?" asked Nick with a eager smile.

A similar smile flashed over Jack's face and he nodded. Walking over to the IPaw and searching for a song. One he found it, he played it. The song started with a violin playing, much like a tango beat only much softer. Nick knew the song instantly, 'I Need to Know' by Marc Anteaterhony.

Nick took Judy's right paw into his, holding it up before placing her paw just below Nick's shoulder., and Nick's paw resting on her waist. Taking her other paw and holding it outward to their side. "Just follow my lead, Carrots." reassured Nick. Judy smiled up at him, giving a light nod. The dance floor cleared a bit to give the two couples some space. Artie watching from the back with particular interest.

 _They say around the way you've asked for me_

 _There's even talk about you wanting me_

 _I must admit that's what I wanna hear_

 _But that's just talk until you take me there_

Nick and Jack both began to step forward, leading their partners in a tango-like fashion. After the second line of lyrics, they both turned opposite of each other, leading Judy and Laura with them.

 _Oh, if it's true don't leave me all alone out here_

 _Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there_

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

 _Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

It was difficult for Judy to see how Jack and Laura were approaching this dance, but that wasn't her main concern. Nick lead her a bit more forward at a faster pace. Once at the second line, Nick stopped his pace, but gently pushed Judy forward, letting her spin along Nick's outstretched arm before pulling her back to him.

 _Cuz I need to know._

 _I need to know._

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

 _I need to know_

 _I need to know_

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

Nick kept it simple for Judy, knowing she wasn't the most experienced of high-class dancers. Simple spins, and turns in tempo with the beat of the music.

 _My every thought Is of this being true_

 _It's getting harder not to think of you_

 _Girl I'm exactly where I wanna be_

 _The only things I need you here with me_

"Bring it in a little closer, fluff." whispered Nick as they continued. Judy nodding and pulling herself closer to him. Nick slid his paw up to the side of Judy's waist, holding her lightly as he stopped after the first line of lyrics. Upon the second, he leaned Judy forward, and turned her to face towards him as she fell. Nick holding her as she leaned back. Their faces just a few short inches apart. There was a passion in his dance, but Nick still kept his usual smirk. On the third line, Judy added in her own twist. She pulled one of her arms from Nick's grasp, leaning it overhead and leaning back further. Closing her eyes and lifting her head up, giving an elegant stretch, with her fingers nearly touching the floor. On the last line, Nick pulled her up firmly, and twisted for a spin with her, Judy just barely managing to keep up with his footwork.

 _Oh, if it's true don't leave me all alone out here_

 _Wondering if you're ever gonna take me there_

 _Tell me what you're feeling cause I need to know_

 _Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

 _I need to know_

 _I need to know_

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know._

This particular part of the song looped repeatedly, save for a short bongo solo. Nick sticking with turns and spins for the most part. Occasionally, Judy added in a spiral spin. When the male partner holds their hand above and the female spins with their fingertips against the male's palm. Jack and Laura did similar fashions, however Laura was able to keep up a little more. Judy couldn't tell if it was feline grace, or if she had some experience in this. Jack on the other hand, was clearly very experienced in classy dancing. His footwork precise, and his movements very neat. For some reason, Judy felt a little jealous of Laura, seeing her dance with Jack. It was confusing to her.

Jack watched Nick and Judy dance alongside him and Laura. Laura was a good dance partner, able to keep up with the smaller male rabbit's movements. Jack and Laura had a mutual relationship through their work, but never really going beyond that. However with Judy, Jack was able to connect with her more personally. To be honest, he would rather switch dance partners. But this was not the time for that, it was Nick's birthday after all.

 _Cuz I need to know, I need to know_

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

 _I need to know, I need to know_

 _Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

The music in the song had stopped, only the vocals could be heard. A usual final stamp for a song. Nick smirked at Judy as he thought of a way to finish this with a flashy show. "Get ready." he whispered to Judy. Nick spun Judy out on his arm, both of them stretched out, connected by their paws. Nick paused for a moment in between the lines of the lyrics before pulling her back, pulling her chest against him, and leaning back ever so slightly. Giving the appearance that Judy was leaning into Nick. Upon the third line, Nick spiraled Judy and caught her after she did a rotation, leaning down to one knee, with Judy stretched over his leg. Judy was surprisingly flexible, able to handle the slightly awkward position. One of her legs lifted up skyward. Upon the last line, Nick smiled at Judy and leaned in, planting his lips on hers lightly as the song came to a close.

Upon the last line, Jack lifted up Laura by her waist and spun her around, before ending it by leaning her down till she was just inches above the floor. Laura extending her arm outward in a similar fashion that Judy did. Jack's lips just a few short inches from Laura's neck.

Once the song ended, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Clawhauser having tears in his eyes from the overload of cuteness. The four dancers stood up, smiling at their admirers. After a brief moment, all four of them bowed. Nick and Jack half expecting roses to fall at their feet. They'd have to settle for more cheers though, which the crowd was more than happy to do.

The night continued on, and the drinks got a little bit heavier now. Jack, Bogo, and Matt getting Nick to try all kinds of cocktails. Judy didn't want to drink anymore, however. She had a good amount of beer at the party. And as the old saying goes, 'beer before liquor, never sicker.' Nick was confident he could handle it, but Judy wasn't.

Some of the guests had left at this point, as it was getting fairly late. Nick's parents had left, as did most of the ZPD including Clawhauser. Nick, Judy, Jack, Artie, Laura, Matthew, and Ashley at a table next to the bar. Pushing a few of the square tables together to make the table wide enough. Finnick had passed out at the table, Nick explained that happened quite often. Finnick had a high metabolism, so he got drunk very quickly, but sobered up just as quick. However, if he drank too much heavy liquor, he was out for the night. Bogo still stayed too, standing by the table. Participating in conversation and a shot every now and then.

"Man, this bartender! Friggin artist!" shouted Nick loudly, raising his shot glass up to the bartender. Nick's eyelids a little dark, and swaying in his seat. He smirked and tipped a bottle of whiskey towards Nick before rolling it off of his shoulder back onto its place on the display shelf.

"Yeah, really. Gotta love the bartenders that can perform too." said Jack, his words a little slurred from the alcohol.

Matt Howler leaned on the table a bit, rubbing his forehead lightly. "I haven't drank like this since college."

His girlfriend, Ashley, giggled and shoved him lightly. "Suck it up, lightweight."

The crowd laughed aloud, enjoying the humor and company of their friends. Nick smiled at Matt, whom sat at the other end of the table. "Hey bartender! One lasht round of shots! Shomething different and exotic!"

The bartender thought for a bit, seeming to have difficulty thinking of a shot. Bogo smirked at the bartender. "I got an idea." he said as he walked over to the bartender, mumbling into his ear.

The bartender smiled wide and nodded, tapping Bogo on the shoulder lightly. "Heck yeah, haven't made that in a while."

Judy smiled at Bogo. "Chief, what are you about to give my partner?"

"Only Wilde's getting this. Would be a little dangerous if everyone did it at once." said Bogo, helping the bartender carry another tray filled with shot glasses. However, there was also a mug half full of water, and a shot glass filled with a brown liquor. The rest of the shot glasses were filled with something that was red in the center, and a light blue around the edges.

Once the drinks were given out, the bartender placed the brown liquor and the mug of water in front of him. Pulling out a matchbox. "Alright, Wilde. This is called the 'Flaming Dr. Pepper.' Now, what's gonna happen is I'm gonna light the top of this drink on fire with a match, let it burn for a few seconds, drop it in the shot glass in the mug, and chug the whole thing. Got it?"

Nick smiled and nodded, still swaying in his seat from the intoxication. "Gotcha, barkeep." Nick reached for the shot glass and lifted it up. "One more toast for the night, but first I wanna say something."

Nick's eyes fell on Matt Howler. Matt smiled and gave a light snicker. "Oh no."

"Oh yesh." said Nick as he nodded in Matt's direction. "I wanna give thanks to you, Matt Howler. My amazing lawyer. This case had to be tough with Valpord holding the courts by the balls. But he still pulled a victory for me... for us. Stuck it to Valpord, and probably gave the best damn closing argument's I've ever heard. So I say here, thank you Matt Howler for getting me my life back."

Matt smiled at Nick, holding one of his paws up to stop everyone from doing their shots. "Hold on, lemme say something too. I'll be honest, I thought we were gonna lose this case after that first court date. I didn't know you very well except for what I saw on TV, and in newspapers. But as I got to know you, Nick. And got to know the people who care about you, I knew I couldn't lose this case. You're a great person. And you have so many people that love and care for you. You, and everyone else in the ZPD, fight every day for Zootopia. I hold a great respect for officers. And after I got to know you, Nick, I hold an even higher respect. You deserve to be free. And everyone in here deserves to live a happy life.."

Matt lifted up his shot glass, everyone quickly following suit. The bartender struck a match, and lit the top of Nick's drink on fire, the flame lightly flickering. "To happiness." said Matt

"To freedom." said Artie

"To justice." said Jack

"To those we love." said Judy.

"To those we protect." said Laura.

"To all we cherish." said Nick, dropping the flaming drink into the water.

Nick quickly picked up the mug, and drunk down the water with the Flaming Dr. Pepper. The taste was almost exactly like the name. Only with the clear pungent taste of spirits, and spices. The rest of the room did their shots, commenting that it tasted like the best cotton candy they had ever tasted.

Soon after, everyone finally decided to head home. Most of them calling taxies. Since Finnick drove his van there, and lived with it, Nick told Bogo just to put Finnick in the back of the van. Time spaced out a bit for Nick at this point, but he recalled getting in a car and being set on a familiarly comfy bed. Once his vision focused, he could see he was back in his room with Judy at Bookerlight. Nick must have blacked out for a minute while Judy called for a cab.

Judy crawled up into the bed with Nick, pulling the covers over them. "You need to sleep, drunk fox."

Nick smiled and pulled Judy close to his chest, holding her against him tenderly. His paw tracing along her back. "I love you so much, Judy."

Judy smiled softly and nestled into Nick's chest. This was the first time Judy had seen Nick totally wasted. And it appeared he was the happy, cuddly kind of wasted. "I love you too, Nick. I'm glad you're finally home."

"Home..." said Nick, his eyes closing a little. "I'm... home? This isn't a dream is it? Am I gonna wake up back in that cell?"

Pity welled up in Judy, knowing that Nick was worried this was all a figment of his imagination. She smiled at him and leaned up, gently kissing his lips and wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders. "You're home, Nick. And you're never gonna go back to that cell. You're gonna wake up here, in this nice warm bed with me. And we're gonna deal with a crippling hangover tomorrow."

Nick smiled, a tear falling from the corner of his eye as he closed his eyes. Within moments, he slipped into a deep slumber. The most comfortable sleep he's had in over a month.

* * *

 **Gonna end the chapter here. Yes I know! It's Late! But I wanted to get this chapter done TONIGHT...MORNING...whatever... But yeah! Im gonna be at an anime convention, Anime Crossroads in Fort Wayne. See you guys... well I guess when I post the next chapter!**

 **Read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 - ZIA Assessment

**Had to make a tiny edit on this chapter with Judy's firing stance. Nothing serious!**

* * *

 **WOO CONGRATS TO THE DIRECTORS OF ZOOTOPIA FOR WINNING THE OSCAR! Not every day you see an animated picture get freaking BEST PICTURE OF THE YEAR!**

 **Hello everyone! Con was a blast! Got to meet a lot of cool people, saw a lot of cool cosplays, even got to see the guy that did the voice for Ulquiorra from Bleach! Went to an Undertale panel and it got REEEEALLY cringy... Odd part is, not by the adults. The kids litterally asked Sans if he was pregnant and I'm like WTF?! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **On a side note, I'm SO SORRY this chapter took so long to get out. Had to think it all up and make some changes. Work has me working 50 hours weeks. And I keep having to pry myself off of Breath of the Wild with a crowbar... anyway!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **RavenSpellsoer asks: Mr. Big – With all of your connections to Zootopia's underground criminal network, have you heard anything about these murders?**

 **Mr. Big: Only rumors. When someone who's native to Zootopia does a crime like this, I hear of it. But this is different. I've heard nothing of who these killers are. This tells me that the killer in question is not known in Zootopia.**

 **Zootopia Fan asks: Jack Savage and Mayor Lionheart – In case one of you wins the election, are you going to fire Valpord and have her face charges for corruption considering that she has proven to be incompetent and a liability?**

 **Jack: Yeah, I'll have her canned. Unless she can prove to me that shes learned her lesson.**

 **Lionheart: I think Valpord might be able to turn herself around. I made a few bad choices as mayor, yet I still have a chance to make it right. Maybe she can too.**

 **Guest asks: Can you make a picture for the symbol of Force of Nature and give us an explanation of what it means?**

 **Arrowsight: On , no. I can't. This site doesnt allow web links to be posted. BUT! You can go to Furaffinity and find my profile (Arrowsite) and find the cover picture. It'll be just before the first chapter was posted in the gallery labeled 'Force of Nature Cover.' Behind Jacques is the symbol for Force of Nature. As per its meaning, that'll come later.**

 **TheAssasin2 asks: Force of Nature - Let's just humor for a moment that interspecies couples are okay. Would adopting a child of the same or different species be an issue?**

 **Jacques: Absolutely not a problem. While it's not genuinley encouraged to raise a child of a different species, but we're not against it. Children are innocent, and need to be guided down the correct path of life by their parents, biological or not.**

 **20 Questions asks: Why were only predators wearing collars in the Penitentiary? Wouldn't it make sense for all of them to wear collars to prevent fights and riots?**

 **Arrowsight: I kinda covered that. Every animal convicted of a violent crime had to wear a shock collar. Everyone in Nick's ward had one. During that big fight, you may have seen that the collars werent shocking. The idea was that the animals in the prison had learned how to control their heart rate. I even stated about Mark's collar during their encounter in the Yard.**

 **To the Anonymous reader who posted a question for Valpord, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

The heavily orchestrated opening of the Rush Limbara show began to play over Zootopia's radio in the early morning hours. Signaling the beginning of the show.

"Good morning, Zootopia and welcome to the Rush Limbara Show. Today, we have one of the mayor candidates. The Director herself, Alissa Valpord. Thank you for joining us today Director, I'm sure you're a busy woman." started Limbara.

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Limbara." responded Valpord.

"Now, Director, it's no secret that you aren't exactly the most popular animal in Zootopia right now." started Limbara. "But a lot of people are calling out for you to explain yourself. Marshal Morevah already explained why you aren't behind bars. So I guess what I'm asking is, why did you do what you did? All of it. Did you think you could get away with it?" asked Limbara.

It took a long time for Valpord to find all the words for it. Eventually, she spoke up. "The entirety of the idea of my prosecution of Nick Wilde, is that I wanted to prove that no matter what heroic deeds one does, you are not safe if you've committed a crime in Zootopia. My campaign as mayor is centered around Zootopia's justice system. Let's be honest, it's slacked over the years. Laws have passed that let criminals get away with doing many things. Hustlers and crime lords run the streets, and the ZPD is powerless to stop them because of the laws they uphold. But there's more to this trial than just that."

Valpord paused for a long moment before continuing. "The ZIA keeps an active portfolio on every person in Zootopia. And we noticed that Nick Wilde had, at some point, received money from a business affiliated with Mr. Big. While there is zero hard evidence of any crimes, we suspect he's behind a large crime ring that works underground in multiple ways. Drug deals, fight clubs, lynching other local businesses. The list goes on. I was hoping that Wilde would mention Mr. Big by name, thus giving the ZIA a reason to bring him in for questioning."

Limbara let out a chuckle for a moment. "But that slipped right through your fingers when he was granted Amnesty in return for his testimony."

Valpord was silent for a long time. "Yes. It did." she replied, seemingly irritated at Limbara's remark. "But, I was made to pay for my mistakes. I bribed the judge in hoping he would lean the trial in our favor that wasn't blatantly obvious. I must give it to Howler for is great testimony on Wilde's behalf. As well as Marshal Morevah for showing me the error of my ways. That wasn't my greatest defeat, however."

"My greatest defeat in these trials..." started Valpord, her voice straining as she was about to swallow her pride yet again. "Was at the hands of Zootopia. No one put the Jury up to writing out what I read aloud. They did it all themselves. By law, the jury represents the animals. And the animals are Zootopia. Marshal forced me to speak out Zootopia's verdict of innocence to the man I wanted to make an example despite the circumstances surrounding it. I believe Nick Wilde to be innocent, and I never should have approached this trial in the manner I did. And Mister Wilde, if you are listening, I apologize for all the grief I've caused you. I know that I may not be able to make it up to you, but I truly am sorry for how I behaved."

Limbara spoke softly and calmly. As if enlightened a bit. "Wow Director, you sound like you're humbled by all this."

"I am. I know now I would never have won this election taking the methods I did. My beliefs for a stronger justice system still stand, but my power with the ZIA and ZSF will not be enough. I'll earn Zootopia's votes back, and I'll do it without corrupt or questionable methods." explained Valpord.

Limbara continued, keeping the conversation going. "Now, we've learned that you've finally decided in an assistant mayor. Can we hear who that is?"

Valpord was silent for a long time before she spoke up, as if trying to find the right words to say. "The situation is complicated, so allow me to explain how this came to be. I received a call from Elias Wilde, one of the running candidates for Mayor. Both of our popular opinion is lower than what we hoped. And he believes because we're both too one-sided. Mayor Lionheart knows what he's doing, and has the experience to back it up. And Jack, while it personally pains me to admit it, is very good at diplomacy, and handling foreign affairs. If he gets elected, the ZIA will have lost one of its best agents. As we all know, Elias Wilde sort of...came out of the blue. No record of politics with Zootopia, and only an extremely successful business acumen to back up his campaign. Right now, his popularity is higher than mine. He called me and made me an offer. In the event he would win this election, I will be his assistant mayor. In the event I win, he will by my assistant mayor."

Limbara paused for a moment, running a few thoughts over in his head. "You know, I can kinda see the boon in that. Now you two can work together to gain some good traction on the campaign run. And you two are complete opposites, which tends to work very well in the mayor's office. Most mayors had their assistant mayor the opposite of their personality. With the ever proud and vibrant Lionheart, we had the subtle and intelligent mind of Bellwether. Before she went all crazy that is. So honestly, that move makes a lot of sense to me."

Valpord let out a light chuckle. "Yes, Elias is a very devious and smart fox. How ironic that I nearly convicted a hero to a life in prison, and his father is running for mayor. I'm not sure if I should feel unnerved, or motivated."

The orchestra music began to play again, signaling the start of the commercial break. "We'll be back later with more political news folks. Tune in next time when we interview Elias Wilde!"

* * *

 _ZIA Headquarters – Training Grounds_

It has been over a week since Nick's birthday. While recovering from a devastating hangover, Nick and Judy received the call telling them when and where to be for their examination. Officers from surrounding counties near Zootopia filled in for the officers chosen for the examination.

The exam was at the ZIA's training grounds just half a mile from the headquarters. The headquarters was outside of Zootopia's city limits, closer to the mountains nearby. A large, square building in the middle of a very open field surrounded with a tall wire fence stood near the foot of the mountains. Just a short ways away, was the training grounds where everyone was assembled.

Nick and Judy stood in a line with all the candidates. Judy and Nick wearing their Physical Training gear. Sweat shorts, and a blue t-shirt with the ZPD's logo on it. A standard get-up when officers would work on their physical health. Nick recalling that him and Judy would often jog laps at dawn before work. Usually Judy would have to wait a few blocks ahead while Nick caught up, having no chance to keep up with a bunny in full sprint.

Judy glanced out of the corners of her eyes to see who else was here. Most of the faces, she didn't know. The only ones she recognized were Fangmeyer, Delgato, and Grizzoli. The rest were all new faces. Surprisingly, Judy wasn't the smallest one there. There was a number of mice, squirrels, and small mammals in the line as well.

In the distance, those standing in the line could hear someone approaching. Soon, Jack Savage came into view, along with a few other mammals. A female white furred mole with thick glasses, a male wolf with long, grayish fur. The wolf wearing a black backpack thick with objects, and wearing a black cowboy hat Hiking his way up with a thick, wooden stick as tall as he is at 6'2 . A male silver canine with ice blue eyes, his fur growing noticeably thicker and darker on the top of his head. As well as a kit fox carrying a laptop and wearing green lens glasses followed Jack up.

The group looked to the four as they walked up, the air thickening with tension. Jack stood silently among the four, looking up and down each candidate. A soft smile touching his lips when he laid eyes on Judy. Judy smiled back at him, much to Nick's slight irritation and discomfort.

The silver furred canine walked up first, sipping out of a glass filled with some kind of alcohol. The wolf sighed as he saw the canine drink. "Do you have to drink this early, Steele?" he asked.

Steele glared over at the wolf angrily, as if offended by the wolf's remark. "When's it not a good time, Tagg? You know I can't train any scrubs when I'm totally sober."

Steele turned back to the line, taking a step forward. "Alright, let's get to introductions. I'm Archer Steele, the ZIA's top and most successful agent." Speaking in a highly egotistical way, praising himself as he spoke.

Judy noticed Jack's eyes narrow and roll a bit as Steele spoke. She could tell there was a bit of a rivalry between the two. Nick noticed as well, amused at seeing Jack so off put by the canine. Jack had been checking in for a few hours every day after Nick's birthday. Nick had gotten the full story on Judy being targeted, and Jack being assigned as her bodyguard. Most of the day, Jack was within arms reach of Judy. Nick's only time alone with her, was at night when the two went to bed. But only after Jack made sure everything was safe.

Jack had gone all out on security in the apartment. Specialty lock windows, shatterproof glass, keypad locks for the door leading in, voice activated locks for the doors in the house, and tasers for self defense hidden around the apartment. It was unnerving, but Jack insisted without hearing another word. Jack prepared every meal, and tested every drink. He was a fairly good cook, and would ask what Judy and Nick wanted to eat.

After sipping more of his drink, he looked back to the line of animals. "Alright, the rest of these animals with me are members of the ZIA and ZSF respectably. We have Jack Savage, a field operative of the ZIA. I bet all of you know him because he's running for mayor...good luck with that." said Steele rather condescendingly. Nick could tell this was not the most likable of men. But perhaps that's what makes him the best agent?

Steele continued. "The big gray wolf is Scott Tagg of the ZSF. Head of the R&D department specializing in firearms and explosives."

Tagg gave a light bow, looking up and down the line as Steele spoke again. "The mole in glasses is Malory Conway of the ZSF. She does personality assessment, and interrogation for high value targets we capture."

Malory remained silent, hardly even nodding as she was mentioned.

"And finally," said Steele. "We have James Marco of the ZIA. Head of the IT Department. Zootopia's leading computer geek."

James was on his laptop, nodding his head upward as he was mentioned.

Steele began to slowly walk down the line, folding one of his paws behind his back and holding his glass more firmly. "Thanks to some crazy snow leopard, Zootopia needs a new tactical team specially tailored to handle the kinds of things the ZIA and ZSF handles on a daily basis outside of the city. This team is called the ZCTU. Currently, there are three confirmed members. Laura Lynks, team leader. Jack Savage, field leader. And Artie McCoy, Intel Operative. Crazy that they'd resort to a previous terrorist... but it's not my fault that the ZPD has to resort to using criminals to get the job done." said Steele, referring to Artie's arrest and his involvement with Leon Snowly.

Judy glared a bit at Steele's audacity. She got the feeling that this Steele guy had a huge ego, and loved to flaunt it. She hoped for an opportunity to put him in his place.

"We are not gonna be nice in any way. This kind of training will be similar to that of the ZIA and ZSF." said Steele, turning around and walking the other direction. "We'll expect more from you than you can give us. If you can't figure out how to talk your way out of a dangerous situation, we'll make you. If you pass out during physical training, we'll double your requirements. If you break a limb at any point, we'll tell you to suck it up and keep going. Because you can bet your furry, hide, or bare ass that your enemies are gonna be any nicer to you. It doesn't matter if you're a rodent, an elephant, or a cheetah. All of you have equal opportunity to fail, or to succeed."

A rhino standing on the line snickered and leaned over to the animal next to him. "Like something smaller than a fox could overpower someone like me." he muttered.

Steele looked to the rhino and glared at him. "Oh? Got a smarmy rhino huh? Alright hot horn, step up." challenged Steele.

The rhino stepped forward, a confident sneer on his face. Steele turned to Jack, a light smirk on his face. Jack smirked back and stepped forward, loosening his tie and taking it off. The rhino sneered and chuckled lightly. "Oh no! Don't send the big bad bunny after me!" jested the rhino.

Jack smirked as he took off his black jacket and white undershirt. Showing his bare chest and multiple scars along his chest. The particularly large scar that trailed on his back starting at his hip and going across his back to his right shoulder showed as well. Causing a bit of dismay from the line of new recruits. Judy recognized the scar on Jack's back, however she never really got to see the rest of them on his chest. Mainly just small scars from cuts, claws, and bullets.

"Alright big guy." said Jack, rolling his shoulders in his sockets. "Tell you what. If you can land a punch on me, I'll sign a check for ten grand. How's that sound?" asked Jack, a stoic expression on his face.

The line showed more dismay and unease at Jack's proposal. This rhino was by no means a lightweight. Thick veined arms, a strong neck, and powerful legs to match. Looking as if he could bulldoze through a brick wall. "Ten grand huh? Fine. You picked the wrong rhino to mess with."

Jack popped his knuckle before widening his stance. Not taking any kind of martial arts stance of any sort, Just keeping his paws by his hips, and his right foot forward. His shoulders tensed and his legs ready to spring. "Prove it."

"This is gonna be fun to watch." said Steele.

The rhino snorted loudly and charged at Jack, the ground lightly shaking with each heavy step. Jack held his ground, waiting for the rhino to get closer. Once the rhino was nearly on top of Jack, he swung his heavy fist down.

Jack dashed forward under the rhino's legs. He stood behind the rhino as he looked around dumbly to find the nimble rabbit. Jack whistled loudly, the rhino turning sharply and snorting again. Jack smirked lightly at the aggravated rhino. "What? You can't hit the little bunny?" sneered Jack.

The rhino charged again. This time, Jack hopped backwards repeatedly, matching the rhino's speed with each hop. Keeping just out of the rhino's reach. "It doesn't matter what animal you are. The mouse can overpower the elephant if it uses it's natural gifts to it's advantage." said Jack as he kept hopping backwards, demonstrating a rabbits natural gift of finesse and leg strength.

With an angry roar, the rhino swung again. This time, Jack twisted his body, catching the rhino's wrist by hooking his arm around the rhino's wrist. Jack jumped opposite the direction in which the rhino was running, causing the rhino to spin and stumble to the ground. Jack, having never let go of the rhino's wrist, ended up on the rhino's back. Almost as if surfing on the rhino as he fell to the hard concrete ground.

The rhino's head bounced off of the concrete, a visible crack breaking up his horn. Jack braced his legs on the rhino's back and pulled the rhino's arm sharply over his back, causing the shoulder to pop out of socket. Before the rhino could even roar out in pain, Jack hopped up, still holding the rhino's wrist under his arm. Jack landed on the rhino's arm just above his elbow, and pushed sharply. Causing the elbow to dislocate with another loud pop.

Needless to say, the line winced as they watched Jack dislocate the rhino's arm twice in seconds. The rhino roared out in pain as Jack jumped off of his back, brushing his shoulder off as the rhino rolled on his back, clutching his disfigured arm in pain.

Jack turned back to the rhino, crossing his arms. "Get it back in place. Time's wasting." ordered Jack.

The rhino whimpered and glared as he sat up, pushing and jerking his arm to see if he can get it back in place. Jack sighed and walked up, grabbing the rhino's arm and twisting it a few times firmly, pushing the sockets back into place. The rhino showed discomfort, letting out loud groans as his joints were popped back into place.

Steele smirked as Jack finished up. "Get the picture? We have no fucks to give about who you are, where you come from, or what you've done. This is like... the moderate side of what we're gonna do to you guys. The ZCTU will need animals who are dedicated to their cause, and willing to lay down their lives for it. Suffer any amount of agonizing pain. Sacrifice anything necessary to ensure the safety of Zootopia. If you can't handle this, you're free to go."

There was a long, silent pause. Steele letting the potential candidates understand that this training will not be easy or for the light hearted. Judy and Nick both ran it through their heads a few times. Both of them understood what it meant to risk their lives for Zootopia with their line of work in the ZPD. Judy saw this as being something more than just an officer, but rather a defender of justice, and of lives in Zootopia. Nick figured this to be a more extreme side of the ZPD, and was ready to tackle the challenge head on.

Judy looked up and down the line, seeing a few of the candidates leave. Leaving only about 14 now. The rhino who had his arm dislocated stayed, surprisingly. Steele smiled softly at the remaining recruits. "All right scrubs, welcome to hell."

The line of recruits was split into five groups for each of the five trainers. Steele continued to explain that today was a day to find out where everyone's natural talents were strongest. Every day for the next week, the candidates would be tested and examined. At the end of the week, only the best would be chosen.

Nick and Judy were put into separate groups. And the examinations commenced.

(Side note on how I'm gonna do this. Think of it as a montage of sorts. I will go over what Nick and Judy go through each day with each trainer. This entire segment is gonna go through the course of a week)

 _Malory Conway – Personality Assessment_

Nick sat in a metal chair in the middle of a dark room. A single overhead light hung over his head, illuminating the spot he was sitting at. Attached to multiple parts of Nick's arm and his neck, were heart rate monitors. Somewhere in the dark room, was a machine recording his heart rate. Nick waited patiently for the exam to begin. Keeping himself calm, and collected. Nick was told nothing about this test. Only told to sit in the room, get hooked up to the monitor, and wait.

Earlier, Nick had sat down with Malory while she asked him a series of questions about his personality. Asking questions about what kind of animal he thought he was. Opinions about certain topics. What it meant to him to be on the ZCTU. A basic personality assessment. A field that Malory specialized in with the ZSF. Nick summarized himself as a devious, but honest fox. Having the best qualities of both. Despite his past of hustling lowlifes, he has turned himself around for the better. As a member of the ZPD, he feels as if he's finally making a difference in the world. A difference that he never once thought he would see again since he was a young tod. Nick had a somewhat open mind about topics. Such as religious beliefs, and personal opinions.

The loud ringing of a speaker turning on filled he room. Soon, an audio edited voice came over the speakers. The filter masking the speaker's real voice. "What's your name?"

Nick looked forward and raised his head a bit, sitting sternly and professionally in his seat. "Nick Wilde."

"Why do you support a corrupted society like Zootopia?" asked the voice.

Nick now understood what was happening. This was a test of how one would act under pressure, or during an interrogation. "Because Zootopia's my home. And I'll defend it with my life."

"Even if the city was poised to turn against you? Reject and shun you. Cast you out with nothing to take with you?"

Nick nodded in response. Keeping silent and calm.

A few silent minutes ticked by, the gentle humming of the heart rate monitor sounding from the back of the room. A heavy metal door opened, briefly illuminating the room with light. Once it closed, Nick heard the sound of water splash onto the floor behind him. A cold, wet sensation washed over the bottom's of Nick's feet, looking down to see a thin layer of water coating the floor beneath him.

Someone walked in front of Nick, the light above him just barely illuminating the animal. It was difficult to tell what breed he or she was, due to a black mask completely covering up the animal's head and even folding back the ears to obscure the breed.

The animal wore a full black jumpsuit with rubber gloves and rubber boots. With a clear, vibrant flourish, the animal pulled an electrified stun rod from behind his back. The light of the electricity sparking light into the room form the rod.

"We have an interest in Judy Hopps. Tell us everything you know about her." said the voice.

Nick stayed silent. Figuring if this was meant to be an interrogation from an enemy, this would be the part where they torture him for information. Nick's heart rate spiked a bit from fear of the electrified rod, memories of the shock collar flashing through his eyes momentarily.

The interrogator leaned down and quickly tapped the rod against the wet floor. The shock traveled up through the chair and into Nick. The shock wasn't intense, but was noticeable and slightly painful. The shock left as quickly as it came, heaving Nick tensed and his fur standing on end.

"A little motivation to show we aren't playing. Now, Hopps." said the voice darkly, and threateningly.

Nick sneered in front of him, as if smirking at an imaginary person in front of him. "You won't get anything out of me. Shock, shave, cut, and kill me. You're not gonna get this fox to talk."

There was a brief moment of silence before the lights suddenly jolted on in the room, temporarily blinding Nick. Exposing the gray concrete walls with a single window looking down from the back of the room. In that window, was Malory, looking down at Nick. She spoke into the microphone. "This test is complete. Well done, Nick Wilde. You're free to leave."

Nick stood from his seat, plucking off the heart rate monitors on his arm and neck. He smirked at the interrogator in the room with him. "Nice work pal, you had me worried for a sec." said Nick before he walked out of the room.

Judy went through the same personality assessment. Judy described herself as energetic, trustworthy, and passionate about making the world a better place. A firm believer that everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves to be an upstanding citizen, the average joe, or a criminal. Having an open mind about almost any topic, and any ideal.

She sat in the dark room with the metal chair. The lamp squeaking lightly as it swung over her head. Judy looking around the room rather nervously as the minutes ticked by.

"Uhh... hello?" asked Judy, getting more twitchy and anxious by the second. She wasn't very good at sitting still for too long. And the eerie silence and creepy atmosphere of the room didn't help.

After a few more minutes, the filtered voice spoke up. "What's you're name?"

Judy paused and sat up straight, puffing her chest out proudly. "Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD."

"Why do you defend a society like Zootopia? The politics are corrupted even from the eyes of the ZPD. Animals ridicule other animals for whatever reason's they can find. You yourself have witnessed this." said the voice.

Judy lowered her ears a bit as the voice spoke. She didn't believe that the higher up politics of Zootopia were rigged. But the second part about ridicule was partially true. The most personal with her, is the predator and prey relationship taboo. "I want to make the world a better place. And if I have to bear Zootopia's hatred and scorn to do that, I will."

"What if you had to give up everything to do it? Loved ones. Friends. Your career? Could you erase your entire self to rid the world of that hatred?" asked the voice.

Judy paused for a long moment before nodding. "I would." Her heart rate quickening as she spoke.

After a few moments, the heavy metal door opened and water was splashed onto the floor. Judy noticed the water cover the floor, getting more nervous by the minute. The interrogator walked in front of her, brandishing the electrified rod. Judy tensed a bit as she saw it.

"Wait, isn't this just a test?" asked Judy nervously, glancing around the room quickly.

"We have a particular interest in Nick Wilde. Tell us everything you know about him. If not... well let's just say you may be 'shocked' at our reaction." said the voice.

Judy glanced nervously between the interrogator and the rod. She glared around the dark room, trying to find the source of the voice. "He's a good, kind, loving fox. That's all."

"No it isn't. What's his rank in the ZPD? Who has he worked with in the past? You're the only one he's opened up to. And you will tell us everything." said the voice sternly.

Judy lowered her gaze a bit as she took in those words. The voice was right, Judy was the only person that Nick had really opened up to about his personal life. She doubted even Finnick knew as much as she did. Nick trusted her, more than he trusts anyone else. That had a huge amount of meaning.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything else." said Judy, leaning back in the chair and glaring at the electric rod.

The interrogator leaned down and tapped the rod against the water, sending a shock up through the chair and into Judy. Judy let out a yelp and tensed up as the painful jolt went through her. Instantly, the pain vanished. Leaving Judy with her fur standing on end and panting hard. Growing fearful of having to experience more of that pain.

"Tell us what you know about Nick Wilde." said the voice.

Judy glared up into the darkness. "Forget it."

After a few seconds, the lights turned on in the room. Judy wincing from the sudden adjustment to the light. Malory sat in her usual spot in the upper window, speaking into the microphone. "Thank you, Miss Hopps. You're excused."

Judy nodded and quickly hopped down from the chair, splashing the water a bit as she walked out of the interrogation room. _Whew... that was intense._

 _James Marco – Technological Skills Assessment_

Judy sat in a large classroom, a string of computer hardware in front of her on a long table .At the end of the table, sat Artie McCoy in his wheelchair. He attended only a few parts of the assessments due to his handicap. Alphabetical labels were placed on each one of the parts. James stood on the other end of the counter, glancing over at Judy. Only about chest-high to the table. Judy being nose-high.

"Hopps. Identify the power supply." ordered James.

Judy jumped a bit and quickly darted up and down the parts, spotting a small metal box with a plug inlet on the back of it. She pointed to it. "Item J."

Marco nodded and paced down the table till he stood in front of the power supply. "Full sized ATX tower, Crosshair V ROG motherboard, two sticks of 16GB of RAM, two hard drives able to read any format, EVGA GTX 980TI Hybrid video card with a water cooler, a second external water cooler for the CPU, AMD 8 core processor with 4.1 GHZ, a 2 TB hard drive, and four 120mm cooling fans. No fancy LED lights. How large of a power supply would you need for this kind of a computer?"

Judy was completely caught off guard by this long question. Judy was not the most technologically savvy person, and only understood a small portion of what people call 'computer language.' She understood that this was a much power powerful computer, worth at least four digit amount of money. "I'd say, 500 watts."

James walked down the line, looking among the rest of the animals in the group. "Anyone else want to tell me how large of a power supply would be needed? At minimum."

"1100 watts."

"450 watts."

"900 watts."

James looked down to Artie. Artie was appearing to be in deep thought before speaking up. "620 watts minimum. I would use a 750 just to add some extra in case something starts juicing out more power. Or when you wanted to upgrade something."

"Correct, Mister McCoy. And nice follow-up. Glad to see another geek head around here." said James, a light smile on his lips.

Artie shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Hardware is basically just... electric legos."

James showed the class how to build a computer with separated parts. Having it finished in about half an hour. Once finished, James had everyone sit at a computer in the room. The computers had a basic setup on the desktop. Internet, basic settings, and a couple of apps.

"I have a singled out server for these computers that runs off of the old operating mainframe that Zootopia used before the Growler Incident. I don't expect any of you to succeed in this, I just wanna know how far you can get. Consider the computer you're sitting at the computer that monitors Zootopia's mainframe. Find Leon Snowly's personal file. McCoy, since you already did this... just watch. No hints. You have one hour and your time begins now."

Judy got right to it. Opening up the internet browser and searching Leon's name in a search engine. After a while of searching, she couldn't find his record. She went to the ZPD's main website, and used her login information. Right as she pressed enter, a bright red popup came on the screen that read 'No police perks! You are a hacker right now, not a cop!'

Judy's foot tapped on the floor in irritation as she wracked her brain trying to figure out how to find the file. If she couldn't access the ZPD's files, how would she even get close to finding the personal files of another person without the right login information?

Half an hour passed before James spoke up. "A hint, consider this person who owns this computer to not do the most simple, basic thing to protect information from prying eyes. Teenagers use it a lot."

Judy looked over the desktop again for any clues. Her eyes fell on an antivirus, and she opened it. She moved the cursor over the 'Scan Now' button, but stopped herself before she clicked it. What would running an antivirus program do? It would only slow the computer down and restrict programs from working. She was trying to find a file, not find viruses.

What would be the most basic way to protect sensitive information? There was no program on the desktop to hide anything like that. Something teenagers use a lot. What would a teenager want to hide? Judy thought back to when she used a computer during her teenage years. She only really used the computers for social media, or for school. She'd often get frustrated when she had to revisit sites a few days later because her teenage brothers would delete the browser history because of porn.

Wait, browser history!

Judy quickly brought up the browser history, seeing that the computer previously visited only one other website. She clicked on it and was brought to a login screen on the ZIA's webpage. The username box was filled, but the password was not. She tried the basic stuff. 'guest', 'password', 'passw0rd' and so on with no success.

If the browser history wasn't checked, odds are saved passwords weren't deleted either. Judy searched for the saved information on the computer, having difficulty finding it in the vague and complicated setup of a standard internet browser.

Five minutes left.

Finally, she found it. She ran the file as the administrator, and the password used for that website was displayed for her. She quickly put it in, and was logged into the site. In a rush, she searched for personal files, to no success. Judy spotted a search bar on the top right and typed in 'Personal Files'. The option to find the files came up. Right as she clicked it, a buzzer went off and the computer screen froze. "Alright, let's see how you all did." said James as he went from computer to computer.

He stopped at Judy's computer, looking at the screen. His head just barely coming up over Judy's. He let out a single nod. "Close, very close Hopps." commented James as he walked past.

Nick sat at his computer, in the middle of the test to find Leon Snowly's file. Artie watching from the back, and James pacing around the room to look at each computer. Nick didn't have much knowledge to give from the Computer Hardware test, but he was confident he could find this file. Halfway through this test, and he's already in the ZIA's system.

James walked past Nick, staring at his screen for a moment before moving on. Keeping silent as he went from computer to computer. He eventually came to stop at one of the candidates who was leaning back in his seat, taking no effort at all to find the file.

"Everything alright, Zimmer?" James asked to the older male porcine.

Zimmer looked up at James and shrugged lightly. "I got no idea what to do. I'm not good with computers."

James peeked over Zimmer's shoulder to look at his screen, seeing that he was on Muzzlebook. The worlds leading social media website. James sighed and moved on, disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm. "Noobs."

The buzzer went off, and the computer screens froze. James walked from computer to computer, stopping at Nick's. A light smile touching his lips. On the screen, was Leon Snowly's personal police file. "Well done Wilde."

Nick nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat and smirking proudly. "Yeah well, this isn't my first time snooping on someone else's computer. Did a little extra too."

James looked over the desktop to see several different applications. James stood next to Nick and unfroze the screen to see what applications were installed.

Utorrent, virus-riddled software, and a copious amount of porn from unprotected sites was downloaded onto the computer. James smirked a bit and raised his eyebrow at Nick. "Why did you do this? Seems unecessary."

Nick shrugged and smiled more. "Well if I'm pulling this file off of the computer, I may as well make that computer unusable right?"

"No." said James sternly as he stood up, glaring at Nick. "Remember what I said? Consider this to be the computer controlling the ZIA's mainframe. In other words, this computer is hooked into every ounce of Zootopia's information. And you just loaded that up with keylogging viruses, and tracking spyware. If these viruses weren't caught quickly, who knows what kind of stuff the virus's creator could get into. Sensitive files posted on every forum board. Secrets of Zootopia's military strength made open to the world. Every personal file of every person in Zootopia in the hands of someone SEEKING a way to make money by taking it from people."

Nick lowered his ears as James lectured him. Nick hadn't considered that the viruses would steal information. With just blind ignorance, he would have endangered Zootopia's entire personal safety.

Artie tapped his fingers and sighed. "Yeah I gotta side with James on that one. You just needed to get the file, that's it."

 _Scott Tagg – Weapons Assessment_

Nick sat at a table steadily taking apart a rifle piece by piece, then placing each part in a table with multiple labels of every part of the rifle. During his police training, Nick and Judy both learned how to take apart weapons, and advanced catagories of what weapons worked in various situations. Those with ZPD training in this assessment, only had to do two parts. Take apart a rifle, and a marksmanship test.

Thanks to his ZPD training, he passed the rifle test and moved on to marksmanship. It started with a handgun at 10 meters. Nick standing along the firing line with the other potential candidates. The big, noise canceling headphones on his ears. Specially fitted for a canine of his size.

Tagg stood in the back, watching each one shoot. Jack was there with him, watching the assessment test. None of the groups were taking his test today, so it was free for him. The targets were cut out into the shapes of various mammals. Some with a bulls-eye on the head, or the arms, or the hands. Designed for lethal, non lethal, and disarming shots.

Nick was currently using a Glock 22 handgun. A fairly standard police-issue handgun. While lethal guns were forbidden in Zootopia, the ZPD had a storage of weapons in case the need ever came. Ever since Leon took the armored truck with the weapons during the Growler Incident, the security measures for the lethal weapons have been drastically improved. A randomly generated code would be sent to Bogo's phone. Of which he could only access by answering five of thirty questions correctly. Then the code must be put into the keypad within one minute, or the process must be repeated. A Glock 22 was one of the multiple handguns that could be found in that new storage room.

Five shots into 20 different targets of varying sizes, and bulls-eye's was the assessment. It was to test how well one could hit a lethal, a weapon, or non-lethal spot.

After a short while, each candidate finished their assessment. The results displayed overhead on television screens. It reminded Nick of looking up at the scoreboard at a local bowling alley. Nick looked over his results.

Nick Wilde: Handguns

Lethal Strikes – 91%

Non-Lethal strikes – 67%

Disarming Shots – 44%

Overall Accuracy – 70%

Nick gritted his teeth a bit as he read over the results. He expected better of himself being an officer of the ZPD. He had been slacking on his marksmanship, and his physical training. Judy usually had a morning routine, going for a brisk jog every morning. Sometimes Nick would go with her, but she'd usually have to wait up at a stoplight.

The next part of the test commenced. Long range marksmanship. This time, the test was split into two segments. Ten targets, five shots per target. Then again, only in low light for animals who had that trait. Nick fell into this category much like other canines, and felines. As well as a few rodents. But they weren't expected to use powerful long ranged rifles due to their size.

Nick picked up a Les Baer AR-15 Semi-auto rifle. 5.56 caliber, and a 16 inch barrel. A good weapon for long distances. Not a sniper rifle, but could easily reach a few hundred feet. Nick took his place at the firing line, holding the butt of the rifle up to his shoulder and readying himself. Keepign his breathing controlled and slow. Once the test began, Nick exhaled slowly and held his breath there before squeezing the trigger. The rifle went off with a loud pop that was muffled by Nick's headphones.

The targets were placed 30 meters away. A little over 100 feet. Nick couldn't see where he hit from this distance, but he could tell he hit his mark where he wanted to. Again and again, Nick fired round after round into the targets. Taking his time, and not rushing. Oddly enough, he felt more comfortable behind a rifle, rather than with a handgun. He felt in control.

Once all 10 targets were hit, the lights dimmed down while the targets were replaced. The room was just barely lit now. To most mammals, the room was dark. But to Nick, and the others with low light vision, he could see more clearly than others. The targets just barely visible in the dark. Once the test started again, Nick repeated the process. Shots in the dark were much more difficult, due to the black bulls-eye blending in the dark room. It was difficult to tell where it was if it was on the edge of the targets.

Nick fired shot after shot, the muzzle of his rifle flashing brightly with each shot. His eyes having to readjust for a few seconds after each shot. Once the test was finished, Nick ejected the magazine from the rifle and turned on the safety. He set the rifle leaning against the wall and stepped back, looking up at the screen above him to see his scores.

Nick Wilde: Long Range (light)

Lethal Shots – 97%

Non-Lethal Shots – 95%

Disarming Shots – 91%

Overall Accuracy – 95%

Nick Wilde: Long Range (low-light)

Lethal Shots- 96%

Non-Lethal Shots – 98%

Disarming Shots – 94%

Overall Accuracy - 96%

Nick smiled at his results. Crossing his arms proudly as he looked at the scores of his fellow classmates. Nick smiled more when he saw his score was highest.

Judy held her Glock 19, firing round after round into the targets. Currently, she was on her sixth target, and growing frustrated. She couldn't get a good shot in, then again she never was very good with a pistol. Just barely passing the marksmanship training with the ZPD.

"Judy? Are you alright? You look flustered." said the familiar voice of Jack Savage as he walked up to Judy. Showing concern in his eyes, but showing an optimistic smile.

Judy smiled at Jack, raising up her pistol and turning on the safety before taking the noise cancelers off. "Yeah. I've never really been a good shot." she said embarrassingly. Finding it a bit sad that a member of the ZPD isn't good with firearms.

"Mmh." grunted Jack as he scratched his chin lightly. "Show me your aiming stance." asked Jack.

Judy pointed her handgun down the line again, her arms straight, and one eye closed tightly. Her feet spread as far apart as her shoulder length. Her back straight and firm.

"Your stance isn't quite perfected. Lock your wrists and our elbows. The idea is to absorb the shock of the kickback into your torso. Lean forward slightly to help with breathing, and to absorb the shock. Slightly bend your knees. Guide your weapon with the paw thats holding it. Not the one supporting it.." Jack helped Judy get into stance, getting her arms and legs in the proper place, and bending her forward slightly. With Jack just above her head, Judy could feel Jack's breath by her ear, although she could tell he was trying not to do that. "Try to sync your breathing with your shots. There's no rush here, so take your time and shoot when you're ready. The best time is to shoot just after exhalation and right before inhalation." explained Jack as he put Judy's noise cancelers back on.

Jack stayed close to Judy, tapping her on the shoulder to signal her to go ahead and fire when ready. Judy kept her elbows slightly slacked, finding her hands less shaky and more in control. After a few long breaths, she fired after exhaling. The shot struck in the blackened area. While not a bulls-eye, it was the first good shot she's made so far. She smiled excitedly and turned to Jack.

Both of them froze instantly as their noses were just mere centimeters from each other. After a few seconds to realize, both of their faces flushed red. Jack quickly stepped back, clearing his throat into a clenched fist. "G.. Good job Judy. If you want, you can practice more back at my place. I have a firing range, and fitness center there. You know, just in case you wanna brush up."

Judy smiled, her cheeks and tips of her ears still feeling warm. While she didn't want to admit it, Jack was cute when he blushed. Something only another bunny could get away with saying to him.

Soon, Judy finished her exam. She was not permitted into the low-light test, as bunnies didn't have low light vision. Judy was exceptionally far-sighted, but had difficulty handling a larger, heavier rifle. More accustom to handguns for their light weight, and mobility. Even her handgun of choice, a Glock 19, was lighter weight than a Glock 22.

Judy waited anxiously to see her results.

Judith Hopps: Short Range

Lethal Shots – 70%

Non-Lethal Shots – 61%

Disarming Shots – 40%

Overall Accuracy – 57%

Judith Hopps: Long Range (Light Only)

Lethal Shots – 59%

Non-Lethal shots – 69%

Disarming Shots – 30%

Overall Accuracy – 50%

Judy wasn't entirely happy with the results. Maybe she should go brush up on her marksmanship from time to time. She'd bring Nick along too, knowing that both of them needed to brush up on their physical training.

 _Jack Savage – Diplomacy Assessment_

Judy sat at a table with Jack sitting across from her. This assessment was designed to see how one would behave in certain situations. Judy wasn't told what kind of questions would be asked, but she was ready.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at Judy. "There's no time limit here, so take your time to answer these questions." said Jack.

"First question. Say it's a hostage situation, and you are called to the scene. The suspect is an agitated male rabbit that is upset over a belief that prey animals in Zootopia are being treated as lessers. He's armed with a handgun that he somehow got into Zootopia. The mammal the rabbit has kidnapped, is a female Desert Fox with a husband and two children. You have just arrived on the scene to negotiate to the suspect. What's the first thing you do?"

Judy pondered the question for a long time. Luckily, the only real hostage situation she's had to deal with was with Leon Snowly when he took City Hall. Suspect is agitated, and armed with a hostage. "First, I'd speak with a megaphone. Saying that I'm the negotiator and I wanna come into talk."

Jack nodded lightly. "Alright lets say he flashes the curtains a bit to signal that he's okay with that. Do you bring anything in with you?" asked Jack.

Judy thought for a bit. "A wire, and maybe a small taser I can tuck into my waistband behind my back?"

"Are you sure? I want you to be certain before you make a decision." said Jack, writing down something on an uplifted clipboard that Judy couldn't see. Appearing to take notes.

"And a couple of water bottles for the hostage, and for him. A gesture of good will, and I wanna keep the hostage in good health." added Judy.

Jack nodded. "Alright, so you go in and he's holding the hostage in front of him with the gun pointed to her temple. If he fired, it's certain death. 'No stupid moves, cop. Or they'll clean up this fox's brain with a mop.' says the suspect. What do you do?"

Judy stayed silent for a long time as she contemplated her options. The suspect didn't trust her, and was even more agitated. "I'd set the water bottles somewhere he can see them, and show my empty paws. 'I'm Judy Hopps of the ZPD. I'm unarmed, and I just wanna talk. What are your demands?'"

"'Justice for abused prey animals. Every day sly foxes and devious wolves get to do what they want and the prey animals are the ones who pay the price. I'm gonna kill every last one of them. Starting here.' He pulls the hammer back on his pistol. What do you do now? Think quickly." asked Jack.

"'Wait, please there has to be a better way for you to get justice. Killing her isn't gonna solve anything. She has a husband and kids! Think about what it would do to them if they lost their mother.'" said Judy, talking to Jack as if he was the suspect.

Jack paused for a moment, frowning a bit more. "'Didn't you hear me, cop? I don't care what happens to these selfish predators. You should join me, I bet no one at the ZPD takes you seriously.' He waves his pistol a bit, warning that he's on the edge of firing." explained Jack.

Judy thought again, lowering her ears. "I know that feeling... everyone looking down on you because you're just some dumb, cute bunny."

"Then why would you side with them? You and me... we could show this whole city a thing or two." said Jack.

"No, that's not the way to do it." said Judy, looking up at Jack. She knew this was just a false test, but she wanted to treat it as seriously as she could. "Yes, I've been mistreated just because I'm a bunny. That's why I had to prove that I could be as good of a police officer as any other. Anyone can be Anything in Zootopia... But don't be a killer. These animals have the same feelings, and emotions that all of us have. It doesn't matter if you're prey or predator. Anyone can stand out and be something more than just the stereotypes. Just please, don't hurt anyone innocent."

Jack listened to every word. "'You got a point, bunny. But if I let go of my hostage, there's no way the cops outside are gonna let me free. Might as well take one out with me.' He aims the pistol at her head."

"Quickly go for my taser, and-"

"Bang!" said Jack, gesturing a pistol firing with his fingers. "Dead hostage."

Judy's ears lowered and she hung her head. She had failed to negotiate the hostages safety in this test.

Jack leaned back in his seat, writing a few more things on his clipboard. "You tried to give a sentimental approach to an agitated, prey-biased subject. The best course of action here, would have been to side with him. Get on his good side and act like you agree with him to lower his guard."

He looked up at Judy to see her still hanging her head, looking disappointed with herself. Jack cleared his throat, and smiled softly. "You did most of it right. You came in with a small concealed weapon, and you brought in closed water bottles for the hostage and even one for the subject. You had the right physical action, but not the right emotional one. Sometimes, you have to be the bad guy to get it done. You did well, but you need improvement."

Judy looked up at Jack and nodded. "I'll try."

Jack shook his head. "Don't try. Do. Now, next scenario..."

For the next hour, Jack gave scenario after scenario. Armed robbery, bomb threats, domestic disputes, and other things. Despite Judy's best efforts, she passed only a few of them. Jack continuously took notes the entire time, usually after each of Judy's responses.

Once Jack was finished, he leaned back in his seat and pulled his clipboard into his lap. "Alright Judy, here's what I've got. You have a truly kind heart, and you are a genuinly nice person. You would prefer to take a non-lethal route first despite the situation. This is admirable, but sometimes bad. You may come across situations where taking lives is the best option to save many more. You put your personal feelings first, mainly leaning on sentimentality rather than bluntness. A positive trait, if you didn't lean on it too much. Sometimes, a cold hard hit of reality is what's needed. As a police officer, you're in the green. But you'll need to work on your diplomacy and negotiations a bit more. All in all, I grade you a C-."

Judy's heart sank as Jack gave his grade. She felt as if she had failed herself as an officer. She didn't even want to know what it would be like if these scenarios actually happened. She would be devastated if she failed to save the hostages or diffuse the situation. Judy nodded and stood up from her seat. Jack standing up as well and walking Judy to the door.

Jack noticed Judy's depressed look. He offered a kind smile, and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. "Chin up, sweetheart. You still did well. Better than others so far."

Judy blushed a bit as her head rested on his chest. She lightly wrapped her arms around him. Jack stood just a few inches taller than Judy, his chest level with her head. While with Nick, her head was level with his stomach. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was calming, knowing he was trying to comfort her distressed mind. She leaned back and smiled up at him.

"I'll get over it. Gotta make the world a better place, right?" asked Judy.

Jack nodded, smiling down at Judy. "There's the zeal that I admire. I'll help you with that dream, Judy."

Judy stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek, smiling at his brightly blushing face. "Hey, that was just a platonic peck on the cheek." mused Judy.

"Heh, alright. Time for you to go. I got more assessments to get through." said Jack as he hurriedly escorted Judy out of the door. Jack closed the door and cleared his throat, clearing his mind so his blush went away before letting the next mammal in.

Nick sat at the table with Jack across from him. His paws neatly folded on the table as Jack prepared to begin his string of scenarios.

"You're called to a hostage situation. A predator has taken a prey animal hostage with a gun. So far, the hostage has given no reason for his actions, and only demanded for a negotiator. Lets just say you're involved. You arrive on the scene, what do you do first?" asked Jack, tapping his pen against his chin.

Nick took a moment to think, lightly drumming his claws on the table before speaking up. "Grab a megaphone, and let the predator know that im the negotiator. Tell him I want to come in and talk about his demands, and to make sure the hostage is healthy. Maybe bring in some water to cool the nerves."

Jack nods, almost instantly speaking up. "The predator shakes the blinds to signal that's okay. What do you do before you go in?"

Nick thought for a long while, trying to decide what he could sneak in. A concealed weapon? No, if the predator found it he'd likely go ballistic and hurt the hostage. The predator is likely angry, and not wanting to talk to anyone other than a negotiator. Since the predator was holding a prey hostage, it may be possible that the predator is agitated by unstable predator and prey relations. Maybe Nick could use that to his advantage... Since Nick was a predator, he could seem sympathetic to the predator.

"Of course the water bottles, and a taser gun on my hip in plain sight." said Nick.

A hint of surprise ran over Jack's expression. "In plain sight? Are you sure about that?" asked Jack.

Nick nodded. "Just go with it."

Jack tapped his pen against his bottom lip a few times before writing something down on his clipboard. A curious, and intrigued look upon his face. "You go in and see the predator is a lion holding another male antelope captive. He's holding the antelope in front of him, with the gun to his temple. If he fires, the gazelle's dead. 'Stay right there cop, show me your hands.' he asks."

As expected, the predator's ready for him. Nick imagining the scene being described to him. Seeing something like an office quarter in a local small business, the lion holding the antelope in his arm with the pistol trained to his captive's head. "I show him my hands, holding the water bottle. 'Just water for you and the antelope. I'm here to talk.'"

As Jack spoke, Nick imagined the lion speaking to him. The voice gruff, and lower than Jack's. "You got a gun on your waist!" barked the lion, jostling the terrified antelope.

"Just a taser. Gotta defend myself in this city, being a fox and all. It's rough for a fox out there. Even if you're a cop." explained Nick, imagining a snide sneer on his face.

"Taser huh?" asked the Lion, sounding nervous but understanding. "Yeah I get that. Alright, I want a car out of this predator-bashing city, and 100 grand to start a new life. I'm sick of getting pushed around by prey animals just because I have sharp teeth and claws!"

Nick nodded, smiling sympathetically to the lion. "Tell me about it. Ever since that whole Bellwether thing, prey have been ridiculing predators in the streets and getting away with it." said Nick, working on trying to get inside the Lion's mind. Already having a pretty good idea that he was on the right track.

"You getting at something, fox?" asked the Lion. His sharp yellow eyes glaring at Nick warily.

Nick nodded, giving a confident, and knowing grin. "Yeah, I wanna help you get out of Zootopia. Heck I wanna go with you. I'm sick of all the pred-bashing too. You got the motive, I got the resources. Let's skip this town together, split the money, and go our separate ways. Sound good?"

Jack's eyebrows raised with intrigue as Nick made his proposition. For a period of time, Jack was silent. Giving his answer some strong thought before he made a decision. Nick felt inwardly amused by Jack's thought. This time, Nick had Jack on the questioned side of the assessment. A classic hustle with only the words that someone wanted to hear. Dangle the bait, and wait for a nibble before you swipe your net.

"Fine, but I'm keeping the hostage." said the Lion, tightening his grip on the cowering antelope.

Nick nodded, opening up one of the water bottles and slowly walking up to the lion. He held up the bottle to the antelope. "Here, let him have a drink." requested Nick.

"Fine. Go ahead." ordered the Lion.

The antelope reached out with a shakey hand and took the water bottle, sipping it and handing it back to Nick. Nick shook his hand at the antelope. "Hang onto it. We gotta keep you hydrated. Can't have you fainting on us." explained Nick.

The antelope nodded and held onto the bottle, Nick pushing the cap into his pocket. All of this being explained by Nick while it played out in his head. He unscrewed the other water bottle and walked up to the lion, offering it to him. "Got one for you too pal."

The lion reached out for the bottle; having needed a drink from the tense moment. The lion grasped the bottle, using his arm that was around the antelope. However, Nick didn't let go. Nick quickly tightened his paw, causing the water to erupt out of the top of the bottle like a geyser, and soak the antelope. Surprised by the sudden drenching, the antelope wrestled himself free, brushing the water off of himself as it soaked into his clothes.

The lion glared over at Nick, his pistol pointed upwards from the antelope pushing him away. "What was that-"

The lion was interrupted as Nick quickly jumped up, grabbing the lion's wrist and yanking the taser from his belt, pressing it against the lion's chest before pulling the trigger. Resulting in paralyzing shockwaves to course through his body. Nick quickly yanking the gun out of the lion's hand before the shocks made the lion's hand tighten around it. Nick had used the water bottle as a diversion to make a good excuse for the antelope to step away from the lion, even for a moment.

Jack smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Success. The subject's down, and no one got injured save for some taser burnt skin. Gotta say, I wasn't expecting the dirty cop routine from you."

Nick smiled back at Jack. "Oh you sweet, innocent bunny. When the time comes, I can play very dirty."

Jack's ear twitched at Nick's comment. He didn't like to be called cutesy names like sweet, innocent, or cute. Unless it was by someone he was close to. Certainly not a hustling fox cop. "While sometime's that's effective, it can also get you killed easiest. Playing dirty cop works well for new-time criminals. Go up against a career criminal, and he would have shot you the second he saw the taser."

Nick couldn't deny this as a fact. Remembering how Mr. Big hardly gave Nick a chance before almost having him iced over 9 years ago. He began to wonder what would have happened if he did get killed in a scenario like this. What would Judy do? Her pained face flashing through his mind caused his gut to clench and knot. Nick had to play it smarter from here on out, lest risk endangering himself for no reason. He loved to flaunt his ego, and that makes him a risk.

Over the course of a few hours, Jack continued to drill Nick with scenarios. Nick, to his delight, passed more than he failed. Mostly due to his quick wit, and experience with negotiating during his hustling days. However, hustling a dangerous criminal is much harder than hustling an unsuspecting patron.

 _Archer Steele – Combat Assessment_

Archer's test consisted of two parts. The first, was basically Laser Tag. Each participant would wear a vest with receivers that would light up red if one of the lasers reached it, signaling that this person was out. Archer watched from an elevated perch, sitting on a folding chair with drink in hand.

The arena for this part of the assessment, was an area that the ZIA often used for Urban Tactics training. Similarly built to that of a courtyard. A few decommissioned cars parked on a road to the side, some crates and freight boxes littering the room. And buildings along the sides to offer cover.

This was a test of resourcefulness, and how well one would behave in a combat situation with multiple targets. Archer explained this wasn't a time to have fun or goof off. 'Treat it like you're actually gonna get shot.' he said repeatedly. And it's not like the last one standing is the only one who passes. The goal is to see how everyone would act and behave.

Nick looked around from his current hiding spot behind a large concrete roadblock, slowly peeking his head around the edge to see if he can spot anyone. He was the last of three, mainly resorting to biding his time and waiting for the moment to strike. Out of all who were in this exercise, Nick eliminated two.

The courtyard was empty, the cool winter breeze pushing a dead leaf along the ground. A faint whistling from the wind's current could be heard as it went through the practice buildings. Giving an eerie feel that no one had been at this location in a long time. But Nick knew that there were still two others somewhere in this area that he must eliminate.

An electric whirling sound rang from behind a car, signaling that someone had been eliminated.

"What the hell?" shouted the eliminated mammal, standing up and looking around to see if he could spot the one who shot him. He saw no one, and looked up at Archer questioningly. "Is this thing working right?"

Archer took another sip of his drink and nodded. "Yeah. You're eliminated." Smiling at the mammal's dumbfounded look.

The mammal quickly got out of the arena, leaving only two remaining. Nick, and one more.

Nick looked at where the previous mammal was eliminated. The enemy had to be able to see him in able to hit him, so he was somewhere within line of sight to that spot. But also somewhere he could remain hidden. From his spot, Nick looked from where he could. Building windows, several large crates, the enemy could be anywhere.

The sensation of imminent danger ran through Nick, making him tense up. Would bolting to another nearby location be a good idea? He would be briefly exposed, and he could be shot down. From his location, the best shots to him could come from a building to his left. While it was a good opportunity to wait for the enemy to go to that spot and expose himself for the shot, Nick had nowhere to hide from someone at that location. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

He had to move, get somewhere with more options other than behind this roadblock. Ducking his ears and head low, Nick slinked quickly out from behind his hiding spot, and towards a nearby building. Nick glancing out of the corners of his eyes to see if the enemy would expose himself for a shot.

Closer and closer Nick got to the building, quickly growing anxious from the exposure to his enemy. Nick ducked into the building and looked around to make sure the room was clear. There were a few overturned wooden chairs and a table but not much else.

Nick quickly moved up the stairs in the back of the room, wanting to get to higher ground to get a better look. He made it to the second floor, ducking into a bedroom and pressing his back to the wall just below the open window facing the courtyard. Another window sat across the room facing the other direction away from the courtyard. But mainly that just showed the wall of the arena. Very slowly, Nick looked up and over the edge to the courtyard below.

Still nothing. The breeze tickling the fur on the top of Nick's head. He scanned each window, corner, and hiding spot he could. Not seeing anything at all.

Nick's vest whirled and turned red, signaling that he had been hit. "What?" Nick looked around frantically, seeing a female kinkajou hanging upside down from the window across from him, a smile on her face as she realized she got him. Her prehensile tail wrapped around the window above to hold her weight.

"You're a sneaky fox." she said as she climbed into the window.

Nick smiled and stood up, sighing and scratching the back of his head. "Damn. Where were you the whole time?" asked Nick.

She smiled at him, having a rather friendly and energetic attitude. "On the roof. Kept climbing from floor to floor when someone got in."

That made sense. Nick hadn't checked the roofs. Not even humoring that someone could be up there. Let alone a mammal with such good climbing traits. "Well I lost fair and square." said Nick, holding out his paw to her.

She reached up and grasped his paw, shaking it earnestly. "Wow, for a fox you got a lot of humility."

Nick shrugged and pulled his paw back. "Yeah well, I'm not you're average fox." said Nick before turning towards the exit, feeling a bit defeated. Well, a silver medal's still good.

The second part of the assessment, is just a simple sparring exercise. Members of each group would pair up, put on protective gear, and spar. Much like what the ZPD had to go through during their days at the academy.

Judy was currently sparring with a wolf, having him pinned to the ground. One arm painfully pulled behind is back, and her paw pulling on the scruff of his neck. This made canine's go slightly rigid when done right. Something she learned from Nick.

"Agh! Alright alright I give!' shouted the wolf, smacking his other paw on the ground a few times to tap out.

Judy smiled and let him go, hopping off of his back and taking off her mouthpiece, smiling confidently as the wolf stood up. "Nice match, pal." said Judy.

The wolf stood up, rubbing a couple of bruises on his arms and chest. "Thanks. You know, for a bunny, you hit hard." said the wolf, smiling down at Judy admirably.

"I might be a bunny, but I can still kick some tail in. I spar with my boyfriend all the time." said Judy, resting her paws on her hips and puffing out her chest proudly.

Archer watched from afar, raising his eyebrow at the confident bunny. Of all the candidates in this group, Judy has shined the most in his assessments. Using her speed and grace, she quickly won Laser Tag. Her positive outlook kept her mind open during dangerous moments.

However, she seemed too casual in these assessments. Almost as if she wasn't taking it as seriously as she should. "Hopps! Front and center!" shouted Archer as he stood from his seat.

Judy's ears turned as she heard him call for her, quickly jogging over to him. She stopped squarely in front of him, standing at full attention. A formality expressed when an underling speaks to a superior. "Sir!" she barked loudly.

Archer narrowed his eyes, taking a few gulps of his drink. "You seem to he enjoying yourself." said Archer.

A soft smile touched Judy's lips. "Honestly, a little bit, Sir. I always like to show what a bunny can do and test myself." said Judy proudly, puffing out her chest a bit again. "Am I doing well, Sir?"

"You are..." said Archer, tapping his fingers against the glass. The rough pads of his paws brushing on the glass. "But I get the feeling you aren't really taking this as seriously as you should be."

"Sir?" Judy asked quizzically. Not fully understanding his meaning.

Archer raised his eyebrows down at her, is steely blue eyes looking down at her. His gaze showing that he was skeptical of her reasons. "You aren't here to prove a bunny can kick ass. Jack's done that already. These aren't training exercises to better yourself. This is to test the limits of what you can and can't do. We want to know what your barrier is, and not your motive."

Judy paused for a moment, glaring a bit up at Archer. "With all due respect, Sir, I am taking this seriously."

After a moment of silence, Archer gulped down the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the ground. "I doubt it. So I'm gonna test you personally." said Archer as he walked out into the courtyard where the other candidates were training. "Clear the way guys! Class is in session."

The candidates stopped sparring, shooting questioning glances at Archer. They soon moved out of the way, giving Judy and Archer plenty of space. Archer turned back to Judy, popping his knuckles and neck. "Alright, Bunny Hopps. Show me what you got." beckoned Archer.

Judy raised her eyebrow at him, rather surprised by his brazen and bold demeanor. "Sir, shouldn't you get some protective gear?" she asked.

Archer shook his head, holding his fists up in readiness. "Nope. Make sure you got yours. Now come on, lets go fuzzball."

A twinge of irritation shot through Judy. Annoyed that Archer would use such an unprofessional nickname such as that. This was common of him, to get on peoples nerves just because he can. It was humorous at times, but also annoying. Judy put her mouth guard back in and ran at Archer.

She hopped up, going for a fast and direct approach. Curling her body a bit to ram her shoulder into him. She expected him to move out of the way.

But he stood his ground, reaching forward as Judy got close and grabbing hold of her ears just above her skull. Her ears tugged painfully as the momentum carried her forward, swinging her in Archer's grasp. She yelped out in pain, grasping at his paw.

Archer held her up at eye level with him, baring his canine fangs at her. "Don't fight like you're sparring." he said before throwing her down onto the concrete ground hard, followed by a swift kick to her side. Sending her rolling till her back struck another concrete wall. Pain wracking through her body as she came to a stop. The other members of the group wincing as they watched the mixed breed of canine toss the bunny around roughly.

"Fight like you're life's in danger." ordered Archer, straightening his posture.

Judy stood up slowly, noticing a few scrapes on her paws. Her side hurting sharply from where Archer kicked her. She pressed her hand against it a few times, checking to see if any of her ribs were broken.

As she checked, Archer ran forward. His paws curled into fists as he swung low to strike at her. "Don't check yourself for injuries in the middle of a fight! I thought you were a cop!"

Judy ducked under his fist, sliding between Archer's legs and grabbing hold of his tail. Almost instantly, Archer dropped back, elbow-dropping on top of Judy. She managed to move out of the way just enough for her leg to get caught, but it still forced her to the ground.

She caught herself on the way down with her paws, but was forced down as Archer grabbed the back of her neck with his paw and pushed her down. Judy struggled for a moment, seeing his outstretched claw swing its way to her. His sharp claws outstretched, ready to slash at her. Judy closed her eyes, bracing for the stinging, slicing sensation of claws raking through flesh. But it never came.

Archer stopped his paw just inches from her. One of his claws dangerously close to Judy's eye. "Just like that, you're dead." said Archer. Striking a familiar cord in Judy from her polar bear instructor during her academy days.

But that isn't what had Judy trembling. She felt as if she was in danger from the mixed canine holding her down. His claws just inches from her face.

"There you go, that's step one. Recognize you're in danger." said Archer as he let Judy go, standing up and stepping back a few feet to let her stand. "And fight like hell to stay alive. Now, again!" said Archer, raising his fists in readiness.

Through the day, Judy sparred with him. She wasn't entirely sure why. She did well against the other classmates, but Archer was an entirely different story. He was trained, and cunning despite his nonchalant, smartass attitude. He was obnoxious to be around, but he was very good at what he does. Perhaps he chose to make Judy spar with him, because he'd be the one to really test her limits.

* * *

 **Finally got that done! Sorry it took so long. Had to pry myself off of Breath of the Wild lol. If the next chapter takes a while, that's why.**

 **Lemme tell you about my day thursday the 2nd... I requested the night off to get a nintendo switch from the store upon midnight release, and he makes me a double instead -glare-. So, I got off work at about 11ish, and the lines were full at all of the 24 hour stores. I got home at about 1 am, and went right to bed. Slept for four hours, and went to the walmart in the next town over when they opened to get it. Got home, played the new Zelda a bit, and went to work all day. Basically, I was up at 5 am, and stayed up till about 11pm on about 4 hours of sleep. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I was swamped with my schedule, plus that. Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Training Begins

**Thanks for waiting! And uhh, I wanna apologize that I messed up the proper way to hold a handgun in the last chapter lol. My bad! May edit it here soon!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks – Jacques: What does the symbol for Force of Nature represent? The meaning of the tree and the leaves? And what inspired its creation?**

 **Jacques: Ahhh, such a story itself...**

 **Jacques notices Arrowsight armed with a shoe, poised to throw it.**

 **Arrowsight: Not all of it. Nutshell it.**

 **Jacques: Right... So, think of the tree as the world. And think of the leaves as the three regions. Zootopia Western, Zoocia Eastern, and Mamussia Northern. As for what the meaning of the tree is... another time.**

 **Guest asks - Force of Nature: If it's against Nature's Law to kill out of spite, then wouldn't killing predator and prey couples because they're breaking Nature's Law be considered spite?**

 **Hunter: No. We are not killing mammals simply out of spite for breaking Nature's Law. It's punishment for going against her wishes.**

 **Jacques: That's right. Even in Preypred City, killing outright is strictly forbidden. The only exception, is Predator Hour. This isn't anger, rage, spite, or contempt. It's our job as Force of Nature not only to enforce her laws, but protect them. Breaking the predator and prey relationship law is betrayal in the highest caliber. And the written punishment, is death.**

 **TheAssassin2 asks – Judy: Did you ever win against Archer?**

 **Judy rubs the multiple bruises on her arms before taking a few over the counter painkillers.**

 **Judy: Once when he tripped...**

 **Seabhacson06 asks – Bogo: How far does the ZPD's jurisdiction reach in Zootopia? And how is everything handled outside of that jurisdiction?**

 **Bogo: We go a few short miles outside of Zootopia's city limits. Beyond that, the Western Region is separated by States such as Bunnyburrow. They are ran in a similar fashion as in Zootopia. Consider Zootopia as it's own State. Bunnyburrow is roughly three times larger with a police force to meet the crime demand. In Zootopia, crime rates are high. But in Bunnyborrow, its low. So they have less officers than we do.**

 **Lemme remind you all, this story is NOT going to end as a SavageHopps. I say this to keep the shippers on board lol. You'll see why I lean on a SavageHopps relationship soon enough... soon enough -evil finger pyramid-**

* * *

The orchestral music of the Limbara Show sounded over the local Zootopia Radio Station as it always did. Rush Limbara's smooth, low voice coming over the radio once the music silenced.

"Good morning Zootopia! And thank you all for tuning into the Limbara Show. We're continuing our string of interviews with our mayoral candidates, and this morning we have Elias Wilde." said Limbara with his usual showman demeanor to appeal to his audience. "Thank you for joining us, Mister Wilde."

Elias's lighter toned, and calming voice spoke out. "You're welcome, Mr. Limbara."

"Now, to those who're living under a rock, Elias Wilde is one of the candidates running for mayor. You have a pretty good stand, despite your distant relationship with the city. I wanna ask some questions, obviously. First off, what made you want to run for mayor all of a sudden?" asked Rush, hoping to intrigue his audience.

Elias's answer was swift and immediate. "While I had always remained distant from Zootopia, I never stayed out of reach. I kept my businesses going, made healthy donations towards the city itself, and kept aware of the going-ons in Zootopia. I saw that... our current mayor wasn't doing his job. Being mayor is more than just a seat and a face, no. It's a duty to Zootopia. And getting things like Bellwether and Snowly to happen under his watch as Mayor... well it's embarrassing."

"So you think you can do a better job?" asked Rush.

Elias responded as quickly as the last. "Yes, I do."

Rush seemed hesitant to ask his next question, but he soon choked it out. "You've not given any kind of statement on your reaction to how your son, Nick, was treated by Valpord recently. Mind sharing your thoughts?" he asked.

A light chuckle came from Elias. "Heh, well I should have guessed this was unavoidable. I have a mixed opinion on the whole thing. I believe Valpord was in the right... UNTIL she bribed the judge. At that point, she became exactly what she stands to eradicate. She's showed herself to be a hypocrite, and a liar. And her treatment towards my son, especially in the train station, was just too much. Handcuffs and calm words would have done just fine. Maybe a light poke of a taser. But not muzzling and lasso's. Just as well, me and her worked out a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Rush.

Elias chuckled again. "A very mutually beneficial bargain. She and I both knew she wasn't going to win that trial after she was exposed. So, I gave her a simple proposition. Swallow your pride, fess up, and take the punishment coming to you. And if she did, I'll be her assistant mayor if she wins the election. Just as well, she will be my assistant mayor."

Rush paused for a moment. "What about the fact that Valpord's made a statement that she may have James Marco run as her assistant mayor?"

Elias was silent for a moment, speaking in a lower and more venomous tone. "I hadn't heard about that. Last I knew, James Marco was to take the ZIA Director's seat."

"According to recent reports, that spot's either going to Archer Steele, or Scott Tagg." said Rush.

Elias fell silent for a long moment, seeming to be lost in thought before he spoke up again. "Well, I suppose her end of the bargain still stands. If I win, she'll be my assistant mayor."

"And what's your reasoning behind that decision?" asked Rush.

Elias tapped a finger on the table, the light rapping of his claw hitting the table sounding through the radio. "Ahh this is where it gets interesting. Let's face it... I have no political experience. And when you think about it, Valpord's really the only one I could even rely on at this point. The only other political powers I could have be my assistant mayor don't want to. Also, think about our personalities. Me? I'm thoughtful, calm, not an overly 'hardcore' guy. Valpord? Fist of justice. Heel dug in the necks of crime lords. With her...more recent failures, I had to see if she could hold onto any shred of humility. And she jumped head first into humiliation. She'll work out fine if she accepts her mistakes and learns from them."

"So far, it seems that Valpord's after more of a 'zero crime tolerance' for Zootopia. What's your main goal in becoming mayor?" asked Rush, getting to the main center point of the interview.

This time, Elias was silent for a moment before speaking up. "This truly is an amazing city. 'Anyone can be Anything' rings true here. I believe in this concept, but I also think that it's a bit... misconstrued. Despite the city's acceptance of a predator and prey society, they're still at odds with each other. And rightly so... it's in our nature. I want to perfect a kind of society in which predator and prey can live together without discrimination or fear of the predator. Or the outlandish, fearful cries of the prey."

Rush listened for a moment before speaking up. "Do you believe Zootopia's changing then?"

Elias once again answered swiftly. "Not quite. We've hit a barrier. Zootopia was founded on 'Anyone can be Anything,' but that can only go so far as nature...as reality will allow it. I want to continue Zootopia's progress by changing this ideal. But also keeping the positive values its brought."

Rush was clearly intrigued, a light hum of interest coming from his throat. "And what would you call this new ideal?"

Elias was silent for a long time, a rustling sound of his paws folding in his lap could be heard. "We've seen small, meek prey become heroes and villains. Predatory, strong mammals become more than their stereotypes. A fox become a cop. A cop become a villain. A sheep become a terrorist. What would I call this new ideal?"

"Anyone can Change the World."

* * *

 _ZIA Headquarters_

A week has passed since the Assessment Tests. The results have been tallied, and every candidate stood in line in front of the five supervisors that examined them. Nick and Judy standing next to each other.

Archer stood at the front, the remaining four standing a short distance behind him in a line. Jack stood among them, his paws neatly folded behind his back as he ran his gaze down each candidate. He always did this when the candidates were together. It looked as if he was sizing them up, looking for anything that could be a benefit, or a hindrance. He would gaze longer when his eyes fell on Judy.

Laura Lynks was present as well, standing to the side to supervise her team-to-be.

"Alright, today we find out who's going into the ZCTU." said Tagg, stepping forward and standing next to Archer. "You've all preformed well. But only three of you will be chosen."

Nick and Judy could hear Archer snicker. "Not all of you did well..." he muttered just loud enough for the candidates to hear, taking another sip out of his glass. They had lost count of how many bottles of hard liquor that Archer went through during this week. Even Jack said he couldn't handle that much. But, Archer has shown to perform better with a constant buzz... it was difficult to believe but there really wasn't much of a way to prove him wrong.

Tagg glared a bit, slapping the glass out of Archer's hand. It fell and shattered on the concrete ground. Archer let out a growl of irritation for a moment, but smiled soon after. "Jokes on you Taggy. I got more of those." he said as he drank a mouthful straight out of the bottle.

"Anyway..." said an annoyed Tagg. "When we call your name, step forward. We'll start with the obvious one. Artie McCoy."

Artie pushed himself forward, shrugging and leaning back in his wheelchair. Tagg spoke up to him. "You've been selected for the Intel Operative position." Artie simply nodded in response.

Tagg looked back to the rest of the crowd. "Nick Wilde. Step forward."

Nick blinked, but smiled brightly as he took a few steps forward. Puffing his chest out in pride. Tagg stared hard and cold at Nick. "You've been selected for Recon Field Agent. There are a few other things that tie into that, and we'll cover that later."

Nick nodded, folding his paws behind his back. Judy smiled at Nick, proud that her partner was seen as qualified for this kind of job. Judy noticed an unsure look in Jack's eyes.

"Malika Jimenez. Step forward." said Tagg. The female kinkajou that bested Nick during the combat assessment stepped forward.

Nick's eyes widened a bit and he looked back at Judy. They both had hoped that Judy would have been chosen as well. But that seems to not be the case. Judy had a look of surprise, and defeat. But also understanding. She knew there was a very real possibility that she wouldn't be chosen.

Tagg continued to address Malika. "You've been selected for Tactical Field Agent. Same with Nick, you'll be debriefed on the details later."

Malika nodded in response. Snapping her paws to her side. The end of her tail twitching excitedly.

Archer looked to the rest of the candidates, raising up his bottle of Brandy. "The rest of you, aren't chosen. You're dismissed... except for Judy Hopps. We wanna talk to her."

The rest of the candidates looked to each other, rather surprised at how quick this procedure was. They soon left, and a confused Judy stayed. Judy stepped forward as well, waiting for someone to speak to her. Nick looked confused as well. Only three were needed. And it seems that Artie, Nick, and Malika were chosen. So why would Judy be asked to stay?

Tagg, Archer, Malory, James, and Jack all approached Judy. Laura approached as well, smiling warmly at Judy as she approached. A reassuring smile that told that everything would be fine. Jack walked up to Judy, standing squarely next to her, putting his paw on her shoulder comfortingly in a similar way that Laura's smile made her feel. Tagg was the first to speak. "Miss Hopps we're asking you to stay back because... well we're in a tough spot."

"And hey!" said Archer, pointing his finger to Malika and Artie. "You two aren't allowed to talk about this. I'm pretty sure Nick already knows about it."

Tagg nodded once, looking to Malika and Artie. "Recently, a threat was given to Miss Hopps about the recent murders. It seems they've labeled her as their next target, or a future target."

The group was silent as they listened, Malika's eyes widening a bit before she looked to Judy. Artie tapped his fingers lightly on his chair, letting out a soft sigh of worry.

"Judy Hopps..." said Tagg as he looked back to her. "Since Jack Savage is your bodyguard till these murderers are caught. This puts us in a difficult position, due to Jack being Field Agent Commander for the ZCTU. For him to do his job when the time comes, he would have to leave you alone on the job. Thus leaving you vulnerable and unprotected."

Judy glared up at Tagg in anger. "I'm not just some token bunny. I can defend myself."

Archer spoke next. "Oh for sure, that we don't doubt. But then again, these guys overpowered a ZCSI agent. Those guys can defend themselves too, just as much as cops. We don't doubt you, and we also don't doubt they could kill you, and that confident attitude of yours."

Judy lowered her ears a bit, but nodded. Understanding that these murderers were more than just... spiteful individuals. Laura was next to speak up. "So, we all hatched an idea. Yeah, we need three people. But we need Jack too. During the assessment, you were just on the edge of being accepted with Malika."

"You show compassion, Hopps." said Malory, pushing her thick glasses up her mole snout. Magnifying the size of her eyes. "It's a good thing... when it's not your primary trait in this kind of job. As a cop, you do great. You're stern and fair. While you show resourcefulness and acting on the edge of the law, your emotions seem to still get the better of you."

James spoke next, his laptop folded under his arm. His green lens glasses shining in the morning sunlight. A little fogged from the cold air. "To put it plainly, you're too nice. It's good to be nice, but not always. In this kind of work, being cruel is necessary."

Jack tightened his paw on Judy's shoulder lightly. "This is a very serious job that can kill you if you aren't prepared to do what's necessary. You would lay down your life for Zootopia, we don't doubt that. What we doubt, is if you could lay down another life in your place. Is it within your ability to kill when your not in danger? You could be doing assassinations, you can be placed in a situation where you have to kill in able to get the job done. It can even be people you know. So what we want to ask, is are you prepared to do the dirty work? To end lives on demand without regret?"

Again and again, Judy ran the question through her mind. So far, the only real opportunity she ever had where she would have to kill was with the Growler Incident. But other than that, it's been standard police work with the occasional dangerous situation. But nothing more than that, nothing that required lethal force. That was something that the ZPD did its best to avoid unless absolutely necessary. Even the outlying states outside of Zootopia followed this principal.

Could she end a life without regret? Of someone she knew personally? She would have to weigh her personal feelings against her duty to Zootopia. She wanted to protect the city at all costs, and even more than that she wanted to protect the world if possible. But what if doing that meant she would have to hurt... no... kill someone she knew? What if it was a friend at the ZPD? Someone in her family?

What if it was Nick?

Judy's stomach churned at the thought, pulling her arms up to her belly to ease the nausea. Soon, she arrived at an answer. "When I joined the ZPD, I understood that one day I would have to end someone's life. I'm prepared for that. I can't end a life without regret, but I can end one to save Zootopia."

Tagg paused for a moment and nodded once. "Good answer. In that case, consider yourself part of the ZCTU. Field Agent Support. This means you'll be with Jack when he needs you. When he doesn't, you'll be with the rest of the team."

A warm, padded paw rested on Judy's shoulder. She looked up to see Nick's smiling face beaming at her. He looked to Jack moments after, his smile staying. "Don't worry Jack. She can handle this."

He didn't look entirely convinced. But he nodded. "Alright. In that case, we'll go over what all of our roles are."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Archer and the rest. They nodded and left the courtyard, going back into a nearby building that stood in the back. Several stories high, and made of steel. Jack spent the next few hours going over each person's role.

Artie McCoy, Intel Operative. His job was to gather as much data as possible on the current case, or job. Be it digital, or physical. Just as well, he would be allowed to access the ZIA's and ZSF's R&D department to procure new weapons, or gadgets. Something that Artie already had experience in, with the creation of his Marble Drones.

Nick Wilde, Recon Field Agent. His job was to procure information on sight that the Intel Operative cannot. Out of the team, Nick would be sent in first. And sent at a distance. Looking over the target area and giving any information he can about it that he can see. Due to Nick's high marksmanship scores, he's also considered the teams Sniper if need be. Nick was fine with this, as he usually wanted to stay unseen during his old hustles. It was fairly the same concept.

Malika Jimenez, Tactical Field Agent. As Nick would be the one to examine the area, Malika would be the one to go into the confines of the location. Showing fair marksmanship, along with high combat scores, she was the most ideal for infiltration of the compound. As well, she would be in charge of evacuating hostages, planting bugs, or other tasks that would be needed.

Judy Hopps, Field Agent Support. Her job was to provide backup in any given scenario for the team. Much to Judy's surprise, this is actually seen as a high-priority job. If something were to go wrong, it's up to Judy to either finish the job, or evacuate the team. Judy scored evenly in almost all of the assessment tests. However with her finesse and agility, she was a close second to Malika. They were confident that if Judy were to be deployed on the field, she would be supporting either Malika, or Jack.

Jack Savage, Field Agent Commander. His job is to command the field as the job goes on. He can either be on the field, or off the field for this depending on the situation. There for situational advice, but more there for his previous experience as a ZIA field agent. In the chain of command for the ZCTU, he's number two.

Laura Lynks, ZCTU Commander. Her job is to oversee all functions of the ZCTU as a whole. The point-woman for every mission. Giving her underlings the jobs required, and directing them as needed. As well as the public face of the ZCTU. Attending all press conferences, debriefings to the mayor or ZIA director or ZPD Chief. A high-stress job, but one Laura felt she was ready for.

Once everyone was told what their jobs were, Jack escorted the newly founded ZCTU to the building that the remaining instructors went into. The interior was quite plain. White drywall hallways and stone floors. Fluorescent lights mounted into the ceiling overhead.

Jack lead them to a lobby where the remaining instructors stood. Jack and Laura stood between the instructors, and the ZCTU. Turning to face them, Jack cleared his throat. "This building is where we train field agents to be field agents. Here, you will undergo simulated training missions with scenarios of what you can expect here. All of the instructors, except for myself, will be overseeing this and guiding us as needed."

Tagg nodded once and spoke up. "Here, you will learn now to communicate, behave, and operate like a team. The assessments were to find what each of you are good at. By the time you all leave here, you'll all be able to operate in the field without uttering a word. You'll know what your partner's thinking, and what he or she will do next."

Archer smirked and spoke up next. "This is where we turn boys and girls, into agents for Zootopia. And don't let the word 'simulation' throw you off. Take this as seriously as you would your own lives. We aren't gonna show you any sentiment, or mercy. Messing up, means failure. And failure, means you suck at it. And you WILL fail repeatedly here. You'll fail till you wise up and learn. And once you guys stop failing, you'll be considered real agents of the ZIA, and members of the ZCTU. And we've been given a one month deadline to do it."

"Uhh.. excuse me?" said Artie, raising up a finger. "Before we get started on this month-long failtrain, I have a request."

Tagg looked to Artie, his eyebrow raised. He nodded in acknowledgment for Artie to speak. "I need someone to go to the Big Manor and get my Marble Drones from under a shelf. Those things take forever to make."

"Marble Drones?" asked Tagg, a confused look on his face.

Artie nodded. "Yeah uhh, they look like polished metal balls about an inch in diameter. There should be at least 7 of them. Long story short... I used them back when I worked for Snowly to hack Mr. Big's computer."

Tagg hesitated, but nodded. He pulled his phone from his pocket and made a quick call. James smiled at Artie, his eyebrows raised in interest. "When you get them, mind if I take a look? These sound neat."

Artie laughed lightly, smiling at James Marco. "Yeah they are. Tricky little things too."

Once Tagg was finished with his phone call, he spoke up. "Alright, I got a guy getting the drones. Until then, I suggest you get acquainted with each other as close as you can. Once we're ready, training starts."

Tagg and the other instructors walked away. Laura smiled at the group, beaming at each one of them. Judy always knew Laura to have a very happy disposition. But when the time came, her serious face would come on. For now, she kept a friendly attitude.

Laura cleared her throat. "Alright guys and gals, welcome to the ZCTU."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Malika slid along the wall inside of an interior office. Cubicals stationed in the center of the room, security cameras lined along the top corners of the walls. The room dark, save for some simulated moonlight that came from outside the pane glass window. The ear piece given to her vibrates, signaling someone was trying to contact her. She pressed her finger to it and listened, hearing Nick's voice above in her ear.

"Alright, I see a security camera across from you in the top corner of the room. It looks like it pans left to right so its got blind spots. Just stay out of its line of sight." said Nick quietly. Due to the limited space of this training area, Nick is placed in a separate room with video feeds of vantage points relating to where Malika is in the building.

She looked across the room, seeing the security camera panning from left to right slowly. It looked dated, so the quality of the video was likely low. Meaning that at a distance, she would generally remain unseen. Up close, not so much.

The loud humming of automated gears carried a mannequin dressed as a security guard along the center of the room. A motion camera set in front of the dummy would be set off by any movement in front of it. Acting as Line of Sight for the inanimate doll. One was in the center, moving from wall to wall.

She walked along the cubical wall, carefully looking along the pathway for anything. She reached a pathway between cubical sections where the dummy patrolled slowly.

A bright light shined up behind her, and a loud buzzer sounded signaling that she was caught. The lights in the office lit up brightly, causing Malika to squint and look around.

A dummy stood outside, facing directly at her. A red light shining on its head signaling that it was the one that was set off. Malika sighed and placed her paws on her hips angrily.

"Dammit Wilde you didn't say anything about a guard outside!" complained Malika.

"I can hardly see anything through these monitors. You knew this floor is on ground-level right? Obviously there'd be guards outside!" replied Nick, walking into the office area.

They went back and forth for a while, blaming each other for their failure. Jack and Laura watching from a supervising booth above the training room. Laura sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm gonna go stop them before they tear each others heads off..."

Laura turned to leave, only to be stopped by Jack grabbing her arm. "Let them get it all out. They need to understand each other to work together. If we break it up, they'll just bottle up their anger and aggression."

Judy, whom was watching next to Jack, nodded. "Makes sense. Nick and I didn't really get along at first."

Soon enough, Nick and Malika stopped arguing and began talking about what they did wrong and how to avoid it next time. Again and again, Nick and Malika were put through this same trial repeatedly. Jack and Laura overseeing it. Judy would occasionally go in, working a bit better with Nick. Judy seemed to have a more natural talent for espionage, but Malika was far better in a firefight.

The days went on, and little progress was made. Barely getting as far as past the dummy in the center of the room. Artie would comb the building with blueprints presented to him to give the buildings layout, Nick would survey the area at a 'distance' to give any on-sight info he could, and Malika would go in. The goal was simple. Infiltrate the office quarters, get the folder from the main office, and exfiltrate out.

Tagg and Archer already had a series of tasks at the ready. This mission was the first of many. And until they could pull it off flawlessly, they couldn't advance to the next one. Tagg and Archer constantly watched, either with Laura, or from somewhere unseen.

Jack watched from the screen as both Malika and Judy failed yet again. They had made it to the point where they could reach the office, but something kept tripping an alarm as they went in. Growing increasingly frustrated with each failure, and taking it out on each other. Jack was growing frustrated as well with the team. Laura growing concerned that they couldn't work well together. Jack leaned back in his seat, pressing his fingers together in thought.

What were they missing? What was going wrong? Artie, Laura, Judy, and Nick could all equally communicate. Nick would see the basic layout and warn of any dangers. Judy, with her small frame and agility, could slip under desks or shelves with ease. Malika had great low light vision, so she could spot things easier in the darkened room. But both her, and Judy's sight was limited by the cubicals. Artie could only offer so much support with only blueprints. And Nick could only see so much through vantage points. Things behind solid objects, he couldn't see.

Jack reached up and pressed a button so he could speak to Nick. "Nick, how far into the building can you see?"

"Pretty much that first cubical wall, and the pathway with the dummy. Why?" asked Nick.

Jack sighed and shook his head, pressing another button so the whole team could hear. "We don't have enough visual. We're approaching this the wrong way. Nick can't get a full view from one vantage point, Artie cant get a view with just the blueprints, Judy has issues seeing in the dark, and Malika can't get a good beat on the room because she's IN the room. We need a way to fully scout out the room. We gotta get creative."

For a moment, the team was silent. Laura eventually spoke up, leaning into the microphone. "Artie, think you could get into the security cameras?"

Artie paused for a moment, sitting behind a desk in a different room. "Yeah if you can get my Marble Drone to a functioning computer. Even better if its a security guard's computer."

Jack nodded and spoke again. "Alright this time Malika and Judy, wait to go in. Nick, watch the scene as usual from where you can."

"Sweet. I get the easy gig." commented Nick as he went back to his designated room, closing the door behind him.

Artie spoke up again. "Judy or Malika, come get this drone." Judy quickly trotting to Artie's designated room to work behind the computer as intel. He reached up and handed Judy what appeared to me a small metal ball about an inch wide. "Hold onto this. Get to a computer and plug this thing in there."

Judy looked over the metal sphere, not seeing a single plug of any sort. "How?"

"You'll see." said Artie with a smirk.

Malika and Judy went back to their starting positions, crouching down behind a wall at the entrance to the floor.

The lights turned off, and the artificial moonlight shined in from the pane glass window. Judy's earbud buzzed lightly, and she pressed her finger to it to listen.

"Alright Judy, the second door on your left leads to the head security office. It doesn't look like there are any cameras watching that door, but keep an eye out." said Artie softly and quietly.

Judy looked to Malika and pointed to the door. Signaling she was going to head towards it. She nodded and looked around the room, making sure that it was clear as Judy made her way to the office.

"Drop the marble drone just in front of the gap between the door and the floor." instructed Artie.

Judy, having reached the door, put the small metal sphere on the floor right in front of the gap. The ball slips under the door and into the office. After a moment, Artie spoke again. "No alarms on the door. It's clear."

After quickly picking the lock, Judy went into the office. A fairly standard setup. Desk in the corner and a few steel cabinets along the walls. Judy picked up the Marble Drone and walked to the computer. Artie quickly speaking into her ear again. "Alright, pretty sure you know the basic setup for a computer. Unplug the monitor so it doesnt light up the room. After that, turn the computer on."

Judy followed his instructions, climbing up onto the desk and unscrewing the prongs holding the monitor connector from the monitor. Once it was free, she pressed her finger to the receiver in her ear. "It's unplugged." she said, barely more than a whisper.

"Alright, look at the Marble Drone. You should see a USB plug on it. Plug it in anywhere on the tower, then turn it on." informed Artie.

The Marble Drone vibrated a bit, a portion of the sphere opening up and extending a USB plug. Judy searched on the tower, which was nearly as big as her, to find somewhere to plug it in. Surely enough, there was one on the front under a small flap. She plugged it in, and let go of the drone. Pressing her finger against the rounded plastic power button on the top.

"Nice work, Judy. Just sit tight for a moment." said Artie. Judy could hear the computer hum and whirl quietly as Artie went to work. The minutes slowly ticked by, tension increasing with each minute. Judy began to fidget nervously, her nose twitching and her foot lightly thumping on the ground. Eventually, Artie spoke up.

"Everyone can hear me now. Alright, so I got the room's security layout in front of me. Facing towards the target office, there are three cameras. Northeast corner, northwest corner, and south wall. I can have one loop 20 seconds of its previous video, but I can't do two without being noticed. In the target office, there's a trip laser that sets off the alarm about halfway into the room. That must be what was getting you guys last time. Judy, Malika, figure it out."

Judy quickly made her way out of the office, taking the Marble Drone with her. Judy stood next to Malika, looking around the room a bit. There were two very simple options. Left side, or right side of the room. Both were similar, but were different in one way. The pane glass window that spanned along the right wall, and more well lit thanks to the artificial moonlight.

"Nick," muttered Malika, her finger pressed to her ear. "Is the guard still outside?"

After a moment, Nick replied. "Yeah. It's patrolling north to south. I wouldn't go along the glass."

Malika nodded and looked to Judy. "I'll go along the left. I can see better in the dark." she suggested.

Judy nodded, looking back out to the office. "Alright. Just try to avoid that trip laser."

Moving swiftly and silently, Malika went down the left side of the room. Crouching in the darkness of the pathway, save for the open gap between the section of cubicals with the single patrolling dummy. Malika stopped at the edge of the cubical before that pathway, pressing her finger to her earpiece. "Artie, disable the camera in front of me."

After a few moments, Artie spoke up. "Got it. Twenty seconds."

She waited for the dummy to turn away before slipping across the pathway to the other half of the room. She slinked quickly to the front of the camera, letting out a light sigh of relief as it didn't trip the alarm. Malika spotted the target office, quickly picking the lock and opening it before the camera came back on.

Malika quietly closed the door behind her, being careful not to make a lot of noise. She had been in the office before, but never got very far in. It was dark, the only light coming from a window with shutter blinds pulled over it. The moonlight just peeking through the small gaps of the blinds, offering her just enough light to barely see the room.

Somewhere in this room, was a trip laser. Break the laser, and the alarm goes off. Trip lasers work with two components. The laser distributor, and the sensor to read the laser. If the laser fails to shine into the sensor, the sensor trips the alarm.

Malika thought of ways to try and find the laser. The most common of ways, was with smoke. But Malika wasn't a smoker. She scratched the back of her head, noticing a few strands of fur slowly float to the ground. This gave her an idea. She plucked one of her longer strands of fur on her tail, and slinked low to the ground. She held the bit of fur in front of her nose by a few inches, and slowly moved forward, waving her arm up and down slowly. Inch by inch, she progressed forward.

The fur suddenly lit up red, the light of the laser shining off of the fur. Malika stood up slowly, making a mental note of where the laser was in the room, and stepped over it.

Sitting there on the desk, was the yellow folder, a red ink stamp that read 'classified' on the front. Malika reached for it, and picked it up. She stepped over the trip laser again, and quickly went back to Judy. Once she reached her, she held up the file. Judy nodded, and followed Malika out of the office through the vent used to get in.

"About time you guys got it." said the voice of Archer over an intercom, the lights turning back on.

Jack and Laura both smiled, walking out into the office area to meet with Judy and Malika. Nick and Artie shortly joining them. "Nice work everyone." raised Laura, smiling happily at her team.

Nick put his paws in his pockets, smiling confidently. "We're getting there. Looks like communication is the big thing."

Tagg's voice came over the intercom this time. "Exactly. You all just kept ramming into it head first, expecting to just learn. You aren't gonna have that chance to learn on a real mission. Its either do it right, or fuck it up and likely die."

Artie paused and scratched his chin lightly. "You know I gotta wonder... are we ever gonna be doing stuff like this in the ZCTU? I mean... we're a response team for terrorist attacks... We're not really Tactical Espionage agents."

"You're right." said Laura to Artie. "This isn't so much about learning how to infiltrate. But rather how to work as a team. We have to be cohesive when we have a job to do. And these ZIA scenarios are a great way to learn how to work together."

A thought came into Judy's head, her nose twitching in intrigue. "Well, how about this then. Till the end of this training, we should live in the same house."

Laura's face brightened up at Judy's idea. "That's actually a great idea, Judy. But uhh, where would we stay?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, before every head turned to Jack. Jack lived in a manor with many spare bedrooms, a shooting range, and his own gym. It was ideal in many situations. Jack sighed and smirked lightly. "Fine. Tom's gonna be beside himself when we all show up. He's been itching for multiple guests for ages."

Laura smiled even brighter, looking among the team. "Then its settled. Pack up your clothes, or anything else you need, and we'll all live at Jack's manor till the end of the training period."

Artie looked a little unsure, causing Jack to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry, McCoy. It's wheelchair accessible." Artie let out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Nick, Jack, and Judy arrived back at the apartment, and finished eating dinner that Jack prepared. Currently both in the bedroom, packing up their clothes. Jack sitting on the couch in the living room. Judy having difficulty stuffing her last few shirts into the suitcase. Nick closed his suitcase with ease, latching it shut.

"Hey, Judy..." said Nick, worry in his voice. "Not to be the 'overprotective boyfriend' type, but is there something going on between you and Jack?" Speaking in a low tone so Jack wouldn't hear from the living room.

Judy looked up at Nick, catching onto his worried tone. Nick was aware of the time she had spent with Jack. She could tell that Nick was starting to get worried about their growing relationship. "Nick, he's a good friend. And now he's also my bodyguard till this whole homicide spree's over."

"You two seem pretty close for just 'good friends'...'" grumbled Nick, setting his suitcase down beside the bed.

Judy narrowed her eyes and hopped up on the bed, glaring at Nick. "Nick, listen. You're my boyfriend, and I don't want anyone else. You don't need to worry about me hooking up with Jack, because it isn't gonna happen." scolded Judy.

Nick smirked a bit at Judy's reassurance. He held his paws up defensibly, a coy smirk on his face. "Alright, I'm sorry Carrots. Don't gotta get the rabbit claws out on me." said Nick playfully.

"Judy, Nick! I'm heading out for tonight. I'm locking the place up." called out Jack, the beeping of the newly installed alarm system sounding as Jack closed the door. Signaling the alarm was armed. The blinds in the apartment closing, and the windows locking tight.

Judy smirked a bit after Jack left. Holding up her paws and flexing her slightly dulled claws. "I thought you liked my claws? Raking down your back." A naughty smirk flashing on her face.

Nick smirked back and pounced Judy onto the bed. "Oh you're in for it now, bunny butt." Judy's clothes quickly flying off the side of the bed.

* * *

 _That Evening – Meadowlands District – Grassy Heights Deluxe Condominiums_

It was the dead of night in Zootopia, the streets fallen silent save for the occasional car passing by Grassy Heights. Nocturnal animals going to their night jobs, or teenagers prowling the streets at night. The lamp lights still keeping the streets brightly lit in a dimmed yellow light. The wind was cold, and biting. Winter having fully arrived. So far, the snow was light. Only short snow showers that melted quickly. But winter was just beginning, so there was plenty of time.

Hunter slept soundly in his bed, his paw above his head and snoring. Appearing very comfortable in his slumber.

CRASH! Followed by the sound of glass shattering on the ground caused Hunter to jump from his bed. He darted out into the living room of his temporary condo, only wearing blue striped boxers.

He expected to see someone that had broken in, which would unfortunatly lead to another unexpected hunt. But, Hunter could make out a black furred tail peeking out from behind the counter floor leading into the kitchen. Able to make this out due to his low-light vision with the moonlight. Hunter flicked a light on, and briskly walked to the kitchen to see Walt curled up on the floor, clutching is head and writhing in pain. Several shattered glass cups littered around him.

Hunter quickly walked over, carefully avoiding any shattered glass he could see. He wasn't concerned with the smaller shards, as his paw pads would stop that. Hunter lifted Walt to his feet, having him lean against a nearby wall. "Walt, what happened?"

Walt, clutching a paw over his voided eye socket, growled in frustration and sighed. "Went to get some water... My head feels like its splitting in half..."

He was shaking, pale, and panting fast. His condition had not improved over the past few days, despite the appearances of the shady, no-questions-asked doctor who showed up from time to time to check on Walt's recovery.

There was a strong possibility that Walt's eye socket had become infected. The disinfectant flush that he had given to him seemed to work, but it would come back after a day or so. The skin around the eye socket had swollen and was red in color. A foul odor coming from the socket.

Hunter walked to the cabinet, kicking glass shards out of the way as he got a glass of water for Walt and handing it to him. Walt took it and drank quickly, like he hadn't had any liquid in days. Walt had complained that he felt constantly thirsty and dehydrated, which only added to Hunter's concerns. But this was the first time Walt left his room to get water himself this late at night. The most he left his room for, was to use the bathroom or to sit in the living room for a few hours before going back to his room to sleep.

The other members of The Pack had come out of their rooms, woken up by the ruckus. They stayed silent as they watched Walt drink like a dying dog. Hunter refilled his glass two more times before he finally stopped. Walt set the glass down and wiped his chin dry. "Thanks, Alpha..." he muttered.

He began to sway in place, despite leaning against the wall. Quite suddenly, Walt rushed forward and pushed Hunter out of the way to vomit in the sink. Coughing and heaving as the bile came up. Hunter grimaced a bit and looked to The Pack. "Someone clean up this broken glass."

Travis rushed forward, getting a broom and dustpan before sweeping around Hunter and Walt. Hunter stood next to Walt, softly rubbing his back while Walt continued to vomit into the sink. His shaking increased once he finally stopped heaving, Hunter carrying him by the shoulder back into his room.

Hunter set Walt down on the bed, quickly walking out to grab a trash can to place next to Walt's bed in case he had to vomit again. Walt spit remains of the bile into the trash can and lay back on the bed, covering himself up as he continued to shake. "I'll be fine, Alpha..."

"No, you won't." growled Hunter, growing irritated at Walt's ignorance to his worsening condition. "I'm getting you out of Zootopia. Now rest, friend. I'll have someone bring in some water. Try to go easy on it alright?" said Hunter as he stood up and walked out of the room. He instructed his Pack to watch over Walt and give him whatever he needed before storming off to his room.

Walt was dying, that much was clear. He needed medical attention from a professional. Not just some rent-a-doc from the streets. Hunter picked up his phone, dialing the number given to him by The Mind.

* * *

 _A short while later – Preypred City_

It was Midday in Preypred, Jacques relaxing in his living room. Having already done his usual routine, and handling the uneventful political side of his job, he had the rest of the day to himself. Deciding to relax for a while.

That is, till his phone went off suddenly and Jacques answered.

"Jacques Akachi speaking." addressed Jacques, keeping a professional tone for answering his cell phone from callers he didn't recognize.

"It's The Mind. We have a problem." said the familiar, well practiced voice. The voice that Hunter knew that wasn't the actual Mind. Having a person speak for him to fully mask his identity.

Jacques sat up in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm. "Alright, fill me in."

Hunter's voice spoke next in this three way call. "Walt's getting worse. I have to get him out of Zootopia for proper medical attention before its too late."

"Oh... that is a problem..." said Jacques, rubbing a finger along his chin. "We're so close... We're almost ready to nab the bunny..."

The Mind spoke up next. "Everything's in place. All that's left of this is to wait for the opportunity to present itself. The ZCTU is nearly finished with their training. Jack Savage and/or Nick Wilde are constantly with Hopps. Going for her while both are near, is reckless. The issue is, we don't have enough people to get the job done."

"Yes you do." said Jacques as he stood up, heading towards his closet.

Hunter paused for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean, Voice?"

Jacques smiled lightly, pulling a suitcase out from his closet. "You know I've never been to the Palm Casino in Zootopia? Mind, get us four tickets on Mamtrack. Two for Hunter, one for Walt, and one for me. Hunter will accompany Walt to Zoocia where Mamtrack's station is. I'll have paramedics waiting for him. And Hunter will accompany me on the way back so we can discuss this plan and make changes where necessary."

The Mind let out a light chuckle. "Consider it done, Voice. Gonna take some R&R at Palm Casino?"

"Maybe a little. Plus, I want to ask our little bunny target a few questions of my own." said Jacques as he packed up his bags, readying himself for a trip to Zootopia.


	25. Chapter 25 - Work as a Team

**Sorry for the delay. I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled because one got infected. So I figured I may as well get the rest out too. So I'm a little sore and tired. Anyway, onto the next chapter! Sorry if the last one seemed a bit shorted. Hit writers block on it a few times.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: Leah, why were you in Zootopia during the Growler Incident?**

 **Leah: Initially, I was sent to map out the city for Force of Nature. Things went awry when I threw a cocky bunny through a glass window that nearly killed him...**

 **Guest asks: Jacques, Hunter, and Leah, are you three gonna die in a really badass yet brutal way like Snowly?**

 **Jacques: Wait what?**

 **Arrowsight shows up, shoving him off screen, slamming the door closed behind him.**

 **Arrowsight: No, no no, not for him to answer. I won't spoil anything, but I have a very poetic, and symbolic way that this will end for these four.**

* * *

 _Jack Savage Manor – 5:00 am_

The sun had just barely begun to rise. The sky filled with the light blue color to show that dawn was approaching.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sounded the alarm clock next to Nick and Judy's temporary bed. A gray furred paw quickly slipping out of the covers and turning off the alarm. Once the alarm was silenced, Judy hopped out of the bed and stretched her arms and legs. Wearing a loose t-shirt and panties.

"Mmmm. Morning Nick!" she said excitedly.

Nick sat up from the bed, his fur a jumbled, ungroomed mess. He rubbed his eyes and gave a somewhat cheerful, but groggy smile to Judy. "Morning fluff." grumbled Nick as he stretched his arms, his elbows popping slightly.

Judy hopped over to the wall and turned on the light, causing Nick to flinch and shield his eyes a bit. The sudden bright light that filled the dark room was always sensitive to Nick's low-light vision. After a few moments of rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched his back. "Gotta say... this bed's amazing."

"Definitely." replied Judy. It was the same room that she was in the first time she stayed at Jack's Manor. After training the previous day, everyone on the ZCTU was brought to the manor. Due to how late, and how tired everyone was, everyone almost went to bed within a few minutes.

Judy snagged up a towel for both her and Nick, as well as a fresh change of clothes. "Bathroom's right down the hall. See you there." she said happily and excitedly as she darted down the hall. Nick had noticed an increase of pep and energy in Judy. She was excited, and happy that she was accepted into the ZCTU. Nick recalling whenever an exciting job came up at the ZPD, she'd always be energetic and hyper. Ready to get the day going, and in a rush to get things going.

After stretching his legs a bit, Nick followed Judy down the hall at a much slower stride. He recalled where the bathroom was, already hearing the water running. As Nick neared the door, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Morning Nick!"

He turned to see Artie moving towards him. Upon arriving at Jack's Manor, Tom gave Artie an automatic wheelchair. It moved surprisingly quick, and Artie was thoroughly enjoying it. Nick smiled as he saw the arctic fox. "Morning, Power wheels."

Artie rolled his eyes, seeing Nick's messy morning fur. "Looks like you had fun last night. Put some new stains in the sheets?" asked Artie, wiggling his eyebrows at Nick.

Nick shot an annoyed glare at Artie. "Come on, Art. I have a bit more class than that... Maybe in the bathroom though." said Nick with a coy smirk as he went into the bathroom. Artie chuckled and continued down the hall. Having already gotten himself dressed and cleaned.

Despite his handicap, Artie had learned how to take care of himself. He had to when he was in prison. Tom was also nice enough to show Artie how to use the handicapped bathtubs and toilets. A series of handlebars hung overhead that allowed Artie to move freely in the bathroom. As well as some additional handles on the walls in case he did fall and needed to pull himself up.

During his prison time, Artie had spent a lot of time strengthening his upper body. Knowing that some day he would need the strength for it.

Laura was already up and about, taking a short walk around the manor to learn where everything was. Having already passed the downstairs corridor leading to the shooting range, she was now looking for the fitness room. According to Tom, both of these areas were on the western side of the building. Surely enough, she found it. The gym room having a glass wall that showed who was inside it. Jack was currently there, his paws wrapped in tape, and repeatedly punching a hanging sand bag. Wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

Jack's experience in hand to hand combat showed. His movements were fluid, calculated, and precise. Each hit echoing loudly around the room and wearing down the bag little by little. Laura watched him, able to tell that something was troubling him. She walked into the gym, smiling at him. "Getting an early start?" she asked.

 _Thud. Thonk. Thunk._

His battering on the sandbag continued. Seeming to ignore Laura for a few moments before he put his paws down, panting softly. "You can say that." he said as he walked over to one of the nearby towel racks, swiping one off and wiping off his face.

"Are you alright? You seem... I dunno... frustrated." said Laura, concerned for her somewhat newly found team mate.

Jack paused for a moment and sighed, shaking his head. "Just stress. I hardly find a moment to relax now..." said Jack, turning towards Laura. "On one hand, there's the ZCTU. On the other, I'm still a ZIA agent. On another hand, I'm running for mayor and I have an interview with Limbara in a few hours. And on the last, I'm Judy's bodyguard. I just... I don't know what to do..."

Laura listened to Jack, she could tell he needed to vent a little. "Jack, listen..." she said as she walked up, placing a paw on Jack's shoulder. "You're putting to much on yourself. You're not Supermammal. These might all feel like things that you want, or that only you need to do. But we're here to help you in whatever way we can, Jack. Don't worry about Judy. I'll make sure she's safe at all times. And be honest with yourself Jack, do you think you can be an agent of the ZIA, AND be mayor at the same time?"

Jack was silent as he listened, pressing his back against the towel rack. "I've been batting that around for a while now. I think I need to retire from the ZIA..."

"Either that, or drop out of the election. The ZCTU, for the moment, is just an on the spot kind of thing. We're gonna have to learn how to operate without you if you become mayor. You aren't going to have time to do stuff for the ZCTU if you're too busy running the city. Being an agent might be a bit different, and give you a bit more leniency to be fully in the ZCTU." explained Laura.

He listened to every word. She was right, if he became mayor, there was no way he could be a ZIA agent or work for the ZCTU. Usually, the mayor would be up to the ceiling in work to do. And currently with the recent Snowly scare, and the homicides, things would be even more busy. But, if he stayed an agent for the ZIA, he could work for the ZCTU. And currently, the team needed his experience and guidance as one of its two leaders.

Jack let out a sigh and slug the towel over his shoulder. "I need some time to think. I still have time before that interview." said Jack as he turned to leave the gym, scratching the back of his head slightly. Laura sighed as he left, growing more concerned about his mental health. She cared for Jack, a part of her wanting to be more than just his friend.

Within the next hour, everyone was called into the dining room for breakfast. Everyone surprised to see a large amount of food waiting for them on the dining table. Pancakes, fruit bouquets, orange juice, cold milk, oatmeal of many different flavored varieties.

Everyone was quick to dig in, Judy helping herself to a large plate full of fruits. Artie and Nick favored the pancakes more. Laura, Jack, and Malika got a little bit of everything. Tom stood by the door, straight and orderly as he always was. He held a great pride in his job, and was very good at it.

"This is good stuff, Tom. You make all of this yourself?" asked Malika, hiding her mouth as she chewed a mouthful of peach and cream oatmeal.

Tom smiled brightly. "Most of it, Madame Jimenez. The pancakes are made from scratch, and the flavors for the oatmeal are real. Not the product you find in those little dehydrated packages."

Malika nodded, swallowing her food and smiled brightly. "Well you're an amazing cook."

"Isn't he though?" said Jack, smiling up at Tom. "This old Minx's been taking care of me since I joined the agency."

Tom smiled, his cheeks flushing a bit red in embarrassment. "Thank you for the kind words."

"Hmmm..." said Laura, an idea forming in her head. "Let's take this time now to get to know each other a bit more. How about this; one by one, we tell each other a little about themselves. Maybe a bit about what drives them. I'll go first."

Laura took a sip out of her milk before speaking up. "Laura Lynks. When I was young, I never thought I'd be a cop. But when I got into high school, I found myself liking the idea so I went with it. And I guess what drives me, is my love of Zootopia."

Once Laura finished, she looked clockwise to Malika. Malika put her fork down and cleared her throat. "Malika Jimenez. I don't come from Zootopia. I come from one of the small communities northwest of here. I never thought I'd become a cop at all. I always wanted to be a dancer... But when that fell flat on its face, family member who's also a cop suggested I join. So I did. What drives me... I don't really know. Maybe I just wanna see what tomorrow will bring."

Next was Artie, who smiled when he realized it was his turn. "Artie McCoy. When I was young, my mother was in a car accident that took her life. The other car that caused the accident got away scott free because he bribed the judge. Wracked with depression, I dived headfirst into the internet. As the years went by, I learned about computers. How to build, program, and eventually hack. I ended up hacking that same guy's bank accounts, and spread the money to many low-poverty banks. I served a couple of years in prison for it. After that, I ended up working with Leon... long story short, I came to regret doing what I did while working with him. Now, I wanna make things right by Zootopia and by myself. What drives me, is my newly found obligation to protect Zootopia."

Continuing down, next was Judy. She stood on her chair, smiling and puffing her chest out a bit and standing in a straight, formal stance. "Judith Hopps. You can call me Judy. Ever since I was young, I wanted to be a cop. Everyone told me that I wouldn't ever see that dream, but I proved them wrong. With the help of a certain sly but dumb fox, we cracked the Night Howler case. And after that, the Growler case. What drives me, is the hope that I can make the world a better place."

Nick smiled as Judy referenced him. He realized he was next, and stood up. "Nick Wilde. Once a local hustler making 200 dollars a day tax free, now a police officer making enough to get by and benefiting society. Thanks to a dumb bunny, I was put on the right track. I guess what drives me, is working hard to ensure a better tomorrow for everyone."

As Nick sat down, Malika raised her eyebrow to him, peeking up over the many fruit bouquets to look at him squarely. "What about the whole Growler case? Weren't you like, REALLY involved in that?"

There was a moment of pause in the room, Judy looking up at Nick. Noticing the upset look in his eyes of regret. "Lets just say... I made a really bad decision that came back to haunt me. I'm pretty sure the media's covered what my involvement was."

Malika nodded, figuring she shouldn't press him any further. Finally, it came to Jack, who seemed to be focused entirely on his food. Laura, sitting next to him, cleared her throat. "Jack?"

Jack looked up for a moment, then looked around, sighing and setting his for down. "Jack Savage. ZIA Field Agent. I joined the ZIA, and worked my way here. What drives me is my desire to see justice done."

There was a still silence that fell over the room after Jack spoke, as if anticipating more from him.

"C'mon, Jack. You can give us a bit more than that." said Artie, flipping an apple slice with his fork.

Jack kept his gaze down, standing up from his seat. "No." His voice growing deeper, and more angered.

Artie shook his head, looking up at Jack. "Look, we all told something a little personal. You can at least-" Artie stopped when Jack lifted his eyes to him. Seeing a deep, seeded anger and malice that reminded him of what he saw in Leon.

"Master Savage, your suit has been laid out in your quarters. Your interview with Limbara is in about an hour." said Tom, hoping to remove Jack from the room.

Jack stayed silent as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left. Tom let out a sigh of relief and looked to the many confused faces in the room. "You must excuse him, Mister McCoy."

"I'm not upset or anything." said Artie, turning in his wheelchair to face Tom. "But what's the deal?"

Tom lowered his gaze, a look of deepening sadness showing in his old, wrinkled face. "It's not for me to say, Sir. But I suggest that all of you avoid asking about Master Savage's younger years. It's something that he doesn't want to have to retell."

The room was silent for a moment, everyone looking at each other as if asking for answers. Judy remembered the large scar that stretched over Jack's back, wondering if that had anything to do with it. Laura stood up and smiled. "Well everyone, get ready. We're leaving for the ZIA training grounds. We'll wait for Jack when we get there."

Everyone soon left the dining room, letting Tom clean up. Everyone still had many questions about Jack's unknown past. But they understood that if it made Jack that upset just to ask about it, they're better off avoiding it. Jack had left before everyone else, Judy being left in the care of Nick, Laura, Malika, and Artie as they went to the ZIA headquarters to resume their training.

 _One hour later_

Jack sat in the interview room with Limbara. A short, pudgy male capybara with dark brown fur and beady black eyes. Wearing a typical black suit with a black tie with a white undershirt. He had headphones on, and sitting in front of a microphone on a table. Jack sitting across from him with a similar set of headphones on with a similar microphone in front of him.

Soon, the orchestrated music filled sounded signaling the beginning of the show. "Good Morning Zootopia! And welcome to the Limbara show. As you all know, I've been interviewing every mayor candidate And today, we have the last one with us. Jack Savage! Thank you for joining us, Mister Savage." said Limbara, smiling over to Jack.

Jack returned the smile and nodded. "Good to be here, Limbara."

Rush flipped his stubby, furred fingers through a few papers. Looking for his written questions that he usually had written down for every show. "Mister Savage, you're running for mayor this term and its been pretty favorable to you so far. Right now, you're the popular candidate! So, now that I got you face to face, I wanna hear what your reasoning is. And what you plan to do as mayor."

It took a moment for Jack to figure out what he wanted to say, finally he spoke up. "Zootopia is a wonderful and diverse city. Differences in your species doesn't decide entirely who you are and what you can do. I'm an example of this. I mean, a rabbit ZIA agent? I jump from helicopters, stop drug dealers and fur traders, even bringing down crime lords. I wan to keep these values and build off of them. It's true, there's been a recent uprising in crime, but this kind of thing happens. And the best we can do is educate our children, make the public aware, and have the ZPD step up on it. Changing policy and laws isn't gonna cut it all. Sure it'll make a few changes here and there may make it less tempting to break the law, but people will still do it anyway."

Rush scratched his whiskery chin, studying Jack's words. "So basically, you just wanna keep things as they are and address the issues as they happen?"

Jack nodded in response. "Mostly. No matter how you slice it, crime is gonna exist. The best way to approach it, is to educate the young minds and make sure they have plenty of options so they don't have to resort to a life of crime. Petty crimes like vandalism and robbery happen here and there out of desperation. Even accidental murders happen from time to time and these... well I hate to say it but it's unavoidable. Making sure that people don't resort to a LIFE of crime is the key to dropping crime rates."

"That actually does make a lot of sense. Now for the next question. Reporters say you've been involved in the recent measures to stop the homicides plaguing Zootopia as of late. Can you give us any information on that?" asked Rush.

Jack smiled from the corner of his mouth. "Not a whole lot, but we're working on getting the team ready to tackle this case head-on. The members selected are specialists, and stand out members of the community."

"Is there anything else you can add? Maybe a message to these culprits if they're listening?" asked Rush. Seeming unsatisfied with Jack's first answer.

Jack paused for a moment, recalling his suspicions as to who these animals could be. "If you are who I think you are, I'll find you. Zootopia will not bend to you"

Rush hesitated for a moment, rather perturbed by Jack's response. "Well... One last question, Mister Savage. One of your campaign points, was a concern of outside influence from our two neighboring regions. Zoocia and Mamussia. What do you mean by that?"

"Through my years in the ZIA, I've seen a number of things that the common citizen doesn't. I've seen, and done many things that has saved Zootopia from destruction, at least in one form or another. To put it plainly, people like Leon Snowly is the kind of guy that the ZIA deals with on a daily basis. I'm not saying that outside influences are gonna find its way to Zootopia, but the city shouldn't be ignorant to the possibility either. There are factions and such out there that the Western Region should be aware of. Such as the Rusten Fur Traders up north in Mamussia. The Rab Cartel in Zoocia. And a few others." explained Jack, taking a pause in his long explanation.

Rush looked up to a clock and tapped on his wrist, signaling time was running short.

"To sum it all up, I aim to raise awareness to what's happening in the other regions. There's a lot of benefits to this and almost no drawbacks. If someone sees a nice place in Zoocia where they wanna go tour on tv, they go see it. A new news team to cover certain events in other regions, such as the recent Coup de tat in Zoocia. And the other regions do it too, so I don't see what the issue would be." said Jack, finishing his explanation of his plans as mayor.

The orchestrated music began to play again, and Rush spoke up. "Well that's all the time we have this interview, Mister Savage. When we come back, we'll talk with other politicians in Zootopia about their opinions on the mayor candidates."

Jack stood up once the commercials were running, making his way out to Tom whom stood waiting patiently by the car. Ready to take him to the ZIA training grounds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Mamtrack Train_

The train was currently en route to Zootopia from Zoocia. Hunter and Jacques having their own private room instead of the commercial benches. Jacques having his suitcase sitting in the luggage carrier above the couch bolted into the floor.

Walt and Hunter arrived in Zoocia many hours ago, immediately met with paramedics, as well as Jacques. Instantly, the paramedics put Walt in an ambulance, and drove off. Jacques insisting that once Walt's condition was known, that he would be called. Surely enough, the phone had just rung. Jacques having it on speaker so Hunter could hear and talk.

"Walt is suffering a major infection in his eye socket that began to grow serious. That flush you were given was equivalent to hand sanitizer and water." explained the doctor. Hunter growling a bit in anger. "But, he'll be just fine. He's on quality antibiotics in the best hospital in Zoocia. He'll recover in a few days."

Jacques smiled softly and sighed in relief. "Thank you doctor. If something happens, call me immediately after he's treated. Alright?"

"Will do, governor." said the doctor as he hung up the phone.

As Jacques leaned back in his seat, Hunter let out a light chuckle. "Governor. Haven't heard that one in a while. Usually it's 'Voice.'"

Jacques shrugged and crossed his leg over his knee. "He's from Zoocia. I technically am the governor of Preypred City and they know me as 'The Voice' there because of all of our faithful followers. Zoocia has already begun to embrace Nature's Law fully, so its only a matter of time before they refer to me as Voice as well."

The train rattled for a moment as it sped through the magnetic track. Normally, its smooth. But due to high winds closer to the Western Region border, the train shook a bit from the turbulence. This wasn't much of an issue. However in the northern region, Mamussia, the trains could often be shut down due to blizzards in the area.

"The Mind has the plan all laid out to get Hopps. Follow it to the letter, and it'll work out fine." said Jacques, twirling his sword masqueraded as a cane in his paw. The hilt of the sword covered to look like the handle of a cane.

Hunter crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "It seems...strange. I'm not sure how his plan will work... but I know The Mind. We can trust him. He prefers to think outside of the box, and operate in ways that only he understands."

Jacques tapped his claws against the metal head of the cane. The repeated clicking of his black boned claws against the metal dome sounded more clear than the train's vibrations. "You know The Mind very well. Don't you?"

It took Hunter a moment to respond, but he eventually nodded. "I do. I've known him for a long time."

"Ahh so you know who he really is. Don't worry, I wont ask. But... something's bugging me... Recently, The Mind's been...different. Is this animal we've been talking to the same Mind that you know?" asked Jacques, a single eyebrow raised to Hunter.

Hunter stayed silent, looking out of the window. Seeing the grassy mountains that signaled they had entered the Western Region. Their trip half over at this point. "No. He's not the same one."

Jacques smiled again, sitting up straight in his seat. "No worries, Hunter. I'll play along. I wont expose this guy unless necessary. And if The Mind trusts him, I trust him."

The current news report on the tv caught Hunter's attention. He looked over to it, seeing a short report done on Jack's interview with Limbara. Seeing the message that Jack had left for the killers. Hunter smiled softly, flashing his fangs. "Challenge accepted, little rabbit."

"Game on, Mister Savage. Game on." mumbled Jacques, growing ever more eager for the appointed time for Force of Nature to make its first visible mark in Zootopia.

* * *

The next month went by day by day. By day, a string of failed scenarios. Till eventually finally nailing it on the head. By night, spent at Jack's Manor. The team had developed a routine every day. Up at 4 am, spend two hours going through physical fitness, go to training till 7 pm. Return to the manor for free time, then lights out at 10. It seemed like a strict schedule, but it offered enough time for the team to steadily bond.

During a lot of his down time, Artie had begun to set up his computer system he would use for the ZCTU. Although he would continuously ask James Marco to allow him unrestricted access to the new ZIA mainframe, Marco would only let him have personal files and only a few of the traffic cameras. Artie was less than satisfied, but knew he didn't have much say in the matter.

Malika took to further honing her agility and making full use of Jack's physical training course. Not only did he have the gym in the manor, but there was also an obstacle course in the back yard. It reminded Judy a lot of the ZPD's training course, surprised that Jack took his physical fitness so seriously. Malika had a more vibrant and adventurous attitude about her. However when it called for it, she was perfectly capable of being calm and collected. She always sought out time to spend with Nick, and Judy as she would be working with them the closest. Her and Judy quickly warmed up to each other, doing girlish things like looking through shopping catalogs, working on each others claws, finding ways to stylize their short fur (with little success), and other things that Nick would often comment as 'girlish'.

Laura continued to create team-building exercises for the team to go through during free time. Simple projects, watching movies together, or just simply talking about themselves a bit. Jack usually left himself out of that last exercise. She had a strong dedication to leading the team as best as she could. Strong, but fair. Firm, but kind as well.

Nick and Judy both kept to working on both physical training, and getting to know the rest of the team. Nick having admitted that he'd falling behind on his PT, stirred Judy into action to have them up and going as soon as that buzzer went off. Doing laps at the track, strength based workouts in the gym, extreme cardio workouts that left them both gasping and wheezing. Both of them usually slept soundly every night. And usually in the morning, doing a more... intimate workout. Nick decided this would be the time to at least get on friendly terms with Jack. Jack was open to the idea, but there was still a bit of tension between them. Part of it was because of Jack's attraction to Judy. But putting it plainly, Nick and Jack wouldn't get along under normal circumstances.

Judy continued to work on her marksmanship training with Jack when she could. Sometimes managing only a few short hours before having to go do something else. Just as well, she figured she should continue to build up her friendship with Jack. Judy saw him as more than just a friend from work. Jack was a good friend that she could enjoy even outside of work if the time ever called for it. And Jack did always keep things on a platonic level with her. Occasionally giving an occasional flirt, but nothing overly serious. It was as if they had been friends for years. Quickly learning how the other thought, and behaved. They both had little doubt they would work well together in the field.

Jack stayed true to his word to help Judy with her marksmanship. Whenever not with Nick, she was with Jack at the shooting range. Starting with pistols and working up to rifles, she steadily improved her skills day by day. Finding she was better with a pistol than she was a rifle or automatic. Jack enjoyed the alone time with Judy, glad to have someone she could call a friend with her from time to time. Jack felt a close attraction to Judy, beyond that of just friendship or infatuation. However, he was an honorable man, and wouldn't interfere with her relationship with Nick. It was frustrating to him, but knew that to try and get with Judy would only cause problems for the ZCTU.

This was the final training scenario used for ZIA agents. A compound in the mountains north of Zootopia. Instead of dummies, there are real guards with real taser weapons. A dummy could only see so much, so this was a true test of how they could operate as a unit.

The goal: Capture the compound's commander and extract him alive.

The Commander: Archer Steele

A compound stood in a somewhat mountainous area, snow falling from the sky freely as winter was in full swing. Night had settled in, the only light coming from the stationary lamp posts, and the guards patrolling with flashlights in the front of their guns. Sitting in the center of this compound, was a helipad. Blinking red lights on the four corners of the square pad to show a pilot where the pad was.

Archer stood in the compound's tower. Looking around the compound, inspecting it's going on. Although in the darkness of the cold winter night, he couldn't see anywhere that wasn't already lit up from a lamp or a flashlight.

He turned away, going back to look over the schematics for the compound. Meanwhile, a guard on the ground doing his usual path, noticed some different footprints. He followed the prints, leading him to a few cargo boxes. The prints lead to a stack of wooden crates, the prints leading to a small gap under a box held a few feet off the ground. He snow around the crate showed that someone crawled under it. The guard leaned down, shining his light in the gap to get a better look. He felt something sharp hit his neck, then passed out instantly.

After a short while, another guard noticed that the previous guard hadn't shown up in a while, so he went to go look for him. He quickly went to the guard's previous patrol route, finding the guard missing. He quickly searched along the patrol route, and spotted something crouching in the shadows. It was small, and crouched behind a small crate. Unrecognizable in the darkness. As the guard reached for a light, he felt something sharp pierce his neck, followed by a swath of dizziness before fading into unconsciousness.

Judy, who was crouched in the darkness as the guard was hit with a tranquilizer, moved forward slowly. Being careful to avoid any lights that would give her away. Knowing Malika should be working along the other side of the compound to make her way to a designated location.

"Judy, stop. Two guards up ahead." said Nick calmly, knowing he was nearby in the distance, watching from a vantage point. Judy stopped and crouched behind a nearby crate. Two guards stood stationed at the foot of a staircase leading up the tower where the commander stood. Malika's voice soon came over Judy's earpiece.

"Sit tight Judy, I'm just about ready here." said Maliak. Judy nodded and kept crouched. Her thick, padded suit allowing her to stay in the frigid snow for long periods of time.

Judy was the one assigned to extract the target. Malika being there to support where needed, as well as one other key function.

Judy saw a bright, red light come from a nearby stack of crates. The guards quickly noticed it, rushing over to investigate and leaving the stairs wide open. From above, Archer noticed the red light as well, thinking it was a fire. Judy quickly made her way up the stairs. Artie's voice sounding in her ear. "Camera's disabled. Give us the signal when you're ready, Judy."

"Stairs are clear. Archer's looking to the east." said Nick.

Judy kept going up, knowing her way was clear. Being careful not to make much noise as she went up, as she knew Archer stood at the top waiting for someone to barge in. Knowing he would put up a fight if he saw her.

But she wasn't intending to fight.

Judy reached the top, tucking her ears to her back, and crouching low so she wouldn't be seen. She tapped her earpiece a few times, signaling for Artie to start the next phase.

The lights around the compound hummed loudly, the lights shining abnormally bright before bursting in their sockets. The guards frantically calling out as all the lights in the compound turned off, the power dropping to unusable levels.

Judy waited patiently. Slowly pulling a tranquilizer gun from her waistbelt. Her patients was rewarded as Archer burst out of the door with a flash light, trying to find the source of the commotion. Without a word, Judy fired a shot at him. Hitting him squarely in the neck. Archer tensed up for a moment, and fell to his side onto the metal walkway.

It worked as planned. Judy had to make her way to the tower. The issue there, was the guards and the lights all around the tower. She'd be easily spotted as she climbed up the tower. The solution, was for Malika to set a flare off near some wooden crates. Giving the illusion that the crates were on fire. Once Judy was at the top, Artie would overload the generator to cause the lights to shut off, further masking Judy and Malika in the compound, and getting Archer's attention. Once Archer exited the tower to investigate, Judy would tranq him. Now, she had to get him to a secure location, and have him extracted by a Fulton system. A large balloon that would quickly extract anyone from the field if need be.

Now the next problem arrived, getting Archer to a safe location to extract him. The top of the tower wasn't safe, due to the rain guard of the tower blocking the view above. So her only option was to carry him down to the ground floor. The issue now, is any guards rushing up to the tower to report to the commander.

So Malika suggested the next diversion.

An explosion rang out at the power generator. Malika having placed C4 there while Judy scaled the tower and during the confusion of the faux fire. Now, there was a real fire. In a panic, the guards rushed to find the fire extinquishers. Judy quickly dragging Archer down the tower by his heel. His head bouncing off of each metal step as she went down. Judy didn't think he minded to much.

"Don't stop Judy, meatheads on the way. Nick, take them out." said Jack. Judy seeing guards starting to make their way to the tower, only to drop every second or so as Nick tranquilized each one of them as they got too close to the tower. Judy finally reached the bottom, dragging Archer to somewhere more open and placing the Fulton pack on his back. She pulled the release, Judy expecting the Fulton Balloon to explode out, and carry Archer away. Instead, a party balloon popped out. Soon after, Laura's voice came over a loud speaker. "Mission Accomplished. Well done ZCTU."

The backup generators kicked on, and everyone was called to the center. Within a few minutes, everyone gathered on the helipad in the compound. Nick shivering in his heavy snow coat.

"Man its freezing out here. Colder than Tundratown at night." complained Nick, shivering and hunching over a bit, his arms crossed over his chest.

Judy, wearing her weather-tempered suit, put her hands on her hips, smirking up at Nick. "Shoulda got one of these. Totally worth the extra money."

The suit fit her snugly. Mainly black in color save for a few areas of gray that have extra padding. Thermal fibering ensuring that the wearer would stay warm no matter the location.

"I'm not complaining that you got it. You look great in it." said Nick, sliding his paw along Judy's side and thigh. Causing Judy to blush and smirk, leaning against the flirty fox.

Jack, wearing a thick black coat, smirked a bit, eyeing up Judy's suit a bit. "He's got a point."

Laura smiled and patted Jack's shoulder lightly. "Jack, you gotta get going. You got another rally to go to before election day in two days. But before you do, I have a surprise for everyone!" Laura reached into her pouch, soon pulling out what looked like tickets.

"Tickets to the Zootopia Music Festival! It goes on the day after the election!" exclaimed Laura excitedly. "I thought this would be a good way to congratulate and celebrate finishing the training!"

Judy and Malika let out a light cry of excitement, quickly snagging up a ticket. Artie, Jack, and Nick taking one soon after. After Laura put her ticket back in her pouch, she smiled at her team. "You've all done so well to get this far. I'm proud to lead a team such as this. From this moment on, consider yourselves full fledged agents of the ZCTU."

The team let the words sink in, swelling up with pride and eagerness. Finally, after a month of sweat, blood, and increasing frustration payed off. Becoming something more than just citizens or police officers. They were officially Zootopia's first line of defense in times of crisis. The Zootopia Counter Terrorism Unit.

Jack soon left in his limo, Tom at the wheel. Everyone else having taken a van to get to the ZIA training grounds today. With Laura at the wheel, the team began to make their way to Jack's manor. "One last night at the manor, and you guys can go back home. I want everyone to be around to support Jack on election day."

Artie smirked lightly. His spot in the van open so he can sit in his wheelchair there. "I'm cool with it. Better than my rundown little apartment. Courtesy of the mayor. I swear I heard the couple next door screwing again and again."

Soft laughter came from the group. Judy looked around the van, before looking over to Nick. Noticing he was shivering, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Laura bashed her fist on the dashboard of the van. "Dammit, why doesn't the heat work on this thing?" she complained.

The heat had not worked in the van ever since they got it. This day being particularly cold made the van just as cold. Judy felt fine, thanks to her weather tempered suit. Nick was wearing one of his old winter coats that was over 10 years old. He never thought to get a new one, since he figured he would end up wearing one of the ZPD's winter coats when out on patrol during the cold season.

Judy smirked softly, crawling up to Nick and lifting up the edge of his shirt. "Judy what are you doing?" asked Nick, his teeth chattering.

"Warming you up. Shoosh." said Judy as she climbed up under Nick's coat and also under his shirt. Nick grunted a bit, his coat bulging out from the rabbit climbing in. Judy quickly unfastened the straps on her suit, quickly slipping it off. She shoved it up from the neck opening, and it fell to the floor. Nick blushed lightly, and Artie laughed.

"Getting comfortable Judy?" mused Artie. Spotting the discarded stealth suit on the floor.

After a moment of rustling in Nick's shirt, she replied. "Nope." Immediatly after, Judy's bra and underwear was pushed out from under Nick's shirt. "Now I am." she said, hugging her body close to Nick's.

Nick flushed red, but he was smiling. Placing his paws on the lump on his shirt. "You realize you can't come out now right? Unless you want everyone to see that sexy bunny booty of yours."

A giggle came from the inside of Nick's shirt. "You're just gonna have to carry me then."

Soon, his shivering stopped, holding Judy against his chest. Nick gently rubbign his paw up and down the bunny's back on his shirt.

"Hey! Watch where you poke that thing Nick!" said Judy, jumping a bit.

The team soon made it back to Jack's manor, all except Jack who went to the rally. Around now, it was close to 6pm. The team enjoyed some time to relax, Nick carrying Judy against his chest inside his jacket as he made his way into the house. Although they didn't come out of the room for quite a while. No one daring to disturb them for the evening.

* * *

 **Alright gonna end that chapter here. Next chapter... a lot's gonna happen. The election, the festival, then Jacques and Hunter.**

 **Now before I go, I wanna ask my readers. Who do you want to win this election? Real quick i'll boil down what each candidate is going for.**

 **Leodore Lionheart- Having learned from his past mistakes, hes hoping to continue to his last term as mayor. While Zootopia has not stooped downward under his leadership, it also hasn't progressed either.**

 **Jack Savage- Firm believer of educating young minds on the repercussions of committing crimes. As well as introducing a new media outlet to inform the masses on affairs happening in other regions. Believing crime to be an inevitability, his approach to law enforcement is more of a 'on the spot' basis.**

 **Alissa Valpord- Despite her exposure in the court, she's still going strong on her election campaign as Mayor. And she has a fair number of voters. Seeing the steadily increasing crime rate in Zootopia, Valpord plans to enact more harsh punishment for those who break the law. Hopeful to deter anyone from committing crimes in fear of the punishment to follow. Obviously this would include a more strict police force. However, questions arise about her susceptibility to corruption.**

 **Elias Wilde- More of a people's person. While law enforcement is something that does need tuned up, Elias is more concerned with moving Zootopia forward. Hoping to change a few social structures, as well as add new ones. Advance in technology, society, and even further expansion of Zootopia itself. However, he has little to no political experience. And since he's not the most well-known person in Zootopia (despite being the most successful and wealthy), he'll have a lot of heads to turn to win this election.**

 **Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26 - The First Move

**And the votes are in! Here's the results for all of the votes for the readers!**

 **Lionheart- 1**

 **Valpord- 0**

 **Jack- 10**

 **Elias- 3**

 **Jack: Thank you to all who voted for me! While this wont determine the actual vote in this election, I value all of your opinions!**

 **Arrowsight: lol not one voter for Valpord.**

 **Valpord glares angrily**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: Bogo – Who do you think should be Zootopia's next mayor? I know you don't approve of Lionheart or Valpord, but what do you think of Jack or Elias?**

 **Bogo: Honestly, my vote goes to Jack. But I would be fine with Elias too. Jack seems to have his head on straight, and is no stranger to politics. Elias... he's a smart fox. I have no doubts he would do okay. But I feel Jack Savage would do better.**

* * *

The time for the votes to be tallied up was short at hand. Over the last two days, the candidates have been busy at rallies, and public speeches to give their final statements before the votes would be cast. The day to vote finally came to a close. The entire city being given the day off save for a few key businesses and organizations to allow the voters to go to the nearest center to vote. The candidates all sat at home as the votes were counted, the results to be publicly announced on television live.

Jack had been a nervous wreck ever since he returned from his previous rally. Usually caught muttering to himself in his office, nervously chewing on his claws with a half empty bottle of liquor at his desk. The team did the best they could to take his mind off of it. Participating in classic board games that Malika and Laura brought from home. Nick offering to work out with him in the gym, or just some physical training in general. Artie showing Jack some new schematics for long range tranquilizer weapons he had been working on with Tagg. Although, he would usually end up back in his office.

Now, everyone sat in the living room. Jack sitting opposite of the television on a large couch. Nick and Judy on his right, Laura on his left. Artie sat to the side in his wheelchair in front of a love seat, while Malika sat on the same love seat next to Artie. Tom standing behind the couch just behind Jack.

In some cases, public news reporters would be present with the candidates. Not recording, but taking pictures. Video coverage of the candidates during the voting results weren't allowed. As the reaction could smear the candidate if they over reacted to winning or losing. The only things that were allowed, were a single picture just after the results are told. And even then, the reporters had to have permission from the candidates. Due to the threat on Judy, Jack was adamant about not letting anyone else near Judy at the moment. Although he didn't publicly disclose that information.

"The results will be told to us in just a few minutes, Maxwell. And I gotta say, this election campaign has been a roller coaster of interesting stuff." said the male panda news reporter.

His male partner, an African Wild Dog, nodding. "Yes it has, Lee. What with Jack Savage taking up a job as a bodyguard during his campaign. Alissa Valpord trying to have Nick Wilde prosecuted, only to be humiliated publicly. And Elias Wilde appearing out of nowhere with some pretty good ideas."

The panda, Lee, laughed doubtfully. "You really think Valpord has a shot?" he asked.

"Well, if you've been following her campaign trail, she really has stepped up to the plate. Not just with words, but actions. Making healthy donations, and being perfectly honest with every question asked to her. Even if it makes her look bad. I do think she has a chance." explained Maxwell.

Nick scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. "Doubt it."

"Yeah I'm not a fan of Valpord either." said Artie, typing away on a laptop. "Even outside of the whole prosecuting thing, I don't like her ideals and plans. Gives me that whole 'iron fist' vibe."

Judy nodded, cuddled up to Nick with her arm resting on his belly. The other behind her back. "Jack's our guy. He's gonna win it. He's got the popular vote, and the electoral college favoring him."

Jack sighed loudly, putting his paws on his head and leaning back. "Aaaargh the suspense is killing me! I need a drink!"

"No, Sir." said Tom, shaking his head and smiling amusingly. "You cannot have a hangover on the day you're elected. That would give a poor first impression." Tom handing a glass of water to Jack. He reluctantly took it and drank several mouthfuls.

Malika lay back on the couch, resting her arms behind her head. "Hey even if you don't win, Jack, we still love you."

"Amen! And if you're still bummed, you can hang out with me." said Laura, lightly and playfully shoving Jack's shoulder. Getting a humored smile from him in response.

"Now you're just getting brave, Commander." said Jack, smirking at Laura. Laura smirked back and winked playfully at Jack.

Anxiously, they waited. The reporters repeating the same thing again and again about each candidate to kill the time. Followed by very long commercial breaks.

At long last, the broadcast for the results of the election came on the screen. Showing a picture of the four candidates. A percentage number showed above each candidate, all currently at zero. Artie began to start typing louder and harder as if frustrated at something.

"What's up, Artie?" asked Judy.

Artie shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, the web page's acting all slow for some reason."

"Here we go, folks! Soon we'll find out who Zootopia's next mayor will be!" said Maxwell anxiously.

Numbers ticked and flashed randomly above each portrait of the candidates, showing that the votes were being tallied. After a few moments, they stopped.

Leodore Lionheart- 9%

Elias Wilde- 22%

Alissa Valpord-38%

Jack Savage-31%

"And Zootopia's new mayor... is Alissa Valpord...!" said Maxwell, disbelief in his tone.

The room was silent, the sounds of the television seemed to be drowned out from the shock in the room. Everyone looked to Jack, seeing him with his elbows on his knees, his eyes wide open. "Valpord... Valpord?" he said, rather shocked.

Malika sat up, sighing and smirking. "Wow. She actually pulled it off."

"This is bad..." muttered Nick,a worried look in his face.

Laura looked over to him, leaning forward to look past Jack. "What do you mean?"

Nick looked to Laura before looking back at the television. Seeing Valpord's portrait with the words 'The New Mayor!' on the screen under it. "Valpord's not liked by a lot of people... Hated even. A lot of people are not gonna accept this. Expect a lot of public outcry and some riots."

Judy paused for a moment, before sighing and resting her head against Nick's side. "Great... riot duty..."

"Beats parking duty. Hell it beats patrol too." jested Nick.

Jack stood up from the couch, drinking down the rest of his water and giving the glass to Tom. "I need to lay down..." said Jack before he walked off in a hurry down the hall. The team watching him go.

"Think he's gonna be okay?" asked Malika.

Laura sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's just gotta sink in I guess. Just leave him alone for now." said Laura, noticing Judy just about to jump off of the couch. She rested back against Nick, looking worried about Jack.

"There we go!" said Artie loudly, smacking his hand against the side of the laptop lightly. "Finally that spike cleared up. I think the system locked up for a second there as the votes were counted. Some kind of anti-hack security layer I guess."

Nick smirked over to Artie. "You weren't hacking the system again were you?"

"No not at all." said Artie. "Just browsing on the web when the whole thing just... locked up for a few minutes. Thought the router may have lost connection but its working right. Then thought maybe the server went down but that's fine. So's the DNS server."

Malika stood up from the couch, walking off towards where the back yard door was. "Too much geek talk for me! I'm gonna go for a run."

Artie watched Malika leave, letting out a soft sigh and turning his chair before wheeling himself towards the hall. "I got a new marble drone I'm nearly done with. Lemme know if something comes up."

Eventually, Tom left to go about his daily duties. Judy and Nick stayed on the couch, Judy nuzzled into Nick's chest. Nick adored how cuddly Judy could be, always enjoying the close physical contact with her. And she enjoyed his presence. His velvety, rough pawpads gently sliding up and down her back and side. The warmth and heat of his body against hers was even more comforting. She could just burrow into him and get lost in his company.

The sound of Nick's phone snapped Judy out of her comfortable trance, looking up at Nick to see him looking through his phone. A light smile on his face. "Watcha doin, Nick?" she asked curiously.

Nick smirked more, angling his phone so she couldn't see it. "Working on something. No peeking, Carrots."

Judy's nose twitched, interested and curious as to what Nick was doing on his phone. She leaned up to try and see, only for Nick to turn the phone away so she couldn't. Eventually, she gave up and rested back against his side. Smiling contently, knowing that he wanted to eventually surprise her with something.

Valpord as mayor... A thought that, while not overly concerning, filled Judy with a sense of dread. Not necessarily because of who she is. Judy was actually quite confident that she could do at least a fair job. But what she was worried about, was the public reaction. Valpord is not popular, and no doubt many of them will call the legitimacy of the vote into question. Considering her tendency to use underhanded methods to get what she wants, it couldn't be put off the table till it was proven the election was fair. Even then, there are those that wouldn't believe it.

But, the upcoming music festival would be a great way for the city to calm its nerves. Hopefully.

* * *

 _The next night_

The music festival had fully begun. It was hosted in Sahara Square, in a large plaza just under the Palm Hotel. Many bands came to play for the event, and the more well known and successful bands would play in concert once the night began. Gazelle, Hyena Gomez, Imagine Dingos, Skitterlet, Camelback, and other well known bands would play their most famous tracks through the night. Starting at sunset, the bands would begin. And end well into the early hours of the morning. Before sunset, local bands would take turns playing. Hoping to make a debut in Zootopia.

Along the huge plaza edges stood many conventional booths. Food, drink, souvenirs, and other commodities were offered. Most were quality goods, and the price reflected that quality. Usually the die-hard fans would get the more expensive things. While most others would settle for a tshirt.

The ZCTU arrived just after 4pm. Taking time to mingle around before Gazelle's opening song. Everyone was currently walking along the booths except for Tom. Preferring the quiet cafe over the busy, noisy festival.

"These lemon shake-ups are amazing! Its like... lemonade but way better!" said Nick as he took another drink out of a plastic green cup. Graphic designs of lemons and ice cubes with the word 'lemon shake-up' etched in pink on the side of it.

Judy drank from hers, a soft smile on her face. "Aren't they? We used to make these all the time back at Bunnyburrow whenever we had something like a carnival going on."

Malika smiled, casually tossing and catching her empty cup. "Glad you talked us into it."

Lemon Shake-ups are essentially lemonade mixed with ice. The lemon juice, water, and sugar are put into a shake cup similar to what one would see at a bar, mixed thoroughly, and put in a cup with a straw. A nice, sweet, tart, cool drink. Not overpoweringly sour, and not intensely sweet when prepared correctly.

Judy looked back to Jack, wondering how he was doing currently. He was looking around the plaza with bright eyes, shake-up cup in his hand. After the results of the election, he seemed down. A little depressed that he lost the election. But, he gradually came around. Even foregoing his traditional ZIA suit and tie for the festival. Wearing a white sweater and black pants. The sweater having a graphic logo that was appealing to look at. A warmer outfit for the cold winter. Snow had fallen, and stuck to the ground. Covering the grass in a white sheet, and making the roads slick. Jack met eyes with Judy, smiling at her. Judy smiled back and looked forward, glad to see him in better spirits.

As expected, the public outcry of the election was pretty strong. The ZPD being called into action to quell riots and mass looting. As well as breaking up protests that started to get out of hand. Valpord only issued a handful of statements, thanking the citizens and the electoral college that voted for her and promising to do good by Zootopia as mayor. When confronted by reporters about her thoughts on if the election was rigged, she would stay silent and refuse to answer. Some say because she knows something, others because she doesn't want to stir the pot further or have her words warped by the media.

Valpord officially wouldn't be mayor until tomorrow. A large inauguration ceremony would be held at the square just in between city hall and the ZPD headquarters.

Nick continued to occasionally glue himself to his phone, usually noticed by Judy. When she'd ask, he'd tell her not to worry about it with a mischievous smirk on his face. She knew he was up to something, but wanted Nick to surprise her and set it up how he wanted to. Although figuring it out and spoiling it would be just as fun to her...

Laura stayed close to Jack for most of the event. Both of them talking, playing some typical chance carnival games, and just generally enjoying each other's company. Nick and Judy were both glad to see this. Judy knew that Laura had an interest in Jack, hoping to get closer to him than just co-workers. Jack seemed to really enjoy her company, but still kept a slight distance between him and her. Even to Judy, Jack seemed reluctant to pursue a relationship past a certain point. Not that he wasn't interested, he just seemed... afraid of something.

After a few short hours, the sun set and the event was set to begin. The patrons gathering around the center stage, the lights brightly illuminating the center stage, and the outer edges of the plaza. Darkening the areas between save for a few glowing lights from other sources such as glow sticks or floor lights.

Everyone stood close to the front of the central stage. Managing to squeeze through enough to get a front-row view. Judy, and Laura both eagerly anticipating Gazelle's reveal. Nick and Jack standing behind them. Artie and Malika taking it easy, Malika leaning against Artie's chair.

Jack looked up to Nick, smirking lightly. "So, you into this kinda music?" he asked.

Nick was rather surprised. Jack wouldn't normally start conversation with Nick unless he needed to for some reason. "It's not bad. I'm more of a classic rock kinda guy. Not the newer stuff, but from about a decade back." shrugged Nick.

A soft chuckle came from Jack, barely audible over the crowd. "Yeah I feel that. Although, some good classical alternative rock with a cold glass of whiskey in a lounge chair? Talk about my kind of relaxing."

Jack did have a someone more cultural taste. Preferring an older style of music, and even orchestra over the newer age's metal strings and electric tuning. Nick could appreciate it, even if it did seem a bit cliché. Jack seemed to be a textbook secret agent in both personality, and behavior. Smooth talking, fairly casual, prefers strong liquor, the works. But, he was also very likable and charming. Aside from casually flirting with Judy every now and then, Nick did enjoy his company.

"Yeah, that does sound relaxing." said Nick as he looked around the plaza. "But this's fun too."

The plaza darkened for a moment, and the crowd began to cheer. Knowing that the show was about to begin.

 _"Oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh!"_ Started Gazelle's chorus of her most well known song. The crowd cheering even louder. Judy and Laura bouncing and cheering as the show began.

Gazelle was lifted onto the stage from an elevator below it, her glitter covered, muscular tigers surrounding her and bursting into dance as the song began. Surprising that she wore her same typical show outfit in the cold weather.

" _I messed up tonight, I lost another fight. I still mess up but I'll just start again."_

The crowd cheered more, waving and calling out praise to the famous popstar Gazelle. Nick and Jack lightly nodding their head to the beat. Judy and Laura dancing to the song. Similar to how Judy did during the last concert her and Nick went to just after Nick became a police officer. Bouncing, fist pumping the air, and popping her hips from side to side.

 _"I keep falling down. I keep on hitting the ground. I always get up now to see what's next."_

Artie danced a jig in his chair, shaking his fists in circles as he pop-locked from left to right to the beat. Malika laughing at the display and joining him in a similar manner. The crowd dancing and moving to Gazelle's leading song.

 _"Birds dont just fly. They fall down and get up. Nobody learns without getting wrong."_

Judy glanced over her shoulder at Nick and Jack. Smirking as they weren't moving in much more than head bobs or tapping their foot. Judy jumped back between them, bumping them both with her hips with a pop from left to right. "Come on guys, get loose!"

Nick chuckled and smiled, remembering Judy doing something like this back at the previous concert too. Nick shook his fists to the beat, stepping from side to side and turning with the song. Jack chuckled and vibrantly began to hop from side to side, pumping a fist up each time he landed. It was a rather silly display to see from the usually stoic ZIA agent, but it showed he wasn't afraid to let loose either.

 _"I wont give up, no I wont give in till I reach the end. Then I'll start again. No I wont leave, I wanna try everything. I wanna try even though I could fail."_

The dancers around Gazelle worked their art to the song. Moving in perfect sequence around her as Gazelle sang. Interacting with her as they moved close, before seamlessly moving on with their routine. It was almost mesmerizing to watch them weave through the stage along with Gazelle. Clearly masters of their craft.

 _"Oh oh oh oh ohh! Try everything!"_

The song continued through to its climax. The crowd bursting into cheers as the first song of many came to a close. Gazelle wiped her brow and smiled, waving to the crowd before her. "Good evening Zootopia!"

The crowd cheered in response. A vibrant energy filling the plaza. The sound deafening, and making some of the mammals ears ring.

"Thank you for coming to the festival! I'm so happy to see so many mammals here tonight to enjoy the music, and each other. So without further delay, enjoy the festival!" said Gazelle before the crowd burst into cheers and applause.

The music continued on for a long while. Band after band coming up and performing one of their hit songs. Including Bark the Moon singing their hit, Shut Up and Dance. The same song that Nick and Judy danced to during Nick's birthday. Judy was very excited when that song began, jumping to Nick's arms and bouncing around with him.

After a few hours, an intermission was allowed for the patrons to take a moment to relax and catch their breaths from all the cheering and dancing. Everyone taking a seat at a bench in a designated resting area. Judy and Laura sat at the table panting lightly while Jack and Nick got drinks. Malika sitting at the table and Artie sitting in his chair at the end of it.

"Dunno why you two are winded. I feel fine." said Artie, smirking at the panting Judy and Laura.

Judy smirked at the arctic fox. "Coming from the guy who sits on his ass all day." said Judy.

Artie chuckled at the humor, not being offended by the paraplegic comment. "Hey, ain't my fault."

"Heck you're a pretty good engineer." said Malika, punching Artie's shoulder lightly. "Why not make some bionic legs or something?"

Artie reached over and punched the sassy kinkajou back. "I make little drones, and I'm learning to make guns. One step at a time... wheel push? Whatever."

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you." said Jack, sliding a drink to Malika and Laura. Another Lemon Shake-up. "You even got Marco's attention. Trust me, that guy's so high on his pedestal, he has to wear a coat from how cold it gets up there."

Nick handed Artie and Judy a drink as well, taking a seat next to Judy. "You even duped Leon out of his money, and gave it back to those affected by him. You got a gift, Art." praised Nick.

The arctic fox's cheeks flushed red for a moment before taking a sip of his drink. "You're embarrassing me."

A sudden loud ringing of a cell phone caught the attention of the group. Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket, silencing it and sighing. "Sorry, thought it was-" He was interrupted when it started ringing loudly again. Jack looked perturbed. He muted the phone when he disconnected the call, so it shouldn't have made noise when the number called again.

Jack let out a soft sigh and stood up. "Excuse me... Probably work." said Jack as he stepped away, answering the call and getting out of earshot.

Nick watched him walk off, sighing a bit. "Agent before everything huh?"

"Shush Nick. It's probably important." said Laura, watching Jack as he spoke to the person on the other line.

Jack had a confused look on his face as he spoke into his phone in a hushed tone. Soon, he started looking around nervously, as if he suspected he was being watched. After another few moments, his eyes looked up to the Palm Hotel. The bright, gold lights of the building illuminating the ground below. Jack turned off his phone and began to make for the hotel at a hurried pace.

Acting quickly, Laura jumped up and ran to Jack. "Jack, what's going on?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. But, get ready to move everyone, especially Judy out of here. Someone wants to meet with me one on one. I think he knows something about the recent homicides. Stay put till I come back, or something happens. Under no circumstances are any of you to be alone."

Laura nodded and stood up, walking back to the table and sitting down. "Sit tight. Jack just got a tip."

The group watched as Jack went into the Palm Hotel. Nick scratched his chin lightly. "He's pretty anxious for just a tip..."

Judy watched as the doors closed behind Jack. Who could have tipped him about the homicides, and why would it make him behave so seriously, so suddenly? Unless it had something to do with the group Jack was searching for? She had trouble recollecting the name.

Jack quickly and quietly made his way to the elevator in Palm Hotel. Passing by the busy patrons, and employees asking if he needed assistance. Jack pushed the button to the forty-ninth floor. Just below the top floor. The top five floors of the Palm Hotel were the penthouse suites for the rich patrons having parties. Or honeymoons for lucky citizens.

Forty-ninth floor. Room fifteen. That's where Jack was told to go. He didn't recognize the voice behind the phone. But he said one thing that had his undivided attention. 'I'll give you a chance at Wrath.'

The elevator ride was painfully slow. Thank heavens that Jack was the only one in the elevator. Each floor felt like an hour. Although something seemed off about this mysterious caller's timing, Jack couldn't pass up this chance... he had to find the one he knew as Wrath.

Finally, the doors opened, showing the elegantly decorated hallway. Jack looked down the halls, following the numbers on the door to reach the room he was looking for. He finally found it, seeing the door was cracked open.

Instinctively, Jack reached for his gun. But it wasn't there. Jack wasn't wearing his usual suit, but casual clothes. Not expecting something like this to happen, he didn't prepare himself for it. Jack sighed and went into the room slowly, ready for anything.

The room was well lit. The floors were a granite gray polished tile. Along the walls in some places, were props made to look like cave walls. The same color as the floor. The gaps between the props were fitted with a tan colored wallpaper to give a bit more light in the room. A chandelier in the center was specially cut out to look like a brilliant orange stalactite. A few red colored couches and chairs sitting in the center of the room. Two hallways to the side leading to a kitchen and the bedrooms and bathrooms. The room was fashioned to a somewhat cave-like theme. A large tarp hung on the wall above the door, as if hiding some unfinished part of the room.

Sitting on one of these couches, was a lone male hyena. Sporting a black vest with a white stripe down the center. The collar of the vest was hemmed with what appeared to be a tan colored fur. Similar to that along his arms, and his head, save for the black spots that ran along his body. Dark gray pants with a few cargo pockets along the front. Across his lap appeared to be a cane made with red wood, and a large metal sphere top for the handle. Etchings of a tree on four sides of the sphere. He had to be in his mid to late twenties in age.

Jack walked in, keeping his guard up as he stood in front of the hyena. Once in sight, the hyena smiled and held up a glass of scotch. "Thank you for coming, Jack Savage."

He spoke calmly and politely. As if greeting someone he had been in business with for a long time. Jack ignored the glass and pulled up one of the chairs, sitting across from him. "What's your name?"

The hyena smiled before setting the glass down to the side on a nearby coffee table. "Jacques Akachi. Governor of Preypred City."

That name struck a familiar tone in Jack, soon remembering the name. "You're the one who lead the coup against King Musala."

Jacques nodded, his grin widening further. "Yes, I am. Well... technically King Hasef did... I just lead my Forces of Nature."

Jack gritted his teeth sharply as he heard Jacques speak. "Force of Nature... So it IS a real organization."

"Real?" asked Jacques, as if in disbelief. "We've been real before I was even born. Preypred City abides by Nature's Law publicly as the law of the city. And Zoocia is now under that same law. The true law of the world. Nature's Law."

Jack glared at the hyena. "I don't care about your politics or ideals. You told me you'd get me to Wrath. So, spill the beans."

Jacques leaned back on the couch, laying his cane against his side and drinking out of a glass filled with scotch. "Hunter, or Wrath, is one of my partners in Force of Nature. He enforces Nature's Law to those who deserve punishment for breaking it. Finally, we have the chance to reach to Zootopia."

"But why?" asked Jack. "Why kill innocents?"

Jacques glared sharply at Jack quite suddenly. "Innocents?" he barked. "No, not innocents. Heretics to Nature's Law. The Wessels, the Panerts, and the Mohegans broke Nature's most absolute law. 'A species that cannot bear children together shall not mate. Population must be preserved, and mating with an incompatible partner is a life denied to this world. This act of heresy is a defiance of our Mother Nature.' That is the law in which they break. And the punishment for breaking this law, is death by Nature's Wrath."

Anger welled up in Jack, his eyes narrowing at Jacques. "You talk like you get to make that call. What makes you so special that you get to decide what a divine being would want?"

Jacques smiled and spread his arms, as if basking himself to Jack. "I am Nature's Voice. She speaks through me, and I speak for her. I am the face of Force of Nature. Its leader, and mentor of Nature's Law. This is not a self-appointed task, no. I was chosen by Mother Nature herself."

Jack glared and slammed one of his fists down on the wooden coffee table, the alcohol in the glass jumping a bit and splashing onto the wood. "Bull-shit! Say what you want about your 'laws.' The laws of Nature don't justify murder for animals being happy and sharing their lives with other animals of a different species!"

A soft, but sorrowful sigh came from Jacques. "I know all about you, and your previous run-in with Wrath so many years ago. Your whole life taken in the blink of an eye. Your family, your loved ones, your home. All of it burned to cinders. But hold yourself up a bit from it. You were the first ones we targeted. And you were Hunter's first failed hunt."

Jack jumped up and grabbed Jacques by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up threateningly. "You shut your fucking mouth kid!"

"Calm down, Savage. And at least hear me out before you try to wring my neck." said Jacques, gently pushing Jack off of him with his paw. Jack glared and tightened his grip.

"You'll explain now!" barked Jack. Getting fed up with the extremists games.

Jacques relaxed back in his seat, sighing and rolling his eyes. "You see our actions as barbaric, and from you I can understand that. However I feel as if I should ask you... What measures would you take to ensure nothing like what happened to you ever happens to anyone else?"

Jack hesitated to answer, never actually really thinking about what he would do. Jack let go of Jacques, jumping back onto his chair. "I'd do anything to stop people like you from hurting others for your selfish, outdated ideals."

"Anything?" asked Jacques, raising up his eyebrow. "What if that 'anything' was only one solution? And that solution was to wipe out an ideology? To end up having to kill those who would stand in the way of your goal?"

He let the question sink in. What would Jack do to stop people from experiencing what he did? Anything? Even kill those who wouldn't side with him? Jack shook his head. "No. Only those who decide to get in my way would be dealt with. You make it sound like you're killing these people because they MIGHT stand against you."

Jacques shook his head. "A good answer... but too sentimental to see it realized. Let me tell you something. Did you know what Malory Wessel did for a living? She worked for a non-profit organization dedicated to raising awareness for cross-species relationships. The Panerts were key members of that group. Panert Fitness being very open to cross-species couples, and the Mystic Spring Oasis fully backed Wessel's organization. Even hosting events, and making donations for them. As for the Mohegans, Gelen Mohegan is an agent of the ZCSI. And his wife was of a different species in which they could not bear children. We didn't chose them randomly. We chose them because we knew that once we try to bring Nature's Law fully into its proper place as the dominate law of the world, they would oppose us. A preemptive strike so to speak."

Jack listened, narrowing his eyes at the hyena. His process was somewhat similar to how the ZIA would act to a high value target. If the target was a threat with a large organization, a common practice was to eliminate or remove those that would back the target. "So then, what's your reason for targetting Hopps?"

A light chuckle came from Jacques. "That should be obvious. Hopps and Wilde both are shining heroes of Zootopia. And with their relationship going public, it will only inspire the masses. Furthering them towards the slow path of extinction."

Jack sighed, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair lightly. "So this law you're upholding basically means 'if everyone's mating with incompatible species, it will guarantee extinction'?"

Jacques pointed a finger to Jack, a light smile touching his lips. "Exactly. If it's seen as okay to be with a species of which children cannot be born, then over time the population will decrease. Mammals that are endangered will become extinct. And those that flourish will become endangered. This is a dark future... one of population control. Possible inbreeding to raise numbers for the population. Forced marriages, invitro fertilization, the list goes on. This is a world that would eventually come to fruition of Nature's Law isn't upheld. It would take many decades, yes. But we seek to stop it BEFORE it happens."

A long moment of silence fell between them. Jack just simply staring Jacques down. Eventually, Jack's lips curled into a smile, and he let out a long, amused laugh. "Are you serious? Well either way, I'm not gonna let you leave this room without handcuffs." said Jack, standing up slowly and reaching for his phone.

Quick as can be, Jacques swung his cane forward. At their current length, it couldn't hit Jack. That is until the orb separated from the shaft of the curved cane, showing a steel blade. The orb struck Jack's thigh where he kept his phone. The sound of glass cracking and breaking being heard. Jack, knowing his phone was damaged, glared and jumped to Jacques to restrain him, only for Jacques to flip back off of the couch and take the orb off the top of his cane to show a swords hilt. His sword disguised as a cane. "If you want Wrath, listen!"

Jack stopped in his tracks, standing on the back of the couch as he was just ready to pounce on Jacques.

Jacques smirked and walked backwards towards the door. "I don't even have to tell you where he is. He'll come to you. And he would have came to you a lot sooner, if you paid attention. Look at this room. What's the theme?"

The rocks on the walls, but the glowing comfort of a light. The living room being the most prominent and elegant feature. It wasn't a deep cave. "It's a den."

Jacques lifted his sword up, snagging the tarp hanging above the door. Above it was decorated letters in a granite slab. 'The Foxes Den'.

"Do these words sound familiar, Jack? All you had to do to get at Wrath, was ignore my call." asked Jacques as he quickly left the room and down the hall.

Jack quickly studied the words on the wall. Trying to match it to anything he's heard before. His heart sank as he recalled the last message left by Nature's Wrath. 'The greatest of the City of Ignorance will not escape her Wrath. When the rabbits come to the foxes den, that is when Wrath will strike.' followed by the numbered message.

Jack, the rabbit, had entered this room. The Foxes Den. The name of this room is the Foxes Den. He quickly ran to the window and looked down, finding the bench that his team was sitting when he left them. Only to find it empty. Jack took off down the hall, reaching the elevator only to find it closed, and on the way down. Figuring Jacques must have taken the elevator down. The button on the next elevator was destroyed, something stabbed through the button and rendered it useless. Jack glared and went for the stairs, pulling out his phone. The screen was cracked, and broken. But it was still functioning. The screen was unresponsive. He had to get a message to Judy. To the ZCTU.

Jack whisked his way down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry. Sliding down the banister and jumping from floor to floor. His feet stung with each impact, but he had to get to the bottom. 49 flights of stairs was a long way to travel. Jack didn't know how much time it took for him to reach the bottom floor, and was too exhausted to care. His legs felt numb from all of the flights he jumped repeatedly. His knees and hips ached, and he could barely feel the bottoms of his feet as he ran out of the Palm Hotel.

The bench was still empty, and Jacques was nowhere to be seen. The second half of the music festival had started, the loud music sounding over the plaza.

If the ZCTU decided to leave, they would've went for the van parked in a nearby parking garage. Jack came here with Tom in his own vehicle. He had to find Tom first, he had the keys.

He said he would be at a 24 hour cafe nearby, and Jack quickly went to work searching for the cafe. He couldn't find it with his shattered phone, so he resorted to running down the streets to any cafe he could find. After three of them, he finally found Tom sitting on a cushioned chair, sipping from a hot cup of tea. Jack ran over to him, placing his paw on his shoulder. "Tom. We gotta go." said Jack in a panic.

Tom noticed the look of frantic eagerness in Jack's eyes, sensing that something was very wrong. Tom placed a bill on the counter, and quickly left with Jack. "What's the emergency, Sir?"

Before Jack could answer, a fire truck with its sirens blaring sped past. As Jack and Tom looked to the direction it was heading, they could make out a column of smoke in the distance illuminated in the night sky by fire underneath it.

"That."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The team watched as Jack went into the hotel. Once the door closed, they looked around to each other nervously.

"What's going on, Laura?" asked Artie as Laura sat back down on the bench.

Laura looked among her team, a look of worry in her eyes. "I don't know. Jack might have a lead on the killers... but was asked to talk to this person alone."

Judy smiled lightly, getting excited. "But that's good isn't it? If this guy's information's legit, then we're a step closer to finding them."

"I don't know..." said Laura doubtfully. "Jack seems really shook up."

Suddenly, the sound of phones ringing simultaneously startled the team. On reflex, they all reached into their pockets and checked their phones. A text from a blank space where the name should be.

"Enjoying the festival, ZCTU?"

Everyone looked to each other, realizing they all were sent the same message. What was going on? Who was able to send a text to everyone at the same time?

Judy glared and texted back. "Who's this?"

"Someone you may wanna listen to. Especially you, Hopps."

Everyone looked to Judy, worried about what was to come from this, or what the foreboding message meant. Nick placed himself squarely next to Judy, sitting within a few inches of her.

"I want to make this easy for everyone. Just simply leave Hopps at that bench, and no one gets hurt."

Nick growled and texted back. "What do you want with her?"

"An example, Nick."

Nick glared sharply, his paws trembling in growing anger. "You're never going to get to her. I won't let you."

"Count yourself lucky that you're not being targeted. We have much use for you, Nick Wilde. You have a much higher calling than a stellar police officer."

Artie was the one to respond this time. "What's your goal here?"

"Revolution, McCoy. To unite the world under the singular banner of law that we of Force of Nature uphold with our lives."

Malika rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Good luck with that. You can't get everyone to follow just one belief."

"Quite true, Jimenez. Just as there are lawbreakers in Zootopia, there will be those who oppose us. It will take lifetimes, but we'll put this world on the right track to ensuring that this world follows the true laws of this world. Nick, do you recognize the one with Jack on your phone now?"

Nick's phone showed a video stream of Jack and the hyena in the room. Nick looked closer to the hyena, seeing the bright red sheathe of his sword in his lap. He recognized that sheathe from his father's fundraiser in Zoocia. Jacques Akachi. "What's he doing here?"

"He'll come to all of you if you don't leave that bench. You've seen in person what he can do, Nick. He'll kill your team, incapacitate you, and drag Hopps out of there without anyone even realizing what happened."

Nick gritted his teeth. While the claim was a bold one, Nick had little doubts that Jacques could do it. He single handedly killed a large platoon of highly trained royal guards with only a sword and a gun. Usurped a throne in a matter of minutes. Nick grabbed his phone and stood up. "We're leaving. We're going back to Jack's manor."

As everyone grabbed their phones, Nick dialed the number to call the ZPD's Dispatch line. Only to be met with silence, as if the call wasn't going through. Another text appeared on Nick's screen from the blank name. "It won't be that easy, Nick. No calls for you or the ZCTU."

Nick glared and turned to Laura. "What do we do, Commander?"

Everyone looked to their leader. She paused for a moment then looked towards the parking garage. "We're getting Judy back to Jack's manor. Stick together and make it to the van. And if we can, we got to find a way to signal the ZPD." said Laura.

Judy looked around, searching around the area. "Weird, normally there would be officers here at an event like this..."

Nick sighed as he heard the music begin to kick up again. "Bet most of them are at the festival. We don't have time to find any, we gotta go!"

The team made their way to the parking garage. Malika looking up at Nick curiously. "What's going on Nick? What did you see on your phone?"

"Remember that coup in Zoocia? I was there for it. My dad was the one hosting the fundraiser, and he brought me along so he could get to know me a bit better. Go figure, the prince Hasef decided to coup the throne, and become its king. The hyena that did most of the legwork and the fighting took down at least forty royal guards with only a sword and a pistol. And he's gonna be gunning for us if we don't get out of here like, now!" explained Nick.

Artie huffed lightly and shook his head. His electric wheelchair keeping up with the teams fast pace. "Yeah, lets try to avoid public conflict right now. Especially with a governor from another continent. Oh, Judy!" said Artie as he reached into a pocket on his wheelchair, handing Judy a single small metal marble.

Judy took the marble and looked it over. It looked like Artie's drone, only smaller. "Pocket that, and keep it on you. It's got a homing beacon on it. Just in case." said Artie. Judy simply nodded and put the marble in her pocket.

They reached the garage, quickly making their way up the ramps. They had no weapons on them, so getting in an enclosed space like a stairwell didn't seem like a good idea.

The van was parked on the third floor of the six story complex. They reached reached the floor, and quickly made their way towards the van.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._ The sound of footsteps and metal clicking together echoed across the garage From around the corner of the ramp leading up, a brown furred wolf wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots with metal covers walked into view. Standing between the van, and the ZCTU parked behind where the wolf stood.

Judy glared at the wolf. "Are you Wrath?" she asked rather suddenly. The group glaring down the wolf and stopping.

The wolf was silent for a moment. Staring back at the ZCTU. "I am. You also know me as Hunter."

Laura stood at the front of the group. Malika standing behind. Artie on the right and Nick on the left. "What do you want, Hunter?" asked Laura, glaring threateningly at him.

"The rabbit. Hopps. Hand her over, and no blood will be spilled today." demanded Hunter, baring his glistening fangs.

Judy glared at him and walked forward, shrugging off Nick's paw as he tried to pull her back. "Hunter. What did you do to Jack?"

Laura looked back at Judy, her eyes a little wide from the question. But she eventually looked back to Hunter.

"Jack Savage? That's none of your concern, little rabbit. He felt the punishment of Nature's Wrath, and carried that pain his whole life. Unless you want to feel the same after I kill each of your precious team members, you'll come quietly." warned Hunter.

Judy glared and stepped back to her team, standing by Nick's side. "The ZPD won't work with someone like you. Not with a murder. The ZCTU, the ZPD, and Zootopia won't stand for you to walk the streets and kill innocents any more!"

Hunter let out a deep, grumbled sigh from Judy's response. After a long moment, he let out a loud, sharp growl.

Unseen from behind the other parked cars, three canines leaped from the shadows, pouncing on Laura, Malika, and Artie.

Thanks to their newly honed reflexes, they were able to grab hold of their combatants before their sharp fangs would bite down on them. Wrestling them to the ground. The canines of Hunter's pack wrestled with them, trying to get their fangs around their necks. Finding themselves at tough odds with the ZCTU. Even Artie was able to hold his own, despite being knocked out of his wheelchair. His arms strengthened to hold the corsac fox in place.

Laura, still locked in grapple with the wolf on her, called out to Nick and Judy. "Get out of here! Now!"

Nick nodded, looking back the direction they came, seeing a single heavy armored vehicle blocking the way. A kind of armored truck that carries high value items. Several inches of thick steel protecting what would be the cargo. "We gotta go through him, or we gotta get past that truck."

Judy noticed the truck, then looked back to Hunter. Judy looked around frantically for a possible way out, and found it. A nearby stairwell. She grabbed Nick's arm and darted towards the stairwell. "Door number three!"

Hunter didn't chase them, watching as the fox and rabbit made it down the stairs. Once out of sight, Hunter pulled a tranquilizer gun from his waistbelt, shooting Malika, Artie, and Laura. They almost instantly went limp, but remained conscious. The canines pulling themselves free. The corsac fox that was on Artie stood up, stretching his neck. "Man... for a paraplegic, this guy's a fighter."

Hunter walked past the three incapacitated ZCTU members. "Everyone in the truck."

The red fox, Calen, glared down at Malika, his fangs bared to her. "Shouldn't we take care of these three? I've never tasted a kinkajou before." he said as he licked his fangs.

Hunter growled loudly at the fox. "They haven't broken Nature's Law. Right now, they can't fight back. Killing them now would be against what we stand for. Lets go!"

Without another word, the two foxes and one wolf jumped into the back of the armored truck, closing the heavy doors as it sped off down the ramp. Laura struggled to move her body, only managing a few finger twitches. Her whole body felt numb, but she remained conscious. A strong, but short-term tranquilizer. Surely enough, in a matter of a few minutes, she began to regain control of her body. She stood up slowly, legs shaking. Artie managing to climb back into his wheelchair. Malika slowly getting to her knees.

"Let's go. We got to find Nick and Judy..." said Malika as she turned towards the van.

All of them jumped as they heard the sound of a crash in the distance, turning towards the direction the sound came from.

Judy and Nick quickly sped down the stairwell as fast as they could. Running out into the parking garage and out to the street. "We gotta get a car. We're gonna be sitting ducks out here!" said Nick as he looked up and down the road.

As luck would have it, a taxi came around the corner. Judy reached into her pocket and stood in the road, showing her ZPD badge and waving down the cab driver. The driver stopped, and Nick made his way to the driver side. "ZPD. Sorry, but we gotta take your cab." said Nick as he opened the door and hurridly pushed the confused driver out. Nick handed the driver a card with an extension for the driver to call. "When you get the chance, call that number and say that officers Wilde and Hopps had to take your vehicle. They'll compensate you." Judy buckling in as Nick gave the driver his card.

Once ready, Nick drove off, Judy keeping her head down low to avoid being seen. Just as Nick rounded the corner, the armored truck pulled out, turning their way and coming up fast. Nick glared and floored it, speeding past the light to get away from the truck.

"Good luck catching this cab. Those armored trucks are too slow!" said Nick as he kept driving, quickly putting a large amount of distance between the cab and the truck. Judy smiled as she watched him drive.

"Not very often I see you behind the wheel." said Judy.

Nick shrugged and kept driving, glancing up at his mirror every couple of seconds. "He's not giving up. Alright... how about this?" said Nick as he sharply turned down a nearby alleyway. The gap was very small, clipping off one of the side mirrors from the wall of the building. The truck stopped just at the entrance to the alleyway, unable to fit through. Nick sped down the alley, breaking open trash cans and piles of garbage. Green juice splattered all over the window, which Nick wiped away with the wiper blades. "Nasty."

The taxi emerged from the other side of the alley. Nick knew the streets of Zootopia like the hairs on the back of his paw. The next intersection to reach this street from where the truck was had at least 6 blocks of distance. Giving Nick plenty of time to take a closer intersection to a different road towards the Meadowlands. The roads were pretty empty right now, save for a car here and there. Most of the city at the festival, or at a night job.

After several long minutes of silent driving, Nick nodded. "Alright, I think we lost'em."

Judy sat back up, a look of worry on her face. "Nick... what about the team?"

Nick gritted his teeth a bit, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. "We gotta get you safe first. It's you they're after."

"No, lets go back! We need to make sure they're okay!" said Judy, growing panicked from concern for her friends.

"Carrots... listen to me... There's a crazed wolf in a big armored truck not usually sold to civilians chasing us. If we don't get you safe first, this'll be for nothing. They'll be fine. They're tough as nails. Especially Artie." said Nick, hoping to comfort and reassure Judy.

She sighed in irritation, looking out of the window. They had just entered the Meadowlands District. Currently at a red light at a T intersection. The cab just on the top side of the T. To their right was a park. A long staircase leading down to the grassy hills and trails. It was difficult to see at night, due to the low light. The snow would give off a brilliant sparkle in the moonlight, slightly illuminating the hills covered in the white sheet of snow.

The light turned green, and Nick drove forward. A lone car sitting at what once was the green light sped forward as well. Nick had no time to react as the car slammed into the driver side door. A loud, deafening crash of twisted metal and shattering glass was all Nick and Judy heard as the car was t-boned. The slick ice from the winter caused the cab to slide much easier onto the sidewalk, and tip over on the staircase.

Barely able to comprehend what just happened, Judy looked out of the window to see the concrete ground pressed up against her window, and still tipping. The car flipped over onto the stairs, tumbling down slowly at first, but gaining speed as it rolled again and again. Judy and Nick could only grunt, and cover their faces as they were bounced around in the tumbling car, shattered glass and scraps of metal scratching along their arms covering their faces. An occasional small shard scratching their cheek or ears.

Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. The car came to a stop upside-down on the snowy hill in the park. Dazed from the crash, Nick and Judy hung in their seats by their seatbelts. Groaning in pain lightly. Judy came to her senses first, reaching to her belt buckle and unfastening it.

"N...nick?" she whimpered as she looked over to him.

His eyes were closed, several cuts on his face. The impact on the driver side twisting the door up against his body. He was moving, and groaning lightly. Stunned incoherent at the moment. Judy went to unbuckle him, only to feel a hand grab her by the foot and drag her out through the shattered window.

Judy tumbled and rolled against the snowy hill, eventually stopping and slowly leaning up to get a look at who pulled her from the twisted wreckage of the vehicle.

She was met with the tip of a sword just inches from her twitching nose.

Her eyes looked past the sword to look at its wielder. Seeing Jacques Akachi that she recognized from the news grinning down at her. "We got you, officer Hopps." said Jacques a few small cuts on his face. He must have been the one driving the other car.

At that moment, the armored truck pulled up just by the stairs, Hunter and several of the canines coming out of the back and rushing down the hill. Running past the twisted wreckage to Judy. Hunter grabbed Judy firmly, picking her up and carrying her towards the armored truck. Judy was too weak to resist him. Her body in shock from the crash.

A sudden red light illuminated the nearby snow. Judy looked back to see that the cab that she and Nick were riding in had burst into flames. "Ni...Nick!" she called out.

Hunter stopped and looked back to the car in flames. "Is Wilde still in there?"

"Yes!" said Judy, struggling against Hunter's grip.

He growled and pushed Judy into the arms of the two foxes. "Get her in the truck." he said as he walked towards the burning car. Judy watched as he knelt down and reached in. After a few moments, he pulled out a now-conscious Nick. Nick grabbing Hunter's wrist and growling at him.

Nick was thrown by Hunter away from the burning car, falling flat on the snow. Nick struggled to get to his feet, his body aching from the car crash. He saw Judy thrown into the back of the armored truck, followed by the remaining canines, as well as Jacques jump into the back of the truck, closing the doors behind him.

He had to do something. He couldn't just let the truck get away! Nick strugled to his feet as the driver went into his seat. Despite the screaming pains of protest from his body, Nick ran to the truck. He slipped on the snow just a few feet from it, the ice carrying him so he ended up sliding under the truck.

Nick heard the truck shift into gear. Without thinking, Nick wrapped his arms around anything he could. Finding a warmed pipe that he could hold himself close to as the truck began to drive off. Nick lifted his legs and tail off of the ground, fastening his heels into whatever he could fit them in. His left heel was hot from what he was pressing on, but he didn't care.

Nick was alone. Clinging to the underside of an armored truck carrying his beloved rabbit. And several canines who would likely kill him if he were to be discovered.

But this was Judy's best chance.

* * *

 **Alright gonna end this chapter here before I go to work! Sorry if that got a bit confusing but here's the summary of what happened.**

 **The cab that Nick and Judy were in was t-boned by Jacques, causing the car to tumble into a park where they could easily capture the dazed Judy. Hunter pulled Nick from the burning wreckage because they want Nick alive.**

 **Read and Review!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Highway Pursuit

**Time to end this cliffhanger. I wanna make a little thing clear before moving on. Some are thinking this story's getting close to its end.**

 **No... not at all.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had to think up a lot of it and kept getting hit with Writers Block.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: To Jacques and Hunter. What are you going to do to Judy? She did nothing against you two or Force of Nature. Shes just an innocent mammal. P.S. Did you have anything to do with the election? Because based on what I read, it looked like someone hacked the voting system and rigged the votes.**

 **Before Jacques can speak, Arrowsight jumps in front of him.**

 **Arrowsight: The first part of that question's gonna get answered in this chapter. As for the next, answering that (regardless of the answer), would be a spoiler. So I cant say.**

* * *

Jack frantically jumped from the passenger side door as Tom pulled up to the site of the crash where the smoke was coming from. Seeing the one car at the top of the stairs, and the twisted wreckage of a taxi at the bottom. The Fire Department and the ZPD already arrived, the fire fighters quick to put out the flames of the vehicle. The ZPD currently setting up yellow tape around the crash.

Several officers rushed towards Jack, demanding he leave the area. But once Jack showed his ZIA badge, they backed off and let him inspect the crash site.

Pieces of twisted metal, shattered glass, and nic-naks from inside both of the cars lay strewn around the area, most of them covered in snow or ice. Jack looked around, waving down one of the officers. "Where's the drivers?" asked Jack.

"We don't know." said the wolf officer. Jack recalled his name to be Wolford. "The call was from someone who saw the fire. When we got here, there was no one."

The sound of squealing tires caught the attention of Jack and the other officers. Seeing a black van pull up. The doors opened to reveal Laura, Artie, and Malika. Artie quickly pushed out a ramp for him to go down as Malika and Laura rushed towards Jack.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he saw his team. "Thank god you guys are safe..."

Laura looked to the wreckage, then looked around the area. "Where's Nick and Judy?"

A sense of dread began to fill Jack as he realized neither Nick or Judy was with the team. Laura wasted no time in explaining what happened back in the parking garage. Once Laura finished, Artie tuned in. "Something more than just Hunter and Jacques is going on here. I mean... Blocking six phones specifically from receiving calls and texts, and sending texted under a blank number... That's some pro-level hacker stuff."

Jack gritted his teeth in irritation. "My phone's broken thanks to Jacques. Are your phone's working?"

Malika was the first to check, she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. Laura's phone started ringing a few seconds later, and Malika hung up. "Yeah it is."

"Call Nick and Judy." said Jack.

Quickly, Malika called Judy first. After a few minutes, she shook her head. "She's not answering. Let me try Nick." She dialed. After a few moments, she wretched the phone away from her ear as if hearing something loud.

"Nick? What's going on?" shouted Malika, plugging one of her other ears as she brought the phone up to her other ear.

"Put it on speaker, Malika." said Laura.

She quickly lowered the phone down and turned on the speaker. Wherever Nick was, it was loud. An inaudible roar screaming over the phone. Listening closely, they could hear Nick yelling into the phone.

"Jacques hit our cab! I'm hanging under an armored van and we're on the road. I can't talk, find the armored van!" shouted Nick before the line disconnected.

Jack paused for a moment before looking to Laura. "Call Bogo, tell him to get Interceptor squad cars all along the highways. Pull over any armored vans, like what banks or the SWAT team use."

Laura nodded and turned to Artie. "We'll go back to the manor to get your laptop. Try to get a hold of James Marco and let him know what's going on. Maybe he can dig up something. And we can track Judy with that marble drone you gave to her. Smart move."

"Yeah well... good to plan ahead." said Artie.

Laura then turned to Malika. "When we get to the manor, you're in charge of getting us geared up. Get anything Jack's willing to let us have from his armory, and get it in the van. Focus on things that can incapacitate a van like that."

Malika tapped her foot for a minute. "Probably an RPG in the front tire would do it."

"You can have whatever you want, but let me go through it first." said Jack as he began to walk up the hill, Tom waiting patiently. "Tom! We're going to load up the Aston. Artie, once you have Judy's location, send the coordinates to Tom's cell phone. I'll go to intercept the armored van, and you guys catch up when you can. We can't let that truck get away, or we'll lose Judy and Nick."

The team nodded and quickly went back to the van. Jack getting in the front passenger seat as Tom got in the drivers seat. Tom recognized the look in Jack's eyes. It was time for the ZIA agent to go to work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Nick clung to the bottom of the armored van's undercarriage. His right arm firmly wrapped around a metal pipe pressed against his chest. The gap just big enough to fit his arm. His left hand gripping another nearby pipe. Nick wasn't sure what his heels were digging into, he just knew the left one was getting hot. But he couldn't risk removing it.

He couldn't see anything. The melted snow on the roads splashed up in a mist against Nick from under the van. The freezing cold wind also making it so he couldn't look forward. All Nick could do was hold himself against the pipe, and pray his arms didn't give out. Or else he'd fall, and become roadkill.

Hopefully the ZCTU would find them, and disable the vehicle. Where was this van even going? Nick began to try and figure out where its destination could possibly be. Better than focusing on his arms getting tired.

Jacques Akachi, Voice and leader of Force of Nature. The message left by that wolf, 'Wrath comes for Hopps.' Did they mean Jacques? No... Jacques calls himself Voice. The wolf in the parking garage claimed to be the one known as Wrath. So, why did they want Judy? Whoever was sending those messages on the phone said they wanted her as an example. But why?

She's a hero to Zootopia on multiple accounts. Having saved Zootopia first from the savage attacks, then from Bellwether, then again helping with Leon, it stands to reason that she represents someone that Zootopia could rely on in a time of need. An outstanding citizen that represents the good natured in Zootopia, as well as those who are ready to defend it. Nick's known as a hero as well, but not as well known as Judy.

'An example.' That's what the person sending the messages at the festival said. What did they mean by an example? That could mean a number of things... Nick recalled Jacques's words during the fundraiser dinner.

Bringing the world under Nature's Law... or something like that. Nick had heard of Nature's Law before... dismissing it as just crackpot theories and blinded worship of a deity. He should've paid more attention. But of Force of Nature was trying to force Nature's Law into the world, and they wanted to make Judy an example, does that mean they'd kill her? Maybe not... or else she'd already be dead.

Unless they did it publicly for all the world to watch and see. There to take credit for it, and make their statement.

Nick's stomach churned at the thought of Judy's mangled body on display for the world to see. Having seen the bodies of the recently murdered in Zootopia, the last thing he wanted to see was Judy like that... he couldn't bear it. He had to find a way to stop this van.

The mist had almost stopped entirely, and light could be seen around. Nick managed to look from side to side, seeing headlights on roads. They must have reached the interstate. They weren't in Zootopia any longer.

Nick had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but it had to be close to an hour at this point. It was still dark, well into the night and hours away from dawn. Nick remembered he had toolkit knife in his pocket. Something like a swiss army knife, only with a few different things. Of course, a small sharp blade. Another serrated blade, a phillips screwdriver head, and a lock pick. Nick slowly slid his left paw down towards his pocket, only to quickly grip the pipe again as a bump jostled his body. Apparently, he was gonna wait. Whether he liked it or not.

The water on Nick's body began to frost and freeze, the tips of his fur coated in a thin ice cap. It made Nick shiver, but he ahd to keep holding on. Luckily, the pipe against his chest was warm so that helped. As time went on, Nick began to feel the tips of his ears go numb, and his right heel. His left heel was still uncomfortably hot, but he had to hang on.

After a long while, red and blue lights began to flash from behind the truck. Nick looked down to see the familiar fender of an interceptor squad car. Thick steel, with a police badge as the front license plate. Finally, someone had caught up.

The van started to speed up, as fast as it could accelerate. The heavy metal van would speed up slower than other vehicles, but it could still reach fast speeds.

Nick smirked. "Joke's on you buddy. They already know where you are. You aren't gonna get away." muttered Nick, knowing that more police cruisers were on the way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Judy struggled against the restraints on her wrists and legs, laying on her side in the back of the van. Her back against a cold steel wall just behind the drivers seat. This van had been changed, the front cab of the van would normally be blocked off by a wall, but it had been removed. Making the front cab accessible. Currently, a tan furred wolf sat in the drivers seat. The corsac fox sitting next to him. The rest of the canines, including the hyena, stood in the back of the van with Judy. Making sure she behaved.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Glaring up at the larger brown wolf, Hunter.

Hunter glared down at her, then turned to the hyena. He walked to Judy and knelt down in front of her, supporting himself on the sheathe of his sword. "Back to my city."

Judy kept glaring at the hyena. "Who are you?"

The hyena smiled and sighed. "Oh where are my manners? Jacques Akachi, governor of Preypred City, and leader of Force of Nature."

Jacques Akachi? Judy knew that name. "You're the guy that lead the coup in Zoocia?"

"Yes, I am." Jacques paused and appeared to think for a moment, as if deciding what he should do. "I may as well fill you in on a little bit while we're here. That way you know why we're doing what we're doing."

Judy slowly sat up, pressing her back against the flat steel wall. "Fine..." Judy muttered. She figured this was a win-win. If she somehow managed to get out of here, she could have a lot to tell the ZCTU and the ZPD. Having open ears for the hyena.

"First off, let me tell you what Force of Nature is. We are a group devoted to Mother Nature, and Nature's Law. We support, and uphold her law and we hope to enforce that law as the primary law of the world." explained Jacques.

Judy listened closely to him. "Nature's Law? What's that?"

Jacques paused for a moment and sighed. "It would take too long for me to explain the whole thing... so I'll summarize it. Nature's Law is the defining laws of our world. Laws that exist not because someone made them to keep order, but exist because its what Nature intended. Let me put it this way... you know when you do something bad, and that feeling that you did something bad wells up inside of you? You feel that because it's against your nature, and so you feel like you did something you shouldn't have. The same concept goes for Nature's Law. And you broke the most sensitive of those laws, Miss Hopps."

"Which one?" Judy asked, her glare sharpening. She had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Jacques grinned at Judy, as if waiting for her to ask that. "Inter-species Relationships." said Jacques as he reached into his phone, showing Judy a saved picture. It was from the moment that Judy kissed Nick on top of City Hall just after stopping Leon. "We've been watching you for a while. And you've pursued a relationship with Nicolas Wilde. You are a rabbit, and he is a fox. The law broken is thus; Species that cannot produce children together, shall not remain together. In other words, if you two cant make children, you must move on and find a mate who can."

"Why?" asked Judy, shooting an angry and confused look to Jacques. "That's a stupid law. We all have the right to decide who we want to be with, who cares if it's a different species!"

A light chuckle came from Jacques, his lips curling into a viscous smile. "Oh, how misguided you are little rabbit. If you want more proof, then let me ask. At any point during your bonding with Nick Wilde, did you ever feel like you shouldn't? 'This could end badly.' 'This feels wrong.' Anything like that? And please, be honest."

Judy stayed silent, recalling the skepticism she did first have when her and Nick were living together and getting closer. Nick felt it too, but they decided to ignore that feeling. "We're happy together. That's what matters. We've done nothing wrong."

Jacques shook his head, letting out a saddened sigh. "But you have, Miss Hopps. You just haven't realized it. By being with a species you cannot have children with, you deny life to be born. For your species to continue. This is why it's a sin."

"How does one rabbit married to one fox deny a species to live on? Same for a weasel and a sheep. A panther and a zebra. A wolfote, and a cougar!" cried out Judy in rage, throwing herself forward a bit, almost getting to her feet.

Jacques didn't even so much as flinch at her outburst. "The immediate impact is, of course, not visible. But don't think about the here and now, Hopps. Think about it. If the concept of inter-species relationships becomes fully encouraged over time, population will begin to shrink. This is due to animals getting together with other animals they cant have children with. Do you understand? Take for example, the tanuki. A rare breed of mammal, slowly edging towards extinction. If the male tanuki can't mate with the female tanuki because the female's married to... lets just say a canine, then the tanuki species cannot continue."

Judy rolled her eyes. "That's hardly an excuse."

"That's only part of it, Hopps. Rare species of mammal will begin to die out. What happens when more species become endangered due to the denial with interspecies relationships? Population will shrink, and enforced action will end up having to be taken to preserve our species. Arranged marriages, invetro fertilization, and an inevitable ban of inter-species relationships" explained Jacques. "Imagine it, Hopps. Imagine living in a world like that. You're on the couch with your fox having a wonderful evening. When your door gets kicked in, and you're both dragged out of your home. Both of you put into correctional facilities. Soon forced to bear another rabbit's child whom you've never met in your life. Never to see your fox again. Worse than death?"

Judy was silent as Jacques explained himself. His words made sense, but they had one flaw. "So you think the world's gonna turn into that? What makes you think it even would?"

"Because it already has, Miss Hopps." said Jacques, drumming his fingers against his knee. Upon seeing Judy's confused look, Jacques continued. "Long ago, in the northern region of Mamussia, one of the cities there allowed predator and prey relationships. Within a few decades, population declined. This was back in the dark ages, so laws were a little more crudely enforced. But, the lord there had to enact new laws to ensure that the population wouldn't decrease to unworkable levels. And he did exactly as I described. So much as living together with a species that you couldn't produce children with was enough. You'd be shipped off, impregnated by the first volunteer, and forced to live a life with that person, raising your child. The name of that settlement, is Lesnoy. And today, their population is at roughly 50 thousand. Compared to the capital city, Mosmal, at 11 million."

Judy took in his words. Perhaps they had some merit... but it still felt wrong. "I've not felt wrong about my relationship with Nick for a long time. Ever since what happened at Lavvy Farms. The world you talk about won't happen. There's more ways than just the way you claim. We won't accept you, your laws, the world you want to create, or the world you think will come."

Jacques sighed and stood up. "Well, I tried. Think on it, Hopps. You'll have time to do so before we make an example of you."

"An example of me? What are you planning on doing with me?" asked Judy, a little fearful. She was bound, unable to get away.

Jacques smiled and turned to Hunter. Hunter looked down at Judy, his stern and steely gray eyes piercing her. "You are a shining example of justice and determination to Zootopia. And we'll break that example. You'll be taken to Preypred City where we'll use whatever means we can morally stomach to get as much information out of you as we can. Once we have what we need, we'll publicly hunt you for your sins in the Hunting Grounds. Publicly broadcasted, and we'll make sure all of Zootopia watches you die."

"Or." said Jacques, holding up a finger. "You repent for your sins, give all information without a fight, and we can have a little place for you in Preypred City where you can live the rest of your life under our ever watchful eye. Obviously you need time to decide, but it's your call Hopps."

Judy felt her face go pale, leaning more against the cold steel wall. She wasn't entirely sure of what could happen, but now she did. It was either experience a hellish nightmare, or betray everyone to save herself.

But something crossed her mind. "What about Nick?"

Jacques hesitated to answer, seeming confused and conflicted. "We see something special in Nick. We have use for him, so he's gonna stay alive for now."

A use for him? What could he mean by that?

"Uhh, Voice, we got cops." said the wolf in the driver seat. Jacques walked to the back door, glancing out of the one-way glass.

Judy smirked up at him. "Jokes on you guys. They aren't gonna let this van get away."

Another light and amused chuckle came from Jacques. "Oh I know. Too bad they won't be able to follow us soon enough... unless your squad cars can fly. I wonder how they found us..."

Judy suppressed a smile as she felt the small metal marble in her pocket. Knowing help was on the way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The ZCTU sped down the highway, heading towards the direction Artie said the signal from Judy's marble drone was coming from. Laura, Artie, and Malika set up the van with a few weapons, mostly gearing up on non-lethals, and weapons that would disable the enemy vehicle without damaging those inside. Jack and Tom set up his Aston. Jack saying it was his 'work car' once fully geared.

Due to the Aston having more speed, Jack and Tom went on ahead with Jack at the wheel. Jack would find the van, and tail it till Laura and the rest of the team arrived.

"Alright Jack." said Laura over an intercom in Jack's car. "You'll hit the armored van before we do. Make sure you don't lose it. Don't get over your head and try to bring it down without us. If you spin out and crash before we get there, we may lose Judy and Nick. If you can't find a way to neutralize the van BEFORE we get there, just tail it. Team, the goal is to neutralize the van before it can escape. Do everything in your power not to crash it. It's armored, and heavy so neutralizing it may be difficult. Let's get our bunny and fox back."

Jack smirked and floored it. Tom placing a police light on the top of the Aston from his window. The other cars moving out of the way as the Aston roared down the highway. Tom checking over a few different pieces of smaller equipment, making sure they were in top shape. Such as a grappling gun, sticky trackers, and other useful tools. The bigger tools were kept under the back seat.

"Alright Jack," said Artie, the light hum of the van's engine sounding through the speaker. "The van should be about twenty miles ahead of you heading southbound."

"Got it." said Jack, speeding past the cars that move out of the way upon seeing the flashing police light on top of the car.

Tom looked over at Jack. "Curious that they would head south, Sir."

Jack felt confused too. South of Zootopia would eventually lead to the continental border. Just ocean after that. The van wouldn't have anywhere to go past that. Jack looked at the clock, it was approaching 3 am. Dawn would be showing soon. The ZCTU called Nick from the car wreck site about two hours ago. Meaning Nick had been clinging to the undercarriage of the van for at least two hours. Hopefully, he was still holding on.

"We got a hit!" said Artie rather suddenly. "An interceptor found an armored van and it isn't pulling over. It's just ahead of you Jack."

Excitement coursed through Jack, gripping the wheel tighter as he sped through the low volume traffic along the interstate. At this time in the morning, the roads were pretty bare. All of them were quick to move out of the way as the Aston sped right past them.

Soon enough, Jack spotted the lights of the tailing Interceptor on the horizon. Jack quickly closed the gap and spotted the heavily armored van. "This is Jack. I've caught up to the van. There's another police Interceptor on it too so it'll be easy to spot." said Jack over the intercom, relaying what information he had back to Laura.

She soon responded. "Keep on that van. Try to stop it without destroying it or making it wreck. If that thing goes into a roll, it could kill Judy and absolutely will kill Nick."

"Roger." said Jack. He turned to Tom next. "Get me on the same channel as that cruiser."

Tom nodded and reached for the touchscreen on the dashboard. Soon, Jack could hear the chatter of the local police. Soon hearing a progress update from the cruiser next to him. "I've got an unmarked vehicle with a police light next to me."

Jack spoke up. "This is Jack Savage of the ZIA and ZCTU. Is this the officer in the interceptor car behind the armored van?"

"Yes." said the officer quickly.

"I'm in the car next to you. This armored van has a hostage inside of it, and one of our agents is clinging to the undercarriage. Give me some room, I'm gonna try to bring this thing down." explained Jack.

Soon, the interceptor moved away. Staying at a far distance but keeping the van in sight. "All yours, Agent. Lemme know what I can do to help."

"See if you can get a rolling roadblock set up. Semi trucks. Or even other squad cars. We gotta get this thing to stop." ordered Jack. He then turned to Tom and smiled. "Take the wheel, my butler."

Tom smirked as he pressed a few more commands on the dashboard. At what would he the glove compartment in front of Tom, opened up to show a steering wheel extend out. Tom took the wheel and nodded at Jack. The steering wheel in front of Jack sheathed itself into the dashboard and closed, showing a touchscreen for the weapons system.

"Alright. Let's see if I can drag this thing to a stop." said Jack as he issued a command to arm the front-mounted grapple hook.

Laura's concerned voice came over the speaker. "Don't do anything reckless Jack..."

Jack shook his head and shrugged. "I won't go overboard. Trust me."

Jack watched as one of the screens became an aiming reticle showing what was happening right in front of the bumper. Jack aimed at the right door and fired. The razor sharp hook shot from the now-exposed gap on the bumper, and struck the door. Piercing through the metal. Once it went through, the grapple fanned itself out, getting stuck around the hole it just made. Jack slammed down on the brakes, the tires squealing and bringing up smoke.

His hope was to pull the car to a stop. The Aston specially customized to handle this kind of extreme tests. Extremely thick rubber tires that even a bullet couldn't pierce while the car was in motion offered great handling and durability when it came to braking. Even more so when trying to pull another vehicle to a stop.

Jack watched the speedometer. 90. then 85. then 80. It was working.

 _CLANK!_

The grapple suddenly sprung free from its bind, the tow line quickly pulling it back in as it bounced off of the Aston's hood. From the hole in which the grapple went through the door, Jack noticed a single edged blade protruding from it. The blade quickly receded back into the truck.

Jack gritted his teeth, recalling how Jacques always carried a sword. He must have forced the grapple free using his sword. "I hate that hyena..."

Several blue and red lights from behind caught Jack's attention. He looked in his mirror to see the ZCTU's van, as well as a few more Interceptor cars pulling forward. "We see you Jack." said Malika coyly.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well plan A didn't work. Got a plan B?"

Laura giggled softly and spoke up. "Yeah, we do actually."

"You didn't go for that cliché grapple trick did you, Jack?" said the familiar, almost always sarcastic voice of Archer Steele. A heavy duty, military grade truck taking up the rear of the squad of cars lead by Laura.

Jack sighed and smirked. "Finally sober enough to drive huh?" While Jack found Steele extremely annoying, right now he would take any help he could get.

"Wait, legally or..." replied Steele.

"Why are you even here?!" called out Jack, irritated that Steele would just show up.

Steele grew irritated as he spoke. "Valpord sent me after the police went nuts over that crash in Zootopia. Once she heard you were involved, she sent me as backup. You're welcome."

"ANYWAY..." said Laura rather loudly, stopping the banter between the two ZIA agents. "The squad cars around us are on this frequency too. Interceptors, surround the van and slow to a stop. Get ready, because there's a good chance it'll try to get out."

The interceptor cars sped forward, quickly surrounding the van. Jack could hear Laura speaking over a loud speaker on top of the van. "This is Laura Lynks of the ZCTU. Armored Van, pull over and surrender peacefully. You have nowhere to run."

It was at this point when a spotlight shined over the armored van. Jack looked up to see a ZPD helicopter flying overhead. Shining a bright spotlight on top of the armored van. Clearly illuminating it.

As the interceptors began to slow down, the armored van only sped up. Quickly hitting the bumper of the interceptor in front of it. After a sharp right turn, it spun the squad car ahead of it to the left. The van struck the side of the interceptor on the right, while the squad car on the front spun out and struck the car on the left. Causing all three to stop. The remaining cars, including the ZCTU and Archer, drove past the wrecked cars.

"Damn... Are we driving against Torreto?" said Artie, referencing a famous action movie series.

Archer laughed lightly. "Wait would that make me Hobbs? That's a big dude."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Focus guys. It's clear this van isn't stopping so we gotta make it. Archer, what kind of setup do you have on that truck?"

It took Archer a few moments to think of all the truck was equipped with. "Armed to the teeth. Three grapple hooks on the front and sides. The side door has a platform that extends out. Eight inches of steel frame. An engine that... I honestly don't think is legal in the Western Region."

Jack nodded and sighed. "Well we can't go all out on this thing. Wrecking it isn't an option because we got Nick Wilde clinging to the undercarriage of the van. We gotta find a way to get it to stop without causing it to wreck. Don't bother trying to grapple the thing to a stop, they got someone in there who can undo those hooks." said Jack as he noticed the broken remains of his grapple hook on the front of his car.

Jack looked back at the aiming reticle, looking towards the underside of the van. Hoping he could confirm if Nick was still there or not. He spotted Nick, whom appeared to be banging his fist against the underside of the vehicle.

"Wait...a platform?" said Artie, seeming to have a realization. "I just got a crazy idea on how we can get Nick out from under there safely."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nick._

Nick watched as he spotted Jack's Aston's grapple fly off of back of the van. He had to do something to get this van to stop. Thanks to all the flashing lights, it was easier for him to see. He spotted a large canister towards the back of the van's undercarriage, and an idea hatched in his head.

Nick gritted his teeth as he began to crawl along the undercarriage to get to the back of the van. He eventually reached the large container, and quickly slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out his utility knife.

A sudden jolt to the right caused Nick to panic and grip the undercarriage as firmly as eh could, hearing the sound of metal crashing on metal, and seeing the police cars that had surrounded the van spin out and stop. Also seeing the many more vehicles giving pursuit. Including the ZCTU van and a much larger military-grade truck.

He flipped the blade out, making sure his footing and his other paw were firmly in place.

"Hopefully this knife's strong... and my nose isn't as strong as I hope..." said Nick as he held the knife backwards, repeatedly stabbing as hard as he could at the canister. The blade pierced through the thin steel every few stabs. The amber colored gasoline of the truck spilling out of the open holes. Again and again, he stabbed. Putting as many holes into it as he could. The gas spilling out onto him, and onto the ground below. Not showing well due to the ground already being wet.

The smell was unbearable... like drowning in a gas station... But this was the best he could do.

"NICK!" shouted a familiar voice.

In his frantic action to leak the gas tank, he didn't see the ZCTU van pull up next to the armored van. The side door was open, and he could see Malika calling out to him. The platform that was used to bring Artie into the van slowly extended out and lowered. Laura waiitng till it was near the ground before slipping it under the van, directly under Nick.

Nick took the moment to drop onto the platform before Laura pulled away, clinging to the edges of the platform. His fingers just inches from the pavement. If his fingers were caught on the pavement, they'd likely tear off.

A strong hand grabbed the scruff of Nick's shirt and yank him into the van, Nick hardly having the strength to protest. Once Nick had the moment to rest, he realized how tired his arms and legs were. They were shaking, frostbitten, dirty from the black ice, and mostly numb. Malika quickly knelt next to Nick and checked him over.

"You're one ballsy fox, you know that?" she said with a light laugh.

Artie smirked at the comment. "You shoulda seen what they did to the ZPD's weapons truck.

Nick smirked as he remembered how he distracted Leon while Judy made the truck explode, destroying all of the weapons inside of it.

Laura smiled as she saw Nick. "Jack. We got him. Get that van to stop." Nick sat up slowly, crouching behind the driver seat and looking ahead to the armored van.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Judy_

Judy watched as Jacques unsheathed his sword, stabbing through the grappled hook. One of the metal prongs breaking off as the hook was pushed back through the door. Jacques pulled his sword back and sheathed his sword. He looked out from the newly formed hole, seeing the multiple vehicles now in pursuit. "Looks like the cavalry's here. Travis, how long till extraction?"

The driver, Travis, looked to the clock on the dashboard. "About ten minutes. We gotta hold out till then... Wait, hold onto something."

Jacques crouched down, and Hunter grabbed onto a handlebar on the wall of the van as it suddenly jolted to the right, Judy falling to her side and the rest of the canines in the back having difficulty keeping footing from the sudden jolt. The sound of metal slamming into metal could be heard.

The car eventually steadied out, the engine humming loudly as Travis put the pedal to the floor. Jacques looked out of the back window again, seeing the wrecked police cars. "Three interceptor cruisers down with just a turn of your wheel?"

Travis shrugged lightly, smirking as he kept driving. "Watched a lot of movies... plus this is a van that weighs as much as a semi. They wont be able to force us to stop with smaller cars."

 _Kunk! Kunk! Kunk!_

A continuous noise sounded from under the car. Causing Hunter and Jacques to look towards it. "Did you knock something loose?" asked Hunter. Seeming concerned about the condition of the vehicle.

"I don't know... the check engine light isn't on." said Travis, glancing from the road to the gauges on the dashboard.

Jacques, who continued to look out of the window, spoke up again. "We got a van coming up on our right."

Hunter walked to the front of the van, watching through one of the side mirrors as the van lowered a handicapped platform and slid it under the armored van. After a few moments, the van pulled away to show Nick clinging to it.

"It's Wilde. He was under the van!" called out Hunter.

Judy perked up, looking towards the front of the armored van. Nick was under the van? He must have been clinging to the underside. Was he the one making the noise from earlier?

He didn't leave her. Even after the car wreck, he managed to find the strength to stay as close as he could to Judy. Part of her wanted to scold him for making such a reckless move, but part of her was elated at his determination to keep her safe.

Jacques growled softly in irritation, pacing the back of the van. "No wonder they didn't come at us with something heavier. Or even spike strips... they'll be doubling efforts to bring this truck down."

Hunter paused for a moment and walked to the center of the floor, opening a small latch and pulling out what appeared to be a grenade launcher. "A gift from The Mind. 'To ward of pursuers' is what he said." Hunter then walked to the door and opened it, the doors flinging open from the wind showing the many other cars in pursuit.

"Don't hit the van that Nick Wilde's in." called out Jacques, standing between Hunter and Judy. The other canines huddled behind Hunter.

Jack watched as the doors flung open, and he watched the wolf reveal himself with what appeared to be the grenade launcher.

"Watch yourself, he's got a...wait..." said Jack, gazing closer at the wolf standing at the door. Large even from a wolf's standards. Brown fur. Muscular. Covered in scars. Grey eyes. He tried to get a closer look at the wolf's left eye, but it was difficult to see.

Jack gritted his teeth and checked himself to make sure he was geared up. Bulletproof tactical vest with flashbangs, survival knife, spray medicine, and a grappling gun. As well as a few other pieces of equipment he didn't bother to check, Jack opened the sunroof of the car, climbing out and jumping onto the hood of the car, the cold winter wind almost like knives on his skin. Forcing his ears down to stop them from fluttering in the wind.

The wolf cocked the launcher, and aimed it at one of the police cars. He fired, and a small black disk launched itself from the barrel. Jack braced himself for a coming explosion, but it never came. Jack looked to the police car, seeing that the small disk had magnetized itself to the hood of the car. After a few moments, the disk flashed a red light. Moments later, the brakes of the police car activated, causing the car to squeal to a stop. The police car behind it slamming into its bumper as the vehicle's wheels locked so suddenly.

"An ECM hacker?" muttered Jack aloud. He turned back to the wolf and stood at the front of the hood, leaning in close to get a good look at the wolf.

The wolf watched as Jack leaned in, aiming the weapon at the Aston. Jack completely ignored it, narrowing his eyes to see if he could see the flesh around the wolf's left eye.

"The hell is he doing?!" growled Nick angrily. Jack was staring down the wolf, seeming more interested to get a good look at him rather than stopping the truck. The look in his eyes was different. Before he looked determined. But now, he looked furious, and deranged. "Dammit Jack, put him down!"

"He can't hear you, Master Wilde..." said Tom, seeming concerned and worried.

Laura glared and nodded at Malika. She opened up the side door, grabbing one of the rifles mounted on the wall and loading it. "Why the hell is he doing that?!"

"It... will take too long to explain now. But Master Jack has been looking for a certain wolf... this might be him." said Tom, keeping the wheel steady so Jack isn't thrown off.

The wolf aimed and fired the weapon at the car, the small disk magnetizing itself to the hood. Jack completely ignored it. But he finally saw what he was looking for.

Three scars along his left eye, like he was scratched. Hunter Lupin.

"Jack!" called out Archer Steele, who pulled his heavy duty truck alongside the Aston. Jack finally snapped from his trance, seeing the disk on the hood. Knowing he couldn't get it off in time, he jumped to the truck, landing on the hood and pulling himself to his feet. He looked back at Steele and waved him to the truck.

The brakes activated on the Aston, causing it to brake and spin out. This time, nothing struck the car as it spun out to a stop. Jack watching, worried for Tom's safety. Once he saw the Aston safely stopped, he turned back to the van, Hunter aimed the weapon and fired at the truck. This time, Jack quickly pulled the disk off, and threw it aside, glaring at Hunter.

Hunter turned away from the truck, focusing his attention on disabling the other surrounding police cruisers. However he seemed to avoid hitting the van.

Malika began to fire at the truck, aiming for its tires. The bullets bounced off of the rubber harmlessly. Malika scoffed and growled. "Must be reinforced. Steele! Think you can pull off one of the tires with a grapple?"

"Probably, but the car could crash." replied Steele, keeping the car steady as Jack stayed on the hood of his truck.

Laura gritted her teeth. "Do it, go for the back tire. It'll lessen the chances of it crashing badly."

Nick wasn't open to the idea, but he knew something had to be done. He knew the van was leaking gas, it had to stop soon.

The helicopter still buzzed overhead, keeping up with the pursuit. It's bright spotlight shining down on the truck.

Steele lined up his shot, and fired the grapple towards the tire. It missed, and the hook was crushed under the tire. The tire remaining intact. "Dammit Steele!" yelled out Jack, however he doubt he could be heard.

At this point, only two squad cars, Steele's truck, and the ZCTU van. Malika keeping her rifle raised to Hunter. She was hesitant to fire, as a stray bullet inside of that van could hit Judy.

"Guys!" called out Nick. "Just wait it out! I put a few holes in the gas tank with my knife. It'll run out eventually."

Artie chuckled. "No wonder you smell like gasoline."

The spotlight from the helicopter suddenly vanished, and the loud sound of a jet engine sounded overhead. Malika and Nick from the side of the van, as well as Jack on the hood, looked up to see a massive cargo plane flying low to the ground and struck the helicopter, causing it to crash to the ground in a fiery explosion. The cargo bay of the plane opened up, lowering itself to the ground just low enough to form a makeshift ramp just a few meters in front of the armored van. Even a cargo plane this size wouldn't have been seen in the cover of night. That's why no one was able to call it in because it was impossible to see.

"Yeah I think waiting just went off the table." commented Steele.

Laura glared. "Bring that truck down, crash it if you have to! If that van gets in the plane, we'll lose Judy!"

Malika open fired on the truck, Hunter quickly slamming the door closed. Nick looked around for whatever equipment he could find. Malika had the only ballistic weapon. The rest were tranquilizer guns. The darts would easily be pushed away in the wind. The only thing Nick spotted, was another grapple gun like Jack carried. Nick grabbed it and watched next to Malika as she continued to open fire.

The armored van grew closer to the ramp of the cargo plane. Steele lined up another shot, shooting his grapple into the side of the van. Hoping to pull the van back.

The front wheels of the van were feet away from the ramp. Nick pushed Malika out of the way, and fired the grapple at the armored van. The hooks dug itself into the top edge of the van's frame, and the grapple pulled Nick from the ZCTU van, to the top of the van. The engine surprisingly powerful, easily keeping Nick off of the ground as it pulled him to his target.

"Whoa, Nick!" called out Malika, reaching out to him as he was pulled from the ZCTU van.

Nick grabbed the top edge of the armored van, pulling himself to the top. No matter what happened, even if he had to fight off these guys alone, he had to get Judy to safety. Even if it meant killing him.

Jack waved Steele up, telling him to get closer. Steele pushed the truck forward, the tow engine on the truck keeping the grapple line tight. Jack held his paw to Steele, gesturing him to keep it steady. Jack then walked out onto the tow line, carefully balancing himself despite the heavy winds as he inched his way down the line.

The front wheels of the armored van connected to the ramp, and quickly pulled itself in. The tow line snapping from the torque of the sudden change in speed.

Reacting instantly, Jack pulled his grapple gun from his vest and fired just above the cargo bay door. It connected, and pulled Jack to it. The van sped into the cargo bay, the engine sputtering as it ran out of gas. The cargo bay began to close as Jack was pulled above it. Before it could close, he released the hooks for the grapple and fell into the bay, landing hard on the steel floor and rolling under the van. The pungent smell of gasoline filling Jack's nose as the small remains of what was left in the tank spattered on the floor.

The plane lifted once the bay ramp closed, elevating out of reach for the ZCTU or the ZIA. Now there was only Nick and Jack.

* * *

 **Okay so here's what I planned. This chapter was gonna go on for a bit more. But I looked at how many pages it was and said 'eh, close enough.' So I decided to end this chapter here, and add a bit more to the next one. Read and Review!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Plane Escape

**I RETURN! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter... my boss and I were chatting and he brought up Persona 5 and was talking about how good it was. I figured 'eh, what the hell i'll give it a shot' and three weeks later of constantly playing it... I finally beat it. Amazing game! But its a life trap! Easily a 120 hour RPG with great replayability. Anyway, Here we go!**

 **Ask the Cast**

 **Anonymous asks: Question for Arrowsight. What gender is The Mind?**

 **Arrowsight: Male**

 **Venomheart asks: Is Force of Nature against people who are single?**

 **Jacques: Not at all... I'm single. No one's REQUIRED to be mated.**

 **Guest asks: Force of Nature - Instead of murdering people whos only 'Crime Against Nature' is falling in love with a different species, haven't you considered finding a compromise for both sides? Such as donors or surrogate mothers?**

 **Jacques: I touched up a little bit on this. Surrogate parents, and adoptions, are perfectly fine. It wasn't uncommon back in primal times for animals to adopt a different species. Such as a fox mother taking in an abandoned coyote pup. As such, we're fine with surrogates. Just as long as the child in question, is raised by its proper category of prey or predator. As in, we can't have a sheep child raised by wolf parents. Or vice-versa.**

 **Guest asks: Force of Nature – Don't you think that by forcing ALL species to mate with their own and have children would cause overpopulation? That would be just as bad as reduced population and then the joke would be on you.**

 **Jacques: Wow, great question actually. Yes, overpopulation would be just as bad as a reduced population. We've thought of this, and found a suitable method to keep population under control. We've tested it in Preypred City as well. Predator Hour. The hour of the week in which it's legal for predator animals to hunt prey animals. There are always more prey animals than there are predators. So this was a solution that works for everyone. Fearful to prey? Yes it is. But only for one hour.**

 **Zootopia Fan asks: Question for Artie. I know now's not the best time, but do you find it suspicious about the web pages acting all slower during the election tally?**

 **Artie: Yes, but I will get to that later.**

 **Nameless asks: Force of Nature – It was stated that you approve of mating of a snow leopard and lioness because they can produce a child. However, species like that often end up sterile. Would this mean the law is broken in this case?**

 **Jacques: Not entirely true. Just as much in some cases of a Liopard being sterile, there are cases fo them in which they can reproduce. If one is born sterile, that is what Nature intended. If one becomes sterile through whatever means, well we can't really help that. The concept behind the interspecies law, is that its not okay by any means. Just because both members of that couple are sterile, doesnt mean a lion and a leopard cannot produce children. Just that couple. That isn't breaking Nature's Law.**

 **Guest asks: Valpord. How did you react when you won the election?**

 **Valpord: I was... overwhelmed. I couldn't even really react till after a few minutes. I thank Zootopia for giving me a chance to prove myself.**

 **Question asks: Does Force of Nature approve of incest if it means creating new life? (Although unhealthy and disturbing)**

 **Jacques: Well, there's nothing in Nature's Law that says you cannot bear children with family members. Personally, I don't like the idea. But it's legal in Nature's Law so I can't really tell them no...**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

The plane flew up and out of reach from the highway, the ZCTU and Steele watching helplessly as the plane departed. Carrying three of their own with them. Laura glaring up at the plane as it vanished into the darkness of the night sky.

They failed to recover Judy. And even worse, Nick and Jack both went with the plane. This was as close to 'catastrophic failure' as she could get.

Artie, sensing Laura's growing anger, spoke up. "Good news. I still got a strong signal from my marble drone in Judy's pocket. It's got a microphone, and its recording on my end. So we have a lead."

Relief spread through Laura, smiling back at Artie. "It's a good thing you thought ahead."

"Yeah, well..." replied Artie, shrugging lightly. "Hacking a high dollar corporation kinda needs some foresight."

Artie placed a few earbuds, listening in on what he could.

After a small crackle on the communications radio, Archer Steele's voice came over. "Hey, Lynks. I'm going to report to Valpord about this. She ordered for an update the moment I could."

Laura nodded, rubbing her forehead and pulling over. Needing a moment to calm down and recollect herself. "Fine... but hey... what does this mean for the ZIA?"

It took a long time for Archer to respond, unsettling Laura even further. "If Valpord sees it as necessary, she'll pull the ZCTU off of this case, and take over in getting Judy back. If that plane goes over the border with Jack aboard, its officially the ZIA's problem."

She let out a long, deep sigh. "How did they plan this so well... it's like they knew what we were gonna do."

"Head back to the ZPD headquarters. We'll contact you eventually. See if you can make some sense of this." said Archer, turning away and crossing over the median to get to the other lanes of the highway.

Laura's eyes looked to the sky. Not even seeing the blinking lights of the plane's wings in the sky. Hoping...praying that her team would come out safe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the plane_

Nick lay as flat on the top of the armored van, tucking his bushy tail under his body. Waiting patiently for those in the van to come out. The van stood taller than even the large brown wolf, so if he lay flat he shouldn't be seen.

Soon enough, the doors all opened. Nick able to hear the sounds of multiple footsteps, including the metal clinking from Hunter's boots. "Well done. Let's get her in the holding room." said a voice that Nick recognized to be Jacques.

The footsteps continued towards the front of the large cargo bay. Nick waited a moment before peeking up, hoping to get an view of how many there were, or what state Judy was in. He only saw her backside, her ears drooping as she was carried by one of the wolves under his arm. She wasn't struggling at this point. Maybe she thought it was over, and was starting to give up.

From the corner of his eye, Nick spotted a separate pair of bunny ears sprout up along the edge of a crate, peeking around the corner of the crate as the wolves walked away. Nick leaned up further, seeing Jack crouched down, watching as the wolves walked away.

Once the wolves were out of sight, Nick slipped down from the top of the van, Jack turning to him and seeing him. Nick glared and growled lightly, walking towards Jack.

"What are you doing here?!" growled Nick quietly, hoping to not make enough noise to be discovered.

Jack glared up at Nick. "Carrying out this mission."

Nick glared back furiously at Jack. "You should have stayed with the team!"

"You're the one that jumped on the van in the first place! You're too green to be doing stunts like that. Besides, you're not the only one who's gonna get Judy out of here." replied Jack in barely more than a whisper, looking down the way the wolves walked.

Nick glared even more. "And what's that supposed to mean? You know I see the way you keep looking and talking to Judy."

Jack grabbed the collar of Nick's shirt, pulling him down to eye level. His eyes showing a level of fury and irritation that Nick hadn't seen from him. "You're doing this now?! I don't have time to deal with your insecurity, so i'll sum this up for you. Yes, I'm interested in dating Judy. No, I'm not trying to steal her from you. And if you aren't okay with her having guy friends, and other options in case you two don't work out, then take that up with her."

Nick fell silent as Jack spoke, his glare softening a bit. He didn't expect such a sudden explanation, and was hoping to have some time to talk to Jack about this topic.

"Like it or not, it's just us. And if you think you can solo this mission, be my guest Nick. Or we can work together like we were trained to." said Jack, extending a paw to Nick.

Within a few moments, Nick shook Jack's paw. "Fine. Lets go."

Jack nodded and pulled his paw back, reaching into one of the many pouches on his tactical belt. He pulled out a pair of small transmitters, putting one of them in his ear. Nick quickly placed the other in his left ear, and tapped on the end twice to turn it on. It beeped once, signaling that a link was established.

They nodded once at each other, Jack carefully and quietly moving through the cargo bay. Many large gray plastic crates sat side-by-side. The contents unknown at the time. Pathways were placed to allow navigation. Subsequently making a maze in the cargo bay.

Nick climbed up to the top of the armored van, standing slightly higher than the crates. He kept his posture low to make sure no one would see him standing over the view of the crates.

The bay was large, as expected of a cargo plane. It was difficult to gauge its exact size, but Nick guess it would roughly 40 feet in length, another 15 in width. A very large plane. The front cabins would likely be very condensed, as space wouldn't really be a requirement for the staff flying the plane.

Judy had to be somewhere it would be easy for them to guard. Even tied up tightly in a chair with a designated room would be sufficient.

So how would they find her? This is a cargo plane they're on, so decking it out with security would be more difficult than usual. Construction would be straight forward as well, a large open cylinder with the front portion of the plane containing rooms for the crew.

Air is pumped in through a ventilation system similar to that in industrial buildings. Square ventilation shafts lining along top edges of the walls. Open grates on the vents to let the air in. A walkway went along the top of the cargo bay running fairly close to the vent. Giving about five feet of distance from the vent to the walkway.

"Jack." said Nick, speaking low so the transceiver could pick up his voice, but low enough for no one nearby to hear. "The ventilation shafts will likely run through the whole plane, section to section. We can use that to hide, or exfiltrate out of here... if we can that is..." Nick not taking into account the plane is no doubt a few thousand feet in the air by now.

It took a few moments for Jack to respond. "I'm close to the front now. The guards are armed with tranqs and blunt weapons. No firearms."

Using firearms in a compressed metal tube flying through the air is usually a bad idea. A stray bullet in the wrong place could cause the entire cargo bay to blow out from the back. Nick looked around for anything else, spotting only cargo straps laying around. "No parachutes here."

"Probably in the front by an emergency door. I'll get the guards, make your way up. At all the intersecting paths its right, right, left, forward, forward, and left." said Jack, silencing his transceiver.

Soon enough, Nick reached where Jack was. He was standing by a door, waiting patiently. He also had a concerned look on his face. Nick looked around, noticing something as well. There were no guards here. Nick noted his concern to Jack.

"Probably because they think they would've gotten away scott free by now. There might be guards deeper in. And most definitely where Judy is." said Jack, crossing his arms lightly.

Nick looked around, and noticed a picture hanging on the wall. A general layout of how the plane was constructed. Used by the plane's workers to either navigate, or find an emergency exit. Nick and Jack both walked over to it, inspecting it.

Just beyond the door, is a total of ten room on two floors along with the cockpit in the front. The remaining 90% of the plane's size was the cargo bay, and engine.

"Well it wont take long to find what room she's in." said Nick optimistically.

Jack crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing in deep thought. "Yeah, but they'll find us easier and it wont take long for them to find us. We need to find out where Judy is before we get anywhere near that room."

Nick looked over at Jack, sensing a bit of readiness in his voice. "You got a plan?" he asked.

Jack smirked and nodded confidently. "Several. We just gotta find that room."

They both looked over the picture on the wall, hoping to find any way to navigate the rooms without being seen in the halls. Nothing could really be seen through the workplace image. Nick looked around, trying to see if there was anything that could be used to their advantage. His eyes fell once again on a nearby vent next to a walkway. Nick followed where the vent lead to deeper into the plane. It went in somewhere on the floor above them.

"I think I got an idea."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Judy_

"In you go, Hopps." said Hunter as he gently tossed Judy into a vacant storage room. The door closing quickly behind her, hearing the mechanical lock not a second after.

Judy slowly stood to her feet, and looked around the room. Steel walls and floors all around. On one of the walls, was a black square. Judy couldn't tell at the moment what it was. Painted in black along the wall opposite of the door was 4B. Likely a label for the room.

Judy walked to that back wall, sitting on the floor and pressing her back to it. Her legs curling up against her chest as she got a grasp of the situation.

She was alone. The ZCTU couldn't stop them from taking her away. Now she's in a plane with no way out, facing either a grim death, or a bleak future. Struggling was useless at this point, as all they needed to do would be to tranquilize her to stop her. Noting how the two other canines standing outside of the door were armed with only tranqs and radios.

There was no hope for her now. Once this plane flew over the border, the only way to get her back to the Western Region is through political negotiations. And Judy knew that they wouldn't give her up. Judy rested her head against her knees, her shoulders starting to tremble.

The black square on the wall turned on. It was a television screen. Currently displayed, was the image of a tree inside of a black circle. The leaves on the tree were three colors in separate areas. Green on the bottom left, red on the bottom right, and blue on the top. At the bottom of the screen, was two words. 'The Mind.'

"I apologize for the lack of comfortable places to sit in there. I didn't have much time to prepare the plane." said an edited voice. Making it impossible to identify it. Not even it's gender.

Judy glared and stood up, wiping her welling eyes and standing in front of the screen. "The Mind?"

"Yes, that's my title in Force of Nature. As well as its second leader." said The Mind. "Before you arrive in Zoocia, I want to talk to you one on one, Miss Hopps."

Judy sighed in irritation. "Not like I have a choice right now... but I might just ignore you."

"Beats staring at the wall. Besides, listening to me now might also be your only chance to stop us." replied The Mind.

Judy stood silently for a moment. Just what was The Mind getting at? Why would The Mind tell her that now? "Fine, lets talk then."

"I'm glad to will. I'll jump right into it then. What do you think about your beloved? Nick?" asked The Mind.

Judy was silent for a long time, hesitant to answer. The Mind was quick to follow up. "I swear, this conversation will remain between us."

Such a strange and personal question... But Judy decided to answer. "A devious, sly fox. He can be a bit selfish at times and impulsive. And extremely annoying with his smug attitude. But more than that, he's kind and considerate. He cares about other people that are close to him and stays welcome to being friends with everyone. More honest than he is sly, and more caring than he is devious. I love him, and nothing's gonna change that. Not even Force of Nature's ridiculous ideology."

The Mind was quick to respond. "An answer I would expect from you, Hopps. But I see so much more than him."

Judy paused as she took those words in. "More? What would you want with him?"

A light chuckle came from The Mind. "You didn't find it odd that I would have a ZCSI agent and his wife killed before a police officer cross-species couple? My interest in you and Nick goes beyond that than just your relationship."

Anger welled up in Judy, gritting her teeth lightly. "You want to make an example out of him too, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm not telling." said The Mind, a lightly humored tone in its voice. Like an amused child would keep a secret from a friend.

Judy sighed and crossed her arms. "Even if you kill me, we'll find a way to stop you. We'll find out who you are."

"That is a possibility, Hopps. I'm aware of this. Something you should know about me, is that I'm someone who's used to having to develop a strong foresight to further myself. And this, is something I've been planning for a very long time." said The Mind.

After a brief pause, The Mind continued. "I've thought of every outcome. Every possibility and result of every action that myself, and others who can stand against us will take. From us succeeding in this endeavor, to failing it."

"Failing it?" asked Judy curiously.

"Yes, as in this. Your capture. Even if the chance is astronomical, its still a chance. Your best case scenario is your team managed to get on this plane. Your worst chance, is if Jack Savage alone got on this plane." explained The Mind.

Saying Jack's name brought up a thought in Judy's mind. "So... you're one of the leaders of Force of Nature... what happened to Jack? Why's he obsessed with bringing you guys down?"

There was a long pause before The Mind would reply. "You'll find out eventually. It's not for me to say."

Judy sighed in irritation. Growing increasingly annoyed that no one will explain the reason behind Jack's obsession. "Fine... So, you've thought of everything huh? What happens if I find a way to bring this plane down?"

The Mind responded almost instantly. "If you can manage to get past Hunter's Pack, Hunter, and Jacques on the way, then find a way to open up the six inches of steel door locked in place to the cockpit, and crash the plane. Everything will still go as planned for me at this point, because I can use Jacques and Hunter as martyrs to Force of Nature. The loss of those two would be...greatly devastating. But I can work with it. If you died in the crash, no change. If you lived in the crash, more changes. If you even managed to find your way back to Zootopia and tell everyone that 'The Mind' exists, you'll not get much farther than that. No doubt McCoy would launch his own investigation in the deep confines of the internet, Jack Savage would begin roughly interrogating anyone he saw as suspicious in or outside of the rules of the law. And your commander, Laura, would be helpless to stop it as she watches her team turn into vigilantes who think they're above the law. All because we capture you at this point."

Judy listened silently, listening to the intricacy of his thought process. She knew now that this was someone they would have to outsmart. And that would be difficult.

A strange smell began to fill the room, the smell of gasoline. Judy looked around, and spotted a small vent in the back corner. The hum of the fan somewhere at the end of the vent could be heard over the roar of the plane engines outside.

"What you don't realize, Hopps, is if you don't find out who I am, we've already won. Everything was put into place once it was announced that Valpord would become Zootopia's next mayor. Soon, Zootopia's power will shift to Force of Nature's control. And once that happens, the empire of Mamussia will fall soon after. Once that happens, we will be in control of this world's political power. And Nature's Law will become true law." said The Mind sternly, as if proclaiming victory.

Judy walked over to the vent, the smell of gasoline getting stronger. Listening closer, she could hear someone snuffling quietly inside of it. Who was in the vent?

Her question was soon answered, as Nick poked his head into view. For a moment, they both stared at each other. Nick soon smiled brightly and sighed in relief. "I found her, Jack." he said, knowing his earpiece transceiver would pick it up.

Relief washed over Judy, placing her paw to the grate. She wanted to touch Nick, to feel his paw against hers again. She wanted to feel safe again, but couldn't reach him even now through this small grate.

Judy paused and looked back to the screen, seeing the image was still up. Soon, The Mind spoke again. "Good luck." And the screen cut to black.

Judy looked down at Nick, speaking quick. "I'm 4B. Hurry, they'll know you're here soon...and who smells like gasoline?"

Nick smirked. "That would be me. Didn't shower this morning... I'm kidding. I stabbed the gas tank of the van while it was on the highway. Just sit tight, we'll come get you." said Nick, shuffling back the direction he came.

Near the front of the plane, Jacques and Hunter stood just behind the cockpit door. Jacques appearing eager to get back to Zoocia while Hunter kept his usual stern, alert glance. Jacques leaned against a nearby wall, tapping his claws against the sheathe of his sword. Filling the room with a light, repetitive clicking.

"You seem antsy." noted Hunter.

Jacques shrugged and smiled lightly. "What do you expect? Now it's just super long flight with no chairs or in-flight movies."

Hunter grunted softly. He didn't want to show it, but he was getting bored too. A strange scent caught his nose. Something sharp, and heavy in chemicals. He sniffed the air more, trying to find the scent. "Do you smell that?"

Jacques began to sniff the air as well, grimacing a bit. "Gasoline?"

Hunter moved closer to Jacques, since he was able to identify the smell. It was stronger where Jacques was standing... and a bit cooler. The fur on Hunter's chin ruffled a bit from a cool air current, and the smell became stronger. Hunter looked down, seeing an air vent. He knelt down to it, the smell definitely coming from the vent.

"Do we have a leak?" asked Jacques.

Hunter shook his head. It wouldn't smell like typical gasoline if it was coming from the plane's reserves. This smelled like commercial vehicle gasoline. But the only thing close to that on the plane, was the armored van. He remembered a few different things from the highway.

The sound of the repeated banging under the van. As well as Nick Wilde clinging to the bottom of the van out of desperation to get Judy back. He recalled how the armored van sputtered quite a few times before Travis turned the engine off. Usually a sign of running out of gas.

Hunter growled loudly and stood up, storming down the hall. Jacques was quick to follow. While he wasn't sure why Hunter suddenly started storming away, but he knew when Hunter was onto something. So he followed.

In the following room stood three other members of Hunter's Pack. The corsac fox Marco, Travis the tan wolf. And Calen the red fox. Marshal and Boris left to guard Judy's room. "Let's go. We have stowaways."

Judy waited by the door patiently, anxiously tapping her foot on the floor. Nick and Jack both managed to get on the plane, and they were her only chance to get off of it. All she could do, was wait. It was frustrating... she was never the one to just sit around and do nothing while others worked for her. It made her feel helpless, feeble, and weak.

"Hey! Knock off that tapping!" shouted one of the wolves at the door, followed by the bang of his elbow striking the flat of the door.

Jack and Nick made their way up to the second floor after realizing the first floor was all of the rooms labeled with A instead of B. Jack stopped Nick before they rounded a corner, Jack holding a finger to his lips to gesture silence to him.

Jack pressed himself against the corner, slowly looking around the side to see two wolves standing at a door. One of them banging irritated at the door. "Hey! Knock off that tapping!"

Nick let out a light growl in reaction to the hostile talk towards Judy. Jack held up his paw, holding Nick back before he could start towards the guards. "Cover your ears." whispered Jack as he pulled a small flat, rounded device from his belt.

Without question, Nick covered his ears. Jack turned on the device and slide it on the floor towards the guards. They both jumped to alert, watching the little disk skitter across the floor. The disk stopped right in front of them, and just sat there for a moment. The guards watching it warily.

After a few short seconds, a red light came on the side of it. The guards both flinched sharply and covered their ears, groaning in pain. Jack quickly rounded the corner, running towards the guards. He jumped up, delivering a swift, hard kick to the closest one's temple. He spun a bit as Jack landed on his head, jumping again to strike the next guard in a similar fashion. The force of each kick knocking them both unconscious due to the strike.

Nick rounded the corner as well, when a horribly loud, high pitched noise filled his ears. He flinched and stepped back, covering his ears up. "Grah! What is that?" yelled Nick.

Jack picked up the device and turned it off. The sound instantly going away. "An audio emitter that gives out a sound at such a high frequency that's painful for canines to listen to." said Jack as he picked up the guard's keys. Using them to open up the door, Nick quickly jogging his way over.

Once the door opened, rushed out, pulling Nick and Jack into a tight hug. Jack tensed up a bit, not expecting the sudden show of affection given the situation. Nick smiled and patted Judy's back softly. "Save the snuggling for later, carrots. We gotta get off this plane."

"Too bad you won't make it that far." said a voice from the end of the hall.

Standing there at the end of the hall, was the large brown wolf, Hunter. Glaring at the three deeply.

Judy looked between Hunter, anything nearby. Looking for a way to block his path. She felt Jack's paw tighten for a moment before letting go. She looked to Jack, seeing his expression had changed from readiness, to unfettered rage. "Jack?"

Nick noticed Jack's look as well. Sensing Jack's growing anger and blinding malice towards Hunter. "Jack, stick to the mission."

He took a step forward towards Hunter, his teeth showing a bit. His paws curling into fists and trembling lightly. "Is it really you?"

Hunter glared down at Jack, his fingers flexing lightly. His black claws showing in the light. "Long time no see, Jack Savage."

Jack's lips curled into a viscous grin, his body lowering, readying to throw himself at Hunter.

A hand placed itself on Jack's shoulder. He turned sharply to see Judy's paw on his shoulder. Her grip soft, and comforting. "Don't. Please..." she pleaded.

Jack looked into her eyes. Seeing growing concern for him. Her nose twitched a few times, showing her concern even further. Finally, after all of these years, he had his target right in front of him. But Judy was asking... begging him not to. Jack reached into his belt, turning back to Hunter. "Next time." he said as he threw a sound emitter. Hunter grunted and stumbled back, his back hitting a wall.

Judy, Nick, and Jack all took off the opposite direction. Nick grimacing as he was affected by the sound. Once far enough away, he regained his composure. "So what's the plan?" asked Judy.

"Well... uhh... get off the plane...somehow." said Nick nervously.

Judy looked up at Nick, startled as she realized the predicament. "You don't have a plan to get off of this plane?!"

"Sorry but we've been kinda making this up as we're going along." replied Nick.

Judy groaned in irritation. "Well, this is a plane its gotta have emergency parachutes."

"Yeah... by the cockpit..." replied Nick regretfully.

The only way to the cockpit was through the second floor past where they encountered Hunter. While the cargo bay had no parachutes, it did have many floor handles in case there is a breach in the hull for the passengers to hold onto till the pressure stabilized.

"So you're telling me we're in a giant flying metal tube filled with a crazy cult group that wants to kill us and we have NO PLAN?" exclaimed Judy, clearly growing more irritated.

Nick looked back, seeing that someone new was following them now. Jacques Akachi, sword unsheathed and closing in. Headphones on his ears to block out the sound of the high frequency emitter. Jack looked back, noticing him. He pulled a flashbang cylinder from his vest, pulling the pin. "This might hurt, but don't stop and don't look back." said Jack.

Under his breath, Jack counted. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five!" Jack tossed the grenade over his shoulder and braced himself.

A loud bang sounded, followed by a bright light illuminating the hall for a brief moment. The three could feel the heat of the flashbang explosion at their backs for a brief moment. Jacques let out a cry of anguish and stumbled to a stop, his paw over his eyes.

"He might be talented. But he's still green." said Jack as they reached the door to the cargo bay. This being the only place they could run to at the moment.

The three entered the cargo bay. Nick and Jack quickly grabbing one of the large wooden cargo crates and pushing it up against the door. Hoping to block them from coming into the cargo bay.

Judy stepped back from the door and paced a bit, trying to think of a way to get off of the plane. "No parachutes... No way down... right now we're fish in a barrel. What do we do?"

Nick looked to the side, noticing an emergency closet. He quickly rushed over to it, opening it up to find only a medkit, and an emergency raft. Currently looking like a yellow duffel bag with a red pull cord on it. Once the cord was pulled, the boat would self-inflate and become a large rubber raft. "Just a medkit and a raft here..." said Nick disgruntled.

Jack looked at the raft and medkit, then turned towards the back of the cargo bay by the cargo access ramp. He jumped on top of a nearby box, looking to the van. Jack sighed and smiled. "This is crazy this is crazy this is crazy... but its all I got. Bring the raft and medkit." said Jack as he hopped his way on top of the boxes over towards the armored van.

Judy grabbed the medkit, and Nick grabbed the raft. Quickly carrying them through the maze of boxes to get to the van. Nick having guided Judy to the van since he remembered the way there.

They arrived at the van to see Jack on the inside. Nick noticed that the cargo straps from earlier were no longer there. He could hear the metal snaps of the latches of the cargo straps coming from inside of the van. Soon following, came the bangs on the door to the cargo bay. Angered voices just barely audible from the other side.

"Whatever you're planning, Jack, do it fast!" called out Nick, running to the back of the van. Jack was latching the cargo straps around the van. Hooking the metal clamps onto anything sturdy inside the van. Placing the other ends of the straps in the center of the van. "Nick! Judy! Come here!" called out Jack.

They quickly got in the van, making no arguments. Jack stood them in the center of the van. "Judy, wrap your arms around the raft and the medkit. Nick, wrap your arms around Judy."

Both of them nodded. Judy holding the raft to her chest, while gripping the handle of the medkit in her hand. The raft was nearly her size, almost like hugging a body pillow. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy, pressing her back to his chest. More gripping the bag than he was Judy.

Jack quickly wrapped Nick and Judy in the cargo straps. "This might get a bit uncomfortable, but bear with me." he said as he tightened the straps. From where Nick was standing, the straps along the left side of the van were tight when he stood in the center of the van's floor.

The sound of wood breaking signaled that the crate holding the door closed had opened. Jack glared and pulled out several of the high frequency sound emitters. "Sorry about this, Nick!" Jack turned them on and threw them all towards the door.

Nick let out a loud pained groan once the devices activated. His ears flattening against his head and gritting his teeth. Judy understood why Nick was in pain, having often teased him with a dog whistle while on patrol. She found it funny... but now felt oddly guilty.

Despite the devices, Jack saw Jacques appear and jump on top of one of the crates, unsheathing his sword and glaring. His headphones on his ears blocking out the high frequency sound. Jack quickly jumped into the back of the van, getting up to the front seat and putting the car in neutral. "Hold on!"

Jack grabbed his grapple gun, aiming it at the emergency override button situated at the side of the cargo bay ramp. He fired, hitting his mark and hitting the button. A loud, deep siren sounded, signaling that the bay was opening. Jacques stopped at the front of the van, glaring as he saw the cargo bay begin to open. He jumped back and wrapped his arm around a support beam after sheathing his sword. Making sure he wouldn't be ejected from the plane.

Moving frantically, he closed the doors to the van and grabbed the last few straps. He pressed himself against the opposite side of the raft. Wrapping more of the cargo straps around his body. Tossing them around Nick's back then back to his.

The van began to scoot and slide as the cargo bay door opened. The deafening sound of the plane decompressing rattled the van as it slid. Jack struggled with the last strap, it being especially tight than the others.

Nick loosened an arm and grabbed the strap, helping Jack secure it into place. It snapped loudly in place as the van rolled backwards. Judy looked to the window, seeing that they were rolling towards the now-open cargo door. "Wait, Jack?!" She asked in a panic.

Jack smirked and sighed. "I doubt you woulda went with it if I told you... Hold on tight!"

The van rolled out of the cargo plane, and off the ramp. Nick letting out a loud yell. "Whoa dammit Jack!"

The three lifted from the floor of the van. But the straps that Jack had around them kept them suspended in the center of the van. They didn't hit the walls as the van flipped and spun around in the air. The sound of the wind deafening the three.

Looking out of the window, they could see that the plane was currently over the ocean. The only sights being the light blue morning sky, and the dark deep blue of the ocean.

"Nick! You drained the gas out of this thing right?" yelled Jack over the rumbling of the wind.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We won't explode when we hit the water!"

Judy clung to the raft as tightly as she could, curling her legs up against it. Nick rested his head on top of hers, holding her close to his chest. "We'll make it, Carrots. Brace yourself!"

A sudden sound of a crash, and a heavy lurch snapped a few of the cargo straps. Jack spinning a bit with his back facing towards the front of the van. The glass in the windshield shattered, throwing forward and hitting against Jack's back. He let out a loud, pained yell, holding onto one of the straps as sea water began to fill in through the now broken windshield.

All they could do, was wait for the van to fill with water. Until the entire interior of the vehicle is filled with water, the doors would be impossible to open. Judy noticed blood beginning to trickle off of the back of Jack's foot. An extremely pained expression on his face. As he hung from the cargo strap.

Soon the water filled up the interior, allowing Nick to swim up to the back doors and open them. Judy grabbed hold of Jack's wrist, pulling him from the sinking van. They had gone deep in the water, likely due to the weight of the armored van as well as the kinetic impact. Any normal vehicle would have been pancaked upon hitting the water from that height. But thanks to the van's thick armor plating, it held up. The van sank deeper into the abyss, air bubbles flowing out of it.

Something was wrong with Jack. He seemed to be struggling to move and looked to be in great pain. Judy pulled him up close, quickly closing her eyes from the sting of the salt water. Nick, still holding onto the raft, pulled it close. Judy wrapping her other arm around Nick's waist.

"Blurblum!" said Nick, only bubbles and inaudible noise coming from his mouth. Nick found the red strap on the raft and pulled it hard.

Instantly, the raft burst from its duffel bag and inflated on its own almost instantly. The air stored in the duffel bag filling the raft up enough to quickly pull them towards the surface. Nick holding onto the red strap the entire time.

Within a few moments, they broke the surface. All three gasping for breath for breath the moment they could.

"Get in the raft, Judy!" called out Nick, looking over to see Jack's slumped body and lidded eyes. Not making much effort to swim. His ears drooped behind his head.

Judy shook her head, hanging onto the side of the raft and using all her strength to keep Jack's head above the water. "You get in first and pull him in! Something's wrong!"

Nick nodded and climbed up into the surprisingly large raft. Clearly it was built to house a crew of elephants. The raft almost as large as Nick and Judy's living room. Nick reached down, grabbing Jacks shoulder and pulling him up.

It was now when Judy saw the source of Jack's agony. Despite his tactical vest, a particularly large shard of glass that bad broken from the windshield had pierced Jack's back. Protruding out and buried in several inches. A fairly large amount of blood coming from around the edges of the glass in Jack's flesh.

Nick pulled Jack up into the raft, Jack sliding in and laying on his belly, refusing to lay on his back. Nick's face went a bit pale as he saw the glass. He shook it off and quickly pulled Judy up into the raft.

"Nick, help me get that out of him!" said Judy as she walked over to Jack, kneeling in front of him. Grabbing hold of the glass shard.

He nodded and placed his paws on Jack's shoulder. "Get ready buddy, this is gonna hurt." Pushing his weight down on Jack to pin him down as Judy quickly pulled the glass out of Jack's back. Jack let out a loud groan of pain and agony as she pulled the glass from his back, tossing it over the edge.

Judy quickly got to work, taking off jack's vest and shirt to expose his back. Working quickly, she dressed the wound and sutured it as best as she could despite the choppy ocean waves. Nick gave Jack part of his vest to bite down on while Judy did the sutures.

Within half an hour, Judy finished treating Jack's deep cut. By now, he was barely conscious. His eyes only half open. Nick cleaned out Jack's blood using the sea water, scooping up what he can before tossing it overboard.

Once Jack was okay, Judy sat next to him. Having him rest his head in her lap to comfort him. Nick sat next to her, sighing and looking up. "Well we're on a raft in the middle of the ocean... How are we gonna get home?"

Judy smiled and reached into her pocket, pulling out Artie's Marble Drone. "He's got a tracking beacon built into these things right?"

Nick smiled as he saw the drone, pulling Judy's paw closer to him and kissing the marble drone in her fingers. "Gotta love that smart arctic fox."

"The sooner they get here the better... Jack's gonna need some more serious medical attention..." said Judy, petting Jack's head lightly.

Jack seemed to be muttering under his breath, his eyes opening a bit. "Fmmrr... Judy...okay?"

Judy smiled softly down at Jack. Even now, injured to an unknown extent, he was still concerned about Judy's well being. She petted his head lightly. "Shhh, I'm fine Jack. Just rest."

After another short mutter, Jack closed his eyes. Nick raised his eyebrow at Judy, a light smirk on his face. Judy noticed his smirk and glared. "What? I kinda owe you and him my life. Least I can do is be nice."

Nick chuckled and shrugged. "Its just kinda cu-" Nick stopped himself abruptly, knowing he was about to say one of a rabbit's trigger words. Judy giggled and leaned into Nick's arm.

"Thank you, Nick. You didn't abandon me." said Judy happily.

Nick hooked his arm around Judy's shoulder, leaning in and kissing her lightly. "No way. I'd have hung onto the outside of the plane if that's what it took. I'm not gonna lose you, Carrots."

Judy returned his kiss, finally feeling the sense of relief, and safety. Sure, they were floating on a raft in the middle of nowhere, but she was with Nick again. And to add to that, Jack came to her rescue as well. She felt wanted, and beloved to have people who would risk their lives for her. She just hoped, for Jack's sake, that he didn't have the same feelings for her that Nick did.

* * *

 **Alright FINALLY GOT THAT DONE! Read and Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Riot in the Streets

**Continuing on! This chapter I suppose would mark the beginning of a new 'arc' essentially. I'll call it the Mamussia Arc.**

 **MESSAGE TO 'ZERO'- Make that account and hit me up. I'd like to see some of your work.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Schlacker007 asks: Jacques, Why do you think you can win a war that can't be won because even if Nature's Law ruled the world, there would still be underground interspecies rings wouldn't there? You couldn't hope to get rid of all the interspecies couples could you?**

 **Jacques: Of course not, thats an ideally unrealistic goal. You could have the most peaceful, fair, unbiased laws and there would still be those who would oppose it. The idea is to make it so there are consequences for pursuing interspecies relationships. Think of it this way. It's illegal to make drugs right? But people still do it for their own reasons because they think its right. Now imagine if that law were to just...go away. What do you think would happen? Drugs would flood the streets and there would be no judicial consequence. Making interspecies couples illegal is just the first step. And the consequence for having this relationship, is death. Would someone make drugs if the consequence is to be killed on sight?**

 **Guest asks: Mind. Now that the ZCTU has rescued Judy, do you still have a Plan B in case something like this happened?**

 **The Mind: Plans B through Z. then we move onto numbers. Rest assured a shining image of Zootopia will fall. Perhaps not JUST Hopps. -Wicked grin-**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

The raft bobbed and weaved on the waves for several long hours. The sun over the horizon along with the steady sea wind giving a cool, crisp morning breeze. Flocks of seagulls would fly overhead from time to time. Some even landing on the edges of the raft to rest their wings for a moment. Usually taking off after a few minutes.

Jack, Judy, and Nick still waited in the raft patiently. Jack still had not woken from his slumber after his back was tended to. Judy made sure to take his shirt off so she could clean the wound properly. She still sat next to Nick, while Jack's head rested in her lap. Gently running her paw along his neck and shoulder as he slept.

"Hey, Carrots..." whispered Nick, keeping his voice low as not to wake up Jack. "Do you know how he got those scars?" he asked. His eyes looking along the several, extremely noticeable scars on his back.

Judy looked to Jack's back. While the fur had grown over most of it, there was still some very noticeable discoloration. However, the most obvious scar had no fur over it. While the smaller scars were just lines, or blots of varying lighter and darker grays compared to Jack's standard gray fur, the biggest scar started from his lower left hip, and trailed over his back to his right shoulder. The width covered a fair portion of Jack's back. The flesh looked oddly wrinkled, and held a different, more darker shade of pink. Several bumps and ridges along the scar suggested that this was a burn wound.

"I don't know... he wont tell me." whispered Judy, slowly running her paw along his back. Careful to avoid the current wound from the shard of glass. Jack stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

Nick stared at Jack's scar for a while, taking in whatever details he could. Knowing that Jack wouldn't show this scar willingly. If it was his own, he'd hide it too just on appearance alone. But if its also an emotional scar... he wouldn't want people asking about it. "Maybe it has something to do with Hunter? You saw his eyes when he saw him, right? Full on crazy..."

She remembered. It was similar to when Jack would even talk about Hunter. But when he laid eyes on him, she could practically feel his anger welling out of him. She dreaded to think of what would have happened if she wasn't there to ask... or beg him to follow her.

A faint, repetitive drumming in the distance caught her attention. Nick heard it as well, standing up and looking to the distance. Nick smiled as he saw the source. "Helicopter. That must be our ride!" said Nick, waving his arms frantically, hoping to flag down the helicopter.

Soon, the helicopter flew overhead. The wind buffeting the waters and making more waves. The roar of the engine woke Jack from his sleep, looking up to see the helicopter overhead. A soft smile touching his lips when he saw the letters 'ZIA' etched in white on the side of the helicopters black metal body.

 _Meanwhile_

Jacques sat on top of one of the crates in the cargo bay, drumming his fingers lightly against the sheathe of his sword. His claws clicking against the polished wood loudly. His headphones on his ears, listening to music while lost in thought. Hunter was busy berating his pack members, particularly the two guards at Judy's door for letting Jack and Nick render them unconscious. As well as fail to apprehend them.

They outmaneuvered him. Why did he fail to capture Judy Hopps despite following The Mind's instructions? Perhaps The Mind wasn't as smart as Jacques made him out to be. No, that isn't the case. No plan can work will execute without bumps in the road.

Jacques made mistakes. He grew overconfident, and thought he had already won. He had not considered the possibility that anyone could make it onto the plane, so he had few countermeasures in place in case something like that were to happen.

His fist trembled in anger. Not with Jack or Nick, but with himself. He was careless, and too confident and reckless. He didn't think it all through, and plan accordingly for the worst case scenario.

Jacques's phone began to buzz loudly, Jacques felling it in his pocket and quickly answering it to see a text from an unknown number. A typical calling card of The Mind. "Go to the room you were holding Judy in. Bring Hunter with you."

The Mind already knew? It didn't really surprise Jacques, but it was still rather frightening how quickly he got his information. Jacques stood up and walked towards the cargo rooms. "Hunter! Let's go." said Jacques as he took his headphones off.

Hunter, in mid rant, stopped abruptly as Jacques spoke. He gritted his teeth a bit in irritation but turned to his pack. "We'll talk more later. Expect rigorous exercises when we get back." he warned before following Jacques.

"What's going on?" asked Hunter, following Jacques to room 4B.

Jacques stepped into the cargo room, noticing that the tv had already turned on to show the symbol for Force of Nature, with "The Mind" etched in black under it. "He already knows."

Hunter stood in front of the screen, Jacques standing next to him.

The Mind wasted no time in talking. "I've already confirmed that all three of them have been picked up by the ZIA."

Jacques smirked lightly and shook his head. "How did they find them so quickly?"

"The ZCTU has an old friend of Leah's on their team. A self-taught computer guru named Artie McCoy. His skills behind a computer screen with a fair internet connection are only bested by the ZIA's own James Marco." began The Mind. The screen flickered to a blueprint breakdown of some kind of small, spherical remote controlled drone.

"This is his own creation. He calls it the Marble Drone. Artie had one of these drones in Judy's pocket the entire time, which had a built in homing beacon. It would send out a detectable pulse every five minutes. Once off the plane, finding them was easy." explained The Mind.

Jacques inspected the makeshift blueprints closely. It seems the device would move through a weighted rotor that would push the marble forward. The center would be spaciously left open in case something were needed to be placed inside. Such as a tracking device. "How did you get your hands on this blueprint?" asked Jacques.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I didn't call you here to berate you. I want you to understand, and learn from this." explained The Mind.

Hunter cocked his head lightly. "What do you mean?"

"The most experienced person in this kind of thing here, is Hunter. However, he is only one animal. I'm not doubting your abilities in the slightest, Hunter. You are fantastic at what you do. However, this was a bit of a different situation with a much more extreme way of executing it. Something you aren't used to. Jacques, you are more used to something like that with the coup in Zoocia." narrated The Mind.

Jacques and Hunter fell silent. Jacques ran his words through his head a few times. "In other words, Hunter has the skill, and I have the know-how."

"Exactly. Now, do not see this as a failure. Learn from this, and remember it. That way if, and likely when, we do something like this again, we'll be ready and we'll succeed." reassured The Mind.

Jacques nodded. "I should have more measures in place on the plane in case we were boarded."

"Perhaps I should've had all of my Pack around the door. Or patrolling the halls." mumbled Hunter.

"See? You're already learning. Rest up for now, I'll be taking care of Zootopia for the next while." said The Mind.

Jacques raised his eyebrow inquisitively, but knew better than to ask. Even though Jacques would never betray any of The Mind's intentions, he was still smarter than that. The Mind never revealed his own personal plans until it was either too late to stop it, or it was too sensitive for it to fall on other ears.

A still silence fell on the group for a moment. Finally to be broken by The Mind. "Worry not. This is a very minor setback. You both performed admirably. If your father was still here, Jacques, he'd be proud of you."

Jacques smiled softly as he reveled in the memory of his father His inspiration, his Heart.

"When are we going to see you face-to-face?" asked Jacques

"When we have our newest member." said The Mind.

* * *

Judy, Nick, and Jack were quickly taken back to Zootopia Central Hospital. Judy and Nick had only minor scrapes and bruises, while Jack was immediately retreated for his wound.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, his vision a bit blurry as his eyes adjusted the the bright light of the room. He felt cloth wrap around his torso, as well as a numbness in his back. He knew then that he must be in a hospital. Several people were around his bed. Some taller than others. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the ZCTU members, Tom, and as well as a doctor smiling down at him.

"Welcome back, Mister Savage. You're at Zootopia Central Hospital. You've been asleep for two days." said the Doctor calmly.

Jack stirred, and moved to sit up. Tom placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"Rest, Sir. Everything's fine." said Tom softly.

Jack nodded and sighed, looking around to see Nick and Judy. He smiled at Judy. "How're you doing?"

Judy shrugged and smirked at Jack. "Better than you."

"You're a lucky rabbit, Mister Savage." said the doctor, picking up a clipboard hanging on the side of Jack's bed. "The glass missed your spine, and any vital organs. You should recover and be good to leave by tomorrow. You'll get to see the inauguration from here at least."

Jack cocked his head curiously. "Inauguration? For Valpord?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah, she gets sworn in as Mayor here in a few hours."

It usually didn't take very long for the inauguration to happen for Zootopia's mayor. The preparations for the ceremony usually happen before the election to quickly transition to the next mayor. Jack was curious as to how the city would accept Valpord as its new mayor. As far as he knew, public opinion about her wasn't great. But, the votes were in her favor so maybe it isn't as bad as hes thinking.

"If Valpord's gonna be mayor, who's taking her place as ZIA and ZSF Director?" asked Malika.

Laura was the one to answer. "First option was Scott Tagg. But he turned it down. So Valpord chose James Marco."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Figures..." While Jack didn't quite see eye-to-eye with James, he couldn't deny that he was fit for the job. Due to James almost constantly working close with Valpord. Often accompanying her on her day-to-day events. James would do his job as the IT Engineer through his laptop that he almost always had with him. Acting as a long-distance remote to his computer back at the ZIA headquarters. "He's a good fit."

Laura nodded in agreement. "I think so too."

The team stayed with Jack to watch the inauguration, and just to keep Jack company despite his protests.

"Holy crap, Nick. When you grappled onto that van I thought we were gonna be scraping you off of the highway..." recounted Malika, talking about how crazy the highway pursuit was,

Nick chuckled and shrugged. "I didn't even really think about it. I just kinda...did it? I mean... I couldn't let this little bunny fly all alone, now could I?" said Nick, hugging Judy close to his side.

Judy giggled and smirked up at Nick. "As if hanging under the van wasn't badass enough."

"I dunno, Jack on the hood of the cars was pretty ballsy." said Artie, nodding towards Jack.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, that's like.. a three on my ten on my adrenaline chart."

"Oh gosh, what's ten then?" asked Laura, sitting next to Jack.

Jack thought on it for a bit. "I had to jump out of a burning plane with no parachute. Had to... 'borrow' one from one of the targets on the way down."

Nick lowered his head a bit. "Mine was meeting Judy's parents for the first time..." he said lowly. The room burst into laughter.

The room continued on their playful banter for a while. Jack noticed Laura was looking increasingly upset. He reached over and patted her on the shoulder lightly. "Something wrong, commander?" he asked.

Laura sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Just...upset that they got to us... Yeah we got her back, but they still shouldn't have gotten that far..." A look of defeat in her features.

Silence filled the room. While they didn't want to admit it, Laura was right. If they wanted to, Force of Nature could have easily killed everyone and snatched up Judy.

Jack was the first to speak. "If there's anything my years as an agent as taught me... It's that things will always go wrong. You can prepare for everything, and something will still not go your way. We just have to learn to adapt to every situation. A successful operation isn't decided just by how well you prepare. It also depends on how well you can cohesively adapt to bad situations."

Artie nodded. "True that. Its kinda the same with hacking. Just gotta be ready to take hits, and recover from it."

Judy's phone suddenly began ringing loudly, causing her to jump, but grab it. She had retrieved her phone from the ZCTU van where she left it. On the screen, she saw Chief Bogo's angered face. A snapshot she took of him when she asked for a picture to use for caller id. When he tried to refuse, Judy snagged one anyway. She answered the call. "Yes, Chief?" Nick's ears perked up as he heard her address him.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Hopps. Are you and Wilde in good shape?" he asked.

Judy paused, and looked over to Nick for a moment. Despite all that had happened, they had all only gotten out with minor scrapes. Except for Jack of course. "We're both fine, Sir."

"Good. I have to call you two in for Riot duty. Several riots are going on around Zootopia in protest for our new mayor. Come to the ZPD ASAP." instructed Bogo.

Judy paused and nodded. "Right away, Sir." she said, hanging up the phone. She looked up to Nick, smiling lightly. "We gotta go, duty calls."

A look of slight irritation, but also acceptance washed over Nick. "No rest for the weary huh? Alright, lets go."

Laura smiled and waved them goodbye. "Good luck. Don't get hurt."

Jack gave a single nod, a little perturbed that Bogo would make them go right back to work. But he knew it was part of being a police officer.

Within a few moments, Nick and Judy left the hospital room, heading down the hall. "You think thing's are gonna get crazy?" queried Nick.

Judy gave a light sigh. "Well with the popular opinion of Valpord... I don't know."

Nick looked forward, thinking of what the shift was to bring. "Well we're about to find out."

The pair walked down the halls, towards the exit. Nick fumbling with his wallet to get the cab fair ready.

"Hopps! Wilde!"

A voice both of them barely recognized sounded from down the hall. Both turned to see James Marco quickly walking towards them. The sandy furred kit fox sporting a snazzy new black suit with a sandy gold trim on the seams. "Glad I caught you. Are you busy?" he asked.

Judy nodded. "Yes we are, Bogo called us in for Riot duty."

Marco nodded and held out a folder to both Nick and Judy. Both of them with a red stamp that read 'CLASSIFIED' on the front. "I won't take much of your time then. I need a full report on what happened the night of the music festival. Every detail you can account for. Who was involved, the vehicles color, Hell even the brand name of their clothes would be good. Everything you can recall, put into that report and have Jack or Laura bring it back to me once it's finished."

Judy opened the file, only finding several blank sheets of lined paper with different bookmarks of categories to organize the events of that night. "To you? Aren't you the ZIA IT Engineer?"

"Not anymore." said Nick, smiling down at James. "He got promoted. Someone had to fill Valpord's seat."

After a brief pause, Judy looked at James with widened eyes. "You're the director now?!"

Marco smiled proudly, hooking his thumb in the collar of his suit. "Yeah. Scrub no more. We'll get to the bottom of this, but I need the details from you two and the rest of the ZCTU. After that, you don't need to worry about it anymore."

Judy paused for a moment, catching how James worded that statement. "Anymore? Sir we want to pursue this..."

Marco shook his head. "Not unless they come back into Zootopia. The ZCTU focuses on local threats to Zootopia. Since Jack identified one of the suspects as Jacques Akachi, governor of Preypred City, its a foreign matter and out of the ZCTU's hands."

Before Judy could protest, Nick spoke up. "Of course, but we still want to help in any way we can."

"And you will, if you're needed. Right now, all I need from the ZCTU is the report. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a busy man and got a lot of things to do." said Marco as he turned and walked away. His large, sandy furred bushy tail flourishing a bit as he walked.

Nick let out a slight sigh and glanced down at Judy concerned. "He's the ZIA's big cheese now. We can't really argue with him."

Judy huffed lightly and continued towards the exit. "He can't just pull us off this case like that. Especially after they targeted me like that."

"He can, and he did. I'm sure he's got his own reasons." said Nick as they walked outside, hailing one of the parked cabs that sat ready for those who needed it.

Jack looked to the television, seeing the live covering of the inauguration ceremony. As well as the riots beginning to form. The biggest of which, was in downtown along the parade road. A large number of citizens gathering, looting, destroying property, and burning things in the center of the road. Things such as posters supporting Valpord, and other government images. Police had already gathered up in full riot gear, forming a line with riot shields. One officer speaking into a megaphone to try and disperse the crowd. The crowd paying no attention to them, but keeping their distance.

"Quite a show, huh?" said a voice from the door.

Jack looked to see his new boss, James Marco walk in. Holding a few file folders under his arm, his green lens glasses reflecting in the light. "Recovering well I hope?" he asked. A hint of concern in his voice, but more towards a professional concern rather than a genuine one.

Jack simply nodded in response, smiling at the kit fox. "How's the new job?"

An exasperated sigh came from James. Seeming to be stressed with his new position. "Dude, it was going fine till this whole thing happened. It's possible we got an international crisis on our hands." James turned to Artie, Laura, and Malika, extending out his arm to hand them the file folders. "I need your team to fill this out and have it on my desk asap. Laura, you know how to send files to me."

Laura nodded, opening the file and looking it over.

Marco spoke up again. "I need to speak to Jack alone please. It's a potentially top-secret matter."

A twinge of irritation went through Laura, looking up at James. "I'm the leader of this team. Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me."

"Not in this case, Lynks." said Marco, his own tone of irritation showing. "The ZCTU focuses on matters WITHIN Zootopia's borders. If this incident becomes international, then its out of your hands unless they show up here again. Jack's still an agent of the ZIA, and that comes first now. So if you please, leave the room." said Marco, gesturing towards the door.

Begrudgingly, the team left the room. Leaving Marco alone with Jack. Marco walked to the door and locked it before taking a seat. "I thought I should get this from you personally."

Marco took a moment to think of his words before taking in a breath. "That cunt Valpord may not have been open to the idea of 'Force of Nature' but I can't deny I noticed something. I've seen the police records of what happened to you all those years ago..."

Jack looked down towards his lap, his paws trembling as memories flashed back. The smoke in the distance, the fire, the blood on white fur, and the burning pain erupting in his back.

"I noticed it's consistent with other murders over so many years. Not just in Zootopia, but in other countries. Mamussia's homicide records, but more in Zoocia's autopsy records." said James.

James Marco was an IT specialist, as well as his own kind of hacker. Specializing in information security. It was nothing new for Jack to hear of him obtaining information through other countries. His prowess to illegally obtain information as finely detailed as this, as well as leave no traces of him being there was rather frightening.

Marco folded his hands together, looking up to Jack. "I've heard the story of what happened to you all those years ago. And I wanna know what you know so far about this 'Force of Nature.'"

Jack sat and contemplated for a moment. James Marco is now the new Director if the ZIA and ZSF. More or less, he's Jack's boss. That alone was enough for him to justifiably ask Jack about this. But something was off to Jack. He showed skepticism towards Jack's claim about Force of Nature in the past, so why the sudden acceptance AND interest?

Aside from that, Jack told him everything he knew about Hunter, and Force of Nature. James sat in silence, listening and nodding every once in a while to show he understood.

Upon finishing, James sat up straight in his chair. "Quite a lot to think about. Well, I'll keep you on standby in case something comes up. I think we should reach a diplomatic understanding with Zoocia before we focus on Force of Nature."

Jack cocked his head curiously. "Diplomatic understanding? You mean to reason with Zoocia so we can get closer to Force of Nature?"

"Exactly." said James, pushing his glasses up his nose a slight bit. "Jacques Akachi is currently the leading government body of Preypred City. A sovereign city that has some exemptions to Zoocia's strict laws. So we have to make sure the new king understands our claim BEFORE we move in. Or else we could start a war."

Jack nodded, knowing how the diplomatic game works. "And where are you gonna have this meeting with the king?"

After a few moments of silence, Marco answered. "Mamussia's capital most likely. If the Prime Minister will allow it, which I'm certain he will. He's a very...social loving person. Rest up, Jack. You'll need it." said Marco before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Some time later_

Judy tightened up the last strap on her vest. The weight of the thick riot gear weighing on her heavily. She looked down at her heavy full body suit, thick bullet proof vest, metal knee and elbow pads and shoulder pads. Even her feet were covered in thick rubber to stop kinetic force such as someone stomping on their feet. The last thing she was missing, was her helmet. She grabbed the heavy plastic helm, looking at her reflection in the blast shield.

She barely recognized herself like this. She always pictured herself in police blues. But that was now traded for a black riot suit with gray protective gear. But this was part of the job. To protect and serve in any situation. However this, was a darker side of that job. She put on the helmet and lowered the blast shield, stepping out of the back of the van she was allowed to change in.

Upon stepping out, Judy was handed a police issue canister launcher containing tear gas by one of the superior officers. "Don't fire till we give the order. If you do, arc your shot over the officers."

Judy nodded and walked towards the large wall of officers in riot gear. A bout a meter back from this wall, was a line of officers all carrying the same canister launcher as Judy. These were the officers smaller in size, and the larger were up front. In the event the rioters got violent to other officers, which they usually do, the larger mammals in the front could more easily subdue violent patrons. While the smaller in the back could disperse the crowd with the tear gas.

Looking around, Judy could recognize only a few of the officers. Usually by their body construction or what kind of tail they had. For example, Francine was clearly in the front due to her large size, towering over the other officers. But towards the back row, she could see the grayish black tail of Wolford.

However, she couldn't see Nick. He was able to get dressed much faster than Judy was. She figured he must be somewhere in the crowd, unseen through the wall of orderly police officers.

In the distance, she could hear the angered cries of the rioters. Sounds of glass shattering as store windows were destroyed. The crunching of metal as cars were struck, or mailboxes uplifted. The faint smell of fire in the air, and a column of smoke coming from the center of the crowd.

The riot was taking place in a large intersection along which was the center point of the parade welcoming Valpord into the office as Mayor. In the center of that intersection, the rioters were burning whatever made sense to them. Tires, government facilities such as mailboxes, and anything that had Valpord's name and face on it. A show of defiance and nonacceptance from the outcome of the election.

It was saddening to see Zootopia's citizens reduced to such a state. A community should be whole, and work together. The election is decided by a vote of its citizens. Valpord getting elected, meant a majority of Zootopia thought her worthy of the title. Arguing and rioting about it, will only just make a mess in the road.

One should be happy that Zootopia even has the option to pick its leaders.

"VALPORD THE CRIMINAL! VALPORD THE CRIMINAL!" the chanting from the crowd snapped Judy out of her mental monologue. The largest of the chanting coming from a citizen with a megaphone.

A faint ringing from the wall of riot officers sounded, another megaphone. A few moments later, Judy recognized the voice of Officer Higgins. "Citizens! This is the ZPD. Please stop this rioting and return to your homes! We don't want to force anyone to leave, and we'd like to end this peacefully. Please disperse and return home!"

Roars of anger and protest sounded, showing the ones with no intention of leaving.

Judy looked up to one of the Jumbotrons in the square. A current live feed of the riot showing from overhead. While some of the crowd appeared to begin leaving, the rest turned towards the wall of riot officers, protesting and threatening the officers.

In the center of this crowd, standing atop a car, was a wolf with the megaphone. "Valpord should be arrested for what she did to Nick Wilde during the trials! Even you guys should see that!" shouted the protester into the megaphone. Spurring on the crowd further.

"Please disperse and go home! We're prepared to use force if we have to. Please, we don't want anyone to get hurt. Please go home!" replied Higgins.

They went back and forth like this for a while. The wolf continuing to go on about how Valpord has handled legal matters in the past. Hoping to sway the officers. And Higgins simply replying with pleas to disperse and go home.

It was going nowhere.

From the corner of her eye, Judy saw a riot officer with a black tipped, red bushy tail walk into the wall, waving his way through. She heard someone talking to Higgins, but it was difficult to make out who it was, or what was said due to the riots angry cries.

"Officer Wilde has to be upset about how he was treated during the trials! He's a hero and deserves better than that! I'm sure if he were here now, he'd agree!" shouted the protestor.

"Sir, THIS is Officer Wilde." said Nick over the megaphone that Higgins gave to him.

Looking up to the Jumbotron, Judy could see Nick in his riot gear standing between the riot police and the angry crowd. His helmet off and megaphone in hand. The wolf fell silent as Nick announced himself, but eventually spoke up again.

"So you agree! Valpord shouldn't be mayor she shouldn't even have gotten off scott free for manipulating the courts! You gotta feel angry about that!"

Nick took a moment before he replied. "Sure I feel a little angry about it. But not angry enough to start a riot!"

The wolf, spurred on by Nick's response, continued. "Then join us! We'll stop this parade! We won't accept Valpord as our mayor!"

"Yeah, part of me thinks Valpord should have been arrested for what she did." said Nick, his voice a bit softer. "But I got away with murdering a mother and child so I can't really be mad."

The wolf paused for a moment. "But you saved Zootopia twice! You helped with Bellwether, AND with Snowly! You've saved millions of lives!"

"Valpord's been working with the ZIA and ZSF for decades. Stopping terrorist cells, drug rings, fur traders, and reaching diplomatic solutions with other nations. She's probably saved more lives than I ever could. And everyone's gonna get all worked up over a little bribery to lean a campaign in her favor?" said Nick. Judy smiling a bit at his rhetoric response.

The wolf stammered with his response. "Well... uhh... What she did was underhanded! And no way to treat a hero!"

"I killed a police officers wife and child to save my own hide. Police officers are heroes to Zootopia. And I still got away with it." said Nick, logically arguing with the wolf.

When the wolf didn't respond, Nick spoke again. "Zootopia elected Valpord of its own free will. And until someone can prove that the election wasn't legit, she's our mayor now. If you done like her, just vote her out in four years. Don't go breaking stuff, obstructing traffic, and destroying innocent people's businesses because you protest the mayor." said Nick, gesturing towards the many destroyed local shops. Such as furniture stores, restaurants, and pawn shops.

The wolf didn't argue much at this point, putting down the megaphone and jumping off of the car. Nick went back into the wall of riot officers, handing the megaphone back to Higgins. Soon after, he went back to the back row, smiling at Judy as they met eyes.

Much of the crowd dispersed at this point. But more still remained. Bearing down on the officers, some throwing rocks or bottles. Having little to no effect.

Time had run out for a peaceful solution, and Higgins gave the order for the gas team to open fire.

Remorsefully, Judy raised her launcher and fired into the crowd of angry protesters. A rain of cylindrical containers spewing white tear gas in trails behind them. After a few moments, Judy could hear the crowd cry out in anguish from the gas. From the Jumbotron, she could see the gas quickly cover the square. The rioters scattering all around.

At this point, the riot police moved forward. Taking ground and arresting anyone who continued to resist. It was a rather gruesome sight. Officers forcing struggling rioters to the ground. Some with bloodied faces from scraping the pavement or physical confrontations with other officers.

Within an hour, it was all over. The rioters had either gone home, arrested, or sent to the hospital with injuries. Any officers who weren't injured had to help with cleanup. The fire department putting out the fire in the intersection while the rest picked up the remains.

Judy tossed the rim of a tire into a large dumpster placed to help with cleanup, dusting off her paws and smiling. Nick tossing the other tire just behind her. "Hell of a day, huh Carrots?" said Nick, stretching his back from the tedious strain.

"Eh. We've had worse." said Judy, looking to the intersection. Most of it had been cleaned at this point, and not a minute too soon. The parade getting ready to go underway in less than an hour.

Nick smirked lightly at Judy. "Then I guess you don't need a massage when we get home."

Judy let out a light giggle. "Then you'll get to sleep on the couch instead of next to your favorite bunny." said Judy, bumping Nick lightly with her elbow.

Cleanup finished just as the parade began. The ZPD officers who assisted watched as the parade went through. The many marching bands from local colleges parading past. And soon the new mayor herself came down in a convertible car. Waving at the many patrons who came to watch and welcome their new mayor.

But somewhere, a certain arctic fox sat behind a computer. Typing frantically and his eyes locked on his computer. A glass of orange juice next to him as the repeated drumming and clicking of his keystrokes filled his dark room. Artie McCoy was at work behind a computer, hoping to answer a question that had come to his mind earlier.

* * *

 **Gonna end that chapter here. Hopefully things will go faster now because I know what I wanna do for the next multiple chapters.**

 **I also wanna point out, that I have left some extremely subtle hints as to who The Mind is. You'd have to notice a trend of his to get it.**

 **Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Cogs Turn

**Time to move on.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks: Jack, do you find James's sudden interest in Force of Nature odd to you? He didn't believe about the group's existence befre in the past, why does he believe it now?**

 **Jack: Probably because Judy was abducted by them. Can't really deny their existence at that point.**

 **Hah: Your question seems a bit more like a logical debate/ridicule. To summarize it, he's more or less asking Judy about her relationship with Jack and how he think's it'll impact Nick.**

 **Judy: I'm not dating Jack. He's not my boyfriend.**

 **Gonna do a bit of a time skip. Read and Review!**

* * *

A few months have passed since Force of Nature's attempt to abduct Judy and the inauguration of Alissa Valpord. Needless to say, every facet of the city has been busy. Winter has came in full, covering Zootopia in a thick blanket of snow. The holidays just around the corner now.

True to her word, Valpord began working on a small reformation of the ZPD. Primarily focusing on troubled parts of the city, and more harsh sentences for criminals. Not how an officer handles a subject, but the punishment they will face. This has lead Bogo to step up patrols all around the city. One can hardly round any street corner without an officer either walking down the street, or in a car. The results of these actions, are yet to be gathered.

Laura Lynks has continued her work with the ZCTU where she can. But due do how quiet things got after Force of Nature showed up, she's had hardly any need to call in her team. Her and Malika are the only ones currently doing any investigative work on Force of Nature. As Judy and Nick are busy meeting the new high demand of police force. Mostly, she's been keeping in contact with James Marco to hopefully gain some insight on a diplomatic solution with Zoocia.

Artie McCoy has secluded himself in the confines of his room. Hardly ever coming out and barely even answering texts. The only one who's gotten in contact with him, is Laura. Even then, it was brief. He worked non-stop behind his computer, seeming to be catching onto a lead he sniffed out a while back. However, he will not tell anyone what it is. Saying 'he doesn't want to cause civil unrest.'

Jack Savage has fully healed up, and returned to his line of work with the ZIA. Working closely with James Marco to set up a meeting with the Zoocian King to discuss action against Force of Nature for trying to kidnap a citizen of Zootopia. Progress is a little slow, due to James Marco's transition to ZIA and ZSF director. During his recovery, he was often visited by Judy. Nick, sometimes getting wrapped up in paperwork, seemed okay with Judy going for a few well-mannered visits to Jack while he recovered. He has accepted that Jack and Judy were friends, and nothing beyond that. He had to admit he was a little worried, but he had to trust Judy.

Elias Wilde has been performing his job as Assistant Mayor splendidly in the view of the public. While handling setting up meetings with certain groups and the new mayor, he's also been taking to the streets to talk about the public's problems. A solution he has requested, is establishing a church. A church to worship Nature's Law. While it was met with immediate skepticism all across the city, Elias insisted that it's not linked to Force of Nature. Elias is known to be a believer of Nature's Law, but seems at the very least tolerant of those who don't agree with it. Despite the skeptic public, the church was approved by Valpord almost without any argument from her. Within a few weeks, it was up, and running. And slowly, the church is being accepted. Always having its doors open to those in need. Feeding homeless and struggling families, giving a comforting faith to those who have none, and helping the community with painting buildings, and other community services. Most of the donations were made by Elias Wilde.

Nick has developed a new tradition. Upon having a day off for the first time in the week, he and Judy take a trip to Bunnyburrow to visit her family. And on the second day, they visit Nick's family in Zootopia. Judy always enjoying seeing her hundreds of siblings and two parents. As well as her aunts and uncles and cousins all around. Judy noticed that Nick had started talking to Stu a lot more. Nick insisted that Judy wasn't allowed to listen to their conversation, claiming its 'man stuff.' Judy kept her distance; having noticed that Stu always left the conversation looking a little flustered, and Nick a little disappointed.

Visits with Abigail and Dawson were always calm, and peaceful compared to the bustling lifestyle in Bunnyburrow. Never in Nick's life did he imagine that the country life could be busier than the city life. Usually enjoying one of Abigail's home cooked meals while Dawson and Nick would talk in the living room. Judy and Nick both agreed that Dawson was a good match for Abigail. However he hadn't proposed yet.

Finally having a day to themselves, Nick and Judy were finally at their apartment. Judy laying at one end of the couch while Nick sat on the other end, looking through his phone. He seemed to be doing something of interest on his phone, capturing Judy's attention.

"Watcha doin' Slick?" asked Judy, tapping her toes lightly against Nick's leg.

He glanced up at Judy for a moment, is lips curling into a light smile before looking back on his phone. "Don't worry about it."

Now even more intrigued, she sat up and crawled towards him. "Tell meeee." cooed the curious rabbit. Quickly hopping up into his lap.

Nick quickly raised his phone out of reach, smiling as he tapped his thumb a few more times on the screen before closing it. Grunting as the bunny hopped onto him. "Alright, yeesh." he said, smiling and hooking his arm around Judy. "I know its really cheesy in this age, but I'm setting up a playlist for you."

Not expecting that kind of answer, Judy quickly responded. "A mix tape? Why?" she asked.

"Well," started Nick, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling in thought. "It's like a test for myself. If you genuinely like the music I picked out for you, it just shows how much I know about you." said Nick, looking back down at Judy with a confidant grin.

Judy let out an amused giggle, rolling her eyes at the fox. "That's the dumbest... but somehow sweetest thing I've heard from you in a while."

Nick pulled Judy in close to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head and hugging her close. Judy hugged her fox back, nuzzling into his green festive sweater shirt. A little bit cold due to the winter. "We hardly had time for the mushy stuff..."

His ears drooped down as his thoughts drifted a bit. "I almost lost you. And right after, Bogo doubles patrols and jobs up for the ZPD. We're lucky to get time together like this now..."

Her heart warmed at his concern. Smiling lightly and wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. "Well then we gotta make the most of it."

Nick smiled down at her. Repeatedly, he tried to talk her out of being in the ZCTU. Especially after what happened a few months ago. But, as stubborn as always, Judy insisted on staying. She won't run from them. Not willing to show that they got to her. Nick admired that, but hoped it wouldn't be her undoing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Jack_

Jack stood at the front doorstep of Artie's apartment. Not a fancy place in the slightest, but one that was within budget. This is where Artie would stay under his terms of working with the ZCTU in lieu of prison. A budget studio apartment with its own bathroom. Handicap accessible obviously.

He stood alone in the hall on the ground floor. The stained red carpet itching under Jack's feet. He noticed a dim light coming from under the door. He reached up and knocked on Artie's door. After a few moments, Jack received a text from Artie. "It's open."

Jack opened the door, and stepped inside. The apartment was just as budget as he imagined. A large open room, kitchen to the side, and a door leading to the bathroom. Artie was at the back of the room, behind three desks all lined with computer towers along the floor, and multiple screens. The repeated drumming and clicking of computer keys sounding.

Artie was facing away from the door, his paws switching from multiple keyboards. He screens mainly showed command prompt windows, and others on certain websites. Several empty jugs of orange juice around him.

The apartment had blue carpet floors and white stone walls. A bed in the corner, and a television next to it. Instead of a dresser, Artie just had his clothes folded neatly on the kitchen table. Multiple empty tv dinners in the trash can. "Been busy?" asked Jack.

"Busy as a fox!..." said Artie, swaying in his seat a bit and pointing a finger up to the ceiling in declaration. "I've been up for... wait... what day is it?" His word seemed slurry, and slacked.

"Its...Wednesday... the sixteenth..." said Jack, growing a bit concerned for Artie.

"Sixteenth... Yyyyyeah eight days... no sleep...for eight days..." slurred Artie, going back to typing on his keyboards. Switching every few moments.

Jack blinked in surprised. "You've been up for eight days?! What the hell are you doing?"

It took Artie a moment to respond, still typing. "Finding...searching for a...a clue...a hint... Marco's algorithm its... godly? Yeah godly... Been trying to crack it so I can find that clue...Marco wont let me in so I gotta find it myself..."

Jack walked up to Artie, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Artie... what's going on?"

Artie paused for a moment before pulling his paws back from the keyboard. "Did you notice... right at the election... that the uhh... the internet kinda...stopped entirely?"

He hadn't noticed it, since he was too busy watching the results on television. Before Jack could answer, Artie continued. "That shouldn't have happened! Not at all! The voting system works on the internet right? I think that uhh... that someone tampered...hacked into it... But I can't prove that till I get access to Marco's Algorithm. Again and again, I tried to be nice about it! And he won't let me search it! Says that it was just a system glitch but I don't buy it!"

Jack listened to Artie stammer on. He seemed exhausted, but full of energy at the same time. As if refusing to rest till he had some answers. "You think someone could have hacked the election?"

Artie nodded. "Possibly. I mean the odds are...astronomical with this kind of uhhh... of algorithm... But not impossible. And Marco's just turning a blind eye to it!"

Growing ever more concerned with Artie, Jack walked over to Artie's bed, readying the pillow and blanket for him. "Okay, McCoy, I know you're trying to follow a lead here, but I need you for something a bit more important." said Jack as he pulled Artie away from the keyboard. Artie's paws still outstretched and typing frantically on the keys as far as he could reach.

"What uhh... what do you mean?" said Artie, looking up at Jack and blinking repeatedly in a daze. Starting to sway in his chair more.

Jack pulled Artie's chair to the side of the bed. Before Artie could climb in, Jack stood in front of him. "I need you to do something that could land you back in prison. Or worse."

Artie's ears perked up, seeming a bit more attentive now. "I'm listening."

"I know something's up with Zoocia and Force of Nature." said Jack, folding his paws together. "I doubt the king's gonna give them up to us at all. If that happens, we'll likely have to go Black Ops on this. And we'll need as much info as possible. And by 'we', I mean me."

Jack leaned in closer to Artie, resting his paws on the arms of the wheelchair. Just below eye level with the fox. "If the king doesn't allow us to take action against Force of Nature, I want you to hack into Zoocia's database and get whatever information you can on Leah Maine, Hunter, and Jacques Akachi. Needless to say, this has to stay between you and me."

Artie paused for a long moment, his eyes locked on Jack's. Eventually, he smiled lightly and climbed into his bed. "Let me sleep on it...check back in two days. I'm not saying no. But I need a clear head before I answer something like that."

Before Jack could respond, Artie was already snoring. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes, locking up the apartment, and turning off the computers before leaving Artie to sleep.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Laura sat patiently in a chair just outside of James Marco's office. Quite to her surprised, James had called her up for an emergency meeting. Although, it didn't seem like much of an emergency after waiting just outside the door for half an hour.

Eventually, the door opened up. James poking his head out and smiling at Laura. "Thanks for waiting. Had a conference call over the phone. Please, come in."

Laura quickly stood up, and walked into James's office. Since he had inherited Valpord's office, Marco just moved a few things he owned into Valpord's office after she removed her personal items.

The office was decorated with elegant, but business welcome white carpets. The walls trimmed with decorative white and gray wallpaper. But those are not what drew one's eye. Elegant red-wood bookshelves lined a few of the walls. And a long couch sat opposite of the bay window looking outside. The bookshelves filled with many different novels. Laura recognizing a few as strategic thought novels, fantasy novels, and other books. Some professional, some for fun.

Marco sat at his wood desk, a computer screen on each side of the desk. Allowing a large enough gap for one sitting on the other side to see and talk to the one behind the desk. Laura could hear the faint hum of multiple computers just behind the desk. Behind the desk along the wall, was a wall sized poster of what appeared to be a backdrop of the Zoocian night skyline in the capital city.

"Thank you for coming, Commander Lynks." addressed Marco, smiling and folding his paws neatly on the desk.

Laura sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, smiling politely at Marco. "Thank you for calling. Now, what's this about?"

Marco smiled lightly, sitting back in his chair. The light reflecting green light for a moment as the light flashed over it. "Straight to it eh? I like that. Okay, so I managed to get in contact with the Zoocian King. Hasef."

Laura perked her ears up, sitting up straight in her seat. Her heart fluttering a bit from hearing his name.

Noticing her growing excitement, Marco continued. "He has agreed to hear us out in the capital of Mamussia, Mascalchev. Now, here's where it gets a little bit more complicated."

"I'll do my best to understand it." said Laura, anxious to hear every detail.

Marco smiled at Laura, as if surprised at her enthusiasm. "Well you're no newb so I expect you will. Anyway, there's a number of...conditions. First, we need three people to come with. You, since you're the leader of the team that was assaulted. Judy, because she was the primary target. And someone who was directly involved. I'd like to include Jack Savage in that reguard."

Laura listened, nodding lightly. "Why not Nick?"

"A few reasons actually." said Marco, leaning forward slightly in his seat. A rather humorous sight to see the small kit fox behind such a big desk. "Jack's more experienced with diplomacy. Nick has an extremely close relationship with Judy, so his statement could be clouded. Jack is already familiar with both Zoocian and Mamussian politics. And, Jack's now a leading agent in charge of our case against Force of Nature. By all reasons, he's the one that should be there."

Laura smirked lightly, shaking her head lightly. "Nick's gonna insist on coming."

After sighing lightly, Marco's eyes narrowed. "He'd be a liability. And I'd like to avoid angering the king in any way in case negotiations go south."

He did have a point. Nick was very protective of Judy. If the king denied any action to be taken against Force of Nature, it's likely that he'd voice his disapproval. Nick was smart, but not when it came to Judy. Jack would retain composure in any scenario. "Understood. When do we leave?"

James smiled lightly. "Buy the thickest, warmest clothes and coats you can get. We leave by Mamtrack in two weeks."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Preypred City_

Leah left her apartment in a rush, having just received a call from Jacques to come to the conference room immediately. Walking through the busy streets of Preypred. He couldn't have called at a more inconvenient time, as it was during the night rush. Citizens either heading home, or heading out to eat. Or enjoying the nightlife.

She had to stop and wait at an intersection as the light turned red. Putting her paws in her pockets as she had to wait.

A light tap on her shoulder caught Leah's attention, causing her to turn sharply.

Standing before her was a gray furred wolf. Several visible dark scars along his face, and arms. Leah soon recognized this wolf as the one she punished for killing a male sheep out of spite instead of sustenance. She chose to spare his life, instead of killing him. Nothing would be learned if he were to be killed on the spot.

Instead, she wounded him greatly, and forbade any outside assistance. Having marked him with her claws, no one would even help the bleeding wolf sobbing for help on the streets. Leah narrowed her eyes at the wolf, not sure what to expect.

"Love... I just want to say... thank you." said the wolf, looking up at her with a newfound adoration, and admiration. "When I was left there to die... I realized I had to fight to survive. I tended to my wounds, scrapped for food, and I learned that what I did to that sheep...was wrong. Killing out of spite, is wrong. It always has been since the beginning of life. It's a part of Nature's Law."

Leah smiled at the wolf, clasping her paws on his shoulders. "You understand now. In Preypred, we don't strive to hate each other for whatever reason we can find. We work together and benefit both predator and prey through a mutual understanding. Prey feed the predator, the predator save the prey. Predator does not kill the prey out of petty emotion. We do it to life as Nature intended. To survive."

The wolf nodded and smiled. He felt something strange coming from Leah, but something comforting. As if just being in her presence was making him feel warm inside. Not like infatuation, but caring. It made sense now to him why they call her Nature's Love. "I won't keep you, Love. Have a good day."

"You are forgiven for your sins, wolf. Live among us in peace now, and commit to Nature's Law so we may bring about a new world." said Leah before she turned and walked towards City Hall.

After security cleared her, she went into the elevator and headed to the top floor. The gentle hum of the elevator motor, and the easygoing music playing through an overhead speaker. Within minutes, the doors opened to show the conference room. Jacques and Hunter already waiting.

"You're always last to show up to these meetings." mused Jacques, his usual happy and confident grin on his lips.

Leah smiled from his confidant glow. She always felt as if success was near when Jacques was in a mood like this. "I live on the other side of the city, it takes a bit to walk."

Looking to the side, she noticed the shadowy silhouette of The Mind. Sitting behind his desk with what looked like the backdrop of a night skyline behind him. Wherever he was, it appeared to be night at that time.

"Thank you for coming, Leah." said The Mind. His voice edited with a filter as usual. "We're getting ready to set up our next step on our steady takeover of Zootopia."

Leah nodded and stood at the side of the conference table. Letting The Mind continue. "The seeds have been set, thanks to a certain individual. Nature's Law will soon become more current common knowledge in Zootopia rather than just a rumor."

Hunter spoke up next. "Do you think Zootopia will turn just because of that?"

The Mind shook his head. "No, of course not. It'll take a long time for something like that to happen. More time than I can allow. However what I will do, is begin to steer the city to turn against itself. There will be two sides. And one of them, will be ours. It may be gruesome. It may be bloody. But from the blood soaked stains, our new world will grow."

Jacques scratched his chin lightly, looking slightly worried. "I'd rather avoid the path of bloodshed... I understand that conflict is inevitable, but a civil war is a bit of a far step if I'd say so."

"Bloodshed would be the worst-case scenario." said The Mind, folding his paws neatly on the table. "This would be more of a...political sabotage."

The group was silent for a moment, and eventually Hunter spoke up. "Mind... I think it's time to at least explain why we're talking to you. And you know what I mean..."

The Mind paused for a moment, Jacques looking to Hunter with an intrigued look. "So, this one we're talking to ISN'T The Mind?"

Before Hunter could respond, the live-stream of 'The Mind' flickered and changed. A new figure being shown. The symbol of Force of Nature with the words 'The Mind' etched in black under it.

Hunter smiled lightly, knowing that this was his old friend. "Voice, Leah, this is the real Mind."

Leah let out a light irritated growl. "What's it matter? We still don't know who he is." she growled.

A new, much more edited voice came over. "I didn't want to have to speak to you directly until the time was right, Love. On the off chance that this is being recorded, my identity MUST remain hidden at all costs. Everything will fall to ruin if even you and Voice know who I am."

Jacques smirked lightly, chuckling as if amused. "So the fact is, you're such an important person in Zootopia, that even US knowing about you could jeopardize everything."

The Mind responded quickly. "More or less."

"Wait..." said Leah, glaring up towards the screen. "Then who the hell have we been talking to this whole time?"

"A key ally. I'll let you know who he is after I go over everything. I wish it didn't have to come to it, I'd rather his identity remain hidden for a while longer, but I suppose you three knowing would be fine. Considering none of you are going back to Zootopia soon." said The Mind, a light shuffling being heard as he moved in his seat.

Hunter looked over to Leah. "There's no need to tell us who this second person is yet, Mind. Leah, we can trust him. I know who this is we're talking to, and trust me, we can trust him to further Force of Nature."

Leah glared at Hunter. "Why should we trust someone who won't show his face to his comrades?"

Hunter growled, tensing as if he could leap out of his seat at any moment. "Because this individual is the reason Force of Nature has survived. And the reason that we've come so far. He is The Mind. Without his guidance, we'd be nothing. Believe me, we can trust The Mind."

She said nothing after that, but kept her glare. The Mind soon spoke up. "I understand your skepticism, Love, I really do. And I promise that soon, we'll all meet in person."

Jacques smiled and tapped his foot loudly to get the room's attention. "So, Mind, what's the plan?"

The Mind paused for a moment before speaking. "I still aim to destroy Zootopia's shining idols. But now, I'm targeting more than just Hopps. Now, I can target Nick, Hopps, and Savage all at once."

Hunter was the first to speak. "And how will you do that?"

"Soon, King Hasef is going to be called to a meeting in Mamussia with Zootopia's mayor, and the director of the ZIA and ZSF. Voice, I hope you like the cold because you're going with Hasef." informed The Mind.

Jacques's eyebrows raised in response, not protesting.

"Voice, you bought something at the Bazaar in Zoocia. That is key to the whole thing." said The Mind.

For a long moment, Jacques paused. His eyes soon lit up, and he smiled wide. "Ohhh... I see. It's a little...underhanded. But necessary."

Leah raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The Mind quickly answered. "We're going to further someone's relationship along a bit."

* * *

 _A few days later_

Artie and Jack sat across from each other in Artie's apartment. Much more cleaned up, and Artie more well rested, he wanted to hear Jack's proposal and its details.

"So let me get this straight." started Artie, resting his elbows on the armrests of his chair, and folding his fingers together in contemplation. "You want me to hack into a neighboring region's mainframe. An act alone that can start a war if found out. Furthermore get into its citizen bank, and pull files on a governor, and two of his closest companions. Jacques Akachi, and Hunter Lupin. One of which is the leader of a group that...well basically wants to take over the world when you boil it down. Is that right?"

Jack paused for a moment. "Yeah, that's the jist of it."

"Fine." said Artie, turning in his chair and wheeling towards his desk. The screens turned off currently. "But I'll need a favor in return."

Now intrigued, Jack leaned in closer to see Artie fumbling through one of the drawers in his desk. "What do you want?"

Artie pulled out one of his marble drones, turning back to Jack and wheeling towards him, tossing him the small metal sphere. "Did you notice anything odd about this election?"

Jack rubbed his thumb over the smooth metal sphere and looked back up at Artie. "Tell me what you made of it."

"Gladly." started Artie, drumming his fingers against his chair. "Valpord's reputation and trustfulness was shot out when she bribed that judge in a big legal court case. Easily, she was the least popular among the civilian vote obviously. So then the electoral college? I don't think so. Her interests don't really align with them. Also, the entire web went down for a few moments as the votes were being tallied. Couldn't even access Pawbook."

Jack listened, nodding as he caught on to what Artie was saying. "You think the election was rigged."

Artie nodded. "It's just a hunch... But I need to get into Zootopia's mainframe to find out. To put it in layman's terms, I need to see if there was any server activity during those few moments. If there's only one, that strongly suggests that someone stalled the web servers, and changed the numbers in the gap it was stalled. Even a security program would be affected, and wouldn't pick it up. Think of it as someone freezing time, then changing things before time continued."

Jack was silent as Artie explained. He didn't want to recognize the idea that maybe that there was some outside influence, but the way Artie put it made it seem very believable. But he needed more information. "Do you have any ideas who could have changed the election? If it was that is."

"Three right now." said Artie, leaning back in his seat. "First is the most obvious one. Alissa Valpord. She's shown she's capable of twisting things to her advantage so I wouldn't put it past her to do this too. Second, is Force of Nature. For whatever reason, they would have wanted Valpord in office. But, I don't think that's the case."

Jack cocked his head. "Why not?"

"Because of Elias." replied Artie. "Elias Wilde opened up a church worshiping Nature's Law recently and it kinda put him under the hot light. The Force of Nature attack on Judy Hopps is now publicly known. Elias says his reason for opening the church is to show the 'lighter side' of Nature's Law. And has agreed not to enforce Nature's Law in the city without proper procedure. Of which, he will not get as Assistant Mayor. If I was Force of Nature, I would have wanted Elias to win. Open the city's eyes to Nature's Law and made it legal to enforce it."

This made sense. If Force of Nature rigged the election in Valpord's favor, there had to be a reason. But it seemed unlikely, as Valpord didn't enforce Nature's Law.

Artie soon spoke again. "The third, and least likely, is James Marco."

Jack paused for a long moment, letting that name sink in. He figured he'd let Artie explain before asking questions.

"James Marco's the IT Engineer for Zootopia's mainframe. He reformatted it from the ground up after I tore it apart when working with Leon. And man... the levels this guy went to. The security I had to deal with back then is like... a car alarm compared to what I'm dealing with now." said Artie.

Artie turned towards his computers. "I've been trying to force my way into the mainframe, but I keep getting blocked. Every time I try again, its different. An constantly changing security code. It's like blasting at a wall with a cannon, only the bricks rebuild into something different after you blast it away."

Realizing Artie had gotten off track, he continued. "Anyway, James Marco is now the director of the ZIA and ZSF, and also retains control of Zootopia's mainframe. He controls information leading into Zootopia, and information that's inside of it. I cant really figure up a reason, other than he wanted the seat of power. So he gave Valpord the election, so he could take her seat as Director."

Jack nodded lightly. "That makes sense. So, what is it you want me to do?" asked Jack, looking down at the sphere.

Artie pointed to Jack's paws. "That Marble Drone has a built in program I call 'Watch-hound'. Once the program's in, it replaces vital computer files required for operation. Watch-Hound has such programs built into it, and more. It'll allow me to get into the mainframe undetected. And even if the program's found out, deleting it would cripple the computer instantly. But there's a catch. This program has to be installed manually."

Jack nodded lightly. "So you want me to plug this into Marco's computer while he's not there?"

"Ding ding." chimed Artie. "And getting caught could put you under investigation for sabotage and treason. But, think of the benefits. If it turns out I'm right, and this election was rigged by someone, that has to get found out and fixed."

Artie had a point. In able to keep Zootopia's integrity intact, a rigged election term would have to be removed.

Jack pocketed the sphere and nodded. "I'll do what I can. But, I leave for Mamussia soon for a meeting with King Hasef. Judy's coming with us too. I'll try to get it in before then."

"Do what you can. I'll know immediately once the program's in." said Artie, turning on his computers.

* * *

 **Okay I think I'll end this chapter here. Did enough setting up for the Mamussia trip. Read and Review!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Fox and his Bunny

**Lots of good questions last chapter. HOWEVER, some of them I will not address. The reason, is because some of them insinuate that the characters already know something's going on that they shouldn't know. That, or some will be answered this chapter.**

 **That in mind, Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks- Jack: I understand your reasons for trying to find out about the three mammals lead by Force of Nature, but are you sure you want to take a big gamble for this? Because of things go south, the consequences could hurt millions of mammals, not just yourself. Remember that.**

 **Jack- It's a vital part of my job as an agent of the ZIA to handle risky situations like this. And just as much the case with being in the ZCTU. If Force of Nature continues to be a multi-regional problem, we have to take care of it. I just have a feeling diplomacy wont work here.**

 **Raven, I'm shortening up your question for its point.**

 **RavenSpellsoer asks – Jack: Do you have a 'worst case scenario' plan in mind for the Mamussia trip? And even beyond that? Keep in mind that Force of Nature is out to ruin the reputation of Judy Hopps, and make her a public display and there are a lot of ways to do that. Even so much as a picture of her getting friendly with a 'certain jackrabbit' could spark a media crisis.**

 **Jack- I do have a worst-case scenario thought out. But we aren't there yet, and Judy will have to agree with it.**

 **This next question goes to one of my readers who reads this story using Google Translate. I will post the question in spanish, then in english. As well as my answers.**

 **Neslykoki asks-** **I have a question to ask for the author of this beautiful story. Will Jack and Judy ever talk about what they feel and be honest?**

 **(Espanol) -** **Tengo una pregunta para el autor de esta hermosa historia. ¿Jack y Judy hablarán de lo que sienten y serán honestos?**

 **Arrowsight – That will be addressed in some time. And it'll start soon. It's a key part of the story here.**

 **(Espanol)-** **Tengo una pregunta para el autor de esta hermosa historia. ¿Jack y Judy hablarán de lo que sienten y serán honestos?**

 **Hey! Zero! Where you at?**

 **Another point I wanna put out there. Remember, I don't intend to go easy on feels with this story. There will be angst, heartbreak, and more than that. However the ending of this story will make it all worth it. Not just in 'epicness', but in heart.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy and Nick had both been called to James Marco's office. Just as well, Laura, Bogo, Jack and Valpord were brought there as well. James wanted to hold a meeting with all of those involved in the trip to Mamussia. Bogo being there so he his aware of why his officer is being pulled off of the force for a short time.

"So let me get this straight..." said Judy after hearing Marco's full explanation. "You want me to journey to a foreign country to tell my side of the story of when Force of Nature kidnapped me in hopes that King Hasef will allow you to take proper action against them?"

Marco nodded. "More or less. As well as arrest Hunter if Hasef allows it. Since Force of Nature will be under Zoocia's sanctions, I can't just barge into his region and arrest people. And granted that one of them is a governor of a high population city, doing something like that could start a war."

Despite what Jacques and Hunter are involved in, they are high standing figures in Zoocia. While Zootopia's leading figures are outraged by Hunter's and Jacques's actions, they wanted to reach a diplomatic solution before having to break some eggs.

"What happens if Hasef doesn't let us arrest Hunter and Jacques?" asked Nick, looking skeptical.

Marco lowered his ears a bit and sighed. "One of two things. Either I'll just have to let it slide... or take forcible action."

Nick glared lightly, a light growl sounding from his throat. "No way should you let this slide..."

Valpord looked down to Nick, her stern gaze locked on him. "Wilde, I understand you seek justice for what was done to Judy. But it's not worth war with another nation."

"He's right, Nick." said Judy, looking over to him. "I'd rather let them go than risk war. And if they show up again here in Zootopia, we can arrest them immediately, right?"

Marco nodded reassuringly. "Yeah. In the Western Region's eyes, they're wanted men."

Nick kept any further comments to himself, but it left a sour taste in his mouth. Marco soon spoke up again. "We've been authorized to have an armed escort with us, Judy with live ammunition. The ZIA's finest will be guarding you the duration of the trip and you will be roomed with Jack in an undisclosed location."

Judy nodded once. "Where are we staying?" she asked.

Marco paused for a moment and shrugged. "No harm in telling us in here. It's a penthouse suite in a hotel right by the Mamtrack Station."

"Wait..." said Laura, looking worried. "That sounds like a pretty obvious place."

Marco nodded. "Yes, but we'll have our own guards, plus Mamussia's police watching over the place. Should be fine." Laura nodded and sat back in her seat.

Once Marco let everyone have a chance to speak, he wrapped it up. "We leave in about two weeks. Myself, Judy, Jack, Laura, and Valpord will be attending this meeting. With luck, we can be out in three days. One for when we arrive, one for the meeting, one to prepare to leave."

Laura was the first to respond, looking over to Jack and Judy. "I'd recommend getting some heavy winter clothes. Mamussia's an icy mountainous area."

Jack smirked lightly. "I've already got that covered. I've been there a few times already."

The meeting was dismissed. Judy and Nick going home after. The meeting was held just after a shift in the ZPD, so Bogo let them go to the meeting once their shift was over.

Judy and Nick arrived back at their Bookerlight apartment, Judy carrying a few bags of new clothes she bought for the Mamussia trip. Including a coat that makes her look like she tripled in weight. Judy set the bags down on the kitchen table, and flopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Smiling lightly as she relaxed her body against the sofa cushions.

Nick was silent for most of the trip home. He appeared to have a lot on his mind. He took a quick shower, and came out to start on dinner. Judy stayed on the couch, flipping through channel after channel.

She landed on a live news story of an interview with Elias. A male koala interviewing him.

"So, now that you're Assistant Mayor, what are your plans for Zootopia?" asked the koala.

Elias smiled his usual, charismatic grin. "Oh many many things. Most of which align with what Valpord's doing. Like I said in my campaign, I want to broaden Zootopia's horizons beyond that which it's at now."

The Koala nodded. "And does the church you built play into that?"

A light chuckle came from Elias, followed by a nod. "Indeed it does. I know a lot of skepticism's going around right now because of that revolutionist group's attack on Judy Hopps. But I want to show the lighter side of that religion. I am an avid believer in Nature's Law. And the Church of Nature's Order is my way of introducing that ideology here to Zootopia in a much more rational way."

"But aren't you concerned about this causing conflict between the citizens? What with Nature's law forbidding inter-species relationships and many more things." asked the koala.

Elias nodded once. "Of course I am, but let me be clear that the church doesn't condone actions done to inter-species couples. If inter-species couples want to be together, then that's their business. The church doesn't instigate or support any harmful action taken to them." reassured Elias.

Judy sighed and sat up, glaring at Elias through the television screen. "You won't find me at that church, Elias..."

Nick came back in with dinner. Leftovers from the previous night reheated. He handed a plate to Judy and sat next to her. "Me either, carrots."

They spent the rest of their evening talking and watching television, before eventually retiring for the night. Although both were rather restless over the events to come.

* * *

 _Several days later – Preypred City_

Jacques was going through his morning routine of rigorous stretching with his sword in his living room. Currently holding his body parallel to the ground while his palm was firmly placed on the pommel of the shaft of the sword, balancing on it and the sheathe. His face showing strain and exhaustion, but keeping his pose.

Once his body had enough, he stretched himself upwards, never getting off of the sword or loosing his balance as he switched hands, returning to a parallel position only this time, facing towards the ground. His limbs shaking in tension after a while.

Finally, he stopped, landing on his feet and sitting back against a nearby couch, panting and relaxing his body. He liked to keep his body in as best of shape as he could, and starting his day with this kind of stretching and tension on his body kept his figure lean, and left him flexible.

Hasef had called him the previous day to tell him about the summons to Mamussia's capital, Mascalchev. Just as The Mind predicted, Hasef propositioned to have Jacques accompany him, to serve as a witness. Jacques immediately accepted. He had no idea what was in store for him once he reached Mascalchev, but he had a feeling The Mind would find a way to contact him.

Today, he was to leave to Mascalchev. The Mind giving specific instructions to arrive there early to prepare. Jacques took a quick shower, and went into his room. He packed up his essential clothing, and made sure that a specific item that The Mind made sure to mention in his first set of instructions was brought along. A small vial of fluid that Jacques had obtained when he went to Zoocia just before the coup. He wrapped it carefully in bubblewrap, and placed it in the suitcase with everything else.

Jacques closed his suitcase and walked to the conference room adjacent to his penthouse room. Hunter and Leah already waiting for him. Jacques smiled at his to companions, beaming at them happily. "Come to see me off?" he asked.

Leah smiled softly and stood up from her chair. "Of course, Voice. We wouldn't want you to feel unappreciated." she said comfortingly.

Hunter nodding, a small smile on his lips. "Today will mark another step towards creating our new new world of Nature's Law."

Pride for his fellow members filled Jacques. He walked towards them, his arms outstretched. "Indeed it does, Wrath. Soon Nature's Law will be the only law of the land." Jacques placed a paw on both Leah and Hunter's shoulder. "And our world can live free of perverted lifestyles, and go against what Mother Nature intended for us all."

Jacques's words filled Leah and Hunter respectively. He had a way with words that filled them with such confidence. A confidence that made them truly believe that Jacques was capable of changing the world. Of reshaping society to follow Nature's Law. Jacques's will, and powerful optimism seeming to radiate off of him.

Having wrapped up his speech, Jacques picked his suitcase back up and walked towards the elevator. He smiled at Jacques and Leah before the doors could close. "I know Preypred will be fine in your capable hands. Stay in Preypred City for the time being. But if you must leave, stay within Zoocia." he said as the doors closed.

Quietly, Jacques made his way to the Mamtrack station in Zoocia. Mamtrack was a multi-city rail system that made travel to other regions and cities much faster. While Zootopia also has local railroads, it also has a Mamtrack railroad for those who want to journey outside of the country, or to larger cities. Mamtrack runs not only to the capitals, but larger cities in every region. Having many stations through the three regions.

Jacques headed to his private booth, his sword at his hip as he placed his suitcase on the top shelf. Jacques carried a special permit with him that allowed him to bring his sword on the rails with Mamtrack. Obviously if he were to use that sword, that privilege would be revoked instantly.

Jacques sat down before the train began to move on it scheduled time frame, looking down at the sword encased in its sheathe laying across his lap. Memories flooded into his head of the sword and of its inheritance.

He ran his fingers through the soft furred collar of his vest. The last memento of his mother. His other hand sliding along the sheathe of the sword slowly, feeling the polished wood under his pawpads. The only memento of his father. His inspiration. Jacques put in his earbuds connected to his phone, listening to his music while the train sped towards Mamussia.

* * *

 _Three days before departure – Zootopia – ZIA HQ_

Night had settled in, most of the workers having gone home for the night save for the janitorial crew. James Marco having just left for the night, locking up his office. A lone meerkat janitor swept up and down the halls with a cordless sweeper. Taking care not to get the cord tangled up as he went down the hall.

He soon arrived at the door to James Marco's office, swiping a keycard to get into the office. The Meerkat stepped into the office and began to do his usual cleaning. Starting with a short dusting of the shelves, and desk; followed by a quick sweep.

As the meerkat passed the desk, he noticed that the computer tower was locked in a customized compartment of Marco's desk. Nothing overly special, just a sliding door on the front with a lock. The meerkat knelt down, pulling out a small needle-like tool and began to work at the lock. After a few moments, it clicked open and the door slid aside. Wasting no time, the meerkat placed a small sphere at the first open USB port he could find. The sphere extended the male port, and clicked into the computer's port. The meerkat then turned on the computer, waiting patiently. Keeping his eyes locked up on the door.

It was possible for Marco to have his own security measures in his office, but there wasn't time to try and figure that out. This was his only window of opportunity.

The minutes ticked by. The meerkat keeping very still as he kept his eyes locked on the door. Listening for any footsteps coming down the hall. Knowing that if Marco came into the office, it would mean trouble.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the marble drone rattled off of the USB port. The meerkat picked it back up and pocketed it before closing the sliding door in front of the computer tower. The computer hummed for a moment, before turning off by itself.

"Hey, Janitor!" called out a voice over the intercom. The meerkat recognized it as the cameraman for the weekday night shifts. "You get 10 minutes to clean in there! Wrap it up!"

The meerkat nodded and quickly shuffled out of the office, taking his cart and sweeper with him. The meerkat went down the hall to the nearby bathroom. He left his cart out as he went into the bathroom.

Standing against the wall, was the same exact meerkat. Tapping his foot and looking impatient. "You better not get me in trouble for this..."

The first meerkat reached up to his face, pulling off what appeared to me a thin wire mesh. On the mesh, was a holographic projection of the meerkat's face. Under the mesh mask, was Jack Savage. He unfolded his ears and rubbed them lightly. "Gah I hate folding my ears like that... makes them hurt."

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a sizable stack of cash and handing it to the meerkat, as well as his keycard. "Just stick to your story and you'll be fine. Big smudge under the desk that you had to buff out for a while."

The meerkat counted the bills and pocketed them. Placing the keycard back on his belt. "Good thing you can't legally put security cameras in a bathroom huh? What did you even do in there anyway?"

Jack glared at the meerkat. "Don't ask questions and stick to your script. You'll get another payment if I get no questions asked about tonight for a month."

"You're the spy." said the meerkat as Jack stripped down and put his suit back on. He placed the janitorial suit in the trash can, which the meerkat took out to be disposed of. Jack, treating it as if he had just finished using the bathroom, washed his hands and made his way out of the office building. Swiping his personal keycard, and leaving for the night.

Soon after Jack got into the car, Tom driving of course, he received a text from Artie. "Did you see that interview on the news? Crazy huh?"

Jack understood this. In case texts were monitored, Jack personally told Artie to mention the interview through a text when Jack was done. "Yeah I did. I don't see any problems coming from it." Jack's way of saying everything went off with no problems.

Artie didn't respond at this point, and Jack put his phone away. Tom smirked lightly as he drove, looking up at the rear view mirror to look at Jack. "How was your night at the office, Sir?"

Despite his innocent wording, Jack knew that Tom understood what was happening. Jack knew Tom would never betray Jack at all. The old minx was a very loyal butler. "Boring as usual, Tom. Boring as usual. Said Jack as he looked out of the window, watching the snow fall as the car drove on.

* * *

 _Night before departure – Bookerlight Apartments_

Nick and Judy had arrived home from daytime patrol, both of them snuggled up on the couch after eating dinner. Judy sitting in Nick's lap with her back against his bare chest. Feeling his warm, course fur tickle against her neck and back of her head.

They were watching a movie. One that they had been looking forward to seeing for a long time. Nick had his head leaning against his paw, while Judy lay against Nick's chest.

"Wow, didn't think that guy would be such a dick, huh?" said Judy, glancing up at Nick.

Nick had an uninterested look in his eyes. As if watching a boring movie he had seen a million times already. But more than that, he seemed irritated about something. Only getting a disgruntled grunt as a response.

Judy turned slightly to face him. "What's wrong Nick?" she asked. Her tone that of knowing. Not so much a question, more like a demand.

"Nothing." grumbled Nick, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Judy glared and stood up, blocking Nick's view from the television. "No, I know what that means. I'm not gonna spend this last night with you being a grump."

His eyes narrowed a bit as he looked up at Judy. He sighed in defeat and shook his head. "It's this whole 'Mamussia' thing..." growled Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Judy.

Nick glared up at her rather startlingly. "I can't believe you're going through with it..." said Nick, moving Judy so he could stand up, walking towards the kitchen. "The whole thing just screams 'hey! Come get me!'"

Growing increasingly concerned, Judy hopped off of the couch and followed Nick. "So what, you think I'm gonna get kidnapped again or something?"

Nick grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, filling it with water from the sink. "You know that's a possibility. I just have a really uneasy feeling about it. I feel like something is definitely gonna go wrong... Not to mention Jack."

Judy sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Here we go again with Jack. You still think he wants to sleep with me?"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me he doesn't?" replied Nick, pointing his finger at her from around the glass.

She fell silent. Jack had mentioned that he wanted to be with Judy, but also said he wouldn't intrude on him and Nick. "He wouldn't do that. Not as long as I'm dating you." said Judy sternly.

Nick rolled his eyes and sipped from the glass. "I'm not so certain."

Growing even angrier, she jumped up on the counter, grabbing Nick by the scruff of his neck and pulling him closer to her. Eyes just inches apart. "Even if he does, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go hopping in the bed with him. I don't want to sleep with Jack, and I won't let him sleep with me. We're friends, and team mates. So when I say 'I will not fuck Jack.' that means that I'm not gonna sleep with him. Got it, fox?" growled Judy angrily.

After a few moments of contemplation, Nick nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Judy let go of Nick's scruff, hopping off of the counter. "Good. Now come on, let's go to bed. We'll watch the movie another time." said Judy as she leapt from the counter to the couch, turning off the movie and the television.

Nick sighed lightly and smiled, making his way to the bedroom. Being sneaky, he dropped his pants and boxers in the hallway before getting in the bed and under the covers. Waiting patiently for Judy.

Within a few minutes, Judy came into the bedroom, smirking at him. "Left something in the hallway?"

"What?" asked Nick rhetorically, shrugging and smirking. "You know cuddling up to me naked is a lot warmer."

Judy smiled mischievously, stripping off her clothing and getting in the bed with Nick, rubbing her paws gently along his chest. "Two can play at that game."

Nick enjoyed the feeling of her paws running along his chest. Warmth flooding into his cheeks. "A game that we both enjoy."

An even more mischevious grin flashed on Judy's face, quickly wrapping her legs around Nick's waist. Pressing her groin to his teasingly. Nick letting out a pleasured growl. His paws finding his way to her rump, digging his claws in firmly.

Judy's body tingled from his more predatory response. She enjoyed his gentle, yet prowling nature in the bed. His growls, his teeth, and his claws triggered a response in her. A response that craved more, and desired to belong to his whims. Sure, Judy would be on top sometimes. But she liked to let the predator have his fun.

A warm and wet sensation slid up Judy's neck as Nick licked at her. Her skin feeling damp and chilled from where his tongue made contact. "Getting a taste, foxy?" teased Judy. Her paws rubbing along his shoulders now.

Nick chuckled lightly, pulling Judy close to his chest. "I love you Judy. I want you to be mine. Now and forever."

Judy sensed a strong feeling of love, and adoration from Nick. He meant what he said. He had been so patient, holding himself back from giving into his more canine and predatory instincts when it comes to sex. And as optimistic as she wanted to be, she couldn't deny the danger of what was to come tomorrow. She smiled up at Nick, leaning in and kissing him softly to get his attention.

"Mark me as yours, Nick." she whispered lightly, smiling gently up at him.

Nick's eyes widened a bit, leaning back out of the kiss after he realized what he said. "Judy... I could hurt you... I mean uhh, marking is kind of a...well feral procedure..."

Contrary to urinary marking, mate marking was a little different. While it was a bit more of a inter-personal thing, Marking during mating essentially means that the male attaches himself to the female physically and emotionally, binding themselves to that female. Judy understood what this meant. If she allowed Nick to mark her as his own, the only bond greater than that would be marriage. She was ready to take this step, even if it would hurt. "I'm ready, Nick. Mark me." she reassured.

After a few moments, Judy could make out a somewhat familiar scent. Nick's scent. Growing ever stronger as he allowed his more primal instincts to take over. His growls increasing slowly from light, to controlled and lustful.

When a canine goes to mate back in feral times, it was more instinctual, and rather sudden. Once the male is aroused, and has the female in his grasp, there's no stopping till he's done if he's stronger than the female. The idea excited Judy. Knowing that she would be his, fully and completely.

Nick grasped her waist firmly and turned her over to her belly. Keeping one paw on her shoulder, and the other on her waist. He lifted Judy's hips up, and kept her shoulders down against the bed. Judy's cheek pressed into the sheets as he moved her into position.

"I hope you're ready for this, Carrots. Because I'm not stopping now." warned Nick, his scent growing ever stronger. Sending Judy into a lustful haze, ready to accept him. Her own scent of arousal mixing with his.

The night went on, and Judy was marked. Several times. In hindsight, they were both glad they decided to go to bed early.

* * *

 _The following morning_

Jack waited patiently at the station with the other agents of the ZIA, Laura, and James Marco. Valpord was not present, due to James insisting she was not needed. Valpord did want to come, but more because she was familiar with this kind of thing. Marco insisted she stay, stating that he would 'learn to do this stuff alone'. Valpord backed off at that point, though Jack could tell she was a little salty about it.

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. The sky filled with a bluish-orange tint form the morning dawn. The cold of the night having frozen a tiny layer of ice over the snow, giving a brilliant sparkle. Jack had seen crop fields covered in ice with this kind of sparkle. Giving the appearance of rolling hills of sparkly white snow. A beautiful sight to behold.

"Ahh, here they come now." said Marco, getting Jack's attention.

Jack looked over to see Judy and Nick walking up. Judy looked tired, her steps a little off pace. Nick looking equally tired, his tail dragging on the floor. Yet somehow, both looking very satisfied. "Long night?" asked Jack.

Nick smirked at the jack rabbit. "You have no idea." Judy's face flushing red a bit.

Catching the jist of his meaning, Jack rolled his eyes. "Well the train leaves soon. Let's get on, Judy. You can sleep on the way."

Judy nodded and turned to Nick, setting her heavy suitcase down for a moment. "Guess it's my turn to go out of the country, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like it..." said Nick, his eyes showing sorrow, and fear for her. But a previous emotion had left him since last night. Worry. "Hey, Carrots..." said Nick as he knelt down, wrapping his arms around Judy tightly. "I love you."

Judy smiled and hugged him back, nuzzling into his cheek. "I love you too." Both of them holding their embrace for a long while. Enjoying this moment of contact, as it would be a while before their next. Three days didn't seem like much, but it was long enough for them. Especially now, with a deepened bond.

Eventually, Judy let go of him. Kissing him lovingly on the lips. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

Nick nodded and smiled. "Alright. Keep warm in that frozen region." said Nick, sounding almost like a concerned father.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Duh. You keep warm too since you wont have me to cuddle up to."

A sly smirk rolled over Nick's face, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Or roll around in bed with."

Judy blushed lightly and snickered. "Or mount." she replied.

A similar blush fell over Nick's face, and he leaned back up. "Better get on that train. Don't want old jackie boy getting antsy."

"I'm right here you know..." said Jack, tapping his foot lightly in irritation.

Nick smirked at the annoyed rabbit. "So?"

Judy punched Nick lightly in the arm, smirking up at him. "Be nice. See you later Slick." said Judy as she picked up her suitcase, walking onto the train. Laura following close behind her, chatting excitedly.

For a long moment, Jack and Nick stared at each other. Jack waited till Judy was on the train before smirking at Nick. "So did you two... uhh..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Nick chuckled lightly, winking at Jack. "Several times. She might have some claw marks on her hips."

Jack chuckled and smiled. "It shows. She's walking a little funny too." Jack turned to head onto the train. Only to be grabbed by Nick's paw on his shoulder.

"I'm not pegging you for being 'that kind' of guy. But don't go getting any funny ideas with Judy. Got it?" warmed Nick. A deep, and dangerous growl in his voice.

For a moment, Jack was silent. Eventually, he turned to Nick, gently brushing his paw off of his shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it, Nick. I'm not that kind of guy." said Jack, a friendly smile on his face. His words sounded honest and sincere. Not a trace of lies or falsehood in them.

Jack walked onto the train, the ZIA agents following him on. James Marco smiled at Nick, nodding once. "Good luck, Mister Wilde." he said before walking onto the train.

 _Good luck? Why?_ Thought Nick as he turned to head home. Adjusting his winter jacket a bit to keep warm. He didn't bother to see the train leave, as Judy was unable to be seen once she got on the train. No doubt, she was in a First Class car similar to what Nick was on during his trip to Zoocia with his father Elias.

Nick made his way back to Bookerlight and prepared to go to work. Bogo giving him paperwork jobs for the next three days to keep him in the office. Without Judy around, Bogo didn't really trust Nick out in the field alone without stirring up some kind of trouble. Not necessarily illegal trouble, just mischief in general. Nick didn't mind, just made for an easy paycheck.

After a particularly long, and quiet day going through paperwork after paperwork, Nick returned home with some takeout for dinner. He unlocked the apartment door and stepped inside, sighing as he realized for the hundredth time he was alone tonight.

As he walked in, he noticed a small white box on the table. He didn't remember putting anything like that there before. Nick set his dinner down next to the box, and inspected it. On top of the box, was a symbol.

A tree within a circle. With three segments of different colored leaves. Red, Blue, and Green.

* * *

 **Okay gonna end this chapter here! Leave you all on a nice little cliffhanger...well actually that's gonna happen a lot over the next few chapters. I'm gonna try to get the next one out quickly, as im going camping this Wednesday to Saturday.**

 **A WARNING! The story is gonna get VERY dark here pretty soon. Like, two chapters. Just brace yourself and know that if I trigger anyone, it's NOT intentional at all. So Steel yourselves!**

 **Read and Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: His Offer

**I made a small adjustment to this chapter. Just added a sentence near the bottom. 'Straddled over Jack's legs.'**

 **On to Mamussia!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks – Bogo; What's your opinion on Force of Nature? Do they pose much of a threat to all three regions as a whole to you?**

 **Bogo – If you would have asked be some months ago, I would have said no. But the attempted abduction of Officer Hopps has lead me to undeniably see them as a threat. If that hyena or wolf steps foot in my city again, my officers will be there to slap the cuffs on them for good.**

 **David asks – Judy; Does Nick's jealousy and worry about your friendship with Jack concern you? To see it from his view. How would you feel if Nick was close friends with a vixen and frequently visited her?**

 **Judy – After Nick marked me, he knows he has nothing to worry about with me and Jack. Maybe now they can be friends and get along... As for him seeing a vixen... as long as she didn't hit on him, I'm okay with it.**

 **Guest asks – Jack: I agree with Nick on this, it's too risky and stupid. What guarantees that Force of Nature wont try again when you arrive in Mamussia? Or if Marco let's this incident slide, they wont stop trying it again despite being declared wanted mammals in Zootopia?**

 **Jack takes in a breath before James Marco steps in front of him.**

 **Marco: I can answer that. You see-**

 **Random shoe comes flying in, hitting Marco on the side of his head.**

 **Arrowsight: SHUT IT! I was planning on boiling down every aspect of what could/couldn't happen from the Mamussia negotiations.**

 **PUTTING OUT A WARNING! This is where the story is gonna start climbing down BIG TIME. But, there is more to what's going on here than appears. So if you can bear with me, all will be wrapped up nice and tight by the end of the story.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy woke in the cabin of the train, drowsily looking around the room. Seeing Jack sitting next to her, and James Marco sitting across from her. Laura sitting next to Marco.

James noticed Judy waking up before the others. "Ahh good, you're awake. We have a few hours before we reach Mascalchev. You were asleep for six."

Judy rubbed her eyes, nto surprised she slept so long after the night she had with Nick...

A bright white glare came from the glass window next to Judy. She looked out of it to see moutains covered in snow and ice. Pine trees all around where the cliffs were too steep to grow trees. Suddenly, the mirror went black. The train entered a tunnel. An overhead light illuminating the room.

"Alright so, before we get to Mascalchev, I'll give you a brief summary of how society works there." said Jack, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Judy nodded and stretched, a little irritated that she was subject to a history lesson seconds after waking up, but she understood it was necessary.

Jack thought for a brief moment before continuing. "Mamussia's government isn't much different than ours. Only they call their leader the 'Prem'yer-ministr' or Prime Minister. Mamussia runs on the concept of 'everyone must work together to survive'. The Northern Region of Mamussia is an unforgivable icy terrain. Not a whole lot of food grows here. Most of the individualized towns are completely self reliant, but for the larger cities like Mascalchev, rely a lot on trade with the other regions. Mamussia relies very heavily on food and supply trade from the Western and Eastern regions. Predator and Prey animals work side by side in society. Be it farming, construction, or deicing the city... yes, the city. As in the outside walls and doors."

Judy listened closely. Wondering what kind of harsh terrain would require such strict and tight cooperation among all of the citizens. Jack went on. "Upon working the required amount of hours at their job, the citizens earn credits to purchase food, pay bills, basically the same thing that money does for us. Only in Mamussia, everyone earns the same amount. The more workers, the higher the pay. If everyone works together, society works better...to sum it all up."

"It's really quite an ingenious system for this region." said James, pushing his green lens glasses up his nose. "Since Mamussia has such a harsh terrain, working together in a densely populated area keeps law and order. If one person's breaking the law by stealing and not working, that's affecting everyone's paycheck."

Judy smirked lightly and shrugged. "Being a cop there must be pretty interesting."

Jack laughed lightly. "They're more brutal. They don't have nearly as many civil laws that we have. They can beat you senseless without a second thought for speeding. They get super strict."

A question has been hanging in Judy's mind, figuring now would be the best time to ask. "What about cross-species relationships?"

Marco smiled lightly. "While it's not seen as acceptable in the eyes of Mamussia's community, taking action against it is punishable by law. In other words, its legal but you'll get some awkward glares from it."

So more or less, not much different than Zootopia. There, cross-species couples were allowed, but usually it wasn't accepted by the public very well.

Judy looked out of the window once they were out of the tunnel. Seeing the mountainous terrain below. In the distance, Judy could make out a collumn of smoke here and there. Jack noticed as well, looking out over her shoulder. "Some prefer to live in the wilderness. Entirely self-sufficiently."

"Before we get to Mascalchev..." said Marco, getting the group's attention. Laura sitting up straight in her seat. "I need to go over what's going to happen here. And what could happen."

Judy and Jack sat back in their seats, eagerly awaiting to get a full idea of what could happen. "The goal, is to convince King Hasef to allow us to apprehend Jacques Akachi, and Hunter Lupin. Best case scenario, he lets us, we go to Zoocia, slap the cuffs on them, and be on our way."

"And the worst case scenario?" asked Jack, his eyebrow raised.

Marco lowered his gaze a bit, as if apprehensive to say it. "Hasef denies it, and grants sanctity over them. Basically, we can't touch them while inside of Zoocia. It doesn't matter what they've done and what we lost. And if we decide to take action against them anyway while they have sanctions, Hasef will have a reason to start a war with the Western Region."

Anger welled up in Judy, her ears drooping back behind her head. "War?! Over two mammals? One of whom has been killing innocent, upstanding citizens in Zootopia!"

A tedious sigh came from Marco, shaking his head lightly. "I know, it makes no sense at all. Believe me, I know. But, that's how politics works sometimes."

Jack nodded lightly. "We just have to convince Hasef. Once we do that, we'll have them."

"I'm not so sure..." muttered Marco.

 _Bing bong~!_

The music tone on the speaker overhead came on, a soft male voice coming on. "Attention passengers, we will be docking in Mascalchev Central Station soon. Vnimaniyu passazhirov, my skoro prizemlyayesmya na stantsii Maskal'cheva."

Judy looked out of the window again, seeing a few buildings coming into view. Currently the train was over the outlying suburb. The snow-covered buildings shining brilliantly in the sunlight. Soon the city came into view. Large towers of grayed steel jutting from the illuminating white light coming from the snow below.

Mamussia held itself as a country of great strength. And Mascalchev reflected that image. The skyscrapers looking incredibly sturdy, like they could take a plane and not collapse. Even the buildings below it seemed stout, and thickly built.

"Mamussia's primary resource, is metals. Copper, iron, tin, gold, precious minerals and gemstones. A lot of the country's income is trade from those metals and gems." said Marco, looking to the buildings. "They build what they need, and ship the rest off to the highest bidder."

Looking to the streets, Judy could see the kind of work that goes on here. Heated steam pouring from open ports as steel mills operated. Large street cleaners spraying deicing solution on the streets and sidewalks to keep the roads and sidewalks clear and safe. Seeing all mammals working on these projects. From mice operating the switch valves on the street cleaners, to the canines and felines holding the hoses, to the bears moving the street cleaner along the road.

There was a large taxi service that carried mammals to where they needed to go. Judy could tell owning a car in Mamussia would be somewhat risky, due to the frigid temperatures that would freeze gas lines, and other fluids. Perhaps most of the mammals kept their vehicles in storage.

The only vehicles on the road, were utility vehicles to provide services. Gas trucks, cargo trucks, street cleaners, and taxi services. There are a few others to name as well.

The train docked in the station, built in a similar fashion to that of Zootopia. Several multiple sized escalators for all different size of mammals. A smaller platform that allowed the smaller sized mammals such as rodents to get on the train. Small pneumatic tubes that would allow the rodents to travel around faster.

"Attention passengers, please wait as we make a few preparations. Vnimaniye passazhirov, pozhaluysta, podozhdite, kogda my sdelayem neskol'ko prigotovleniy." said the intercom voice.

Marco stood up, stretching his arms and back. "Well, that's our que. I spoke with the company to let us off before the rest of the passengers given our situation."

Judy nodded and grabbed her back, fitting on her new winter coat. Lavender purple in color, much like her eyes. Stuffed as full as it can get to keep her warm.

Jack snickered and poked at the stuffed coat. "You look like a purple marshmallow. With bunny ears."

She smirked and punched his arm lightly, the blow softened by his own thick coat. And within moments, they stepped off of the train and into the station. Four other guards were around them, and Laura.. Judy noticed one of them was Tom, Jack's butler. "You two hardly leave each others side do you?" she asked.

"He insisted on coming. He always does." said Jack, smiling at his butler. Judy noticed a thin smile on his lips.

The cold was rather biting inside of the station. Judy drooping her ears and pulling the hood of her coat over her head. Shivering lightly as they quickly moved through the station. The guards seemed ever alert, each holding a suitcase of their own. On their hips, Judy noticed a concealed pistol.

James stood at the front of the group, while Jack stood at the back. Laura standing squarely to Judy's right. Quickly and quietly making their way through the crowds. Judy noticed a few intrigued glances but no one she could immediately recognize.

Once they stepped out of the station, Judy understood now why the coat was necessary. The cold was extreme, and frigid. Even with her heavy coat, she could still feel the cold bite of the wind. She wrapped her arms around her chest and shivered lightly.

"Be happy there's not a blizzard..." mumbled Jack.

Mamussia had extreme blizzards. In some cases, the Mamtrack rail would have to be delayed or canceled for the safety of the passengers.

Judy noticed a solitary van sitting at the front of the airport. Marco walked up to it, and hopped inside through the side door. Tom making his way to the front seat. Judy quickly joined Marco in the back, soon to be followed by Jack and the remaining agents.

Once Tom began to drive, Marco nodded once. "Once we get to the hotel, we're staying there till tomorrow when we're holding the meeting. Don't leave the room unless you have to. Jack, you're responsible for her once we get there. Understood?"

Jack nodded once. "Yes Sir."

From there on, the crew made their way to the hotel. Hardly anyone saying a word along the way. Judy sat next to Jack, occasionally glancing over at him every now and then. He'd sometimes glance back and smirk, as if knowing she was watching him. She'd just smile and turn away from him.

Her and Jack would be alone in their own hotel room during this stay. Judy figured it would be less awkward if it was Jack roomed with her instead of with one of the random agents. With the exception of Laura of course.

Judy was a little curious as to why Judy couldn't just room with her instead. Her and Laura had been partners on the beat together, so they had no issues cooperating with each other. Plus, they were both women.

When she brought it up to James, he simply shrugged and replied. "It didn't cross my mind. But I can't switch it up now."

How could he be so nonchalant about it?

Soon they arrived at the hotel. A tall, elegant structure of which the highest class visitors would stay in. James stood at the front as he checked in everyone. Speaking the same language as the man behind the counter. Once he had the keys, James tossed one to Jack. "All yours. Rest up, and clear your heads. I need you as bright and focused as possible tomorrow."

Jack nodded and headed for the elevator. The rest of the crew joined them as they all entered the elevator. They were closer to the top floor in the more elegant suites. Jack opened the door for Judy and they stepped inside.

It was a fairly good sized room for two people. A living room, that lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. The kitchen closer to the door. Two black vinyl couches sat in an 'L' pattern by the television. Gray carpet floors and white wallpaper.

Judy walked in, setting her bag down on the couch and taking off her puffy coat, shaking some of the ice off of it. "This hotel room's got more class than my apartment."

"Really?" queried Jack, looking around the room. "It's not bad..."

Judy smirked and carried her back towards the bedroom. "Yeah yeah you got one of the fanciest houses in Zootopia."

The bedroom had the same color carpet and wallpaper. And two large mammal sized beds for her and Jack. The bathroom just around the corner.

A soft chuckle came from Jack, following Judy in, placing his bag on the bed next to Judy's separated by an end table. "It's on the top ten. I didn't care about its class, I just liked the size of the land and the setup."

Judy separated her clothes for the next few days. Having a business dress to wear tomorrow to talk with King Hasef. Not something overly elegant, but formal. The last day she just had a heavier sweat shirt and thick jeans.

Jack placed his bag aside, setting up his phone charger. He plugged it in and set an alarm, walking back into the living room. Once Judy's clothes were laid out and set aside, she went into the living room as well.

Sitting on the table was a basket filled with many different things. Judy had neglected to notice it upon walking into the room. Jack was already going through it. He had pulled out a bottle of high class carrot vodka, and treats native to Mamussia that were rabbit friendly. Jack went back into his room and grabbed a small device that looked like a blood sugar reader, only a bit bulkier.

Jack walked back into the living room and tested all of the items on the device. "Have to make sure it's not poisoned with anything lethal."

Everything cleared out, Jack letting out a sigh of relief. "Good, I love this brand." said Jack, holding up the vodka bottle. "We should have a few drinks after we see the King."

Judy hopped onto the couch, kicking her feet up and putting her paws behind her head. "Yeah I could go for a few shots."

"Oh no. You'll get a good mix." said Jack, putting the bottle and treats in the fridge.

Judy smiled and turned on the television, flipping through channel after channel. She couldn't understand a single word they were saying. She let out a sigh of irritation from it, tossing the remote to Jack. "You find something to watch..."

The rest of the night went rather uneventfully. Jack and Judy just carrying on casual conversation. Laura entered the room to relax with them for a while before having to return to her room. Apparently the ZIA agent she was roomed with is a very odd fellow.

* * *

 _The next day_

Judy and her group of bodyguards made their way into the parliamentary building for Mascalchev. The central nervous system for all government procedures in Mamussia. From law enforcement, to its leadership. Much like the City Hall in Zootopia, the Prime Minister's office is here. And it's here, that King Hasef sat in wait for the meeting that James Marco had called.

The parliamentary building was large and elegant in structure. Built as a large rectangle built in white stone and steel. The roof an emerald green with gold spires on the corners and top. The entire property of it was surrounded with a large wall. Much like a privacy fence for when the Minister wanted to go outside.

The inside was very large and open. Polished stone floors reflecting back all who walked on it. Judy shrugged off her coat as they stepped inside once she felt the heater. Everyone else quickly following suit.

Laura looked around the interior building. Seeing the large stone support pillars. The open lobby that showed the remaining floors all the way to the top. Symbols of Mamussia's rich culture along the walls such as paintings, statues, and other commodities. It had a way more dominate and proud feeling than Zootopia's city hall had, which was more like a glorified office building.

"Way different feel here than Zootopia, huh?" whispered Laura to Judy.

Judy nodded and smiled. "I still like Zootopia better."

"Don't let the Prime Minister hear you say that." said Laura sarcastically, smiling and looking ahead.

James lead the group into the building, soon meeting up with one of the Prime Minster's officials who guided them to where the meeting would take place. More into the building was more like an office. Hallways that lead to quarters of cubicals and private offices.

After a fairly long walk, the group was led to a large door with a few armed guards just outside the door. The guards stopped the group.

"My dolzhny iskat' vas dlya oruzhiya." said one of the guards.

James nodded and looked to the group. "They have to search us for weapons. We wont be allowed any guns or knives or anything in the meeting."

Judy's guards quickly handed over their pistols on their waist, as well as several knives hidden in their coat, and boots. Judy had no weapons to hand over. One by one, the guards ran a metal detector over everyone. Once cleared, they were allowed into the conference room.

Before they entered, Judy noticed that there was a table with a few weapons on it already. As well as one other thing. A sword with a red wooden scabbard. The pommel having a circular ornament piece that looked much like that of a tree.

"He's here..." muttered Judy to Jack. Jack nodded as he understood.

The conference room was not very big. Polished gray stone floors, with multiple colors ranging between white and black stones making up the walls. A large light hanging over a circular table.

Judy looked to see who was at the table. And so far saw three. First, was Jacques Akachi much to her disdain. Wearing a black winter coat with his vest over it. The furred collar obscuring his chin a bit as he turned his eyes towards her. A faint smile on his lips.

Sitting next to him was a male lion. Not much older than 25, Judy guessed. Wearing a very well tailored suit in Zoocia's colors of gold and red. His fur was a sandy yellow color, and his mane more of a brick red color. His eyes as yellow as his fur. Judy recognized this lion from the pictures. King Hasef.

The final male at the table was a black furred bear. Wearing a gray suit with a red tie. A larger follow, fatter than the average bear. His eyes a dark brown. He looked up at James as he walked in, smiling warmly. "Zdravstvuyte, Director. Welcome to Mamussia."

Marco nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Prime Minister Yegor."

Yegor nodded and waited for everyone to take a seat. He laid his eyes on Judy, smiling warmly. "You are, Judith Hopps da?" he asked. His accent thick. Often rolling his 'r' when he spoke.

Judy nodded at him, smiling politely. "Yes, Prime Minister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you. I hope that issues can be resolved today." said Yegor. While he spoke the same language as Judy's well, he did sometimes seem to miss a word here or there.

James nodded and pulled up a few papers from a folder, looking to Hasef. "Your Majesty, first let me congratulate you on successfully taking the throne. Zoocia's on the right track to recovering its former glory."

Hasef nodded once in acknowledged. Allowing Marco to continue.

"In case you haven't been made aware, there have been a series of murders in Zootopia. Upon further investigation, we found that Hunter Lupin was the culprit. However we could not find him. During a music festival, Judy Hopps received a warning to her safety. The leader of the team in charge of this investigation will explain more." said Marco, turning to Laura.

Hasef was silent the whole time, just letting them talk. Laura cleared her throat. "We went to our van, but were cut off by Hunter. There, he told us that he was responsible. My team was overpowered, and Judy was captured with the assistance of Jacques Akachi." said Laura, glaring at Jacques.

Jack spoke up at this point. "Jacques called me personally to his rented penthouse in Palm Hotel in Zootopia. There, he spoke of his organization known as Force of Nature. A group dedicated to spreading Nature's Law by any means necessary. With the ultimate goal of making it the one true law of the world. He explained why those who were murdered were targeted. Most of them being supporters of cross species relationships, and in such a relationship themselves. He attacked me and fled on foot. Nick Wilde was able to get Judy away from Hunter, but Jacques crashed a car into theirs that lead to her capture. We pursued them on the highway."

Having said his part for the moment, Laura took back over. "A large cargo plane picked up their vehicle. Luckily, Agent Savage and Agent Wilde were able to get onto the plane just before it got out of reach."

A humored tickle ran through Judy. 'Agent Wilde'.

Jack picked up again from here. "We barely managed to escape the plane with our lives. Having to take an extremely risky maneuver to make it happen. But both Hunter and Jacques were on that plane. Both of them attempting to kidnap Judy Hopps." Jack looked over to Judy.

She knew it was her time to explain. Having rehearsed it several times before in her head. "They kidnapped me because they wanted to make an example out of me. I'm a symbol of justice in Zootopia. I don't know what they would have done to me... But they mentioned I would be 'put on display.'

Marco nodded and looked to Hasef. "What we want is very simple. Both Jacques Akachi, and Hunter Lupin in Zootopia's custody. Six dead, and one attempted kidnapping. As well as assault on six Zootopian Officials. And five police officers in pursuit on the highway. Life imprison, no parole."

"Just as well." said Jack, his arms crossed. "There's the potential that the terrorist Leah Maine is working with them. She should be included, due to her involvement with Leon Snowly."

Hasef was silent for a long period of time. Eventually he grabbed a glass of water, sipping from it slowly. "It seems we're at an impasse." His voice low, and unmoved.

Judy's heart sank from his tone.

Hasef extended a paw to gesture to Jacques. "Jacques Akachi is a big part of the reason I'm even able to speak to you all now. But..." He pulled his paw back to the table. "That isn't the reason I'm about to say what I will. I will not hand over Force of Nature to you."

Judy heard Jack's knuckles pop as he tightened his fist. The other guards tensed up, obviously angry. Marco sighed, readjusting his green lens glasses. "May I ask why?"

"Because Jacques is a key part of Zoocia's royal system. He is the governor of one of my most prosperous cities. Just as well, Zoocia primarily does believe in Nature's Law. While I may not agree with Hunter killing these in Zootopia, I can't help it even if I could."

Judy nearly stood up from her chair. "You could hand Hunter and Jacques over! That's how you'd help."

Hasef glared to the rabbit, his eyes went from soft and collected, to fierce and ready to fight. "I will not hand over two of Zoocia's leading figures. That's that."

Before Judy could say anything further, Marco placed his paw on her shoulder to calm her down. "Your Majesty, I beg you reconsider this."

To much of everyone's surprise, Hasef let out a hearty chuckle. Leaning back in his seat. "Or what, Director? What will you do?"

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent soon after. Hasef nodded. "Exactly."

This time, it was the Prime Minster's turn to speak. "Majesty. You are young and new to this. I understand that you may feel above others. But this is an easy choice. These two have harmed Zootopia's people. And seem intent on doing it again."

Hasef turned to Yegor. "Handing them over to Zootopia would destabilize my people's moral. Much to what you see as unreasonable, Nature's Law is widely accepted in Zoocia. And Jacques is its leading figure right now. Handing him over would harm my people more than it would harm yours. So my answer, is no. And that's the end of it."

"And let me be clear, Director." said Jacques, having been silent the entire time. "Sending your agents or men into my city to... 'remove' me or Hunter, could result in an international incident. I don't think war is worth this."

Marco stared Jacques down. Not saying a word.

After a long moment of silence, Hasef spoke up again. "We're done here. Let's go, Voice." Hasef turned to leave, Jacques just behind him.

Yegor spoke just before Hasef left. "This is big mistake, young king. I hope it will not harm your people."

Hasef stopped for just a moment before heading out of the door. Jacques waving two fingers over his shoulder as he left.

Marco sighed and turned to Yegor. "Since he's gone, may I talk with you a moment, Prime Minister?"

Yegor smiled and shrugged lightly. "May as well. We do have time."

"Thank you." said Marco, flipping through a few papers in his folder. "These were arrest contracts that would bind Hasef to allow us to arrest Hunter and Jacques on sight. But now, I can't use these. If I decide to take... 'under the table' action, do you have my back?"

Judy became rather surprised by this question. He was almost literally asking Yegor to help sabotage and infiltrate Zoocia.

Yegor was silent for a moment before sighing sadly. "No, I can't. You heard what Hasef say. He wont tolerate aggression towards this Force of Nature. You will be on your own."

Marco was silent for a moment, he signed and stood up. "Thank you for allowing this meeting, Prime Minister."

Yegor excused Marco's group and they were all ordered to make their way back to the hotel. Picking up their weapons along the way. Judy noticed that Jacques's sword was gone. Having likely picked it up on the way out. She was more glad to know there was distance between him and her.

During the drive back, traffic came to a complete stop. Tom sighing lightly behind the wheel. "Seems there was some sort of car accident up ahead, Sir."

Marco stuck his head out of the window, seeing the long road of cars blocking the street both in front at the wreckage, and behind them. Marco sat back down and rolled his eyes. "We're stuck here for a while..."

It took nearly an hour for the wreck to be cleaned up. Eventually, everyone made it back to the hotel. The evening fell, Jack and Judy just finishing up dinner. Judy wearing pink sweatpants and a tshirt.

Judy had texted Nick a few times before that, but didn't get a response. She figured he must have picked up a few night shifts to occupy his time, or was with friends.

"The train doesn't leave till later in the day. So we can be up late. Have some drinks. Enjoy our last night here." said Jack, washing the plates that were dirtied.

Alone time with Jack? Judy wondered how this would go... Not that she was really expecting anything out of it. She was faithful to Nick, and that's that. Especially after he marked her as his own.

Jack tossed one of the packaged sweets to Judy, which she caught and quickly unwrapped. "What is this?" she asked. Looking over the tightly sealed orange cubes. Seeming to be connected with a sugary icing.

"Mamussian Carrot Candy. Try it, it's great." said Jack, unwrapping a pack himself and taking a bite.

Judy took a bite out of it as well, admiring the savory sweetness, and the tang of the carrot mixed in nicely. It reminded Judy of Carrot Cake, only without the cake texture. A warm, pleasant feeling began to rush through her. Making her feel nice and warm inside. After taking a few more bites, the feeling continued to grow. Despite the stressful day and sour mood it had put her in, this was really helping her.

"How about that drink?" asked Judy, looking over her shoulder.

Jack had quickly went back to his room and came back with many different ingredients for cocktails. Ranging from spices to spirits to flavorings. "Already on it. We only got that carrot vodka so I'm trying to think of something with that."

Judy smiled and looked back to the tv... even though she couldn't understand it. She continued to eat her carrot candy, enjoying the warm feeling it's giving her. "You know, Jack, you really are a good friend to me." said Judy, feeling very chipper now.

The sound of mixing came from where Jack was. Judy knowing he had come up with something. Soon after, he came in with an iced drink filled with an orange drink with a slightly red after tone. Judy held it up to her nose and smelled it, catching hints of carrot, apple, and ginger.

Jack sat down next to Judy with his own glass, smiling lightly. "I like to call this 'Summer Sunrise.' I know, way too cheesy. Carrot juice, vodka, apple juice, and ginger. Since we dont have carrot juice it might taste a little different though..." he said before sipping his cup lightly. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded to the glass. "Not bad though."

Judy giggled and sipped from her glass as well. Tasting the tang of the carrot and the tart of the apple. The ginger adding a nice spice effect before the heat of the alcohol swooped in to mix it. The Vodka was a bit strong, but tolerable. Warmth filling her cheeks and stinging her throat a bit as she drank it down. "Whew. Vodka's strong for me."

"Pah, you're tough." sneered Jack, putting his arm over Judy's shoulders, taking another sip.

Judy smirked at Jack and sipped more. The sting not getting any less. "So is this the part where you try to woo the girl to bed?" she asked teasingly.

After a moment's silence, Jack shrugged. "I mean, if you want to we can..."

"Hey!" barked Judy, punching Jack lightly in his side. "Still dating Nick here!"

Jack hardly even budged from the hit. Judy hitting a solid wall of muscle on his side. Come to think of it, Judy had only seen Jack shirtless once and it was by accident. Aside from his scars, he was very well built. Lithe, but strong.

"Judy..." said Jack, his tone lowering to one of discontent. "I can't help that you could-"

"Oh no!" replied Judy, sipping her drink a bit more and glaring. "I'm not gonna get this lecture from you." she barked, taking another bite out of the candy.

Jack paused and shushed Judy politely. "Now now, let me finish. I need to get this off my chest all the way, okay?"

Judy sighed and sat back in her seat. "Fine, go ahead." Dreading to hear this part of the conversation. Taking down a few large gulps of her drink, nearly finishing it.

"Thank you. I can't help but feel that you could do better than Nick. And not even so much that hes a predator and you're a prey. It's his character I don't like." said Jack.

Upon seeing Judy's confused look, Jack continued. "I mean, the guy's an old criminal. Lived on the streets for the longest time and developed a long history with a lot of shady people. One of which tried to turn all the mammals in Zootopia into savages."

Of course, he was talking about Leon Snowly. Nick did have a massive part to play in the downward spiral of Leon's sanity. But he wasn't the sole contributor. "That was a long time ago..." mumbled Judy.

"Yeah, and who's to say that Leon's the only one?" asked Jack, a bit of malcontent in his voice. "He can be dangerous to you Judy. And not just to your physical safety. Your job can suffer too. What if he's got more enemies that prove that he's a menace to society more than Leon could? That's your job on the line for trusting him." continued Jack.

Judy had thought of this of course. She'd admit that she didn't think the whole thing through before asking Nick to be her partner. But she trusted him enough to recruit him. "I trust him..."

Jack reached forward, running his paws along Judy's neck. Seeing the scars that were left behind from when Leon had drugged Nick and caused him to bite her. Nearly killing her. "And this is what you wear for trusting him. Don't get me wrong, I like Nick. He's a relatively nice guy. But you deserve someone so much better than him. Someone like me."

A warm paw touched Judy's chin, lifting head up to look into Jack's eyes. "I can give you so much more than he can. Life free from his criminal past. Whatever you wanted, you'd have it. Even children."

What was Judy doing? Why hadn't she pushed Jack away yet? She felt the desire to, but there was something else there. Something she was ashamed to admit. She felt a strong attraction to him.

"I'll give you a night you'll never forget, Judy. And a life that's better for you than with some criminal fox." cooed Jack.

Something was off... about both Jack and this situation. Her head felt fuzzy, and Jack's words seemed... not his own. Jack swore he wouldn't persist Judy further. Was he breaking that promise?

Their faces were getting closer. Judy could feel his breath against her face. The warmth of his soft furred paw sliding along her neck after letting go of her chin.

She still hadn't pulled away. Her heart began to race. From panic? Anticipation? Fear? Or Anger? She couldn't tell... her head was swimming with all kinds of emotions.

Anger towards the day that transpired.

Frustration from Jack's words.

Loyalty to Nick.

Fear of what this could bring.

The warmth of Jack's paw.

The softness of his fur.

The feeling of his breath against her.

The temptation of Jack's offer...

Their lips were just inches apart. The effects of the alcohol swimming through her body and flooding her head. The temptation grew ever stronger, but a part of her screaming for her to stop. She couldn't resist. Like an unknown force edging her on. Judy closed her eyes just before their lips would meet.

And she woke up.

The sunlight from the window shining on her face had woken her from her slumber. She was laying somewhere soft, but not the couch she was on before. She leaned up, her eyes still adjusting from the light filling the room. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Finally, her eyes adjusted. Only to shift to a look of shock as she saw what she was laying on.

Jack Savage lay on the floor on his back, completely nude. His breathing slow and heavy. Somehow, they had made it off of the couch. They were next to the table. Judy noticing a splotch of red on the carpet next to Jack's upper right backside of his head.

Judy felt a chill on her fur along her back. She was shirtless... When she looked down at herself, realizing she had no clothes at all. Her groin had matted fur along her thighs. Her legs straddled over Jack's knees. A sickening feeling washed over Judy as she beheld the sight before her.

But the worst of it came when she looked up to see who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

 **Gonna end this chapter here. Probably lost a lot of readers because of that. Let me clarify, this isn't meant to trigger anyone and I'm sorry if it did. Read and Review!**

 **Next chapter's gonna be about what someone else was doing during Judy's trip to Mamussia. Read and review!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Betrayal?

**A destroyed field lay barren and smoking. In the center of this field is a stack of outraged reviews and questions. A single hadn erupts from the top, and Arrowsight climbs free. He stands, having read all the reviews. Ready to continue his work, and set things right.**

 **Alright, time to resolve this. I intended this chapter to be all about Nick but I'm gonna try a few things here. Some answers will be revealed about what happened, but not all.**

 **However, one big question will be answered about someone.**

 **This story is NOT over yet. Throw as much fury and disdain at me as you want, but dont stop reading because of it. Because this story IS NOT done yet.**

 **Ask the Cast! (Aside from the obvious one about last chapter.)**

 **Guest asks – Arrowsight: What language was being spoken in that chapter? I assume its Russian but you can tell me if I'm wrong.**

 **Arrowsight- Russian!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Nick stared at the box sitting on the table. Knowing he had not left that there when he left, and never remembered owning something like that. What was the symbol on the top? He had never seen something like that before.

Figuring it was a brand logo of sorts, Nick slowly and carefully opened up the box. Inside of it, was a tablet. Nick didn't see any brand logo's on it. He grabbed the edges and slowly lifted it out of the box.

He turned it on, curious as to why someone would give him this. The screen was only white for a moment, before words flashed on the screen.

'Connecting...'

Nick walked over to the couch with his takeout and sat down. Opening it up and taking a bite out of a forkful of cooked vegetables. Soon enough, an image appeared on the tablet screen. It was the same symbol as that on the box. Soon after, a filtered voice spoke through it.

"Enjoying your meal, Nick?"

Nick paused for a moment and looked up to the camera screen. The voice soon spoke again. "I can see and hear you right now. I want to talk."

"Who are you?" asked Nick. Growing increasingly worried.

"You may call me The Mind." said the Mind.

Nick growled lightly, recalling hearing that name from Judy's report of when Force of Nature came. "You're with Force of Nature."

"More than that, Nick. I lead it." said The Mind.

A mixture of excitement and fear welled up in Nick. Should he tell someone? Bogo, Valpord, or Laura?

But this might provide a unique opportunity... "Why are you talking to me?" asked Nick.

"Because I want to save you, Nick." replied The Mind.

Save him... "What do you mean?" asked Nick.

The Mind paused for a moment, thinking before answering. "My explanation will be lengthy. Just bear with me. I know very well of your relationship with Hopps. And I want to save you from incurring Force of Nature's punishment further... As you are no doubt aware, Force of Nature seeks to unite the world under Nature's Law. Believe it or not, you and I have met in person. And I sensed something in you. Something greater than what you are now. I don't want to see such potential wasted at the ends of Wrath's fangs."

Nick listened closely, taking in every word. He has already met The Mind in person? But when? Nick meets people on a daily basis. It was almost impossible for him to tell what happened. "What did you mean? What did you see in me?"

The Mind's answer was quick and sudden. "I won't tell you. But I can show you. But first, let me tell you something. King Hasef works with Force of Nature, as you know. He won't give up Jacques or Hunter to Zootopia."

He figured as much. Nick lowered his gaze a bit. "That's what I thought... Jacques carried that coup for him after all. But then why would he even agree to the meeting?"

"To make a point." said The Mind. "But Hasef's answer isn't what I'm concerned about. What I'm concerned about, is Jack Savage."

Nick stayed silent, listening closely as The Mind continued. "Judy is staying in the same room as Jack on the fifth floor of the Mascalchev Resort Hotel. Room 517. Just her and Jack."

"So? Judy's over Jack now." said Nick. Knowing that she had pushed the thought of being with Jack out of her head.

The Mind chuckled. "Has she? Well she could ask to change rooms if she's uncomfortable rooming with Jack. Rooming with Lynks would have made so much more sense. But that aside, think about it Nick. You know Jack's had an interest in Judy ever since they first met. And while Judy claims that she isn't interested in Jack now, the opportunity for something to happen is still there."

Familiar feelings of uncertainty began to well in Nick once again. Recalling how Jack had told Nick of his infatuation with Judy back when she was in the hospital. Of how they spent so much time together while Nick was imprisoned. Again and again, Judy insisted that she wasn't interested. But she had shown at least a small amount of it.

"Just what are you getting at?" asked Nick.

"I'm known for having great foresight, Nick." said The Mind. "But even someone with that kind of gift can tell that the chances of those two ending up in bed together is rather high. Who would know? It's just them two. Alone in that hotel room. For two nights."

Nick remained silent. Images of them together flashing through his mind. Nick's attatchment to Judy was even stronger than ever because he had marked her... would she betray him for Jack? He didn't want to think so. But thinking the best wouldn't make it reality. He had hoped that thoughts of Judy with Jack was behind him... But here he was, worrying about it again.

"So what do you expect me to do about it?" growled Nick, his mood fouling even more now.

The Mind's answer was more complex than he expected. "That depends on what you want to do. If you willed it, you could be on a train to Mamussia within the hour. I'll get your ticket at any time between now, and when Hopps returns."

Nick narrowed his eyes at the screen. Showing his skepticism. "Catch?"

"No catch, Nick." said The Mind. "But keep in mind, the longer you wait, the greater the risk."

Nick fell silent again. Not sure of what to say. Soon the Mind spoke again. "I have to go now. I'm a very busy man. This tablet is custom built, not on any kind of system, and only links to me. If you decide to got Mamussia, call or leave a message. If this tablet goes within 100 feet of the ZPD headquarters, or the ZIA headquarters, or Jack's Manor, it'll self destruct. If it hears the voice of Artie McCoy, it'll self destruct. And if the case is forced open, it'll self destruct. The blast isn't lethal... but don't have your hands on it if it does. You'll probably lose a finger. Good night, Nick." Then the screen cut to black, the tablet turning off.

Nick stared at the screen for a long time. Running his options through his head. He had just contacted one of Force of Nature's leaders. And even more than that, Nick has met this person before face to face. Someone who knows him enough to make a judgment call. But that can be many people...

What should he do? The Mind just made it very clear that Nick shouldn't so much as leave the building with this tablet.

Was he right? What could Jack and Judy be doing in Mamussia? By now, Judy would be in Mamussia after Nick worked all day and got dinner.

Nick grabbed his phone and called her, hoping she could pick up.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is out of our service reach." replied an automated voice almost instantly.

How convenient... Nick hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back on the couch. Hurriedly eating his food as he just wanted to be done with it. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but he was hungry so he wolfed it down.

His eyes kept glancing down to the tablet. As if anticipating it to turn on. The Mind's words made sense... but Judy swore she was not interested in Jack anymore. Persisting on it, would only upset Judy further.

But sitting here thinking about it wouldn't help either... Nick shook his head and placed the tablet on the table, taking a quick shower to clear his head and going to bed.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Nick worked through the day. Working on a patrol beat with Wolford today. The day was slow and steady, but patrols had been stepped up ever since the music festival.

"Hey, Nick. You oughta come by my place tonight. Playing poker with some of the guys. Have a few drinks. It'll be fun." propositioned Wolford.

Figuring he had nothing better to do other than sit at home and stare at the tv like a mindless drone, Nick agreed. He arrived later that night, having taken a cab. Wolford lived in the outer suburbs of Zootopia in a small house. Nick could hear the laughs and speaking of everyone inside. The smell of tobacco coming from the open windows.

Nick knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Wolford to answer. The door opened, revealing Wolford. Nick had never seen him outside of work clothes. Sporting a tan tshirt and jeans. "Hey Nick! Glad you made it."

"Nick? Nick Wilde?" called out a familiar voice.

Nick recognized the voice, walking in and looking towards the living room. Surely enough, Matthew Howler sat at the poker table. A beer in frotn of him and a cigar in one of his paws. Nick smiled as he saw the lawyer that represented him in court. "He invited you too? Really reaching out for friends, Wolfy."

The others at the table laughed lightly. Nick recognized a few of them as a few officers and the others must had been friends of Wolford outside of work. Nick sat at the table, ready to enjoy a night of poker and guy time.

Matt was far more friendly outside of work than Nick remembered. Then again he never really had much time to get to know him personally. He was friendly, energetic, and quite a joker as well. A very likable fellow.

The night went on, Nick having a few cigars and a few beers. Nothing he couldn't handle, just getting a light buzz going.

The game was texas hold'em poker.

"Man, its weird seeing you without Judy attached to your leg. Everything going good?" asked Wolford, dealing out the next hand.

Nick shrugged lightly. "About as good as they can go. She's in Mamussia right now." Nick looked at his hand. A seven of hearts and a 10 of diamonds. "Check."

"That's right, the music festival thing." muttered Howler, looking at his hand. "What's the deal with that now? What action's being taken? Check."

Nick looked around, noticing everyone was staring at him. Waiting to hear him. "Judy, Jack, Laura, James Marco, and a few ZIA agents went to Mamussia to meet with the king of Zoocia to negotiate the culprit's arrest. They'll be there for two more days."

The next three people at the table also checked.

It fell onto Wolford's turn. Wolford paused for a moment, his eyebrow raising slowly. "Judy and Laura in the same room? That stuff can get kinda dicey. Raise, 20 bucks."

The familiar pang of worry and doubt flooded through Nick. "No... Jack's with Judy." Nick looked at Wolford for a minute, smirking lightly. "Call."

Wolford fell silent for a moment, as if hesitating to speak. "You know I'm your pal right? So lemme just be real for a sec. I don't really trust those ZIA agents. Stuck up, self entitled pricks. I mean, you met Archer Steele. He's about as asshole as you can get without being a donkey."

Nick smirked at his words. Although it did little to ease his worry. Wolford continued. "You've seen the way he eye humps Judy right? If it was me I wouldn't stand for it."

Matt looked over his cards again, drumming his fingers on the table. "So uhh, Nick. Did you... you know.. Mark her yet? Call."

A light flush of embarrassment filled Nick's cheeks. He smirked at Wolford, his eyes narrowed. "All night long before she left."

The rest of the table folded. Not confident with their hands to potentially call a bluff.

Wolford blinked and chuckled. "Man she must've been walking funny." He said as he laid down the flop. Two kings, and a seven. Nick had two pair now.

"Check. And yeah, she did. Pretty sure they all figured it out the moment they saw her." said Nick. Puffing on his cigar a bit more. It had a nice medium strength draw to it, and wrapped in something sweet. Leaving a lingering sugary taste on his lips.

Matt paused and sighed, sipping out of his beer more. "I gotta side with Wolford on this one. I mean, us three know what Marking means to us. But unless its with another canine female, its hard to say if it really carries over... or means anything to them. With a rabbit, it could just mean rough, passionate sex. Ehh fuck it, call."

Nick had not really thought about this. Marking with canines is sort of an unspoken bond. A consent to give their essence to another person willingly to bind them for life. Judy was a rabbit... did she really understood what that meant to him?

His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with The Mind. Maybe... just maybe there was truth in his words.

"Nick? Your call man." said Wolford, shaking Nick lightly out of his trance.

Nick looked to see what was on the table. Another king had appeared, giving Nick a full house. Nick smiled lightly. "Check."

"I raise. 200 bucks." said Matt, putting the money in the center. Leaning back in his chair and puffing on his cigar.

Wolford smirked at you. "Ohhh look at you. You know what, I'll call that." he said, placing the money on the table.

Nick pondered for a moment, trying to see if he could get any kind of read on Matt's body language to give him away. Matt simply stared back, puffing on his cigar and blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Well?"

"Call." said Nick, placing the money on the table.

Wolford laid his cards out. "Pair of sevens and threes."

Nick smirked, figuring his full house couldn't be beat. "Full house."

"Four of a kind Kings." said Matt, placing his cards face up, and pulling in the cash. A confident smirk on his face.

"Nice poker face." said Nick, feeling a little bitter from being out 200 bucks. But was in good spirits about it at least.

Matt smiled triumphantly, swiftly pocketing the cash into his wallet. "Comes with being a lawyer."

The night continued on till the first few hours of the morning. Nick finally deciding to cut his losses and head home. Having left with more money then he arrived with. But making sure he had enough to head home in a cab.

Nick looked out of the window in quiet contemplation. Matt's and Wolford's words ringing loudly through his head. What did marking mean to Judy? If anything at all? Maybe Matt had a point... Matt and Wolford.

But how would Nick find out? How would he even begin to -

The tablet.

The Mind's offer to have him sent to Mamussia at any time rang in Nick's head like a drum. But would it be a good idea to trust someone who just tried to abduct Force of Nature? But what if he was right? What if Judy and Jack were on the verge of...

No. She wouldn't do that to him. He just had to trust her.

Within an hour, Nick returned to Bookerlight. Nick eager to get some sleep after a night of drinking and poker with friends. After collecting the mail in the usual dropbox, Nick made his way up to the apartment. It was eerily quiet at the moment, as probably the whole building was asleep now. Nick opened the door and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

Nick a flashing light caught Nick's attention. He noticed that the tablet was blinking every second.

The Mind might be their enemy... but he seemed to have an interest in Nick to keep him around. Nick couldn't pass up the chance to expose him. Nick picked up the tablet and turned it on.

Several images showed up, along with texts under it. Similar to that of a Snapchat.

The pictures appeared to be taken across the street looking into a window. Nick figured that this must be Jack and Judy's room. Sitting on a table, was a gift basket. Nick could clearly make out the vodka label. "Pretty strong stuff for just a gift basket. Strong for Judy that is."

Vodka was a particularly potent drink to Judy. Nick recalling how she drank some during dinner at a restaurant and got completely shit-faced. Not even remembering what happened the entire night.

Nick glared and swiped to the next picture. A picture of Jack and Judy sitting on the couch. Both of them with bright smiles and laughing. "Seeming to enjoy themselves. Even after Hasef denied the apprehension of Force of Nature."

The last picture made Nick's heart sink the most. Jack and Judy sitting on the couch. Jack's hand on her cheek, and Judy leaning closer to him. Her eyes lidded. "Think its the vodka?"

Nick stared at the last picture, almost in disbelief. Multiple emotions swelling up inside of him. Fury, sorrow, disappointment, and fear. His conversation earlier with The Mind, and what Howler and Wolford spoke up... He couldn't wait... he had to know. He sent a message to The Mind. "Get me to Mamussia."

Several minutes passed before a notification came up on Nick's phone. Nick looked at his phone, seeing his email. "Thank you for your purchase. Your train to Mamussia departs at 4am Western Time."

Nick looked at the clock, seeing it was 3am. He swiped up his winter coat, and locked up the apartment. Making his way to the Mamtrack station.

The train departed almost as soon as Nick arrived. The only things Nick brought with him, was The Mind's tablet, his keys, and his cell phone. Nick noticed that the images were taken only less than two hours ago. The train ride to Mamussia would take seven hours. Hopefully they'd still be there when he arrived...

The tablet lit up, showing the symbol for Force of Nature. The Mind's voice coming through. "I'll be watching. If the worst comes to pass, come back to the train station and board it to Zoocia. I'll make sure you're not followed by any persisting... 'friends.'"

Nick nodded lightly, the tablet laying across the spot next to Nick. There was a moment's pause before The Mind spoke up. "I'm not doing this to ruin you, Nick. I'm not trying to intentionally cause you pain or suffering. But you must see things our way. The way that Nature intended you to see it."

"Heck of a way to do it. Expose my potentially cheating girlfriend whom I just marked before she left for this trip two days ago..." grumbled Nick bitterly.

Silence once again fell upon The Mind. The line disconnected, leaving Nick alone with his thoughts.

He didn't want to believe it... He didn't want to see them together. After everything they went through together... how could she even think of doing something so cruel?

No... it's too soon to assume anything. He can't even fully trust these pictures. Nick could be walking into a trap to get him and Judy together so The Mind could take them both out. In that case, Nick would fight to his last breath to save Judy.

But maybe not Jack... He could fend for himself. But if Nick found Jack with Judy in bed... well, Nick wasn't entirely sure how he'd react. Maybe going into full on feral mode would be too rash... maybe not a few broken bones though.

Exhaustion began to grip Nick, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. Despite his running mind, his body needed rest. Nick slipping off into slumber.

Unknowing that The Mind sat on the very same train just a few booths down.

* * *

 _Seven hours later_

Nick stepped off of the train, making his way down the steps. Bundling himself up from the bitter morning cold. The sun having risen, giving the buildings a white, glossy sheen. Nick flinched from the sudden harsh light, putting on his sunglasses to allow his eyes time to adjust.

"For some additional insurance, there's a restaurant next to the hotel. I left a little present in case you need it." messaged The Mind through the tablet.

Following The Mind's directions, Nick arrived at said restaurant. Nick walked up to the counter and simply said his name. The person behind the counter darted his eyes left to right, before handing Nick the bag, nodding once.

Nick stepped into the bathroom of the restaurant, already familiar with these kinds of deals. Nick opened the box inside to find a tranquilizer gun. Nick narrowed his eyes and placed the firearm inside of his coat.

He wasn't sure if he needed it, but it may save him from getting violent.

Nick walked into the hotel, his eyes narrowed and steeling his emotions as he stepped into the elevator. What would he find? What would he see? He prayed this was just a hoax... heck he'll settle for a vivid nightmare.

Mascalchev Resort Hotel, Fifth floor, room 517. Nick stood just in front of this door. His eyes staring blankly at the white wooden wall. The keycard to the door sat at the floor at his feet, having been left there intentionally by someone. Nick picked up the key, holding it to the card reader.

"Nick?"

Nick turned his head slightly, seeing Laura Lynks standing in the hallway. A very confused look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her... only turning his head back to the door and swiping the keycard. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, drowning out all sound around him. His breath quickening in his lungs. A lump forming in his throat as to what he would find behind the door.

The door slowly opened. Seeing a nude Judy straddled over a nude Jack. The running shower could be heard from the bathroom. The scent of Judy's arousal still lightly lingering in the air.

They locked eyes, only staring at each other silently. Judy having a look of shock, and confusion. Nick having a stern look of disappointment, and betrayal.

Judy looked down at herself, as if double checking that this was even really happening. "Nick... I..."

Nick simply lowered his eyes, turning and leaving without a word.

Judy struggled to get to her feet. "Nick! Wait!" Nick didn't stop.

Her legs shook as she got to her feet. Her stomach and head feeling clouded, and upset. Judy stumbled a bit, stepping on Jack's chest. He grunted and woke up, slowly sitting up in a daze. Clutching the back of his head. "Guugh... T...TOM!"

As if on que, one of the hotel doors burst open, the old Mink darting down the hall to Jack's room. Wearing an old fashion sleeping gown. Blue and white striped pajamas.

Laura darted to the room as well after Tom, watching Nick storm down the hall. Seeing his paws trembling and flexing in rage. Laura looked into the room, seeing Judy and Jack in their current states. Judy leaning against the couch as she tried to scavenge up whatever bits of her clothes she could find.

"Please... tell me this isn't what I think it is..." growled Laura, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Judy shook her head, getting her clothes on as quickly as she could. "No... its not!" She barked before feeling her matted fur against her inner thighs. "I... I don't know... I can't remember anything... Jack what happened?!" she shouted, glaring at Jack dangerously.

Tom was knelt behind Jack, looking over the back right side of Jack's head. Judy now noticing a deep gash. "I...aauhh.. We...dahh..." muttered Jack, his eyes dazed and his speech incoherent. Shielding his eyes from nearby light.

"Shh. Master Savage you seem to have suffered a concussion. Don't speak, and don't move." said Tom, standing up and walking to the kitchen area. Getting some rags and cloth. "I'm sorry Miss Hopps, but he can't give you a straight answer. He may not even remember what happened."

Judy glared at Jack. Unsure if she should be angry with him for the night's events Judy slipped on whatever she could find, which was her sweatpants and a tshirt she wore the previous night. Judy to grab her coat and chased after Nick. Laura stepping aside to allow Judy to chase after Nick. Knowing that she couldn't stop her even if she wanted to.

"What's going on here?" said the familiar voice of James Marco, Storming down the hall.

Laura looked down the hall, seeing Judy running towards the elevator. While she wasn't sure what was going on, she knew that there was a lot of trouble coming ahead.

Judy chased after Nick, seeing him inside the elevator right as the doors closed on her. After her sudden running burst and stopping so suddenly, Judy now realized just how nauseous she really was. Her stomach churned and tightened as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Barely able to stop herself from throwing up.

She now had two options... Run down five flights of stairs despite her nausea, or wait for the elevator. Against her better judgement, she chose the stairs. She darted down them as quickly as she could without vomiting all over the flight of stairs. It was a somewhat slow pace, but a little faster than waiting for the elevator to come back.

She was barely thinking at this point. The only thing going through her head, was she had to get to Nick. She had to find him and try to explain herself.

Judy ran out into the lobby. Not seeing Nick anywhere. Thinking he must have left the building, she ran out onto the curb, looking around for him.

The flash of a red tail rounding a corner caught her eye, and she chased after it. She didnt care if she got lost. She had to catch up to him. She had to say something to him... but what?

She rounded the corner. Seeing Nick's back as he walked towards the train station. "NICK!" she called out. Running towards him. Her paws slipping lightly on the cold ice on the sidewalk.

He ignored her completely. His head hanging low as he walked towards the station, His paws in his coat. Continuing to head towards the station.

At this time of the morning, the station wasn't quite busy yet. Within the hour, it would soon be swarmed with travelers. They reached an archway just outside of the station doors. Judy finally catching up to Nick. She grabbed him by the coat, pulling him back. "Nick! Look at me!"

Nick finally turned, glancing over his shoulder and turning slightly towards her. His eyes looked dark, and lidded. His expression changing from one of betrayal, to anger. "Why should I Judy? After seeing that? Guh... I can still smell you and him on those clothes... I take it you had fun on your trip to Mamussia?!" barked Nick.

Judy pulled her paw back from Nick's outburst. Her ears drooping behind her head and her eyes lowering. "I...know what this looks like Nick... But please, just hear me out."

He paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed at her. He turned to her and glared sharply. "Go ahead."

Judy took time to gather up what she wanted to say. Trying to find the best way to word it. "I can't remember what happened last night... I had a drink with Jack and he kinda... well he offered but I blacked out... I don't know what I said... I don't know what we did..."

"Seems pretty obvious what happened Judy." growled Nick, starting to turn away.

"Nick... where are you going?" she asked, worried.

Nick paused for a moment after taking a step forward. "The Mind's the one that brought me here. I'll keep listening to him... He seems to be the only one I can trust now."

"The Mind?!" exclaimed Judy, alarmed that The Mind would contact Nick directly. "He put you up to this?!"

Nick looked over his shoulder again. "He gave me the option to. It was my decision to come down here... He just showed me that I needed to, and gave me the ticket to get here."

Judy walked up, grabbing the back of Nick's coat. "Nick... please... don't do this. Who knows what The Mind'll do to you!"

A deep growl came from Nick, causing Judy to jump a bit and retreat back. She had not heard him growl like that in a long time. Nick never really growled at all. Only during sex sometimes... or when he was feeling tender. But this was a growl of rage. A warning for her.

The last time she heard that kind of growl, was at Lavvy Farms.

Nick began to step forward, heading towards a staircase that lead to the trains. Not even thinking, Judy threw herself between him and the stairs, her arms stretched out to the sides. "I won't let you get on that train!"

His eyes went from anger, to unequal rage. He leaned down, his mouth inches from her shoulders. He bared his ivory fangs and growled in Judy's ear. A feral growl, one to instill fear into those who hear it. "Do you want more scars on your neck, Hopps? Get out of my way."

It had been a long time since Nick had called her Hopps. Normally it was Judy or one of his many nicknames. To be this angry... Nick was hardly even seeing her anymore. "No." she said plainly, and clearly. Tempting the furious fox further.

 _Pop!_ Judy felt something sharp stick into her side. Her bulky coat and the angle that Nick held himself prevented Judy from seeing Nick pull out the tranquilizer and shooting Judy in the side with it. Holding it close so the needle would inject into her skin instead of being stopped by the coat.

A numbness began to creep through Judy as the tranquilizer took effect. She tried to hold herself up, but soon she couldn't hold up her arms. They slowly fell down to her sides, Judy still looking at the side of Nick's head. "Please..." she pleaded.

Nick was silent for a moment before he suddenly grabbed Judy, throwing her hard against the stone wall of the station. She hit it and slid down, unable to get back up. Sitting with her back against the cold stone.

"Remember what you said to me before about Jack? 'I'm over him. It's never gonna happen.' and 'You have nothing to worry about.'" Nick glared down at Judy, standing over her. His shadow obscuring Judy's view of him. She could only see his green eyes in what limited light she had. She could barely even recognize him like this. "After everything we went through... Bellwether... Leon... all of it. You threw it away with a careless choice."

She could see tears welling up in his eyes. Guilt beginning to wrack through her like a bat against a glass window. His voice began to crack, and shift as he suppressed the need to break down into sobbing. "I should have known this would happen... All my life its been like this. Things go good for a long time, then I get stabbed in the back. Even after I marked you... even that wasn't enough for you. Goodbye Judy. I hope it was worth it for you." Nick turned and walked up into the station. Judy unable to pursue him.

Judy struggled as hard as she could to get to her feet. Tears beginning to streak down her cheeks and onto the ground below. "Nick! NICK!" he didn't answer her, rounding the corner at the top of the stairs and out of sight.

She kept struggling to get to her feet. Managing to catch her foot under her before slipping on the ice, ending up on her side.

Why did this happen? What even happened?! She couldn't make any sense of it.

All she could do now... was cry. Curled up on the station floor against the wall, sobbing into her arms. Her body trembling from head to toe. She felt paralyzed, not just from the tranquilizer. She had no desire to move... no will to budge from the cold, icy ground.

"A pity that you couldn't prove us wrong, Hopps." said a familiar, unfriendly voice.

Judy looked up, seeing Jacques standing in front of her. His sword disguised as a cane now. The large wooden orb on the top. "Mother Nature shows her intention. And that is what lead to this now."

Jacques leaned down over her, his head just above hers. His red eyes glaring down the breaking rabbit. "Don't interfere with our work ever again, little rabbit. Live your life in peace. You will not be targeted by us now unless you become a problem." said the hyena as he stood up and walked into the station after Nick.

Why was Jacques here too? And where's Hasef? And how did he know what happened? Something was off. Judy struggled to get to her feet, hardly even able to move right now. The tranquilizer having numbed her entire body.

She was beginning to grow colder and colder laying on the icy floor. Judy did not garb herself very well for this, having just grabbed her sweatpants and tshirt she wore the previosus night, and her coat. She was getting colder very quickly.

She just lay there, unable to move. Starting to freeze little by little. Her teeth chattering together and the tears on her cheeks frosting to her face.

"Judy!" called out a familiar voice. Laura having caught up to help the poor bunny.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nick_

Nick walked onto the train after presenting his ticket. Not saying a word as he headed to his booth. Nick closed the door behind him, and let the gravity of the moment finally fully sink in.

Judy had betrayed Nick... in the worst way she could. That's what it appeared to be. After everything... They nearly died together several times. Nick would have given his life to save her own. He marked her as his own, only to have that bond betrayed and smashed into pieces.

Nick fell to his knees, then forward onto his hands. Tears beginning to fall freely from his eyes. Letting out his pain, his hurt, his emotion. Breaking down into a sobbing mess on the floor of the train.

He couldn't feel his body little by little. His arms and legs growing cold as he began to lose feeling in them. Eventually, he fell to his side on the floor. Only staring at his limp paws as his tears kept falling.

Nick heard someone sit near him, his eyes glancing up to see Jacques staring down at him. Eyes filled with pity, and concern. He seemed to have no ill intent. No reason to harm Nick. "Take as long as you need, Wilde." said Jacques. His voice sounding saddened, and concerned.

Hardly even acknowledging him, Nick just lay there. His emotions awash within him like a rowboat on a white water river. Saying he felt betrayed, is only putting it lightly. He felt no desire to budge from his spot on the floor. He wanted to simply curl up, and fade away forever.

He wanted his life to end. He wanted this pain to end. It felt as if his chest had been broken and shattered. Jagged lines of cold running along his chest, with the center hurting the most.

Nick lost track of time while in his hypnotic traumatized state. Jacques just sat silently the entire time. Eventually, Nick slowly sat up and pulled himself onto the seat next to Jacques. Nick's eyes felt heavy, having been sobbing for what felt like hours. Wallowing in his depressed mind.

"Here. The Mind wants to speak to you." said Jacques, handing Nick another one of the tablets that he had used before.

Nick took it and sighed. "Not really in the mood to talk." His voice was cracked and garbled. It barely even sounded like his own.

Reluctantly, Nick turned it on. There was no image, there was only The Mind's audio edited voice.

"Front of the train, first class cabin number 1. It's time we met face to face. Jacques will wait outside the door." said The Mind.

Jacques growled lightly and smirked. "What a tease. He's on the train, and I still don't know who he is."

Nick sighed and slowly stood to his feet. His legs felt more shaky than usual. He wasn't sure if he was just tired... or upset. Either way, he felt heavy all over. His back slumped and his head hanging as well.

So The Mind wanted to meet Nick face to face? But who could be be? Nick began to think on it extensively as he walked towards the front of the train slowly.

Jacques had no idea who The Mind was. So that would suggest that even to his closest partners, knowing his identity would put him at risk. He had to be someone of a higher standing.

The Mind always seemed to be a step ahead of whoever he's butting heads with. Almost as if orchestrating all of the events as they unfold before him, and bending it to his will. Someone extremely intelligent, and cunning.

In able to get all of the gear that Force of Nature has used, such as the armored van and the cargo plane, The Mind would have to have a lot of money. Someone very wealthy, or with a very wealthy connection. But considering how quickly The Mind was able to get Nick's ticket, Nick assumed that it was The Mind's money and not a sponsor's.

A sensitive position that would merit obscurity to even the closest of team members. Someone of very high importance? Or someone often seen in public television? Perhaps both...

The Mind had access to very sensitive information that can't be normally obtained, even illegally. Such as personal files of citizens. Just as well, The Mind seemed to have a skill in computer hacking, and information control. The evidence to this, was during the music festival when everyone's cell phones were hacked. Not only did it block messages, but he blocked calls as well.

So who could The Mind be? It couldn't be Valpord, The Mind is male.

They reached the car where The Mind's room was. Nick keeping his slow pace as his thoughts continued to race.

The election... Valpord can't be The Mind. But Valpord won the election. If they had a skilled hacker, it would stand to reason that the election would have been rigged to their favor. Assuming of course they were even involved.

In the case that they did influence the election, and Valpord won it, would that mean that Force of Nature is using Valpord? That they wanted her as mayor?

Someone with a connection to Zoocia, at least in some way. That is where Force of Nature was founded. Was The Mind a more senior member in terms of duration? Or just in title? Jacques proclaimed himself to be Force of Nature's leader, but it seemed that The Mind had his own directive to the group.

In that regard, what kind of person would need to hide their identity in able to operate? It had to be someone that it would instantly expose him if people knew who he was. A leader of some sort?

No, more than that. If Force of Nature was targeting Zootopia, and The Mind is taking great lengths to hide his identity, then it stands to reason that The Mind is among the ranks of Zootopia's leaders

Power, money, obscurity, and cunning. What other traits and tells did The Mind have? Nick recalled his earlier conversations, noticing that The Mind always refereed to him as 'Nick.' And not 'Wilde' or 'Mister Wilde.' However he also only referred to Judy as 'Hopps.'

Someone who can control information.

Someone who is no stranger to hiding in obscurity.

Someone with a large amount of wealth and resources.

Someone with a Zoocia connection.

Someone in a position of power in Zootopia.

One name came to mind. A name that had been staring him right in the face. James Marco. He had all of these traits.

Nick and Jacques reached the booth, waiting just outside the door. Jacques crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Almost humorously pouting that Nick would go in first. Nick reached up and slowly pulled the latch, sliding the door to the side and closing it behind him.

A lone, tall spinning chair sat by the window. The chair facing away from Nick. The height of the chair obscuring whoever was sitting in it. All Nick could see, was the silhouette of legs from the underside of the chair.

"Alright, Marco. Step out." said Nick, his eyes narrowing a bit.

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a light chuckle. The tone wasn't James Marco, it was someone else. "A logical conclusion. One that I set it to be."

Now confused as to who The Mind is, Nick listened closely. Something was familiar about his voice...

"A long time ago, I was a family man. But before I chose to take on Mother Nature's role for me, I tucked my son into bed and I left him these words." said The Mind. His voice lighter, and very well practiced. No stranger to speaking to crowds.

Nick resisted the urge to just grab the chair and spin it around.

After a pause, Nick heard The Mind take in a breath. "Don't let your life slip away. When you get older, your wild heart will show you the way. One day, you'll leave this world behind you. So make sure your life is something you, and others will remember. Keep your loved ones close, and do what you believe is right. And the best nights of your life will never die."

Nick remembered that phrase from his from many years ago. When he was but a pup being tucked into bed. "Are you..."

"But perhaps..." interrupted The Mind, a bushy tail uncurling from the side of the chair. The fur was gray in color, but with a slight red tint underneath it. The tip of his tail was black. "That was bad advice. Keeping your loved ones close, lead you to this heartbreak you suffer now. Perhaps I should have said, 'keep your family close...' but that would make me a hypocrite."

A gray furred hand with red tint underneath it set a tablet aside. The same tablet type of tablet that Nick was using before.

Nick took a step forward, realizing now who The Mind truly is. "Of all people... you?"

The chair turned, revealing The Mind to Nick fully.

Multi-national CEO of multiple businesses throughout the world. Entrepreneur and fundraiser to high class events for government leaders, and people of high value and importance. Founder of the Zootopia branch of the Church of Nature's Order.

Newly elected Assistant Mayor of Zootopia.

A fox with gray fur with a slight red tint under the gray fur. Dark green eyes.

The Mind had been revealed. Sitting before Nick now.

The Father of the first Vulpine Officer in the ZPD.

Elias Wilde


	34. Chapter 34: The Mind's Offer

**Due to the questions asked, I will not have Ask the Cast this chapter.**

 **So many of you are questioning the validity of a Wildehopps ending right now, and well if I were in your shoes I'd agree. But, I know what I wanna do with this.**

 **I know Elias being The Mind wasnt a huge shocker and its rather cliché, that I get. And hopefully I can toss my book of cliche's out of the window now. I hope you'll all stay with me through this journey.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Something hard hit Jack's chest, causing him to jerk out of his slumber. He felt sick, and cold. He sat up slowly, his ears ringing and his vision blurred. Someone was talking, shouting. Something red was standing in front of him, and something smaller and gray was scrambling. The red vanished around the corner, out of sight.

Jack realized the sharp pain on the back right side of his head. He reached up and pressed his paw against the source. Not feeling fur, but feeling flesh and dried blood.

What happened? Jack couldn't think straight. His ears still ringing and unable to keep his head steady. Just barely able to hear Jack pressed his paw flat against his injury to steady himself. "Guugh...T...TOM!" Calling a person he knows he could trust.

Within a few moments, Jack felt someone's hands on his head. Seeing the black fur of his trusted butler. The ringing had finally stopped, Jack hearing Judy's distressed voice clearly. "Jack what happened?!" a hint of venom in her voice. As if accusing Jack of something.

He had no memory of what happened at all. His brain still fuzzy, hardly even recognizing where he was. "I...aauhh.. We...dahh..." As Jack tried to speak, his brain throbbed and hurt even more. His eyes rolling and unfocusing. The light from the window was bright and harsh to him, forcing him to shield his eyes from the light.

"Shh." hushed Tom, Jack feeling something warm and wet pressing against the scab. "Master Savage, you seem to have suffered a concussion. Don't speak, and don't move."

Jack nodded once and closed his eyes. Trying to remember what happened the previous night. They talked to Hasef, stuck in traffic, returned to the hotel room. Jack made dinner, and made a mixed drink for him and Judy. Nothing too strong, just something to help calm the nerves.

And that was it... Nothing after that.

Jack reached up and pointed towards the counter where the vodka bottle and carrot sweets were sitting. "T...Tom...Get those." muttered Jack, his head throbbing more as he tried to speak.

Tom noticed the bottle and sighed. "Master Savage, you can't drink alcohol right now."

Wow... was is drinking really that bad? "No... Not to drink. It might be..." Jack felt his stomach churn and lurch as his head began to spin. Jack stuttered with his words before falling to his side, the room spinning around him.

"Miss Lynks, please keep Jack upright. And don't let him fall asleep." said Tom as he stood up, walking to the vodka bottle and remaining sweets.

Laura walked over and knelt next to Jack, getting him to sit up and putting his back against the back of the couch. "Jack? What happened?" her tone was serious, and concerned.

He could only shake his head. His eyes barely open as the room continued to spin.

"I'd like to know that myself." said a familiar condescending voice. James Marco having entered the room.

Jack's stomach sank more as he realized how this must look. Then again, Jack wasn't even entirely sure what just happened. He looked up towards the door, seeing the faded image of James standing at the door. Already wearing his black suit with gold trim. Jack's eyes not having entirely focused yet.

Before Jack could speak, Tom intervened, kneeling next to Jack and dabbing an rubbing alcohol soaked rag against the back of his head. Jack hissing a bit as he felt the sting of the alcohol on his open wound. "Director Sir, Master Savage has suffered a concussion. He cannot give you a coherent answer at the moment."

Marco lowered his eyes then turned to Laura. "Go after Hopps and Wilde. Bring them both back if you can."

Not questioning further, Laura took off down the hall to the elevator. Marco walking into the room and glancing around. Only seeing Jack's bag sitting on the counter. Jack could see better now, noticing that the vodka bottle and the sweets were gone. He also remembered leaving his bag in the bedroom. Figuring Tom must have put the vodka and the sweets in the bag.

James narrowed his eyes, continuing to look around the room. "Any consumables in here? Drinks? Food?" he asked to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Only... things I bought... last night." his head hurting a bit more. Jack didn't want the vodka or the sweets to be seized by James. Knowing it wouldn't be seen again.

"Alright. Once you're able to move without being in pain, we're leaving to Zootopia." said James, storming out of the room.

For about an hour, Jack sat with his back against the couch. Completely nude, and his headache slowly going away. Tom prepping up a fresh change of clothes for Jack. "Tom... What happened when I woke up?" asked Jack.

Tom, of whom just finished cleaning up the room, hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure how, Master Jack. But Mister Wilde arrived. Miss Hopps was... straddled over you with no clothing. He walked into the room seeing that."

Straddled over him? Must've been before he woke up. First thing he remembered, was Judy stepping on his chest accidentally. At least he thought it was Judy, it was hard to tell. If she was naked... and straddled over him...

A sickening feeling washed over Jack as he realized what may have happened. The last thing he remembered now before his blackout, was making Judy's drink. But what happened after that? One glass of Vodka wasn't enough to make Jack black-out drunk.

It was then Jack realized the vodka and sweets must have been spiked. Something odorless and tasteless... when Jack tested it for harmful chemicals, it must not have been able to register what was in the vodka or sweets. The tester was more for poisons and lethal chemicals such as cyanide.

He was a fool... and that foolishness lead to this happening to Judy and Nick. In no way did Jack allow himself to believe he was a victim. Much of this, was his own fault. But many things remain unanswered. Firstly, why was the shower running? When he asked Tom, he simply replied "It was running when I came in, Master Jack. I know not why."

That must have happened after he blacked out.

Jack pressed his paw against the bandaged patch in the back of his head, feeling a light sting of pain. Did someone come into the hotel room and knock Jack out cold? No... that would be a careless move for the enemy to risk them getting discovered and the whole plan blown. What else could there be...

Lets look back a little bit. Where did he wake up? Just next to the table. Jack stood up, able to see clearly and move without issue now as he walked to the spot he woke up at. Noticing the red splotch on the ground from his bleeding wound. After receiving the wound on his head, Jack should have fallen straight to the ground if it knocked him unconscious.

Something caught Jack's eye, a bit of light gray fur clinging on the corner of the table. Jack picked it up between his fingers, holding the fur up to his arm. It was the same exact color.

He must have hit his head on the table. That would explain the gash on his head, and the fur on the corner of the table. Now the question remains... how did he fall?

Jack couldn't think up an answer to that one no matter how much he ran it through his head. So he focused on the big question.

Did he and Judy have sex last night...

Normally, bodily fluids will still reside on the fur around the groin of both individual after sex. Jack looked down to his thighs, finding the fur clean and odorless. However, there was matted fur and the familiar feminine odor down just below his knees. A bit too far down for intercourse.

"Master Jack... aren't you cold?" asked Tom, gesturing to Jack's nudity.

Jack's cheeks flushed a bit red and sighed. "Might as well make use of the shower..." said Jack as he went to the bathroom. The bedroom just before the bathroom was extremely humid. Even the carpet feeling slightly damp under his feet. A light coat of condensation on the bed posts, and the dresser mirror fogged up. Clearly, the shower had been running for a very long time before Tom turned it off.

The bathroom was more or less the same. Covered in condensation. Jack took a quick shower, cleaning off the matted fur, and put his suit back on. His traditional black suit and tie. Feeling much better now, he waited patiently in the hallway for Judy, Laura, and hopefully Nick to return. Jack hoping to explain himself. Still trying to remember what had happened the previous night. Jack couldn't bring himself to stay in that hotel room... Feeling uncomfortable just being there now.

After about an hour, Laura returned; Carrying a limp Judy in her arms. Jack jumped up to his feet, alarmed at Judy's state. "What happened?"

Laura glared at Jack as he started to get close to Judy. "Tranquilizer. Nick's gone. He got on the train to Zoocia." she said as she carried Judy to the hotel room, laying her on the couch.

Judy was conscious, but not moving a lot. The effect of the tranquilizer numbing her body entirely. As Jack began to walk towards the hotel room, he felt Tom's hand clasp down on his shoulder. "Master Jack... stay out here please."

After a moment, Jack understood why and he nodded. Judy seeing Jack right now might upset her even more. It would be better for Jack to stay out in the hallway till she was okay to be near him.

"Alright Jack..." said the familiar voice of James Marco. "Tell me everything you can." A pen and notepad in his hand.

Jack wasted no time in explaining everything he remembered, as well as everything he noticed. Including the shower, the matted fur, and the fur on the table corner. James paused once Jack mentioned the vodka and sweets. "Where's the rest of it?"

Marco seemed particularly interested in it. Jack knew this procedure. Normally, the ZIA would seize items of interest like that, and test it for chemicals. However, those results weren't always released. Knowing that the Vodka and sweets were already in his bag hidden away, Jack shook his head. "We drank and ate it all."

James hesitated for a moment before nodding, writing down something else on his notepad before walking into the room with Judy. Jack looked up at Tom, bumping him with his elbow to get his attention. Once Tom looked down, Jack nodded once. Tom nodded back and walked quickly and quietly into the hotel room, picking up Jack's bag and suitcase before coming back out, setting them next to Jack.

At this point, Judy was able to talk and move a bit more. Able to tell James her side of the story. Jack listened as she explained the whole thing. She woke up with no memory of what happened. Straddled over Jack. Nick was at the door for some reason. She chased after him, and he told her about The Mind. Jack's heart sank, realizing that in all likeliness, Force of Nature had Nick. Hopefully, he wasn't in any danger.

James took his notes, and instructed Judy to rest till she was ready. James walked out, leaving Judy and Laura alone, closing the door behind him. Jack could hear Judy's whimpers and sobbing before he closed the door. Through his green lens glasses, Jack could see the look of anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"You were her bodyguard, Jack. And it looks like you may have taken advantage of that. Or someone else has." explained James. "Either way, you failed at your job. Epicly."

Jack lowered his head. While it pained him to admit it, James was right. He had failed to project Judy... in this case, maybe even protect her from himself.

James let it sink in before he continued. "This might cost you your job, Savage. For now, I suggest you stay away from Hopps till she approaches you. For now, you're on suspension."

Guilt filled up in Jack as James spoke. All he could do is nod at James in acknowledgment. "I'll accept any punishment you give, Director. I messed up bad this time."

"That's putting it lightly." growled James. "Just hope this doesn't fall back on Judy. Her job in the ZPD could be on the line too for this. Considering that Nick was her partner, and it seems likely that their bond caused one of their officers to permanently leave. Bogo could legitimately take her badge. And in that regard, the ZCTU would have no choice but to terminate her job there as well."

Even more guilt filled in Jack, his eyes closing in response and gritting his teeth. He failed miserably to protect Judy... and now even she might be punished for it. "What can I do?" asked Jack.

James paused and sighed. "Beg Bogo not to fire her. But all and all, its up to him."

After a few hours, the group was on the train. Judy having recovered enough to move on her own at a decent pace. The entire time, she refused to acknowledge Jack. Much to his surprise, he expected her to at least question him. Laura stood next to her the whole time. Shooting a dangerous glare at Jack every time he looked back to her.

Marco had the entire First Class cabin car rented out for the ZIA. Allowing them to talk easier, not within earshot of strangers. Jack stood out in the corridor of the train alone, lost in his thoughts. He wanted to talk to Judy... he HAD to. He had to try and clear some of the tension. He stood outside of her and Laura's room, reaching up and knocking on it lightly.

Laura opened the door, glaring at Jack the moment she saw him. She had been particularly distant with Jack, clearly showing signs of aggression. Not that Jack could blame her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Can I talk to Judy?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point.

Laura glared even more at Jack, red flushing up into her face. "No." she barked.

As she went to close the door, Judy spoke up. "Wait..." Laura stopped closing the door, looking back over to Judy. "Talk to him, Laura. Then he'll talk to me. I can tell you need to. I'll be fine, I promise." muttered Judy, sitting on the sofa corner against the wall.

Laura nodded and walked into the corridor with Jack, closing the door behind her. Jack and Laura quickly made their way to Jack's room. The only person there at the moment was Tom. Of whom was sitting patiently. The moment he saw Jack and Laura walk in, he stood up and walked out of the room. Laura closed the door behind him.

The second the latch closed, Laura turned around and grabbed Jack by the collar of his suit, picking him up and pinning his back to the wall. "What the HELL were you thinking Jack?!"

Jack grunted as he hit the wall, reaching his paw up to grab one of Laura's wrists. "I don't know! I can't remember what happened Laura!"

A deep, angry growl came from Laura, her grip tightening on his collar. Her claws ripping the fabric lightly. "Bullshit, Jack! You know damn good and well what happened! Better yet, you LET this happen! You're an agent of the ZIA and you let you and the one you're supposed to be protecting get drugged? And then there's the high chance that you SLEPT with her! I hope you can run down everything that's wrong with that."

Laura dropped Jack on the couch, glaring down at him. Jack noticed her eye slits were extremely widened, for feline's that's a sign of distress or anger. Her short tail twitching from left to right. "You know what? No. I'll tell you so it all gets across. You're an agent of the ZIA, and you're also her appointed bodyguard. She and her boyfriend are partners in the ZPD, something that normally isnt allowed due to it causing drama in the firm. Drama like THIS, is one of the examples to give. Now, because of this decision, the ZPD is down one stellar officer because of what may or may not have happened under YOUR watch. And since it's unclear whether or not ANYTHING was consensual or rape, its ruled as consensual till proven otherwise. In other words, Judy also has her stake of the blame in this until she can prove otherwise. VERY high chance she could lose her well-earned career in the ZPD. Moving on, there's the ZCTU. Lets boil it all down from top to bottom. Nick is gone now, we don't know where he is. Since I am the ZCTU's commander, I have to consider him AWOL. Judy in her current state may be too distressed to be useful in the field. Until I can assess that, I have to keep her OFF the team. Now as for YOU, its safe to say that YOU are one of the sole reasons this all happened in the first place. Your careless actions brought about this chain of events. Even if you and Judy were drugged by another party, you should have taken precautions to AVOID all of that. And you didn't, and all of this happened. Because of your actions, the ZPD may have lost two members, and the ZCTU most definitely lost two at least. Nick, and you. You're off of the ZCTU."

Jack's guilt welled up in him more. Listening to Laura vent and lecture Jack. Laura's fur began to stand up on end as she pointed to Jack. "Judy's been crying her eyes out over this whole thing when the doors are closed. She blames herself for this. But I'd blame you, Jack. You should know better with your decorated service in the ZIA. So I want to hear it from you, Jack. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jack's eyes lowered down, his head hanging low and his ears drooping. "I... I don't know..."

A loud growl filled the room and Laura grabbed Jack by the collar again, pushing him back so he was forced to look up at Laura. "You don't know? Bullshit Jack! You need to make this right! And let me make another thing clear. If Judy ends up pregnant because of this, you BETTER man up. Or so help me..."

Pregnant... Jack hadn't thought of that. A lump forming in his throat.

Not only that... This affects Laura as well. She hand picked these members of the ZCTU. And Jack helped found the group as well. It could bring Laura's competence and leadership into question. She had every right to be furious with him.

"You kept letting your feelings get in the way. Your rage over Hunter. Your interest in Judy. Your ego! Was it all worth it Jack?" continued Laura, her voice gradually getting louder.

"I'M SORRY!" called out Jack, his eyes locked on Laura's.

Laura fell silent as Jack called out. Still holding him by the collar. Jack rested his paw on Laura's, trembling lightly. "I'm sorry... You're right. I let too much get in the way... I have to make this right, Laura... I have to."

For a long time, Laura just held Jack there. Eventually, she picked him up by the collar. "I expect you and Judy to be on at least speaking terms by the time you leave that cabin." Laura let him go, Jack nodding and walking out into the corridor.

Several heads were poking out of their cabins, one of which was James. He smirked as Jack walked out. "Man... she laid into you."

Jack sighed and nodded. "I deserved it..." He quickly walked to Judy's room, knocking lightly.

"Come in."

Hesitantly, Jack reached for the sliding handle. He pulled it, and opened the door. Stepping into the cabin. Judy sat in the same place on the couch against the wall. Her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked tired. Her eyes were heavy and reddened. Her ears tucked behind her head.

Jack could barely even look her in the eye, sitting down across from Judy on the other end of the couch. For a long time, both of them were silent. Not even speaking to each other. Jack didn't know what to say... He didn't know where to even start.

"I heard all that from here..." said Judy, looking up at Jack. Noticing his torn collar from Laura's claws.

Jack looked back, noticing a humored look in her eyes. He shrugged and nodded. "Yeah well... She spoke the truth. Every word of it."

Judy untucked her legs, sitting a bit more comfortably. "What happened last night, Jack?"

"I don't know... I've been trying to remember." said Jack, the gash on the back of his head twinging a bit. "But I'm pretty sure we were drugged by someone. I'll find out what it was when we get back."

Judy nodded, understanding his meaning. "Jack... why did we let this get this far?"

Her question wasn't so much of inquiry, it was more of... pleading. Sounding injured, and pained. Wanting an explanation as to why this happened.

"Judy I'll be one-hundred percent honest with you. I fell in love with you." Jack blurted out. His heart beating out of his chest.

Judy was completely silent, her eyes widened as Jack confessed. Jack soon continued.

"But I never wanted to break you and Nick up... You two were perfect together. I guess... I was jealous of you two." Jack fell to his knees in front of Judy, his paws clasped together in plea. "I never wanted to sabotage you two. In the past I was worried about what your relationship would bring, but now I know better than that."

Jack lowered his eyes, guilt filling in him even more like a crushing weight on his spine. "Sitting here saying 'im sorry' over and over isn't gonna do anything at all... I messed up. I should have been protecting you... even from myself. I got careless... overconfident, and distracted."

He looked up to Judy, his eyes beginning to water. "And that lead to this... it lead to the worst thing that could ever happen to you. I ruined everything, Judy. And I deserve any punishment you want to give out."

Jack reached up, placing his hand on Judy's leg. She didn't flinch from his touch. "And if... if you're carrying my child... I'll make sure you're taken care of... Even if you aren't I'll make sure you're taken care of... If you want me to of course. If you don't want anything to do with me, then I'll leave. The last time you'll ever see me, is when we get off of this train."

Tears began to fall from Jack's eyes. He bowed his head to Judy, his paws clasped in front of her. Sobbing as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Judy. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Nick... The damage I've caused to both of your lives. I have no excuse... no justifiable reasons. All I am, is just a very very dumb bunny... And I'm ready to face my punishment for it."

A dumb bunny... Judy recalled saying such words when she gave her heartfelt apology to Nick under the bridge. Jack was...sobbing. Something Judy thought she'd never see from the ZIA agent. He always had such a hardened exterior... But on the inside, he was just as soft as she was.

Was she angry at Jack? Absolutely. She could wring his neck and throw him off the train without a second thought. But at the same time... she knew in her heart that this wasn't an attempt my Jack to break her and Judy up. Something in her heart told her that her and Jack did not do anything that night. And pure circumstantial coincidence lead to them in that state. Either that, or someone else orchestrated the entire night up to when Nick arrived... or perhaps beyond that.

Jack felt her warm paw touch the top of his head. He didn't look up, just continuing to stay in his begging position, sobbing into his arms. "I can't bring myself to hate you, Jack. I'm definitely furious with you, but I don't hate you. That's just not me... I'm glad you told me everything you've been feeling... and honestly Jack, part of be really likes you. But NONE of me wants to be with you more than I do with Nick. And that's something you HAVE to accept."

She rested her paw on her belly, a knot tightening in her stomach. "And if... that happened last night... and I end up pregnant... You'll be a part of that child's life. But for now..."

Judy's tone changed. Just a moment ago, she was soft and caring. Now, her expression hardened into something far more serious. A determination unlike any other Jack had seen in her. "We have to find out what happened last night. I'm pretty sure we were set up, and Nick couldn't have just... 'happened' to show up... We have to find out what happened, and why."

Jack smiled and slowly got to his feet, wiping his eyes. Despite all of this, despite all he had done to her and Nick, she was still motivated to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps more so than Jack is. It was that kind of zeal that Jack adored in her. A truly worthy officer of the ZPD.

"So when we get back, we're gonna take a moment to rest and clear our heads. I have to make this right." said Judy.

"No, Judy. WE have to make this right." said Jack, sitting next to Judy. "I'm more guilty than you in this. We'll both figure this out. Heck I'll undergo dangerous experiments to get my memory back if I have to. We'll make this right."

Judy smiled at Jack, leaning over and hugging him warmly. "Just a friend hug. Thank you, Jack."

A light sigh came from the doorway, Jack and Judy seeing Laura leaning against the door, smiling lightly. "Well I guess I can't kick Jack out of the ZCTU..."

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "Sure you can. Doesn't mean I can't work with you guys during my suspension."

Laura paused for a short moment before nodding. "Good point... Well you're still fired from the ZCTU then."

Judy giggled lightly, something that both Laura and Jack wanted to see. They wanted Judy to be able to cope and smile again. But there's more than just that. She was determined, and motivated. Ready to tackle this mystery head on.

She was ready to move mountains, dig out rivers, and lift continents if that's what it took to get Nick back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Nick_

Nick stared as his father eye to eye. His mind overwhelmed with a mixture of feelings. Confusion. Anger. Realization. Little by little, be started to put the pieces together. "Why you?"

Elias smiled humbly, sipping from his glass of brown whiskey. The ice clinking in the glass softly like a wind chime. "There's a long story behind that one. A very long story that I do intend to tell. But first, I want to make sure you're okay, Nick..." His eyes full of concern.

An agitated huff came from Nick, shrugging his arms and pacing quickly from side to side anxiously. "Well I just found out my girlfriend cheated on me after I marked her. And now I just found out my dad's working with a terrorist group that I've been charged with bringing down. So uhh... No! I'm far from 'okay!'" exclaimed Nick.

Elias's eyes widened as Nick spoke. He stood up and walked over to Nick, pulling him in for an embrace. "I'm sorry, my son. I didn't know you marked her... I can't imagine how that must feel."

Rather startled by his father's sudden embrace, Nick went rigid. Only able to stand still as his father held him. He wasn't used to his father's touch, having grown up without him for most of his life. "It... hurts. Like a knife in the gut... And I've been impaled so I know how that feels." Nick gesturing to a scar just below his ribcage where Leon ran Nick through with a rebar pipe.

Once Elias let go, he sat back down in his seat. A soft smile on his aged face. "I want to help you, Nick. Come, sit down."

Not having any excuse not to at this point, Nick sat down on the couch by Elias. Elias smiled and turned to face him. "How do you feel right now? Describe what's going on in that head of yours."

Nick lowered his gaze and folded his paws together between his knees. Resting his elbows on his thighs for support. "Heartbreak... betrayal... Literally betrayed by someone I marked as mine... And with one of my team mates no less..."

"Dig deeper, my son. Let it all out." said Elias, placing his paw on Nick's knee.

Nick closed his eyes, letting his emotions well up inside him. Imagining it like a whirlpool in his chest. A maelstrom of memories, and feelings cascading into view one by one. "After everything that happened... everything we went through... Just to be betrayed like that? I gave my blood to her... We fought together so many times against bad people. Bellwether and Leon. She... she saved me from a life of swindling and hustling while living under a bridge... So why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did she do this to me?"

A somber look filled Elias's face. Letting out a light sigh and leaning up. "Because it's Nature's way, son."

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't give me that..."

Elias shook his head, silencing Nick by lifting his paw. "Now just hear me out, okay?"

A pang of irritation shot through Nick, but he nodded in silence. Elias took in a breath. "You call Nature's Law a string of superstitious nonsense but take into account what has happened to you and align it with our ideals. In many cases, cross species couples end much like yours did. The animalistic desire to be with one of the same species can be overwhelming. And when that feeling gets strong enough and there's an available outlet... well... you saw the aftermath."

Flashes of Judy on top of Jack flashed through Nick's mind. Nick could feel something strange, as if a conscious was pressing against his mind. Watching him, reading him like a book.

"You can deny it all you want, but a singular fact remains. We are all animals. And all animals carry the distinct desire to breed with those of the same species. Have you felt the same way?" asked Elias.

Nick thought about it. Strangely enough, he didn't feel the same as Elias did. But then again, Nick didn't really know any female vulpines he had an interest in. A part of him understood and agreed with Elias, but another did not. Like two separate forces tugging against each other with Nick in the middle.

Elias didn't wait for Nick to answer. That same conscious still pressing on Nick's mind. "I can tell you're torn about it. But perhaps you've never had a chance to experience something like that..." His eyes lowered for a moment, before a soft smile touched his lips. "Do you plan to go back to Zootopia?"

Go back? Nick hadn't thought about this until now. His mind a little preoccupied with everything else. "I... don't know if I even can... I don't feel like that's home anymore."

"Ahh, well then allow me to offer you a chance to see what we see." said Elias as he pulled out his phone, sending a quick text.

After a few moments, Jacques walked into the room, putting his phone in his pocket. His eyes fell on Elias, his ivory teeth flashing bright as he grinned ever wider. "I knew it. I fucking knew it. It's been a long time, Elias."

Elias chuckled. "Long time? We saw each other in Zoocia just a few months ago."

"Uh... yeah... well you know what I mean." said Jacques, closing the door behind him and leaning on it. "So what's the plan, Mind?"

Elias gestured towards Nick. "We have a lost soul. A soul who has seen only the side of heresy that strays away from Nature's Law. I want to present him an opportunity to remake himself anew."

Nick lifted his eyes up to Elias. He felt uncomfortable with Jacques in the room given the danger he has presented before, but tolerated it.

"Anew?" said Jacques, scratching his chin and looking to Nick inquisitively. "Ahh. You want him to see how Nature's Law works in a society?"

Elias nodded. "Precisely, Voice. If he so wishes, Nick can live among Preypred City for as long as he needs. That way, he can see our ways and our light. What do you say, Nick?"

Live among those who follow Nature's Law... Nick wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. But one question quickly rose. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to detain you." said Elias, folding his paws. "You may be my son, but now you know who I am. And for obvious reasons, I can't let that get leaked."

Jacques narrowed his eyes warily. "What about his phone?"

Elias smiled and waved Jacques down. "My assistant's already taken care of that."

Curious of his meaning, Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The screen was black with a green checkmark, and a red cross. Above it, words read 'Do you accept Nature's Law?' Nick smirked and sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Artie would have a hayday with this guy..."

Nick began to think about the proposition given to him now. He could live in Preypred City and experience what life would be like under Nature's Law. He couldn't help but feel that this would be good for him to experience. He said earlier Zootopia no longer felt the same to him... but he still had a strong attachment to the city he grew up in. He knew the people there, he knew what society was like there.

But another thought ran through Nick's mind. Force of Nature is an extremist group that has resorted to violence and even murder for their gain. And if Elias is one of their leaders, and with his position in Zootopia as Assistant Mayor, it stands to reason that he would have some kind of plot to bring Nature's Law to Zootopia as its legal law. But how could be do that?

"What do you plan to do to Zootopia?" asked Nick.

Elias shook his head. "I can't tell you that. And don't bother asking Jacques, because he doesn't know either. I will not tell you anything until you side with us. If it turns out you like life in Preypred City, you can live out your days there. But, if you want to be something more..."

The conscious pressing on Nick's mind receded, Elias leaning back in his chair. "Then you'll be told everything. Who we are, how we were founded, what we plan to do, and why we have our names. Like Mind, and Voice."

Nick now understood the gravity of the opportunity presented to him. Elias may have been extending a hand of friendship and brotherhood to Nick, but it's a hand that Elias wouldn't accept unless Nick was fully on board with Nature's Law.

Perhaps this presented a better opportunity for him... One that could turn the tides of the ongoing struggle with Force of Nature. Nick had the opportunity to get close to them. Learn about them. Information he could use against them.

He could even dismantle it from the inside, ending Force of Nature's threat once and for all.

But is that what he wanted to do? Nick felt as if his mind was fractured... Nothing felt like home to him anymore. Judy had betrayed him. While Zootopia may have acquitted Nick of his crimes against the Snowly family, there were still those who thought him guilty. Even then, Nick would still have to deal with Judy on the ZPD if he went back. Right now, he couldn't go back to Zootopia... Not till he knew that's what he wanted to do.

It could go any way. He could return to Zootopia and try to patch things up with Judy. He could leave the ZPD and try to make his own living and stay away from her. He could go to Preypred City and live there of his own accord. Or he could join Force of Nature, and assist them in remaking the world's ideals.

To find the answer he seeked, he knew what the first step would be.

"Alright, I'll go to Preypred City."

* * *

 **Gonna end that chapter here. Hopefully that shined a bit more light on the whole situation.**

 **This is the point of the story where things go downhill. And it'll stay that way for quite a while. It won't get much worse...save for one part. But that will be short lived. Read and Review!**


	35. Chapter 35: Leah's Love

**I have to put this out there. I had to remove several extremely toxic reviews. Reviews where you're angry at me or a character is fine... but one of you mentioned something about your 9MM pistol (you know who you are.) I WILL NOT tolerate reviews like that. What you said is stepping over the line BIG time.**

 **I'm not ranting and raving about those of you who have posted angry reviews. I have to be able to handle and process those kinds of reviews, good or bad. But there is a level that shouldn't be crossed. Please keep that in mind if you post a review.**

 **This story still has a ways to go, keep in mind that there are parts of the plot that you may or may not see.**

 **A lot of the questions asked were either too lengthy, or were more... well spiteful rather than questions. That, or the answers would spoil things, or are things that will be explained in time.**

 **Thank you for staying around, and I even thank those flaming me for what I'm doing with this story. All reviews are accepted, even ones that are angry with me or a character. For me to be a good writer, I have to hear ALL sides. The happy, the angry, the logical, and the ugly. Just keep the toxicity out of it. There's no need for reviews such as that.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Nick woke from his slumber in Preypred City. Upon arriving, Nick wasn't in the mood to do anything... So Jacques set him up with a place to live in the Predator District. Jacques picked up that Nick was still quite wary of the whole thing, so Jacques took that into account. Giving Nick a high dollar apartment. A balcony overlooking the city, massive bed and bath, lots of rooms, and hooked up with a stellar entertainment system. Nick didn't really care about that, but understood why Jacques was doing it.

Slowly, Nick got out of the bed and made for the bathroom. After the typical morning hygiene ritual, Nick put on a change of clothes. Jacques even made sure to have Nick's favorite line of clothing. Green tropical shirt, and gray pants. Once dressed, he walked out on the balcony. Taking in the crisp morning air.

The city was bustling as usual, in the same way Zootopia did. But that's not what was on Nick's mind.

Little by little, Nick recalled the events of the previous day. Seeing Jack and Judy, discovering that Elias was one of the leaders of Force of Nature, and his offer for Nick to join Force of Nature. If there was ever a time to think all of this over, it was now.

The first thing on his mind, was Judy. And the state he discovered her in, as well as the events leading up to it. Elias put Nick on the trail... as if he knew that something like this was bound to happen... not to mention, the pictures. He would have had to known where they were staying, even what room they were in. It was suspicious... to be sure. Were they following them the entire time? That seemed unlikely... the ZIA agents would have caught onto that.

But what about James Marco? Of everyone in the ZIA, he seemed the most likely person to leak that. Elias even said that he set it so Marco would be the first person they would suspect. Would that mean Marco's involved? Or is he just a puppet? Right now, he had no way of confirming anything.

As for Judy... did she really cheat on him? In the shock of the moment, and his anger, he didn't really give much of a chance for Judy or Jack to explain themselves. Judy claimed she couldn't remember anything at all. Could she have been drugged?

Anger welled up inside of Nick at the thought of Jack drugging Judy for that. Was Jack really that desperate to get to Judy? That didn't seem like the case when they left for Mamussia. Jack actually seemed very professional. Was that just a mask? He'd have to get the truth out of Jack to know for sure...

Now for Elias and Force of Nature... the entire time, Elias has been working with Force of Nature. Would that mean that Elias assisted in the coup in Zoocia? That made the most sense... it put the king right where he wanted and it would be a hugely public spectacle. As well as a display of power for Force of Nature, and for Hasef.

Two birds with one stone... Elias has certainly shown he's brilliantly devious. In that regard, did he have something to do with Judy and Jack? Nick doubted he would get a legitimate answer from Elias at this time...

If Elias wanted Nick to join Force of Nature, it would stand to reason that he'll make sure all information that would get Nick to change his mind would be hidden from Nick. And he doubted he'd get any information out of Jacques. Did Elias want Nick to join just because he's his son? Or is there something else there?

So many questions left unanswered... what should he do? Abandon Judy and his oath to protect Zootopia over this? Join Force of Nature and align with their ideals? Even just living out his days in peace in Preypred City was an option... Just forget the whole thing. He was pretty sure Elias could easily sustain Nick financially...

No... he had to get answers. But going back to Zootopia... if Jacques would even let him... would be dangerous. It would coax retaliation from Elias. So far, he's Zootopia's Assistant Mayor as well as a leader of Force of Nature. A group set out to destroy the world's way of life, and rebuilding it in their image.

Was Valpord aware of who Elias was? No way. She would have already have arrested him, or put a bullet in his head. Unless...

Nick recalled his trial. Recalling that Elias had whispered something to Valpord. 'The offer still stands.' What offer? Did Elias pocket the election for Valpord if she confessed to what she did? If he did, what purpose would it serve? While Valpord is generally disliked, Nick couldn't deny that it took a lot of guts for her to admit to what she did. There was some integrity there, buried under years and years of subterfuge and shadowy methods to make the ZIA and ZSF function. Nick couldn't really blame her for what she did in some ways, for her it was a fairly standard procedure. She had a lot to learn though now that she was in the public eye.

There's so much missing in this equation... he had to get an answer to all of this. The answer to what Force of Nature is doing. Down to the finite details and methods. And he wouldn't be able to do that in Zootopia, since the city is slowly getting under Elias's thumb.

Returning to Zootopia was not an option.

That left one solution. To join Force of Nature... but not to help them. To learn about them. What they're doing, their next plan of attack, and their endgame. He wouldn't join them to help them... at least not yet.

Aligning with Force of Nature is not entirely off the table for Nick. While it pained him to admit it... there might be a small hint of truth in what Force of Nature is doing. While Nick didn't agree with the methods... perhaps the world did need a new order. One that wouldn't tolerate things like what happened to Nick and Judy.

Nick wasn't entirely confident in that outcome.

His goal became more clear now. Learn about Force of Nature. Once Nick knows their full endgame, his next decision will be either to align with them, or help bring them down.

Nick made his way out of the apartment and walked towards City Hall. Getting several weary glances from mammals that recognized him in the news. However, none of them called him out. Nick went into City Hall and entered the elevator, going to the floor where Jacques's conference room was. Having been told to go there once he had a decision.

The elevator doors opened, Nick seeing several people in the conference room already. Jacques, Hunter, Elias, and much to his surprise, Leah Maine.

Leah turned to the elevator doors as they opened. Once she saw Nick, she jumped to her feet. "YOU!" she growled, flexing her claws.

"Told you she wouldn't like it..." muttered Jacques to Elias.

Elias spoke up quickly. "Leah, sit down."

Leah growled more, tensing up as if to pounce. "He's the one you want to join us? Are you out of your mind?! He's a cop from the ZPD! I'll kill him where he stands!"

The sound of metallic unsheathing filled the room, Jacques having drawn his blade and swiftly pressed the sharp end against Leah's neck threateningly. "Leah, sit down. Hear The Mind out."

Her eyes darted to the blade for a moment before she relaxed her arms. Sitting back down in her seat. Nick walked forward as Jacques sheathed his blade. Standing next to Elias. Wary of the other predators in this room... All of them having attempted to kill him at least once.

Elias nodded once and smiled. "My friends, we have a unique opportunity given to us. As you know now, I am The Mind. We've been given a chance to add another Embodiment to our ranks." said Elias, smiling over at Nick. "A short while ago, I sensed something in my son. Something all of us share."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "You think he's another Embodiment like us?" she asked skeptically.

"I do, Love." replied Elias. "However, he remains unconvinced. I want you to show him what it is you do for Force of Nature, and show him what it means to be a part of our divine movement. He will spend a few days with each of you in this process."

Hunter tapped his fingers on his chair. "What all are we allowed to share?"

Elias smiled brightly at Hunter. "Ahh, that's why I trust you Wrath. You think ahead. Obviously, keep any future plans out of this. Nick's not entirely convinced to join us. So don't tell him anything he shouldn't know."

Nick blinked once, understanding why Elias said this aloud when Nick arrived. Not just to tell them, but also to tell him. Tell him that nothing further will be shown to him unless he showed he was one of them.

A smile touched Jacques's lips. "And if he still doesn't join us?"

Elias lowered his ears lightly and sighed. "Then he's not to leave Preypred City. If he takes one step outside of the city limits, kill him."

Leaving Preypred City was definitely not an option now.

After a moment, Elias looked to Leah. "You'll be first to have him, Love. Please set aside your anger for this. I'm certain that if Nick joins us, it'll greatly benefit us further. Once you're done, give him to Hunter."

Leah growled and stood up, turning to Nick. "When you're ready, meet me outside." She walked to the elevator, pressing the button to open the door.

Nick paused and turned to Elias. "Do I get to talk to you too about all of this?"

"Not till you decide to join us." said Elias. He stood up and followed Leah into the elevator once the doors opened. "I have to return to Zootopia. I have a deadline to meet with Valpord." the elevator doors closed.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Eventually, Nick smirked lightly and looked to Jacques. "Should I be worried about Leah?"

Jacques chuckled lightly in a high pitched tone. Fitting to that of a hyena. "Just don't piss her off further."

Nick sighed and waited for the elevator to come back, stepping into it and going down to the front of the building where Leah stood waiting. On the way to her, Nick noticed a statue. Having been a little absent minded and preoccupied, he didn't notice it before.

A polished stone statue of a male hyena stood in front of City Hall. Standing atop a rock, a sword in hand and leaning on it like a walking stick. A heroic looking pose, one to show this was a distinguished figure. Nick studied the statue's features, thinking it would be Jacques. But it wasn't. This hyena was older. A plaque at the bottom read 'Ishaq Akachi. Nature's Heart.'

Was this person related to Jacques? Nick brushed it off of his mind and walked towards Leah. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked closer to her. Nick noticed and sighed lightly. "Hey I'm not thrilled to bits about this either... So the longer we glare at each other the longer this'll take."

Leah paused for a moment and nodded. Turning and walking towards the city streets. Nick quickly caught up, walking beside her.

For a long while, she was silent. She seemed to be gathering up what to say. "Take in what you see. See how we live life here in Preypred City." said Leah, her tone much more consultant now.

Nick looked around, seeing how the mammals of Preypred City lived their lives. More or less, they were not much different than Zootopia. Cars clogging the streets, meter maids writing out tickets for expired parking spaces. Shops selling goods, street vendors offering services, and government funded organizations providing services for the public.

The differences were rather subtle. Meat shops such as a Deli, or burger joint. Nick could faintly make out the aroma of cooked meat as well as its spices.

"It's not much different than Zootopia." Nick pointed out.

Leah nodded lightly, heading towards the Prey District. "It really isn't. The differences here, is how we operate and enforce the law."

Seemingly from nowhere, several other lioness's walked up, one of them opening up a box next to Leah. She reached into the box and put on her metal clawed glove, flexing it a few times and nodding to the lioness.

Nick now noticed something different about Leah. Her red hair on her head. The other lioness's didn't have any kind of features like that, just the same sandy fur and no mane. "So, is that hair natural?" asked Nick.

Leah was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes. It's a rare genetic trait in my family."

"Family huh? Do they live here too?" asked Nick.

A saddened expression flashed through Leah's face before she faced forward away from Nick."No. They're not around anymore."

Despite what Leah had done to Nick in the past, he felt bad for her. "I'm sorry."

Leah remained silent for a moment, letting Nick take in the Prey District.

So far the most outstanding feature, was the foliage growing on the buildings. Neatly trimmed and shaped to be a natural part of the building rather than overgrowth. The faint smell of humid leaves filled the air. Nick felt as if he was walking through a world where the buildings had been built into the trees, a canopy of tree leaves overhead casting a light shadow on the ground, gaps of light coming through the gaps of the leaves. Mostly Nick saw prey and herbivorous mammals here, while the Predator District mainly had predatory mammals.

"So the city's divided into two parts. Prey and Predator. But not segregated, everyone's free to travel wherever." said Nick, pointing out what he could see.

Leah nodded. "Yes. Businesses relating to predator and prey are separated. As well as living areas. Prey and Predator are not allowed to live together in Preypred City. It just ends up creating problems."

Nick found this confusing. "It seems to work pretty well in Zootopia."

"Because Zootopia takes legal action when it comes to Prey on Predator violence. And vice-versa. Here in Preypred City, it's legal for predators to hunt prey animals only during allowed time frames." explained Leah.

Nick looked around more, they had crossed the line back into the Predator District. "What happens if they hunt outside of that time frame?"

Leah flexed her glove a bit, clicking the metal claws together. "I deal with them personally."

Nick nodded, still following Leah. "So more or less, you and your Lionesses are Preypred City's law enforcement. So what's your role in Force of Nature?"

There was a long moment of pause, Leah having lead Nick to one of the city's plaza's. "I am Nature's Love. I am the love of which Mother Nature bestows on her faithful. I protect the believers, and defend those believers from harm. All who love Mother Nature, I love as family. All who don't believe, I shun and scorn them as an outcast. To predators who accept Mother Nature, I welcome you. To the prey who accept Mother Nature, I will protect you. To all who reject Mother Nature, I will scorn you. If the non-believers dare to stroke at the ones I love, I shall turn my fury to them till they are rendered silent; never again would they bring harm to those loved by Mother Nature."

As Leah spoke, the citizens stopped their bustling and listened to her. Nick could see their faces swell with pride. They looked up to her as a shining figure of love, and safety. Nick knew this look, having seen any faces of such expressions on him when he gave speeches, or just out on the beat with Judy. Nick understood a little more why Force of Nature is accepted, at least to some. But many questions remained unanswered.

"What's your story, Leah? How did you end up here?" asked Nick, a little curious about Leah's past.

She paused for a moment, looking down at Nick. "I guess I can tell you that. We'll talk about it over lunch." she said, taking Nick to a nearby restaurant that sold both meat and vegetables. Leah understanding that Nick had reservations about eating meat.

Once their food arrived, Leah sighed lightly. "In my childhood, I was a servant to a wealthy family in Zoocia. Some kind of conglomerate for trade. A family of Hippo's. My family were also servants to them. They were... less than kind to us. Treated us like trash. In some cases... they used us for sexual pleasure..."

Nick felt his stomach curl lightly as Leah spoke. He couldn't imagine living life like that. Subservient to such a cruel and disgusting. "How did you get away?"

Leah's eyes darkened as she recalled the memory. "I was fifteen. I came back to where we were allowed to live and sleep... and found my father beaten to death... The eldest son of that family decided he wanted to have a bit of fun with my mother... and killed my father when he fought back. He had strangled my mother to death... while having his way with her..."

Nick's stomach curled even more, pushing his plate away from him. "I'm sorry I asked..."

Leah shook her head. "It's fine. You should understand a little more about me if we're to work together. I don't remember much after I walked in on that. The last thing I remember, was ripping his throat out of his neck. Windpipe and all." Leah looking down at her clawed paw. She removed the glove, showing her paw to Nick. There were no claws at all on her left paw. "I went on a killing spree... I don't know how I did it, but I killed every one of them by hand. Somehow I broke my claws off that night... probably goring the father to death. And my claws never grew back."

She fell silent for a moment. Her eyes closing lightly. She grabbed her drink and took a sip out of it to clear her throat. Nick could make out an almost sobbing tone coming from her. "That sick, perverted family opened my eyes to what it means to break Nature's Law. I know I experienced a truly bad side of it, but the result stays the same. People end up hurt... more than just physically."

There was some truth in her words. Nick's chest beginning to ache at the memory of Judy. He barely caught what Leah said next. "I found my way here, to Preypred City. I lived on the streets. No home, no family, no money. Nothing except my name. Leah Maine. Lived in a box in a covered alleyway, taking food out of trash cans. One particularly depressing day, I sat against a building in the rain. I like the feel of rain water on my fur. But I felt the water stop. When I looked up, I saw Jacques standing next to me with an umbrella. I hadn't seen such a friendly smile in years. He took me home, fed me, gave me a warm bed. I thought he would eventually ask for me to return the favor with my body... but he never did. He was polite, and courteous. Professional."

A new picture began to form of Jacques to Nick. So far, Nick had only seen the more radical side of Jacques. Surely there was more to the young man than just that. He aimed to find out what kind of person Jacques is.

Leah looked out of the nearby window, reminiscing in memory. "I asked him one day why he was taking care of me. His reply changed my life... 'Because it's my duty to my citizens. To Mother Nature.' I wanted to learn more, become more than what I was. I joined the ranks of Force of Nature. I met Hunter, Nature's Wrath. And soon enough, Jacques put me through the test."

Nick's ear tilted quizzically. "Test? What test?"

Leah smiled lightly, as if amused by the gesture. "More like... a ritual. Classic cult stuff you know? Dark candle lit room, and Force of Nature's symbol etched on the floor. I stood on the symbol, took in the scents, and cleared my mind. The sensation that came over me... I can't describe it. But I felt as if I connected with Mother Nature. I knew then that she was real. She spoke to me, told me what my role was in my life. For the life she intended for me. Nature's Love."

It sounded a little far-fetched, but Nick didn't have much reason not to believe her.

A question came into Nick's mind. "Did you... love Leon?"

Leah was silent for a long time, glaring at Nick at the mention of his name. She sighed lightly and leaned back in her seat. "I was interested. I wish he could have lived... but he didn't. Nature didn't intend for him to succeed. And I must respect her will."

Nick nodded and sighed, rubbing the side of his neck. "I wish I could take all of that back... everything I did to him..."

A light chuckle came from Leah, startling Nick. He didn't expect her to laugh in this situation. "Well, if it wasn't for him, we'd probably not be in this situation."

She did have a point... things would have been very different if Leon never happened. Nick smirked back at Leah. "I'd probably be snuggled up to Judy right about now if that was the case."

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Talk like that can get you killed around here. Keep that in mind."

For the rest of the day, Nick followed Leah as she took on her daily duty as Nature's Love.

Leah had several underlings, also lionesses, that help her on her day to day duties. Leah's job as Nature's Love, was to keep order in Preypred City. Much like the ZPD, Nature's Love dealt minor to moderate crimes through the city. And if she's the first to arrive, major crimes such as murder.

The citizens seemed to idolize Leah. And rightfully so, she was the law enforcement. The police force to Preypred City. Leah was kind to them, happy to talk to a few of them from time to time. Some of them she even knew by name. Even the children looked up to her as a respectful adult. An idol.

Luckily, no major crimes occurred today. Only a few petty crimes such as thievery or trespassing. One particular case was a car accident between a predator and prey animal. A gazelle and a tiger. Both of them arguing angrily over who caused the accident. Leah and Nick had arrived just after the accident. Leah watched patiently, keeping a silent vigil.

The tiger lashed out with his claws in anger, striking and scratching the gazelle across his face, The moment his paw connected, Leah leaped into action. Swiftly hopping between the cars and flexing her clawed glove. She lashed out at the tiger, swiping her iron claws across his face one time on the cheek. Almost like a slap. The tiger roared out in pain, stumbling back and clutching his bleeding face. When the tiger was able to collect himself, he stood up sharply ready to fight. But stopped instantly when he saw who it was that struck him.

His reaction was quite the opposite of what Nick was expecting; the tiger dropped down to his knees and pleaded. "I'm sorry Love! I lashed out in anger... I'm sorry!"

Leah nodded and smiled, using her other paw to pull the tiger to his feet. "Never lash at prey in anger. Only in sustenance." The tiger nodded and turned away, cradling his cheek to hold in what blood he could.

A single swipe of Leah's claw was the due punishment for lashing out at a prey mammal in Preypred City. An eye for an eye. From how Leah explained it, those struck by her claws were not allowed medical treatment for the first day unless she proclaimed a special case. Talking of how she put deep wounds all over a wolf, and left him alone. Ordering that Preypred City not assist him in any way. Some time later, once the Wolf survived, he personally thanked Leah for the experience. Claiming that in his injured and abandoned state, he had time to think and contemplate his life.

Leah tended to the injured gazelle. Only having a few cuts on his cheek from the tiger's claws. Leah made sure that the wounds were tended to properly. The wreck was promptly cleaned up, and they day continued on.

Eventually, the sun began to set. Leah having walked Nick back to his apartment complex. "I hope you learned a lot of how our city works today."

Nick nodded, a light smile on his face. "Quite a lot actually. I think I'm gonna retire for the night..."

Leah nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket and reading a message. "You'll be spending a few more days with me. By the end of the week, you'll be with Wrath."

Intrigue filled Nick, and he nodded. Heading into the apartment. The long elevator ride up gave him time to think.

Preypred City seemed to operate not so much on tolerance, but more on understanding. An understanding that prey and predator are different. And live their lives in different ways. In Preypred City, the predator protects the prey. And the prey sustain the predator. It sounded crude and cruel, but it was a society that worked rather well in this fashion.

Nature's Love was more than just the police force of Preypred City. Nick could sense she had a strong adoration and affection for those in Force of Nature, and in Preypred City. Not romantic or sexual, but like that of a family member. And those she loved could feel her emotion. Not one person having a bad thing to say about her.

A police force that was totally accepted by the public, and not seen as bad guys... or government corrupted snobs. Nick envied the idea, wishing that many felt the same way when he would be on the beat with Judy. Being called a 'dirty cop' many times.

Nick ate his dinner, and turned in for the night. His legs aching from sleeping all day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Judy._

Judy stood in the shower, cleaning off as she prepared to go to work... dreading to have to talk to Bogo about what happened in Mamussia. She hoped... prayed even... that Bogo wouldn't force her to hand over her badge.

She tried to take her mind off of it, having already rehearsed what she was going to say. Instead contemplating on what happened in Mamussia instead. She hadn't had much time to take everything into account, as she was too tired when she came home.

The first thing, was deciphering what happened.

The last thing Judy remembered that night, was Jack's lips inching to hers before she blacked out. She never remembered their lips actually touching. A thought that sickened her to her stomach... why was she so submissive to Jack's request that night? That drink that Jack gave her had vodka in it... something that she admittedly forgot makes her black out and extremely drunk. She felt foolish, and guilty that she forgot something like that. Perhaps because she thought Jack wouldn't pull anything.

Jack had given his word that he wouldn't advance on Judy further... so why did he? Something went wrong that night, for certain. In the moments before she blacked out, her conscious screamed at her to stop. To push Jack away. But her body didn't let her. An impulse that she had no control over. No hindrance, despite her desire to stop.

She had to be drugged... but did Jack drug her? Was he truly a liar, out to break up Nick and Judy? She didn't want to believe it... but she couldn't push it off the table yet. If Jack did drug her... well he'd probably need more than his ZIA experience to stop her from putting a bullet in his legs.

At the moment, the only way to tell if Jack drugged her, is if he confessed outright.

But could it be possible that Jack was drugged as well? If Judy was unhindered, but knew what she was doing was wrong, perhaps Jack was in the same state of mind? Something compelling him to advance on Judy, but a voice in his head screaming to stop? According to Jack, he couldn't remember anything after the drinks. But Judy had a feeling that this was partially due to the gash on the back of his head.

Did someone hit Jack? Was a third party even involved in this at all? If someone wanted that to happen, drugging them would be the ideal scenario... but why would they assault Jack? To get them in such a suggestive position perhaps?

Nick arriving there couldn't have been coincidence... It was too conveniently timed. The moment Judy woke, he was there. It may be possible that someone orchestrated that entire night to happen like so, leading up to the following morning with Nick being there. But who would it be?

First thing that came to mind, was Force of Nature. But this seemed like a different approach. The first attempt was kidnapping Judy, and 'making an example' out of her to demoralize Zootopia's people. Was it still their intention to demoralize them?

Would this whole affair be made public?

Judy's stomach churned at the thought. Judy and Jack both would become a social pariah. Both of them would be fired. Both the ZPD and ZIA would lose the people's confidence at least to some degree.

Nick... he said he would go with The Mind... Force of Nature. Was this part of the plan? They must have taken advantage of Nick's state of mind to convince him to go with Force of Nature. Would he join them? She doubted he would... at least not right away. He would try to see if it would be worth it, or a good choice for him to join. Nick might be hurt, but he's not stupid enough to join Force of Nature only on his emotions.

Guilt filled Judy as she boiled down how Nick must be feeling... Over the past few months, Judy had grown close to Jack on a 'good friend' basis... Nick must have been feeling insecure. Perhaps for good reason... Judy had often contemplated what it would be like to be with Jack. Despite that, being with Nick was more appealing to her than being with Jack. She would always land on coming home to Nick every night. Despite that, she shouldn't have let it go as far as it did...

She made a mistake. A big one. She's just as much at fault for all of this as Jack is. And she had to do everything she could to calm the storm that she and Jack have caused.

There was another thing that worried her... Judy rested a paw on her belly.

If in fact she and Jack did have sex, was she pregnant? She wasn't on any kind of birth control... figuring she wouldn't need it being with Nick. And while in Mamussia, everyone strongly advised against anything like a morning after pill. Even Laura. If in fact Judy was drugged with something, they had no idea what it was or if it was out of her system. Taking any more medication of any sort could cause a reaction with Judy. Potentially killing her, or worse. The chances were low, but she was advised not to take anything for at least the next 24 hours. Making a morning after pill useless.

If Judy was pregnant... she had no idea how Nick would react to that. Figuring it would completely dash the chance, however remote, of getting him back. Even if Nick didn't come back, she probably wouldn't be with Jack. Not after something like this, especially if he drugged her.

There was the option to terminate the pregnancy... Judy immediately put this out of her mind. Abortion was not something she was willing to do... even if having the child would destroy her and Nick's relationship.

But... if she were to seriously consider it... she wouldn't be able to morally go through with it without Jack's consent. It would be his child, and just as much his choice on the matter... She hoped and prayed it wouldn't come to that.

The water suddenly turned cold, causing Judy to snap out of her trance and jump out of the shower. "Brrr!" she shivered, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her before shutting the shower off. She must have been in the shower for a long time for the hot water to run out.

Running a little late, Judy got dressed in her usual police uniform and headed to the ZPD. The sun just barely peeking over the horizon as she came upon the building.

Much to Judy's surprise, she saw Jack's car in one of the parking spaces. Tom standing beside it. The old Mink smiled when he saw Judy, nodding once. Judy walked up to him. "Hey Tom. Why are you here?" Curious as to what the intention was.

Tom looked towards the ZPD's headquarters. "Master Jack decided to talk to Bogo before you got here. Hoping to appeal to him and take the blunt of his anger before you."

Judy glared and lowered her ears, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground quickly. "I don't need Jack to fight my battles for me..." grumbled Judy. Feeling as if she was being seen as a child.

"It's not quite that, Madame Hopps. Jack feels guilty. This will put his mind at ease as well." said Tom, offering a comforting smile.

Judy turned and headed inside. Ready to get this over with. The moment she walked into the lobby, she could hear Bogo's muffled voice yelling in his office upstairs.

Clawhauser smiled at Judy, his ears down as she walked in. "Hey Hopps... Any idea what's going on with Agent Savage?" a bit of worry in his usual peppy tone.

Judy's ears lowered. She hadn't thought about how the other officers would react to all of this. "It's.. kind of a long story..."

"Where's Nick?" asked Clawhauser, looking around the room. "Normally you two are attached at the hip."

Guilt filled up Judy once more, her eyes lowering. "Nick's... taking a leave of absence."

Clawhauser readied to question further, but Judy spoke up. "Clawhauser... please just don't okay?" Tears welling up in her eyes.

Not wanting to further upset her, Clawhauser nodded. Judy made her way up to Bogo's office. His screaming continuing as she got close. She stood at the wall beside the door, waiting for Bogo to finish. After roughly 10 more minutes, Bogo finally stopped. Soon after, Jack walked out of the office. Seeing Judy against the wall.

For a moment, they stared at each other. Jack eventually sighed and offered a kind smile. "Warmed him up for you..."

Judy glared at Jack, sighing. "Any ideas on what happened yet?"

Jacks hook his head. "No. I'll test the vodka and sweets when I get back. If I discover something, I'll let you know." Jack turned and left, not wanting things to be more awkward.

"HOPPS!" roared out Bogo from his office. Judy's ears lowered and she quickly walked in, closing the door behind her.

Bogo was clearly already furious. His face flushed red and his nostrils flaring with each breath. Once Judy sat down, Bogo let out a huff of hot breath through his nose. His nostrils flaring and flapping loudly. "What... the HELL Hopps?!"

Judy lowered her head and her ears, scared to look Bogo in the eye.

"You insisted that your relationship with Wilde wouldn't cause issues in the ZPD. I trusted you on that. Was I wrong to do that, Hopps?" asked Bogo.

Judy was silent. Not wanting to answer that. Bogo slammed his fist down on the desk loudly, causing Judy to jump. "ANSWER ME!"

"M..Maybe, Chief." muttered Judy lowly.

Bogo leaned back in his seat, crossing his bulky arms across his chest. "You're lucky Savage got here before you did. I would be taking your badge right now, but Savage informed me that there's potential of foul play here."

A small bit of relief washed over Judy. Jack must have told him what he suspected. Judy wasted no time in telling what she knew as well, and what she suspected. Bogo sitting silently as he listened to the whole thing.

Once she finished, Bogo nodded and pulled out a paper from his desk. "Until this matter is resolved, I'm suspending you with half pay. Wilde is now considered 'Terminated Pending.' I'll give you a few months to resolve this matter. And if not, you and Wilde are both fired. Hand over your badge, Hopps. And sign this forum."

She was rather surprised at Bogo's reaction. She thought he'd be much more furious with her at the moment. Firing her without a second thought. Judy hesitantly reached for her badge, unclipping it from her belt. Memories flashed of when she handed her badge over when Bellwether was mayor. But this time, it was over something much more serious. She placed the badge on the desk, slowly pulling her paw away from it. Bogo swiped it up, putting it in his desk and locking it. Judy grabbed a pen, standing on the chair so she could reach the paper.

Before she could sign, Bogo slammed his hoof on top of it to get her attention. "Consider this your last chance, Hopps. You are a good cop, and I would prefer you stay with the ZPD. Don't make me fire you unless I have to." He pulled his hoof away.

Judy nodded and signed the paper. A forum consenting to the temporary suspension's conditions. Without another word, Judy hopped off of the chair, and left Bogo's office. Her ears were down, avoiding eye contact with any of the other officers on her way out.

"Where's that fox of yours?" asked Wolford, passing by Judy on her way out.

Judy was silent, causing a look of concern from Wolford. The other officers began to take notice, watching as Judy walked out of the ZPD. Looking saddened, and defeated. They knew something was going on, but no one dared to ask what.

Judy promptly returned home, sitting on the couch and sighing, resting her head in her paws. She held back tears. Tears of frustration, and sadness. Frustration over the situation, sadness that she knew it was her fault...

Her phone suddenly buzzed, a text message. Judy grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, seeing Laura had sent her a message.

"Come to Jack's place. We need to have a ZCTU meeting and discuss a course of action."

Judy sighed and stood up, changing into civilian clothes. A pink sweater and jeans to keep her warm on the winter day. She promptly left, hailing a taxi cab to head to Jack's manor.

* * *

 **Alright gonna end it here. The next chapter's gonna take a bit to come out. I have to go put my dog down today. I've had her for 12 years now and she's got a brain tumor that's affecting her balance and depth perception. She cant even eat without me holding her steady. Anyway, Read and Review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Hunter's Wrath

**Thank you all for your kind words about my dog. I'll miss my little Ebby, but she's not suffering anymore. That's what really matters.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Guest asks – Judy: With you admitting to yourself that you 'often thought' what it would be like with Jack for months now, and how you let this get too far, would you blame Nick for not taking you back after all is said and done? Even if it turns out you and Jack didn't have sex? What would you do to even try to convince Nick to get back together with you after being so close to another guy for so long?**

 **Judy – I wouldn't blame him at all... I messed up. After everything Nick did for me... I don't know what I'll say... But I have to do something. I can't just leave this unsettled like this.**

 **Important chapter! Gonna learn about Jack and Hunter!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

The cab dropped Judy off at Jack's manor, quickly making her way to the door. Tom opened up the door from the inside as Judy walked up, smiling kindly down to her. "Thank you for coming, Madame Hopps. Everyone's downstairs."

Judy hadn't been to Jack's basement yet, curious as to what was down there. Tom guided her there, passing through a keypad door on the way. On the way down the stairs, they came to another sealed door. A thumbprint scanner on the door. Tom quickly punched in a code, then turned to Judy. "Place your thumb on the keypad, Madame Hopps."

Judy nodded and pressed her thumb to it. It scanned it a few times, then green words flashed. "Thumbprint Registered. Welcome Judy Hopps." The iron door opened, allowing Judy entry. Tom stood at the door, smiling softly as it closed.

The room inside was brightly lit, silvered walls and a gray carpet floor. Fluorescent lights giving the room a bright glow. Bringing out every detail in the room. In the center was a large oval table, and a television screen on three of the walls. The fourth wall went a little further back, showing a large computer.

In the room was Jack, Laura, Malika, and Artie. The members of the ZCTU. All of them had a worried expression as Judy walked in. Laura wasted no time in addressing Judy. "Take a seat, Hopps."

Judy nodded and took one of the many chairs around the edges of the table. High back, black in color, vinyl and surprisingly comfortable.

Once Judy was sat, Laura crossed her arms. "We face a lot of dilemma's here... So we'll start with the obvious one. Nick Wilde is gone, and likely in Force of Nature's clutches."

Malika, standing in the corner, scoffed lightly. "Jack and Judy botched that one..."

Judy lowered her ears, and Jack glared at her sharply. Laura sighed lightly. "We aren't here to point fingers right now. I already did that on the train ride home."

Jack lowered his ears quickly. Recalling Laura chewing her out.

"Jack I know I said that you are out of the ZCTU... But I still need you around for a while." explained Laura, glancing at Jack.

Jack paused for a moment. "What for?"

Laura glared in irritation, but not towards Jack. "Because of your boss... which brings us to our next dilemma."

The room listened intuitively as Laura continued. "James Marco has already expressly forbidden the ZCTU to take any action against Force of Nature at this point in time. Saying that the matter's no longer in our hands."

Laura hesitated for a moment before drumming her fingers on the table. Her claws clicking on it loudly. "And to that, I say bullshit. It's highly likely they have one of our members, Nick Wilde, in their custody. Nick has information that's sensitive to Zootopia. Jack, what's the go-to protocol for the ZCTU in this scenario?"

Without hesitation, Jack answered. "Infiltrate, and eliminate the potential loose end."

Judy's heart dropped as Jack said this. "They'll kill Nick?!" Fear for him strongly showing in her voice.

"Only if he's seen as a potential threat to Zootopia's security." said Jack, tapping his foot lightly.

Only a small bit of relief washed over Judy. Still feeling worried at the potential idea of Nick becoming a target of the ZIA.

"It stands to reason that Force of Nature makes its base in Preypred City." said Jack, walking over to the computer and typing on the keyboard. After a moment, a screen came up showing a satellite image over the city. "This is the best we can get right now... And I've never set foot in there. What suggests Force of Nature is here, is Jacques Akachi. He's Preypred City's governor and the leader of Force of Nature. This would be the first place to look."

Laura nodded and turned to Artie. "Any luck getting into the Zoocia mainframe?"

After a moment of silence, Artie shook his head. "It's hard to explain... I'm IN the Zoocia system, but Preypred City isn't there at all. It's either off the grid, or in its own grid. In other words, I need a computer connected to a network INSIDE Preypred City."

Laura sighed and growled lightly, crossing her arms in agitation. "So in other words, we'd end up going in blind."

Artie nodded, drumming his fingers lightly. As if something was on his mind. Malika was silent in the corner, her arms crossed and glaring around the room.

"In other words..." said Jack, looking discouraged. "You will have no support from the ZIA. You would go into Preypred City with no intel at all. And if you would be discovered, Zootopia will deny sending you in. And you'll be branded for treason, and labeled a traitor in the Western Region."

Judy didn't look or feel deterred, looking up at Laura. "I have to get into Preypred City." No matter what it took, she had to talk to Nick again.

Before Laura could respond, Malika finally spoke up. "Before we even think about that..." The sassy kinkajou began to walk towards the table, placing her paws on it flatly. "We have to get a couple of things out in the open."

Judy looked to Malika, puzzled. Artie nodded in agreement to Malika. "When we joined this team, we were told nothing would be hidden. And the tension between these two is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Gesturing towards Jack and Judy.

Laura was silent for a moment, looking between Jack and Judy. Eventually, she sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry but I agree. So, let's get all cards on the table. Judy, you start first. Explain what happened in Mamussia."

Judy looked between Laura and Artie, hoping one of them would change their minds. Eventually, she nodded and sighed. "Alright..." she spent the next half an hour explaining what happened to her recollection. Up to the point where Nick got on the train for Zoocia. Jack explained his side after, his story matching up with Judy's.

The room was silent for a moment, Malika and Artie both looked equally angered. Artie sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Not sure who I should yell at... Both of you?"

Malika nodded. "Definitely. Judy, what was going through your mind?" she asked in hostility.

Judy lowered her ears and fumbled with her thumbs. "I... I don't know..."

She glared sharply, letting out a strange hiss that made Judy jump in place a bit. "Have you ever thought about being with Jack over Nick?"

Judy looked to Jack for a moment, recollecting how she felt. Once she knew how to explain it, she looked back to Malika. "I have... But I always landed back on being with Nick. No matter how many times I ever thought about being with Jack, I felt even happier when I thought about being with Nick."

For a moment, Malika hesitated. Artie was the one to speak up. "Judy... Did he mark you?"

Guilt began to fill up in Judy again, nodding once. Artie growled in response, baring his fangs. Very clearly angered and outraged. "I don't care how many times you might have heard it. I'm going to explain what Marking means to a canine."

Artie took a moment to collect his words, soon speaking up. "Marking is more than just passionate sex. It's the moment where the male knows who he wants to be with for the rest of his life. Binding his soul, his very being to you. And if you accepted it, you are his. And he is yours. And doing this to him... You have no idea what that does to canines like us. It's more than just breaking his heart. It's shattering the love we express in the art of Marking. Destroying the piece of us that we bind to you."

Tears began to well up in Judy's eyes, lowering her gaze to her trembling paws. The reason for Nick's behavior became more clear to her. It goes beyond thinking irrationally. It went beyond that of heartbreak.

"Thinking about Jack in the way you described isn't really cheating. I think Nick knew deep down you held some feeling for him. But he knew you loved him far more." said Malika, leaning on one arm on the table. "But, finding you like that with Jack... He probably thought he was wrong to think that way. If you want him back, you have to prove to him that you love him, and not Jack."

Judy thought for a long moment of silence, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I don't know how I can do that..."

Laura spoke up this time. "If you don't know, what do you expect to do when you find Nick? Beg for forgiveness? You're probably gonna need more than that."

"We're not willing to risk our necks without a surefire solution, Judy." said Artie, drumming his fingers lightly against the arm rest of his wheelchair. "If we're gonna work in the shadows without Zootopia's consent to venture to the Eastern Region without clearance, we need a plan of action other than 'please come back.'"

Given what was at stake, Judy couldn't blame Artie for thinking this way. She eventually turned to Jack. "Did anything come back from the test results from the vodka and sweets?"

Jack hesitated for a moment before walking back to the computer, typing a few keystrokes. Several images of molecules came up on the screen. "All I can say for sure, is we were drugged. The computer found traces of similar chemical makups in Ketamine, and Rophynol. 'Date Rape' drugs and the like. But this is something a bit different, and highly illegal. It matches more closely to an illegal drug in Zoocia known as Desert Lust. Highly illegal in Zootopia. I'll do a bit more research on it later."

Judy nodded, feeling more confident. "We were drugged then! Someone set this up!"

Artie shook his head. "Not exactly. There's still a strong chance that you and Jack DID have sex... Nick could still be very well angry and unwilling to cooperate even with knowing that. Usually with date rape drugs, there still usually has to be a form of wanting. Especially if you both were drugged."

Judy lowered her ears again, gritting her teeth angrily. Just when she thought she had an answer, it was snatched away.

"There's still a few things I'm trying to figure out." said Jack, looking curiously at the molecules. "There has to be a more underlying reason that Desert Lust is heavily illegal in Zootopia aside from the obvious. Also, there's two other things..."

Jack placed his paw to the back right of his head, the bandage from his gash still there. "Somehow, I ended up injured. And Tom found a small bit of my fur on the corner of that table in the hotel room. And the running shower still has yet to be answered as well. No signs of forced entry either, the lock to the room was clean and undamaged."

After a moment, Jack walked back to the table. "There's still many pieces of this equation we're missing. And I'm gonna find out what it is. We might not have a solid reason to convince Nick to come back... But we have reason. Reason to believe that Judy and I were set up for this to happen. Someone WANTED to drive us all apart. And if anyone can reach Nick, it's gonna be Judy Hopps." said Jack, nodding lightly to her.

Judy still was trying to piece together everything. While the possibility of both of them being drugged was there, there was also the chance that Jack drugged her himself. And just didn't want to admit it. She hoped that wouldn't be the case.

For many long minutes, the group was silent. Eventually, Laura sighed. "That's good enough for me."

Artie nodded. "Fine."

Malika was hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Alright... Just don't ruin us..."

Judy smiled at the team. "Thank you. I didn't want to have to do this alone."

"There's one other thing." said Artie, looking to Jack. "We're dealing with Force of Nature. And you have some kind of blood vendetta against one of them. We've all seen it. So we need to know Jack. What happened between you and Force of Nature?"

The room fell dead silent. Tom, who had been standing by the door, looked worried as his eyes fell on Jack. A silent ringing filling the room from the computer in the back.

Jack's expression darkened, his gaze lowering. Eventually, he spoke up. "Follow me." Jack turned and silently headed to the door.

Without a word, everyone followed. Feeling that the air had changed. It was already tense to begin with, but now it felt heavy and sad. Even Tom seemed affected, keeping a worried gaze on Jack as they walked through the halls. Or in Artie's case, wheeled.

Judy recognized where they were going. Towards where Jack's office was. However, he didn't turn towards that door. He turned to the door opposite of it. A plaque on the door that read 'Memory Room.' Jack opened the door and stood back, holding the door open for everyone to enter. "Take a good look."

Everyone soon walked in, Tom flipping on the light. The room was dusty, and cluttered with many different things. Mainly, there was furniture. Couches, chairs, and tables. Along the walls were shelves and dressers, each one having many different things on the top of them. Toys for young children, clothes for casual and formal wear. And also many picture frames. Some empty, some with images in them.

However, the most standout thing of all of this clutter, was most of it was burned or charred. As if it was pulled out of an inferno before it would be completely engulfed in the inferno that it once sat in. The clothes were singed. The dolls were blackened and gritty from ashes.

Judy looked around the room, recalling that she wanted to see what was in here when she stayed for a few days when Nick was in trial. One particular picture caught her eye, covered in dust and ashes. She picked it up and wiped the glass clean.

There stood a rabbit family with gray fur. Some of them with black stripes. At least ten of them in all. The proud mother and father standing in the front, the father puffing his chubby chest out proudly. A large house standing in the background. However, there was one there that stood out from the others. A white furred female fox with blue eyes standing next to a rabbit with ice blue eyes, gray fur, and black stripes on the sides of his cheeks. Judy recognized the rabbit as Jack, only much younger. In his younger teenage years. However, the fox she didn't know. Jack never mentioned anything about her.

"It's been years since I've stepped in here..." said Jack as he soon followed everyone into the room. His eyes looking around the mementos in the room. A saddened, pained look in his eyes.

Tom, who stood at the door, nodded. "Too long, Master Jack..."

Laura ran her paw along one of the couches, rubbing the ashes from her paw pads. "What is all of this?"

"The remains of my youth... and my loved ones." said Jack, his tone depressed.

It was then that Jack noticed the picture Judy was holding. He walked up and smiled over Judy's shoulder lightly, gently taking the picture from her paw and looking over it. "You asked why I'm after Force of Nature... The answer is everything in this room. All of this is what's left of my childhood home."

A lone tear fell onto the glass covering the picture. Jack wiping it away with a paw. "I know it sounds cliché... But I'll explain everything I could take from the situation. And I'll start with everyone here in this picture." Jack placed the picture back up on one of the dressers.

"My dad worked at one of the smaller ZIA offices. Just the bureaucratic branch. Paperwork, phone calls, desk job and the like. And he made a damn good living off of it." said Jack, beginning his tale.

"We had a big house, loving family, all of that. In my youth, I made friends with the fox in that picture. Her name was Skye Vully. We were friends in school, and we lived close to each other. We played together as kids. We became best friends. And as time went on... we fell in love."

Jack paused for a moment, his expression angering a little as he recalled the events. "Skye's dad owned the local mechanic shop. Notorious alcoholic after Skye's mother divorced him. Her father won custody of her. One night, when I was thirteen, she showed up on our doorstep. Her clothes were torn up and she was bloody from his claws... She had been over all the time, and my family knew her well so without a word, my mom and dad took her in. He got drunk, and beat her... Within the hour, her dad showed up on our doorstep. Completely drunk off of his ass, demanding that Skye come home with him... Not even asking or apologizing. My dad told him to leave, and he started kicking the door."

Jack paused for a moment, his paws curling into fists. Anger flashing in his eyes. "Skye screamed out, thinking he was going to kick the door in. When she begged him to leave, he said 'You're leaving with me, you bitch.' I snapped... I grabbed my little brother's baseball bat, and flung the front door open. I don't remember much of what happened... but when I came to, my brothers and dad were holding me back. Skye's dad was crawling away with his bone sticking out of his arm. The bat was broken in half."

A light smile touched Jack's lips. "We notified the police of what happened. Since I was a minor, and he was trying to invade our home, I didn't even have to go to court. He however, lost custody of Skye. My mom and dad adopted her, seeing as she was over all the time anyway. And now we knew why she wanted to me away from that house so much. After a short while, me and Skye officially started to date publicly."

Jack looked up, as if trying to recall something. "My mom worked in a social group dedicated to raising awareness of cross species relationships. To introduce it as something that should be more positively reinforced. Skye and I agreed to be an image for that when we got older..."

Jack closed his eyes, smiling as he began to lose himself in his memories. "We made a lot of progress... I can still remember her smile during every speech and rally. I remember so much about her... The warmth of her fur... the first time we made love..."

More tears began to fall from Jack's eyes, dampening his cheeks. He collected himself, blinking the tears away, the faint red tint of bloodshot eyes showing. "I ended up working in the same ZIA branch as my dad. Got my foot in the door... Made a good living and I was content to come home to my family and to Skye every night..."

Jack's expression hardened, and saddened at the same time. "Then came the night that damned wolf ruined everything... that Force of Nature ruined everything..."

* * *

 _Years ago_

Jack walked out towards his car, his suit coat hanging on his shoulder. He hated wearing the damn thing, only having it on when his boss was around. The sun had set, Jack getting a few extra hours in to add some nice overtime to his paycheck. Having to pay his credit card back after purchasing a diamond ring for Skye.

Night had settled in, the crickets chirping as Jack got in his car. The stars shining brightly. Jack turned on his car, and began to drive home. Tom had likely already left for the evening. Always gone by 9:30 every night. It was nearly midnight now. Eager to see his Skye waiting for him at home. Wondering what was for dinner tonight.

Jack turned down the county road that lead into a more rural area. The Savage Manor out in the country. It offered more privacy for them, which Jack didn't mind in the slightest. The manor situated just a few short hours from the border of the Eastern Region..

A strange glow caught Jack's eye in the distance. At first, it looked like just a collection of lights... But it was something more. As Jack got closer, a column of smoke was visible in the orange glow. A fire? Jack's heart dropped as he realized it was in the same direction as where the manor was, flooring the gas pedal.

As quickly as he could, he called his father. No answer. Called his mother... No answer. Called Skye, and again no answer. Jack's heart began to quicken in panic. Why was no one answering, and why was the house on fire?!

Jack finally reached the end of the long driveway, the manor now visible. To Jack's despair, the entire house was ablaze in a glowing orange inferno. Jack quickly dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the female call agent.

"This is Jack Savage. My house is on fire. I need fire fighters at 3200 East 100 North County Road. Bring it all! Firefighters and ambulances!" cried out Jack, peeling down the long driveway. Gravel kicking up behind him.

"Alright, Sir. They're on the way."

Jack didn't even bother to acknowledge her, and hung up the phone. As Jack got closer, he hoped to see his family standing outside. Praying that they got out and were okay.

But it wasn't any of them standing outside. It was something much bigger than a rabbit. Shrouded in the shadow of the blaze.

Jack slammed on the breaks and got out of the car, able to feel the heat of the fire. He looked to the lone figure standing close to the burning home. "Who are you?! He called out to the large wolf. At this angle, Jack could see he had brown fur. His eyes seemed to be glowing a grayish color. Wearing only black pants. Many scars along his muscled chest and arms. A much larger size than average wolves. Nearly as tall as a lion.

However, it was what was in the wolf's mouth that caught Jack's attention the most. White fur, stained in blood.

As the wolf turned, Jack could see Skye hanging loosely from the wolf's mouth. Limp, and dangling. Her eyes glossy, and dull. Her clothes torn, and blood stained. The front of the wolf's fur was stained with blood, and around his jaw. His jaw tightened, the bones in Skye's neck breaking further.

Jack's ears began to ring as his eyes fell on that of his beloved. All noise around him vanished, and his vision narrowed as shock took him. What was happening? Why was this happening? And who was this... wolf?

Shock turned into rage. A rage unlike anything Jack had felt before. Unyielding... uncaged... His arms trembled. His eyes welled with tears of anger and sorrow. A massive pain surged through his inner core, shooting through his chest, and down his arms before going back up again.

Any conscious thought left Jack's mind. The only thing that mattered, was making this wolf pay. For hurting Skye. For hurting his home and his family.

"GRRAAAAH!" roared out Jack, charging at the wolf. He didn't know how, but he was gonna make this wolf pay with his life. Even if he had to beat him to death with his bare hands. His only focus, was the wolf in front of him.

The dropped Skye's body onto the ground like a limp ragdoll, only angering Jack further. Jack jumped at the wolf. Only to be caught and instantly thrown back down to the ground a short distance away.

"What's your name?" asked the wolf clearly. As if not even phased by what was unfolding in front of him.

"SHUT UP!" screamed out Jack, getting up and running at the wolf again. Turning his shoulder towards the wolf. He was simply caught again, this time his momentum was carried and he was thrown into the ground hard.

Jack grunted as the wolf's heavy foot stomped on top of Jack, pinning him to the ground. "What's your name?" asked the wolf again.

"GET OFF ME!" roared out Jack, digging his claws into the wolf's foot. Realizing now the wolf wore boots. A metal plate over the toe and up along the front. The wolf simply ground his weight in further.

Another wolf appeared out of Jack's view, a male wolf with black fur and yellow eyes. Not as muscular, but pretty close to the brown wolf. Average sized as well, unlike the large size of the brown wolf. The wolf reached down and forced his paw into Jack's pocket. Jack struggled against him, trying to kick under the brown wolf's weight.

The black furred wolf pulled out Jack's wallet, opening it up to read the drivers license. "It's him."

The brown wolf nodded and pressed his foot down, closing his paw around Jack's torso. The wolf's large paw holding Jack's arms to his sides as the wolf held him at eye level.

"You and your family's violation of Nature's Law has brought me, Nature's Wrath, upon you. 'Thou shall not consort or wed another animal in which children cannot be born.' This is the law you have violated. As such, support for said cross species relationships is violating Nature's Law. The true law of the world." explained the wolf.

"Nature's...Law?" Choked out Jack, his lungs being crushed under the wolf's strong grip. Unable to wrestle himself free. He had heard of Nature's Law, but most of it was just seen as superstitious nonsense. Never did Jack think that someone would actually follow it religiously.

The wolf growled, baring his white ivory fangs. The edges of his lips still red with blood. "As Nature's Wrath, your crimes of directly breaking Nature's Law are punished with death." The wolf began to lean in, widening his jaws. Jack could feel the heat of his breath, the stench of sinew on his pallet.

"Hunter!" said the black wolf, pointing down the driveway. Hunter turned his head sharply to see red and blue lights flashing in the distance. Hunter growled and looked down to Skye's body. He picked her up with one of his hands, and threw her into the burning building.

"Skye!" called out Jack, thrashing hard against Hunter's hand. He managed to break a paw free while Hunter was distracted. Flexing his claws, Jack swiped downward at Hunter's left eye. Cutting the wolf's face deep. Hunter roared out, dropping Jack and stumbling back, blood dripping from his face. Jack had missed Hunter's eye, only scarring his face with three deep downward scratches. Jack ran into the building, determined to get Skye's body out of there before it would be turned into cinders. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hunter and the black wolf disappear into the brush, escaping in the dense foliage surrounding the house.

The heat of the fire was intense, Jack's eyes beginning to water the moment he entered the burning house. He didn't care how much pain he had to endure, he had to get Skye's body out of there.

But he wasn't prepared for what he would see.

The living room completely ablaze, the walls coated completely with fire. As if the building itself was constructed from an inferno. In the center of the living room, was a large fire of something burning in the center. Closer inspection revealed it to be burning corpses, along with other flammable things on top of it. The outline of the horribly burned figures only slightly visible from the distortion of the heat and smoke.

Skye's body lay in the hall in front of the door leading towards the stairs. Jack seeing her and running over towards her. He picked her up, seeing the bright red and blue flashing lights outside now, barely hearing the horn of the fire engine over the roar of the inferno. Jack could see his clothes begin to singe from the heat. His mouth going instantly dry. His eyes stinging from the smoke. Feeling as if he had just walked into an out of control firepit. The heat making his skin sear and split in pain. Begging for cooling relief.

CRASH!

The support beams on the house began to crumble as the wood and metal weakened from the heat of the flames, landing on top of Jack and Skye.

A burning pain wracked through Jack's body, and sharply along his back. More specifically, from the bottom left side of his hip and up to his right shoulder across his back. Something heavy, and on fire was pressing against his back. Jack being forced onto his belly, the fire not burning him as he hit the ground.

Jack let out a groan of pain, turning his head to see Skye's body under the same burning pile of wood and drywall that they were both pinned under. The heat so intense, Skye's white fur began to singe and burn. Her eyes only slightly open now, visibly drying out.

He didn't think. The only thing on his mind was getting Skye's body somewhere safe. To preserve what was left of her... He pushed his back against the burning hot wood, pushing as much of his weight into it as he could. His paws flat on the wooden floor.

The flames burned through Jack's shirt instantly, falling off of him while on fire. The wood bare against Jack's back. The pain was indescribable. It wasn't just heat. He felt as if his back was being split in half as he pushed against the wood beam across his back. Jack letting out an agonizing cry of pain. Feeling his skin crack and his blood boil.

In the distance, that same cry of agony could be heard by the fleeing Hunter. He stopped and looked back at the house, his eyes narrowing. Knowing that his target would survive... That his hunt had failed.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, the blazing wood on his back. Pulling Skye's slowly burning body out from under the wood. His head began to feel lightened, the pain slowly ebbing away from his back despite still holding himself there. The smoke stinging his nose and lungs. He fought to stay conscious, he had to get Skye's body out of there.

A strong hand grabbed Jack, pulling him away from the burning wood. He couldn't make out who it was. The hand that grabbed him was thickly gloved. Barely able to make out that the person in question was a fire fighter. The mask and the helmet giving it away.

More of the house began to collapse, the fireman having to jump back with Jack to get out of the destructive path. The fireman picked Jack up under his arm, high tailing it out of the burning house.

Jack blacked out for a moment as the pain in his back intensified from the sudden movement. Coming to as he felt himself forced to his belly onto something cold, and hard. The muffled voices of paramedics shouting as Jack's vision was soon surrounded in white. Knowing he must be in an ambulance now.

He looked over his shoulder, despite the crippling pain in his back protesting his every movement. He had to see if Skye's body made it out. Only just barely able to make out the fire fighters doing their job.

And the destroyed, still ablaze remains of what was once his home.

A mask was placed over Jack's face, and his vision blacked out entirely within moments.

When Jack woke, his vision was faded, his eyes painfully adjusting to the harsh light. He couldn't move, something was holding him in place. Someone was sitting next to him, a dark shadow. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust, realizing he was in a hospital room. Sitting next to him, was the family butler Tom Minx asleep.

Jack tried to turn to him, only to have his back explode in pain, causing Jack to groan out. The sudden sound woke Tom from his slumber, standing up and resting his paws on Jack's cheeks. "Master Jack, relax. Please don't move, or you'll only hurt yourself more."

A strange swell of emotions coursed through Jack. Confusion, and a desire for answers. He lay still, the pain slowly ebbing away from his back. It was now Jack noticed his torso was in a body cast, preventing him from moving his chest and arms. His legs were also heavily bandaged. "Tom... What..."

A shot of panic ran through Jack, recalling what had happened before he blacked out. "Mom... Dad... Skye... What happened?!"

Tom's gaze lowered, his face saddening deeply. "Investigators are trying to ascertain what happened... I'm sorry Jack... None of them made it out..."

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Jack carried the picture back to the dresser it once sat, setting it back up and sighing deeply. Everyone listened to the story, Malika holding her paw over her mouth. Artie looking guilty for having instigated Jack into telling this tale.

Judy drooped her ears as she listened to Jack's story. All the blind hatred... the hostility towards Force of Nature. It all made sense now.

"The fire was ruled as an act of arson. And a homicide case was set up. But they never found Hunter. Ever since that day, I dedicated my life to finding Hunter. And Force of Nature. When I find him... I'll make him bleed. Writhe. Nothing will be left of him..." muttered Jack, his eyes narrowing. He took off his shirt, showing his back to everyone.

Judy had seen this scar before, but now everyone else could too. The scar ran from his top right shoulder, and down to the top of his left hip. The fur had grown over it, but there were still patches of pink scarred tissue still visible. "I should have died that day. The burning debris that pinned me down put this scar on my back. I don't know why I survived... or even how. If I didn't work late that night, I'd be dead too."

Without a word, Laura walked up to Jack, turning him to face her and pulled him close. Hugging him warmly against her chest. Laura only slightly taller than Jack. Her chest at his forhead level. Jack wrapped her arms around him after a moment's hesitation. Laura gently rocking him from side to side. "I'm sorry, Jack..."

Jack's paws began to tremble, his emotions getting the better of him as he lightly sobbed into Laura's chest. Tom spoke up in his stead. "The items in this room is what was recovered from the remains of the original Savage Manor. I have remained by Jack's side, helping him through his tough time. Of course, there had to be other outlets. His drinking was only the lighter side of it..."

Judy's heart skipped a beat, realizing that Tom was alluding to Jack attempting to end his own life at least once. She couldn't blame him... Having to live with that memory on a daily basis.

After a few moments, Jack recollected himself. Pulling away from Laura and walking up to Judy. Placing his paws on her shoulders, a pleading look in his eyes. Not a plea of cooperation on his part, but more of a beg for forgiveness. "The reason I didn't agree with you being with Nick, is the same reason for what I went through. I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did... To become another target to Force of Nature..."

Judy understood more why Jack was persistent in pursuing a relationship with her. She had no doubts that Jack did hold some feelings for her, but he also wanted to save her from a fate much like his. Had she had known about Jack's past, she would have done a much better job pushing him away. She smiled at him, lightly hugging him. "I understand."

Much to her surprise, he didn't hug her back. "I was wrong to try and break you and Nick up... After seeing how happy you two were together... It reminded me of how I was with Skye. And I know that you think I might have drugged you in Mamussia... But I promise you Judy, I swear it. I didn't drug you."

His words were true, Judy could tell. After opening up like this, and getting everything out in the open despite how much it would hurt Jack to relive those memories told Jack's sincerity. She trusted his words, sensing no ill intent or lies behind them.

"I believe you, Jack." said Judy, letting go of him. He smiled, looking relieved.

"You're... we're gonna get him back. And we're gonna figure out what happened in Mamussia." motivated Jack.

Artie chuckled lightly. "Not necessarily in that order."

Laura smiled and stood next to Jack, her gaze down on his. "Thank you for telling us, Jack."

Jack smiled up at Laura, reaching up and taking her paw in his. A light blush on his cheeks. "You've been here a lot for me, Laura. Thank you"

She blushed lightly as well, smiling and holding Jack's paw in her own. "I don't care what your boss says. We're getting Nick back."

* * *

 _A few days later, Preypred City_

Nick stood outside in the afternoon in front of City Hall. Waiting patiently. He had spent the last few days with Leah, learning how society works, and how Leah protects the city. To sum it up, Leah is the police force of Preypred City. Her, and her other appointed lionesses catch those who break the city's laws.

She had a way about her when she worked with the civilians... As if her caring nature for them could be sensed, and felt as if those emotions were their own. As if they could feel the love for her people. For her home.

Nick recalled feeling something similar when Jacques lead the Coup in Zoocia. As if he could project his emotions and make others feel it around him.

"Wilde." spoke a deep, robust voice that Nick knew, and feared slightly.

Nick looked up to see Hunter walking towards him. Wearing black pants, his usual boots with the metal cover over the front, and a gray tshirt. "Come with me."

Without a word, Nick followed the wolf. Feeling awkward that the same mammal that attacked him only a short while prior to this, was now escorting him to... wherever. Hunter lead Nick towards the center of the city. A large walled off area that Nick recognized stood. The wall made of concrete, and having a few entrances. When Nick asked about it to Leah, she would say that this area was called the 'Hunting Grounds.'

The Hunting Grounds sat on the line of the Predator and Prey Wards, creating a bubble in the line. Almost like a point where the two wards merge. Hunter lead Nick to one of the gates leading into the Hunter Grounds.

Its construction reminded Nick of that of a stadium. Rows of seats and stands leading to an oval area below. The oval area was rather small, only about 50 feet wide in all. Dense foliage along the edges and an open area in the center. Green grass in the center, like that of a clearing in the forest.

Hunter spoke up. "This is the Hunting Grounds. The place in which those who break the most sacred of Nature's Laws are punished. A punishment decided by me, Nature's Wrath."

An execution ground. Nick recalled that the concept of euthanasia in Zootopia. However it was almost always shot down. Instead lifetime prisoners would be left to rot in high security penitentiaries. "Well, I'm hear to learn about what it is that you do. So lemme hear it."

Hunter paused for a moment, before taking Nick down to the lower areas beneath the Hunting Grounds. It appeared to be a jail cell, armed guards standing outside of a cell block. Hunter and Nick both went in. There were very few in the cell chambers. Hunter stopped in front of one of them, holding a male lion inside. He looked tired, and had only some tattered pants on. He looked up at Hunter as he stood in front of the cell, glaring sharply with his yellow eyes.

"The ones in this cell block, are those that break Nature's Law. This one, committed one of the most grave of sins. Slaughter for pleasure. Killing not for sustenance, but for sport. To show his strength and dominance." explained Hunter, glaring at the lion.

The lion growled at Hunter. "You stupid little wolf. Open this cell door and I'll show you what wrath really is."

Hunter growled back, much more deep and loud than the lion could muster. Nick could feel his hostility. His rage towards the lion. "You had that chance, heretic. Nature deemed me stronger. And you will be punished for the lives you've tortured and taken."

The lion growled again and spat on the ground. Hunter turned and walked out, Nick following. "As Nature's Wrath, its my job to punish those who break our most sacred of laws. The lion will face his punishment and judgment in the Hunting Grounds. For his crimes of Slaughter Without Sustenance, he will be treated as prey. My pack will personally see to his death."

Nick felt his gorge rise at the idea of such a vulgar display. But nothing says 'follow our rules' like a public display of punishment, no matter how violent. It might be seen as cruel to some, but it's a reminder that Preypred City isn't afraid of punishing lawbreakers.

Hunter lead Nick towards a government official building. Nick recognized it as similar to the ZPD headquarters. Hunter lead Nick further in to a lobby like area, several canines sitting either at cubicals, or on the couches in the center of the room.

Nick recognized some of these canines as those who attacked him back in Zootopia. Hunter smiled and walked in, opening his arms warmly. "This is my Pack."

"Pack?" asked Nick, curious as to who these other canines were to Hunter.

One of the canines, a black furred wolf wearing an eyepatch stood up sharply. Nick sensing hostility from the wolf. "Who's that?"

Hunter held up his paw, waving the wolf down. "Easy Walt. I'll explain." Hunter then proceeded to explain what was going on, and what Nick was going through currently.

A red fox lounging on the couch laughed loudly. "Cruelest bit of irony right there! We go in to get the bunny, missed that window, and the fox came to us instead. Way too crazy."

Nick smirked and shrugged. "Well, The Mind seems to have a way with things. What looks like a failure could turn into a victory."

A tan furred wolf in a cubical raised his paw. "Ain't that the truth."

Hunter turned to Nick, gesturing to his pack. "These are the closest things I have to family. Walt, is the most senior member next to me."

Nick looked over Walt, noticing the eyepatch and something else. "You weren't there when they first attacked."

Walt narrowed his eye slightly, the other fox on the couch laughing. "He was out in injury." Walt lightly rubbing the side of his head by the eyepatch. He turned and growled at the fox, smirking a little.

For a few hours, Nick stayed in the company of the Pack. Nick learned that they were much like a family. A group of close brothers in arms. According to Hunter, The Pack is a group of closely bonded canines that operate under a pack mentality. With Hunter as its alpha.

"There's more to being Wrath than juts punishment to the sinners." said Hunter, sitting on the couch by Nick. Hardly letting him out of his sight. "It's also our job to find the sinners outside of Preypred City. Activists for ideals that go against Nature's Law are our main targets. Also those who go public about their cross species relationships become our targets."

That added up, what with the cross species deaths in Zootopia that Hunter was responsible. "I gotta ask... How do you live with it? I mean do you just tell yourself its okay?" asked Nick. Curious as to how Hunter's mind worked.

Hunter paused, his ears lowering slightly. "Loss of life is never something to celebrate. Not once have I felt 'okay' about ending their lives. But if they pose a threat to Nature's Law, and our way of life, I will put them down."

A remorseful way of killing. He didn't want to do it, but felt that it was his duty.

"What does it mean to you to be Nature's Wrath?" asked Nick.

Hunter took a long pause, looking to his Pack. "I am the incarnation of Mother Nature's divine Wrath brought to physical form. My pack and I carry out due punishment to all heretics and non-believers. Nature's Law forbids the slaughter without sustenance, but we are not non-believers when we slaughter those heretics that break Nature's Law. We are Mother Nature's hand of punishment, her knights clad in the armor of which she bestows on us to carry out our purpose. Armor in the form of Nature's Law. And our purpose is to end the lives of those who dare break her law, and don't believe in her teachings. Those who dare cross Mother Nature, dare not find me. Those who speak lies to poison the masses against Mother Nature, dare not let their words reach me. Those who lead the non-believers against Mother Nature, dare not let me see them. And those who believe the words of the heretics and the blasphemous, will come to fear my growl. The loss of these lives is a sadness to Mother Nature, but one that is necessary. And I will bear that weight to see Nature's Law as the true law."

He was truly motivated to carry out his duty. Hunter's determination and loyalty to his role left Nick with little doubt as to why he does what he does. He believes his cause to be righteous, and appointed by the divine being known as Mother Nature.

"How did you meet The Mind?" asked Nick. Curious as to how him and his father know each other.

Hunter paused for a moment then turned to his pack. "Clear the room."

Without question, the Pack left the room. Leaving Hunter and Nick alone. Hunter sat down, leaning back in his chair. "The Mind and I were childhood friends, along with one other. Have you seen the statue of the hyena outside of City Hall?"

Nick nodded, recalling the monument. Also noticing how Hunter would still refer to Elias as 'The Mind.' Being careful not to expose his identity in case someone was listening.

"That is Ishaq Akachi." started Hunter, his gaze lowering. "He, The Mind, and myself were childhood friends. As we grew older, we began to study under Nature's Law in Zoocia. We became activists in the Church of Nature's Law. And within a few years, Ishaq was made its leading preacher. He had a way with words... a way to make you feel his determination. He had more heart than any one of us."

Hunter looked up as he tried to recall the memories. "Ishaq eventually married, and The Mind began his professional career. Ishaq made his living through the church. I made mine through Zoocia's royal guard. We still did all we could for the church. The Mind bringing money in through his business, Ishaq gaining loyal followers with his preaching. However, I didn't have a role... I was just an active supporter. Twenty years passed, and King Musala gave the order to level the Church of Nature's Law. We had no say in the matter... All we could do was watch as they bulldozed the church to the ground. The Mind and myself had to hold Ishaq back from trying to stop them..."

Nick listened to Hunter's origin story. Wondering what kind of man Ishaq was. Hunter continued. "We felt lost after the church was torn down... After a few months, Ishaq began to protest it publicly. Of course, Musala just brushed it aside. Even trying to get me to execute him. Of course, I refused and I was expelled from the guard. Eventually, Ishaq had enough and traveled to an open claim of land to the west of Zoocia on the other side of the region. And it was there, that Ishaq declared the founding of Preypred. A society that favor's Nature's Law. We had many supporters and followers that contributed in building what first was a neighborhood, then a town, then a city. The Mind's wealth quickly escalated the city's growth. And our supporters made building the city so quickly possible. Ten more years, and Preypred City was established. Musala hardly even caring at all what we were doing."

A curious question came to Nick's mind. "You guys had that many followers?"

Hunter nodded. "Ishaq was very charismatic. Once Preypred was built, he established a new order. A group dedicated to spreading Nature's Law around the world. Force of Nature. He showed us that there are certain individuals with a stronger affinity to Mother Nature, an embodiment of what she represents. We call these 'Incarnates.' And its the title we bear. Wrath, Voice, Love, Mind. Ishaq, was Nature's Heart. He showed the most heart, the most motivation for Nature's Law more than anyone. And he knew how to get people to feel the same."

Nick nodded lightly. "So how did Jacques fit into all of this? Did he just carry in after his dad?"

A slight look of sorrow touched Hunter's expression. "We were blindsided... One night, Ishaq passed away in his sleep. Doctor's couldn't determine a reason. He was just... gone. Mother Nature saw it was his time. Jacques..."

Hunter paused for a long moment before shaking his head. "No. That's his side of the story to tell."

"Why do you follow Jacques? Seems like getting the whole world to follow Nature's Law is kind of a lost cause when you think about it." asked Nick.

Hunter smirked lightly. "Because he can do it. He has just as much heart in him as his father, and the charisma to sway others to him. With The Mind's cunning, my power, and Leah's love, we can change this world."

Nick couldn't deny it as possible... They definitely had the resources for it. They already had Zoocia and the entire Eastern Region under their thumb. Revolutionize the region, show the people how much better it is, and let the mind of the populace do the rest. And to those who don't agree, get Nature's Wrath. A somewhat crude system, but effective.

What if Jacques was removed from the picture... would Force of Nature crumble? Nick didn't dare to ask, lest risk putting ideas in Hunter's head.

"There's one other thing I wanna know. What happened between you and Jack Savage?" asked Nick.

Hunter fell silent, his eyes locked on Nick's. Eventually, he sighed and nodded. "It's time you should know too. No doubt he's been obsessed with the whole thing..."

Hunter leaned his head back, thinking. "Once Force of Nature was established, and I became Nature's Wrath, we began to target known to obstruct Nature's Law. And silence them. Several years of this went past, able to get away with it because of Musala's negligent rule. We got brave, and looked into the Western Region. We learned of an awareness group supporting cross species relationships operated by a Mrs. Savage. We did a bit of research, and found that her rabbit son was in an open relationship with a fox. We made a plan of action. Wait till late in the night, and silence them all."

Nick felt his gut wretch as he understood Hunter's meaning. His intent to kill Jack and Skye, and quite possibly Mrs, and Mr Savage. "At the time, it was just me and Walt. We were inexperienced... sloppy. We went into the house while they were still awake. The whole of the family attacked us... So we killed them. All of them..."

Regret was all Nick could hear in his voice. Hunter sighing lightly and rubbing his forehead. "It was the greatest mistake of my life... To bury all the evidence, we set the house on fire by starting with the bodies of the Savage family. On our way out, just as the fire spread to the house, the fox ran out. Screaming at Walt and I. We recognized her as the fox that the young Savage had been in an open relationship with, so I killed her."

Nick tried to imagine the scene unfolding before him, knowing that to Jack it had to be more like a nightmare. "It was only a few moments after I ended her life when Jack came. It was then that I realized the depth of my failure. Jack Savage wasn't even home. He and the fox were our primary targets, as well as the Mrs. Savage. Before I could end Jack's life, the police arrived. I threw the fox's body into the inferno, knowing that he would follow. But it seems he survived..."

A lot more about Jack made sense to Nick now. If he had been in the same position, Nick would have done the same thing. "Well, that explains why he hates you."

Hunter nodded lightly. "One day he'll find me. And we'll have to settle our score."

Nick couldn't imagine the kind of blood bath that would ensue.

Night fell, and the punishment for the lion was to be met out. Nick standing in a booth overlooking the Hunting Grounds, standing next to Leah, Hunter, and Jacques. The booth reserved for Nature's Incarnates. However Jacques allowed Nick to be in the booth.

A fair amount of mammals showed up for the Hunt. The stands filling almost entirely. Nick didn't think he'd see any prey animals here, but to his surprise he did.

Once it was time, Hunter stood up and walked out to a balcony. He nodded to one of the workers operating the gates, and the operator opened a gate inside the Hunting Grounds. Within a few moments, the lion from before walked out. Not wearing any clothes, glaring up at the booing and scorning crowd. His gaze focusing on Hunter and baring his fangs. Although Nick couldn't hear it, he imagined the lion was growling.

The walls of the hunting grounds stood at about 50 feet, and were made of smoothed stone. It would be impossible to climb.

Hunter held his arms up, silencing the crowd. He picked up a microphone standing on the railing, holding it to his mouth. "Len Rassly. You have been found guilty of Slaughter Without Sustenance. You are sentenced-"

"Piss off, wolf." roared out the lion, smirking.

Hunter paused for just a moment. "To death by hunting. To put you in the place of those you slaughtered."

The lights around the stands turned off. The only light shining inside of the Hunting Grounds. Nick barely able to see what was in front of him.

"Fine then! I'll kill every one of you!" roared out the Lion, jabbing his finger at Hunter.

Hunter stayed on the balcony, crossing his arms and watching silently.

The lion looked around the dense foliage, flexing his claws. One of the bushes rustled, grabbing the Lion's attention. He turned to it, growling loudly.

From those bushes, the red fox Nick had met earlier, Calen, stepped out into the open, walking on all fours and growling in warning.

The lion chuckled and called out. "Can't fight me yourself, Wrath? You send in a fox instead? You send him to the slaughter!"

While the Lion was busy goading, the large black wolf Nick knew as Walt ran out from the dense foliage behind him, running on all fours in full sprint. The lion could only hear Walt once he was already upon him, Walt sinking his fangs into the left shoulder of the lion.

Calen ran in, biting down on the lion's left calf, both of them quickly pulling him to the ground. The rest of the pack ran out, quickly running and pouncing on top of the Lion. Nick could hear the Lion's screams of agony as the Pack ripped and tore at his flesh. Stripping flesh from bone. His blood pouring onto the ground. Powerless to stop them, despite his thrashing and clawing.

"Your punishment is met when you draw your last breath. May Mother Nature show you mercy in the afterlife." said Hunter, holding the microphone up to his mouth. "And for the record, if you can't overpower my Pack, you can't overpower me."

Nick turned his eyes away as the Pack continued to maim the lion. Knowing that in these moments, he felt what it was like to be at the mercy of a vengeful predator. Treated as prey, and killed like one.

Jacques spoke from the shroud of darkness. Nick only just able to make out his features with his low light vision. "This may seem barbaric or cruel in the eyes of many. But it's Nature's way. Nature isn't kind to those who break her laws. And we are her chosen to carry out her will. You'll understand more when you're with me in about a week."

Nick nodded and looked back to the center, the lion's screams have stopped. Seeing the Pack having their share of the meat. Hunter turned around and sat back down next to Jacques.

This was the ugly side of Force of Nature. The side that is demonized by most forms of society. It seemed cruel, but it also seemed effective. If this was the law of the world, Nick wouldn't dare break it. Was it peace out of fear? Or maybe respect for Mother Nature.

Nick still had doubts and questions. Not ready to join Force of Nature yet. Not sure if he even would.

* * *

 **Gonna end this chapter here. Pretty long one too. Read and Review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Jacques's Voice

**Shoutout to a guest for spotting my error about Artie suddenly walking! That wasn't supposed to happen!**

 **Kinda took a bit of a break after the last chapter. Sorry for the long update!**

 **Alright so after the last chapter, A LOT of questions came up for Nick. Almost all of these are gonna get answered in due time so if your question is ignored, its not because I'm getting lazy. It's because its something that will get explained later. Same goes for any others who asked questions to different people. However, there was one that stood out that I will address.**

 **Guest asks – Arrowsight: I don't quite understand Nick's thoughts in this chapter. Is he becoming a little more skeptical of Force of Nature or is he still insecure?**

 **Arrowsight- The idea is there are two parts of Nick right now within him. One that we all know, and one that's the outcome of what's happened recently. Think of it as two opposing forces pulling in opposite directions. I'll explain it a bit more in this chapter.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Nick left. Judy woke from her slumber, stretching in the bed and rolling to her right. Expecting to feel the warm, coarse fur of Nick's chest. But instead she was met with cold bed sheets.

Depression and regret refilled her. She had grown used to waking up and cuddling up against Nick every morning. She always woke up before he did. It had become routine, and one she enjoyed. Feeling the warmth of his body against her was comforting.

Sighing sadly, Judy sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes, making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and stripped done while she waited for the water to heat up. She spotted his toothbrush... Knowing the first thing Nick would do when he wakes up is brush his teeth. She brushed her teeth and stepped into the warm shower.

His shampoo bottle sat in the corner on a stand. A brand designed for fox fur. If he didn't use it, his fur would get firm and pointy. Like running your hand through sharp hay. After sleeping next to Nick on a night where he didn't use the shampoo, she always scolded him afterwards.

Judy showered off, and stepped out. Opening the bathroom closet to pull out a towel. Seeing the two separate stacks of towels. One large, and one smaller. One for Nick, and one for her. She dried off, deciding on what she's going to eat for breakfast.

She opened up the fridge, pausing as she saw the leftover takeout that Nick had the night before they left for Mamussia. Able to smell the pungent odor as it was starting to rot. Judy quickly tossed it out, and pushed aside several other things that Nick and bought that Judy didn't like in particular.

After a breakfast of celery and carrots, Judy sat on her spot on the couch. Glancing over at the vacant side of the couch that Nick always sat. On the right side against the arm rest. He wanted a lounge chair, but the hadn't been able to buy one yet. Besides, Judy preferred him on the couch. Easier to reach when she wanted to be close to him.

Everywhere she looked, she was reminded that he wasn't here anymore. Her eyes eventually fell on the wall of pictures that they had made together. She stood up and walked towards it. Looking from picture to picture.

A picture of them at the Hopps farm, buried under a pile of Judy's excited siblings. Nick having snapped the picture by sticking his arm out from the pile of adorable little rabbits. Barely managing to get them both in the shot.

A picture of them walking down the street, Judy having taken a string of selfies with her and Nick by jumping up to his level and taking the picture. But in one instance, Nick made a goofy face when Judy jumped up. That picture hung on the wall.

A picture of them having just moved into the new apartment. Both of them on the couch. Judy resting her head on Nick's shoulder. Both of them looking tired from all the heavy lifting and organizing.

A picture of them both on the job, Judy having taken a wide shot of them in one of the patrol cars. Nick having just noticed, a surprised look on his face.

Why did this happen? What lead up to it now? Judy kept running these thoughts through her head. She kept thinking of the same thing over and over again... but she still ended up on one question.

Why did he leave? Just how badly was he hurt to abandon everything he worked for?

He was angry, that was to be sure. But why should he be? Judy still couldn't recall anything that happened that night in Mamussia.

But maybe that wasn't the only thing... Was Nick hurting even before that? He was always somewhat insecure about her relationship with Jack. She tried to say there was nothing going on between them... But was that enough? Perhaps it was more than that... Judy thought back to when her relationship with Jack deepened.

It was around when Nick was sent to prison for his trial. While he was locked up worried about his future, Judy was getting to know Jack better. And once he found that out, his insecurity really began to show. While it wasn't a crime for Judy to have guy friends. But maybe Nick felt a bit betrayed from that. It seemed silly to a person with a more casual way of thinking. But at the same time it made sense.

Judy had also admitted to Nick that she had thought about what life would be like with Jack, but reassuring him that life would be better with Nick instead. Jack being more of a 'next best thing.' Nick still superior in her life.

He seemed content with that statement... until he found her and Jack like that in Mamussia. At that point, everything she said and claimed went out of the window in his mind. Feeling that Judy did care for Jack enough to seriously consider being with Jack as a mate, instead of him.

The depth of her mistakes began to show. Her relationship with Jack went too far. She should have pushed him away more, or made it perfectly clear that she would never be with him. She had no desire at all to be with Jack when it came to her and Nick. It was more curiosity than desire. A 'what if'.' But that doesn't excuse her actions. While it was unclear if she had physically cheated in Nick, it was becoming more clear that she had emotionally. Maybe that was enough to justify Nick leaving like that.

Judy slid to her knees, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she realized just exactly what went wrong. Grabbing the fur on her hair. She betrayed his trust. Ignorantly feeding his insecurity by her deepening friendship with Jack. Things never should have gotten as far as they did. And if there was any chance of her getting Nick back, she had to accept her part of the blame. And she had to admit what she did wrong to him, and beg for his forgiveness.

She pressed her forehead to the floor, curled up in a fetal-like position. Sobbing and crying on the floor of the apartment she had gotten with the one she betrayed. The pictures of their happy life hanging over her head on the wall.

The most symbolic of all the pictures, was the two in the center. Their first kiss in the field behind the Muttcie Hospital. Both of them trying to sneak a picture in of their kiss. Not knowing both of them had taken a picture at the same time. Symbolism of how they thought alike.

And she betrayed those feelings. She fantasized about what it may have been like with another, against his wishes. While not uncommon in relationships, it was frowned upon. And since that night in Mamussia happened, Nick probably had little doubts as to what he believed she wanted from Jack. Although Judy was absolutely convinced that she didn't want Jack.

She owed him an explanation. She may not deserve forgiveness, but Nick deserved peace of mind on the whole thing. He must have as many questions as she did. That's why she had to see him again. She had to set this right. Not just with her, but with him as well. And if he chose not to come back, then it was her decision.

She felt as if there was a knife in her chest, knowing what she did to Nick mentally and emotionally. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. He probably felt broken... Like he wasn't himself anymore. She hoped he wouldn't make any decisions he would later regret.

Anger welled up in her. Not to Jack or the situation. Or even to Nick. She was angry with herself. Angry for her blindness, and ignorance.

She slowly sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her emotional state. Her paw rested on her belly, pausing to think of the worst case scenario.

If she was pregnant with Jack's child.

The thought left a lurching sensation in her stomach. While she didn't resent Jack, she didn't want to bear his child. If it turned out she was pregnant, she would have to seriously talk with Jack about what to do. And Nick as well, if he came back. However, she doubted he would come back if she was pregnant.

Judy's phone rang suddenly, jerking her out of her trance. She walked over to see Laura's number. She answered it. "Hello...?" she asked wearily, her voice a bit cracked from crying.

There was a brief pause before she responded. "I know that tone... Come to Jack's place and head for the basement when you can okay? Artie's come up with something."

"Alright. See you soon." replied Judy.

Before Judy could hang up, Laura spoke again. "Hey, Judy? You doing okay?" Hoping to get a read on Judy's mental condition.

"I'll be fine... just... realizing what all I did wrong...See you soon." said Judy, rubbing her eyes.

With that, Judy hung up the phone. Going to get dressed in something more ZCTU suited. Her old police uniform. She rubbed her thumb over the spot where her badge would normally sit, now a faint outline sat there in the shape of the badge. Plus the holes that would put it in place.

Judy grabbed her winter coat, and made for the ZCTU at Jack's manor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at City Hall_

Valpord sat in her office, going through stacks and stacks of paperwork. All meetings had been attended to, so now all that remained was approval and disapproval of new policies. It was a tedious job... Constant reading and weighing of options. Knowing that rejecting each proposal would anger the petitioner.

Her eyes fell on a stack of newspapers that sat next to her desk. Every morning someone would deliver Zootopia's leading newspaper and place it next to her desk. She had not looked through any of it, so quite a stack sat next to her desk.

The leading headline is what caught her attention. 'Rise Against Valpord.' She grabbed it and opened it up, reading the headline.

 _It's no secret that people disapprove of our newly elected mayor, Alissa M Valpord. Riots, protests, and displays of defiance are common in these days. But recently our reporters have uncovered something that may create a much bigger issue._

 _It's possible that a group of mammals are planning to rise up, and force Valpord out of office! How they plan to do that, isn't known. By force, or by diplomacy it remains a mystery. There's also the possibility that this group doesn't even exist. It's just conveyed rumors at this point._

 _Although Valpord might be unpopular, she has remained true to her word about stepping up against the crime wave in Zootopia. After getting the ZPD to double up on patrols, and officers to cover more of the city, it's safe to say that much of the city feel safer._

 _Not to mention, her assistant mayor Elias Wilde has been very well pleasing the crowds head on. Starting the Church of Natural Order here in Zootopia. It sounds strange at the first glance, but to many what the church teaches and preaches does make sense._

 _It aligns with what's known as 'Nature's Law.' But not the radical side of it that's been rising up in Zoocia of late. Just as well, the church assists those in need. Particularly those who were hurt by the recent riots, and even those struggling to recover from the Growler Incident._

 _Needless to say. Elias is quelling the fires of angry Zootopian citizens against Valpord. While Valpord's getting done what she set out to do._

 _But there's also conveyed rumors circulating that the election was rigged into Valpord's favor. Not entirely surprising what with her corruptible methods in Nicolas Wilde's trial. What supports this, is the overwhelming popular opinion against Valpord. Many have called for an investigation, but have been met with silence._

Valpord folded the paper and set it down, not wanting to read anymore. She knew that the population hated her... and rightly so. She didn't know how she won the election, but she had an idea on how. Recalling Elias's words during the trial...

"Mayor Valpord, there's an Abigail Wilde looking for Assistant Mayor Wilde. Do you know where he is?" said the sudden female voice over the intercom. Her name was Mindy, Valpord's secretary.

Snapped out of her current trance, she pressed her finger to the button. "He should be in his office. She can go see him." Hardly caring who this person is or why she wanted to see Elias. Not in the mood to ascertain why.

Being mayor was a stressful job... she missed her old seat as Director. But she had a job to do, and was determined to see it through. Going back to her paperwork with renewed vigor, she pushed through it. Eager to get through the day.

A few doors down, Elias sat in his office. Currently on a tablet connected to Jacques.

"How's Nick doing?" he asked. Knowing the line was secure, thanks his helper.

It took a moment for Jacques to respond. "He's with me tomorrow morning. It's hard to say if he's coming around. He still seems torn about joining us."

Elias nodded lightly. "It's to be expected. He's grown up under Zootopia's society his entire life. It'll be difficult to sway him."

There was a much longer pause before Jacques responded this time. "Forgive me for asking... But what do you see in him? Do you truly believe him to be one of Nature's Incarnates? Or perhaps it's because he's your son."

A slight pang of anger and irritation welled in Elias. But he understood why Jacques was asking. "Honestly, it's both. I sense something in him, much like I did with you and Hunter."

"Why did you hide yourself from me all these years?" asked Jacques.

"Because I had to be sure I wouldn't be exposed. I don't doubt your resolve, but I wanted you to be in a position that even if someone found out my identity through you, it wouldn't hurt me." replied Elias.

"So you believe you've already won?"

It took a moment for Elias to respond, running through each and every carefully planned step up till now. And what's to come after. "It's impossible to plan for every outcome. But it's possible to prepare for all the negative ones. The only things that could stop us now, are things that are impossible by Mother Nature."

"I'll do what I can for Nick. But if he doesn't join us, I'll be forced to put him under constant surveillance. Even if he joins us, I'll still have to be wary till I am absolutely certain he's loyal to Nature's Law. I don't care what your relationship is with him, Mind. I will not compromise Force of Nature because you have a soft spot for your family."

Elias expected this kind of behavior from Jacques. In every sense of the word, Jacques would ensure Force of Nature's survival more so than he would himself. Elias remembered what Jacques did in his youth once he decided what his role was. Remembering seeing the young hyena walk out of the burning house. Father's sword in one hand. Mother's fur and flesh in the other. "I understand."

The chat disconnected, showing that Jacques had turned off the tablet.

Little by little, things were falling into place.

The phone suddenly rang a low tone, catching Elias's attention. Mindy spoke through the receiver. "Mister Wilde, there's an Abigail Wilde here to see you... ex wife?"

Elias paused for a long time in complete disbelief. Abigail still lived in Zootopia? "Yeah... Like old tiles huh? Send her in."

Curiosity fueled Elias, eager to know what she was here for.

Abigail walked from the desk to his office, opening the door and walking in silently. She gazed upon her old husband... and the father of her only child. Feeling a mixture of emotions swirling within her.

Elias smiled as he gazed at his ex wife. "You've barely aged."

"You've aged a lot." she said with a smirk, sitting at one of the chairs across from his desk.

Elias smirked back. He always enjoyed her humorous remarks. It was part of the reason he fell in love with her in his youth. "How's... life treating you? Met anyone yet?"

She smiled and nodded, showing a sapphire ring on her finger. "Recently engaged. But that's not why I'm here, Elias..."

Elias leaned forward, folding his fingers together. Waiting patiently for her. "Judy told me about what happened in Mamussia... and she told me that Nick left to Zoocia for a while. She didn't tell me why..."

Abigail paused for a moment between speaking. "I just want to know one thing Elias... does this have anything to do with Ishaq's religious group?"

He fell silent, his eyes slightly narrowing to her. He wasn't sure how to answer at the moment, but soon Abigail sighed and shook her head. "Please... Just keep Nick out of that crazy hyena's ideals. That's not him." Abigail stood up and walked towards the office door.

"Nick is a grown man, Abby." started Elias, drumming his fingers lightly against the desk. "He's had his heart broken by that rabbit he loved. If he does anything, it'll be because its what he wants to do. And neither you or I can change that."

Abigail glared over her shoulder at Elias. "Nick already made his choices and was happy with his life before you came back into it." She then walked out, slamming the door closed behind her.

Elias sat in his office in silence. He had never told Abigail the extent about Force of Nature. Barely so much as mentioning the name. But he knew that she understood a lot of its meaning. Nick was born in Zootopia. Elias and Abigail having a permanent home in one of the cities in the Western Region. When Nick was five, Elias put him to bed one night. He had to leave for a trip back to Zoocia to inspect one of his fundraising events. When he came back, she and Nick were both gone. He knew why, and never bothered to pursue.

This wasn't a way of coping for that loss. He never once blamed Abigail for leaving him. His duty was to Force of Nature. And he would do everything in his power to see it brought to its fullest potential as the dominant power of the world.

* * *

 _Later, at Jack's Manor_

Judy walked down into the basement that the ZCTU was using as a current base of operations. Her mind still a bit trained and distraught from her earlier thoughts. She placed her palm on the flat palm reader. After a brief scan, the door unlocked. Letting her inside.

The rapid clicking and tapping of keys was the first thing Judy heard, knowing Artie was at the computer. What surprised Judy, was the empty gallons of orange juice littering the floor around him. He seemed focused, his back hunched.

Jack, Laura, and Malika sat at the table. Laura smiling warmly as Judy walked in. "Morning sunshine."

Judy nodded and smiled warmly before sitting down. "So uhh, what's up?"

Wasting little to no time, Jack pushed a few stacks of papers forward. "Artie's been hard at work... five days worth without sleep to dig up what he's got. To sum it up, and not to disturb Artie..."

Artie raised his paw up. "Please... do not!" he said before quickly getting back to work.

Jack smirked and kept talking. "We've found a few suspicious things. But there's one big one. According to these papers, there was a system wide blackout of Zootopia's network at the time of the election just as the votes were being tallied. It wasn't so much a hiccup, as it was more of a stall. The network was overflowed with traffic, which caused it to stall out. In theory, the network can handle three times Zootopia's population on its network. But the way Artie described it..."

"Is if the network can be fooled... tricked... hoodwinked into thinking there's an overflow of traffic. Think of it as like... like... vehicle traffic at an exit to a freeway! Lots of cars... lots of people trying to get on the same network...same highway and the road gets all clogged up! Everything stalls everything stops..." said Arite, his words slurring and running together from his exhaustion.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, like that. These papers prove there was a network stall during the time the votes were tallied. And its source comes from the ZIA's IP address. The ZIA's and Zootopia's entire mainframe is managed by James Marco who also now controls the ZIA and ZSF. Basically, he'd be the only person in that building capable of pulling off a stunt like that."

"But it's not enough!" called out Artie, leaning to the right in his seat. "He can say 'oh it wasn't me!' And it would be legit. We have to prove that it came from his computer... which is haaaaaaaardcore locked down with security I've never seen before! Jack may have gotten me directly connected to it, but there's still so much security INSIDE of his computer its ridiculous!"

Growing concerned about Artie's slurring and his leaning, Judy spoke up. "Artie I think you need to take a nap..."

"NOPE! More orange juice! I got another all nighter in me!" called out Artie, quickly reversing in his wheelchair and going upstairs, heading for the kitchen. The stairs having a unique device that allowed Artie to travel up the stairs quickly by means of a slider system.

Malika smirked and rolled her eyes. "He's gonna sleep like the dead when he can't take anymore. To sum everything up, we have reason to suspect that Marco was responsible or at least involved in hacking the election but we have nothing concrete."

Judy nodded, but a different question lingered on her mind. "What about Nick? Do we have any new information on him?"

After a moment's silence, Jack spoke up. "Currently, hes listed as AWOL. So he's not considered a threat to Zootopia's safety. But we've not uncovered anything. Artie's been busy working on Marco's system."

Judy sighed in irritation. She felt that Nick's current condition would hold a higher importance than that, but she bit her tongue on it. "I understand. Do we have any idea on how to get into Preypred City if need be?"

Jack nodded. "I've been working on that. However I'm working with limited resources. Not to mention if we go black ops, and without Zootopia's consent, we have to be spot on and not mess it up. Or we're all dead and Zootopia could be put in the crosshairs."

Artie came back down at this point, a quarter of the way through a jug of orange juice before settling his wheekchair back in front of the computer, going back to his rapid typing. The screen fluttering from page to page. "Give me a little while longer, and I'll have what I need so long as Marco doesn't catch onto us! Which... he uhh he shouldn't."

"Once we have enough to show that the election wasn't legit," started Laura. "We'll work on getting Nick back more extensively."

Artie raised his paw again. "Or before that! If I hit a wall I can change directions for a bit. Thanks to Jack, slipping that marble drone into Hasef's pocket, I got into Zoocia's network too!"

He spoke rather exasperatedly, and with enthusiasm. Obviously from his exhaustion, he was finding ways to re-energize himself on the spot.

"On a different subject... Judy." said Laura, her tone suggesting she was talking about something she didn't want to bring up unless she had to. "Do you know if you're pregnant?"

Judy paused for a moment and shook her head. "No I haven't gotten a test yet... I don't think I am though. Rabbit gestation periods for us is about three months. It's how we have so many kit's so quickly. I'm not showing any signs and its been a few weeks."

Laura nodded. "Still, you should get a test soon."

"Yeah... Do you guys need anything else?" asked Judy. Not in a mood to be with people at the moment. She just wanted to be alone."

Jack paused for a moment, something on his mind. "Yeah that's all... Judy, I don't think you should be alone right now."

Judy rolled her eyes and glared at Jack. "It's partially your fault that we're in this situation... Mine too..."

Laura stood up, gently waving the two down. "Easy... Judy I know you want to be alone. But Jack's right. Why don't you stay with me for a while once you're ready?"

Judy sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'll think about it... But right now I just wanna be alone. I have a lot to think about."

With that, Judy promptly turned around and left. Ready to get back to Bookerlight. She needed time to think. Time to cope with the great mistake she made.

* * *

 _Preypred City_

It was early morning in Preypred City, Nick just stepping out of the shower. Freshening up for what he knew would be a long day ahead of him.

Today was the day he would spend with Jacques. Nick couldn't explain it entirely, but something was off-putting to him about that hyena. He seemed malicious, but kind at the same time. A powderkeg waiting to be lit.

Nick dried himself off, sighing lightly as he stared at himself in the mirror. Taking time to reflect on his recent weeks here in Preypred City.

He was still conflicted about Elias's offer. He wasn't convinced that Force of Nature was the right path for him. There was a part of him that it appealed to... but another that opposed it. Nick's train of thought has been very split down the middle.

Nick felt as if he had two separate parts of his personality pulling at each other. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he could almost see these two separate pieces of himself standing behind him. One as the old Nick that he's always been, and one as the new Nick that came of recent events.

 _Is Force of Nature right for me? It's about the only place I can call family anymore..._

 _What about Judy? She still loves you. Your mother still loves you._

 _For what good it's done for you. Mom can live fine without me..._

 _She'd still be hurt. Judy would be hurt too._

 _Why should I care about her? You know what she did._

 _She still loves you. She'd never do anything to hurt you._

 _Then what would you call that whole thing in Mamussia?_

 _Do you really think she'd cheat on you like that? Even she's not that dumb of a bunny._

Nick lightly punched his forehead to silence the two arguing voices. Sighing lightly and putting on a green coat as he headed outside. Particularly cold today.

After a brief walk in the chilled morning air, Nick arrived at City Hall. Taking the elevator up to the conference room.

The doors opened, and much to Nick's surprise, Jacques was on the table balancing on his sword. The bottom of the sheathe was placed on the ground, with Jacques holding onto the hilt with his body upright, propped in a straight line from the sword to his body. Nick could hear the faint sound of music playing from the orange headphones on his head.

Nick watched as Jacques continued to stretch his body upright, his arm straightening as well as his legs little by little. Nick could see his body tense and strain with the stress. Nick looked to the ceiling, seeing Jacques's feet point up towards it, his toes finally touching the ceiling. He held his pose there for a few moments before slowly lowering himself down, standing up on the table and wiping his brow.

"Knew I could touch the ceiling." he panted, strapping the sword back on his sheathe and turning the headphones off.

Nick smiled and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Was that really necessary?"

Jacques hopped off the table, seeming revitalized and energetic. "Daily workout. Intense balance and stretching with the sword. Helps with handling it, strengthening the body, and knowing my limits."

"Makes sense I guess. Anyway, let's go." said Nick, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

Jacques smiled and headed into the elevator, Nick following. On the way down, Jacques spoke up. "You've seen the good and the bad of our society. Now I'll show you how we make it work."

"I'm still on the fence about joining you guys." said Nick lowly.

The elevator doors opened, Jacques and Nick stepping out. "As I'd expect you to be. In honesty, Nick Wilde, I'm not sure I can trust you in our ranks. I believe The Mind is biased to you."

Nick nodded. Noticing how Jacques didn't use Elias's name in the open. They both walked outside, Jacques stopping in front of the statue of his father, Ishaq. "Hunter told you about my father, right?"

"Up until the point where he died. He didn't tell me anything after that." said Nick.

Jacques nodded, folding his paws over each other. "I inherited my father's sword. As for my mother..." Jacques tilted his head, letting the fur of his collar brush against his cheek. "I carry a part of her with me... Follow me."

Walking swiftly, Jacques lead Nick towards the large steel wall dividing the Predator and Prey districts. Jacques walked up a staircase, a maintenance route in case the wall needed worked on. "The wall dividing predator and prey is more than just separation. It's a demonstration of how Nature should be."

Atop the wall, was a flat walkway stretching down its length. Jacques walked down it, Nick following behind him. Jacques held his hands side to side, gesturing to both districts. The leafy green canopies of the Prey District, and the bustling activity and city scape of the Predator District. "Prey and Predator. They lived within the same society but never lived together in Nature. It's the same here. Before we evolved and stood upright, predator hunted prey for sustenance. Prey would of course resist, the instinct to 'live' kicking in. But the result was the same. Predator would reduce the number of other predators by marking territory. The rabbit would be safer with one fox living close than a dozen. Never once did the prey live in the predator's den. And never did the predator covet the prey. And we uphold those same rules to the best of our evolved ability. Divided, but equal. Prey, the sustenance. Predator, the protector."

Jacques raised his arm further to the Prey District. "The prey are the predator's food. They're sustenance. And in return for this, the prey are protected by the predator. In times of crisis, the prey are secured first. And the predators fight. "

Nick understood a little more. It wasn't so much a concept of fear that made the citizens work well together, it was an understanding. A realization that to them, animals will be animals. Prey will be prey, and prey will eat meat. And if any animal were to compromise the safety of the prey, or the predator to an extent, they would be punished by Hunter. Simple wrongdoings would be handled by Leah. But something was on his mind.

"I can't help but see a bit of hypocrisy here, Jacques." started Nick, glancing towards the Predator District. "Children are innocent, right? So when Leah was working with Leon Snowly to distribute the Growler Gas through the city, lots of kids would have gotten caught up in that. It would've been attacking them too."

Jacques lowered his eyes a bit. "I've already spoken to her about this. You of all animals should know, Love can make you do crazy things. Believe crazy things. Leah now knows she wasn't in the right. And Mother Nature saw fit to have Leon fail in his endeavors. No children were harmed."

Another question posed in Nick's mind. "And Hunter with the Savage family?"

Jacques's eyes drooped, and his ears as well. "That was a grave mistake that Hunter must live with every day. He knows he broke Nature's Law and seeks to redeem himself by carrying out her will as Nature's Wrath."

He turned to look over his shoulder at Nick. A sharp, piercing look in his eyes. "Like what we're trying to get you to do."

Nick looked to the Prey District, then to the Predator District. Understanding a bit more little by little. Every distant society has its customs. Zootopia would look upon this with disgust, while Preypred City would look upon Zootopia with disgust. And if you couldn't live with how that society works, then it's not for you to live there.

As time went on, Jacques continued to go over Preypred City's societal functions. Each district would benefit the other in some way or fashion. Prey would supply the Predator with clothing, meat, fur, and other more conventional resources. While the predator would work more constructional, and harder labor jobs. Of course, the strength of that mammal would vary in on what job they would get. And in some cases of the stronger prey animals such as elephants could have these jobs as well. Nick saw that the only real difference in Preypred City and Zootopia, was its dignified separation of Predator and Prey. However it was not prejudice or racism. It was an equally powered split. If one was removed, the other would crumble away.

Nick noticed the orange headphones on Jacques's neck. Recalling how he wore then during the coup in Zoocia. Having them on his ears when he was striking down the Royal Guard. "So you got a thing for music?"

Jacques smiled and nodded, running his paw along his headphones. "Music moves me. The lyrics, their meaning, and the intensity of the music flows through me. When I fight, I use it to guide me. I listen to its flow, and move my body in the same kind of way. You saw it in Zoocia."

Nick recalled how the music Jacques had used started out soft at the beginning, gradually intensifying. As it did, his blows and methods became more fierce. Matching what he was hearing.

"I bet you got a thing for dubstep then." smirked Nick in his traditional slanted smirk.

Jacques laughed and nodded. "The best kind to fight with in my opinion."

A new question posed in Nick's mind. One he had been itching to ask about. "Jacques, I hear about Nature's Law but I don't know what all that entails." explained Nick.

Jacques's face brightened and he guided Nick back to City Hall. "Then I'll teach you."

Nick was taken back into City Hall and into the elevator. Only this time, it didn't go up. It went down, by only a few floors. The doors opened to show a lobby with several predator and prey animals in it. Jacques walked out, opening his arms welcomingly. "Welcome to the Force of Nature headquarters. This is where we train, socialize, plan, and talk."

Jacques walked towards the back, Nick following close behind. Nick got a few wary glances from the multiple mammals in the room, but they didn't voice anything out. They seemed tolerant of his presence only because Jacques was with him.

On the back wall of the lobby, was a symbol. A tree inside of a circle. The leaves were three colors, and each in their own area. Green on the lower left, blue on most of the top half, and red on the right. There were two brown leaves, one in the blue area and one in the green.

"This is Force of Nature's symbol. Allow me to explain what it all means." said Jacques, running his fingers along the black circle edge of the symbol.

"The circle is our world. And the leaves is the three Regions. Northern Region of Mamussia, Eastern Region of Zoocia, Western Region of Zootopia. Blue for Mamussia's icy terrain. Green for Zootopia's foliage and farmlands. Red for Zoocia's savannas and natural resources. The brown leaves represent the capital of those regions." began Jacques.

His paw traveled over to the red side, flipping over one of the leaves. Showing that on the other side, it was brown. "Brown leaves means a dying tree. The tree's trunks and branches are Force of Nature. Holding the world together. By giving Zoocia a leader that sympathizes with us, and believes in our cause, we eliminated the dying leaf." Jacques flipped the leaf back over to its red side. He glanced over to the green. "Zootopia's next."

Nick walked up, looking over the symbol closely. "So that's how you're gonna do it. You don't need to so much turn the citizens to it. You just have to take over the regions primary governing body."

"Now you're catching on. However, that's all The Mind's planning. We take care of things here in the Eastern Region, and he plans everything out carefully. Once he's ready for us, we go into action. We don't know what The Mind's plans are, but we will follow them. He's yet to give us a reason not to."

Nick glanced down below the symbol. Seeing several lines of writing. "These are Nature's Laws."

 _Prey and Predator shall not mate. For that is denial of life. Thou shalt only mate with compatible partners._

 _Life is precious. Taking of another life shalt only be done in self-defense, or in sustenance. Never for joy._

 _Mother Nature is true. Always believe in her existence and love her as the all mother of life, creation, and death._

 _Children are the most innocent of all. Young lives do not understand the True Law. Teach our children these laws._

Nick read over the laws several times. "Seems rather short..."

Jacques chuckled. "These are what we call the 'Main Laws.' The laws of which are absolute. There are a few other things but it can be explained like this. If it doesn't feel right, or natural to you, then don't do it."

If it doesn't feel natural... Nick recounted his days in Zootopia. It didn't feel wrong of him to live in Zootopia, or by its society. He knew there was tension between predator and prey, but that was natural. He also thought about Judy. When he thought about his time spent with her. His relationship with her. How intimate they got. The nights they spent enjoying each other, or making love.

None of it felt wrong to him.

"I can sense you're still conflicted, Nick. Anything else you want to know?" asked Jacques.

After a moment's thought, Nick looked up at the hyena. Putting his paw in his pocket slowly. "What does it mean to be Nature's Voice? How did you come to be who you are?"

Jacques paused for a long time before responding. "I'll start with my father. I looked up to him as a pup. Followed his teachings to the letter. Fully believed in Nature's Law. And when he died, it broke me apart."

Nick could see malice and anger grow in his eyes. "But my mother didn't... I don't want to talk about that. I don't know you well enough. As for Nature's Voice..."

Jacques looked up, opening his arms again in welcome. "I am Nature's Voice given mortal form. Her influence, her guiding light, and her charisma to enforce our believers, and sway the non-believers. My role is to ensure the incarnates of Nature, being Wrath, Love, and Mind all stay true to Nature's Law. And if they stray from our path, and endanger our ways, they are struck down. I am Mother Nature's most loyal, and uncorruptable underling. I am the face, and the voice of Mother Nature. When they think of Mother Nature, they see and hear me. Force of Nature is my own to me, my kin. No harm shall befall them so long as I lead them. I will not allow it. Those who don't believe in our ways, shall be swayed by my voice. And if they are not swayed, they are swept aside by Nature's mighty wind. I shall lead Force of Nature to the top, and Mother Nature's Law shall be the true law of the world."

Nick had a hard time fully understanding his words. But surmised that Jacques was the face of Mother Nature. However, Jacques was not finished. He looked to the other animals in the room.

"Speak up now, my Forces of Nature. What are you?"

In unison, the many mammals in the room stood and shouted. "We are the body and spirit of Mother Nature! Destined to carry out her Divine Purpose!"

Jacques grinned from ear to ear. Nick could feel something coming from him. A powerful sensation of emotion. Pride, and joy. As well as omnipotence. "Now I ask, my Force of Nature. What purpose has Mother Nature given us?!"

"To uphold Nature's Law! And sustain the Natural Order of life!"

Jacques raised his arms beckoningly. "And we shall carry out her Divine Will! We will bare our fangs, our claws, our hooves. We will trample the non-believers! We will bite on the throats of those who speak out against us! Maul those who stand against Mother Nature! And all will know to be fearful to disobey Nature's Law!"

After a moment's pause, the room cheered and began to clap. Jacques grinned more and continued to speak. "We are the Divine forces of Mother Nature! And we will stop at nothing till our goals and her vision is realized! And if this be not the will of Mother Nature, then come all you heretics and challenge us! If nature deems you worthy, you will overpower us. Challenge us, or accept Mother Nature's divine will!"

The crowd continued to cheer in praise of their leader. "Voice! Voice! Vocie!" they chanted repeatedly. Nick watched Jacques talk, his paws carefully wrapped around something in his pocket. Nick pulled his paw out, leaving what was in his pocket in there. "You certainly have a way with words."

Jacques smiled and lowered his arms. "I'm Nature's Voice. I have to be good with words. And I mean every one of them, Wilde. We will succeed in our divine purpose. Or we'll die trying."

* * *

 **Gonna end this one here. Read and Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Elias's Mind

**Kinda had to take a bit of a break for a while. Still trying to finalize what I wanna do with this story in terms of fine details. Thank you guys for being so patient!**

 **Whew a lot of you ducking it out in the reviews area. There's a few questions I noticed about Judy mainly that some of you are getting a bit confused with. Yes im aware that Judy should just cut off all contact with Jack at this point, but there's a reason behind it. We'll get to that later.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Questions asks – Arrowsight; Do you hate Nick Wilde for some reason? In both of your fics you seem to constantly torture him both physically and emotionally. Don't you think he's had enough?**

 **Arrowsight – No I don't hate Nick at all. When I thought up the Growler Incident, I focused on a large gray area of Nick's past. And that is what he did in between his childhood, and meeting Mr. Big. But I try to spread the emotional and physical torture evenly. What with Judy's near death experience at Lavvy. And there's more to come.**

 **My heart goes out to those affected by the Las Vegas shooting. I saw the whole thing just hours after it happened on the news and was so disheartened. But the next day, seeing the 5-6 hour line to donate blood. The videos and pictures of people using their own vehicles to help total strangers get to the hospital. It makes me proud to be a citizen of the United States. We shouldn't be fighting over some kind of 'division' in the form of politics or skin color or even gender. Red blood runs in all of our veins, and that blood can save lives. Blood that people donated to help total strangers who were in agony, and dying from the madness of a single man. All people are truly equal, and fighting about not being equal only makes things worse for everyone in the end.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Nick stepped out of the shower, drying himself off in front of the mirror. Once the steam cleared up, he looked at himself in the mirror.

At this point, Nick had been with Jacques daily for just over 8 days. Steadily learning little by little what exactly it is Jacques does in Preypred City.

He stands as both Preypred City's, and Force of Nature's idol. Its leading force and spearhead. When one pictures Force of Nature, they picture Jacques. Jacques also holds the leaders together, making sure they don't argue or split up. Firmly believing in harmony among the superiors.

Just as well, the citizens of Preypred City love Jacques. Praising him publicly in the streets. Despite his young age and exuberant attitude, Jacques was humble and steady when it came to the citizens of Preypred City. And when it came to Force of Nature, he retained a dominate stature and way of speaking.

Nick also learned just how dangerous Jacques's voice can be. His silver-tongued nature outwitting anyone who spoke out against him if they even dared. Mostly, it would be those who were upset over losing someone to Predator Hour. Nick had yet to experience Predator Hour for himself, and he didn't think he wanted to. Eating meat still wasn't in his prerogative.

Nick also gained more insight on how Preypred City worked. Each district relies on each other for services that one needs. Such as tailoring, grocery, and other necessities. What one district had, the other needed and could use. A society that depended on one another fully and completely to function. Not so much emotionally, but practically.

Prey animals lived comfortably in Preypred City with many perks. Free education, certain immunities that predators do not have, and a sizeable settlement. However the cost, was Predator Hour. Predator animals more or less lived in a similar way that Zootopia mammals lived. Nick didn't really quite see why a prey animal would chose to live in that kind of society, but if it's what that prey animal preferred, then it was their choice.

He knew the time would come when he would have to make a decision. To join Force of Nature, or to live out his days in Preypred City. Knowing full well Jacques and Elias wouldn't give Nick the option to leave. Nick looked to his phone sitting on the counter, seeing the screen was still locked by the black screen with a green and red button. Above it, read the letters 'Do you accept our ways?'

Nick tried repeatedly to get the screen block to go away, but he couldn't. Nick could only guess that his phone was hacked. Likely to also keep Nick from contacting anyone on the outside.

After a moment, Nick looked at himself in the mirror again. He had gained no knowledge about what happened with Jack and Judy that night.

He was still unsure of what to do. Still feeling torn down the middle between Force of Nature, or settling. As desperately as he wanted to get in contact with Judy... with Zootopia, he didn't know how he'd do it. No doubt Elias would find out, Nick had a hunch that he was watching his every move. Either that, or someone else was.

The two sides of Nick's personality still stared back at him in the mirror, like looking at two different people in one body. Part of him still seeing the old Nick that he had always been, and the other seeing a new way of thinking. One that aligned with Force of Nature.

Still so many questions... still so much unanswered. So much to figure out. Mostly about himself. But how would he find where he belonged? Or get the answers he so desperatly craved?

Unable to reach a conclusion, Nick sighed angrily and got dressed. Making his way to City Hall to meet with Jacques again. Now, Jacques told Nick just to head to the Force of Nature base and spend time there till Jacques came to get him. Something about his daily duties to the city first.

Nick stepped into the lobby of the underground base, still getting wary glances from the other members. Nick ignored them, walking around the edges of the room to distance himself from them. He could tell the other members didn't trust him. And rightfully so, Nick wasn't sure he could trust himself currently.

Eventually, Nick came to sit in one of the lobbies. Soon to be approached by a male brown rabbit. He sits next to him. "You look like someone's about to jump you." he said in a friendly tone.

Nick looked at the rabbit, shrugging lightly. "Yeah well... a while back I would've called these guys enemies."

"And now?" asked the rabbit with genuine interest.

There was a long pause before Nick replied. "I don't know what to think anymore..."

The rabbit seemed to have a genuine concern for Nick, leaning back in his seat and opening his hands. "I'm all ears. Maybe I can help?"

Nick warily eyed the rabbit. "Aren't you suspicious of me? You know who I am right?"

The rabbit nodded. "Of course. Nick Wilde. Hero cop of the ZPD. Openly dating... dated the rabbit cop hero Judy Hopps. Tell you what, I'll let you ask some questions first eh?"

Feeling a bit more confident, Nick looked around the room. "There aren't a lot of prey animals down here in Force of Nature. You know, I look at how Preypred City's ran and I gotta say... it seems like the prey animals live here as just food to the predator. Doesn't that bother you?"

The rabbit smiled softly, his expression softening. "Nice question. Considering all the leaders of Force of Nature are predators, maybe I can shed a little light on our side. You are right about one thing, it is a bit scary to know that at in the last week of each month, Predator Hour can strike at any time during the night and our lives are at risk. But when you compare it to Zootopia's criminal pattern... not even recently... the worst we ever get is the occasional spite murder. Being prey in Preypred City is more than just being meat for the predator. This city's much more different than Zootopia. We've learned to coexist without sacrificing basic animal instinct. Haven't you ever had the feeling or urge to run and chase down your prey?"

Nick thought about it, and admitted that in his younger days he had some urges like that. Abigail always telling him its just his teenage hormones.

"Judging by your silence, you have. We can't deny who we are. You are a fox, a predator meant to kill and eat meat. I am a rabbit, prey that sustains my own life but may fall prey to the predator if Nature sees fit to allow it." said the Rabbit. "We don't live in fear, as much as we live in understanding of what we are. We CHOOSE to live here of our own free will. But that's just the baser side. In Preypred City, prey animals also get a lot of perks. Free high grade education. Large settlement checks. Families of victims of Predator Hour are given compensation as well. The list goes on. As the name says, Prey comes before Pred in Preypred City. Some would say our society is barbaric and evil, but to us it's home. It's what we were born into, and what we were raised as. Take it as you will, we believe ourselves to be in the right. As the name says, Prey comes before Pred in Preypred City."

Nick listened to the rabbit's words. "You know what Force of Nature intends to do. And they'll likely kill a lot of people to make it happen. Why would you side with it?"

The rabbit chuckled and smiled at Nick. "Does anyone side with war? The answer is yes... the mad. But rest assured, we're far from mad. We know what may come of this crusade, and what lives may be lost. But we believe that Nature's Law must become the world's dominate power and true law. Many kingdoms, cities, and countries have their dark histories. The mass crusade of lion King Arthur. The regime of the Third Reich. Jeanne d'Arc, The list goes on and on. Each leader seen as a hero among their own. And to their enemies, a demon bringing rampage and destruction. One thing rings ever true throughout history. The winner decides what is right and what is wrong."

His words ring true. Each leader of every crusade or revolution was hailed as a hero to those that supported, and damned by those against it. "What does that have to do with Nature's Law?"

The rabbit gestured towards the insignia on the wall. "In our eyes, Mother Nature decides what is to be, and what's not. We can't hope to fully know what she wants. We can only do what we believe we should do. And we at Force of Nature truly believe Nature's Law must be brought to power. And if that's not meant to be, then we will fail. And whatever remains will carry the torch and continue her teachings."

Nick nodded, sitting up straight in his seat. "I've been asking again and again what I should do... Looking for some reason to make a decision on what I should do from here..."

The rabbit looked up at Nick, his eyebrow raised. "Perhaps you should look inward. Don't worry about what the consequences may bring, or even the benefits. Listen to your heart." said the rabbit, clutching his fist to his chest. "Do what you believe to be right in your heart, Nick Wilde. And don't let anyone tell you what you should do."

Nick leaned his head back, looking up towards the ceiling. He contemplated in his thoughts for a long time, eventually smiling down at the rabbit. "Thanks."

The rabbit smiled and nodded, watching as Nick stood up and walked out. Nick had found a new confidence in himself. Knowing now that instead of searching for an answer from an outside source, he had to decide what he must do for himself. However, he needed to talk to one more person.

On his way out through the City Hall, Nick passed Jacques. Jacques smiled and opened his arms welcomingly to Nick. "Good morning, Wilde. Have you reached a decision yet?"

Nick shook his head, smiling his usual trademark grin at Jacques. "Just need to talk to one more person. I need to talk to The Mind. Face to face."

* * *

 _The next day – Zootopia_

Artie sat behind the computer in Jack's basement. Still working with few breaks from the computer. His eyes slightly bloodshot, and his head hanging somewhat loosely as his fingers continuously danced across the keyboard.

Little progress has been made. Each and every attempt no matter how different was met with an unbreachable countermeasure. He had been working on this for days, and no progress at all was made. It was absolutely frustrating, and he was at his breaking point. This current attempt was the last thing he had in his arsenal. A last ditched effort that he hoped... begged would pay off.

A red box appeared on the screen.

ERROR: ACCESS DENIED

Artie slammed his fists down on the keyboard hard, several of the keys popping out of place and scattering around the floor loudly. "Dammit!"

Despite his probe into Marco's computer, he still couldn't find a way to access the network. Days of restless working, constant code cracking, and he still couldn't crack into it. Alone, the system is unbreachable. Beyond even his capabilities.

A new message appeared on the screen. 'Lol rekt. Git gud boi McCoy.'

Artie looked up and glared at the screen. He sighed and sat back in his chair, knowing now that Artie had been made a fool of. Marco was taunting him, and winning.

For now, all he could do was rest. He couldn't think clearly with his mixed emotions of anger and exhaustion. He turned in his wheelchair and headed to the stairs. Setting the wheels on a small platform that would carry him up the stairs. Eager to lay in bed for a few hours.

Hopefully Tom didn't mind cleaning up the scattered keyboard pieces...

Meanwhile, Judy just awoke in Laura's spare bedroom. She finally cracked and decided to stay at Laura's apartment for the time being. With everything in Bookerlight constantly reminding her of Nick, she had to find an outlet to think.

She sat up in her bed, rubbing her forehead. The smell of something cooking filling her nose. She hopped out of bed, stretching her back before getting on some decent clothes. Soon heading to the living room, to see Laura cooking breakfast. Some scrambled eggs for her, and some skillet fried vegetables for Judy.

Laura smiled brightly as she saw Judy. "Morning. Sleep good?"

Returning the smile, Judy nodded and sat at the table. "Yeah, best as I could."

After a few minutes, Laura had breakfast ready. Sitting at the table and handing Judy her plate. Both of them ate rather quickly. Laura with a great eagerness. Judy noticed and smirked. "Got plans for today?"

Laura shrugged and ate the last bite. "Still working with Jack to see what we can do about the whole situation with Force of Nature. Still no headway yet."

Judy paused for a moment. A question coming to her mind. "Laura, do you like Jack? And I mean do you LIKE Jack?" A humored smile touching her lips.

Crimson flushed over Laura's face, coughing and choking a bit on the last bite of her food. She punched her chest lightly to get the food down. "Well I uh... Well that's..."

"Come on. Be honest. It's just us girls here, and I wont tell." reassured Judy, smiling more.

Laura paused and sighed, her face still bright red. "Well... Yeah I do... But I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me."

Judy giggled and smiled. "Well, now that I've made it clear that I will not ever be with him, you oughta ask him out. I bet he'd like that."

She looked unsure, scratching the side of her neck lightly. "I don't know... we're partners at work... plus he's a rabbit..."

"Hey! None of that talk. Nick's a fox and I'm still convinced he's the love of my life. Just go for it girl, take a shot!" said Judy, hoping to motivate her.

Laura smirked lightly. "Shouldn't you be worried more about your own lovelife before mine?"

Judy's smile faded and she kept eating. "I am working on it... Now that I'm suspended from the ZPD, I have free time. There's someone I wanna talk to."

"Who?" asked Laura.

After eating the last bite of her breakfast, Judy responded. "Abigail. Nick's mom. I wanna ask her a few things about Nick."

Laura nodded and took Judy's plate. Bringing it to the sink and cleaning it. "Alright. Just watch yourself out there."

Judy nodded and walked to the door. Getting on her coat, and waved to Laura. "See you later. Thanks for breakfast!" she said before quickly darting out of the door.

She chose to walk there today. The day was a bit warmer than usual, so after bundling up nicely she was ready to go. Abigail lived with Dawson just on the other side of Downtown so it wouldn't take long for Judy to run there. She's taken to going for morning jogs, something she would do with Nick now and then. Normally she'd have to wait for him to catch up, but now could run uninhibited.

Needless to say, she reached Abigail's and Dawson's apartment in record time. It was a nice place, higher class than Bookerlight. They lived on the second floor, third door closest to the stairs. She knocked quickly, putting on a friendly grin for whomever would open the door.

But the conversation to ensue after would take that grin away.

The door opened, revealing a groggy looking Dawson holding a cup of coffee. Once he saw Judy, he smiled and held up a paw. "Shoulda gave us some warning. Give me a minute to get decent."

Judy giggled and nodded, closing the door. She could faintly hear Dawson talking to Abigail, followed by Abigail's cheerful tone. The sound of clanking and stuff being moved around soon came through the door.

Within a few minutes, Abigail opened the door, smiling brightly. "Judy! So good to see you again honey." She exclaimed while hugging Judy close.

Judy returned the embrace, smiling up at her. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

"Oh no, it's fine you're always welcome here. Come in we just got some coffee going." Abigail quickly rushing Judy into the apartment.

It was a cozy little place for two people. One long couch and a loveseat, as well as a lazyboy recliner. Television and entertainment stand sitting across from it. A small collection of classic older movies stacked up next to a dvd player. The kitchen just off to the side, neat and orderly. Spices sitting on top of the back of the stove. The countertops made of white enamel and polished. The kitchen table sitting between the living room and the kitchen. A small hallway leading to the bathroom, and two bedrooms.

Abigail sat Judy on the couch, rushing to the kitchen. "Can I get you something? Coffee or something?"

"No, that's fine. I won't be here long." said Judy, watching Abigail pour a cup anyway.

Dawson walked out from the bedroom in much better clothes now. Jeans and a tshirt. He sat at the recliner, smiling at Judy. "How's Zootopia's favorite rabbit?"

"Been better..." said Judy, her ears lowering. She had come over just after returning to Zootopia to inform Dawson and Abigail of what happened in Mamussia. Leaving out some of the finer details about where Nick went.

Dawson nodded, an understanding look on his face. "Yeah... I imagine. Getting any headway on the whole thing? Have you heard from Nick?"

Judy saw Abigail's ear perk up, looking in at Judy. Abigail was particularly not happy when Judy explained what happened. She tried to hide it, but Judy could see the anger and disappointment in her eyes at the time. She seems to have cheered up more now.

"Not yet. We keep hitting diplomatic roadblocks so we can't really go anywhere." explained Judy. Feeling frustrated that such roadblocks keep occurring. The most surefire solution would be to find a way to get in contact with Nick. But he wasn't answering his phone at all, so the best way at this point would be to go to Preypred directly. That alone posed a large amount of danger in itself. And could possibly spark an international incident.

Abigail's eyes went back down tot he coffee that she was putting a bit of sugar in. She knew how Judy liked her coffee. Dark and sweet. Dawson sighed and scratched his knee. "He'll come through. Just wait and see." he reassured.

The cup of coffee was placed in front of Judy, the excited aroma of the grinds filling her nose. Not wanting to be rude, Judy picked it up and sipped it, thanking Abigail. She sat down next to Dawson's recliner on the couch, eyes falling on Judy.

There was a long moment of silence, Judy steadily sipping the cup of coffee. Sensing the growing tension, Judy set the cup down and looked at Abigail. "Abby... I don't know what to do. I feel helpless right now and I want... I NEED to do something. It's driving me crazy! Is there anything you can tell me about Nick that can possibly get me in contact with him?"

Abigail's ears lowered and she sighed. "Nick was always a little distant, even when he was a pup. Once he turned 12, he was out of the house almost all day. And he didn't like to talk about where or what he was doing when he came home. I eventually found out he was doing some back alley deals to bring in money. If he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him. I don't know what to tell you Judy..."

Judy's ears lowered and she hung her head. "All we know right now, is that he's likely in Preypred City. That's where he told me he was going when he left."

Abigail paused for a moment, a somewhat startled look on her face. Dawson spoke up next, leaning in and crossing his paws over his lap. Interlocking his fingers. "I know it's not really my place, Judy. But can I weigh in on this?"

Judy nodded, wanting to hear what he had to say. Dawson nodded in return. "I'm sure you've heard already about how hurt Nick is by this whole thing so I don't need to talk about that. But do you think that just throwing yourself at Nick's feet and begging for forgiveness is gonna do anything for him?"

"It's better than nothing..." grumbled Judy.

Dawson shook his head. "It may be worse than nothing. Nick's been betrayed in the worst way he could. So just an apology, no matter how heartfelt and desperate it may seem probably won't be enough to sway him."

Judy sat up in her seat, slightly more irritated now. "Then what should I do?"

"Right now, you have two options." said Dawson, raising up two fingers. "One, leave Nick alone and let him decide what he wants to do. You know what you want, now he needs to find out what HE wants. Or, you can show him what you mean to him. Prove that you love him."

"And how do I do that?" asked Judy.

Dawson's expression hardened. "Sacrifice. By giving up something that would show just what you mean to him. Let me ask you, this Jack Savage guy that's involved in this whole fiasco. Are you still talking to him?"

Judy paused and nodded. Dawson didn't give her time to speak. "That's gonna be the center of your problem. The guy that you cheated on Nick with is still a part of your life. Why haven't you cut off all contact with him?"

"Because we're part of the same unit, the same team. I can't avoid him." replied Judy.

Dawson shook his head. "No no no, not work related that's different. You just said you still 'talk to him.' So outside of work? Why?"

Judy fell silent for a moment. Normally when her and Jack would talk, it would be at his manor after Laura would call for a meeting. The only other times they would speak, is if Jack sent a text asking how she's doing. Judy would usually reply with a neutral comment like 'fine' or 'okay.' But wouldn't really go beyond that. But there's another reason that she still even entertains the idea of keeping in contact with Jack.

"If we end up going to Preypred City, we'll need Jack with us. He's our lead field agent." replied Judy.

Dawson sighed. "Still professional reasons. You know what I want you to say, Judy. So say it."

Judy's ears lowered more and her head lowered as well. "I don't know yet... But if the worst did happen in Mamussia, I might be pregnant..."

Dawson nodded. "There it is. Do you know what that would do to Nick? For you to be pregnant with someone else's children after he marked you as his? You could just forget about getting him back ever."

A great wave of sadness washed over Judy. "You said 'sacrifice'... you don't mean terminating the pregnancy do you? If I am that is..."

"That's up to you. But that's not where I was getting at. You need to give up contact with Jack as soon as you're able. Never speak to him again no matter how much he begs. You have to show that he means more to you than what Jack does. PROVE it." said Dawson.

Judy nodded and leaned back on the couch. Sipping on the coffee more. She had thought of this a little already. "We'll have to wait and see what happens first..." Not wanting to talk about being pregnant with Jack's child.

"Judy... there's something you should know about someone." said Abigail, knowing that Dawson was done now.

Judy looked up at her, ready to hear. "Nick's father, Elias. Back when were married and living in Zoocia, Elias was a part of the church of Nature's Law. He's an avid believer in Nature's Law. I don't know if that's involved... but maybe it's worth looking into because of the extremists who attacked you."

Elias... Judy hadn't thought of that. He had been pretty quiet ever since he became assistant mayor. His biggest bit thus far was establishing the Church of Natural Order. Judy knew he believed in Nature's Law, but he didn't seem dangerous.

He also started his business in Zoocia. Perhaps, if need be, Elias could get her into Zoocia or perhaps even Preypred City if need be? "Thank you Abigail. I think I'll head back for now." said Judy, quickly gulping down the rest of her coffee.

Abigail stood up and hugged Judy, sighing softly. "I pray that everything works out, Judy... Just please respect Nick's decision if he decides to push you away."

Judy nodded, again returning the embrace. "I will... I won't like it, but I will." Giving a quick nod to Dawson.

Dawson smirked. "We'll wait till Nick comes back for the wedding."

"Wedding?" asked Judy, looking between Dawson and Abigail.

Abigail smiled and showed Judy the gold ring with a sapphire gem mounted on it. Judy smiled brightly as she saw it. "Awww congratulations!"

Dawson smiled proudly and Abigail blushed, giggling. "Thank you."

Not wanting to keep them further, Judy quickly bade farewell, and left. Quickly heading back towards Abigail's apartment. Running over what she knew about Elias in her head again and again, though it wasn't much.

She had a bit more pep in her step from the caffeine in the coffee. Setting two records on how fast she could get across town.

* * *

 _Two days later Preypred City_

Nick heard a knock on the door of his temporary condo. Just finishing readjusting an electric pencil sharpener on the desk, having made a few readjustments to the condo. Placing the desk in the corner of the living room next to the television. Wanting the room to be as open as possible around the couches.

Moving quickly, Nick walked to the door and opened it. Seeing Elias wearing a travelers coat, sunglasses, and a brown colored travelers hat. Somewhat like a fedora, only more pointed.

Nick smiled as he saw Elias, closing the door as he walked in. "Trying not to draw attention?"

Elias quickly hung the coat up on the wall, sighing. "It's hard to do that, and keep warm at the same time. Bloody cold out here just after dawn. Be glad I could get here so soon. Practically had to wrestle Valpord to get here. She eventually caved, but only gave me two days though so I have to be gone by tonight." explained Elias as he made his way over to the living room, looking around and smiling. "Nice setup."

"Yeah well," Nick smiled, shrugging. "I got a connection."

Elias chuckled and sat on the couch. "Alright, let's talk."

Nick sat across from Elias, staring at his father's green eyes and waiting. Elias eventually spoke. "You've spent time with the other three incarnates, yes?"

"Yeah. Interesting trio." commented Nick.

Elias leaned forward, crossing his fingers together. "What have you learned from them?"

A strange, green glow came from Elias's eyes. Nick felt something he felt once before, what felt like a strange presence press against his consciousness. Almost like that sensation that someone was right behind you, watching you.

"That Nature's Law is believed to be the one, and true law of the world. A series of laws that keeps nature in balance by enforcing action based on what is, and isn't true by the laws of nature. Leah is Nature's Love. She keeps the citizens happy, and safe from what are more or less criminals. Hunter is Nature's Wrath. The extended 'hand of judgment' that punishes those who break the most sacred of Nature's Laws. Such as slaughter without sustenance, and mating with an incompatible species. Jacques is Nature's Voice. The figurehead of Force of Nature, as well as its leader. He holds the other leaders, or incarnates, together and speaks for Mother Nature herself. Preypred City functions under Nature's Law. The ideal that while prey and predator animals are separate, they are equal. Carnal desires such as eating meat shouldn't be frowned on, but encouraged. So long as it's kept in check." explained Nick.

Elias smiled lightly. "What else?"

Nick shook his head and stared at Elias inquisitively. "I still have questions. Questions only you can answer."

"Ask away." Elias leaning back in his seat.

Nick pointed towards the side of his head, gesturing to it. "I noticed something with each of the leaders. You have this... talent. Your eyes glow brighter like they become bio-luminescent and something changes. The person affected can... feel something from them. Like with Leah, I felt her love and compassion for the citizens. With Jacques, I felt his motivation and determination. And with you... it's almost like you're in my head watching me. What is that?"

A broad grin washed over Elias's face. "Ahh so you noticed. That's a talent that Ishaq first perfected that Hunter and I picked up on. We call it our 'Impression.' It's a force that we can use for certain purposes. And based on the person, it acts differently. For example, Leah's is an outward show of affection, and that can branch to others that she wants to also experience it. I guess the best way to put it is you 'feel her love.'"

Elias paused and drummed his fingers. "Jacques's is the most complicated, because he has the most mastery of it. He can sense other people's emotions when he uses his Impression. Just as well, he can project his emotions onto others. You felt his motivation. And you've also felt his malice back during the fundraiser."

Recalling back when Jacques was cutting down the Royal Guards during the coup, he recalled sensing a kind of radiating emotion from Jacques. As if his will was so strong, he could share it with others.

"He can also sense things of emotional value to others. Like say you have a pocket watch that you cherish deeply. He can sense where it is on your body." continued Elias.

Nick nodded. "How did he perfect it? Seems like you'd have a better handle on it with your extensive time in Force of Nature."

"Meditation. And lots of it." said Elias. "He took up meditation after... a certain event that set him on his current path. He would sit in place somewhere outside for hours at a time just using his Impression non stop. Birds would land on his shoulders, lizards and serpents would curl up next to him as if he were a rock. But the moment he showed anger, they would scatter."

Nick grew curious of Elias. "What about yours and Hunters?"

Elias shot a half smile. "Mine is fairly simple. I can feel what you feel emotionally."

"Sounds... lackluster compared to the other two." said Nick, smirking slightly.

Elias shrugged. "It worked well in the business world. If someone was nervous about something, I could tell and adjust to it. Or I could play off of it. Makes a great tool when negotiating, or I can tell when someone's lying."

"Well can you stop using it on me? It makes it hard to think." asked Nick, tapping against the side of his head.

The presence soon left, leaving Nick alone in his thoughts. "And Hunters?"

A slight look of dread came over Elias. Shifting in his seat. "Hunter's Impression is the most dangerous of all of us. Even to him. His Impression is what his name is. Wrath. Just as well, it's the one you'll feel the most. I've only felt it once, and it was on our way out of escaping from the Royal Guard. It left dozens of them dead, and the rest fleeing in terror. More or less, he goes into an absolute frenzy. And his rage feels like a crushing weight on your back. He goes..."

"Savage." said Nick quickly.

Elias nodded. "Only more ferocious..."

Nick stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. His throat a bit dry. Elias watching him over his shoulder. "And your other topic of questions?"

After gulping down a few mouthfuls, Nick set the glass down and sat back down. Stuffing his paws in his pockets as he sat back down, relaxing in his seat. "What does it mean to be Nature's Mind?"

Elias smiled lightly. "Should've guessed it. Alright, I'll explain my side of this."

Taking in a few breaths, Elias took a moment to figure up how to explain it. "In my youth, Hunter, Ishaq, and I were close friends. Back then, Nature's Law was still quite well known. We lived our lives, and once we got into our teenage years we started contributing to the Church of Nature's Law. Ishaq more passionate than the rest. Once I turned eighteen, I went to business school. Soon after that, I founded my fundraising company. That lead to a lot of traveling. Including to Zootopia, which is where I met your mother. Zootopia was one I frequently visited, and she was always there. We fell in love, and she decided to live with me."

Elias looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Then came when the church was destroyed, and everything changed. I had already amassed millions of dollars, and effectivly laid the foundation for Preypred City. Thanks to my money, Ishaq's influence, and Hunter's ability, Preypred City flourished. We became a large power in Zoocia in less than a decade. Just after Preypred reached its peak, you were born. And I couldn't have been happier to have a son."

"What changed? Sounds like you had it all." asked Nick.

Elias's eyes lowered. "As the next five years went on, we spread the word of Nature's Law around Zoocia. Gaining many followers and supporters. Most of them are still here now. During that time, Ishaq founded Force of Nature. Claiming that Mother Nature spoke to him, and charged him with this divine duty. I went along with it, a bit skeptic. But he showed us he was right, by showing us how to commune with her as well. That is how he discovered himself as Nature's Heart. And its how we all discovered ourselves as Nature's Incarnates. That being said, it doesn't work for everyone. Not everyone is an incarnate and not everyone can use Impression."

Elias looked to Nick with a solemn expression. "When Ishaq died, I thought our hopes of extending Nature's Law were all but diminished. Hunter and I went to Ishaq's home where his wife, and Jacques were a few years after. Only we found it ablaze, and a young Jacques standing in front of it. His father's sword in one hand, and a large stretch of his mother's flesh and fur in another."

Nick recalled the vests that Jacques wore. Noting how the collars around the shoulders were made of fur. "Is that his mother's fur on the collars of his vest?"

Elias nodded. "He had it fashioned into his favorite kind of clothing. Vests. He has one different one kept in a preserved storage unit that has the spots on it a hyena does, and he wants to preserve it as much as possible. He'll bring that out eventually. As for his father's sword, he carries it with him and trains with it. Its his way of keeping his father's memory alive. Ishaq had a fascination with old eastern weaponry, particularly with katana's like that. Jacques took it with him after Ishaq died."

A saddened expression came over Elias's face. "Your mother left some years before Elias died. She didn't agree with what we were doing with Nature's Law. So one night, while I was gone, she packed up everything that she wanted to keep, and your own things, and left for Zootopia. She had access to my bank accounts so getting on her feet there wouldn't be a problem. And having never denounced her citizenship from the Western Region, you inherently became a citizen yourself. I didn't pursue her. I knew where my true calling was."

"Did you miss us? Or even care that we left?" asked Nick, still holding a bit of bitterness for his estranged father.

Elias nodded eagerly. "Of course I did, Nick. I missed you and Abigail every day. But I can't abandon my cause to Force of Nature. It's my destiny. And I hope it's your destiny as well."

Nick paused for a long time, smiling. "You didn't come back to Zootopia just to run for mayor did you?"

"No, I didn't." replied Elias. "I wanted to meet you as you are now. Having heard of your accomplishments, I made for Zootopia for my attempt at mayor. While I did want to meet you, the whole 'mayor' bit plays into my whole plan. And once I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I knew you were meant to be one of our Incarnates."

A soft smile fell over Nick's face. He got Elias to talk about what he wanted to hear. "Your plan?"

"I'm not talking about it." said Elias, narrowing his eyes. "The only person who knows about it, is myself and my subordinate that helps me in Zootopia."

Nick leaned back in his seat. Expecting that kind of answer. But he still got something he can use. "A subordinate? Must be a pretty interesting person."

A snort came from Elias, a kind of sarcastic remark one would show when annoyed. "Interesting, but a pain in my ass. He's a... well let's not talk about that."

Elias looked up to Nick. "You asked what it means to be Nature's Mind. I am Nature's Mind in physical form. Her deviousness, her cunning, her calculations and her reasoning. I serve Force of Nature from the shadows as a mind does. Unseen, and silent. I guide Force of Nature down the correct path to its ultimate goal of unifying the world under Nature's Law. I am content to live uncredited to my work if it means Force of Nature gains the power it needs. No sacrifice is too great for me. No pain is unbearable. And I will bring the powers of this world to its knees if that's what it takes to fulfill our divine purpose."

Nick understood a bit more about what The Mind is now. The brain that operates in the shadows. Keeping himself hidden from the world while he plots and plans for each step forward. He is the road in which Force of Nature walks in, guiding them either to glory, or to ruin. He makes Force of Nature's plans, and tells them when the time is right. The coup in Zoocia was the prime example of just how cunning Elias can be. Successfully orchestrating an entire governmental takeover, all the while being right there for it the whole time. No one suspecting who he was, or what he was truly up to.

"You plan to overthrow Zootopia's government don't you? That's why you ran for mayor." asked Nick.

Elias shook his head. "I will not talk about it. And that's final."

After a moment, Elias leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs, interlocking his fingers. "You've heard everything you can, Nick. All of us in Force of Nature have explained who we are, and what we do. Preypred City has shown you how it operates as a functional society under Nature's law. You've been given time to think everything over. Your past choices that lead you to where you are now. It's time to make a choice, Nick. What will you do now?"

The moment had at last arrived. Nick looking down to the floor as he ran everything over in his head.

What should he do? Where was he supposed to go from here? Could he sympathize with Nature's Law, despite what they may do? Was it truly something evil, or harmful to the world? The questions continued on and on in his mind. Confusing him further.

He couldn't come to an answer that he couldn't find reasonable... Going back to Zootopia meant he would have to face Judy again, and explain himself. In all likeliness, he'd loose his job at the ZPD. He'd have to get a different apartment, or just be homeless like he was before.

But staying with Force of Nature, or in Preypred City didn't seem like a wise choice either. Elias would more or less keep him prisoner there if he didn't join Force of Nature.

What could he do? What could be done?

Nick thought of the rabbit he had met just a few days before.

Do what you believe is right in your heart, and don't let anyone tell you what you should do.

Maybe... that meant that he shouldn't even tell himself what he should do? Just listen to his heart... What did his heart say?

Nick felt the two sides of his psyche tug against each other. Old Nick, and New Nick.

He thought of Preypred City, he felt it to be its own society. But not the kind he would want to live in.

He thought of Zootopia, a warm feeling of comfort welling up in him. It felt like home.

Force of Nature. Something he didn't agree with in his heart. Mammals should be allowed to make their own choices, rather than follow a code of laws and punished so severely for breaking them.

They should be allowed to love who they want, regardless of the species.

He thought of his job at the ZPD. Never in his life did he think he'd be a police officer. But he couldn't deny that he felt like it's what he was meant to do.

His thoughts went to his mother, and his friends. He missed them... He regretted ever leaving Zootopia.

Judy...

Nick looked deep within himself as he thought of her. He felt sorrow and heartbreak lingering from what had transpired. He felt betrayed by it, although the full story still remained unclear.

But under that, he felt the warmth of the love they once shared. The pain like a shell. A barrier for what was beneath. Recalling his memories with her, and everything they went through. Saving Zootopia twice, sharing each others pain and their love. Nick's decision to mark her as his mate. Remembering his desperation to save her life after Lavvy Farms. The desire to hold her close all night long when sleeping next to her.

The love and good times he experienced with her was greater than that of his pain. One thing was clear to Nick, he still loved Judy. But he was unsure about one thing, and that is what Jack means to her. After this, a relationship with Judy would be impossible if Jack remained in her life. But, he desired to be with her if it was possible to repair this.

He had to talk to her. He had to see her again... But there was no way Elias would allow that. And the last thing Judy should do, is come to Preypred City. Despite the well trained team, he wasn't sure if overpowering Jacques, Hunter, and Leah was possible. Hunter and his pack likely be enough.

For the first time since he got here, Nick was thinking like his old self again. Not influence from another. He was listening to what his heart told him.

Zootopia was his home. He wanted to live there and be a part of its society as part of the ZPD, and ZCTU. To protect it from those that would do it harm.

Nick didn't want to live in Preypred City. Not believing in its ideals and the way society runs. He didn't believe in Force of Nature's cause. Quite the opposite, he wanted to see it ended. Their 'divine cause' would cause the deaths of thousands if not millions. And if anyone stood against them after, they'd meet a horrible, painful end.

He didn't want to leave Judy if it could be avoided. He wanted to spend his life with her. Protect her, love her, everything he could to see her safe and happy. He wanted to see her smile, feel her warmth. Feel her love and her compassion. Her energetic attitude, her sassy nature to counter his smartass attitude.

But, Elias knew that he wouldn't let Nick do any of this. So how would he get out? He didn't want to risk trying to sneak out of the city, due to all likeliness he would be stopped at the gate. He had to take some kind of action.

Elias wanted Nick to join Force of Nature. Maybe Nick could use that to his advantage? He felt a small pang of guilt for using his father that way, but Nick knew that Force of Nature had to be stopped. If he joined them, he could work on the inside to dismantle them. Maybe even find a way to get in contact with Zootopia. Namely, Bogo and Laura.

That's what he knew he had to do. Fraught with danger from start to finish. But it was the only path that made sense to Nick. A path that he knew he had to walk, and bear whatever punishment came with it.

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket, avoiding the other object there as he looked at the screen. Seeing the black screen with the words 'Do you accept our laws?' shining on the screen above a green button and a red button.

He held up the phone for Elias to see. Unable to feel Elias's Impression in his mind, he pressed the green button. Followed by words that never in his life he would believe or even say. But in this situation, and with is chosen path, they came out thus.

"I'll follow Nature's Law."

* * *

 **Again I apologize for how long that one took. Had a lot going on with work and I decided to take a bit of a break to work out some plot points. Read and Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: The New Incarnate

**Thank you all for waiting! I'm gonna get this chapter out asap because I'm heading to Orlando here on october 13** **th** **for a family trip. I can work on more chapters on the car ride but we'll see what happens!**

 **This chapter's gonna dig deep. Everything about Nick will be laid bare, and the whole of his emotions will be understood.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **Eliyu asks: How long do you plan Force of Nature to be? I can tell by the power these characters have that the final fight in the last few chapters will be something to behold!**

 **Arrowsight: I know this story went on for WAY longer than I thought it would. I look back now and realize that it may have been better for me to make a third part just after either Mamussia, or the plane scene. But, that being said, we are in the latter end of this story. I'd say this will go no farther than 50.**

 **Guest asks – Valpord: Isn't there something you can do about Force of Nature? I know the king won't allow you to take action against them, but they are a major threat to the region and you know that better than anyone. Do you have any options?**

 **Valpord – I have to admit... I was neglectful in allowing Force of Nature to go as far as they have. But as it stands, it's almost impossible to do anything to them while they remain in Zoocia. The second they step into the Western Region, they are out of King Hasef's reach. It's a diplomatic nightmare as it stands. A nightmare in which it's impossible to resolve the problem as it stands without either risking war, and further damaging relations to Zoocia.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

"Clear the room!" shouted Jacques as he walked into the underground headquarters for Force of Nature. Without question or query, the mammals made for the exit. As well as the elevator, there were several stairways that lead outside. Once the room was clear, Jacques knocked on the elevator door.

The doors slid open, Elias and Nick walking out into the lobby. Elias didn't want anyone else to know he was here, so clearing the headquarters entirely was necessary. Jacques lead the two down a nearby hallway.

"So, how's this gonna work? Like a written test or something? Gotta have a high thetan score?" asked Nick half seriously.

Elias smirked at Nick's comment, but shook his head. "No. You'll perform a special form of meditation. After ingesting some natural herbs in the form of a potion, your psyche will reveal itself to you. And it will expose every part of your being. It's there that you will be able to commune with Mother Nature if she sees fit to."

Nick cocked his head curiously. "I don't get it."

"It's... hard to explain. Rest assured, the process is harmless." reassured Elias as they walked down the hall. Eventually lead to an open room that reminded Nick of the stereotypical 'college hazing' room. Gray stone brick walls, and stone pillars lit with electric torches. Casting the room in a red, fire-like light. Along the back wall, there was a small glass circle mounted on the wall a few inches from the ceiling.

In the center of the room, was the symbol for Force of Nature emblazed into the floor. The three colors of green, red, and blue in their expected areas. The circle, and the base of the tree colored in black.

"Wait... we aren't about to do some weird stuff are we?" joked Nick, smirking his usual half grin.

Jacques rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah I thought the same thing. Nope, no butt stuff. Leah and Hunter should be along shortly." Jacques said as he walked towards the back of the room where several oddly colored plants in pots sat. He looked them over, and pulled some of the petals and pollen stems. Placing them into a milling bowl and adding a small bit of water, grinding it all together slowly with a rounded peg. An old fashion approach to making medicine.

Elias lead Nick to stand in the center of the large symbol on the floor. Soon enough, Hunter and Leah appeared down the hall, making their way into the antechamber. Silently, they both stood behind Nick. Hunter to the left, Leah to the right.

"So, what is this room?" asked Nick, looking around the darkened stone walls.

Jacques turned, holding the crafted potion in a wooden cup. "It's made to replicate one of the original worship rooms for Nature's Law. Right now, you're standing in an chamber for the Church of Nature's Law. Above us, is the church itself."

Nick recalled seeing the church a few times before, but never actually went inside. It was a popular place with frequent visitors. Nature's Law didn't have a dedicated day of worship. Instead people could come and go to the church as they pleased.

Jacques placed the cup in Elias's paws, quickly going back to the stone altar to pick up a few incense sticks. Walking around the black circle of the symbol, Jacques placed the stem in specific places. Totaling seven in all. Once finished, he lit them all. Filling the room in a peculiar scent that Nick couldn't quite identify. It was sweet, and soft. Not so much an herbal scent in any way, but he felt himself begin to relax.

Soon after, Jacques stood in front of the altar. Elias handed Jacques the potion before stepping back towards the corner of the room, as if hiding from something. Jacques then handed the cup to Nick, and stepped back in front of the altar. Nick looked down at the liquid in the cup, seeing it was clear save for a few small slivers of plant petal and specks of pollen. It had a bitter scent coming from it.

Jacques walked forward, his eyes beginning to glow red, completely covering his eye. He was beginning to use his Impression. He stood before Nick, opening his arms outward much like a preacher would during a proclamation.

"We've gathered our Nature's Incarnates to test yet another potentially worthy being of his value to Mother Nature. To see if he can be truly enlightened to Nature's Law, and be reborn as one of our Incarnates. We ask Mother Nature to reach into Nick Wilde's inner being, and judge if he's worthy to be one of our leaders! If he's one of the chosen few to reshape our world. Shine now your divine will and clarity upon him, so that we may be blessed with another one of your Incarnates. So that we may be stronger to shape the world in your image, our divine Mother Nature. Drink now, ye unjudged. And open your heart, and soul to Mother Nature's loving eye." preached Jacques. His faith and his devotion filling the room, and washing over Nick like an unseen flood. He felt his unease slip away, and felt further encouraged by his words.

Sensing the que, Nick drank the potion. It smelled like it tasted, bitter and leafy. Each gulp harder than the last. Once the cup ran empty, Jacques took it from him and stepped back, his arms still outstretched to his sides. "Open your mind, and let your very being lay bare. Show Mother Nature who you are, and she will reward you with enlightenment."

Within a few moments, Nick felt his stomach churn a bit. Almost feeling as if he would throw up. Soon, his balance began to sway, and his vision began to blur. He heard something. Whispers coming from the walls. Steadily getting louder but speaking incoherently.

Fearing to lose his balance, Nick dropped to his knees. Unable to see Elias or Jacques anymore, only able to see a darkened room with a faint firelight coming from an unseen source.

The whispers soon turned into sharp wisps of noise, still incoherent and unclear what was being said. Nick closed his eyes and covered his ears to the noise, gritting his teeth as it did nothing to lessen the sound.

Then suddenly, they were gone. Nick slowly opened his eyes to see two figures standing in front of him in the darkness of what he saw around him. Both of them were him. Only they seemed different to each other. One of them was well lit, and had his usual trademark grin on his face. The other looked miserable. The fur on his cheeks matted where tears recently sat. His green tropical shirt in tatters and ruined. His pants dirty, stained in black dirt.

"Who are you?"

The brighter Nick smiled welcomingly. "We're the two halves of your personality."

"At least as it stands..." Grumbled the darker Nick, his voice low and uncaring.

"Your mind's still broken, even though you had your little realization. You're on the right track to fixing it."

"But... You're still incomplete."

Nick looked between the two. He tried to get to his feet, but felt as if he was held down. Looking over himself, he could see several chains tying him down to his knees. "Why can't I get up?"

The bright Nick smiled more. Seemingly all to happy to explain. "You can't do anything if you can't even figure yourself out."

"You have to realize who you are in able to break free." said the darker Nick.

Brighter Nick opened his arms up. "I'm what you wish you could be. Your every positive dream and all of your hopes."

Darker Nick glared lightly. "I'm what you fear to become. Your worst case scenario."

"We both make you who you are. But you're still unable to find out what that means to you." they both said in unison. They both vanished instantly after saying this in a puff of smoke.

Nick looked around frantically, growing panicked that he felt trapped in his own mind. Nick knew everyone, a saying he always lived by. Something he could even prove. But he didn't know himself. How ironic. "How do I find what that means?"

Hunter's voice came from the darkness. "You must come to terms with who you are, no matter what that may be."

Following that, came Leah's voice. "Your past shaped it."

Jacques's voice came. "The future that's destined for you."

Finally, Elias's voice came. "The path of which you set yourself on."

A much different voice came from the darkness. One Nick couldn't identify at all. It had no tone, it had no feature. Nick could just hear the words, but not comprehend or imagine the one speaking it. "The creation of what is known as Nick Wilde."

Nick felt as if he was being pulled downward, even able to feel the gravity work against him as if he was in freefall, but still chained down. The light vanished entirely, leaving him completely alone in the dark.

When the freefall stopped, Nick fell to his side, struggling to get to his knees. "What am I? Who am I?"

That question repeated itself in the darkness again and again. Seeming to echo off of unseen walls endlessly. A gray colored shade came from the darkness, standing in front of Nick. It had a shape, but not a definite shape. A head, torso, legs and arms. But nothing defining it to be something. The shade flickered, and someone walked out of it, like a duplicate.

It was in the shape of Finnick, his oldest and closest friend. "Your Loyalty."

The shade continued to flicker. Abigail walked out, going the opposite direction that Finnick came from. Going left where Finnick went right. "Your Kindness."

Bogo walked out after Abigail. "Your Duty."

Koslov carrying Mr. Big. "Your Betrayal."

Elias. "Your Potential."

The shade flickered as it paused for a moment. The images of those Nick knew standing around him just a few feet away. The eyes on the shade glowed an orange color like that of a sunset. A head began to form out from the front of it, a head of which Nick never wanted to see again.

Leon Snowly slowly stepped out of the shade. His eyes glowing the brightened orange they usually did during times of stress for him. "Your Fear." Leon lunged his paw outward, claws outstretched.

Nick, having gotten to his knees, flinched. But Leon passed right through him, appearing behind him and staring down at the chained fox.

The shade standing in front of Nick stepped back, revealing yet another person. Ice blue eyes, silver fur with black stripes along his long ears, and back of his head. Jack Savage stood glaring at Nick. "Your Hatred."

Nick glared at the image. His anger welling up inside at the rabbit who intruded on his beloved. Jack just glared back, and stepped aside.

The shade had disappeared now, revealing one last person. Seeing her as he always saw her. Tight blue police uniform with a hardened plastic vest. Kneepads and wrist braces. Police utility belt, and a bright brass police badge on the hard plastic vest just at the left side of her chest.

Judy Hopps walked closer to the kneeling Nick. Her eyes showing sadness, and pity for him. But also caring, and compassion. "Your Love."

Nick gazed at her, this being the first time he had even seen her in any form since Mamussia. He felt his eyes well up with tears. "Why? Why did you betray me?!" he called out. His voice echoing endlessly in the blackened void.

She was silent. A soft smile touched her lips soon after. "We are the parts of you that make you who you are, Nick. But we can't tell you who you are."

Nick looked to each and every person standing around him. Each person was as close to him as they could get. And could be linked as what he saw in these people in terms of his life. Finnick being his closest friend. Abigail being his kindhearted mother. Bogo being his boss, and while he was a bit sour to admit it, somewhat of an idol to look up to in his life.

But the bad parts of him were also there. Mr. Big, the crime boss that offered him shelter, and a home. Betraying him by swindling him into buying a terrible rug that was used to help bury Grandmama, who spared Nick's life.

Leon Snowly, the one Nick feared the most once he returned. Never again did he want to confront Leon after that night, but he was forced to once his past caught up with him.

Jack Savage. A primary source of Nick's anger and holding a bitter hatred to the rabbit agent. Nick felt that Jack was largely responsible for losing Judy. Knowing that Jack lusted after Judy, and became close to her starting when Nick was in prison for a month.

Finally, Judy. If ever he had to describe what his love looked like, he would pick her. She pulled him from the darkness of his swindling and hustling lifestyle. Saved him from a life of mediocrity and ripping off hard working citizens just to get by. The first person he ever really opened up to, knowing things about him even Finnick or Abigail didn't know. The one he chose to mark as his own.

But also the one that betrayed him. That shattered his heart and destroyed the trust he built with her. There was some doubt as to what happened in Mamussia but one thing seemed true. Judy did have an interest in Jack. That alone was enough to have Nick begin doubting her. Judy didn't lust for Jack, despite the fact that he lusted for her. But rather, she showed a small interest. That sparked Jack into thinking he would have a chance, and continue his advances. She may not have been truly interested in Jack, but she left the door open to him. And that night in Mamussia, she may have gave in to him.

"Who are you, Nick Wilde?" asked the unidentifiable voice. A voice that could only be described as divine. Unreadable, but understandable. Undistinguished, yet unmistakable. He could only describe it as the voice of a divine. Perhaps, of Mother Nature.

Nick lifted his eyes upward, staring into the darkened void that surrounded him. The figures of his life still surrounding him.

He felt something within him stir. Seeing the faces if Brighter Nick and Darker Nick above him in the void. He looked between the two and shook his head. "I'm neither of you two."

The two images vanished, and Nick looked around to all those standing around him. "My whole life... I've lived day by day. Usually doing things on a whim without planning for it. Having to make it up as I go along. Born a fox, no one trusted me except for those closest to me... Even being used by Mr. Big to get Leon off of his back... all the while dooming myself to his wrath years later. Judy and I saved the city twice. From Leon and from Bellwether... yet I was still treated like a criminal to some. Valpord, and those who sympathized with her. And in the end, I was betrayed by the one I could truly say would never hurt me. And now the only ones that I MIGHT be able to trust, either wanted me dead at one point or abandoned me when I was young... No matter where I turn, I'm surrounded by something that can break me..."

'Break'

'Break'

'Break'

Those words sounded in short whispers around the void. All of the images vanished except for Judy, who stood squarely in front of Nick. "A shattered mind. The line of which is crossed to the point where you've had enough."

Nick felt the weight on his chains begin to lighten. Slowly beginning to rise to his feet. "I've lived someone betrayed, despite by efforts and triumphs. And what have I learned from it? To keep doing it again and again? Is that my destined path?"

Judy just stared up at Nick, the same soft and caring smile on her face. Nick reached up, placing his paw on her cheek. Able to feel that familiar warmth that he loved so deeply. "I'm an example of betrayal. A monument to both my own mistakes, and to others mistakes. And I have to learn from those mistakes."

Judy smiled and leaned into his paw, her eyes gleaming. "You are her example of triumph over defeat. And you will teach the blinded to believe, once they are prepared to hear it. The Voice, The Mind, The Love, and The Wrath will heed you. And you will guide them to the fate they had set themselves upon."

Nick felt the weights on his body vanish entirely, and he woke up on the floor of the chamber. His heart was beating quickly, and his breath was quick in his chest. His arms and legs shook like he was in the middle of an adrenaline rush. The dim firelight illuminating the roof.

Once he had collected himself, he slowly rolled over to his hands and knees.

"Who are you, Nick Wilde?" asked Jacques, his voice resonating off of the walls of the stone chamber.

Nick slowly lifted his eyes to Jacques. "I am Mother Nature's example of triumph over defeat. I am the living embodiment of the result of defiance to her will. The result of the mistakes of heresy, and blasphemous action. Those who know me, know the pain I had suffered at the extent of myself, and of others. Those mistakes lead to rebirth. Awoken me to what purpose I serve in Force of Nature."

He stood on his feet, straightening his posture. They all could see it, as if witnessing the rebirth of a living creature.

"I am Nature's Broken."

A light smile touched Elias's lips.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Nick returned to his condo, hanging up his winter coat on a coat rack. After announcing himself as Nature's Broken, Jacques congratulated Nick on his 'realization.' Saying that it would be a noble role for him to uphold.

After a quick bathroom break, Nick stared at his reflection in the mirror. Normally, he wouldn't really recognize who was staring back at him. But now, he saw himself.

Nature's Broken. The living public example of what happens to those who break Nature's Law. Nick still felt he had to bring Force of Nature down, but now he felt something different.

The voice he heard. That indistinguishable voice. Was that Mother Nature? Was she real?

'The Voice, The Mind, The Love, and The Wrath will heed you. And you will guide them to the fate they had set themselves upon.' Those were the last words Nick heard before he came to. What did those words mean? It was ambiguously worded, so its meaning was difficult to figure out. It could be one thing, or another.

The path they set themselves upon. Did that mean their Divine Purpose? Their goal to bring Nature's Law to power? Or maybe the outcome of what their actions would bring. It was difficult to tell, but Nick knew one thing. He would see this through to the end.

Nick smirked at himself in the mirror. Wishing he didn't get something as edgy as 'Nature's Broken.' The reasons seeming whiny, and victimizing. But he couldn't deny that it made sense to him. He felt as if he had come to terms with the events of his life. Fortunate and Unfortunate. Now what was left, was to move forward. Continue with his life as he saw fit. No longer bound by obligation, or past mistakes.

But he knew there was one more piece of his past he would have to face again. Judy. If Nick couldn't dismantle Force of Nature by the time they reached Zootopia, he would no doubt face her again. If not sooner. He was prepared for that, and knew what he would do should that situation arise.

In fact, it was time to start setting up for that dismantling.

Nick walked over to the desk sitting next to the entertainment center. Before Elias arrived at the apartment, Nick made sure the electric pencil sharpener's hole was facing towards the couch that Elias sat on.

Pressing his fingers on the front, Nick took the top of the casing off of the pencil sharpener. Revealing that the internal components had been replaced with a small recording camera. A microphone hidden below it where the pencil shavings would go.

Nick smiled as he pulled the SD card from the camera. Recalling that this trick had been used on him once before. "Thanks for the trick, Leon." muttered Nick as he pulled open the drawer on the desk, revealing a small personal laptop.

After turning it on, he plugged it in and downloaded the SD card's contents to the computer, and storing it in a file labeled 'Hustler Tricks.'

Once downloaded, Nick stood up and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a thick pen shaped like a carrot. A recording button on the sides of it. Nick had recorded his entire conversation with Elias. However the enlightenment ceremony wasn't recorded, due to lack of space. Glad he didn't get discovered.

He placed then pen down in the drawer next to a second carrot pen of the same make. One that he had on him while with Jacques. Recalling how he kept his paws in his pocket most of the time. In the same pocket as his phone, in case someone decided to ask why his paw was there. He'd simply pull out the phone, and put it back in his pocket. A simple reaction that everyone did.

Nick drummed his fingers on the desk, looking at the computer. Currently, he had no way to connect to the internet and no way to get into contact with anyone via internet. If he could, these recordings and videos would already be in Artie's inbox.

But his phone... Nick pulled it from his pocket and checked his messages. This being the first time he really thought about checking it, and somewhat curious as to what he would find inside.

As expected, nearly hundreds of texts from people he knew. Bogo, Finnick, Abigail, Artie, all asking if he was alright, and what was he thinking. Bogo in particular rather... expressive in his disagreement with Nick's actions.

There were many messages from Laura as well. A variety of messages. Sympathy, anger, and ordering him to come back. But a lot more of them pertained to how Judy was doing, and how she was taking all of this. Needless to say, not good.

Jack left only one message.

'I never wanted things to go this far. I can't imagine what you're feeling or you're thinking. Just know that I'm done pursuing Judy. I'm sorry, Nick. If you'll let me... I'll make it up to you.'

Make it up to him. Maybe a hard punch to the nose and jaw a few times would be a good start...

The bulk of the messages came from Judy. Frantic apologies. Begging for him to come back. To call her. To message her. To let her know if he was alright. To rage out to her. The list goes on. One particularly long message caught Nick's eye.

'I know that you probably hate me now... and you have every right to. I hurt you, Nick... in the worst way a person can be hurt. I want to talk to you, Nick... But I don't want to try and explain myself or beg forgiveness... I just want to know what you're thinking. If you want to move on, then I won't chase after you. I have no right to stop you. It'll be your choice. Just know that no matter what happens, and if you see fit to, I'll always have my door and my life open to you. I love you.'

Nick sighed and leaned his head back. No matter how much he denied it, he still loved Judy. But Nick felt as if this was something that would be difficult... if not impossible to repair. The only way for this to work out like nothing happened, is to prove nothing happened. Nick didn't really blame Judy for having an interest in Jack. In fact, Nick encouraged it. Before he was sent off to prison by Valpord, he told Judy that he would accept it if she decided to be with someone else.

But after he got out, he thought her interest in Jack would go away entirely. She saw Jack as a friend, and reassured Nick that it was ONLY at that level. But after Mamussia, he wasn't sure. No doubt, both still claimed that they can't remember what happened that night. Until the details of that night can become clear, and depending on what happened, chances of Nick rebuilding a life with Judy were slim.

While Nick's phone had been unlocked, Jacques made it clear that his calls and texts would be monitored. Jacques strongly advised against talking to anyone in Zootopia for now.

Nick noticed an app on his phone that he didn't recognize. A black square with a narrowly drawn image of what appeared to be some kind of white canine. Nick pressed his thumb to it. The screen went black, followed by a green codec text appearing in the corner.

'Securing Line...'

'Connecting...'

'Awaiting Recipient...'

Nick stared at the phone for a while, waiting for something else to come up. The dots after the last two words flashed, showing it was still going through. After a few moments, a new message came up.

'Primary Line Holder is unavailable. Leave message now...'

Nick paused and smirked as he understood what this was. He quickly typed a message.

'It's Nick. I'm fine.'

He quickly disconnected the app after sending the message. Knowing that who he sent it to would get it just in case his hunch was incorrect, he kept the message vague. Not revealing any further details about anything in case it was being monitored by someone he didn't want seeing it.

Nick sat at the desk, looking over the computer. No internet connection was given to him for the time being. And Nick didn't want to end up asking for it in lue of rousing suspicion. He had to wait till they trusted him completely.

All he could do, was close the laptop and put it back in the desk. Sighing as he leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling.

He would be held to a new standard in Preypred City. No doubt, the citizens would look to him as a leader now. And for now, he'd have to play the part.

How would he dismantle Force of Nature? The first thing that came to mind, was assassinating them. But that would only be a small hinderance if anything, just opening the way for more people to take up the 'divine cause.'

He also doubted he could even successfully pull off assassinating the leaders. Particularly Jacques and Hunter. Those two seemed to be ready to fight at all times. Nick thought about who did what in Force of Nature. While Jacques was the leader, he was always on guard. Even welcoming those who challenge him. Hunter is almost always on edge, seeming ready to pounce at a moment's notice. And doing anything to any of the leaders directly would overthrow the masses of Preypred City into chaos with how beloved they are in their community.

Nick then thought about The Mind, Elias. The one working in the shadows while furthering Force of Nature further. By all means, he was the brains of the operation in every way. Perhaps assassinating him would help.

The only issue with that, is Elias was currently not in Zoocia. Currently on the way home to Zootopia. Nick doubted he'd see him again till it was time to take Zootopia. And knowing Elias, by then it would be too late to stop him even if he killed him. Elias was more cunning than Nick, and infinitely more devious. Having little to no restraint to get the job done.

Nick began to question if Elias was truthful... Not just about his life story but his honesty in general. Nick didn't want to bring it up yet, but now he couldn't help but be curious... When Elias told Nick through the tablet of what was to transpire in Mamussia, how did he know before it would happen? Elias had stellar foresight that much is certain... But was there something more? Nick opened up his message inbox, pausing just before he pressed on Elias's name. Would asking that now be a good idea? Would Elias be expecting it and have a response ready for him?

For now, Nick would play dumb. Allow himself to be strung along till he had a better picture of the situation. But he couldn't wait too long. Lives were very much at risk, and so was Zootopia's safety.

At least for now, he would have to cooperate with Force of Nature, as Nature's Broken. Leaving Zoocia wasn't an option. Calling anyone at the moment was too risky. And he had no way to get any a line outside of Zoocia without rousing suspicion.

He was well contained. Like a lizard in a zoo exhibit. He lived in a functional world, but was still walled in. Being maintained and cared for by his captors. Held against his will with no way out, but the doors were left open to him.

It was too dangerous for him to make a move now. For now, he'd have to wait for something... or someone to present itself to him.

He just hoped that it wouldn't get anyone close to him killed...

* * *

 _One day later in Zootopia_

Laura sat in the living room on the couch in her apartment. Watching the news while sipping on a soda pop.

Much has begun to stir in Zootopia. Rumors surfacing of the election being rigged in Valpord's favor headlined the media. Valpord claimed that these rumors were false, and James Marco backed her claim. Considering James was in charge of the mainframe, his word carried more weight. However, the rumors didn't go away.

Anti-Valpord citizens banded together, protesting at every event they could to try and get their message out of the 'Dark Leopard' or the 'Corrupt Valpord.' After giving her statement, Valpord would ignore these crowds.

More and more press coverage was shined on the Church of Nature's Order in Zootopia. The organization already hailed for mentally assisting those who had been affected by Leon's attacks. As well as sympathizers to Nature's Law. Within the short few months the church was established, it had grown in popularity.

But in all of this, Laura noticed something. Elias was missing quite frequently. Most of it was claims of multi-regional peace talks. His experience in diplomacy with other nations steered well in his favor. But something seemed... off. Hardly no coverage was given on said peace talks. Particularly with Zoocia, who currently had warned the Western Region not to take action against Force of Nature. A demand met with outrage from Zootopia's citizens, but one that must be followed for the time being.

Due to its slightly differing views, the Church of Nature's Order has publicly stated that they do not follow Force of Nature, or sympathize with them. Some are skeptical, and confused as both organizations follow Nature's Law. But the Church stated they are not extremists, and would take no action against those who would break those laws. Only encourage mammals to follow them. And due to the Church's gracious charity work around the city, they seem to be staying true to that claim.

It was a difficult time to be sure... One of confusion and diversity. Zootopia needed to be united as both predator and prey. The church kept continuously driving a wedge between that, followed by the citizens outward protest to Valpord's election. The numbers seemed to be growing, but it was difficult to say. It made Laura wonder where the Pro-Valpord supporters were.

The hiss of the shower continued to ring from the bathroom. Judy had been in there for quite a long time, roughly half an hour. Judy had went for a morning run, taking a bit longer than usual. When she came back, she had a shopping bag with her. Before Laura could ask anything, Judy had hopped into the bathroom, and locked the door. Soon after she heard the shower running.

 _BZRRRRRRRRT BZRRRRRRRRT!_

Laura's phone buzzed loudly on the kitchen counter, prompting Laura to quickly jump up from the couch, and over the table. Lynx's had very strong legs, capable of jumping long distances with ease. Looking at the screen, she saw Jack was calling her. She picked it up, smiling. "Hey Jack." she greeted cheerfully.

"Come to the mayor's office. Bring Judy." Jack's tone was serious, and stern. The last time Laura had heard it, was at the music festival just before Judy was kidnapped.

"Understood. See you soon." responded Laura, hanging up the phone.

Moving quickly, she trotted to the door and knocked. "Judy, hurry it up we gotta go. Work's calling."

There was a long moment before Judy spoke up. "In a minute. Can you bring me my uniform?" The shower turning off.

Laura ran into Judy's room, picking out her uniform. The usual tight blue shirt with the dark blue plastic vest. But now, it was missing its badge. A slightly darker patch from where it once sat was still visible in the shape of a police badge. Grabbing the rest of the outfit, she brought it to the bathroom. Opening the door and looking away as she politely handed the outfit to Judy.

Once she felt it snatched away from her paw, she pulled her arm back and closed the door. After a few short minutes, Judy came out. The fur on her face damp. Laura noticed her eyes were a little red.

"Ready!" pepped Judy, giving her usual cheerful, and eager smile. Something felt different though, her smile felt hollow. Like a shell to encase something darker.

Not wanting to dive into it, Laura nodded and closed the bathroom door. She noticed that the only towel in the bathroom was still dry. And a box sat behind the toilet. She couldn't make out the logo, but had an idea of what it was. She turned off the light and closed the door, deciding to talk about it later. "Let's go."

Judy nodded and followed Laura out, both of them quickly making their way to City Hall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Artie and Malika_

Artie sat in his wheelchair in the living room in Jack's manor, rubbing his forhead with his padded fingers. Suffering from a headache after his several days staring at a computer screen, wracking his brain to try and crack Marco's mainframe.

Malika sat across from him, a leg crossed over the other. She smirked at the pained arctic fox. "Long night?"

"Few days... no progress..." mumbled Artie. Stretching his back and arms.

Hopping up to her feet, Malika walked over to Artie, patting him on the shoulder. "Take a long break from it. You aren't gonna break that code."

With a defeated sigh, Artie nodded. "Yeah... Not alone at least. No, for now I'm going to divert my attention to Force of Nature. We can worry about this whole election thing later."

"What's your next step then?" asked Malika, the brown furred kinkajou having a genuine interest on what was going through the clever fox's mind.

Artie smiled, grabbing his phone. "Well, I was pondering on getting some new equipment for us. I had a couple of ideas run through my head that I wanted to proposition to the R&D Specialist in the ZIA."

"Tagg?"

"Yep. Introvert Tagg." said Artie as he pulled up Tagg's number, sending him a text. "Hopefully he'll humor me."

Malika looked over Artie's shoulder as he texted. "What do you think we're gonna have to do about Nick?" she asked.

Artie lowered his ears instantly, sighing and setting his phone across his numb legs. "Worst case scenario, we'll have to kill him. But that's only if he joins Force of Nature. I don't think he..." Artie paused as he saw something on a specialty app he made himself. A secure chat line he had installed onto all of the ZCTU member's phones. He opened it up, seeing a message across the screen.

'It's Nick. I'm fine.'

"Son of a-." Said Artie before his phone went off, making him jump in his seat. Seeing Jack's number, as well as a picture he tried to take of Jack, Jack holding up his paw trying to push the camera away. Artie answered it and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Come to City Hall, the Mayor's Office. Something's happened." said Jack.

Recognizing his tone, Artie nodded. "Yes Sir." Artie hung up and looked up at Malika. "Warm up the van, we're going to City Hall."

As Malika ran out of the door, Artie pulled one of his marble drones out of his satchel on the side of his wheelchair. Calling out after Malika. "Let's stop at the train station on the way!"

* * *

 _One hour later. Zootopia City Hall_

They all had gathered in Valpord's office. The ZCTU, Alissa Valpord, Elias Wilde, and James Marco. The most unsettling presence was Marco. As the director of the ZIA and ZSF, him being there meant serious business. Not that Jack's tone was unsettling enough.

Jack looked particularly worried. His experience in the ZIA giving him a prior understanding as to what a meeting like this could mean.

Once settled, Valpord spoke up. "Marco, why did you call this meeting?"

Marco stepped forward, placing a laptop on the desk. Contrary to his laptop strapped to his side that he always carried with him. "The other day, we received an anonymously sent video. I'd like you to see it."

Once everyone gathered around, Marco pressed play. The screen flickered for a moment, before showing Nick standing atop the symbol for Force of Nature. Leah and Hunter standing behind him. Jacques appeared in front of Nick, handing him a small wooden cup.

Followed by a short religious proclamation from Jacques, Nick drank the fluids. Everyone watched as Nick began to sway in place, and eventually fall back on the stone floor. Judy watching most intently of all, her eyes widening as she saw Nick.

Nick just lay there, lightly writhing, and muttering incoherently loud enough for the camera's microphone to pick up. Judy's ears lowered, worried as to what was happening to him. After about ten minutes, Nick slowly sat up to his knees.

"Who are you, Nick Wilde?" asked Jacques, his voice resonating off of the walls of the stone chamber.

Nick slowly lifted his eyes to Jacques. "I am Mother Nature's example of triumph over defeat. I am the living embodiment of the result of defiance to her will. The result of the mistakes of heresy, and blasphemous action. Those who know me, know the pain I had suffered at the extent of myself, and of others. Those mistakes lead to rebirth. Awoken me to what purpose I serve in Force of Nature."

Nick stood on his feet, straightening his posture. They all could see it, as if witnessing the rebirth of a living creature. Judy's heart sank at the image unfolding before her, much like the others. But her's most of all. Had Nick really turned to Force of Nature.

She looked around the room to see the other reactions, all of them of shock. Elias holding his paw up to his mouth and biting his finger, a look of worry and panic in his eyes.

"I trust you know what this means?" asked Marco, eyes darting to each individual behind his green lens glasses.

They were silent, none of them wanting to answer. None of them wanting to face what they had been shown. What could come from it. Like a curled up serpent in arms reach, ready to strike at the first person who spoke.

"Jack, recite Code 418 for us." ordered Marco.

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes locked on the computer screen before pulling them up to look at Marco. Judy noticed his face had hardened completely. Recognizing it as his 'work face.'

"In the event of defection, the defecting agent is to be apprehended as soon as possible. If apprehension isn't possible, termination is required. If the defected is withholding sensitive, or valuable information, termination is necessary to protect the interests and well being of the ZIA and ZSF." recited Jack sternly. His voice at attention, and formal as a professional should be.

Judy's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening. "Termination?" She looked in between Marco and Jack. Both of them staring each other down. Laura lowered her eyes, her ears folding behind her head.

Marco looked to Judy. "I'm sorry, Hopps. But we must take action at this time. I have to order the assassination-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" yelled out Judy, pointing a finger at the kit fox. Slamming her other fist down on the table.

Most of the room jumped, save for the veteran agents Jack, Valpord, and Marco. Marco simply just stared at her, unphased. "… of Nicolas Piberius Wilde."

Judy glared, getting ready to jump up on the table. She felt a paw hold her down by the shoulder. "You aren't going to order a damn thing! He might not be defecting! He might be infiltrating for all you know!"

Marco's brow furrowed, straightening himself up. "I can't take that chance, Hopps. Nick Wilde knows a lot about Zootopia's infrastructure, and where we keep a lot of sensitive information, and knows how to access it. He's a liability now, and a threat to Zootopia. To all of us here."

He leaned forward, resting his paw on the table, glaring hard at Judy. "I don't care what you think. I don't care what you threaten, or try to put in my head. I have to give this order."

Judy glared at Marco, ready to punch those smug green lens glasses into his face. She looked at Jack hopefully. "You guys cant be seriously considering this?! Nick's our partner!"

Jack was silent, his eyes locked on Jack. Appearing deep in thought. Laura still held her head down, having been the one holding Judy back. Artie had his paw to his chin and lip as he thought deeply, his eyes widened. Malika holding her paws behind her back, having a saddened expression. Meanwhile Tom, who had been standing at the door, kept his usual stern and professional posture. However he had his eyes on Judy.

"I don't accept this either!" Shouted Elias, slamming his paw on the desk loudly. "You can't even get to him anyway. He's in Preypred City within Zoocia's jurisdiction."

Marco looked up at Elias, a slight smile curling on his lip. "It will be a covert operation. In and out before they even knew what hit them. I can't take the risk of Zootopia's security being put in jeopardy because he's your son, Elias."

Elias glared, gritting his teeth. His eyes seemed to be glowing slightly. Judy felt strange, as if someone was watching her every move over her shoulder. The sensation making her spine tingle.

"I agree... with Marco." said Valpord, finally weighing in. "I've been in his seat before. This is a tough call, but ultimately one that we have to make. Marco, you have my support. Don't let me down."

Pure outrage filled Judy at this point, grabbing the laptop and throwing it off of the table, jumping up on it and glaring at Valpord. Wretching herself from the paw on her shoulder. "You're an idiot Valpord! You're allowing one of Zootopia's heroes to be treated like a traitor!"

Valpord growled lightly and stood up slowly. "Miss Hopps, hero status or not, we will defend Zootopia. Even if we must shoulder evil to do it."

Knowing that it didn't matter what she said, she jumped down from the table, storming out of the office. Malika followed her, staying close. Jack watched her leave, his finger resting on his upper lip just below his nose.

Judy's hands trembled as she stormed out. Her breath quickening and her eyes beginning to sting. Malika was quiet as she followed, staying close to her. Judy was irritated that she was following her, glaring over her shoulder. "Leave me alone Malika..."

Malika was silent, still following.

Letting out an angered groan, Judy kept going. How could they do this? How could they think HE of all people would do this? There had to be some reason. Nick wouldn't just betray Zootopia like that. Not his home that he fought so hard to protect.

Marco was going to have Nick assassinated.

Nick was going to be killed...

She would never see him again.

She drove Nick into the arms of Force of Nature. And now her actions would result in his assassination.

Judy finally broke, collapsing into a sobbing mess in the middle of the hallway. Guilt and stress overwhelming her, as her emotions came crashing down like a waterfall. She barely even felt Malika move her to one of the benches, and hold her close to her chest. Judy simply just sobbed. Clutching onto the fabric of Malika's shirt. Malika simply rocked her softly, sliding her hand along her back and shoulder.

Back in the office, Jack looked to Valpord and Marco. "Marco, I beg you to reconsider."

Marco shook his head. "I won't. My mind's made up and I have the mayor's support. No matter what you say, it's gonna happen."

"There has to be some way." said Laura, taking a step forward. "I can't in good conscious allow this to happen without being absolutely sure."

Marco pointed to the laptop now lying on the floor that had the video on it. The screen now cracked. "What other proof do you need?"

"We have to hear it from Nick himself. We got to find a way to contact him." said Laura, placing a paw on the table.

Marco shook his head in defiance. "Out of the question. Unless you can find a way to get him here to Zootopia?"

Before Laura could respond, it was Artie who spoke up, shaking his finger in realization. "I have a proposition, Marco."

Marco rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear to Mother Na... I swear of it's about you getting access to my mainframe you can forget it!"

Artie shook his head. "No, but what if I can get us into Zoocia's mainframe?"

It took a few moments for Marco to respond, looking to be against the idea. However, Valpord spoke up. "I'm listening."

Artie smiles gratefully at Valpord for being allowed the chance. "It's no secret that the ZIA keeps 'unwanted surveillance' over terrorist targets at all times right? But we haven't been able to get into Zoocia's mainframe at all because of how scarcely spaced it is. Only certain places have internet there, and even then its reserved to the wealthy or the powerful."

"So how do you propose we get a probe in without being noticed?" asked Marco.

Artie gritted his teeth a bit and scratched his chin. "Well unfortunately, that's impossible. Having a mainframe base that small means that intruders get noticed a lot more quickly. Think of Zoocia's mainframe like beads on a necklace. Each bead is a hub for the network, like Preypred City or Zoocia. Simply just place a probe on Preypred City instead of the whole network. Since we know that's where our suspected leader of Force of Nature is residing, it stands to reason that the base of operations for Force of Nature. While our access will be somewhat limited, we can at least get a foot in the door, or an eye in places we need to be."

Both Valpord and Marco were silent in thought. Giving the air an uneasy stillness to it. Valpord finally spoke up to break the feeling. "Do you have an idea on how to get into that part of the mainframe?"

"Actually I'm already in the process of it." said Artie, smiling nervously as he knew he did this without the consent of the ZIA or Zootopia's leaders. "But even if we're discovered, my programs have a designated kill switch that I can activate at any time."

Valpord paused for a while and crossed her arms, drumming her fingers along her arm. Marco shook his head. "It's risky. And even then it can accomplish nothing. We still have the issue of Nick Wilde defecting."

"That is IF he truly defected." said Laura, holding up her finger in gesture. "As the leader of the ZCTU, and having hand picked Nick Wilde for the task he was given, I can't stand by and let my own partner endanger Zootopia without getting the full story. Things like this are why we made this time. I know we are supposed to operate inside of the Western Region, and specifically Zootopia itself, but this is equally our team mates fault. And it's our responsibility to fix it. Let us go to Preypred City for an infiltration mission. We'll apprehend Wilde, and bring him back here if we can. All the while, we can make sure Artie's probe gets in and gather whatever information we can on Force of Nature."

Marco turned to Laura, listening to her proposal. "You DO realize what you're asking right? Failure in this mission could result in war with Zoocia. Relations are already rocky as they are, we don't need unseasoned newbies mucking that up more."

Jack spoke up now, still in work posture. "Then I'll lead the operation myself. I have the experience to back it up. And we all trained the ZCTU personally. Even you were involved in that decision making process. We're trained to do this, and I'm trained to lead them in the field."

"And what if Wilde won't come peacefully? And if he puts you and your team in danger?" asked Valpord.

There was a long silence in the room as all eyes fell on Jack. He looked at the table for a moment as he got lost in his thoughts, figuring the best process he could take in a situation such as this.

"I'll terminate him myself."

Following that statement, there was another long silence. Valpord turned her head to Elias, who was still rather strung out. "You'll have to live with this. Understand?"

Elias glared, his fangs showing a bit. But eventually he sighed and nodded. "Understood... Do what you have to do. But please, try and keep my son alive if you can."

Jack nodded. "I plan to. But I can't promise anything."

Marco sighed and shook his head, opening up his laptop. "Don't let me down, Jack." Rather disgruntled as he walked out of the room.

The second the office door closed, Artie spoke up. "Why did he call Judy here?"

Valpord looked to the door that Marco walked out from. "He thought she had the right to know..."

Laura sighed and scratched the back of her head nervously. "We're gonna have to get Judy to go along with this... or we'll have to detain her here in Zootopia till we get back."

"That will be up to you, Lynks." replied Valpord. "Carry out this mission immediately, Jack. I'll make sure Marco grants you access to everything you need in the ZIA's arsenal."

Artie smirked and rubbed his paws together. "Time to go pay Tagg a visit."

 **Gonna end this chapter here. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	40. Chapter 40: Tagg's New Toys

**Back from Orlando. Didn't get much time to work on the chapter but I got the massive slue of reviews. A lot of toxicity I must say. I ask that you PLEASE not carry on conversations in the reviews section with other readers. What that does, is when someone reads the reviews trying to decide whether or not they want to read, they see those reviews that just agree with others, or disagree with others. I'd rather it be people disagree or agree with whats HAPPENING in the story.**

 **So after reading this, if you'd all like, I can set up a forum posting here on this website (fanfiction), and you guys can talk about it there.**

 **And I still see a lot of you jumping the gun acting like you 'know how this will end' or it can only end 'this way'. Stories aren't finished till you read the last sentence of the last page. I told you all that this story's gonna get dark and it's going to upset you. You're still gonna hate me for a bit, but I plan on ending this strongly and satisfactory to every person... Unless you're just the spiteful kind.**

 **To give you guys an idea, there's only one person I've seen who caught a certain line said in the last chapter. And another who grasped what happened in Mamussia.**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **TheAssassin2 asks - Jacques, what's your favorite kind of dubstep music?**

 **Jacques – Haven't gotten a question for me in a while! Polyhymnia is one of my personal favorites.**

 **Zorro asks – Nick, if Judy is pregnant would you consider getting back together with her?**

 **Nick – I don't know. It'll just depend on what she decides to do.**

 **Guest asks – Marco, are you seriously considering assassinating Nick Wilde after everything he's done for Zootopia?**

 **An unnamed representative of the ZIA speaks up – James Marco will not be accepting questions at this time.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Tom was the last one to leave Valpord's office. Valpord watched as Jack and the remaining ZCTU officers left the room, folding her paws together and sighing into them. Feeling her pawpads warm up from her breath. Her heart nearly exploding out of her chest.

Not from excitement, but from anger. To Marco.

She thought she trained him better than this... why was he so quick to react to this kind of video without fully analyzing it first?

Something's up.

Valpord pressed her finger to the receiver button on her phone to page her secretary. "Mackley, hold all my interviews and meetings till tomorrow. Tell them I've gotten sick."

"Yes Ma'am." came the quick response of her stalwart secretary.

Valpord waited a few more minutes before leaving the office, quickly making her way out of the building. Ignoring the usual press that spent their days lurking around the building hoping to squeeze any juicy bit of information out of her.

She stopped in front of her car, pausing for a moment as a thought came into her head. She hailed a cab, continuing to ignore the press shoving microphones in her face, or begging for questions to whatever they can think of to gain a story.

Soon enough, a cab pulled up. Valpord quickly jumped in, and closed the door. Valpord reached into her black vinyl purse and pulled out a large stack of 20 dollar bills, placing it next to the cab driver.

"ZIA Headquarters. No questions, and no talking. Follow my directions." Ordered Valpord.

The cab driver looked over the generous stack of money and smiled, driving off quietly.

Valpord pulled out her phone and called Archer Steele. After a few rings, he picked up.

"How can I help you?" asked Archer, Valpord able to hear the slight intoxication in his voice.

"Black site." replied Valpord.

After a few moments, Valpord could hear Archer moving quickly and quietly. After several long minutes, he spoke. "The line's encrypted. You better have a good reason for using that command."

Valpord smiled, glad that Archer had remembered the code phrase she used when she wanted to speak to him privately and without any other listening ears. "Jack and some of the ZCTU are on the way to talk to Scott Tagg. Let Tagg know I'm coming. Tell him the phrase 'TWID' and he'll understand."

"Yes Ma'am." replied Archer before hanging up.

Valpord hung up as well, looking forward and drumming her fingers on her leg. Hoping to be able to get to the bottom of this suspicious situation. Right now, she could only trust Archer and Tagg.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"You can't SERIOUSLY be considering this?!" shouted Judy over the phone to Jack. After the meeting, Malika volunteered to drive Judy back to Jack's manor to await further instructions. Judy wasn't too happy about it, largely due to wanting to beat Jack's head in for more reasons than one.

"I can't talk about this right now. Just wait at the manor's basement till I contact you and Malika." explained Jack, still retaining his working tone.

Judy glared and hung up out of spite. Tossing the phone onto the dashboard and crossing her arms. Sulking in her seat.

Malika raised her eyebrow to Judy for a moment as she drove, quickly looking back at the road. "You saw it, right?"

"Saw what?" asked Judy, looking curiously over at the kinkajou.

The car stopped at a stoplight, the roads a bit congested from traffic. "Something's up. Marco said they received that video yesterday, right? Seems kinda quick to jump to that conclusion."

Judy nodded, looking down at her lap. While she did see it as suspicious, she was too angry to care once she heard Marco's order. "It's too soon for him to make that drastic of a call... You think Marco wants this?"

Malika nodded. "Yeah and I think I might know why. He let something slip. 'I swear to Mother Na...' Mother Nature."

"Yeah... but that doesn't really prove anything. Nature's Law is an accepted religion in Zootopia, and they have many followers. It doesn't mean he's working with Force of Nature." explained Judy.

Malika paused. "That's true, but it gives us reason to suspect him. Think about it, Hunter and those murderers had to have some way to know how to get into the city, and who to attack. Marco has files like that on record."

Judy stayed silent, keeping her arms crossed. "We need to be able to fully prove it."

"And I'm pretty sure that's what Valpord wants." responded Malika. "She might be a world class bitch, but she's true to Zootopia. And she's no fool either. I think Jack caught on too, with how serious he got."

Judy thought on it for a moment, coming to a realization. "You think they were playing along with Marco?"

Malika smirked lightly, and drove once the light turned green.

 _Meanwhile, with Jack_

Jack, Artie, Tom, and Laura pulled into the ZCTU headquarters. Quickly making their way into the building after passing security checkpoints.

After moving down several winding hallways, eventually landing in the R&D department. They quickly entered, barely talking to anyone along the way.

Jack was relieved that Marco was nowhere to be seen. Eager to get in the same room with his old comrade Tagg. Jack lead them towards his office, knocking on the door and waiting patiently.

After the sound of several metallic clunks and sidings of locks, the door opened. Showing the gray furred wolf in his black cowboy hat. Once he saw Jack, he quickly opened the door, glancing from side to side.

Tagg was always kind of an introvert, but this kind of behavior was unusual even for him. He seemed wary, and nervous. Once the group was in the room, Tagg closed the door, bolting and locking it with several mechanisms.

Before anyone could talk, Tagg held his finger up to his lips to silence them. His office seemed very... plain. A desk, computer, and filing cabinets. Not even any pictures on the walls. Tagg walked to his desk and pressed something under one of the shelves.

The back wall hissed for a moment, and began to move. Revealing a doorway leading to a hidden room. Jack smirked lightly as they walked in, looking around the room.

This was definitely more Tagg's style. Several weapons of old hanging on the walls to the right. A mixture of swords, crossbows, and other mid evil weaponry as well as cultural weaponry. He was a collector of sorts in his spare time. On the other wall, was his more modern creations. Holographic mesh to change one's appearance. Specified defense mechanisms ranging from bullet protection, to chemical protection. All hand-made by him in his own development room. Squarely in the back was a hammock that hung on two military grade bolts. Capable of holding thousands of pounds... but used for a hammock.

Once the door closed and sealed behind the four, Jack spoke up. "Is this where you go when you vanish for days at a time?"

Tagg smirked and walked towards the back, sitting on the hammock. "My own private get-away. Before you talk to me..." Tagg pointed towards the back corner of the room.

The group turned to see Valpord standing there, paws folded neatly behind her back. Artie smirked. "You got here fast."

Valpord smirked back and walked forward. "I have my ways. I'm here because I know Tagg will not have this room bugged, or have any security cameras. Away from Marco's eyes. We need to talk."

Laura sighed and leaned her head back. "Please tell me it's about Marco..."

Tagg quickly got seats for everyone... except for Artie for obvious reasons. "Yes, Marco. In case someone doesn't understand fully, I'll explain the whole thing. McCoy, bring in the rest of the group."

Understanding what she meant, Artie pulled his phone out and quickly used the app he installed one the ZCTU's phone to call everyone, soon they all picked up. Malika and Judy on the same line. "We're ready." said Malika.

Jack nodded, letting Valpord speak. "It's no secret that my validity as mayor's been called into question. Many believing that I had the election tampered with to win. I promise you, that I did not do this. But I believe someone else did."

"Marco?" asked Artie.

Valpord paused, looking unsure. "I don't know. I've spoken to him about it, and he says he's looking into it."

Laura spoke up next. "Was that the best move?"

"It let him know that I suspected something. But not directly him." said Valpord, drumming her fingers on her leg. "It should put him on edge and make him nervous. And when someone stays nervous long enough, they make mistakes."

Jack nodded. "That's why you played oblivious when Marco showed us the video."

Valpord nodded. "Precisely. Marco reached a conclusion far too quickly for how long he had that video in his possession. He didn't seek where it came from, where it was made, and who sent it."

"So are we not assassinating Nick?" asked Judy. Seeming eager to get to this part.

There was a moment's pause before Valpord spoke up. "While the details of any kind of defection remain unknown, we can't throw out the possibility. Nick Wilde is honorable, and loyal in the breif moments I made his acquaintance. But Miss Hopps, you know Nick Wilde better than any of us here. I don't want you to think like his beloved, but as someone who knows him. What do you think?"

Judy paused for a moment, thinking deep on what she knew about Nick. "He's been hurt a lot for reasons he can and can't control. But not once did he ever turn his back when the city needed help. He threw himself into danger as a civilian during the Night Howlers, and again during the Growlers. He would never betray the city. Only those who hurt him."

Valpord nodded. "And that's a stronger testimony than Marco's video. ZCTU, as mayor of Zootopia I have a mission for you. Top secret, and not to be discussed in public. Only among yourselves in purely private areas."

Jack straightened his posture. Laura nodded, also straightening up. "Ready to receive orders, Ma'am."

"Your mission is as follows. You are to infiltrate Preypred City by whatever means to avoid detection. Your priority is to apprehend Nick Wilde, and extract him from Preypred City alive. If you cannot apprehend him without detection, or in the unlikely scenario that he refuses to return, you are to assess if he's a threat to Zootopia's security. If he's abandoned Zootopia, Laura it will be your job to eliminate him. I'm sorry Judy, but it must be done if that is the case. This is your ONLY opportunity to find out where his allegiances lie."

Valpord paused for a moment, speaking loudly and clearly. "Nick Wilde, you are to obtain any and all information you can to benefit Zootopia. Discover their true intent, and any information on their leaders. Keep your guise as 'Nature's Broken' for as long as necessary. And once you have the opportunity, escape the city and contact Artie. We'll make sure you come back safely, and soundly."

She soon looked to the four in the room. "The terms of this mission is as follows. Marco is not to know of this mission. And as Mayor, I will not allow him to carry out any infiltration or assassination missions until your mission is done. Until such a time, I will inform Marco that no such mission is taking place as was previously discussed in my office. He may be Director, but I am Mayor. He can't disobey my word on this matter without submitting to treason. Avoid him, and don't let him know what your mission is. Don't even let him suspect you have this. Behave normally, even if that means for your temper to get out of control Miss Hopps."

Malika smirked at Judy, and she rolled her eyes. Valpord spoke again. "Apprehend Nick Wilde and bring him to Archer's safehouse as soon as possible. Jack, you know what that means."

Jack nodded, knowing of Archer's safehouse. Most ZIA agents had a safehouse located somewhere in the Western Region. Self-funded, and under different identities. The locations of these safehouses were kept hidden from the Director in the event of a hostile takeover, or suspected infiltration. In the event of such, a safehouse can be used to be a temporary base of operations.

"If Nick Wilde must be eliminated, do so and return to Zootopia immediately. Do everything in your ability to keep Zootopia's involvement a secret. Leave no evidence that links us. Understood?"

"Yes Mayor Valpord." they all said in unison. Even Tom.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, everyone. Tagg will supply you with everything you need. Count me as an ally, ZCTU. I'll help you in whatever way I can to resolve this."

Judy smiled as she heard that. Glad to hear a shred of sincerity coming from Valpord. Normally associating her with bad thoughts, and shady actions. Valpord may be a bitch, but she did have a heart. The risk in this mission is great to both her, and Zootopia. They will be going under the ZIA's radar to Zoocia to apprehend what Marco has labeled as a danger to Zootopia. Standard procedure is elimination, but this will be apprehension only.

They were being given a window of opportunity at Valpord's expense. Without her, Marco would already have a team en route to Zoocia to kill Nick.

"Thank you, Mayor Valpord." said Judy.

Valpord smiled. "You're welcome, Miss Hopps. I wish you well."

Malika spoke up next. "What are we to do once we have Nick in custody in Zootopia?"

"Questioning... methods of which depends on where allegiances lie. Following that, we can mount an investigation to Force of Nature fully." said Valpord.

Jack smirked at Valpord. "How long have I been asking for this?"

"Ever since you joined the ZIA." replied Valpord. Pausing for a moment after. "Don't rub it in."

"I feel like I should."

Artie raised his paw and spoke loudly, holding his phone up closer to his mouth. "In the event Nick's on our side, what info should he get?"

Judy flinched a bit from how loud Artie's voice was. Curious as to why he spoke so loudly. She had no trouble hearing him.

"What their leaders are plotting, and who their leaders are would be the most ideal. We may have agents in Zootopia that we don't know of yet. At least not directly. After that, anything that can be used to smear their reputation would be ideal." explained Valpord.

Artie nodded and set his phone back on his lap. The line still connected to everyone on it.

Tagg stood up and spoke. "I think our new mayor has said all she needs to. Valpord, I need you to leave the office."

Valpord smirked at Tagg as if understanding some underlying meaning. Quickly leaving the room and the office. Tagg looked to the group and offered a slight smile. "I've already taken the liberty of fabricating some armor for the ZCTU. I've been pretty busy ever since you guys got started."

Tagg walked to the back wall of his room, pushing one of the buttons to open up one of the walls. Showing several sets of armor that seemed to fit everyone in the ZCTU except for Artie. Jack and Laura looked over it, Artie quickly describing what he sees to Judy and Malika. There was even one for Nick.

"Armor's first. These are a carbon fiber and titanium weave. It feels thicker because it has air pockets in for kinetic distribution and to help with buoyancy. Very close to being buoyant neutral. You can swim in it, and it wont weigh you down. Its as light as it can get. It'll stop slashing attacks and a fair amount of piercing damage. Ballistics, it'll stop everything handheld up to a .225 long and teflon coated magnums. " said Tagg as he took one of the armor pieces off of the wall.

It was a subdued gray color, fitting for hiding in the shadows. Holding subtle grays to break up its profile of lighter and darker gray. It consisted of a few different pieces. Chest, shoulder, and leggings. The shoulder plates were small, but could limit movement. Detachable at will.

Tagg handed Jack his armor, and Jack looked it over. It felt light. About five pounds in all. As Tagg said, it did feel thick. But at the same time it felt aerated. The thickness didn't quite match the weight.

"Looks kinda like spandex." pointed out Laura.

"It's thicker than that." said Tagg "Protects a hell of a lot better too. In terms of flexibility, weight, and protection, its the best you can get. It wont protect you from bombs or grenades, but its ideal for most small arms and CQB situations. It should wear like a multiple piece wetsuit. Fair warning, it can be warm to wear. It's also rated for cold weather down to 25 degrees. Those air pockets and the carbon fiber make good insulation when mixed with enough body heat. Downside, you shouldn't wear it in hot places. Unless you're going into an actual fire. It'll protect you in open flames for about twenty seconds."

Jack looked it over more. "Looks like it can fit under a suit."

"If you don't leave any gaps, sure." advised Tagg. "Given that it's winter, this would be the ideal kind of armor to wear for your team."

Jack handed the armor back to Tagg, looking around the room. "What about weapons?"

Tagg smirked as he hung the armor back on the wall. "Not really anything new in terms of weapons, but I have better ammo."

"Ordinance. No need for the crazy lethal stuff." said Artie, leaning on his arm.

Tagg shook his head. "You should always have a backup. The sucky thing about non-lethal is if you're pitted against a large group, you're done. I have handguns, MLG's, and shotguns in the like. Even a few semi auto rifles and long range rifles could be available in a few days. However I do have one new toy."

Walking to the weapons side of the room, Tagg pulled what appeared to be a flashbang grenade. Only the canister was black in color, with the words TAGG spray painted on the side. "This is something of my own making, but it's not ready for field testing yet. I call this the Sleeping Stinger. You know those grenades they have in prison that bounces a bunch of small rubber balls that stings like hell? This is kind of the same thing. Only smaller metal balls coated in tranquilizer. Once this goes off, those balls shoot fast enough to pierce skin. Unless you're really unlucky, it won't do much to the organs. The tranquilizer is instant paralysis. But it lasts for only a few minutes. The main downside, is that if enough gets into you it can be lethal to small to medium mammals. But you have to be like, right on it for that to happen"

Jack smirked. "Been busy huh?"

"When you have the spare time like I do, you invent things."

Artie looked at the wall of armor. "Where's my armor?"

Tagg smirked brightly. "That's the best part." Tagg walked to the back of the room behind his hammock, typing in a code on a keypad. The entire wall scooted back about a foot and slid down. Revealing a much more open room. Currently, it was dark. But something large was currently in the center.

Tagg clapped his hands loudly, and the lights turned on. Illuminating the open room to reveal what appeared to be a large armored vehicle. The frame somewhat reminding them of a Hummer, only military grade. Once Jack saw hit, his jaw opened in shock.

"Tagg... That's an APC..." gawked Jack.

Tag shrugged. "Correction. Its a Lazar BTR-SR-8808 8x8 multi-purpose armored vehicle."

"How in the hell did you get your hands on this?" asked Artie.

Tagg kept his smirk. "Legally, salvaged. It was on a cargo freighter off the coast of the southern sea. Good old black market trade and all. There was no crew, or a captain on it at the time. So technically it counts as Salvage. But there may have been some operational freedoms involved..."

Jack looked over to Tagg alarmed. "During an op?" he sputtered. "You stole an APC during an op?"

"Not stole." said Tagg, slightly offended. "Salvaged."

"And the ship?" asked Laura.

Tagg looked to her. "Currently restaffed and working off the Southern Seas under Zootopia's flag. Valpord first charged me with turning it into something. It wasn't in the best of shape either. The frame was all rusted, the wheel's were beyond repair. So I had to make a few... adjustments to it to get it into working condition."

"And you're giving us this?" asked Artie.

Tagg smirked and shook his head. "This thing is mainly meant for you. Come, let me show you what it is, and can do." Tagg lead the group around the side of it. Everyone following.

"The frame was shot when we got it, so it was brought to me. Given a few years, I was able to change it into a tactical insertion vehicle. Not so much meant for combat, but more as like a mobile base of operations. Thickness in armor was sacrificed for something lighter and more high-tech to offer mobility. The engine replaced entirely with a turbine engine found in tanks. Although the turbine in question is really an engineering project based off of a friend of mine who worked with me on this. It's based off of the SR-71 engine, so t he output is phenomenal. With its governors off, this baby can pull 80 mph, and close to 3500 horsepower. Its range of gas is about 200 miles on a full tank." explained Tagg.

Tagg pointed to the top of the vehicle. There was a fairly decent square shaped segment coming only about a foot off of the top. "A Lazar usually carries a mounted turret. But to clear some safety customs, it was dismantled on sight and salvaged into other parts and metals. So instead, we did this." Tagg pulled the release lever to open its back doors.

They hissed open, and the inside was revealed. A ramp slowly made its way down, making it handi accessible. Fairly spacious on the inside. Several seats along one wall, a weapons rack on the back, and on the left wall was an arrangement of screens, and high-powered computer towers. They turned on and hummed to life, the screens lighting up. A chair sat in front of them with several different keyboards within arms reach of the chair. Artie's face brightened up as he saw it.

"The weapons were taken off in favor of a communications array with a sat com uplink and cellular transmitter. Inside are four Sysco servers that are shock mounted, and EMP shielded. The vehicle itself is shielded as well. So in case someone sneaks an EMP grenade in there, it wont damage the servers. I've routed secondary engine and driving controls to it so you can drive from that seat. As for software, I'll leave up to you Artie." explained Tagg.

Artie's eyes beamed and watered, on the verge of tears.

"Not quite done yet. In addition, I've added a micro septic system to the chair. You will not have to leave the vehicle to use the bathroom. It flushes out of the exhaust and burns up in there. Leaving no trace. Our space program uses a similar system. This is not a gunners seat, it's a hackers seat."

"Hackers paradise. You gave me a mobile supercomputer!" said Artie, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Laura looked over the interior. "Seems a bit of overkill doesn't it? Wouldn't a van do the job?"

Tagg shrugged. "Maybe. But this would be more suiting. Now, obviously you cant go bringing this thing into Preypred City without being seen. So allow me..." Tagg stepped in to the computer and activated a few of its on board defense systems. Four drones came out, flying just above the corners of the vehicle. "Instead of weapons, there are four drones with night vision, thermal, directional audial pickups, and two USB jacks for software installation. The drones are solar powered, and can also be charged by the vehicle. The drones themselves can go for about four hours. Flight systems are based off of the Osprey with VTOL and forward propeller flight. Maximum speed is about 160 miles per hour, cruise speed is 75 given wind conditions. Each camera transmits at 1080p with encrypted signal hopping going about 130 channels a second. All of them can be monitored and flown from the hackers seat. Also EMP shielded."

"Mine! Dibs!" called out Artie, raising his hand.

"One last thing. This vehicle is meant to be a mobile base of operations. But stationary options are available. For example." Tagg activated another defense system. The entire outside of the vehicle seemed to shimmer as its color changed. At an initial glance, the vehicle seemed to turn invisible. Taking on the appearance of its surroundings. Entirely camouflaged. The drones did the same thing as well, only shimmering silhouettes floating in the air. "Solar powered holographic camoflauge. Similar to the facial mesh, only built into the armor. This is what was put in place instead of the thicker armor plating. The idea is for this vehicle to sit away and camouflage till it needs to move. And with this system, only those who are near the vehicle could have a chance of seeing it."

Artie began to giggle giddily, clapping his hand excitedly. "It's like something out of a sci-fi movie!"

Tagg smirked and turned off the camo. "That's my own personal touch. I told myself if I ever made that kind of system, its gonna be on something worth protecting. And I think this fits that bill just fine. Just as well, there is a mini fridge where drinks and rations can be stored. We'll drop this baby off at an undisclosed private location near the border and place you in it. The tank isn't big enough to go from the border to Preypred City, so you will stay at the border. The com sat's range should still reach the APC from there."

Laura nodded. Artie eagerly wheeling his way inside and looking over the tower and its internal components. Laura sighed and shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "I'm impressed... and terrified of you."

"How did you clear all of this through security?" asked Jack.

"Nothing done to it was classified. At first." replied Tagg. "It's all brand new stuff. Nothing covered under the DOD regs anywhere. Not even here. The engine is a science project that got put in there in exchange for test driving it. Zootopia Space Programs may want a word in if it tests well, but otherwise we don't have to worry about anything. The rest of the hardware is my own installation and my own legal hardware."

"You're not hanging out with Nick..." said Judy. Seeing the many loopholes that Tagg had to go through to build this.

Tagg chuckled softly. "He who dares, wins."

"I think Artie likes it." said Malika, able to hear his excitement.

"That was the plan. Now Jack, give me a list of what you need. Artie, have at it. Get her software in running condition before you leave." instructed Tagg.

Jack nodded and walked over to Tom who waited patiently in the entrance. "Master Jack, Madame Hopps has left a message on your phone."

Tom handed Jack his phone, showing one text from Judy. "We need to talk..." A knot of nervousness welling up in Jack's stomach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Preypred City_

Nick sat inside of his dark closet, holding his phone up to his ear. The volume kept low so he could just make out the words being said.

He could faintly make out Valpord's voice. "What their leaders are plotting, and who their leaders are would be the most ideal. We may have agents in Zootopia that we don't know of yet. At least not directly. After that, anything that can be used to smear their reputation would be ideal."

Hearing Tagg speak afterwards, Nick hung up the phone. His heart nearly exploding out of his chest as his phone suddenly connected to the app that Artie had installed into his phone as part of a secure chat line for the ZCTU.

Luckily, Nick was in his room alone at the time. Ducking into the closet and turning down the volume just in case his room may have been bugged. While he didn't see that as likely, he didn't want to take chances.

They were coming for him. The ZCTU. That would include Judy and Jack both. He didn't like it. It seemed too risky and could end very badly. But on the other hand, this would possibly the best chance to get as much information on Force of Nature's leaders as possible.

Nick's phone buzzed, seeing a message that came up from Artie's app. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah." replied Nick. Staying in the closet.

Within a few minutes, Artie messaged again. "Check by the front of the train station under the bottom step. Something's waiting for you. Get it as close to Jacques's personal computer as you can."

Moving quickly, Nick got up and headed out of the building. Making sure the desk drawers were locked on the way out. The sun was beginning to set, setting quite a chill in the air despite the arid terrain that Preypred City flourished in.

Word of the Nature's Broken flourished quickly. Nick getting much different glances from the civilians. Before, they were wary. Now, their eyes looked accepting of him. Welcoming him among their culture. Several citizens even trying to talk to him. Most of the time they spoke in Zoocian, so Nick couldn't understand them fully. Only replying that he couldn't speak Zoocian. One of the few phrases he knew in that language.

Those that spoke Zootopian mainly offered gestures of good will and luck. Some even seeming to idolize him, and look up to him in some sense. It was a bit... odd how welcoming some were. The title of being Nature's Incarnate went a long way in Preypred City.

Never once did Nick think drinking a highly hallucinogenic potion would bring him any kind of positive recognition from the public. Nick highly doubted that the leaders fully trusted him. But they at least now seemed to believe he would be on their side.

To be honest, Nick wasn't entirely sure what he saw after drinking the potion. Did he really commune with Mother Nature? Was she real? What would that mean for Nature's Law?

Could Force of Nature be right?

No. Even if they were right, Nick felt like he had to do everything in his power to stop them.

Nick continued to make his way towards the train station. Noticing the steps leading up into it. The steps were metal, and had small gaps in it. Nick peeked around the edge of the stairs, seeing a collection of trash under it. But out from it rolled a small metallic sphere straight towards Nick. It sputtered as it moved, as if struggling to roll forward. Recognizing it instantly, he picked up the Marble Drone and pocketed it quickly. Soon after leaving the station.

Nick's phone vibrated, bringing him to look at it. Another message from Artie. 'Keep it. At this distance the signal's weak. I can't do anything with it." Nick put his phone back in his pocket, quickly making his way back to his apartment.

* * *

 _A few hours later, Savage Manor_

Jack and Laura both returned back to Jack's manor. Having given the list of what they need for the mission, and having brought Artie back to his home. Malika was already there, looking to Jack as he walked in. "Judy's in your study. She said she needed to talk to you."

Laura had a suspicion as to why. Jack nodded and headed towards his study. Laura followed. If it was what she thought it was, she had to hear it too from Judy directly. Tom went off to prepare dinner for the evening.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at his study. The office door already open before they got there. Jack and Laura walked in, seeing Judy watching tv from one of the chairs. She turned her head as they walked in, her ears dropped down to her back.

"Judy, what's going on?" asked Jack seriously, and concerned. Taking a few steps towards her.

Judy stood up and pulled out her phone to bring up a picture. She handed it to Jack. Laura looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

Four different pregnancy tests lined up in a row. Each one reading positive. Laura recognized it as her bathroom counter.

Resting a paw on her belly, Judy's eyes lowered. Speaking in a tone of unease. As if unsure of how she should feel, but unsettled by it.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **That'll end this chapter here. Read and Review! And keep the toxicity to a minimum please! Im not saying 'be nice' but don't be toxic.**

 **From his desk, Elias Wilde looked over the many reviews of their opinions. As well as Zootopia's public opinion of Alissa Valpord. A smile curling his lips as his plans unfolded perfectly.**


	41. Chapter 41: The News

**If this chapter took a long time to get out, I apologize. I had a rough few days after I posted the last chapter. My mother was admitted to the ICU because she was bleeding into her stomach from somewhere and the results were nasty. She's okay right now.**

 **Just a side note, I altered chapter 34. Judy doesn't smile when she mentions the possibility of being pregnant with Jack's child. Instead a knot tightens in her stomach. I decided to change that up because now that I look back on it, it made no sense. Sorry about that!**

 **Ask the Cast!**

 **CharleyHorse asks – Bogo: Are you going to blackmark Judy? What about Nick if he comes back?**

 **Bogo – Most likely, I'll bench her till we can have a proper assessment done. As for Wilde, he better pull a better move than what he did when he fought Leon.**

 **Guest asks – Valpord:** **I understand why the ZIA has many black-sites and you having no knowledge of their locations are meant to keep them secret. But if Marco really is working for Force of Nature, don't you think that the locations of the black-sites and a whole lot of other classified information of the ZIA and ZCSI have been compromised?**

 **Valpord – The black sites exist in the event of that exact scenario. Safehouses for our agents to retreat to if possible. Each agent has a safehouse known only to the agent. It's not kept on record in the ZIA, and its listed under an assumed name not linked to the agent. It's what we like to call a 'blind spot'.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Jack stood there, motionless. The last two words ringing through his head again and again. Judy's pregnant. Presumably with his kits. Does that mean that they did have sex in Mamussia? He soon found himself getting light headed, leaning against his desk.

Judy looked down, crossing her arms over her now occupied belly. She was unsure how to feel due to the mixture of many emotions. Anger, disgust, frustration, and guilt. Unsure of how to put it into words, all she could say is she felt 'horrible.' In shock and unable to process how she should feel at the moment.

A soft sigh came from Laura, having her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her footpaw lightly on the floor. "You can forget going to Preypred City."

A shot of alarm ran through Judy, causing her to look up at Laura. "No, please I have to go!"

Laura glared sharply at her. "Absolutely not! Do you have any idea how much risk that involves? Not to mention what this news is gonna do to Nick who's already emotionally unbalanced!"

She had a point. Nick was already beyond upset with Judy for what happened. And now... it felt as if the best chance they had just slipped through her fingers. But that still didn't fully deter her. Despite everything, she still felt like she needed to do one thing. "I have to talk to him, Laura. I have to see him again."

Laura let out a sigh and growl of irritation. "I can have you detained here, Judy. Placed under house arrest even. I'm not going to endanger this mission because of what you want to do."

Judy fell silent, knowing that Laura was thinking in the best interest in the outcome of the coming mission. Letting Judy's selfishness get in the way of that could compromise them. But the thought still remained. She had to talk to him.

"Look, Judy..." said Jack, looking to her. "I want to set this right almost as much as you do. But if you're carrying my kits... I don't want you out on the field either.'

A fatherly instinct, as to be expected. Judy narrowed her eyes, angry at Jack now. "You think he'll listen to you over me?"

"He'll listen to me over a pregnant you..." said Jack lowly. Judy fell silent again after that.

A long silence fell over the room. The three glancing to each other before looking back to the floor in front of them. Soon enough, Malika's voice could be heard down the hall. "Artie's back!"

Laura gestured for Jack and Judy to follow her, in which they did. Soon enough having gathered everyone in the living room.

"Got the main OS up on the servers in the APC. Still got a long way to go though. I'm gonna need at least a week or two." said Artie, typing on his laptop.

"We have some news." said Laura, looking to Judy.

The team could feel the hanging suspension in the air. So dense it felt like one could cut it with a knife. Judy finally spoke up, choking the words out. "I'm pregnant..."

An even more dense silence filled the room now, Artie and Malika taking the news in. Both of them having stunned, and upset looks about them.

Oddly enough, it was Tom to break the silence. The old Mink standing in the back of the room. "How do you feel, Madame Hopps?"

Rather surprised by Tom's sudden question, Judy stammered for a moment. "Well I uh... I'm angry."

Tom raised his eyebrow quizzically. "At whom?"

Judy paused for a moment, her eyes steadily drifting over to Jack. "At him... and myself..."

"Why?" asked Artie.

Another long pause followed as Judy collected her thoughts and reasons. "I'm mad at Jack for what happened... And I'm mad at myself for letting it get this far... Disgusted with myself. Terrified that I've no chance of getting Nick back now."

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Malika. Resting her rump on the arm of the couch. "Abort?"

Judy almost instantly shook her head. "No, I won't ever get an abortion."

Malika frowned slightly, the corners of her lips curling down to her chin. "Then odds are your chances of getting back with Nick are slim to none."

She placed a paw over her belly, glancing down at it. She ran it through her head again and again, but every time she even thought about getting an abortion, a sickening knot tightened in her stomach. Tighter than that of having Jack's children. It wasn't that she cared for Jack enough to have his children, but more that she completely disagreed with abortions entirely. But, she might have to stomach it.

"I don't know..." muttered Judy. Eventually turning to Jack. "What do you think?"

Jack paused for a moment before clasping his paws together in his fingers. "In my opinion, I want kids. But it's not gonna be up to me, Judy. If you insist on going for Nick, then this is something you'll seriously have to consider. Either that, or pray that Nick would somehow be okay with it."

"Which he wont." spike up Artie, glancing up. "A canine who marks his mate wont be okay with raising anothers kids. It's just not gonna happen."

Judy's heart sank even further. More and more, it looked like abortion was her only option. Laura raised her paw up. "No matter how you slice it, we still have a job to do. Except for you, Judy. You're off this mission now and I don't want to hear another word about it. Are we all in agreement?"

"Yep." said Malika.

"Yeah." said Jack.

"Yes... Sorry Judy." muttered Artie.

Unanimously defeated, Judy glared and walked towards the door, grabbing her coat. "Tom, can you take me back to Bookerlight? There's no point in me being here now."

Artie spoke up rather suddenly. "Judy we can still debrief you. Maybe give us some insight on-"

"Let her go." said Jack sharply.

The room was silent for a moment before Tom made his way to the door. "Right his way, Madame Hopps."

Without another word, Judy followed Tom to Jack's car. Once the door had closed, Malika turned to Jack. "Why did you let her go?"

Jack sighed softly, sitting back on his chair. "Because she's gonna have to make this decision herself. And because no matter what we do, I'm willing to bet she'll find a way to Nick before we do."

Snow had fallen, covering the ground in a white, sparkling sheet of ice. Tom opened the door for her, polite and chivalrous as ever as Judy stepped in. After closing the door, Tom got in the drivers seat and turned the car on to let it warm up for a moment and unfrost the windshield.

Judy wrapped herself up in her coat tightly, bringing her knees up to her chest. Her seatbelt stopping her from rolling forward as the car started to drive off. The overwhelming sensation of depression welling up inside of her. Her arms trembling as tears welled up in her eyes.

No matter how much she'd beg, there's no way Laura or Jack would let Judy go to Preypred City now. There was no way she could get to Nick even if she wanted to. She didn't have the money to get to Preypred City herself. And even then, it would be extremely risky for her to go.

"What do I do... What can I do?" Judy muttered lightly.

There was a moment's pause, Judy just hearing the hum of the engine.

"If I may, Madame Hopps." said Tom, looking up at the rear view mirror. "I know this is not my place. But perhaps your shouldn't be concerned about what it is you want."

Judy looked up to Tom, wiping tears from her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tom hesitated for a moment. "You all keep talking about what it is you all want to do but you seem to not ask one question. What is it that Nick wants to do? Just showing up in Preypred City and talking to Nick seems rudimentary. Have you considered that Nick may want more than just your words?"

"I have..." said Judy. Having run this concept through her head again and again. "And the only thing I can think of is not talking to Jack anymore. But now..." Judy rested a paw on her belly.

"Quite right, Madame Hopps. You'll have to prove to him that you truly love him more than Jack. Perhaps a sacrifice will be necessary." said Tom.

A worthy sacrifice. Something that could show Nick that she still loved him more than what she could ever love for Jack. "What could that be?"

Tom shook his head. "Only you can answer that, Madame Hopps." said Tom as he pulled up to Bookerlight.

She hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the car. "Thank you Tom. You've given me a lot to think about."

Tom nodded, smiling lightly from the open window of the car. "Well when you work for Master Jack you learn to handle emotionally sensitive situations. Just know that whatever you decide, and whatever outcome you chose, show Nick exactly what he means to you."

Judy nodded and headed into the apartment. Her thoughts running rampant with Tom's words.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

Elias sat at his homestead in Zootopia. A highriser condo in the Meadowlands. The same one used by Hunter and his pack during his stay. Elias taking careful steps to ensure that they couldn't be linked back to this room. Erasing all records, having all recording security camera videos erased, as well as other things. All under the name of his most important ally in Zootopia.

He swirled a tall glass of red wine in his paw. The stem of the glass between his index finger and middle finger. Going over in his head every possible aspect that's lead to the here and now, as well as what he plans for the future.

As it stands, everything's going as planned. The election process, removing Nick from Zootopia, and the decades of careful preparation from the shadows to ensure Zootopia would fall under his control. For once he had Zootopia, Mamussia would soon follow. Zoocia was already in his pocket, thanks to the debt owed and promises made to the new King Hasef. Promises not of riches or commodity. But of greater power, and his desires of new law in his region fulfilled. Most had been fulfilled already, but only a few remained.

Much to his liking, even the ZCTU began to play into his paws. He expected them to go to Preypred City in secret, but they made things much easier for him by announcing to Valpord and to Marco that they would go in lue of assassination.

Of course, Elias would never allow Nick to be killed. It was all part of the show he had carefully laid out. It felt so satisfying to him that their greatest enemy stood only two feet away from them during that meeting. But it was also dangerous, and he must take special care to ensure he isn't discovered.

Valpord's run as mayor has also played out as planned. While Valpord isn't necessarily doing a bad job, the public opinion of her is one of outrage. He'll let it fester. Let the popular opinion grow. Perhaps throwing some more kindle on the fire to let it burn brighter. To get the citizens to despise Valpord entirely.

Then he'd drop the gasoline barrel on the fire, and the explosion would ensure his place at the seat of Zootopia's power. And in the short time to follow, Mamussia would soon follow

A confident smile fell upon his face. So long as his partner in Zootopia continued to do his part, Elias's victory would be all but assured. And Nature's Law would become the world's Law.

His phone began to buzz on the end table next to him, seeing the message from a blank number. Knowing this was his partner, he looked at the message.

"Hopps has been on the move. She went to Mrs. Wilde's, the ZPD, and just left Zootopia General Hospital."

Elias paused for a moment, lightly tapping his foot on the floor in front of the chair he sat in.

"Perhaps it's time I spoke to her... as a 'concerned father.'"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Laura had stayed at Jack's place this evening. Having received a text from Judy earlier saying she would go back to Bookerlight after running a few errands. Laura didn't bother to ask or protest her, knowing she was planning something. She'd have to talk to her about it later, and make sure she wouldn't do anything rash.

She looked for Jack, who had vanished entirely. The news of Judy's pregnancy shook him deeply. He tried his best not to show it, but she could tell he was very upset. He wasn't in his room, or any of his usual 'stress relief' areas such as his gym, or the shooting range. But there was one other place.

Eventually she found herself outside of Jack's office. Without knocking, she opened the door. The stench of alcohol instantly stung her nose.

Jack sat at his desk, face flat on it with his paws on the desk. His ears draped lazily in a disorganized fashion on the desk. One ear going up, the other going to the side. A large empty bottle of Glenlivet scotch whiskey sat next to one of his paws. An empty cup in the other.

He stirred as Laura walked in, turning his head to see her. His eyes were heavy, and bloodshot. The fur around his eyes matted and moist.

Laura sighed and went to him, slowly helping him sit up. He groaned in disapproval, his arms dropping limply to his sides. "You really shouldn't drink like this..." scolded Laura.

Jack scoffed and reached for the bottle, glaring as he saw it was empty and tossing it away. It clunked off of the carpet and rolled away. "I shouldn't be doing anything..." his voice was raspy, and ragged. Heavily slurred from the intoxication. He had been drinking over the course of a few hours, and it showed.

Sensing the disdain in his voice, Laura gently rubbed his shoulders. Trying to comfort him. "None of this is your fault."

He glared and shrugged Laura off. "Don't give me that... A lot of this is my fault. I never should have made a move on her in the first place... Every time I try to do anything, it always turns around and bites me in the ass. This time, it bit the hardest."

Laura shook her head, gripping Jack's shoulder so he couldn't shrug her off. "Don't talk like that, Jack." Trying to console him.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Spat Jack rather suddenly. "I went after Judy knowing full well she was in love with Nick. I knew that and I still persisted... I hoped to turn her away from him! Not just because of assholes like Force of Nature... But because I wanted to be with her. Even when it was hurting Nick, I still persisted. At first, I just wanted to get to know her... and then I fell in love with her... And now she's pregnant by me, and she hates me for it... I deserve to be punished. I made a mess of all of this. It all started with me..."

Laura listened to him vent. Her heart dropping a bit as he said he loved her. Laura stood in front of Jack. "Jack, look at me."

Jack slowly looked up to Laura. What she did next took Jack by surprise.

 _SLAP!_

Laura brought her paw firmly across Jack's right cheek. Causing his head to turn slightly. His cheek burned and stung from the strike, but he didn't grow angry. Rather, he was confused. Laura glared at him. "You deserve that much. How do you feel now? Better?"

He paused, slowly reaching up and rubbing his burning cheek. "No... My cheek just stings now."

"Exactly. Getting punished isn't gonna solve all of your problems. Sitting here moping into a bottle isn't gonna do that either." said Laura, glaring down at him.

Jack glared back up at her. Growing angry. "What should I do then?!" barked Jack loudly. Pleaing for an answer.

Laura knelt down to eye level with Jack, placing a paw on his shoulder. "You need to be strong for her right now. And if she comes asking you for help, don't you dare turn her away. You said it yourself, she'll probably find a way to Preypred City before we do... and I honestly wouldn't put it past her. If that time comes, and she finds Nick, you have to be ready to bear your side of the blame in front of him. Your apology wont go as far as Judy's will, but Nick and Judy both will respect you more for it. And that's a decent step. Your first step, will be to keep a door open for Judy and help her if she asks you. Until then, don't talk to her."

Jack looked towards his lap, giving a slow nod. "I understand... Do you think there's any chance of Nick coming back now?"

"Maybe... Nick's not an idiot. And who knows, the baby might not be yours." said Laura, helping Jack to his feet.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, you know rabbits and foxes cant have kids..." Leaning against Laura as she helped him to his feet.

"Nature's a strange thing. We've evolved before right? From four legs to two." said Laura optimistically. She knew that rabbits and foxes had never been able to reproduce together. Laura was just humoring the idea.

Laura carried Jack to his room, setting him down on the large mattress. This was the first time she had been in his actual room, but knew where it was from her time spent in the manor. It wasn't overly fancy by any means. Oak bed frame with four towering bedposts. Large mattress fit to hold an elephant. A dresser to the side, and a closed closet door in the back.

Jack grumbled slightly as he was placed on the bed, his eyes dazed and unfocused. "Mmmph... How did I end up with a friend like you Laura?" he asked. Rolling onto his back and laying spread eagle on the bed. Not even bothering to slip out of his clothes. "I don't deserve it..."

"Shut up Jack. Everyone deserves kindness. Even when we mess up." said Laura, standing by Jack's bedside as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.

One last thing came from Jack before he finally passed out. "You've always been there for me..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, across Zootopia_

In the Rainforest District, Mayor Alissa Valpord sat in her home atop one of the many towering trees that had grown, and fashioned for housing reasons. She sat in her chair, a glass of white zinfandel in her paw. Her thoughts running amok.

She couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. But she couldn't tell entirely from where it was coming from. Strongest suggestions point to Marco. Maybe she should detain him on grounds of suspicion?

No, that wouldn't work. There was nothing solid to link Marco to... well... anything. Other than his ' swear to Mother Nature' line that he so hastily pulled back. But that could easily be passed off as superstition. Nature's Law wasn't entirely uncommon in Zootopia. While this Force of Nature was the radical side.

There was nothing to link Marco to Force of Nature in any sense. Extensive background checks done by Valpord before she chose him to take her place as Director told that story. If she were to detain him, it would be under grounds of superstition and hearsay. Nothing solid.

Then there's the matter of the public opinion. With as low as it was, detaining the Director of the ZIA and ZSF would open opportunity for more unbiased ridicule and could spark up a media frenzy. The last thing she needed at the moment, was another massive riot outside of City Hall.

For now, the best course of action would be to watch Marco closely. And make sure he knows that she's watching. Put pressure on him constantly about it. If he dared to move to Preypred City without her consent, Tagg would let her know immediately. Tagg still remained loyal to Valpord. She remembered when Tagg first enlisted into the R&D department. He failed all psychological tests. Seen as unpredictable, and impulsive. But, he was highly loyal to those he trusted. The only reason Valpord took him on, was he showed his engineering prowess. Many of the Crowd Control tools used in Zootopia came from that mutt's brain. It took many years for him to trust Valpord enough to get on order terms. He seemed to work best with two other agents. Jack, and Archer. While Tagg and Archer would butt heads a lot, they still found a way to cohesively work and get results.

Valpord stood up and poured herself another glass of zinfandel in the kitchen, sighing as she leaned her head up with her eyes closed. Even a mild intoxication from alcohol wasn't enough to shake her uneasy feeling.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Jack stirred lightly as he felt himself laying against something soft that felt like his mattress. Not bothering to open his eyes, instead shifting a bit to relax further.

Only he felt something else. Something warm, and even softer pressing against the front of his body. Finding that his arms had wrapped around it. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see a browish yellow colored fur, as well as a few black spots.

His head ached from a hangover as he looked up to see what it was laying with him. Hoping that he hadn't had another drunken night at a bar and didn't do something he regretted. The sleeping face he saw however, took him by surprise.

Laura Lynx lay with him. Wearing her underwear with a white tshirt. Sleeping soundly on her side facing towards him. A light smile on her face. Her arms wrapped around him.

Jack just stared at her sleeping expression, having to repeatedly check to make sure that this was Laura. She must have lay in the bed with him after he passed out on the bed.

She looked so content there, her ear twitching and breathing heavy and slowly as she slept. Although Jack wouldn't say it aloud to her, she looked rather cute like that. Jack closed his eyes and rested his head against her, quickly falling asleep against her chest. Loving the feel of the lynx's warmth against his own. Hardly having a need for any blankets.

He felt so warm against her. Grateful to Laura for her company. He failed to see it before, but she always stayed a good friend to him. Kind when needed, firm when it called for it. Of course, she put the team first. But in their free time, she spent a lot of it with Jack. Jack was always apprehensive in terms of making friends, given his past. But Laura seemed determined to stay close to him. To be there for him.

He failed to appreciate that gesture of kindness, but no more.

Did he love her? It was hard to say right now, having just now thought of this. But he deeply cared for her. Not having felt this way in many years. Not since Skye...

He didn't deserve her, or any kind of happiness with all the trouble he's caused for Judy.

But then there's Judy. He didn't know what she planned to do yet about her pregnancy. If it came to it, and Judy decided to be with Jack, it would be cruel of him to close the door on her while shes carrying his child... if that's the case. For now, he'd have to keep Laura as a friend.

Maybe there was a chance for him. But he'd have to work on it. Jack glanced over at the clock, seeing he still had a few hours before he had to be up and about for work. He nuzzled into Laura's belly, smiling as he heard a soft purr come from her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Judy was on her usual morning walk around Downtown. When she woke in the morning, she usually went for a morning jog or run. Nick would come along most of the time, even though he struggled to keep up. But with Judy's pregnancy, she decided on just briskly walking.

The cool winter air forced her to wear her heavy purple coat. The hood up over her head with her ears drooped back to keep her warm. She stood stopped at a stoplight, spotting the coffee shop she liked to go into every now and then. Once the light changed, she quickly made her way across.

Once inside, she flicked off the hood of her coat. A few snowflakes falling to the floor and melting into tiny drops of water. The coffee shop wasn't anything special. White and green laminated tiles. A chalkboard menu with the stores items and prices, as well as the special.

"Well well if it aint the hero bunny." greeted the cashier, knowing Judy to be a regular. "The usual?" she asked.

Judy walked up to the counter, greeting the friendly Ibex behind the counter. "Yeah you know what I like."

The Ibex nodded. "One carrot cappuccino coming up."

Judy smiled and waited patiently. Not noticing who was sitting at one of the tables by the door.

"Miss Hopps?"

She turned to see Elias Wilde sitting at the table, a steaming hot cup of coffee in his paw, a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, Assistant Mayor Wilde!" said Judy, walking up to him. While she wasn't the most well acquainted with Elias, she had no known reason to be disdainful to him. He had always been polite to her.

Elias shook his head and smiled. "Please, that's such a long title. Elias'll do fine."

Judy crossed her arms, smirking at him. "Well until you call me Judy, I'll just call you Mr. Wilde." she jested.

"I suppose that works. Out for a morning walk?" asked Elias.

She nodded, sitting at the chair across from him to get off her feet. "Yeah. I kinda need to now."

Elias paused and raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Why's that?"

Judy paused, realizing that Elias did not yet know that Judy was pregnant. She had told Abigail the day before. While she exactly thrilled, she still wished Judy the best of luck. She didn't want to tell Elias yet, due to how high up he was in Zootopia's government. She didn't want this story to get out to the wrong ears. "It's winter. Gotta keep active so I can stay in shape. Otherwise I'll just sit and eat at home and get fat."

There was a moment's silence before Elias let out a hearty chuckle. "You? I doubt that. I bet your metabolism's off the charts!"

She shrugged and smiled humorously at him. "Yeah well, what can I say?"

Judy's cappuccino came up, which she quickly paid for and sat back down across from Elias. For a long time, the two were silently sipping on their drinks. Judy enjoying the sweetened taste of her caffinated beverage.

"Have you heard from Nick at all?" asked Elias quite suddenly and in a low voice.

Judy paused, looking up at Elias. Slightly started by the sudden question. "Nothing yet. You?"

Elias paused for a long moment before shrugging lightly. "I ask how he's doing every now and then. I usually just get 'fine' or whatever."

There was a moment's pause before Elias spoke again. "Miss Hopps, I'm not going to ream you for what happened for anything. And yes, I know the full story. But I just want to know what it is you plan to do about it."

Judy leaned back in her seat, setting the cup on the table. "What do you mean?"

Elias glanced around the store from the corners of his eyes before leaning in to whisper to Judy. "You know what Marco wanted to do. But what do you plan to do about all of this?"

After a long moment of silence, Judy whispered back. "I want to go to Preypred City myself... But I don't know how I'm going to get there..."

Elias soon leaned back in his seat, folding his paws over his lap. "What do you plan to do when you get there?"

"I can't tell you that." said Judy rather sharply. "Job reasons." But that wasn't the only reason.

A look of slight irritation shown in his eyes, but he nodded. "I understand. Well, I'll make you a deal." Elias wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Judy. "If you want to go to Preypred City as a tourist, and not as a legal representative of Zootopia, give me a ring. I'll pay for your ticket and set it up."

Judy paused, looking at Elias's number before folding the paper and putting it into her pocket. "Wouldn't that still cause issues?"

Elias shook his head, his bottom lip sticking out a bit in a humorously pouting way. "Shouldn't if you're just a tourist. Just don't cause trouble for the city. But I'm pretty sure you're gonna do that anyway right? At least talk to a certain someone." said Elias as he stood to his feet.

"I'm a busy man, and I have to get going now. Remember my offer, Miss Hopps." said Elias as he walked out of the door.

Judy finished her cappuccino, watching him go. Noticing something about him that she hadn't noticed before. Something troubling. Judy soon left the store, making her way to the train station. Planning on making a trip back to Muttcie.

* * *

 _Several hours later, Preypred City_

Nick waited patiently outside of City hall in Preypred City in the early morning. Waiting for Jacques to take his leave for his usual morning routes. Knowing by know, the hyena would be finishing up with his morning workout routine with intense dexterity challenges with his sword.

He had to find something... anything before the ZCTU would make their way here. Anything that could possibly give them an edge against them. Or perhaps some answers as to what their plans are.

Soon enough, Jacques walked out from the front entrance. Nick standing back in a dark corner under an awning to avoid being seen. It was quite a challenge to get to this spot without having any citizens run up giving praise to 'Nature's Broken.' A title he still had reservations about, but understood why he said it.

Once Jacques was out of sight, Nick quickly walked into the City Hall. Quietly making his way past the front desk, and down the hall that lead to the elevator that would take one up to Jacques's penthouse. The desk attendant didn't mind. Possibly thinking that Nick was heading to Force of Nature's base of operations that the same elevator could take one to.

Nick stepped into the elevator and went to the top floor. Waiting quietly and patiently as it made its slow ride up the tall building. He didn't know what he would find. But he had to at least get a layout of the room.

The elevator stopped and he quickly stepped out. Seeing the conference room that connected the penthouse to the elevator. Serving as a meeting room for Force of Nature's leaders. A large oak table with dozens of chairs lining the sides. A large television with a built in live feed camera on the top of it. Its structure reminded Nick of any conference room in a large business.

The door to the penthouse stood in the back corner opposite of the elevator, Nick quickly making his way to it. Not surprised when he found the door to be locked.

Time for the old swindling skills. Nick pulled a bobby pin, and a screwdriver from his pocket, starting to pick the lock. Listening closely with his ear pressed to the door next to the lock as he heard the tumblers click and lock in place. Within a few minutes, the door opened.

The layout of his room was surprisingly simple. Large, open living room. A long and very comfortable looking couch running through the center of the room facing towards a large television screen. Towards the back was a kitchen, and several doors leading to bedrooms.

Nick had to make sure there was no evidence of him being here. He couldn't take anything with him and he had to leave it as he found it. Even a stray strand of fur could give him away. Nick began to search quietly, opening cabinets and shelves for anything. So far, finding nothing.

Nothing in the end tables by the couches, and nothing in the drawers in the kitchen. Nick decided to search the bedroom next. Not taking him long to find it.

A large bed with black sheets and blankets. A desk with a computer, his dresser, and a closet door in the back. Nick started with the computer, turning it on. Nick hoped he could access it.

But it was password locked. A dead end without Artie's help. Nick turned off the computer and continued his search. Finding little to nothing in the dresser drawers. Something did catch his eye however. A filing cabinet that sat next to the desk.

Nick opened it, and flipped through the files. Only finding scheduled reports on Preypred City's functions. Mainly just legal documents but nothing relating to Force of Nature.

However one folder caught his eye. 'Mamussia'. Nick picked up the folder, opening it. He paused as he saw several pictures taken of Judy, Jack, and Laura of when they were in Mamussia. There was a text document in the folder, which Nick read over.

 _Summary of the Mamussia Summons:_

 _Zootopia official, James Marco, demanded that Force of Nature hand myself, and Hunter Lupin over to their authorities to be punished by their law. His Royal Majesty, King Hasef, denied this and offered us sanction in Zoocia. This was to be expected, due to his debt owed to us. So long as Hasef remains loyal to our cause, Zootopia cannot touch us so long as we stay within Zoocia's borders._

 _As of yet there's no plans to leave Zoocia, per awaiting The Mind's orders._

 _Summary of Savage/Hopps:_

 _The plan went off without a hitch. We left early, and I caused a traffic accident to hold up the roads. Before they could get back to the hotel room, I beat them there and injected the contents of the gift basket with what I was told to. I don't know how he knew, or how he did it, but Wilde showed up with perfect timing to catch Savage and Hopps in a compromising position. I don't know precisely what went on that night, but one can guess given what was slipped to them. The contents of which I still have a small amount of stored safely in my storage closet._

 _The more sensitive photographs provided by The Mind are stored in the computer. I have yet to look them all over in detail._

 _All in all, Mamussia was a complete success. All there is to do now, is wait for The Mind to finish his preparations to take Zootopia. What we're doing with Wilde for now, is unknown. But he will be monitored until he's proven to be a threat or not._

This must have been made weeks ago back when Nick first came to Preypred City. Jacques must keep records of certain events in case he needed to go back and look upon them. Nick's curiosity peaked when there was mention of more 'sensitive' photographs on the computer. But he had no chance of getting into it.

The contents are stored in the storage closet. Nick turned and walked towards the closet, opening it up. Inside were several different articles of clothing on his walk-in closet. A variety of boots on the floor as well.

In the back was a black dresser with a turn lock on it. Nick slowly walked over to it, and turned it. He was instantly met with a loud hiss, and a rush of cold air coming from the doors as they slowly opened.

Mounted on the back of the closet wall, was a vest. Similar to that which Jacques wore, only made of a much thicker material. It looked almost like sleeveless body armor. But it was the collar that was the most outstanding feature. The same sandy colored fur, only there were black circular spots like that of a hyena on it.

Sitting on the bottom of the dresser, was a small flask of liquid. Roughly about two ounces in size. Nick picked it up, and looked it over. It was a clear glass filled with a clear liquid. Nick recognized this flask, slowly recollecting where he saw it.

It was at the Zoocia Bazaar. Jacques purchased this, that being the first time they ever met. A potent aphrodisiac, illegal in Zootopia. The vial was almost empty, only a thin layer on the bottom. Nick unscrewed the top of the glass, holding it up to his nose and taking a small whiff.

It had a sweet and bitter like smell to it. Not overpowering, but noticable with Nick's sense of smell. After a moment, he started to feel a bit light headed. Almost like an intoxication from alcohol, only with less dizziness and more of something else.

Arousal. And a lot of it. Having to adjust his pants to get rid of the immediate discomfort. Just from the smell it was pretty potent, but manageable. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to ingest any of this stuff.

Did Jacques find a way to spike Jack and Judy with this stuff? And if so, did anything actually happen from it? Nick fought the urge to take the vial with him, and instead put it back down on the dresser where he fond it after putting the cap back on.

Nick decided now would be the best time to leave... due to the effects of the aphrodisiac. Wanting to go home and rest it away. Nick carefully made his way out of Jacques's pent house, locking the door on his way out and heading down the elevator.

After weaving through the crowd, talking to a few handfull of citizens who could speak Zootopian, Nick arrived back at his temporary home. The effects still hadn't worn off yet. Nick having to fight off the urge to invite a pretty canine back to his apartment with him.

If Judy was affected by this, plus with alcohol, maybe she wouldn't be in control of his actions. More answers would come if he could get on that computer. Until he had a clear picture, he wouldn't leave anything out. Good or bad.

Nick took a long hot shower. Relieving himself of his 'problem' while there. Though it did little to help with his current state. Deciding on retiring to his bed and just riding it out till it wore off.

* * *

 **Alright gonna end that one here. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	42. Chapter 42: The Music's Meaning

**Time to keep it rolling! Sorry for the long wait, have had a lot going on here at home.**

 **I had to make a slight alteration to this chapter to meet with the websites guidelines.**

 **Read and Review**

Over the last week, the ZCTU has been busy devising a plan to infiltrate Preypred City, and exfiltrate Nick Wilde. Most of the planning was left up to Jack and Laura, while Malika and Artie worked on getting the BTR in operating condition. 'A labor of sweet hacking love' as Artie would put it. By the end of the week, he had finished.

Valpord continued on her own investigation into James Marco. Currently coming up with little. Not enough to issue an arrest warrant. Almost like it dangled in front of her, mockingly out of reach. She grew frustrated about it, not to mention the public's growing disdain for her candidacy.

The Church of Nature's Order in Zootopia had continued to flourish. Gaining more and more followers over the brief time it was established. It seemed many citizens of Zootopia believed in Nature's Law to an extent. However, the church in Zootopia emphasized on not taking the law into ones own hands. A notion that seemed to almost be ignored however. Hate crimes against cross-species couples and other things seen as against Nature's Law still occurred just as regularly. Nothing majorly concerning, other than a steadily growing crowd.

Judy sat in her apartment on the couch, looking at a closed brown paper file in front of her. It was blank with no signature markings, and filled up with papers. She stared at the file, her paws folded against her nose as she rested her elbows on her knees. Appearing in deep thought about the contents inside.

She had an ultrasound done just a few days prior. The embryo at this time, was too small to distinguish itself from anything. It didn't even have a tail of sorts yet. Something she found personally to be strange, was how undeveloped the embryo is thus far. With the case of rabbits, gender would be identifiable by now. So Judy had another idea, and went to Muttcie. The results of that still haven't gotten back to her.

Judy's phone buzzed as she got a text message from Artie's app. She opened it to see Laura messaging her.

'You're staying in Zootopia. We leave tomorrow for Preypred City. We'll let you know how it goes.'

Judy glared and placed the phone down angrily. Frustrated that Laura refused to let Judy go along. Nick wouldn't listen to just Jack or Laura. Especially Jack.

She had to do something. Just sitting waiting to hear back from Laura would drive her insane. She had to get to Nick somehow. He still hadn't responded to any texts at all. She had a feeling he blocked her number.

Her eyes fell on the small scrap of paper with Elias's number on it that he had given to her at the coffee shop.

He would pay for her to go, and set it up that she's going as a tourist. Judy was confused as to why Elias would help her, seeing as he always showed a certain reservation about Nick and Judy's relationship.

But right now, he was her best option. She called his number. After a few short rings, he answered. "Elias Wilde."

"Mr. Wilde? Its Judy" said Judy quietly.

After a brief pause, he responded. "Are you taking my offer?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Can it be done today?" she asked.

There was a much longer pause. Judy could hear the scratching of a pen on paper through his side. "It can be done in two hours. Meet me at the train station at noon. Bring your own legal identification, passports and the like. But once you get to Preypred, it would be best to hide them."

Judy glanced over to the brown folder on the table. "That wont be a problem. But I'm gonna make a few cosmetic changes too." Knowing that the documents, specific identification cards, and small metal object in the folder would be enough.

 _That same morning_

Laura closed her screen after just having messaged Judy. Still in the clothes she slept in standing in Jack's room. Jack just barely awake now, what with Laura having woken him as she got out of bed. She noticed Jack smirking at her. "Needed someone to cuddle?"

Laura's cheeks flushed red and she turned to the door embarrassed. "Well you were really drunk... I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay."

Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his temple. "Hardly a hangover. I'm no stranger to getting lit from depression. But, thank you."

Hearing him thank her made Laura happy. Not regretting having stayed with him that night. "Your welcome."

There was a long moment of silence. Jack looking up and down Laura's body. Smirking at her. "Gonna get some pants on?"

Having just now realized she was standing only in a tshirt and panties, she blushed brightly and glared at Jack humorously. "Stop staring."

Jack chuckled and sat at the edge of his bed. "Sorry. But... do you think we can talk?"

Feeling an impending sense of dread, and intrigue, Laura nodded. Knowing that if it was this important, he wouldn't ask her like this. "Go ahead."

There was a long pause, Jack looking extremely nervous. The tips of his ears flushed red. A sign that Laura knew meant that he was embarrassed. "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" he asked rather abruptly. Sounding like a nervous high schooler asking out his crush.

But it still took Laura by surprise. Her own cheeks flushing red and her tail flicking a bit. She had long been interested "Oh. Well uh..." she paused, a bit too shocked to answer.

This was a big step for Jack, and Laura understood that. He had been hurt gravely partially due to a cross-species relationship. And here he is, attempting to give it another shot.

The both of them stared at each other. Jack folding his paws in front of him and bouncing on his heels nervously. Laura eventually smiled and walked up to Jack, pulling him into her arms. "Listen, Jack. I'm pretty sure you've guessed that I've had my eye on you."

Jack nodded, smiling hopefully.

"But." started Laura, Jack's smile fading. "I have a job to do as the ZCTU's commander. And that has to come first to me till this whole thing's taken care of."

After a brief moment, Jack nodded. Lowering his head. Laura smiled at him, holding him closer.

"I want you to promise me something, okay? Make sure Judy's taken care of when she has the baby." pleaded Laura.

Jack rested his head against her chest, feeling her warmth against his. A feeling he had long since lost ever since that horrid day he was scarred. He nodded once, understanding that his child with Judy would have to be something for him to take responsibility for.

Laura smirked lightly. "But that doesn't mean I wont go out to dinner with you from time to time."

A hopeful Jack glanced up at Laura, smiling slightly. Laura smirked back at him. "But not till after we get back from Preypred City and we get everything settled between you, Nick, and Judy. Alright?"

"Deal."

Laura let go of Jack, sighing and stretching. "I need a shower, and then breakfast. We gotta get ready to leave tomorrow."

Jack nodded, letting Laura use his bathroom to shower. Having quickly gone to get Laura a fresh change of clothes.

He felt revitalized and uplifted. But also knew he was in a tough spot on his part. On one hand, he had a pregnant Judy that he had to take responsibility for. On the other, he had his genuine attraction to Laura. And she just confessed that she was attracted to him.

Time will tell. For now, all he could hope for was the best. And for once in a long time, he was happy to hope for something.

 _Two hours later, Zootopia Central Station_

Judy arrived at the station, bundled up in her winter coat. The snow having stuck to the ground, covering the sidewalks and slicking the roads.

She held a moderately sized bag to her chest. Having several items inside she thought she would need. Most importantly was the file in the bag. She held it close to her chest, likely to attack anyone who would try and wretch it from her.

She walked up close to the ticket kiosk. Glancing around the crowded station. Soon enough, she spotted Elias sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. She recognized him when he glanced over the top of the newspaper to get her attention. Elias not wanting to be spotted out in the crowd and stir up a paparazi.

Elias didn't say anything when they met eyes. He simply folded his newspaper, set it where he was sitting, and walked out of the station. Judy noticed there was a noticeably large lump in the newspaper. Figuring he was being shady to avoid attracting attention.

She walked over to the newspaper and opened it up, seeing an envelope inside. On the front of the envelope, there was a message.

'Open me on the train. I've taken care of your ticket.'

Judy placed the envelope inside her bag and walked up to the ticket kiosk. Once it was her turn, she simply said her name and showed her identification, she was given her ticket. A first class booth. Judy quickly made her way to the train, and got on. Heading to her room.

She recalled how Nick described what the train booth looked like. One window looking outside, blinds on the windowsill, a television built into the wall,. A couch and a lounge chair nailed to the floor. Elegant carpet, and a lockable door for privacy.

Judy sat on the couch and reached for the envelope given to her by Elias. She opened it up to find a fake passport, and drivers license. Two common forms of ID that contained everything one would need for a leisure trip to another country.

'Margret Skipps' was the name on the passport and license. Noticing that the portrait of her was customized to what she asked for. Instead of gray fur, she asked for it to look a beige tan color. And for her eyes to be green instead of purple. In her bag, was enough fur dye, and contact lenses to make it happen. Impressed by the quality. Whoever Elias knew, he did quality work. When she got back, she'd have to inquire about who this person is though.

If she got back.

Soon enough, the train took off. Knowing she had a long ride ahead of her, Judy ran through any scenario she could think of in her head of when she got to Preypred City. The odds of any of them working out exactly as planned were slim to none though. But she had to be as prepared as she could be. Her hand rested on her belly, worry growing in her at the thought of when Nick would hear she's pregnant. But she had to be prepared for that.

Prepared for Preypred. Prepared for Jacques. And above all, prepared for Nick.

Seventeen hours. That's how long she had to get ready. She had a plan laid out for the train ride. In the last twelve hours, she would sleep for seven hours. Get something to eat, then get her dye and contact lenses on. She had to be sure she was not Judy Hopps when she got off the train.

She didn't know what she'd find, or what to expect. But one way or another, she was going to see Nick again. Even if it was for the last time.

 _Preypred City_

It was late night in Preypred City, and Jacques was relaxing in his room for the night. Having tended to his mayoral duties and his duties to Force of Nature for the day. Continued complaints over the frequency of Predator Hour still plagued him, but he refused to back down on it. Perhaps adding another hour and changing to frequency to twice a month would be sufficient.

Hunter was going about his usual business of working with The Pack. Mainly rehabilitating Walt to get him to working order. Hunter cared deeply for Walt like a brother, and rightly so. Walt was the first to join his side when he founded The Pack. With loosing an eye, Walt's depth perception became impaired, so Hunter's been training him on how to function without it to the best of his ability. Results are showing. Walt is still able to preform well. Occasionally missing a bite by a few inches, but that was becoming less frequent.

Leah continued her daily routes around Preypred City. Her lions keeping the peace in Preypred City. Jacques was thankful for her service, as it put much of the load off of his back. He could tell she enjoyed it. Especially to those who belittle other mammals based on what species they are.

As for Nick, he seemed to have adjusted. And the citizens had accepted him as Nature's Broken. Often when those who are unsure of Nature's Law would come to Nick and ask his advice. Since Nick had lived outside of the Law for most of his life, he offered his own kind of insight to those who needed it. And would remind them of the punishments for disobeying the law here.

That being said, Jacques still had doubts as to Nick's newfound life. But as he stood, he wasn't showing himself to be a threat to Preypred or Force of Nature. For now, he would keep watching. And if he showed any signs of betrayal, Jacques wont hesitate to cut him down.

Jacques put in his earbuds, deciding to listen to some music to relax. Not sure on what to listen to, he simply hit 'shuffle' on his phone app. Letting the computer decide.

A low string beat came on, not a particularly fast one. Soon following was a drum and snare beat to compliment it. Followed by the lyrics around 7 seconds later. Jacques recognized this song.

The beat continued, picking up in volume as most songs would do to prepare the listener to the chorus.

(Due to website guidelines I cannot post the lyrics. However I will post the name of the song. Heavy is the Head by Zac Brown Band)

The first set of lyrics reminded him of Hunter in some ways. 'Black Dog' being a symbolism of how he operates in the shadows. Cooling his tongue by carrying out his duties as Nature's Wrath. Never finding rest or peace, much like the king.

While the second sounds like Hunter as well to Jacques, he more closely related it to Leah. One being on the opposite side of her could see her coming as a 'darkness' and her presence as something like smoke, or fog on the water. Seemingly everywhere, looking for that one to stand out. Her hand reaching out from that darkness to punish those who wronged Preypred City or its citizens.

The central chorus part didn't have any comparable parts to Jacques until recently. Thankfully there was a long segment of instruments playing after this part of the lyrics. But this part to Jacques, seemed to be relating to Nick. A life long expedition of second guessing Force of Nature. Nick seemed to have a lot missing in his life, and continued to try and fill those pages. He thought he had found it before with his previous lover, Judy. And maybe that was still a part of it all.

The part following Jacques could really link this part with, was Force of Nature as a whole. A sounding of their call to action, and ready to fight for Nature's Law.

Once the initial start of the song repeated, the next chorus started. It himself in some ways. Many would see him as a religious madman. But to those on his side, see him as a savior or someone to be admired. Perhaps the Queen meant Zootopia's mayor, Valpord? The thought amused him. The results of his Divine Cause will ring out through the annals of history, long after Jacques dies. From old age, or falling in combat. Someone will take up his charge, as Nature's Law is absolute.

This final chorus reminded Jacques of The Mind, or Elias as he now knew him. He was quite an enigma in many ways. Even Jacques didn't quite understand what went on in that fox's head. Standing as the leader of Nature's Incarnates in his own way. Even through his life, there was only a small pocket of people that knew, and liked him. Loved being an even less number. Now that he stands as assistant mayor of Zootopia, many know him. And many judge him as well. Not to mention those in Force of Nature who know him as The Mind. All that weight shouldered on him and he bears it with no help. Continuing on what he knows to be right with Nature's law.

The rest of the song just repeated the middle chorus. Not the most diverse song out there. Jacques always seemed to find meaning in lyrics he listened to. Some songs bearing a different meaning than the other. Some of victory, defeat, pain, happiness. Or just descriptions of something he can relate in his life.

Even as a pup he enjoyed music. Having a stack of CD's in his room and a stereo. Recalling how his mother would open his door, telling him to turn it down. That they were trying to sleep.

Memories drifted back to his father, Ishaq. Jacques was young when he died, but remembered enough about him to miss him. An idol to his son, and to his people. Strong, charismatic, and very likable. Hardly ever making enemies out of anyone. A true leader in his eyes. Even now with his experience, Ishaq was truly gifted as Nature's Heart.

Then that heart stopped beating. And it crushed the young Jacques. All he could do was sob when he was told. Sitting on the family couch when Hunter came to deliver that news. That morning, everyone woke up except Ishaq. He just lay there, seeming to be asleep. He was pronounced dead on the scene when the ambulance came. The cause was unknown. He was just gone.

Several weeks went by. Jacques just continuing his day to day life at the time. Go to school, study, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Not really having a desire to go and play with his friends anymore. Every day he'd come home and see his father's katana mounted on the wall. One of the few reminders of Ishaq's memory.

Jacques recalled sitting with his father in the living room. Ishaq describing how the sword was made far in the east. Admitting that he had a cultural fascination with that land's origins. And one day, the sword would belong to Jacques. The thought filled him with pride. But that pride was dashed away after Ishaq died. He didn't want to inherit it yet.

Then he remembered the night when that changed. Jacques's mother, Hephi, had taken a new lover just a few short weeks after. A male lion with a lot of wealth. He was a smug man. Disrespectful to anyone he saw as inferior. Treating them like common trash. But groveling and licking the boots of anyone above him.

They sat on the couch as Jacques came into the living room. Both of them mocking the late Ishaq.

"He had no hope of achieving anything." spouted Hephi

"Such a foolish mammal shouldn't be allowed to clean the garbage from my servants quarters. He might find something he would like there." mocked the lion.

On and on they went. The entire time that Jacques stood there, listening to them mock his father that he so admired. It wasn't until he passed behind the couch that he heard what drove him over the edge.

It came from his mother. "I'm glad he's dead. He'd never succeed in his foolish little task. It'll be so satisfying to watch his dream die."

The lion would laugh and agree. "This little town he's made will become a den for scum in a few years time."

At that point, Jacques something woke in Jacques. Not exactly something angry at the talk against his father. More disappointed that they so openly disdain his work. Yes, he was furious. But more, he resented them for how they spoke about his father. That his mother had so closely followed Ishaq's beliefs, only to throw them aside once he died and decide to bed a man she couldn't have children with.

And his open hate for just about anything he saw as a lesser. Two examples of hypocrisy. Two standing forces against Nature's Law. The law his father taught his wife and his son to live by. And here she was, betraying him.

It was then that he heard Mother Nature's voice speak to him. It told him of his Divine Cause. To play his part in unifying the world on the path it needs to be. And it begins tonight with the two before him.

Ishaq's sword sat mounted on the wall between the couch and the wall. Without a word, Jacques pulled the sword off of its mount, unsheathed it, and stabbed the lion through the back of his neck. He could still remember the gurgled, pained noises that came from him as he fell to the ground.

After that, Jacques couldn't remember much. He blacked out at that point. But when he came to, he was standing in his front yard. Hunter and Elias standing in front of him with stunned looks on their faces. The glimmering, shimmering light of a massive inferno behind him. Having dragged his mother's corpse out by the wrist. His father's sword and sheathe in his other hand.

By request of Jacques after that, Jacques had two things of his parents given to him. The sword that belonged to his father, and the fur that belonged to his mother.

Jacques rubbed his paw along the fur collared vest, running his fingers through his mother's fur. Having multiple vests made with her fur along the collar. His eyes glancing to the closet where the most pristine of which sat in a climate controlled closet.

Some may see that action as barbaric. Or of childish rage. But Jacques didn't care. All that mattered to him now, was fulfilling his Divine Quest of bringing Nature's Law to power. And he'd do it with his father's sword and his mother's fur.

Jacques's phone buzzed, snapping him out of his memory trance. Seeing that he had gotten a message from Elias. 'A guest is on the way. Watch Nick.'

 _Seventeen hours later_

The train pulled into Preypred Station, the brakes hissing to a halt. Soon enough, the passengers stepped off of the train. Among them, a tan furred rabbit with blue eyes. She made her way to one of the kiosks used to change any on-hand currency to that of Zoocia's. Once she was given her money, she was on her way.

This was Judy, disguised as Margret Skipps. She spotted a sign hanging above.

'All prey animals arriving are to report to the Information Booths. Your life may depend on it.'

Not wanting to question it, she made her way there. It consisted of many booths, each with a long line. Judy waited patiently till it was her turn. Behind was a bored looking teenage female sheep. "Welcome to Preypred City. In this city, prey animals can be subject to an event called Predator Hour in which hunting prey animals is legal. To protect visitors and guests, in this package is a neon necklace. If you so happen to be here on Predator Hour, just turn the necklace on and wear it and you will not be harmed." The sheep lazily sliding a paper package to Judy. "If you lose your necklace, you can find another one at any public service booth. I need you to give me your name, and your business here in Preypred City so I can give you an identification card to get a replacement if need be."

She spoke so plainly, clearly having said that exact speech again and again. "Margret Skipps. Tourism."

The sheep typed into the computer. "Margret Skipps, here on Tourism. Again I'll remind you of the necklace. If you are not wearing it, you can be hunted and lose your life. Preypred City will not be responsible for any legal charges on your behalf. Do you understand?"

"I do." said Judy. The sheep made her sign a few documents, then was excused. Judy opened her paper package, finding the neon necklace. One of those that you bend it to make it glow. Like a Glowstick. As well as her identification card. Noting special, a laminated piece of paper with her name, a bar code, and 'Tourist' typed on it. As well as some pamphlets on attractions and restaurants in Preypred City.

Judy promptly placed these things in her handbag she brought with her. Also carrying the brown envelope in it.

A crowd of people caught her attention, seeing a Hyena standing at the center. She recognized him as Jacques, and immediately turned away. Eager to put distance between him and her. Jacques seemed to be quite a celebrity here. But not to her.

She sought out a hotel to stay at while she was here. Paying for three days. Her hotel was in the Prey District. Having looked up how Preypred City functions, and having a pretty good study of its layout. However she had no idea how she was going to find Nick.

Nick was also known as Nature's Broken. She knew that bore a powerful presence here in Preypred City. So he should be relativly easy to find. But currently, it was late into the night. Knowing she'd have a better chance in the day time when Nick is usually more active. By now, he's asleep.

She lay on her bed in the hotel, restless as to what she would meet here. Here she was, in the center of enemy territory. She had to be careful, lest start an incident between Zootopia and Zoocia. And if she was caught, she could be captured... or worse.

 _Meanwhile_

On the border of the Western Region to the Eastern Region, a large truck carried an oversized trailer behind it. The truck pulling into a military encampment. The truck stopped in an open concrete lot, the driver and another passenger jumping out and running to the back, opening it up. The two cleared away from the doors as the ZCTU's BTR rolled out. Driving a short distance before driving to a stop about 100 feet away from the truck. Soon after, a modern age van rolled out behind it, stopping just behind the BTR. The truck drivers closed the trailer, and left.

The back of the BTR opened up, and the driver door of the van opened up. Tom Minx stepped out of the van, straightening his collar as he usually did when making an entrance. The remaining members of the ZCTU stepped out of the van. Malika fanning her face with her shirt. "Man, we couldn't turn on the air conditioning?"

Laura stepped out, wiping her brow. "We couldn't risk being seen."

The commander of the base, Colonel Kelly, walks forward. An older male camel. Wearing a green military dress uniform. Many medals, ribbons, and other awards on his left pectoral area of his jacket. Jack steps out of the BTR, making his way towards the Colonel. Once closer, he stands straight and salutes the Colonel. He salutes back and they both drop their salutes.

"How long will this take?" asked the Colonel.

Laura walked forward, standing straight and professionally as one would to address a military official. "Maybe a few days. But we'll try and be done in less than that."

The Colonel sighed and glared. "Be glad the Mayor gave you clearance for this. We'll supply you while you're here, but once your mission starts, we can only offer the basics."

Jack smiles confidently at the Colonel. "That's all we'll need." He turns and walks over to Tom. Malika following behind him. Tom opens the door for Jack and Malika, both of them stepping inside.

Laura turned to the BTR, walking inside to find Artie already at work. Having his headset on and typing frantically into the computer. He nodded once towards Laura, letting her know he was ready. Laura smiled and turned to the Colonel. "Can we get some orange juice? It helps him concentrate. I can pay for it."

The Colonel paused and sighed, nodding towards one of the soldiers who ran off. "Just hurry up and get this done." he muttered before turning and walking away.

Tom closed the door to the van, and began to drive away. Laura stepped into the back of the BTR, getting a headset on as well. Speaking into it. "Alright team. Your mission is to get to Nick Wilde and bring him back safely. Use force only if necessary. No matter what happens, dont come into contact with Jacques Akachi, Hunter Lupin, or Leah Maine. This is a mission of subtlety. In and out. Are we clear?"

"Clear." said the team in unison.

Laura nodded. "Tom, you're our wheel man. You're to take no action to Nick Wilde unless absolutely necessary. Clear?"

"Clear Ma'am."

Laura nodded again. "Alright, lets get our fox back!"

Artie paused for a moment, sighing and turning off his and Laura's mic for a moment. "You're sure Judy's back in Zootopia? We haven't heard from her in a while."

"She should be... But hopefully she hasn't jumped the gun on us." said Laura, growing more worried.

Artie nodded, turning back to his computers. "Shoot her a text then."

Laura understood why Artie turned off the headphones. He didn't want Jack to worry. Laura quickly sent Judy a message.

'Are you back in Zootopia?'

She hoped that Judy would respond with the right answer...

 **Alright gonna end this chapter here. It may take a bit for the next one to come up. With Christmas around the corner and New Years, things might get too busy for me to write for a while. Read and Review!**


	43. Chapter 43: What She Would Give

**Thanks to one of my readers for pointing out a small error. First I mentioned that Judy's disguise had green eyes then I said blue. To clarify, its Green.**

 **Had to take a bit of a break because of work and holidays.**

 **As for those who asked questions for Ask the Cast, I will not answer them because they all will be addressed in due time.**

 **So remember back in Growler Incident with that chapter where Nick bit Judy that kinda marked the start of the climax? That's what this chapter's gonna be. Intense here, a brief pause, then the climax. This chapter's gonna be a big one. Basically, this chapter starts the chain of events that leads to the climax of this story.**

 **And hopefully I can put to bed some of the angry reviewers on Judy's behalf.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Elias sat in his living room early in the morning. The sun had not even risen yet. The ice continuously growing along the windows. Leaving the room in a slight chill.

He sat on his lounge chair, having the news on the television. As well as his phone, and his laptop. He was searching through many social media outlets, and popular opinions on certain things. Even public forum postings to gather as much information as he could.

As it stood, Nature's Law is being somewhat accepted in Zootopia. Not as much as Elias would prefer, but still progressing smoothly. If he had to guess a percentage, he would say 10 to 20% believe in Nature's Law.

Questions about Nick Wilde's absence have started to rise. And a strong rumor began to circulate that Judy Hopps had cheated on Nick Wilde with Jack Savage, and he had left the city because of it. A rumor that Elias made sure his contact in Zootopia circulated. Due to the blinded masses seeking out answers, many believed the rumors without question. Making Judy Hopps out to be a pariah. And greatly lowering the opinion of Jack Savage. However this was just a small group of people. Not even making news in the newspaper tabloids.

Although this was a rumor, Elias knew the truth behind it. All of it. He felt somewhat bad for leading his son on like that, but it was necessary. Nick's role in his grand scheme would soon be finished.

Elias is seen as Valpord's lapdog. A quiet, loyal subject to her corruption. A rumor that Elias made sure is what it appeared. Bearing that title for the time being.

Valpord is still seen as public enemy number one. Many questioning every action she takes. Lawyers digging around for whatever they could find. Many even questioning the validity of the election that put her into power. A question that Elias would soon put to rest.

The ZCTU is currently outside of Zootopia. Being a collection of trained agents that specialize in keeping peace from great threats in Zootopia. At least two were in Preypred City. And he guessed at least two more would be in Preypred City any time today.

The public is shattered into two sides. Ones on the governments side, and one against it. And among those are the followers of Nature's Law. Over the months, Zootopia has seen increased traffic coming from Zoocia. Unknown to anyone else other than himself and his contact, Elias had orchestrated this. Bringing in maybe a few dozen every week or so from Zoocia, and giving them housing to simply bide their time. Elias's massive wealth seeing to their well being. These brought from Zoocia, were Force of Nature's soldiers. Brought without weapons, and told to wait till they were told to act. And would be given details on that when the time came.

Valpord is the most hated mammal in Zootopia. Many would love to see her deposed from her position. All according to his scheme.

The ZCTU had taken the bait carefully laid out. Lynks commanding her team exactly as he hoped she would. Soon they wouldn't be able to trouble him any more.

The public has behaved exactly as he planned it. From those in Zootopia, to those looking on. Expressions of anger towards Zootopia's leaders, and its heroes began to grow. The Mayor. The ZIA and ZSF. The ZCTU. Judy Hopps and Jack Savage. All slowly becoming more and more hated by those watching all of these events unfold as he orchestrated them. It was time for him to take the next step.

It was time for him to take Zootopia.

Elias stood up, turning off his tv and closing his laptop. Sending one single message to his associate that had been helping him for so long right under his enemy's noses.

"It's time. Reveal the Truth."

After sending this message, he sent another to Jacques.

"Once your guests are dealt with, come to Zootopia."

And finally, sending one last message to his old friend, Hunter.

"Prepare the Pack. You'll have your chance to finish what you started with Jack Savage."

Elias smiled, putting on his winter coat and leaving. Knowing that soon, the riots would begin. And Zootopia would need a new hero. A hero they once thought to be a mere puppet. A hand to guide them in the right direction.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Tagg lay in his bed when he was woken sharply by his phone going off. He growled and reached for it, seeing that it was Valpord calling him. He growled more in irritation, not particularly fond of Valpord. He answered. "Hello?" he grumbled. Only half awake.

"Tagg... Do you trust me?" asked Valpord. Her voice appeared alarmed, and somewhat panicked.

Never once has Tagg heard her in this kind of mood. She was always collected. "More than some. What's wrong?"

"I have an order for you. Go to Ackleberry where you'll find the ZCTU. Get them out of there as soon as you can and get somewhere safe." ordered Valpord.

Confusion struck Tagg as he stood to his feet. "Valpord, what's going on?"

The dial tone sounded, Valpord had hung up. He stared down at his phone, thinking for a moment on what he just heard. Vaplord sounded distressed, something he had never heard from her before. But through his entire time of knowing her, she always put Zootopia first before all. Even if those actions were questionable, she would do anything to ensure Zootopia's security.

Tagg jumped out of his bed, getting dressed and ran to his car. Not wanting to waste any time. Knowing precisely where he wanted to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Preypred City_

Early morning had fallen onto Preypred City. The inhabitants out and about per their usual daily routines. And Nick Wilde decided upon an early morning walk. Nodding to any citizens that spoke to him. Still not well-versed in the language spoken in Zoocia.

Unknown to him, Judy was in the city. Under the guise of Margret Skipps. Currently in her hotel room getting on the last of her fur dye. Making sure every detail she decided on was perfect. Tan sandy fur. White underbelly. Green eyes.

Her eyes fell on a shampoo bottle she bought at a store a few blocks away. Making sure she had her disguise on before she left, and was now touching it up. It was her usual preferred brand, Bunniel. A pleasant, and soft lavender scent. Nick was pretty fond of it, before then she just used a store brand fur shampoo and conditioner.

She had two ways to get Nick to notice her without breaking cover. And the first was her shampoo. The second she couldn't do until she was within earshot of him. A subtle hint that she hoped he would pick up on.

After putting the shampoo bottle on the counter, her eyes fell on the brown paper envelope sitting on the counter next to where she placed the shampoo bottle. Her method of getting Nick back. She looked over her messages, expecting to get a text or call from someone relatively soon. Unfortunatly, she had not received a call from this person.

The folder was everything. Her best chance of getting her fox back. Or at the very least, show him what she was willing to do to save him. Nick had given her everything he had to offer. First, his gratitude in the ice cream shop when they first met. Second, his time when she hustled him into working with her. Third, his mettle when he stood up for her when Bogo nearly fired her. Fourth, his trust when he opened up to her on the tram rail just after Bogo nearly fired her. Fifth, his dedication when he chose to work with her again even after essentially blaming the predators for the savage attacks. And finally, his old life when he chose to join the ZPD to change himself from common street hustler, to defender of Zootopia.

He gave her everything. So she would give him everything she had in return.

She picked up the folder, placing it in her large handbag she brought with her. Taking a deep breath and leaving the hotel room. She would search on foot, and listen to key words such as his name, or 'The Broken.'

At some point or another, Nick would have to come outside. She had already studied up on Preypred City's layout. And she figured he must be somewhere in the Predator area most likely somewhere close to City Hall. However, this was dangerous to her. Most likely Jacques, and Hunter would be there. Or perhaps Leah, who Judy had seen the most out of all of them.

She would have to avoid them. And if Nick was with one of them at the time, she would have to wait. Watch from a distance and hope Nick would break off from one of them at some point or another.

Much to Judy's surprise, the city ran almost like Zootopia would. There seemed to be a clear separation of prey and predator in most ways, but they still operated fully and cohesively as a society. A structured separation in which both sides had benefits that others did not. While Judy was more fond of the idea of no separation, it wasn't her place to judge how these mammals lived their lives. Keeping her opinion to herself would be the best idea.

She found the Prey District to be beautiful in structure. Elegant nature-themed buildings with trees overhead. Casting a shadow from the canopy over most of the district. She passed by a park where she spotted some mammals lazing in the sunlight. She sometimes saw this in Zootopia, but most of the city was fully exposed save for the Rainforest District.

She made her way to the Predator District. Passing by a large circular structure that reminded Judy of a stadium. A circular structure made mostly of stone. She saw a sign hanging above it in a language she didn't understand. So she took a picture of it, and used an app to translate it.

'Hunting Grounds'

Judy didn't really want to inquire further. More concerned with making sure she wouldn't end up there.

She felt more hungry than usual. Most likely because of the baby she was carrying. Figuring that the cravings must have started. She was craving something... wholesome. Deciding to try and seek out a fruit stand for the moment. She quickly found one, buying a carrot and quickly moving on. It sated her hunger, but she still had her cravings.

There were many foxes in Preypred City. Some just going about their usual routine, while others seemed to be doing more mischevious activities. Then she saw someone that made her heart stop.

Leah Maine walking down one of the streets. Wearing her black short cut top and tight black shorts that stopped at her knees. Her metal claw on her hand. Judy dared not cross her path or even get close to her, so she stood at a light where the fruit stand was at, as if waiting for the light to turn.

Leah walked ever closer, her eyes looking among the many citizens. Something she likely saw every day.

Would she notice Judy? She hoped not for her sake. She continued to walk towards Judy, her eyes narrowing and walking faster. Judy glancing over her shoulder subtly to see that she picked up her pace. Judy saw an angered look in her eyes.

Should she run for it?

Leah reached forward, grabbing a male raccoon that was trying to shy away from her. Leah picked him up by the wrist, holding him at eye level. Most of the crowd was looking at her, so Judy looked too. Not wanting to look inconspicuous and tried to look like one of the crowd.

"I saw you take that without paying." growled Leah.

The raccoon struggled a bit, dropping a half-eaten apple from his other paw. "I'll pay! I'll pay!" Shouted the Raccoon as he dug into his pocket for any loose change. Dropping several bills on the fruit stand's counter.

Leah nodded to the salesman behind the counter, and he quickly handed the raccoon his change. The raccoon quickly taking it. Leah growled more at him. "Don't steal from those trying to make a living for themselves. Do it again, and I'll take your hand as punishment. Now scram!"

Judy could feel something. It felt like an emotion. As if when someone is angry with you, and you can feel it. But it wasn't anyone being angry to her. It seemed to come from Leah.

It wasn't anger she felt, but compassion. Compassion for her people, to defend them. Judy could relate it to how she felt about being in the ZPD. A prideful feeling of doing something right. And it seemed to radiate from Leah.

The raccoon shrieked and ran off, eager to get away from the lioness. The citizens around clapped for Leah, applauding her for her honest action. Judy joined them, finding it strange to see Leah being an upstanding citizen. But then again, the last time Judy saw her, she was holding the mayor of Zootopia hostage.

Judy noticed the light turned, deciding to quickly move on and get away from Leah. Moving with some of the crowd and walking at a normal pace. Leah continued on a different sidewalk, going away from Judy much to her relief.

She must have wandered around the city for hours. Stopping occasionally at a bench to rest her feet legs and feet. Figuring she should take better care of herself since she's with child. She looked at her phone, seeing it was close to 6 pm. She had started just after 10 in the morning. She got up to resume her search.

Judy arrived at City Hall. A large square building with a large and wide staircase leading up to it as it usually was with certain political buildings. Judy noticed a statue along those stairs, and walked to it.

It was a bronzed statue of a male hyena standing proudly, his head tilted upwards as if looking to a great challenge before him. Ready to face it head on. Judy took a picture of the plaque on the bottom. Seeing that it read 'Ishaq Akachi. Nature's Heart.'

Judy figured this must be a relative to Jacques. More likely, his father. But shes not here for a history lesson or to partake of the culture of this city. At least not yet.

She turned and walked back down the stairs. From her elevated point of view, she glanced over the many heads walking along the sidewalks. As well as the many bustling cars driving by. She looked one by one, looking for a head she knew.

And she found it. Red fur, black tipped ears, green eyes, green floral shirt. She found Nick. Her heart fluttered for a moment, only to be replaced by sudden and near crippling nervousness. Bringing herself to walk down the stairs and walk after him hurriedly.

She kept a distance from him, about 20 feet behind him. Making sure he was alone, and not expecting anyone. He nodded to citizens who addressed him. Even shaking some of their hands. Nick must be seen as more of an idol here in Preypred City. Most likely due to being 'Nature's Broken.' Whatever that means.

For what felt like hours, she followed him. Making sure she didn't seem like she was tailing him. Hanging her head slightly, and dulling her eyes to seem like another soul-sucked citizen on her route to work is what she stuck with. Nick didn't take any glances behind him, instead just walked forward.

He stopped at a crossroads, waiting for the light to turn green. Currently alone as he waited for the light to turn. This was her chance, and moved in to stand next to Nick.

For months, Judy had not seen him at all. Resisting the urge to tackle him and hold him. Instead keeping her eyes forward. Her arm around her handbag. Trying to look inconspicuous without being too obvious about it.

The seconds ticked by at a painfully slow pace in her mind. Hoping... praying that Nick would get the first indicator as to who she was. Not wanting to look up at him and tell him, at risk of exposing herself to Jacques or his followers. She didn't know who was listening, or watching. But for this clue, they needed something else.

Then she heard the sound she was hoping for from Nick. Sniffing the air, as if catching a scent. His head turned slightly to glance at the disguised Judy. After a moment's pause, he looked forward. Not saying a word.

Did he get the hint? What was he going to do?

The light turned green for them to cross. Nick walking forward. Judy walking beside him, slowing her steps slightly so Nick would be in front of her slightly.

Her heart beat out of her chest in nervousness and anticipation. She stayed within eyesight of Nick, still going to follow him for as long as she could without looking suspicious.

Nick looked up to a local cafe, and headed for the door. He glanced around as he opened the door, his eyes falling on Judy, or Margret.

"After you miss." said Nick with a kind smile. Like a stranger holding open a door for someone.

Judy smiled at him, nodding and walking in. "Thank you." she said, altering her voice to a lighter tone. Making it more unrecognizable.

The cafe was simple, and served both predator and prey. Judy quickly took a table, grabbing one of the menu's and looking it over. A large selection of caffeinated brews and snack foods littered the menu. Judy decided she'd order just a simple coffee since she was here. She would have to order something to not look suspicious.

She sat at a table towards the back, taking a quick glance around to see where Nick was. He walked past her, sitting at a booth a short way from Judy. Facing away from her.

A waitress came up to Judy. "Kan ek jou bestelling neem?"

Not knowing how to speak their language, Judy pointed to the coffee. The waitress nodded and wrote it down, taking Nick's order next.

The waitress left, leaving the two just mere feet away from each other. Judy took a moment to glance around, seeing that Nick's booth faced away from the windows. No one on the outside could see him. She wasn't sure if he intended that... But it seemed likely if he was being followed or watched.

Nick didn't move much. Staying in his seat. He would glance over his shoulder every now and then, but looked back towards the counter and not to her.

It was now or never. Judy gave her second signal. On the night of Nick's birthday party, they danced to a certain song they both enjoyed. 'Shut up and Dance'. She casually whistled part of its lyrics.

'Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back...' Judy stopped at this point, seeing Nick's ear turn towards her.

Minutes ticked by, and he didn't respond to it. The waitress coming out and giving Judy her cup of coffee, then giving Nick his. Nick appearing to get an espresso.

For a moment after the waitress left, Nick just sat there. Staring down at his beverage. Judy sipped from hers. It was a brew she didn't recognize. It was quite bitter and strong, but still appealing.

Judy noticed that Nick pulled something from his pocket. A pen. He grabbed a napkin and wrote something down. Judy couldn't see what it was at this angle. After writing, he flipped the napkin face down, and left a few bills on the table. He leaned his head up, licking his lips.

'Shut up, and dance with me.' he whistled before quickly getting up and leaving without a word.

He got the hint, he knew that it was Judy! Excitement welled up in Judy, but still resisted the urge to chase after him. Instead, turning her attention to the napkin that Nick had left behind. She quickly stood up, and walked past his booth. Subtly swiping up the napkin along the way and putting it in her pocket. Making her way to the bathroom.

She darted into one of the stalls, eager to read what he had written on the napkin. She read over it.

'You shouldn't have come here, but I know you won't leave till you at least talk to me. My phone's being watched and I can't risk talking with you in broad daylight. If Jacques, Leah, or Hunter find you, it's over. Take a walk from one end of the Prey District to the other starting at 11 tonight. I'll find you.'

Judy read over the note again and again, committing the message to memory and flushing the napkin down the toilet. Wasting no time in going back to her hotel after paying for her bitter coffee.

Across the world, Artie McCoy and Laura Lynks sat in the BTR carrying out their mission. Artie on the computers built into it, while Laura supervised from behind. Both with a headset on, able to hear the rest of the group. Currently, it was very early morning.

Jack, Malika, and Tom had arrived at Preypred City just a few hours prior. Currently patrolling the city streets with the van. The back and side windows were tinted, so it would be impossible for anyone looking in to see Malika or Jack. Tom drove, but he had been seen so little by Force of Nature that the ZCTU figured he wouldn't stand out.

Jack currently watched out of the windows while Malika was working on her disguise. She wore long sleeves and pants, and was currently dying her fur on her tail slightly darker shade than her usual brown-orange. She lifted up what looked like a transparent mesh sheet and draped it over her head. Using a strap on it to tighten it around her neck so the mesh hung tightly around her head. After using a small handheld console, her face changed entirely. Big red eyes, and blackish gray fur. She looked like a Sahamalaza Lemur. Jack had used something similar when he planted a bug in Marco's computer.

Malika was ready to go in case Nick was spotted. She would get out of the van, and tail him. And if possible, apprehend him as soon as the opportunity allowed.

"Got him. He just came out of that cafe." said Jack rather suddenly.

Malika perked up, making her way to the sliding door. Sure enough, Nick was walking along the sidewalk after just exiting a local cafe. Tom quickly pulled the van over , and Jack ducked down out of sight. Malika quickly opened the door, and jumped out, stretching and smiling.

She turned back towards the van, closing the door. "See you later guys!" She said cheerfully. Acting as if she was just being dropped off. She turned towards Nick, beginning to tail him. Having to walk around a tan furred bunny with green eyes that came rushing out of the cafe.

Nick was typing something on his phone. Glancing up every moment or so to make sure he wasn't walking into a busy street.

Surprisingly, Artie's phone buzzed. Making him jump slightly and pull it from his pocket. A message from Nick through the encrypted message system that Artie installed. 'I think Judy's here. Tan fur. Green contact lenses I think. We set up a meeting at 11.'

Artie's heart dropped, and he lifted the phone for Laura to see. After reading it, Laura growled deeply. Speaking into the headset. "Guys. Judy's likely in Preypred City. We just got a message from Nick."

There was a pause before Malika responded. "I think I just ran into her... should I go after her?"

Laura hesitated, trying to decide on the best course of action. "Not yet. She's made it this far without being seen, she can make it later. Her and Nick will be meeting later tonight. Jack, I want you to be there ready to intervene if need be."

"You're giving Judy her shot?" asked Jack.

A sigh of irritation came from Laura, pacing left to right nervously. "May as well..." Laura turned to Artie. "Tell him that we're in Preypred. Don't tell him we're following him."

Artie nodded and messaged Nick. After a moment, Malika spoke. "Wait Nick's phone could be monitored."

"Yeah," said Artie, smirking. "But most people being monitored don't have a messaging system on their phones built by a self taught master code writer. I kept Snowly out of the ZIA's spotlight, I can do it here too."

Seeming to have answered Malika, she stayed silent and followed Nick. He just seemed to go about his day. Soon, the sun set. At about 8pm, Nick made his way back to his living quarters.

"Don't follow him in there, Malika." instructed Laura. "You've been following him all day. If you follow him in there now, it'll scream that you were tailing him if someone's paying attention."

Malika simply walked past the entrance to the condominiums and continued on her way as if nothing happened.

Artie received another message. 'There's a computer in Jacques's room on the top floor of City Hall that has a lot of sensitive information. Personal records of jobs he's done from his early days in Zoocia, up to when he came back from Mamussia. It's password locked and I can't get in. You can only reach the room by taking the elevator on the ground floor up. Ready to break some code?'

An eager smile stretched across Artie's face. 'Oh hell yes.'

'Then get in front of the Ali Baba Condominiums to pick up the Marble Drone you left me. It's in the grass next to the stairs leading in.' replied Nick.

Artie paused and pulled up his laptop, seeing if he could spot the location of the drone. Surely enough, it was by the front door. Quickly telling Malika to grab it, of which she did. The small chrome marble tucked away in a corner under some tall grass. The grass near it had been cut, but not there. The landscaper must have had trouble getting that corner.

"He's good at hiding things." commented Malika, pocketing the Marble Drone.

"It's what we trained you all for." replied Jack.

Artie told Malika where to go, top floor of City Hall. Arguably the most obvious building aside from the Church of Nature's Law, both of which sat on opposite sides of the district. Malika continued on her way towards City Hall. By the time she reached the building, it was nearing 9pm.

Malika could tell the office was closing as she walked up. Able to see the weary-eyed desk workers finishing up their work. Having literally no other plan, and zero time to make one, she walked in. The lobby was mostly empty of other animals at this point, save for the desk receptionist lazily working. The receptionist glanced up at Malika, and greeted her before going back to her computer. Hardly even caring or acknowledging. Malika could tell from her tone that it was just a monotonous greeting the receptionist would have to do countless times a day.

She continued on down one of the halls. The receptionist not asking any questions at this point. Either they were just lazy, or they did things differently here in Zoocia. They didn't even so much as ask for a name. Malika kept going down the halls, avoiding going into any office wings to avoid any unnecessary attention.

The elevator on the ground floor is what she needed to find. Should be easy enough, most likely the most prominent one there. It was easy enough to find after a few turns down a hallway. Embarrassingly enough to Malika, the hallway the elevator was in was directly connected to the lobby. She simply just took the wrong hallway and had to make a few detours.

Malika pressed the button at the elevator and patiently waited for it to come down. A bell sounded and the doors opened, letting Malika inside.

"Hou die deur oop!" spoke a voice as a paw grabbed the door as it was closing, causing it to open back up.

The paw was brown furred and had a few black spots on it. The doors opened to show Jacques holding the doors open as he walked into the elevator. Malika's heart sank as her enemy entered the elevator with her.

Jacques pressed the top floor button. Pausing for a moment as he looked at the board filled with buttons. Malika had not chosen a floor yet. Almost in a panic, she pressed a random floor. Jacques lowering his arm. Keeping silent as they rode the elevator up. Malika pressed a floor that was about halfway up.

If Jacques noticed her, she'd likely not make it out of the elevator alive. The dull elevator music playing in the background offering only a small amount of relief from the tension of this moment. Jacques appeared calm, and focused. Drumming his fingers impatiently on the red sheathe of his sword.

The moment the doors opened, Malika stepped out and walked down the hall. The moment she heard the doors close, she spoke into her receiver. "Jacques is in his room. I doubt I can get in without being seen."

After a moment, Laura responded. "See if you can hide somewhere, and wait it out. If he doesn't come out by the time we make contact with Nick, then get out of there."

Malika nodded, giving the elevator about 10 minutes before getting in again, and going to the top floor. The doors opened to reveal a conference room. Blue carpeted floors, dark wood walls, and a large oval table in the center with several chairs around it. A television mounted on the wall to the side. A wall window in the back to give light in the room. The sun had set now, casting the room in a darkened glow save for the overhead fluorescent lights.

Malika spotted the door in the back, realizing that must be where Jacques's room was. There weren't many places to hide. The gap under the table was too open and there were no other things to cover her.

She lifted her eyes up, seeing that the ceiling was made of dryboard tiles. This gave Malika an idea. Moving quietly, she stood on the table. Using her long tail, she moved one of the dryboard tiles upward, and slid it aside. As expected, above were a few pipes. Not very thick, but thick enough to hold her weight. She used her tail to help hop up, managing to grab hold of one of the pipes and quickly pulling herself up into the ceiling, sliding the same board back into position.

"I'm in position. Hopefully he'll wanna catch a movie." whisper Malika

Artie smirked amusingly. "I hear that new romcom with Ben Aardvlec's pretty good."

Laura rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't get caught, Malika. Get in contact with us if something happens. Other than that, quiet as a mouse."

"You know... I never really got that phrase." said Artie glancing up and raising his eyebrow in thought. "I've never known a quiet mouse."

"Shut up Artie." said Jack, though his voice was rather amused.

Artie paused and chuckled. "Wait, why don't we see mouse agents? Or you know, something small?"

Jack sighed in irritation this time. "It's difficult to make effective equipment for soemthing that small. Your marble drone would be too big for a mouse to carry."

As the two babbled on, Laura looked outside of the open back door. Noticing that many of the soldiers appeared to be mobilizing. Seems like most of the base was pretty active. It was strange... But she paid no mind to it. Right now she had to focus on the mission at hand.

"What time is it?" asked Laura.

"Time for us to find Judy and Nick." replied Jack almost instantly.

Nick sat at his apartment on the couch, tapping his foot against the floor repeatedly and drummed his fingers against the couch cushion. Judy was in Zootopia, as was the ZCTU. They came way too soon, and Judy of all people should not be there. She seemed to be acting alone. Nick recalled the many messages she had sent him saying she wanted to talk. He guessed one way or another, she was gonna get what she wanted.

Anger filled up in Nick. Not at the thought of seeing Judy again, but the context of it. In Preypred, she could not be in greater danger. And her very presence can put Zootopia and many others in danger. She might be a dumb bunny, but she's not THAT dumb. She had to have a good reason for being here, and in a situation where she knew she could get away with it.

Nick smelled Elias's handiwork in this. Another test to see if Nick was truly loyal to Force of Nature. Unfortunatly, he'd have to play along if things didn't go as they needed it to. But this may be a chance for Nick to escape Preypred City and return home.

And maybe he can finally get some answers from Judy.

For the moment, so long as she didn't cause any trouble, she'll be safe. As long as she keeps her neon collar. At first, it was silly to Nick to think that a neon collar that one could buy at a carnival would be enough to stop a hungry predator. But after witnessing what he had in the Hunting Grounds, as well as Leah's form of justice, Nick saw that predators were highly deterred from harming an innocent and uneducated guest in Preypred City.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the encrypted app made by Artie. Again and again, he resisted the urge to tell them that Elias is really The Mind. Elias is devious. More clever than Nick could first surmise. If on the off chance that Elias could see what was being said through the app, Nick didn't want to risk forcing Elias's hand. The results could be catastrophic to both Nick, and Zootopia.

For now, Nick needed to stick with the plan. But he had to take this chance given to him and talk to Judy. He looked at the clock, seeing it was 10:45. He sighed and stood up, and walked to a nearby drawer in the kitchen. He opened it to reveal a pistol. 9MM standard. Nick picked it up a short while ago from a pawn shop, thinking that it would come in handy. Nick made a few adjustments to it of his own making. Nick made sure it was loaded before tucking it in his waistband. Covering it with his shirt and making his way to the computer desk in the corner.

He opened the locked drawer and pulled out a brown box package. No more than 10 pounds in weight. Tucking it into his shirt. He had to make a stop at the delivery service. Glad that they had a 24 hour store open in most major cities.

Inside was all of Nick's gathered evidence. Multiple voice recordings from Hunter, Jacques, and Elias that could link them all to the coup in Zoocia. And he knew just who to send it to. She will keep it safe for him.

Around the same time, Jacques exited his room. Malika listening closely as he walked towards the elevator. Their was the sound of a button being pressed, followed by silence. A long, very tedious silence. An awkward stillness hung in the air for Malika, hoping that she was well hidden. Hoping that she didn't leave out some kind of detail.

She felt something strange. An emotion suddenly coming over her. Confidence, but not her own.

"Time to test his loyalty." said Jacques rather loudly, as if talking to someone next to him.

The elevator bell dinged, and Jacques stepped inside. Soon Malika heard the doors close and the elevator descend. She slowly moved the tile, and peeked around the room, seeing that Jacques was gone. She hopped down and made her way to the door in the back, quickly picking the lock open.

"You think he'd have tighter security instead of just a door lock..." commented Malika as she opened the door, looking around the penthouse.

Artie smirked lightly. "Maybe he's just confident."

Malika smirked and walked around the room, remembering she had to find Jacques's computer and plug in the Marble Drone. It was easy to find, sitting on a desk in the corner next to a filing cabinet. Malika quickly moved to it, and turned it on. Plugging in the Marble Drone as it booted up. "Alright Art. Work your magic."

A confident, and eager grin rolled across Artie's lips as he popped his knuckles. "Standard OS security? Shouldn't take long. Find anything else you can, and send it to my phone. I'll save it to the server when I get the chance."

Glancing over to the filing cabinet, Malika opened it and searched through it. Several long minutes went by as she flipped through each page. "Boy Nick wasn't kidding. Jacques has kept a personal log of all his activities. But this is just the nutshell version of it on paper. All the papers say to refer to the computer files to get the juicy bits."

"Wonder why he would do that... seems like a big hazard on his part." commented Artie as his fingers danced wildly across the keyboard.

Laura paused for a moment, thinking of a reason. "Well, I guess it makes sense in case something comes up you have to refer back to. A lot like how most police forces keep records of all crimes and all information gathered on it. Reference material, physical evidence, and just personal memory in case you need to recollect something for whatever reason. Honestly, I'd do it too. Maybe lock it down a bit tighter."

Artie smirked. "He's probably so careless because he's never dealt with someone like me."

"Geez Artie..." said Malika, rolling her eyes. "Full of yourself much?"

Artie smirked more and stayed quiet as he kept working. Slowly cracking his way into Jacques's personal computer through the Marble Drone. "He's got a bit more security than I thought. This might take a minute."

"Malika, find whatever else you can in there." said Laura.

Malika nodded. "Got it." Taking pictures of every paper file in Jacques's filing cabinet and sending it to Artie before taking a look around his penthouse. Many varieties of meats in the fridge, a stack of movies by the television, and dirty clothes lazily tossed in the corner for him to take to the laundry later. "Typical 'single guy' place."

She went to Jacques's bedroom. Searching through and finding nothing of importance. She checked the closet as well, finding the climate controlled closet. Finding no security, she opened it to see what was inside.

The most noticable thing, was the vest hanging in the back. Made of thick black material, and a furred collar. Sandy in color, with black spots. Laura recognized it to be similar to that of a hyena's fur pattern.

"Looks like he has some body armor." said Malika, looking over the vest. "Thick stuff. Could probably stop a knife."

She looked down, seeing a small bottle with a small amount of clear liquid in it. She picked it up and glanced over the bottle carefully. Rolling the liquid around in the bottle. "Why would he need to keep something like this in here?" she asked herself. She took a picture of the bottle, and sent it to Artie.

Malika had been looking around Jacques's room for a while now, and noticed that Laura and Artie had fallen silent. "Everything okay?"

"Malika..." said Artie, his voice rather quiet. "I got what I need from the computer. Get the drone and get out of there as soon as you can... Nick found Judy... and Jack found them both."

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier_

Judy walked down the sidewalk at 11 o'clock as Nick instructed. Carefully glancing around hoping to catch sight of him. She walked along the main avenue stretching along the length of the Prey District. She had her handbag under her arm, and everything she brought with her. Her heart rate quickened as it dawned on her that her chance was nearing. She would finally have her one-on-one with Nick.

This is her chance to get him back.

And she was well prepared. Glancing down at her handbag and the contents inside. So far, the streets were not particularly crowded. Judy was curious as to how he would find Judy without attracting attention to themselves.

'Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me'

Judy heard the familiar tune of the song her and Nick danced to on his birthday. It was difficult to make out, but she followed it down the road as it got louder and louder.

'I said you're holding back, she said SHUT UP! And dance with me!'

She kept following it. Hearing it get louder and louder. She took a turn down a long alleyway that lead to another road. She exited the alleyway, seeing that they were on a road blocked off on both sides due to construction. Roadblocks set up at intersections down the road on each side. Giving a large amount of space for the construction workers to do their job.

The workers were gone, but their equipment remained. Backhoe's, Cement Mixers, and utility trucks parked along road edges and sidewalks. A large chunk of the road had been torn up to expose a busted pipe. Just have been a water main that Preypred's officials were working on. Having went home for the day once it was time for them to.

Nick stood on this road, silencing his phone that had been playing the music. He pocketed his phone, and stared at Judy.

She stared back silently. After a few long months, they finally were eye to eye with each other on their own terms. Judy found it difficult to look away, but eventually looked around. Noticing that the buildings around them were mostly administrative buildings, and local shops. No apartments or local residencies. On this part of the road, they were completely alone. "Lucky break, getting a place like this huh?"

Nick nodded lightly. "Yeah, you know how it is with city plumping. Someone flushes a hand towel and the whole block gets clogged."

Judy giggled lightly, and walked closer to Nick.

Moving quickly, Nick reached into his waistband and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Judy. Judy stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at the sight of the pistol. "Nick?!"

"That's far enough Judy. Don't get too close to me." ordered Nick, waving the pistol at her.

Terrified and shocked, Judy stopped and nodded. "Sorry... You must be shocked in here."

"I just got out of the post office. I sent something important to someone in Zootopia. Something that can blow the lid off of Force of Nature's whole scheme. You were there in that conference meeting with Valpord and Marco. There's no way Laura would have sent you alone, but here you are. Why are you here? Why come now?" asked Nick. His eyes narrowing in agitation.

Judy looked him over. His body language was so much different. Usually, he's calm and collected. In control of the situation. But now, he looked paranoid. His body seemed so stiff as he stood there, holding a gun to her. "I came for you. I hurt you... again Nick." said Judy, referring back to when she accidentally turned Zootopia against predators during the Night Howler case.

"'Hurt me' is putting it very lightly, Hopps." growled Nick. Using her last name instead of one of his usual nicknames. A sign he was angry with her.

Judy nodded. "Before I do anything, I want to tell you something... a lot actually. I still love you, Nick."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "I know you do... But I need a reason to trust you again Judy. I need to hear everything from you. The absolute truth of why that happened that night in Mamussia."

"Nick... I still can't remember..." said Judy sadly.

A loud, alarming growl came from Nick. "That's not what I mean. I don't care about how I found you and Savage. I want to hear WHY it happened. From YOUR mouth. What you think of me, what you think of Jack, and what you did."

Judy retreated a bit from the growl. Not having heard him growl like that since he was drugged by Leon at Lavvy Farms. He wanted to hear everything that created the situation they're in now. "After you were arrested, a lot of us all thought you weren't going to come back... that you were going to be locked away for life. I was sad, and alone. Laura was busy getting the ZCTU approved and I had nothing to do but think about what you were going through in prison while I worked the desk at the ZPD... Jack saw that and offered his friendship. We had a few dinners together, I stayed at his place one night... nothing happened..."

Nick lowered his ears and glanced down, keeping the gun raised. "I did say to be ready to move on. I guess I can't be angry that you developed an interest in Jack..."

Judy shook her head. "No, even with that I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did. He kept getting closer to me, and I didn't push him away... I didn't stop him or myself. I came to trust him as much as I trust you. He was there for me while you were behind bars. Supported me and helped me cope mentally with what was going on. But I still held onto staying with you even though I let him get that close to me. And that was stupid... moronic... idiotic... I can't think of a stronger way to word it.

Nick stayed silent, listening to Judy talk and keeping the gun raised.

"And after you got out... I felt conflicted and I didn't know how to process it. I found myself getting jealous when he danced with Laura... I found myself missing his company..." said Judy, lowering her head.

"You fell in love with him." said Nick lowly.

Judy paused on those words. She thought back to what she felt whenever she was with Jack. Her emotions when she was in his presence.

She nodded once, looking up at Nick. "Yes..."

Nick grimaced, as if taking a punch to the gut and lowering his head.

"But Nick..." said Judy, waiting for him to lift his gaze. Judy took a step towards him, moving to him slowly. "Even though I did fall in love with him, I still wanna be with you more than anything."

Nick's paw trembled as Judy stepped closer. "Prove it." He growled. Clearly growing angrier.

A much stronger look came over Judy. "Ever since we first met, you gave me what you had. Your time, your trust, your safety, your future. Ever since the Night Howlers. Then when Leon came, you gave me even more. We moved in together, and you gave me your blood to save my life."

Judy lowered her head again, her ears drooping. "And I betrayed all that you gave me by getting close to Jack and getting myself caught in a precarious situation. I never should have drank that night with Jack, and I never should have let him get as close to me as you did." said Judy, her eyes resting on her occupied belly.

"Nick... I'm pregnant..." said Judy, her words choking in her throat slightly.

Nick grimaced and winced again, his paw trembling more. "I...gave...you...everything I had Judy..." said Nick, tears welling up in his eyes.

Judy nodded guiltily, looking up at Nick with tears in her own eyes. "I know you did... I hurt you in the worst way I could have ever done... If you want to kill me, then that's your right. You gave me your life, so it's only right that you take mine. But first, I want you to look at these." said Judy, holding up her handbag to Nick.

He hesitated at first, listening to Judy say she would let Nick kill her if he wanted. He didn't want that. Even more so that she was pregnant. He reached over and took the bag from Judy, their paws briefly touching for a moment. Nick feeling the familiar warmth of her paw and the softness of her fur. Judy feeling the roughness of one of his paw pads.

Nick looked inside of the bag, hanging it on his shoulder as he looked inside. There were several papers. Nick looked inside to see it was Judy's birth certificate. Her social security card. And many more documents providing her proof of residency to Zootopia. But there was more. Most noticably, was Judy's ZPD badge. Nick pulled it up and looked over it. The brass badge with blue engraved lettering.

'ZPD Police. Trust, Bravery, Integrity. Officer Hopps.'

"Inside that bag is everything that makes my life what it is. My citizenship, my career... you could say my entire existence is in that bag... save for you." explained Judy.

Nick looked up at Judy, looking confused. "What is this, Judy?"

She lowered her eyes and hardened her expression. "I want you to come home, Nick... But I realize you might not want to. So I can at the very least give you everything I have to give. Say the word, Nick. And I'll denounce my citizenship to Zootopia and renounce my name. On your word, I'll sacrifice everything I strove for in my life. My job, my success, and Zootopia. I'll renounce it all and be what you want me to be. I helped make you who you are today... so it's only fair. You don't even have to come back to Zootopia for this. This is my way of making it up to you."

Nick paused and looked over the contents of the bag as he came to realize what she meant. She would litterally give him everything she had on his word. Her job, her citizenship. Everything that she strove to do in her life. She would cast it all aside, and begin anew. She would cast aside Judy Hopps and become what he wanted her to be. He could even tell her to leave after casting her identity and citizenship aside. Doomed to have no name, no claim to anything, and no citizenship. She'd be an outcast in the eyes of the government. And no doubt Zootopia would take her denouncing her citizenship as treason, due to her line of work.

"But if even that isn't enough..." said Judy, resting her paw on Nick's wrist that was holding the gun. "Then do what you think is right."

Nick looked down at his paw, then back up to her. Nick paused for a moment and looked around, sighing softly. "You're here, aren't you Jack?"

After a moment, Jack landed next to Judy from the rooftop above, his eyes narrowed and cautious to Nick. Judy jumped slightly in surprise. "How did you know I was here?" asked Jack.

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't you be?"

Jack didn't look amused, only narrowing his eyes more.

"Judy... You say you love me more..." said Nick, handing the bag back to Judy. "And after that tempting offer, I can't really say I don't believe you. But, I want one more thing from you. This is going to decide what I do here, and now."

Nick thrust the gun into Judy's paws.

"Prove to me that you want to sever the bond you and Jack have. I want you to shoot Jack."

* * *

 **You know what... I'm gonna end this chapter here! I'm sorry for the long wait. Things got chaotic with work and all. But now that we're at a high point, I should be posting the next chapter MUCH sooner.**

 **To those who don't quite understand what Judy is offering, she's more or less giving Nick the opportunity to ruin her life beyond repair. Giving up her name, her citizenship, and her career on Nick's whim. Litterally giving every physical, and emotional thing she had. Save for Nick's last request.**

 **Read and Review!**


	44. Chapter 44: Mind over Mayor

**I'm not dead! Things are just hectic with work and my life so I've had like no energy to continue this. I dont like writing when I'm exhausted because that affects the quality. Which I dont want. The good news is I'm about to get a new, far less stressful job.**

 **Alright, I know I said no more Ask the Cast but I wanted to readdress something. So I can explain it a bit more clearly from start to finish.**

 **Zorro asks: How is Judy essentially offering to become Nick's slave and committing a felony going to restore Nick's trust in her?**

 **Let's start from the very beginning in the film. Nick was a low-life hustler ripping off the common hardworking mammal to make his ends meet. Then along comes Judy who wrangles him into the Night Howler case. While he did eventually join of his own volition, and soon joined the ZPD, Judy played a massive part in influencing him to make that decision. Fastforward to the Growler Incident. Their relationship grows further and further and they move in together. Symbolically giving Judy a new home with him. As their bond deepened, so did their strife with Leon at the time. Then with the event at Lavvy Farms, Nick gave his blood to dangerous levels to his own health to give Judy a fighting chance. To put it plainly, Nick gave Judy everything he could short of his own life. Even then, he risked his life for her several times over. Then hey fell in love, and he marked her as his own. A symbolism for canines that their marked partner is their soul mate. And then Mamussia happened, shattering what Nick knew of his trust to Judy and Jack both perhaps beyond repair.**

 **Like I said before, he gave her everything, then she essentially took it away from him. Whether or not it was voluntary on her part remains to be seen. Most definitely from Jack, even though he had little trust in him in the first place. Now think of what Judy did to get where she was. What she had to overcome and prove that a rabbit could be in the ZPD, and be an effective asset to it. Think of her 'heroic' stance in Zootopia with the Night Howler case and the Growler Incident.**

 **Everything she worked for is what she's ready to throw away. Her career, her reputation, even her citizenship and name. But that doesn't mean she would be Nick's slave either. He could take all she had, and leave. She would be no one. Nameless, and would start over with absolutely nothing at all, and never see Nick again if that's what he wished.**

 **The idea behind 'shoot Jack' is going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Valpord paced back and forth in her office in City Hall. Nervously and anxiously walking from her desk, to the patio leading to the recently rebuilt helicopter pad. Currently vacant of any such vehicle. Dawn was just peeking over the horizon, painting the sky in an orangeish yellow hue. The cool winter air leaving a small bit of frost on the windows.

But the frost didn't deter those outside at the foot of City Hall. Hundreds of angry protesters had gathered at City Hall once the news hit television and radio, the entire city in an upheaval from it. Valpord's eyes glancing onto the newspaper on the table, reaffirming what she read on the headlines like she did multiple times in the last hour.

'Election was Rigged! Valpord the Corrupt!' The article going into alarming detail at how an anonymous, but reliable source had leaked information pertaining to the election. 'Leaked' would be putting it lightly. More like a deluge of information. And the icing on the cake, was the rumored 'original results' that this person had uncovered.

All of it was lies. Valpord knew that she played no hand in rigging the election in any way. But with the populace already against her, it would be difficult for her to sway them. No doubt she would be placed under investigation by the ZIA. And that would mean she would have to deal with James Marco directly. And she was counting on it.

The doors flung open leading into her office, causing Valpord to turn sharply towards it to see who had walked in.

Three individuals walked in. Marshal Morevah, the District Attorney. James Marco, the Director of the ZIA/ZSF. And Elias Wilde, Assistant Mayor to Zootopia.

"Valpord!" shouted Marshal as he stormed in. The elephant's heavy footsteps rattling a few of Valpord's objects on her desk. "You better have a good explanation for this!"

Keeping her calm composure, she slowly folded her paws behind her back just above her tail. "I don't know. I have no idea how or why this happened. But I assure you, I have no hand in it."

Marshal glared, pointing a thick ivory tipped finger at her. "To hell you don't! You know more than you're letting on!"

"What do you mean?" asked Valpord.

The group was silent for a moment before Marshal turned to Marco. Marco, typing away on his laptop he always carried, remained silent for a moment, glancing up at Valpord every few seconds through his green lens glasses before darting his eyes back down to his laptop.

Anger welled up in Valpord as she started to put things together. The extensive knowledge that the 'anonymous' source had. Seen as reliable. And had access to information like the original election results. "It was you, wasn't it? You sold this story to the media?!"

Marshal glared more, his trunk furling angrily. "So you admit it?"

Valpord snarled at Marshal, curling her paws into fists to keep her claws from coming out. "I don't admit to anything, Honorable Morevah! Marco! Explain yourself!"

After a few more long keystrokes, Marco held up a piece of paper he had under his paw that was holding up the laptop. Using his other paw to hold the laptop. "I guess you could say I talked. Your little scheme to have me rig the election and bribed me into it with this do-nothing job and a huge sum of money."

Valpord growled loudly, starting towards Marco. "You liar! None of that's true! You little traitorous kit rat!"

At this point, Elias stepped in front of Valpord, glaring up at her under his brow. He took the paper from Marco's hand, and extended it to Valpord. "Just read it, Valpord. No need for violence."

She swiped the paper from his paw, glaring at Elias. "When I'm being falsely accused of rigging the election and bribing my IT guy, I will resort to violence." She read over the paper.

On it was summarized notes and bank reports connecting Valpord to Marco. Basically alluding to small sums of money compiling into his account over time. Valpord had no recollection of this, and no clearance of it ever happening, but here it was on paper.

Then she looked at the election results. Seeing the total compilation of all voters including the electoral college. The true results of the election.

Alissa Valpord – 11%

Theodore Lionheart – 15%

Elias Wilde – 31%

Jack Savage – 43%

The numbers matched up what was on the newspaper. She glared and set the paper down on the desk. "Morevah, Wilde, I assure you I had no hand to play in this. Marco's setting me up."

Marshal sighed. "Even if you're right, I still have to place you under arrest for the time being. With this evidence against you, and the angered population... well..." Seeming to struggle to find the right words.

"Damage control must be put in place." said Elias, stepping forward. "If you're found innocent, then you'll walk away. But it doesn't look like you will right now given your... clandestine reputation. Namely, bribing the courts to try and railroad my son to prison. Consider yourself fired from the mayor's position. And as Jack Savage will also be arrested as well as the rest of the ZCTU, I will take the se-"

"Wait arrest the ZCTU?" said Valpord abruptly.

Marco nodded. "You sent the ZCTU to Preypred City even though I practically begged you to let me handle it. And considering that the ZCTU decided to work directly under you instead of me, it leads reason to believe they may be involved in more of your scandalous actions. As such, they will be detained until a proper investigation can go underway." Valpord catching his subtle snide tone in his voice. A tone he liked to use when he was feeling particularly confident.

Valpord paused for a long moment, taking a few slow steps towards the doors leading to the helipad. Taking in the whole situation. She was being overthrown, and forced out of the position of Zootopia's Mayor on the grounds of tampering with the election. But Valpord knew she never did such a thing.

With her out of the seat, and Jack under investigation, that leads Elias Wilde as mayor of Zootopia. She thought back to Nick Wilde's trial. After her bribery of the judge was discovered, Elias made an offer with her. To come clean and publicly confess to what she did in the trial. She was lucky to escape incarceration.

Or was it luck at all? It was at that point that Valpord lost all trust in Zootopia's population. And with her 'stunning victory' in the election, the public only showed even more outrage. Many convinced that the election was rigged in her favor. And now, James Marco had convincing evidence to prove that very scenario as fact, even though she knew it wasn't. She was being set up, and framed. And Elias was taking her seat as Mayor of Zootopia. With her negative reputation, and Elias's recent efforts to involve himself more in the community ever since he arrived in Zootopia, his reputation was more glowing than that of Valpord.

Valpord glared at Elias, growling loudly. "You... You've been setting this up from the beginning!"

Elias sighed and rolled his eyes. "You'll just blame anyone, wont you? MEN!"

Several armed soldiers burst into the room from the office doors, tranq pistols armed and raised to Valpord. Several red dots on her chest. Wearing full coverage uniforms fit with masks and goggles, obscuring their identity from Valpord.

Valpord slowly looked from side to side, carefully examining each and every mammal in the room.

Marshal took a step forward. "Alissa Valpord, you are under arrest."

"Isn't that Bogo's line?" asked Valpord, a light smirk on her face. She looked back towards the glass door, her eyes glancing up at something just above her head at the awning. "It seems you've backed me into a corner."

Valpord slowly raised her paws up in surrender before quickly jerking her paws upwards, slipping her fingers into a previously loosened air duct before pulling down on it firmly. A large air duct falling from the ceiling between her and the guards, their tranq rounds bouncing off of the sheet metal as they fired out of reflex. Valpord quickly reached back up, grabbing what appeared to be a harness with a thick cable attached to the back. Knowing she had only a few seconds, she quickly put the harness on and ran out of the glass doors behind her towards the helipad.

The moment she was outside of the doors, she raised her fist as if signaling something. The cable was extremely long, reaching all the way to a much taller neighboring building of which the cable went all the way to the roof. The cable retracted quickly and sharply, yanking Valpord up off of her feet, and swinging towards the building across the way. Elias quickly running out first to see her taking off.

The cable continued to retract at a very fast rate, having to cover many meters very quickly. The wind was cold and biting as she swung towards the other building while ascending. She braced herself as she got close to the building, striking against the thick shatter proof glass hard, knocking the wind out of her.

Valpord gasped for breath as she was pulled to the roof, the pull slowing down as she neared the top. A silver furred paw grabbing hold of her scruff and pulling her onto the roof and detaching the cable. She looked up to see Archer Steele readying a bag for both him and her very hurriedly. A hydruallic winch holding the cable used to pull her up beside him. "Catch your breath boss lady. We gotta get out of here."

Valpord nodded and stood up, Archer thrusting a suit into her arms. "Don't bother stripping. Just get it on and go north. At this height, we should be able to fly right out of city limits and into the woods with parachutes."

She looked over it to see the textured, slightly rubbery feel of a Wingsuit. Understanding his meaning, Valpord quickly slipped the suit on, putting goggles over her eyes that Archer gave her once the suit was on.

"Nice trick with the cable by the way. When did you have that installed?" asked Archer.

Valpord smirked, having just finished putting on her parachute. "This morning. Always good to have an escape plan when things go awry."

Archer shrugged and sighed. "Either way, we gotta skip town. After you, Valpord." said Archer, gesturing towards the north as if holding a door open for someone.

She smirked and readied herself. "It's been a while since I had a good wingsuit flight." She quickly ran full speed off of the tower, leaping from it and unfurling the wingsuit. The membrane fabric stretching out like that of a flying squirrel to allow her to swiftly glide long distances.

From across the way back at City Hall, Elias watched as Valpord escaped his grasp. Marshal barking orders at the soldiers to chase after her, and they quickly left. Marco soon joined Elias out on the platform, still typing on his computer. Elias sighed softly, crossing his arms. "Think we'll catch her?"

"If you haven't already? No. She's gonna be long gone before you even know where she's going." muttered Marco, focusing on the screen.

Elias smirked. "It doesn't matter. She no longer has a part to play here." Elias glancing over his shoulder, seeing Marshal storm out of the office out of earshot. "And the ZCTU?"

Marco pulled a phone out from his pocket and handed it to Elias. Seeing that there was a picture message from Jacques on it received just recently. He opened it to see a picture of Nick, Judy, and Jack standing in a street under construction in Preypred City. A message attatched to it reading 'The ZCTU's here. How should I welcome them?'

After a long pause and study over the image, Elias let out a soft sigh. It seems that despite all of his warnings and coaxing, the fact that Nick would even humor the idea of talking to Judy or Jack puts much at risk. He replied back. 'Any sign of Nick betraying us, cut them all down.' Elias sent the message and handed the phone back to Marco. Whom pocketed it.

"And what's the next step for The Mind?" asked Marco, a light smirk on his face.

Elias smirked back, folding his paws neatly behind his back and looking down at the crowd below. Much of them in a frenzy due to the spectacle that just played out. "I'll issue a press conference and announce that I'll be taking the seat of Mayor from here on out. Even the other elected officials won't be able to argue with me on that. After that, issue our statement to the ZCTU about their... actions."

Marco nodded and turned to leave. Still typing on his laptop with one paw. "Then I'll deliver the bad news to Jack."

The gray furred fox looked out to Zootopia, his paws curling up behind his back as a wide, triumphant grin spread across his face. The brown leaf in the green region had overturned to its true color. No longer a blight on the face of Mother Nature. Now all that was left was the blue leaf of Mamussia. His plans only a few months away from completion.

Careful plotting and meticulous schemes lead him this far. And now the hardest part was done. With a few more changes to Zootopia's foreign trade policy with Mamussia, and it will crumble to Nature's Law.

His goal of uniting the world under Mother Nature's banner was within his grasp. And he will stop at nothing to see it through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Preypred City_

Judy stared down at the pistol thrust into her paws in shock. Not knowing how much time had passed before she looked up to Nick, then to Jack. Of whom had an equally stunned look on his face. "You want me to... what?" asked Judy, flabbergasted.

Nick narrowed his eyes, his gaze firm and unmoving. "I want you to shoot Jack. Show me you're willing to sever your bond with him." His voice was as stern as his gaze. Clearly his mind was made up.

"Nick..." said Jack, keeping a low voice.

Nick turned to Jack and growled sharply. "Shut up."

"Can I at least say my piece?" asked Jack irritably. Seeming flustered that Nick wouldn't let him speak more.

After a moment's pause, Nick's gaze darted between Judy and Jack. "Fine. I guess Judy needs a moment to think."

Jack nodded once gratefully. "Thank you. First, I want to apologize for all of this... for all that's happened."

Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head annoyed.

"And I know that just saying it won't make up for it..." sighed Jack, guilt creeping across his face. "I never should've gotten between you and Judy like I did. I couldn't restrain myself... after what happened to me. And I'm not blaming it on that, my past doesn't decide how I feel about Judy. I guess... I saw a chance at a life I once lost when I realized my attraction to Judy."

Jack turned to Judy, who still held the gun in her paws. "Just know that whatever you two decide, I will respect that decision. Whether or not you want me in your lives... or in my children's lives..." Jack's eyes lowered towards Judy's belly. "I will stand by what you two choose. Just know one thing though. If you and Judy decide to go through with her pregnancy without terminating it, I will be there for my kits... If you'll let me."

 _Clickclack!_

Judy cocked the pistol, and raised it towards Jack. Putting a small bit of distance between her and him. Jack slowly glanced over to her.

"You'll respect any decision?" asked Judy, her voice straining slightly.

Jack hesitated for a long moment. Staring at Judy holding the gun to him. "Are you ready to live with this, Judy?" he asked.

Judy stood there, her paws shaking slightly. Here she was, loaded gun aimed at a close friend to her. And assumed father of her child. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to hurt Jack. Even though he contributed to splitting her and Nick up, she still didn't think he deserved something like this. But she settled on one thing. She would do anything to bring Nick back. Without a word, she nodded once.

Silently, Jack walked towards Judy till he stood squarely in front of her, the pistol pressed against his chest. He grabbed hold of the pistol in Judy's paw, gently raising it till it pointed just under his chin. Angled so the bullet fired would come out just under his skull from the back of his neck. The shot would be instant death. "Then take that step, Judy. Do what you need to do."

Her paw trembled slightly, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of having to shoot a friend. Despite what had been done, Jack had been there for Judy in times of need. If they had just stopped it at that level, they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Are you prepared to dirty your hands? To end a life on demand without regret for the better?" said Nick.

The words rang a familiar chord in Judy's memory. Recalling that Jack had spoken similar words to her on the day she joined the ZCTU. She glanced over to Nick, who nodded once at her. "Sever the bond."

Judy turned back to Jack, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Jack..."

Jack smiled softly. Although he stared death right in the face, his ambitions about to be snuffed out, he smiled. "I'm sorry too." he said sadly and contently.

Laura, who had been shouting this whole time, still rang in Jack's ear. "Jack what the hell are you-" Jack plucked the earbud out of his ear, putting it in his pocket. Turning it off in the process.

For what felt like countless hours, but mere moments, Judy held the gun to Jack's neck. Tears kept falling from Judy's eyes, dampening the fur on her cheeks and jaw. Jack slowly closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Bracing himself for what was to come.

She had to do it. It was the only way Nick would take her seriously. If this was the only way for him to even consider coming back to Zootopia, she had to do it. She owed him that much. She had to sever the bond.

She slowly squeezed the trigger.

 _POP!_

The sound of metal striking metal sounded in the gun, and Jack flinched, stumbling back and clutching his throat. "OW! Son of a bitch what was that?!"

Judy heard something hard hit the ground, looking down to see a small metal BB rolling around on the pavement. She looked at the muzzle of the gun, seeing that it wasn't smoking. It wasn't even hot. A BB had been loaded in the chamber. And when Judy fired, it struck Jack in the neck. It must have stung a lot, like getting jabbed in the throat.

The sound of laughing caught Judy's attention, turning to Nick to see him smiling, and chuckling heartily. Judy looked at the pistol and ejected the clip, seeing that it was empty now. "You didn't load it?"

Nick shook his head and pulled a loaded ammo clip from his pocket. "Just a test, carrots." he said before putting it back in his pocket.

"So... wait what does this mean?" asked Judy rather confused.

Nick waited for Jack to regain his composure, rubbing the rather sore spot on his neck now just under his chin on his neck. Once Jack was ready, Nick spoke. "I wanted to see if you'd go through with it. You thought the gun was loaded right?"

Judy paused and nodded. Nick continued. "You were ready to kill Jack and sever that bond. I know now that you WOULD go that far for me. And that, at least, deserves at least a small bit of forgiveness."

A sigh of irritation came from Jack. "Why a BB though... could've just been a blank."

Nick smirked coyly at Jack. "Where's the fun in that? Anyway, we should probably get going before we get discovered."

Judy paused for a moment after hearing Nick say this. "Wait, does that mean you're coming back with us?"

A warm, familiar smile showed in Nick's face. A smile that Judy longed to see from the old Nick that she fell in love with. "Well, lemme make something clear Carrots. This doesn't mean I'm sold on getting back together with you. I'm not convinced that you can still stay faithful yet. But you've at least given me a reason to take you seriously and come home. You proved you still love me, and you're willing to give up Jack for me. And that's a start."

Judy smiled as her eyes welled up with tears, finally doing something she'd been wanting to do for a long time now. She jumped to him, and hugged him tightly around his torso. Having his arms pinned to his sides around her arms. Nick stumbled a bit, but eventually smiled down at her. "Alright alright still the emotional bunny you ever were. Be careful okay?" Judy stepped back, nodding and wiping a few tears from her eyes. Nick placed Judy's back back on her shoulder. Letting her have back her figurative icons.

"Oh, there is one more thing Jack." said Nick, getting Jack to turn towards him. Quick as a flash, Nick grabbed Jack by the collar and punched him straight in the face on his nose. The action surprised Judy, but she didn't say anything as Jack groaned and fell back, falling onto his rump clutching his face.

"Grah! dabbit!" said Jack, clutching his nose closed. A small hint of blood tricking from the cornered slits of his nostrils. "Wabn't the BB enoub?" his voice now muffled due to him pinching his nose closed.

Nick glared, pointing at Jack as he sat on the ground. "That's for trying to steal my bunny." galled Nick before helping Jack to his feet.

Judy paused for a moment, glancing at the gun in her paws. A realization coming over her. "Would... that count as attempted murder?"

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." jived Nick, smirking at Judy.

A sudden, high pitched laughter came echoing down the streets, alarming the trio into glancing towards the source.

"I know that laugh..." muttered Nick.

From one of the nearby alleyways, Jacques stepped out onto the open street. His red eyes glaring at the three, and his lips curled into a smile to show his ivory teeth. "Seems like your true colors show, Nick Wilde. How sad that you strayed away from Nature's Law."

Nick stepped back away from Jacques as he made a slow trek towards the three. "Sorry, the cultist life doesn't suit me." His voice slightly nervous. Jack noting that Nick stepped away from Jacques fearfully as he stepped towards them.

Judy stepped back as well, not having any pleasant memories at all of Jacques Akachi. The last time they saw each other face to face, he had her kidnapped and taken hostage on a cargo plane. Jacques smirked as he saw Judy. "Ahh Miss Hopps. So nice to see you again, and expecting too? Congratulations."

He must have heard that whole conversation. How did he know they were in the city?

Jack glared and stood in the front, bearing down towards Jacques. "Back off, kid. We want no trouble with Zoocia or Preypred City. Nick's leaving of his own free will."

Jacques nodded and smiled. "Oh and he has every right to. He has yet to legally renounce his citizenship with the Western Region, and from what my sources say he's still enlisted in the ZCTU, and your police department. As a Zootopian Official, I can't hold him here against his will without probable cause. And so far, he's done nothing to hurt the citizens of Preypred City."

Moving slowly, Jacques pulled his phone out from his pocket, sending a message then putting it back in his pocket. "Take a look behind you."

With Jacques being a far enough distance away, the three turned to see that Hunter was making his way down the street, all five members of his Pack following close behind him. Jack's eyes sharpened and his lips curled back in a gritted snarl as he saw Hunter.

"Don't worry," started Jacques. "We're not going to attack any Zootopian Officials such as the ZCTU while you are here as... tourists? Guests? Tourists sounds right. A leisure trip I suppose. But I wonder... what would happen if you were NOT officials of Zootopia?"

Almost on que, Nick's, Judy's, and Jack's phones beeped loudly. An alarming thing for all three, since they didn't have their ringtones set to that. They pulled up their phones, each of them seeing the same three messages.

"This is James Marco. Director of the ZIA/ZSF. All contracts and arrangements relating to your employment in anything relating to Zootopia's Justice System such as the ZPD, or any branches of the ZIA are hereby terminated. All sanctions and protections granted before now are hereby revoked. You're all fired."

Jack's eyes widened as he read the text message, taking a moment to run the situation through his head. His heart dropped as he realized what was happening, causing Jacques to laugh again. His shrill, high pitched hyena laugh echoing down the building walls. "Well Zootopia wouldn't go to war over a couple of tourists, would they?" said Jacques as he unbuckled his sword from his belt. Keeping the sheathe on the blade.

Jack quickly pulled the communicator from his pocket and put it in his ear, turning it on. "Commander, we've been-"

The sound of gunshots, and a loud running engine could be heard. But soon Laura's panicked voice came over the speaker. "Get out of there! NOW!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Laura Lynks_

"Jack what the hell are you doing?!" shouted Laura frantically into the mic, extremely frustrated that Jack kept ignoring her at this crucial moment. Laura heard the faint click of the line disconnecting, causing her to growl more.

Jack was in danger from Judy and Nick, and she was powerless to stop it. "Tom, Malika, where are you?"

"I am a few blocks away from Master Jack's position, Commander." replied Tom almost instantly.

"I just got out of City Hall." said Malika.

A slight bit of relief washed over Laura. "Malika, get to Tom as soon as you can then find Jack."

"Got it." replied Malika.

It was at this point that Laura noticed that Artie was awfully quiet. She looked to him, and noticed he was on his phone reading over a news article. "Really, Artie? Now?"

Artie shook his head, his face was a little pale. "Uhh... you need to read this. Like, NOW."

Laura paused then looked at the headline. 'Corrupt Valpord Rigged Election!' She took a moment to look over the article. Seeing how a 'reliable, but anonymous' source had let out a massive amount of information that more or less can prove that Valpord had a hand in rigging the election that made her mayor.

Shock filled Laura, having difficulty processing this at the moment. Trying to keep track of what's going on in the mission plus this bombshell made it difficult to focus now. Laura gave Artie his phone back. "We'll have to deal with that later."

"No, now." said a familiar voice from the door.

Laura jumped and turned, ready for action. The door was supposed to be locked, and the only ones who could enter were those who's retinal scans were cleared at the back and side door. But to her relief, and oddly enough surprise, Scott Tagg was the one who came in.

"Tagg? Why are you here?" asked Laura, looking back to where Artie was, seeing if anything new had come up.

"I had my retinal saved. Lynks, we have to get out of here." said Tagg. His voice low, and somewhat stressed.

Laura growled and shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, not till this mission's complete."

Tagg walked up, slamming his fist against the counter in front of Artie, making the keyboards jump up a few inches, and Artie jump too. Aiming to get Laura's attention and show how serious he was. "We've been set up. We have to go NOW!"

Suddenly, a loud beep came from Artie's and Laura's phones. They looked to see the same message sent by James Marco.

Malika's voice came over the speaker. "Uhh... I just got a text from James Marco..."

"YEAH... We gotta go!" said Artie, looking up at Laura. "We're about to have a bunch of targets on our backs."

Before Laura could answer, she heard the familiar voice of Colonel Kelly through a megaphone. "Laura Lynks, Artie McCoy, and Scott Tagg. Come out with your paws up or you will be fired upon!"

Laura's mind ran frantically, not knowing what to do at all. Why was Zootopia's military threatening to shoot at them unless they surrender? What did Tagg mean by them being set up?

"Lynks I'll explain it all later. But I have to get you and Artie to safety." whispered Tagg.

"What about everyone in Preypred City?" asked Laura, her heart beating out of her chest.

Tagg's ears lowered, and he spoke softly. "They'll have to fend for themselves. Trust me there's nothing we can do for them right now that wont jeopardize the whole team. Jack's the most clever bunny I know. He'll find a way out of there for all of them."

After a few minutes, Kelly spoke again. "You have thirty seconds to comply!"

Laura spoke into the communicator. "Malika, Tom, get Jack, Judy, and Nick out of Preypred City as soon as you can and find somewhere safe. I'm sorry, but it'll all make more sense soon. Good luck."

It seems only Tom understood. Not surprising since the old Mink had been working with Jack since he was young. "Understood, Ma'am. Be safe."

"Wait, what?!" spouted Malika.

"Miss Jimenez, please just follow my instructions." retorted Tom.

Laura nodded once to Artie, who nodded as well. Taking manual control of the BTR. His seat raising up slightly to the small elevated pod above that allowed him to pilot the BTR from his seat.

Tagg pulled his phone out from his pocket, seeming to access some sort of app. "Get us on the road, Artie. I'll get them off your trail. After that, head for somewhere secluded and hidden. A forest or something will work. Go into camoflauge mode when you get somewhere safe and wait till I contact you."

"Gotcha. Good luck, Tagg." said Artie, revving the engine loudly.

Bullets began firing, striking the side of the BTR. The bullets sparking as they struck the bulletproof hull. Tagg quickly closing the door for cover. From the onboard screen, Artie could see the many soldiers firing upon them. But in the distance towards the entrance, he could see something else. A car speeding towards them. A sleek, but tough design. White in color. The car sped through the main road in the base before making its way towards them. The car turned hard, drifting between the soldiers, and the BTR. A thick cloud of pale white smoke clouding the area around them.

Tagg covered his mouth and squinted his eyes. "Riot tear gas, and remotely driving. Good old spy car." he said as he ran out to the car, putting his phone in his pocket.

Artie used this moment to speed out, heading towards the base entrance. Bullets still raining on them from behind now as the door slowly closed.

"Commander, we've been-" said Jack's voice as he came over the speaker. Barely audible with all the nose.

Laura managed to hear it, speaking into the communicator. "Get out of there, NOW!"

* * *

 _Back in Preypred City_

"Commander? Commander!" cried out Jack, frantically trying to speak to Laura. But only hearing the metallic clinks of bullets hitting the BTR's body before the communicator was cut off abruptly.

Suddenly, Tom's voice sounded in Jack's ear. "Master Savage, I am on the way. Be ready for us."

Jack's expression hardened, turning back towards Jacques. "So what now?" Hoping to buy some time. Remaining ever aware of what Hunter was doing. Currently, he stood several meters opposite of Jacques. Having them boxed in the middle of the road.

The confident Hyena smirked. "I have three publicly known oppressors to Nature's Law right in front of me. I think an example should be made." Jacques grinning, his ivory teeth flashing.

Nick glared and stood in front of Judy protectively. "You can't hurt her. She's pregnant!"

Jacques nodded, taking a step forward. "Indeed she is. But she won't be pregnant forever. Plenty of guarded holding cells. And there are plenty of foster parents and adoption centers in Zoocia." Nick growled sharply, and Judy put her paw over her belly as they understood his meaning.

Jack glared and started towards Jacques. His fists curled and ready to fight. "If you think I'll-"

Out of nowhere, a sudden gripping fear washed over Jack, stopping him dead in his tracks. Not a fear that told him to flee. A fear that was paralyzing, a pure utter terror that gripped him to the bone. But Jack wasn't afraid before. Nick and Judy felt it as well, both of them gripped in the emotion. Like an unseen power holding them in place. Fear of what the results of doing anything would be.

Nick noticed that Jacques's posture had changed. His stance was firm, and he was glaring sharply towards the group. His eyes had changed. An ominous red glow having encompassed the entirety of his eyes. Nick had seen this before, back at Zoocia's capital when Jacques fought the Royal Guard. An emotion that didn't seem to be his own gripped him. Nick recalled what Elias had told him that each Force of Nature member had, and what Jacques had perfected.

"Impression?" choked out Nick, his throat seeming to constrict in protest against the motion.

Jacques smirked and chuckled, stepping towards them. His eyes gleaming red. "You remember from Zoocia don't you? Yes, my Impression. At first, I could control my emotions in any given situation at will. And soon I learned to project it onto others. Every day, I hone this ability. And every day it grows stronger. Now, I can force others to feel emotions I want them to."

Joy. Then anxiety. Then stress. Then sadness. Emotion after emotion flicked through each of them like a light switch flicking on and off. It was disorienting.

"I've pushed the very boundaries of limitation. Expanded my ability and perception to reach this level." boasted Jacques, fear gripping over the three again. Each step he took towards them gripped them further in Jacques's Impression's grip.

Jack tried to move, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He noticed that other mammals had begun to gather. Keeping a fair enough distance between the group. Beginning to crowd the streets end to end. Having been called by The Voice. Eager to see what their leader was doing with the fearful fox and two rabbits.

He didn't understand it. How was Jacques able to do this? It seemed impossible, and supernatural. Like something out of a movie. The only thing that got even close to this was Snowly's Growler Serum that heightened one's strength and perception for a short time. But this wasn't chemical. It was at will."What... what ARE you?!" asked Jack.

Jacques outstretched his arms, his grin widening as he basked in his own self. "I am beyond anything you can achieve. More than anything you could ever hope to become!"

This was the power of Jacques Akachi. What seemed impossible, he achieves through Nature's Law. Taking a step forward beyond the self proclaimed boundaries of limitation. This was his calling. To test and push the boundaries of ones reality. To prove that Nature's Law is the true law through the means of his own success, and ability. Daring anyone to challenge his faith, so that he may strike them down with his will, and his power.

He took in a deep breath before speaking out loudly. His voice echoing loudly from the walls. "Citizens of Preypred City! And my Forces of Nature. I bring you now three heretics that would destroy our way of life. The way of Nature's Law!"

Jacques spoke in a foreign language that Nick and Judy didn't understand. Nick recognizing it as the native language in Zoocia. Jack able to understand it fully.

The crowd began to cry out in anger with Jacques's words. They seem to be motivated by him, not gripped by Jacques's Impression like the other three were.

"The female is with child. She is NOT to be harmed in accordance with Nature's Law!" continued Jacques. "Send our message loud and clear to those who would stand in the way of Mother Nature! Make an example to any who would dare oppose her true laws!"

Jacques stepped back towards the crowd, releasing his Impression on Judy, Jack, and Nick. "You picked a very bad night to do this, Miss Hopps." Speaking in Zootopian now.

The sound of a bell rang from the Church of Nature in Preypred City. Nick's eyes widened as he realized what just began.

"Predator Hour begins now!" called out Jacques.

Nick quickly picked Judy up, putting her on his back. "We gotta run! Now!" Glancing around for any way out. Noting an alleyway just across from them.

A single, short loud growl came from Hunter, and two of his pack rushed forward. The red fox Calen, and the Corsac fox Marco rushed towards the three.

The many civilians surrounding them didn't rush the three after seeing The Pack spring into action. Knowing better than to get in Hunter's way.

Jack's eyes narrowed as they began to close the gap. Knowing the two would be on top of them in a few seconds. He rushed forward, Nick and Judy barely able to make out the gray and black blur from his speed.

The two foxes didn't anticipate it either, as Calen soon learned when Jack kicked him just under the chin via backflip once Jack got close enough to strike. Sending the red fox airborne with a loud crack as his jaw forced itself closed.

Marco saw the moment after Jack's strike to attack, running at Jack with all fours, only a few feet between the two.

Jack, currently in the air from his backflip, turned towards the fox. His arms outstretched and twisting his body to dodge the fox's bite. His arms wrapping around Marco's neck.

With one sharp twist, Jack sent both himself and the Corsac fox in a spiral. There was a series of loud cracks and pops almost like bubble wrap before Jack landed on his feet. Marco hit the ground, limp and not moving. His eyes and jaw hanging open as his head was turned sharply. The Corsac's neck visibly broken. His chin resting just behind his shoulder. The maneuver done before Calen could even pick himself up.

Hunter's eyes widened as he watched Marco drop to the ground dead. One of his own Pack members, whom he treated and cared for like family killed in a flash. Jack looking up at Hunter and glared coldly. Letting the large wolf know that he was not the same meek bunny he met at that burning house. And that he wouldn't hesitate to end every one of his Pack bare pawed if the change allowed.

Even Nick and Judy were shocked at Jack's sudden brutality, and efficiency. His years of training expertise in the ZIA definitely showed.

A fierce roar came from Hunter, his eyes flashing gray for just a moment. The citizens began to close in, roaring out in angered cries at seeing one of their most faithful fall.

Nick and Jack took off towards the alleyway. Judy hanging from Nick's shoulders. Jack quickly readying a few flashbang grenades as they got close. Tossing them over his shoulder before exploding loudly, and brightly to disorient the closing mob long enough for them to slip into the alleyway.

With Judy on his back, Nick couldn't do much. Jack however made use of every moment he could. Tipping over trash cans and moving what he could to block off the alleyway as they ran down it.

Within a few seconds, they ran out of the alleyway. They were not fully prepared for what they were about to see.

Predatory mammals chasing down prey. Fangs and claws outstretched. Hungry to taste that freshly killed blood and sinew. Some had already fallen prey to the predators, the unfortunate who were not able to reach somewhere safe in time. The predators feasting on flesh and bone alike.

The display made Judy nauseated, burying her head against Nick's back to look away. However not much could be done of the noise of screaming, and the crunching of bone.

Nick only glanced around for a moment before grimacing. "Sickening..." This being the first time he ever witnessed Predator Hour first hand.

"Let's go!" called out Jack, his eyes darting rapidly to try and ascertain all incoming threats to them. Nick nodded and took off down the sidewalk away from the mob on the street where they just were.

Due to Judy on his back, Nick ran much slower than he normally could. But there was no way he'd let Judy run by herself with her being pregnant. Even now he was doing what he could to make sure he didn't jostle her around too much.

A tiger ran towards them on all fours, fangs bared and ready to bite down at Nick.

Quick as a flash, Jack leaped at the tiger, kicking him hard at the side of his head. Sending the tiger to the ground, and knocked unconscious. More and more mammals seemed to be targetting Nick, Judy, and Jack. Predator and Prey alike.

The reason for their precision became clear when they noticed that most of the televisions, and screens were showing an image of the three. 'Heretics' flashing in red underneath their portraits, save for Judy that had 'PREGNANT' under her portrait. The images were professionally done, Jack recognizing his as his ZIA picture ID. Nick's and Judy's being from their ZPD ID cards. How did Force of Nature even get those pictures?

That didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting away safely.

Jack kept pace with Nick and Judy, and was their main line of protection from when any of the mammals attacked them. Due to the masses being occupied with Predator Hour and sometimes luck, not many paid any attention to Nick and Judy. But if they did, Jack was quick to dispatch them. Either with a swift kick to the jaw, or swiping their legs out from under them before jumping onto their heads to knock them unconscious.

A loud, heavy thudding could be heard from behind. Judy looked over her shoulder to see a Rhino chasing them down, shouldering other mammals out of the way. His eyes glaring and locked on Judy.

"Rhino on our six!" called out Judy, turning to Jack. Jack had already jumped ahead, slamming the head of a lion into the side of a parked car's window.

Nick reached into his pocket, pulling out the ammo clip and holding it up. "Take care of it!"

Realizing that she still had Nick's pistol, she quickly ejected the modified clip to put in the loaded one, aiming the gun at the charging rhino. The rhino's eyes widened as he saw the gun and stopped dead in his tracks, giving up his pursuit. Judy let out a sigh of relief, keeping the gun at the ready in case any others charged that Jack couldn't take care of.

"There's fourteen rounds in that. Don't use it unless you gotta!" huffed Nick, panting hard from his running.

Judy kept on her wits as more and more mammals closed in on them as they passed. Soon enough having a sizeable crowd chasing them down. If one got too close, she fired at them. Trying to go for non-lethal shots such as the stomach or the leg. But on a few occasions she had to aim for the head due to lack of time in the short few seconds she would have to react.

On they ran down the streets of Preypred City. A seemingly endless stream of mammals attacking them from all angles. Jack was keeping up, as was Judy. But soon they'd run out of bullets, or run out of energy to run.

The scene as absolute

 _CRASH! BOOM!_ The loud repeated sounds of something crashing could be heard. Judy turned to see a large Semi-truck barreling down the road beside them. A long trailer behind it. Going through any parked cars and other cars veering off of the road into parking spaces, or crashing into buildings to get out of the way.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" groaned Judy, raising her pistol to the truck. Knowing she had only a few shots left.

"Wait!" called out Jack after kicking a wolf into a street sign, causing the wolf to run into it quite humorously.

The truck drove alongside them, matching their speed. The door flung open to reveal Malika, her tail wrapped around the exterior handlebar and paws outstretched. "Jump!"

Judy looked to Nick, who nodded, taking the pistol from Judy. Judy jumped up to Malika, who grabbed her and quickly pulled her in. Seeing Tom driving the truck, blaring down on the horn of the truck to try and warn anyone in front of the truck to get out of the way.

Once Judy was in, Malika went back out for Nick. Nick was very winded from the full sprint, reaching up to Malika as he began to stumble. Shooting under his arm as he saw a leopard bearing down on him, shooting him squarely in the chest.

Malika wrapped her tail tightly around the handlebar and lunged to Nick, reaching just close enough to wrap her arms around his torso, and quickly pulling him back towards the truck. The weight just enough for Nick to get his footing on the steps of the truck. Nick fired a few more times behind him just in case there were any other mammals that had gotten close before Malika pulled Nick into the cab of the truck.

Nick lay across the seat panting, the cab of the truck built to hold large mammals. Clearly out of breath. Judy looked him over, worried for him. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah... huff... just give me... huff... a minute..." panted Nick, waving his arm reassuringly at Judy.

Once Judy and Nick were in the truck, Jack jumped from the top of one of the mammal's heads to land on top of the hood of the truck. He panted as well, falling to one knee and waving Tom on to drive.

Tom floored it, letting out a sigh of relief. "We're not out of this yet."

The truck sped on, Tom blaring the horn to warn all mammals to get out of the way. Almost all of them did, occasionally having to hit another vehicle. The heavy frame of the truck able to handle the repeated collisions without breaking down immediately.

Judy looked up, seeing Jack looking forward and slowly getting to his feet. Still ready for action. She had not seen this side of him before. The moment that The Pack attacked, Jack seemed to change. From the cool, and mostly collected rabbit he was, now replaced with a calculated, and efficient killer. "Is he always this scary in the field?" she asked.

Tom sighed. "Only when he has to. He doesn't like doing this, but he'll do it if that's what it takes to get out of this alive."

"We'll worry about moral ethics later." scolded Malika, looking at the windows to see behind them. "We have to get out of here first and figure out what to do."

Tom nodded. "We make for the train station. Each station has an emergency maintenance car in situations that trains break down on the tracks. We'll use that to escape."

Jack spoke into the communicator for Tom and Malika to hear. "The road's clearing ahead. Seems like we're out of the residential areas."

The roads had cleared up, now mostly only parked cars were along the roadside. In the distance, Jack could make out the train station. "Master Savage, you may want to come in the cart for this next part."

Without protest, Jack climbed towards the door. Malika rolled down the window so he could jump in. The five of them easily able to fit in the cab built to hold three large mammals at once.

"Tom... why did you pick a semi with a trailer?" asked Malika.

Tom smirked lightly, still somehow able to keep his neat, and straight posture. "You should buckle up, or hold on to something. Especially you Miss Hopps."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Laura_

"This is so much fun its terrifying!" shouted out Artie as he piloted the BTR out of the military base, crashing through a guard gate. Tagg's remotely driven spy car tailing close behind.

Tagg opened the side door, looking behind to see if they were being followed before coming back in. "Keep your head in the game McCoy. It wont be long before they send choppers. We need to be hidden way before they take to the skies."

"Gotcha." said Artie as the BTR sped down a local highway. Avoiding the busy interstate roads and highways leading to them as to avoid as many civilians as possible.

Laura, growing increasingly frustrated, turned to Tagg. Of whom was piloting his car through his phone. "What's going on in Zootopia?"

Tagg took a few moments to answer. "I'm not entirely sure... But it looks like EliasWilde, James Marco, and Marshal Morevah forced Valpord out of the office and tried to arrest her."

A slight fill of shock ran through Laura. "Arrest her? For what?"

Tagg gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I don't know all the details. I haven't had time to look at the civilian reports... or even talk to Valpord since this morning."

"You know... I cant help but ask why we should even trust her." commented Artie. "I mean, she's kinda shown before that she's willing to go under the table to get stuff done. How do we know we aren't being set up right now?"

Laura waited for Tagg to reply. He kept piloting his car for a few long minutes before responding. "You do have one point. She's willing to go under the table. But believe it or not, that's a part of her job as director of the ZIA. While we do have protocol and laws to follow, you cant expect to fully maintain peace and stability without a necessary evil willing to test the line of right and wrong. Valpord might be shady and underhanded, but it's her job to be that way. She has Zootopia's best interests at hard... even if she's a hardheaded twat at times. Want proof of that? Wanna know why she can be trusted? You'd be dead right now if she didn't send me to get you guys out."

"...Fair enough." muttered Artie, zipping around other cars when they wouldn't get out of the way of the barreling BTR rolling down the local highway.

Once a long stretch of the road had no cars, Tagg had his spy car pull up next to the BTR, matching its speed. The passenger door opening. "Get hidden, and wait for me to contact you." said Tagg before hopping into his car, quickly driving back down the other direction. Laura closing the side door after he jumped out.

Once the road was clear of other cars, Artie quickly drove off of the road and through a flattened field. At this time of winter, crop fields were mostly bare and had only dirt in them, so the tracks could easily be mistaken for tractor tire tracks due to thickness. Driving as fast as he could to the woods to hope they wouldn't be seen.

On the other side of this field was a large pocket of trees. Through the many screens, Artie could see all around the BTR through cameras on the body. Far in the distance, he could make out police cars zipping up and down the highway they were just at, and surrounding highways as well. Appearing to have avoided being seen as none of them turned to chase them in the field.

Within minutes, Artie pulled the BTR into the woods. Having to run down a few small trees in the process to fit it in. Once deep in the woods, Artie stopped and engaged the BTR's Active Camoflauge. The BTR taking on similar appearances to its surroundings to help hide itself.

Artie then sent out the four drones, and placed them at four corners around them. Having them sitting on tree branches and cutting the engine. A passerby could think it was just a drone of an unfortunate enthusiast.

Once Artie was certain they were safe, he lowered himself down from the control pod, turning his chair towards Laura. "Well... Now we wait..."

Laura, who was still pacing angrily, punched one of the walls. Her furred paw thudding off of the metal. Only adding to her frustration as her fist throbbed in pain. "Why did this happen?!" she spouted angrily as she went to look at her phone.

"No, wait!" said Artie, holding his paw up. "Accessing any kind of website right now can ping the cell phone signal off of a nearby cellular tower, and give away our location through GPS settings. Turn off any internet connections and LTE access." said Artie, currently doing just that.

Laura sighed and did as Artie instructed. Figuring that he knew what he was talking about. She soon sat down, pressing her back against the wall and gripping the fur on her head in frustration. "Dammit...We were set up..."

Artie drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, trying to make sense of the situation. "Someone wanted us where we were at that time... they wanted us at a Zootopia base, and they wanted the rest at Preypred City... Whoever it was must have known what we were doing, and had access to those files."

She thought about who that could be. A higher up in Zootopia's government with access to sensitive military and special forces files. "James Marco?"

Artie paused and nodded. "Yeah I think so too... That bastard baited us... He never wanted to assassinate Nick Wilde... He wanted us to take action instead. The assassination proposition was the bait. It's way too convenient that this happened when we were in Preypred City. I'm pretty sure Marco is The Mind at this point."

"And we jumped right into it." mumbled Laura, curling her knees up to her chest.

Artie rested his head against his paws, rubbing his brow. "We were played like a fiddle..."

"But why would he target us specifically?" asked Laura.

They both thought on it for a while. After a few minutes, Laura thought of something. "We're a task force that was founded to deal with situations that required skillsets that ordinary officers wouldn't have."

"Maybe he thought we were the biggest threat. And Valpord would be a close second." added Artie. "Seems logical that he'd get her removed from the picture by locking her up. I didn't read the article back at the base, but I saw something about the election being rigged..."

Artie took a moment before speaking again. "Remember when the results were being tallied? There was a brief lag in the mainframe in Zootopia... basically the internet stopped working entirely for a few minutes. I'll bet that Marco set that up so he could change the votes unhindered. And when the time was right, he outed it to make it look like Valpord rigged the election when it was he that did it."

"How can he prove that?" asked Laura.

"Probably pin it on Valpord's known underhanded tactics. The doubt of the masses would take care of the rest at that point. And Marco runs the entire mainframe pretty much single handed. No one's gonna doubt him."

Laura leaned her head back, her stomach dropping as another thought came to her mind. "What about the rest of the team... Jack, Judy, Malika, Tom, and Nick? They could be dead right now."

There was a long moment of silence as that sunk in with both of them. Artie soon spoke up. "We're all trained agents. Jack and Tom are more experienced in this kind of thing than us. They'll figure out what to do, even if the first plan goes off the tracks."

Although not entirely reassured, Laura nodded. Knowing that the rest of the team would have to find a way out of this themselves.

The hours ticked by before they got any kind of word. Artie finally receiving a text from Tagg. "9 pm. Truck on a highway. They know where you are."

Artie looked at the clock, sighing as he saw it was only 2 pm. "We're gonna be here for a while..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Preypred City_

The semi-truck sped down the road towards the train station. The members of the ZCTU braced for whatever Tom was about to do. Tom explicitly warning them that they need to be braced.

Once close enough, Tom sharply turned the wheel to turn the truck, then turned it again. The result was the tires squeeling along the road, and drifting as the trailer of the truck turned and jack-knifed the truck. "Hold on!" Tom called out, keeping his paws firmly on the week as he tried to keep the wheels steady.

The trailer of the truck detached from its hitch, causing it to roll with a loud crunch of twisted and crushed metal. The truck spun in a circle before stopping just in front of the entrance to the train station. The trailer having stopped just a few meters in front of them, the wrecked remains of the trailer laying from sidewalk to sidewalk along the road.

"That wasn't so bad..." said Nick as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Tom sighed softly. "The roads must have been treated recently. I was certain we would have at least ended up on our side."

Nick's face went a bit pale as Tom said that. Jack smirked. "Point is we got our roadblock. But that wont hold them back for long. Let's go!" The group already able to see flashing lights in the distance from pursuing vehicles.

They all hopped out of the truck, several curious and terrified citizens of Preypred having come out to investigate. All of which were predators, as most of the prey animals had hidden, or gotten somewhere safe by now. They watched as the five ran into the station, some of them giving chase as they realized they were the ones broadcast on TV to be apprehended or killed.

Jack knocked over whatever he could to slow down the chasing predators. "As jy ons vervolg, sal ons jou doodmaak!" Jack cried out in the native tongue. Most of the predators backed off. Some of them only slowing down, keeping a distance between them and the group.

The station was relatively bare. Not much traffic going on during this time of the day. Ideally, that was what they wanted. They headed towards the train cars, looking for the maintenance bay that housed the maintenance cars for the magnetic rails.

Malika punched through the glass window on the door to unlock it, quickly opening it to let them inside. There were many tools and schematics on the shelves for the rail system.

Mamtrack ran on a global level. Having several stations through its rail system with maintenance bays. The purpose of which is in the event that one of the passenger cars breaks down in mid track, which happened on occasion. In that event, other trains are diverted onto detour rails, and a maintenance car is dispatched with certified mechanics to find the source of the problem, or tow the train back to the nearest maintenance bay.

The maintenance car was small, having about twelve seats in it for mechanics. A large hitch on the back for towing the train. Having a half oval shape, the front end rounded and the back end flat. There was a console by the door that controlled part of the bay's functions. Jack taking to the console and flipping through switches and buttons. Soon the room hummed to life, the lights flicking on and the magnetic rails beneath the train beginning to turn on. Gently lifting the train as it hovered on the tracks as all the other trains did.

Everyone got onto the maintenance train, Tom heading to the front console of the train to try and figure out how to get it to take off. "I'm not familiar with this..."

"Just start flipping switches!" said Malika, tapping her tail anxiously against the floor.

Tom shook his head. "Absolutely not. I could drive this thing straight into the bay doors." said Tom, pointing to the thick metal door leading out of the bay for the trains.

"Yeah crashing doesn't sound like a good idea." commented Judy.

Tom began looking over the console. "Master Savage, look at the outside console to see if there is a switch for the bay doors."

Jack nodded and ran back to the console outside, looking out of the window to see several mammals running towards them from the entrance. Having many more this time around. Jack looked over the console, not finding any switches initially. But noticed a few compartments covered in small doors. Jack opened them all, eventually finding the switch and flipping it. The bay siren buzzing loudly as the doors slowly began to slide open.

"Come back on the train Master Savage!" called out Tom.

Right as Jack turned to head back on the train, a strong paw grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into a nearby shelf. Jack hit it hard, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the cold concrete ground hard, several tools falling on top of him.

Leah Maine stood by the console where Jack was, glaring and fangs bared as she flexed her metal claw. "You're not going anywhere!"

Jack struggled to get to his feet. Dazed and his head ringing from the heavy metal tools falling on him. Leah bearing down on him with claw flexed. Ready to tear the rabbit limb from limb.

Malika rushed out of the cab to Jack's aid, Leah growling at her and turning to her. "You want some you little rat?!" growled Leah.

Her confidence was cut short as Malika jumped at Leah, using her long prehensile tail to wrap around Leah's wrist. Swinging around to land on her back, with paws on her shoulder. Forcing Leah's arm just above her own tail.

Seeing the moment, and regaining stability, Jack jumped up and kicked Leah hard in the belly. Knocking the air out of her, causing her to fall forward and gasp for air.

Seeing the oncoming mob, Hunter at the front of them, Jack and Malika grabbed one of the metal shelves along the wall and tipped it over in front of the door, blocking it off. Malika rushed back into the maintenance car. Jack looking over a few more things on the console to make sure everything was good to go before getting on the maintenance cart.

Hunter shoulder rammed the door hard, knocking the door forward enough to fit his arm through. Shoving against the heavy metal shelf and loose tools as Leah struggled to her feet. Jack getting into the car with the other members.

The bay doors had opened fully right as Hunter crashed through the door, running towards the closing doors of the maintenance cart. Managing to fit his fingers in the door just as it was about to close. Beginning to pull the doors open slowly. His muscles flexing from the strain, his eyes wild and enraged, snarling with fangs bared. Eager to tear apart the mammals inside. Particularly the one that killed one of his pack members.

Jack jumped up as the doors opened, sliding his foot through the door and kicking Hunter hard squarely on his nose. Several loud cracks could be heard as Jack broke the wolf's nose under his heel. Causing Hunter to stumble back, blood beginning to pour from his nose.

The maintenance cart began to move forward.

Instead of letting the doors close, Jack held it open for a moment with his leg, pointing a finger at Hunter. Glaring at the wolf, his goal in life to kill. "Be ready for me next time, Hunter! You won't walk away from me next time! You hear me?!" called out Jack as the maintenance cart pulled out of the bay, quickly picking up speed and shooting down the tracks. Wanting to get his message in before they left.

Once away, Jack pulled himself back in the maintenance cart, sitting on one of the chairs and rubbing his sore head. A couple of bruises visible from when the tools fell on him.

They made it, they escaped Preypred City intact.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" asked Malika.

* * *

 **Im gonna end this long awaited chapter here.**

 **I wanna send out a quick message to someone. To the person who keeps leaving these long messages voicing your displeasure, and borderline insulting me, I wanna make this clear to you.**

 **I KNOW you hate the idea of cheating (obviously)**

 **I KNOW that the emotional trauma Nick suffered wont be fixed off of one simple whim.**

 **And I KNOW that you think I can't salvage this situation.**

 **However what I've also noticed from you, is key points of this situation seem to elude you because you seem so triggered about the whole cheating thing. So, if you want to make an account and message me personally, I can clear up some of these key points.**

 **As for a few others that voice displeasure, trust me when I say they aren't going unheard. I read every review posted, and take everything into consideration. And I really do appreciate any and all feedback so long as you dont go on a personal level.**

 **And finally to those who like how this is going, thank you for your continued and valued support.**

 **Chapters might take a bit longer because im going to make the chapters themselves longer.**

 **Read and Review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Blacksite Blues

**So I had this big long message planned out to those who decided to start attacking my intelligence as a person... but I decided not to. So im just gonna put this plainly.**

 **Dont like my writing? You can stop reading any time.**

 **Thank you to all of those who support me, and how I'm unfolding this story. We've still got more to go though!**

 **Without further adieu, Read and Review!**

* * *

An eager audience waited in front of the public podium that sat outside of City Hall's front entrance. Late afternoon had settled in. Hundreds of cameras, news reporters, and curious citizens gathered eagerly awaiting an urgent press conference from the Assistant Mayor, Elias Wilde.

Or at least, that's what they know him as. Unaware of his alter-ego, The Mind. Elias stood in the lobby of City Hall, flipping over the notecards he had written out with a speech written on them. Having called the press conference to publicly address the story that had circulated like wildfire overnight on all media outlets.

He paced the lobby slowly, seeing the several ZPD officers just outside. Among them, Bogo is with them. Supposed to be presenting his own public statement after Elias. And after Bogo, James Marco would give his own statement on behalf of the ZIA, and his side of the story relating to Valpord.

A story fabricated by Elias of course to fit his agenda. A string of well planned lies to mask the truth. Jack Savage had won the election. And Elias couldn't allow that.

Marco stood in the lobby with Elias, typing away on his laptop as he did 90% of his day. "Do you think Morevah's aware?"

Elias paused and looked around, seeing they were totally alone in the lobby before answering that question. "There's no way he knows who I am. He would've done something by now." Marshal Morevah being just another piece in his game. A piece that had fulfilled his role in siding with him to help unseat Valpord, and contributing to tarnishing her name in the courts of his son.

"When all's said and done, you'll be at the top of the world huh?" asked Marco.

Slowly folding his paws behind his back, looking down at his black suit with small white stripes running vertically along it. Complimenting his gray fur with a slight hint of red near the roots of his fur. "A burden that I will take to bring this world the stability it needs." grumbled Elias.

His task was clear. The world had been fractured and separated by ideals and beliefs for far too long. Little by little, he would fill and mend the cracks till the world is under his banner. The banner of Nature's Law. The true Law of the world. "Any word from Jacques?" asked Elias. A hint of concern in his voice.

Marco flipped through several message clients before pausing. "Something just came in a moment ago..." After a few minutes, Marco's ears dropped. "It uhh... Looks like the ZCTU escaped... all of them. And Hunter lost one of his pack members."

Elias began to walk towards Marco. His footsteps echoing loudly off of the laminated tile floor. Marco shrinking back against Elias as he slowly reached a paw forward, placing it on top of his laptop screen. "They got away. The one male that knows who I am, my own son, got away from them? How?" His voice low, and uncommonly threatening.

Gulping loudly, Marco looked for an answer. Not wanting to cross Elias beyond the point of no return. "They escaped through a maintenance cart for Mamtrack. And it looks like someone else helped McCoy and Lynks out of the base. I don't know where the cart is but i'll have a roadblock set up for it. And the local police as well as the base's military personnel are searching for Lynks."

Elias began to tighten his grip on the laptop screen. The screen blotting out several colors as the screen bent under his fingers. Not damaging it greatly, but showing he wasn't happy. "You really do suck at tracking things, don't you?" Elias let go of the screen. A few small indents on the screen where is claws pressed. "Find them. Kill them if you have to."

Marco nodded, typing frantically. "I'll double the ZIA's search. What about Hopps? Isn't she pregnant?"

This presented a problem. Never once had Elias faced an issue such as this. His own son knowing his identity and his goals, as well as his beloved in question pregnant with another man's child. "Spare her if you can... But if you must end her to end the rest, so be it."

The front door opened, Bogo poking his head in. "Assistant Mayor Wilde? It's time."

Elias nodded and smiled gratefully to Bogo. "Thank you Chief." he said happily as he walked out of the building towards the podium. Step by step, Elias walked to the podium till he was faced with the large crowd in front of him. He let the cameras flash, taking his picture up on the podium for the press before looking down at the notecards in his hand.

One of the cards had gotten out of order. It read: 'Nicolas P Wilde, Judith Laverne Hopps, and Jack Donovan Savage have been captured and executed by Zoocia's legal process for subterfuge, and infiltration.' The original plan he had in mind.

They were not supposed to make it out alive if Nick didn't side with Force of Nature. Once his true colors showed, his fate was to be decided then and there. Marco to issue a statement saying the ZCTU was acting under Valpord's orders would make it seem that they were operating in Valpord's interest and not the interests of Zootopia. But now, all of them were loose. And all of them would soon know his identity.

Perhaps he could read this statement as is, and let Marco handle killing the ZCTU. No, that wouldn't be wise. Marco was slipping up, and Elias couldn't take the risk of making that statement, then they all show up. The media backlash would throw everything out of proportion.

A new statement must be made. One to paint the ZCTU in an even darker light than already given. A scapegoat along with Valpord.

Elias smiled and placed the cards face down on the podium, Bogo taking notice that he refused the cards. "I think I'll just speak from the heart instead of the cards."

The crowd muttered in curiosity, waiting for Elias to give his speech. "Earlier this morning, it came to my attention that my superior, Alissa Valpord, had rigged the election that put her in office. This news came from the one who did the rigging himself, James Marco." The crowd burst into questions, Elias raising his paws to silence them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let me finish." Once the crowd settled down, Elias spoke again. "This was not of his own free will. And James Marco himself will give you his side of the story. The true side of it. " Knowing that Marco already had his speech planned out. Giving him as much time as he needed to make adjustments with the news that the ZCTU survived. "The powers given to the District Attorney Marshal Morevah, the Director of the ZIA James Marco, and the Assistant Mayor, we confronted Valpord to forcefully remove her from office. The ZIA moved in for an arrest, but she escaped. Likely with the help of some other rogue agents still loyal to her. As of right now, she is at large."

Elias took a moment before continuing. "Another item of interest was brought to my attention a few days ago. I learned that one of our most esteemed ZPD officers, Nicolas Wilde had infiltrated one of Zoocia's primary cities, Preypred City. I was not told details of the mission until later, when the remaining ZCTU members made their way there. Valpord sought to destabilize Zoocia's government by assassinating one of their leading political members, Jacques Akachi. Governor to Preypred City, and one of the King's most trusted advisers."

"I alerted King Hasef of the coming threat, knowing that Valpord's decisions would spark war between Zoocia and Zootopia. And it was at that point, I made a decision. I would no longer tolerate Valpord's selfish acts to endanger the lives of innocents, and outstanding citizens in our neighbor's society! I also alerted James Marco to what I hoped to achieve, as he was present when Valpord's mission to the ZCTU was given. As was I." spoke Elias, his tone growing more and more powerful.

Marco saw what he was doing. He was setting him up, as well as bringing Zootopia to his side. "The ZCTU escaped custody from Zoocia's officials. Currently, they are on the run. They are to be considered wanted fugitives of highest priority. Terrorists, and conspirators alike. If any citizen sees them, they are not to engage them in any way. Get somewhere safe, and alert your local police department. Their words are not to be taken seriously, especially that of Jack Savage. A known diplomat for the ZIA."

The crowd continued to buzz, but Elias continued. "Zootopia has suffered a great defeat today. We have allowed ourselves to be controlled and puppet stringed by those unworthy of the glory of leading Zootopia to its full potential. As of today, I will be taking the seat of Mayor. As appointed by ZIA Director James Marco, and District Attorney Marshal Morevah. I will cast off the veil of lies shrouded over our citizens like a storm. The damage caused by Valpord will be healed over time. And changes will come to Zootopia that we desperately need to persevere and prosper. I will stand tall, and bring Zootopia to its rightful place as the leading power in this world! We will rise up from the ashes of defeat, and be reborn anew and shine brighter than ever before!"

Much of the crowd clapped and cheered Elias on as he closed his statement. Looking to Bogo and nodding once as he stepped away from the podium, taking the notecards with him.

Bogo nodded and walked up to the podium, waiting for the cameras to finish flashing before speaking. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'll keep this short to clear up any confusion in the air. As of this moment, the location of the fugitives including my own officers Judith Hopps, and Niccolas Wilde are currently unknown. As of this morning, Judith Hopps and Nicolas Wilde are no longer officers of the ZPD."

As Bogo spoke, he watched as Elias walked over to a nearby dumpster at the side of the building, tossing the notecards into it. Bogo continued. "The ZPD urges our citizens to remain calm and vigilant. The fugitives are highly trained and dangerous to confront. Do not do so unless absolutely necessary. As Mayor Wilde said, find somewhere safe and call the authorities. Aiding and abetting the fugitives in question will result in pressed charges."

One of the reporters spoke up loudly. "Do you believe that your officers Judy and Nick would do this?"

Bogo paused for a long moment, his eyes glancing over to Elias. Of whom was standing at his side, waiting for him to answer. A cautious look in his eyes. "I knew them to be honest cops... Good cops that were an asset to the ZPD. But, it appears I was wrong." Without another word, Bogo stepped away from the podium. Not taking anymore questions.

Next, James Marco came up. Standing at the podium and placing his laptop down on it. Typing a few more lines before lookin up at the crowd. "The fugitives in question are Jack Savage, Judith Hopps, Nick Wilde, Artie McCoy, Laura Lynks, and of course Alissa Valpord. As well, Scott Tagg and Archer Steele are wanted for questioning. And are believed to be working with Alissa Valpord in her schemes. If anyone sees them, contact your local police department and we will be there to apprehend these dangerous criminals. I believe Elias will be a good fit for his new position as mayor, and we should all come together in this time for strength, and security."

Marco paused for a moment, having given part of his official statement. Knowing the reporters were waiting to hear his side. "During the election campaign, Valpord threatened me with termination, and imprisonment if I refused to cooperate with her during the election. That's why I almost never left her side during the campaign. Upon election day, Valpord ordered me to change the votes to her favor. We all may have noticed that there was a brief lag in the servers during the election counting. That was my doing when changing the vote. After a while of seeing what Valpord was steadily doing, I decided enough was enough and released the true votes. That's why we're all here today. Using my authority as Director, I ordered for Valpord's arrest. As well as the ZCTU, who I know to be cooperating with her."

"What about Jack Savage? He won the election according to the real vote outcome!" asked a reporter.

Marco looked at the reporter, his green lens glasses reflecting in the morning light. "Marshal Morevah, Elias Wilde, and myself have determined that he shall not be mayor until he's brought in for questioning... if he surrenders peacefully. And depending on that outcome will decide of he's suitable for the job."

That was far from the truth. James would see to it that Jack wouldn't live to talk. "That will conclude this conference. We cannot take questions right now, as the information we have is somewhat limited or confidential at this time."

The crowd practically begged for more, but no more statements or questions were given. Elias went back to the mayor's office with Marco. Bogo went back to the ZPD.

He walked into the front doors, thoughts racing through his mind. Eagerly flagged down by a curious Clawhauser. "Cheif! What happened out there?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Bogo spotted a television that would have shown the press conference. "Didn't you watch it?" he grumbled annoyed.

"Well, yeah but... I mean do you think Hopps really woulda done a thing like that?" asked Clawhauser. Unconvinced that she would openly attack a foreign government official like what was told.

Bogo rubbed two thick fingers against his temple as he walked upstairs towards his office. "I don't know what to believe... But I know what my orders are."

Clawhauser didn't press further. Letting Bogo have some time to think it all over. Bogo walked into his office and sat down, sighing deeply. His nostrils flaring and flapping as he exhaled.

He didn't want to believe it either. Nick was a bit more believable to him. But Hopps... After all she did for the ZPD and for Zootopia, it seemed highly suspicious that this happened so suddenly. The stories didn't quite match up either. Judy having told Bogo that Nick would be out of the city for an unknown amount of time, also needing time due to pregnancy.

A fox couldn't get a rabbit pregnant. So it must have been Jack Savage. Seemed more likely due to all the time they had been close to each other. Judy didn't seem like the unfaithful type, but that wasn't what Bogo was concerned about. He was more concerned about why Judy would go to Preypred City while being pregnant on a mission to assassinate Jacques Akachi under Valpord's orders.

Nothing was right about it... But Bogo was the Chief of the ZPD and he had certain protocol to follow. He could investigate into the matter, but right now it would be best to let the dust settle.

Judy's badge should still be in his locked drawer. Now would be a good time to dispose of it. He reached down after grabbing his keys, unlocking it and sliding it open.

There was no badge, but there was a note. Bogo lifted it up, putting on his half circle glasses to read it.

'Bogo. I had to take my badge back for a while. Nick taught me how to pick locks believe it or not. I'm about to do something reckless that you're probably gonna fire me for. But I have to do this. What I'm about to say seems crazy, but just bear with me. Force of Nature has been chasing us for a while, and we learned that their leader calls himself 'The Mind.' I have no proof, but I have a hunch. I think Elias is The Mind. They both always addressed me and Nick in the same way. I have a few more reasons but I'm not gonna explain that now. Believe me if you want, or dont. If you don't throw this letter away and fire me. If you do... then help me if you can. The Mind is dangerous, and he'll likely target you if you get too close. Please, be careful. Judy.'

Bogo read the letter over and over. At first, angry about Judy's rash choice of action. But after reading it for the third time, his curiosity peaked. Judy had a sharp eye for detail. If she was right, that would mean a radical religious group's leader was currently at the helm of Zootopia's power. What is with these bad people rising to power in Zootopia as of late?

Hopps might be onto something.

Either way, Bogo wouldn't dismiss this right away. There was too many questions around all of this for him to toss Judy's warning aside. Bogo remembered something. The notecards that Elias threw away in the dumpster... what was written on them? And why did he throw them out? Bogo folded the note and put it back in his locked drawer before leaving.

"Clawhauser, take care of any calls that come in." ordered Bogo as he walked out. Making his way towards City Hall. Clawhauser was about to ask, but Bogo was already out of the building. Curious as to where the chief could have gone in such a hurry.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, Bogo quickly made his way across the Central Plaza towards City Hall. Making his way through the crowd, excusing himself when he bumped into any of the busybody citizens rushing about the plaza.

The dumpster Elias dumped the notecards in were by the side of the building in a small squared off area by the stairs. Bogo opened up the dumpster lid, seeing the notecards scattered all around the dumpster, causing him to sigh in dismay.

Time to get a bit dirty... Bogo flipped the lid open and hung the front half of his body in the dumpster to gather up as many of the notecards as he could. Putting them in his chest pocket one by one. The smell was horrible. Bitter, sour, and rotten. Bogo breathing through his mouth, what little it did to ease any nausea.

He realized how ridiculous this must look... the chief of the ZPD digging through a dumpster... But evidence was evidence. Bogo reached for the last card, being a bit out of reach.

He slipped, falling head first into the garbage pile. He groaned in protest as he struggled his way to get his footing. Feeling the grime and sludge against his arms and face. The smell even worse now, making him gag. He grabbed the last card, stuffing it in his pocket angrily and standing up in the dumpster. Seeing the several citizens watching, some laughing that he fell in.

 _She better REALLY be onto something..._ Bogo thought as he climbed out, plucking a rotten banana peel from his shoulder and tossing it back in the dumpster. Quickly making his way back to the ZPD headquarters.

Clawhauser smiled as he saw chief, waving. "That was fast. No calls." He paused as his strong sense of smell picked up the odor of the dumpster Bogo was just diving in. "Geez Chief! What were you doing?" he asked, pinching his nose closed.

Bogo sighed, storming towards his office. "I'm unavailable for a while, Clawhauser."

Not arguing further, Clawhauser rerouted any calls to his desk. Bogo slammed the door behind him as he went into his office, sitting down and pulling the notecards out of his pocket.

Some had been stained by the liquids of the dumpster, but the messages were still clear. Most of which were the same as he said in his speech. Brief summaries of what he wanted to say.

'Nicolas P Wilde, Judith Laverne Hopps, and Jack Donovan Savage have been captured and executed by Zoocia's legal process for subterfuge, and infiltration.'

Then why would he say they were still at large? Did he receive different information?

The cards were already written before his speech. He would have known them to be dead before writing them out... but they arent.

Elias knew more than he let on, far more. Bogo thought to call him in for questioning, but remembered Judy's letter. A warning that 'The Mind' was very dangerous, and would likely target Bogo if he got too close.

Then he'll keep a distance. Privately investigating of his own accord. He'll have to figure out what to do next, making sure he didn't give himself away.

Bogo wrinkled his nose and shook his head as the stench of his clothes was getting to him. Grabbing a spare from his drawer and hiding the notecards in his locked drawer. Making his way out of the office and downstairs.

"Clawhauser, get an air freshener for my office would you?" asked Bogo as he walked into the showers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Laura and Artie_

The hours ticked by incredibly slow. So far, the local authorities seemed to have no idea where they were. Artie sitting in the operators seat, while Laura sat in front, or beside one of the three large black server boxes. The sun having set at this point, doing little to stave off the hot interior of the BTR. With the engine off, there was no working air conditioning. Laura occasionally cracking the door open to let in some air. Being careful not to open the door wide, in case anyone had gotten past the drones without being detected and giving them away.

The active camouflage would cloak them, but only transparently. It didn't make them totally invisible, they just looked highly similar to what was around them. Occasionally, Laura and Artie would go outside to use the bathroom, or when they couldn't bear the heat anymore. Artie having to haul himself in his wheelchair, Laura having to help him actually go. An embarrassing thing for Laura, but something Artie was used to.

Both of them nearly jumped out of their fur when Artie's phone went off. He quickly read over the text and smiled. "Alright. We're moving." pressing a button on the operators seat, lifting him back up into the head-high pod on the top. The engine kicking to life. The three server boxes kicking on, whirling lightly to live as a single white line of light showed across the middle to show it was active.

Sweet relief in the form of cool air conditioning washed over them.

"What are we looking for, Artie?" asked Laura as she got to the front seat, putting on her seatbelt before taking the wheel.

Artie quickly recalled the drones, docking them into the BTR. "Head north onto the local highway, then go eastbound. We should see a semi-truck pulled over with its caution lights on. Drive into the back of it. I'll keep an eye out for anyone that might see us."

Laura began to drive, the active camouflage turning off. "Kinda hard to miss this big ass BTR..." Laura followed Artie's instructions, driving the BTR northbound. Able to see the highway through the screen in front of her that showed what was in front of them much like a vehicle windshield.

Within minutes, Laura was on the road, driving eastbound.

"Surprisingly dead tonight..." commented Artie.

He was right, there were no cars on the road at all. Save for any parked in the country house driveways. Hoping that no one was outside watching the military-grade BTR roll past.

A few miles went by, and no cars. It was strange to Laura and Artie, but they weren't arguing. Laura spotted the flashing caution lights ahead of them, soon able to make out the back of the trailer. The trailer was a bit larger than a standard trailer, a bit wider and taller for larger cargo.

Laura saw someone in a hood run to the back, quickly opening up the trailer and pushing a ramp down for the BTR to pull into. The mammal was wearing a hood, obscuring themselves. The mammal was tall, and slender. Quickly getting out of the way as the BTR pulled into the trailer. Laura being careful not to be going too fast, and rip right through the trailer and plow through the cab of the truck.

Artie watched as the ramp was pushed back in, and the door closed. Soon the subtle jerk of movement moved them to the side. Laura turned the engine off, not wanting the exhaust fumes to fill the cab and suffocate them.

A light ding came from Artie's phone as he received another message. "Three hour drive, and we're there."

Laura groaned and shook her head. "Keep the AC running, I'm not suffocating in the back of this thing. Screw the battery."

The drive was long, and tedious. Artie and Laura refusing to use their phones at risk of their numbers being pinged off of a tower from sending a message.

"Who do you think's driving this thing?" asked Artie.

Laura shrugged. "My first guess would be Tagg."

Artie shook his head. "Nah, that number's hidden. Tagg still had a regular number for his phone."

"Then I have no idea..." muttered Laura.

After a few hours, Laura and Artie felt their ears pop. They must be climbing in altitude. Soon after that, the truck pulled to a stop, Laura standing up and waiting to hear something.

Artie's phone dinged again, and he checked the message. "We're here. Lets go." said Artie as he hauled himself back into his wheelchair, moving towards the back door. Laura opened the back door, letting the ramp slide down so they could go down.

The trailer door slid open, revealing the back of a building. Built from redwood and stone that somewhat resembled that of a barn. Laura could make out a backlit fire iron sign that read 'The House Rules' on it, several bright ground lights illuminating a small parking lot in front. A dumpster visible to the side. It was late in the night, the stars shining brightly in the night sky. Many trees lining the edge of the property nearby. The hooded mammal waving them into the back door.

"Did they really take us to a bar..." muttered Laura as she walked towards the now open back door. Artie close behind her.

They ended up in the bar storage of the building, a few cold storage kegs against the wall. Several more harder liquors on a shelf opposite of the kegs. The hooded mammal closed the door and walked over to the door. The mammal flipped the light switch on and off in a sequence pattern, a series of timed fast and slow flicks.

A wall opened up with two downward sliding doors, revealing a wide, metal staircase leading down. Laura could faintly make out the white glow of fluorescent lighting at the bottom a few hundred feet.

"Uhh... little help?" asked Artie, wheeling up to the edge of the stairs.

Without a word, the hooded mammal grabbed Artie's wheelchair, slowly making their way down as the mammal held Artie's chair stable. The back wheel rolling down the steps. Laura beside him.

Laura didn't bother to ask who the hooded mammal was, as she knew she'd find out sooner or later. Soon, they reached the bottom.

They reached a large open room with many things along the walls. On the back wall was a hanging rack that held weapons of various makes, most appearing to be non-lethal. As well as packs, tools, detonators, vests, holsters, and melee weapons. Even various armor plating materials. On the right side of the room was a workbench with vice and tools. Several shelves and hangars filled with power tools, schematics, and other things built to engineer. Opposite of that wall in the corner, was a hammock held up with two industrial anchor bolts, a footlocker below it. Opposite side of the hammock on the same wall was a backpack with several medals, a black well worn traveling hat, and a walking stick. Several medals and postcards visible on the backpack from various tourist locations. Most of them were national parks.

Someone was working at the workbench, wearing a welders mask and a blowtorch, working on something on the table. Difficult to see from the angle that Laura and Artie were at.

Artie looked around at all the tools on the walls, and the weapons. "Man... got the whole post apocalyptic setup here."

A familiar chuckle came from the mammal working at the desk, taking the smelters mask off to show Scott Tagg. "Welcome to my blacksite."

Laura smirked and shook her head. "Shoulda figured... why a bar? Not really... blacksite."

Tagg smirked. "Don't worry we can trust the folks around here. The bar owner, Helen, is a really trustworthy friend of mine. I can't tell you how many illegal to borderline illegal stuff I've pushed through here... a nice big compensation check probably helps too."

Artie pointed his thumb at the mammal behind him. "And who's this? A friend of yours?"

"You can say that." said Tagg as the mammal lowered the hood.

Her hood to be more exact. Alissa Valpord standing just behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Maintenance Car_

The five sat in complete silence, the gravity of their escape still settling in, Jack having been pacing along the windows to make sure they weren't being followed. Malika standing next to Tom, watching the terrain in in front of them as the maintenance car raced down the tracks.

Tom pulled into a maintenance pullover track when one was available to let another one of the trains pass, careful to avoid any collisions. Once the train passed, Tom would move on. Knowing the next train would be a few hours.

Nick and Judy sat in silence across from each other. Occasionally glancing at each other only to look away a few moments later. Neither wanting to talk yet until everyone had calmed down. Not wanting to stirr up any more emotions yet.

Jack finally sat down at one of the seats away from Nick and Judy. "Alright, we're not being followed."

Malika sighed. "Coulda told you that half an hour ago. Now, can someone tell me what the hell happened back there? And I don't mean when everything went to shit. What happened after Jack found you guys? And Judy why the hell are you here?"

Jack, Judy, and Nick looked to each other. Eventually, Nick nodded to Judy. "You first, carrots."

Figuring she had a good idea where to start, Judy spoke up. "I couldn't just wait anymore. I had to do something, so I came up with something." said Judy, holding up the bag she brought with her containing all the documents and her badge. "In here is everything that makes me a citizen of Zootopia. Birth Certificate, Proof of Residence, my ZPD badge, even the apartment lease."

Judy turned back to Nick. "Long story short, I was ready to give up my entire life that I built if that was what Nick wanted."

Malika paused for a moment then scoffed. "What's that supposed to prove?"

"Nothing." said Nick. Glaring up at Malika slightly. "But I understand what it was she was trying to do. She wasn't trying to prove anything to me. She was giving me a reason to take her seriously. Isn't that right?"

Judy nodded. "I didn't expect you to be all 'everything's forgiven' from that."

Malika sighed. "Alright, then what happened after you told Judy to shoot Jack?"

"She shot me." said Jack, rubbing just above his adam's apple. "With a BB. It was Nick's way of testing if Judy was really ready to cut off all ties with me. Even if the only acceptable way was ending my life."

Malika paused for a moment. "Then Judy would be guilty of murder. Involuntary Mammalslaughter at least." referring to how that charge is often referred to as a 'crime of passion.'

There was a long moment of silence. Judy letting that sink in. It's true, she did think the gun was loaded and was under the impression that Jack would have died from a lethal gunshot.

"Not exactly." said Jack, folding his paws together and leaning his chin on them. Knowing he was due an explanation, he continued. "All of us here are considered members of the ZCTU. We're considered a branch of the ZIA, and we are also granted certain immunities."

Malika glared. "Even murder?"

Jack paused for a moment. "That's the dirty way of saying it. But this is also a dirty business. The ZIA offers immunity on killing if it's for the sake of the mission. In other words, if you have to kill someone to ensure the mission is complete, or to protect yourself, you're seen as innocent in the eyes of Zootopia's law system. Even if that means killing a fellow operative. And that decision is determined by the leading operative of the mission"

"So it would be up to Laura?" asked Judy, a bit more hopeful.

He paused for a few seconds before speaking. "Technically. But she's not available to any of us to make the call. I can't reach her, and she can't reach us. It's safe to say we're on our own. Since we're the spearhead of the mission, leadership falls to the next in chain of command. Me."

Everyone except for Tom looked to Jack as he deliberated with himself on what the right course of action would be. Eventually, his eyes fell on Nick. "Nick, what would have happened if Judy didn't shoot me?"

"I would have just left. You'd have been at Jacques's complete mercy." said Nick, his eyes narrowed at Jack.

Jack nodded. "And what if it was just me that appeared?"

Nick growled lightly, his fangs showing. "I probably would have shot you with a real bullet."

"Would that make Nick guilty of a crime then?" asked Malika.

Jack shook his head. "No. It's not a crime to talk about doing a crime. Only once action is taken."

Jack then turned to Judy. "Do you think you could've made it to the truck that Tom acquired without Nick in your current state?"

Judy looked down at her belly, resting her hand on the bump growing in her womb. "No. It's harder for me to run like this."

"So if Nick wasn't with us, we wouldn't have escaped." Jack elaborated. "Nick was armed, and mobile so him reaching the truck without me was a definite possibility, however slim it may be."

Jack nodded once then looked to Judy. "While it may be an unorthodox method, it was necessary for the mission to be completed successfully. Our mission was to get Nick out of Preypred City alive. In my eyes, you're not guilty of a thing."

Relief washed over Judy, glad to have someone as experienced in the ZIA's procedure as Jack. Malika shook her head, glaring lightly. "Seems like a convenient loophole for ZIA agents. With that set of rules you can justify just about anything."

Jack glared up sharply at Malika. "You think this kind of work is the kind that can save lives by following the law to the letter? We do the dirty work Jimenez. The tradeoff is if we fail a mission, we die. Or worse. So if you want to tiptoe the confines of obeying the law when doing so winds up with us dead, then you wont be in this job very long before you get brought home in a body bag. If at all."

Malika flinched a bit at this response, the air growing uncomfortably still.

Tom spoke up next. "Miss Jimenez, what Master Jack is trying to say is agents of the ZIA has a job to do to protect Zootopia. And they're willing to risk it all, and break rules to make it happen. But we dont break them on whims or because we think we're above the law. We do it because no other course of action will work. We make sure it is our only course of action we have remaining."

"What if someone else hears about this? Say the mayor?" asked Malika.

Tom smirked lightly. "Well, to prevent that from happening we all should keep our mouths shut and forget Nick's test." Malika nodded in response.

Judy looked up at Nick. His gaze was down and low, his eyes heavy in thought. "What happened after you left Mamussia, Nick?"

Everyone waited patiently for Nick to answer, soon he glanced up at everyone and sighed, sitting up in his seat. "I was introduced to the Mind personally."

"Who is he?" asked Jack rather suddenly.

"Elias."

But it was not Nick that answered, it was Judy.

Everyone looked to her, even Nick seeming a bit surprised. "How did you find out?"

Judy smiled softly. "Did you ever listen when The Mind talked to us? Has your dad or The Mind ever once called me by my first name? It's always 'Miss Hopps. Ever since we met. And he never called you 'Mister Wilde' he called you Nick."

Nick paused and smirked. "Clever bunny. Anyway, Elias gave me an offer. Learn how Force of Nature lives its life and make a choice. Live in Preypred, join Force of Nature, or oppose them. Probably would've been cut down if I chose the latter."

His eyes fell, a saddened expression creeping across his face. The look made Judy's heart ache. "After Mamussia... I felt like a broken fox. I didn't feel like myself anymore and I didn't know what to do. So I decided to stay in Preypred City since I had a place to stay for the time being, and time to think. I got some one-on-one time with each of the leaders of Force of Nature, and learned a lot about how they operate."

Nick looked up again to the group. "For a bunch of religious fanatics, they do have their stuff in order. Say what you want about how wrong it is, they found a way to make society function under Nature's Law."

Malika scoffed again. "I don't see how being a prey mammal subjecting yourself to the risk of Predator Hour is justifiable."

"I thought so at first too." said Nick, looking up to Malika. "But ironically enough, the prey mammals are the most important part of Preypred City's society. They aren't just sustenance one night a month. Their bodies are donated when they die of natural causes to make food from their meat, and clothes from their fur. I know it sounds cruel and strange to us, but that's their way of life. Not to mention prey animals can live like kings so long as they avoid Predator Hour. Preypred City gives large financial compensation to the families, and to any prey animal living in the city. And it's not like they're forced to live in Preypred City. They chose to."

Tom finally spoke up. "One would wonder how they can afford such compensation."

Nick nodded. "I wondered that too. Jacques tells me its because of their... 'goods export.' In other words, fur and bone trade. It's how Preypred City makes most of its money. And being the only city in the world that does it, they make a massive profit off of it. A pretty good racket really. Being the only guy with the balls to sell something that people normally wouldn't sell."

"What was that video we saw? 'The Broken?'" asked Malika

Instantly, Nick's ears dropped and his gaze lowered to his knees. He looked at his paws, swaying his fingers lightly. "After learning about them, I decided I would get in deeper and see if I can do anything within Force of Nature's ranks. I chose to side with Zootopia, and help bring them down. They put me through some kind of... ritual. That must have been what you saw."

Nick flipped his paws over, symbolically gesturing another side. "Like I said... I felt broken. And I guess it was a bit more literal than I thought. I drank whatever it was that Jacques gave me, and I saw something..."

Judy watched him, seeing that pained look in his face of indifference. But there was something else there. Fear. She reached up and placed a paw on his knee. "What did you see?"

He looked to her paw, resting his paw over hers. "I saw you. I saw Jack. I saw many things. And I'm pretty sure I saw Mother Nature."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I know it sounds ridiculous... I honestly don't know what to make of what I saw. But whatever it was, it told me something. It told me that I would guide Force of Nature down the path they had placed themselves on." said Nick. His eyes drifting off to the memory of Judy standing with him in the void. The inexplicable voice coming from it that Nick could only guess was the voice of Mother Nature. "I felt something in me. The hurt side of me washed over me and called itself something... The Broken."

Malika spoke up. "Sounds like you might be suffering from dual personalities."

Nick shook his head. "Not like that. Its more like my emotion just kind of... took over. Preypred City looks highly upon Force of Nature's leaders. I was accepted almost without question. Leah still had reservations, understandably so. I'm just glad she didn't act on them. I had a one-on-one with Elias. I learned everything I could, and what he was willing to tell me."

Jack was about to ask when Nick held up a paw to silence him. Taking in another breath. "I don't know all of it, but he plans to overthrow Zootopia's government and reshape it. And beyond that, he says he'll have what he needs to make the world bend the knee to Nature's Law in a matter of months. He wouldn't tell me what... But I'm guessing he's already taken Zootopia."

Remembering the text that James Marco sent, Jack's eyes widened. "Marco... He's working with Elias... with Force of Nature!"

Jack jumped up out of his seat, clearly infuriated now as he paced, breathing hard and clenching his fists. "Why didn't I see it!? Letting the chopper get away after she escaped during Snowly! Constantly getting in the ZCTU's way!"

Nick sighed. "Artie, being the crafty fox he is, let me listen in on the mission that Valpord gave you. Was Marco there?"

"Just a few minutes before. Elias was too." answered Malika.

Nick leaned back in his chair, looking up to the ceiling. "We played right into their hands... Elias and James Marco have been setting us up at every turn." Nick turned his eyes to Judy. "He talked to me the night before I found you and Jack in Mamussia. He told me that he suspected something was going to happen and bought my train ticket down there. Wasn't Marco in charge of that diplomatic mission to Mamussia?"

Jack paused and nodded. "He arranged everything. Train cars, what hotel we stayed in, and set a curfew on us..."

"He roomed us together..." said Judy, looking to Jack.

Malika sighed lightly as if irritated. "Then why didn't you just switch rooms?"

Jack answered for her. "Marco's a stickler for following orders when he's in charge. He would've had us flagged for insubordination and likely had charges pressed against anyone who switched rooms."

"How do you think you two got drugged?" asked Malika. Nick listened intently.

Jack sighed, a somewhat defeated and disappointed look on his face. "Likely when we left to speak to the Prime Minister of Mamussia. Someone must have gotten into our hotel room and drugged the gift basket left for us."

Tom nodded. "Such a gift basket was left in mine and Madame Lynks's room as well. Tailored to our individual tastes. We did not partake however."

"Yeah.. and that was where we messed up the most." said Jack, looking to Judy. "We ate and drank the drugged items... and well you know the rest."

Judy lowered her ears, hanging her head down. How could she be so careless? Opening herself up like that. This all could have been avoided if she didn't decide to have a drink with Jack.

"Desert's Lust. That's what was probably used on you two. I found a near empty vial in Jacques's closet." commented Nick.

Malika nodded. "Yeah I found that vial too. Pretty strong stuff."

Jack looked up at the mention of Desert's Lust. "I've seen that stuff in action before. Extremely potent aphrodisiac. Almost like being roofied only you stay concious and your... breeding instincts take over.

Jack and Judy were drugged, that much was certain. Though that didn't excuse Judy's actions prior to. Judy looked up at Nick, wanting to hear something from him. "What does that mean to you, Nick?"

He understood what she meant. Before, his opinion was that Judy lead a full knowing affair against Nick. "I know you and Jack were drugged with the aphrodisiac. And it's pretty obvious what happened for that to happen." Nick pointing to Judy's belly.

Judy rested her paws across her belly, keeping her head low. Nick spoke again, only much more softly. "We'll need to talk later, once we can have some time alone. Okay?"

Judy nodded. Not saying anything further.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later once we reach my blacksite. We'll figure out what happened in Zootopia, and what to do then." said Jack, now that the more direct things have been addressed.

Tom smiled softly. "We have a long train ride. At least five more hours. I suggest getting some rest if you can. I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Thanks Tom. Best butler...slash spy ever." said Malika as she walked over to one of the rows of seats, laying across it.

Tom smiled proudly, the old Mink's chest sticking out proudly. "I am here to serve."

Everyone got as much rest as they could. Jack sleeping against a corner, while Judy lay across a few of the seats as well. Nick sleeping in the same seat he had been sitting in. His arms crossed and eyes closed as his head hung. Judy wanted to sit next to him... maybe just lean on him... But decided against it. Not till they had a chance to talk and set everything straight.

Four hours ticked by slowly. Judy waking up every few minutes only to doze back off to sleep. The cold plastic seats very uncomfortable and curvy. Malika slept soundly while Jack leaned against a corner. Nick still slouched in his seat with his arms crossed.

A sudden loud tune rang through the train car, causing everyone to jump in their seats. Malika jumping up to her feet and glancing around. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Man... I was having a good dream too..."

The tune was coming from Jack. He stood up and pulled out his phone, seeing he was getting a call from Archer Steele. Jack blinked a few times in confusion then answered. "Savage here."

"Pull over!" barked Archer. The loud hum of an engine could be heard on the side.

"Uhh... what?" asked Jack confused.

"Pull over! Stop that train at the next pullover site! They've got a roadblock set up for you guys up ahead." replied Archer.

Jack put the phone on speaker, glaring at the phone as he walked to the center of the cart where all could hear. "Archer what's going on in Zootopia?"

"Looks like... oh wait!" The engine roared out loudly. "WOOOOOO!" cheered out Archer before a heavy thud sounded. Whatever he was driving must have ramped of f of something. "Elias, Marco, and Morevah staged a coup and tried to arrest Valpord. She and I set up an escape route for her at her office early this morning and now I'm coming to pick you guys up."

There was a long pause, Tom looking over his shoulder at Jack. Soon Jack responded. "How do we know we can trust you?" Jack not sure who to trust at this point anymore.

Archer sighed. "Listen shit-for-brains, you guys are just gonna have to trust me or you're gonna regret it when you ramp off of their roadblock and explode in a fireball. They already impounded your car that you left parked by one of the pullover stations just after the roadblock. So throw those gambling dice now and make a choice! Trust me and probably live a lot longer, or don't trust me and deal with that roadblock on the tracks that you have no hope of getting through without an armed entourage of soldiers."

Nick smirked and chuckled. "Man, are you agents always this harsh?"

"Only when people get stupid." said Archer just before his engine revved again, followed by another 'woo'.

Jack thought it over for a moment. Taking a few minutes before looking to Tom. "At the next pullover, we get off this train." Realizing that trusting Archer would be their best bet in case he's right.

Tom nodded and looked forward. "We'll be there momentarily."

Judy stood up, stretching her arms and putting her bag back on her shoulder. "Good. Starting to get stuffy in here."

"Not like we can crack a window." mused Nick, standing up as well and putting his hands in his pockets. Smiling softly.

Within a few minutes, Tom pulled into a pullover track. The track was about 30-40 feet from the ground. The group looking around to see where Archer was. "Where are you?" asked Jack, still on the line with Archer.

"Wait wait this is gonna be awesome. Look to the east" said Archer.

The group turned towards the east, which was to the left of the train car. Another loud engine rev came over the phone, and Archer's military-grade truck ramp over a nearby rocky outcropping to a 10 foot drop below. "WAHOOOO!" came Archer's voice over the phone as the truck landed, coming to a quick stop and kicking up a bunch of dirt behind it.

Malika smirked and rolled her eyes. "Same old Archer Steele..."

"Never changing baby! Now open up that door and step away... like, really far away put yourselves against the wall or something. I don't wanna hit you." instructed Archer.

Nick quickly opened the sliding door and stood against the wall away from the door with the others.

After a few moments, they could hear the sound of a hydraulic compressor releasing suddenly, followed by a grappling spear shoot through the open doorway upward through the roof. The spearhead opening up mechanically and holding the spear in place against the hole on the roof. Making a kind of zipline down to Archer's truck. Archer having fired the spear from the hood of his truck.

"Climb your way down! That's industrial grade cable you don't wanna slide down it!" called out Archer from the ground.

Nick smiled at Judy, nodding to her. "Ladies first."

Malika smirked humorously. "Wait shouldn't that mean you go first Nick?"

"Oh har har."

They all walked towards the cable, Judy hopping up and grabbing the thick metal cable. Going hand over hand as she moved her way down. Malika followed behind her, then Nick, then Jack, then Tom. Judy making sure to take her bag with her. Once they were all on the ground, Archer retracted the spear, loading the spearhead back up in the truck.

"Alright, where to Jack?" asked Archer, getting in the drivers seat of the truck.

Jack paused for a moment before answering. "Union County." Tom lowered his head slightly as Jack said that.

Everyone got into Archer's truck. Although it was more like a heavily armored/armed SUV. Archer drove off, heading for the highway.

"Wait, this thing just SCREAMS 'look at me'. We're gonna get seen!" commented Malika.

Archer smirked and rolled his eyes. "Nope. Poke your head out of the window."

She rolled down one of the windows and stuck her head out. Shocked to see that instead of the thick metal shell, appeared to be a red dirt covered SUV. She reached out to place a paw on the side, finding that her hand went right through the red shell. "Active camoflauge?"

"Standard issue with almost all ZIA vehicles. Now this beast of a truck looks like a dirty old SUV with some sick offroad tires." said Archer as he drove.

"No ramping now Archer. Baby on board." said Nick, placing his paw on Judy's shoulder.

Archer nodded. "Noted... and congratulations."

There was a still silence in the car. Archer paused as well and looked forward. "Or not."

"So Elias couped Valpord out of office?" said Jack, looking to quickly change the subject.

Archer nodded. "Looks like he was letting everything brew and fester for a while before making a move. The hell happened to you guys in Zoocia anyway? Valpord's wanting to know."

Jack and Nick both filled Archer in on all that happened. Leaving out the moment where Judy shot Jack with a BB. The whole story taking about an hour to go over entirely. Archer sat silently and listened.

"That's how we got out of the city." finished Jack.

"Man... That's messed up in a lot of ways. Anyway it cant be coincidence that all of this happened at the same time. So you guys know that Elias is this... 'The Mind' guy? And you think he's plotting to take control of all three region's governments?" asked Archer.

"More or less..." replied Nick, looking out of the window. Seeing that they arrived in a rural community. Rolling hills with trees in the distance. A few fields here and there along with farmhouses.

"We're in Union County, Jack. Where do we go from here?" asked Archer.

Jack reached up to Archer's GPS, punching in an address. Archer followed it without question. Leading them into a heavily wooded area along an old paved road. A couple of mailboxes showing up here and there leading into long driveways. Archer pulled in one of them, going up the driveway. His bulky truck barely able to fit without clipping one of the trees branches.

Soon a house came into view. A large yard cleared out for it. Around three acers of yard in all. The house was decently sized, easily able to fit a family of seven. Two stories tall and well constructed. A separate garrage building off to the side.

"Nice blacksite." commented Archer as they pulled up.

Jack smiled as he saw the old house. "Hopefully the maids have been doing their job. All of this is under an assumed name and bank account of course. We should be safe here."

Malika paused for a moment. "Don't use your phones though. They can ping us right?"

"Good idea. Turn your phones off." said Jack, quickly reaching into his pocket and turning his phone off.

Everyone soon followed. Judy glanced over her alerts to see if she received an email from Doctor Boca. Nothing had come yet. She shut her phone off right after. Everyone got out of Archer's truck, save for Archer himself. "You got internet in that house?" asked Archer.

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"Then send an email to Tagg when you can. Rest up for a day if you need it." said Archer.

Nick nodded, looking towards Archer. "Yeah. Give us a day."

"You got it. Any longer and I'm gonna have to come back with Valpord. And trust me you don't want to have to drag her all the way here only to go right back to... wherever she is when we can contact her somehow." said Archer.

Jack shuddered a bit. "Yeah I can vouch for that."

Archer rolled up his window and drove away, leaving the ZCTU.

They all soon headed inside Jack's Blacksite house. It was fairly old fashion. Made from sturdy wood and hardwood floors with area rugs in certain places. Such as in front of the television under the couches and chairs gathered around it. Or in open floors such as when one would walk in. A simply constructed house, decorated with budget friendly but comfortable furniture. The bedrooms upstairs.

Malika sighed nad stretched as she walked in the house. "Is it seriously okay to rest now? I just dont want it to be like... 'hey I'm sleeping on the job' kinda thing..."

Jack chuckled and nodded towards the stairs. "Pick a room. I've still got a few hours in me. I'll get everything set up."

With earnest, Malika went up the stairs. The sound of a door closing could soon be heard shortly after.

Judy looked over at Nick, looking up at him. "Nick, you wanted to talk?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Let's find a room." said Nick before walking upstairs.

"I'll sit this one out." said Jack half-heartedly.

Judy glared at Jack, not appreciating his tone. "Yeah, you will. You and I are gonna talk later too."

Jack flinched in response, but nodded.

The two headed up the stairs, Nick insisting on using the Master bedroom. Saying that he wanted the biggest bed possible. The bed large enough to fit a single elephant comfortably. A couch at the side of the room, as well as a dresser and mirror. The Master Bathroom was large as well, the bath tub more like a small pool for Judy and Nick. The room bearing the same old style wood decoration as the rest of the house.

Nick walked over to the couch, sitting on it then looking at Judy. "Sit next to me Carrots."

Without a word, she sat next to Nick. For a long time, the two sat in silence. Nick folding his paws together and just staring at them for a long time. Judy nervously glancing around the room, not entirely sure on how to start this conversation.

Finally breaking the silence, Nick spoke up. "Judy, I want to make this work between us..."

Judy shook her head and smiled at Nick. "I'm happy you do... But I need to get this all the way off my chest. I wanna... lay out all the cards."

Nick looked to her, listening to her words. Judy straightened her posture, meeting Nick's gaze and spoke clearly. "I cheated on you. There's no denying it now. It began when you were arrested and I started getting close to Jack..."

"Well to be fair, I did tell you not to wait for me." said Nick, shrugging lightly.

Judy shook her head. "No, that still doesn't excuse me at all. I said I'd wait... but I got close to him instead. Even after you got out I didn't stop talking to him... even at your birthday party I caught myself getting jealous when he danced with Laura."

His gaze saddened as he listened to Judy spill it all out. Judy continued.

"And then in Mamussia..." Judy rested a paw on her growing belly, her ears laying flat against her back. "Jack and I had sex... I still don't remember any of it, but it's pretty clear what happened. And even after you left, I still didn't stop talking to Jack. I talked to him a lot less, but I still stayed in contact with him. I told myself it was because of the ZCTU... but that wasn't true. Laura did everything she could to keep me OUT of contact with him. Even going as far as letting me live with her."

Nick looked down at his paws, his brow obscuring his eyes from Judy's gaze. "I hurt you... I turned you into The Broken... And I shouldn't be forgiven for that. You have every right to walk away and I don't have the right to stop you. But, I want you to believe me when I say I would do anything you wanted me to, if it meant saving our relationship Nick. Anything." said Judy, finishing her narrative.

He was silent for a long time. The eerie ring of still silence almost deafening to Judy as she listened and watched him to react in some way. A sharp inhale, a tear falling from his cheek, a twitch in his paws. Anything.

Eventually, he took in a breath. "You proved to me that you're serious about making this work if you're willing to kill for it. But I don't want you to become a killer for me. I just wanted to know if you WOULD do it... which you would. But even you have to have limits when you say you'll do 'anything.' So what's the farthest you'd go?"

This was a question Judy had brought up multiple times to herself. And she had an answer for him. One that she hoped to avoid, even with how unrealistic that would be. The action makes her stomach churn. Something she was against personally. Not because of this particular circumstance, but in general to anyone. She rested a paw on her belly and looked up at Nick. "I'll abort it."

Nick paused for a moment as he let those three words sink in. Looking ever so slightly dumbfounded at her words. Eventually, he smiled lightly. "You really are serious. You'd go as far as to get an abortion?"

She nodded, her paw still on her belly. "Yes, I would."

"Don't do that." said Nick, leaning back against the couch. "There's no need for that. But I'm not gonna be with you while raising Jack's kid at the same time."

Judy nodded in agreement. "I can put it up for adoption then."

"That'd be best." agreed Nick. "Though I doubt Jack's gonna see it the same way."

"He should've thought of that before doing what he did." glared Judy. Angered by the idea that the only reason Jack would have a say in anything is because of Judy's pregnancy.

Nick chuckled lightly at the response. "Yeah, he should've." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. His paws still folded together. "I know you want to make this work. And so do I. So, we're gonna try. But, you're gonna have some ground rules for a while to show I can trust you."

She nodded. "Fire away."

"First and most obvious, Jack is out of the picture." said Nick, his eyes narrowing. "You and him aren't gonna be in the same room without me there. You and him aren't gonna talk unless I'm there. Even then, it's gonna be business only. No cutesy conversations. Not even a 'how are you today?' kinda deal."

Judy nodded.

"Second. We're not gonna be apart for any longer than necessary. Obviously things like going to the bathroom or whatever like that we have our privacy. Other than that, we're side by side. If you ever do go anywhere that for whatever reason I absolutely cant come along, you need to tell me where you're going, who you're with, and how long you'll be there. And if you lie to me, or don't come back when you say, I may just break it off then and there." said Nick.

Judy nodded again, her paws resting on her knees.

"This may be the most important. Anything you thought was private, is no longer private. I may ask to look at your phone for whatever reason and I expect you to hand it over. And if I catch you deleting anything at all, again I may break it off then and there. Things that may be considered 'ours' is no longer 'ours'. It's not 'our' apartment back in Zootopia, It's MY apartment. You will not keep anything from me, no matter how small it may be. Went out for a walk or even for a breath of fresh air? Tell me." explained Nick.

She nodded again. A question popping into her mind. "What about sleeping"

Nick thought on it for a moment, looking at the couch, then at the bed. "For now, we'll sleep separately. But maybe not in separate rooms. I guess I can take the couch given your pregnancy."

"No." said Judy, shaking her head. "I'll sleep on the couch. I'm the one who messed up."

"Fair enough." replied Nick almost immediately.

Nick thought over, soon speaking up again. "There will be consequences if you violate my terms. Got it?"

Judy nodded. "I got it. And I still want to try."

Another smile touched Nick's lips, leaning over and hugging Judy lightly. "Then lets start over."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around just under his arms. Loving the familiar feel of his warmth and coarse fur against her soft, much shorter fur. "Well, we have one more thing to take care of. Jack. Let's go." Judy stood up, Nick standing up just seconds after.

"Gonna lay down the law huh? The reins are all yours for this." said Nick, following Judy out of the room and downstairs.

Jack was at a somewhat older computer, updating all of the hardware and software on it to get it up to date. "This is gonna take hours..." he muttered to himself. Hunched at the computer desk.

Judy walked towards him, stopping just a few feet away. "Jack, we need to talk."

He hesitated for a moment before standing up from the desk, walking towards the living room. Nick and Judy followed, figuring he must know the time had come for him to get his lashing. Judy sat on the couch opposite of him, Nick sitting by her side.

"Got everything settled between you two then, Judy?" asked Jack.

"Almost." replied Judy, glaring at Jack sharply. "And it's not Judy to you anymore. It's Hopps."

Jack's eyes widened a bit, surprised by her outburst. But nodded. "Alright Hopps."

Judy softened her glare, and spoke. "I'm gonna make this as clear as I can. Any notions you have that you and I will be together, or even friends after this, get rid of them now. It's never going to happen. From here on out, we're strictly professional and never personal. We're not going to be in the same room alone. Or even so much as speak to each other unless we have to. And if we ever are in the same room, Nick has to be there."

He sat silently as he listened to Judy speak. Once she finished, he looked to her belly. "And the baby?"

"That shouldn't be your concern... But you deserve to know. Abortion's not off the table. But most likely, the baby will go up for adoption." replied Judy.

Jack's gaze lowered sadly for a moment before looking back up. "If I may make a suggestion?"

Judy and Nick both looked to each other, Judy making sure Nick would be okay with talking further about this. Nick nodded to Jack. "Shoot."

"I wouldn't be opposed to taking full custody." said Jack.

Both Nick and Judy were startled by this. Not having anything to say initially.

"I like the idea of being a father. While I wish it was under better circumstances, I'd still voluntarily take full custody." said Jack, his tone very serious.

Judy looked to Nick, waiting for him to say something. Eventually, he looked to her. "Is that something you could live with? Motherly instinct is to love with that baby before its even born."

She hesitated for a moment. She understood how Jack felt, having often expressed his interest in fatherhood in one way or another. She nodded lightly. "If you want to, I'm fine with it. I guess its better for the baby to go with at least one of the parents rather than to an adoption home."

Jack nodded once, smiling lightly. "Thank you Ju... Hopps."

Nick let out a light sigh, pressing his thumbs together in his clasped hands. "Jack... I wish we could've been pals. But that's not gonna happen right now, if at all. So that's the terms. You and Judy will not talk without me knowing it. Even then just avoid talking to her all together unless absolutely necessary. If you want to prove to me and Judy that you're as sorry as you say you are, then you'll abide by these terms."

"I understand." said Jack, nodding lightly. A light smirk touched his lips. "And for the record, we probably wouldn't have gotten along as much as you think."

Nick gave a light shrug. "Either way, I wish it could've worked out better than this. Who knows? Thirty or fourty years down the road when all of this is behind us and everything works out, maybe we can catch a drink."

"I'd like that." said Jack, nodding lightly. The computer across the room beeped, grabbing Jack's attention. He stood up and walked back to it, continuing on updating it.

Judy was rather surprised at how hospitable Nick was. She knew that he didn't like Jack right now... easily resented him and his actions. But at the same time, that's just now Nick was. He'd hold people accountable for their mistakes. But he was too kind hearted and forgiving to let it stay sour forever. Jack was a complicated person to Judy. His mental stability as well as his history made his thought process and personality somewhat of an enigma to her. But Nick approached it totally different. He seemed sympathetic to Jack's past, but holds him accountable to his actions in the present.

Nick really does know everybody.

 **Alright got that chapter done. Read and Review!**


	46. Chapter 46: Steps Forward

**Just had to make a little update on a sentence.**

 **Seems I got a lot more positive reviews this time than before. That's a good thing, I was hoping for that.**

 **Remember how I told you that this story would take a turn you didn't like? That I'd write these characters a bit differently than what you knew them as? I know that was a long time ago, but I did say it. But also remember that I said I would put it all right. As I say many times, we aren't done yet.**

 **As for those who still don't get how the whole 'Judy committing a felony' thing, I will explain it a bit more thoroughly in this chapter. But if you still don't get it, feel free to message me and I'll explain it.**

 **A special thank you to several of my reviewers for giving me guidelines on this process. I appreciate you shining a bit more light on this than I initially saw. Thank you very much.**

 **To give you an idea of how I'm proceeding, this chapter will be a lot about settling in, and setting up. Next chapter will be a lot more about Nick and Judy.**

 **Let us continue!**

* * *

One day has passed since the ZCTU escaped from Preypred City, and the city recovers from Predator Hour. The remains have been cleaned, and the losses have been accounted for.

While loss of life is something seen as tradition in Predator Hour, one was not.

The lose of Marco, one of Hunter's Pack struck Preypred City hard. None more deeply than Hunter, who resigned himself into seclusion after the ZCTU made their escape. A service was being held at the Church of Nature's Law in Preypred City for the fallen figure. Multitudes of patrons lining the streets outside in vigil to mourne and pay respects.

Within the church, were those closest to Marco. Not to be confused with James Marco, the Kit Fox in Zootopia. This Marco is a Corsac fox, and one of Hunter's Pack.

The chapel had been prepared for the occasion overnight. A long red carpet leading out of the door to the motorcade, elegant floral strands hung from the banisters. Filling the room with a pleasant floral aroma.

The casket holding Marco was decorated of elegant polished ivory colored wood with bright brass trim and handles. Deciding it would be better to keep the casket closed, due to the live press coverage. Large stacks of flowers, wreathes, and sentiments left at the front of the casket.

In the front row side by side of the aisle sat those closest to Marco. The Pack, The Incarnates, as well as close friends and family. Hunter sat with the pack, having come out of his momentary seclusion. However he seemed different. Clearly depressed at the loss of one of his beloved Pack but more than that. The rest of the Pack felt it too. Hunter wasn't just in mourning loss, he was in pain.

Jacques sat on the other side next to Leah. Leah wearing a formal tan colored dress to match her shade of fur. While she didn't know the Pack well, she mourned the loss of one of them. Jacques wore an elegant regal purple robe with gold and white trim along the sleeves decorated into spiraling branches and leaves. The robes of a church pastor in Nature's Law. Jacques wore these colors proudly in times that called for it.

While there would be many who would see the loss of Marco as a blessing, that was not the case to those who knew him as a defender of Nature's Law. Neighboring nations may disagree with their actions and how they extend their defense of Nature's Law, but the loss is still saddening all the same.

After a long span of time as the orchestra played in the back of the cathedral, Jacques stood to his feet, walking towards the casket. Hunter looked up at him as he walked towards the wooden construct holding his fallen Pack member. He watched as Jacques lay a hand on the casket, a saddened expression on his face. The orchestra fell silent as the pianist played the last key. The tune echoing through the polished stone construct for a moment.

"Your loss was too soon brother." spoke Jacques, barely audible to Hunter and the rest in the front row. "But your sacrifice will not go unheard."

Jacques turned towards the doors, facing the viewers, as well as the cameras broadcasting. He inhaled, speaking loudly and clearly. "Today we mourn a truly terrible loss. Marco Kriel dedicated his life to The Pack. To protecting Nature's Law from those who would do it harm, and doom all we have taken up to protect."

The crowds outside fell silent as his voice radiated through the city via speakers from the cameras. "Remember him as a hero who fought for his beliefs. Who fought for what he truly believed to be right regardless of what others may think of him. Remember him not as a fallen friend, but a hero who served his people with his life!"

Jacques turned towards the casket, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before looking back to the door. Raising his arms up in a basking fashion, lifting his head upwards and closing his eyes. A pose of open arms, and benevolence. The light from the morning sky outside shining in to give the trim on his robes a glow. "Mother Nature welcomes him into her embrace in paradise. And he will be smiling on us as we continue to spread our Law to the corners of the world, as it should be. We will not strike down vengeance upon those who wronged us. Only show them the light so that they may be saved in the eyes of Mother Nature. We shall Shepard them onto the one true path, and true laws of this world lain down since the dawn of life!"

His words sought to inspire. Hunter and Leah did not feel Jacques's Impression as he spoke. He didn't ever use it on his own people to align them to his beliefs. He used his words and his truths for that. In many ways, Hunter saw much of Ishaq in him. Perhaps more. Perhaps something greater.

"We will answer this wrong upon us to our enemies with a welcoming smile and open arms if they are willing. And for those who dare to oppose us, and defy Mother Nature's will by standing in our way. We shall show them the truth by showing them Mother Nature in the afterlife. You can pull down the blindfold of those who refuse to see and they will gouge out their own eyes before they accept another truth. These who will not accept Mother Nature will be rooted out from the ground and tossed into her Divine Wind."

The crowd outside began to stir at his words. Followers of Nature's Law alike began to be inspired by his words.

"We shall enlighten the world of the glory that is Mother Nature! A world without conflict over silly practical things such as land, or politics. A world where mammals will be free to be mammals as they were meant to be! Not the muddled gathering of leery eyes of the prey ever fearful of the predator under a banner of ignorant claims and nonsensical rules. We will tear down their banners of proclaimed 'tolerance' when its nothing more than false leads of a hollow utopia! Predators will be free to be what they are, and Prey will be free to be what they are! And when our battle is won, and the dust settles, we will rebuild this world upon the remains of those who dare not believe in the power of Nature's Law!"

The crowd began to clap and whistle at their leader's speech.

"The loss of a Pack member is a hurtful thing, but it is merely a light scratch on our Divine Cause! You can strike down our Incarnates one by one, or all at once. But our message will carry on through the ages! Others will take up the fight! So long as Mother Nature wills it, we will prevail! Praise be to our truths. Nature's Law!"

The crowd cheered loudly, clapping and whistling in approval of his speech. Leah clapping as well. Hunter smiled at Jacques, inspired by his words.

The ceremony went on as planned after that. Taking several long hours to bring the casket to the burial grounds, and burying him. The crowds slowly began to leave little by little.

However The Pack was among the last to remain. Hunter in particular standing in front of the rectangular square where his fallen Pack member lay. A headstone reading his name placed just on the other side.

Walt, the black furred wolf who lost his eye, saw Hunter still standing there still as can be. Eventually walking over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alpha..."

It was here that Walt saw why he wasn't moving away. Hunter's shoulders were trembling, and his breath was heavy. "I shouldn't have sent him..." he muttered with choked words.

"Don't do that to yourself, Alpha." said Walt, standing next to Hunter with his hand still on his shoulder, standing at the front of his left side. "No one could have seen what was coming."

Hunter shook his head, gritting his teeth as his trembling intensified. "I should have... It's my job as Alpha of this pack to protect my pack members... And I watched it happen." Hunter collapsed to his knees, choking out a sob as tears began to fall.

The Pack was more than just a group of individuals that took up defending Nature's Law with Hunter. Hunter saw them as family. Bonding closely to each and every one of them personally over the course of many years. Losing Marco was like losing a brother to him. But deeper than that. The Pack fights, and bleeds together. Survived together.

Before Walt could speak again, he noticed Travis stand at Hunter's other side. "We're all hurt from this, Alpha. But we all knew what could happen to us when we joined your Pack. Wrath's Pack."

Travis's heart was in the right place. Seen as somewhat of the 'little brother' of the pack. The last one Hunter picked to join The Pack.

Hunter stayed silent, hanging his head low as he continued to sob.

The red fox, Calen stepped up next. "When we charged that rabbit, we knew there was a chance we aren't coming back. That's what we do when we hunt. We fight to kill, or to survive."

Following him was Marshal. A gray wolf. "We'll make sure his loss isn't in vain. Marco died fighting for what he believed in. And he was ready to die for that."

The last member, Boris the black wolf with brown eyes, stepped up. "We are a pack, and we will stand with you so long as you continue to fight. We lost one, but we come out stronger as a whole for it. Our resolve hardened from stone, to iron."

Hunter looked up at his pack members, the fur on his face damp from tears. They all stood around Marco's grave. Walt still having his paw on Hunter's shoulder. "You are our Alpha, Hunter. And we'd have it no other way. And when the time comes, we'll show that rabbit what happens when you mess with a pack. Until then, we stand with you. We fight with you. And we die with you if we have to. This is our calling, and we're ready to face whatever end may come from it. And we will do it together."

Hunter slowly rose to his feet, looking to each one of his Pack. Soon a smile crept across his lips. "I'm proud to have you all as my Pack. We'll always remember Marco as he was... And I'll fight to ensure this never happens again to any of us."

The Pack smiled at Hunter. Hunter smiled back and leaned his head back, letting out a loud howl into the sky, soon to be followed by the Pack. Ringing the air with a harmonious wolf-song. A song of loss, and a song of strengthened resolve.

Jacques listened from a car nearby, smiling as he heard the Pack sing to the heavens. Leah standing nearby.

"Glad to see he got his spark back." said Leah. "I was starting to get worried about him."

Jacques turned to Leah, his grin still on his lips. "We all face challenges on the roads we're destined to follow. And sometimes we reach a point where the path forward looks dark, and filled with loss. Some are strong enough to pick themselves up, but others may need the help of friends to push forward. Lest we turn back on the path we already traveled, only to wind up nowhere."

Leah shook her head, smiling at Jacques. "You and your words... So what now?"

Jacques lifted up his father's sword, resting it against his shoulder. "You and Hunter will remain here till our friend in Zootopia can guarantee your safety in the city. I soon make for Zootopia. It seems the Church of Natural Order needs a pastor to fill in temporarily for a few months."

* * *

 _Union County – Day Two_

One day has passed since Judy and the group arrived in Union County at Jack's blacksite. Currently, Tom took a trip to the local store to get some new, fresh clothes for their stay. Jack having a large stash of cash locked in a safe at his blacksite. More relieved that any housekeeping that came to service the place didn't find a way to crack it.

Nick and Judy sat on the couch while Jack worked on the computer. Judy keeping true as thus far, and hardly even acknowledged Jack's presence. Nick sat on the opposite side of the couch to Judy. Making no effort to move in closer to her currently. Judy understood why, wanting to give Nick time before getting cuddly with her favorite fox.

She found herself still missing the contact with him. The warmth of his fur, the feel of it, and his scent. Feelings that she had grown to love, and look forward to after a long day on the job. One could almost call it withdrawl symptoms from it. But it just showed how deep in she was with Nick. And she hoped he would feel the same, or rekindle those feelings.

The silence was still, but she could tell something hung on Nick's mind. He seemed hesitant to make it known though, catching him taking in a breath to speak only to bite his tongue to stop himself. Almost as if unsure what he wanted to say. So she decided to give him a little nudge.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. Knowing that some of the first steps on this long process would be to talk about everything.

Nick paused and blinked in surprise at Judy's sudden question. But quickly collected himself to respond. "What was going through your head? As in... why did you get so close to him?"

Now the conversation got deep, which was to be expected. Judy lowered her ears as she found the words to speak. "At first, it was because I was scared you were gonna get locked away, but that's not all the way true. I guess... I felt like I could have gotten something from Jack that I wasn't getting from you..."

"What do you mean? Was I not good enough for you?" asked Nick grudgingly. Hurt by her statement.

Judy sat up quickly, shaking her head almost immediately. "No of course not Nick, you've been so good to me! I don't want you to think that I thought Jack would be a better lover... But it was something different, and comforting at the time."

Nick glared sharply at her. "You told me time and again that you would never sleep with Jack. But you did. That you would always stay with me instead of him. So there has to be something else there you aren't telling me." Seeming to not trust Judy at all.

She thought back to her words. Particularly the day before she left for Mamussia when she made it clear and firm that she had no feelings for Jack. While she was lying, not just to Nick but to herself, she would never sleep with Jack under any circumstances. And that part was the truth. Sleeping with Jack while she was with Nick was a revolting thought and it always had been. While she may have often been curious with her thoughts, she never lusted after Jack beyond that. Similar to that of when a man sees a particularly curvy woman's hips and finds it appealing to look at, but then lands back on the fact that they are with someone. And that was all they wanted.

"I wasn't lying about not wanting to sleep with Jack, I swear it. Even if he was the absolutely perfect guy better in every way, I would still prefer to be with you, and not even sexually. Crippled, broken, deformed, or anything like that. I would still prefer to be with you." Judy said confidently. Speaking truthfully.

Nick scoffed lightly, glancing over at the tv and falling silent for a moment. He didn't seem convinced. Jack listened from the desk, not daring to get involved in this unless asked. Nick looked back over at Judy after a few minutes. "There's something else that's been bugging me. You've always been the person to do the right thing... so why did you do this? What drove you to it?"

Judy lowered her ears, hanging her head. "I don't know..."

A sharp growl from Nick caused Judy to look up at him alarmed. "Don't give me that. Think about it, Hopps. And tell me the truth. No matter how much it hurts."

She nodded slowly and lowered her gaze as she began to think about the events leading up to now. "I... I was scared that I was gonna lose you when you were arrested. And when you said that if I decided to be with someone else... I guess I got too adventurous and got close to Jack. He was there for me when I was depressed about you during your trials... He was a good friend and I guess I felt like we could be more than that."

Judy looked up at Nick, meeting his angry gaze. "But when you got off, I guess I ended up conflicted. I was happy to have you back... but a part of me still wanted to go further with Jack. I eventually shrugged off those feelings, but I still found myself wanting at times. Like when he danced with Laura, I was jealous of her. But then I look at you, and those feelings went away. That's how I know I wanted to be with you more than Jack. Even when those wanting feelings came up, the moment I think of you those feelings vanish completely, and I feel even happier than I do with Jack. But that still doesn't change that I hurt you when I thought about being with Jack in any way and it definitely doesn't excuse it."

Nick gritted his teeth lightly. As if having something in his mouth he was still contemplating on swallowing, or spitting out. "Then why didn't you change rooms in Mamussia? I know that Marco would've flipped his lid, but did you even bring it up to him?"

She lowered her ears again as he asked that. "I thought it was odd... but I thought it was initially because he was my appointed bodyguard at the time. And considering-"

Nick let out another loud growl, flashing his ivory teeth. "I don't want excuses, I want the reason why you didn't address that to Marco!"

Judy flinched as Nick growled, retreating back on the couch a bit away from him. "Because I didn't want to do anything like sleeping with him!"

"Bullshit Judy..." growled Nick, turning away back towards the television.

Growing a big angry at him now, Judy straightened up. "What do you want me to say, Nick? That I was planning on hopping in the bed with him behind your back?!"

Nick turned back to her. His gaze much different than before. His brow was furrowed sharply and his eyes grew sharp, and dark. A furious look as his eyes fell on hers. "I want you to tell me why you didnt argue rooming with someone you knew I was suspicious of who is the opposite sex of you and I knew you had an interest in. Nevermind the mountains of lawsuits that could come from sexual harassment, or even basic protocol. Yet you said not ONE word to your superior about it. So WHY?!"

Judy's eyes widened from his angry, and dangerous tone. Quickly retreating back down on the couch where she previously sat before getting up. "Because I didn't think anything would happen... I thought I was safe with Jack... I didn't think that I'd end up vulnerable like I did with him. I thought he'd protect me..."

Protect her. A memory flashed through Nick's mind. The night at Lavvy Farms when he nearly killed Judy. But that wasn't the only time he wasn't able to protect her from harm. Fighting Leon at City Hall, she still suffered injury. Even when they tried to flee from Bellwether, he couldn't get her to safety and had to resort to tricky tactics to escape relatively unharmed. And again when Force of Nature kidnapped her, it was Jack that did most of the rescue work. It was his escape plan, while Nick just acted on instinct. Without Jack on that plane, they wouldn't have escaped. And without Jack, they never would have gotten out of Preypred City alive when he carried Judy on his back.

After saying it, Judy understood how she felt a bit more. "Jack's been there to protect me... and I know he'd never hurt me."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I said I'd-"

"Never hurt me unless you weren't yourself?" asked Judy as she pointed to the scars on her neck from Lavvy Farms. "I don't blame you for that Nick... Because I knew that wasn't you. And despite all of that, you're still the one for me."

Nick blinked a few times, leaning back in his seat as he took those words in. He would absolutely never hurt Judy willingly. But he did when Leon drugged him. Maybe she was telling the truth when she said she buried her feelings for Jack when she went to Mamussia, but then being drugged brought those feelings back out against her will.

After a few long minutes, Nick sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna get some water. You want a glass?"

"Yes please." said Judy, giving Nick a light smile.

Nick walked past her, heading towards the kitchen.

Curious as to Jack's progress, she glanced over at him. "How's it looking over there, Savage?"

Jack hesitated for a moment before responding. "I'm almost done getting this computer secure enough to the point where I can confidently send Valpord or Artie a message. Hopefully we get a response back. Shoulda had this thing's hardware updated a long time ago so its a bit slow."

From around the corner, Nick walked out from the kitchen holding two cups of ice water. A visible glare on his face. Judy's heart dropped as she realized what she just did. Her and Jack alone in the same room, and she talked to him.

Nick walked by her, heavily placing the cup on the table in front of her with a loud thud. The ice in the glass clinking loudly and some of the water spilling on the table. "Don't talk to him when I'm not in the room, Hopps." he growled angrily as he turned back to the tv.

Judy nodded. "I'm sorry..." she muttered as she took her cup, sipping from it lightly.

Nick said nothing in response.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at The Last Call_

The cool morning mountain mist hung thick at the local secluded mountain bar. Laura just waking up from her hammock provided by Tagg. Having hung it in the storage cellar of the bar, as it was the only place she could have some privacy. She stretched as she crawled out of the hammock, her shoulders and arms popping from the uncomfortable curved sleeping position. She eventually shrugged it off, and changed into some fresh clothes left by Tagg's close friend and bar owner, Helen. Nothing fancy, some blue jeans and a white tshirt.

The bar was still closed, as it didn't open till late afternoon. Giving Artie time to work on whatever he saw fit. Currently, he was working on the two phones. His own, and Laura's. Working on masking anything that would identify who they are and ping their location. A process that would take several hours due to him having to download his home-made apps from his encrypted email address he used to store most of his programs. Such as the program he used to reroute his share of Leon's money to the victims of his attack.

Laura walked into the bar area, seeing Artie at work. "How's it coming?"

Artie picked up her phone and tossed it at her. "Got the basics of yours. I still wouldn't make any kinds of calls yet. But my chat client should be good. Spent most of the morning reinforcing it." Laura noticed the half empty jug of orange juice sitting next to him. Always wanting some handy when he went to work.

"Where's Tagg and Valpord?" asked Laura.

Artie pointed a finger down, signaling that someone was in the bunker under the building. "Tagg's still working on and off. Valpord left after we went to sleep. I dunno if she's coming back."

"She better..." growled Laura. "I wanna talk to her."

A light sigh came from Artie as he looked through his phone to initiate a program. "Ripping her a new tailhole isn't gonna help us."

Laura shook her head. "It's not just that. I'm sick of not knowing what's going on in Zootopia, or what happened."

Artie paused for a moment before reachign for something that sat behind him, tossing Laura a television remote. A tv hung in the corner opposite of them. "If you can stomach the biased lies of the media right now, they can tell you the version that makes Marco look like a hero..."

Without another question, she turned on the tv. Wanting to hear at least some news. And obviously the big story was Elias's ascension to the seat of Mayor. Hardly anything being said about James Marco other than statements saying he's searching for the 'wanted fugitives.' Just as well seeing each of the ZCTU members now listed as international criminals. As well as Tagg, Valpord, and Steele added to that list.

Artie looked up at the screen, squinting his eyes as he looked over each face. "They never include Tom do they?"

Laura chuckled at the comment, and he was right. Tom's face or name wasn't on the list. "I guess he isn't all that remember able."

"A remarkable feat." said a new voice that caused both Artie and Laura to jump.

Valpord had came in through the back door, her hood lowered as she looked at the two. "Geez woman put a bell around your neck!" barked Artie, looking back down at his phone.

Valpord smirked lightly then turned to Laura. "You wish to talk to me?"

Laura nodded. "About way too many things. Marco pulling the rug out from under you. How did you not see this coming? Did you have no warnings at all? Who else is involved? Why the hell did you let it get this far when we tried to warn you?"

She asked question after question without end. Going on for several minutes before Valpord finally spoke up. "The answer to all of this, is that I fucked up. I'm accepting my part of the blame. But, you should know, I'm certain that Marco is not the Mind of Force of Nature. It's Elias."

Both Artie and Laura paused, eventually Artie let out a chuckle. "Now that you say it... Yeah I kinda get it."

Valpord nodded. "I wasn't certain till he tried to arrest me at City Hall. I should have seen it sooner when he made me a deal back when I put his son on trial."

She held up a paw before Laura could speak. "I'll explain. Just before the verdict was read, Elias made me a deal. Admit that I made a mistake and bribed the previous judge openly and he'd run as my assistant mayor. Something I was still in need of. I accepted it in haste, and didn't pay it much thought. Ever since he has been steadily steering the populace against me with Marco's help."

"And once the ZCTU was in a vulnerable situation, he made his move." continued Valpord. "His plan was to take the seat of mayor and eliminate those who could stand as a threat to him."

This made much more sense to Laura now. The timing was far too convenient for it to be coincidence. Everything must have been set up by him, down to when the murders in Zootopia began to happen by the one believed to be Nature's Wrath. The need for a special team would arise, and Zootopia's finest would be hand picked by those qualified to lead it. Then spurring them into action by baiting them with Nick Wilde, someone who most of the team had a close connection with as well as one of the threats to Elias. Perhaps the most dangerous. Was that why Judy was targeted by Force of Nature? It seemed likely and plausible. Perhaps it was Elias's intention to keep Nick alive, and out of harms way while eliminating the ZCTU. To do that without spurring Nick, he'd have to make it so Nick wouldn't care.

"We've been played since the beginning..." muttered Laura, feeling so defeated. "We played right into his hands..."

Valpord nodded. "It seems that way... Now we need to play our way out. The fact that we're still alive must be a problem to him."

"Well soon we'll be able to have a nice long chat with everyone and clear more of the air." said Artie as he held up his phone. The screen lit up showing a new message. "Looks like Jack and the ZCTU made it out. He sent me coordinates to his Blacksite."

"Then we're going. We need to discuss what we're going to do next." said Valpord.

Laura glared up at her. "Right now, we don't take orders from you Valpord."

Surprised by Laura's snap against her, Valpord raised her eyebrows at her. "Then what will you do?"

"... We shouldn't risk leaving yet." she muttered lowly.

"I agree." said Artie. "They're gonna be all over the place trying to hunt us down. We should wait till the heat dies down a bit."

Valpord sighed in irritation, putting her hands on her hips. "Then what do you require of me?" she asked sarcastically.

"A laptop." said Artie almost immediately. "Built-in webcam. At least one terrabyte of harddrive space. And an ethernet cord."

Valpord paused for a moment, looking a bit shocked that Artie actually responded to her not serious question. But made no comment as she begrudgingly stormed out of the bar.

Laura smirked at Artie. "You really don't sugarcoat things do you?"

Artie shook his head. "Not really. Especially not right now."

For a moment, Artie was silent as he continued to work on his phone. Laura awkwardly standing there for a moment. Her nerves as wracked as can be. But she knew that getting in contact with the rest of her team was priority number one before they make any kind of plan of action.

Several long hours passed, within which Valpord returned with what Artie requested. Just as well, Helen the owner of The Last Call opened up her bar. Having Artie and Laura go down to Tagg's underground workshop during work hours to avoid prying eyes.

While Tagg insisted that they were in no danger here, and Helen wouldn't expose them to the police, Artie and Laura had their reservations. Valpord in particular wasn't fond of the idea, but she trusted Tagg's judgment enough.

Artie had the laptop set up, glad that Valpord bought a 200 foot ethernet cord from the hardware store. When asked how she made the purchases without anyone knowing who she was, Valpord explained that she used temporary fur dye and contact lenses to hide her appearance. That, and she made sure not to linger or talk to anyone more than she should.

Everyone was gathered around Artie's new laptop, Artie having gotten in contact with Jack via encrypted email. Artie was glad that Jack knew what his alias was on his encrypted email he used to house his virus and program codes he used when he was just a freelance hacker. A privately owned email server in which all data lines are encrypted. While not something overly complex, it was enough to hide anyone's private emails from prying eyes.

Artie had Jack install his own chat client to the computer. Similar to that of the phone app only now having made a few tweaks to it. Artie was initially concerned that Marco was aware of Artie's home made chat line, so he made some small subtle changes in case Marco was monitoring that same data stream.

Once ready, Artie and Jack connected. Within a few seconds, they could all see each other through the webcams that Artie and Jack had. The first thing Laura did was count heads, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw everyone was accounted for. Even Nick.

"Thank heavens you're all safe..." said Laura gratefully.

Jack smirked at her. "We aren't going anywhere. Are you guys alright?"

Tagg spoke up next, still working at his bench. "They're with me! Of course they're fine!"

Nick chuckled and smiled. "Same old Tagg."

"Nice to hear you too Nick." muttered Tagg.

Valpord leaned in to make sure her face was visible on the screen. Looking at Jack and Nick. "What happened in Preypred City?"

Malika blinked and sighed annoyed. "Right to it huh? We're fine by the way."

"Actually, Malika..." said Laura, looking to her team mates. "I wanna know too. What happened after we heard Nick tell Judy to shoot Jack?"

The group went silent for a moment, Valpord glancing over to Laura. Her professional interest peaked when she mentioned what Nick had requested. Listening closely.

Judy spoke up before Jack could answer. "I pulled the trigger. But it was loaded with a BB. Nick wanted to test me to see if I was willing to let go of Jack."

"Why would you need to know that, Nick?" asked Laura, her tone sharpening dangerously.

Nick paused for a moment, his expression hardening to a more serious stature. "I needed to know if I could take Judy seriously to come back to Zootopia." Nick proceeded to explain how his mental state was when he made this decision. Explaining that he wouldn't go back to Zootopia if all it meant was for him to be hurt again. And with his position in Preypred City being as deep as it was, he needed to be sure that leaving would be the best idea.

"I'll admit it was unorthodox. But it was the only way I was gonna come back." finished Nick.

Laura folded her paws below her chin, drumming her fingers lightly against her knuckles. "Judy, you realize you attempted murder right?"

At this point, Valpord rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jack, how many did you have to kill in Preypred City to escape?"

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes distancing as he recalled that night. "At least six."

Judy spoke up next. "And I shot a few with live bullets as we were escaping. I killed at least two."

"What are you getting at, Valpord?" asked Malika.

Valpord sighed annoyingly, Jack smirking as he knew that sigh all too well. "This kind of work is not for those who will spare life when the only outcome with success is death. Judy may have pulled that trigger, but not pulling it would have lost us this entire mission and we'd be far worse off than we are now."

"That still shouldn't excuse her from it Valpord..." spoke up Laura.

Now tapping her footpaw, Valpord replied. "Allow me to explain it like this. You are a commander of a mission that involves your team to rescue a VIP that's captured in a residential area for cover. Your team is tasked with extracting the VIP with as few casualties as possible. But say something goes wrong in the middle of the mission and the entirety of the residential area attacks the team, and they must fight their way out. Whatever it takes to complete the mission is what will need to be done. While of course we want to minimize casualties as much as possible, sometimes it is necessary. And if Judy pulling that trigger would ensure success of the mission, then she did her job as an agent for Zootopia."

Laura ran it over her head a few times in silence. Valpord's point was that if it was necessary for the mission to succeed, then in the eyes of the mission Judy did nothing wrong. While it may be morally misaligned, she put the success of the mission above all else. While her relationship may have had influence in that, the mission is the important thing. Something she was trained to understand. Laura eventually looked to Jack. "Do you want to press charges against Judy?"

"No." said Jack clearly.

Laura nodded. "Then we won't. And we wont talk about this messy business anymore. Now Judy, how are you feeling?"

Knowing what she meant, Judy rested a paw on her belly. "Fine. I mean I haven't had a hospital check or anything since before I left Zootopia and Boca said it was fine."

Nick chuckled and smiled. "You went to Boca? Why?" Doctor Boca being the doctor who was assigned to Judy when she nearly died at Lavvy Farms.

"He's a good doctor. And I wanted to talk to him about a few things too." replied Judy.

Valpord spoke up next. "We should make sure you're taken care of with your pregnancy. But we cannot check you into a hospital for the time being. And having a doctor come out to you can be risky."

"Most of my family members end up pregnant every few months. They usually just have some home equipment so our family didn't get swamped with hospital bills. And I've seen it done enough that I could probably do it myself." explained Judy.

Valpord shook her head. "Of that I have no doubt. A bunny's pregnancy is usually straightforward. But, if something were to go wrong, your life could be in danger."

The group was silent for a moment as they all thought what could be done. Soon, it was Artie that spoke up. "Judy... you said you had a checkup done at the same doctor that treated you for what happened at Lavvy? Does that mean he's in Muttcie?"

Judy nodded, surprised that Artie remembered the neighboring town to Lavvy Farms. "Yeah, that's right."

"Do you trust him?" asked Artie.

Judy paused for a moment. "He knows me and Nick. Maybe not well... but he knows what we went through. I need to talk to him."

"What are you suggesting, McCoy?" asked Valpord.

Artie drummed his fingers against his chair. "Well as Judy said, she's confident she can do most of this solo. But if we have a doctor we can trust to come and check on her every now and then..."

Jack bit the corner of his lip skeptically. "That's risky. If he talks, we're exposed."

"Then we have to make sure he doesn't." said Artie. "I'll get you his number, Judy. Don't tell him where we are. Tell him that we'll come get him and bring him to you if he accepts."

Judy nodded. "Thank you, Artie."

Nick spoke up next. "So what's the plan now? Pretty sure we all know the situation at this point. We're all wanted fugitives to Zootopia while my crazy manipulative dad pulls the strings as Mayor. It's only a matter of time before he makes his next move."

"What IS his goal, Wilde?" asked Valpord.

"To bring the world under Force of Nature's control." began Nick. Knowing he had a lot of explaining to do. "Little by little he's been working his way up the power chain to get into the strongest political power seat, Mayor. I don't know how he's gonna do it. He's already got King Hasef on his side so all that's left is Mamussia's Prime Minister. He'll find a way to get him to side with him. And if he doesn't, Elias will force him to."

Artie paused and scratched his chin. "But lemme just ask to make sure. What could be the harm in that? I mean... I know it's bad... but why?"

"Because the world could end up like Preypred City. Living seperately as predator and prey entirely. Predator allowed to openly hunt Prey. It's easy to manage in a single municipality. But imagine that on a global scale. Predators could hunt Prey at any time and get away with it. People would be killed or worse just because they fall in love with a species that they cant breed with. It goes against everything Zootopia stands for." explained Nick.

Artie nodded. "Just making sure we're clear."

Laura moved closer to the screen. "Judy, you can't do much while you're pregnant so you're gonna stay put during your pregnancy. Nick, Judy, you two should stay put for now. Nick, if something goes wrong, it's up to you to get Judy the help she needs. Got it? You're in charge of her."

Nick looked to Judy, pausing for a moment before nodding at Laura. "You got it." Somewhat glad that he would be considered Judy's bodyguard.

"Jack and Malika, for now you guys will stay put. But be ready to move out when called." continued Laura. "And Tom, you do... what you do."

Tom smirked at the comment. Malika and Jack nodding. "What do you plan to do?" asked Malika.

Laura lowered her eyes and sighed. "We gotta get allies in Zootopia. I'm gonna try to get in contact with Bogo."

The group's eyes widened as Laura said this. "That's a bad idea, Laura..." said Jack.

"No, maybe not." said Judy, getting the group's attention. "Right before I left Zootopia, I left Bogo a message more or less saying that we suspected Elias to be behind all of this. If he believes me, he may help you under the radar."

Valpord spoke up next. "Even then, the same can't be said for the rest of the ZPD. It would be a short victory."

The group was silent for a moment as they thought about what to do. Eventually, Nick let out a soft chuckle. "You career cops. Always thinking your only allies are the Mammals in Blue."

Laura looked up at Nick, cocking her head curiously. "What do you mean, Nick?"

"The ZPD aren't the only mammals that do care about Zootopia's well being. There are those who operate outside of the law who help Zootopia in their own way." explained Nick. "And we have the rare opportunity to operate outside of the law right now. We have allies in the underground."

Valpord narrowed her eyes at Nick. "You mean other criminals..." she growled.

Nick shrugged at her. "Call them what you want. But trust me when I say that they'll help you more than a cop would right now."

Tagg spoke up next, calling out from his workbench. "What makes you think they won't turn us in?"

Artie chuckled lightly, smiling and shaking his head. "Because there's a lot of people out there who would rather see a government overthrown, than enforced. I've spent a lot of time on the Dark Web and Nick's onto something."

"And we've already got a trustworthy guy on the inside." said Nick, smiling at Artie. "You've met him once. Valpord you know who he is."

There was a long pause before Valpord and Artie spoke at the same time. "Mr. Big."

"Exactly." exclaimed Nick. "He might not trust you, Valpord. But Artie, while he doesn't know him extensively, he respects him. Mr. Big's no fool. I'd bet my tail he suspects something else going on here. He's got more eyes and ears than someone in a room full of mirrors. If anyone could get the scoundrels of Zootopia to side with us, it's him."

Laura looked over to Artie. "That'll be your task then, Artie."

"You're going with me." replied Artie. "He's probably gonna wanna talk to who's in charge."

Jack looked to Valpord, smirking at his former boss. "And what will you do?"

Valpord answered almost immediately. "Steele and I will be gathering information on Elias, and Marco. See if I can find out his whole plan."

Tagg called out from the workbench. "I'm working on some new gear for you all. Something that can give you an edge of things get nasty when we make our move."

Jack nodded. While Valpord may have spent some years as Director behind a desk all the time, before that she was an agent of the ZIA just like Jack. One skilled and renowned enough to be considered for the position of Director almost without question. "Good luck then, Valpord."

She nodded at him.

"Judy and Nick, you guys rest up. We'll get you in contact with Boca." said Laura, smiling at them. They both nodded.

"Oh, by the way you can turn your phones on now. I sent you all an attachment that'll start upon turning it on that'll mask your phone from being tracked. Still though, avoid talking to loved ones. I know you probably wanna let your family know you're okay Judy. But avoid it if you can."

Judy nodded. Understanding. The initial game plan had been set.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

The city council members and fellow lawmakers of Zootopia had gathered at City Hall, awaiting a meeting requested by Elias Wilde. This being the first time most of these mammals had met Elias Wilde in person.

They sat at a long conference table, Elias sitting at the end of it. A light smile on his face as he stood up once all the members had shown up. James Marco also present. Standing in the back corner on his laptop.

"Thank you all for coming." said Elias. Opening his arms welcoming to the council members. "I know it's overdue for us to have a formal discussion over changes in Zootopia."

"Changes?" spoke up one of the lawmakers, a male ram, narrowing his eyes at Elias curiously. "No offense 'mayor', but your title is mostly a figurehead. The face of Zootopia that speaks to the public. We're gonna keep doing our jobs, and you just sit in that cozy chair thinking of what speech to give next. Got it?" Sounding direct and up front.

Elias raised his eyebrows at the outspoken mammal. "I will change that. You all can keep doing your usual routine as you like. However I will be making several changes to how our system proceeds."

The ram scoffed at Elias, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Not without full approval of this council you wont. We run this city, not some inaugurated fox who only got the title because our last candidate was a fraud."

Elias's lips curled into a mocking smirk. "And that kind of attitude is why Valpord got the seat. You've grown too loose gripped to hold the same powers you once had. And if you do not cooperate with me, I guarantee you I will make life much harder for you. I will not be a tool to this city. I will be its leader."

The ram glared at Elias more. Growing increasingly angry. Jabbing a finger at him. "What kind of power do you want to have?"

"Primary control over all foreign relationship decisions. Including trade, peace agreements, and diplomatic processes. Marco has already agreed to allow this power to me. Just as well, certain public matters will fall into my jurisdiction. Establishment of foundations, ideal groups, and public relations will fall under my jurisdiction." Elias said, pausing for a moment. "More or less the same thing I'd do currently, only encompassing the whole of it. Not just running out to a speech whenever called or shaking hands of certain individuals who deserve recognition."

The group looked a bit uneasy, the ram standing up in his seat. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that we will hold power over foreign relationships. You can have public affairs, but you're not going to have foreign matters."

Elias paused for a long time, eventually folding his paws behind his back. His eyes seeming to give off a slight green glow. "I see. And does he truly speak for everyone? Don't be shy now. Raise your paws."

There was hesitation among most of the group. Elias looking to each one by one, studying them. Using his Impression on each one mammal by mammal. Allowing him to sense certain intentions or current thought states. Most of them were skeptical, as well as understanding that Elias is no stranger to foreign matters.

The only hand that went up, was the ram's. Elias smiled as they all looked to him. Awaiting his next words. "Good. Then all of you with your paws down can keep your jobs."

The ram paused as he realized those words. Arguing that he couldn't be fired by the mayor, but no one stood against his statement. The ram soon begrudgingly stormed out of the office. Smashing a vase in anger on the way out.

"Rest assured, ladies and gentlemen, your work in this city will remain the same. I'm just taking a few extra steps to better our city." said Elias, smiling as the meeting was dismissed.

After the other council members left, Elias locked the door and turned to Marco. "Any news from Jacques?"

Marco nodded, still typing. "He made it into Zootopia last week. He's been accepted as the leading pastor for the Church of Natural Order here in Zootopia. He says more listen every day."

Everything was going swimmingly. Thanks to Elias's generous donations, the Church of Natural Order was built before the election. While the pastor before was fair, he lacked what Jacques has. Charisma to the masses. While his Impression could bring certain emotions to anyone he chooses, he never once has used it when addressing the masses. He doesn't see the need to. They need only listen to his words to be inspired by his faith, and consider bringing Nature's Law into their life.

"It will take time, as it always does. But we've begun sowing the seeds of Nature's Law in Zootopia. It may take years, but I will ensure that Nature's Law becomes the world's law." said Elias, putting on a pair of sunglasses before leaving the conference room for this particularly bright and sunny day.

Marco stayed behind for a moment, typing on his computer. While he didn't want to show it to Elias, he was growing increasingly frustrated that he had not been able to even so much as find a trace of the ZCTU. Growing ever more worried about what they are doing, and what they are plotting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bogo_

Bogo sat in his office at the ZPD headquarters, drumming his fingers lightly against his desk. Ever since Judy left him that letter, Bogo went to work behind the scenes.

Since Judy and Nick were listed as fugitives, Internal Affairs poised to move in to seize all of Judy's assets. The conflicting issue in this, was that Judy was previously listed as suspended. Meaning that her badge would have to be in the ZPD's possession. Once they would have seen that the badge was missing, Bogo would be called into question about it. At which point to cover himself, he would have to say that Judy stole it.

While that was the truth, Bogo didn't want that. While acting unruly, Judy and Nick both currently were against Elias. Of which Bogo had reason to suspect him, due to the evidence he found in the dumpster that there was something more going on.

So he had something done before Internal Affairs could move in. The ZPD's officers are close as can be. Much like a family that looks out for each other. And Bogo was seen as the father of this family. Bogo went to the ZPD's main IT specialist, and had him change Judy's and Nick's status to 'Undercover' on the date that Judy came to the ZPD to take the badge. Bogo trusted the IT specialist, and has had to do stuff like this before when certain events got messy.

He had to do something similar with Leon Snowly when he refused to come to work after his family died for a short time. Bogo had his status changed to 'On Leave' until he returned out of pity for the once good police officer.

And in a way, changing Judy's and Nick's status to Undercover wasn't entirely incorrect. Bogo could simply write it off as a correction in the system if asked about it. In changing their status, they would still be allowed to have their badges. Bogo currently having Nick's locked away in his desk to hide it from Internal Affairs.

However for this to work fully, Bogo would have to find a way to get in contact with Nick and Judy. Which is now the current dilemma he faced. Updates would have to be seen as regular, depending on the situation. And now since Judy and Nick were seen as fugitives and no longer affiliated with the ZPD while they were in Undercover status, they would still be in possession of their badges even with all contact refused at the point they were let go from the ZPD.

However there was no update at all. Which presented a problem when Internal Affairs came through. Bogo passed it off as they were unable to provide an update on their undercover mission before they were terminated from the ZPD. While they bought it, Internal Affairs seemed skeptical. Bogo knew they wouldn't press much further, but still kept a wary eye in case someone he didn't want knowing certain details pushed for more answers. Such as Elias.

"Uhh, hey Chief. Someone left a letter here for you. Said it was urgent?" came Clawhauser's voice from the phone.

Bogo sighed and stood up, walking out of his office and down to Clawhauser's desk. Clawhauser was holding up the red envelope, waving it as Bogo walked up to his round desk. Bogo spying the many empty boxes of doughnuts and breakfast cereals littering behind the desk. A couple of rainbow sprinkles sticking to Clawhauser's chin and police jacket.

Bogo took the envelope. "Thank you." he said plainly and walked back to his office. Opening it along the way.

Inside was a white laminated card with an elegant letter 'B' on the front of it. A logo that Bogo recognized as Mr. Big's calling card. Having investigated the suspected crime lord in the past, Bogo saw this symbol many times. On limo's, in specially ordered cups, and especially at the manor in which Mr. Big lived.

Bogo flipped the card over, seeing that a phone number had been written on the back of it. Bogo sat down in his office, and dialed the number from his cell phone. Deciding that this at least deserved to be humored.

It took only a few seconds for a deep voice to answer. "Who received the calling card?"

Bogo paused for a moment before answering. "Chief Bogo of the ZPD."

"If you want more answers, come to Big Manor unarmed, and alone. Also not in a police cruiser. Someone is waiting for you." said the voice before hanging up without another word.

Bogo glared at his phone in irritation from the rudeness form the mammal on the other side. Soon he began to question who could be waiting for him. Deciding that the opportunity was too good to pass up, Bogo made his way to one of the unmarked police cars. Telling Clawhauser that he's taking an early lunch.

The drive through Tundratown was relatively quick. Many vehicles preferring not to drive on the almost always slick roads. Many of the mammals traveling by boat through Tundratown's many river systems. Soon enough, Bogo reached the outskirts where he knew the Big Manor to be. Having the address and location memorized due to his career.

The manor shone sparkling with a thick blanket of snow on the roof of the large manor. Well, certainly large for a family of shrews. Bogo pulled up to the front gates, seeing the metal logo of the 'B' for Big. A large polar bear in a suit walked up to Bogo's car, tapping on the window. Bogo rolled down the window, letting the bear see his face. The bear looked at the back seat, ensuring no one else was in the vehicle before opening the gate for him.

Bogo parked at the end of the driveway, spotting a van parked in front of him. Bogo stepped out of the car, and was met with two more large polar bears. Bogo narrowed his eyes at them as they puffed out their chests to look strong and tough. Bogo was used to this routine, and was not intimidated by the burly bodyguards.

"Keys." said one of the polar bears, holding out his paw to Bogo. Bogo placed the keys in his paw, and followed the other inside. Bogo looking over his shoulder to see the polar bear searching the vehicle in case of stow-aways.

"Why did Mr. Big call me here?" asked Bogo to the bear walking in front of him.

The bear was silent as they walked through the foyer. The room hardly needing light due to the bright shine of the snow and ice outside. The manor held a classic show of sophistication, without being posh about it. Dark wood staircase, ornate area rugs not too bright in color.

As they walked through the halls, Bogo could hear voices speaking from behind a door at the end of the hall. One of which, he recognized almost immediately. The polar bear opened the door to reveal Laura and Artie in Mr. Big's office. Mr. Big himself sitting on his tiny chair on top of his desk. A massive polar bear standing behind the desk.

Laura smiled warmly as Bogo walked in. "Hey Chief."

Bogo nodded to Laura, but narrowed his eyes at her. He turned to Artie, who nodded as well in greeting. Bogo looked to the shrew at the desk. "Why did you bring me here?" asked Bogo.

Mr. Big held a paw out to gesture at Artie and Laura. "They requested it of me."

"Then you better explain yourself, Lynks." warned Bogo, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're still fugatives in the eyes of Zootopia, and I need a reason to not have this entire manor taken and locked down."

The large polar bear started to move towards Bogo, only to stop when Mr. Big raised his paw to him. "I was skeptical myself, Chief. Never in my life would I call the top lapdog of Zootopia to my home without good reason."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." said Bogo as he turned to Laura. Not looking to get into a dispute with Mr. Big. "Lynks, explain."

And thus, Laura began. Telling Bogo of all that transpired the moment they commenced their mission to get Nick out of Preypred City. Just as well, telling him of their suspicions of Elias that Nick could confirm if need be. Artie would weigh in every now and then to cover certain details that Laura couldn't explain. Making sure to not leave any gaps in the story so Bogo could get the whole picture.

Bogo listened quietly, taking in every word of what they said. Once Laura finished, Bogo spoke. "Can I speak to Wilde and Hopps?"

Artie nodded and pulled his phone out, giving Judy a call. Within seconds, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hopps, this is Bogo. Is Wilde present with you?" said Bogo loud and deep. Making sure she could hear him with Artie holding the phone.

Now on speaker through Artie's phone, Judy replied. "Yeah he's here with me. What's going on Chief?"

"Wilde, who tried to stop you all from getting on that maintenance cart in Preypred City?" asked Bogo.

After a moment's pause, Nick replied. "Leah Maine."

"Alright, I believe you all then." said Bogo. He asked a specific detail about something he heard in Laura's story to make sure it all matched up. Knowing they had their story straight.

Judy spoke next. "Sorry about breaking into your office, Chief. But I needed that badge."

"I'm not worried about that, Hopps. But there's something you and Wilde should know. You two were listed as undercover at the time you both left Zootopia, right?" asked Bogo suggestively.

They both paused for a moment before saying in unison. "Yes Chief."

"Good, then you might be able to keep your jobs if you can prove you aren't fugitives." replied Bogo.

Nick spoke next. "What've you found on my old man?"

"Nothing concrete. Only his speech cards he wrote before his legal speech that contradict him. But I can't pursue anything on that." replied Bogo, frustrated that he had not found anything.

"Don't let it get to you. He's good like that." reassured Nick. "Whatever I got, I had sent to someone in Zootopia."

Bogo's ears perked up a bit. "Who?"

"Ehh sorry Chief, but we can't risk you getting followed and the contents of this evidence getting into Elias's hands. If that happens, we got nothing but hearsay." replied Nick in an amused, mocking way like he usually did when he addressed authority.

Bogo's nostrils flared and flapped as he let out an angry sigh. Nick chuckled. "There's that angry buffalo butt we all know and love. Anyway, don't worry about it. This person knows Elias better than any of us here. And this person will bring you this stuff when it's time to."

"And when will that be?" asked Bogo.

There was a moment's pause before Nick spoke again. "When we make our move."

Artie was the one to speak up next. "We have to prepare for all of this, and get ourselves ready. And when we do, we'll need the ZPD's help."

"What is it you're all implying?" asked Bogo. "It seems like you're hesitating to tell me something."

There was a pause from all of them before Mr. Big spoke up. "From what I've been told, it may come to a mass revolution. Publicly display all of the evidence, then the law enforcement removes Elias from power. As well as those he had appointed."

Bogo ran it through his head for a moment what all of that meant. "We'd have to establish Martial Law till we can re-establish authority."

"It'll be messy at first..." said Judy. "But trust us when we say its way better than what Elias wants to do."

"What DOES he want to do?" asked Bogo.

Nick spoke up, knowing at least the front of Elias's plans. "To establish Nature's Law as the primary law of the world. A cohesive mix of our current law enforcement, military power, and government power under Nature's Law. In other words, segregation of both prey and predator alike with tyrannical guidelines. Hunting of prey isn't off the table either... Preypred City already does it."

Bogo paused as he listened. "More or less, he'll take over the world and not give us any freedoms?"

"Right." said Laura. "Jobs dedicated to certain species. Unable to have relationships with other species. Everything Zootopia stands for would be destroyed."

"And the rest of the world would soon follow." interjected Nick. "Elias's proven it works in Zoocia. But each region would vary in its own way. Little by little, he'll steer the population into accepting Nature's Law before declaring it required to enforce it."

Bogo shook his head. "He won't be able to. He'd have to get it approved through the city's council members first. Even then the citizens would revolt."

"Bogo, he'll find a way around it." replied Nick. Being as blunt as possible. "And if he cant get around it, he'll go through it. He did it in Zoocia when Force of Nature overthrew the king. And he doesn't care what the citizens think because he knows they'd never accept it. He's prepared for that."

Mr Big spoke up next, getting Bogo's attention. "Even I won't deny it. If what I've been told about Elias is true, he's already pocketed two nations... I could learn a thing or two from him."

"Then how do we stop him?" asked Bogo.

Mr. Big smirked at Bogo. "We work together. We have one thing that Mayor Wilde does not have. Me. I have eyes. Eyes and ears. Ears and fists! I can spread word of Elias's conspiracy and we'd have many underground supporters willing to help overthrow the government."

The idea stunned Bogo. They would mean to establish anarchy against Zootopia. "Why tell me this? This seems like something that you wouldn't tell law enforcement."

"Because Chief Bogo," said Mr. Big, standing up from his chair. Koslov blinking in surprise as he almost never saw the shrew come out of his chair in a meeting. "You want to keep this city's values as much as me. And if it means that we save those values, I'll work with you. You need a guided hand to help you navigate the world of crime, just as I need you to navigate the world of law." Mr. Big extending his paw to Bogo for a handshake.

Bogo hesitated, running it through his head. If Elias really did mean to destroy Zootopia's current values and replace them with Nature's Law, then the city would become a shadow of what it was built on. Originally built as a place where predator and prey could live in harmony. Without living in fear of being hunted, or criticized for being a predator.

It was crazy, the thought that just a handful of agents could have any way to stand up against Zootopia's government. But if what they said was true, it would be worth fighting. Even if this meeting had not occurred today, and sometime in the future the city would change as they said it would because of Elias, he would stand against it. Even as Chief of the ZPD.

So far, Bogo had come up with nothing using the methods he based his career on. Mr. Big had a point. He could get more information by stepping outside of the law where he could not. The idea sickened him, having to work with criminals. But, if it meant saving Zootopia from the threat of Elias Wilde, he was willing to jeopardize his own well being. Bogo reached a finger out for Mr. Big to touch. Bogo's stubby finger dwarfing the old shrew.

"Double cross me, and you all go down." warned Bogo.

Mr. Big smiled up at Bogo. "I do not break deals, Chief Bogo."

"Bogo, I need a favor." said Judy.

Bogo looked to Artie's phone. "What is it?"

"I don't have a doctor I can turn to right away for my pregnancy. But we might have someone if he's willing. I need you to protect him if he agrees." said Judy.

Bogo paused for a moment, scratching his chin. There were ways that Bogo could do something like this. "Who's the doctor?"

"Keith Boca in Muttcie." replied Judy.

Bogo remembered that name on record as the doctor that treated Nick and Judy after Lavvy Farms. Bogo nodded. "Let me know if you get him on board. I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Chief."

Artie turned to Mr. Big. "Sir, I have another request."

"Yes?" asked the shrew, raising his busy eyebrow as Artie spoke.

"You must know some dark web hackers. I need a message to go out to set up a meeting with as many hackers as possible." said Artie.

Mr. Big raised his eyebrows curiously. "What kind of message?"

Artie smirked. "Tell them I wanna destroy that pesky mainframe."

* * *

 _Some hours later, Muttcie Hospital_

The early afternoon had come as Doctor Boca made his usual rounds. Currently an uneventful week. His only patients being very simple ones with a few broken bones or simple surgeries. The bobcat closing the door of another patient's room. Letting out a soft sigh as he walked down the halls.

Truth be told, he was bored. He wanted something more lively an exciting. Car crash wounds. Third degree burns. Something that was challenging to treat.

Boca felt his phone vibrate, which was odd because he had the volume up. He pulled the phone from his pocket, now growing more confused as the caller ID read 'Talk to me in private.' Figuring what could be the harm, Boca walked to his office and closed the blinds. The phone buzzing the whole time. If this was a prank, he'd just hang up the phone.

Boca answered the phone. "Hello?"

A familiar voice came over the line. "Doctor Boca? This is Judy Hopps."

Boca's eyes widened in surprise, locking his office door. Recalling the new mayor's speech, as well as Chief Bogo and James Marco's speech about how Judy was a fugative. "Miss Hopps... Nice to hear from you. Are you... doing okay?"

"As good as I could be, I guess... Doctor Boca, I need to ask you something." said Judy. "And this is gonna be entirely up to you. No doubt you've seen the news. But it's not all it seems. And you can call me a liar if you want, but I need your help."

Boca leaned back on his desk, sitting up on it and crossing his ankle over his knee. "My help? What for?"

"You know I'm pregnant. I had an exam done a few weeks ago, and a test done. But right now, I can't go to a hospital or even a clinic without being arrested..." started Judy.

Boca smiled and scratched his chin. "So you need me to be your on-call doctor?"

"More or less. Just to make sure this pregnancy goes through okay. We have methods in place to keep you safe, and we'll reward you for it." said Judy.

Boca thought the offer over. What she was asking of him was illegal. Giving specified treatment to a wanted criminal without letting law enforcement know. "What's going on, Miss Hopps?" asked Boca.

"I can't say. Just know that we were set up. You can say no, and you'll never hear from me again... unless I get injured in Muttcie any time soon." replied Judy.

Boca scratched his chin intrigued. "And how would we go about this? Schedule wise?"

"Every two weeks or so if you can manage it. Just a quick examination with whatever home equipment we can find. Rabbit pregnancies are usually three months long. I'm about a month along now." said Judy.

The offer was intriguing. And while it was true that Judy was considered a fugitive, Boca had his initial doubts when he saw the first news of what happened with Valpord. Boca treated both Nick and Judy for injuries at Lavvy Farms at the hands of Leon Snowly. And he was moved by their dedication. Watching the news glued to the screen as they stopped the crazed snow leopard from gassing the entire city with his Growler Serum.

Boca knew those two officers were dedicated to the law. So if they said something was up, he'd be more inclined to believe them over what the media says. But one other thing came to his mind. "What kind of reward?"

"How's a million sound?" asked Judy. "Best case scenario, you retire early. Worst case scenario, you go to prison, come out after a few years, and still retire early."

Boca's spirits lifted as he heard that number. Already making a lot with his career, but nowhere near that much a year. And she did have a point about the scenarios. "Alright Miss Hopps. You got a deal."

A sigh of relief came from Judy. "Oh thank you so much. I got a number for you to call. These guys will make sure you reach me. For obvious reasons, they wont let you see the address."

"Gotcha." said Boca. Judy giving him Mr. Big's assistant's number to call to set up transportation.

"Doctor Boca, about the test I had done.." said Judy.

Having taken a special interest in that test, Boca already had an answer for her. "Inconclusive. We sent it back to the lab to be re-examined." A slight smirk on his lips as he recalled what he saw on the test.

Judy spoke up. "Sooo does that mean that-"

"It means inconclusive, Miss Hopps. Something showed on that test that doesn't normally show. So we sent it back to confirm what we saw." interrupted Boca.

"Alright. Thank you Doctor." replied Judy.

Boca nodded and smiled. "Take it easy. No heavy lifting. Exercise if you can, but only lightly. Brisk walks, indoor cycling, stuff like that. No bench pressing or barbell squatting."

Judy giggled. "I'm more of a cardio girl anyway. Anyway, thank you again Doctor. We'll be in touch."

"Call me if anything odd happens okay? Pain, bleeding, discomfort. Anything like that. Goodbye Hopps." said Boca as Judy hung up.

Boca looked at his phone and smiled softly. This may be the kind of excitement he was looking for.

* * *

 _Several days later_

Doctor Boca had come for his first discreet appointment at Jack's blacksite. At Judy's request, she wanted to talk to Doctor Boca alone during his examination. There wasn't nearly as much as he could do with proper hospital equipment, only able to use a basic ultrasound device that registers temperature, and heart beat. Not having a screen to directly show the growing baby.

Judy had developed a bit of a baby bump over the few weeks. Although he didn't say it aloud, Nick found it kind of cute to see her with a pregnancy belly. Although that didn't help the situation of it being Jack's baby.

The weeks had been steady, and quite tense between Nick and Judy. So far, she had kept her word to Nick's conditions. Having been checking her phone regularly every few hours or so for texts or emails from any other men.

Nick had difficulty even being too close to Judy at the moment. Sleeping alone, sitting alone, going rigid if Judy hugged him. He wasn't comfortable being close to Judy yet. He wasn't sure if he ever would be.

But he would admit one thing to himself, he missed how he once felt. Loving the feeling of having his bunny against him. Even if it was just leaning on the couch, he loved it. And even more when they slept together. And especially when being intimate.

At the moment, he didn't feel that way. He wanted to feel that way again, and was ready to work for it. Judy just had to stay true to her word.

Try as he might, and not find any suspicious emails or texts, he still had troubles trusting Judy at the moment.

They talk a lot now. Mainly they go over what happened with her and Jack. Judy would always say the same thing during every one of these discussions.

"I will always chose you over Jack."

Naturally, Nick had a hard time believing it. If she really did want to be with Nick more, she would have cut off her relationship with Jack after Nick got out of prison. Judy claimed it was because of curiosity. That she wanted to get to know Jack a little bit more and valued him as a friend. She admitted it went too far, and even Jack would sometimes make one line statements saying that he had no intention of stealing Judy from him.

But considering how Nick found Jack and Judy in Mamussia without any other explanation, he didn't believe either of them. He needed proof that Judy wanted nothing to do with Jack after Nick got out of prison.

Nick wanted to believe them, but he just couldn't. And Judy understood that. He wanted something to prove her words, other than just teary eyes. But she didn't know how she could prove it to him.

Jack spent most of his time as far away from Judy as he could. Spending most of his time doing physical workouts, drinking, or gathering what info he could with Malika. Malika was more or less the line of communication between Jack, and Nick and Judy. Whenever he wanted to know something, he would get Malika to ask for him.

She didn't like being the messenger pidgeon... But she begrudgingly did it most of the time.

As for Tom, same as usual. Keeping the house neat, cooking the meals, and doing the food shopping.

Jack did what he could to keep to Nick and Judy's terms. Learning in one particular instance just how serious Nick was. Naturally due to Judy carrying his child, He asked her how she was doing on one instance. Judy simply just replied 'fine'.

Nick went off, proceeding to chuck a glass at the wall and shatter it before yelling at Judy about how she wasn't allowed to talk to him. Saying that he was done, and the deal was off. It took Judy half an hour of begging and pleading with Nick to stop him from packing up a suitcase.

Ever since then, Judy and Jack wont even so much as look at each other.

Currently, Nick sat outside the bedroom where Boca and Judy were in doing her examination. Nick tapping his foot impatiently. He could hear the muffled voices of Boca and Judy behind the door, but couldn't fully make out what they were saying.

The exam took roughly two hours before Boca opened the door, his equipment in a suitcase. He smiled down at Nick. "So far, it looks like her and the baby are perfectly healthy."

Nick nodded and stood up. "Boy or girl?" he asked out of curiosity.

Boca shrugged. "I don't have a way to project the ultrasound yet. But it feels like everything is where it should be. I'd say shes close to two months along. It's difficult to tell really without all the equipment. If she starts having intense pain or bleeding, get ahold of me."

Nick watched as Boca left. Knowing his ride was waiting for him outside. A discreet tinted window vehicle supplied by Mr. Big. A driver being paid to drive him to and from. Nick was skeptical about having an on-call doctor given their precarious situation, but Judy needed a doctor. And Nick trusted Boca enough to give him a shot. Boca had been personally warned that if he gave away where they were, Jack wouldn't care what the confines of the law were. He'd pay for it.

After Boca left the room, Nick walked into it to find Judy sitting on the bed, smiling at Nick as he walked in. "Totally healthy so far. At least as far as he could tell."

"Why did you want me to wait outside?" asked Nick. Glaring accusingly at Judy.

Judy paused, letting out a sigh. "The tests are kinda... well... probing in some ways. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"As uncomfortable as it was sitting out there waiting and not knowing what's going on?!" barked Nick angrily.

Judy flinched at Nick's outburst. "What do you think I was fooling around with him or something?"

"How am I supposed to know you weren't? You looked real happy when I got in here." glared Nick.

Judy folded her paws over her lap. Trying not to shout back at Nick, instead responding as calmly as she could. "Boca told me he saw no problems, that's why I was happy."

"You could be lying to me Judy... wouldn't be the first time." Growled Nick, starting to pace in frustration.

Judy nodded, standing up and walking over to Nick. "Alright, I'll tell you what. Next examination, you can be in the room with me okay? You can see all he does."

Nick glared down at her, but sighed. "Fair enough."

Happy that they had reached a consensus, Judy opened her arms and walked towards Nick for a hug. Nick stepped back, shying away from Judy. After a long moment of silence, Nick spoke up. "Talk to your parents yet? Let them know you're okay?"

Judy shook her head. "No... I guess I'm paranoid to call them. I don't wanna, you know, put them in danger or anything like that from talking to me."

"Yeah well, you don't have to tell them anything specific. Just let them know you're alright." Nick said, paws in his pockets.

Judy shuddered lightly. "I'd not stop getting texts and calls for days..."

Nick chuckled and nodded. "That's Stu for you I guess. Come on, Tom's done with dinner I think." said Nick as he walked out of the room.

She followed behind him. A little upset that Nick was still did not trust Judy, and didn't want to be open with her. But she deserved to be treated that way, and was going to work as hard as she could to fix this mess she helped create.

And hopefully with time, she could get her old clever fox back.

* * *

 **Gonna end that one here. Next chapter should be a lot more about Nick and Judy. A few things with a few other characters here and there. Read and Review!**


	47. Chapter 47: A Promise

**So after working on this chapter for as long as I did, I 25 pages and realized how long it was. So, we got one more bit after this chapter that's gonna more or less be the 'penultimate' to the final conflicts. This chapter took so long to get out because I wanted to get it right. Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Close to a month had passed since Elias was made mayor.

Abigail sat on the couch in her and Dawson's apartment. Dawson soon to come home from work. Ever since the announcement was made, she had been watching the news closely. Watching what news was covered that related to Elias. Only sending a small handful of texts to Nick.

She was worried about him, as a mother it was her job to be. She didn't believe what the news said about him, he wouldn't turn against Zootopia like that without good reason. She wanted to hear it from Nick personally. Some kind of sign that things weren't all they appeared to be on the media.

And even though she wasn't particularly happy with her, Abigail worried about Judy too. Judy was a kind, caring individual who held true to the law to the best of her ability. But she worried about her being in a relationship with Nick for a time. She was angry with the bunny for how she treated Nick, but she also had suspicions on another matter.

Was it just a coincidence that these issues between them began to escallate after Elias returned to Zootopia? She didn't think so.

'I know everybody.' A quote her son would often say. But he didn't know Elias. The reason, is Abigail didn't want him to know, sheltering him from any knowledge of him. Keeping the explanations short and simple, and keeping out the complexities of when Elias began to steer his life towards Nature's Law.

She didn't know Force of Nature extensively, only having met them a few times. She remembered the large wolf, Hunter. Elias's oldest friend. During their marriage, Hunter would often visit with Elias, and Elias visited him.

Everything changed when they began to follow the hyena, Ishaq. She couldn't put her paw on it exactly, but he seemed dangerous. And little by little, Elias became something worse than that. Manipulative. Not of her, but of everything else. First it was his job in Fundraising. Then soon it turned into corporate enterprises. Soon enough, he had a hand in politics. His suave nature, natural smarts, and silver tongue got him far, very quickly. Soon enough, he funded Preypred City to be built from the ground up.

He became terrifying to be around. Constantly lost in his own thoughts, staring into the distance while in his chair. He became less intimate, and less interested in Nick when he was just a tod. She didn't want Nick to get wrapped up in his world, and left to go back to Zootopia, her home region. From there, she raised Nick herself on what budget she could manage.

And even though he was a swindling hustler for most of his life, he soon became a cop. And more than that, he fell in love with someone quite seriously. Sure, the relationship now may seem off the rails. But Abigail held out hope they could work it out. Judy was perfect for Nick, despite her faults. Her eccentric and kind personality fit in so well with Nick's sassy, and somewhat sarcastic nature.

The front door opened, grabbing her attention. Dawson walked in, carrying a cube package wrapped in brown paper. "Hey Abby, this was left on the doorstep. Its addressed to you."

Abigail stood up and walked over, setting the package on the table and hugging Dawson. "Nice to see you too hun." smiling as she spied the sapphire ring on her finger.

Dawson hugged her back, squeezing her tight. "Missed ya. I'm gonna go get changed." said Dawson as he walked to the bedroom.

Curious as to what could be in the package, Abigail opened up the brown paper covering it. Under it was a cardboard box tied up in twain. On the top, under the knot was a folded card. Curious, Abigail pulled the card free and opened it.

"Don't open this box till I text you. Hide it, make sure no one else gets it. ESPECIALLY Elias. Love, Nick."

Confused by the message, she read over it a few times to make sure that she read what she read. She got a message from Nick! However vague and cryptic, it was something. And even better, it supported her suspicions. Without another word, she tore up the post card and quickly stuffed the box in the hallway closet on the top shelf. Dawson walking out as she did in sweatpants.

"Watcha got there Abby?" asked Dawson.

Abigail turned to him, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him from knowing more. Dawson shared in Abigail's suspicions, Abigail having told Dawson much about what she knew and did to protect Nick. She told him what the postcard said before closing the closet door.

Dawson looked towards the package behidn the door then shrugged. "I didn't see anything. What package?" he asked as he walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch.

However with this new question, something continued to press in her mind. Just how much has Elias infiltrated into Nick's life? Was he really responsible for what's going on? She had to know. She had to talk to Elias herself. And she knew one place he would be.

Abigail made her way to the church. Dawson coming along, insisting on on coming with. She was grateful for his company, but worried. They pulled up to the newly constructed Church of Natural Order. The chapel built of strong dark grey stone. A large stained glass circular window facing the front. Etched on the stained glass was a tree with three shades of leaves. One blue on top, one red on the right, one green on the left. A symbol Abigail recognized when she recalled back to when Ishaq built the first church in what's now known as Preypred City. And where the cult first began.

Dawson parked the car, beginning to unbuckle his seatbelt. Abigail reached over and stopped him. "Wait here. Please." Dawson eyed her curiously, but nodded.

"You really can be stubborn you know that?" sighed Dawson.

Abigail smirked at him. "You know you love me." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. Making her way into the church.

As expected, she spotted the mayor's car parked in the front. Right now, the priest would be holding a sermon or a lecture on Nature's Law. She was a little late, but expected that it would still be going on.

The doors leading in were large, and wooden. Tall enough for a giraffe to walk through. Several other smaller door types built into the large wooden door to accommodate mammals of all sizes. Pathways leading up to the doors to fit the sizes of the mammals as they walked towards the doors from tall, to small.

Abigail walked in, instantly met with the smell of polished wood, and freshly treated stone. A bitter, but good scent. Having entered the hallway surrounding the entrances to the nave. Spotting the entrance to the chapel at the side.

She walked to the doors leading into the nave, opening them to see many mammals sitting, listening to the priest. The nave built with rows of ascending wooden benches to fit all sizes of mammals. In the back was a tall standing stone carving of a tree, its branches coming over the roof above them. The vines and branches twisting around each other with green, blue, and red leaves fastened onto the branches, giving the appearance of being under a canopy of a great forest tree. Casting the room in a multiple colored shade. Yellow colored stained glass panels on the sides of the room further casting a golden light. Giving the appearance of a bright morning light with hints of red, green, and blue illuminating the nave. The priest being a young male hyena. Dressed in elegant purple robes with a gold trim made to look like vines on a tree. Elegant leaves stitched along the vines. Standing atop the pulpit to give his sermon.

"Mother Nature welcomes all into her arms for those who are willing to follow the Natural way of life. Our way is not a way of scrutiny, or segregation. But a way of truth, and peace between species through understanding of what it is that we are. Fear not the predator's hunger, but praise it. For it is a gift of Mother Nature herself. Predator should refrain from feeding spitefully upon flesh, but only as a need for sustenance when none others remain. Fear not the timid Prey, but protect them as they are the very life blood of Mother Nature. They Prey sustain, procure, and provide for not just themselves, but for the Predator. A balance beset by Mother Nature herself. Fearing these traits is foolish, and unnecessary. Fear not what we are, but embrace it. So long as one follows the path of Mother Nature, there is no fear from sharp fangs, or discriminatory paranoia." Said the priest, his arms outstretched in a welcoming, basking fashion.

Abigail looked through the crowd, trying to see if she could see Elias from her position. Having difficulty spotting him.

"You, vixen by the door." called out the priest, Abigail meeting eyes with the hyena. "Do you seek the truth of the world? A peace between prey and predator by Natural Order?"

Abigail hesitated for a moment as many heads in the audience turned to her. Being put on the spot. She looked at the Hyena, meeting his gaze. His red eyes visible from where she stood. "I'm pretty content right now. I'm just looking for someone."

Before the hyena could inquire further, Abigail quickly walked out of the nave. Pausing after she closed the door behind her. The hyena reminded her of Ishaq. She recalled that Ishaq had a son, Jacques. Was that him?

The sound of someone speaking caught her ear, someone speaking from the chapel. Abigail walked closer to it, seeing the door was wide open. Recognizing Elias's voice coming from inside.

A chapel is a separate place of worship cut off from the Nave, in the event someone missed a sermon, they could still pray at the chapel.

Abigail walked into the chapel. Seeing how it was constructed. Several rows of wooden benches in a much smaller room than the Nave. A similar stone carved tree standing in the back of the Altar. Built with a similar stone as outside. A gray stone color. A small stained glass window illuminating the room, as well as an overhead light.

Elias sat on one of the benches, a news crew interviewing him. A reporter writing down his words while another operates the camera.

"Do you think this church will benefit the city?" asked the female antelope reporter.

Elias smiled softly, his paws folded neatly in his lap. Wearing a gray suit with white stripes running vertical a few inches apart from each other. The gray color similar to that of his fur save for the red tint near the roots. "Absolutely. I grew up following Nature's Law. They preach peace, and equality among both predator and prey species. Something that our city has claimed to uphold, but only by spoken word. Many prey still fear the predator. And many predator still fear the prey."

"Why would predator need to fear the prey?" asked the reporter.

"You don't need just claws and fangs to inflict damage on anyone. Spoken word can be just as powerful. The predator can bite, but the prey can speak. One mammal fearing the predator can spread like a disease without cure. We all saw it with the Bellwether incident. All it takes is one prey with the right resources to make the eyes of millions view the predator as always dangerous and untrustworthy. And believe me, I know a thing or two about being called untrustworthy." said Elias, playing on the stereotype of being a fox means one is a liar.

The reporter took a few moments to write down a few things. Abigail walking in closer. Resting her paws on a bench. Waiting for Elias to finish. "One last question. Some think that this church can further the gap between predator and prey through discrimination. Such as the church supporting predators eating meat. What do you think of that?"

Elias chuckled and shook his head, closing his eyes. "A tune I've heard too many times. Yes, the church does approve of eating red meat. But not in the form of sport, or appetite. As a means of survival, and desperation. Hunt for life, not for fun is a way I describe it. And to those who think that predators who follow this way of life are bloodthirsty savages, take a look at me as an example. I've followed Nature's Law all my life. And I will admit that in other countries, I've dined on red meat. But never did I sink my teeth into something alive. All the meat was donated as part of a system in their society. The bodies of deceased prey are given a proper funeral, then the body is given to the system to be processed into meats for the predator, and fur for everyone. Much like an organ donor in Zootopia, this is not an obligation, but a choice by the prey. Only in certain pockets of society in other countries do they force this. But the prey chose to remain, and live there. We don't encourage hunting in the streets of Zootopia and that's not an option we're seeking to explore here. Never could something like that be introduced point blank and accepted by society. Something like that would have to be eased into." said Elias.

"So are you saying you would support hunting of prey in Zootopia?" asked the reporter.

Elias paused for a moment, but smiled softly at the reporter. "Even if I did, something like that couldn't be accomplished in my lifetime. And in the end, it would be up to the citizens. Say some hundred years down the road all parties agree with it, then Zootopia could encourage it. But that's just a theory. We have no plans to legalize hunting."

"What about donations of red meat?" asked the reporter.

Elias chuckled and shook his head. "I thought you already asked your last question. Rest assured, if Zootopia did enact a law such as that, it would be entirely up to the prey to make that choice to donate upon death. And of course certain meats like chicken and fish will still be available at all times."

The reporter nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mayor Wilde." The reporters beginning to pack up.

Elias stood from his seat and turned, seeing Abigail waiting for him. Pausing as his grin faded slightly, surprised to see her. Elias waited as the reporters took their things, and left the chapel. Leaving Elias and Abigail alone. Abigail closed the chapel door after the reporters left, walking towards Elias.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Abby?" asked Elias.

Abigail narrowed her eyes at Elias, standing next to him. "Don't call me that. I wanna ask you some things. Just you and me."

Elias sighed in irritation, a slight smirk on his face. "So many questions today. I guess I got time for one more interview. Take a seat." gesturing at the bench.

Abigail sat down next to Elias, keeping a few feet of distance between them. "That priest out there... is that Jacques?"

"Yeah. Grew up pretty good didn't he?" said Elias warmly.

"Why's he here in Zootopia?" asked Abigail, her eyes narrowing at Elias.

Elias paused for a moment, placing his paws on his lap. "I had a hand in that. After the church was built, I propositioned the job to Jacques. He accepted and now he's here for the time being."

"Is that all?" asked Abigail.

There was a long pause from Elias, his eyes scanning over her face. As if looking for something. "That's all."

Abigail nodded, lowering her eyes slightly for a moment. "Elias... You know that I don't trust you or that Force of Nature cult that Ishaq started. I don't want to know if you're still part of it. But at least tell me this. Did you have anything to do with what happened with Nick?"

Elias paused again, only this time much longer. Soon, he let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. When he opened them back up, Abigail noticed his dark green eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark room. Feeling something strange coming from him. As if his eyes were probing her for information. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Nick. Or the ZCTU."

"I didn't say the ZCTU." replied Abigail. "I said Nick. I know you, Elias. I know you like to scheme. I don't think its a coincidence that all of these problems with Nick and Judy started to happen when you came to Zootopia. Those two are perfect for each other, and I see Judy a lot like my own daughter in a way. While I'm not particularly happy with her at the moment, I'm not immediately resigning myself to hating her."

Elias raised his eyebrow curiously. "And why's that?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust you. Not because you're a fox but because I don't trust YOU. You've always had a way to steer things without getting directly involved. Changing certain things that make other people to do what you want." explained Abigail.

Elias listened to her closely, his paws folding across his lap. "It's not my fault Judy lusted after another rabbit. It's in a mammals nature to be attracted to someone of the same species, versus a different species."

Abigail shook her head. "I've lived in Zootopia long enough to know that isn't true. Even if Judy found Jack Savage attractive, she wouldn't have done anything unless pushed to do it."

"She did it of her own accord." replied Elias.

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Even if she did, where did it all start? When did Jack and Judy meet?"

"At the hospital in Muttcie, right?" said Elias, scratching his chin in thought.

Abigail paused, and nodded. "That's right. But who sent Jack? I noticed you're around the new ZIA director a lot..."

Elias narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting I sent him?" asked Elias.

"I'm suggesting someone wanted them to meet. And how convenient is it that the same kit fox that's now Director under your term as Mayor has been involved in almost everything relating them starting at when you came to Zootopia? Nick's trial, he was always there. The whole thing with Valpord, he was there. And now he's director, ordering the arrest or heads of the ZCTU, all of which don't agree with Nature's Law and have the skills to stop a radical who does?" explained Abigail.

Elias folded his paws together, his fingers interlocking. For a long few minutes, he was silent. Contemplating her words. Abigail could hear footsteps outside of the door, figuring the Sermon must have ended. "You know I enjoy getting inside people's minds. But this time, I'd like you to get in the mindset of what you seem to be accusing me of. What would be the last thing someone in that situation would want?"

She thought it over for a minute. "To have open connections to him and the radical group."

Elias nodded. "Close. I would say that a person like that wouldn't want those connections to be exposed. The skeleton out of the closet for example. We all have secrets to hide that we don't want brought to light. And suppose I did set all of this up between Nick and Judy in some way. Exposing it would likely ruin my reputation and I would lose the trust of the public. Steadily seeding the same kind of thing that Valpord's short term as mayor was subject of. It's all a chain reaction that couldn't be avoided. But I've held no secrets. The public knows I support Nature's Law. They know I eat red meat. But they also know that Valpord is a liar. They know that the ZCTU went to Preypred City under Valpord's orders. And they know that the ZCTU is seen as an enemy in the eyes of both Zootopia, and Zoocia. I have nothing to hide from the city at this point."

Abigail got to her feet, starting to leave the chapel. "I don't believe you."

"Then prove your theory. Just know that Judy made her own choice, and broke Nick's heart. Be mad at her for making her choices. Not mine because of what you think MIGHT have happened." called Elias as Abigail walked out. His eyes stopped glowing once she closed the door, crossing his arms on his chest. Curious as to how she got so close to getting it all right.

Abigail began to walk down the hall, heading towards the entrance. Along the way, she spotted Jacques in the hall, waving the guests of the church out. Jacques saw her, smiling warmly. "Madame, could you spare a moment?"

Against her better judgment, she decided to humor him. Walking towards him and smiling warmly. "Yes?"

Jacques smiled warmly down at her. "You said you're content with your life as it is. But what if it could be something better than that?"

Knowing what he's getting at, Abigail held back a sigh. She looked towards the entrance, seeing the stream of mammals walking towards the door. "Zootopia as it is, is pretty peaceful."

"Are you certain of that?" asked Jacques. "I see how the prey look at the predator. Fear, and discrimination. Many predator look at prey as inferior. Less than what they truly are. Is that the kind of society you want to live in?"

Abigail paused for a moment before looking up at Jacques. "I'm not trying to step on your faith, but look at it this way. Even before Zootopia was a city and before mammals walked in two legs, prey and predator discriminated each other in their own ways. The prey would flee from the predator and the predator would kill the prey with their fangs and claws. Little by little, we've stepped up from that. Reaching an understanding between species that we are what we are. Predators like meat, prey don't. Prey like living in large herds with their families, most predators don't. Discrimination will always exist because we are different in our own ways that we have no control over. That's a part of our nature. Predators look down on prey because we once saw them as a food source. A way to survive. Prey saw us as a threat to their own lives. So until those thoughts and instincts fade from our minds and our dna, we will always have differences."

Jacques smiled softly down at Abigail. "That is a way to look at it. But we seek to end the separation by accepting what we are. Understanding what we are will allow the prey and predator to see each other as equals."

"They already understand each other. The prey understand the predators eat meat and the predators understand the prey is afraid. But just because we understand it and accept it as fact, doesn't mean we have to like it or practice it. That's what nature is. Conflicts, and finding a middle ground in those conflicts to make society work. To celebrate our differences. That's what Zootopia is." explained Abigail.

Jacques was silent for a moment, soon smiling down at Abigail. "You're very wise for your age, Miss...?"

"McCoy. Abigail McCoy. If you'll excuse me, I must be going." said Abigail, hurriedly walking out of the church. Ready to put some distance between her and the church.

Jacques watched her leave, smiling as he watched her go. Seeing Elias walk out of the chapel just a few moments after. "Your ex's a pretty interesting girl."

Elias smirked and shrugged. "I like my vixens interesting." Knowing that he would have to keep an eye on her when he can.

* * *

 _Union County_

Jack was in his room preparing to leave. Laura had asked for him to come to where Tagg's blacksite is so he could help with the efforts to take back the city. Saying that they needed his expertise for certain delicate tasks such as bugging offices, or infiltrating certain areas.

In honesty, Jack was relieved. The air had been continuously tense with his presence at his Blacksite. Largely due to Judy. They wouldn't even look each other in the eye anymore. And when Jack had a question to her about anything, he brought it to Nick first. Nick didn't mind this a whole lot. But would often get flustered if Jack asked too many times in a day.

Usually he'd just ask how Judy was feeling, or if there was anything she needed from him. He was worried about her, and also the baby. It is his after all, and he would be taking care of it after Judy gave birth to it.

Fatherhood... something Jack had thought of many times before longingly. He pictured it would be different though. Pretty wife, nice house, white picket fence and all. Well, sometimes life doesn't play out the way one dreams it should. Still, Jack would do his best to be a good father.

He decided on something else as well. Once this was all over, and if they succeeded in stopping Force of Nature, Jack was going to retire. The stress of the last few years had gotten to him, and he figured it was time to call it quits. Having easily made enough money to retire comfortably, he had no concerns about financial support.

There was still one thing that hang on his head. According to the real vote, Jack would be elected Mayor. Even after all of this, would the city let that happen? He didn't think so. There was time to think about that on the drive to Last Call. He was going to run late if he kept getting lost in his thoughts.

Jack closed his suitcase and walked out to the living room. Seeing Nick and Judy sitting on the couch next to each other. Malika sitting on a lounge chair with the feet kicked up. Enjoying a bit of leisure time here and there. All of them had been keeping up on exercise. Particularly Malika and Nick. Judy did what she could with her pregnancy, making sure she wouldn't be out of shape after the pregnancy.

Malika perked up at Jack as he walked out. "You on your way?" Nick and Judy looking over at him as Malika said that.

"Yeah, gotta beat rush hour." said Jack, lifting his suitcase up a bit.

Tom walked out from the nearby hallway, offering a soft and reassuring smile to Jack. "Are you sure you wont need me to come along, Master Jack?" Always concerned and kind hearted as he always was

Jack chuckled warmly at his old friend. "I'll be fine, Tom. You're needed here more." he said, glancing over towards Judy for a brief second.

"Well, do take care of yourself." said Tom, smiling and folding his paws behind his back.

Jack nodded and smiled at Tom, turning to leave. Jack stopped at the door then turned to Nick. "Can you do me a favor? Let me know when Judy goes into labor, okay? I'd like to be here if I can."

Nick hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Judy not looking Jack's way. His heart ached with grief from that. Wishing that they could at least be on a first name basis. But it was just as much his mess as it was hers. And they both had to clean it up. Jack walked out of the door, the sound of a vehicle pulling out of the driveway soon following.

Judy was relieved to see Jack put some distance between him and her. His constant presence made it difficult for Nick to relax. Being constantly reminded of him every time they entered the same room. Reminded of what happened as a result of that and angering him further.

And he was just as relieved. While he didn't want any kind of harm to come to Jack, part of Nick wished he would have just up and left one day. This was close enough. Little by little, Nick was starting to grow comfortable sitting close to Judy. But when Jack would come into sight, it would just anger him and end up pushing Judy away.

However that was not the only source of his aggression. Nick noticed he had become increasingly agitated at the thought of any other male being even near Judy. The only exception to this was Doctor Boca, and Tom. At first Nick was wary of Boca, but the good doctor reassured Nick that his intentions are professional and not for any kind of pleasure or physical satisfaction. And Tom was far to professional to fraternize. Nick wasn't even sure if he was married at one point or not.

He had nothing else to take his anger out on. That was part of the problem. Malika wasn't close enough to him, same with Tom. Judy and Jack were the only ones he could understandably lash out at. But sometimes he went a bit to far. Such as Doctor Boca's first visit. Or breaking one of the glasses against the wall when Judy just gave Jack a monotonous reply to a concerning question.

He didn't know what else to do, other than go to another room. He voiced this concern to Tom, who was more or less their caretaker for the time being. He suggested a few things. Meditation, running laps around the house. Physically working out. Nick tried these and it did help, but not as much as he would have liked.

Nick didn't know if it was predatory instinct, or just plain frustration and anger. But in that swath of emotions was something else that hung heavy on him. Absence. Of which being Judy.

He missed holding that dumb bunny against him. Feeling those soft paws tangled in his. The way she wiggled her body against his to get comfortable. But he still couldn't bring himself to get that close yet. Right now, he was okay with just sitting next to her. Every now and then she would place a paw on his leg. Nick would tense, but not shy away. Really trying to welcome that comforting touch.

It didn't help when he looked at her either, due to the lump in her belly steadily growing in size each passing week. While inwardly Nick admitted she looked kinda cute waddling around with that pregnant belly, but would be instantly reminded of who put the baby in her. Someone she reassured would never get that close to her. The jackrabbit who just walked out of the door a few minutes ago.

"Master Wilde, may is how you something?" asked Tom, perking up to Nick.

Nick looked up in surprise, soon standing up. He looked down at Judy. "Back in a sec." Judy nodded in response, knowing she shouldn't move till he got back.

Nick had grown slightly more comfortable leaving Judy alone in a room for brief periods of time. Such as bathroom breaks, or if Judy wanted to take a nap. Nick would keep her phone with him though when she slept. Checking through it to see who had she been talking to.

She finally did call her parents, inwardly smirking as he recalled that first conversation. Her parents frantically screaming questions at her. It took her several long minutes to get them to calm down enough to explain she was okay. She obviously didn't give any details, but told them that she was okay and healthy. She didn't tell them of her pregnancy yet, largely because she didn't want them to worry. But she also didn't want them to be disappointed in her due to the circumstances around it.

The authorities have already been to Bunnyburrow to ask the Hopps family what they knew before Judy called. After a long conversation with them, Judy convinced them of what's going in in Zootopia. Not giving any of the details such as Force of Nature, but told them that it's not all what they say it is. Being their daughter, they trust her. And promised that they wouldn't say anything or press further till the time was right. She didn't want to inadvertently put them in danger by telling them everything. Stu wasn't exactly good at hiding his intentions when it came to asking for information.

Tom lead Nick into the garage. There was a few workout machines there. A little dated, but still functional. A bench press, treadmill, pull up bar, leg press, and dumbells. But now something else hung in the center of the room. A newly purchased punching bag hung on a metal chain. Nick able to faintly smell that 'new product' scent from just coming out of the box. A bitter, but oddly pleasant smell.

"What's that for?" asked Nick. Gesturing to the bag.

"For you, Master Wilde." said Tom, handing Nick a pair of reinforced gloves. Built so one wouldn't snap their wrist from hitting the bag at an awkward angle. Thick and made of cloth and plastic. Still able to open and close the fingers in the glove.

Nick eyed the gloves then slipped them on. They fit nice and snugly, flexing his fingers in them. "Why do you think I need that?"

Tom smiled softly. "I found it best when Master Jack was having anger problems to steer him to take out his aggression on something like this. Give it a try."

Skeptical, Nick walked over to the bag. Giving it a light jab. It gave a satisfactory thud, leaving a slight impression on the thick reinforced cloth. He felt silly, punching at this inanimate object. He never really understood why people would resort to these kinds of things. Nick gave it a few more jabs before turning back to Tom. "I don't get it."

Tom chuckled softly. "Because you aren't angry right now. Whenever you feel as if you need to vent out some frustration, take it out on the bag. It worked quite well for Master Jack."

Nick glanced back over at the bag. He took a moment to think about what's been angering him. Everything with Jack and Judy recently. His horrible dad trying to take over the world. The baby in Judy's belly. Nick let out a light growl, and began punching the bag again. He found himself quickly jabbing and hitting it harder. The bag thudding loudly and jiggling on the chain.

It didn't take away all his anger, but it felt good to take it out on something inanimate rather than yelling at Judy. Soon Nick found himself panting, stepping back from the back. His knuckle ached lightly and his arms felt slightly tired. He turned back to see Tom smiling warmly. "Thanks Tom."

He simply nodded once in acknowledgment, and left the garage. Nick took the gloves off and came out of the garage. Judy perking up and smiling as he walked back in. Nick gave a smile back and sat next to her.

They mostly kept to watching the news to see how everything's unfolding in Zootopia. Seeing the interview that Elias gave to the reporter in the church just a few days ago. Nick sighed lightly and glared at him. "What a load of crap. Makes me sick."

"Uhh... speaking of sick... be back in a sec." said Judy as her face went a bit pale, quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom in a hurry, shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds, Nick could hear her heaving. Vomiting was a regular part of pregnancy.

Malika looked over at Nick, her arms behind her head. "So, how's it going between you two?" she asked. Prying a little.

Nick hesitated to answer, but figured since Malika was living here with them, she may as well be updated. "It's going little by little."

There was a long pause between them. As if Malika was waiting for more from him. Eventually, Nick sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know... How do I know this whole thing wont happen again?" asked Nick.

Malika sat up in her seat, crossing her legs in front of her. Looking Nick square in the eye. "Listen I ain't gonna pretend anyone's innocent here. Judy did fuck up by getting too close to Jack that much is true. But look at it this way. She was... IS willing to give up everything just to be with you. Even if it meant killing someone. And from what I can see, that's a pretty far step from who she is."

Nick nodded. It was very off character for her to resort to something like that. So why would she?

"She cares THAT much about you. She was gonna give it all up for you if that's what it took. Even herself. That kinda says a lot. I mean I don't agree with it, but hey whatever works for her." said Malika in a lightly humored voice. "It means shes serious about making it work between you two. She cares that much about you and wants to be with you. And even I can tell from here that something like what happened wont happen again. Reality slapped her hard when all of this boiled over. Shes smarter for it now."

Her point was fair. While it wasn't an excuse to do whatever she wanted, it does mean that she learned from her mistakes. So far, she has followed Nick's guidelines as closely as she could. Nick even rewarded that by giving her a few more freedoms such as being in another room for brief periods of time. "So you're saying I should take her back fully?"

Malika shrugged. "That's up to you. Think about what made you two so happy together and try to rekindle that if you can. If not, and the spark is totally gone now, well then I guess that's that. Try doing things that made you uncomfortable and see how you feel. Then try again a while later and see how you feel again. If after a few tries nothing changes, then you know."

Nick took her words to heart. While Malika wasn't exactly close to Nick, she did have a good head on her shoulders.

Soon Judy came back out. Looking a bit disgusted from having to wash the bile out of her mouth. Walking back over to the couch and sitting down next to Nick. She felt something rest on her shoulder, then something clasp her side. Looking to see a red furry canine paw around her hip.

Nick pulled Judy close to him, resting her against his side. Judy looked up surprised at Nick at first, but smiled happily as she rested her head against him, still looking at the tv. Feeling that familiar warmth and sensation if his fur against hers. Nick shrugged her up to sit up straight and not lean against her. Pulling his paw back and resting it on his lap. Their hips were touching, but that's it.

Judy looked at Nick, studying him for a moment. He was apprehensive from how close she was, but he was tolerating it. A small step forward, but he still seemed to not want to be in prolonged physical contact with her yet.

He noticed her staring, looking down at her. "Don't get the wrong idea, Carrots..."

She nodded and looked forward. Having grown used to Nick's colder demeanor. Nick had been this way for a while. Yes, they have been improving little by little, but not much. Nick still grew angry and at times all he wanted to do was argue and accuse Judy.

She bore those hits, knowing that he had to do it. She messed up with Nick greatly, and was ready to do anything to fix it. Even if it meant being a whipping post. She hoped he'd soon come around and let her get closer to him.

But at the moment, it didn't seem likely.

* * *

 _Two weeks later. Zootopia – Nocturnal District_

A lone weasel wearing a black hood shuffled his way through the underground tunnel networks that was the Nocturnal District. A place in Zootopia where the nocturnal mammals could congregate without being outside in the open are. A popular spot among some canines, weasels, and other night bound creatures.

Daniel was the weasel's name. An underground hacker living in Zootopia. A common dweller of the dark web, putting ransomware on people's computers for fun. Joining groups in ddos attacks on corporations to inconvenience the establishment.

Though someone had been fighting the establishment quite avidly recently. Headline news of reports of vandalism in certain areas. For example on the Church of Natural Order, a banner being placed late one night saying that the ZCTU team was innocent. Daniel didn't know what to make of it, so he didn't pay mind to it. He didn't care much about it.

One night when doing his usual routine of sending virus infested emails to computers unfortunate to get on his website, he was surprised to see that this person had replied back. Normally Daniel would ignore such a thing, but the reply caught his attention. 'I got a better offer for you.' is what it said. And inside the email, it simply had instructions on getting to a certain place in the Nocturnal District.

He followed the instructions, his curiosity peaked. He arrived at the location in question. A back alley in the tunnel networks between a local bar, and a store. Daniel walked into the alleyway, finding the metal door he was instructed to knock on in the email. He gave it three hard taps. A metal flap on the door opening, a pair of eyes looking down at him.

"Code?" asked a gruff voice behind the door.

"Fasting Dandies." spoke Daniel. The code in the email making it clear to repeat it to the one at the door.

After a moment, the voice responded. "Come in, Daniel." said the voice as the flap closed and door opened. Daniel hurried inside, seeing the one behind the door was a polar bear. A laptop next to him that had a picture of Daniel, and some alarming amount of his information. The bear closed that window once Daniel walked in. "Walk straight to the last door on the right, then go inside."

Daniel nodded and walked down a hallway, able to hear the music from the bar through the walls. Daniel was no stranger to back alley deals. Having bought his fair share of paraphernalia every now and then when he felt like having a party. He thought it may be a scam, but was curious to see what these people had to offer him.

He found the door, and went into it. Noticing that the polar bear followed him, blocking Daniel from leaving. Daniel swallowed nervously and walked into the room. It was a large open room with a table in the middle. Many other mammals were gathered around it, none of which Daniel recognized.

But someone he did recognize walked up to him once he walked into the room. The fugitive Jack Savage walked up, a dangerous glare in his eyes. "Arms up. Going to frisk you."

Getting a bit scared now, the weasel complied. Lifting up his arms in a cross like fashion as Jack patted his pockets and sides from top to bottom. Taking his phone out of Daniel's pocket. "You'll get this back when we're done." said Jack as he handed it back to a female Lynx standing behind him. Daniel recognized her from the news, Laura Lynks.

The room was dimly lit with a few lights hanging overhead. The floor made of cold concrete. It looked like a storage room for a store or restaurant. Daniel had seen this before, crooked business owners letting criminals use their back rooms in exchange for money. Its how a lot of drug deals thrived, but this was different. It was more like a meeting.

Daniel walked up, noticing one more face he had seen from the news. Artie McCoy sitting at the table, looking straight at Daniel. "Nice to meet you, CuntDestroyer669."

Daniel blinked and his face flushed red in embarrassment as Artie called him by his online handle. Some of the other mammals chuckling. Artie smirked at Daniel. "Not the worst name I ever heard. Anyway, welcome. You're among friends here."

The weasel timidly walked up. "Why are you... we all here?"

Artie looked around the room. "He's the last one. No doubt, you guys have seen the news saying that we're criminals... It's not true."

"How do you expect us to believe that?" asked one of the mammals in the room.

"Because you guys hate the system as much as I do." said Artie, looking around the room. "Each one of you here fights their own fight for their own reasons through the collection of data on the internet. We dont fight with guns or fists. We fight with code and network. I can't give you all the information to our plight, but I can say this much. Zootopia will change for the worse if we don't fix this. Elias, and James Marco will drive Zootopia into a world of hatred and bigotry based on species."

Another mammal spoke up. "Why should we care?"

Artie paused and shrugged. "You don't have to. That's the glory of being a hacker isn't it? Only fight the fights that make sense to you. But I have a fight that a lot of you probably cant resist."

The room was silent as Artie paused, waiting for him to say what that fight is.

"We're gonna take the mainframe from James Marco."

The room was silent for a moment, soon followed by a few chuckles and laughs. "We've been tryin' that for ages you stupid white mutt! We can get to personal emails and bank accounts at the most but in terms of getting to the good stuff like top secret government shit, that damn mainframe of his blocks us every step of the way. Ddos attacks up to five thousand users don't even do it."

Artie nodded lightly. "Yeah I've been trying to crack that nut for a long time now and I cant get through it alone... I know groups have tried and failed but we need more than that. I have a plan."

"And what would that be?" asked Daniel, his arms crossed skeptically.

Artie paused for a moment before responding. "The mainframe operates on Sysco servers. Basically its what holds all the information for the internet for the entire Western Region. I have a few of those Sysco servers myself, courtesy of a friend of ours who's more tech savvy than all of us."

He was referring to the four black box servers in the back of the BTR that Tagg gave the ZCTU. Massive amounts of data and information could be held there.

"I can reprogram those servers to operate like standard users. And I can remote these standard users into performing their own strain of ddos attack on Marco's system." said Artie.

One of the mammals scoffed. "Ain't gonna do you much good. Those automated remote systems are garbage."

"Yeah, they are. But they aren't there for skill, but in numbers. How many of those users do you think can fit in one of those server boxes?" asked Artie.

The room was silent for a moment before Daniel spoke up. "Population of an entire region. So several million fake users hacking into the Mainframe all at once?"

Artie smiled at Daniel. "Millions, times two. I can send out several million from two of my servers each. Then you guys can do what you can on your side. What I need is for you all to spread the word through the Dark Web, let them know we are gonna try a massive cyber attack on the mainframe."

"We'd be painting targets on our back. They'll know we're coming!" barked one of the mammals in the room.

"That's what we want them to know. That there's a big attack coming. Not how we're doing it, only that an attack is coming." replied Artie.

Daniel smirked. "So you want him to be all warmed up and confident, then crush it with an overload of users trying to break into the Mainframe at once?"

Artie nodded. "Exactly. It should freeze up which will give me a window of time enough to lock Marco out of the system entirely. If we can take back the Mainframe for the Western Region, the ZCTU will have the means to clear our names."

There was a long silence in the room. Daniel grew more curious. "Say you're successful. What happens then?"

To Daniel's surprise, it was Laura that spoke up next. "Stay in your homes and wait it out. When we make our announcement, its likely gonna cause panic for a while in the infrastructure. Don't do anything that would get yourselves hurt. These guys aren't to be fucked with."

Daniel paused and smirked at Artie. "So we're just sitting on our thumbs helping you break the mainframe? You know what, I'm in."

Artie smiled at Daniel and nodded. "Thank you."

One of the mammals glared at Artie. "You're outta your mind, McCoy. We've been trying to crack that egg ever since it was first implemented. It cant be done. Give us one reason why we should even attempt this impossible attack."

Artie paused for a moment, looking around the room. Seeing the other looks of skepticism, and lack of confidence. Artie grabbed the arms of his chair, beginning to push himself out of it. His limp legs falling loosly, his ankles hitting the cold stone floor, not that he could feel it.

Jack rushed up to Artie. Artie shrugged him off. "Get back." Jack stopped and let Artie continue, stepping away from him. Laura watching concerned.

Artie placed his feet flat on the floor, grabbing the edge of the table to hoist himself up, straightening his legs out so his knees locked in place. Artie straightened out his body, little by little putting more and more weight on his legs. Doing whatever he could to keep his legs from buckling.

Soon only his fingers were on the table. Then soon one hand. Then soon only two fingers. He lifted his arm up, standing up on his own two feet among the mammals. They watched in alarm as the paralyzed mammal struggled to stand to his feet, not supporting himself with his hands at this point.

"Do not tell me that it can't be done." said Artie proudly, glaring at the mammal who questioned him.

Laura smiled at the tenacious fox. Proud to have someone like him on her team.

* * *

 _One week later, Union County_

With the last doctor visit from Boca, he estimated Judy had about one more month left of her pregnancy. Judy was very well rounded now with pregnancy, Boca saying its one of the biggest rabbit pregnancies he had ever seen. Likely several kits in there. Though he was unable to see it, due to the budget ultrasound that only detects abnormalities instead of projecting images.

Judy and Malika decided now was the time to make all the purchases for the baby. Money not being an issue thanks to Jack's savings account. Nick elected to stay behind at the house, understandably so. He didn't want to have to sit through watching someone he was trying to repair a relationship with pick out baby clothes and cribs for another man. Judy and Malika had makeup and fur dye on to make them appear different in the public. Judy having tan fur, and Malika dying her fur black instead of her natural brown.

He told Judy to be back by 3 pm. A reasonable time, giving them a lot of time to get what they needed. Lots of baby food, a large crib in case there were multiple kits, an entire cart full of diapers and baby wipes. And gender neutral clothes since they didn't know what gender kits they would be dealing with.

Malika did most of the cart pushing. Having one in front and dragging another behind her. Judy having a cart of her own. Having to stop ever once in a while so Judy could rest her feet. With the added weight, she found it hard to walk.

"So, have those weird cravings gone away yet?" asked Malika.

As usual with pregnancies, Judy had gotten cravings. Only with rabbits its more along the lines of mass amounts of vegetables every now and then. But Judy wanted something more than just that. She didn't know how to describe it, but she wanted something that was not fruit or vegetable. Tom did what he could to try and sate those cravings, the closest thing Judy could find to help was protein shakes.

"Not recently but they sneak up on me now and then." replied Judy, standing up from a bench. Malika helping her lift up all that weight.

Malika smiled at Judy as they walked. "You know, when you said you wanted to go shopping I was hoping for clothes or makeup."

Judy giggled at Malika, getting a few more clothes in the cart. "I'll make it up to you. We'll have a whole girls day."

"Hopefully your boyfriend will be okay with that." replied Malika, noting Nick's recent possessiveness and mistrust from her. He had gotten better about it, having been okay with Judy and Malika being out alone. So long as Judy wasn't alone and they were back at a good time. But he still didn't let Judy have her phone with her, thinking that she may use it to call someone Nick didn't want her talking to.

Little by little, Judy and Nick were getting on better terms. There was still some apprehension between them, mainly on Nick's side. Judy would be hesitant to get too close to Nick out of fear of upsetting him. Nick would be hesitant due to his still lingering mistrust. At this point, they were able to sit against each other on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Not so much Judy sitting in his lap or anything like that. But it was a good start.

Judy had come to full terms as to why she was mistrustful to Nick. She wanted a relationship with Jack, but she wanted Nick too. A part of her hoped she could have it both ways, but she was too foolish to realize she was hurting Nick in trying to get this endeavor.

Nick and Judy discussed this at great length. Several hours at a time. Judy always landed on one statement. "I want you more than anything." A statement that Nick still had trouble believing. But he was willing to give her the chance to prove it.

Jack being gone definitely helped their relationship. Since Nick or Judy were constantly glancing over their shoulder to see if Jack was in the room, or Nick getting angry just because he's there really helped with Nick's aggression. If ever he did get too upset at this point, he would excuse himself and take his anger out on a punching bag. Nick wasn't happy that he had to resort to being violent towards anything to help him calm down, but he'd take it over nothing.

And even with all his anger, there's no way he'd physically take out his rage on Judy or anyone for that matter. It just wasn't in Nick's nature to be physically abusive. Only to things that couldn't feel pain like the punching bag.

Malika offered a kind ear to Nick to vent to when she could. But Nick barely knew her or trusted her. Part of him wished Finnick was near, or even Artie. Judy had told Nick about what Finnick had said at the part. Nick wasn't particularly pleased, and would have to talk to Finnick about it at length. But Finnick had a bad habit of having 'diarrhea of the mouth.' When he doesn't really think in length before he talks.

"We're getting there, little by little." said Judy, resting a paw on her belly. A thought had often come to Judy. Even though it was impossible, she wondered how their relationship would be affected if the baby was Nick's. It would be difficult at first, what with Nick and Judy trying to rebuild their relationship from the ground up while raising a baby would affect it.

It was just a random thought, one she knew couldn't happen.

Once they were satisfied with what they had, Judy and Malika made their way to the checkout line. A scent caught Judy's nose that made her mouth water. But she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Salty, and fried. She looked over towards the scent, the source coming from a kiosk that was selling fried chicken.

She was tempted to buy it... but why? Rabbits couldn't eat meat. Another odd craving from the pregnancy? Maybe Nick would like one...

Something came into her mind. Currently they had a massive account that could be used to make purchases for whatever they needed. Judy wanted to do something nice for Nick. Get him something to make him feel good. She wondered what she could get. A shirt? No that's so basic and plain. It had to be something meaningful. A card? Too tacky and not enough. Maybe a card with something else?

An idea came into her head, smiling at Malika. Handing her the checkbook for Jack's account. "Hang on I'll be back."

"Uhh you sure its a good idea to go out on your own?" asked Malika.

Judy sighed at Malika. "I ain't gonna sneak off. I don't even have my phone on me. It'll just take a second. I promise." said Judy as she tore a blank check out from Jack's checkbook, walking off in a hurry. Malika sighing and smirking as the eccentric rabbit took off. Malika could see it in her eyes, she had something planned for Nick.

Malika waited in the checkout line, a generous mammal helping her bring all the carts up and lift some of the stuff to get it all checked out. It took roughly twenty minutes to get all the items scanned and bagged up for them. Some of the employees helping move all the stuff into the carts.

Right as the employees helped put the box for the crib on top of the cart, Judy came walking up quickly. A bag on her arm with something inside it. Malika couldn't see it due to the dark plastic bag obscuring whatever was inside of it.

They hurriedly walked back to the car, the employees helping put all the stuff into the back seat and the trunk. The crib sitting in the entire back seat, several bags with diapers in them smooshed in the front to fit as much room as they could. Having to push down hard on the trunk door to get it to lock closed.

It took them quite a while to get it all in there, roughly about 2 pm now. One hour left before Nick's deadline. Malika thanked them, and drove off. It takes about half an hour for them to drive back to Jack's blacksite. Having to go onto the local interstate to get there without going through winding back roads and highways.

They soon made it onto the exit for the highway, stopping as traffic was a little bit congested coming onto the exit. Malika glanced over at the dark plastic sack in Judy's lap. "So what didja get him?" she asked curiously.

Judy giggled. "I'm not telling."

Malika smirked. "Ohhh I see. Something embarrassing?"

"No, not really. Something a bit more personal." replied Judy, smiling down at the item in the bag.

Deciding not to inquire further, Malika turned back to the road, finally getting onto the interstate. Traffic was pretty congested at the moment. Judy looking around nervously. Soon enough, they came to a full stop.

"What's going on?" asked Judy, looking around at the other cars.

Malika shrugged. "I don't know... It's not rush hour."

Judy rolled down the window and stuck her head out, seeing if she could see down the road. The cars had backed up, and smoke was visible in the distance. "I think there's a wreck up ahead." said Judy, sitting back down in her seat and rolling up the window.

"We might be here a while then..." said Malika worriedly.

A jolt of panic shot through Judy as she realized it would likely take longer to get back to Nick. Only half an hour was left, and it would take longer than that to get out of this traffic jam and longer still to get back to the house.

The minutes ticked by like hours. Within 15 minutes Judy began to get more and more frantic. Her heart racing and growing agitated. She stuck her head out of the window, seeing if any progress had been made. It was hard for her to tell.

"COME ONE! WE GOT PLACES TO BE!" she called out, quickly sitting back down and crossing her arms. Tapping her foot quickly on the floor like a drum roll.

"Calm down Judy, we'll get there." encouraged Malika.

Judy looked over at her. "Nick's not gonna be happy... I cant call him either, I don't have my phone! Do you have yours?"

Malika reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. Pausing for a moment and shaking her head. "No signal... I don't think my cellular provider reaches out this far. From Zootopia."

Judy groaned and waited. Inch by inch the cars moved forward, a bypass area having been cleared out by the wreck to let cars through one lane at a time. The wreck covering most of the road save for the last lane on the side.

3:15 had come by the time they reached the lane and gone through it, Judy seeing the mangled wreckage of the three vehicles involved. Metal and glass covering most of the road as the cleanup crew and emergency crews did what they needed to do.

Once Malika had the road open, she sped up quickly. Careful not to go too fast and attract any of the polices attention for speeding.

Judy was getting more and more impatient, practically writhing out of her seat once the car pulled into the driveway. It was 4:30 when they arrived. The moment the car stopped, Judy flung open the door and ran inside. Leaving the bag in the seat in her panic.

She flung open the front door, looking around the living room to see no one in it. "Nick?!" She began to grow alarmed as she looked around more, running to the garage to see if he was there.

He wasn't there, but the bag was damaged even more, visible scratch marks it that Judy hadn't seen before. Panic settled in as she ran towards the bedroom, flinging it open to see that Nick wasn't there either. But some clothes were laying on the floor and a suitcase was missing.

"Miss Hopps..." came the warming, but saddened voice of Tom standing behind her in the hall.

"Where's Nick?" she asked frightened. Her hands beginning to shake.

Tom lowered his gaze and lowered his ears. "He packed up and left without a word... When you didn't come back on time, he went to the garage. At about four, he left to the bedroom, and came out with his suitcase. I asked him to stay, but he wouldn't even acknowledge me... I'm sorry Miss Hopps."

Judy's eyes widened and her ears dropped as she realized what happened. Nick gave up, and left. They didn't make it back in time and he left. He had warned her that this could happen. Her chest heaving, she frantically looked for her phone, finding it and looking through her contacts to call Nick. Seeing that he had deleted his cell phone number from his phone, and erased all messages with his number on it.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let out a panic beginning to settle in as she frantically ran outside as fast as she could let herself go. Moving around a bit difficult with the baby. Tom reached out to her as she passed him, shrugging his hand off and running outside.

"NICK!" She called out, desperately hoping for an answer. Any answer from her beloved fox. She called out again and again, each more frantic than the last. Starting to head up the driveway only to be stopped by Tom.

She glared up at him, trying to get away. But Tom would not let her go. He looked saddened, seeing Judy try and chase after him. Quite heavily pregnant, and desperate not to lose the fox she still loved.

It felt like a knife in her heart. It only could be called heartbreak. She fell to her knees and let out a loud, frantic whimper. Desperately looking around, hoping to see Nick walk out from the dense wooded brush around them. But he didn't show. Beginning to let out pained wails of heartbreak and anguish as the reality began to settle in. He was gone.

She just curled up, laying there and sobbing uncontrollably. Feeling like she had failed to keep her word to him. That she wasn't able to prove to him how badly she wanted to be with Nick. She did everything she could to make sure he was satisfied, and in the one instance where she had no control over meeting his requests, he left. Unknowing as to why it took them so long to get back, and not caring to know.

She lost him, he was gone. And she had no idea how to find him this time. It was over. He wasn't coming back.

Tom slowly and quietly picked the devastated rabbit up, carrying her inside quietly and setting her on the bed in their... her room. Judy barely even acknowledging the movement, only curling up on "Where's Nick?"

"He's gone... I don't know where he went. Miss Hopps is devastated." said Tom.

Malika paused for a moment, just now hearing Judy's wails and sobbing. That stupid fox... how were they supposed to know traffic would be so bad? Malika sighed and set the bags down. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"Will that be a good idea, Miss Jimenez? His mind may be made up." said Tom, his paws folded neatly behind his back.

Malika turned and walked towards the door. "We'll see." Remembering that Judy had left Nick's gift in the car.

Meanwhile at a train station in town, Nick sat on a bench. A suitcase sitting next to him filled with his clothes. Judy had not come back in time. He didn't care what she was doing. If she couldn't make it back in such a simple reasonable time, then how can he trust her at all at this point? Nick grabbed a fistfull of money from Jack's safe before packing, more than enough to let him get out of Union County and get somewhere new.

He didn't care where he was going... so long as he could get away from that untrustworthy rabbit.

He gave it his best shot, but this was the last straw. Who knows what they were doing that could have taken so long. Judy making a new handsome friend at the store and talking it up with him, getting nice and chummy. Maybe she just didn't take him seriously, thinking she could take as long as she wanted and Nick wouldn't do anything about it. Oh how wrong she was.

Nick had no idea where the next train was going, but he was getting on it. He was no stranger to living a homeless life. Guess it was time for him to go back to what he was good at. Hustling strangers and making profit from it. Maybe this time he'll be smarter about his taxes.

"Geez there you are..." came a familiar voice. Nick looked over to see Malika walking towards him, a black plastic bag on her wrist.

Nick glared at her angrily. "Finally got home huh? Took your sweet time."

"Traffic was bad. A pileup blocked us from getting off the interstate to find a faster way back." said Malika.

Nick scoffed and shook his head, looking away from her. "Right. Did Judy tell you to say that?"

"She's to busy being a sobbing mess on the floor back at the house... Nick that's the truth. We couldn't call you because you took Judy's phone and mine doesn't get signal out here." said Malika as she handed her phone to Nick. Letting him see her phone unable to send out calls.

Nick soon put her phone back in her hands. "Don't try to stop me Malika... I'm done with her... I can't do this anymore. I know she's not as serious as she claims to be."

"You know what? You can think that all you want but that doesn't mean you're right." growled Malika, taking the plastic bag off of her wrist and dropping it next to Nick. "You should have seen her on the way back when we realized we wouldn't make it back. She tried calling you through my phone ten times, but I have no signal. Screaming out at the cars to hurry up and even thought about just walking home. But there's no way I was gonna let her do that. If you wanna sit there and make this stuff up in your head about her being unfaithful again its whatever."

Malika paused for a moment, sighing at Nick. "When I first met you, you were this nice guy with a good sense of humor and all that. You and Judy were perfect for each other. And yes, she fucked up pretty bad. And she's doing litterally everything in her power to make it right to you. Even giving up her own child if it means being with you. She really wants to be with you Nick. She really wants to make things right and you're just being an asshole about it at this point. How much more does she have to give up huh? She was ready to give you her career, her life, Jack's life, and now even her baby's life. And you act like she isn't taking you seriously?"

Nick looked to the plastic bag that she had set down next to him. Malika pointing to it. "She bought you that. I don't know what it is and I don't even think you deserve it at this point. Enjoy it." she turned on her heel and stormed out.

He watched her go, glaring at her. What would she know about it? Its not like she had her heart broken. Nick looked at the bag again, reaching into it and feeling around. There were two things. A card, and a small velvet box. He pulled the box out first, and opened it.

Inside was a ring. The metal made of a darkened steel color nearly black in color. Grafted on was a fairly good sized emerald with several smaller emeralds going down on the top of the ring about halfway through the circumference of the ring. Nick knew good jewelry when he saw it, looking over the ring carefully. This was no cheap trinket from the discount store. The metal and gems were expertly crafted, cut, and set.

Nick reached into the box and pulled out the card next. The card was trimmed with colorful yellows and golds much like that of an evening sunset. It was calming to look at. The word 'Love' etched on the top in brightened silver letters. Nick opened the card, reading the part etched into the card first.

'My love for you shines as bright as the sun, and is as deep as the ocean. You will always be first in my heart, and I will always love you'

Nick rolled his eyes, smirking at the cliché little card. But he looked over, seeing that Judy had written in it. Far more.

'Sorry for the sappy quote on the card. It was honestly the best they had... Nick, I want you to know just how much I care for you. And how much I want to be with you. I miss your smile. The way you talk when you're happy. I even miss how annoying you can be. I love you, and everything about you Nick. I know I hurt you, and I will do everything possible to make it right. One day I'm gonna hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will fit back together. You are my soul, my clarity, my remedy, and my mate. Even if I don't get the old sly fox back that you once were, I'll never stop loving you. Even if you leave me forever. I want to grow old with you. Live my life with you as my mate in life, and nothing will ever change that. And believe me when I say that I will never hurt you again. I will love you, and treat you like you truly are the only one for me. This ring is more than just something cool or pretty. Its my promise to stay true to you forevermore. My solemn promise that you are the only male in my life. This, I swear to you on everything I am and could ever be. I love you Nick. Sincerely, your dumb bunny.'

Nick read the card over again and again, not even noticing the train pulling up, its brakes hissing loudly to a stop. Nick looked at the ring, slowly taking it out of the box and slipping it on his finger. He looked at the card again, seeing the sincerity of the words that she spoke.

She really did want to make this right... Was Nick being too harsh on her? She's ready to do whatever she can to make Nick happy... and he kept pushing it off like he couldn't trust her. He still loved Judy, this he couldn't deny to himself. He missed everything about that dumb bunny that he marked. From all accounts, Judy was still mostly herself. Only more focused on Nick's happiness and making sure he was satisfied.

Maybe he's being a bit too harsh now. She's more than proved she's willing to give up whatever it takes to get her sly fox back. Nick looked at the ring on his finger. She even remembered his ring size. Nick couldn't tell what hers was... She was really that dedicated to even remember such little details like that.

Nick realized that if he truly wanted things to go back to even remotely close to what they were, it was he who would have to change. He'd have to stop being so aggressive to Judy. He'd have to treat her like he did before, and not hold her to skepticism whenever she so much as came home late due to traffic jams. He realized now that while yes, Judy had messed up, Nick had been messing up.

He was treating Judy horribly, A rabbit who was willing to give everything up for him. Even her unborn child, And he was more emotionally abusing her that she did to him. He was belittling her, and not trusting even the most minor of her words. Even to little signs of affection like cuddling on the couch, he would give her the cold shoulder. Why was he still thinking like this? He could come up with no reason.

Nick looked up, seeing the open door of the train in front of him. He had a choice to make. He could go back to Judy, and really give this a try. Take back the life he loved with Judy, and the career he had taken on gladly. Or he could throw it all away, and get on the train. Starting anew back to a life he once lived of hustling and living under a bridge.

It didn't take him long to make a choice, and he stood up from his seat, suitcase in hand.

Back at Jack's Blacksite, Tom waited patiently by the living room window for Malika. And hopefully, Nick. Still hearing Judy's sobbing from the bedroom. His heart felt heavy for the little rabbit. Seeing the efforts she had been putting through to make amends to the fox she loved so dearly.

Tom had been in this world a long time, and had seen many things. He had never seen anyone try as hard as Judy was for Nick. Most people would give it up. Not wanting to sacrifice as much as Judy was willing to sacrifice. Not just her career, but her life entirely. Not her being alive, but the life she had built for herself. If giving that up meant making Nick happy, she would do it without a second thought.

Tom's ears perked up as he saw the car pulling in the driveway. His heart beating faster as he waited to see how many mammals came out of the car. To his excitement, the passenger door opened and Nick stepped out of the car. Wasting no time and walking to the house. Tom opened the door for him, letting the fox inside.

"Where's..." Nick began before stopping himself, hearing Judy's sobbing from the other room. Without another word, Nick made his way towards the room.

He stopped at the door, able to hear Judy sobbing uncontrollably through it. Nick quietly grabbed hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

She lay on the floor curled up, the sheets having been pulled loose from her writhing around. She may have gotten up then collapsed on her way to the door Her back to the door as she lay on her side. Sobbing uncontrollably. Not like a typical 'boo hoo' and a sniffle. But a constant wailing and groaning of pain and loss.

Nick's ears lowered as he walked towards her. Seeing what he had done to her. She wasn't just upset, she was broken. Like her whole world just ended all around her. Is this what he did to her? He really meant that much to her?

He looked at Judy who still was curled up on the floor. She didn't even notice he was there, her eyes clenched shut under her paws, curled up. Her chest heaving as she sobbed. The fur on her paws and cheeks damp with tears. Never had Nick seen her so broken up.

He felt horrible that he had reduced her to this. Was this how she felt after what happened in Mamussia? If the events of those nights were really out of her control, is this how she felt after Nick left? Watching as the one she hurt walked out forever.

Nick began to understand why she was so determined. She loved him more than anything. When she said 'I will always chose you', those words were true. Maybe Nick was being a bit too harsh on her... Maybe he should really give this a full chance and open up to Judy to work with this.

Nick knelt down next to Judy, laying next to her and placing his paw with the ring on it by her face. "Always so emotional." said Nick in a snarky tone.

Judy gasped and opened her eyes, seeing Nick's paw. She rolled over to see Nick laying with her, a warming smile on his face. "Nick! I'm so sorry we got stuck in traffic and I couldn't call you! When we got back, you were gone and I... I..." she trembled as she leaned closer to Nick. Stopping just a few inches away. As if stopping herself from burying her face into his chest.

Nick watched her, a bit alarmed at her hesitation. Was he really that against being touched by her? He remembered the times when he would pull her to him just to cuddle with her in the squad car waiting for speeders... Nick placed his paw on her back and pulled the sobbing bunny into his chest for the first time.

There was a moment when she was silent, but soon placed her paws against his chest, sobbing into it more. Nick looked down, noticing a slight smile on her cheek. Nick just held her against his chest. "I'm sorry Judy. Please stop crying you're gonna get my shirt all wet."

Judy giggled and leaned back a bit, wiping a few tears from her eyes. That was the first real comment that felt like it came from the old Nick ever since Mamussia. "Judy... I'm sorry. I haven't been totally fair to you..."

"No, Nick. You did nothing wrong." said Judy, trying to console him.

Nick shook his head. "I did do something wrong... I didn't believe you. I've been giving you the cold shoulder when all you've been trying to do is everything you can to make me feel better... I wasn't seeing just how much you were doing."

Holding up his paw, Nick showed her the ring that she had bought him. She smiled at the ring, then to him. Nick continued. "I'm sorry for everything, Fluff. Being so aggressive and possessive... You've done everything you need to do to make this relationship work. Now I gotta start pulling my weight if I want it to work too."

"So, you forgive me?" asked Judy hopefully.

Nick paused for a moment. "I don't think I can ever truly forgive what happened. But I can get over it." said Nick with a smirk.

He wrapped his arm around Judy and pulled her close, holding his bunny against his chest for the first real time since Mamussia. Feeling her warm body against hers, her soft fur under the pawpads on his fingers. His heart warmed, feeling that loving calm he always got when he held Judy close to him. Judy was equally content, loving the feel of his course, somewhat bristly fur against her own. The feeling of being enveloped by him by his arms and body.

They looked up at each other, their eyes locked for a brief moment. Then Nick did something that Judy didn't expect him to do. At least not yet.

He kissed her. His paw resting on the back of her head. Judy returned the kiss, her heart fluttering in excitement as they embraced. Nick felt the old spark they once had. Really feeling for the first time that they can make this work.

Nick felt something tap against his belly. Breaking the kiss and looking down to see Judy's swollen belly pressed against his own. Little taps hitting against his abdomen. Nick smirked as he realized the baby was kicking.

It may not be his baby, but he often imagined what it would that would feel like. Nick rested his paw against her belly for a moment, feeling the little taps from the unborn child inside.

Judy's eyes widened as Nick placed her paw on his belly. Not once had he ever wanted anything to do with the baby in her belly. But she blushed a bit, smiling at you. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nick pulled his paw back and smiled at Judy. "Yeah... I'll be fine." Nick helped Judy up to her feet. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Judy giggled at his comment, both of them walking out side by side. A paw clasped against each others. For the first time, they felt like this was going to work. They felt the familiar feeling of their love slowly beginning to rekindle. Maybe not as much as it was, but it was the first real step they were able to take. And even if their relationship changed, they would still be Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

* * *

 _Two weeks later, Last Call_

Jack sat in front of the laptop given to Artie. Artie taking some time to rest at the moment. Currently sitting at the bar after hours at Last Call. He was looking through the recovered files from Jacques's computer during their mission to Preypred City. So much has happened since then, that they barely had time to even to look over these files.

Most of it was fairly straightforward things. Jacques kept a personal log of all the events he went on. From the growing expansion of Force of Nature, to the coup he helped lead in Zoocia. Having occasional pictures through scouting on his own, or collected data from whatever he could find or obtain.

He worked quite calculatedly. Already thinking several steps ahead and what outcomes they could bring. He didn't act without information or confidence in his success. Jack was rather impressed with the young hyena's ambition and approach. One might see it as reckless, but that's something he played off of. The reckless approach is usually one not taken seriously. And when one takes the reckless approach seriously, they can turn it into a safe approach. The bold attack on the Kingsguard in Zoocia during the fundraiser was proof of that. All the guard was there, and they were all eliminated. Their numbers didn't matter. It all came down to Jacques's skill, and preparation.

It made him worry. Did he have something in plan for Zootopia? Some kind of contingency?

A sharp bolt of pain ran through Jack's head, making him groan lightly and clutch the side of his head. He had been having frequent headaches as of late. He couldn't explain why. It wasn't from alcohol withdrawl or hangovers. It wasn't a stress headache either. More particularly, the pain centered from the back of his head around the area where his head injury was from Mamussia.

"Headache's still there?" asked a familiar voice. Jack looked over to see Laura smiling at him, walking towards him. The lynx wearing a loose tshirt and sweatpants. Having settled down for the night.

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah... damned if I know why." said Jack, turning back to the computer.

Laura pulled up a stool, sitting next to Jack. "Probably all that alcohol." she scolded, nodding at the many empty bottles next to Jack.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me, it's not alcohol related." Jack having many years experience with alcohol related headaches and hangovers. This didn't feel like that. He couldn't really explain it other than just pain.

Growing curious, Laura looked at the computer screen. Seeing what Jack was looking over. "Anything interesting?"

"Just getting into the head of our enemy." said Jack, sighing lightly. "He's bold and smart. Deadly combo."

A file caught Jack's eye. 'Mamussia.' As he opened it, another pang of pain shot through his head. He groaned and reached over to a nearby bottle. He had often used alcohol to numb headaches in the past. He knew it didn't really help anything, but it still dulled the pain. He saw he had only empty bottles, sighing as he stood up and walked back behind the bar. Slipping another 100 dollar bill into the register to help the bar owner Helen compensate for the loss.

He reached for a bottle, not really paying a lot of attention to what he grabbed. It was a bottle filled with clear liquid. He turned the label to read 'Zoobrowka'. A mamussian brand of vodka. The name left a particular disdainful taste in Jack's mouth. Recalling that this was the vodka brand that in the hotel room in Mamussia with him and Judy.

Wait, when did he remember that? The last thing Jack remembered was when they got back to the hotel. Jack didn't touch the vodka before then. Was his memory coming back? Maybe if he read the file he would remember more! He hurriedly walked back over to the computer, Laura noticing the newfound focus in his eyes. Especially after he put the vodka bottle down and didn't open it.

 _Summary of the Mamussia Summons:_

 _Zootopia official, James Marco, demanded that Force of Nature hand myself, and Hunter Lupin over to their authorities to be punished by their law. His Royal Majesty, King Hasef, denied this and offered us sanction in Zoocia. This was to be expected, due to his debt owed to us. So long as Hasef remains loyal to our cause, Zootopia cannot touch us so long as we stay within Zoocia's borders._

 _As of yet there's no plans to leave Zoocia, per awaiting The Mind's orders._

 _Summary of Savage/Hopps:_

 _The plan went off without a hitch. We left early, and I caused a traffic accident to hold up the roads. Before they could get back to the hotel room, I beat them there and injected the contents of the gift basket with what I was told to. I don't know how he knew, or how he did it, but Wilde showed up with perfect timing to catch Savage and Hopps in a compromising position. I don't know precisely what went on that night, but one can guess given what was slipped to them. The contents of which I still have a small amount of stored safely in my storage closet._

 _The more sensitive photographs provided by The Mind are stored in the computer. I have yet to look them all over in detail._

 _All in all, Mamussia was a complete success. All there is to do now, is wait for The Mind to finish his preparations to take Zootopia. What we're doing with Wilde for now, is unknown. But he will be monitored until he's proven to be a threat or not._

Jack's heart skipped a beat as he read over these files. This proves he and Judy were drugged that night in Mamussia. Most likely with the Desert Lust that was found in Jacques's closet. Looking through the files, he found the folders containing the photographs mentioned in the report.

After a quick decryption thanks to Artie's program, the folder opened up. Showing many untitled photos. Jack started from the top, looking over what he saw in each one. The shot appeared to be taken from across the street from a nearby building. There were no blinds on the windows, Jack assuming the windows were only one-way in terms of viewing. He was wrong.

The pictures at first were of just them when they arrived back from Zoocia. Jack reached a point that he was the most interested in. The point where he couldn't remember what happened that night.

Laura looked over Jack's shoulder as he looked through the pictures. "Elias took these? He must have arrived in Mamussia before we got there and set this all up..."

"Him and Jacques..." said Jack as he began to look through the pictures.

Jack standing by the counter mixing the drinks, the gift basket open. Judy sitting on the couch looking over at him, a smile on his face.

Both of them sitting on the couch eating and drinking. Appearing to be having a good conversation.

Jack leaning in closer to Judy, his paw on her chin. Judy looking at him with widened eyes.

Jack groaned out again as another pang of pain shot through his head over the scar on the the back of his head. Laura looked at him concerned, but Jack's eyes widened.

"I remember that now! I was talking to Judy about how I thought I would be better for her than Nick!" exclaimed Jack.

Laura paused, her ears lowering a bit. "Why do you sound glad about that?"

Jack paused and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh... well not in that kind of context. What I mean is I remember! That's the second thing I remember about that night." Jack turned his attention back to the pictures.

The next few were confusing. Judy was on the couch alone, curled up. Her eyes looked hazy, and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Jack back in the room, only no clothes on at all, making his way to Judy.

Jack appearing to help the dazed and drugged Judy out of her clothes. Difficult to tell the context behind the action.

Jack supporting Judy on his shoulder, both nude. She looked dazed, but alarmed.

Then finally, nothing. Neither of them in the room.

The last picture must have been the moment when they were on the ground. But why? And how did Jack get that head injury? Jack's headache returned, only this time intense enough to make his ears ring for a few seconds. He couldn't remember what happened passed the point where they were on the couch... What went on after that? Why did Jack come back with no clothes on?

Laura watched Jack, watching him struggle with the memory. She looked at the screen, scanning through the pictures. "Maybe we can retrace your steps? Act some of it out?" She stood up and studied the pictures for a moment before rearranging the chairs and tables in the room to somewhat mimic how the hotel room in Mamussia was set up. Several tables pushed together to make the long couch and the large table. And a few chairs set up to mimic the love seat that Judy sat on.

Laura sat on one of the chairs like where Judy was. Jack paused and watched her, once she was sat, he walked over and sat next to her. Jack replayed what he knew through his head. Imagining what he said, and taking Laura's chin in his paw gently. With only his index finger curled behind her chinbone. And looking into her eyes.

Jack never noticed how pretty her orange eyes were... He couldn't help but lean slowly into her a little closer. Their lips inches apart.

He felt a paw rest against his chest, and a sharp pain shot through Jack's head. "Nngh! I... She did that too! She pushed me back with her paw..." The memories slowly... and quite painfully coming back. "After she pushed me back, I stepped back..." Jack stepping back away from Laura.

"I... I knew something was wrong. That we were in trouble! That we'd been drugged with something..." said Jack, turning and walking slowly towards the back between the couch and the table. "I knew what was going on... But Judy wasn't. I've been exposed to things like this before with my job... less so on purpose... Point is I was coherent and conscious! Judy was out by that point, she wouldn't remember it."

Jack kept walking, following back to what would have been the direction of the bedroom for the hotel. "What would I have had to do in the bedroom that would have required me to take my clothes off?" Jack thought aloud, Laura hearing him.

The first thing that came to mind was something dark. Forcing himself on Judy. No, if that were the case he wouldn't have gone to the bedroom to take his clothes off. So then why? What was in there that required it?

"The shower was running when we found you guys!" exclaimed Laura.

The shower, that was it! "That's it! I thought getting Judy into the shower would get her in a more stable state. Its like taking a shower to sober up after drinking I've done it more times than I can count."

"Yeah but that doesn't actually sober you up..." stated Laura.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but it helps. Taking a cold shower can jolt your brain into functioning like it should. Or a hot shower can help you calm down after something stressful. I must have turned the shower on and stripped down."

Jack walked back over to Laura, trying to envision it all in his mind. Also going by the pictures on the laptop. His head ached again as he got close to Laura, groaning and clutching the back of his head where the pain was centered at.

"I came back to Judy... and I started helping her out of her clothes?" Jack said skeptically. Not able to recollect the whole thing.

Laura smirked and crossed her arms. "You aren't seeing me naked till after the third date..." she snickered at the humor.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not the point... Surprised you'd take me up on a date at this point. Anyway...!"

He thought as hard as he could, pacing around Laura to try and figure out what happened at that point. Even phantomly pretending to undress Laura. Of course not actually removing any of her clothes. But he couldn't remember anything else. His headache slowly ebbed away at this point, leaving his head completely clear.

"I must have undressed Judy at this point to get her in the shower. I couldn't just leave her there alone I think..." said Jack.

Laura narrowed her eyes at him. "So you tried to join her in the shower naked?"

Jack paused and scratched his chin. "I wasn't thinking clearly during the whole thing. All I could understand was that we were drugged and I had to do something to get Judy coherent. The shower was the only thing I could come up with."

He remembered the picture of Jack carrying Judy. "I tried to bring her there... But what happened after that..."

The next picture was of an empty room. But Judy and Jack never made it to the bathroom, and Jack sustained a head injury. Jack rubbed the scar on the back of his head. "We must have fallen somehow, and ended up in the same position that Nick found us in... And I must have hit my head or something on the way down."

Laura thought it all over, looking at Jack. "So after you figured out you two were drugged, you tried to get Judy in the shower to sober up. What then after that?"

"I was probably gonna get her to the bed, or at least talk to her to see if she was coherent. I probably would have went to Marco after that... that damn fox. He knew that this was gonna happen! That's why he ordered me and Judy to sleep in the same room! It wasn't just because I was Judy's bodyguard. He WANTED us in the same room and there's no way he'd take no for an answer without slamming us for insubordination." growled Jack, slamming his fist down on a table. "I'm gonna break that kit fox in half..."

Laura paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Well is Nick gonna change his mind after hearing this?"

"Maybe... Maybe not. But he should know." said Jack. "The key thing here, is even in an inebriated and aroused state from the alcohol and aphrodisiac, she still rejected me...twice. That says a hell of a lot."

Laura stood up and walked to the computer. "Call Nick, tell him we're sending him these photos."

Jack nodded, quickly getting out his phone and dialing Nick's number... Hoping he'd pick up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Union County_

BZRRRRRRRRRT! BZRRRRRRRRRT! BZRRRRRRRRT!

Nick's phone buzzed on the end table next to where he slept on the bed. Nick's eyes jerked open as he reached for his phone. His hazy eyes able to make out the light on the screen to see who was calling him so late. Wanting to silence the phone immediately due to the sleeping pregnant rabbit next to him.

He rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the caller ID, pausing as he saw Jack Savage was calling him. He read it over a few times, making sure he was reading it right. Did he want to talk to Judy? He sighed softly and answered the phone.

"Hang on, Jack... hang on." mumbled Nick silently as he got out of the bed slowly. Careful as to not wake Judy up. He spotted the alarm clock, seeing it was just after 3 am. Nick walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Flipping the lightswitch on and letting out a groan as his eyes painfully adjusted to the light. "I swear if you're drunk dialing me I'm gonna punch you again...You're not my type."

Jack let out a light chuckle. "No, not today. Can you get to the computer?" he asked.

Still groggy, Nick stumbled over to the computer and turned it on. Sighing softly as he waited for it to boot up. "I'm there..."

"Okay. This is gonna sound crazy and I know you don't like or trust me, but I remembered a hell of a lot more about what happened in Mamussia now." said Jack excitedly.

Nick blinked in surprise. "All of a sudden? How?"

"Chronic migraines leading to a booze cruise... Just trust me on this okay?" said Jack. Realizing how not credible he sounded.

Not convinced, and grouchy from being woken up so early in the morning, Nick let out an irritated sigh. "So... after drinking into a stupor you suddenly recollected your memory of Mamussia?"

"I know it sounds dumb..." said Jack. "But I think the headaches might have been my brain trying to get those memories back or something. All I know is, I remember now. Believe me or not, you should still know."

Nick logged into the computer once it booted up. "What about Judy?"

"Let her know later... she's probably asleep right now right? Don't wake her up." said Jack. "Once the computer loads up, get into my email. It should automatically log in."

Deciding to humor him, Nick went to the internet, and pulled up Jack's email. Knowing where to go since Jack often went to this email while he was still in Union County. "I'm there." said Nick, resting his cheek in his palm.

"I'm gonna send you some pictures. These were found in Jacques's recovered files on his computer. I'm gonna walk you through them one by one." said Jack.

Within a few minutes, Nick received the email and downloaded its contents. Pulling up the pictures through the computer's standard operating media player. He opened the first picture. Jack and Judy sitting on the couch side by side. Jack's finger on Judy's chin and their lips inches apart.

Nick growled as he saw the picture. Jack answered quickly. "I know how it looks, but bear with me and let me explain. I'm gonna tell you the whole thing of what I can remember, and what Laura and I have guessed or pieced together."

Nick silenced himself, still angry at the picture. He did note Judy's eyes. They were wide. Not of intrigue or surprise, but fearful. He knew those eyes... Similar to those that night at Lavvy Farms.

"When Judy and I got back from the Summit in Mamussia, we settled in for the evening and I made us a few drinks. I know, I shouldn't have. Judy barely had one and she was starting to get really intoxicated." started Jack.

"Was it vodka?" asked Nick. Recalling Judy had a particular weakness to Vodka. Getting blackout drunk after one of their dates a long while back.

"Yes, it was." said Jack. "A cocktail of carrot vodka, apple cider, and some bitters..."

Jack paused before he spoke again. "The next part you aren't gonna like hearing. But please, just bear with me. In the picture you see there, I was talking to Judy about how I thought I would be better for her than you. And I tried to kiss her."

Nick glared and growled lightly. He knew Jack was interested, and felt betrayed that he would make a move. Before they even left for Mamussia, Jack assured Nick that he wouldn't try anything face to face.

"Go to the next picture." said Jack.

Nick flipped to the next photo. Seeing Judy sitting on the couch alone, she looked hazy and confused. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Judy pushed me away before I could kiss her. Once I was away, I noticed something was wrong. Not just with her, but me too. I realized we were drugged." explained Jack. "I wasn't thinking clearly, but I could tell Judy was going downhill fast and I had to do something to make sure she didn't end up completely catatonic and unconscious. You've heard showers can help people snap back and focus right? A cold shower?"

Nick paused and shrugged. "An urban legend, yeah."

"Right, and that's what I thought to do. Get her in the shower for a while to see if she could keep conscious. But I realized she wasn't gonna be able to stand in the shower alone. That's gonna explain the next few pics... Go ahead." instructed Jack.

Nick flipped through them. Seeing Jack walk back into the room fully naked. And another picture of him helping to undress Judy. Nick growled again, a bit louder and baring his fangs. But he took Jack's words into account. If he said he wanted to help Judy in the shower, it would stand to reason he would want to help remove Judy's clothes as well as his own. "You tried to get her naked in the shower..."

"No sexual implications applied, I promise you. But yes. Now, you see the picture of me helping carry her to the other room right?" asked Jack.

Looking to the next picture, he saw that. "Yeah."

"Right here is where my memory goes out at this point. I suffered some kind of head injury that night. I think I might have tripped while carrying her, and hit my head on something on the way down. Judy must have collapsed on top of me. That's when you found us the next morning." said Jack.

Nick looked it all over. The next pic was one of the room without Jack or Judy in it. However, the window only went up to about waist height. So if Jack and Judy were on the floor, they wouldn't be seen. Nick recalled some of these pictures as the same one The Mind sent him.

He also remembered the text report from Jacques. 'The photos that The Mind provided.' They really were set up from start to finish. "Fell right into their trap didn't you?"

"We did..." replied Jack shamefully. "Marco refused to even humor the idea on switching rooms. Laura and I both brought it up to him before we departed on the mission. Saying he'd hold us in Insubordination if we switched rooms. It's safe to say he's in on it. He'd have access to the keys to the rooms, and was the one in charge of rooming arrangements."

Nick drummed his fingers in irritation. Irritated at Jack, Marco, Elias, and Jacques for all the events that happened. To his surprise, the one person that caused him the least irritation in this situation, was Judy. The main thing she did wrong that night, was eat the candy and have a drink. Both of which were drugged. The candy is a bit more innocent, but Judy knew her weakness to alcohol. Maybe she thought she'd have more of a handle on it.

But there was something else that really stood out to him. According to Jack, she pushed him away after she had been drugged and intoxicated. Nick had experienced first hand how frisky Judy can get while drunk. But she pushed him away, meaning she didn't want to get sexual with Jack. While it didn't make up for everything, it meant a lot. But it was difficult for Nick to take Jack's word for it, given how little he trusted him.

He was still unsure of the whole thing. He needed something more adamant and concrete.

"You two still aren't off the hook..." said Nick with a light growl.

"And I don't expect you to think otherwise." reassured Jack. "I know you don't trust me, but I swear I'm being totally honest with you. Taking it as truth or not is up to you..."

That made sense to him. Nick couldn't totally find it in himself to forgive Jack. But maybe he could find it in himself to forgive Judy. Believing Jack was off the table entirely.

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll bring this up to Judy in the-."

"Nick..." said a familiar, somewhat panicked voice. Nick turned to see Judy walking out from the hallway, a paw on her belly. Stumbling a bit from side to side as she walked. A look of alarm and panic in her eyes.

It soon became clear to Nick the reason for her panicked tone and posture. Seeing that the fur between her legs down to her knees was dampened. As well as the lower part of the nightgown she wore.

"My water broke...the baby's coming." said Judy, her paw on her belly.

* * *

 **Finally got done with that one! Again I apologize for that long long wait. Next chapter's TRUELY the important one! Everything comes together fully in it. Read and Review!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Miracle of Nature

**Hello everyone! Nope I'm not dead just took me a long time to get this one up.**

 **Also, I'm opening up a discussion thread here on Fanfiction. I'll have a couple of sections, mainly Ask the Cast, and Open Discussion. I know a lot of you wanna vent your frustrations and all that, and voice your opinions on other's reviews. But I'd prefer those discussions to NOT take up the bulk of the reviews area. So check on my site on Fanfiction, and find my forum if you wanna discuss your opinions with others.**

 **Big chalupa here. Read and Review!**

* * *

Nick sat at Judy's bedside, his paw in hers as they anxiously awaited for Doctor Boca to arrive. Judy had changed her clothing, removing her bottoms and undergarments with a loose tshirt she didn't care for in case it got ruined. Judy would tense up every 15 minutes or so with each convulsion. Tom was preparing what he could. Warm water and towels. Malika pacing nervously for the doctor.

Judy gripped Nick's paw tightly as she had another contraction. Gritting her teeth lightly, her buck teeth grazing on her bottom lip visibly. Nick wincing a bit at the surprising strength of the bunny. "Doctor Boca's on the way, Judy. He'll be here soon." he reassured.

At the moment, Nick had some time to contemplate everything Jack told him previously. There was one outstanding reason that Nick didn't fully believe Jack, and it was the baby. How else could she have gotten pregnant? It's true that Nick had marked Judy with a night of long and passionate lovemaking the night before Judy left for Mamussia, but a fox can't get a bunny pregnant.

That was enough for Nick to cast doubt over what Jack claimed. Even so, there was still a gap. If it was the situation that Jack fell and hit is head, what happened after that? Did Judy pass out on top of him or did she give into her urges, and go for a ride in the unconscious buck?

Either way, that was in the past now. This childbirth being the last hurdle for them to begin their relationship again.

Nick's ear turned as he heard the front door open, and footsteps follow into the bedroom. Doctor Boca walked in from the hall, carrying a bag with him and wearing a doctor's gown. "Alright. Who here has any experience with childbirth?" Boca raising his paw.

Tom hesitated for a moment then raised his paw. "Slightly, it's been quite a while." Tom was the only one that raised his paw.

Boca looked around the room and sighed. "Alright. Nick please wait outside the room. I don't want too many mammals in here." said Boca as he placed a kit on the dresser, getting several tools out of it. Including needles, and other sharp instruments.

Though he wanted to, Nick didn't protest. He kissed Judy on the forhead, smiling at her. "Stay tough."

She smirked up at him, panting a bit from the labor. "Tougher than you."

Nick smirked back and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

After a few seconds, Boca spoke in a low tone. "Judy, there's a chance we may have to preform a c-section. Meaning we'll have to cut you open to get the baby out... and if what I saw is true, we might have to."

Judy's ears perked up as Boca said that. "What do you mean by that?"

Boca smirked and shook his head. "Let's just focus on this for now. It'll all become clear once we get the baby out of you."

Nick sat in the living room, nervously drumming his fingers on the side of the couch. His claws tapping against the fabric. Putting little indents as his claws poked holes in it. Nick grabbed a remote and turned on the tv. There might not be much on at five in the morning, but it was better than nervously counting the seconds. Finding some poorly written late night comedy to put on for the time being.

Roughly an hour went past when the front door flung open, Jack Savage running in frantically. "Where's Judy?!" he said before even looking to see who was in the room.

Nick nearly jumped out of his chair as Jack ran in. "Sweet cheese and crackers! She's in the bed room WAIT-" called out Nick as Jack tensed to run back there. "She's not done yet. Boca doesn't want anyone else going in there."

Jack hesitated for a moment then sighed, sitting on the lounge chair opposite of Nick. He paused for a moment before getting up, walking towards the bar in the kitchen. "I need a drink..."

Typical of someone who uses alcohol to help with their stress. Nick didn't protest, tempted to ask for Jack to make him one. He thought better of it. "Don't be shit faced when you meet your baby for the first time." called out Nick.

Once Jack came back in and sat down with a tall glass of Jack, Nick cleared his throat. "I've been running over what you said, and I see one thing wrong with it."

Jack took a long gulp of his drink, his eyes shallowing a bit. "What's that?"

Nick pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards Judy's room. "The exact reason you're here now. The baby. She got pregnant after you and her had that night in Mamussia. That's proof enough of what you two did. Voluntary, willing, or not."

"Fair point. But at least I remember something about that night. Shine a bit of light on it, you know?" said Jack, his paw swaying as if weighing options.

Nick looked back at the tv. Sighing begrudgingly. "I still don't trust you."

"And you have every right not to, and I accept that." accepted Jack. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna be honest with you."

He said nothing, his eyes still on the tv. Maybe Jack was telling the truth... Nick's opinion of him wouldn't decide whether or not he was lying.

The hours ticked by, little by little. Nick and Jack could hear Judy's groaning grow louder and louder with each passing hour. Both of them worried for the rabbit, and for the baby. Both of them waiting to hear that high pitched cry of life from the first sound the baby makes.

* * *

 _Zootopia: 8:04 am_

Elias stepped out of the elevator on the top floor of City Hall. Grumbling annoyed as he walked out. One thing he hated, was being late. Damn traffic jam held him up from an important meeting with Zootopia's governors.

Elias's secretary, Margery a white furred rabbit, ran up to Elias holding a stack of papers. "Sir, we've got several meetings today with Herds in Grazing and also the Hibernation Congregation. Also we've got a stack of papers for you to sign off on, just the usual basic stuff you know?" she said frantically, standing in front of Elias as he made his way to the his office where the governors had gathered.

He sighed and took one of the folders that Margery was holding, flipping through it and signing on one of the lines. Pausing and shaking his head. "I'll get to it later. I got an important meeting with-"

 _KABLAM!_

A massive explosion rocked the top floor of City Hall. Shattering the windows on almost all the top floors. Fire engulfing a large part of the building. Black smoke beginning to billow out from the now shattered windows near the source of the explosion.

Margery slowly came to, her ears ringing, deafening all sound around her as she sat up, immediately choking from the hot air and smoke that now filled the top floor. She kept herself low to the ground as she adjusted her eyes. Seeing many papers floating and billowing around from the hot air. Some of them singed, or on fire.

She looked around, seeing if she could find the source of the explosion. Her heart dropping as she realized it came from the Mayor's office where the governors had gathered. Adrenaline rushed through her as she jumped up and covered her muzzle with a sleeve, running to a fire alarm and pulling it down sharply. The sprinklers turning on, and the alarm beginning to blare. Seeing the fires in the hall already beginning to die down. The smoke beginning to clear a bit, replacing with steam slightly as the fires were extinguished little by little.

It was then that she saw Elias on the ground on his side. His fur and suit singed, appearing unconscious at the moment. She rushed over to him, pushing him to his back and holding her ear close to his nose, hearing him breathe, as well as a tickle of air pushing into her ear. For the moment, he was fine. Margery reached into her pocket to check her phone, seeing that it wasn't damaged and quickly called 911.

When Elias came to, the first thing he saw was the smoking City Hall from the ground level. Straps on his body as two emergency personnel carried him out on a stretcher. His ears ringing and unable to hear much at the moment as he was placed into the back of an ambulance. One of the personnel putting a few IV's in him to help with the pain, and for fluids.

Elias could see Bogo standing at the end of the ambulance trying to talk to him. But the medics pushed him away, and closed the doors. Elias hearing the two distinct 'tap tap' on the back of the door to tell the driver to go.

Elias was hurting, to be sure. But he knew what was going on. A light smirk came to his lips as he glanced up to see Jacques peeking over at him from the front seat of the ambulance. Travis, one of Hunter's Pack driving the ambulance. Jacques gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that it all went as it was supposed to.

How lucky Elias would be seen that he was late to a meeting that the terrorist 'Valpord' had rigged to explode. A smirk tricked across Elias's lips. Knowing that with the governors out of the way, Zootopia would be under his control till new governors could be placed.

All of which were in his deep deep pockets.

His aches and pains from the blast were just a minor inconvenience. Once he healed up, which would take less than a few days, Zootopia would be his wholly and completely.

Another step closer to realizing his goal in making Nature's Law the Laws of the world.

* * *

 _Several hours later, Union County_

Another pained groan came from Judy as she lay on the bed, propped up on her elbows. Another long, painful contraction wracking through her. It felt like she was being stabbed in the gut with a hot knife again and again with each contraction. Boca had brought Epidurals with him, a shot commonly used during childbirth to help with pain that's injected into the lower spine.

Judy wanted to avoid it for as long as she could handle it. Not so much a matter of pride of pushing through the pain, but she didn't want to jeopardize the baby's health for it. Even when Boca told her it wouldn't, she didn't care. Maybe part of it was pride... at the moment she didn't care. Only concerned about the task at hand.

The contractions would come and go, lingering for longer than she would prefer. She began to lose track of time, noticing only that the sun had come up. Once she cared to notice again, she saw that the sun had risen more, the golden morning glow turning to the brightly illuminated sky shining through the window.

"You're doing good Judy, just hang in there." encouraged Boca. Tom standing by her side and Malika standing behind Boca. Judy's legs had been placed under a stack of pillows. Unable to get Stirrups for her so they had to improvise. Oddly enough, Boca also insisted on tieing Judy's legs onto the bedframe to prevent her from thrashing, or closing her legs. Judy accepted without much question. Trusting Boca with this. Judy had often seen similar things with her mother and other female family members in her youth.

Boca waved on Malika. "Towels. We're getting close. Alright Judy, on your next contraction start pushing okay?"

Judy nodded and mentally prepared herself as best as she could. Breathing hard and leaning back on her arms. Her paws clenching bunches of sheets. Tom resting his paw on her shoulder, making sure Judy was comfortable. Also being the one to run out of the room and grab any supplies Boca would suddenly ask for.

She felt it come sooner than she wanted. Starting to push with her abdomen hard. The pain was blinding, like a red hot serrated knife running down her lower half. It became hard to think about anything else, only focusing on her breathing and her pushing.

"That its Judy, keep going. Its crowning!" said Boca down between her legs.

Judy couldn't hear him. Only a muffled voice. She kept pushing, taking brief moments to stop and take a few breathes before going right back to pushing.

The pain... sweet cheese and crackers it was indescribable. Intense wasn't a strong enough word. With each moment of pushing, it grew more and more intense. Each time she would nearly scream out from it. Not caring how loud she was at this point. Judy's mind growing blank from the piercing agony of childbirth. Her vision began to cloud, white beginning to cover her field of view little by little.

Then suddenly, the pain lessened instantly and she felt a weight drop from her body. Malika moving in with the towels. Judy heard a high pitched squeal, a sound she recognized as the cry of a newborn.

She felt her arms grow weak, and her vision completely went white. Feeling the soft embrace of the mattress hitting the back of her head.

She couldn't move. She couldn't hear, or even think. What was happening? Was she dying?

Something soon came into her vision little by little. Grass, and flowers. The scent of a warm spring air tickled her nose, followed by a gentle wafting breeze. Judy slowly sat up, seeing herself in a tall field of grass, wheat, and flowers. The sweet scent of the polen wafting over her. She slowly stood up and looked around, seeing a lone tree in the distance. There was something standing by it. A white shillouette. Not of anything in particular, bit a figure with a head, arms, and legs. No ears or tail to identify what species it was. Judy walked towards it, feeling a growing calm wash over her.

She stood by the tree, looking up at the leaves of it. Her eyes locked on the figure by the tree. Once Judy got close, two distinct glowing yellow eyes appeared on its head.

"Do not fear, young one. You are not dead." said a voice. A voice that was difficult to describe. It had no sound, no pitch, no tone, and no origin. Almost as if the words just sounded through Judy's head.

Judy flinched a bit at the sensation, but knew that whatever this figure was, it meant her no harm. "Where are we?"

"A safe place to talk. And to remember." the shillouette floating further away from the tree.

Judy followed it, intrigued by whatever this thing was had to say. As Judy stepped away, she noticed the sky begin to darken and turn red. The deep color of blood.

"Force of Nature seeks to bring this world under what they call Nature's Law." said the voice, turning to the tree.

Judy turned to it as well, seeing that the color of the leaves have changed. Towards the lower left part of the leaves were all green save for one leaf which was brown. On the lower right, was red with a single brown leaf. And on the top was a deep blue with another brown leaf. She recognized the tree, the symbol of Force of Nature.

"Once, they were righteous until they set on their dark quest. Having been lead astray by their own self righteousness, and lust for power. Claiming to represent that which Nature is. In some ways, they are right. However, They know not how Nature works." said the voice.

Judy looked over at the silhouette. "Are you... Mother Nature?"

There was a brief pause before a reply came. "That's one thing you can call me."

"What happens if Force of Nature succeeds?" asked Judy.

Judy looked back to the tree. Seeing that that the brown leaves had turned to the colors matching what was around them. The tree began to glow in a brilliant golden light, like a shining pinnacle of glory "They will rule."

The tree's leaves began to shimmer, and turn black. Slowly catching ablaze and burning away. Judy watched as it all crumbled away, leaving behind only a shriveled, charcoaled black dead tree. The branches looking frail, and weak. "Then they will fall within your lifetime. The world as you know it, will burn as the one who calls himself 'The Mind' will prefer to destroy all life, rather than face defeat."

Judy smirked and shook her head. Amused at the situation. "And I'm guessing that I'm 'destined to stop them.' right?"

"No." said Mother Nature. "There is no destiny, or garunteed path for anything. That is what Nature is. Change, and unpredictability. Such as one could expect a rainstorm, and instead face a hurricane. A cold can become a lifelong disease. This is merely what will happen should The Mind, and Force of Nature succeed. If they don't, life will go on as it is. Ever changing, and ever evolving."

Judy listened to its words. It was right, change is Nature. And this was something Force of Nature did not embrace. Just as when a mammal first stood on two legs, there's a first time for anything to allow evolution to take place. "Then how do we stop them?"

"You do what you can." replied Mother Nature. "All of you."

Judy lowered her gaze to the grass. A question coming into her mind. "Nick... He said that you called him Nature's Broken." A bit of resentment in his voice.

"His heart was broken. Mended greatly now it may be, but there are still scars that will heal over time. Broken is what he was, now he is something more." said Mother Nature.

"Are the Incarnates really a part of you?" asked Judy. Not knowing if she could consider this being a friend or foe.

There was a moment of pause before the wind kicked up a bit, the flower petals breaking free and spiraling around Judy and Mother Nature. "All are a part of me. Voice, Wrath, Love, Mind. They all embraced their gifts given to them, that they were born with. At a time, they were true. Spreading peace and love. However, that all changed when the one known as The Heart returned to me for the last time."

"Jacques's father..." mumbled Judy. Recalling the monument in Preypred City.

Mother nature nodded. "The Heart truly was an advocate for peace. Never wishing harm on anyone until the Zoocian King destroyed a monument to me. His rage clouded his judgement, and it polluted the rest. Poison the heart, and the rest go with it in time."

Judy felt a small bit of pity for them. At first, they were just followers of Nature's Law. But soon they were fooling themselves about some 'righteous quest' and not hearing anything different about it. Each having their own reasons.

"It is time you knew the truth, young one." said Mother Nature. Looking at Judy. The petals slowly falling away from them. Their surroundings had changed, now standing in a clear white void. "Your mind will never remember without help. Here, remember it all." said Mother Nature, reaching its arms out to Judy and resting them against the sides of Judy's head.

Judy felt a warmth, and she closed her eyes. Vivid memories rushing back into her as she remembered something.

The night in Mamussia, from start to finish.

She felt dizzy, and hot. Like sitting outside on a hot summer day. But there was something more. Arousal, and a growing need to have that taken care of. Her head swam, and her eyes drifted from side to side. She felt herself dizzy in her seat.

Something touched her chin, and lifted it up gently. Soon the words followed; "I can give you so much more than he can. Life free from his criminal past. Whatever you wanted, you'd have it. Even children." The calm and suave words of Jack Savage rang in her ears. Her eyes focusing enough to see Jack just inches from her. His paw on her chin holding her up.

Something was wrong, very very wrong. She didn't feel right at all. Both physically and emotionally. She wanted to push Jack away, and shrug off his offer. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her arms wouldn't move the way she wanted them to, and her voice caught in her throat from the complex swath of physical and emotional ailments coursing through her.

"I'll give you a night you,ll never forget, Judy. And a life that's better for you than with some criminal fox." cooed Jack, his head beginning to lean in closer.

Something was odd about Jack's words. They felt hurried, and slurred. Like the vocal equivalent to how she was feeling with her body. Something was wrong with both of them. Jack began to move in closer and closer to Judy, able to feel his breath on her lips.

She couldn't pull herself away. She couldn't bring herself to think about what she could do next. Her thoughts were so clouded and muddied up... Like trying to read with a strobe light while wearing a pair of sunglasses. She caught bits and pieces of information, trying to put them all together.

She felt many things swath over her again. Anger from Jack's proposal. He knew she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, despite having interests. She made this clear to him. What was gonna happen if he kissed him? What should she do? Slap him across the face?

His paw traveled down to her shoulder, an all she could see was Jack's eyes narrow and close. A common reaction when people kiss. There was a moment when her eyes closed as well, her body loosening for a brief second.

Then Nick came into her mind. What would he think? He would be heartbroken at this. She loved him and didn't want to hurt him at all, especially like this. After all he went through, this would break him. He would leave her for sure, and she'd lose the fox she loved. The fox that shed blood and tears for her. Fought for her, and nearly died for her.

Jack was not the one for her, and she didn't want anything more to do with him. Especially now.

Bringing herself back from the edge that she had succumbed to, she reached up and pushed Jack away. Judy able to feel the fur on his lips briefly tickle hers as she pushed him back. Jack stumbled back away from her, Judy bringing her knees up to her chest.

"No... I won't..." muttered Judy. Her eyes dazing as her vision clouded again. She couldn't give into that temptation. She couldn't betray Nick.

Jack stood there, Judy unable to see him clearly. After a few moments, Jack walked away from her towards the bedroom. "Hang on, Judy. Something's wrong..." said Jack. His voice hazy and fuzzy in her ears.

Her gaze flickered a bit as she fought to stay conscious, hearing the hurried footsteps as Jack left the room. Something was definitely wrong, and Judy could feel it. She couldn't form coherent words, or even move to great lengths. All she could do was curl up, struggling to keep herself upright and her eyes open.

She felt very ill, as well as aroused. Was she drugged? That was about all she could think of at the moment. Something must have been put in the drink that still sat on the end table in front of her, and just a few sips was enough.

Jack came back in, Judy's vision fuzzy as he walked up to her. "Let's go, Judy... I'm gonna get..." his voice becoming inaudible to Judy. She felt his paws grab her by the shirt and lift it up and over her head, soon her pants followed as well as her undergarments. "I'm...get you... then to bed." These were the only words she could understand as Jack hoisted her to her feet, helping her walk by supporting her with his shoulder.

What was Jack gonna do? Did he drug her? She knew that Jack wanted her but would he go this far? Panic began to settle in as Judy's vision focused. Seeing that Jack was also not wearing anything as he carried her. Was he going to force himself on her while she was drugged? No way was she gonna let that happen.

She struggled against him hard, thrashing in his arms. Jack stumbled as his foot caught behind Judy's, falling forward. As he fell, he turned his body and hit his head against the corner of the table quite hard, causing the glass vase on it to rattle for a moment as Jack fell to the ground, not moving.

Judy's vision blurred more, and she became extremely nauseated. She couldn't keep herself upright anymore, falling to her knees. She could make Jack's shape just in front of her, not moving. A red patch visible behind his head on the carpet. Judy began to fell forward, her head landing just at his abdomen just below his chest. Her vision blacking out entirely, not even conscious for when she fell on Jack's chest.

Mother Nature pulled its arms away from Judy's head. Judy's eyes widening as the whole memory came back to her. "I never had sex with Jack. I pushed him away."

"You deserve to know. And he will believe you." said Mother Nature, gliding backwards away from Judy.

"Wake now, and see the new life that you have birthed."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Zootopia_

The morning air chilled through Jacques's fur as he sat upon the rooftop of the Church of Natural Order. The air felt much cooler to him here than it did in the arid savannas of Zoocia. Also due to being in the last quarter of winter didn't help much either. Jacques had never even really seen snow till he came to Zootopia and saw Tundratown for himself. He didn't care much for it. Too cold and slippery.

He sat on the roof in meditation, delving in his Impression. Studying it and learning from it. And each time he looked, it fascinated him. An unseen force, or rather will that he can impose onto others. Before, he could only let others experience what he was feeling. It was only recently that he could choose the desired emotion.

Though this new way of using it had a condition. He can't move if he's using his impression to make others feel what he wants them to. He can move fine with having those experience what he feels, but once he goes beyond that, it causes his limbs to lock, and his head to ache.

He would have to avoid using it unless necessary. It created too much of an opening.

Jacques came to the roof after making sure Elias would be fine. Just some minor burns and scrapes for the old fox. Jacques wasn't told of the details, but knew Elias was planning something for today. Making it expressly clear to Jacques to not be near city hall today.

Leah and Hunter had also made it back to the city shortly after Jacques did. Jacques suspected that it was to lure out Jack Savage or any of the other ZCTU. They were ready for them. Particularly Leah and Hunter, who were looking to settle a score. Jacques having his sights set on Nick. Otherwise known as Nature's Broken. It was Jacques's job to make sure that the other Incarnates stayed in line. He grew too lenient with Nick, and it came back to bite him. Jacques wanted to return the favor with a bite of his own.

Birds had landed on his shoulders and arms while he meditated. His Impression showing that he meant them no harm. He opened his eyes, and saw something that peaked his curiosity.

Two birds stood in front of him. A Blue Jay, and a Cardinal. Typically, these species of birds don't get along. However at the moment they were within inches of each other, fully aware of the other. Lightly chirping in interest. It was a curious sight to Jacques.

He reached a paw out to them, his Impression stretched out to them as well to show them he didn't mean harm. But the birds both pecked at his finger painfully when he got close, causing Jacques to flinch and retreat. The birds on his body flying away.

The Cardinal and Blue Jay stared at Jacques for a moment before flying away side by side. Leaving Jacques alone on the roof of the church.

Such unusual behavior for those birds. Jacques stood up from his spot, looking to the distance. The wind running through his fur. He couldn't quite explain it, but he could feel something different. Something new.

* * *

 _Union County_

Nick stood up sharply as Judy let out a particularly loud and long scream of pain. The chair he was sitting in had some new fresh claw marks from hearing scream after scream. Jack having to encourage Nick to wait and not go in there like Boca said. Nick would begrudgingly sit back down, and continue to ruin one of Jack's nice lounge chairs. Jack was nervous too, but stayed in his seat. Only tapping his foot anxiously when Judy would scream.

But something followed this scream. A high pitched cry of a newborn. Nick's eyes widened and a smile crept the corner of his lips. Jack standing up as well and beginning to make his way to the door. Nick following him. The cries continued, Jack stopping with his paw just inches away from the door.

His child was just beyond that door. And it was time to meet him or her, but he was hesitant. He looked back at Nick, as if asking for some guidance. Not sure how he should react.

"Give them a sec." whispered Nick, who appeared just as anxious as Jack did at this moment.

And after a few minutes, the door opened. Jack practically barged in without a word, making his way towards the crib next to Judy's bed.

Nick stayed outside, not wanting to intrude on Jack's moment of meeting his child for the first time. However, there was a long silence. It made Nick a bit nervous.

"Nick, come in here." said Jack. His voice was one of shock.

Nick's heart began to beat fast. What was wrong? Did something happen to Judy? He walked in slowly, gulping nervously as he walked through the door. First thing he looked at, was Judy. She had her eyes closed and she was limp, but she was breathing. Tom dabbing her head with a cold wet cloth. There was a bit of blood on the bed, which prompted Nick to look at Boca. "It's nothing serious. Just a small bit of tearing. You'll see why." said Boca as he nodded to the crib.

It was then Nick noticed Tom's and Malika's face. They were smiling, and looked amazed. Nick slowly walked over to the crib, seeing Jack's equally astonished face. And then he looked into the crib, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Gray fur, like Judy and a cream colored underbelly fur. Not the same gray or white like Jack and Judy. The ears were wide at the base, but narrowed out into sharp tips after a few short inches. Shorter than a bunny, but longer than a fox. Black fur on the tips of the ears. A bushy tail as long as the baby's legs, a black tip on the end of it. The most defining feature was its long, narrow snout and canine-like nose. And it was a girl.

Nick reached down to the infant, running his paw over the baby's belly, careful to avoid the cut umbilical cord and clamp for it. "Shes... not a rabbit?"

Boca smiled and walked up. "Judy had a DNA test done while she was still in the womb. The results came back with you as the father, so we sent it back for retesting. Just a few hours before the call I got the results back again, with the same results. The labs dismissed it as faulty equipment, and I honestly had my doubts. Congratulations Nick, that baby is yours."

He looked back down at the infant. In complete disbelief as to what he was seeing. A real hybrid child, a fox and a rabbit. Foxbit? Rabbox? Maybe both, but it was a child between Nick and Judy. An overwhelming happiness filled up Nick, his eyes beginning to water. Malika got a warm blanket for the baby to hold her in.

Nick picked her up, holding the infant in his arms. Holding his own child. Something he never thought he'd have. He couldn't help but laugh, tears beginning to dampen his fur around his eyes.

"Nick..." said a soft, tired voice. Nick looked up to see Judy eyes open and smiling at him. Reaching her paw up to him. Nick reached out, holding hers and standing next to her. Lowering the infant in her arms to let Judy hold her.

Judy smiled warmly as she held her baby for the first time. Judy smiling as her own eyes welled up, looking up at Nick. Nick smiled back, looking down at the baby.

Something occurred to Nick. Judy was never pregnant with Jack's child, which means that his claim on remembering Mamussia carried some merit. But still, it didn't mean they didn't have sex that night. Willing or not.

Tom looked over the infant, smiling and rubbing a paw very gently on the top of her head. "Un vrai miracle."

Judy and Nick looked up at her confused as to what he said. Jack smirked. "A true miracle. Sometimes Tom talks in his native tongue when he's overwhelmed."

Tom smiled at Jack and nodded. "Yes, a true miracle of nature."

"Nick, what should we call her?" asked Judy, looking up at Nick.

Rather surprised that she would ask him, and not prepared, Nick thought on it for a bit. She really was a true miracle of nature. And while he didn't know the language, Nick could tell by the accent where it came from. A name came to mind. "Mirellie."

Judy smiled at the name. "I like it. Mirellie Wilde... or should it be Hopps?"

Nick paused for a moment, then smiled at Judy. "Wilde."

Boca had brought the paperwork. Getting Mirellie's prints, and having Nick and Judy sign as the parents. Jack told him not to submit it till after everything was settled in Zootopia, as putting Mireille on the records would expose them. Boca agreed to hang onto the certificate, and keep Mireille in the dark to the public eye. And as promised, Jack paid him the amount due, and promised more for his silence on Mireille. Boca said he would stick around for a few hours longer just to make sure the baby was healthy, and no issues arose.

Soon, Judy and Nick were left alone with Mirellie. Judy still recovering and not quite getting out of the bed. Save for the few minutes that Tom needed to change the sheets to something cleaner for her. Nick was sitting in a chair next to Judy, holding a bundled up Mirellie in his arms. Rocking her lightly, still amazed every time he laid his eyes on her. The color of her eyes hadn't come in yet, at the moment they were just a dull gray color as it was with most babies.

"Nick." said Judy softly, smiling at her partner. "I remember everything."

Nick paused and looked up at her. "Mamussia?" Judy nodded in response. "How?" he asked.

Judy recounted the details of that night from start to finish. Everything she remembered after she took that drink. When she finished, she recalled the strange being she saw. "There's something else... After Mireille came out of me, I saw something. I was in this flower field with a tree in the middle, and there was something there. I don't know what it was... it didn't have a shape I could identify. But it spoke to me. I mean... I think it did, I couldn't hear it."

"But the words rang in your head, right?" asked Nick.

Judy's eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Nick paused for a moment, leaning back in his seat. "When I was in Preypred City, and I underwent that creepy cult ritual thing, I saw something similar. I don't know what it was really, closest thing I could identify it as was Mother Nature."

"That's kinda what I think too." said Judy, lowering her eyes. "It showed me a lot. And told me what will happen if Elias, Jacques, and Force of Nature succeed. Our world will tear itself apart... and drive itself to extinction with war that Elias will incite."

Nick looked back down to Mirellie. "Kinda makes you think if they were onto something. I mean... we've both seen Mother Nature in our own way. Maybe Force of Nature had the right idea for a while, then just took it too far."

Judy raised her eyebrow. "Getting sympathetic? Am I gonna have to chain you down to stop you from leaving again?"

Nick chuckled warmly and smiled at Judy. "I'm not going anywhere ever again, Carrots."

Nick's mind was made up. Judy's explanation on the night in Mamussia, as well as Jack's matched up with each other. Each filling in the gaps for each other as well. While Jack may have wanted to have sex with Judy that night, she did not and pushed him away. Then just unfortunate circumstance led to Jack hitting his head, and Judy passing out on top of them. Definitely an odd situation, and one difficult to believe.

Judy and Jack had not even been in the same room till Jack went in to see her after Mirellie was born. And Nick had been seeing Judy's texts on a daily basis several times a day. There was no way they could have communicated. And their stories matched up, meaning there was truth in there. There was also the vision that Judy had seen, and how similar it was to Nick's.

"I still messed up that night, Nick. I took that drink and I shouldn't have. My carelessness put us in this situation... I'm sorry. And I'll never do it again, I swear it." said Judy, sincerity ringing in her voice.

Nick reflected on it for a while, looking down at the ring on his finger, and the promise she had made. Nick smiled and leaned over, kissing Judy lovingly. "You're forgiven. Just no more drinks with guy friends."

Judy giggled as she returned the kiss. "Probably no more guy friends period."

"That would be preferred." replied Nick. Scooting the chair closer to Judy, and placing Mirellie in her arms. Both of them looking down at their daughter. Adorable and innocent, and vulnerable to the world.

Nick leaned down and kissed her head sweetly. "We have to leave behind a better world for her to grow up in. I won't let my old man ruin this."

Judy smiled at Nick. Watching the affectionate fox with his daughter. "We're both gonna make a better world for her."

"Someone's gonna have to take care of her, Judy. It's gonna have to be you." said Nick, raising his eyebrow at Judy.

"Nick, if you know anything about me its that I don't like sitting idly with my thumb up my ass." scolded Judy softly. "We'll need to talk it over, but I have an idea on what we can do."

"Parents?" smirked Nick

"Parents... and a lot of explaining to do." sighed Judy.

One week passed since Mirellie's birth. Laura and Artie had been made aware of Mirellie just a few short hours after she was born. Needless to say, they were both elated. Laura made the comment that they could show Force of Nature that Mirellie existed, causing them to second guess themselves.

Nick and Judy both strongly disagreed. Largely due to Elias and Jacques. While they both had strong views against harming children, they didn't know how they would react upon seeing Mirellie. Maybe as a beautiful blessing, or a horrid abomination. They didn't want to put Mirellie's safety at risk so openly.

The bombing at City Hall was made public minutes after it happened. The media immediately blaming it on Valpord. Jack checked with her, and she denied it. Calling it 'vulgar overkill.' They were somewhat suspicious, particularly Nick, but a later announcement from Elias showed the real intent behind the bombing.

The bombing left the majority of Zootopia's governing bodies dead. Elias made it out only with a cut on his arm, and a few burns. Standard procedure would be to replace those governors with new ones through promotion. Similar to how the Assistant Mayor takes the place of the Mayor in the event the mayor is left incapacitated, or deceased.

However, all elected persons refused the job. Fearing for their lives if they were to take a position of such importance. Since no one came to take those positions, all governing choices were elevated up to the mayor, Elias. He humbly accepted, still standing tall. Exclaiming that he would not let fear hold him down, and vowed to bring Valpord to justice.

Nick saw what he was doing. The bombing was likely set up by him and James Marco. The intent was to get all power to Elias, so he could rule the city without hindrance. He could make decisions on any law in Zootopia with the power he had. Only things he could not control, were the judicial and law system which was still held by Marshal Morevah. As well as foreign affairs and military affairs, which was held by James Marco.

Everyone suspected he didn't need those powers. Considering Marco just needed to keep following Elias's lead, and Marshal just needed to play his role and not get nosey. It was frightening how fast Elias was progressing. Little by little, he was taking over the whole of Zootopia. And also considering that King Hasef of Zoocia is collaborating with Elias, all that was left was Mamussia. They knew that soon, he would get to the Prime Minister.

Laura did eventually ask what the plan was for Judy and Nick. Laura figured that one of them would stay behind to raise the baby, as per the cliché. But to her surprise, they both said they're going to help in Zootopia. When Laura asked, Judy simply said "I'll get it handled." Laura didn't ask beyond that.

Judy and Nick have been at work with a rigorous workout routine. Judy having gained a bit of weight due to the pregnancy, as well as the skin on her belly having stretched. She wanted to get it back to normal, starting up on her regular diet again. Relieved that she wasn't craving meat anymore, and back to her favorite fruits and veggies.

They would take turns watching Mirellie. Judy would start early in the morning with her workout, running laps on the property and some strength training. Nick would go once she was done, and they would cycle from there. Taking the evenings to relax and rest up, and also spend time with Mirellie together.

Nick's distrust of Judy had more or less evaporated after some time. Though they did make some new and very clear ground rules. Judy was not going to be hanging out with 'guy friends' unless Nick was there, or he signed off on it. Although Judy didn't really have any save for the ZPD. Judy vowed that she'd never hurt Nick again, and never take his trust for granted. Her days of fantasizing about what could have been with other interested parties were over. Nick was the only one she wanted now.

Malika had been hard at work with her workout training as well. Helping keep Nick and Judy on their toes by sparring with them. Of all the ZCTU, Malika had the best combat prowess along with Jack. Judy could see why she was chosen as primary field agent. And she absolutely adored Mirellie. Already calling herself an Aunt. Nick and Judy didn't mind.

Jack left a few days after Mirellie was born to get back to Zootopia and keep working with Valpord and Laura. They were getting close, but still had a ways to go. Jack ventured it would take a few months or so to get everything set up.

Mirellie was a perfectly healthy little baby fox-rabbit. Judy and Nick having decided her middle name will be Annabelle. An active little baby, usually waving her little arms and legs about. Having learned to smile now, often showing a bright toothless smile when Judy or Nick walked in the room. Judy did breast feed her from time to time, but mostly they used the bottle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Mamussia_

The frozen capital of Mascalchev buzzed as its usual busybody business. The roads de-iced and cleaned regularly. The factories on the southern edge working as hard and as diligent as ever. The trade capital was as flourished as it had always been.

The Prime Minister, Yegor. A chubbier than usual black bear wearing his traditional gray suit and red tie. Sitting at his large elegant wooden desk. Yegor liked to show authority with flashy, elegant objects that say 'look at me! I'm powerful!' He didn't abuse his power though, always keeping the best interests of his people in mind.

Mamussia's primary source of income was through trade with other foreign nations. Particularly Zoocia and Zootopia. With all of Mamussia's raw resources such as minerals, jewels, and manufactured goods the country did quite well with trade prospects.

Though work as Prime Minister wasn't all flashy clothes and possessions. Currently buried in paperwork up to a week. Trade deals mainly, but the usual political bogus that came with the job.

Yegor's assistant came in through the large wooden doors. A female moose walked up to his desk. "Prime Minister, I just received a call from Mayor Wilde, and King Hasef."

Quite surprised that the two other world leaders would reach out to him, Yegor smiled warmly. "Are they still on the line?"

"Yes they are, Prime Minister." replied the moose. Turning to leave.

Yegor reached for his phone on his desk, brushing a few papers out of the way and picking it up, as well as connecting to the line. Having to speak in Zootopia's native tongue now. "Da, Premier Yegor here."

"Good morning Prime Minister." came Elias's warm voice. "I hope things are going well with you?"

Yegor snorted as he signed another paper. Must have been his ten thousandth signature today. "Papers, and more papers. Good to hear you recover well from bombing. Is young King of Zoocia on the line?"

"Yes I am, Prime Minister." replied Hasef. "We're simply wanting to discuss the next peace summit."

Yegor leaned back in his chair and sighed. Remembering that at the end of every year the three nations leaders would meet up to discuss with each other. Mostly just basic things, trade changes, land ownerships and the like. "Da. Where shall we have it this year?"

Elias spoke up. "Zootopia, if you'd be okay with that?"

"Oh, is wise choice?" asked Yegor. "Seems you have trouble with terrorists recently."

"Precisely why I want to have it in Zootopia. I promise you, no unexpected bombings this time. The location will be heavily guarded. I want to show my enemies that I mean business." said Elias strongly.

Yegor smirked. "Enemies? Hope they not cause trouble for us."

Hasef chuckled. "Seems like our new Mayor of the Western Region's struggling a bit. Don't feel bad, Mayor Wilde I still have a few rebellions over here that don't agree with my newfound position."

"Rest assured gentlemen, I have it handled. We'll have our terrorists in custody before the year's out. So its agreed then?" asked Elias.

"Yes." replied Hasef.

"Da." replied Yegor.

"Alright, have a good day gentlemen." said Elias as he disconnected the line.

Elias smirked as he hung up the phone. Having taken a new temporary office in what was once the conference room in City Hall. Marco smiling at Elias from a nearby chair.

"All set then?" he asked.

"The last piece is in place. Once Yegor's compliant with us, we'll pass our new laws." said Elias softly. Keeping his voice low in case of any prying ears.

Marco still typed away on his laptop, the light of the screen reflecting off of his green lens glasses. "You do realize the people won't accept a law like that right away, if at all? No matter how much you're loved."

Elias nodded. "I've got that handled. I've got the files all ready to sign, but I need Mamussia to be compliant first. Or at my heel, either will work."

"There's something else." said Marco, looking up at Elias. "We've found some interesting threads while scouring the Dark Web. We do it all the time to track pirates and whatnot, unsuspecting people thinking they're just downloading an innocent movie getting hefty fines and whatnot. Anyway, normally I wouldn't pay this much mind, but a group is planning a cyber attack soon. There's no details, but they seem to be doing a 'call to arms.'"

Elias paused and walked towards Marco. "You think its McCoy?"

Marco hesitated to answer. "There's no clear indicator on who it is. Just something I thought you should be aware of. If it is McCoy, the rest of them will likely make their move at the same time. Don't worry, I'm ready for that Hotwheels Fox. Scrub won't know what hit him."

"Be sure that you are. Perhaps its best to wait for them to come to us." remarked Elias, his eyes distancing in thought.

"Is that why you brought Voice, Wrath, and Love back to Zootopia?" asked Marco.

Elias nodded. "Part of the reason. Their presence covers a number of contingencies."

Marco was silent for a moment before smirking. "I'm not an official Force of Nature member, but I cant help but wonder what my 'Incarnate' would be."

"You will not be a part of Force of Nature." said Elias coldly. "You are not one of us. But, you one of, if not my most valuable pieces of this whole thing. If you do your part, I'll ensure you get whatever you want. So long as it doesn't get in the way of my plans."

Marco shrugged. "Fair enough. I'm used to being an outcast."

"That does rise a question. What's your origin?" asked Elias. Having never taken much interest in Marco's past.

Marco paused and leaned his head back. "Picked on all through school ever since first grade. Never really got along with anyone. So I dove into the world of video games, and technological advances. Soon enough I started building computers and landed a cozy job fixing computers. Then I got commissioned to help with the Zootopia mainframe. That was when the ZIA hired me. Worked my way up, became head of the IT department, and then you reached out to me a few years later. You know the rest."

"Pretty simple for such a complex person." said Elias, raising his eyebrow.

Marco shook his head. "The complexity of me is just a facade. I don't care what happens to this world or what you wanna enact. But its a benefit to me, due to how much I'm gonna get paid after this. Then I can just retire in peace somewhere on the beachside and enjoy the rest of my life in luxury."

His answer was a humble one, if not greedy. But so long as Marco did his job, Elias was fine with letting him have free reign over whatever he needed. Elias needed Marco's mainframe and knowledge of maintaining it for the time being.

* * *

 _Two months later, The Last Call_

The time had finally come for the ZCTU to meet up. Jack and Laura ready to go over the whole plan with everyone, and work on taking back the city. Laura called for the team to meet after the sun set at Last Call. Judy, Nick, Malika, and Tom arriving last. As well as Mirellie, who was bundled up in Judy's arms.

Once they arrived at Last Call, Tom pulled a collapsible crib from the trunk and carried it inside. Nick carrying a diaper bag on his shoulder. They came in through the back, quickly and quietly. The bar was still open, the door leading down to Tagg's Blacksite left open so they could walk down without having to open it back up. Helen making sure no one went back there at all.

Tom had already set up the crib by the time Judy and Nick made it down. Malika close behind them. Entering the spacious R&D room that Tagg used to develop off-site equipment for the ZIA. Prototypes for weaponry hung on the walls. Tagg could be seen at his bench still working on something. His fur was a bit dirty, clearly having been at work for quite a long time. There was a blanket over a table next to him.

Valpord, Archer, Bogo, Jack, Laura, and Artie were there waiting. Laura and Artie smiling warmly as they walked in. Laura quickly walking up and looking at the baby in Judy's arms. She smiled at the little one as Mirellie suckled on a pacifier. Looking up at the curious lynx. "She's... beautiful." said Laura sweetly. Fawning over the little infant.

Judy smiled and set her down in the crib slowly and gently. "There you go, nice and cozy." Nick setting the bag down next to it. "She's a rowdy one. Gonna be a wild child like her mother." said Nick, smiling at his bunny. She smiled back at him. "Wonder if she's gonna have your sass."

Everyone stepped forward to look at Mirellie. All of them wanting to confirm what they heard is true. That a hybrid was born. Valpord smiled at Mirellie as she saw her. "So it IS true. This is something that can happen."

Jack sighed and smiled. "Let's see Force of Nature talk their way out of this."

Judy narrowed her eyes. "We're not bringing her to Zootopia."

Jack nodded, having already heard it. It was Archer that spoke up next. "Wait why? If we show them that a rabbit and a fox can bear children, it blows their whole religion out of the water."

Nick stepped towards Archer to get his attention. "We don't know how Elias and Jacques will react to Mirellie. I don't want to risk her safety and show her to them while they're still active and at large. Once we have them in custody, then we'll show them that they're wrong. When they cant fight back against it,"

Archer thought on it, and sighed. "I guess that makes sense. But we might be throwing away a great opportunity."

"Or loosing probably the one thing that can change their minds." replied Judy, her eyes narrowing at Archer. "But we want them to be in a secure state before doing it. Not in a position of power, or a threat."

Archer held up his paws, backing away from Judy. Not wanting to argue further with the new parents. Soon everyone gathered around the table, seeing several photographs and blueprints laid out.

Laura started. "So, here's the summary of the whole situation. All of us here are listed as terrorists to Zootopia, and likely the world too. The man that framed us, Elias Wilde, is sitting in the seat of power in Zootopia, and also controls pretty much all of it. While having the only other two people who could remotely stand against him in terms of politics in his back pocket. No doubt he'll use this power to steadily introducing segregation and separation of predator and prey, much like Zoocia already does."

There was a moments pause before Laura walked over to the table. Putting three photographs together. Jacques, Hunter, and Leah. "The three other leaders are also in Zootopia. Jacques is leading the Church of Natural Order as its head Pastor. Leah has remained reclusive, only coming out every now and then. Hunter is usually with her, and is just as reclusive. They seem to be staying at Elias's penthouse away from prying eyes."

Jack took a few blueprints from the table and started to hang them up on a whiteboard. "The bombing at City Hall was likely an inside job by Elias to get all of Zootopia's power in his pocket. And those who could take those vacant governor seats are either too scared to do it, or in Elias's pocket. The annual Peace Summit's coming up. All three leaders have stated that it will take place in Zootopia. We believe Elias is gonna make his move at that point."

Bogo stepped forward, finally speaking for the first time. "Elias has already approached me about security at the site. The meeting will take place at the Jameson building. Commonly used for international meetings, it's an ideal location for it. Outfitted with multiple helicopter pads. King Hasef and Prime Minister Yegor will both be staying at the Palm Resort Hotel. Security will be tight on that entire floor. Whoever opens those elevator doors at that level will find loaded guns pointed at them. The stairways are constantly guarded as well, and two guards are posted outside of the doors. Some are ZPD cops, the other are ZIA agents assigned by Marco. So far Mr. Big's methods and my own have not been noticed by Elias or Marco to our understanding. Though all we've done is just take photos of certain people, places, and memorized things we were told."

Bogo walked up to one of the blueprints of the Palm Casino. Tapping one of his fingers on one of the penthouse rooms. "Hasef will be staying in the Desert Suite. And Yegor will be staying in the Arctic Suite."

Jack stood next to Bogo. "Yegor is a very curious bear. And he's also our best bet at getting any idea of what Elias plans to do. So we have one of two options. One, petition to Yegor to let him be a willing candidate to carry in a wire while at the meeting."

"I can personally see to it that the wire gets to him." said Bogo. "I will be at the Jameson building overseeing security during the meeting."

"Or we bug Yegor without him knowing. This in the event he's not willing to work with us, or we cant reach him." said Jack, crossing his arms.

Nick spoke up. "Well if Bogo can just get it on him, why bother even talking to him?"

Laura was the one to answer this. "Because we want Yegor on our side. If we can convince him that we're innocent and get him to be sympathetic to our cause, we can ask for his aid."

Nick nodded, understanding that Mamussia's resources would be invaluable.

Artie wheeled up to the whiteboard and began to speak. "This will be sometime in the morning before we make our move. Bogo, the map please?" asked Artie. Bogo quickly putting a map of Zootopia up on the wall. "The end goal here is to expose Force of Nature, get them separated, and get them into custody. Obviously Elias takes priority. Then Jacques. Leah and Hunter are of equal priority to each other, but its Elias and Jacques we need to worry about."

"And how do you plan to get them separated?" asked Malika.

Artie pulled a laser pointer from a pouch on the side of his wheelchair. "It'll start with us getting Marco out of the picture and taking back the mainframe. I'll initiate a massive DdoS hack attack on the mainframe. Marco will likely have to head to the mainframe personally to attend to it. To summarize it, I plan to force Marco out of the server by overloading it. And once I do, I'll copy it to the Servers we have in the back of the BTR that Tagg so graciously gave us. Once we copy it over, Marco will be locked out of the system, and cant do anything to hinder us from taking over Zootopia's broadcasting signals."

Nick smirked. "So kinda what you did with Leon?"

Artie nodded. "Only WAAAAAAY bigger. Like, millions of times bigger."

"Tech fox on the assault!" cheered Malika. Artie shrugged and smirked in response.

Valpord spoke up next. "And where do you plan to initiate this attack? Sounds like you need a lot of power to make it work."

"Took me a while to figure that one out." said Artie, drumming his fingers and lifting the laser pointer. "It would have to be a location built to handle large amounts of people at one time, with an access point to handle that kind of demand. So I ran it through my head. 'Where do people gather by the thousands with a WiFi connection?' And I landed on this."

Artie pointed the laser at the Southeastern side of Downtown on Zootopia. Zootopia's premier football stadium. Zootennial Stadium. "We're going to break into the stadium after hours, hook up the servers and route the power to them, and break the Mainframe there. However there's a problem. Something like that is gonna get noticed by Marco and he can pinpoint it pretty quickly. So we'll likely have company while we do this."

Laura stood next to Artie. "Myself, Judy, and Nick will be guarding Artie while he does his thing. He estimates it'll take about an hour once the ball's rolling."

Valpord spoke next. "We've decided that Jacques is the most dangerous of all of all of them. Once he's out, my team will intercept him. Which will consist of myself, Tagg, and Archer. We will subdue him at that point."

"One versus three. Shouldn't take long." goaded Archer confidently.

Nick glared at Archer. "Better rethink that. I watched him take down about fourty armed men completely alone and by hand."

"I got it, wont be the first crazy guy I've fought." said Archer, waving Nick off.

Nick sighed. "Hope that confidence wont kill you..."

Jack spoke up next. "We won't know where Hunter or Leah is during this. So Malika and I will be apprehending Elias and subduing him... if we can do it without killing him." A hint of malice in his tone.

Bogo spoke up next. "I have a team prepared to subdue Hunter Lupin. My best men with pleanty of non lethal gear to help with it."

"I may come help with that..." said Jack. Bogo nodding in response.

Judy smirks. "Oh I see, leave us the weakling huh?"

Laura giggled. "Not that at all. Leah has a history with you two. She'll likely prefer to go after you personally. Considering she still likely holds resentment over what happened with Leon. We've seen her visiting his grave every so often."

Nick raised his paw. "Think I can bring someone else along too? Someone who's dealt with Leah before."

"Uh..." said Laura, a bit surprised at the request. "Can we trust him or her?"

"Him. And oh yeah, you can." said Judy, smiling at Nick. Jack smiled as well as he knew who they were talking about.

Laura sighed. "With luck, we'll have them all subdued and we can get our names cleared by presenting our evidence to Marshal Morevah."

Nick walked up to the whiteboard. "I have a few things I want to say about all this."

Everyone waited for Nick to speak, all eyes on him. "This sounds all cut and paste, but Elias will be ready for us. He's been outsmarting us at every turn so far, and will likely have some kind of contingency in place for it. I have my own stack of evidence that I collected while I was in Preypred City. Most of it is Force of Nature talking to me about who they are and what their roles are. And a couple of conversations I have recorded with me and Elias, as well as a video. There are also a few pictures in there that I managed to take of Elias in Preypred City meeting with Jacques."

Artie nodded. "Plus that drive with Jacques's personal data files. Including detailed reports that hint to him and 'The Mind' colluding to overthrow Zootopia's government."

"Easy to say, its more than enough." said Nick. "There's one last thing I want to talk about. And I know this is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out. All of Force of Nature have this... ability. Jacques calls it 'Impression.' And they all do different things. I don't know what Hunter's or Leah's is. Only that Jacques considers Hunter's the most dangerous. But he has no control over it."

Valpord raised her eyebrow. "And what is this, 'Impression?'"

Nick paused and scratched his head. "The best way for me to describe it, is it's their will. Will that's strong enough so that others can feel it. And whatever that will is depends on the person. For example, Elias's relates to whoever he's talking to. He can use his Impression to sense certain things. Like when someone is lying, or if they have some ill intent. It's not directly harmful or anything like that. He's used it on me a few times. It just feels like someone's watching over your shoulder while he's talking to you."

Archer spoke up next. "So, did he use that while you were in Preypred City?"

Nick nodded in response. Archer narrowed his eyes. "So he could tell if you were serious or not about being in Force of Nature. Did he pick up on that? Or were you serious about being in Force of Nature?"

It took Nick a long time to find the words for it, but eventually spoke up. "At that time, I wasn't sure on what path I was going to take. So I kept an open mind to it. When I joined them, it was mostly sincere. But after I was able to recollect myself and see the big picture, I turned against them. I was able to get the recordings before that."

"So why record if you were sincere about joining them?" asked Archer.

Nick scratched his chin. "It wasn't so much that I was sincere. But I wasn't exactly opposed to it. And I think he picked up on that because he was always wary of me. I think its only because I'm his son that he let me get so far. Pretty sure he wont make that mistake again."

Valpord drummed her fingers. "What about Jacques?"

Nick gulped. "His is the most refined. It looks like right now that it does two things. One, is it can 'share his emotions.' Like if he's feeling adrenaline, he can make whoever he wants feel that emotion too. I experienced it when I was in Zoocia at that fundraiser. Think of it as being on a crazy sugar rush out of literally nowhere. It'll put you off balance, which Jacques uses that to his advantage."

There was a pause as Nick recalled what happened on the night that they fled Preypred City. "His Impression appears to be growing and evolving in some way. At first, he could only share emotions he was currently feeling. Now it seems he can make anyone feel whatever he wants them to feel. But I noticed something when he used it on us in Preypred City. He wasn't moving at all, not till after he stopped using it."

Judy thought on it, recalling that Jacques stood in an open armed pose at that time. "Yeah, that's right. You think he can't move when he uses it like that?"

Nick nodded. "That's exactly what I think. My warning to Valpord's team, is be ready for that. If your emotions change all of a sudden, just try to fight through it if you can. Don't think on it, or he'll likely kill you."

"Anything else you wanna add?" asked Tagg, speaking up for the first time.

Nick thought on any other relevant information. "Jacques uses a sword, and its sheathe when he fights. He's extremely flexible with it, and attacks viciously. He also has an affinity with music. He'll likely put on his headphones and fight to whatever song's playing on it. You can try breaking it, but I don't know if that'll do anything."

Tagg smirked and turned around. "Which is exactly why I've been working on these." Tagg lifted up several handles with his paw, tossing one to Valpord and to Archer. They pressed a button on it and a dense metal rod sprung out, forming a baton. Light electric blue sparks shined from the metal, hearing it hum as the electricity danced through it.

"Modified stun batons. Normally those things are so frail you can smack it over someone's head and it'll snap in half. Usually they're built to prod. These are built to strike. Nick and Malika, I got something for you.'

Tagg lifted up what appeared to be arm braces with a flat metal plate on the knuckles Padding under the knuckles for whoever is wearing it.

"I call these the Augmented Ballistic Arm Enhancement, or ABAE. It's not much, but it gives a bit more 'omph' to your punches. Clench your fist while the arm is curled, and it'll release a hard punch when you start to straighten your arm. Don't worry, it wont pull your arm out of socket." explained Tagg.

Malika walked up and fitted one on. She curled her arm and clenched her fist. The machine whirled for a second. When Malika jabbed forward, the machine thrust forward as well, her fist whirling through the air. Her body lurching forward a bit from the force of the punch. "Whew, that's gonna hurt."

Tagg smiled and looked at Judy. "In your training, we saw that you fight more with your legs. So I have a version of this for you. This is the Augmented Ballistic Leg Enhancement. Or ABLE." Tagg lifted up the device. Similarly constructed like the ABAE, but for a leg. A flat metal plate on the bottom of the foot for shock absorption. Padding on the foot for whoever is wearing it.

Judy walked up and looked it over. Marveling at it. Tagg had constructed it to fit her body, considering he got all of that information while he was training them. Tagg smiled at Jack. "I got one for you too. I know you don't skip leg day. These will let you jump higher, and kick harder. Don't get in over your head with your height, they aren't built to absorb an extensive amount of shock damage. They work the same way, curl your leg then your toes, and it'll kick on."

"Nick, I got one more thing for you." said Tagg as he held up a large bullet built for a rifle. walking over to Nick and holding it in front of him. "You had the best marksman training of the crew. Unfortunately I can't get you a rifle for it, but this bullet is a very powerful one. From the intel we gathered, they have a helicopter that's outfitted for combat. If it comes to it, you'll need to procure a rifle. A TAC-338 or a Barrett 50 cal would be ideal. That bullet will stop the pilot."

Nick looked over the bullet grimly. Not totally open to the idea of killing. "Couldn't just get me a tranq?"

"A tranq wont carry enough ballistic power to go through a chopper's steel frame or enameled glass window. Gotta do what needs done when the time calls for it, Nick." said Tagg.

Nick nodded, looking over the bullet before putting it in his pocket.

Laura nodded. "We all have our gear, and our jobs. The summit meeting is two days from now. Yegor will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Judy looked over to Laura. "We need to make a stop somewhere first. Me, Nick, and Mirellie need to go back to Bunnyburrow."

* * *

 _The next day, Bunnyburrow_

Bonnie was outside in the front yard to the Hopps burrow, watering her flowers that she had just planted for spring. Humming softly as she put the watering can back on the side of the deck once she was finished, wiping her brow and smiling. Looking out to the fields to see Stu at work spraying weed killer that had sprouted since the snow melted.

In the distance, Bonnie saw a car pull into the long driveway. Curious as to who it could be. They weren't expecting any visitors. Stu noticed as well, putting down the canister and walking towards the house. Stu has been a bit more on edge for a while, ever since some Zootopia officials came and started asking questions about Judy and Nick shortly after they went to another country.

They were relieved that Judy had gotten into contact with them, but Bonnie was still worried like crazy as much as Stu was. They knew of most of the situation with them, that Zootopia saw them as criminals. Bonnie and Stu supported their daughter, despite what the media or Zootopia officials said.

The car stopped at the end of the driveway next to Stu's old beat up truck. Once Stu was at the front door, the driver door opened to show Judy step out. Bonnie gasped and Stu ran forward to Judy. "Judy!" he exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and happiness.

Stu hugged his daughter, Judy smiled and hugged her dad back. "Daddy, listen. We need to come inside. And please, make sure no one's in there but us okay?" pleaded Judy.

Stu blinked and let go of his daughter, his paws on her shoulders. "Uhh.. any particular reason?"

"You'll see. Just please, clear a room for us." asked Judy.

Not asking further, Stu nodded and ran inside. A couple dozen younger rabbits ran out of the house and scattered around the yard, heading off in the distance. Stu poked his head out of the door and waved at Judy to beakon her in.

Judy nodded and tapped on the hood with her paw a few times, Nick coming out of the passenger seat. Holding a bundle in his arms. Judy walked up, guiding Bonnie inside, watching as Nick walked in as well. Standing with his back to the door as he closed it with his foot.

Bonnie and Stu looked worried at Nick holding the bundle. Judy was quick to stand between them, sitting them on the couch. "This is gonna be a bit of a shock." Judy walked over to Nick and took the bundle from his arms gently, making his way over to Bonnie and Stu, sitting between them. She pulled open a flap to show Mirellie's face. "This is your granddaughter, Mirellie."

There was a long moment of silence, Bonnie and Stu looking at Mirellie. Seeing her features. Her wide ears that narrowed out like a rabbit near the top. The long bushy tail with a black tip like Nick's. A narrow canine-like snout like Nicks. And purple lavender eyes like Judy's.

Stu looked over to Nick. Nick shrugged and nodded. "DNA test confirmed it. I'm the father."

"This is... I-I-I mean this is just..." said Bonnie, her eyes welling up.

"Incredible. Impossible, but incredible." said Stu, sitting back on the couch as he took the whole thing in, looking like he might faint at any moment.

Judy smiled at them. "She's perfectly healthy. Nothing at all wrong with her as far as our doctor could see. But guys... we need help."

Bonnie smiled at Judy, a paw on her shoulder. "Of course Judy, what is it?"

Judy looked down at Mirellie. Knowing that with this mission, this could be the last day they spend together. "We're about to make our move on Zootopia against Force of Nature, and we want to keep Mirellie hidden. We don't want to risk our enemies attacking her until we have them subdued. Can you guys look after her?"

They were silent for a long while. Both of them looking at each other for a long time. It was Stu that spoke up first. "One of you isn't staying behind? You know... if you don't come home?"

Nick lowered his eyes and spoke. "Judy and I have talked about this long and hard. We both want to fight to give our child a world where she's not going to have to be afraid of what she is. So we're both going to fight. Think of it as babysitting."

"Only you may not come back..." said Stu, glancing over at Nick.

Judy nodded. "Yeah, there's a chance of that. Trust me, I wanna spend as much time with our daughter as possible. But I cant just sit here and watch Elias ruin her future. I have to help stop this. I can't just sit still and do nothing..."

Bonnie sighed. "Always the go-getter..." Smiling softly at Judy. "What if you two don't come back?"

Nick. "Then please... raise her. Invent whatever story you have to. Say someone dumped her on your doorstep or something and claim her ears are just a deformity. Whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Stu and Bonnie looked to each other again in surprise. As if waiting to get the other's opinion. Judy spoke up. "We know this is asking a lot... a real lot. But we don't have anyone else to turn to. As far as Force of Nature knows, you aren't involved with what we're doing. And as long as you don't bring attention to yourselves, it'll stay that way. So please, will you do this for us if it comes to that?"

"We need a sec, Jude..." said Stu as he stood up, taking Bonnie into another room. Nick walked to Judy and sat down next to her.

"That went well..." muttered Nick.

Judy smiled and leaned on Nick lightly. "Better than expected. I half expected dad to have a nervous breakdown like he usually does."

Nick raised his eyebrow as he thought of something "You think he's getting used to our antics?"

"Actually that wouldn't surprise me... at all." muttered Judy.

After about 10 minutes, Stu and Bonnie walked back in. Standing in front of Nick and Judy.

"Alright, we'll do it." said Bonnie. Her paws folded in front of her belly.

Nick and Judy both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. "Thank you two, thank you so much." praised Nick.

"Just promise us you'll come back. This little girl's gonna need her real parents." said Stu sternly.

Judy looked to them, her ears lowering a bit. "I don't know..."

Bonnie shook her head. "Look at your little girl, and promise her that you're gonna make it back."

Judy paused and looked down at Mirellie. Quietly sucking on her pacifier as she looked up at Judy with sleepy eyes. Judy smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "Mommy and daddy will make it back to you sweety. I promise you we'll make it back to you."

Stu and Bonnie both smiled. "You don't break promises to your kids."

Nick smiled and knelt down in front of Judy, rubbing thumb along Mirellie's cheek. Mirellie looked at her father, a little smile curling her lips as she saw him. Kicking her feet excitedly.

"How did this happen?" asked Bonnie.

It was at that point that Judy began to explain the whole situation. Nick bringing in the diaper bag, as well as some clothes and a collapsible crib to put Mirellie in for the time being. Getting everything all set up in a room Bonnie and Stu used for the babies in the past.

Bonnie couldn't help but hug Judy once she was done with her tale. "You've been through so much..."

Judy smiled and hugged her mother back. "Still got a bit more to go through."

"Will you two ever stop attracting some kind of crazy bad guys?" asked Stu, smirking jokingly up at Nick.

Nick held his paws up defensively. "In my defense, this recent one wasn't my fault."

Stu sighed and smiled at Nick. "So. How long are you two staying?"

Judy smiled. "At least tonight. We have to be gone in the morning though."

"Oh then we'll get a bed ready for you two... three." said Bonnie, trotting off down the hall.

"The kids are gonna be happy to see you again. And uhh, don't worry I'll explain some of the situation to them." said Stu, walking back outside to the yard.

Bonnie got a guest room prepared for Nick, Judy, and Mirellie. Judy's many brothers and sisters crowded around them to get a look at Mirellie. Stu having told them that they adopted a child, and she would be staying with them for a while.

A few hours passed, Nick ending up sitting on the front porch for a breath of fresh air while Judy put Mirellie down for a nap. Stu came out with a cold beer in hand, handing it to Nick. Nick smiled and took it, cracking it open. "Finally warming up to me?" taking a swift gulp from the can.

Stu smiled and sipped his beer, sitting on a lawn chair next to Nick. "I've been warmed up to you for a while. I got no reason to not like the idea of you and Judy being together... especially now."

Nick placed his paw on his heart, batting his eyes at Stu. "Oh, my heart fills with joy from your words. Can I start calling you 'daddy?'" Stu chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Stu's fine... Nick, I want you to shoot straight with me. What're the chances of you and Judy both making it out of this okay?" asked Stu, looking at Nick with worried eyes.

Nick paused for a long time, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs as he sat. "Less than when we confronted Leon Snowly."

Stu could only sigh and sit back in his chair, taking a few gulps out of his drink. Not saying anything at this moment.

"I know it sounds bleak... And it really is kind of a long shot that this all works out as we planned it. But we're gonna do everything we can to make it back, even if it means crawling back. Promising we'll come back is... well its lying I guess. But I can promise you we're gonna do whatever we can to make it back." explained Nick.

Stu nodded and smiled at Nick warmly. "That makes me feel a little better. Happy to have ya in the family Nick." said Stu as he raised his can up.

Nick smiled and tapped his can against Stu's. "Happy to be a part of it." Both of them taking a drink.

A few hours passed, and the sun set. Having ate a hearty home cooked meal from Bonnie and getting ready to settle down for the night. Nick having just gotten Mirellie to sleep after a fresh diaper change, and a bottle. He made sure the baby monitor was in before heading into the room across the hall where he and Judy would be sleeping.

He walked in to a beautiful sight. Judy just getting out of her shirt, only in her undergarments. The country moonlight illuminating her fur in a beautiful way. "The pregnancy belly went away nicely."

Judy smiled at Nick as he walked in, resting a paw on her belly. After the pregnancy, Judy had stretch marks and a bit of a sag in her skin due to the pregnancy stretching her belly. A few flesh colored stretch marks were visible. It was a little unsightly, but thanks to Judy's constant workout routine, it flattened out.

Nick stripped down to his shorts, and lay down on the bed with Judy, both of them able to look out of the window up at the night sky. "Been a while since we've seen the sky like this huh?" said Nick, recalling the night they spent sleeping outside in Bunnyburrow.

"Yeah, it has. But it's not gonna be the last." said Judy, resting her head against Nick's chest. Enjoying the warmth of his body, and the feel of his fur.

They both stared outside for a while, the blanket up to their knees. They both didn't want to say it, but they knew that this may be the last night they had together. Both of them seeming hesitant on what they want to do with it.

"I love you, Judy." said Nick softly.

Judy looked up at him, seeing that Nick was looking down at her. A few tears in his eyes. Judy smiled, understanding what was going through his head. He was afraid of what tomorrow would bring. He didn't want to lose Judy again, or Mirellie. She leaned up and kissed him warmly. Wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Nick. And nothing's gonna change that."

Nick smiled and sighed, resting her forehead against Judy's. "Think it would be inappropriate to... uhh... christen these sheets?"

Judy smirked mischievously, reaching back and unclasping her bra. "Just keep it down, and don't finish inside. I don't wanna get pregnant again just yet... if at all."

Nick chuckled and smiled as Judy shrugged off her bra. "Yeah, I think one's enough."

They both smiled as they leaned into each other.

"Weeeeh! Weeeeh!" cried Mirellie from the other room. Both of them looking at the baby monitor. Nick sighed and smiled as he stood up. "I got it."

"Hurry back, fox." said Judy, smiling as she waited on the bed patiently for him to return.

* * *

 **Alright! Done with that chapter. Sorry it took so long, I got wrapped up with the new WoW expansion and also the new Spiderman game.**


	49. Chapter 49: Retake Zootopia!

**Alright, we got a big chapter here. Gonna try to include the whole final conflicts in this. It MIGHT take two chapters but we'll see.** **Read and Review!**

* * *

Leah Maine made her way down an alleyway in the underground Nocturnal District in Zootopia. Shoving passed the crowds little by little. She received a message from Elias to come to a certain building in the Nocturnal District.

The Nocturnal District was more or less a gathering hub for a lot of shady activities in Zootopia. An underground series of tunnels under Downtown and Little Rodentia. The original purpose was a place of gathering and social activity for more nocturnal mammals. But the wide tunnels that served as streets with many turns to go through made it a nice hiding place for anyone who didn't want to be seen.

Many of the buildings were shops for goods, but many were also night clubs, currently closed at this time of day. As well as late night dive bars, and clubs. In the time she spent here in Zootopia, she learned that this is where Mr. Big made most of his money.

She finally reached the building. A utility building for power distribution in Zootopia. She walked inside it, closing and locking the door behind her. The room she came in was a foyer, a receptionist sitting behind a desk. She looked up at Leah as she walked in. "Can I help you?" she said in an extremely bored, but practiced voice.

"Looking for a quiet place to go to." replied Leah, following Elias's instructions left in his message.

The receptionist nodded and pointed to a door behind here. "Through there please." Going back to her computer, Leah noticing she was just playing solitaire on it.

Leah walked through the doors, following down a somewhat lengthy flight of stairs before reaching a heavy steel door. She knocked on it a few times, and the door swung open. Showing Elias, Hunter, Jacques, and James Marco all waiting for her.

The room was a rather small square, a door in the back and a slot to fit something in. Something long, and somewhat thin.

"Ahh, Love. Good to see you up and about." said Jacques in his usual friendly greeting tone.

Leah smiled and nodded at her leader. Standing with the group. "Why were we called here?" she asked Elias.

"Technically, I did." said Marco, looking up at the group from his laptop. "Recently I have been finding some interesting forums online on the Dark Web. A 'call to arms' to try and hack into the mainframe for Zootopia. And just this morning, I found hundreds more saying the attack will happen after the Peace Summit."

Hunter crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing at the kit fox. "And you think it's the ZCTU?"

Marco nodded reassuringly. "Absolutely. Be ready to move when someone calls for it."

"Then whats the game plan when we do?" asked Leah.

Elias spoke up next. "The only ones we want alive, are Savage, Lynx, and Valpord if possible. Obviously I'm not going to force you. But if you can avoid killing them, do it. We want to make an example out of them."

Leah nodded, her eyes narrowing as she thought about getting even with two people in particular. "Dibs on Wilde and Hopps. I have a score to settle."

"While I admire the enthusiasm," said Jacques, looking to Leah. "Don't take them lightly, or by yourself. It didn't work out well for you last time."

Leah glared inwardly as she felt her knee ache. Remembering how that Fennec fox broke Leah's leg with a bat. She'd have to return the favor to him as well if she could. "I wont hold back on them. I learned from that mistake."

Jacques eyed her with intriguing. "Does that mean you're going to use it?"

"I might..." said Leah. "I've never really used it before. I know what my Impression does, but I have yet to use it practically."

"Good practice for you then." said Jacques, turning back to the group. "I had something prepared for this. It just came in a few days ago." Jacques lifted up a suitcase he had sitting next to him, and opened it up.

Inside were eight syringes. Four filled with a light blue liquid, another filled with a pale yellow liquid. Leah's eyes widened as she recognized the blue hue. "Is that..."

Jacques nodded. "When you brought that sample of Leon's Growler serum to us, I had our scientists get to work on it. They discovered it works by targeting aggressive emotions and tendencies. They were able to alter it so it targets certain chemicals that enter the body. Inject the blue one first, then the yellow. The yellow serum is a concoction of what's most commonly found in most tranquilizers. Inject into the neck, and your body should become extremely resilient to tranquilizer effects. Uhh unfortunately we don't have one for you, Marco."

"Ah it's fine. Not much of a fighter." said Marco, stepping back.

Every one of them took a syringe and injected it as Jacques instructed. First blue, then yellow. Leah felt a slightly familiar surge of numbness linger on her neck for only a moment, before vanishing completely in seconds. "Nice work, Voice." praised Leah.

"Hey thank our scientists. Or really we should thank you. This is Leon's legacy. Let's put it to good use." said Jacques warmly, putting his paw on Leah's shoulder.

Elias nodded. "If any of you catch wind of any of the ZCTU in the city, or the attack on the mainframe begins, let everyone know. There isn't a plan to this, just bring them down as quickly as you can. I can contact Bogo and inform him where they are... if he's still on our side."

Marco paused and looked to Elias. "There's something else. In the event that the mainframe is taken from me, there's still a way for you to get ahold of at least Zootopia's media system for a few minutes. A way for you to get a message out if you need to."

Elias paused, bringing his paw to his chin and scratching it. He looked over to Jacques and smiled. "Send it to Jacques. He's better at talking to the masses than I am."

Jacques smiled softly and spoke up. His voice resounding off of the walls as he spoke loud and clearly. "The last hurdle for us, Force of Nature, is the ZCTU heretics that stand in our way. Keep your heads clear, and don't let there blindness give you the upper hand in any way. And once we rid ourselves of them, Force of Nature will achieve its goal uncontested. And our world will be saved under the light and grace of Mother Nature."

* * *

 _That morning, Bunnyburrow_

Nick stood in the guest room as he finished getting on the last of his clothes. Sporting his usual green shirt, blue tie, and gray slack pants. Sighing softly as he looked over himself in the mirror. This was it, time to do or die. The thought terrified him.

It was different than being a cop. Sure the job could get dangerous, a fact he learned when he was crashed through a barn wall while chasing a drug dealer. Even when he confronted Leon he was more content and ready. This was on a whole different scale.

Before, he was defending Zootopia, and Judy. Now, its him defending the world, as well as his loved ones and his baby. Part of him wanted to just swipe up Judy and Mirellie and just take off, and never look back. Find a cabin in the woods and just live out a peaceful life living off the land.

But he could never forgive himself if he did. Not for being a coward, but for leaving the world at the mercy of his father. A mercy that would gradually lead it to ruin. And to be honest, he had no idea if they were going to make it out alive.

Nick sighed and turned to head to the living room. Judy had already been prepared a few hours before hand. Nick taking a bit of time when he woke up to spend it with Mirellie. Judy sat on the couch with Mirellie, currently feeding her through a bottle. Mirellie's lavender purple eyes beaming up at her mother while she was fed. When Nick walked into her view, she smiled around the bottle as she always did. Seeing Nick or Judy brought a smile to her face.

He sat down next to Mirellie and Judy, his head leaning over Judy's shoulder as he looked down at his daughter. She was a perfect little girl. Fussy at times but not more than expected. Cheerful, and didn't cry a lot unless she wanted something. She was gonna grow up to be a fun little daughter to have around. A bright light in the otherwise bleak world.

But then came the words he didn't want to say. "Judy. It's time." he muttered softly, resting his chin on top of Judy's head. She hesitated, but nodded. Standing up and walking towards the nursery Stu and Bonnie had prepared. Both of them watching as Nick and Judy took their daughter to the nursery to be laid down for a while.

Judy walked in and walked towards the crib. Nick noticed that her ears drooped down as she saw the crib. She was dreading this moment too. This could very well be the last time they see their daughter. Judy set her down in the crib. Mirellie making little grunts as her eyes flickered a bit.

They both just stood there, looking down at the little girl doze off. Nick glanced down at Judy, noticing her eyes were welling up. A single tear falling into her cheek fur. Nick leaned down and kissed Mirellie's forehead. "We'll be back, baby girl. Don't give your grandma and grandpa too much trouble." smirked Nick.

Judy smiled and let out a soft giggle. Also leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead. "When we get back, I'm gonna never let you go." said Judy, her voice choking a bit.

They both turned to leave, Mirellie letting out little grunts as they walked out, quietly closing the door behind them. Stu and Bonnie stood waiting as they walked up, Bonnie smiling warmly at Judy as she noticed her damp cheeks.

"We'll take good care of her..." said Bonnie, pulling her daughter into a hug. Judy let out a little sob and nodded. Hugging her mother back. Stu joined them, wrapping his arms around her. "Go get'em Jude. And remember the promise you two made that little girl."

Judy nodded and smiled, rocking herself in her parent's arms for a few moments. Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around all of them. "Lemme in on some of that." The trio smiling at him as he did.

Eventually they all let go of each other. Judy wiping a few tears from her eyes and smiling at them. "Well, we're off."

Mirellie let out a cry from the bedroom. Judy instinctively wanting to rush back into the bedroom to soothe her daughter. But if she didn't leave now, she might not be able to bring herself to leave at all. Nick and Judy hurriedly rushed out of the burrow. They didn't want to leave Mirellie, but they had to.

Nick noticed that Judy's shoulders shook as they entered the car. Nick got in the drivers seat, putting his paw on Judy's shoulder. "We'll see her again. I swear it."

She smiled at him, kissing his paw. "Lets go."

And without another word, he started the car and drove off. Nick looking up at the rear view mirror as they drove off. The many Hopps siblings waving them off. Knowing Mirellie would be well looked after with such a close family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, The Last Call_

Artie sat at one of the tables in the bar, the bar not open this early in the morning. He was on his laptop, as usual. Looking through a few things and making any preparations he could think of. He had been working almost non-stop. Having only slept for roughly three hours or so each night. When asked, he would say its because he still had stuff to do. Though that wasn't always the case.

He was anxious. Worried that some small detail he overlooked could blow the whole thing. Frantically rushing to his laptop each time something came to mind. He knew who he was gonna be up against. The Master of the Zootopia Mainframe. One he had been trying to crack with no success.

He felt a soft paw rest on his shoulder, turning to see Malika looking at him worried. He smiled at the kinkajou, leaning back in his seat. "Just a late night."

"Not the first one." said Malika, sitting next to him with a glass of orange juice in hand, offering it to Artie. He gratefully took it, taking a few swigs. "Gonna need a few more gallons of this stuff for what's coming."

Malika giggled and smirked at the coy fox. "Why orange juice?"

"I dunno," shrugged Artie. "I like the taste and it helps me focus. Can't really explain it beyond that." Artie reached up to the computer, only to have Malika close the screen on him before he could.

"You need to rest." said Malika. Pulling the laptop away from him. "You have to be as well rested as possible for tonight."

Artie sighed in irritation, trying to stretch out to reach the laptop. Malika continuously pulling it away from him. "Give iiiit." he whined. "I gotta make sure it's all prepared."

Malika rolled her eyes and turned Artie's head so he was looking at her. "Laura told me about how you've been working non-stop on this computer. You wanna be thorough and I get that, but you have to be well prepared AND well rested before you go at the Mainframe."

"I can't leave anything to chance... One slip up and we're done." said Artie, resting his chin on her hand lazilly.

There was a moment's pause before Malika picked up the laptop with her tail, keeping it out of Artie's reach. Artie sighed and hoisted himself into his wheelchair. "Not gonna give me a choice are you?"

Malika smirked at him and shook her head. "No way. Get to bed and sleep. I'll come get you when it's time."

After letting out a long drawn out sigh, Artie wheeled himself towards the back room where a temporary bed had been set for him. Malika followed, placing the laptop on an elevated shelf near Artie's bed. She smiled as Artie hoisted himself into his bed, pulling his limp legs in after.

"I've always admired you, Artie." said Malika, helping pull some covers over him. "You work that big brain of yours harder than we work our bodies."

Artie smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Shoulda seen me when I worked my legs. I was a free running hacker. Break into some rich twat's house, break into their bank accounts and transfer the cash, then bail out in minutes."

"Well you've got a good attitude about it." said Malika, standing at Artie's bedside. "Never once have I heard you pull the 'why me' card."

Artie rested his paws behind his head, closing his eyes. "Never saw a point in it. I've been sad enough about my legs. Getting all upset over it now won't make them come back. It'll just make me miss it more. So I try to avoid putting those thoughts in my head."

"Oh... should I stop talking about it?" asked Malika, feeling a bit guilty that she brought it up to Artie.

A soft chuckle came from Artie. "No you're fine. You know Malika, I like talking to you. I feel comfortable around you. You seem pretty confident about this whole thing too, hardly worried at all."

Malika blushed a little and smirked. "Well maybe we should try to get better acquainted and be more comfortable with each other when this is all over?"

"I'd like that. But for now, lemme sleep since you put so much effort into getting me in this bed." muttered Artie, his eyes still closed.

Malika smiled and turned to leave, closing the door behind her to leave Artie to sleep in peace. Truth is she was extremely worried about the whole thing. And the thought of confronting the man who had masterminded this whole takedown of the ZCTU and taking power in Zootopia terrified her. But it had to be done if they were to fix this mess.

It was her job. And she was happy to do the job she signed on for. Although that didn't help comfort the worry and fear welling inside her. She wouldn't let it hold her down. What kind of agent would she be if she let that happen?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Union County_

Laura and Tom stood at the car parked on a small road in the Union County Cemetery. Jack a few dozen meters away standing by a few gravestones. Jack insisted to come here before heading back to Zootopia. Tom understood why, and Laura understood as well now that they were here.

Jack wanted to go alone, carrying a bottle of scotch with him on the way there. Laura looked over at Tom, seeing he had a saddened expression on his face. His eyes drifting to past memories. "Did you know the Savage family well?" she asked.

Tom paused and looked at Laura, soon nodding as his eyes lowered. "I was hired around the time Jack's father, Miguel was born. I was in my twenties at the time. I helped raise him, drove him to his first day of school, his first date, scolded him for being childish..."

"He was like a son to you, wasn't he?" asked Laura.

His eyes welled up a bit before he closed his eyes, nodding. "Master Jack was a very different child. So well behaved and orderly. Maybe a little bull headed, but always knew where he was going. As well as dedicated to his job, his work, and his loved ones. Especially Miss Skye... But I treated him with the same regard as his father. And when that night came..."

"Where were you when it happened?" asked Laura.

Tom lowered his head and leaned his back against the car. "I had taken a few nights off. I felt a flu coming, so I wanted to take time to nurse it. Master Miguel was fine with it... It was that night when... it happened. I should have been there with them..."

Laura shook her head. "No, don't say that. You would have went with them, and he would be completely alone." she said as she nodded to Jack.

"He still blames himself... Still thinks he could have stopped those two wolves... And maybe he could have. We'll never know." muttered Tom, his voice a bit more coarse. "I'll never forget when I got that call from the Union County police... In an instant, the young man who I raised was gone. Everything he had built up with his fortune and education burned to cinders... even his family didn't remain. All except Jack. Master Jack wasn't the only one who lost a family that night..."

Laura smiled over at Jack. "He still lives on in Jack. He might be a little off center, but he's a good guy."

Tom nodded once, opening his eyes. "So long as I stand and breathe, I will always serve him. One day, maybe the old Jack I once knew will return. One who isn't still searching for the happiness he once had, and will instead make his own."

A chilled winter air whistled through the cemetery. Jacks till at the gravestones, not budging at all. Laura looked on, wondering what could be going through his head.

Jack looked at the headstone that read 'In Loving Memory – Miguel Savage, Olivia Savage,' and the several other gravestones of Jack's siblings that died that night in the fire. All of them younger than Jack.

He held the bottle of scotch in his hand. Remembering how his father would get a glass every night. He was a busy man, but he made time for his family when he could even with how short it would be. Jack would be lucky to get an hour to talk with him. But when he brought out that bottle, that was the signal to Jack that Miguel was settling down for the night.

His eyes glanced over to a tombstone next to his parents. Reading 'Skye Sigaul.' As well as the date that she died. The same as every headstone that was in front of him. He missed her every day. His chest would ache when he thought about her, and usually turned to the bottle for comfort. Fantasizing about what he'd do to the wolf that did this. What he would do to Hunter Lupin.

He carried this pattern on with his whole career in the ZIA. Often channeling his aggression and grief into his jobs. Sometimes it produced good results, sometimes it produced somewhat more violent results. But results non the less.

But something in him changed when he met Judy. He felt that small light rekindle from what was once his past. So he pursued it earnestly. And tried in his own somewhat subtle ways to break up her and Nick.

He was sorry for everything he did to them. To everyone. Letting his rage and lust for revenge cloud his judgment. Letting his desire for the life he lost nearly ruin others.

Thinking back on that now, it disgusted him. He hated himself for it, and knew that others did to. He deserved to be hated for that. Letting his own selfish emotions and desires get in the way of another persons life. Even worse, nearly ruin it for them entirely.

That was over now, and never again would he bother Nick or Judy in their lives. Perhaps it was best for him to just leave Zootopia once the time came for it. Force Tom to retire and go live out in peace somewhere in the countryside. And just live there alone like he deserved.

Jack's paw reached for the cap on the bottle, stopping himself just as he grabbed it. Was this the best thing to do? Constantly lament about what might have been and what he had done? To drown himself in the bottle and just keep living his life in the exact same way he had been ever since Force of Nature took everyone away from him?

What would his father think of that... and Tom. The old mink had been with Jack ever since he was born, and stuck by his side after the fire. He was the closest thing to a father that Jack had. And he respected that, often looking into his wisdom and guidance from time to time. But never taking on anything life changing.

Such as giving up his relentless chase for Hunter. No matter how many times Tom begged him, Jack never gave that up. Maybe he should have, and this whole thing wouldn't have happened... But that's not what's important now. What's important is that they stop Force of Nature.

And after that, he'll stop being a victim. No more crying about his past and feeling sorry for himself and his actions. The time has come to own it, and learn from it. And live his life looking to the future instead of his past. No more poisoning himself in the bottle of his past.

Jack set the bottle down at the headstone of his father, leaving it closed. "All yours, dad." Jack turned and walked back to the car. His paws in his pockets. Tom having an astonished look on his face, but a proud one. Jack smiled at the butler, opening the driver door for him. "Let's head to Zootopia. We got a job to do."

Tom smiled and placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Master Jack."

Laura smiled as well, getting in the passenger seat after Jack opened the door for her as well. As they drove off, Laura lightly and playfully shoved Jack. "Get your head all settled?"

Jacks smirked at her and pulled out a bottled water, sipping from it. Completely ignoring the carrot vodka next to it. "No more being a victim. I'm gonna start owning up and get out of my past. And I'm treating you to a hell of a dinner once all of this gets settled."

Warmth flushed through Laura's cheeks and she smiled at Jack. "Looking forward to it. We'll see what kind of person you really are once this is all over."

They smiled at each other, making small talk as Tom drove to Zootopia. Tom smiled as he listened to them. For the first time since the fire, Tom wasn't worried about how Jack was doing. Feeling like something had lifted from him. Revealing a brighter, more optimistic rabbit.

Jack was back.

* * *

 _That evening, Palm Resort Hotel_

Prime Minister Yegor let out a long drawn out sigh of boredom as he sat on the couch in his resort room. The Arctic Suite was mostly white in color, with some ice blue along the walls. Mirrors along the walls mimicking ice reflections. The floor a polished white textured tile with blue stripes through them. A chandelier fashioned like an array of hanging icicles hung overhead, the light shining brightly through them and easily illuminating the room.

The time zone was different here in Zootopia, and he had yet to fully adjust to it. It would still be afternoon back in Mamussia, so that's what his body was telling him. That paranoid little fox, the Director James Marco, wouldn't let Yegor leave this floor. Otherwise he'd go and partake of the drinks and gambling in the casino on the floor level.

He had to do something, because watching TV wasn't enough to put him to tire him. Yegor sighed as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off along the way. Maybe a long hot shower would cool him off. Quickly stepping in the shower once the water was hot enough, steam filling up the bathroom quickly.

Zootopia was much different than Mamussia. It seemed to be a much more relaxed, and distant community. Jobs were fair and some of the work was easy. Zootopia's citizens were mostly able to rely on themselves individually to get by. Even the winter here in Zootopia was different. It felt like spring to Yegor.

Mamussia was much different. Due to the harsh cold winters and constant sheets of snow and ice year round, everyone had to pull their weight to make things easier for all. If you did not work, you did not eat or get paid. No government handouts would save you. But there were always jobs for anyone. Even the crippled or disabled, unless on a critical scale such as paraplegia or Parkinson's Disease.

Yegor was a bit envious of Zootopia's more lax system, but it wouldn't work in Mamussia. He wouldn't let a desire of a leisurely life hold him back or change his views.

After a very long shower, Yegor stepped out and dried his fur off. Using the fur dryer hanging on the wall. He was a little fluffier than usual when he got out of the shower, quickly getting a fresh change of clothes on.

The tv sounded a bit louder than when he left it. Yegor shrugged it off and walked back into the living room of the hotel room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw someone sitting on the couch. A rabbit with silvery gray fur with black stripped tips along his ears, and black stripes on his cheeks stretching to the back of his head. A rabbit he recognized when he came to Mamussia. Jack Savage.

Jack held up a paw at Yegor's surprised expression. "Easy Prime Minister. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk."

Yegor tensed, biting down the urge to call for his guards. Mentally assessing what he knew about Jack Savage. "Give me reason why I shouldn't call for guard." muttered Yegor.

"Because it wouldn't be an understatement to say the whole world's at stake. And our host Mayor Wilde, isn't all he seems." responded Jack. Mixing up a drink for the old bear.

Not all he seems? Yegor's interests peaked, wanting to know more about Jack's intentions. After all, Yegor preferred to hear all sides of any argument. He walked up, sitting down at the couch across from Jack. Accepting the cocktail and sipping from it. He raised his eyebrow at Jack. "You make drink for yourself?"

Jack shook his head, smiling softly. "Going sober."

"Good luck. Quitting alcohol is like quitting lifelong habit. Will not be easy." responded Yegor, sipping more from the well crafted cocktail. "So, care to explain?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "Thank you for being hospitable, Prime Minister."

Yegor took a quick glance around the room, noticing the television had been turned up considerably higher. Making it difficult for anyone outside to hear. Also noticing a vent on the side of the room had opened up. That must have been where Jack came in from.

"The group we've been pursuing, Force of Nature. You're familiar with them right?" asked Jack.

Yegor shrugged. "Only little bit. Group of fanatics that worship Mother Nature. Live by somewhat barbaric code of laws. Not fan of it, Mamussia only has small Force of Nature presence."

"It's about to get a lot bigger," said Jack, leaning back on his seat. Yegor just now noticing his outfit. A tight black outfit with a belt with pouches. A small vest with pockets on it. Outfitted with a knife as well hanging just inside one of the pouches. "We discovered that Elias is leading Force of Nature. And they set up everything that happened, and pinned it on us. We didn't go to Zoocia to assassinate Jacques Akachi. We went there to get our operative back who had infiltrated them. And at the same time, Elias forced Valpord out of the office under the guise that she had James Marco rig the election for her. After Valpord escaped, he pinned the whole thing on us as a gigantic conspiracy to get Valpord into power with her as the mastermind."

The Prime Minister listened to Jack, running the statements through his head a few times. Yegor had personally met Valpord a few times when she had to deal with foreign affairs while she was Director. She was a cold and calculated leopard, to be sure. But her job isn't one for the lighthearted, or the forgiving. A strong, stoic personality was more or less required for that job. And difficult decisions would need to be made.

But Valpord wasn't the treasonous type, this much Yegor knew. "So it was plan to get Elias in power, giving Force of Nature power too? And pin it on ZCTU and Valpord so public sees Elias as hero?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Little by little he's been introducing Nature's Law into Zootopia. Building the Church of Natural Order and making it illegal to stop their public practices so long as they're peaceful. And even bringing Jacques Akachi, the most devout of Force of Nature into the city to preach about it. The other two leaders, Leah Maine and Hunter Lupin are in the city as well thanks to Elias. Who had their criminal files completely erased."

"So what is Force of Nature's plan?" asked Yegor. "And what do you want of me?"

His answer came swiftly. "Their plan is to make Nature's Law the law of the world. Publicly enforced by police, and practiced regularly. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the practices in Preypred City?"

Yegor nodded. Having heard rumors of the segregated, but functional city that allows predator to hunt prey under a small time frame.

"As for what we want you to do," asked Jack. "We just want you to wear a wire at your meeting with Elias and Hasef tomorrow afternoon. Bogo, who's overseeing security in the Jameson building, will personally see to it that the bug gets in place. You don't need to do anything, or act differently. Just carry on like you normally would and let us do the rest."

Yegor scratched his chin as a question came to mind. "Then why ask? If Buffalo Chief can put tap on me, why come to me and ask for aid?"

Once again, his answer was swift. "Because we both benefit from being on the same side. We don't know what Elias has planned for Mamussia, but I promise you it won't be good. He's a master manipulator... borderline mind reader. Even if you don't go along with his plans, he'll likely make you. And soon enough, he'll take your city from you or put you under his heel."

Yegor let the statement sink in, as it was much to take in. It was true that Yegor had some reservations about Elias. But he wondered about something else. "What of King Hasef? Is he in on this?"

Jack nodded. "According to our operative, he's been in on this ever since he took the throne. Do you think it's coincidental that it was Elias that hosted the fundraiser that night?"

Many pieces aligned into place after hearing that. Yegor nodding once at Jack. "You need ally. And what better ally than a leader of a nation."

"Exactly," nodded Jack. "We're willing to work with you if push comes to shove with Elias. And here's the best part. Either way of what you choose to do, there's no harm to you. All we're asking is to wear a wire, and support us if need be. You can go in with an open mind, and if the meeting strikes you as one beneficial to you, then go with it. If you choose not to, simply take off the tap and you can forget this whole thing ever happened. Even if you tell Elias that you and I met, or that you had a tap, it'll do no good because he already knows we're on the way. And telling him you had the tap on would raise his suspicions."

Yegor raised his eyebrow at Jack's words. "And what if he find tap on me?"

"Then deny you knew it." replied Jack, folding his paws together. "He'll have no proof. Most likely he'll turn to Bogo at that point. As he's gonna be the one patting you down tomorrow when you arrive at the Jameson building. In either scenario, you benefit. You either gain an ally in a harmless Elias, or you gain an ally against a harmful Elias."

The offer intrigued him. "And what aid would I provide?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Anything you can spare. Most likely things are gonna get very ugly here in Zootopia after you leave. Military support would be the best thing if you can spare it, but don't risk declaring war. Once the dust settles, and if we have our city back, we may need help rebuilding the city and helping those in need."

Yegor let out a hearty laugh, Jack warily glancing at the door in case one of the agents decided to check on him. "Disaster relief? Is that all?" Yegor thought his whole situation over. Jack was right in one thing, there was literally no harm to him either way he picked. Jack struck him as an honest rabbit, and had no reason to distrust him. But at the same time, he had no reason to distrust Elias either.

"I will wear wire." agreed Yegor. "And I will decide sides when meeting is over. We'll see what Peace Summit brings."

Jack nodded and reached into a pouch, handing Yegor a small plastic baggy with a circular receiver in it with a built in microphone. "Stuff that under your suit collar. It wont be seen by anyone shorter than you unless you like to pop your collar."

Yegor nodded and looked over the little device in the baggy. "Is business concluded?"

Jack stood up and slide his lithe body into the vent. "Yes it is. Thank you Prime Minister."

"You are skilled with diplomacy. For what it's worth, I would have voted for you." commented Yegor.

Jack smiled gratefully and put the vent back on its hinges, securing it and making his way out of the building.

Yegor went back to his room and picked out his suit for tomorrow, making sure the collar was long on it to hide the wire.

* * *

 _The next day, Jameson building_

Both Elias and King Hasef sat in the chosen conference room. A windowless room with a round table in the center. Yegor had just arrived in the building, on his way to the office.

Hasef eyed up Elias, curious as to what the devious fox had in store for Yegor. Suspecting that his next move would be done today on his bit to bring Force of Nature as the world's one true law. In honesty, Hasef wasn't totally fond of the idea of Nature's Law. But it was one that he had grown up with and knew its importance to his people. Though they didn't share Force of Nature's more radical views.

If it wasn't for Elias, he wouldn't be king. A debt would be need to be paid, and it was a simple request from Elias. Back him while he took power over the world. And he would be allowed to remain King of Zoocia without contest or hinderance. Obviously keeping Nature's Law fully legal in Zoocia.

Hasef noticed how Elias was operating. He didn't behave like a typical radical. He didn't just shove the laws down everyone's throat and expect them to follow because he's the boss. That's a surefire way to get a rebellion started. Elias was easing people into it little by little. By bringing attention to Preypred City and rebuilding the original temple of Nature's Law in Zoocia. By establishing the Church of Natural Order in Zootopia, and allowing its non-violent practices freely.

He was opening people's mind to the idea of it. A long process to be sure, but Hasef knew that Elias had the patience for it.

However, he was not without his reservations. Hasef would not allow his country to become a cruel warzone against predator and prey. So long as Elias was able to keep this balance of peace, he would side with him.

The doors opened as Yegor walked in, sporting his traditional gray suit with a red tie. Walking in and sitting at his seat. "Gentlemen."

Hasef nodded, Elias smiling as he closed the doors behind Yegor. "Enjoying your stay in Zootopia?"

"Has been boring for most part. Little Director wouldn't let me leave room." explained Yegor.

Elias nodded, folding his paws behind his back. "Yes well, due to recent security concerns, that's to be expected. I would have held this meeting in my office... but well its being rebuilt right now after a bombing attempt from Valpord."

Hasef looked over to Elias. "Shall we discuss business then?"

"Indeed." stated Elias. "Trade routes seem to be normal, I wouldn't want to change anything on it if it can be avoided. I'm also comfortable with land and territory at the moment. Our relationship thus far? I wouldn't change a thing."

Hasef nodded. "As am I."

Yegor blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Is short peace summit?"

"But I would like to make a request." stated Elias, holding up a finger.

Yegor braced himself, not liking Elias's tone.

"I've been trying to raise awareness for my faith, Nature's Law." said Elias, walking towards Yegor. The bear noticing that Elias's eyes had a slight glow to them. Unsure if it was just the light in the room. "I'm requesting to extend this faith to Mamussia. I'd simply like to purchase land rights to a sizable plot in a few locations in Mamussia, including Maskalchev, to allow me to build a few harmless churches. Bring the light of Mother Nature to all corners of the world, so to speak."

Yegor began to worry, shifting in his seat lightly. He felt an odd sensation, glancing over his shoulder as he was almost certain someone was watching him over his shoulder. "Nature's Law is known to stir up conflict among people. Mamussia thrives on cooperation with its people. At this time, Mayor Wilde, I decline offer to build churches on my territory."

Elias's ears dropped a bit, the sensation lifting from Yegor. "I see... that is unfortunate. Well, maybe I can...convince you in another way."

"What do you mean?" asked Yegor, narrowing his eyes.

Elias turned to the Prime Minister, his eyes hardened. "Much of Mamussia's economical stature comes from trade with foreign nations. The biggest contributors being both Zootopia, and Zoocia holding a combined 63% of your trade economy. I wonder what would happen if those trades were to simply... stop."

Yegor paused as he thought on it. He growled and tensed up. "You would suffer from this too. Mamussia offers much trade goods."

"Trade goods that we can live without. For the time being. Sure, Zootopia's and Zoocia's ecomony would decline. But yours would decline faster." said Elias. His tone had hardened, keeping a straight posture as he spoke. "I wonder what would happen when you would have to issue a nation wide wage cut. Cut off power supply to outlying cities because you cant afford to keep it up for them. I don't think your citizens would take kindly to it."

Yegor turned to Hasef. "You would go along with this?!" The bear clearly growing angrier by the second.

Hasef nodded. "I do agree with Elias on expanding Nature's Law. While it's not a method I would chose, its an innocent one."

"Just let me put down a few churches in Mamussia, and allow them to practice peacefully. That's all im asking." said Elias, folding his paws in front of him. "Or you will lose all trade with Zoocia, and Zootopia."

Yegor growled loudly, dragging his claws across the table. The wood filing under his claws. So this was his play. Choke hold Mamussia's economy, or let him build the churches. If what Savage said was true, Elias wouldn't stop there. He'd keep furthering it more and more. And as long as he had that world trade incentive in his grasp, Yegor couldn't say no without endangering Mamussia's economy.

Mamussia would steadily decline, reducing it into poverty. Jobs would dwindle, crime would rise due to mammals having to steal to make ends meet. And once the power grid would have to be cut to pay for cost of living, people would start dying.

Savage was right, Elias was plotting to take over. And now Yegor was under his heel. The two options were in front of him, and he had to pick the one that was more beneficial to his country.

"Fine. Build your churches. But don't expect my people to be accepting of it." grumbled Yegor.

Elias smiled and bowed lightly. "That's all I ask. Well gentleman, I bid you all farewell. I have much to do." said Elias, quickly walking out of the door. Leaving Yegor and Hasef alone in the room.

Both Yegor and Hasef were rather startled by how soon Elias cut off the meeting. Clearly his intent was to talk to Yegor about the churches. Yegor growled at Hasef. "Why would you side with him? He is clearly insane!"

Hasef slowly stood up, watching as Elias walked out of the front doors. "You should stay on his good side... because you should be scared of him just as much as I am... Have a safe trip home, Prime Minister. I'll be departing later tonight."

Without another word, Hasef walked out of the conference room. Letting up with his royal guard. Yegor growled and soon followed. His agents following him to his car. Ready to put as much distance as possible between him and Elias. Bogo nodding at Yegor on the way out.

Once in his car, Yegor pulled the wire off of the back of his collar. "You have my support, Savage. I hope you have what you need." Yegor tossing the wire out of the car window into a grassy ditch.

* * *

 _That evening, Zootopia_

At Zootennial Stadium, a lone night guard walked down the halls of the stadium. Half awake as he lazily shined his flash light along his path. Patrolling around the ring that surrounded the stadium leading into the stands. Filled with closed concession stands and souvenir shops. Graveyard shifts sucked... but the extra few bucks an hour made it worth it.

The guard yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, sighing as he kept up his usual laps. If he walked non-stop, it would take him 12 laps to get through his shift. He was on four right now, so still had a long way to go.

Something landed on his back, a damp wet cloth pressed against his snout that had an odd scent to it. Just a few seconds later, he felt weary and his vision went black. Unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Judy stepped off of the unconscious guard, swiping up his keys and handcuffing his paws and feet. "All clear." said Judy, pressing her fingers to an earpiece.

"Round'em up at the vehicle entry point." replied Laura. "How's our eye in the sky?"

Nick responded moments later. "That's the last guard. All of them are secured."

Judy started to drag the unconscious mammal, lucky that he wasn't a particularly big one. Just an ocelot. Though the drag was a bit long, but she finally made it down by the vehicle access, propping the guard against a wall next to his other four unconscious coworkers in the operations office. Making sure they were all secure and gagged for the time being.

Her favorite fox was already there, waiting for her. Judy tossed him the key ring the guard was holding. Nick walked over to a nearby thick steel garage door, turning one of the keys on an electronic lock and pressing a button. The door began to slide open loudly, hence why they wanted the guards secured and out of commission before doing this.

Judy left the guards a note for when they woke up. "Just sit tight, we'll be back for you. You're not in any danger, we just need you out of the way – ZPD"

Both Nick and Judy decided their ZPD uniforms would be best for this. Both physically and symbolically. They knew how to fight in those uniforms, and they didn't have specialized suits made for them yet. Only difference is they didn't include the ties.

Nick slid one of his paws over the ABAL fastened to his arm at the shoulder. It was a little heavy, but it worked well. Nick punching a hole right through one of the wooden doors in the stadium to test it out. Judy using it to get to high places. It was relatively simple to use. Simply lock your fist, and pull your arm back. Or in the legs case, curl your toes and bend your knee. They would feel the device lock and when they thrust upward or outward, the machine thrust with them. The shocks on the device preventing them from dislocating their arms.

The BTR drove in through the now opened garage door, making quick time to get to the football field. Knowing that Artie and Laura were both inside with the equipment they needed to power everything up. The BTR at the side of the field. The back doors flung open, Laura hopping out with a few thick extension cords. "We got two-hundred feet of cable here. Use it!" barked Laura.

All three of them grabbed a cable and took off to find a nearby outlet. Artie guiding them as he had the blueprints to the stadium. The cables were thick and durable, requiring a lot of power to draw from. The three outlets were used for the stationary cameras that would be in place the whole game. During the off-season, they would be removed and stored safely away.

The cables were thick, about as round as Nick's fist. The plug was a hollow cylinder with six five copper rods inside to conduct the electricity. A type of plug used for low voltage equipment such as news-grade cameras, or heavy duty appliances for commercial businesses.

They each got their cable plugged in, making their way back to the BTR. Artie was already at work getting the three black box servers online and hum to life. His computer screens flickering on. Several keyboards laying on the desk in front of him for each computer screen. "A little late... but we're making good time." said Artie, glancing at Nick.

Nick shrugged and smirked. "Trust me, you're gonna be glad we got him."

"Yeah well, it's no big deal I guess. Judy, run this cable up to the control box." said Artie, pointing to a booth halfway up the stadium seats near them. That particular box holds most of the entertainment controls. The jumbotrons, as well as the wifi control.

Judy grabbed hold of the cable, and proceeded to leap her way up the seats. The ABLE letting her jump over large gaps of rows, getting to the booth in less than a minute. Judy reached the door and curled her toes, bending her leg and aiming her heel at the door. She kicked it hard, the door breaking off of its lock. Judy walking in and finding the modem for the stadium. Unplugging all of the ethernet cables that spread to the many routers scattered across the stadium to supply WiFi to the stadium guests.

The modem was a very serious piece of hardware, and it would have to be to have that many people on its system at once. Judy plugged in the ethernet cord and made her way back down to the BTR. Artie typed away, the three screens in front of him flipping to different windows every few seconds as Artie set everything up.

"Alright. Time to let them know we're here." said Artie, sending out a message through the dark web through a bot. Telling the hackers that it was time. Artie opened a small minifridge next to him, opening a keg he had inside of it and putting a very long straw in it. Making sure it was rested just next to his lips.

Nick smirked. "Fueled up?"

Artie smirked back. "With that liquid orange hacker gasoline. Simply Orange too, the good stuff."

The group smirked at the coy fox. Laura tapped on the receiver in her ear. "We're about to go. Ten minutes."

Jack spoke up. "In position. Target is in the penthouse."

Valpord spoke next. "Tailing the hyena. He's currently in Tundratown at a seafood place."

"Don't engage him in an openly public area." warned Laura. "It'll make you look like you're attacking him. And do what you can to take him alive."

Valpord sighed. "I appreciate the concern, but trust me we've got this. This isn't our first undercover operation."

"Don't take it personal." replied Archer. "She gets like this when she's in serious mode. Don't worry about us, we'll bag that hyena." Tagg staying silent at the moment.

Laura sighed and nodded. "This is it. We're in place to take back our city. We're going to stop Force of Nature here, or die trying. I'm proud to work with all of you." said Laura before silencing the line.

Judy smiled at her. "Not a bad pep talk."

"I didn't rehearse at all," sighed Laura. "Couldn't think of anything."

They all waited, Artie having his paws at the keyboard and eyes focused. Ready to go once the timer went off. Seeing many people responding to him, which was perfect. He wanted this to be seen by Marco.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Mission commencing now." said Artie, beginning to type frantically on his computer keyboard.

The time had come.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, ZIA headquarters_

The office had just began closing up, Marco shutting down his work computer, his laptop still open and plugged into the charger. Always running when he was awake. Knowing he was the last one in the building, he made his way to where he slept.

Ever since Marco became IT specialist for the ZIA, he made his old office out with a comfortable cot. Having to talk to Valpord, practically beg her, to let him set the office up to be like so. He didn't need much. A cot, a mini fridge, and a shelf for his collection of games he would play in his spare time off of his computer. PC master race for sure.

Marco sat down on his cot as he walked to the corner of his office where it sat. Loosening his black and gold trimmed tie and letting out a decompressing sigh. His relief would be short lived as his laptop began to beep, the screen turning red. He glanced over at it and sighed in irritation. Thinking it was just another red flag signaling someone attempting to intrude on the mainframe.

But there was more than one. Tens turned to dozens. Dozens turned to hundreds. Marco typing a few lines on the laptop before realizing what was going on. The warning of attack was true, and it was happening now.

"Game on, McCoy." muttered Marco as he took his jacket off. Only in a white suit shirt under it. Grabbing his laptop and running down the hall. The janitor eyeing him curiously as he darted down the hall. Wondering why the kit fox Director was in such a hurry.

With haste, Marco got into his car. Ever since the warning of attack on the Dark Web, Marco had prepared something for the city. While he was fully aware of Elias's intent, Marco did want to avoid as many civilian casualties as possible. And knowing that if this was the ZCTU making their move, no doubt things would get public very quickly. From his car, Marco sent out the alert to all of Zootopia's emergency systems, declaring a potential terror attack on the city.

As Marco drove his car, he heard the radio buzz loudly as the public service announcement went out. "The following is an emergency broadcast message. This is not a drill. Please return to your homes, or stay indoors as soon as possible. This is an emergency request. A potential threat may be endangering Zootopia, and it is strongly advised to return to your homes or stay indoors. Lock your doors and keep your television on." The message repeating itself on loop again and again, a buzzer sounding in between them.

As the message sank in, Marco had just entered Zootopia. Knowing where he had to go to combat this situation. This time, he would crush McCoy and his ragtag group of third rate hackjobs. Marco pulled into an underground tunnel leading to the Nocturnal district. The streets starting to become crowded as the citizens worked their way home, or to the nearest place they could stay.

Marco stopped his car in front of the same utility building he was in earlier with the leaders of Force of Nature. Quickly picking up his laptop and heading inside. The same bored female desk clerk looked at Marco worried as he rushed in. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Go home Sally. Don't go outside after you do until the warning's over." said Marco as he stepped through the door behind the desk. Taking the stairs down to the same small room that he was speaking to Elias and the others in earlier.

He then did something he had not done in a long time. He closed his laptop. Then proceeded to walk over to the open slot in the wall next to a heavy metal door. Marco slid the laptop into the slot. Perfectly fitting it in to the slots and plugs fitted for the laptop. Serving as a key to the door.

The maglev doors on the system clicked open, the door swinging heavily on its hinges, letting Marco inside. The lights flicked on, illuminating the dark room. By the door was a small room made of thick bulletproof glass. A single door to allow people in and out. Inside of it were two large black server boxes. One of them was Zootopia's Mainframe. The other was Marco's arsenal of defensive and offensive coding used to attack and fend off hackers. One server for the citizens, and another to defend it.

He had kept the Mainframe here at his Blacksite location. After becoming Zootopia's lead in IT, he arranged this as a temporary measure. Marco was not the only one who had access to the mainframe, but he was the only one who could access this room.

In the center of the room was a half circle desk. The top of it was black, and glossed to a polished sheen. It was not a normal desk to put anything on, but an interactive screen hooked up to the two black box servers to interface with them and issue commands. In front of the desk on the remaining half of the room was an open space with several black strips along the length of the room. Each one serving as a projector for the room.

Marco walked over to a counter that held two things. A pair of black gloves with motion trackers in them, and a VR headset. He put the gloves on and picked up the headset, walking to the circular desk and putting the headset on.

"This is James Marco. Power up." He spoke loudly and clearly. The lights in the room darkened, and the projectors hummed to life. If one was looking at this without the VR headset, it would appear as nothing. But to Marco, who was wearing the headset, saw a whole lot more.

In front of him was a full holographic display of multiple things. All of which relating to the two mainframes. The desk in front of him able to control it. Marco running his fingers along the smooth desk top to navigate to where the other IT employees were working.

Marco could tell they were working hard and frantic by how much code was getting pushed out through it. He smirked and swiped his left paw across the red warnings with his palm flat. An extensive firewall putting up a firm block over that particular segment of code from both the attackers, and the IT workers. He then held his right paw up and thrust it towards the area designating his workers. A message appeared on their screen. "You are all relieved for the evening. Follow the emergency message and go home."

Now that it was just him behind the grid, Marco lifted his paws up from the desk. Seeing several command squares green in color come up. He smirked as he saw the oncoming attacks from the hackers, popping his knuckles. "Game on, scrubs."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Tundratown_

Jacques sat at the bar of the local seafood establishment enjoying a thick cut of Talapia with garlic and lemon cooked with it when the public service warning caught his eye. The bartender looking up at the tv as he cleaned a glass. "Terror attack? From who?" he muttered.

"Perhaps Valpord. Wouldn't surprise me." said Jacques as he stood up, paying his bill. "Keep the change pal. Can I get a takeout box?"

The bartender quickly got Jacques the box, of which Jacques filled it with the remains of his food. As Jacques left, the owner of the restaurant asked the citizens to leave immediately. This wasn't the only place, however. Citizens and cars beginning to flood the streets and sidewalks. Jacques knowing where he wanted to go once the warning was sent out. Remembering Marco's words about the threats through the Dark Web.

It must be Nick and the ZCTU. He wouldn't slip through Jacques's fingers again like back in Preypred City. As The Voice, it was his job to lead and take care of Nature's Incarnates. Like it or not, Nick Wilde was chosen as Nature's Broken. And if given the chance, he would be the one to take Nick down with the edge of his blade.

Something felt off to Jacques as he walked down the street. Feeling as if he wasn't safe where he was, even among the dense crowds of civilians quickly making their way home. Jacques glanced over his shoulder every few seconds or so to look at the faces behind him.

Time and time again, nothing stood out. The many hoods and hats for the cold mammals in the late winter night obscuring most faces. Eventually, the crowds began to thin out. Little by little, Jacques could see further down.

He spotted someone in a black cloth cap. A female leopard staring straight at him. He recognized those eyes as Alissa Valpord. Jacques reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, sending a message to someone before putting his phone away. Jacques gave her a sporting grin before taking off in full sprint down the road. Valpord quickly running after him.

They passed the barrier between Tundratown and Downtown, the massive wall blowing out snow and cold air to keep Tundratown cool. A large tunnel letting the pedestrians and vehicles go through. Jacques looked over his shoulder as he ran to see Valpord, and two others behind him. Roughly about fifty feet away.

Valpord glared as she kept chasing the hyena. "In pursuit. He spotted us." muttered Valpord as she ran. Tagg and Archer just behind her. The current density of the roads and pedestrians made it difficult to keep up with Jacques, but she wasn't going to let him get away. Gently and sometimes forcefully pushing other mammals out of the way.

Pedestrian traffic dropped greatly as they reached the tunnel between Tundratown and Downtown. Only cars lining the streets. Valpord could see the end of a tunnel, and noticed something. A van parked up on the sidewalk, the doors wide open. Jacques running straight towards it.

Realizing that Jacques may have called for an escape plan, Valpord doubled her pace. Quickly aiming to close the gap between him and her.

She was just a few seconds too late as Jacques jumped into the opened doors, quickly turning on his heel inside the van and holding a palm up to her, his eyes glowing noticeably red. A sudden gripping fear gripped Valpord, causing her to stop in her tracks. A sensation like watching a horrific accident happen right before her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to move. Archer and Tagg both under similar circumstances.

Her arms trembled, and her heart raced as the feeling of frantic fear gripped her and her team. Was this the Impression that Nick was talking about? Jacques smiled as someone behind him grabbed the doors. Jacques's eyes stopped glowing, and he shouted out loudly. "It's Alissa Valpord! Right there!" The van doors slammed shut, and the van took off down the road. Several cars having to come to a screeching halt and spin out to avoid hitting the van.

The feeling of fear slipped away as quickly as it came, once Jacques's eyes stopped glowing. Seeing that many people were looking right at her in panic. Most of them backing away. Others grabbing their cell phones and dialing 911. Valpord glared and pressed on her ear piece. "He got away. And we're compromised."

Laura quickly came over. "Get out of there, now!"

"We'll find him. Stick to the mission." said Valpord as she nodded to Archer and Tagg. They both nodded and took off, roughly shoving citizens out of the way as they ran into a nearby alleyway. It was fortunate that Bogo was on their side, or else they would likely be out of options. For now, they could outrun the police. One thing was certain, she had to figure out where that van went.

* * *

 _Elias's Penthouse_

Jack's ear slightly turned towards a nearby speaker that broadcast the public safety message on the screen ordering for civilians to return home. Knowing that Marco had made his move. Malika watched Elias through binoculars next to Jack on a building rooftop across the street.

"He's moving." whispered Malika.

Jack got his binoculars and looked. Sure enough, Elias had stood up from his lounge chair. He had been watching tv sipping a drink ever since they arrived. The moment his screen changed to the public safety announcement, he stood up.

For a long moment, he just stood there. Eventually he reached into his pocket, looking through it for about a minute. A smile crept across Elias's lips, and his eyes turned up towards Jack and Malika. A green glow in his eyes.

"Wait does he see us?" asked Malika

BZZZZZT BZZZZZT! Jack's phone buzzed in his pocket, making them both jump. Jack didn't reach for it, Elias waiting patiently as he stared up towards them. Eventually he held up his phone and pointed to it.

"Yeah he sees us... How the hell?" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled it out, seeing a message from a hidden number.

"I've been waiting to talk... Come to the gardens if you still wanna see me." said the message Elias sent.

Elias had turned and walked towards the door of his penthouse, grabbing a coat along the way.

"Should we follow him?" asked Malika.

Jack paused for a moment as he thought it over, then nodded. "Would be rude to turn down such a nice invite I guess."

Moving swiftly, Jack and Malika made their way down from the rooftop down the fire escape and into the penthouse building. The receptionist looked startled as the armed rabbit and kinkajou made their way inside, but Jack just simply asked her to stay where she is and no harm would come to her. And also asked where the garden was.

Following the frightened receptionist's directions, they walked through the halls. Turns out it was on the bottom floor, and was easy to get to. Just follow down the hall and take a left. Upon reaching it, they saw the door leading in, and headed inside. Stun guns raised and at the ready.

The walls of the garden were thick glass fogged up with the humidity of the greenhouse garden. The air was warm and humid. But a pleasant aroma of flowers and other foliage filled the room. The garden filled with a few winding pathways. Some leading towards bright and colorful flowerbeds, and one leading through a few segment of trees. A fairly good sized indoor menagerie of plant based wildlife. The glass dome overhead more clear than the walls. The night sky visible, as well as the walls of the building leading up. The garden in the center of the building with no floors directly above it. Lights on the floor illuminating the

"Really has an attraction to the Ritz doesn't he?" muttered Malika.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked through carefully. He spotted Elias standing along the pathway in the trees. Wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt and gray slacks held up with suspenders. Elias turned towards them, a light smile on his face. Eyes still glowing in the darkened path into the trees.

Moving slowly, Jack and Malika made their way towards him. Stun guns raised up. "Stay where you are, Elias and this will go a lot easier." warned Jack.

Elias chuckled amusingly. "The heroes return. Should've just stayed hidden. I would've been content with letting you all live long lives as long as you didn't come back.

Malika glared at him. "We didn't get the memo. But since we're here, we may as well do what we came to do. How did you even know where we were?"

Elias turned his glowing green eyes to Malika, his smirk still on his lips. "Call it... a natural talent. Care to humor me for just a moment?"

"Shut up." growled Jack, stepping closer. Both of them within 10 feet of Elias.

Elias still smirked, stepping back slowly from Jack and Malika. Not running, but backing away. His eyes fixated on Jack and glowing more. Jack felt a certain unease. As if someone was staring over his shoulder watching him. He didn't turn around, not wanting to take his eyes of Elias. But keeping his ears open and ready.

"If you and Miss Jimenez are here, that must mean someone more combat capable is after Jacques. Valpord... as well as Tagg and Archer?" asked Elias.

When met with silence, he continued. "McCoy is obviously going to need some firepower for his computer to make the attack on Marco and the Mainframe. Otherwise this whole thing will be for nothing. You needed somewhere that could handle it... Something large enough to hold thousands of signals at one time without crashing. The Zootennial stadium?"

Malika narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

Elias pointed to his temple, smirking. "I'm not referred to as The Mind for nothing, my dear. As to Judy and my son, they're guarding them. Commander Lynks will be there as well giving orders. So that's it then? Take the mainframe and apprehend us three at the same time?"

Malika and Jack kept closing in on Elias. Now within the same open area with a few branching pathways. Elias standing towards one of the paths, Jack and Malika by another. Surrounded in the dense trees.

"Since you figured it all out, what do you think we're doing with Hunter?" asked Jack. Wanting to test Elias.

Elias chuckled and smiled softly. "There's a reason I didn't include him yet, or his pack."

Right after he said that, Jack heard something spring from the dense trees beside him and Malika. He turned to retaliate, but wasn't quick enough as he felt his stun gun pulled from his hand. Seeing a black furred wolf with brown eyes running back into the brush with Jack's stun gun in his mouth. A tan furred wolf ran into the brush on the other side, Malika's stun gun in his jaws.

 _Clink-clank clink-clank clink-clank_

The metallic footsteps echoed through the trees. Jack and Malika looking behind Elias to see Hunter Lupin walk towards the clearing. Wearing only black pants with his boots with the metal cover over them. His eyes glared and narrowed at Jack and Malika.

Malika's eyes widened and Jack's narrowed. They were baited right into a trap. No doubt they were surrounded Elias chuckled softly and turned to Hunter. "They're all yours. I got a drink I need to finish." he said as he walked down the path passed Hunter. Disappearing from sight.

The brush around them rattled and a few sticks broke, letting Malika and Jack know they were surrounded. Glared at Hunter, face to face with the one he was hunting yet again.

Hunter glared right back. "No escapes this time, Savage." Stopping just at the front of the pathway before getting into the clearing.

Jack readied himself, his ABLE hooked onto his legs hissing slightly. Malika readied herself as well, arms up and ready to attack. They were in a bad situation. Jack didn't know if he and Malika could take on Hunter and his pack like this. He had to get help. He reached up to press the receiver on his ear.

Hunter let out a sharp growl while taking a step forward. The same black furred wolf with brown eyes rushed out from the bush and ran at Jack. A red fox running at Malika. Both of them struck Jack and Malika at their sides, their ear pieces falling out and rolling onto the ground in front of Hunter. Hunter stepped forward and stomped on both of them, crushing them into powder.

The red fox and wolf lunged at Jack and Malika. Malika pulled her fist back, the ABAE hissing for a second before clicking. Malika punched forward, hitting the fox square in the cheek. A few of his teeth flew out of his mouth and he let out a yelp, retreating back into the brush.

Jack pulled his legs back as the wolf lunged, the ABLE locking as well, and kicked the wolf in the chest as he got on top of him. The wolf grunted as he was sent upwards, managing to land just a few feet away and retreated back into the brush.

Malika and Jack stood back up. Glaring at Hunter. Hunter let out a slow growl. A black furred wolf with an eye patch and a gray wolf stepped out of the brush next to Hunter, standing at his sides. Jack recognized the one with the eyepatch as the other wolf that was there the night Jack's family was killed.

They had to get out of the brush. With how close they were from the brushes, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves.

"We have to get out of here." whispered Jack to Malika. She nodded and they both immediately took off down the way they came. Only a few yards to get into the open.

Hunter barked loudly. The black furred wolf with brown eyes jumped into the pathway in front of Jack and Malika. Malika readied another punch, striking at the wolf. The wolf jumped up over her arm, and bit down at her shoulder. The metal rods creaked a bit, and Malika groaned as she tried to shove him off.

Jack turned to help her, jumping up and aiming a kick, at the wolf. But something tackled him in mid air, the red fox rolled to a stop with Jack, kicking him away and stepping back, standing between her and Jack.

Malika readied another punch using her other arm, but the gray furred wolf bit down on her shoulder to stop her. Malika struggling against both wolves biting down on her arms. Their fangs not hurting her due to the ABAE but unable to break free.

 _Clink-clank clink-clank clink-clank_

Hunter walked towards Malika, growling and ivory fangs exposed. The wolf with the eyepatch and the tan wolf next to him. Malika struggled more, unable to get away. Her eyes widening in fear as Hunter slowly closed in on her.

Jack glared and ran at the red fox, jumping up over him. The red fox leapt up to Jack to try and catch him, Jack using the ABLE to kick the red fox squarely in the face. Jack heard bones break as the fox fell to the ground hard. Blood starting to pour from his mouth as he went limp.

Hunter's eyes widened as he watched Calec fall to the ground and not move. An alarming amount of blood pouring from his mouth. Jack used the moment to rush to Malika, pulling a knife from his belt. Slashing at both the wolves. He landed a deep cut on the black wolf with brown eyes across his arm, causing him to retreat. The other wolf stepping back and biting at Jack's leg. Jack heard a metal rod snap in the ABLE, the metal a bit thinner than Malika's due to his smaller size. Jack slashed at the wolf, who retreated before Jack could land a cut. Jack pulling Malika back, going around the fallen fox and getting out of the dense trees into the open garden.

Seeming to ignore Jack at the moment, Hunter rushed forward to Calec, kneeling down next to the fox. The other members of the pack followed, standing at the ready to attack Jack while Hunter checked on Calec.

Malika's arms were still held up at the sides, seeming to struggle on getting them off. "Stuck. I think it's broken!" Jack pressed in the emergency disassemble switch located just at the back of Malika's neck. The ABAE connected to each other through a metal rod and a few pistons on the back of its wearer. The ABAE disconnecting, Jack helping Malika get it off of her.

Jack noticed that his ABLE was broken as well on his left leg. One of the metal rods sticking out as it was broken in half. Jack took the ABLE off using the button just above his tailbone, stepping out of it.

Hunter stood over Calec, kneeling down and placing his paw on the fox's shoulder. He didn't react. He didn't breathe. Hunter placed a finger on the fox's neck to check for a pulse. There was none. Hunter let out a deep, loud growl that caught Jack's and Malika's attention.

"You gotta get out of here, Malika." said Jack, glaring towards the now furious Pack. "Get out of here and tell Bogo. Now!"

Malika hesitated for a second, and realized why Jack was ordering her to do it. He was going to stay behind to hold them off. Out of the two of them, he could probably do it. "Can you handle them alone?"

Jack was silent for a moment, his eyes narrowed at Hunter. "Go!"

She nodded and took off to the door. Hunter didn't order the Pack to follow her. Instead he stood up, his eyes glaring at Jack. He noticed there was a very slight glow in the wolf's gray eyes. It reminded Jack of the glow in Elias's eyes, only not as prominent.

Jack glanced over his shoulder as Malika ran out, closing the door behind her. Now alone with Hunter and the remaining four wolves. Marshal, the gray wolf. Boris, the black wolf with the brown eyes. Travis, the tan wolf. And Walt, the black furred wolf with an eyepatch.

"You'll pay for this, Savage!" Barked Hunter loudly. The other wolves standing in front of him.

Jack smirked, readying his knife. "I'll take as many of you down with me as I can."

They both squared off with each other, glaring and at the ready.

* * *

 _Zootennial Stadium_

The minutes ticked by very slowly since the mission started.

Laura watched as Artie worked his magic. His eyes focused on the screen as his fingers danced across the keyboard. The screen was mostly filled with several windows lined with numbers and letters in all kinds of code that she had no hope of understanding. Hearing the annoyed sigh of Nick's invited guest in the corner. She didn't know why Nick wanted to bring someone like him along... but she trusted Nick enough.

She was growing concerned that she had not heard from Jack yet. She was tempted to request a status report, but didn't want to risk breaking Jack's or Malika's concentration with... well whatever they were doing.

"We got company!" called out Nick.

Laura looked out of the back of the door of the BTR, seeing three lionesses walking towards them. One of which had bright red hair on her head, and a metal glove on her left arm going to just a few inches below her wrist. Leah had a new gauntlet.

Judy and Nick stood next to each other. Having their ABLE and ABAE at the ready. Laura stepped out of the BTR, smirking at Leah and pulling a pair of thick metal handcuffs from her belt. Handcuffs built to stop an elephant from breaking them. "Got a special pair of cuffs for you Leah!"

"Probably shouldn't antagonize her." said Judy, hopping on her feet a bit. Having a lot of pent up frustration over the last couple of months and eager for a fight.

Leah nodded to the two other lionesses with her and they started to run forward in front of her, heading straight for Nick and Judy. They readied themselves, Nick smirking at Judy. "Ready, partner?"

Judy smirked and nodded. "You bet, partner." Judy ran at the lioness heading towards her, jumping at her, the ABLE hissing as she pulled her legs back. The lioness reached out to Judy right as she kicked, the lioness's arm thrown back and the lioness stumbled back.

The lioness lunged at Nick, claws out as she swiped at him. Nick sidestepped away from the lioness and quickly jabbing the lioness in the side. The ABAE throwing his punch harder Fighting as he usually did, dodging and striking at the right time.

His punches weren't particularly hard, favoring speed over power at the moment. The longer the ABAE was held back, the stronger the punch. Same with the ABLE.

Leah walked right passed Nick and Judy, heading towards the BTR. Laura glared at her and stepped out, setting the handcuffs on the fender of the BTR. Leah growled and lunged at her, Laura slipping under Leah and grabbing her ankle, trying to pull it out from under her. Leah stumbled and fell to one knee.

Laura jumped onto Leah's back, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling back. Trying to put her in a sleeper hold. Leah growled and struggled, reaching back and grabbing Laura by her head, throwing her forward and onto the ground in front of her. Laura groaned as she hit the ground, her vision going red for a moment as she tumbled to a stop. Feeling a pain in her chest and head from the force of being thrown.

As Laura tried to get up, Leah's paw grabbed her by the chest and forced her down. Her claws gauntlet pulled back and ready to strike. "Little whelp. You think you can take me alone?"

Laura gasped for air as Leah began to squeeze her. Leah able to fit most of Laura's torso in her paw. Laura grabbing her wrist and holding her firmly. "No. But WE can."

"HEY KITTY CAT!" said a deep gruff voice from the BTR.

Leah looked up right as she saw Finnick jump out of the back of the BTR, metal baseball bat in hand. He swung it down on Leah, and she guarded herself with her metal gauntlet, letting go of Laura. However, Laura would not let go, pulling Leah back as best as she could.

"Looks like Fin's out." called out Nick over to Judy. Still sidestepping and jabbing the sides of the lioness.

"Oh well now we got no worries!" jived Judy, jumping up and kicking the lioness just under the chin.

The lioness kept swiping at Nick and receiving jabs to the side. Nick eventually sighed. "Lady we're trained to take down bigger than you... and I can tell you're kinda inexperienced so if you just stop now, we'll slap the cuffs on you and we'll make you-" the lioness swiped again, Nick punching the lioness square in the stomach this time, making her reel and groan in pain, eventually falling over breathless. "Comfortable..."

The lioness stumbled back as Judy kicked her in the chin, spitting up a bit of blood. Judy narrowed her eyes at the lioness. "You aren't gonna beat me. So just paws behind your head now and this'll go a lot easier for all of us."

"Don't give up yet you two!" called out Leah, throwing Laura from her wrist. "I brought you two here because you're my best. Now let's show these heathens what The Love can do!" Leah's eyes began to glow a golden yellow color, covering the entirety of her eyes. It soon showed in the other Lioness's eyes as well.

Nick glared at Leah. "Busting out the Impression huh?"

"You'll soon learn what it does." said Leah. The other two lionesses running over to her, putting their backs to her and sticking close together.

Nick, Judy, Laura, and Finnick surrounded the three. Finnick rushed forward, swinging his bat at Leah. Leah blocked it with her gauntlet and lunged at Finnick. Laura rushed forward to help, but one of the Lionesses turned around and swiped a claw at her, slicing along her back. Laura groaned and stepped back.

Leah grabbed Finnick around the chest and lifted him up, Finnick struggling and biting at what he could, Leah holding the bat in her paw as Finnick tried to wrestle it from her grip. Nick jumped at Leah, the ABAE cocked back and ready to strike. Just before he swung his fist, the other lioness turned around and kicked at Nick, sending him back. Nick had to release the punch, hitting the ground and rolling from the force, getting back up to his feet.

Seeing the three lionesses with their backs to her, Judy jumped forward and bent her legs, the ABLE locking as she aimed for the center of Leah's back and kicked. It connected, causing Leah to drop Finnick, who stepped back, gasping for air. Judy jumped back just in time before the other two lionesses could grab her.

Nick watched Judy, seeing how all three of the lionesses were faced away from her when Judy attacked. He figured out how Leah's impression worked. "It's line of sight! As long as they can see each other, they can see when where the others cant.

Leah glared at Nick. "Close. As long as we can see each other, we know when the other's about to be attacked. We cant see it, but we can sense it. This is the power of Nature's Love!" said Leah as she rushed forward, the other two lionesses having her back to her but staying close, putting themselves between Nick and the rest of the team. Leah still rushing at Nick and attacking him.

Nick sidestepped her swipes and went for his punches, only Leah would move away from them so his punches wouldn't connect. He struggled to keep up with her, much faster and stronger than the other lioness she was just fighting.

Nick missed another punch, and Leah grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up and glaring at him. Nick struggled, grabbing at her wrist. Her clawed gauntlet lifted up just above his head. "You're the reason that Leon died... You killed him..."

She was talking about Leon Snowly? Nick coughed and struggled against her grip. "I had to... He was about to kill me and Judy. He was a madmammal."

Leah growled and tightened her grip. "Don't you talk about him like it isn't your fault that whole thing happened. You made your choice to do what you did to him and his family. And you're going to finally face retribution for it!" roared Leon as she slammed Nick down on the ground hard, pulling her gauntlet back to slash at him.

Judy watched as Leah went after Nick. "We gotta help him!"

"Lets go then bunny!" called out Finnick as he rushed at one of the lionesses, swinging his bat. The lioness would either step back or jump over the bat, staying away from the feisty fennec fox.

Judy rushed towards the lioness Finnick was fighting, thinking if they could get rid of just one, the other would be easier. Judy was caught in midair by the leg by the second lioness and tossed hard to the ground, bouncing Judy off of the cold football field ground. Laura rushed to the lioness attacking Judy, claws outstretched as she ran at the lioness. Jumping up to slash at her chest.

The lioness Finnick was fighting turned sharply and punched Laura in the side, sending her back and rolling. Her back hitting the wheel of the BTR. Finnick swung at the lioness as she turned to attack Laura, only to be stopped as the other lioness dove down and blocked with her arms. Injuring her slightly, but not as much as taking the bat to the leg would have done. Finnick stepped back away from the lionesses, not sure what to do next.

Looking passed the two lionesses, Judy saw Leah slam Nick to the ground, pinning him down with her weight. Clawed glove aimed at him, ready to gore him. Laura noticed as well, narrowing her eyes and pulling something from her belt. A small cylindrical object with a pin in it. She ran straight at the lionesses, pulling the pin from the object.

The lionesses saw her coming, one grabbing her by the arm, the other forcing the object from her paw and tossing it away. Judy saw now that it was a flashbang grenade. Finnick noticed this as well, watching the grenade fly back towards him. He lifted up his bat, and swung hard, hitting it back at the lionesses.

"Heads up pussycats!" he called out, turning away from it.

Hearing him, the lionesses looked up. Laura and Judy having their eyes closed and looking away right as the flash bang went off within a foot of their faces. They let out a cry of agony, stumbling back and covering their now blinded eyes. The heat of the explosion having singed off some of their fur, leaving them smoking.

Laura quickly stood back up and tackled one to the ground, slapping the cuffs on one while the other scrambled around.

Judy noticed Leah look over right as the flash bang went off, a glare in her eyes as she turned back to Nick. Knowing she was going to attack the pinned down fox, Judy ran to Finnick and yanked the bat out of his paws, running over to Leah.

Nick saw her claw coming, managing to get a foot under her and kicking her in the stomach, throwing Leah's aim off as her clawed gauntlet struck the ground next to Nick's head with a dull thud.

As Leah pulled her arm back up, readying for another strike, Judy swung the bat hard at her back. The hollow metal bat ringing as it struck Leah. She let out a loud groan and rolled away from her attacker, eventually getting to one knee. Having a chance to survey her current situation.

Her two lionesses were in cuffs, and blindfolded. The fur on their faces burned and smoking. Figuring that the bang was from a flashbang and blinded them. Explaining why she didn't sense the other two being attacked after it.

"Give it up Leah." said Nick, rubbing his throat. Judy tossing Finnick his bat back as he walked up.

Leah growled and stood her ground, not moving or attacking.

Once the lionesses were successfully subdued, Laura ran back into the BTR to check on Artie's progress.

His fingers still danced across the screen as he ran code after code as quickly as he could to try and break passed Marco's mainframe. Hardly making any headway at the moment. Every time he moved, Marco was already there with a freshly laid security wall. His other screen showing the progress of the other hackers attacking as well.

No one was getting anywhere. Blocked at every entrance and hole they tried to punch through. It felt like peeling an onion that would grow back the second you pulled the layer away. Seeming endless in its attempt to thwart.

At the Mainframe, Marco battled against his hacker enemies. His paws dancing across the projections seen in his VR headset, setting up code and security blocks at every attempt to intrude that popped up. All it took was a flick of a finger in the right place. Quite proud of his extensive security interface.

"Alright, let's get rid of some of these pests." muttered Marco as his hands crossed across one of the intrusion alerts.

The Hacker's screen went black for a moment before some flashing words appeared 'Blocked! Git Gud Scrub!'

Marco did this across each intrusion one by one. Steadily blocking their location from accessing anything in terms of the Mainframe's network. They couldn't even get on Muzzlebook if they wanted to.

Artie saw what was happening. Seeing the hackers vanish one by one. Gritting his teeth a bit on his straw, taking another long sip as he kept going. He typed faster and faster, as fast as his brain would allow it.

He had to focus. One slip up and Marco would lock him out and they'd never get any further. His vision narrowed, all he could focus on was the screens in front of him, and his paws on the keyboards. Even the loud clicking of the keys was drowned out to him.

His ears began to ring as he processed whatever information he could in front of him. Trying to pick up for the lost hackers. They were already down by half?! Marco has more control over this situation than Artie first thought.

It was now or never. Artie switched to another screen and tapped into his own Black Box servers behind him. Each one rigged up with a simple AI designed to try and attempt to break into the Mainframe with simple attempts. Something to trigger the alert to Marco that someone was trying to break in.

Laura wached as Artie kept going, seeing a bit of blood drip from his nose as he focused on the screen. His eyes bloodshot from his intense focus as he ran everything he could through his head.

With one final slam of the enter key, Artie sent the Black Box servers out to attack the Mainframe, the straw falling out of his mouth and sliding away to the side. He watched as his screens went black just moments after, leaning back in his seat with his head hung over the chair loosely. His mouth agape and panting firmly. His hands trembling and his nose still bleeding slightly.

"Did you do it? Artie?!" asked Laura, worried that Artie had been locked out.

Artie held up a finger to Laura, a slight smirk on his face. "Wait... for it..."

Marco kept at it, still blocking what intrusions he could. They slowed down for about a minute, but more of them kept coming. Then more. And more. And more even faster than the rest.

"The hell?" muttered Marco as he kept trying to block them. But they came too quickly. Red alert boxes filling up the area in front of him. Even with blocking several at a time, he couldn't hold it back from twice as many taking its place.

Too many. Thousands at one time! There was no way to keep up with it! He swiped his paws repeatedly, but noticed that nothing moved. No more alerts popped up and nothing responded to his commands.

A blue screen with a frowny face emoji appeared on the screen, as well as the words 'We're sorry, but we've encountered an unexpected error'

"The hell you have!" barked Marco, frantically trying to get his system to respond to him. The screen went black as the system shut off. Marco glared and sighed, crossing his arms as he waited for it to reboot.

Within a few seconds, he saw his logo appear on the screen. A green pixelated fox head wearing green glasses like his own. The loading bar at the bottom filling up. The screen flickered for a moment as it was loading, Marco's heart skipping a beat as the logo changed.

A white fox with blue eyes more smoothly drawn. Reminding him of Artie McCoy. The screen changed and a tune started playing. A male horse with red hair and noticable freckles in his fur on his face wearing a black suit with a black and white striped shirt under it danced in front of a microphone in front of a shadowcast of a ornate cracked glass window.

Marco knew the dancer as Rick Aimsley, and the deep annoying voice often used in memes filled the room.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!"

It was broadcasting not only off of the interface, but off of his phone too. Unseen to him, the same video was broadcasting off of every tv, phone, ipad, anything connected to the internet. Marco's eye twitched as he watched the video, his claws dragging along the desktop.

He was being Rickrolled...

"Never gonna tell a liiiie and hurt you!"

The screen went distorted for a minute before turning off. Marco could smell smoke, causing him to take off the headset and look around. The inside of the small glass room holding the Mainframes was smoking. The entire thing not visible from the outside. Marco ran over to it, yanking the door open to let the smoke out. The smell of burning wires and electrical parts filling his nose, making him cough and back away.

Once the smoke cleared, Marco saw that both of the mainframe boxes had caught fire. And having no fire suppression built in, Marco made a run for the door. Forcing his way out and trying to grab his laptop. The slot stayed closed, the keypad to get it out was unresponsive and off.

Knowing he only had a few minutes before the whole room was up in smoke, he ran up the stairs to get out of his Blacksite. The fire wouldn't get out of that room. The walls were made of thick stone. The fire would die out in that room within an hour or so. The emergency switches on the electrical breaker would stop any electrical fires from branching out passed the building.

Marco made it to the lobby of the building at the top of the steps, rushing out of the building. Running face first into a particularly thick leg. Marco stepped back, glaring and wiping his face. "Watch it!" he barked as he looked up at who he ran into.

His eyes widened as he saw two burly polar bears in black suits standing over him. Recognizing the trademark 'Big' logo at the knot of the tie. The bear pulled his fist back and punched Marco, knocking him out cold. The bear picking him up over his shoulder, heading to the parked car they had.

The bear carrying him, Kevin, knew that Mr Big would have a lot of things to ask this fox. And he was gonna sing it out to him one way or another.

* * *

 **[b]Alright gonna end that chapter here! Yeah I know I used the lyrics to that song but it was only for that part. Changed the name, song is trademarked to Rick Astley. This is a non profit fanfiction and in no way do I profit from using those few lyrics.**

 **Anyway read and Review!**


End file.
